Yugioh Stargate Season 1: Those Distant Stars
by AuthorKylie
Summary: The Stars hold so many glories to explore, for some, exploring those wonders is a part of life. Two deadly secrets are about to intertwine and in the quake of an oncoming storm, it couldn't have happened anytime sooner. The door will be opened...
1. Chapter 1 Daybreak

_For all those who have been following 'Tales in the Stones' this is rewrite._

_For those who are new – welcome – hope you enjoy your stay._

********

****************

**Stargate SG1 **

**Yugioh **

**Crossover**

**Those distant Stars**

***************

*********

_Does draying destiny darken dawn's death?_

******-******

*****-_-******-_-*****

Chapter 1: Daybreak

The room was filled with the dust of chalk floating aimlessly in the air, void of all current. It was a theatre, set up with relaxed chairs for students to rest upon while sleeping to the voice of a droned teacher. However it was a theatre of homely welcoming with its strange warmth brought on by a tiny heater to the back of the room; its orange glow the only light currently illuminating the mischievous shadows.

A large wooden desk sat the right side of a scribble covered black-board. The surface of the desk was scattered with odd artefacts from various places across the globe. Pressed with a cheek upon the desk surface, breathing in a layer of chalk upon the wood through deep breaths of sleep, a young man who couldn't have been older than twenty-two was spooned out. Seemingly having collapsed from exhaustion he rested peacefully, quite at home in the comfortable large chair that supported his small framed body like an enveloping glove.

It was too new to belong to the slightly run-down class-room and appeared to be a recent gift with its price tag still attached to one wheel. A figure began to move through the chairs, the only noticeably visible sign of its presence were two paper cups steaming with warm bitter coffee. As it walked, it gathered the dim shadows, as if they where prey and slowly began to form a physical body that glided smoothly over the wooden floor towards the desk.

Dawns first light flickered under the closed blinds, streaming in to land upon the ghostly man strolling through the chalk and dust mites, dressed in a thin layer of black leather as if the cold never touched him, and tingling with each step as jewellery tinkled together in a happy chime.

His movements where elegantly drawn, like a choreographic dance of some royal lord. Though appearing tall and elegant with sleek, well toned limbs, his stature was short with only the illusion that he was tall coming through his majestic walk.

He approached the desk, gently setting down both cups upon a vacant space between papers. A dark smile lingered on his lips, shown far more in the bright sparkle of red eyes surrounded in black liner.

"Aibou." He whispered in a gentle, vibrating voice. "Aibou...I have coffee."

A moan sounded from the figure lying on the desk and he rolled his head, smudging more white chalk over his face.

"Yami...I'm sleeping."

"Obvious this is to me, little one, but today is a rather important day." The aristocratic tone of voice was riddled with amusement at the sight of his beloved partner in such a mood. The night had drawn on late, marking what was left of the term papers. It was a relief it was finally all over.

"Really," the young man slurred out, "why's that Yami?"

"Well, is today not the day that we fly back to Japan."

"By Ra!" The young man suddenly sat up as if zapped by a spark of electricity. "What time is it Yami?! Have I missed the flight? Are my things packed...oh my gosh!" The bedazzled young man looked around the dark theatre in surprise, not having expected to awaken in the classroom.

He furrowed his brow, rubbing his chin as he tried to remember the latter night and finally the realisation that he had, indeed, fallen asleep on his desk dawned and he sighed, sinking into his chair with a relaxing squeak of the wheels.

"The time is six in the morning aibou, you have not missed your flight which is at eight, and your things are all packed waiting for the taxi to arrive in fifteen minutes. So I suggest you drink the coffee, wash your face, change your clothes into what I brought, and run like mad."

"Crikey..." He stood in a flounder of swift movement, pelting between the chairs to the door, but skidded to a sudden jerked stop and spun around to rush back and snag the cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee Yami." He tore off again and Yami lent upon the desk, sipping his own with a rising chuckle deep within his chest.

Yugi never ceased to fascinate him, in all the years they'd been bonded since the fateful day that he surrendered during the Ceremonial Duel. Never once did he regret the decision to stay in the world of the living, to remain forever bound with Yugi by the promise of the gods that together they would continue their journey to keep the earth and her people safe.

As a holder of the Millennium Puzzle such was their duty, just as it was the duty of all those who bore the same burden of the accursed Items and those that would join them in their long journey.

The Pharaoh drained his coffee, allowing the bitter-sweet taste to relish in his gut for a moment before he faded away into spirit form, his physical corporal body vanishing into a ghostly wavering figure. It was no use wasting the Shadow Magic of the Millennium Puzzle helping Yugi dash around in last minute panic. He'd learnt some time ago to simply let Yugi be Yugi, and Yugi liked to rush like a two year old on a sugar high.

*****-_-******-_-*****

Yugi splashed his face with cold water, allowing the freezing chill to shock him into life. Rubbing a small towel from his carry bag into his skin he patted it dry before moving to apply his usual thick eyeliner, watching as it dried onto his skin.

He'd learnt beautiful patterns to apply the special black liquid to his eyes while staying in the underground caverns of the Tomb Keepers, as they still kept up the same rituals from so long ago. Usually he liked simple but bold, however today he was feeling adventurous and went for a style that reflected his connection to the Pharaoh, not that anyone who wasn't familiar with Egypt history would understand it.

Almost the week after he'd graduated from school he'd left Japan for Egypt with his grandfathers blessing, gained his doctorate in ancient languages in a matter of six-months and over the next three years until his twentieth birthday he'd studied under Professor Hawkins as an assistant archaeologist. The things he'd uncovered, the stories he had to tell, meant nothing to him compared to what he and Yami and experienced in the sands of Egypt. Those couple of years had given them time to understand the other, to work on the connection their singular soul held as two halves.

Then like all seasons, the time had passed on.

Leaving Egypt had almost felt worse than leaving Japan, for he not only left the beautiful sun-kissed land of his past-lives past but the friendly warmth of the people there and the happiness he'd found when staying deep underground for months on end within the Tomb Keeper society that still, to this day, guarded the sanctity of his Pharaoh's tomb.

Both he and Yami had found a strange kind of peace within Egypt, a peace that had allowed them both to grow closer, silently, and slowly like a tiny plant wishing to bloom. It had happened with nether of them really noticing it. Once they'd been a Pharaoh, Atemu, then they'd been torn apart. The dark half bound to exist only as a spirit, the other to re-live again and again until they where finall united. They'd had to relearn things, a trust in each other, an understanding of working together as a whole and not a seprate enity. It was rather difficult having a soul cut in half, they where not a regular human, no they where a Pharaoh, of shadows.

Egypt now felt like a dream, a treasured moment in time he kept close to his heart, but he was glad they'd moved onward for they couldn't have stayed forever in the peace. He'd gone from one dry land to a land almost just as thirsty, taking up a job in Australia as a professor of archaeology.

Apparently word had got around that Professor Hawkins had, had assistant who rivalled none and Yugi found he was just as famous in the world of ancient history as he had been in the Duellist world.

When he looked in the mirror, he no longer saw the young teenager that had taken on rivals from around the globe, an innocent boy that had unlocked dark secrets into his own past and helped saved the oblivious population of the world from devastation.

Sure, Yugi Mutou the teenager, was still inside him, he'd never not be that happy person who enjoyed games, and loved the life of a travelling Duellist but looking at himself now he saw someone totally different. He was still short, a curse of unfair genetics, but he didn't mind it for what he lacked in height, he made up in strength, wit and his naturally good looks – apparently, according to a large population of female students in the university.

Yami's gentle chuckle resounded throughout the bathroom and his reflection shifted in the mirror as the spirit made himself known.

\That I have to agree with that too, little one.\

\Yes, you'd say that, considering I'm you.\Yugi snorted at the faint flush that touched his high cheekbones from the Pharaoh's tease, pulling on a new white shirt with black words written on the front displaying a jibe one of his students had said during class that he'd found rather amusing at the time 'Short, yes, but I can still bust your leg.'

\Doesn't mean it isn't true. Yes, I may have the image of a Pharaoh, doesn't make you any less of one, aibou.\

Yugi smiled faintly to himself at the reminder. Yami had the dark skin, the unnatural alien eyes, the demonic sneer and commanding tone of the Pharaoh they'd once been, while he, as the lighter half, had that all together softer, gentler appearence. Not that such an image made him any less a figher than the dark lord captured around his neck within the golden Puzzle.

His students had always found it a continued source of wonderful entertainment that their little, cute and utterly adorable Professor was not a wimp; at least, not anymore. Only a few of the students knew of his past experiences of bulling and those where students who came to him for emotional support, or rather, came to Yami most of the time for the Pharaoh had an uncanny ability of sorting out people's problems with a gentle word or so in the right direction.

Yugi had figured it to be part of Yami's Pharaoh upbringing and was inwardly glad the ancient king still enjoyed taking on the role of a guardian to people despite no longer ruling a country but otherwise ruling the powers of a dark realm and untapped powers they still both had yet to explore to the full extent.

The dead and gone spirits of the Millennium Puzzle stopped them from trying, and though they'd tried those spirits bonded to the blood gold the item was made from, refused to budge on and move into the after-life.

They hated Yami with every inch of their pitiful existence and Yugi knew that hatred stemmed to him. It had become rather obvious after being knocked down by flying arrows a couple times while entering Yami's soul-room. Still, despite all that, he knew one day Yami would find a way to help the spirits move on, after all, Bakura and Ryou had done it, and Yami never liked being behind Bakura for very long.

Bundling up his shimmering hair that had retained its tri-colour over the years Yugi plated it into a braid, allowing it to trail loosely down his back to suite the warm Australian weather. His skin was almost as tanned as Yami's dark tones since he had the habit of walking along the pristine beaches of Adelaide, but the Pharaoh maintained his very exotic Egyptian look with his dark slanted eyes and well structured limbs ready for an ounce of action at any moments call.

It had been years ago when he'd finally come to conclusion during a long, lonely walk in the stands of Egypt, that no matter how much he changed Yami would always be the dominate one of their strange split-soul relationship.

A Pharaoh never stopped being a Pharaoh, even after death and though neither of them understood yet the roles in which the god's had entrusted them to, Yugi knew inwardly, Yami would forever be a Pharaoh.

He was the other side, the one who kept the ancient king centred and controlled. The one born from the horrible dark magic that had tore apart their soul. He was the child.

Yugi paused from putting on his jewellery and sighed as he replaced them all into a small box within his carry bag, realising that he'd have to strip half his body to go through the metal detector to board the plane. It was hard enough taking the Millennium Puzzle off for those brief moments that it travelled through the special x-ray machine.

"Still paranoid, after all these years." Yugi mumbled, hoisting up his carry bag that contained everything he needed for the long flight home. Yami's spirit form floated beside him as he strolled out of the bathroom towards the front doors where his luggage rested in silent waiting. For one last time he breathed in deeply the smell of the university, letting his memories linger with the faces of the students he'd grown to love and the laughter he'd heard in his lecture hall.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi whispered softly and the Pharaoh titled his head slightly to one side.

"What for little one?" His echoing spirit voice filled the front foyer.

"For staying with me, I'd have never gotten to places like this without you."  
"Rubbish," Yami snorted, "Yugi with the determination you have packed into your small body, you could reach the moon if you wanted to, but, I will take my due, and your welcome. Really aibou, I would have it no other way. For as long as eternity is, we shall guard this world form the shadows, wherever they may be. That, and...I reeaally didn't have a choice...did you expect me to up and go and leave half of my soul behind?"

Yugi chuckled. "For a moment, yeah...I was a little worried."

"Oh, ye of little faith!"

*****-_-******-_-*****

It sat as it always had, on the corner of the street but now with it bathed in an alien glow of orange from the gentle trickle of colour lulling out from the dying sun; it was as if he'd never seen anything more beautiful. None of the wonders of Egypt compared to the glorious sight of home after distant travels. The Kame Game Shop, where he had grown up and learnt the love of all things game. A sudden swell of emotions caught him in the throat as if his heart soared and Yugi flew into a run, dragging his bag after him. Busting into the front door, hearing the familiar chime of the bells, he threw aside his luggage and rushed down the passage. Surprised voices echoed down towards him as he raced into the living room and kitchen.

"Grandpa!" Yugi squealed, launching himself into the old man's embrace and hiding his tears in the white shirt that smelt new unpacked games from the storage room under the stairs.

"Yugi my boy! My goodness! My goodness! You are finally home!"

"Grandpa!"

Someone else was in the living room, but for that single moment of captured joy, covered in the scent and warm arms of his grandfather, he couldn't care. Pulling away slightly Yugi smiled into the wrinkled face, loving the feel of the well worn hands cupping his fresh, young cheeks. A kiss was planted upon his forehead and he giggled, causing Solomon to laugh at the wonderful sound that the house and the old man had missed.

"Yes, Grandpa, we are home!"

"Take a seat my boy; you must be exhausted from your flight."

"Oh yes, long flight...!" Wiggling around Yugi plonked himself onto a couch, noticing as he sunk into it that it was still the same old couch he'd use to fall flat on after a long day at school. His grandfather had obviously not used the money he sent over every now and then for new furniture.

"Ah," as if suddenly noticing the other occupant of the living room Solomon slapped his forehead in mock stupidity, "sorry Daniel, I forgot to tell you that my grandson was returning from Australia today. I think I told you he was teaching archaeology and ancient languages there. Yugi, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, an old student of an old friend of mine. He's been working with Ishizu and boarding with me for a month now."

"Hello," Yugi reached out a hand that the American took warmly and pumped with a grip surprisingly strong for someone who had the appearance of being stuck behind books and scrolls for hours on end. For a moment Yugi was slightly taken aback, for the young man looked as though he'd been stripped straight out of a comic book in the stereotypical role of an archaeologist, with his squared glasses perked on the edge of his nose, and long ash brown hair cupped around thin cheeks. His blue eyes shined with that sprinkle of knowledge most studiers of ancient history held.

\He has secrets this one does Yugi.\

\Really,\

\Quite.\

\How very fascinating, so I'm not the only one in my field with a secret heh.\

\Somehow, sweet one, I am not surprised. And...I think you'd better say something before he thinks your mute.\

\Whoops.\

"Ah, sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Jackson."

"Please, just call me Daniel. Your Grandfathers told me so much about you, he's extraordinarily proud, as he should be, for one so young to make such a name for himself!"

"If I recall, you were quite young when you also made quite a name for yourself too." Yugi raised both eyebrows with a small smirk, a smirk he'd learnt from Yami. The look he got from the American's face was almost priceless; stuck somewhere between a blush and a horrified gaggle of being hung.

"Ah, yes. I did, but for quite the wrong reasons. I hope you, er...don't have any radical ideas and ruin your career."

Yugi giggled, noticing his Grandfathers eyes upon him and sensing their laughter as the old man inwardly held his mirth at the thought.

"Oh, if only you knew sir, if only you knew."

*****-_-******-_-*****

Eventually he'd had to retire, drag his half useless body up the stairs bearing the weight of his luggage and stagger into his old bedroom that had not changed an ounce since he'd left. Dumping everything onto the floor he wandered towards the bathroom to one side of his room, stripping the shirt from his shoulders as he went.

He sensed Yami's pop into existence and heard the Pharaoh begin to unpack. The cool bathroom tiles tickled his feet and Yugi stopped for a moment by the mirror, closing his eyes to take in the smell of soap lingering in the air.

It was just like his grandfather to keep his room and the connected bathroom clean as a whistle for when he returned. From their rather short conversation it was easy to tell the old man had missed him, and in a slightly disturbing way feeling missed was personally pleasing.

Washing makeup from his face with cool water Yugi started the nightly ritual of brushing his teeth, letting lose his hair and allowing it play free over his shoulders. Sighing in relaxation Yugi staggered out into the bedroom once more, noticing Yami standing by the open window gazing out into the night and watching the lights of the sky-scrapers dance.

Slipping under his shoulder Yugi smiled as an arm was wrapped gently around his waist and the ancient spirit tipped his head, blowing back a long strand of his blond fringe. In the moment, they needed no words to express the warmth gained from standing in the special room, a room that together they had spent hours within.

A room where he'd first completed the Puzzle, and the first place in the modern world that Yami had ever seen. The view out the window might not have been an awe-inspiring sight and wondrous as the Pyramids but it was their view, and their view alone.

Pressing his cheek to Yami's for a moment Yugi breathed in deeply the dead spirits scent of herbs and mummification spices.

Physical touch was one thing Yami's illusionary body had no control over. Shadow Magic made the fake skin over sensitive. All five senses for the spirit had to be carefully used and Yugi closed his eyes, knowing that it was only for him and him alone that Yami endured the world outside of the Puzzle; a world that gave him such ill sensations.

Yami had forced the creation of his body for him, so that he would not be alone in his cursed existence.

Pulling away Yugi wandered towards the bed and ran his fingers over the quilt before clambering in, giving a giggle at how wonderful it felt to be back within the instantly familiar covers.

"You know Yami," Yugi settle himself into the bed with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he lent back into the pillow and felt the indentation of his head still in the filling that his grandfather had never managed to get out. "There is something wonderful about coming home is there not?"

"Yes aibou, there is." Yami's baritone voice breathed out and Yugi dared to open a single eye, feeling the bed jolt as Yami's physical form sat upon the edge, making it squeak slightly. The Pharaoh smirked, wiggling on the bed to cause it to sing. Yugi tipped his head back with a small laugh.

"Golly, I'm so busted if I try anything on this old thing! Think if I jumped on it enough it'd break?"

Yami smirked playfully and Yugi widened his eyes, knowing the daring look in the spirits red glinted eyes, shaded by pure black, "I do like a challenge aibou."

Backing up and tucking the blankets firmly around him Yugi shook his head, "Oh no you don't Pharaoh! No, get your hands off, ah! Yami! Stop tickling me you old, dead and rotting corpse! I don't want to be tickled!"

*****-_-******-_-*****

Daniel glanced up from the page of text he was reviewing as the sound of laughter echoed down the hall. He gave a small smile as he peered over the top of his glasses, finding the high-pitched laughter somewhat amusing as it obviously came from the cheerful young man he'd finally met.

The young man with the strangest, most beautiful purple eyes he'd ever seen, that coupled with his bazaar colouring of hair that was apparently natural.

A loud shout caught him slightly off guard as Solomon Mutou's voice boomed out from down the passage.

"Yugi! Will you sleep!"

Another round of laughter followed before a squealed shout returned the older Mutou.

"It's not my fault Grandpa! Yami is trying to murder me!"

"Why, Yugi, is it never your fault!?"

There was a pause, and a small burst of laughter. "Because I'm cute, innocent and stuff!"

"Sleep boy! You and that spirit of yours! Or I'll come and spank your hides!"

"Yami says he'd like to see you try!"

"Another word out of you and he'll get the chance!"

Apparently that threat worked and silence reigned within the game-shop. Daniel raised both eyebrows at the oddity of the shouted conversation between the bedrooms. He chuckled, shaking his head and settling back to his reading. It seemed, no matter where in the world, or galaxy, that he was, they'd always be something odd going on.

"I should never have written that paper on aliens...now I see them everywhere." He mused.

*****-_-******-_-*****

Solomon prided himself in the upkeep of his shop, and anyone who lived under his roof. He also prided himself in his fitness, his health and his continued emotional well-being. He rose early most mornings, did a walk around the block, a few stomach crunches and a little bit of weight training.

He did, after all, have to keep himself in prime position to keep the shop going. Having returned to the kitchen at six-thirty he started on breakfast for young Doctor Daniel, and packed him a healthy lunch since he knew that like he'd once been at the same age, the absent minded archaeologist would go starving if he wasn't given food.

At seven sharp Daniel descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, sat and ate the hearty meal provided. They exchanged a few words before Daniel stood, gathered his gear and the offered lunch before he disappeared in a rush usually equated with such young men. With a small smile Solomon took up the morning delivered paper and sat at the kitchen bench to read, awaiting the arise of his grandson who would soon smell the freshly cooked bread and awaken to the world once more.

Sure enough, half an hour later the obvious sound of arousal began and Solomon tipped his head up as the loud thumping down the stairs he'd once been familiar with alerted him to Yugi's presence.

Wearing a ruffled white shirt that slung tightly to his thin frame, with his hair bundled in a messy braid down his back, and eyes sluggishly red from jet-lag Yugi staggered through the doorway.

A smile broke across his face as he waved and brilliant good morning. "Morning Grandpa."

"Good morning Yugi. I hope you slept well."

"Yes..." Yugi yawned.

"Did you eventually get to sleep after our yelling match that possibly woke the whole neighbourhood." Solomon found himself smirking as Yugi sheepishly rubbed his bare feet against the floor.

"Sorry, I got attacked by an insane dead person who should be a rotting mummied corpse!" He quickly seated himself, pulling over a plate of toast.

"Good morning to you too aibou." Yami appeared in a soft flash of the Millennium Puzzle, looking almost as bedraggled as Yugi, if it was possible for a Pharaoh to look bedraggled. Solomon raised an eyebrow at the lord before reaching out and swamping him in an overwhelming massive hug. Yami returned it in vigour, though Solomon sensed the small, tiny flinch at the physical touch.

The old man had no doubt, that the only person the Pharaoh would ever feel fully relax around would be his lighter half.

He'd come to the understanding that he still had one grandson sometime ago, only unlike all other Grandfathers; his grandchild had a split soul. "I apologise that I couldn't greet you last night my boy." Solomon chuckled, taking note of the ancient kings deep, musty smell.

"That is quite alright Grandfather." Yami pulled away, smiling a genuine smile reserved only for special moments and special people. Solomon beamed, honoured to be included in the smile. "You had a visitor, and as interesting as he was, I like my whole physical body thing to just be between us at the moment."

"Us, Malik, Seto and Ryou..." Yugi perked up.

"Ah, yes, the Tomb Robber...I believe he shall be at the...reunion?" Yami seated himself at the bench, stealing a slice of toast from his partner's plate. Though he didn't need food, it was nice to pretend he needed it.

"Hmm." Yugi mumbled through his mouth full.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Chuckling Yami slid an arm around Yugi's waist, leaning back in his chair and resting backwards in a relaxed style of utter contentment.

Solomon could hardly contain his laughter at the sight of them both sitting upon the high-chairs at the bench in the kitchen. It appeared that in the years they'd spent away, Yami had grown completely accustomed to the modern age he had been thrust rather dramatically into.

As he brewed the coffee Solomon studied them both, trying to take in as much time as possible to relish in the sight of his beautiful young grandson, so childishly free of restraints that came with old age.

It was harder to recognise the child he'd raised within the older version that had returned to him, with stronger limbs, harsher lines within his face and far longer hair however it was his large, completely sweet and beautifully innocent eyes that oozed with the child he'd once been, that coupled with his laughter told the old man his grandson had truly returned to him.

Sliding the coffee mugs across the bench top Solomon noticed Yami's hand reach for his, the long fingers with visible calluses and signs of wear upon them from holding weapons of war in years long ago past. Trying to picture the last time he had seen the ancient Pharaoh, Solomon pursed his lips, unsure if he could recall the image well to mind.

After both Yugi and Yami had returned from the ceremonial duel things had changed. Something had happened to his grandchild during the duel, for indeed everyone had thought the pharaoh would leave but apparently, that had never been the task.

The duel had been a test between a singular soul, to be reunited, to be judged to protect the earth.

Across from him, sat the person charged with Earths care and the care of all who lived upon the planet. Yugi held that weight, the weight of a dark lord that completed him.

It had almost taken both boys two years to recover from the episode of the Memory World that had allowed Yami access to their forgotten past and the duel that had changed their lives.

While Yugi had drowned himself in finishing school, his partner had drowned himself in his memories, spending many hours talking with a certain thief. By the time Yugi had left for Egypt Solomon had come to realise he knew very little about the other half of his grandson, despite having lived under the same roof, and having let the spirit share the body of the purest of all lights in the world.

This time, he would not be so silly, this time, he would welcome the spirit into the family with the same love he held for Yugi, for they were one and the same.

Looking at them now, they where no longer akin to twins, but separate people with separate identities even though, he could sense a strange sameness in the air as if they where, truthfully the same human being split directly down the centre.

Although their hair still matched in its strange array of colours, Yami's was twice as long as Yugi's and unlike Yugi's remained free of restraint from a braid, allowed to be free to float over slightly stronger, broader shoulders. It almost floated in a strange weightlessness, drifting around as though it lingered in water. The ancient lord wore darker clothing, contrasting Yugi who seemed to have moved to lighter shades of sweet sky blues and soft gentle yellows.

They may have shared one body most of the time, but through the blessing of the gods upon the accursed Millennium Item Yugi had around his neck, they'd been given a chance to become individuals in their own rights, while still retaining the conjoint oneness of their single soul.

"Grandpa, your kinda dazing...your coffee is getting cold. You're looking like me when I chat to Yami. My students called it 'the Mutou gaze'; shouted it out every time I did it in lecture." Yugi waved a hand around in a flounder.

Solomon snapped to attention, raising his grey, brushy eyebrows, thinning out the wrinkles around his eyes.

"Sorry Yugi, I was far away in thought....so, what are you boys planning for today?"

"Well Grandpa." Yugi reached over the counter, placing his slim hand upon his Grandfathers and holding it in a firm grasp. "Yami and I thought we'd spent the morning in the shop with you, and then if you want, how about we go out for lunch? Just the three of us."

"Are you sure Yami will be alright...being out?"

"Yeah, we can get something and head down to the park by the river; I doubt anyone would be around there."

"What a wonderful idea Yugi."

Yugi jutted a hand in the direction of Yami. "His idea last night, wants to spend quality time with you, just us, no one else Grandpa...I...we...missed you."

Solomon bent his head slightly, sure that tears where welling up under his eyes. His grandson had a life of his own now, beyond the walls of the Game Shop, but today he was going to be selfish as humanly possible. Everyone deserved to be selfish once in awhile.

*****-_-******-_-*****

Yugi threw his arms above his head and tore down the grassy hillside with a squeal until he tripped and rolled, landing in a heap with a mouth full of grass and an eruption of laughter to follow it.

On the crest of the hill Yami stood, bearing a picnic basket and a blanket over his shoulder. Had he not been carrying the goods, he'd have joined his partner in the childish mad dash of doom down the hillside to the small cove of trees shading a green area from the glare of the noon-day sun.

"Here Grandpa." Shifting the basket to his left hand Yami took Solomon's arm, helping the old man down the slightly slippery embankment towards Yugi as he lay in an angel format upon the grass, staring lazily up at the sky.

Yami placed down the basket and spread the blanket, allowing Solomon to sit with his back against a tree. Picking up a discarded stick Yami poked his partner with it, who twisted with a giggle and stuck out his tongue.

"Yugi, didn't I teach you not to do that." Solomon waggled a finger in play.

"Hmm, yes..." Yugi sheepishly smirked as he curled around, scrapping across the grass to collapse upon the blanket and begin to unload the picnic basket. Yami settled himself down, accepting the offered packed lunch as he rested back upon a tree with a smirk, letting Yugi use his legs and chest as a seat.

Taking a sip from his cold drink Yugi studied his grandfather, humming as he did so while eating. It was hard not to love the old man with his kindly face. It was no surprise he'd taken in boarding someone, someone interested in archaeology as well.

"So, this Doctor Daniel Jackson, do you know what he's doing with Ishizu at the Museum?" Yugi picked at his food.

"Not much to tell I'm afraid. I know it's all very hush, hush..."

"See, told you he was keeping a secret." Yami peered over the top of his sunglasses from his resting place. Yugi jutted out his bottom lip in thought.

"Yes, you did." He flicked his eyes back to Solomon.

"I noticed some of his stuff on the coffee table; he works for the U.S Air-Force. What could they possibly have to do with archaeological stuff?"

"Your guess would be as good as mine son."

"I donno Grandpa, my guess is pretty wild."

"Really, what is your guess?" Sipping on his warm brew Solomon sighed in sweet serenity, broken by his grandson's next word.  
"Aliens."

Spraying his sip of tea over the lawn Solomon stared in dumb-founded surprise.

"Well, what?" Yugi shrugged, placing a hand upon Yami's leather clad leg, "Doctor Daniel Jackson did write an essay and gave a lecture about aliens using the Pyramids as landing pads for giant space-ships and from what Yami has to say, he's quite right."

"You can't be serious Yugi?"

"Deadly serious."

"Good grief, first the dead possessing my grandson, now aliens...I have to wonder if someone up there is making fun of my life." Solomon rubbed his chin. Yami titled his head to one side, slipping his sunglasses up onto his head to reveal his perfectly red eyes, wide with merriment at the poor old man's silent plea.

"Well, you obviously accepted him as a boarder."

"Yes, I did. I must attract bizarreness."

"Grandpa, it's only a random guess." Yugi laughed, scrambling over and leaning into the aging mans arms, sinking into his shoulder.

Solomon chuckled deeply, allowing Yugi to hear the laughter rise up from his chest. He stroked the shimmering, silken long hair of the young man, enjoying its beautiful feel between his fingers. How the lad had made his once spiky hair tame was beyond him, but it matched him. It was still a bundle of playful fizz but far more reserved and elegant, giving him that all over older look.

"A guess, yes, son, and a random one at that. Let us hope that is all it is."

Yami sipped his drink at the silence that remained for a brief pause before Yugi launched into a story about one of their particular adventures with Malik in the old tombs underground in Egypt.

The Pharaoh peered through his tinted glasses out onto the river, he moved slightly as Yugi bounced around on his lap, and he smiled despite the odd, uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

Yet, right then and there, he forced it down, putting on a happy face for the sake of his beloved aibou and their grandfather. It was no use dwelling on a future that would come anyway.

*****-_-******-_-*****

"So," Solomon repacked the containers they'd finished washing from lunch back into the kitchen cabinet, "when is this reunion?" He motioned to the clock on the wall and Yugi glanced around to peer at it.

"Um...about six, I think it's for dinner or something. I couldn't hear Tea very well when she rang, over the noise of the twins, screaming in the background. Still, Yami and I are going to the Museum grandpa, Yami wants to look around and I feel like walking the town the a bit, you know, remember things." Smiling Yugi threaded a hand through his hair.

Solomon nodded, giving him a small shove.

"Off you go then boy, you and the Pharaoh take a nice long walk, and enjoy tonight." He motioned to the door and Yugi grinned, lunging and lapping the old man into a hug.

"Thanks Grandpa! We'll see you later on tonight, if we get home before you're in bed." Snatching up his brown, canvas bag slung over a chair Yugi threw it over his shoulder and dashed down the stairs.

Solomon stood, chuckling, shaking his head as his mind wandered back to the days when Yugi had been a teenager and ran just as fast to get to the arcade and out of the house.

His grandson would never tire, and would never grow old, but in so many ways, he was the unlucky one. Aging was what it meant to be human, without it, one could not be called human any longer. His grandson was not human, if he ever had been, from the day he was born he had never intended to be human. Always a child he had been, missing a part of himself and when he had found that missing part, he had found his true calling.

Sighing Solomon turned, contemplating reopening the shop for the afternoon. He had nothing else to do to...

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000

0

The museum in Domino city was a wonderful place to work. People actually smiled when he came in for the day. He was fluent in Japanese and he was sure that helped. Why a city named after a game, had such a brilliant museum was beyond him, but he enjoyed the environment and even wished that at some point before his life had been turned upside-down that he'd visited.

Maybe if his life would have ended up differently if he'd taken a job in a museum that actually prided themselves in thinking outside the square in all things history. He supposed, those, the museum reflected the woman who lorded over it.

Ishizu Ishtar was a startling woman, who dressed in the ancient fashions of her people without a care as to who was staring. Apparently she had a younger brother, but he'd never seen this allusive young man who was whispered about as though he was some kind of fantasy. That aside, she was one woman who knew her place in the world and she aimed to get it.

Daniel sighed, shaking his head as he heard her voice call over to him once again from the doorway into his makeshift office.

"I'm amazed, Doctor Jackson, that you have not grown old and weary. You were only suppose to remain here for a month and yet it has been a couple now and you are still no closer to your goal."  
"I know...I know." Cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt Daniel looked around to her, finding himself confronted with a sudden flash of his wife that caused him to wince.

His wife was dead to him now, but still she constantly came to mind even after so long. Ishizu glided over the marble floor, sweeping in like a wave as she held out his lunch box.

"Solomon Motou just called me to remind you to eat lunch, which it seems you forgot...again...and as it is now, five in the afternoon, this is rather belated. You will kill yourself, Doctor Jackson, if you continue to ignore your body."

"Oh." Flushing faintly Daniel mentally slapped himself. "Um...thanks. Yeah, I just...got lost in translation again."

Ishizu smiled a knowing smirk, rolling her eyes. "I understand..." Her voice trailed off and Daniel raised his eyebrows, turning slightly at the sound of steal capped boots tapping along the marble of the corridor outside, the foot-steps growing closer.

Beside him he sensed Ishizu stand to sudden attention, her body becoming ridged like a twig and her face darkened into an integral, strange expression of revered honour to whomever was approaching down the passage; as if she knew from the sound of the foot-steps alone who the visitor to their small secluded area of the museum.

Not many people knew he was working with her, he'd requested it to be that way and she had simply complied with no comment or question asked. He was beginning to wonder if she'd worked with governmental agencies before on secret projects. Finally the foot-steps stopped at the threshold of the door, and Daniel stared in disbelief.

"Yugi." He blurted out, wincing as Ishizu gave a small, curt bow from the hips.

Somehow, Daniel felt the urge to follow her example but fought off the sensation. Someone who oozed such commanding power of royalty needed to be bowed to, but he found the strength to fight it off.

"Good evening Doctor Jackson, Ishizu." Yugi slipped off the sunglasses he wore and Daniel forced the gasp in his throat back down into his gut.

Was it possible that the person standing in the doorway was the same sweet young man he was boarding with? He'd been quite sure that Yugi's eyes where an odd tinge of purple but the glare that looked at him now was tinted red in an unhuman like manner.

"Lord Pharaoh." Ishizu inclined her head and Daniel blinked in confusion at her formal tone. "Thank you for coming."

"Not a problem Ishizu. We were on our way to Kaiba's mansion for the reunion anyway when we got your text. What can we do for you?"

Ishizu gave a smile, placing down the lunch-box she held before waving to Daniel.

"You must have already met Doctor Jackson."

"Yes, we have, just briefly though."

Still standing and feeling like a drooling idiot Daniel felt his head ticking over, wondering why the young man continued to refer to himself as a plural.

"His research is going nowhere and I am beginning to lose patience in keeping him here in my museum with all the bickering phone-calls I get from the government about having an American man here. I thought, you, Lord Pharaoh, would be able to assist him in his findings. It is in your area I believe."

"We'll be happy to help out if we can." The young man entered, pulling off his sunglasses and tucking them into a pocket of his shirt, instead of the sunglasses, he now reached for a pair of spetcles tucked around his belt.

He propped them onto his nose, "Can we see what you're working on?" He offered and Daniel nodded dumbly, pointing to his desk, still mesmerised by the sheer weight of royalty his fellow archaeologist carried.

Yugi glassed over the photographs lining the desk, his brow knitting deeply as he reached out, attentively touching the images with his thin fingers as if feeling the skin of a babe. Daniel took note of the colour change in his eyes, and glanced to the window in the office, wondering if it was a simple foolery of the sunlight.

"Where...where did you get these?" He whispered softly, glancing towards Daniel.

"Ah, actually, I...can't tell you."

"Oh. I see." Yugi gave a small smile, surprising Daniel at its sweet sincerity of deep understanding and that he had finally addressed himself normally. Within his soft purple eyes hidden knowledge of a secret holder glittered, the same noticeable gleam Daniel had often seen reflecting with Jack or Sam's eyes when they were forced to tell a lie to cover up the Stargate Program. A face could be void of all tell-tale emotions but the eyes, the true windows to the soul, could never hide the secrets within.

"You speak and write Ancient Egyptian right?" Yugi turned, leaning his backside upon the table and crossing his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Daniel nodded.

"Yes. I do."

"And yet you cannot translate this..." Yugi tapped the photograph. "However, you know its Egyptian don't you, because you can recognise something familiar about it."

"Indeed." Playing along Daniel agreed, smiling as the young man beside him seemed to engage a game with colourful words.

"Well," Yugi blew back his golden fringe from his eyes, "I'm not surprised you can't read it. Not very many people can, actually, I only know two other people other than myself who can. And one can't do it very well; the other isn't fluent but knows enough to get by."

"Can you translate it?"

"Sure, given some time to work on it. It's a secret language used only for the Pharaohs. The reason why its' not well known is because the scribes who finished writing something in it or carving out something with it, where usually killed soon after they completed their work so as not to blurt out the secrets of the Pharaoh's to the general population."

Daniel blinked.

"Oh."

"Wonderful observation there Doctor." Yugi giggled, playfully tipping his hip to one side. "I'm willing to give you a hand with all this if you like, since I really haven't got a job at the moment, however I can't right now...cause..." He glanced at the silver watch on his wrist. "We've got a reunion of friends and enemies to get too, but we'll call in tomorrow or, bring some of this stuff home and we can work on it there in private. Home is always a good place to be...ah, bye Ishizu!" Yugi took her hands, kissing her cheeks with gentle pecks. She blushed slightly and tipped her head.

"You honour me Pharaoh."

"No, Ishizu," Daniel squinted, as a slightly deeper voice escaped the young archaeologist's mouth again, "it is you who honours us with your continued support and annoying blurts of future and history and what-not."

"I see his majesty is getting well equated with present times."

"Indeed, blast the modern day invention of the car, ruined all my chances of having a horse-drawn golden chariot."

Ishizu gave a small laugh, an unusual sound coming from the usually reserved mysterious woman.

"My lord is welcome to use the chariot we have in storage any time he wishes."  
"Right, we'll remember that."

"Sarcasm does not befit you."

Yugi waved out the door, pulling a face.

"It doesn't, does it! He's still learning! Seeya tomorrow Daniel."

And he was gone just as quickly as he'd come, and it seemed that with his departure the room almost visibly grew smaller and the stale smell of aged artefacts returned. As if noticing his oddly dazing face, Ishizu placed a hand upon his arm and Daniel flinched, jerking around to look at her down the ridge of his nose.

"Daniel? Are you well?"

"Yes, fine...um...Ishizu? Why do you call him Pharaoh?"

She shrugged, "that question, Doctor Daniel Jackson, is one you shall have to answer on your own. I am not at liberty to tell such a tale. If you ever get the courage, ask Yugi himself, he may feel in the mood to tell you the story of the Nameless One."

*****-_-******-_-*****

His shoes clapped along the pavement towards the Kaiba Mansion in the distance through the trees and luscious front garden. Unbinding his hair from its braid he let it free to waver in the wind as he slowed to a walk up the stairs to the giant front doors of the white house that gleamed in the bright sunlight.

Straighten his light shirt Yugi peered down at himself, wondering how his old friends would react to his appearance. Sure, he hadn't grown much, but he wasn't what he use to be, and he didn't wear his school uniform anymore, for one thing.

\Thank goodness,\ Yami's bitter voice rumbled through his mind, \I was beginning to think you had a thing for it.\

\Oh shut up, and don't, for Ra's sake, start a duel with Kaiba, this is a friendly hello and how are you, wow, those are your kids, oh my gosh I've done nothing with my life, get together. So please Behave.\

\Tell that to Kaiba...\ Yami grumbled.

Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes under his sunglasses at the bored tone the Pharaoh was muttering everything in. Stepping forward he rang the doorbell, listening to it chime. It barely had a moment to think about the odd inscriptions he'd looked at while at the museum before the doors swung open to reveal a tall looking teenager with rowdy, dazzling hair.

"Oh my gosh, Mokuba!" Yugi squeaked in awe.

"Yugi!"

Staggering backwards at the influx of weight as he was near picked off the ground by the teens massive hug Yugi laughed his surprise.

"My, you've grown."

"Well, we can't all stay short Yugi."

"Oh, golly, I just know everyone's going to be remarking on it all afternoon." Yugi giggled, stepping back to look into the teens warm eyes, so different from his elder brothers, yet he held the same look of intelligence and sharpness that Seto prided.

"Come on, everyone else is out the back." Mokuba waved him through the front corridor of the mansion.

"I'm late am I?" Yugi wandered in, un-fazed at the awing beauty of the rich house that he'd been within a dozen or so times during his acquaintance with Seto Kaiba. Their rivalry still existed, however it had toned down a small notch from their hormonal teenage years. Who's idea was it to give a hormonal teenager like Seto Kaiba a multi-billion dollar company? It was a sheer miracle the world still stood today.

"Yeah, well...no...not really, everyone else just came early, and hey, like Joey and Tea have been staying here. Tristan showed up early this morning. Ryou ended up meeting us in town for lunch. Malik wandered over at some point, actually, I think just kinda popped up out of nowhere." Mokuba lead him through the corridors lined with paintings, sparkling in its cleanliness.

"That'd be Malik for you." Giggling at the thought of the Tomb Keeper who ruled the underground society Yugi smirked behind Mokuba's back.

Seto still disbelieved that there was anything magical about the Millennium Items, and yet Malik quite happily showed everyone his ability to teleport through the shadows. Planes, who needed planes these days when you had shadow magic.

\You never let me use it.\ Yami muttered.

\That's because it's for emergencies, you know, we still have the spirits of the Puzzle to worry about, not like Malik or Ryou who can use their items willy-nilly.\ Yugi murmured back, knowing it was a sore point for the Pharaoh to have his abilities restrained when one of his Priests and the General of his armies could quite happily use their powers without worry.

\Don't worry, Yami,\ Yugi cooed softly, \we'll work it out together. You know that.\

\I know aibou, I know...\ Came the saddened reply from somewhere deep within the Puzzle dangling freely around his neck. Yugi bit his lips, refusing to let Yami's mood sour the moment he'd been waiting for. Finally, after so long apart, their odd group of the supernatural, the rich, the famous and not so famous, were meeting together in a single place. As Mokuba waved him through the back door Yugi breathed in deeply, this was it, he was going to have to face the fire.

00000000000000000

000000000

000

_Well, I just updated this chapter, added a few more things, changed it a-bit._

_I'd rewrite the whole thing, but that'd be a bit silly._

_11/09/09_


	2. Chapter 2 Gathering

_Thank you everyone, from the bottom of my heart, for your responses and faith in me. I will try to get back to your reviews as soon as I am done putting up this chapter, or I might have to run down stairs and check on dinner. Actually, dinner might come first. =D _

_You have all been so kind and understanding as to why I restarted and I hope I can make this one just as good if not better. _

_Thank you for your ideas, responses to my questions and such as. They have really helped me in shaping things. I appreciate you all, and your thoughts. Truly!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_It was going to be longer, but I decided to cut it in half. Too much information in one go! lol_

**0..0..0..0..0..00..0..0..0..0..00..0..0..0..0..00..0..0..0..0..0**

_Romans 8:18_

_I consider that our present sufferings _

_are not worth comparing _

_with the glory that will be revealed in us._

**0000***.***.***.***.0000**

Chapter 2: Gathering 

The evening was perfect.

As he stepped out of the mansion, a whiff of fresh air caught him of guard, fresh air riddled with the sweet, tantalising scent of pure water rushing and cascading down from a fountain in the centre of the enormous yard. Trees shaded the grass areas from the evening sunlight even as it kissed goodbye the darkening sky. Lanterns where dancing on the surface of the pond, and dangling freely from wires between the trees. A table had been set out with a dinner of pick-and-choose, where-as the chairs were scattered across the lawn. He took note of the gathering and smirked at the sight of the familiar faces that had all changed ever so slightly over the years. Everyone had grown into their bodies, and finally looked the right propositions and not the lankly, awkward appearance everyone had in high-school.

Yugi flinched as beside him Mokuba have a hoot, waving and pointing directly at him as he shouted.

"Hey, look what I found at the front door!"

"Yugi!"

The young man gave a wince at the high-pitched voice, all to familiar. He'd barely made it half way across the lawn before he was near balled over by an influx of perfume.

\Holy Ra, when did Tea grow taller?\ Yugi squeaked as his arms where grabbed.

\When she started wearing those high-heels\ The muttered reply bled through their link and Yugi shook it off, turning to star upwards into Tea's features. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised at the tight of her; the amount of times he'd sat in front of his television to watch her dancing shows, but his heart still skipped a single beat in realisation that in person she was still just as overpoweringly wonderful as she always had been. Joey had ended up a lucky man and he hoped his old best-friend knew it.

"Yugi, my gosh...it's been to long!"

"To that I have to agree Tea dear," Yugi laughed, squeezing her hands, "though, that letter you sent last month was very insightful. I loved the picture of the twins with their Duel Disks."

"That was Joey's idea."

"I stuck it on the fridge in my unit." He smirked.

"Oh Yugi, your still just as sweet!" She smothered him in a hug and Yugi squeaked at the strong arms that near hoisted him off the moist grass.

"By the way, how's Yami?"

Giggling Yugi felt Yami prod him mentally, he relinquished control for the brief moment, allowing the Pharaoh to extend the arms of their body to hold the young woman in a tender embrace.

"I'm fine Tea."

She jerked away, surprise obvious in her gaze as she beamed down at him, seeing the change in the eye colour.

"Pharaoh?"

"Correct." He winked, spreading a hand in a wave. "It is good to see you again. Though, Yugi has kept track of your dancing. Congratulations on the Broadway shows." He took her hand, taking the stroll back towards the gathering of friends by the white table-clothed table under the shade of the trees. Releasing Yugi back into the body Yami took his backside seat, smiling at the thought that Yugi kept their link wide, allowing him to see through his eyes. It was these odd moments when they truly were a plural. Seto gave them a small, royal wave, coming forward to offer a glass of champagne.

"Glad you could make it pip-squeak."

"Thanks. Oh, I got those designs for your new school, I'll have a look at them this month for you."  
"I'd treasure your thoughts." The sarcasm in the CEO's voice was riddled with a tinge of humour and Yugi kicked out at the taller mans shins.

"You'd better, I don't give them freely you know." He smirked, tilting his head upwards, catching Seto's gleaming blue eyes. The man had become slightly more relaxed over the years, his shoulders no longer stood ridged like a board of wood, and instead of his usual formal clothing it was an enjoyable experience to take note of his simple purple shirt and grey slacks added with a pair of sandals.

\Marring Serenity did him good. Introduced him to having Joey as a brother-in-law, that is what changed him. To think those two could actually consider each other family is highly amusing\ Yami twittered and Yugi blinked, trying not to glaze over in conversation with the Pharaoh. Seto found it a disturbing sight and it usually put him on edge. He could respect that, it was a disturbing thing for a man who believed in the religion of science to be confronted with the idea that a spirit inhabited his arch-rival and intermitted friend's mind.

"How is he?" Seto sipped his own drink and Yugi took the moment to drink his own, relishing in the taste on his tongue.

"How is who?"

"Him..." Motioning to the gleaming Puzzle dangling freely across his chest Seto perked up an eyebrow and Yugi smiled, touching the surface of the golden artefact, feeling the heart beat that dwelled within it telling him Yami's spirit still dwelled within.

"Gee, Seto, that must have taken you a lot of will power to ask?"

"I asked alright, so...how is he?"

"Yami's alright I guess," rubbing a hand through his twirls of hair Yugi shifted, giving a half-hearted wave towards Rebecca as she clung to Duke's arm, their conjoined voices rattling off to Malik and Joey about something he couldn't really find interesting if he tried.

"He's...been a lot more restless than usual. We had a while when things were real quiet and it was nice but something's flared up again."

"Trouble on the horizon?"

"Not sure, but keep an eye on Moki, you don't want him getting kidnapped again heh."

"Funny Yugi, real funny."

"I have my moments." Saluting Yugi drowned the remainer of his drink, placing it down upon the table, "nice spread."

"I know these kinds of meetings are hard for you Motou." Suddenly speaking bluntly Seto rested a firm hand upon his shoulder and Yugi stiffened at the tactile contact. Somewhere within Yami's barriers expanded and he was sure if Seto had not released his shoulder the Pharaoh would have made a swift and sudden movement to get the hand off. "But the fact that you made the effort to come along means a lot to the others. I understand why you never told them, but one day they will notice it, you know that right?" His sharp blue eyes centred upon his carefully and Yugi gazed away, staring intensely at Joey as the tall, blond man held one of his twin son's high in the air, laughing beside Tristain, being as goofy as they always had been. His heart ached, feeling as though a cold steel hand was squeezing it firmly.

He breathed out deeply, "I know Seto, but for now I just want to ignore it..." he flashed a smile. "I'm not ready to tell them, not yet. I want them to live oblivious and I want them to live their lives without worrying about me."

The CEO snorted, shaking his head as he wandered off with a wave, "fine, but when the time comes, I'm not covering for you pip-squeak."

"I know...I know Seto."

"I think you got away easy," the heavily British accented Japanese voice caused him to gasp aloud, clutching his chest in shock as Ryou approached from behind, brown eyes smiling with faint high-lights on his pale skin. "He was really going to go all out on you when we spoke at lunch but I think I managed to tone him down somewhat, considering I am in the same boat as you."

"Hey Ryou! Hair cut since last month heh?" Yugi chuckled as the albino wandered over, bearing in his arms one of the twins. The five year old having lopped his around the Professors neck in a near death grasp, revealing one of the new slimmer Duel Disks versions soon to be marketed by Kaiba Crop.

"You noted." Ryou laughed, reached up a single hand to sweep through his locks of shimmering white hair while keeping the other arm firmly planted under the child's backside.

"I see you every month Ryou, and with hair like ours, who can't notice a change."

"Point taken." The Ring bearer smirked and shifted on his feet as the boy in his arms reached out and Yugi quickly offered his own arms, allowing the boy to scramble into his embrace.

"Hey Lloyd," smoothing back the boys blond locks Yugi smiled at the similarity between Joey and his second son. Still, where Joey's mouth could run full-speed for twenty-five minutes non-stop, his children had picked up a softer approach of conversations which he could only imagine had come from having a mother in the show-business, with her face planted over every bill-board possible.

"He's been doing the rounds, clinging to every possible person that isn't near his brother." Ryou brushed off his pure white suite, matching his almost perfect complexion of a man who lacked great amounts of vitamin D. Ryou was in all ways, a Professor who lived under a house of books and would burn to a crisp if he spent more than ten minutes in the blistering sun. "Poor boy, doesn't like hanging around his twin too often. Apparently they have a little bit of rivalry going on."

"Oh bother, Seto got to them before I did." Yugi rolled his eyes, hoisting the boy to his shoulder and firmly planting his feet on the grass to keep the weight equal. He noted Joey smirking at him from where the blond stood in an animated conversation with Malik and ignored the look, knowing the laughter that was being sent his way was over the sight of his short stature bearing a almost six year old.

"It's okay Uncle Yugi, Mum says I'll get better at duelling." The boy whispered into his neck and Yugi tenderly stroked back the locks of blond hair from the sharp blue eyes worriedly looking into his face.

"I'm sure you will Lloyd. Don't you worry, your Dad was a late bloomer, and you can be one too. Now, come on, want to help me pick out some food before I die of starvation."

The evening dragged on, with conversations drifting into silence as the night-time gathered to cluster the stars above them. Feeling himself dazing and finding it difficult to concentrate on the shouting match between Tristan and Joey over the name of Serenities soon to be born child.

"Something never change heh." Malik's voice startled him from behind and he flipped around. The Egyptian swelled up out of the shadows, bearing a plate of food in his hands as he paused to lean upon a chair.

"Malik, nice of you to finally say hello." Stealing a cake from the plate Yugi slipped it into his mouth as Malik raised his eyebrows, giving a shrug that caused the lose shirt he wore to slip over his shoulders, revealing the slight change in skin tone and the tattoos that lined his shoulders and back.

"Well, met meet up every month, I didn't think we needed to talk much, it was more for the sake of the others that I came today. Sounds like Joey and Tristan still need the Ocean separating them and dude, it's going to be Seto's and Serenities kid so who the hell are they to make any comment on what it should be called."

"True, true..."

"You enjoyed this have you," Malik twinkled the chains of gold around his neck, licking cream from his lips as he finished a cream-puff, "cause you don't look like your enjoying it Yugi."

Furrowing his brow Yugi took a moment to ponder the words, Malik had that odd knack of reading him far too well.

"I feel different Malik...so different, things have changed and I can't say anything."

"Well, you could you know."

"I don't want to." He pouted and Malik shrugged, pointing with a finger, "see, there's your problem. You trust your friends, but you don't trust them enough to believe you when it counts."  
"I do trust them, it's just...it's not every day you tell the people you grew up with and who you defended the world with, that you're going to have to sit back and watch them grow old and die..." Imploring with spread hands Yugi fought off Yami's swell to take over, shoving the Pharaoh down into submission until he relented. Seeming to note the small inward struggle Malik toned his voice down slightly.

"Sorry Yugi. Didn't mean to upset the Pharaoh."

"It's alright, he's restless."

"Yeah," blowing back a puff of his long fringe Malik whistled, "I sure bet he is..."

"What do you mean?" Perking up an eyebrow Yugi tipped his hip to one side, glaring at the Egyptian Tomb Keeper with a sharp gaze.

"Yugi, I just want to warn you." Malik eased himself back slightly, trying to appear relaxed despite the tension he was radiating, "Some secrets are suppose to stay secrets."

"You're not talking about the Millennium Items are you?" Fingering the Millennium Puzzle Yugi inquired in a soft, hesitant tone.

Malik shifted uneasily.

"No, I'm not."

Taking a stabbed guess Yugi eased forward a pace, whispering, "Is it about what your sister is working on with the doctor from America staying with my Grandpa?"

"Ah...yeah..." Malik rubbed the back of his neck, his long blond hair wavering as he made the shifting movements. "I've been trying to get my sister off the project but she's insisting it's for the better of man-kind and blaa, blaa, blaa."

Hiding a smirk as the Egyptian flapped his arms around willy-nilly Yugi sipped on his wine, "In other words, she's being her usual self Malik."

The leader pouted, rolling his eyes helplessly, "Okay, fine...yes, she is but!" He jerked finger into Yugi's chest, "I'm just warning you, you start this path you're going to take and you'll be playing a game with the gods...and as one of your Priests-."

"Yami's Priests, you're not mine Malik."

"Yugi, you're a freaking royal too you dolt. What do you think that throne is for in the underground palace, it isn't sitting beside the Pharaoh's for no apparent reason?"

Sheepishly turning his head away Yugi breathed in deeply. He was still some way to come before he admitted there was a throne in the underground catacombs situated beside Yami's just for him. As Yami's other half he was by all technicalities of some wacked out reasoning, just as much royal as the Pharaoh was. Yes, Malik was the leader of the underground society, but they all still payed homage to the Pharaoh and had faith in him one-day returning Egypt to her former glory. They saw Malik as the Priest of the Rod, a powerful and strong leader that commutated with the Pharaoh.

"Anyway, as one of your Priests," Malik continued, ignored the rather dazed look in his friends face, "I just felt that I should warn you, play this game carefully, my liege."

000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

Staring at his watch as it clicked midnight Yugi sighed, releasing his Grandfather would no longer be up and about when he returned home and he'd have to be extra careful not to disturb the house-hold. For a moment he wondered if the American doctor would be up still, he seemed a kindred spirit who would remain up all hours of the night working on something that wasn't working. Slipping back on his boots Yugi patted out the front door of the Kaiba mansion, taking a moment to kiss Tea's cheek and shake Joey's well shaken hand. Even that touch seemed so strange to him now, as though he could feel the age dribbling off his friend's skin. The horror caused him to wince slightly at the sensation and he forced a cheerful smile to touch his lips.

"It was good to see you both, drop around at the Game Shop before you head back to America."

"We'll make sure we do that Yug. Goodnight." Joey nodded. "It was good seeing you again little man."

"Yeah...you too Joey." Waving as he padded his way down the stairs, joining Ryou and Malik at the bottom and together they took off into the dark night, strolling through the expansive front yard out into the lonely streets of sleeping Domino City. The street lights lit their way across the inner suburbs as they wandered, silently for a time until conversation picked up in its usual manner, remarking on their next monthly get together as Item Holders.

"So, are we going to get together for another jam next month?" Ryou smirked through the dim light as they wandered down the middle of an empty street, "and this time we don't have to go all the way to Australia, we can come here since Yugi's back home." He chuckled, ruffling Yugi's mop of hair, glancing to Malik who nodded in agreement and slunk an arm around the shorter young man's shoulders.

Muttering under his breath Yugi blew back a puff of his blond fringe, "I don't know what being all bothered about, through a Shadow Portal its hardly any difference in distance and don't make Yami any more uptight than he already is about the whole issue of him not being permitted to use his powers the same way you guys can." Motioning with a finger Yugi paused, taking a moment to look back the way they'd come across the bridge of the river; the two shifting forms of invisible ancient spirits in semi corporal forms visible in the orange light of the street lamps.

Yami and Bakura had long been drowned in a private conversation, wandering far behind the three blood bumping and living trio. Ryou gave a small hum in the back of his throat, watching the two lean upon the edge of the bridge to ponder the night-sky above them.

"They're having an awfully private conversation tonight." The Professor commented with a small snort and Yugi nodded slowly.

"Yes, I can't even get through the link...even when they go pub crawling I get something."

"Oh come on," Malik spread his hands, "You guys shouldn't blame them for being close..." the tomb keeper offered, "I mean, come on, they're the only two guys left over from a civilisation thousands of years ago. It's only logical that they'd take comfort from each other and the memories they share of that world, no matter how dark they are."

"I suppose your right." Yugi sighed. "I just keep on thinking back to that period in high-school when Yami spent almost all the time with Bakura while I studied myself to death. It kinda freaked me out a little bit having them...well...getting along."

"Indeed." Ryou added softly. "It was rather odd, I must agree."

Shrugging his shoulders as he tipped his head up towards the night-sky riddled with the specks of distant stars Malik gave an overwhelming yawn. "Seriously, you two, it's a beautiful sight of forgiveness of both their parts. They've hated each other for centuries, and then Bakura put Yami through hell and back, and then came to learn their hatred was null because it wasn't Yami who slaughtered the Hebrew village in the first place and made the Millennium Items. Yami's as much a captive to his father's sins as Bakura is. I think it's kinda sweet."

"Yes, you would, being so utterly romantic." Yugi laughed, glancing at his watch and groaning aloud, "oh bother, bother...its well past one in the morning."

"Really, well fancy that." Ryou rubbed a hand through his silken hair, giving a shout, "Bakura, we need to get back to the hotel!"

The white-haired thief turned from facing the river below the bridge, he gave a wave before turning around again and clapping Yami's shoulder firmly in what Yugi could only imagine was a brotherly action to try and cheer a rather disgruntled Pharaoh. Malik was right, they were the only two beings left from an ancient period of time and though they tried hard to fit into the modern world, it wasn't any surprise that they sought each other's company. Bakura vanished from view and reappeared beside Ryou, slinking an arm around his hiraki's shoulder and leaning on him heavily.

"Hotel it is then. Seeya next jam time Malik, Minnie Pharaoh-."

"Bakura, wait," Yugi touched his arm and Bakura glanced around, taking note of the large rounded eyes begging him to pause.

"Yes?"

"Did you and Yami talk about...well...did you talk about the spirits?"

"Yeah, we did. Listen, pip-squeak, I can't do anything for you both. I know the spirits are my brothers and sisters, but their hatred is strong. The Pharaoh is simply going to have to come to terms with the fact that he has to force them out. He's been comfortable with their help for quite awhile now...getting rid of them would almost be like getting rid of a limb and having to wander around on crutches for awhile."

"I know, but I can't...I'm not sure what do to do help? I feel utterly useless."

"Hmmm," Bakura mused, rubbing his chin as he contemplated, he glanced to Ryou who shrugged and the gleam in their eyes revealed the silent communication between them.

"There is something you can do, but Yami won't like me telling it to you."

"What?" Yugi pleaded.

"Put yourself in mortal danger and force him to make a decision between saving you or obeying the spirit's lust for blood."

"Great..." Yugi groaned, "it's near impossible for me to get into any mortal danger with Yami around anyway."

"Well, it worked for us," Ryou offered.

"That's because you're an idiot and a pacifist that won't fight to save your life." Growling under his breath Bakura turned away once more, giving Malik a wave as they began to fade into the shadows of the night until they were gone.

"Don't worry Yugi, you'll figure it out." Shadows lapped under the Tomb Keepers feet, creeping up the limbs until slowly consuming him. "See you next jam time." His allusive voice came with a gust of hot, desert wind. Yugi closed his eyes as it rushed past him, leaving him longing for the sands of Egypt.

"Yeah, seeya Malik." He whispered the soft goodbye, slowly pealing his eyes open and standing alone under the glow of the street light. Slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants he slowly strolled back towards the bridge were his partner lingered, leaning upon the railing and gazing solemnly at the freckled reflection of the stars upon the milky surface of the water within the river. Yugi glanced down, a shiver running down his spine as he thought of his first ever Duel with Malik beside the river, at the same location they now stood over. How things had come in full circle was inwardly pleasing.

"Have a good talk with Bakura?" Slipping an arm around Yami's slim waist Yugi bent into the curve of his under-arm. Yami shifted slightly, seemingly coming out a daze and their mind link flickered back to life, causing Yugi to curl his toes within his boots at the fuzzy sensation in his mind.

"Sorry aibou, what did you say?"

Poking his partner's cheek Yugi rolled his eyes, "I said, Mr. Oblivious, did you have a good talk with Bakura?"

"Oh, yes...yes I did."

"I am glad." Fixating his eyes upon the reflection of lights on the slowly moving river Yugi tensed his grip on his others arm, "the stars can't be seen all that clearly, not with the lights of the city interfering. Do you remember when we camped out in Duellist Kingdom? You could see the whole Milky Way."

"I wasn't bonded with you very well at that time Yugi..." Yami mused.

"Yes, things have changed..."

Their silence was sullen, dribbled with an underlining current of growing tension lingering within the night hair.

Shifting as Yami's deep voice touched his ears Yugi smiled faintly at the offered words.

"You do release aibou, if you wished it, those stars could be yours."

Burying his head deeply into the slightly taller spirits chest Yugi breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and wishing painfully he could feel the beat of a heart in the rib cage he held and yet all he gained was that pulse of the Puzzle around his neck, dangling between them. He fought of a tear, trying to simply relish in the touch of someone who would not age.

"I know Yami, but to be human is to be limited by laws...so..." linking his fingers between the spirits worn and callused hand Yugi tugged him gently down the street away from the view, "let's just stay human for a little bit longer alright."

"Yes aibou. You are right."

"As usual." The young man sung out highly, only to squawk in terror and pelt away as two hands threatened to snag his waist in a forceful tickle. "No! No tickling Yami, it's not fair!"

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000**

Daniel jerked awake, flinging himself backwards into his chair from where he rested on his desk. He covered his mouth, with-holding the startled shout that had threatened to escape. His room had long ago been plunged into darkness. He blinked, rubbing his eyes under the smudged glasses. A light outside his room was switched on but quickly turned off again and a voice hissed.

"Yami, don't turn the light on, you'll wake poor Doctor Jackson."

"If he's anything like you aibou, he'd have fallen asleep on his desk and tomorrow morning will wake with a horrible cramp."

"Shh, Yami."

The floor of the corridor creaked and Daniel slid out of his seat, standing and moving towards the door. He eased it open slightly, hearing a deep baritone voice mutter through the darkness of the corridor.

"You know aibou, I could just levitate you from the floor with Shadow Magic and save you the bother of sneaking."

"What's the fun in sneaking back into your house if you cheat?"

"You're twenty-two years old aibou, it's not like you have a curfew."

"Oh, like I did in high-school and then one day you made me stay out too late and Grandpa grounded us both for a month. Yes, it is nice to be an adult in at least the eyes of my father-figure. Now hush and get back into the Puzzle."

Daring to spoke his head out further out of the door Daniel watched as the shadow of the short young man gently eased on the closed door to his room; however it was the shape beside him that caused the doctor to wheeze. He could see nothing but whiffs of darkness playing across the floor in the dim light of the street-lamp outside. It was as though he was gazing into a blanket of dark-matter that Sam often commented on, something so black it sucked in all light and consumed every ounce of heat. Shards of ruby coloured eyes flickered in the shadows, bright enough to cause a glowing haze of blood red upon the walls and moving across the corridor as they swung his way. Daniel strangled a gasp in his throat, ducking back into his room and clasping his bursting chest.

"I am never having take-away Pizza before bed again." He muttered, fanning his head, "Jack's right...maybe I'm pushing myself to much because that was just weird. Weirder than usual..."

000000000000000

000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000

\He is defiantly a kindred spirit aibou...\ Yami's amused voice sounded and Yugi sighed, staring into the office to the back of the Museum and finding himself smiling along with his spirit at the sight that they'd wandered into. Daniel was spooned out on his desk, sleeping soundly and drooling over the papers lining the surface. Yugi giggled, holding the books in his arms and walking into the office. Coming straight to the desk he held up the pile of ancient books and let them fall, sending a loud smack through the room, the vibration and sound enough to cause the doctor to shout aloud, throwing himself backwards. His rolling chair slipped under him and he fell backwards, landing with his feet upright.

"Good morning Doctor Jackson!" Singing out loudly Yugi cheerfully waved as Daniel staggered upright, pulling his chair up; blinking in confusion at the young man cheerfully greeting him over the top of the desk.

"Grandpa was wondering why you didn't come home last night, and I figured you'd been locked up in the Museum. So, Ishizu said for me to help. I brought some stuff over...these books should help us with the translations..." Patting the aging documents, "Now, first thing first, did you drool all over the merchandise? Hmmm..."

Clearing a space upon the desk Yugi hoisted himself upon it, swinging up a leg and plonking it firmly upon a pile of books as he twisted, gathering up the files of papers. Daniel rubbed his glasses on the edge of his shirt, watching as the young man glanced over the photos and close ups of the inscriptions they where translating. Spinning in his chair Daniel reached out, opening the blinds of the windows and allowing bright sunlight to stream into the dusty office. Swinging back around Daniel caught himself staring in awe at the sight of the glittering dust mites floating around the young man perched upon the desk. Crowned with gold and silver sparkling off the jewellery he was sprouting in the dorm of the long earrings, bangles and necklaces, he was looking at a prince decked in leather and tight blue jeans. He could almost see the outline of a small pistol in the side pocket of the jeans and he raised his eyebrows, wondering why on earth such a young man would need a concealed weapon.

The light shifted behind a cloud and a wavering shadow appeared to lean over the side of Yugi's shoulder, pointing to the paper with an almost invisible hand. Yugi nodded at an unnoticeable suggestion. Daniel opened his mouth just as the shimmering sunlight returned, vanishing the odd vision.

"Yugi..."

Tilting his head up Yugi blinked innocently, smiling warmly with white teeth.

"Yes?"

"Um...never mind. Do you think you can help?"

"Sure, you've been at this for two months or so right. I bet you're getting annoyed."

"You have no idea." Daniel sighed, "My superiors are bugging me like mad. I came here because when I looked on the internet I noticed they had a huge tablet here that was written in the same language but Ishzui told me she cannot translate it."

"No...she wouldn't be able to, she's a female and they were not given permission to learn the ancient texts in the Tomb Keeper society." Yugi waved it off, folding his limbs off the table and gathering up the files. "Let's head down to the Tablets, I think I recognise a couple symbols. If they're the same, then we might have a problem..." He picked up the large volumes he'd carted in and started out the door with a swing to his walk. Quickly snagging his aged bag Daniel followed, trailing after the energetic young man. It became evident the longer they walked, the more people working within the Museum knew him, no one questions their decent through the stairs into the deeper area of the Museum, the security guards simply nodding in their direction and opening the doors.

"So, Yugi, how long have you been in the archaeological network?"

"Since the day I was born," Yugi flashed a grin his way, "having my Grandpa interested in all things ancient helped quite a bit I suppose but really, the Egyptology started when I was about fifteen. I was old enough to understand things, and young enough to enjoy them with a childish heart." He grinned and Daniel shook his head.

"I know the feeling. You kind of do have to have a childish imagination to believe some of things we come across."

"Eternal youth," Yugi whispered softly, "starts from the inside. Ah, we're here. Welcome, Doctor Jackson, to the inner sanctuary." He would have spread his hands in delight had his arms not been full, instead he gave a small laugh as Daniel raised his eyebrows, confused at the corridor they stood within. A heavily bone, obviously Egyptian man dressed in the same blue uniform as the security guards scattered through the museum stood by a door. He gave a wave and Yugi approached.

"Morning Jair, permission to enter, me...plus one." He motioned with a shoulder twitch in Daniels direction. The security guard took a moment too glance over the American man before turning and entering a code into a pad by the door. It slid open and Yugi gave Daniel a shove through, following him into the darkness.

"Oh, Jair," poking his head back out the door Yugi smiled at the security guard, "could you pull one of the white-boards from the lecture rooms down here for me? Thanks!" He ducked back in, switching on the lights. Daniel blinked as they flashed on, revealing a light blue room, and lining one wall two large and ancient tablets where caged with protective glass.

"Wow..." Whispering his awe Daniel moved towards the historical relics. "They're even more beautiful in real life; the pictures did not do them justice." He glanced at the first, then slowly towards the second. His head jerked in surprise, wondering how he had never noted it before when his mind was photogenic. The carving in the second panel of the two tablets revealed two young men standing in a confutation position, floating above them three rectangular shaped boxes holding in the carvings of monsters were etched into the stone.

"Its..." reaching his hand out and touching the surface of the glass that held him from touching the real surface of the relic, Daniel stared at the image of the shorter man. The resemblance was uncanny, down to the very shape of the perfectly etched in eyes and beautifully crafted body. The hair differed slightly, sticking up in wild sharps, but minus that, he could see the very face of the young man muttering to himself across the room. "It's you...Yugi..."

"Hmm, what? What did you say?" Yugi called out and Daniel shook his head, pointing at the Puzzle that dangled around the neck of the man in the carving.

"I said it's you? Down to the very same pendant you're wearing."

"Hmm, yeah, I get that a lot." Yugi shrugged. "Think nothing of it."

"What-." Annoyed that his realisation had been dashed aside so flamboyantly, Daniel jerked around but paused from his outburst as he spied a desk now situated in the room.

"Um, Yugi, where did the desk come from?" Blinking at the desk that he was sure had not been in the room before Daniel watched as Yugi plonked his pile of books and files down upon it.

"It's always been here Daniel?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, wandering towards him and holding out one of the photos. Daniel took it and gazed at it sadly, wishing he had been able to translate the writings himself but if he had, would he have ever met this interesting young man. Looking back up Daniel staggered back in surprise, finding Yugi standing upon a stool.

"Yugi, where did the stool come from?"

"What do you mean Daniel; the stool has always been here." Not even daring to turn around lest he could not withhold the smirk across his innocent features Yugi bit his lips as he heard Daniel sigh in aspiration.

A voice called out from the door as Jari the guard shoved a large white board into the room.

"Lord Pharaoh, where would you like the board?"

"Over here Jari." Yugi waved a hand in the air in a beckoning manner and Daniel watched as the guard wheeled it over and paused.

"Is that all you wish, lord?"

"Yep, you can take the afternoon off; I don't think we'll be leaving till late tonight."

"Thank you, my liege." Jari moved away, giving a warm smile in Daniel's direction.

"I get it," Daniel mused, "they call you Pharaoh because that man in the carving is a Pharaoh? Right?"

"Kind of yes," Yugi looked around, holding out a hand for the photograph his fellow archaeologist held. Daniel offered it to him and stood beside him as Yugi glanced back and forth between the two. He breathed in sharply, rubbing the pendent around his neck before turning towards Daniel.

"See that hieroglyph there, that's for god...see this one here, it's a bit different because I think we're skipping a couple dynasties and as you know languages do change, but it means god too, however," pointing to the image in the photograph Yugi shook his head, "there is a symbol beside the god glyph that I think means false...so we're looking at a false-god. I think your tablet is a warning about false-god's. If I remember correctly," jumping off the stool and rushing to the desk Yugi opened one of large volumes he and brought down and flipped through it.

"Yep, here it is...like these two tablets," motioning to the said artefacts in the room Yugi skipped over to the white-board, picking up a marker and twirling it freely in the air, "tell a story about the Nameless Pharaoh, I think you've got the first tablet that tells a story about the coming of the false-god's. I'm guessing you found it in the same kind of place that those two tablets where found in. There should be three more to go with it, because there should be two more tablets to go with mine. They usually come in foursomes." He muttered under his breath.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in interest. "Two more, you didn't find them with the others?"

"Yes...sadly," stripping off his glasses Yugi pouted as he chewed the end, "we've never been able to uncover the last two tablets for the rest of the story...who knows, maybe they were never carved." He smirked. "Or maybe the story is still being written to this day and these two were part of a long historical novel. I can guess your tablet is the same, it tells a story and it might even tell of the future, because there are a few symbols matching the future symbols and lets face it, knowing the future is kind of why these things are left around for us to find."

Twirling the white-board marker Yugi spun on the heels of his boots, "Ishizu found those two tablets in a crumbled old temple ruin so what I think you found was something similar. It would have appeared something like this..."

Yugi quickly sketched out a floor-plan. "And your story-mural thingy would be at the front here, four stone panels just like the one you've got in the photo of would be lined up. There'd be a throne right here for the false-god to sit on and an awesome looking statue over here...guards here, here, here and here. You'd enter through this door, and the first thing you'd see would be false-god on his throne, and then the mural behind him. I doubt he'd have known what the mural said since the false-gods had their own language and it was different from the language of the Pharaohs."

Gaping at the young man twirling his spectacles absently in the air Daniel shook himself off, slowly approaching the desk to look over the aged volumes spread out on the surface. Even if he tried he could not understand the glyphs written across the pages as though someone had lovingly restored what had once been there. This was a language he didn't know, and his mind was instantly aware that soon he would be begging to know it.

Slowly he looked forwards Yugi, finding a flash of crimson shimmering in the large, rounded eyes, it faded and Yugi cracked a grin, slapping one hand upon his hip in mock despair.

"So, what'da say, want me to help you?"

"Gosh yes! Please!"

"Alright," clapping hands together Yugi bent forward from the hips, "let's get started."

Somehow, Daniel figured, this was going to be a very interesting, long day.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's amazing Jack, he even knew there was more than one tablet!" Daniel spun on his chair, gazing around his decked out room. For three months he'd been in Japan, trying desperately to translate what he had but falling up short until now. Finally he was getting somewhere, finally he'd soon be able to return to the SGC and start off-worlding again.  
"Come on, he could have guessed that." Jack's slightly irritated voice echoed over the phone connection.

"Not the exact number, nor could he have drawn a perfect picture of the hall we found the murals in. Jack, he just stood there and sketched it out onto the white-board as if he'd been there, or had seen a floor-plan of the place. He at least knew something about the Goa'uld, or false-god's as he called them. No one and I mean no one, in my field, talk anything about false-god's..."

"Okay...so...slightly weird." The Colonels voice picked up ever so slightly.

"And you know what else," standing in a furry Daniel paced the length of his room in the game shop, "he actually looked me right in the eyes and told me the essay I wrote on the Pyramids being landing pads of aliens was fantastic. He said he wished more people where like me and where bold enough to write about the truth of Egypt's history."

"He said that. Gosh. Okay, that is very unusual. I thought you where the laughing stock of the archaeological community a few times over..."

"And, and... I gave him some Goa'uld to translate and it did it without any reference and barely a batter of an eyelid. Okay, so he looked a little freaked out but he did it."

"What'd you mean by freaked out?" There was a slight tone in the voice on the other end that Daniel ignored.

"Well, he went silent for a little while, as if he was thinking to himself in a daze, then he read it out in fluent Goa'uld just as good as I can, and drew up the translation upon a white-board. Jack, this kid is amazing!"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone and Daniel winced, suddenly realising what that pause meant. The cogs in Jacks' head were beginning to turn. Sure the Colonel had his dumb-blond, or grey, moments when it was obvious he didn't have as high an IQ as the Major, but then, who did, still, there were times when Jack could think and he could think extremely well. It wasn't just a coincidence of Madam Fate that he was the leader of their team; Jack O'Neill was brilliant in his own, strange way.

"Um...Jack, you still there?" He tested the phone on his ear, and heard a grunt from the other end.

"Yeah. Daniel, listen, you sure this kids not a snake-head, I mean...its unusual for people outside the Stargate program to be able to speak and read Goa'uld, right..."

"Jack, I know how this sounds, but if you met this kid I swear, you'd see it's utterly impossible for him to be a Goa'uld. He's just...too...I don't know how to describe him. You'd have to meet him yourself to get the feeling he gives off. It's amazing."

"Alright Daniel, alright...listen you just be careful."

"I will Jack."

00000000

00000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Anubis...it's your move." The high-pitched voice sung out gleefully and the Goa'uld sighed, raising a gloved hand to his head but paused for a moment in realisation that he no longer had a body to touch, just a film holding him together in a corporeal shape. Slowly he swelled around, his robe bellowing out across the floor as he wandered back towards the set up chess board floating beside his throne. Perched perfectly in the air, shrouded in a gown of shimmering stars interlinking together in galaxies that pooled out into puddles, a creature sat gazing intently at the board set out before him. It was an irritating, small green being of long limbs and sharp, black piercing eyes tinted with a royal red pupil. Like a bothersome insect, it never went away no matter how many times he tried to kill it. He'd given up bothering.

"Lord Ra, this game has no meaning-."

"Rubbish, it will help you with your pathetic strategic abilities, which I must say, are totally lacking at the moment." The creature titled its head up slightly, the light of the throne room within the ship catching the rounded spectacles perched upon a small nose. "I think that whole, being ascended and then the Ancients shoving you back down here to the physical plane addled your brains. Yu's fleet kicked your incorporeal backside yesterday. It was most amusing to watch." It cackled a high-pitched laugh, fanning itself with a hand.

"You do release that if I could kill you, you would be dead." Anubis sighed, slouching his body into his throne as he waved a hand, and a pawn upon the chess board shifted to spaces forward, causing the creature to mutter in distain at the move.

"I'm sure I would be dead, quite a few times over...and that was a lousy move."

"You are annoying." Anubis growled.

"Yes," it cracked a devilish grin, "I know but if you don't pick up your game, I'll introduce you to my son and that'll teach you the world annoying."

Folding his gloved hands together Anubis grunted.

"Tell me, Lord Ra..." Ignoring the move of a chess piece across the board by the creature, the Goa'uld elegantly turned his shrouded head, the mist of darkness therein shimmering in the freckled light of the throne room, "do you know of the door?"

"Hmm, what door? There a heck of a lot of doors in this universe Anubis, can't expect me to know which one you're talking about off the top of my head. There is a lot of stuff in my head, I'd have you know." The high-pitched, aristocratic voice warbled out through an aging voice-box commented.

Waving a hand Anubis forced his knight to move and the creature gave a squeak of glee at the obvious improvement of game.

"The door, little ancient one, to the storm?"

"Oh," stopping from making a move, the antennas poking free of the creature's mop of thick black hair drooped, "that door. Anubis, I hope you are not thinking of opening it?"

The Goa'uld gave a deep barrelled laugh of hideous mirth, "No...no, Lord Ra, I won't need to, it'll be opened for me."

Rolling red eyes Lord Ra floated upwards from the chess-board, slim, long fingered hands sliding into the hems of his long robe as he floated towards the enormous windows revealing a world of hyper-space shimmering in glittering colours. His robe of shimmering galaxies gathered, creeping up the glass like cracking ice until it filmed over the view, revealing a map. Holding out a long nailed finger the creature drew a square over a small sparkling solar-system, allowing the map to zoom up closer. He gave a pout as a glittering, blue planet came into view.

"What are you up to now my children...?"

From behind Anubis chuckled, stretching backwards into his adorned throne.

"It's your move."

"Oh, I assure you," flashing a grin of razer teeth back towards the Goa'uld the creature giggled, "Anubis, this game has only just begun."

0000000000000000

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000

_lol_

_I keep on calling Lord Ra by his actual name in my novels, it's a bit annoying, and then the other day I found myself writing Lord Ra instead of his name in the plan of the novel. How bothersome. Don't get your own characters to change their names for fanfictions... Though, I think Little Sam is highly enjoying the change of environment, his father is less likely to be kind to me as an author. I can expect him to put a rat in my bed or something horrible tonight for making him do that scene. _

_Also, just encase you were wondering, there is a reason why Yugi did not talk to Joey in that whole reunion scene. Didn't want to confuse anyone alright. :) _

_Thanks again, for all your support. _

_Each and everyone one of you! =D _

_Catch you next update alright_


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontations

_Looks like my work-load just went up two notches._

_I've been asked to two ten illustrations for a novelette getting published in June. All have to be done by mid-May (eep!)_

_And then my mother got funding (lots of nice money) to publish all the comic's I've been doing for old people's war stories. (epp!)_

_And my novel too...which is kind of being shoved to one side. Hey, I might upload the first chapter when I get them done so you can read it. I think you'll all enjoy it, maybe...possibly not, but that doesn't matter =D _

_Still, here is the third chapter that I managed to sneak in. I hope you all enjoy it, even though I know some people must be annoyed at me for redoing it. Cause, well, some of you must be :(_

_00000000000000_

_**Stargate Words:**_

(For those who might not know much about Stargate)

_**Goa'uld: **__An alien that poses as a god and rules over planets, they are like snakes that have to have a 'host' body to live inside. They can live for thousands and thousands of years._

_**Jaffa: **__A race of human-like aliens who've been bred to serve the Goa'uld, they carry Goa'uld offspring in a pouch in their stomachs._

_**Al'kesh: **__Is a Goa'uld ship that Jaffa use. _

_**Staff Weapon: **__Favoured weapon of the Jaffa, is like a long staff but has a tip that fire's energy bolts. Jaffa never seem to hit people with them. That usual happening in Sci-Fi...the bag guys are horrible aimers and the good-guys always aim right. =D _

_**If you have any other questions about Stargate Google 'GateWorld' and you'll find a website that is very helpful. It will give you character bios, information and things like that for the people who aren't familiar with the tv-show.**_

000000000

00000

0

..

.

_Job 12:22_

"_He reveals the deep things of darkness and brings deep shadows into the light"_

_..._

_._

000

00000000

0000000

00

Chapter 3: Confrontations of the third-kind

There was a cafe in the Museum, a glassed in place hanging with long drapes from some medieval period depicting the legend of King Arthur. It had a very dated feeling, despite its modern day glass tables and chairs with see-through fish tanks underneath so those sitting at the tables could watch the fish while they ate.

Who wanted to watch fish?

Still, he liked it. It was a wonderful, safe place to be when times called it and even though he felt it an abuse of being Yami's partner, he never had to pay for anything he ever ordered. Most of the people working in the Museum were, in fact, the People of the Tombs, those who wished to adventure out and join the realm of light usually started off working in the Museum before upgrading. They were able to learn of the upper world while still being in a safe environment. The Museum had long been brought out by Malik, who'd given it to his sister for a 'birthday present'. Yugi didn't want to know how rich Malik was, or how rich his people were. They lived such simple lives despite the gold and glories they guarded so strongly. Shifting in his seat Yugi glanced up from the menu in his hands as Daniel wandered over, seating himself once more, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Funny," he muttered, replacing his wallet into the pocket of his jeans, "I didn't have to pay anything..."

"Really," Yugi shrugged, slipping the menu away, "maybe she thinks you're hot." The young man smirked, motioning to the young girl behind the cafe counter. Daniel blinked under his glasses, shying away slightly.

\Yep, didn't think he had much experience with girls...\ Yami's bored voice nibbled at his mind and Yugi giggled mentally.

\Well, he's always got his head in a book.\

\I suppose.\

"Thanks for helping me out with the translations Yugi." Daniel shook off his faint embarrassment, tapping the top of the glass table, making the fish inside flutter around.

"Not a problem. Don't have anything else to do." Yawning Yugi folded himself dramatically back.

"Why'd you leave Australia?"

"Hmm," shrugging Yugi smiled, "I guess my time was up. I really enjoyed teaching there, even though it felt a bit odd sometimes, being the same age as most of the students. Some were middle-age and that got on my nerve." Sitting up again Yugi flashed a smile as the counter girl approached, lowering his meal in front of him.

"Thanks Cassy." Digging into his pocket Yugi passed over a tip.

"You're welcome my lord, and I cannot accept this, you know that-."

"If you don't take it I won't eat this food." Pouting Yugi black-mailed, "and then you'll be in trouble." He raised an eyebrow as she rolled her eyes, closing her hand with the offered tip.

"Fine, you win, King of Blackmailing your poor innocent subjects."

"Yeah, take that." Yugi jabbed her with a chop-stick as she wandered away. Ignoring Daniel's confused expression Yugi applied himself to the meal in front of him, continuing the conversation as if there had been no interruption. Slowly Daniel followed his example, taking up his chop-sticks.

"I think I actually came back because I missed Grandpa. He means a lot to me, and I might stick around for awhile, just for him." Yugi sighed softly, thoughtfully playing with his bowl of noddles.

"I really respect it Yugi?" Daniel offered.

"Pardon?" Yugi gave a confused grunt.

"I respect how much you care for him. I can't say the same about my grandfather...he's...ah...a bit insane; our relationship's been pretty rocky. He never took me in after my parents died."

Shaking his head Yugi finished a mouthful. "I'm sorry Daniel."

"Yeah, so was I. I'm guessing Solomon took you in?"

"Yep. I have no memory of my parents. I guess I'm lucky that way. So many people have a memory and therefore something to grieve over. I don't. I simply have nothing. No face, no name."

"Seriously? Not even a name?"  
"Grandpa simply calls them Mum and Dad when he speaks about them, which isn't often." Yugi shrugged.

"Not even photographs?" Amazed Daniel set his chop-sticks down, watching as Yugi played with food.

"None that I know of. I don't mind it. I have no reason to because this is my life. I cannot look back and think of the what-if's and the maybes? It's silly to do that. I am sure that they were good people, and that's all that matters."

"I suppose it is." Rubbing his hair Daniel settled back into his chair; relaxing his aching shoulders and sighing heavily as he breathed in the scent of coffee beans drifting through the cafe. It was rather empty, with a scattered few lonely souls here and there. They were relatively alone in their little secluded area. Turning back towards Yugi, noticing the young man had finished his meal and was placing the bowl to one side, a dazed look in his purple eyes as if his mind was elsewhere.

They'd arrived at the Museum together, going straight to the Tablet Room where they worked. Ishizu had finally come down, ordering them to go eat something even had practically dragged Yugi away from his laptop screen, apologising all the way. It seemed odd to him that the strong willed Museum director took it upon herself to apologise to the young man. Everyone in the Museum who were not visiting seemed to act the same way towards him, as if he was some kind of special form of royalty or a museum artefact that would walk in and out on his own accord.

"Hey, Yugi?"

"Yep?" Yugi beamed, snapping his head up suddenly, a faint flush on his cheeks.

"Can you tell me about that...Pyramid Pendent thing around your neck? I've noticed you've never taken it off."

"My Puzzle," Yugi touched the golden artefact, giving a surprising smile that Daniel was sure wasn't directed at him, "It was given to me by my grandfather. It came broken up in pieces, just like a three-dimensional Puzzle, and it took me eight years to complete it."

"Eight years?"

"Amazing heh. Finished it around my fifteenth birthday. You saw it on the Stone Tablets right?"

"Around the neck of the Pharaoh who looks like you."

"Correct. Tell me Daniel, do you know the story of the Millennium Items and the Nameless Pharaoh..."

"Nameless Pharaoh...wait, that's one of the missing dynasties. His grandfather is rumoured to be the one who hardened his heart to the Hebrew God and refused to let the people go."

"Yeah, good, you know that story at least. Well, supposedly," folding his hands upon the surface of the table Yugi licked his lips, "after the exodus of the Hebrews Egypt went into a bad state, its slaves were gone, and it struggled to become a great nation again. That was until the Millennium Items were created by slaughtering a Hebrew Village. One-hundred and one souls were used to create seven mystical Items that held the power to weld the Shadow Realm and the creatures that came with it."

"Shadow Realm?"

"Another dimension," Yugi held out his hand, balling it into a fist and then laying his other free palm over it, "one that covers ours like a glove. If you have the ability to weld Shadow Magic, you can open a portal into this Realm and use it to manipulate this world. The creatures who live in this Realm became used in a Game. It's still being played today."

Reaching into the pouch dangling from his belt Yugi pulled out his Deck, playing it on the table and motioning Daniel to take it. Slowly the archaeologist picked it up, flipping through the cards, his face igniting in wonder at the pictures.

"Anyway, the story goes, that the Seven Items were used for a time to bring Egypt back to her former glory, however, through a turn of events things began to go wrong and a young Pharaoh was forced to seal away the Magic of the Millennium Items, using his own soul as a sacrifice. His name was erased from history. Hence why he has been known as the Nameless One ever since."

"And your Puzzle?"

"It is the most powerful of all the Millennium Items, and was held by the young Pharaoh himself. Legend has it," leaning forward Yugi grinned, lowering his voice to a soft whisper with a playful tone, "that the Pharaoh did not die the day he sacrificed himself...no...he split his own soul in two. One half was condemned to remain trapped and imprisoned within the Puzzle until the reincarnation of his other half found it and solved it and then the two could become one again." Jerking away Yugi stretched his arms high above is his head, "But, that's just a legend!"

"I don't know Yugi," Daniel gave a thoughtful raise of an eyebrow, "most legends have truth in them somewhere."

000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

His hands trembled as he gazed at the translation in front of him. He wanted to be wrong, every ounce of his body screamed at him to say his mind was lying to himself. Yet there was no possible way he could have made a mistake, he'd even called up Ryou to double-check and the English Professor had agreed, he wasn't wrong. Then there had been dead silence on the other end of the phone line and then the obvious beeping of the phone being hung up. Yes, he agreed, Ryou needed to be alone with this thoughts, they all did. Life had just taken one of those sharp turns into hell.

\Aibou...it's alright...we'll figure it out somehow, we always have.\ Yami's deep voice gently brushed through his mind like a hand through hair, trying to be reassuring and yet even his Pharaoh's tone was underlined with intermitted worry.

\How could Doctor Jackson have possibility come across this Yami?\

\I have no idea, aibou. I am as flabbergasted as you.\

Yugi blinked, looking up from the page in his slim fingers and raising an eyebrow.

\Yami, did you just say flabbergasted?\

\Um...sorry, too much time around Bakura.\ If the spirit had been out Yugi could have sworn he'd of seen a blush on his darker halves face. Instead, all he received from looking upwards as Daniel's confused expression directly across from him. The doctor's hair was frazzled from running his hand through it far too many times in the past five minutes, and Yugi could only hoped he looked half a decent as his fellow archaeologist.

"Yugi...you alright? What did your friend say?"

"You really want to know?" Whispering softly Yugi eased himself down into a large chair they'd dragged into the Tablet room. They'd been working non-stop for two days, with barely a blink of sleep between them both and now he was beginning to feel the weight on his shoulders. Despite that, adrenalin still rushed through his veins, keeping him well awake and well alive.

"Ah...yes, I want to know." Daniel gave a small laugh that choked back in his throat; releasing the young man in front of him, collapsed onto his large chair, was being amusing but deadly serious.

"Yugi, it can't possibility be that bad?"

"Put bad up and add a few tea-spoons of sugar as my friend Ryou said..." Leaning forward Yugi rubbed his temples. "Alright, this is what the first Tablet you found said, keeping in mind, it's rough but accurate, or well, as accurate as I can get:

'_I Lord Ra, by decree of my Council, _

_do so write these words as a warning to the children of my future._

_In the days following the coming of the false-gods, _

_one shall rise up with powers like no other. _

_He will seek the opening of the door, _

_To which will bring the storm to ravish the universe and all her glory. _

_To my children, _

_I beg you, beautiful children of light, _

_let not these words fill you with fear. _

_For I bring you hope from ages long past. _

_These are my words to aid you. _

_Five stones you will need to open the door. _

_Be first in the race and you will deter the ruin that is foretold to come.'_

Breathing in deeply Yugi lowered the sheet of paper he held. "It goes on to talk about what the stones look like. They have symbols on them, apparently. He stood, wandering towards their well used white-board and rubbing with the scrub of his worn shirt, some diagrams off. Picking up a marker he scribbled down a simple scale-down of the first symbol.

"It looks like a tree." Daniel mused.

"Yep," Yugi nodded, adding another symbol, "this one is for fire, see, kind of looks a bit like a wiggly flame. The other one reminds me of water because it's like a droplet, and I have no idea what this one is." Drawing four straight lines on the white board Yugi tapped it, "just four straight lines, could mean anything. The last one reminds me of a pyramid, but my friend actually thinks it could be a mountain."

Daniel nodded slowly as Yugi turned, pinning the white-board marker behind one ear and addressing his fellow researcher.

"So, we have five stones that must open a door and we've got a false-god looking to open that door. He'll need all five stones to do it and unleash all hell on the universe."

"Wait," Daniel stood, "you're telling me you actually believe this story."

Yugi smirked, placing the sheet of translated paper down upon the table-top. He shook his head, "you tell me Mr. Alien Guy." He added, swinging around and silently gathering up his bag and books. "I need to get some sleep to think straight. You're obviously not going to tell me anything about where you found this hunk of stone-tablet. I've translated it for you, my job here is done."

The young man slinked out of the room, giving a backhanded wave as Daniel stood behind the desk, suddenly finding himself alone in the strange backroom, the two large tablets of stone upon the walls appearing eerier now that the young man had left. Snagging his bag Daniel rushed out of the room, waving to the guard Jair before taking off after Yugi.

The sheet of translated paper remained upon the desk.

00000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, they're really all coming tomorrow?" Yugi fiddled for the keys into the game-shop in the pocket of his worn jeans. Casting his purple gaze towards Daniel as the archaeologist fidgeted in the cool night air.

"Ah yeah, I have to pick them up at the air-port at ten."

"Well, it's a good thing we finished that translation then isn't it?" Yugi cracked a grin as his key slid into the slot.

"They'd have come and picked me up even if it wasn't finished. I've kind of run out of time being here. Still, the Major, ah, Sam, she's coming to visit some hot-shot scientist guru guy who lives in this city. Apparently."

"Really...wonder who that is." Shrugging Yugi turned. "Grandpa, we're home!" Shoving the game-shop door open Yugi swung through, breathing the smell of new games and the wonderful sensation of being home. The shop was closed, for some odd reason, usually on the weekends his Grandfather keep the shop open till late.

"This is a bit odd, having the shop closed so early." Yugi glanced behind to Daniel, who gave a shrug as they padded up the stairs to the living courters of the game-shop. The light of the living room and connected kitchen filtered into the dark stair way and Yugi frowned at the muffled voices.

\Yami? \

\I don't know Yugi, want me to see?\

\No, I think it might just be Grandpa...\

"Grandpa! We're home!" Calling out again Yugi kicked off his shoes, watching as Daniel struggled to do the same with his own shoes. Coming into the light of the living room Yugi stood dumbly, dropping his carry bag with a large thump upon the carpet as he spied Solomon sitting upon a couch, with Joey across from him. The blond's long hair tried up tightly in a pony-tail behind his head, his set of glasses perched upon his nose, allowing his bright blue eyes to gleam in the light. Joey had changed in the years since high-school. He'd grown into his man-hood, and marrying Tea gave him a reason to work hard. He had to manage their family while she was away in shows. There was weariness in his eyes that caused Yugi to shrink backwards and cringe painfully. Yami's impulse was to appear in a flash but the Pharaoh's mental movement creased as Yugi's hand slapped upon the Puzzle, stopping the dark lord from jumping out in a rush when Doctor Jackson had no idea of the lord's existence and Joey had no idea Yami could even appear out of the Puzzle in a solid form.

"Yugi," Grandpa Solomon stood, giving a weary smile, "You're finally home."

"Yeah, um..." Gulping back the dryness in his throat Yugi blinked slowly, "sorry, we were really busy."

Daniel rubbed a hand through his hair, noting the looks between Yugi and the blond haired young man still sitting on the couch.

"Sorry Solomon, Yugi was helping me on something."

"It's quite alright."

"I'll just be upstairs."

"Thanks Daniel." Solomon inclined his head to the doctor as he ducked away, and the sound of him thumping of the stairs to the bedrooms disappeared.

Yugi breathed in deeply. "Hi Joey."

"You're a hard guy to catch up with Yug."

"Sorry, I've been busy."

"Yeah I figured." Joey smiled kindly, giving a shrug. Yugi tensed as Solomon wandered away, and he noted the old man's eyes flashing in his direction, indicating him to sit and talk and if he didn't he was going to be in for a good tongue lashing. Carefully wandering towards the couch his Grandfather had vacated Yugi plonked himself down with a sigh, threading a hand through his hair. This conversation had been coming for a long time.

"Where are Tea and the kids?"

"They left for America this morning. I couldn't catch you yesterday so I decided to stay behind one more day just to see if you surfaced."

"Joey..." Covering his face Yugi bowed into his knees, "you didn't..."

"Yugi, you can't keep avoiding me. I know something's up! I've been your friend to long not to notice it. Your phone calls died off awhile ago, and your letters too."

"And you missed your flight to talk to me."

"Yes, I did." Taking off his glasses Joey leant forward, "You mean too much to me for me to ignore it."

"You're as nuts as you always have been." Yugi moaned, looking slowly up again.

"Thank you. So..." crossing his long legs Joey sat back, folding his hands in his lap. "I'm going to sit here until you spill the beans and no switching with Yami or so help I will drag you down to the pub and get you drunk and we'll see how long you can last my interrogation methods then."

Silence reigned in the living room.

\Yami...?\

\I think it's time aibou...\

\But what if-.\

\You'll never know until you try, little one.\

Sighing and rubbing a hand through his locks of hair Yugi gritted his teeth.

"Joey..." Bowing his head Yugi bit his lips, "I'm immortal."

"Hell what?" The blond duellist's voice went up a view scales, causing Yugi to wince painfully at the sound. Obviously that had not been what his friend had been expecting to hear and Yugi shuttered.

"Yug, little man, tell me you're joking." Joey unlinked his long legs, bending forward intensely.

"I'm not!" Shouting out the words Yugi stood, hands balled into fists, "Joey, I'm not joking! This is serious, and this is the reality I've been trying to run from. I'm cursed Joey, cursed to never age. I'm stuck, a fixed point in time, forever. This body will never decay, it will never wrinkle! I will be forced to watch you and everyone else I love grow old and die. It's not called a curse for nothing." He bit out the words tightly.  
Joey covered his mouth, staring blankly and with new found light in his blue eyes at the standing young man before him.

"When...when did you...find out?" Joey whispered hoarsely and Yugi glanced his way.

"Our first trip to Egypt. Yami and I went exploring in the tombs and found writings the Tomb Keepers had long ago forgotten. Malik was horrified at first, he couldn't believe it..." Collapsing back into his seat Yugi curled up into a small ball, "but it makes sense. The Millennium Items were made through a cruel ritual, there has to be a sacrifice for using their powers. I always think of the people who would love immortality, the world leaders who'd give anything for the ability to be forever youthful; the women who'd flock in the millions...but its hell, Joey. I can see the whole freaking world turning under my feet. Even my students at university, every day I saw them I noticed something different. And it's not like its great or anything. I still get tired; I still get hungry and thirsty."

Fighting of tears Yugi gripping the collar of his tight leather shirt, "Malik, Ryou...they're the same, even Ishizu...anyone with a Millennium Item is under the same curse and the rules that apply."

Yugi gave a small laugh, "I think since you've been around me so much, the magic's rubbed off on you a bit as it has done to Grandpa. Grandpa's going to live past a hundred, and he'll live quite happily...but it still hurts." Gripping his chest Yugi whimpered.

"Oh Yug." Standing Joey slid himself into the seat beside the young man, and wrapped him in an arm.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you," sobbing into his hands Yugi tried to ignore Yami's gentle touch inside his mind, "I didn't mean to run away from your friendship Joey. I just couldn't take it; I couldn't take watching you age. It was horrible! I got so scared. Then I started to wonder if you'd hate me, or envy me because of it."

"What? Yugi, I couldn't hate you!" Sounding appalled by the mere thought Joey pulled away slightly, gripping Yugi's shoulders firmly and shaking his slim body. "Yugi, you're impossible to hate. Look at you, your adorable, heck, they could make little plushies of you and make millions from selling them."

"So...you don't hate me?"

"No, stupid." Thumping him over the head Joey snorted, "I feel sorry for you but kind of...grateful actually."

"Grateful?" Furrowing his brow Yugi pulled back from the tall man, "what do you mean?"

"Well, if you, Ryou, Malik, Ishizu and anyone else who gets the Items aren't going to die, that means my kids and my kids, kids and their kids are all going to have protectors. This world is going to have the best in the business looking after it. You'll be like...modern day angels, peace-keepers...you could stop wars-."

"Wait...Joey...I can still die, I just won't age. Shot me, slice me apart, I don't know...but its pretty hard to get into danger when you've got a territorial dark spirit lingering over your every movement."

"There, you see, you're not going to be alone Yugi. You have Yami, and that...that's...enough for me." Whispering softly Joey reached out, touching Yugi's cheek gently, "I'm just honoured that I got to be your friend and that I get to watch you grow into whatever it is you're going to be. Don't worry about me Yug, I'm a rough cookie. Well, Tea says I'm just too dense..."

"She would...." Wiping off his tears Yugi shook his head. "Gosh you have no idea how nice it feels to get it off my chest." Reaching for his glass of juice Yugi gulped it down.

"Who else knows?"

"Out of all of you, only Seto, and now you."

"Seto? Why would you tell him-."

"I didn't tell him Joey..." Yugi shot him a glare, "I'm not that mean. No, Seto may hate it to bits but he's going to end up being one of Yami's Priests one day. He made a deal though, with Shaadi. He asked to be left to grow to a nice, acceptable age, before he was to be given his Item. I think, in reality, he's trying to find a way to stop it from even happening."

Shaking his head in awe Joey sat back, rubbing his face at the influx of information.

"Wow, I mean...I know our lives have been pretty wacked out, but this takes the cake Yug."

"I'm sorry-."

"Stop saying sorry, it's not your fault. Just...promise me," gripping Yugi's shoulder and forcing him to look directly into his eyes, "don't avoid me just because I'm getting old. I don't know if I could take losing your friendship."

Smiling weakly Yugi shook his head, "You can't lose my friendship Joey."

"Good, now come on, let's bust this joint and catch something to eat! I am starved!"

Raising an eyebrow Yugi rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised..."

"What?" Shrugging the tall man stood, rolling his lanky shoulders, "this is like freedom, little man, no wife breathing down my neck and no kids twittering around my ankles. So, what'cha say, you, me and Burger World!"

Rubbing his head Yugi gave a small sigh.

"Alright...I suppose I can suffer that. Just, be careful, don't stuff your face...if you get unhealthy you'll die sooner."

"I promise, little man, I will live as long as I can, just for you." Joey smirked. "Come on, hey, its not everyday a guy can say he's best friends with an angel!"

"I'm not an angel!" Standing and snagging his bag Yugi stomped down the stairs as Joey followed him, cackling with laughter.

"Phff, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that and someone might decide to believe you."

00000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000

000

Daniel rested his head upon the side of the passage, his mind filled with the conversation he'd overheard. Sitting upon the top of the stairs, he'd been able to hear every word easily through the tunnel of sound that was created. In fact, it was possible he could have heard it in his room if he'd listened hard enough. He shivered, slowly getting to his feet.

"Okay...there is something going on here." He whispered softly to himself as made his way back to his room, missing the darkened shadow lingering behind in the corridor, watching him leave with crimson eyes burning deeply with inner flames.

"I could say the same thing Doctor Jackson." Yami hissed softly, "Who are you really...?" The Pharaoh faded slowly away to rejoin his partner, his thoughts lingering on the threat he knew was coming and how he was going to protect the light of his life.

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000000

He was greying at the edges of his shortly cut hair. Had wrinkles that spoke more of age than wisdom and he was beginning to feel those few extra kilograms in his weak left knee-cap. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Defender of Earth. It made for a good comic book title and he often had to wonder if someone indeed, somewhere, was making a story out of his life. There were times when he considered his life to be some kind of wacky adventure novel that couldn't possibility be reality but then something would pull him back to reality and remind him, that yes, he was an ordinary man given an extraordinary duty. Then there were moments like this one, when he found himself baffled, confused and downright furiously annoyed.

"Where the heck is Carter?"

"I believe she said, Colonel O'Neill, that she was going to the toilet." Beside him a heavily boned, Godzilla muscled black man stood strong and sturdy. Teal'c, their resident alien in disguise, stood out in a crowd like a spotted toad-stool, with his stern but not overly dark stare. Jack sighed, rubbing his temples from the slowly forming headache that was gathering in some part of his poor moosh of a brain. Hours on a flight to Japan was finally taking its beating on him. Why was it that he could travel thousands of light-years to a distant planet through an ancient device found in Egypt, in mere seconds, and yet he still had to suffer the horrors of pathetic long hour flights across a small little world? It simply wasn't fair. Not in his books anyway.

"I know that Teal'c." Jack clapped the giant Jaffa over the shoulder in his usual jollied manner. The warrior stood about a head taller than him, and loomed with his giant form. It had taken some time to get use to being looked down at. Jack had never considered himself the kind of guy that needed to be looked down at. He'd always been tall but not tall enough when it came to Teal'c.

"She's just taking her time...and Daniel said he'd meet us here an hour ago! What is keeping him? I can't understand a word these people are saying!"

"I believe they are speaking another language Colonel O'Neill."

"Brilliant observation there Teal'c buddy, ah! Carter!" Snapping his attention towards the figure walking through the crowds of the air-port Jack hooted. Major Samantha Carter walked in her usual swift stroll, long white legs revealing a woman who spent far too much time wearing lengthy baggy pants and not free, summer dresses as the one she was currently adorned in. It wasn't often he was given the moment to admire the woman of their close-nit team. She was talented, scientific woman with a mind full of fire and wit that she showed on rare occasions. Her short blond hair cupped her cheeks, now getting slightly longer than it once had been. He liked it longer; it revealed a softer nature to her strong jawed features. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity when she didn't respond to his loud shout though he was sure she'd heard him by the small tilt of her head in their direction. In fact, she was drowned in a deep conversation with a short figure elegantly moving along beside her in complete royal ease.

"Who...is that?" The Colonel pulled a face. Of all the strange things he'd seen in his years of life, and he'd seen a few strange things, in his life time, the boy beside the Major was the oddest human he had ever laid eyes on. In the light of the sun beaming into the terminal through the glass ceiling above them, silver and golden bangles sparkled around clothing of a particularly dark nature. Studded black belts were slung around a slim waist-line, bearing pouches on either side. Jack shook his head, swearing he could see a thick strapped neck choker around the boy's neck. He wore a pair of glasses, and the closer they got, the surer Jack was that his long, shimmering hair was three colours. Yes, defiantly three colours.

"That'd be Yugi Motou." Daniel's voice from behind caused the Colonel to jump in surprise.

"Danny!"

"Hey Jack." Daniel cracked a weary grin as his friend glared daggers through his eyes.

"I don't have a car so I asked Yugi to drive us."

"That's the guy you've been drooling about." Jack jutted a finger in the direction of the boy.

"He's a kid."

"No, he's twenty-two years old." Daniel corrected.

"Wow he's short." Whistling the Colonel turned back around as Sam approached them, Yugi in tow. The young man gave a cheerful wave to Daniel.

"Hey Yugi, I'd wondered where you'd wandered off too." Daniel offered in English.

"Oh, I noticed the Major here looking very concerned about not being able to find the toilet. She looked like the woman you'd described so I rushed up to help her." Yugi replied in the same language for the sake of the Americans around him. He shrugged, slipping ringed fingers into his belts, and tilting his head to one side, gazing blankly up at the Colonel.

"Ah, right...guys, this is Dr. Yugi Motou. His Grandfather Solomon has kindly donated their house for us to say in while we're here. Yugi speaks English fluently and so does his Grandfather, they both thought it'd be easier for you guys if you were around people who understood you."

"Ah, that's nice." Jack nodded, giving a smile down at the kid. He held out a hand and felt slim fingers take it, shaking it firmly in a grasp stronger than he'd expected.

"Nice to meet you kid."

"Likewise Colonel...O'Neill." Yugi beamed brightly, "Daniel has told me much about all of you. It is an honour." He bowed low, the large, heavy golden pendent around his neck drooping. Jack raised an eyebrow, glancing to Teal'c who hadn't batted an eyelid and yet was staring intensely at the necklace the young man wore.

"Nice necklace." Jack commented, knowing that if Teal'c was staring, there was usually a reason.

"Thank you."

"It looks priceless." Gathering up his gear Jack found himself being shoved off by the small young man who took the cases that were Sam's. She blushed slightly at his obvious attention to her feminism amongst the small group. Daniel gave a small laugh before Yugi could answer.

"I'd say it is. He could be a billionaire a few times over if he just let a Museum buy it!"

"Seriously, that priceless." Jack pulled a face as they wandered through the air-port.

Yugi shrugged his slim shoulders, giving a small smile as he dragged along the cases behind him. "It is very precious to me. It is the Millennium Puzzle. Took me eight years to put it together, I never take it off."

"How do you sleep?" Sam added and Yugi glanced her way.

"With great difficulty I assure you."

"So you'll never sell it, cause I've heard people say that and they end up getting greedy." Jack laughed, more happy to be free of the air-port than at the thought of greed. Yugi shook his head, giving the Colonel a steady gaze, causing the man to almost trip at the seriousness that radiated from the large purple eyes, lavished with thick eye-liner and a faint tinge of glitter.

"There is not a price in the world that could pay for the other half of my soul." He turned away, motioning to the Major to follow him into the car-park. Jack stood, dumbfounded, his legs unable to move from the sheer strength of the simple statement and the vision of the pure eyes looking straight through his soul.

"Your right Daniel," Jack whispered to his friend, "there is no possible way he could be a snake-head. No Goa'uld could have eyes that full of love."

"I know." Daniel nodded, picking up the pace again by placing a hand upon Jack's shoulder to lead him through the car-park, "but from the conversation I overheard yesterday, something is up Jack. His eyes still get me, purple eyes...and his hair is natural."

"Heck what? I thought it was dyed?"

"Nope." Daniel smirked, happy to find a moment to bask in catching Jack off guard for once. "It's natural. His Grandfather showed me pictures from when he was a baby because I didn't believe it ether. His Grandfather also had the same hair colouring. It's genetic."

"Well strike me down...you where right for calling us here. Something is up. Oh, before I forget." Jack paused again, his eyes growing serious, "SG9 came back with some news. A couple of Baal's Jaffa have been seen snooping around that temple we found those four big fat slabs of rock in, you know, the ones you've been translating with the kid."

"Really, Baal's Jaffa." Daniel furrowed his brow, "That's a worry...I thought it would be more likely to be Anubis..."

"Anubis or Baal, it doesn't matter Danny, it means we're onto something if they're snooping around..."

"Yeah, yeah your right."

000000000000000000000

00000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Flipping silently through their deck Yami rested his head back upon the smooth wall behind him from where he sat perched upon the bed, feeling it squeak under his weight. He covered his mouth as a yawn ran through his body. He groaned, rubbing his thumb and finger over his closed eyes.

"How can a spirit yawn, I ask you?" He muttered to the air. His eyebrows raised slightly as the sound of the rattling fan within the bathroom connected to Yugi's bedroom was switched off and the door kicked open, letting lose a whiffs of steam. Yugi strolled into the darkness of the room, rubbing a towel through his hair. Yami perched his chin upon the palm of his hand, watching as the young man pulled off the towel, revealing a mess of frazzled, half dried hair. His makeup and run under the water of the shower, causing his eyes to look darker and deeper than usual. The head of hot water had stained his cheeks red, giving him a younger appearance as he threw the towel over a hanger. He gave a yawn and Yami fought back a laugh.

"You're making me tired aibou, literally."

"Sorry Yami, I'm still totally out of it after that cram period with Doctor Jackson and then the other night after hanging out with Joey, I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about what we translated." Wandering over and collapsing upon the bed Yugi yawned again. "And then yesterday picking up Doctor Jackson's friends...bleh, I feel like a wreck."

"Still, was it a nice shower?" Placing down their deck Yami collapsed beside his partner upon the small, squeaking bed.

"The best, there is nothing like a good soak in hot water to wake you up in the mornings...not that I'm awake...yet."

Silence drifted between them and Yugi found his eyes drooping, a restful slumber slowly lulling him into submission until his Grandfathers voice bellowed up the passage.

"Yugi Motou! Get down here now! Its breakfast."

Squeaking Yugi leapt from the bed, hearing Yami chuckle as the Pharaoh vanished back into the confines of the Puzzle. Snagging a hair-brush the young man dashed down the stairs, cursing his muddled locks. Breaking into the light of the living room and kitchen Yugi spied the American's around the table, waiting for him. He gave a weak smile, ducking into the kitchen to catch Solomon wandering out.

"Grandpa."

"Yugi, sit down boy...good grief, didn't you brush your hair?"

Waggling the hair-brush before the old man Yugi snorted, "I just got out of the shower Grandpa."

"Why didn't you get Yami to do it, you had plenty of time?" Solomon tut-tutted, firmly shoving the brush through the knotted tangle. Yugi winced, pouting as the old man shoved him down into a seat at the dinner table, forcefully brushing his locks of hair like a frustrated mother.

"Because...ouch...Grandpa. I can do it myself."

"Hold still!"

"Grandpa!"

He heard laughter coming from the Colonel and glared across at him in what he hoped was a nasty looking look, but knowing his face, it would only come out in a soggy sulk. He'd learnt while driving the rag-tag team of American's back to the game-shop from the air-port, that the Colonel was a sarcastic and fun-loving middle-aged man with a sharp gleam to expert eyes that Yami kept telling him was a seasoned look of warrior. The black-American Teal'c also carried the same gaze yet it was darker and far more frightening even though the giant radiated a strange tenderness to his slow and steady, well thought out movements. He couldn't say he disliked the American's, they were interesting, homely and had a friendly vibe about them that was almost like a family. They'd seen things and lived through moments of death together, that was the only way, Yugi was sure, that such a close bond could have been created. His Grandfather finally set the brush down, giving his nose a teak. "Real Motou you are, hair and all."

"And proud of it." Yugi beamed, reaching for a cereal case. "So, did you guys all sleep okay? I hope the visitor's room wasn't a problem Sam?"

"Oh no," the Major beamed up from her bowl, "I slept fine thank you Yugi."

"We all did." Jack added, "so we're ready to rumble around town today. Well, everyone but Carter. What times that appointment of yours?"

Sam shifted in her seat, her face thoughtful, "he said to be there around ten? I'm still not sure how to get there..."

"Where is there?" Yugi finished a mouthful.

"Ah, I believe its a big building named Kaiba Corporations. I saw it when we drove through the town yesterday-."

"Yeah, its pretty hard to miss." Laughing as he settled back into his chair Yugi rubbed his wet hair back, "So you've got a meeting with Seto. That's strange. He...never, well I never thought he'd go back to anything military...you're in luck, I have to go to Kaiba Corporations today to drop off something to Seto so I can take you down there if you like." Yugi rose, picking up the dishes, the group around the table noting he had barely touched his own. Sam watched his elegant movements, finding the shimmering garment he wore slightly distracting as it refracted the light of the kitchen.

"You know Kaiba personally? I thought he...well...over our talks on the phone, he is so-."

"Formal and brutal? A total and utter brick when it comes to communicating with us mere mortals of little money. Yeah, he's a bit like that but he's really not all that bad. Okay, so he's lacking in commutation skills but seriously, what genius of his calibre isn't?"

"He's got a point." Jack offered with a wave of a spoon, "Remember that MacKay guy, he was a prick." The Colonel muttered and Sam shivered at the mention of the genius man and his creepy crush on her. She could have thought of a few more words to add to that description.

Sliding the dishes onto the kitchen bench Yugi turned to leave; pausing as his Grandfather's short form stalled him as the old man suddenly appeared from around the bench.

"Sorry Grandpa."

"Yugi, finished already...did you even eat?"

"Sure I did." Yugi beamed innocently and the old man raised a brushy grey eyebrow. "Alright..." He moved aside to release the young man then paused in afterthought, "Actually Yugi, what are you wearing?" Solomon blinked suddenly, staring at his grandson as he wandered past towards the upstairs bedroom, releasing for the first time the robe like costume the young man was wearing.

"Hopefully clothing." Yugi glanced down. "Yep, clothing. Anyway, I'm taking Major Carter down to Kaiba Crop. then I'm meeting up with Malik and Ryou at the Museum."  
"Ah, Millennium Item jam time is it." The old man chuckled, a twinkle in his eyes shimmering brightly as he tweaked the young man's nose fondly.

"Yep. We decided we should meet at the Museum this time I mean, we saw each other last week, but we decided to pull together anyway for the heck of it. Yami and Bakura also want some secret spirit bonding time to discuss secret spirit stuff." The young man gave a small laugh, "the Museum is good for them; they can be surrounded by ancient things."

"Also, if they break something Ishizu won't blame them." Solomon offered and Yugi thought for a moment.

"Because I am not going to forget that time I had to go down to the police station to get them out!" The old man added.

"Grandpa, Yami just swore at you. I think I'd better go before he decides to make it personal." Dashing out of the kitchen the sound of him pelting up the stairs was heard. Solomon bellowed up the passage-way.

"It already is personal! He stole my grandson!"

"Grandpa! He didn't steal me!"

"Oh yes he did."

"Grandpa!"

000000000000000

00000000000000000000000

000000000

00

So she's travelled to other planets, dined with aliens, fought of invasions and solved a couple of the worlds scientific problems while at it. Yet she still she was awed by a simple small city in Japan. It was a hive for technology and most of the technology revolved around gaming. An entire city built on the idea that games were fun, games were worth time and effort and you could make money from them. Sam shook her head in amazement, watching the world pass by out the window of the car. Beside her in the driver's seat Yugi was humming to some tune on the radio she could not understand, but it sounded sweet, maybe a love song by the sound of its melody. Something's, she'd found in her travels, where universal, love was one of them. The song faded and another replaced it, a loud heavy metal song that caused the young man beside her to grimace. Quickly he switched a dial, causing the radio to die away with a slight wail of protest.

"Don't like that kind of music?" Sam offered a beginning to a conversation.

"Had too much of it in high-school." Yugi smirked, "Had a friend who loved it. You got into his car, and you would be deaf for an hour when you got out. I could never understand the reason why...I liked my ability to hear."

"You know, from your appearance you'd have struck me as the kind of person who'd have liked that kind of music...I guess you really can't judge anyone by their appearance."

Cracking a grin in her direction Yugi tilted back into the leather of his car-seat, gazing at the traffic ahead and knowing it would have been simpler to have taken public transport, but he'd had a sinking feeling the information the Major carried in the brief-case at her feet was far too important and top-secret to be risked losing. He didn't want to take any chances, not when Seto was involved.

"Well, I would never have pegged you to be a single, scientific genius working for the military."

"Really? Not single."

"Nope."

"How about you then, someone special?"  
"You could say that." Laughing Yugi turned the car into a private parking area, causing the Major to raise an eyebrow as he cut the engine and released the steering wheel.

"We're here. Do you feel nervous?"

Sam laughed, climbing free of the car and reaching for the silver-brief case. Yugi gathered up his own papers, slipping them under his arm.

"Should I be?"

"How long have you known Seto?" Locking the car Yugi trotted beside her, his long locks of hair free from any restraint and shimmering down his shoulders in the slight wind of the day. Sam shivered, wishing she'd thought to bring a jacket for her summer dress. Seeming to note her discomfort Yugi removed his blue trench coat, offering it with a smile. "Because it usually depends on how long you've been in contact with Seto as to how nervous you should be."

Slipping the offered garment around her shoulders Sam shook her head, "well, I've been in contact with him for a few months now."  
"Is this the first face to face meeting?"

"Yes."

"Then you should have nothing to worry about." Grinning Yugi dug around into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a card and passing it through a slot that caused a door into the towering skyscraper to beep open. He waved her through and they entered into a long corridor that Yugi quickly rushed down. She was thankful for the donated jacket, finding the air in the building even cooler than the air outside.

"Why are we going in the back way?"

"I'm Seto's arch-rival, it's not good for him for me to be seen going willy-nilly into his work."

"Ah, I see."

They approached double doors and once again Yugi slipped the card through a slot and gave the two doors a heavy shove; strolling through and into a large foyer, filled with shimmering sunlight gleaming in from the glass ceiling far above. A interlinking network of spider-web walk ways spiralled through the hole in the centre of the sky-scraper, going into rooms and open corridors. Bodies moved here and there, shadows in the sunlight. A large fountain, sprouting a statue of a silvery blue dragon sat in the middle of the ground floor, spraying water into the air and letting it cascade down into a pool. Yugi barely paused and continued to move at a fast pace, Sam followed him, watching in interest as he waved to a security guard and a sectary behind a counter. They returned the gesture, barely batting an eyelid as he wandered up to the lifts in the giant foyer.

"They just let us go through?" Sam stared as Yugi placed a hand upon a touch pad, bringing his eye up and allowing a small scan to run over his pupil. "I thought Kaiba Crop. has the highest security of any business on the planet."

Yugi titled his head slightly towards her as his name flashed on a screen and the door to the lift opened, inviting them in with a voice he recognised as Noa's.

"Oh, Seto does have high security, the best in the world, yep, that's for sure...but I'm pretty much known around here." He shrugged, then gave a random wave and a cheerful grin, startling her as he spoke to the air around them within the lift.

"Good morning Noa! How are things with you?"

A voice came over the speakers and Sam flinched backwards as a hologram flared to life in front of the closing lift doors. A young boy, who couldn't have been older than ten or twelve, shimmered slightly. Dressed in a simple white shirt and pants, his hair was an odd tinge of green, added with a hint of blond.

_Good morning to you also Yugi, and greetings Major Carter, it is an honour to finally meet you in person; I have watched your career with great interest. _The boy bowed low. _Little brother is on floor two-hundred and one, take the first left, and then second right. His office is the one with the big door. He moved it since last you were here Yugi._

"Thanks Noa." Yugi waved as the lift door opened and he stepped through, motioning for Sam to follow. The lift closed, the image of the boy vanishing. Yugi rubbed his head.

"Man, I am never going to get use to having him call Seto little brother...it's still creepy." He breathed in sharply, snapping back attention to the Major. "Sorry, um, yeah, that was Noa, the security you were talking about."

"An A.I?" she offered.

Shaking his head Yugi disagreed. "No, a boy who was killed in an accident and had his brain turned into a computer. Seto is his adopted younger brother. Noa should actually be about...um...twenty eight or something."

"That's...impossible!" Blinking Sam shook her head and Yugi cheerfully laughed, turning down the right corridor.

"Don't ever say that word to a Kaiba, they don't know the meaning of it. It doesn't compute."

"Alright, I'll remember that, thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome." Yugi giggled as they came to stand before double wooden doors, lined with images that Yugi instantly recognised as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Reaching forward Yugi rapped his knuckle over the wood, waiting for a response.

"Come in Yugi." The doors slowly open, revealing a large office of windows opening up to a sight of Domino stretching out on all sides. Yugi blinked, slightly surprised to find Seto sitting behind a glass desk, staring at a hologram screen before him. The CEO gave them both a wave to enter without looking from his screen.

Glancing up at the Major Yugi gave her a small shove and they wandered into the carpeted office, strolling up to the desk.

"Hey Seto, I'm dropping off Major Carter here," motioning to the woman beside him Yugi pulled out the papers under his arms, "and here are my notes on your new Duelling school. I must point out, Yami is horribly annoyed at you that you've made Slifyer the lowest dorm. He was in mind of coming here himself and demanding you change it but...I managed to convince him your just being your usual pig-headed, stuck up, snivelling self."

"Oh drat," Seto sighed, finally looking up from the screen before him, "I'd been hoping he would have been mad enough to duel me about it."

"Well, your plan failed." Slapping the papers down upon the desk Yugi swung around, giving a snort, "I made a couple comments on the content of work but I think you've got something good going for the new generation."

"Your input is valued." Seto rolled his eyes, coming around from the desk, "can I offer you a drink?"

"No," shaking his head Yugi pulled off a black hair-tie from around his wrist, bundling up his locks of hair, "I'm catching up with Malik and Ryou at the Museum."

"Really, that time of month already?" His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.

"No, but we decided we needed a get together anyway. Actually, come to think of it," rubbing his neck Yugi sniffed, "it's more for Bakura and Yami's sake."

"I see."

"Well," looking to the Major Yugi smiled, "I'll be leaving then. You've guys can talk about your secret service stuff without me. Seeya around Kaiba."

"Keep out of trouble Motou." Seto called after him and Yugi gave a back-handed wave, laughing aloud.

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill, keep out of trouble, don't lose to anyone but you. Got it. Bye Sam." With that the young duellist vanished out of the door, leaving the large office in silence. Seto slowly leant back upon his desk, folding his arms across his chest and gazing with a small smirk at the Major as she clutched the brief-case her in hands tightly.

"So, you brought the plans?"

"Yes, I did." Sam nodded slowly.

"Good...have a seat, we'll talk price."

00000000000000000000

0000000000000000

0000000

"So this is where you've been Danny, I have to admit, this city is kind of cool." Cleaning his sunglasses on his light blue shirt Jack gazed around the busy street, the shops around him lined with bright, eye catching things. The most startling thing had been how clean everything was. Perfectly clean. Even Teal'c had mentioned it and that was saying something. When did Teal'c ever mention a city's hygiene?

"Yeah," Daniel grinned, sipping his soda, "it is really nice. I was lucky, though, to have Solomon around to help me find my place. If I got lost, I could just call him and he'd rush down to find me. He's a nice, considerate man."

Jack shrugged, "I suppose. His grandkid's a bit odd though."

"Yugi? What do you mean? Yugi's fine?"

"He just...gives me this...feeling." The Colonel rubbed his nose, strolling along beside the archaeologist as they slowly made their way through the city, heading towards the museum. Teal'c was silently wandering behind them, immersed in looking around at his new surroundings.

"I have to agree," the silent warrior spoke up, startling the two men in front of him, "there is something strange about the boy."

"Come on Daniel, you said he was talking about being immortal. No one makes up stuff like that." Jack pitched Daniel's arm, causing his friend to snap at him darkly.

"Listen, Yugi offered his help to us with no strings attached. He translated something important and asked no questions-."

"He knows Goa'uld, for heaven sake Daniel, that's freaky enough for me." Jack hissed and Daniel glared his way, picking up his pace.

"You know what, fine, be that way. Think badly about him. I have to gather my gear at the museum, so come on, hurry or Ishizu will get annoyed we're late."

"Ishizu?" Jack whispered, grinning suddenly, calling out through the street, "is that the Egyptian woman you're interested in?"

"Jack! Shut up!"

"Oh, I hit a good nerve there heh Teal'c." Jack smirked, looking to his giant friend, "Come on...we don't want to get lost in this town...hurry. Follow him!"

When eventually the caught up with the steamed archaeologist he was standing in the grand foyer of the historical museum. All through the sunlight foyer ancient artefacts were stationed in beautiful wonder, welcoming in the visitor to take a further look, deeper into the museums hidden glories. Daniel stood beside a woman Jack instantly knew must have been the fabled Ishizu and he had to agree with his friend; she was startlingly beautiful dressed in ancient robes and decked out with sparkling jewellery fit for a queen. Her eyes held deep knowledge of things unseen and untold. Teal'c seemed to tense slightly at the sight of her, but slowly he relaxed as her smile greeted them with warmth.

She bowed.

"Hail good friends from afar. Welcome."

"Hi." Jack waved. "You must be Ishizu Ishtar. Thank you for the help you've given Danny here."

"It was nothing." The Egyptian woman shook her head, her long silken black hair pooling around her shoulders, "I was of little use to him, but he was a welcomed guest. You must be Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c."

"Yep, that's us."

"Daniel has spoken of you both fondly. I am glad to meet you both but I am sure, not as glad as Daniel is to be going home."

Daniel gave a small laugh, "yeah..." He scratched his head, "sorry for staying so long Ishizu."

"If you had not stayed so long, Daniel Jackson, you would not have had the opportunity to meet Yugi and therefore failed in your task. We never know the reasons for lives little side-off adventures."

Jack furrowed his brow, thinking on her words. Was it just the way she said them so casually that caused him unease or was it the look in her black eyes, a look of hidden secrets that only she held. Suddenly the Colonel gave a confused squint.

"What is that? Is that singing?" Jack glanced around the foyer and Ishizu laughed, pointing towards the cafe in the museum. The boxed in glassed area only had a few patrons within it, however in a secluded area surrounded by lush green plants, a group of three young men sat around a table, one drummed a guitar while the other two sung heartily, without care to who heard.

"That would be my brother and his friends. Quite beautiful music don't you think."

"Wait," Daniel gasped, "your brother, as in the brother everyone knows you have but no one has ever met!"

"Yes, Doctor Jackson, that brother." She rolled her eyes, strolling down the marble foyer, causing the three SG1 members to quickly follow her fluid movements as she continued to speak.

"Malik, Ryou and Yugi are good friends, they went through many things together and as a result they formed an interesting bond. They meet up every month to keep contact. They kind of promised each other they would never lose contact, no matter how long they lived."

"Who's the one singing?" Daniel perked up an eyebrow, almost knowing the answer already.

"That'd be Yugi, though the lower voice singing in Egyptian in the chorus is Malik. We sell their albums in the shop; they have an Ancient Egyptian album that is quite popular."

She lead them through glass doors hidden with hanging plants, and through the glass tables with fish tanks within them. As they approached the young men the music drew to a close, and Jack almost found himself missing the beautiful voice of the kid they were housed with. He noticed Yugi now, obviously the one with the coloured hair, however the other two with him were just as odd. One was as pale as a waxed moon, with hair silken white and skin erased of all pigmentation. He wore a golden ring dangling from a chain around his neck and was attired in a simple blue sweater and jeans. He held the air of someone quite learned for his tender age, and lordly like aroma of an aristocratic born noble. The one who was obviously the fabled brother of Ishizu sat lounged over a chair with one leg slugged on the table top to reveal a sandal strapped all the way to his knee. Like his sister he wore something akin to an Egyptian outfit, but it had been modified to look slightly more modern but still just as outlandish. His long locks of hair were golden, totally eclipsing his sisters raven hair. Yet they were related, that knowledge came as soon as one compared their eyes. They held the same, simular look of secret knowledge.

"Malik, Ryou, Yugi..." Ishizu held out a hand and all three young men turned in her direction. Yugi came a beaming smile, leaping up and waving.

"Daniel! You came."

"Hey Yugi, fancy meeting you here." The archaeologist laughed, clapping hands with his smaller friend. "Came to gather the stuff we left in the Tablet Room."

"Ah, I see...yes we did leave rather hurriedly didn't we. Oh, forgive me, Colonel sir, Teal'c...these are my friends Malik Ishtar and Professor Ryou Bakura. Guys, these are some American's who are staying at the game-shop for a couple of days."

"Nice to meet you." Ryou tilted his head, placing the gituar in his lap down and propping it up on a wall. Daniel gaped, pointing at him.

"The Knighted Lord Professor Bakura..."

"I think you're thinking of my late father, I am his son, I inherited his estates..." Ryou smiled weakly, the thought of his father not a pleasent recollection into the present. Seeming to note the sadness in his friend Malik twirled the Rod in his fingers, cheerfully cracking a wide smirk at his sister.

"So...that's the guy you've been all gooey and moosh, moosh about...I really don't approve sis."

"The dice have already rolled brother dear."

"Yeah, and they ain't in your favour." Malik rolled his eyes, slipping his leg from the table top and pointing to the chairs. "You may as well all sit down and join us now that your here."

Slowly the American new arrivals did so and Yugi fidged, trying to strike up a conversation but finding himself lacking in the ability to keep it going. Malik kept cracking bad jokes and Ryou had drifted into silence, brooding at Daniel as if trying to figure out if the man knew his father or not. Thankfully it didn't last long and Malik finally gave a hoot, followed by a laugh as he pointed out the large windows.

"Oh, don't look now but the darks are returning." Malik twirled the Rod between his fingers, the shimmering gold burning in the light of the cafe. Yugi jolted around in his seat, his coffee half raised to his lips. He placed it down in surprise, joining Ryou's gaping as their two darker halves swung through the glass doors of the cafe.

"Great...Bakura's smirking." Ryou groaned, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder with a loud groan. "Spare me."

"Sorry Ryou," Yugi patted his friend's head of white hair, "but I think you'll have to suffer this one."

"Hiya Tomb Robber! Greeting my lord!" Malik stood, spreading his arms, the bangles of gold dripping off him tinkling together. Bakura slugged him a heavy smack on the back, his grin revealing canine teeth as his blood red gaze sparkled.

"Tomb Keeper, nice to see you, been brain washing anyone lately?"

"Now that you mention it, there was this political nut-case a couple-." His voice catching his throat Malik glanced towards the sitting three-some of new arrivals at their table, the careful eyes of the Colonel man were staring blankly at him in a way that caused his heart to pick up a pace.

"Tell you about it later mate."

"Sure. Landlord, why are you hugging the Pharaoh's plushie?"

"Because you're smirking as if you've done something..." Ryou groaned softly. Bakura cackled a laugh, slapping hands upon the glass table.

"I just had a good time! The Pharaoh let me terrorises the female shop assistants!"

"Only so you'd shut up." Snorting Yami unfolded his arms from his chest, and in doing so revealing the package he bore in his right hand. Yugi raised an eyebrow, his interest peaking. Yami had left that morning wearing a sweater, but was now attired in a long black trench coat, with golden buttons running up the sides and coming up to his neck, matching his buckled boots.

"You went shopping!"

"Well," Bakura gave a snort, "you both forbade us from going pub-crawling and the Pharaoh needed to get something. He was all like," slapping his hands together and fluttering his eyelids Bakura danced around the table, speaking in a high-pitched girlish voice, "oh Bakura, I must acquire 'said item' for my precious aibou."

Malik gave an eruption of laughter, Bakura turned to him, adding another round of laughter at the sight of Yami's pouting face snarling their way.

Yugi shook his head, a small smile upon his face at the attics of his friends. He had to admit, life would have been boring if it wasn't for Bakura and Malik. Slowly he looked sheepishly towards Yami, a small blush to his cheeks as he tried to fight off the thought that none of the visitors currently staying at his house, even Daniel, knew of the Pharaoh despite Yami know them. Dashing the fear of their thoughts aside Yugi raised an eyebrow as Yami walked closer, bending over to peck his cheek.

"Happy Puzzle Anniversary aibou." Standing upright once more he held out the slim package he carried, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Bakura peered over his shoulder, smirking dangerously.

"He dragged me all over the freaking town, you'd better like it pip-squeak."

"Oh Yami, I totally forgot that was today!" Slapping his forehead Yugi moaned.

"I am not surprised, with the amount of stuff in your head at the moment little one." Chuckling the Pharaoh ruffled the young man's braded head of hair. He slid up a chair, spinning it on a leg and plonking himself down, lankly limbs stretching out as he watched Yugi carefully open the package.

"Hurry up Yugi." Malik wailed, "don't keep us waiting."

"Shut up," snorting Yugi pulled away the soft tissue paper from the package. "I like to take time enjoying things."

Folding back the last slice of paper Yugi peered at the silver strap, studded with diamonds. He gave a laugh, holding it up and glancing towards Yami.

"Yami, it's beautiful." He whispered, reaching for the Pharaoh's firm hand and squeezing it. "Thank you."

"I thought it matched your style of clothing a bit better than the old one aibou, you're so much lighter now." The Pharaoh shrugged, pulling off his sunglasses to reveal his blood coloured eyes as he slid the shades up over his fringe to perch upon his head. "I am glad you like it."

Placing it down upon the table Yugi grinned, reaching behind his head of hair to tug at the neck-choker he wore; the same one since high-school. It was so well worn, so comfortable he barely noticed it anymore. The gesture Yami had shown was sweet, giving him a gift to show the slow change that was creeping over him like a new nature. The table had gone quite as all watched the young man replace the old item of jewellery with a new.

Across from where he sat Jack thinned his eyes, noticing as Yugi released the choker from around his neck a thin, wiry scar running from one side to the other as though someone with very little experience in the matter, had tried to slit the young man's throat, that or someone had tried to strangle him with a slim piece of wire. One glance at Teal'c revealed the Jaffa Warrior had also noticed it with his keen eyes. Just what on earth had this kid before them gotten himself into? And who was the slighter taller guy grinning over him like a goofy, love-struck teen? He hadn't been at the house, at least, not that he'd noticed? They could have passed for brothers, but something made him dash that idea aside. The look the older version held was far more than a look a brother would wear. The Colonel could have sworn it was akin to worship, the kind of worship he'd seen in the eyes of Jaffa that gazed upon their Goa'uld gods, a worship with a hint of fear and reverence.

Finishing it Yugi shook his head of hair, looking around to Yami.

"Look good?"

"You always do." The Pharaoh smirked, poking his forehead in play.

"Oh shut up." Waving him off Yugi looked to Ryou, knowing he was the only one around the table who'd actually answer him truthfully. Even Ishizu had a streak in her that made her untrustworthy. He guessed that ran in the family.

"It's fabulous Yugi. Happy Anniversary, by the way. Bakura got me a chair massager for ours a month ago."

"Yeah," Bakura rolled his eyes, collapsing into a seat beside his hikari, "he laughed so hard he wet his pants."

"I beg your pardon. I did not."

"Oh yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"I am a well respected English Lord-."

"Of a cottage."

"Shut up."

"Well," Malik rolled his eyes, stretching his arms high, "they could go on for hours...I'm starved, lets order lunch, what about you American people...want food?"

Jack gave a thoughtful look as if considering it, then smiled. "Yeah, sure. Bit peckish."

"Cool," Malik turned, yelling out through the cafe, "Hey Cassy! Pizzas!"

"Malik, your manners..." Ishizu sighed, shaking her head in despair, an obvious slight flush of embarrassment on her cheeks as she tried to chide him before the American arrivals.

"I learnt from the best sis." Malik winced, giggling as the Egyptian woman swiped his head with the back of her hand.

Bakura cracked a laugh, "poor, poor Priestess." He stood, offering a hand over the table to Jack who took it, shaking it firmly. The white haired man was tall, firmly built with a body of packed muscles and yet still managed to keep a lean structure to his bones. In so many ways he was identical to the young Professor beside him, down to the very dimple that where shown on their cheeks when ether smile or made any movement with their mouths. Yet he was overly different in texture, the air around him seeming heavy, dribbled with solfa and darkness. Jack could almost feel his hand burning from the physical touch.

"Bakura, Ryou's my landlord." The albino muttered, shoving a finger at Ryou who pouted at the title lumped on him.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Teal'c and Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"Greetings." Bakura inclined his head, rolling his eyes, "Military man. Could have pegged you as that, you have the air about you."

"Really, thank you, I think." Jack rubbed his forehead. Bakura shrugged, slouching back into his seat.

"The Pharaoh over there is Yami. Oi, pea-brain, you going to introduce yourself or do you want me to give a running dialogue about how pathetic you are and tarnish your image in front of your pretty aibou's new friends."

"Your threats are useless Bakura." Yami unlooped an arm around Yugi as the young man giggled. Both turned towards the Americans and Yugi placed a hand firmly upon Yami's leg.

"Guys, this is Yami, my partner in crime."

Yami inclined his head ever so slightly. "It a pleasure to meet you all in person. Yugi has told me much about you."

Jack noted the young man did not offer his hand, in fact, in every aspect, he was barely moving away from the kid Yugi at all. However the look in the creepy red eyes was warm and genuine, full of greeting and pleasure though the Colonel wasn't sure if it was from the mere fact that around him was what appeared to be a close-kit group of friends who almost acted like a dysfunctional family. Somehow he was missing something and by the look on Teal'c's face the Colonel was sure the Jaffa was feeling it too.

It was simply too weird.

Two guys with red eyes who looked similar to two other guys?

Some creepy brother of an Egyptian Princesses that Daniel was drooling over just happened to appear out of the blue.

What was this city? A gathering of freak-a-zoids?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head Jack rested back into his chair, pulling himself back into a conversation. Then all of a sudden something changed in the atmosphere of the little side cafe.

"Pharaoh..." Bakura stood, his devilish eyes thinning into black strips as his white hands tightened, "do you hear that?" He growled out, causing all at the table to look his way in confusion. Yami slowly unfolded his legs from his chair, titling his head slightly to one side as if trying to pick up a distant echo or a memory from his long ago past.

"Yami what is it?" Yugi touched his partner's hand, sensing the strain over their link.

"That sound...I have heard it before." Yami whispered, his face paling.

"Oh hell, so have I." Jack hissed, his skin crawling as the sound grew deeper, a rumbling hum through the museum, causing the glass of the cafe to shake.

"That's am Al'kesh!" The Colonel rose in a hurried rush, pausing only when beside him Ishizu gasped in horror. Her hand flung to the necklace she wore. Malik's snagged her before she had the chase to collapse in vision.

"Sis, don't you do this to me now? Stay awake!" He shook her shoulders, causing her eyes to blink slowly. Her mouth opened slowly, her eyes seeking the opal's of her brothers.

"They...are here."

"Crud." Bakura swore aloud, looking to Yami as the Pharaoh stared skyward at the roof above them, "What did you say you translated again Pharaoh?"

"A tablet about a door, something about stones, the false-gods-." Yami's voice gagged in his throat as the blast from the ceiling above erupted throughout the cafe, shattering every piece of glass within the museum.

"Ryou! Get the civilians out!" Bakura leapt over the table, rushing forward. In a rush of bodies movement overcame everybody around the table in a mad dash as they sped towards the foyer of the museum.

Malik grabbed Daniel before he managed to make it from the cafe's doors.

"You, American man, look after my sister and the Professor!" Throwing Daniel towards Ishizu Malik swung after Bakura and Yami, sensing the increase in the shadow magic growing within the air around them. He skidded to a stop, eyes opening wide in horror at the sight of the platoon gathering of armed soldiers dressed to kill in ancient uniforms he'd seen depicted in long lost arts held by his people in the Tombs. One word rung in his mind and he uttered it into the air, much to the surprise of the Colonel standing beside him.

"Jaffa..." He whispered in awe.

"You know who they are?" Jack pulled a face at the Tomb Keeper who twirled at him in shock.

"Wait you know who they are?"

"Not now idiots!" Bakura roared, "They're here for the translations! Pharaoh, left flank, I'll take the right, cut them off from both sides. I'll throw up a mist! It'll make their staff-weapons less useful."

"Right." Yami nodded, holding forth his hands. A swell of shadows formed, crawling up his arms and forming into slim twin blades. Twirling them forth he cast a swift gaze Yugi's way, watching as the young man pulled free his small pistol from its hiding place at his side.

"Yugi, stay with the Colonel."

"What?"

"Stay Yugi!"  
"Yami! You idiot, get back here you stuck up, old corpse!" Screeching at the Pharaoh Yugi panted heavily, fighting the urge to run madly after him but hesitated as the Colonel beside him touched his shoulder, gripping it firmly. The man shook his head, a stern glare in his grey eyes. Shatters and eruption of screams rushed through the foyer. Yugi winced, sensing Yami's heightened spike of shadow magic and the Puzzle around his neck grew heavy at the excitement and blood lust of the spirits within. Biting back tears the young man twirled his pistol, running after the Colonel as the military man dived for cover under a shattered table. Teal'c and Malik, side by side, held discarded staff weapons, firing blindly into the platoon of Jaffa Warriors swarming into the foyer.

"We need to get closer." The Colonel hissed, touching Yugi's shoulder. Both winced as a loud cry of agony resounded in an echo. Through a mist of shadows a Jaffa was flung skyward, landing firmly upon the marble flooring in a pile of twisted limbs. Yami's darkened form, lapping in the flames of shadow magic pounced upon the body, driving twin blades through the chest before rearing up, giving a graceful dance of graceful movements with the gleaming weapons stained red.

"Yeah," Yugi hissed in pain, gripping the Puzzle as it burned the skin of his chest with its flaring heat, "I have to get closer; I need to get to the Tablet Room. If they reach...it-."

"Come on kid," grabbing his shoulder Jack hoisted him upright, "move now!" They pelted through the staff weapon fire, rushing towards Teal'c and Malik. Malik's firm eyes widened in sudden horror, he stood, shouting aloud and Yugi twisted, feeling his feet skid on the shatter glass upon the floor. He gagged in shock, watching as a hot shot of energy from a staff-weapon spiralled towards the Colonel. His feet shifted on the ground, his instant martyr instinct causing every muscle in his body to move at an inhuman pace. He knocked the Colonel aside, the staff-blast catching the side of his torso. Staggering Yugi curled up into a ball as the spear of pain spread through his limbs like burning wild fire.

\Aibou!\ Yami's voice, a shrill cry he had never heard before coming from the Pharaoh over their link, sounded aloud but it was Bakura's voice that he took note of. The thief king roared out to all in the proximity.

"Kiss the floor! Now! The Pharaoh's gonna blow!"

..0.0.

_*pants*_

_Um._

_I hope you all enjoyed that, because it took some working on._

_I'm going to go collapse now._

_I suppose I really should get onto my novel, but I feel all written out now...maybe I really should stop this whole fanfiction thing... :(_

_Sorry for spelling grammar, don't have time to read it again and again._

_To busy..._

_:,,(_


	4. Chapter 4 The Pharaoh

_Greetings all,_

_I'm a so scared of my new illustrating job._

_Why did I get myself into it...I'm not a good illustrator (those are the thoughts in my head right now.) Oh bother, why don't I have a voice in my head that says 'good' things...then again, I think everyone wishes that. _

_=D _

_Oh well, rough it up Haruka-Shir, you silly girl, you have six weeks to do the illustrations, you'll live. (wish I had more time though)_

_Wish me luck everyone._

_Thanks for your support in this fanfiction, I'm really, really honoured you all enjoy it so much. I'll try my utmost best to continue it and be a faithful fan-fiction author._

_Until the end of this chapter! Bye!_

_Please enjoy._

**Stargate information:**

**Ha'tak: **A Goa'uld mother ship, kind of looks a bit like a giant star with a big pyramid in the centre. Doctor Daniel Jackson theorised that the pyramids in Egypt were actually landing pads for these mother ships. He turned out to be correct in the Stargate universe.

**First Prime: **Is like a Jaffa General. He takes the commands from the Goa'uld's and relays them back to the Jaffa. They usually have the symbol of their god branded upon their forehead in gold.

**Baal: **Quite possibly my most beloved of the evil Goa'uld's. He is gorgeous for a bad guy. I believe he first appeared in the Episode **Summit**, where Daniel had to infiltrate a Goa'uld System Lord meeting.

000000000000

0000000

****~~A little body often holds a great soul~~****

000

0000000

00

0

Chapter Four: The Pharaoh

Seto stirred the rest of the lemonade around in the bottom of his tall glass, watching as the bubbles danced happily around the ice-cubes. He'd always favoured lemonade over any form of alcoholic drink. It was its simplicity he enjoyed, such a simple, enjoyable taste. Sighing he cast his gaze out of the tinted limousines windows, quirking up an eyebrow at the passing streets. Slowly he shifted, sensing a movement from the other occupant of the limousine. Major Carter sat with crossed legs, the brief case she had come with long ago stashed in a safe vault deep within Kiaba Corp. the information it contained safe away from prying eyes.

"How are you finding Domino?" He suddenly broke the silence between them. Sam blinked in surprise at the blunt question.

"Well," she gave a small frown, "it's a very interesting city. I have to admit, I actually kind of like the atmosphere. From what I've seen, people are nice-."

"Oh, you just met the Motou's and trust me, everyone is nice to them. Solomon pretty much gets along with anyone and Yugi's the same." Seto chuckled, waving his glass around, "you're lucky you landed in their lap, they know how to take care of the unordinary."

"What do you mean?" Furrowing her brow Sam bent forward slightly. "Unordinary?"

Seto smirked, "please...you haven't picked up the vibe yet. Yugi's not been hiding it or anything. In fact he's been rather willy-nilly about it...they're both onto you, all of you..."

"Yugi knows about the Stargate?" The Major's face paled, jumping the gun with the first thought that rushed into her mind.

"More than you ever hope to." Cracking a laugh at her horrified expression Seto settled back into his seat, his silent mirth obvious in his stance.

"Why are you telling this to me now?" Staring blankly at the young man Sam spread her hands, even though she knew he was no longer looking at her, his gaze having returned to the world outside. Something in his stance had shifted, as though he had almost become an eternally different person.

"Because, Major Carter, I am getting tired of having to lie to my lord. I may not like it, I may despise it, I may wish it different, rant and rage about it as much as I like, but my life is forever devoted, forever given and will be for eternity, to the Pharaoh and his partner. But don't ever tell him that! Also," he suddenly snapped back into the dead panned young CEO, glaring at her in play, "I was getting bored with all the secrecy." He waved his hands around, "On both sides. I hate being a middle man, I am never a middle man."

"I see." Sam mused, gazing at her hands tightly clutched. Would she need to call the Colonel when she arrived back at the Game Shop, or would that be jumping too quickly. If Seto was corrected, Yugi knew about them, and that was a terrifying thought. How had their secret come out half way across the world? To a young, completely innocent looking young man?

"You're wondering how he knows aren't you..." Seto smirked, "I can see your brain flexing from all the way over here."

The Major sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Yugi's not as innocent as he seems, Major, you see a child in him...I see something different. You have not known him like I have."

"What do you see?" Sam shuffled in her seat, moving across the compartment of the limousine. Seto leant forward, staring his cold blue into her face as he whispered softly, his voice serious in its intensity.

"My arch-rival."

The Major groaned. She should have seen that one coming. Anyone who claimed Seto Kiaba did not have a sense of humour needed to be shoved off a cliff.

"Listen Major, when next you see him, look at him carefully. Use that brain of yours, stair into his eyes and deny that he is even human. I swear, you look hard enough, and you'll see it."

"See what?"

"Him."

"Him who?"

"And we have arrived at our destination." Seto raised both eyebrows as the door of the compartment slid open revealing the brightness of the world outside. The Major blinked away tears from the sudden flare of light, extending her legs to climb out of the limo. Seto followed her, standing elegantly upon the side-walk.

"Maybe I should have dropped you off that the Museum..." He mused suddenly.

"No, its quite alright." The Major held out her hand, feeling him take it in his much larger, firmer fingers, to shake it in departure. "I wanted some peace and quiet for awhile. This Game-shop is perfect for such a thing."

The CEO gave a small smile, one that betrayed something sincere about his inner nature.

"It is a home. To that, I agree." He glanced towards the green shop, its door wide open and welcoming in whoever wished to adventure inside its cosy, warm world. His brow shifted slightly, a small frown appearing as his acute eyes caught a shine of glass. Suddenly he tensed and in front of him the Major winced as his hand around hers tightened.

"Seto?"

"Something is wrong." The young man hissed and she jerked around, sucking in a gasp of air at the sight of the shattered glass from the open door. Seto moved behind her, reaching into the lengh of his over-jacket and pulling free a slim pistol. He threw it towards her and she caught it with expert grace.

"I take it you know how to use that." He revealed another, his face darkening into a frightening scowl. Sam set her own face into an expressionless blank mask, nodding as her military training swept over her, taking over every ounce of her body. Despite the high-heels and the dress, with Yugi's jack slung around her shoulders, she oozed of silent strength as she moved slowly behind Seto, surprised that the young man was almost just as acutely accurate in training as she. He pressed himself to the door-frame, peering into the darkness of the game-shop. Glass cases had been smashed open, and the floor was now scattered with cards, games and glass. Someone had torn through in a blaze, and it hadn't been a robbery otherwise the cash obviously still in the cash-register would have been taken. That and the duel disks for sale where still on their selves and in Domino, they were the most stolen item. Glancing to the Major he nodded and she shifted, moving swiftly inside, carefully stepping over the glass. Seto signalled to his driver to remain outside before diving inside after her. Together they shifted through the ruin. Seto thinned his eyes, and finally found himself calling out.

"Solomon? Solomon?"

A shot was fired, near making him cry out in fright as it echoed through the shop. Seto swung around, watching as Sam dived for cover.

"I missed!" She snapped, scrambling around, "I missed. Stay here, find Solomon!" She snapped out the order and Seto, for once, found himself obeying. Solomon was his priority, because if that old man was dead...

If he was dead...

"Please don't be dead." Seto hissed, creeping further down into the shop. He stopped for a moment, taking note of a sign of a scurry down the passage. Someone had made a mad dash and dive into the storage room.

"Solomon?" Seto shoved at the door, grunting as he slowly forced it open and peered inside. Boxes covered the floor, and in the faint light of a dimly glowing light hanging from the ceiling, he caught sight of a curled up figure breathing heavily in a corner.

He moved without releasing it, rushing towards the old man and skidding on his knees.

"Solomon." Kneeling beside the grandfather huddled in the corner of the storage room Seto gently rested a hand upon his back.

"Yugi?" The voice rasped out. "Yami?" Confused and dazed it sounded.

"No, Solomon, its me, Seto." Seto gently extended an arm around the aging man's shoulders, pulling him close, "it's alright grandpa." Holding him firmly Seto whispered. "I'll get Yugi for you."

Reaching for his mobile Seto dialled, lifting it to his ear he waited as the tone rung. At the door he heard the Major's voice and flashed his gaze briefly her way.

"Seto," The Major peered into the dark room and Seto noted her face paling as she saw Solomon huddled up closely to him as the young man carefully held him while snapping out orders into a slim silver phone. "The Jaffa have all gone." She added when he finally returned the mobile to his pocket.

"Jaffa? Oh...right. Wait, Jaffa!" Standing in a hustle Seto felt his body stiffen in realisation. Wondering why it hadn't struck him sooner. He cursed inwardly. "They're after the translations...the museum..." He swore, shuffling for his mobile once more, "damn it, now would be a brilliant time for me to be an Item Holder." He hissed, "No, I take that back." Pressing speed-dial and snapping the phone to his ear.

"Mokuba?! Good, get a cleanup team to the Museum ten minutes ago, and then come around to the Motou's Game-shop. Bring Serenity; I need you both to look after Gramps. He's pretty shaken up. Yes, something is wrong, no, I won't tell you. Do it now Moki."

00000000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000000

It was over in a split second.

First the roar came, like a mad rush of storm being ignited within the foyer, however if listened to carefully the roar became something else eternally. A shrill cry of spirits in rage, tearing, growling and trying desperately to grab and consume the man standing amongst the carnage. However he did not budge, even when the burning embers of shadowed flames consumed the fibres of his being, swelling up, and bursting forth across the marble floor to twist and devourer the Jaffa trembling in awed fear.

And it was over.

Leaving those lying face down upon the cool marble floor too question the silence and suddenly reigned. It was almost frightening for there to be no sound after such an enormous rush.

Bakura was first to rise, his red eyes bleeding pure droplets of blood down his cheeks as he stared at his lord. The thief shivered, feeling the prickling sensation of fear within his half of his soul and he knew it was his own fear; it did not belong to his lighter half. No, this fear was his and his alone. A part of him had always hoped that the Pharaoh would never have been freed from his bondage to the spirits whose blood tainted the tomb of his split soul, the Puzzle. He doubted anyone but himself, truly understood the sheer power, the furious command and pure energy their lord could master when no longer held back by the avenging dead. Not even Yugi could ever comprehend what his other half was. Only Bakura knew, and hell would freeze over before he ever challenged the Pharaoh again.

"Holy Ra, Pharaoh." Bakura slid to his knees, "you actually did it." The thief stared at the settling shadows falling slowly onto the floor of the museum and running through the marble to gather back towards their king and ruler standing amongst the ruin, twin blades dribbling with a trickle of blood from the slain Jaffa. The blades made a twang as they slipped from his fingers and he dropped beside Yugi, reaching out to gather up his partner's limb body.

"Aibou?" Gently stroking away the blond bangs from the young man's face Yami carefully cradled his head as Yugi whimpered, hissing between his teeth.

"I'm alright Yami-."

"Heck no, you are not alright." The voice sounded from beside him and Yugi blinked through tears, looking into the contorted face of the Colonel as he slowly gathered himself off the glass covered floor. "You took a direct hit from a Staff Weapon kid."

"I'll be alright." Moaning Yugi caught Yami's firm hand, gripping it tighter as the Pharaoh moved to inspect the wound. Blood pooled around the bound leather of his shirt, trickling down onto the marble floor.

"Bakura..." Glancing up at the thief king Yami sought his eyes. Kneeling beside his lord the thief carefully slid a hand under Yugi's head, titling it so it was looking directly at him. He smiled carefully into the pure, purple eyes, so much like his own hikari's in their gentle beauty and peaceful understanding.

"Ryou's coming. I must say pip-squeak, when I said mortal danger, and you said no, I thought that was the end of that."

"Shut up." Wincing out Yugi hissed, "or I'll get Yami to behead you again."

"Ouch." Bakura winced, touching his neck. "I like my head right where it is that you." He smirked, clapping Yami over the cranium before looking up as Ryou's voice called through the carnage. The hikari Professor pelted through the ruin, looking shaken and bedraggled. He squeaked as he jumped past a fallen Jaffa, cringing at the contorted body but with both Yami and Bakura out he couldn't yell blame at ether as he noted the fallen figure lying in their Pharaoh's arms.

"Yugi! Bakura why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were too busy telling me off via mind-link!" Bakura snorted from where he sat, trying not to bother getting up and explaining aloud to his usually calm hikari; it was far easier to rush over it through their mind link when Ryou was actually listening. Nodding his head in understanding Ryou knelt, cool air pooling around him as he held out his hands and light trickled through his skin to gather at the palms. It sparkled, flexing and playing in a dazzling show of colour.

"Yugi this is going to sting."

"I know." The young duellist whispered, mock pouting in a weak tweak of his lips at the albino's kind words.

"It's not going to be like those cuts I practised on..."

"I know. Just do it."

Ryou sighed, searching around in the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a key-chain. He passed it to Yami.

"Get him to bite that, I don't want him biting his tongue."

"What are you doing?" Jack finally found his voice, interrupting, "I've got to get him to a hospital, people die from blasts like that, heck, he should be dead."

Bakura stood to his feet, brushing off his torn shirt as he glanced to the Colonel.

"Oi, listen mate, military man to military man, shut the hell up." He snapped and the Colonel gapped as he was snagged by the shoulder and pulled back, surprised to find it was Daniel who had grabbed him and pulled him away. The archaeologist was shaking his head, holding a mobile phone to his ear and through it Jack could have sworn he was hearing the Major's voice speaking quickly and hurriedly however the Colonel found his gaze fixated on the miracle being worked directly in front of him.

The English albino was glowing, his skin shimmering like refracting crystal as what appeared to be gentle pulses of energy pulsed down through his arms, into his hands and onto the wound in Yugi's side. Yugi tensed, biting down hard upon the piece of metal and cloth in his mouth as his body arched in agony. His shoulders where snagged, held down firmly as Yami smoothly cooed to him. Then suddenly Ryou jerked his hands back, panting heavily as the light calmed around him and he was gathered up into strong arms. Bakura held him firmly.

"You did good Ryou."

"Th..thanks...Kura."

Yugi rolled over, spitting out the key-ring he'd gritted between his teeth. He propped himself onto his elbows, panting heavily and searching for Yami's hand. He found it, squeezing it firmly.

"You can scream now aibou, if you like." The Pharaoh stood, gently pulling him up and cheeking over the hole in the young man's shirt. Yugi staggered, catching himself upon a fallen statue and sitting in a heap of aching arms and legs.

"No...not yet...Yami." He winced. "I think Seto will be doing that for me." He tilted his head sadly to one side, gazing at the shattered remains of the front foyer and the cafe. He could only pray no one innocent got caught up in the cross-fire, though it was sure Yami's cosmic blast of shadow-magic would not have harmed innocents he could never be too sure, not with Shadow Magic, never with the shadows. He touched the Puzzle around his neck, feeling its warmth. It was no longer so heavy.

"Yami...are they really gone?"

"I think so aibou." Yami whispered, shadows once again beginning to lap around his body as his eyes ignited. Yugi clutched his hand tighter, wanting him to hold him firmly but right now, with the eyes of the Colonel looking directly at him, he had no choice but to just relax with a simple touch of their intertwined fingers. The Colonel was simply staring, obviously having a very difficult time stomaching what had just transpired. He couldn't blame the poor man. It was a rather lot of get around. Across the foyer Malik and Teal'c were searching through the bodies, both speaking in deep tones in a language Yugi was sure he could understand if he tried but his head was far to foggy. So by the time the agonising yell of Seto's voice finally rung in his ears, he was familiar with the pain shooting through his brain. He watched as the tall young man stormed his way through the ruins, shoving past Ishizu with a hurried word to her that he'd fixed up the problem with the media. Then he was in front of him, yelling in that cool, calm tone of his. It was a horrible sound.

"Motou! I told you not to get into trouble!" Seto roared and Yugi winced, wiggling a finger into his ear as he sat back, listening to the CEO rant.

"It's not like I ask these things to happen around me." Yugi whispered as Seto paused for a moment to catch the sentence before glaring down at the shorter duellist with deadly cold eyes.

"They went after the game-shop Yugi-."

"What!?" Every head in the front foyer of the museum spun at the high-pitched cry. Yugi launched himself at Seto, grabbing the taller man by the scruff of his tussled shirt and yanking him downwards, shaking him like a doll.

"My Grandpa! Is he alright!"

"Major Sam and I got there in time. Both the old man and the game-shop are fine. They just knocked over a few display cases and broke a lot of glass. Your Grandfather is fine. Don't worry; Serenity and Mokuba are with him right now. He's just a little shaken up, that's all, nothing more."

Releasing him Yugi threw his arms up into the air, wanting to curse at the sky but instead, his legs trembled and the sensation of fainting freckled in his mind. He sensed Yami's presence beside him, knowing the Pharaoh had let him have it out at Seto simply because it would have exhausted him and caused him the sensation of fainting.

\Yami...\

\Quite abiou, just sleep, when you wake, we'll have things sorted out alright. Trust me, trust Seto...you know his speciality is cleaning things up.\ The gentle tone his partner used allowed his body to collapse under its own weight, in the full knowledge the arms where there to collect him.

\Okay. I trust you...wait...Seto's a cleaning lady.\

A chuckle sounded through their link.

\Hmm, interesting thought aibou.\

00000000000000

00000000

000

0

It couldn't have been Yami that was sitting on the bed beside him. No, the weight felt far too different. Yami wasn't heavy enough to make such a deep indentation in the side of the bed, the Pharaoh always used Shadow Magic to make himself weight less whenever he sat on the bed. He hated modern day springs for some odd reason, and disliked the collapsing marital. Whoever it was a smell of spices used for mummification, and therefore, akin to Yami's smell. The only other person he knew who smelt of such a distinct scent was Bakura. Therefore, Yugi summarised silently, it had to be Bakura sitting beside him, and it had to be Bakura who was gently wiping his brow with a cool, wet cloth.

"Don't worry." He heard the deep voice of the thief. "Prince, he'll be right back..."

Yugi felt his mind blurring again, hearing the tomb robber strike up a gentle song in Ancient Hebrew to lull him to sleep once more.

When he woke next, there was another presence in the room, once he was instantly familiar with.

"How long was Ryou out after you banished the spirits?" Yugi furrowed his brow, knowing it was Yami's deep baritone voice that spoke through the shadows around him. The bed he lay upon shifted slightly as a weight came off it and Bakura's voice returned the Pharaoh's question.

"About a day or so. Scared me half witless, but don't tell him that!"

Yami must have chuckled silently, because Bakura swore blankly at him in Egyptian. Yugi found himself fighting the urge to smile at the two spirits and their familiarity with each other. Malik was right, they were good friends.

"How you feeling, by the way Atemu...I know I felt pretty light headed after the spirits left, but you've had it harder than me. They were my brothers and sisters...they didn't actually hate me."

"Surprisingly, I don't feel so bad. More as though chains have gone...but yet...I'm still trapped, but it's not so bad now. It's like I'm trapped because I want to be." The Pharaoh must have shrugged, for there was a jingle of jewellery from somewhere. Yugi licked his lips, hearing Bakura sigh heavily.

"That's a contradiction if ever there was one."

"I know." Yami chuckled weakly again.

"Pharaoh, you should rest along with your hikari. Malik will stay guard."

"No, I'll be fine Bakura. It's alright, I know you have to go. Thank you for your help, and thank Ryou...when he wakes up, for healing Yugi."

"Will do. Don't let the pip-squeak move to much when he wakes, alright, he'll drain himself dry."

Someone started singing again, he wasn't sure who it was, because Yami sung very little, and only ever sad songs, this song spoke of something different.

It sung of distant stars.

00000000000

0000000

00

He could have sworn he was back in his teenage years, during that period of time when he'd not really known about the up and coming future. He 'd lie in bed before school, thinking and wondering in a half groggy state of mind somewhere between dream and sleep.

Yami hadn't been able to form a physical body during that time, and that was what reminded him that he was, in fact, now twenty-two. A young adult, who lived in the supernatural and paranormal and possibly had an X-file with his name on it somewhere.

"Yami?" Yugi groaned, rolling in the covers of his bed and hissing in sharp pain at the wound on his side. He flexed, reaching under the covers and touching the raw skin, it was painful, but it could have been a lot worse.

"Hey aibou...how do you feel?" From where the physical form of the long dead Pharaoh sat, his deep voice spoke out in the dim light of the dying twilight. Yugi glanced his way, noting the yellow tinge within his bedroom and watching it sparkle off the already brown tinge of his partners skin. Reaching out Yugi caught his hand, holding it firmly, wanting that physical contact in a sudden swell of need. Of reassurance that his lord had no left, and the spirits had not taken him in rage.

"Alright...I guess." Yugi shifted, smiling weakly, "we are home?" Stupid question, he obviously was, yet maybe he needed the reassurance that it wasn't fake.

"Yes, we are little one. Everyone is down stairs."

"Everyone."

"Oh well, Bakura and Ryou left because Ryou has things he must attend to at the university and Bakura doesn't want him getting fired. Malik is with Ishizu at the museum...when I say everyone I mean Grandfather and the Americans. I am confused, and they are confused...and Grandpa is trying not to get us all more confused. I have been waiting for you to awaken before trying to discuss anything with them. They seem to know much about things they should not know much about."

"Ah," Yugi groaned slowly pulling himself up, "but we knew that already didn't we..." He smirked weakly towards his darker half who have an innocent flatter of his eyelids.

"No..."

"Yami...you know I'll wiggle it out of you eventually."

The Pharaoh gave a deflated mutter under his breath, "alright fine...so I suspected that it was possible Doctor Daniel Jackson might of had something to do with the military group that ended up getting hold of the Chappa'a. It had been lost during Malik's father's time as Tomb Keeper. He didn't do a very good job keeping the ancient past ancient." The Pharaoh contemplated, rubbing his chin before glancing to Yugi and shrugging.

"There would have been no other way he'd have uncovered those tablet-murals in the false-god's temple."

"You know, you should have let me in on all this thinking of yours and then I might have kept my mouth shut a bit more." Clambering out of the bed Yugi gave a wince as he felt the side of his chest, gazing at the red mark, all that remained of the wound he'd suffered. Ryou was getting better at healing. He still shuttered in recollection of the first time the Healer of the Pharaoh's Court had been forced to use his abilities. Evendecne of it was still scarred around his neck. Reaching up Yugi touched the new choker, fingering it's smooth texture. Then at the sound of Yami's voice behind him he shifted, moving to the drawers and pulling out a clean, lose hanging shirt.

"No...I wanted to see if the good Doctor, or any of this friends, where smart enough to make any guesses about us."

"Dangerous game Yami."

"But a game non-the-less and I never lose." Rising to his feet Yami floated towards his partner, placing hands upon his slim shoulders and gazing down at the golden Puzzle between them.

"Does it feel lighter, with the spirits gone?"  
"Not with your fat hide still residing in it." Yugi muttered in play, causing the Pharaoh to roll his eyes. Then the young man gave a small laugh. "I guess Bakura was right, mortal danger was the key. You had to choose and I am glad you decided on me-."

"Petty, really petty aibou. Of course I would have chosen you, you are my light, my everything...without you I would have-."

"Lets see...no body, no ability to interact with physical things, no Grandpa, no friends, no games, no light, no bed, no house," holding up his other hand Yugi breathed in deeply to count once more but Yami pounced, gripping the palm.

"I get it. I would be still half of something, stuck in the darkness."  
"Good, glad you can still grovel." Standing on tip toes Yugi peeked his cheek, "Come on, lets go face to fire." Wandering out the door Yugi passed down into the passage, leaving the darker half standing in the middle of the blue bedroom, one eyebrow raised before he looked skyward in defeat.

"I ask you, how does he get the better of me every time we spar with words."

\Because I'm just super and special and awesome.\ The amused reply trickled back to him, \Now move it Yami. I'm not doing this alone.\

\Coming, oh awesome one.\ Rolling his eyes Yami vanished, reappearing in a swell of shadows beside Yugi as he stood at the end of the stairs, looking into the light of the living room.

\Yami, we're going to have to make some rules about using your Shadow Powers now.\

\What...\ Groaning mentally Yami pouted, \But I like teleporting and the spirits are gone now, I can do it as much as I like. I'll get better than Bakura and Malik and then we can play a game and I will win and regain my honour as Pharaoh of the Shadows.\

\Rules, Yami, rules.\ Taking his hand Yugi shook his head, laughing silently at the Pharaoh bright red eyes gleaming at the thought of beating his two other Shadow Welders. Yugi raised an eyebrow, wondering why nether he, nor Ryou and Ishizu were ever included in the equation. It wasn't as if they couldn't use the shadows, though he had to admit, he and Ryou had a lighter version, if that was even possible.

Breathing in deeply he stepped into the light of the doorway, dragging Yami with him into the living room. Heads turned in their direction and he heard his Grandfather shout in relief. The old man rushed to him, gathering him up in a giant hug and Yugi quickly returned it, thanking whatever god was listening that the old man had not been harmed. He would have never forgiven himself it he'd caused his guardian pain.

"Yugi, my boy...you had me so worried."

"I'm alright Grandpa. Ryou fixed me up well. He's getting much better."

Solomon pulled away, cupping this grandson's cheeks and shaking his head. Yugi frowned, seeing the worry in the old man's eyes.

"Grandpa, it's alright...I'm fine."

"I know, I know." Solomon chuckled sadly, "one of these days I'm just going to have to trust you." He glanced Yami's way and reached out to take the slightly taller Pharaoh into his arms. Yami nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I suppose I should congratulate you, for freeing yourself from part of the curse."

"Thank you Grandpa. Hopefully things will be easier on both myself and Yugi for now."

"Yeah," Yugi grinned, "I won't get swords, spears and arrows thrown at me when I try and enter your soul-room."

Yami looked dark for a moment, then relaxed, "Yes, you are right...you'll now get pillows, toys and items of clothing thrown at you."

"Wonderful."

"Yugi," Solomon touched his shoulder and Yugi flinched as the old man's eyes carefully studied him. "They are asking questions and I do not think they will leave until they are all answered. Be careful, Yugi, they have so much distrust in their eyes. I am worried-."

"Do not worry Grandpa, Yami and I will figure it out. They are Doctor Jackson's friends and therefore they must be good people. Its just the way they had to find out about me was a little dramatic. Can you go order dinner, this might take awhile."

"Hungry?" Solomon chuckled, "Yami hasn't told you how long you slept for yet has he?"

"No..." Yugi raised an eyebrow, "he hasn't?"

Yami paled, "two days."

"You've been fending off questions for two days?" Yugi stared at his grandfather.

"No, I was in hospital for a little while, recovering from my shock of having my beautiful shop broken into. I believe Seto has been the one fending off questions and you know how good he is at it."

"Alright..." Rubbing his brow Yugi sighed and looked up to face the team members sitting around within the living room. All of them, he doubted, apart from Doctor Jackson, would not have understood the conversation that had just transpired in Japanese. Daniel's face showed confusion, but he had understood the interchange and was now appearing slightly concerned. Yugi waved to him, speaking once again in Japanese.

"Daniel, I am sorry, can you please tell your friends I apologise for sleeping so long. I will be with you in a minute."

Daniel nodded, and seemed to relay the information back to the three others sitting silently. Yugi flinched, hearing the Colonel counteract his friend with a sharp word.

"Grandpa, you are alright, aren't you?"

"Do not worry; now, go put their minds at ease. They deserve an explanation, from both of you. You've played your games long enough."

Solomon hugged him once more before strolling off into the kitchen, picking the phone and dialling a fast-food chain with expert ease, courtesy of many Joey sleep-overs in high-school. Too many, in his opinion.

Yugi padded his bare feet across the living room, coming to finally stand behind the couch, facing the military team with concern. The Colonel's eyes were cold and dark, no longer bearing their jolly, friendly gleam. Now they were sceptical and frightening, causing all his defences to flash into red alert.

"Grandpa is ordering dinner, this may take awhile." Yugi spoke finally, "I guess we all have some intense discussing to do and it's not going to be easy. I cannot say I am sorry, but you all obviously got caught up in something-."

"Kid, who the hell are you?" The Colonel glared, but suddenly wrenched back in his seat as Yami swelled up beside Yugi, blood red eyes keenly flaring with wrath. Yugi held out a hand, touching his partner's chest, trying to sooth away the shadows from sticking to the Pharaoh's skin.

"Yami, it's alright. He has every reason to be snappy at me." Climbing over the top of the couch and curling his legs up upon Yugi smiled weakly. "My name is Yugi Motou, Holder of the Millennium Puzzle. I am the reincarnation of a split soul of a Pharaoh from five about five thousand years ago, give or take."

Four blank faces stared at him.

"And that," pointing to Yami Yugi grinned, "is the Pharaoh."

All eyes looked towards the regal young man standing firmly behind the couch, arms folded across slim chest, glaring acutely at the group.

"You do not believe him?" He spoke suddenly.

"No, I do." Daniel whispered, "that's how you knew the language of the Pharaohs...Yugi...that legend, you told it to me, you were actually telling me your story."

"Most of it, yeah." Yugi waved a hand, "and you listened into a private conversation Doctor Jackson." He pointed an accusing finger at the abashed looking archaeologist.

"And you," Daniel replied, "are you really, actually, immortal?"

Yugi shivered. "Yes, I am."

"My gosh." Sam gasped in awe, "You're not joking."

"No, I am not," Yugi shook his head, "all who hold a Millennium Item are cursed to wander the world, and I quote 'for the remainder of days, until the sky burns, and the sea's boil. They, the accursed children of spoiled blood, shall begin again the cycle of life'. No idea what it means, but hey, something to look forward to." He cracked a grin, one that betrayed his cheerful outward appearance. Somehow, deep inside, it was obvious he was in pain. Yugi breathed in deeply, "what happened in the museum, I'm sorry you had to see it."

"I'm not." Jack shook his head in awe, pointing to Yami, "he knocked out more than two dozen Jaffa in one go...and you," he turned to Yugi, "you survived a direct hit from a Staff Weapon and your friend, the nice white haired guy, he did this freaky, special glow thing and healed you."

"Yes, Yami did kill the Jaffa. Most people who hurt me in anyway usually end up with their minds crushed, insane, or they are dead before they release it. You're all lucky you were not caught up in the blast wave, Yami wasn't aiming to be nice to friendly's at the time."

"I was a bit too busy banishing the spirits form my Puzzle." Yami growled.

"You live in it?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"It is where I reside yes, however Yugi does offer his body, it is much nicer."

Yugi gave a small cough, "yeah, thanks Yami..."

"That's why your eyes...go...red." Daniel stood up, "and you...you where that shadow, that night, when you sunk into the house. I saw this shadow with red eyes. It was you."

"Indeed, it must have been."

"Please," Yugi raised his hands, "We can't cover everything right now...but I do just want to know, Teal'c is a Jaffa, so I really hope Yami didn't hurt anyone...anyone-."

"You know Teal'c is a Jaffa?" Jack pouted, "I thought he was doing really well this trip."

Yugi slapped his forehead, giving a sigh.

"Yes, we know he's Jaffa. Yami is an ancient Pharaoh, his great, great grandfather helped banish the false-god's from the earth, about three hundred years after the Great Flood and the Tower of Babel, I believe...considering the Tower was built to reach the heavens." He glanced to Yami, who gave a small shrug.

"Too much of it has been lost in history aibou."

"Yes, it has been...the Chappa'a was buried and the Pharaoh's from then on where warned of the false-god's, and told to keep the Chappa'a buried. However, it was unearthed, wasn't it? It's the only way you could have found those inscriptions?" He threw the ball of the conversation back into Daniel's arms.

The archaeologist flinched for a moment, then glanced towards Jack, seeming to ask permission with a simple flex of his hand. The Colonel sighed, giving a small nod.

"Your right," Daniel looked back to Yugi, "it was unearthed and we have been using it. Teal'c is indeed a Jaffa; he was once First Prime of Apophis and comes from the planet Chulak."

Yami hissed, grabbing hold of the couch Yugi sat upon, his hands gripping the fabric and tearing small indentations into it as shadows smeared over his finger tips.

"You have allowed the enemy onto this planet. Then you are to blame for what happened at the Museum-."

"Teal'c is a friend." Daniel insisted, "he's risked his life countless of times to save ours and is dedicated to destroying the Goa'uld."

"Yet he bears the child of one."

"He has too," the Major implored, "they work as the immune system to their body, all Jaffa have this problem. They have been bread as slaves and warriors, forced to be dependent upon the Goa'uld for their lives."

"Yami," Yugi gently touched the Pharaoh's firm hands, "its alright. I didn't sense anything wrong from him when we first met, neither did you. Calm down, sit down, or I'll make you."

"I'll get drinks." With a swell of shadows Yami stalked through the living room, his voice calling for Solomon into the kichten. Yugi smiled faintly.

"Forgive him, I think he's under a bit of stress. The spirits being released...from the Puzzle is a big adjustment for us both." Unfolding his legs from being hooked on the couch Yugi bent forward, propping his chin upon his folded palms.  
"For a dead-guy he's doing a lot of walking, talking and breathing." Jack muttered.

"Shadow Magic allows him such things."

"Shadow Magic?" The Major perked up.

Yugi bobbed his head up and down, "I suppose you'd call it a power source." Holding up the Puzzle Yugi waved it around, "the Puzzle links both Yami and I to another realm, dimension, reality, that is folded over our own. What you saw in the Musuem was Yami using that realm and marnipulating the power that flows within it."

"The other guys, what was his name, Bakura and Malik...right," Jack clicked his fingers, "They could use it too."

"Yep," Yugi grinned, "Bakura is also an ancient spirit, the spirit of a tomb robber and Malik is a keeper of the Pharaoh's tomb. He and his family have helped keep the secrets of the past stay secret. The Chappa'a was under their care until it was unearthed. I believe Malik's father might have sold it out for money, or weapons, I'm not sure. Malik and Ishizu are very quiet about it. Yami wasn't happy when he found out it was gone. He cursed for days about the coming of the false-gods."

Waving his hands around Yugi rested back into his chair, "and now its come..."

"Listen Yugi, if I'd known bringing those translations here would have caused the Jaffa to come, I wouldn't have." Daniel implored.

"I know Daniel. I'm just more worried about how they found out about us having them..."

"We've known for awhile now that some Goa'uld have infiltrated a couple levels of government. Its why we've had to start hiring private company's do help us. We simply cannot trust the government anymore."

"Like Kaiba Crop." Laughing Yugi rubbed his aching chest, watching as Yami swaggered out of the kitchen, bearing a tray of drinks. "I knew Seto was in on it all."

"He's...being very helpful." Sam offered.

"I bet he is. Thanks Yami." Yugi took an offered glass of cool lemonade as the Pharaoh sat down beside him, allowing the younger man to curl up tightly under the curve of his arm.

"Grandpa says the food will be here soon aibou."

"Good, I am hungry."

"Our problem has grown larger," finally Teal'c spoke, near causing Yugi's glass to spill as he held it to his lips, only to force it away and stare blankly at the Jaffa as he continued in his deep, calm voice, "you are now involved in this Yugi Motou. Your knowledge of this language, and your ability's...they will be spoken of and you will be hunted for them."

"What?" Yugi furrowed his brow. "Daniel, did they actually get the translations? Please, oh please tell me they didn't?"

"They did aibou." Yami jumped in before Daniel's mouth opened. Yami took Yugi's hand, firmly gripping it as he spoke through their silent link, \they took it, and it is now obvious that whichever false-god who ordered the attack, now knows how to open the door the inscription warned about. However, you had only translated the first tablet...not all four.\

\So...you think they might...come...back.\ Yugi hissed in air sharply, shaking back out of Yami's hold. \No...Yami, no, I don't want this to happen again! I was just starting to have things become normal.\

\Yugi, you know things will never be normal for us. We gave an oath when the god's granted us this existence, that we would protect the earth and her people, our people. Normal never came into that oath\

"Um..." The Colonel's loud voice caught them both and Yugi jerked, looking at the startled faces. He suddenly blushed, covering his cheeks.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"What was that? You guys were staring at each other and having your hands like you where having a conversation?" Daniel laughed, "you're telepathic right, you can communicate-."

"Technically, Daniel, Yami lives inside my head. I'm a mental case who has reason for the voice inside my head."

"Wow, just wow, I never expected this when I stepped off that plane." Jack shook his head, standing to his feet, he moved around the small coffee table, standing over Yugi and resting a hand upon the young man's shoulder.

"Listen kid, I reckon by the looks on the face of you and...that...freaky shadow over there," he motioned with a jut of his thumb at the growling Pharaoh still seated upon the couch, Jack offered a soft tone to his once jarred voice, "I think you've figured out that you're in a little bit of trouble right. The Goa'uld whose Jaffa came and blew up have the Museum...he's called Baal, and he's trouble. He's smart, he's cunning and he knows Earth culture. Now, kid, I'm not saying this as something you have to do, but its open for an option, okay..."

Yugi nodded, "spill."

"Come with us, we've already discussed it with your...um..." he glanced towards Yami, "spirit guy, and he's left it up to you. We can make sure your safe and you can help us, kid, Daniel can't read this...magic voodoo language of the dead Pharaoh's that you can read, and Mr. I'm bad boy Pharaoh, which buy the way, I'm still having trouble believing, can use his freaky shadow powers to save my butt anytime he likes."

"What about my Grandfather. The Jaffa already came here once..."

"Seto's offered to watch him twenty-four seven Yugi." Yami sipped his cool lemonade, "and Mokoba's offered to move in."

"He...what, they have?"

"Yes. Mokuba wants peace to finish his studies, and Seto wants someone else to help train the boy. It's a good compromise aibou."

"But Yami...Grandpa...we've been away from him and..."

"Yugi, you know as well as I do, he's going to be living a lot longer than most people. And he understands aibou, he understands our task, our job."

Yugi bit his lips, touching the side of his chest once more, wincing from its slight, irritating pain. The heavy hand upon his shoulder squeezed him gently and he took the risk of looking up into the grey eyes of the Colonel. Why was it that those eyes were sad? What reason did the military man have for looking at him so sorrowfully? Yugi felt his lips part in a sigh, his heart aching. An adventure was calling him, something new, something strange and something that involved the world needing saving.

Who was he to argue...

And those eyes, he had to know why they looked at him that way.

"Alright," he nodded, "but you're all sure you believe me? I don't want this to be some kind of trick and you're really carting me off to some underground bunker..."

"Kid," Jack rubbed his temples, "after what I saw back there, in that museum," the Colonel looked towards Yami, a small scowl returning to his features as he studied the strange spirit being that glared with blood red eyes, engulfed in dangerous shadows. "I'm believing you're both everything you claim to be. Hey, we'll have plenty of time to talk on the way...right now, I think you need to eat and then, really, really think about resting. You're putting on a brave face and all, but I think your chest's hurting more than you let on."

00000000000000000

0000000000

He prided himself in his elegance, his mastery and perfection. For centuries he had stood as a god of order, not ciaos. He despised ciaos and there was nothing more in the universe more chaotic than the human race. They gave his human body reason to be nauseous every time he considered the lives of total mess that were lived out by the filthy vermin that horded across planets like a plague, ruining the beauty and pristine wonder of everything created.

They deserved to be stripped of their right to rule, and that rulership was by right his and soon it would be; when he opened the door and unleashed the storm.

Baal gripped the file of papers. His Ha'tak still in orbit around a large gas giant in the solar-system that housed the most crowded planet in the galaxy. Earth. Such a simple name for such a complex planet. Yet he liked its complexity and the humans there were so interesting to watch with their pettiness. Sure, they did not see themselves as petty, but everything was petty to him. Petty and pathetic. Humans...He rolled his eyes.

"You did well First Prime." He smirked finally, flipping open the slim sheets of paper, gazing at the scribbled markings and translations to the photographs. Whoever had done the writing also enjoyed order; his hand script was enough to reveal that. It was written in beautiful lopes and careful scratches of ink. He could almost smell the scent of the human who had marked the papers.

"My lord, we lost many Jaffa." Not daring to raise his head from his kneeling position the First Prime bit out the words carefully.

"So I heard." The Goa'uld muttered. "Tell me, what weapon the little earthlings used this time..."

"It was no weapon my lord. It was a man of shadows-."

"What...did you say?" Baal suddenly shifted in his throne, standing abruptly. "Shadows? Say that again!" He swept down the stairs, causing all Jaffa within his vicinity to bow as his red robe swelled across the floor, "Who was it? Who saw him?"

Gulping back salvia to wet his drying throat the First Prime grovelled, "my lord, I speak of a man who commanded some form of magic, the likes we have never seen. It was misted, like fog, and yet black like the realm of space. His eyes glowed red and his rage filled the air."  
"The shadows, get back to the shadows?" Baal hissed; his mind carefully scanning images from long distant past.

"He was a shadow my lord, and there was another, like him, they moved like the wind."

"It's them..." Baal whispered, sweeping past the trembling First Prime and coming to the large window opening up to the sight of Jupiter and her vicious storms raging, he gave a sudden, satanic grin, "after five thousand years...it's really them."

All Jaffa within the court of the vessel flinched slightly in shock as their lord and master tipped his head back and laughed.

0000000000000

0000000000000000000

0000000000

He was sure that if Anubis had a face to have expressions on, he'd be smirking. The half-ascended Goa'uld being held together by a force-field in a slightly corporal form was oozing the aroma of glee. Lord Ra sighed through his nose, keeping his small, thin body planted firmly upon the Goa'uld's throne within the mother-ship. The tiny green alien licked the tip of his finger, missing the clawed nails of iron painted red, as he turned the page of his newspaper, the rustling of it sounding through the control room of the great space-ship.

"Okay, Anubis, you can stop radiating your pleasure and glee and stuff; you're giving me a smashing headache." The creature snapped out in its usual high-pitched voice.

"One of my pawns has finally made a move." Anubis sneered, approaching the bazaar alien creature seated within his large, engulfing throne. Though hidden by the large newspaper, his two antennas poked free, buzzing in energy.

"Really," the voice came back bored, "well, I guess that chess game did you good then after all."

"You're in my throne."

"Yes, I know, live with it. I'm your elder, you should respect me."

"Old one, then, are you not concerned with my news?" Taunting again Anubis wandered around the throne. He waited, watching as another page was turned and the rustling of the paper died away.

"Should I be?" The alien creature replied and Anubis sighed.

"Come, come Lord Ra, I just told you one of my pawns made a move..."

"Well," Ra folded up the paper suddenly, placing it within his lap and turning, corking his head up to gaze firmly into the black canvas of Anubis's voided face, shrouded by darkness, "then let me tell you this. My King just moved one space," holding out the palm of his hand Ra revealed the small golden chess piece, and he grinned, "however my King has an advantage."

Slowly Ra held out his other hand, folding back the long thin fingers to reveal another piece, carved from silver and slightly smaller, "he comes in a pair."

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

0

_Seriously, whatever game it is that Ra and Anubis are playing I don't ever want to get caught up in it. If you don't get it, I'll tell it to you now, basically, this story is Anubis and Ra playing a game of chess with everyone else in the universe. Their pieces are the two sides. Lord Ra doesn't want the 'door' opened and Anubis does want it opened (because he's evil and stuff). Now, they are not manipulating anyone, somehow that breeches the rules of cosmic play. However, I'm sure they can shove the characters in different directions if they wanted too._

_Me, I'd just run as far away as possible, hopefully to never get caught up in whatever it is they're doing. _

_So, hope that chapter alright for everyone. Hope it didn't confuse too many people._

_Bit less action, but it got us somewhere._

_I had a bit of trouble with the whole Yugi and SG1 talking scene, but I just got sick of going over it, so it's what it is and so be it =D I can't say this is the greatest bit of writing I've ever done, but hey, most novels go through fifteen rewrites before they ever get published, and this is a scrap heap... :)_

_Ta till next time!_


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome To

_Its my Birthday tomorrow! 9 of April! Yay! I will be 20...wow...20...and I have done utterly nothing to prove it. _

_No sure if I'm liking where this thought is going._

_Oh well, Happy Birthday to me! Yay!_

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's not as long as usual, but the next one will be quite long, so I think it'll make up for it. Yes, after this chapter the Episodes will start. W00t. Season 1 will begin soon, so you'd all better stay tuned to this channel heh._

_00000...00000_

**Happy are those**

**who dream dreams and **

**are ready to pay the **

**price to make them come true.**

_0000000000000000_

_0000000000_

_000000_

_00_

_0_

**Sorry for spelling and grammar. Dyslexic to a fault :(**

000000000000000000

0

0

0

Chapter Five: Welcome to Stargate Command

Yugi gripped his worn and aged carry bag, the one that he had taken with him around the world and back again. Stamped with iron on patches, scribbled on with black markers the signatures of all his friends, and the friends he'd made through his travels. There was still space left for many more and he hoped, looking now across the air-port terminal towards the four figures approaching him, that they would become his friends in another foreign land. Breathing in deeply Yugi turned towards Serenity, the heavily pregnant young woman was busily trying to tidy his frazzled fringe. Joey had often said she'd always fuss whenever she was worried.

"Serenity, its alright."

"Sorry Yugi," she bit her lips, giving him a warm hug to the best of her ability with her stomach joisting out, "don't you worry, though; we'll hold the fort down here."

"I know you will." Yugi tipped his head to one side as he heard their flight being called over the speaker. He quickly stepped in front of Mokuba and felt the teen's firm arms around his shoulders.

"I promise Yugi, I'll look after Gramps!"

"I don't need looking after." The old man snorted, clapping the black haired boy over the head smartly.

"Grandpa, please, you're not doing this for yourself, it's for me and my peace of mind." Yugi laughed, smothering Solomon in a tight embrace that the old man returned ten-fold. A sprinkle of tears touched Yugi's cheeks and he buried himself deeply into Solomon's shoulder, ignoring the calling for their flight again as he imprinted the memory of the old man's smell deep into his mind.

"I'll come and visit Grandpa. Yami's sure to get the hang of Shadow Portals soon!"

"You just be safe, alright," Solomon touched his cheeks, chuckling, "my little warrior."

"Say thanks to Seto for me Serenity, Moki." Giving them both a way Yugi hoisted his bag over his shoulder, running to catch up with the Colonel as he waited by the boarding bridge.

"Hey kid, nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, saying goodbye is never good for me." Yugi wiped his cheeks, "I think my eyeliners run again."

"Nah, you just look like you said goodbye." Jack chuckle, patting his shoulder as they strolled down the boarding ramp and slowly into the large plane. Yugi tensed, the influx of so many minds in such a small space causing his mental shields to cringe. He sensed Yami strengthening them and the Puzzle around his neck warmed against his chest. They'd been given First class, amazingly enough, and he'd never been first class before. Unless he counted the times he'd been in Seto's private planes, but he never counted them. That was above and beyond first class, it was a class of its own. Jack lead him through the plane, towards a seating arrangement set up seemingly just for them. Yugi smiled to Daniel as he sat beside the archaeologist.

"Your Grandpa alright?" Daniel offered and Yugi bobbed his head.

"He'll be okay. He's...an amazing man and with Mokuba around to help, it should be better. Mokuba does home schooling, you see, so he'll be at the Game shop most of the time."

"Ah."

"He's a genius, like his brother."

"Genius, yes..." The Major laughed and Yugi glanced her way, finding it strange that today she'd chosen a far more military looking outfit, making her far less feminie than she had been when first they'd met. Now he could see another side of her, one he was sure he was going to like just as much as the other. "I hope we can snatch him up for the program...he'd make an invaluable member of a team."

"Better put your name down, half the world's waiting to see what Mokuba Kaiba does with his life." Yugi laughed, pulling his bag closer to his chest. He heard the sound of the pilot's voice speaking warning for take-off and watched as the hostesses began move around the compartment. Closing his eyes he rested his head back, waiting for the movement of the plane to begin, taking him away from his home land once again.

\I'm still here aibou, and I won't ever leave.\ Yami's deep mental voice whispered and Yugi shivered at its gentleness within his mind. He smiled faintly at the pins and needles crawling over his skin from the very presence of the Pharaoh within him.

\I know Yami...I just hope we're doing the right thing.\

\These people are good people, you know that or else you would not have agreed to go with them. Trust yourself aibou, trust yourself and your abilities. You're going to need them more and more now.\

\I suppose...\

\Aibou, doubt not, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for.\

Settling back in the curve of his chair Yugi closed his eyes, allowing himself that simple moment of smiling, and thanking the spirit of the Puzzle. If Yami believed in him, then anything was possible.

000000000000000

000000

0

They'd tried to reassure him during the flight that the General he'd be meeting was a kindly old man, well respected, firm in his job, but grandfatherly all the same. He could see the devotion and respect shinning in the eyes of the team as they'd talked about him and praised him for his dedication and determination when it came to the job he had.

The stories they told in the private confines of the car rivalled his own, and soon he found himself relaxing ever so slightly in the presence of the team. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, if he would join their adventures or simply be shoved in some small room to be used as a translator? Would they fear Yami too much and try to take the Pharaoh away? No, that did not seem in the nature of the people around him and Daniel defiantly would not be involved in such a happening. His fellow archaeologist as trying his utmost best to make him feel comfortable and welcome in the new environment, however, in the end it was the Major who ended up taking him home to her house. She, apparently, was the only one with an available spare bedroom already made up and ready for him to collapse on. Yugi found himself smiling as he watched the world outside zip past. It was darkening into twilight, sooner touching sunset and then the day disappeared into night

Tomorrow he'd meet the General, however to Yami's interest; the Pharaoh was more concerned with seeing the Stargate, as the team called the Chappa'a. Stargate. The word had such a beautiful ring to it. Yami could only recall paintings and carvings of the ancient piece of technology, and though it seemed the spirit knew of its workings, it was third generation knowledge and therefore somewhat muddled in details. The car shifted into a driveway and Yugi stirred from his thoughts as the vehicle came to a stop and Sam turned to him in the darkness.

"You tried?" She offered softly.

"Yeah, a bit...more hungry actually." He whispered and Sam grinned, shoving her car door open.

"We'll fetch you a snack, maybe a hot chocolate and cookies, then you can collapse."

"Thanks Major."

"Please," Sam glanced through the car as Yugi slowly climbed out, his limbs aching from all the sitting he'd been doing, "just call me Sam when off base. You're my guest." She popped the boot of the car, letting Yugi hoist out his suite-case and drag it towards the door of the house. He furrowed his brow, amazed that a lone woman would live in such a large place. She noted his confusion as she swung open the door.

"It was my Fathers, he left it to me."

Yugi laughed as the lights were switched on to reveal a prim and proper place, tidy to a fault with everything on every shelf perfectly balanced.

"It's got you written all over it."

Sam rolled her eyes, waving him towards a door that she opened to reveal the spare bedroom. Yugi yanked his case in, hoisting it up and propping it onto the bed. He glanced around, nodding.

"Thanks, this is better than a hotel room."

"And it's better than Daniel's apartment. That place is a mess." Sam turned, heading back out to the kitchen, "Make yourself at home Yugi." She called back to him.

Sighing Yugi unzipped his case, fishing for a large coat and wrapping it tightly around his shoulders. The air in the house was chilled from the winter outside. It was slightly odd jumping from summer Japan, to near winter America. He was glad he'd remember the differences and packed accordingly. Yami appeared in a brief flash, his form becoming solid as he reached out for Yugi's shoulders, perking up a small smile. Silently they wandered out of the bedroom, into the living room, watching as Sam switched on the heater, and started the kettle. Yugi collapsed into a couch, feeling Yami jolt it as the Pharaoh joined him, allowing him to curl up beside him for warmth. By the time the Major joined them, bearing a tray with warm drinks and cookies upon it, the young man had long been lost to sleep. Sam slid the tray upon the coffee table, sitting down and shaking her head.

"I guess he was exhausted."

"I believe he is still recovering." Yami shrugged, reaching for a warm brew and taking a large cookie to drunk into the hot chocolate.

"Thank you though."

"Not a problem." Taking her own drink Sam settled back with a sigh, studying the spirit sitting across from her, drawing her mind back slowly to the strange couple of days when her house had housed an Ancient; one of the ascended beings from the race who had created the awing Stargates. This particular one had found itself with an odd fixation about her and though it had been cute, trouble had arisen as usual. If it wasn't for that trail, or learning curve in her life, she would have doubted the very existence of the being before her. He was majestic and yet didn't come across as someone who would be forcefully pushy to someone he cared for. Stern in a moment of rushed action, yes, but the look in his eyes as he tenderly stroked back the locks of golden fringe from Yugi's cheeks, told of someone who had died far too young and was now living to love as though it was the only thing worth fighting for. She sipped her hot chocolate, smirking as Yami nibbled on the cookie, humming softly in the depths of his chest.

"You know," she titled her head to one side, "if you're dead...how can you eat? I noticed it the other night too, you ate the take away food with the rest of us. In fact, Solomon actually ordered something for you and it appeared to be your usual?"

"You have a very scientific mind Samantha." Yami chuckled, "I'm not surprised your asking. Indeed yes, I can eat and in fact, I can perform a large amount of usual bodily functions. I even sweat." He touched his own brow for a moment.

"I can cry, and my mouth is full of saliva...once the spirits of the Puzzle only allowed me a spirit form, but slowly, as my bond with Yugi grew, they relented and allowed me to interact with the physical world. When the bond was made complete after Yugi defeated me in a final game of duel monsters and I regained my memories, I was given leave to enjoy a few luxuries such as eating, drinking, feeling..."

He sipped his drink, smiling at its taste. "Yet I lack the sensation of being alive. I have no heart beat, and no blood. Whatever beat of life I have, is in the Puzzle."

"You said the spirits are gone now?"

"Yes, I banished them...they drove my darkness. When first Yugi released me I was quite the little berserker." He cracked a grin. "Anyone who harmed Yugi would be dealt with swiftly and without hesitation. I was unbalanced. Yugi balanced me. The spirits hated him for that, they wanted power to get back at the world for what transpired in their lives. Poor things, really...I only hope they can move on now."

"So, does it mean anything different for you?"

"Yes," Yami nodded, "my ability to weld shadow magic just went up, but it also went down. I have to relearn everything..." He pouted, and Sam would have laughed aloud at the adorable vision of the regal young man giving such an expression but she hid it behind her large mug.

"The spirits let me draw on their abilities, with them gone...I have to learn myself. It's a bother, but once done, I'll start remembering things. I must protect Yugi, so I will learn." He gave the young man in his lap a gentle tweak of his nose. Yugi muttered something, rolling over and swatting at the Pharaoh in annoyance.

Sam shook her head, "I guess you've both lived with each other for quite awhile now."

"Hmm, yep." Yami cracked an odd grin, finishing his drink, "I don't think any normal human could understand it."

"No, we wouldn't, but that doesn't mean we're not willing to try." Sam stood, gathering up the mugs. She titled her head at the sight of Yugi quite happily sleeping away.

"Can you get him to bed."

"That won't be a problem..." Yami chuckled.

"Alright then, I'll wake you both in the morning. We're heading to the base."

"Thank you." Yami watched her place the dirty dishes away into the dishwasher before she switched off the lights, leaving into the other side of the large house. Sitting in the darkness Yami swelled the shadows around himself, letting them gather to trail down Yugi's arms and legs until they smothered the young man like a glove.

"Sleep well aibou." The Pharaoh whispered, willing the perfect light into the waiting bed. "You're going to need it."

000000000000000000

000000000000

000

General Gorge Hammond liked his job. Sure, he should have retired quite awhile ago, spend some time with his grandchildren, enjoying the fruits of his hard labour, yet he could not deny there was something about heading up a facility dealing with everything 'out there'. Certainly he had never considered it in his younger years, and often it felt as though he was in a science-fiction novel. He rubbed his chin, resting back into his well used chair within his small office; an off-shoot from the briefing room visible outside the window. He perked up an eyebrow, considering his options. To say he'd been surprised when SG1 had called and sent over files on a particular young man, was an understatement. He'd been gobsmacked at the information that was given to him, and had spent most of the night up in disbelief, concern and pondering what he was going to do to keep the young man safe from possible threat of Goa'uld's. Then there was the problem of protecting the rest of the planet from the danger he could possibly bring to the earth. SG1 was gathered in his small office, and he glanced up, taking a moment to study the stern Colonel waiting patiently for a response from his commandeering officer.

"Colonel? What are your views on this...is he really in that much danger?" Hammond folded his hands upon the surface of his desk, gazing at the photo of the young man that was sitting outside in the briefing room, silently waiting. He couldn't help himself but stare in amazement at the photo and found himself gazing more and more often at the real thing visible through the window of his office.

The young man was the oddest person he had ever laid eyes upon. Startlingly striking, and dare he say it, beautiful with his perfectly shaped, shimmering purple eyes. He'd been assured the young man's eye colour was natural and even his strange locks of hair running from gold to raven black until haloed in red was also natural and not dye. His skin was to pale for someone from Japan, but he couldn't deny he had a defiant Asian feel about him.

"Well sir, it's hard to tell but if Baal is really in on finding the secrets contained in those slabs of rock Daniel found in that temple on P8X-547, then I'd say having him around is good, it's better to be safe than sorry." The Colonel gave a shrug. "Anyway, sir, he could be real helpful in a tight spot."

"What do you mean Colonel?" Hammond raised an eyebrow.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, however beside him Teal'c jutted in, leaving the Colonel blinking in surprise at being cut off by the usually silent Jaffa.  
"I believe, what Colonel O'Neill is trying to say, General Hammond, is that the boy is a highly trained warrior. It is obvious in the manner of his walk, and the keenness in his eyes, that he has seen and participated in many battles." Teal'c summed up, causing the General to fold back into his chair in deep thought.

"Actually," Jack held up a hand, "Teal'c buddy, I was going to say the kid's freaky dead spirit, protector Pharaoh guy, would be handy in a tight spot."

"Yes," Hammond pulled a face, "about that..." The General looked down at the file in front of him, "I couldn't quite believe what you all talked about in your reports when you said the Puzzle the young man wears houses a dead Pharaoh from five thousand years ago."

"Give or take a few years sir," Daniel offered, "and it's true. We all saw him, and we even talked to him."

"Its a kind of, see it, to believe it deal sir." Major Carter shrugged her shoulder.

"Sam's right." Daniel agreed, "you really have to meet the guy to release he's a Pharaoh. I always felt compelled to bow whenever he took over Yugi's body. You can tell the difference between them both. It's hard, but it's there...and it's amazing!"

"I'd say," spreading his hands the Colonel grinned, "drowning all those Jaffa in one go was amazing!"

"Is he a security risk...to this base? If he is as powerful as you say he is Colonel, can he be trusted?"

SG1 paused for a moment, all looking to each other and then towards the General gazing at them in seriousness. Daniel coughed, looking to Jack and imploring with his eyes for his friend to speak up. The Colonel sighed, threading a hand through his greying hair.

"General, sir, I'll admit, it's a risk...but I think the only reason we'd have to worry about some powerful spirit being, can't believe I just said those words...anyway, I think the Pharaoh would only react if the kid was hurt. They're kind of...I don't know, really close."

"They're two halves of one soul," Daniel jutted out a hand, "of course they're close. They're practically the same person...just, one's darker than the other. Imagine you had everything that made you nasty, cruel, dark and a bit evil, pulled out and made into another sentient being...what would be left is everything that is nice, good and holy about you."  
"You just wasted a good bit of mumbo jumbo Daniel. Cause I'll I heard there was, blaa, blaa, evil...blaa, blaa, blaa good."

"Jack!" Daniel hit his shoulder. "Shut up."

"General." Sam stepped in, ignoring the two friends, "what I think the Colonel means, is, the Pharaoh isn't a security risk, the only people who should fear him are those who harm the body of his host. I talked to him last night, sir, he told me about how much Yugi means to him. Yugi saved him from eternal hell...he loves the kid with a devotion that goes beyond anything a human could hold."

Slowly the General nodded, giving a thoughtful hum deep within his throat. "You all agree then, that he'll join you? Are you sure, he hasn't been tested-."

"Like Teal'c said," Jack clapped the Jaffa over the shoulder, "the kid's a trained warrior, and trust me, the sooner we get the kid out in the field so that his Pharaoh can do some damage, the better!"

Hammond chuckled, giving a smile as he stood from his seat. "Alright...I can see you're quite certain about this. We'll sign him up as a civilian consultant, like Doctor Jackson, after I ask the President if false papers can be made up for him."

"Sweet." The Colonel grinned widely. "Another geek."

"Oh, by the way...did you actually say he was immortal?" The General paused from opening the door, looking back at the team.

Sam winced slightly, "so far, sir, we only have his word on that, but I hope Janet can run some tests to see what comes up."

"I see." The General scratched the back of his neck, "it would be amazing...oh, well, right, then, best relieve his anxiety." The General pushed open the door between his office and the briefing room. Large windows opened up to reveal the Stargate in the bunker below and the young man was gazing at the piece of technology with a thoughtful, almost dark look upon his young face. He didn't stir from his gaze even as the group approached him. Hammond stepped forward, offering his deep voice to drag the young man out of his thoughts.

"Dr. Yugi Motou, I am General Gorge Hammond."

Yugi stiffened like a rake for a moment before relaxed and turning towards the General. His cheeks flushed slightly red at being caught out, and he bowed curtly.

"Hello sir, it is an honour to meet you."

"Like wise," the General offered a hand and Yugi shook it, "I have heard quite a few interesting things about you, son."

"Really, well, that wouldn't surprise me the least." Yugi cracked a grin, liking the feel of the aging man's hand over his own. It was warm and gentle, and the eyes of the General reminded him of his grandfathers own silent wisdom.

"Yugi, son, I am sorry that you've had to be uprooted so suddenly by these events."

"It's quite alright sir," Yugi waved him off, "I'm kind of use to these things...really...it's my job."

"Speaking of jobs, I would like to offer you one."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, glancing towards the team gathered around behind the General. Daniel gave him a thumbs up.

"A job General sir?"

"Indeed. It would seem you need a place to be, and this...may be the place. Whatever it is that Baal is seeking, you seem to know a little about, and he knows a little about you. It's a dangerous game...if you're willing I can have it that you can be made a citizen of America-."  
"I have no military training...I mean, well...I know about fighting, and I have two guns but-."

"Hey, kid, Daniels not military. You'll be hired as a civilian." Jack stepped forward. "We might need you and your Pharaoh, you both seem to have knowledge of the Stargate and its history, you also know how to speak and read this dead language Daniel found. Baal doesn't, and that means we're one up on him!"

Yugi gave a small laugh at the Colonel's cheered tone, but slowly the giggle returned to a firm expression.

"It is only a suggestion son." The General offered, "Otherwise we can give you a new title, a place to live and protection-."  
"We accept your offer General." The deep, baritone voice broke through the briefing room, startling everyone in the vicinity. Even Yugi jumped in shock as the room plunged into darkness for a brief moment before the shadows swelled up, forming the figure of a man standing behind Yugi. A slim, olive tanned hand touched the young man's shoulders and Yugi closed his eyes as Yami squeezed gently in reassurance. Dressed in the same attire as his counter-part Yami corked his head to one side, gazing at the General who stared at him in shaken disbelief.

Hammond gaped, suddenly fully aware that when Doctor Jackson had been speaking of the sensation of needing to bow, he had been entirely correct and had not exaggerated the feeling. It was indeed an almost irresistible movement to make when confronted with such a powerful spirit simply oozing with majestic radiance. The red eyes glowed dimly in the blackness that pooled around them, giving him a demotic appearance, yet there was no malice or ill-will within his features that tipped with a corky smile.

"General Gorge Hammond.

"You must be the Nameless Pharaoh." Hammond gulped back saliva, offering his hand. Yami took it, squeezing it gently in a firm shake, his head tipped gently forward in greeting.

"That would be me, yes."

"Yami..." Yugi tugged the sleeve of his partner's shirt. "You sure about this?"

"Aibou, did not the god's give us the command to protect Earth. What better way to protect her and her people than to fight against the false-god's my ancestors banished." Yami spread his hands.

Yugi rubbed his head, looking up at the Pharaoh and giving a small pout, causing the Pharaoh to gently pinch his chin in play.

Yugi folded his arms behind his back. "I suppose." Slowly he looked back towards the General, "I hope I can be of good service to you General."

"I'm sure you will grow to become a valuable member of this family Yugi Motou."

Yugi smiled, looking around the room at the faces that surrounded him. Family. He liked the sound of that.

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

0

He couldn't say the tour had been that interesting, though Yugi had put on a brilliant show of being interested and had even been given permission to fire Teal'c's Staff Weapon just for fun. Everything was concrete, and apparently most of the cool stuff, as the Colonel put it, was done off base in a place called Area 51, or an off-world base they were beginning to put together just encase the world did come to an end. The only truly interesting thing that he could understand was looming right before him, and it took his breath away to gaze at it in awed wonder. His ancestors had written about it, they'd drawn images of it and he'd been told about it during the secret sessions when he'd been carted away in the middle of the night to learn about things only Pharaoh's should know about. Yet none of it had ever prepared him for the moment he would actually stand before it and gape. Moving slowly up the metal ramp Yami reached out, letting his fingers brush carefully over the cool material that formed the circular Gate. He shivered at the illusion of touch rushed through his limbs and slowly he turned, cringing his shoulders together as the waves of realisation of their position finally overwhelmed him and he slid down to sit in the centre of the ramp. He heard foot-steps upon the metal and sensed Yugi kneeling beside him, wrapping his arms soothingly around his shoulders and corking his head into the curve of his shoulder.

"Yami..." The young man whispered softly, "I understand now."

Yami reached for his slim hand, picking it up and holding it firmly to his cheek as he gazed at his partner who smiled weakly.

"I understand, this is where we're meant to be, defending Earth. Everything we've done has led us here, to this moment. These people won't judge us...I'm happy Yami."

"I am glad aibou." Yami tilted his head to one side, brushing back a bang of his lose hair and chuckling as he flopped back onto the ramp to look upward at the Gate. "Your happiness is all I never wanted."

"Ah," Yugi giggled, "such a compliant partner."

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000

He'd learnt over a week that Major Samantha Carter never went home. Okay, so she went home every now and then, but it was usually best to catch a ride back to her place with someone other than her. According to Yami, she returned at some ungodly hour of the morning when any normal person would have been quite happily snoozing away in dream land. Living with her was like house-sitting. Then again, he couldn't say he'd been home much himself. Between finding himself crushed to death by Teal'c, and going through a couple of days of military training with the Colonel, he'd been educated and exhausted at the same time. Daniel made it easier, complaining with him about how unfair it was that consultants where treated so cruelly, however he never knew if the Colonel and Daniel were kidding with each other or actually being serious. Their friendship seemed based off a series of nit-picking at each other, and grumpy remarks in the early mornings. Today was his first trip off-world. At the beginning of the week he'd been excited, now it was all rather anti-climatic and he was beyond caring that he was stepping through a freaking alien device that would dematerialise his body and put it back together on an alien planet. What was so great about that anyway? Yami could do it with shadow magic if he wanted to...

"Yami!" Shutting off the shower in the male change rooms Yugi dried himself off, holding out a hand as he felt clothes shoved into his grasp.

"You've got five minutes aibou."

"Shoot."

"You were day dreaming again."

"No, I was washing off my aches and pains from Teal'c landing on me yesterday."

Yami thought about it for a moment, standing outside the cubical and resting upon a locker with folded arms, he smirked at the recollection. "Actually, it was me he landed on-."

"My body, so I get the aches afterwards!" Yugi shoved through the curtain, stamping out in a pair of baggy green military pants. He pulled his tight shirt over his head, yanking it down and tucking it into his heavy belt. Moving towards his locker he pulled out another and silently began to strap his twin pistols to his waist. One hung over his left thigh, the other always remained in the curve of his back, just above his backside, usually hidden from view but easy enough to be grabbed in a swift, expert movement.

The Colonel had asked him off-handily where he'd got the perfectly crafted weapons and he'd shrugged it off. He wasn't ever going to tell that they'd been a gift from Seto Kaiba and were especially designed just for him, with the ability to be tuned to shadow magic. All in all, they where dangerous little guns, but they'd saved his life in situations that called for a more practical approach than unleashing a long dead Pharaoh.

Funnily enough, no matter how much Ryou hated violence, he too, had been given a Kaiba designed weapon. Yugi had no idea what it was, he'd never seen it, but he sure hoped Ryou or Bakura never used it. He never wanted to know what Ryou could do in a situation that pushed the English lord to actually moving his pacifist backside. There had been one particular day he'd seen Ryou angry, it had not been a good day. Yugi touched the choker around his neck, thinking of the scar that lay dormant underneath.

Not a good day.

He shivered as he tugged a jacket around his slim shoulders and turned towards Yami as the Pharaoh waited in spirit form beside the door. The Pharaoh gave a smile, giving thumbs up sign.

\Can't say the green is your colour aibou, but that green wouldn't be anyone's colour.\ Yugi heard the voice in his head, noting the Pharaoh's lips had not moved.

"I think it's more for the camouflage Yami...come on." Giving a wave they both disappeared out of the male change rooms, confronting the Major as she wandered out of the female side. Yugi jolted to a stop as she paused.

"Morning Yugi."

"Moring to you to Major. Yami said you never came home last night, just so you know, I locked up as usual."

"Thanks Yugi." Sam grinned, looking around for a moment. "Yami around?"

Yugi glanced at the spirit beside him and laughed. "Yeah, he's always around."

"Oh...right...well, briefing is in three minutes. Want me to show you a short cut."

"Yes please!" Yugi grinned cheerfully and the Major waved.

"This way then. Trust me, live on this base for awhile and you learn a few tricks!"

So they where both still late, but even when they eventually tumbled into the briefing room the General was still stuck in his office, apparently deep in conversation with a man Yugi had yet to meet but by his military getup he was not a regular on base.

Swinging in his chair Jack was fiddling with the up and down lever, a slightly amused Teal'c watching him with a single raised eyebrow. Yugi flopped into his chair, breathing in deeply as he relaxed. Yami lent against the table, giving a shake of his spirit form that collapsed into a physical form. Jack gave a small shout of surprise at the sudden appearance.

"Whoa...that is just creepy."

"Thank you," flashing a smirk in the Colonel's direction Yami plonked himself down into a chair, finding the up and down lever and giving it a yank. Yugi rolled his eyes as the chair sunk low and Yami giggled.

"Didn't you do that enough when the students got me that new chair at the university?"

"Seriously aibou, this invention is simply fascinating! I could have done with one in Egypt."

Yugi sighed in defeat, threading a hand through his wet hair, he glanced to the Colonel.

"Where is Daniel?"

"Danny boy is photocopying the mission reports-."

"I've got them." The archaeologists voice echoed up into the briefing room as he appeared form the stairs leading into the control room. Yugi spun in his chair, watching as Daniel rushed to the table, passing out the files. Taking his Yugi glanced over the pictures taken by the UAV, he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, I was expecting futuristic cities and stuff...this is a medieval village, I think, the photo's kind of fuzzy."

"That's a mountain Yugi." Yami fished for his partner's glasses in the pocket the jacket. Finding them the Pharaoh propped them on the tip of his nose and lent over to peer at the photos.

"Okay...not a mountain, a blob of grey stuff." He muttered and Yugi smirked, stealing his glasses back to read the files.

"It looks totally boring." Jack yawned, stretching.

"Sorry Jack, I don't think there any space-guns involved this time." Daniel peered over his glasses, pressing a tongue to the inside of his cheek.

"Pah, Space-guns are so yesterday," Jack gave a mocking wave, "who needs space-guns when you have a psychopathic Pharaoh!"

"What!? I am not psychopathic!" Snapping Yami stood from his seat glaring hotly in the Colonel's direction across the briefing room table.

Jack smirked, giving him a raise of an eyebrow. "Yeah," he sarcastically muttered, "and Yugi's tall."

"Hey, hey, I beat Teal'c up yesterday! Give me some credit." Yugi pointed to the Jaffa warrior who gave a small nod, causing the young man to grin in victory.

"Ha! Beat that."

"Kid, I don't need to, I'll just shoot you."

"You can't shoot me, I'm cute."

"Which is just another way of saying your short, kid."

"Eh, I give up." Rolling his eyes Yugi folded himself into his chair, hooking his legs up under his chin. "He's being mean again."

"It's his way of saying he loves you." Daniel glanced up from the mission report before him. Beside the doctor the Major gave a snorted laugh, earning her a glare from the Colonel. About to retort the Colonel stopped as the door of the General's office opened and Hammond stepped out, followed by the man Yugi had not been introduced too.

"Major Davies." Sam gave him smile.

"Hello Major, Colonel, Teal'c, Daniel...sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's alright Davies." Jack shrugged. "What you doing in from Washington?"

"Giving Yugi Motou his new papers for his new identity; congratulations on becoming an American citizen Yugi." The Major held out a pile of papers and Yugi slowly took them, gazing at them with a tilted head. Yami touched his arm, his deep red eyes searching. Yugi smiled sadly before glancing up at the new face watching him carefully.

"Thank you Major Davies, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise Yugi, there has been quite a few interesting rumours going around about you."

"I bet one of those is that he's short." Jack muttered and Yugi flashed him a glare.

"Careful, I'll set my Pharaoh on you."

"I just can't get over a kid of your age being so...tiny."

"It's call genetics."

"Sure it's not your immortality Yugi?"

"Then why, I ask, is my friend Ryou tall, and Malik is about avenge height? Its genetic, I tell you, Grandpa's short too! Can we get off this subject; I want to go through the Stargate so Yami can stop prodding my brain in his impatience."

"Before you do Yugi, you need to release; those papers have to be kept in a safe place. You've been given an apartment," Major Davies pulled out a group of keys from his jacket, "and a car."

"All that...what for?"

"You need to look as though you've lived in America for awhile."

"Oh." Yugi sighed, rubbing his head, "your accent is worse than the Australian one but I'm sure I'll blend right in." He muttered sarcastically.

"You can drive right?" Davies suddenly blinked in thought, the idea having not accrued to him before.

"Yes, I can, and before you say it Colonel, I can see over the dash board! However, Yami is a problem...don't ever let him drive a car, or anything that moves with a motor."

"Aibou-."

"Yami."

"Fine."

"Good."

The General gave a small laugh, offering his hand, "Here Yugi, I will keep those papers in my office until you return from your mission. SG1, you have a go, safe journey."

"Yes, let's scram team." Jack leapt up, clapping Teal'c over the shoulder as he passed by, "come on kid, first trip!"

000000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

_Ahah._

_Well, next comes the first Episode of this season! So, make sure to come by next time to read the first Episode._

_What oh, what trouble, I wonder, will they get into._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Catch you all next time!_


	6. Season 1 Episode 1 Demons

_This Episode is inspired by Episode 8 of Season 3 of Stargate SG1. The Anubis arc hasn't come into play during Season 3, however I really liked the Episode and I thought it would be a good one to use to throw Yugi into the deep end and into SG1 life. It's a little bit different, I mean, it's me your talking about, I write...a lot...duh; however I must credit the writers of the Episode for making a brilliant piece of work to be inspired by._

_So, just pretend this Episode happens now, in this arc and time period, and not before. Alright. I know I'm muddling things up, but I just hope you enjoy it all the same._

_Hopefully by the end of this Episode it'll be clear that though Yami is awesome and has freaking cool shadow powers he is restricted a bit._

0

00

000000

000000000000

**Yugioh Stargate Crossover**

**Those Distant Stars **

**Season 1: A Door**

0000000000000

000000

00

0

**Stargate stuff for you to know:**

**UAV:** A small remote control plane that they send through the Stargate to fly around and collect data. I want one.

**Captain Planet:** Has got nothing to do with Stargate, it was a really cool cartoon from my younger days when I actually had time to watch television. I swear, the quality of cartooning has downgraded REALLY far. I can't stand the junk they put on these-days on free-to-air tv. Bleh.

**Unas:** A beast/alien you don't want to meet. They kind of look like a big reptile. Can't remember what Episode it was they first came in, but it was a really good Episode =D They were the first hosts of the Goa'uld, before humans became the norm.

**Super Solider: **Anubis created an army of mutant clones to serve and obey him. You'll learn more about them later. They're like black Storm Troppers from Starwars =D

**D.H.D = Dial Home Device: **Like a telephone the Stargate must be dialled. The D.H.D is where you pressed buttons and dial home, run through the stargate and pray the otherside is some place safe.

0

0

0

Episode 1: A tale of finding your feet (also titled Demons)

It felt as though nothing had happened.

One moment he'd been standing before the event horizon of a worm-hole that was going to send him millions of light-years across space, the next the Colonel had shoved him, and then he found himself stumbling out into a lush green world smelling of a pine forest. First thing he noted was the air was fresher and the sky was defiantly clearer than any sky he had ever seen. Score one for no pollution; Captain Planet was winning his fight in on this foreign world.

"Ah, trees, trees and more trees. What a wonderfully green universe we live in eh?" The Colonel whistled out beside him and Yugi rubbed his forehead in confusion. He glanced back at the Stargate, standing on mound of worn bricks crusted with moss. It was still buzzing just slightly with blue energy as the worm-hole he'd just stepped through died away to reveal an open hole in the centre of the ring.

"How was that kid? First trip..." Jack was grinned and Yugi glanced up at him, his face still contorted in confusion.

"Um, that was very...oh, weird...it felt like no time at all! I was on the base one second and here the next. It didn't even give me time to stop the thought I was thinking at the time...it was like I blinked."

"Yep." Jack nodded, then cast his gaze towards the Major, watching as she fiddled with a shiny silver screen, using a small pen to draw on the touch pad.

"Where's that village, Carter?"

She looked up, giving a wave, "the UAV found it eleven klicks Southwest of here."

"Eleven? We have to walk a bit then..." He muttered under his breath, giving Yugi a prod with the butt of his p90. Yugi jumped down into the slugged mud, poking out his tongue as the rich goo ate at his nice new boots. He kept his gaze fixated on the new surroundings, so much like earth, and yet richer and untouched by the cruel hands of machines and globalisation. Would earth have once looked so glorious in her pristine beauty? Yugi sighed, and gave a sudden shiver.

"Wow...it's cold."

"Yeah," Sam strolled past him, "temperatures dropping too, we should start walking sir..."

"Here," Teal'c's deep voice called out and they moved to the sound of the Jaffa. He was standing near a muddied track through the green woods. "This path is well travelled."

"Which means the Stargate is still in use by someone." Daniel perked up with curiosity.

"Or something." Causing the archaeologist to jolt to onside, Yami's voice spoke out from the shifting shadow of his form. Yugi rolled his eyes at the Pharaoh dramatics and they watched as he drifted off down the path, becoming lost in the darkness of the forest.

Jack gave a laugh.

"Oh, fun times. Come on kid; stretch those short legs of yours." Jack threw a grin towards Yugi.

"Colonel!"

000000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

00

Yugi hugged his jacket closer, following Sam as she broke through a group of dense trees and stood upon a rise within the forest, allowing them a clear view of the valley they were struggling through even with the well used path. The young man blinked, raising a hand to shade his eyes as he peered over the mist clustering over the forest canopy.

"The UAV photos were right?" Beside him the Major fiddled with her slim computer screen.

"Oh, so that's what the grey blob Yami called a mountain is...wait," Yugi pulled out his glasses, gazing through them as he held them out at arms length for the magification to grow larger. "That looks like a church cross." He pulled a face, placing his glasses back into their pocket.

"And that would mean?" The Colonel shoved through the undergrowth, with Teal'c and Daniel following behind.

"That most likely Christians reside here." Teal'c offered and Yugi snorted back a laugh as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Teal'c."

Sam was shaking her head, putting her computer screen away. She turned in their direction, spreading a hand.

"This is the first sign of Christianity we've encountered, sir, in hundreds of missions. It's a bit odd."

"Seriously..." Yugi scratched his scalp, "wow."

"Well, it does mean the humans here had to have been taken from somewhere in medieval Europe through the Antarctic gate..." Daniel added thoughtfully.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, addressing his fellow history geek.

"Why?"

"That's were Christianity originated from." Daniel shrugged. Yugi's eyes tinted red, warning the group the Pharaoh was listening to the conversation just as much as his counter-part.

"Say that to my friend Bakura and he will shove a sword up your backside."  
"Er," Daniel winced, "Um...why?"

"He's a Hebrew...or an Israelite, a true, blue son of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob." Yami twirlled a hand in the air, "he is also an insane thief, he enjoys seeing people wince." The Pharaoh seemed to pause for a brief moment before continuing, "Yugi says the humans were taken from medieval Europe because of the style of building that the church resembles, its gothic looking. Arches, stained glass windows...tall towering ceiling, it spoke of a time when the society was looking upwards for inspiration, not inwards."

"The true question is," Teal'c started down the side of the mound, "by which Goa'uld were they taken by?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "That's a good question."

"He usually comes up with good ones doesn't he...?" Yugi gave a small laugh, purple eyes revealing it was the younger man who was speaking as he scrambled his way down after Teal'c, running to catch up with the strong and sturdy Jaffa. The path continued to show signs of recent use, yet the prints couldn't be seen well after the recent rain that had turned everything into slug. Yugi filed alone, wishing the mud wasn't so thick so his feet wouldn't feel like iron. Thankfully Daniel started a conversation once more, giving his mind something other than annoying mud to think about.

"Most Goa'uld that we've encountered that have enslaved ancient human populations have taken on roles of those cultures deities. Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Anubis, all from the Egyptian pantheon. Then there is Baal, Lord Yu...to name a few."

"Yeah, yeah," from the back the Colonel waved a hand, "we know who they are."

"My point is Jack, if these people were already Christians-."

"No," Yugi held up a hand, "if they had the Christian religion, there is a difference between a Christian and the religion."

"Your friend Bakura again?" Sam laughed at the second time he'd been mention. She'd not had that much of a chance to talk to the white haired spirit, only just look at him in awe. She'd not stuck him into a box that had any label on it, simply because she'd doubted there to be a box with a label on it for him or his counter-part, who was just as odd.

"Apparently." Yugi shrugged. "Trust me; Bakura and Yami talk deep and meaning things when they get together. Two dead spirits, the plight of the universe, cosmic rules, speed of light...oh and they once had a discussion about cat-nip. Goodness knows why that came up."

"Isn't he the freaky guy with white hair?" The Colonel pulled a face in recollection, touching his own greying head of hair.

"Which one," Yugi smirked devilishly, "both are kind of freaky, and both have white hair."

"The red eyed one."

"Yep, that's him. Yami's best friend in the whole wide world..." The young man gave a sing song voice. "They get along like a house on fire. Bakura would put the house on fire, and Yami would be the house."

"So the Pharaoh does have a friend...and who'd have thought he could talk...um...sorry Danny..." Jack flinched from Daniel's deadly glare and the archaeologist folded his arms, pouting at being cut off so rudely, Yugi grabbed one of his arms, tugging him along beside him.

"Go on Daniel." He smiled sweetly into his friends face, knowing his eyes could tame anyone.

"I was just going to say, if they were taken from Earth, with the religion they had, then...it...um kind of suggests this Goa'uld is...playing..."

"God? As GOD God? Whoa, that's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Jack snorted and Daniel shrugged, unsure of a response.

"No Goa'uld could pull that off." Sam added, "I mean...creator of the universe, sorry, a bit too much for a Goa'uld to handle. They don't have that kind of technology."

"Carters right, Goa'uld's could not play the part, they're evil, slimy snakes with ego's too big for their underwear. It's got to be something else Danny." The Colonel wiggled his nose, touching it and pulling back his hand with an odd expression upon his face.

"It's cold." He suddenly remarked.

"Yes," the Major nodded, "it's getting colder sir, with every couple of minutes."

"Why do I get the feeling this is a bad thing..." The Colonel replied with a heavy sigh. "Oi, Pharaoh, you're not making the place cold with your spirit-ty -ness are you. Ghosts make things cold-."

"I am not a ghost, and no, it is not I who is causing this!" Yami snapped aloud, appearing in a sudden spark of the Millennium Puzzle, perched beside Yugi who seemed oblivious the Pharaoh had even appeared.

The young man was staring at the approaching village they were finally coming towards. Surrounded by shrubs and tall trees that clustered to an aging, tall brick wall that circled the perimeter, it appeared down-trodden and wasted in its ruin. A stench was rising up, one he could almost see, and it had nothing to do with the burning warmth of the fires sending smoke into the sky from the thatched roofs. In the pit of his stomach something was nibbling, something telling him what he was about to see he wasn't going to enjoy. He cringed, wondering if this was what travelling the skies involved, finding things he'd never wanted to see.

He sensed Yami's hand upon his shoulder and glanced up at the spirit, feeling the warm pulse of the Pharaoh's presence from the Puzzle around his neck. "You alright aibou?"

"Yeah, just...a feeling." He patted the hand on his shoulder, trotting after Daniel as the archaeologist passed through the crumbled main gates of the small village. Bodies lay strewn upon the sidewalks, slopped in the mud with faces pressed to the lime-stone roads. Yugi covered his mouth, hiding behind Daniel as what remaining inhabitants that stood rushed into the houses, slamming doors and window shutters.

"Plague." Daniel whispered... "No, its not...Hello?" Daniel moved to a door, noting a woman and two children peering out, "We're not going to hurt you?"

The door slammed shut, echoing through the now empty street, save for the bodies of the dead and gone.

"They're not buying it Danny." Jack whistled, glancing around before kneeling beside a fallen body, not daring to touch it with his bare hands. Beside him Yami reached out, rolling the corpse to one side, brushing back the locks of mattered hair from the woman's face. The Pharaoh sighed.

"So young to lose her life," he touched the forehead, "the discolouring in her face suggests she's been this way for a while."

"Anything to say how she died?" The Colonel watched as the Pharaoh carefully pulled at the robe the young woman wore, releasing her neck.

"There is brusing, but I doubt that's what killed her." He sat back on his heels, "if I took a guess, I'd say she froze."

"What?" The Colonel splattered.

"Flash freeze." The Pharaoh muttered, glancing around at the other bodies, "Split second; wouldn't have seen it coming..."

"It's getting colder." Jack stood, "what the hell is going on here?"

"Your guess would be as good as mine Colonel." Yami dusted off his pants, shaking off his body as if replacing a new layer of skin over his physical form, discarding the old layer that had touched the corpse.

"These bodies have lain here for many days O'Neill." Teal'c strolled firmly up to the waiting leader, "such is the smell in the air."

"Nasty." Jack muttered.

Yami swelled shadows around his feet, floating him down the road in elegant grace, his gaze sad as he studied the death. "Such disregard for the dead. They should have all been embalmed for the afterlife..."

The group wandered silently through the streets, Daniel seeming to lead them towards what appeared to be a main square for marketing; however what stalls were left where long deserted with the knowledge of their presence seemingly spreading like wild-fire.

"They appear to fear us greatly." Teal'c commented.

"Yes, it would seem that way." Jack rolled his eyes, "it's either fear us, worship us or kill us. The worship one is the easiest to deal with you know, you just screw something up and your no longer a god."

Having never removed his hand from over his mouth since they'd entered the village, not trusting his stomach to hold everything in it, Yugi scratched the road with the bottom of his boots, his eyes tearful as he glanced around the main square. To the front, a castle like building, such as the one they had seen from afar, loomed. In the cold air a banner fluttered, however he took note of the edges that where beginning to ice over.

Left and right held houses, with more streets twisting away, and he could have sworn he saw what appeared to be a blacksmith and an Inn beside it. This village had once been a thriving town. Now it was bathed in silence, with the dead and gone lying in its lonely streets.

Silence.

No, it wasn't quite silent. There was an odd noise he could not place, like a swishing of water being swelled by the sea. Slowly Yugi turned his head, searching for the source of the strange sound and his eyes finally pin-pointed into the centre of the square. An alter of sorts had been set up, and within it, something glowed an icy blue. Shaped like a boxed pyramid with its golden tip raised and pulsing with cold blue light.

"Is it just me or does that thing not look like it belongs in a medieval village?" Yugi hissed aside to the Major as she fiddled with her slim computer screen, "or do you see that kind of stuff a lot? You know, since I'm new too all this..."

Sam glanced up. "No, actually, you're quite right, that really doesn't look like it belongs here." She rubbed her chin, pulling her jacket tighter around her cheeks. "In fact...I'd say that is a recent addition to this village. See how it's been placed on that alter...the alter is old and worn, but that box thing, that is hardly touched...wait, Yugi, is that a girl!"

Both stood in sudden shock, releasing that behind the oddly shaped pyramid a figure of a collapsed young woman was bound to a stake.

Yugi moved swiftly, lunging over a fallen body and skidding across the sodden road. He gave a shout as he vaulted over the side of the strange grey contraption placed upon the stone alter. It burned a deeper blue as he passed over it, and he sensed a sharp pain spread through his limbs from the hand that came in contact with the surface of the piece of technology. Landing upon the road he turned, seeing the young woman he knelt beside her, cringing from the abuse she had obviously suffered by the state of her worn body. He heard the sound of the rest of the team gathering around him. Slowly he reached out, tenderly stroking back the girl's sodden hair. Her skin was chilled to the touch. Glaring at the strange piece of technology beside her he stiffened.

"I think that thing is making everything cold Major." He looked to Sam, "can you feel it, look...she's almost frozen."

"Hey, it's alright, it's alright." Jack knelt beside the young girl, whose eyes were now widened and alive with light at the sight of them. "We'll get you out of this in a minute." The Colonel smiled gently.

Suddenly a crash sounded as a door was slammed open and a man stumbled out, bearing a cross before him as he approached, shaking with every step he took.

"Spare her please!" He gasped aloud.

Daniel held out his hands. "Oh, we're not going to hurt her. Or you. We're friends. I'm Daniel."

"I am Simon. You have come through the Circle of Darkness?"

"The Stargate?" Daniel pulled a face, "Ah yes."

"Then you must be of his brethren. I beg of you, Mary is so young. She did nothing to warrant Sacrifice."

"Whoa," Jack threw his arms wide, "What sacrifice?"

"If you leave her body, the village Canon may choose another possessed soul." Simon begged.

"I believe he thinks we are demons." Yami suddenly spoke, shifting forward towards Jack. "How interesting." The Pharaoh mused off-handily.

"Uh-huh." The Colonel muttered, turning back to the shaking man. "Well," he gritted his teeth, "we're not demons. We're human, like you, from Earth, like you."

He wasn't about to add anything to explain the strange Pharaoh beside him, who he hoped was trying his best to blend in human style.

A clinking of chains sounded from behind and Jack glanced around, watching as Yugi and Teal'c dealt with the rotting chains. Released the girl scrambled over the mud slopped road towards the man who grasped her and pushed her towards the door he had come through.

"Quickly inside."

She vanished, and the man fell to his knees, holding forward the cross and bowing.

"Please, leave her body."

"Oh come on," the Colonel sighed, rolling his eyes, "get up." Reaching out he snagged the man's arm, hoisting him upright.

"Take me in her place." Simon crumbled again and Jack threw his arms up in surrender. Yugi smiled faintly, biting his lips at the display of despair the Colonel gave. Carefully the young man knelt, reaching out to touch the worn and dirtied face of the villager. He forced him to look upwards into his eyes, "Simon, listen to me. We are not demons and Mary is not possessed. She is ill, like everyone else here...if you let us, we might be able to help you. Please. Let us help."

Tentatively the man slowly nodded, allowing Yugi to gently pull him to his feet and hold his shaking body in place. With careful ease Simon lead them into the confines of the thatched roofed house, the dark interior lit only by the light of the day through the open windows. The smell was beyond homely, yet even as Simon led them up rickety stars into what appeared to be a bedroom, it was obvious to the team that those who lived within the small confines cared for the place to the best of their abilities.

The girl, Mary, they found sitting beside a bed and Sam quickly moved forward.

"You need to get into the bed," she offered softly, feeling the damp covers. Everything within the house was chilled and she could imagine the rest of the village was similar. Slowly the girl climbed into the bed, lying down with a painful wince. Sam stroked back her hair, looking to Yami. The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow at her searching look before stepping out of the shadows and wandering towards the bed. He knelt beside it, trying to smile kindly for the girl's benefit, knowing his appearance was already frightening enough without a scowl.

"What is he doing?" Simon whispered, watching as Yami gently touched the girls forehead, his eyes thinning into faintly glowing slits of red light.

"He's trying to see what's wrong with her, Yami...has...a gift." Yugi patted the man's hand gently, smiling as warmly as possible in the freezing air.

"A gift from God?"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, "something like that. He's not hurting her, just looking inside her. He does it to me all the time, don't worry. It's perfectly safe."

After a small pause Yami drew back his hand, rubbing it as though trying to rid himself of a painful ache. Yugi's face tightened as he sensed a small disturbance through their mental link.

\Yami?\

\I am not sure aibou...could be interference from that piece of technology outside or something else.\ Yami sighed mentally, then spoke aloud to allow the others in on his thoughts. "It appears to be the same thing that killed all those other people out on the streets, however a slower version. Her body is shutting down slowly, piece by piece, because of the cold. I believe we too will experience this the longer we remain here."

"Then it has to be that thing on the alter." Jack pointed with his p90 out into the town centre, glaring hotly at the unusual piece of technology. "Carter, I want you to take a look at it-."

"No! You cannot touch it; it was a gift from the black knight!" Simon suddenly lunged forward, "The village Canon would be enraged if it was touched."

"The Black Knight?" Daniel blinked, looking to Yugi who gave a shrug.

"Yes, the black knight gave it to us, it is too keep the demon away."

"Black knights, demons..." The Colonel glanced around the team, "any ideas anyone?"

"Nope, but...if Mary is going to live, she's going to need medical attention soon." Yugi touched Yami's arm, "how much shadow magic do you think you could spare me?"

"To keep this physical form in such a state amongst these poor people who'd think me there worst nightmare, not much aibou-."

"How much?"

"About half an hour's worth."

Yugi cursed under his lips, "not enough time for me to get her back to the Stargate."

"I could summon a Duel Monster to help." Yami commented aside, turning to the Colonel, "it is a possibility...could she be taken to the base?"

"Usually in these kind of circumstances we stretch the rules a bit, if that...er...thing out there is what is causing her to get sick, then this isn't a plague or anything, right?"

The Major shook her head, "I doubt it sir, otherwise we'd be now contaminated."

"We kind of already are," Yugi pointed out the window, "because I'm getting colder and I'm feeling like I'm freezing inside out."

Suddenly Simon tensed as a voice cried out through the village and the echoing sound of a bell from the castle tower caused all to jump slightly.

"The village Canon is returning..." Simon whimpered, gripping Mary's hand, "he shall wish for another Sacrifice, or he shall take Mary again."

"This guy is the guy who is in charge?" Jack asked.

Simon nodded carefully. "Yes."

"Then why isn't he getting people to bury the dead lying on your streets. You're all going to get sick as hell if they're left to decompose in that state?"

"They are cursed, the demon's curse was upon them and they must not be touched."

"Okay, this is just nuts." Jack snorted. "Let's go meet this guy."

"Is that a good idea?" Yugi whispered.

"Hey, hey, kid, don't go all soft."

"No, it's just I'm getting this really bad feeling-."  
"It's alright aibou, no harm will come to you. The Colonel is right, if this man is leader, he may be able to tell us what is going on?" Yami took his hand, "Mary will last another few hours, longer and I doubt she will live, if we learn of what ails this village quickly, we may yet be able to save her."

"Let's go then." Jack waved his p90.

Simon nodded, "this way. He would already know of your arrival."

00000000000000

0000000

00

The village people were slightly more outgoing with the return of their leader, a stocky man wearing a purple gown that draped over his large frame. Yugi shifted uneasily on his feet, finding the glint in the man's eyes disturbing as they settled upon him with slight surprise visible. He was flanked by a number of tall men bearing pitch forks and Yugi heard the Colonel whisper beside him.

"Witch hunt?"

"More like demon hunt." Yugi shrugged. "I wonder what this demon is...if it's real or if they're just all freaked out about some random shadow."

"Only one way to find out, kid." The Colonel touched his shoulder as they came to a stop, the village Canon approaching them, waving his hand back at the gathering of armed men. He stopped a few steps back from the Colonel.

"He must choose another Sacrifice." Simon whispered.

"Why does he get to choose?" Jack glanced behind at the timid man keeping to the shadows.

"He is our spiritual leader. It falls to him to determine who of us whose soul's are already possessed with evil."

"Right..." Yugi rubbed his head, "you guys are really messed up, then again, the universe is pretty messed up anyway."

"You have come down the path, through the Circle of Darkness?" The Canon finally spoke, his eyes seemingly studied them long enough.

Jack turned towards the man, giving a nod. "Something like that. My names Jack O'Neill. Two ll's please."

The Canon jerked towards Simon, anger tipping his tone and causing the frightened man to shirk back. "And you gave them entrance into your home?"

"Yes," Simon bobbed his head, "but I do not believe they mean us harm..."

"You fool of weak faith-."

"Hey, hey," Jack held out his hand, "no need to shout, we're right here mate. Listen, your people are dying, you've got dead bodies lying in the streets. Can you tell us what that thing is?" The Colonel pointed towards the alter and the device upon it.

"We think it's causing your people to become ill." The Major stepped forward, "if you let us, we can help."

The Canon barked a laugh, "it was a gift from the black knight, and in return we shall give him a Sacrifice. The girl is possessed-."

"Okay, you listen here," Jack jerked a finger out, "the girl is sick, she needs help, your people are dying, don't you care?" He implored.

"It would appear," Yami carefully wandered forward, keeping his feet firmly rooted to the ground, hoping he wouldn't start drifting, "they do not wish for our assistance."

"Yeah, fine, whatever..." The Colonel snapped, "if Simon is the only one willing, then we'll take both him and Mary back to the SGC. I'll be happy if we just save one person out of these thick heads." He turned to the Canon, giving a wave, "have a nice day."

Yugi tensed as Jack turned to walk away, the Canon firmly held out a hand, bellowing.

"You shall be struck down!"

Yami swelled up, snagging Yugi as the Canon's finger brushed over a ring upon his finger. Simon lunged forward, crying aloud.

"No, no Canon."

Storm clouds gathered in the once clear sky above them, rumbling an echo of thunder through the valley. Simon cringed, whimpering and backing away in fear, leaving the team standing in the village square, watching as the gathered villages stared to the sky in silent horror.

A spark of lightening ignited in the storm above, ranging down towards the ground, striking the stones. Yami lunged, grabbing Yugi as a back-lashed wave of energy pulsed around the team, knocking the conscious from their bodies. Yugi felt the surge rush through his limbs, having a brief moment to gaze up into Yami's enraged red eyes before collapsing in a heap. For the split second between consciousness and unconsciousness he knew, when he awoke, he was going to have one angry Pharaoh on his hands.

0000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000000

He could smell something filthy, with the odour that distinctively reminded him of horse manure and at that realisation he gasped aloud, scrambling around in the straw before a hand firmly caught his shoulder, gently squeezing in kind reassurance.

"It's alright kid." The Colonel's voice spoke sourly and Yugi blinked, forcing his vision to focus on the man's warm face, finding himself relieved to see it despite the glaring look in his grey eyes. He had his back rested upon a slimed stone wall and between his lips he absently chewed on a grass stalk.

Yugi flinched, touching his sides, finding his pistols gone.

"Sir, I've been disarmed..."

"Yeah, I picked up on that too, Motou." Jack perked up an eyebrow as Yugi's eyes filmed over, glazing into a purple stare. The Colonel shrugged, turning back to gazing at the Major's unconscious body lying in the noon-day sunlight. Despite the light of the sun, the air was cold, and he could not feel the chill in his body, freezing through his skin.

\Yami,\ Yugi whispered mentally, thankful the Colonel had not prodded him but allowed him to mentally glaze over in silent search for the Pharaoh. The Puzzle around his neck had not been removed, likely they had tried but such an attempt would have warranted a rather devastating affect on those who did try, he was sure. Yugi gasped aloud at the sudden flare of anger that ripped through his limbs and the sensed the Colonel grab his arm, shaking him from his stare.

"Kid? What is it?"

"Oh..." Rubbing his cold hands together Yugi shivered, "it's just Yami...he isn't happy."

"No," Jack grumbled, "I sure bet he isn't and I'm in half a mind to let the guy have it out at that Canon man."

\Yami? Can you stop broadcasting your rage at me, my head's already hurting enough as it is...\ The young man groaned mentally, touching his head.

\Sorry.\ The sharp reply snapped back.

\Are you alright?\

\I am fine aibou, that blast knocked you out, I was forced to return to the Puzzle.\

\Bet that surprised them.\

\Indeed, but protecting your body was more important.\

Yugi shivered, sensing the Pharaoh's seething anger slowly seep away, replaced with concern and gentle caresses as though fingers where being ran through his tattered locks of hair.

\You've all been out for about an hour.\

"Colonel," Yugi snapped back into reality, "Yami says we've been out for around an hour."

"That long..." Jack mused, "hey Carter, welcome back to the land of the frozen dead." The Colonel watched as the Major groaned, rolling over and forcing herself into a sitting position. She jerked suddenly, hands flinging to her vest, obviously realising that she too, had been disarmed.

Somewhere within the straw the sound of Daniel's moan caught them all, and every head turned to watch him grip his head in pain.

"Did we just get struck by a big bolt of lightning?"

"That's what it looked like." Sam nodded. "Felt more like a zat blast to me. He touched his ring just before the lightning started."

Yugi bobbed his head, "must be a piece of Goa'uld technology, right, Zat's are Goa'uld."

The young man didn't pause when he felt a flare of Yami's amusement at that fact. Why would he be amused? Shoving the thought away for later Yugi turned back to the Major.

"Yeah, they are." Sam smiled weakly, "glad you did your reading Yugi."

"Colonel tested me." Yugi shoved a finger in the direction Jack. The Colonel perked up an eyebrow. He took out the piece of straw from between his lips.

"Motou, Carter, if I ever get the urge to help anybody again, feel free to give me a swift kick."

"Where would you like the kick sir?" Yugi muttered, propping his chin upon his curled up knees.

"Some place that'll hurt."

"Ah guys," Daniel scrambled towards them, "Where is Teal'c?"

Jack sniffed, jutting a finger through the bars of the cell they sat within. Across the square, were the alter sat Teal'c was bound to the same pole they had discovered the girl Mary confined to.

"He has been chosen as the next Sacrifice." Simon's voice whispered out through the darkness. The man carefully approached their cell, gripping the wet iron bars and peering through.

"I do not believe you are demons. I have said as much to the Canon, but he refuses to hear me."

"Oh," the baritone voice of the Pharaoh hissed out as his reddened eyes appeared through the shadows, pulling the darkness of the shade into a darkened form of a wispy body, "but one of us is a demon and I am not happy..."

"Yami!" Yugi groaned as Simon shrunk back in sudden fear, "get back into the Puzzle and stop scaring the locals!"

"No," Jack hoisted himself upright, looking down at Yugi, "can the Pharaoh get us out of here? If these people are truly that scared of a demon, then let's give them one to be scared of and then maybe we'll be able to scare them enough to give them some help and figure out what the hell is happening-."

"Sir," Yugi stood, "do you want me to kick you now."

"No, belay that order."

"Yes sir." Yugi smirked.

"So, can he do it?"

"I am not sure Colonel." The shadows of the Pharaoh slowly crept into a physical form, skin plastering itself over the darkness until he stood elegantly beside Yugi.

"You're not sure?" Jack blinked.

"It has been less than two week since I banished the spirits..." Slightly shame-faced Yami grumbled, hating his own incompetence.

"You're still trying to figure out what you can and can't do right?" Daniel carefully placed a hand upon the Pharaoh's shoulder, despite knowing full well tactile contact for the spirit was an almost taboo ritual but he dared it anyway. To his surprise the Pharaoh neither shied away nor snapped ruthlessly at him for invading his private space. Instead he glanced his way, seeming to thank him in a single tweak of his eyebrow for bothering enough to try and enter his personal bubble that only Yugi occupied.

"Yes. However, I shall give it a go Colonel." Yami inclined his head towards the Colonel. Jack gave a thumbs up sign.

"Thanks Pharaoh," the Colonel swung a hand out, "knock yourself out, and Carter, start thinking of a new plan if this doesn't work."

"Er...yes sir." The Major nodded, backing away from the iron bars as Yami approached them, his expression darkening.

He motioned to Simon, "Simon get back."

The trembling man slowly staggered back, cowering away as streams of purple hooked themselves around the iron bars, pulling them apart until a hole remained, large enough to be climbed through. Yami scratched his forehead, turning his head slightly to one side to look at Yugi and the Millennium Puzzle.  
"You alright aibou? Anything happen when I ordered the shadows?"

"Nope." Yugi shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary, just felt the usual tug." Stepping through the straw Yugi slid his way through the gap in the bars, glancing around the square and moving carefully to one side as the rest of the team followed.

"How much longer, Major, do you think we have until that machine starts to really affect our bodily functions?" Jack whispered, keeping to the shadows as they moved carefully towards the alter where Teal'c was bound.

Sam hissed back, "I don't think we've got too much to worry about sir. We haven't been here that long, not like the towns people."

"You know," Yugi crouched low in a gutter on the road side, "I think that Canon knows how to work the machine..."

"What makes you say that Yugi?" Daniel glanced at the young man.

"Just a hunch...Simon, does he know how to work it?" Looking to the poor villager Yugi tried a smile, hoping it would calm the man's nerves.

"Y..yes...the Black Knight showed him its powers. Whenever the demon comes for a Sacrifice he turns it on and the demon flees...but those out of their homes, they are cursed-."

"So the machine kills them all because they're outside of their houses. Flash freeze. The demon, or whatever it is, must not like the cold." Jack offered to the gang. "Listen, they've got Teal'c pretty heavily guarded. There is no way we're getting him free without a good fight. We're going to need our gear, and Carter, you've got to switch that thing off. Simon, can you take us to where they stashed our gear?"

"I believe I can, but I beg of you...what of Mary?"

"Don't worry," Yugi touched his hand, squeezing it, "the moment I get my guns, I'm going to have Yami summon a Duel Monster, and I promise, we'll head back to the Stargate and get her to safety!"

"Thank you." Simon bobbed his head, shuffling quickly around, "this way, the Canon stored your things within the hall."

Simon led them towards the castle building, the guards waiting by the oaken doors moved at the sight of them, yet their voices caught in their throats as twirls of wispy shadows snagged their legs, yanking them onto the ground.

Yami smirked dangerously, his crimson eyes shimmering in inner mirth. Approaching the double door, he flourished a hand, slamming the large structures open and releasing a wave of heat from the raging fires burning with the great expanse of the hall wide.

"Bow before your Pharaoh." He barked out at the guards.

"Yami." Yugi slapped his forehead, groaning as he wandered in with the team. Beside him the Colonel was grinning oafishly in glee, seemingly fully intent on encouraging the spirit along.

"Ah!" The Colonel spotted their gear in a corner. "Major, our stuff."

"Yes sir," Sam nodded, rushing towards the pile, gathering up the Colonel's gear she handed it over, before strapping her own once more onto her person. Yugi picked out his twin pistols, muttering as he dusted them off and traced his fingers over the smooth workings of their beautiful artistry. They hadn't been damaged by any idiots trying to work them and he smiled, strapping them back into their allocated places. He sensed Yami's hand gently touch his shoulder and glanced around towards the Pharaoh.  
"I can summon a Duel Monster-."

"Get Dark Magician," Yugi tugged is jacket tighter around his shoulders, "he...er...is...slightly less confronting and at least knows how to communicate around humans of this realm."

"Would not a dragon be better..."

"Yami! These people would freak, Simon isn't going to trust me if you call out a dragon."

"Hmm," The Pharaoh mused for a moment, "good point. Alright, Dark Magician it is."

A light ignited within the hall as the Pharaoh swept out a card from the pack around Yugi's waist, the young man flinched at the swift movement Yami took. I never took much for Yami to ever get the card he needed, the Pharaoh was as much a part of the duel deck as deck was a part of him.

Though they no longer fought to save the world one duel at a time, together, they would always be duellists at heart, and they would always remain a part of the Shadow Realm.

The team stood by, watching a tall man cloaked in a robe of purple formed in a brief blink. It dwarfed both smaller figures, looming elegantly but still appearing in a bow of submission to the Pharaoh whom summoned him.

Jack pointed.

"Is that-."

"Dark Magician, otherwise known as Mahado." Yugi beamed as the duel monster inclined its head towards him with a small smile.

"Wow." Jack grinned. "Just wow."

"Simon," Yugi turned towards the cowering villager, staring in shocked awe at the tall being silently waiting, "you can think of this guy as an Angel alright...he's here to help us get Mary to safety. We have to go get here and take her to the Stargate. You understand me?"

"Yes..." Simon nodded swiftly, "Yes I do."

"Colonel, can I leave Yami with you?"

"Alright kid, you just keep safe, radio if anything happens. Daniel, where you going?" Jack pointed to the archaeologist, who paused from strolling towards Yugi.

"I'll go with Yugi. It'd be safer."

"Right...big awesome creature from other dimension and you want to go with it, why am I not surprised. Carter, would you like to join them?" Jack slung an arm out.

"No sir, I'd better stay with you." Sam smiled, amusement sparkling in her blue eyes as the Colonel muttered under his breath, giving the two archaeologists leave to depart. Squeezing Yami's hand firmly Yugi waved, dashing away with Daniel in tow. Slowly and with careful ease Dark Magician followed, giving a fleeting look back towards his lord and master. Yami perked up an eyebrow.

"Keep him safe."

_Yes my liege._

"What'd you say to it?" Jack touched the Pharaoh's shoulder slightly, before recalling the lord's trouble with physical touch and quickly removing it as Yami twisted his blood red gaze back around through the hall.

"I told _him _to watch Yugi."

"Ah," Jack whistled, "kids these days, you just can't trust them."

"Tell me about it." Yami muttered, rolling his eyes. "Not that you could trust them back in my day ether."

The Pharaoh thought for a moment before cursing aloud, "I just made myself sound old."

"Yep." Jack waved to a terrified attendant within the hall, "rough luck Pharaoh. Hey, ah, girl could you show us where your leader is hiding out?"

The small woman pointed towards a set of double doors before dashing away, leaving the pile of food she'd been carrying behind.

Yami twirled, shadows following him. "You're worse than me Colonel."

"I agree." Sam trotted up, giving the double doors a heavy shove to grind them open.

Jack pointed his p90 into the opened room, the ceiling towering high above them. He could have sworn he'd just wandered into an ancient church building, yet it was far from the pictures he'd seen that made him think of a safe environment. The village Canon, and he was sure the Canon's before, had done what humans did best and twisted beauty.

Behind a desk, muttering over a bowl of food the Canon was reading, and waved a hand as they entered.

"I told you, I wish not to be bothered now."

"We'll bother you now thanks." Jack raised an eyebrow, smiling in amusement as the large man choked and shot up in his wooden chair, staring at the three team members awaiting him.

"How did...how did you escape."

"We're tricky." Jack patted his p90 happily, "And you see this guy," Jack jutted a finger at Yami, "he doesn't like you, I don't like you, but your people mean something to us. We value human life, as apparently you don't."

The Canon slowly stood, his face setting hard as he strolled around his desk, his robe falling around his ankles as he spread his arms in an imploring manner.

"You have come here and disrupted my village, this is our way of life, you have no right interfering."

"No, we don't." Yami grumbled, "but we do. Now, you will release our friend from his binds in the village centre."

"I think not." The Canon stretched out a hand, "you will be struck down-."

"Oh, I don't think so mate. That doesn't work twice on us." Jack grabbed the Canon's hand, stealing the ring from the finger. "Listen here and listen carefully, that machine out there," the Colonel pointed towards the window leading down into the empty town square, "it's killing your people. If you where anything like a good leader, you'd be turning it off."

"It protects us from the demon."

"I don't care! I've got a demon right here," pointing blankly at Yami the Colonel snapped, "and the only thing protecting you from him is me and my order which he will obey. Get your men to release Teal'c right now, or so help me I will let him take you apart."

"It is so late, the demon will be arriving soon to take the next sacrifice-."

"I thought you said the demon doesn't come..." Jack hissed. "Now that you got the pretty, nice shiny cold killing machine."

"He comes still," the Canon sneered, "he comes, and tests us. If there is no sacrifice for him then I cannot lure him to the machine-."

"Oh hell, Pharaoh drag this out with us please, Major, we're getting Teal'c out." Waving a hand in a dismissive manner Jack stalked out of the room, back into the main hall, ignoring the hushed whispers from those around them taking warmth in the heat of the hall's fires. He glanced behind, watching as the Pharaoh dragged the Canon through the doors by the front of his robe. Back out in the chilled evening they moved towards the village square, gathering a small crowd. Yami threw the Canon forward, leering.

"Unchain him."

Trembling the Canon slowly staggered forward, unhooking keys from around his waist belt and carefully approaching Teal'c. The Jaffa grunted slightly as the chains binding him to a stake where released and he slumped forward, rubbing his raw wrists before sizing Jack's hand and allowing the Colonel to aid him in standing to his feet.

"Sorry it took so long Teal'c buddy." Jack clapped his back. "So, Canon, shut the machine off please."

"Sir," Sam suddenly jutted in, causing Jack to blink in surprise, "I don't think we should. If the Canon is right and the demon will come soon, it might not be good to tamper with it. We want to know what we're fighting against right?"

"The Major has a point..." Yami mused, rubbing his chin as he wandered towards the strange pyramided machine upon the alter, "if we discover what this demon is, it is possible we could learn more of what is going on behind the scenes upon his planet."

"So, what?" Jack spread his hands, "you think we should just sit around and wait for it to appear?"

Yami's sharp red eyes flickered with thought and Jack hid a small smile. Over the last two weeks of being in the presence of the pharaoh he'd come to enjoy the look that crossed over the ancient lord's face when his mind started scheming. Somehow it was a pleasure to watch.

"Yes, we shall wait...and then," jerking towards the Canon Yami twirled out a blade, pointing it directly into the man's face, "you shall tell this demon you will no longer submit to its fear, and that there will be no more sacrifices! Trust me on this, Canon, the universe has moved on since the time of giving up lives in such a manner."  
"I...I will not!" The Canon gave a stutter.

"Oh," Yami smirked, "I believe you will."

0000000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

0

They had no need to wait long.

Sundown was drawing near as the bell of warning within the castle building tolled, blaring out a warning through the valley. From his hiding spot behind a pile of barrels Jack tightened his grip upon his p90, gritting his teeth.

Beside him Teal'c waited in silence, and across the spare Sam was stationed.

They could only wait and watch as a figure stalked through the dim light of the village, coming slowly through the streets until it reached the main square. The cold blue light of the machine reflected upon a face of scales and Jack blinked in gobbed surprise that swiftly became anger.

"Damn. Unas!" The Colonel hissed.

"You are correct O'Neill. The first host of the Goa'uld." Teal'c nodded slowly as they watched the beast stalk its way slowly through the village square, gazing at the alter and the device humming upon it. It was a foul monster of a reptilian appearance, skin slick with the moisture within the forest, giving it a glossy, almost shimmering look. Clawed feet tapped upon the stone ground, coming to a halt before the alter and gazing darkly at the empty pole where Teal'c had been bound.

"No," Jack whispered, "no...we killed him. He is dead." The Colonel jutted with his p90 at the Unas.

"We only killed one Unas." Keeping his gaze firmly upon the beast Teal'c replied blankly.

"I thought there only was one. Unas, Uno, one!"

"They are, in-fact, a species."

"Aww, crud, my day just got worse...come on, where is the Pharaoh." Glancing across the centre square to the castle, Jack nodded slowly as the Canon appeared quite suddenly upon the wall, looking down upon the Unas waiting by the alter. The Pharaoh was barely visible to the eye, but his shadow stood beside the Canon, one of his twin blades keenly across the man's throat.

"Man he's good." Jack grinned, enjoying the moment of triumph. "Now, let's just hope the Canon plays his part."

00000000000000000

00000000000

000

Yami could smell his sweat.

The village Canon was sweating under his thick, heavy coat, as he stood upon the stone wall of his protected castle, looking down into the village square to face the demon his people feared so readily. Yami tensed slightly at the sight of it; sure it had walked straight out of a Duel Monster card. The fact that it looked slightly like a reptile gave the argument that it feared the cold a good bit of ground, yet they could not let the village Canon active the machine upon the alter, lest anyone who remained outside of their homes become frozen like unfortunate ones already spread over the streets. Keeping his near invisible blade to the Canon's neck Yami hissed softly into the man's ear, smirking devilishly in glee.

"Tell the demon...there will be no more Sacrifices."

"I...I cannot...if he destroys the black knights gift to us, the black knight shall come again-."

"Don't test my patience, you've already harmed my aibou once today, therefore I have every right to knick your throat...tell it!"

The Canon winced, gulping and raising his voice to the silent Unas.

"We...we...defy you, there shall be no more Sacrifices."

Yami thinned his lips, watching the beast as it tilted its head to one side. Finally it spoke, its voice being forced out between fangs as it pointed upwards, directly towards the Canon's chest in a sneering manner.

"At sunrise I shall return."

"You will not," the Canon raised his voice once more, squeaking ever so slightly as Yami's blade skinned over his neck faintly, "you will be struck down by the chilled wind that protects this village."

"You think you are safe with your precious gift," the Unas sneered a hissed laughter, spreading clawed hands, "you foolish humans release not that you are being used. Tomorrow at sunrise, that gift of yours shall be gone for the black knight will come tonight to claim back his inheritance to give to his god. Then I shall be free to take whom I will. Foolish mortal."

Yami thinned his red eyes into slits as the beast growled deeply, turning on clawed feet and scraping through the ice lining the paved road. It vanished into the rising mist, leaving the square in dripping silence. Slowly Yami lowered his blade and the Canon beside him eased back, a small slice of confidence returning to his arrogant mind.

"The black knight will protect us."

"Oh," Yami sighed, looking skyward in a pleading manner, "I think not. I pity you, foul man, you have strayed far from your path. After this, I doubt your people will look upon you kindly." The Pharaoh sheathed his blade behind his back, turning with a sweep of shadows that played around his form, "I'd start rethinking your job possibilities."

0000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

000000000000

Getting Mary out of the house hadn't been a problem. In the safe arms of the Dark Magician she'd been quite compliant, but she was getting sicker by each passing moment and Yugi forced himself to not think of others within the rather large village suffering the same affliction. He could only save her, the one in front of him, right now, hopefully the Colonel would work on pulling the others through.

Their main problem had been the travelling. Simon had flat-out refused to walk down the path, kicking up such a fuss Daniel had finally declared they'd navigate their way through the forest and wouldn't go near the path. It was a bad idea from the beginning, and added time to their journey, but Simon was defiant.

In the end, Yugi found himself wondering if it truly had been a blessing from God that they hadn't taken the path, for what he was looking at from his current position behind a small rise and near a tree that shaded him in the shadows of the twilight, was coming right down the path as though it owned it.

Yugi shrunk back fearfully as the beast stalked its way towards the Stargate.

"That must be the demon."

"It's a Unas." Daniel hissed, "this is bad."

"How bad." Yugi blinked towards his friend, unable to see his full expression of concern in the fading light.

"Bad as in, dead bad."

"Oh...that kind of bad." Looking back in the direction of Simon and Mary Yugi hummed softly in this throat. The Dark Magician had placed Mary down and was now standing guard in the dark shadows, quite at home in the dim light of the forest. The logical thing to do would be to send the duel monster out to whip butt and distract the Unas but somewhere, inside something caused him to pause and rethink that idea. Someday he was sure the possibility would arise when he would have to call upon the power of the shadow creatures that considered him their guiding light, their little link to the human world and that day needed them to be a surprise.

He couldn't play his trump card.

Not yet.

"That thing isn't leaving." Yugi whispered after their good ten minutes off waiting, "Why isn't it going? We have to get Mary off this planet!"

"It looks like its waiting for something." Daniel mused, shifting in the dirt.

Yugi hitched out a singular pistol, "Look, the Stargate's activating."

The bright exposition of the wormhole erupting out of the stargate lit the grove and Yugi shaded his face back into the shrubs, his keen eyes glued to the event horizon as something walked through. It was a tall being, dressed eternally in a suite of black armour. It approached the Unas as the Stargate shut-down, leaving it to only be a black gleam in the starlight.

Words appeared to be exchanged, though he could not understand what was spoken; only that the black figure seemed to agree and moved off down the path towards the valley of the village and the Unas remained. For some time they remained, watching the Unas as it stood silently, waiting beside the dial home device.

"Drat." Yugi whispered, "that thing doesn't appear to be going...right, listen, I'm going to distract it."

"What? Yugi, you don't get it, an Unas is impossible to kill, last time we meet one we couldn't even defeat it with guns."

"I can deal with it. You get Mary and Simon through the Stargate, Dark Magician will go with you."

"Yugi, this is a bad idea." Daniel hissed as the young man shifted, pulling out another of his pistols.

"Never said it was a good one, now, when the coast is clear, move!"

_My liege..._

"Not now Mahado!" Yugi dashed the duel monster to one side. "You get Mary and Simon through the Stargate."

_I gave my word to my lord to protect you._

"I am your lord," Yugi snapped back, "do as I command." Scrambling over the mound Yugi vanished into the darking light of the night.

Daniel blinked.

"How did that situation get out of hand, Jack's going to kill me?" He muttered. A sigh sounded behind him and he glanced around, watching as the strangely robed man bent to pick Mary up carefully from the ground.

_I doubt it will be the Colonel, _Mahado grimaced, _who will deal the finishing blow. Let us get this task done, the sooner I return, the sooner I can obey my lords wish._

The sound of gun fire rung through the forest, causing Simon to wince and Mary to snuffle a cry into the Dark Magician's robe. Daniel bit his lips, daring to peer over the small mound they hid under. He watched a sign of the silver belt-buckles Yugi wore catch the light of the two moons now present in the sky, and the breath hitched in his throat as the young man twirled, firing again at the approaching Unas. It picked up its pace until it was running in a direct line for the young man.

Then it happened, the strangest thing Daniel had ever seen.

Yugi laughed.

He spun on his heels and rushed into the forest, calling out a taunt as he went.

Everything went silent and Daniel shifted, picking himself off the ground.

"We move, now!" He pelted for the dial home device.

0000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000

0

"Alright," Jack warmed his hands beside a fire burning in the centre square of the village, "Carter and I are going to remain here, while she tries to figure out a way to get that horrible machine outta here without breaking it." He looked towards Yami, the silent, small king waiting in the darkness, away from the light of the fire. It felt odd to be ordering such a strong presence about, but the Pharaoh had yet to voice a complaint about it, seeming to easily adapt and obey yet his eyes remained as defiant as ever. Such frightening red eyes.

Jack shivered, turning his thoughts away.

"Teal'c, I want you and the Pharaoh to head out and keep watch on the path. I have a hunch this black knight and that Unas are connected somehow. I don't like it."

"I agree O'Neill." Teal'c rose, taking his staff-weapon.

"Pharaoh?" Jack dared a glance into the darkness and slowly Yami stepped out, seeming to change as he revealed himself in the light of the fire. He smiled, a slightly warmer smile than usual, one Jack knew was kept for odd moments when the Pharaoh was slightly more at ease.

"As you wish Colonel." Yami motioned to Teal'c, "Shall we Jaffa?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "Yes, lord."

Jack pulled a face as they both left. Was that a friendship forming?

00000000000000000

0000000000

000

0

Night was cold, and Yami could tell that even the Jaffa warrior beside him was beginning to suffer the element. Everything around them was ignited in a silver glow from the radiating light of the two moons overhead. The stars where different, revealing to him that he was, indeed, someplace else and the feeling made him feel alive.

Alive like the first time he had physically touched Yugi.

The same feeling of reverence was within him, and he drank it in like an elixir of life-blood. A soft breeze stirred the leaves of the forest and Yami paused, gazing around the path and thinning his lips.

So far they had not spied anything that appeared like a black-knight.

The only visions he had of such a thing where images gleamed from Yugi's mind of medieval stories and he doubted the black-knight looked anything like the dragon-slaying kind.

"Lord Pharaoh," Teal'c's deep voice interrupted his small train of thought and Yami blinked, turning his head slightly around to view the Jaffa.

"Yes Teal'c?"  
"I have not had the chance to speak with you privately before now, and I believe it is time that I spoke."

"Oh," Yami breathed in deeply, "what do you wish of me?"

Teal'c was silent for a time and Yami waited, gazing at him thoughtfully through the dim light.

"I know of you." The Jaffa slowly began, "at least, I believe it is you the stories speak of. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Doctor Jackson, they do not realise yet who you really are, nor do they know of the past of the Taur'i."

"Much of it has been lost in time." Yami shrugged. "What hasn't been lost would never be believed if told."

"Pharaoh, I wish to know..."

"I am not a messiah Teal'c." Yami shook his head slowly.

"The stories spoken of you amongst the Jaffa, the human who defied all, they spoke of the other too."

"Bakura? I am not surprised; he did get quite a name for himself." Yami smirked slightly, "I believe his name is now used as a Goa'uld curse. I'm going to enjoy telling him that."

"My point is, lord," Teal'c's voice grew serious, "if you ever plan to rise up once more, I wish you to know, the Jaffa will follow you."

"No Teal'c, for they would only be replacing their false-god's with another. I am not a god."

"They would follow you, Pharaoh, not because you are a god, but because you stood before one and dared to shout."

"Is that the story?" Yami gave a small laugh; "funny..." he whispered softly, "how things change."

Suddenly his attention shifted the earth on the path moving as something heavy pressed to the mud. Yami tensed, moving in the darkness, Teal'c carefully following him into hiding as they watched a dark form stroll down the worn path.

"The black knight?" Yami murmured, his physical body tensing at the sight of the armoured warrior striking his way through the forest. Not a knight-killing-dragon; he frowned in disappoint for a brief moment, he had hoped...

"One of Anubis's super soldiers." Teal'c held his staff weapon tightly, his knuckles whitening from the grip in the chilled air.

Yami thinned his eyes, watching the tall black humanoid stalk slowly towards them. He hissed, tasting the unnatural air around it.

"What is it? It is neither alive, nor dead; it is neither human or beast..."

"Anubis has created an army of clones; we have had little luck in defeating them."

"If it makes it to the village..." Yami flashed a glance to Teal'c who returned it with an equal look of concern.

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded slowly, not having to have any form of mind link with his fellow warrior to know the thoughts racing though his mind. Yami swelled twin blades into his hands, twirling them expertly into the air, listening to them hum. He sneered, flicking his gaze across to Teal'c.

"Let us see how it fares, shoot when you find a chance. Don't worry if I'm in the way. It'll just go through me anyway."

Teal'c nodded and Yami flared into a smog of shadows, blood red eyes shimmering as his form swept free of the undergrowth. The Super Solider paused at the sight of the approaching storm, aiming a weapon strapped to the black armour of its arm. Yami chuckled, vanishing before it took a shot.

"You'll have to be faster, monster." The Pharaoh swung twin blades, sparks danced through the forest.

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

00000000

Note number one.

Don't fight an Unas.

Note number two.

Don't fight one, ever, period.  
Yugi panted, tasting the salt of his own sweat from his lips as he dashed behind a tree, cringing backwards as claw swiped past his head, he ducked, threw a leg out, and knocked the wind from the beast with a heavy blow to its middle. It staggered back, giving a growl of rage through the dim silver light surrounding them both as the tussled within the forest undergrowth. The Unas backed up slightly, clutching its middle section as green blood trickled from bullet wounds. Yugi brushed his forehead, keeping his eyes keenly upon the beast before him, taking the brief moment of rest between them both to recover his breathing pattern and curse the stitch growing in his side.

It seemed like a mutual agreement to pause.

"For a human, you fight well."

"Thanks." Yugi aimed his pistol, "but compliments don't work on me."

He fired.

It lunged.

They hit the ground and Yugi hissed in pain as his back collided with a root of a tree, he twirled, scrambling out from under the Unas and swinging around, aiming and kick into its face. He heard the cracking of its nose from the force of the blow and ignored his own pain as two claws came up, grabbing his leg and clawing through his skin. He was thrown up and slammed down into the ground, with a shove he forced his landing to be soft, creating a shadowed cushion to hit. The impact still sent a shock wave through his limbs and he groaned as the Unas stood slowly to its foot-claws, staggering and pointing.

"If all humans where as resilient as you, I might praise your pathetic species with more regard."

"I'm a special case." Yugi spat blood from his lips. For a moment he had to consider what his old friends would have said had they witnessed his fight. Would Joey be surprised that he could defend himself? Would Tea cry at him for being stupid, or beg Yami to protect him. He never wanted to know what they'd say, and the day they found out he was not the Yugi Motou they knew was a day he never wanted to see.

He liked being the person they knew.

He didn't like this person he was now.

A man who had to use guns.

"Then the human race is what is always has been," the Unas stalked him as they twirled around each other, carefully gauging each other's movements in the dim light.

"What do you have against us that'd make you kill these people? Oh, sorry, I forgot, you're a Goa'uld, you don't need a reason do you?"

"I have a reason. You are a plague; humans are a plague across the skies! You will all die, you vile creatures. When my lord opens the door-." The beast gurgled up a mouth full of blood, spitting it across the grass. It lunged suddenly, the movement a mad rush of death. Yugi staggered on his feet, the mud clustered to his boots weighting him down like led.

He aimed his pistol, "Shut the hell up..." He fired, shattering the creature's skull and it reared back, landing in a pile of arms and legs, twitching from the aftermath of the fight.

Yugi slid slowly onto the forest floor, not caring for the mud around him as he feel into it, his body aching in a rage of fire through his limbs. He curled up into a tiny ball around the Millennium Puzzle.

"Atemu...come find me, please. I'm so cold." He whispered softly.

000000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

For some stupid reason it wouldn't lie down and die.

Yami cursed as his twin blades caught the Super Soldiers armour once more, to no avail. They made no dent and he was thrown back again by its swinging arms. Twisting in the air with the elegance equated with a feline Yami hit the forest floor on all fours, skidding through the mud. Angered shadows twirled around him and he blinked back the rage filming over his eyes.

Had the spirits still been with him, this would have been simple, he was sure but without their guidance, he had limited knowledge of his own abilities. Still, the Super Solider could not harm him, its weapons where as useless upon him as his was upon it. His only problem was, he was tiring from using the shadows so ruthlessly and keeping a physical body for such a length of time away from Yugi. It would win the fight simply because he'd get to tried.

He needed to end it. It had to have a weakness.

"Oh to hell with it," Yami shouted, something snapping inside, and a burst of raging shadows consumed his form, igniting around him as they tared through the vegetation.

"Just die already!" Throwing out a hand Yami watched as the shadows twirled, forming thin spirals and shooting through the Super Solders plates of armour. It stood for a moment, before dropping, thousands of needle like holes riddling its body. Yami staggered, feeling the shadows collapse around him. The Puzzle was calling him, he'd used far to much energy and if he did not return, he never would.

"Teal'c?" Letting himself fall to his knees Yami looked for the Jaffa who rushed out of the undergrowth towards him.

"Lord?"

"I have to go."

"Yes." Teal'c nodded, "I will inform the Colonel the Super Solder is dead."

"Thanks." Yami bowed his head, letting his spirit return to its place of rest. A falling sensation swept over him as he landed with a stagger into his damp and dark soul-room. He was home, in the place he was bound too. Clutching the wall of his tomb Yami slid down and gazed at his finger tips with interest.

"Guess I learnt something today..." He mused and closed his eyes.

Somehow, Yugi was safe, he could sense the lights presence across the corridor that separated their split soul. Yes, his aibou was safe.

He could rest.

Rest was good.

000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000000

Mahado gazed forlornly at the body of his masters light, lying peacefully upon a bed within the concrete walls that surrounded them. They were within some kind of healing centre, from what he could gather. He'd travelled within the human world enough to have knowledge of their ways. A woman, Janet, was a doctor, and she was caring. He could tell his master was safe in her hands, yet he remained, waiting for the order to return to his realm.

"Mana is going to kill you." A voice surprised him and Mahado blinked, looking down at his masters light, only to see the red gleam in the eyes. It was not Yugi who currently held the body captive. Mahado smiled faintly as his lord rolled, wincing in pain from the battering the small body had gone through.

_She knows, as do us all, that if you call us, my lord, we come and we remain until you dismiss us._

"She's pregnant, and she's snappy at the moment, I am not going to be responsible for your death at her hands." Yami muttered, glancing around the infirmary and taking note of Mary lying on a bed beside his own. She was sleeping peacefully, and all colour had returned to her cheeks. Now cleaned of dirt and grime, she was a pretty picture to look at and he knew Simon had loved her far too dearly to let even his fears rule his actions.

_I doubt her rage will be enough to fuel murder, my lord. Also, she wishes me to suffer the wonderful opportunity of parent-hood. _The magician mutter drily, though the hint of glee was slightly tinted in his tone.

"Yes," Yami grumbled, looking down at Yugi's body and sighing at its current state, wondering what his aibou had gotten himself into the land him in the infirmary on their first mission as part of SG1. "Well, have fun with that, Mahado. Oh, before you go? What happened?"

_The Prince picked a fight with the demon._

"He what?" Yami snapped. A light above him exploded.

_I apologise my lord, I should have been with him, however it is difficult to follow your orders, when his order is just as much an order as yours is._

"Oh good grief!" The Pharaoh collapsed back into the pillows. "Just get going, Mahado, whatever Mana is going to do to you is punishment enough!"

The ex-priest smirked as he twirled away, _Yes my lord. _

Yami sighed as he sensed the Duel Monster departing from the human-realm. The lord shook his head, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to drift out of the body, back into his soul room. He stood within the darkness for a brief moment before snapping out of the trance and stalking towards the main door. Throwing it open he stepped into the corridor between his own mind and Yugi's.

Walking down the eerie lit corridor he gently shoved on Yugi's door, not bothering to knock. The light flooded his vision for a moment until his spiritual body recovered from the flare, leaving him breathless as he stood amongst the purity of his partner's soul-room. To one side a bed was set up, and there the young man lay amongst the sheets. Beside him, Kuriobh was curled up. The small beast perked open and eye at the sight of its master and quickly lunged into the air, floating his way. Yami held out a hand, giving a small smile as the duel monster rubbed agaist him.

"Thank you, little one, for caring for him. You are relieved of duty, I am here now."

It gave a squeak of reply and vanished. Yami dared to take the steps towards the bed, easing himself down upon it, smirking as it squeaked, akin to the bed Yugi had always had in the game-shop. Carefully he stroked away the blond bangs of from the young man's face, finding his expression peaceful in its slumber.

"Aibou..." The Pharaoh whispered. "You need to be more careful."

He sat, waiting, knowing it was where he would remain until the light awoke.

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000000

Hammond gazed around the briefing room at the faces of SG1.

Jack was giving bored signals and he would have been worried if he wasn't.

Teal'c was as silent and expressionless as usual, simply listening to the Major speak as she read out the final mission report.

Daniel drummed the table softly, his eyes glazed over in thought. However it was the new member Hammond found himself studying.

Yugi appeared to be listening.

Though the General had a sinking feeling the young man was far from doing anything of the sort. He felt suddenly sorry for all the teachers who would have suffered the gaze of one Yugi Motou. A gaze that said I'm listening, when in reality, he wasn't.

The Major breathed in deeply, placing down her file.

"That's it sir." She slid the papers towards the General he gazed at them, fingering the pictures of the village. They'd managed to save more lives when a medical team had rushed over, but people had died, and it was a saddening thought.

"And the machine you found?" The General looked up from the notes.

"Anubis put it there sir, at least, one of his Super Soldiers did..." Sam offered.

"For what reason would he have to slowly kill all those people by freezing the weaker ones to death?" Jack muttered, playing absently with his pen.

"Thats not what it was doing sir." Sam stood, walking around to the white-board in the briefing room; she picked up a pen and scribbled, "the freezing was a result of what it was actually doing..."

"And that is..." Jack sneered softly.

"It was stealing DNA, or scanning for it at least. I believe Anubis is trying to find a human a little bit further along the evolutionary chain, that or he was looking for an alien in human clothes." She shrugged.

"Trying to make his Super Soldiers more super-duper." The Colonel twirled his pen in the air.

"And the Unas?" Hammond folded his hands upon the surface of the table, gazing at the reports the team members had written, each a different few-point on the happenings that had transpired.

"Doing what all Goa'uld's do, sir." Daniel sighed, "finding host bodies. He just happened to not like the cold, so the people automatically presumed the machine the Super Solider had brought them was a good thing."

"Yugi, are you sure you killed it? From what the Colonel told me once before, they have very difficult to kill." The General glanced in the direction of the exhausted looking young man.

Obviously the young man was listening enough to be pulled from whatever private conversation he'd been having.

"It's dead," Yugi shifted in his seat, slowly pulling out his twin pistols and laying them upon the surface of the table, "my guns aren't normal. They're directly attuned to my senses and the bullets that are fired from them can be manipulated with shadow magic. I don't care how thick that beasts head was, it couldn't have lived through eight bullets straight through the brain and when I looked, I think I shot the Goa'uld too." The young man gave a shiver.

"That's not something I'd like to see again anytime soon."

Hammond nodded slowly.

"How is the Pharaoh?" He gently offered and Yugi glanced up, surprised to find all eyes upon him, each with their own level of concern.

"Yami's fine," Yugi smiled weakly, "just tired. That Super Solider really took it out of him. He's a bit...oh...annoyed he couldn't kill it easier but it's defiantly built to last against shadow magic. Anubis obviously knew about shadow magic before you guys knew about it."

"Hey, he killed it." Jack shrugged, "good enough for me. Teal'c said he did a fine job of it too."

"He says thank you." Yugi smirked, his eyes slightly glassed over.

"Well," The General stood to his feet, waving a hand when the Major shifted to stand also, allowing her to luxury of being informal for a moment longer, "you've had a couple long days SG1, I suggest you take a break. The machine is going to be shipped to Area 51."

"Are Mary and Simon going to be alright?" Yugi blinked in sudden remembrance. "I really should go down and visit them in the infirmary again, I was kind of unconscious most of the time I was in there..."

Hammond chuckled at the young man's peak of concern, "They're both fine. Doctor Frasier told me Mary will be up and about in no time. We'll send them both back, with plenty of supplies for their village, and then they'll bury the Stargate."

"Good." Yugi sunk back into his chair. The General moved away towards his office, looking back as he reached the door, "By the way, mission reports are due tomorrow morning."

"Aww, heck." The Colonel stood, "Gotta go and find a computer."

"Don't touch mine sir!" Sam gasped, standing and following him from the briefing room in a sudden rush.

Yugi giggled as the Colonel gave a cry of defeat. "You'd think the Colonel would have his own computer by now..."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." Daniel muttered, then paused as Yugi and Teal'c stared at him.

"Not the best analogy to use currently Doctor Jackson." Teal'c slowly rose to his feet, bowing towards Yugi, "I will see you tomorrow. My regards to the Pharaoh."

"Have a good mediation session Teal'c." Yugi beamed, waving him away. The young man stretched, causing his seat to creak as his weight changed. The briefing room remained silent of voices, the two archaeologists pondering quietly the business around them. The sound of distant movement in the control room below, and the muffled speech of the General in his office, the SGC was alive.

Finally Daniel gave a heavy sigh. "You know," Daniel looked towards Yugi, "we never did find out."

"Find out what?" Yugi reached forward, unfolding his body from his chair and gathering together the pile of papers on the table before them. He pocketed the mission files into his worn bag.

"If the Goa'uld who'd taken those humans to that planet was playing God?"

"No, Daniel," Yugi shook his head, easing himself onto his feet, "the Goa'uld didn't play God, he played Satan."

"Satan..." Daniel stared into his coffee mug, watching as Yugi wandered over to a small table, pouring himself a large mug and sighing into it. "How do you figure that Yugi?"

Yugi didn't answer instantly; instead he cast a thoughtful look towards the Stargate visible below the briefing room. He watched as technicians moved around it, and took note of the armed personnel standing guard. Everything within the SGC worked with people, of every kind, of every level of training, doing something important. He was sure someone was even washing the clothes the SG teams wore on missions. Everything, in the entire universe worked because of the order, the beauty in the simple movements of everyday, normal human beings. They had the galaxies to expand within; they'd been given planets to live upon, to protect, to treasure. They were not a plague, they where creation.

"Because, Daniel," sipped his drink Yugi smiled weakly back at his friend, "Satan was a snake."

_000000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000_

_0_

_I hope you enjoyed this first Episode. Deep wasn't it._

_I am feeling so discouraged over my novel._

_She isn't going very well, actually, the ideas are flowing, but the words don't come out quite right. The first chapter is horrible in my opinion._

_I'm seriously ready to give up but then I laugh and say I could never leave the story unwritten, my characters would murder me in my sleep._

_It all just seems stupid and impossible. I mean, I know I can write, I'm horrible at spelling and grammar, but I can piece a story together. I've been told that. I'm a good story teller._

_But its not enough._

_It takes luck and miracles to become an author._

_At the moment, everyone is all interested in my art, and compared to everything on DA I am nothing. Its just that in this small city in backwater South Australia, people don't see computer art that much...apparently...stupid._

_Anyway, my problems, not yours._

_I really hope you enjoyed the episode._

_I'll try to get the other one up too._

_So, who thinks I should upload my novel, maybe if people commented on it I might actually feel like working on it._

_But then, I heard people can steal work._

_*gasp of horror* The world is so cruel._

_lol_

_So silly._

_Catcha all next time mates!_

_Ta!_

_Haruka-Shir_


	7. Season 1 Episode 2 Visitor

_First of all, I just want to say sorry to you all, apparently I'm a worse speller/grammar and getting words wrong, than I thought I was._

_I'll try to get the courage to find a beta reader, but for now those of you who do bother reading this will just have to grit your teeth in frustration at my inability to write like a pro. Sometimes I wonder why I started down this road in the first place =D lol_

_Hmm, for those who are wondering, I had to take down the part of my novel that was at the beginning of this Episode, by orders of Dad 'Yes sir, will do sir!'_

_Why? You may ask..._

_He is very territorial._

_So, if you get confused as to how Little Sam does end up in our universe, just leave a review and I'll explain it too you, alright._

_I'm sorry for the bother, my wonderful readers ;)  
_

000

0

_In all, this Episode actually has more of a reason than just introducing characters._

_Pay careful attention, despite my horrible spelling and everything else! =D _

000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000000

0

Episode 3: Visitor

"Hey, Yug, let me handle that one!" The shout came from somewhere ahead of him and Yugi blinked in surprise as the heavy box in his arms was hoisted up, near taking him with it. His apartment block had no elevators; therefore he'd spent the entire morning of his Wednesday off trudging up the stairs to level four. Technically he'd had Yami to help, however at some point during the time of setting up their apartment the Pharaoh had started trying to put together the quick-to-make furniture and was now eternally immersed in the game, whatever the game was.

"Thank...you Ben." Yugi stared upwards into the bright face of the young man standing before him, now bearing the weight of the box he'd been carting up.

Ben Tennet lived with his grandfather in the apartment next door, the old man had invited them over for dinner the first night they'd arrived, and had ever since then been feeding them while they worked to set the place up to be liveable. Ben was elegantly tall, with fiery brown hair, tinted with sparks of orange. Yugi still found himself at a loss when looking into his blue eyes, they said something to him every time he looked up at them but he could never quite place what it was the young man was trying to convey. Yami had remarked on it after the first they'd met, but he too, was utterly at loss, finding himself blocked from the mind of the late teen.

The most interesting thing about the teen wasn't his hair, nor those eyes, and hardly his very normal dress code.

It was the watch around his wrist. He fiddled with, quite often, often enough to make it obvious the watch was something. It was also glued to his skin. It never told time, for Yugi had tested it, he'd asked the teen the time, on a number of occasions and he never knew, unless there was a clock around him.

No, Benjamin Tennet was no drop out; he was one of those boys who'd experienced something weird, wonderful and painful. Benjamin was a boy like him. There was a connection there.

"No problem. Grandpa and I just got back, you should have waited for us, we'd have helped." Ben carted the box the rest of the stairs and Yugi trotted after him, rubbing his head with his worn hands.

"Well, I was supposed to have some help, but it's not arrived so I hope nothing's up at work..." Yugi mused and Ben glanced back at him.

"Grandpa's giving Yami a hand, I think they're pretty much finished, what's in this box?"

"Oh," Yugi grinned, "that's just junk sent over from home, Yami got most of the bigger stuff up earlier. He's...ah...stronger than he looks." He wasn't about to admit the Pharaoh had cheated and used a Shadow Portal. The door to their apartment was open and Yugi quickly dashed in ahead of Ben, pointing to the table and the young man set the box down.

Nineteen years old and he could easily have passed for someone older, apparently he'd been out of school for quite awhile, and Yugi wasn't sure if that meant he'd left early because he was a genius, or flunked out, or maybe he'd travelled to much and worked from home.

"Yami?!" Yugi called into the apartment.

"Aibou? Come in here!" The shout of the Pharaoh came from the master bedroom and Yugi raised an eyebrow, glancing to Ben who shrugged.

Together they followed the sound of the voice, entering into a large bedroom.

"Hey Max." Yugi waved to the aging old man who reminded him distinctly of the General, however with hair. He was thickly boned, with a glint in his eyes that betrayed his age. Something about him was youthful and strong. Strong was the right word, Maxwell Tennet was a strong man and Yugi was sure he'd seen and discovered things that gave him that inward strength.

"Yugi, glad to see you didn't break your wiry little frame trying to carry everything up."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I was fine...seriously."

"He was about to tip over, I swear." Ben laughed, ruffling Yugi's bundle of hair. Yugi pouted, slapping Ben's attention away. He looked to where Yami sat, happily surrounded by a mound of bed gear, looking highly proud of himself. The Pharaoh pointed to the bed, grinning.

"Finished it!"

"Trust you to work on the bed first Yami."

"Comfort must be taken above all else, aibou." The Pharaoh snorted, easing himself into a standing position and cracking a grin Max's way.

"Thank you for your help Max."

"Not a problem." The old man chuckled, "you'll both call if you need anything won't you?"

"We will, thanks for the meals too." Yugi beamed, giving Ben a heavy smack in payback for the hair ruffling.

"Hey," the teen grumbled.

"Serves you right kid." Yugi snapped.

"You calling someone a kid is just creepy." Ben shivered in play, wandering out of the room with his grandfather in tow.

"Catcha later Yugi."

Laughing softly as he watched Maxwell roll his eyes and half drag the teen of the doorway Yugi shook his head, giving the door a shove after a final wave. He sighed as the lock clicked into place. He didn't want to turn and face the horrors of unpacking. Banging his head upon the door surface he took a heavy breath and turned.

"Right," he squeezed his hands, "let's do this!"

00000000000000

00000000000

0000

Though he liked the idea of having his own place, it felt odd. He'd never owned a place of his own; he'd always been a mover, someone who never stayed at a single place for a long length of time. There was a reason, he was immortal, he couldn't age, he simply never wanted to admit it. Yet here he was, piling new plates into a cubed, listening to the china clink together as he finished the job. He'd barely spoken to Yami during the whole afternoon, they simply went around their separate jobs jointly, Yami putting together the do-it-yourself-furniture and he'd followed up by placing everything into the furniture. His grandfather had even sent his old photographs from Japan and he'd carefully placed them in the living room, upon the shelves Yami had drilled into the walls. They'd both spent ten minutes gazing at the photos in silence before once again turning away to continue.

Not words needed to be said.

Sighing as he stood Yugi rubbed his aching back.

"Well, glad that's done. I think we'll go out for tea tonight, I cannot be bothered fixing something." He moaned softly. Glancing to the clock hanging on the wall. It was only five o'clock. He was hungry though. He'd missed lunch. Again.

Dragging himself through the kitchen Yugi dwindled his way towards the master bedroom.

"Atemu?" He paused by the door, watching as the spirit pulled the covers over the bed. It was such a mundane chore, a simple thing to do, but for a Pharaoh it was a task he would have once never of ever thought to do. Studying the movements of his other self Yugi smiled faintly, leaning upon the door-frame and folding his slim arms as Yami stuffed a pillow into its casing. Of all the things they'd gone through, facing demons, evil spirits, duels to save the world, why had their lives turned out this way?

Yami had never truthfully explained much of what had transpired during Memory World, even now Yugi felt a shiver down his spine at the recollection of his stint in the ancient past. Yet he'd only had a glimpse of what had really gone on within his others mind. Was what he saw a true representation, or was it just a Shadow Game? They'd all simply accepted it was reality,

"Atemu? Yami?" Trying again Yugi called slightly louder and Yami's head shifted, he looked up, giving a frown.

"Yes aibou?"

"Coffee or tea? Or something cold?"

"Cold." He muttered in short reply, returning to his job. Yugi shook his head, chuckling as he left the bedroom and drifted to the small kitchen of the apartment. He'd managed to pack most of the utensils away, but he was missing a few of the major pieces, mainly a wok; another thing to add to his list. Who knew setting up an apartment could take so much work. Opening the fringe he gazed at the soft drink bottles and yanked one free. Clinking out two new glasses he set them on the counter, pouring out the fizzing liquid and watching it bubble happily as the carbon dioxide was released. He turned the bottle around, gazing at the ingredients and hummed softly as he read. The drink was packed with sugar, typical.

His attention shifted as Yami strolled around the corner into the kitchen, pulling a black sweater over his head. It was slightly to large and appeared somewhat amusing on the dark skinned man as he slinked into a tall chair by the kitchen counter. Yugi pushed his drink over and Yami took it, wrapping both hands around it and lifting it to his lips. He grinned at the bubbles and Yugi shook his head, a small smile touching his lips at the strange sight of Yami acting kid-like. The Pharaoh might not have been too fond of fast-food but he had taken a liking to soda's with their strange bubbles.

"The bed is made." Yami licked his lips. "And I finished sorting out the clothes; the bathroom is ready if you wish to shower. I think I found soap in your pack."

"Good, a shower would be nice." Yugi sipped his own drink, "after all that lugging things up the stairs."

"You could have just cheated and used a shadow portal."

"No," Yugi pouted, "I am not adapting at doing that, it freaks me out. I don't know if I'll land on my head, or between a wall, or something!"

"You'll get use to it."

"Easy for you to say, lord of the shadows."

Yami gave a shrug, settling back into his high-chair, he spied the cookie jar shaped like a Time Wizard. A birthday gift from Joey that Yugi had found highly amusing. Opening the lid Yami peered inside, looking for his preferred flavour.  
Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Yami, if you only take the ones you like, it leaves all the others behind."

"I like the ones with the soft centres."

"Why, because it reminds you of yourself? A hard crust on the outside, all gooy and romantic in the inside." Laughing softly Yugi stole the jar away, searching for his own preferred chocolate coated sweet.

"Hadn't thought of it that way before." Yami took a bite and they ate in silence together, looking around the kitchen, at the discarded boxes and crutched up newspapers.

"Doesn't it feel weird?" Yugi glanced around, "having this place just to ourselves. We've always bunked with someone, even in Egypt we were constantly surrounded by people in the Tombs but this...its so..."

"Private." Yami muttered into his drink, "Think that's the point aibou." He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know..."

The Pharaoh reached out, stroking a tanned hand down the young man's cheek, brushing away a lock of his tussled hair.

"Changes happen aibou, you know that more than anyone. We'll adapt just as we've adapted to every stage of our lives."

"You're just liking this because it means you can stay out of the Puzzle more."

"Right!" Yami sipped his drink, grinning devilishly, "because whenever we bunked with people, I didn't exist."

"You still don't." Yugi muttered, "You're supposed to not exist. You don't have any ID."

"I look enough like you to get by." The Pharaoh shrugged absently.

"Yami," Yugi placed his drink upon the counter, "you have a beard."

"I do not."

"You do too."

"You see, isn't this great," Yami spread his hands wide, "we can have an argument out-loud."

Yugi snorted. "This isn't an argument."

"It is to."

"No, an argument is when I start getting annoyed at you not picking up your clothes."

"Technically," Yami spun on his chair, twirling a hand as he smirked, "they're your clothes."

"Oh goodness." Sighing Yugi wandered out of the kitchen, "I'm going to take a shower, then we're going out for tea, I am famished."

Yami ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair as he called back. "I'll curse you if make us go to one of those fast-food places."

Yugi's head popped around the corner of the living room, his grin devilish and causing Yami to raise an eyebrow.

"Curse me then, oh king."

"Careful what you wish for aibou."

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

Yugi ducked around the usual air-personnel running madly around the corridors of the SGC. It seemed everyone was in a rush to do something. Everyone but the Colonel who barely battered an eyelid as Yugi slipped into the elevator beside him.

"Good morning sir." Yugi beamed and the Colonel snorted into his coffee.

"You could say that."

"Sir, every morning is another morning to help save the world."

"You're far too happy for your own good Motou."

"Love you too sir." The elevator door hissed open and they stepped out.

The morning was a-typical.

Breakfast, coffee, work on translations, more coffee, shower, dress in uniform, and off-world. He was just about to begin on the translations part of his day, and was therefore, still dressed in what he'd rolled out of bed in. Looking at the Colonel, he still appeared to be glued to the coffee part of routine. Of handily Yugi thought for a moment, wondering how much coffee the SGC went through on a daily basis.

"So, what's the apartment looking like kid?" Jack sipped his coffee as they strolled down a corridor.

Yugi hummed into his own cup, yes, he too was still stuck somewhere with the coffee routine, "well, we managed to get all the furniture in yesterday. The neighbours helped...Yami had lots of fun putting everything together. Way too much fun...he was in a freaking good mood for the whole night."

"Hands on kind of guy, wouldn't have pegged the Pharaoh for that?" The Colonel mused.

"Really?" Yugi raised his eyebrows, looking up at the older man, "wow..."

"Well, he's a Pharaoh, right...he would have been served left, right and centre back in his day." Jack waved a hand around. Yugi dodged it as it passed over his head space.

"No, Yami did pretty much everything himself, he even made his own chariot. He likes using his hands and getting dirty working on things. He'd make a great carpenter!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Yugi grinned. "Yami's not just all shadow and spirit, Colonel. Still, one thing he does struggle with is mechanical devices."  
"You said he's bad at driving?"

"He's horrible, and I swear, the toaster is his worst enemy. I don't get it though." Yugi paused by the briefing room door, his eyes growing thoughtful as he contemplated his partner, "you see Colonel, he knows how to work things, and he's not surprised by the technology we have in modern times, actually, half the time he feels as though things should do more than what they do. Almost as if in Ancient Egypt they had electricity or something near it. Enough of something for him to not be confused when confronted with technology."

"So," Jack leant against a wall, "what you're saying is, he knows too much for an ancient dead guy."

"Pretty much." Yugi beamed.

"He hasn't told you?"  
"Er..." Yugi rubbed a hand through his hair, "never came up in conversation before."

"Can you actually keep secrets from each other," the Colonel tapped his temples, "you know, with the whole mind link thingy?"

"I think so, we can block each other out, Yami usually does it if he's having a conversation he doesn't want me to be involved in. Actually, it's more of a not being able to lie, than to keep a secret. You see, if Yami lied, I know, if I lied, he'd know."

"So, ask the right questions, and you'll find things out...wish all relationships where that easy." Rolling his eyes Jack clapped Yugi's head and the young man groaned at the short-treatment.

"Well," Yugi yawned, giving the Colonel a way, "I have to go catch Daniel and do some translating before we head off-world later this arvo."

"Did you pack a night bag kid? Cause this missions going to be an all-nighter!" Jack waved a hand in the air.

"You'll sleep under the stars of another planet tonight."

"Yay," Yugi rolled his eyes, "I am so thrilled, tell me again after I'm awake." He snorted, ignoring the hooting of the Colonel as he slipped down a corridor and wandered towards the office he shared with Daniel.

Hopefully, with some luck and wonderful help from a still half-asleep Pharaoh lost somewhere inside the Puzzle, he'd manage to get further in translating more of the mural tablets.

00000000000000000

00000000000

00000

Yugi drummed his fingers upon the surface of his work desk within his and Daniels shared office in the SGC. They sat directly in front of each other and it was slightly amusing to see the differences between their work desks that were separated by a mere line. Yugi had first noted Daniel's lack of organisation skills when they'd worked together in Domino. The archaeologist was a ruin for keeping his space clean.

Yet Yugi's table was perfectly clear of clutter, with books and papers filed away into little knocks and sleeves he'd set up and lined the walls with. Everything was at hands reach, and nothing was buried. Even his laptop sat perfectly to one-side, tilted just slightly so that he only had to turn his head to get a clear view of the screen.

Though their minds thought quite alike, the way they worked through their spaces spoke of a world of difference.

He heard Daniel enter back into the office, the sound of his heavy boots touching the concrete flooring.

"So..." Daniel passed over the cool drink he'd gone to collect and Yugi took it with a thankful smile, "any luck?" He seated himself back into his chair as Yugi lent into his own, drinking the soda and sighing.

"A couple of words, Yami's not being any help...he's still half asleep and I don't have the heart to kick him out of his tomb."

"Ah," Daniel laughed, "late night."

"Something like that." Yugi tilted his head, sighing as he slid down his chair, rolling his aching shoulders. He wanted despratly to dash this desk work aside and rush out to spar with Teal'c for some random fun, but his task, his reason for being at the SGC was sitting in front of him and he was stuck.

"Alright, Yugi, talk to me...maybe if you talk it, you'll get something." Daniel offered with a spread of his hands.

Puffing out his cheeks Yugi stuck out his tongue.

"Alright fine." He moaned, "I get it that four of the stones represent the four elements...but this fifth one, the one with the lines...I just don't get it and the second tablet I'm trying to translate isn't giving me any clues on it."

"What is the second tablet saying?" Daniel leant over, gazing at the photos of the murals dicated on the giant four slabs of stone. They had not dared to return to the Temple in which he'd first discovered the murals, with the sightings of both Baal and Anubis Jaffa the General had deemed it to dangerous even for SG1. Therefore, Yugi only had photographs to work from.

Yugi cleared his throat, "well, our wonderful Lord Ra, whoever he is, is telling us a story about how the five stones that will open the door were scattered throughout space so they wouldn't be found by the false-god's, and found only by the righteous and true of heart."

"Doesn't say anything about where they were sent too?"

"Er..." Yugi peeled off his round glasses, pocketing them into his jacket and looking towards Daniel, "not so far. It did say something about singing thought, don't know why."

"No offence Yugi, but this is taking you longer to translate than the last one..."

"I know," the young man threaded a hand through his hair, pouting impishly, "different scribe...different way of writing the Pharaoh's language. It appears a different scribe was used for each tablet-mural. I have to relearn all the hieroglyphs every time it changes."

"Seriously!" Daniel groaned, "Sorry Yugi."

The young man gave a small shrug.

"I'll get there eventually, we'll find these stones Daniel, I know we will."

"At least we have you; Baal is still at a disadvantage there."

"Yeah, I suppose." Bending down Yugi scratched at his ankle, "I think I'll go-."

Yugi's mouth hung open as the sirens sounded, and the world around them lit up in red flashing lights. Both archaeologists snapped to attention, looking at each other from across their desks.  
"Okay," Daniel glanced around the flashing lights, "that's odd; no SG teams have left today..."

"Really?" Shoving back his chair Yugi dashed through the door of their office, calling back, "Let's go Daniel!"

"Yugi! Not so fast!"

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000000

"Carter, what's going on?" Jack stood in the control-room his coffee forgotten, and his whole idea of bothering the Major now dismissed as he stared blankly at the whirling Stargate doing something rather unusual for its usually behaving ways. Behind the control desk Air-Man Walter, their technician who always seemed to be stationed behind the controls whenever some mild-disaster struck had thrown his hands up into the air. Sam joined him in the motion.

"I don't know sir. One moment things where fine, the next-." A crack of bolted energy shattered through the gate-room. The General's voice echoed from the stair-well as he pounded his way down from the briefing room connected to his office.

"Get those men out of there!" He called, ordering the air-personnel stationed around the Stargate to run free and out of the blast-doors.

"Sir!" Yugi's head appeared around a door, joined by Daniel's as the two archaeologist's watched the rush of commotion in interest. "What's going on?"

"Weird thing with the gate kid." Jack motioned out the window and Yugi rushed up to him, peering at the strange lightening crackling around the Stargate like a brilliant light show.

Yugi frowned, his hand reaching forward and touching the Millennium Puzzle for a brief moment.

"A voice..." He whispered softly.

"Heh, what's that kid?" Jack glanced his way, but was dashed aside by the General's order.

"Close the iris Walter."

The air-man moved to place his hand upon the pad to have the iris that covered the Stargates hole slid into place.

"Wait!" Yugi gave a shout, snagging Walter's hand, "No, don't raise the iris!"

"Yugi!" The General bellowed, grabbing the young man's shoulder and pulling him back, "I order you to stand down!"

"Sir! Listen to me, can't you hear it, can't any of you hear it?" Staggering on his feet Yugi slipped onto the floor, gripping his skull. Sam dashed to his side, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him close.

"Yugi? What are you hearing?"

"Singing, someone is singing...don't close it sir, you'll kill it."

"Kill what?" Jack snapped.

"It! I don't know what it is, but we'll kill it!"

"Um, guys..." Daniel called out, pointing towards the Stargate. "I think a wormholes coming."

Every head within the control room snapped around, gazing at the alien device as it rumbled. The Stargate's usual influx of energy never came, instead a film of shimmering colour glazed over the ring like a creeping spider-web. It pulsed, once, twice until a sudden black form was thrown down the ramp, followed by a tinier figure curled up in a ball.

"Holy Hannah!" The Major gasped, "What is that thing?"

The black beast roared, covered in darkened armour that crippled and crunched with each movement it made, swinging back and forth around the gate-room until reddened eyes wide with rage locked on them staring blankly through the window.

"That is not good." Jack shouted. "Someone shoot it!"

The Millennium Puzzle flashed, causing all within the control-room to flinch in pain as the Pharaoh's form lunged free of Yugi's body, passing through the glass window into the gate-room and slamming into the shadowy beast, knocking it flat onto the concrete floor.

"Yami!" Yugi scrambled up, tugging at the Colonel's arms as the man held him firmly in place, watching the scuffle through the window.

00000000000000

00000000

00

It looked like something out of a horror movie, one of violent ones Bakura had a habit of trying to sneak off, yet it was definitely not something from a movie set. It stunk of hell's breath, breathing hot solid hot air that burned his physical form. Even as he swelled up the shadows to throw it backwards he found himself incapable of doing so.

For a sudden, slightly brief moment a rather unusual sensation filled him, fear. His reaction was slowed by that intruding emotion.

He was snagged by a claw and slamming into the concrete wall of the gate-room.

Yami twisted, feeling Yugi cry out in pain from the impact black lashing its way through their mental link. The Pharaoh vanished, reappearing behind the hideous creature, stabbing it through its sheets of plated armour. It roared, twirling around and sagging for his arms. Yami snapped to one side, his right blade snagged in a claw of the beast and bent as it was torn from his grasp.

"By Ra." He vanished again, reappearing once more behind the beast. It roared, the sound causing the room to echo painfully as it lunged, snagging the Stargate and landing a-top it. Yami's eyes thinned, watching its line of sight shift from him to the tiny creature that had followed it through the Stargate.

"No!" He shouted, moving as the beast threw itself forward. The tiny child was still for a second, before it dashed away, squealing in a high-pitched cry of terror. Yami grabbed the beast's neck, hoisting himself onto its back and wrapping one arm around its neck, using the other to push hard. It beat its arms, flapping for air. Grunting as it slammed into a wall Yami held his place, tightening his arm around its wind pipe.

A sudden eruption of gun-fire startled him, almost to the point of releasing the beast from his grasp as it was riddled with bullets. Staring through his hair Yami blinked in confusion as the monster he held slipped down in death, landing in a pile of rotting flesh upon the floor. The Pharaoh floated; gaping in awe at the sight he beheld standing upon the Stargate ramp.

00000000000000000

000000000000

00000

A small cheer erupted from the people within the control room as the beast crumbled, leaving their resident Pharaoh looking slightly bemused. Yet the voices died down quickly as every head came to release that had shot down the monster.

What looked like a boy, despite having a layer of green skin over what looked like metal, stood upon the ramp, panting painfully through red lips. The tiny creature stood barely a two feet fall, gripping one of the weapons of the unconscious air-personnel, though it crackled with purple energy pulsing out of the small aliens long limbed fingers. It threw the gun away, staggering on its feet.

Yugi gasped as it dropped, erupting blood and black oil from its mouth across the concrete floor.

"It's hurt!" He dashed down the stairs, "open the damned blast door, or so help me I'll do it myself!" He cried back up into the control room. The Colonel glanced towards the General, who gave a slow nod of his head and Walter touched a pad on the desk before him. Yugi's soft call came back down the corridor.

"Thank you!"  
"Manners, at a time like this." Jack rolled his eyes. He caught Daniel's arm, yanking him backwards as he dived in front of the archaeologist, following Yugi down into the gate-room.

The young man dashed towards Yami, holding the Pharaoh for a brief moment before rushing towards the tiny alien child lying in a heap upon the floor. Kneeling beside it he tenderly reached out, his fingers brushing at the locks of black hair. Strange thin wires, like the antennas of an analogue television poked free of its mop of hair, buzzing and crackling with small yellow pom-poms on the tips. It wore a pair of cracked glasses, now shattered from the impact of hitting the floor face on. Yugi bit back tears as he gathered the limp body into his lap, cradling it carefully to his chest. Blood was seeping from the child's mouth, and he felt the liquid in the beautiful blue robe it wore. Slowly, with obvious pain in its whining body that sounded almost akin to a computer trying desperately to restart, the eyes of the child crept open. Yugi felt the gasp of air catch in his throat. If the eyes had not been so large and innocent, they would have been identical to Yami's blood red glow surrounded by demonic black.

"Mummy?" It whispered and Yugi shook his head.

"No...no...not Mummy, but I promise, I'll help you." Yugi looked towards Yami as the Pharaoh stood beside Teal'c the Jaffa examining the slain beast. The gate-room was filling with medic's and the General was issuing out orders. Slowly the kindly old man approached him, with the Colonel one step behind.

"Yugi?"

"I think it's a child. It wants its Mum. It's bleeding sir."

"Alright," the General furrowed his brow, seemingly annoyed, Yugi ignored the glare, "take it to the infirmary, but I want a guard posted at all times!"

"Yes sir." Yugi nodded, slowly standing and sensing Yami's support behind him. He glanced towards the Pharaoh.

"I'll be alright." He whispered, leaving through the blast-door, following the medic's taking the two unconscious air-personnel to the infirmary.

"Alright," Jack pointed at the dead monster, "just what is that thing?"

"I have no idea." Yami shrugged.

"Nor do I Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c added.

Both Pharaoh and Jaffa glanced at each other, before turning back around, adding extra shrugs. Jack raised an eyebrow at them both, rolling his eyes. The General paused beside the quickly decaying body, the smell was almost overwhelming and he covered his mouth and nose.

"Major Carter," he turned towards the woman as she stood some distance back, a disgusted look upon her face, "I want to know what happened to the Stargate."

"Yes sir." She gasped out, dashing away, relieved to be dismissed.

"Teal'c," turning Hammond pointed to Yami, "go with the Pharaoh, I want you to stand guard over that child that came through. It might be connected to this beast somehow. Colonel, I would like you and Doctor Jackson to ring around and find an expert on-."

"Monsters sir?"

"Autopsies."

00000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

0

Doctor Janet Frasier was someone he considered a beautiful soul, but she had an extra flare, she was also a beautiful woman in the tenderly mothering way. He admired her for her gentleness and yet the stern glare she gave him often enough told him he had to keep in line. As he sat upon a bed within the infirmary, watching the commotion around him as he held onto the child collapsed in his arms, Yugi watched her rush back and forth between patients until her 'underlings' where equipped enough to handle the situation. Thankfully neither of the two air-personnel who'd been struck by the Stargates strange malfunction were badly harmed, just unconscious with slight bruising; enough to put them out of action for a few days.

"Yugi?" She approached him, her eyes saddening at the sight of the alien in his arms. A nurse had tendered to the creature, but when the robe it wore was peeled back no wounds were visible upon its tender green skin but still the blood and strange oil liquid seeped from somewhere.

"Hey Janet." Yugi whispered, raising his head. Yami and Teal'c had both entered into the small cubical, seeming to note that the commotion had calmed down. "He's calmed down a bit." Yugi offered.

Janet nodded slowly, "I think we should take him to the examination room, it's quieter there and safer. Teal'c would you mind telling the General we're moving to the examination room?" Janet asked. Teal'c's brow furrowed slightly.

Yami shifted, "I shall tell him, Teal'c must remain here, his first order is to guard the alien child."

"Alright," Janet nodded and the Pharaoh vanished in a flash of shadows. The alien creature gave a soft whimper and Yugi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Janet wheeled over a small tray, placing a pillow onto it.

"Carefully put him down here. Has he made any signs of discomfort at being moved?"

"No, though at first I could have sworn he had a back injury, now he's just bleeding from somewhere and its coming out of his mouth in buckets."

"Internal." Janet shook her head. "Let's see what we can do for him. Is it a boy?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Janet, because from where I'm standing, he's got nothing to say he's either one of them."

0000000000000000000

00000000000

000

The off-world mission had been cancelled, yet his overnight pack had still come in handy. He wasn't about to leave, not when the alien child, who they had finally decided was going to be a 'him' for the time being until someone said otherwise, had yet to wake up.

The General was annoyed at him, annoyed, maybe slightly angry that he'd over stepped his boundaries yet something in his gut told him he'd made the right choice. Things would have been worse if the iris had been closed but he couldn't tell the General that, he had no proof, not yet anyway.

All gate travel had been suspended until the mess that was the gate-room could be fixed up, and so far the strange monster that had come through had been difficult to move, its stench almost toxic.

Yugi sighed into his shower as it raced over his face, staring up into the head pouring out raging warm water onto his skin. Janet had ordered him off to have a wash, he'd been covered in blood and oil, so with some muttering and pouting he'd stomped away, leaving the alien child in Daniel's care, knowing his fellow archaeologist would keep away the hungry military from poking their noses around too much.

It was just a child.

Couldn't they see that?

\Aibou?\

Yugi jolted, giving a squeak as the mental voice prodded his mind.

\Yami! Don't do that! You scared me...\

\Sorry aibou.\ The amused reply trickled back to him and he sensed the Pharaoh's presence outside of the shower alcove in the change rooms.

\I'll be out in a minute.\ He sent quickly, turning off the water and grabbing a towel to dry off.

\Alright. Don't rush.\

Pulling a lose pair of pants Yugi shoved the curtain to one side, stepping out and catching sight of Yami sitting perched in a cross-legged position upon the benches within the change rooms. The Pharaoh tilted his head to one side as Yugi strolled forward, grabbing his night-bag and sorting through the items of clothing within until he found a suitable lose singlet and pulled it over his still wet head. His wet hair stained the white singlet and he shook the droplets away, rubbing his towel through the mess.

"Is the General still angry at me?" Sighing Yugi seated himself, flinching slightly as Yami drifted behind him and began to brush his untamed locks of hair into place.

"The General is not angry aibou."

"Oh yes he is." Yugi snorted, "I could taste it oozing off him. I stepped out of line...Yami I'm scared-."

"Aibou, a General would not be a very wise General if he did not consider all the thoughts of those under his command. You did what you considered right, now we ether pay the consequences of your actions, or maybe something good will transpire. We know not yet."

"I suppose." Sighing the young man leant back, smiling slightly as Yami's long arms folded around his shoulders.

"Still, I feel horrible."

"It's alright kid." A voice startled him and Yugi leapt up, gasping aloud as he spun on his heels, catching sight of the Colonel standing in the doorway, he waved with a devilish smirk upon his lips. "The General's had a lot of practise with me and Danny. You're just another one to fit into the line of SG1. You wouldn't be Stargate Command material if you didn't have guts in you."

"Thank you, sir, I think..." Yugi rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I came to tell you, that creature woke up-."

"What!? When!?" Not giving the Colonel a moment to reply Yugi dashed out of the changing rooms, leaving Yami and the Colonel abashed at the speed the young man could make.

"He may as well have teleported at the rate he was going." Jack twirled a finger in the air, glancing back to Yami as the Pharaoh stretched his limbs, standing up from the bench and reaching high in a long stretch of pleasure.

"Hmm, you'll get use to it." The ancient king chuckled, "I didn't even finish brushing his hair..."

"Pharaoh, you have got to tell me how you do it?"

"Do what?" Yami raised his eyebrows as he picked up Yugi's bag, shoving it into their combined locker. He glanced around to the Colonel still at the doorway, watching his movements.

"Seduce like that?'

"That was not seducing, that was brushing Yugi's hair because he never does it himself," Yami shrugged, wandering his way towards the lone man at the door, "why Colonel," the Pharaoh shoved him against the wall outside, pressing his face close for a brief moment, close enough for Jack to catch the scent of mummification oils the Pharaoh smelt of, "want to try and catch a particular scientist...?"

"Heck...what, how do you know?" Jack blinked as Yami vanished, leaving behind only a swell of shadows and a devilish chuckle.

"Oh, bother."

0000000000000000000

000000000000

00000

0

He heard the cries even from a couple corridors down and it spurred him onwards in a mad dash. Thankfully, so late in the evening the SGC was reduced to a skeleton crew, giving him free-range to run as mad as possible towards the examination room. It was a separate room to the infirmary and was used for many things. It was designed with two layers, one lower layer held a room that could be used for multiple purpose and the other level was a room to sit within, a giant window looking down into the examination area. Even as he dashed through the door opened for him by an air-personnel who'd sighted him running down the corridor, he took note of the General sitting up in the glassed off area, watching with keen eyes as he entered.

Daniel was trying to calm the alien child, having no luck as it cried in a high-pitched tone forced through a metal voice-box.

"Yugi! Gosh, finally!" Daniel threw his arms up in relief as Yugi rushed up beside him.

"Sorry Daniel." The young man leapt onto the bed, holding out his arms.

"Hey, hey!" He shouted above the weeping, "Look! Its me! Remember me, remember my face." Pointing at himself Yugi flashed a smile, tilting to one side as the alien child blinked in slow confusion, its wide eyes shimmering with tears on rounded green cheeks.

"Mummy?" Its high-pitched voice choked out and Yugi smoothed back a lock of its wet black hair, feeling long pointed ears that twittered at the physical touch.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm not Mummy but I promise we'll try to get you back home...right now, you're not feeling well and you need to rest, do you understand me? Rest?"

The child nodded slowly and Yugi patted the surface of the large bed, "move over," he whispered and the tiny creature shuffled to one side, allowing the young man to lean back and lie beside him.

"See, your safe now..."

"Safe?" It blinked, "no scary black monsters?"

"No, no scary black monsters. Just rest, tomorrow we'll work through things, rest now, sleep."

"Sleep now." The alien nodded, collapsing into a large pillow. Yugi breathed a soft sigh of relief, looking to Janet as she stood by, shaking her head.

"Thank you Yugi."

"Not a problem," the young man glanced towards the window, noticing the General was no longer sitting in his seat, obviously he was now going home to rest after an eventual day. Daniel packed up his gear, patting his friends shoulder.

"See you tomorrow morning Yugi, I'll be bunking down the corridor with Teal'c. Call me if you need me..."

"Thanks." Yugi nodded. He sensed Janet's slow disappearance, though he knew she'd never be far off, not when she had two other patients to care for tonight. He wondered how the SGC ever survived with so many people never finding the time to head home.

Looking down at the strange alien child Yugi brushed back its hair, using the same tender technique Yami had so often done to him to sooth the away the horror's he'd lived through.

The Pharaoh's heavy presence rested in the room, the Millennium Puzzle shining ever so slightly as the lord made himself known into the physical realm. Yugi smiled, closing his eyes as a blanket was draped over his shoulders, leaving him protected.

As long as Yami was near, no one would take the alien child away.

Then again, why did he think that?

For what reason was he becoming protective?

\Yami? Is there something wrong with me?\

\No aibou,\ the Pharaoh whispered mentally, \you are not military, your mind thinks differently, you are being yourself little one.\

\Good.\

\Though, I will admit, that child is producing an empathic response, an unconscious stream of mental capabilities that give him a likeable quality.\

\Really?\

\Yes, however, do keep that to yourself, I doubt the others will find it as wonderfully interesting as you.\ The Pharaoh's dry reply fluttered away and Yugi smiled in his weary state, finding himself agreeing with his other half.

00000000000000000

0000000000

0000

0

_Have decided to split this episode, so I can fit more into it by cutting it over two. Sounds a bit odd, but well, it makes sense to me._

_Haven't had a very good day, at all, I am very scared but I am unsure of who to tell._

_Confused..._

_Oh well._

_Such is life._

_You live, you learn, you grow, you become._

_I hope you enjoyed this episode._

_Sorry for the spelling, grammar and miss-used words. _

_Re-read it a few times but I doubt I'll pick things up since I never do =D _

_Stupid._

_Seeya all next update, my friendly fan-fiction friends._

_W00t_

_Haruka-Shir_


	8. Season 1 Episode 3 Lord Ra

_Its a beautiful day._

_Its raining._

_Real rain, our first rain of the year...and its pouring._

_I went for a walk in it and now I'm at my local cafe where I do all my writing._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Sorry its been awhile._

_Have not been well, and I have been a little busy with illustrating._

_Oh, and wow, no one picked up on something from the last Episode._

_You guys are getting slack._

_Or am I getting worse at writing._

_Tut, tut._

_000000000000000000_

_000000000000_

_00000_

Waiting is a game.

0000

000000000000

00000000000000000000

Season 1 – Episode 3: Lord Ra

Daniel felt over the fabric of the robe the alien child had been wearing, it was smothered in blood and an oily substance that smelt strangely like engine fluid. Yet what caught his eyes as he passed his fingers over the beautiful dress was the delicate writing woven into the sleeves. The writing he had seen before and the memory flicked over in his mind.

Slowly the archaeologist turned his attention towards Yugi, watching as the young man fought with the alien to get dressed into a large t-shirt that was at least clean. It was refusing to despite Yugi's insistence that the shirt wasn't 'contaminated' and would not burn the skin off the creature.

The alien's green skin gleamed in the light, revealing its metallic tinge giving away what Daniel knew must have been a form of armoured projection.

The archaeologist couldn't deny for a moment that the alien was beautiful.

Beautiful was an odd word to use for something so unordinary, it was like trying to put the word on Yugi when beautiful hardly described the odd young man.

Why was he comparing an alien to a human?

Daniel furrowed his brow in confusion, moving slightly in thought, it couldn't have been possible? Could it?

"No...way...impossible." Daniel whispered, blinking rapidly, looking back at the robe in his hands, then towards Yugi once more. "Then again, he is short..."

0000000000000000

0000000000

000

Yugi threw his arms into the air in aspirated anger. The alien child was being increasingly difficult as time went on, the language barrier the largest issue.

\Yami, take over please! I can't have the General coming in here with him naked!\ The young man gave in.

\Have you thought that maybe he doesn't consider himself naked? Does he even have the definition...\ The Pharaoh's amused tone chuckled out and Yugi growled, shoving the lord rudely into control. The alien child instantly stopped its high-pitched squealing, staring blankly at the Egyptian king.

"Put the shirt on." Yami held it out, "Or I will make you."

"What, pray tell, oh shadow king of old, gives you the right to demand anything of me?" The high-pitched voice came out in an aristocratic tone, snapping between sharp bladed teeth.

The Pharaoh felt his jaw drop slack in utter awe at the beautiful speech of the child. He blinked, gaping. Beside him he sensed Daniel's surprise from behind; even Yugi gave a mental equivalent of a confused gasp.

It was the first entire sentence the child had said in English, most of the time the words had come out jumbled, with the need to be stringed together carefully. Yugi had summarised the child wasn't old enough to hold jointly an entire conversation but that sentence had come out perfectly, if not slightly snobbish.

"How did you...wait, how do you know Yami's a shadow king of old?" Daniel came up beside the bed within the examination room, staring blankly, watching as the child grabbed the shirt and sniffed at it, before carefully pulling it over his head yanking his slim arms through the sleeves.

"Daniel!" Yami snapped, glaring dangerously towards the archaeologist. "Don't confirm it..."

"What? He just said a shadow king of old, that's not something someone would say to you everyday right? Not an alien at least! And look at this..." Holding out the robe Daniel pointed to the writing on the fabric. Yami raised an eyebrow, giving a small shrug.

"What?"

"Yugi do you recognise this?" Daniel inquired, knowing the young man would have been looking. The body beside him changed slightly in its stance, the eye colour returning to Yugi's unnatural purple hue.

"That's from that planet...with the four races, I read that mission report; the alliance of the Asgard, the Ancients, The Nox and the Furlings."

"It's Furling." Daniel slowly turned towards the alien child, watching them carefully with his rounded eyes wide in interest.

"You're a Furling."

"I am not at liberty to disclose that kind of information."

"So, you're admitting it then?" Daniel perked up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay, so that was a lame way to answer." The child muttered under a hiss, pouting impishly.

"Okay...whoa...slow down," Yugi held out his hands, "Daniel, he's speaking! He wasn't doing that before."

"Your language is crude; I had to work around it until I could figure out how to speak it. Your minds are both very good places to learn things." The child cracked a grin, then winced slightly and seemed to touch the side of his chest in a small glimmer of pain.

"My what?" Yugi touched his head, "oh bother...advanced alien races and mind abilities."

"Hey ah," Daniel whispered to Yugi's ear, "let's not tell the General that."

"Okay." Yugi keep his eyes firmly upon the alien. "Can you tell me your name now?"

The alien slowly sat down, its long ears drooping over his shoulders in a seemingly dejected manner. Yugi sensed a sudden pull on his chest, like a growing ache to comfort the child. Yami had been correct the night before; something strange did compel him to feel empathy for the boy, almost as though there was a string attached between them that was tugging ever so often.

"My name is Samuel Mi Runnaway, or Sam."

"Little Sam then?" Yugi smiled tenderly, dropping back to sit upon the chair beside the bed, he reached out, touching the smooth skin of the child's tiny hand. "You're in pain are you?"

"This air is so horrible and my body is so damaged...heh, wait...the Twizel! What happened to the Twizel?" He screeched, slapping hands upon its cheeks in terror.

"You mean the black monster that came through the Stargate with you?" Daniel offered.

"Yes!"

"You killed it."

"I did?" His antennas perked up in surprise.

"Yep." Yugi grinned, "You did."

"Oh, okay...that's good." The child sighed in relief, collapsing back upon the bed. "It would have not been good for it to have lived. They are so scary."

"Listen, Little Sam," Yugi bent forward, leaning upon the bed, wanting to tenderly reassure the dejected alien it was safe but knowing he couldn't give it false hope. So far the General had yet to offer his support on the matter; he was waiting for Doctor Frasers test results and threat warning. "You need medical attention-."

"No," he shook his head, "my body will slowly repair itself, you have nothing that will aid me."

"We noticed your skin's made of metal..." Yugi gave a small smile.

"You tried to put a needle in didn't you?" Little Sam whispered, "didn't work."

"No, it didn't."

"I'm a cyborge, a flesh and blood machine. You cannot help me. Do not worry, I will heal in time, I must rest."

Yugi nodded carefully, his eyes unsure, his fingers trembling at the oddity of the situation. "How did you know about Yami?"

Little Sam smirked with a set of full dangerous teeth, glancing between Yugi and Daniel before pointing at Daniel.

"He's got one mind, you have two...so I guessed you're the Yugi Motou my Father has spoken off, you are a child of Ra, just like me. My Father likes you; you are one of his beloved sons, just like me."

"Child of Ra?" Yugi whispered, his mind flipping slowly backwards, sensing Yami's growing interest, "Wait...if you're a Child of Ra does that make you..."

"Horus!" Yami's physical form flashed suddenly into existence, "You're Horus, the first Pharaoh, in which all Pharaoh's are descended from!"

"Ah, so he shows himself in his true form. Interesting theme you've got going." The creature scratched its tiny up-pointed nose, gazing at the pair beside the bed. Yugi blushed, glancing to Yami and taking note the Pharaoh was wearing half the SGC uniform and half his usual leather, gold and silver collection.

"He can't be Horus." Daniel jutted in, "Yugi, be serious, Yami, stop that weird look, you're creeping me out." The archaeologist panicked, noticing Yami's sudden change. He'd never seen the Pharaoh ever turn submissive, even before Yugi during their small fighting matches of wits and yelling voices; he retained his lordly, high manner of a king who would never bow before anyone.

"Daniel...the god's had to come from somewhere..." Yugi whispered. Yami had shut off their link almost instantly after he'd appeared, and that thought disturbed him. What was his darkness trying to hide, and why did it appear the alien child and the lord where having a silent conversation through just glaring at each other. Was this what he felt like when others watched him and Yami have a mental conversation?

Suddenly the alien child responded aloud to a silent question, Yami's eyes thinned dangerously for a brief moment.

"Oh please, like you never wondered where you got shadow powers from, or your funky hair and weird eyes." The alien rolled around, "oh...by the way, some people are coming in." He pointed to the door of the examination room. Yugi tensed as it opened, revealing a stone faced Colonel, alongside the General, the Major and Teal'c. Janet was the last to move into the room and the only one who dared approach the bed. She gave Yugi a small glare.

"Yugi, step away please..." Her stern voice shocked him for a moment, he'd never heard her speak in such a strained tone.

Frowning darkly Yugi stayed rooted on the spot. "Why?"

"It's a replicator kid." Jack pointed to the alien arrival.

"Replicator..." Yugi barked out a laugh, "no...I read about those, they're like spiders." He wiggled his fingers.

"Yeah, well, it's a Replicator. Move Motou, that's an order. Daniel!" Jack jerked a finger, snapping bluntly.

"Yugi..." Daniel gave a small whisper, trying to tug at the young man's arm but Yugi's hand slapped him away.

"No...you're all wrong, he's not a Replicator, he's a Furling, right Daniel...we established that, not only that...he's Yami's god."

Every eye turned towards the Pharaoh, startled to notice his slightly submissive stance.

"That," Yugi pointed directly at the silent alien child, "is Horus, son of Ra, the alien who wrote the Tablets I'm translating." He gave a sudden laugh, "no wonder I pulled rank and had the iris opened...my gosh, if you'd died-."

"My Father would not have been happy." Little Sam tilted his head slowly to one side, "your planet would no longer be here had your...iris...been closed."

Yugi's face paled slightly, and he backed up, pressing himself into Yami's arms, "he'd do that?"

"Yes."

"But we'd have not even have known..."

"Then you shouldn't have put a stupid thing over the stupid Stargate in the first place..." Little Sam's eyes dimmed slightly and he winced, leaning forward the child splattered red liquid across the white bed-sheets, coughing the blood riddled with thick oil up from his slim chest.

"Little Sam!" Yugi gasped, grabbing for a towel to aid the alien yet Janet beat him to it, the doctor's natural instinct of helping over-throwing all thoughts.

Yugi carefully glanced at the remainder of the team, noticing the Colonel was looking slightly more pale than usual.

"I'm guessing...Replicators don't do that when they're hurt." Yugi whispered.

"No...but he has Replicator technology..." The Major stepped carefully up to the bed, watching as Janet set the child onto a large pillow, and the group waited as the panting decreased and blood stopped erupting from the alien's mouth.

Its large round eyes sought for the Majors and he gave a weak smile.

"You are smart, yes..."

"I suppose." Sam dared a small laugh.

"You took a sample of my skin; it replicates itself to heal...that is why you are confused. I am sorry, I don't know much about my own physical make up, to me, it is so natural. This skin is not real skin, it protects my metal. If cut, the tiny machines will replicate...it is a normal process for my kind. Do not be alarmed." The child's giant eyes widened under his lop-sided glasses, "I mean no harm to anyone...only scary black monsters!"

"Ah yes," Jack tapped his chin, "about that...what the hell was that thing?"

"Twizel, fear them not, I doubt another will find its way here again." Little Sam shook his head. "I just hope Mummy and Daddy are alright..."

Every face within the examination room became solemn as tears swelled around the eye-sockets of the alien child, dribbling down his cheeks to pool at his chin.

If this truthfully was just a lost child, how were they to get it home?

000000000000000

000000000000000000000000

000000000

Yugi gently slid around the door, leaving the rest of the team within the examination room. The General had left silently a few minutes before, just after the Major had started a long and boring scientific explanation into various matters none of them could quite understand but the alien child in their care was highly enjoying it.

He spied the aging man wandering down the corridor and quickly rushed towards him, wishing his boots didn't make so much noise upon the concrete floor.

"General! Please, wait sir." Yugi gasped aloud and slowly Hammond turned, his eyebrow raised as he faced the young man blushing furiously behind him.

Gulping Yugi forced the words from his mouth, hating the fact that they had to get stuck in the first place. "General...I am sorry-."

"Yugi, son," the General's deep voice called him to look up into the old man's face, wishing he could hide behind his bangs of blond but he'd tucked them behind his ears. He was caught having to face the respected military leader.

"You wouldn't be a part of the Stargate Program if you didn't pull rank. Everyone," Hammond spread his hands wide, "on this base has done it at least once. You were right this time, son, I expect you to be right the next time also. Now, if you excuse me, I have an urgent call to make to the White House. It appears we have a small problem."

"A problem sir?"

"Indeed," the General's brow furrowed, "I have to convince the President that our current alien is not an enemy."

"Sir," Yugi gasped, "he could help me with the translations of the tablets, my gosh, don't you see, he's a vital part of the puzzle I'm trying to put together about these stupid stones and this stupid door to a storm that will kill us all! If Yami and I are correct, if he is really Horus and if my shadow-magic is actually caused by being related to these Furlings then maybe help will come. You can't have him taken away!"

"Yugi, I'm going to try my best. You know that. Now, like you said, he can help with the translations, distract yourself, son, for the time being."

"Yes sir." Yugi hung his head low, turning away. Yami had reopened their link, and all he heard from the Pharaoh was bubbles of surprise and wonder, but he couldn't deny it, Yami was hiding something.

Then again.

He was also hiding something.

Reaching for the neck-choker he always wore Yugi breathed in sharply as a memory brushed over his mind, and it was his turn to blankly shove their link apart.

He would not think of it.

Not now.

Not ever.

"Distraction, tablets...translations...must distract myself." He muttered, quickly dashing down the corridor, knowing the only way to forget was to fill his brain with stuff and he had a lot of stuff to fill his brain with.

Sadly the human brain had the ability to hold far too much information.

0000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

000000000000

He was determined not to find himself insulted. The presence of the god's was not a new sensation to him. He'd felt it many a time, the last had been during the Ceremonial Duel, when he had been granted the task of protecting earth.

It was the presence he felt when standing beside the bed within the concrete room, watching as the alien child drowned his fifth bottle of flavoured milk.

Somehow, he could hear Bakura laughing somewhere in the back of his mind, though he knew it was an illusion, he was sure the moment he mentioned it to his friend the laughter would rise up and consume the re-formed thief.

"This stuff is fantastic!" Little Sam cried aloud, holding out a bottle of strawberry milk. Yami smiled faintly at the cheeky grin upon the little creatures face, beaming with utter delight.

"I agree." The Pharaoh nodded, "a tip to the modern era indeed."

"Yes, you are rather out of your time aren't you...? Little Sam tipped his head, his antennas playing around his hair. "You are brave."

"Thank you." Yami leant back into his chair, twitching as he spied the door opening and Yugi squeezing through, waving to the guards stationed outside.

The young man staggered in bearing in his arms his piles of translation notes that he dumped upon the large bed.

Little Sam blinked in surprise but said nothing, simply staring at the photos and scribbles on the papers.

Yugi dashed a hand through his hair, giving a long sigh, "well, the Major still can't figure out how the little guy got here." Yugi shrugged. "According to the Colonel's very poetic words, 'the Gate is being evil.'"

Yami perked up an eyebrow, smirking at the image of the Colonel re-translating what the Major would have just blurted out.

The two had no idea that they worked so well together. Inside work, and outside of it also.

Yugi breathed in again, starting a new sentence. "And Doctor Fraser is yet to figure out just how he works on the inside...apparently the scans came up fuzzy, but from what she can guess, he has no sex."

"What?" Having not expected that small revelation Yami flinched slightly. "Excuse me?" He rephrased his question.

"Yup, you heard me, he is neither a he or a she...in fact...he's inclined to be both, I reckon," holding up a hand at the startled expression of his Pharaoh Yugi grinned, "at some age, their race must choose one to be. Little Sam must not be that old yet, am I right Little Sam? You're still quite young..."

"Yes, I am not past a decade." The tiny boy crawled over his bed, picking up a large wad of photos and flipping through them, his large eyes flickering like a camera lens.

"Thought so..." Yugi propped himself into another chair, "This is my work Little Sam. We're trying to uncover-."

"Then stones that unlock the door? Dangerous stuff." The child interjected, "Anubis is trying this also, so is his pawn Baal...you know...you open that door whatever wish you make will come true."

"Doesn't it unleash a storm?" Yugi whispered.

The alien bobbed his head, "a storm is what this tablet phrases as a disaster, these tablets talk of what would transpire if an evil entity was to unlock the door."

Yugi slowly nodded, taking in the large eyes gazing at him sadly.

"The stones are the keys right?"

"Yeah."

Shifting from his seat Yugi picked up a photo, pressing it into Little Sam's hands. He continued, feeling Yami lean forward in interest.

"I know what all these are, the elements right, Fire, Earth, Water and Air...the four elements, but this fifth symbol...I don't know what it stands for. It's just four straight lines..."

"And what are they doing?" The tiny Furling bent over the bed, peering at the papers with large insect eyes wide with innocence.

"What do you mean?"

"You're smart Yugi, tell me what the lines are doing?"

"They're...running parallel to each other."

The Furling clapped its hands, giving a high-pitched laugh, "exactly!"

"Parallel...wait, as in parallel universes! The Major said they'd had experience with that kind of thing."

"I'm sure they have." Little Sam curled himself up under the warm blankets, tucking them around him tightly, "the four elements are universal, it means they're the same in every universe you travel too, no matter what, there will always be the four elements in some form or another."

"Interesting." Yugi mused, "So the door is some kind of connection?"

"Hmm," the Furling pouted for a moment, "it's not really, it's more of a concept. You gather all the stones together, the power unfolds and it will become what you perceive power to be. A door is one way to describe it. I really shouldn't be helping you, Yugi."

"What? Why?" Yugi glanced up from scanning a photo, surprised at the whined voice strained through the child's voice-box.

"If Anubis finds out, he will class it as my Father breaking the rules. They are playing a game, and I'm interfering."

"Oh," Sensing his mouth drop slightly Yugi glanced towards Yami, the Pharaoh's eyebrow perked up in curiosity. He stood from his chair, coming over and approaching the bed to sit upon it beside the child. Tenderly he reached out, his hands carefully brushing back the strands of black hair. He could almost feel the pulsing shadows the child was wrapped in bite at his finger tips, hissing at him for touching the alien.

His god.

This tiny creature had aided in giving birth to him.

Truly he was blessed to finally meet those in him who given him strength to fight the battles he'd fought.

"Little one," Yami flicked his gaze at Yugi, the young man smirking at the nick-name he'd often been dubbed with now being used for the tiny creature.

"Can you not give us one clue as to where the stones may be..."

"I suppose," the alien whispered, "but my Father will pay for it, and you have to understand," Little Sam's yellow eyes turned faintly red in a deadly gleam, "if my Father pays for this information, it shall mean that you shall also pay for it."  
"We will?" Yugi blinked.

"Indeed," the child held up a hand, twirling it around, "so...are you willing to pay the price to know how to find the stones?"

Slowly Yami glanced towards Yugi.

\Aibou? If this is truthfully a game being played by the gods then this is a dangerous move...\

\You never lose.\

\For all I know, I could be offering your life.\ The Pharaoh's mental voice darkened.

\I am sure that if the Lord Ra that is Little Sam's Father, is the same Lord Ra who wrote the tablets, then we need only trust in him.\

\Alright,\ Yami nodded, \Alright.\

Turning back to Little Sam Yami gave the child a weak smile, "We will pay the price for this information."

"Alright then," Little Sam picked up a single photo, passing it to Yugi and pointing with a long finger-nail, "you cannot translate this because it cannot be translated, Yugi, do you sing?"

"Ah..." Yugi furrowed his brow, "I suppose. Yes, I do every now and then." For some strange reason he felt a hot blush touch his cheeks as Yami grinned in his direction.

"Well, that is a song, you sing the notes and the Stargate will take you to where the Stone of Water is, finding it on that planet is then your next step."

"Activating the Stargate through singing?" Yugi pulled a face, "is that possible?"

"The Ancients put sounds of each of the symbols on the Stargate, as Furlings we went a step further and made songs for the planets."  
"So I sing this," tapping the photo Yugi raised an eyebrow, "and the Stargate will activate."

"Yep." Little Sam bobbed his head.

"Okay, how do I sing it? It's not even in notes-."

"I will teach you." The alien child smiled with a wide grin of sharp teeth. "So listen to my voice..."

000000000000

000000000000000000000

00000000

0

Three days the alien child had been with them and in that time he'd managed to translate enough to get a brief idea of the gate-address's hidden within the writings as secret notes and songs. How to sing them was proving far more difficult, yet Little Sam had a beautiful voice for all his high-pitched squeaking and strange speech.

Sipping his milk Yugi sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair and gentle propping his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, peering at the song he'd copied down. When he sung the notes it sounded strange, almost magical, even the General's response had been one of amazement.

He couldn't get it quite right yet, but with practice, he was sure that at some point, he'd manage to get the Stargate dialling by the tones. The Major was still sceptical, he couldn't blame her.

Daniel had wanted to quiz their current charge with questions, involving meaning of life stuff and the universal language he had discovered on a mission but Little Sam had refused. Yugi smiled slightly in recollection; slowly he glanced up from where he sat within the observation room above the examination room, the large windows opening up to reveal the bed in the centre, where Little Sam was perched, with a Duel Monsters mat sitting on the bed, where Yami was currently duelling the alien child.

Propping his chin up with a palm Yugi hummed softly. Yami had not left the child's side since his arrival within the examination room. In fact, the Pharaoh's attachment was a small worry.

"Then again," Yug smiled faintly, gathering up his scattered notes, "if it really is Horus...I suppose his fascination makes sense, it's not every day you run into your alien ansector."

The phone beside the doorway suddenly rung and Yugi flinched in fright. Leaving his notes on the table he snagged it, holding it to his ear.

"Hello, Motou here, observation room-."

"Yugi! Thank goodness!"

"Daniel?" Yugi pulled a small face, his brow furrowing at the urgency in the tone of his friends voice, "what's wrong?"

"Listen, can you bring that child up to the briefing room. We've got a really angry looking alien here demanding to see his son. I think-."

"I'm coming!" Slamming the phone back into place Yugi dashed through the door, down the stairs and slid his card into the blast-door that lead into the examination room. Yami glanced up at his sudden entrance.

"Aibou?"

"I think Little Sam's kin have come for him."

"My kin...I have no kin...oh wait," the child flinched, "my Father. Oh...bother..."

Yugi smiled at the high-pitched voice squeaking fright.

"Apparently so," the young man gathered the child into his arms, tucking him into a blanket, "come on, we'd best take you to see him before the General gives the order to shoot or something horrible."

"It would not be wise," Little Sam whispered softly, "my Father is not one to shoot at. He takes it personally."

"Wait," Yami's hand stalled Yugi from leaving through the door. The Pharaoh stood from his seat, his red eyes thinning slightly, "if this is Lord Ra..."

"Yami, I know this is difficult-."

"Aibou, what will he do with me? What will he think...I am his child and I am out of place and out of time-."  
"Atemu!" Yugi slung Little Sam over his shoulder, moving back to the slightly shaken Pharaoh. Touching the skin of the lord's cheek Yugi tenderly stroked back his fringe. "Remember, we've already faced the god's when we duelled...they liked you enough to grant us the task of being protectors...if this is 'the Lord Ra' then he'll be just like a Father to you. After all, you are his son, a King of Egypt."

Tilting his head into the offered hand Yami closed his eyes, giving a soft sigh.

"Ah, aibou, what would I do without you...?"

"You'd be dead." Little Sam's high-pitched voice squeaked out. "So it's best not to think down that path of thought. You never know where it might lead..."

000000000000000000

000000000000

000000

Other than the Pharaoh, he had never seen or felt someone with so much charisma. Sure, it was a little green person, but something about it just oozed with a majestic lordship. Jack bit his lips slightly, keeping a firm grip on his weapon pointed directly at the alien's skull from behind.

It, in turn, had a sharp bladed knife directly hovering over the General's neck where the man sat bolt upright in his chair. The entre briefing room was a mess of papers, cups and shattered glass. The chairs had been flung back, and the table was slightly dented from the arrival of the alien. He'd come in a blaze of shadows, something Jack likened the moment their Pharaoh got angry, but this had been so much more frightening and sudden. It had almost choked the air out of the room like fire.

This alien was dangerous.

Furling, Jack corrected himself as his finger itched on the trigger, it was a Furling. Goodness knows why a little green person was named as such, but then again, the Ancients where called Ancients, what gives?

Both Teal'c and Sam where standing alert and ready for any movement; powerless to do anything as the standoff remained. The General's calm face betrayed no emotion as he was faced with two blood red eyes, as deeply crimson as their resident Pharaoh's.

The robe the alien wore pooled over the table it stood upon, shimmering like water and dribbling all over floor. Galaxies and solar-systems swarm within the darkness, revealing the splendour of space and all her wonders.

One command it had given.

To see it's son.

"Come on Yugi." Jack whispered, "come on kid."

The door to the briefing room was flung open and Jack almost burst in relief as Yugi dashed through, followed by Daniel and a silent, slow paced Yami.

Waiting in Yugi's arms the alien child sat, its large grin cracking even wider at the sight of what must have been a familiar face.

"Father!"

"Samuel," the Furling flicked his gaze slightly towards the slowly approaching Yugi, carefully bearing Little Sam towards the table, but it continued to hold the blade it gripped to the General's throat. "Are you harmed? Did they hurt you?"

"No Father, they have been nice to me."

"Are you sure?" It aristocratic voice snapped out, "humans are a very untrustworthy race."

"Father, I'm fine." Allowing Yugi to place him upon the briefing room table Little Sam trotted towards his father and wrapped his slim arms around his waist. Slowly, with difficult ease the alien lowered his blade, pocketing it into his robe.

One glance at the General Jack took in his nod and let his gun slid away. The tense air in the briefing room faded slightly, and every eye watched as the older alien grabbed his child into a hug, smothering him in the folds of his shimmering robe.

"Samuel, I was worried. David and Shanty are searching for you, but when I discovered you where no longer in that universe I had to find you myself. I am sorry I took so long, I just never expected you too land in the lap of the SGC."

"I'm sorry Father." Little Sam's large yellow eyes blinked away tears and the older slowly rubbed them away, holding him closer. After a few moments of peaceful reuniting the lordly alien raised his head, glancing towards the General.

"Forgive us for the troubles we have brought you."

"Understandable," Hammond nodded.

"I am Lord Ra," the alien gave a small bow of its head, "though this...I am sure...you already know." Its red eyes gleamed, flicking towards Yugi who shivered at the gaze.

"Yugi Motou, why am I not surprised to see you here child."  
"Ah," Yugi squeaked, "hi..."

"How many years has it been since we last met?"

"Awhile sir, though I wouldn't say we actually met." He rubbed his head, and blushed suddenly at the motion, quickly slipping his hands together again and giving a low bow.

"You could have told us you where aliens."

"Would you have believed me at the time, little one, no, I don't think you would have...ancient spirits in Puzzles is one thing, alien races is another. Your Pharaoh is having a rather difficult time with it already."

Those frightening eyes, full of the universes splendour shifted towards Yami and the Pharaoh shifted his own red gaze away.

"My Lord." Yami slowly knelt to the floor under the gaze of the Furling.

"No, Pharaoh...get up, I will not have you bowing before me. You, my child, bow before no one."

Yami blinked at the strong voice, almost forcing him to rise to his feet again, but he fought off the urge and kept his head lowered. He had never felt the need to bow before, to no one other than to his precious partner, and now the feeling had come, and he relished in the sensation of awe.

How wonderful it felt to kneel before someone who was greater than he, to be humble and to submit for once in his long life.

"I cannot stand, my lord."

He heard a cracked laugh, and suddenly the ground under him shifted slightly as though something hit it firmly. A slim green hand was thrust under his chin, forcing him to look upwards into the small alien's lean face. Its blood red eyes matched his own. His illusionary physical body gave a shiver, causing it to fade for a brief moment.

"Amazing, look at you, a perfect descendent, you even have my eyes..." his features where touched in curiosity, "no wonder you were the one to be sealed away, Pharaoh's like you only happened every once in awhile...you poor thing, you had such a rough childhood. I am impressed though, at your ingenuity. Splitting your soul and letting the lighter half flow back into the cycle of life to await its other half. Brilliant. Now, my child...stand, you have nothing to fear from me."

Slowly movement returned to his limbs and he forced himself to stand, feeling Yugi's hand on his arm, aiding him in the task. Glancing towards his partner Yami smiled weakly, finding comfort in the tactile touch his little one offered to freely.

"Thank you, my lord."

Ra snorted, shaking his mane of black hair. "Your still learning, my son, your powers are not yet to their full capacity, the spirits of your item have gone...to that I am glad, keep exploring your inward knowledge. Neither of you are bound by the rules of this universe, you are no longer human. Now, come Samuel, we must depart."

"But Father-."

"Samuel, you know the rules of cosmic play!" The Furling near shouted and the tiny boy nodded, his lip curling up in a pout. Yugi bit the side of his cheek as he was approached, and Little Sam took his hands.

"Thank you Yugi."

"No, Little Sam, thank you."

"I'll come visit, maybe, if I get time." The Furling child kissed his cheek before darting away into his father's arms.

Every head within the briefing room jerked away as shadows flared, consuming the two alien figures and consuming them. It slowly faded away, leaving them amongst the mess, to gaze at each other in silent awe.

The silence was broken by a small laugh.

"That!" Yami clapped his hands, "was just so...so...awesome!"

"Oh please," Yugi sighed into his hands, "Don't you dare start using modern lingo on me."

0000000000000000000

000000000

000

They'd been given a day off, which surprisingly had landed on a Wednesday, which was their usual day off, which therefore, technically meant they didn't actually get a day off after the whole events with the Furlings.

Not that he minded, he'd spent almost three days without very much sleep and it had been nice to collapse into his own bed and simply die there. Sometime during the night Yami had taken off his boots and wrapped him in a blanket, though he couldn't remember it actually happening.

His mind was full of thoughts, flickers of memories dancing around, causing him to stir into wakefulness. Sluggishly Yugi rolled around, itching his nose as a glimmer of sunlight tickled his skin from where it flickered in through the closed blind of the bedroom window.

It took him a few moments to release that he wasn't alone in his bed as he usually was, that somehow Yami had joined him and was lying quite soundly upon the bed, making an extra indentation in the blankets and pillows.

Propping his head up with a hand Yugi smiled at the sight of the lord peacefully slumbering; blissfully aware he was even doing it.

It was these small little moment that caused his heart to swell. Without releasing it, when spirit rested in such a manner, shutting out all stimuli from the world around him, Yami gave the impression of being alive. Yugi blinked slightly as the sunlight of the morning peaked in, playing across the dark lord's browned skin, catching the ringlets of gold he'd not removed the latter evening. His bare chest moved with the illusion of breathing, and every so often his face would contort into a small little whine. The magazine resting over his chest must have been what had put him into such a deep state of rest. Yugi smirked, shaking his head as he carefully rolled away, pulling himself up and out of the blankets, shivering at the coolness of the morning air within the room.

"Aibou?"

"Yes?" Yugi climbed from the bed, even as the voice called to him.

"Running...again?" The stirring Pharaoh whispered, rolling to one side, the magazine that had been over his chest slipping onto the floor with the movement of his fake body.

Pulling himself up Yugi reached for a tank top, yanking it over his head and stumbling around for his sneakers.

"Yep. Meet me at eight, usual spot, you lazy king, or you'll miss your spirit bonding time with Bakura."

"Hmm," Yami mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "I like pretending to sleep." He yawned, "reminds...me... of living."

"I like watching you sleep." Yugi stopped by the door, glancing around as Yami's red eyes blinked open for a moment, peering at him through the dim morning light, "it reminds me of being human."

"Whatever..." Choosing to ignore the comment the lord rolled around, giving a dismissive wave.

"Go slave, and leave me alone."

"Yes, oh mighty Pharaoh."

"You'd better remember it." The groggy reply was barely a whisper yet Yugi heard it through their mental link and he chuckled, leaving the apartment into the cool morning air. It bit at the pale skin of his bare legs, and his thin arms, trailing up goose-flesh all across his body in its kisses.

Shaking off the cold Yugi jogged towards the stairs, grinning as he started down the long descent. He enjoyed Wednesday mornings when he did his weekly run around the parklands outside of their apartment block. It was a large park, with plenty of trees, an oval and a playground. A day-care centre was built beside the playground.

Yami loved to watch the children play from the window of their bedroom; the ancient king would almost become lost in silent wishing though Yugi found such thoughts in the lords mind rather disturbing for a dead spirit. Picking up his pace Yugi beat his feet into the pavement, his throat growing hot from the rush of cold air through his lungs.

In the early mornings he'd come to notice other people often did the same routine of exercise as he, and he'd even begun to notice those who were like him, and where religious about it. One single woman he passed by every morning, at the same corner, would never look into his face as they passed by each other. He'd tried on several occasions, being the person he was, to try and stall her for a chat but never once had she ever turned her eyes in his direction.

Today was no difference. Rounding a corner, he spied her approaching, going at the same pace he was setting, her dark features set hard in a grim stare.

One second she was there, the next he heard her disappear behind her and once more, his mind moved to other things; just as it always did.

Like the new found discovery of how Shadow Magic had become norm for the Priests of the Pharaoh.

"Gosh," Yugi panted into the air, watching his breath crust up, "Ryou and Malik are just going to love our get together today..." The young man smirked. "Wonder if they'll believe me..."

000000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

"So, we're all related to aliens, no...wait...little green people!" Malik gazed dumbly at Yugi from across the table in the dinner near the park surrounded by the apartment buildings. It was a well discovered place for the three of them to crash together and eat. It had been busier with the morning rush, but now it had calmed and other than a few random people, they were the only one's sitting in a large group around a table, waiting for Bakura and Yami to return from their own private wandering.

"Apparently, yep." Yugi grinned, sipping on his drink before stealing another chip from the bowel in the centre of the table. Ryou was nibbling his own pile placed upon a napkin before him in his gentlemanly mannerisms. The English Professor picked off his squared glasses, placing them upon the table and threading his fingers together to rest his chin upon his hands in deep thought.

"Well, I suppose it does explain our abilities to use Shadow Magic. If these aliens of yours interbred themselves into the population of Egypt..."

"Yeah, that explains me and my people," Malik jutted a finger at himself, "but not you and Yugi. You're a freaking English gentleman from an off-shoot of the royal family some hundred and whatever years ago, and Yugi's Japanese."

"He's got a point Yugi, if the gene spread so far, then a lot of general population of earth would have Shadow magic."

"And you said they're robots, how do robots...you...know...interbred with humans." Malik pulled a face and Yugi flinched slightly, not wanting to know the image that must have just crossed his friends mind.

"It wasn't interbreeding, that's just how the Egyptians would have seen it." Shaking his head Yugi sighed, "it's more like they wove Shadow Magic into the royal family because they saw a future that needed saving. So in a sense the Pharaoh was the god Horus incarnate, because he held the strongest marker to pass on the ability. Then somewhere the royal family started marrying their siblings and messed it all up." Yugi pouted, "I'd hate to think who Yami would have ended up with..."

"He didn't have a sister." Malik raised an eyebrow, "at least, not according to the texts. Please tell me he didn't."

"No he was the only child of the Pharaoh and the Queen but...that doesn't mean his Father didn't do the rounds in the harem." Yugi shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

Malik's face paled and Yugi smirked, "Malik...I'm kidding."

"Gosh! You idiot, you had me worried." Throwing a chip at the young man Malik collapsed back in relief. "So, we're aliens." He added again.

"Like we didn't already know," Ryou raised his eyebrows, "we're immortal, for goodness sake, being told you have the marker of an alien race built into your body that allows us to use the shadow realm is hardly anything to get your knickers in a knot about."

"I don't wear knickers." Malik snorted.

"It's an expression Malik."

"You're weird."

"I believe the term weird has lost is meaning while you dine with us my dear fellow."

"Stop it with your English sounding crud Ryou, you're creeping me out!"

Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes as he sat silently, listening to the barter back and forth between Ryou and Malik. The young man glanced out the window into the traffic, catching sight of Yami and Bakura wandering aimlessly through the parklands.

Through the mental link he could get nothing, as usual when the two spirits came together for their pondering of life. He wondered what it was they discussed, for Yami always returned refreshed and revitalised as if he'd just been washed clean of guilt and anger.

Bakura too had the same air about him after their talks, almost as though they confessed to each other the grievances they participated in during their time apart, to find comfort in the others words.

"Oi, Yugi...hey...Yugi!"

Yugi winced as he was bonked over the head with a coke bottle.

"Ouch! Malik."

"Wake up." The Egyptian snorted, "Ryou asked you a question..."

"Sorry Ryou," Yugi flushed slightly, "What was it?"

Laughing softly Ryou spoke his question again. "The future these aliens saw, Yugi, did it come to pass?"

"Of cause it did, right, it was the whole thing with the Millennium Items...what it wasn't?" Malik stuttered the remainder of his sentence, gaping at Yugi's slowly shaking head, in a negative action.

"Yami and I thought about it, sure the world very nearly ended during that period of time, and sure having shadow powers has contributed to a number of mishaps over the years, with Kaiba, you Malik, Bakura too, the terrors of Atlantis, and our...well...well you know Ryou." Yugi stiffened slightly and Ryou blinked, his mouth slightly open.

"Yes, that..." He whispered.

"Oh," Malik flinched, "we're including that experience in our list? Yugi, have you told those people you're working with about it?"

"No! Why would I tell them?"

"Because they know about the Goa'uld and it was a Goa'uld who hunted you both for those two weeks..."

"They don't need to know what happened Malik, no one ever does, alright...never! We're never going through it, we're never thinking about, it's steeled and it's done." Snapping out sharply Yugi gripped the edge of the table, his eyes flaring dangerously. Malik shied back slightly, noting the whiffs of white hair stranding from his friends long hair, trickling around him like dancing string playing in water.

"Okay, I'm sorry Yugi." He whispered, holding out his hands, "forgive me for bringing it up."

"I know," Ryou gently touched Malik's arm, his tender eyes carefully drawing Yugi's attention away from their friend, "that you mean well Malik but sometimes people can't talk about things until the right time. It hurts you not knowing what happened, the same as it hurts Yami and Bakura, for that we are sorry, but trust us when we say, its best you don't know. Now Yugi, stop it with the light or you'll blind the poor diners."

It took a few moments of silence for their thoughts to calm, and they all ate the chips in the centre of the table, trying not to look at each other lest their eyes betray something none wanted to speak of.

"I got it!" Malik slapped his hands together, "how you guys can have shadow power. The Millennium Items woke up that dormant part of you that was hidden away in your genetics."

Yugi glanced down at the Puzzle, cupping it in his hands tenderly, causing the Tomb Keeper leader to roll his eyes. Under his sweater Ryou felt the Ring in its usual place, against his bare chest, always waiting, always protecting him. With Bakura's spirit attached to its golden shine forever.

"Good point." Yugi hummed, "but that would mean all the other Priests would have aliens somewhere inside." He cracked a grin, "and we're still missing two Priests...three if you count Seto refusing to take his Item."

"Blast him." Malik growled, "Considered what we're going to do if he never takes it?"

"Find someone else." Ryou muttered into his drink.

"Easier said than done. Who wants to be immortal and have freaky powers to take over the world, anyone could be in risk of turning out like I did."

"But we saved you." Yugi reached across the table, touching Malik's hand tenderly. "We can band together always, and we'll always win."

"Sometimes Yugi, we don't."

"We will win." The young man set his teeth hard, "because we're duellists at heart. Don't ever forget that, both of you."

Smiling at the tactile contact Yugi made with his darker skinned hand Malik gripped the slim fingers of his friends grasp, sending him a reassuring smile. It wasn't very often Yugi touched in such a manner, only Yami was ever given that privilege. To anyone who didn't know their Yugi Motou, he was an ordinary young man, far too beautiful for his own good, however not in the sense of a model, but to them, he was their little light, their little Prince who was waiting for the right moment to burst.

One day, in that future they all saw something, Yugi Motou would claim his inheritance.

He would reach the distant stars.

"Thanks Yugi." Malik stroked the pale skin of his friends palm, causing Yugi to giggle and jerk his hand away, waggling a finger at the Egyptian.

"What does Yami think, about this future the aliens saw coming?"

"Yami doesn't think the future they foresaw has happened yet, he got a weird look in his eyes when he said it, so I'm not sure what he was pondering but I bet anything he and Bakura are chatting about it right now." Yugi hummed, eating his final chip with a hard bite.

"Those two and their secrets..."

"Well, you can't blame them," Malik raised an eyebrow, "you two have your secret and here I am left alone not knowing anything from all four of you!" He floundered his arms around.

"Yes," Ryou laughed, "isn't it lovely."

"Oh shut up!"

000000000000000000

00000000000

0000

0

Anubis stalked his throne-room, watching the tiny green alien play a card with his long lean fingers, displaying ease with his perfect grace.

"You broke one of your own rules, Lord Ra..."

"I suppose I did, well, it was not I, it was my son who did what usual children his age do."

"Still, you interfered." The Goa'uld swung about, snarling with a deep growl from somewhere within his mass of black robes.

"I had to get my son." Seemingly bored Lord Ra sighed, hoisting himself up from his seated position he floated, swelling the air under his feet and causing his body to rise up, he drifted towards Anubis, the royal little alien's long robe of shimmering galaxies bellowing out across the floor.

"I understand the rules, Anubis; I interfered...now...what do you wish in return?"

If the Goa'uld with no form could have smiled, the grin would have spread wide and dangerous, yet only the glee in his voice foreshadowed his gloating.

"Tell me, Lord Ra, how do I block this...Shadow Magic..."

Ra gave a soft sigh, turning away, his body language giving the impression of immense failure yet unseen from Anubis's view the alien grinned in victory. Didn't the Goa'uld know a game move when he saw one?

"Alright," Ra whispered, "I will tell you of a way."

And the trap will be set.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000000

0

_I got drenched on my way home._

_It rained._

_It rained hard and I had to hide my Laptop under my jacket, I ran part way home. Oh well, my own fault._

_I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing for you all. I needed to move the story forward a little bit, so we can start having the stones being found._

_I guess everyone is really curious about what the heck happened to Yugi and Ryou? Well, guess what, you won't find out until later, hah! _

_Encase your worried, Lord Ra actually wanted Little Sam to interfere so that he had a reason to have Anubis ask him how to block Shadow Magic. Why? Well, because Lord Ra is being really sneaky. He is sneaky =D _

_Hope you enjoyed it despite the usual troubles._

_Sorry it's been so long, I've been having some troubles at home, and I've been finding out a few things that have been hard to come to terms with._

_I hope your all well,_

_Stay that way, alright! Stay well!_

_Seeya next update._


	9. Season 1 Episode 4 Yukdom

_This Episode is a triple cross-over._

_Alright, hands up if you ever once saw the show from the 90's called Insektor's? I grew up with the North American Version, which I prefer to the UK version which I think isn't very good, but that's my personal opinion, I know other people who think otherwise. _

_It was THE BEST television show in my childhood, and to this day, is still the best in my mind. It was the first ever fully CGI kids show about bugs, who fought each other. _

_One side were the Joyces who loved everything colour and grew flowers._

_The others where the Yuks who live in a rotting tree stump in a swamp, they go and cut down all the Joyces flowers for fuel._

_I owe Insektors my creativity. Without it and other amazing shows, I would never have learnt to love the fantastic and the unreal. =D Television shows these days are horrible, other than Avatar and a couple random ones that make me laugh like, Fairy-Odd Parents, I hate the cartooning, but it makes me laugh so much and I need laughter._

_This Episode is a cross-over with Insektor's, don't worry if you have no idea what it is, I actually explain a bit in the episode so hopefully it'll make sense. _

_However, if you did see the show, you'll find it slightly darker than what it used to be, because I've grown up, and I see the war between the Joyces and the Yuks in a very different manner. Also the characters are a little older because it's after the show stopped._

_So, think Fulgor (for those who watched the American version) and Flynn (for the UK) as being a twenty four year old young man, fighting a war he feels he cannot win._

_And think of Prince Acylius as a young royal caught up in a battle for a throne, and having a hard time, knowing his every movement not only holds his own people in balance, but the Joyces as well._

_So enough said,_

_On with the Episode._

_Enjoy!!_

_00000000000000000_

_000000000_

_0000_

**For man, autumn is a time of harvest, of gathering together. For nature, it is a time of sowing, of scattering abroad.**

0000000000

00000

00

Episode 2: Yukdom

The chilled morning wind of a beginning autumn brushed past him, tickling the skin of his face as he stood beside the playground within the park aside from their apartment block. It tickled his skin as he allowed it to play over his senses. he could have chosen not to, but then what would have been the point of his long blue scarf and woolen hat tucked over his bundle of hair. No, he loved the sensation of the cold breath of a breathing earth, giving him the false sensation that he was as alive as she.

The sky was a haze of grey, with an odd freckle of sunlight bleeding through like the rays of a distant heaven. The forecast of rain had been betrayed by the clouds unheeding of natures call and refusing to let lose their perious liqiud. He was glad they refused to rain, for the children then had a chance to play upon the playground before him. He watched them, his acute red eyes searching their cheerful faces, furrowing his own brow in confusion at the emotion's he could feel from them.

Such innocence, such beautiful innocence they held within. Right now they could pretend to be anything, before the horrors of the world tainted them.

His hands flexed as he wondered for a moment what it would be like to hold the precious little bursts of human life in his arms, to feel the innocence close to his darkness.

They'd managed a short sleep in, with Yugi to exhausted to drag himself out of bed at the usual six-thirty call to the SGC. Both his partner and Daniel had remained late at work the night before, deep in discussion about something he hadn't really bothered paying attention too.

When they had finally reached home, Yami and thrown the young man into the bed, covered him in blankets and watch him fall instantly asleep. For the remainder of the night, he'd sat beside the bed, consumed with deep thoughts as he watched his little light slumber away in oblivion. In spirit form he used no shadow magic to sustain his physical form, and though by all truth he should have returned to the Puzzle to dwell for a time, he hadn't been able to bring himself to do so.

His thoughts had left him alone and sodden.

Somehow, from across the other side of the world, his depression had been felt.

"Seriously," Bakura's voice caught him slightly off guard, having forgotten the ex-thief was even behind him, lounged over a bench, "Pharaoh, will you stop with the watching the kids thing...you're creeping the poor mothers out."

Raising an eyebrow Yami glanced around towards his fellow dark spirit, smiling in silent amusement at the sight of him. Dressed in a long grey jacket, with a scarf around his neck and mittens over his hands, Bakura was relaxed as he sat on the bench under a tree, the autumn leaves falling around him. He held a small black book, well worn, with tags sticking out of the pages.

Slowly Yami wandered his way back towards the bench, collapsing onto it and sighing as he threw his head back.

Bakura smacked him over the head with his book, "you're thinking to deeply, I can tell."

"Really," Yami peeked through his blond bangs, "what gave it away."

"The sighing," Bakura grunted, turning back to his reading.

"Hmm," Yami rubbed his eyes with his gloved hands, "what are you reading?"

"Ephesians...listen to the verse I randomly uncovered today...He who has been stealing should steal no longer, but instead work, doing something useful with his own hands, that he may have something to share with those in need. "

A devilish smirk spread across the white-haired spirits cheeks as he clapped the book shut, shaking his head. "Maybe I should get that one tattooed on my back or something." He cracked a laugh and Yami rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like you." Yami yawned, leaning forward, "is there anything in there for half split souls wondering whether their light sides are happy with life?"

"Let me check the index for you," Bakura sneered, flipping through the pages, "nope sorry...though you should read Exodus, your grandfathers mentioned."

"Wonderful. I'm thrilled my family history has been recorded." The Pharaoh sighed into his hands, collapsing his back to roll into a small ball upon the bench, wrapping long arms around his legs to tuck himself up.

Bakura chuckled, patting the Pharaoh's bundle of hair hidden under his blue woollen cap.

"What's got you so down, the other week we caught up you where quite pleased, if you care to share it, go ahead, if not I'll return to my adobe and to my wonderful bed..."

Yami closed his eyes, rubbing his fingers into the sockets, "its Yugi...I'm worried about him."

"Worried? Is he sick?" Bakura started flicking through his book once more in a absent minded manner, though Yami knew he had his friends full attention. Bakura just never showed it.

"No, Yugi's fine but...I just wonder if he wishes things were different. He's never had a chance at a normal life, like..." The pharaoh glanced towards the play-ground, "like children..."

"They're over-rated." Bakura snorted.

"What if he one day comes to hate me for taking his chances away from him!"  
"Right..." the dull voice of the thief picked up a small notch, "Yugi hate you, yes...I can totally see that happening...wow..." The sarcasm dribbled.

"Bakura...maybe I should never have existed and then he would be free of this curse-."

"No!" Bakura shifted suddenly, his red eyes growing painfully serious as he glared down at his lord, "Atemu, don't you get it, if there was no you there would be no Yugi for you to even be feeling condemned about. He is you, idiot!" Clapping the lord over the head with his black book Bakura snarled, "get over it you old sod. Had you never condemned yourself to a living hell, your very soul wouldn't have been torn asunder, and Yugi wouldn't have been created. Heck, I even owe you my own existence and the existence of my own hikari."

"But I still wonder what he wishes, does he wish things were different, that he had the chance to be normal. Maybe he would have married Tea, had children and lived out a happy life-."

"Or maybe he could have been ran over by a drunk driver on a sunny day at noon...Atemu, you have no freaking idea what the heck could be, or would be, or should be, or might be, or whatever!" Bakura stood, brushing off his backside and twirling his long scarf around his neck once more, sniffing from the cool air and rubbing his nose randomly.

Yami's gaze watched him as he yawned, stretching his limbs like an elegant lion, flashing canines as sharp as an animals. He wondered why it was he sought Bakura's company during his moments of depression. Then again, Bakura always sought him when he too suffered the same affliction. Two beings of darkness finding solace in each other's almost off-putting company.

They'd both seen war, they'd both lived with demons within; sure Bakura's had been an actual monster from hell who'd almost consumed him inside and out and Yami knew he would never know the true pain his fellow spirit had suffered under the hand of Zorc, they'd lived through similuar situations none the less.

"I suppose your right."

"I'm always right Pharaoh, even when I'm wrong, I'm right." Bakura clicked his fingers; his red eyes shimmered in mirth, "though according to my wonderful hikari, I am always wrong, therefore I am always right!"

"Your logic continues to astound me."

"Hmmm, speaking of logic, my lord, have those people you're working with figured out just who you are yet?"

Yami stiffened slightly, his brooding forgotten for a moment as he looked up at his friend, a slightly confused expression upon his brow.

"What do you mean?"

Bakura shrugged his shoulders, "you know what I mean, you idiot Pharaoh...they deal with the Goa'uld right...have they figured it out, at least that...archaeologist guy should have by now? Right? At least a guess, or the Jaffa Warrior?"

"I believe Teal'c has some idea, at least, he pledged the Free Jaffa to me, apparently they...they have stories about me."

"Brilliant, that will come in handy!" Bakura clapped his hands, "I'll have an army of people who are not dead to order around! Malik keeps getting worried that archaeologist guy-."

"Doctor Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah, him...Malik is worried he'll figure out the Goa'uld's don't own their pretty little ships."

"I doubt he will," Yami stood, giving a roll of his shoulders, "far too much of earth's history has been lost, even Yugi and I am sure, even Ryou, have no idea of what we both use to do."

Bakura grinned, leaning forward slightly. "Yah, I suppose...my Memory World game didn't show all the really awesome bits did it."

"I'm glad you reframed from it, I'd have feared for my hikari's mental health had you introduced space-travel into that little game of yours."

"Speaking of little hikari's...yours is coming up right now." Bakura pointed down the path and Yami twisted his head around, catching sight of Yugi walking through the trees, coloured leaves raining around him as he strolled. In his gloved hands he held two take-away coffees, kept close to his chest as he held the heat to his tiny body. Rugged up to the letter, the young man's cheeks where flushed red with blood, while the remainder of his visible skin was pale from the chilled air.

Chuckling Yami shook his head at the sight, wondering how such a dark Pharaoh as he'd once been could have given birth to such a perfect piece of radiant light. Glancing to Bakura, he needed only take note of the thief's expression to realise he was considering the same thoughts about his own other-half.

Yugi added a small skip to his step as he came up, grinning through pink lips, "Bakura! What a pleasant surprise...what are you doing here?"

"Just dropped in for a visit pip-squeak."

"Just a visit heh?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, glancing to Yami who looked quickly vacant of all emotion. Yugi clicked his tongue, giving his head a small shake. "Alright then, keep it to yourself Yami."

"I was about to leave," Bakura rubbed a hand through his mess of hair, "Ryou's sleeping and I think I'll join him."

"Is he doing alright?" Yugi offered.  
"Oh, you know...the usual." The visible sign of slight worry was noticeable upon the thief's expression for a brief moment before it faded, "We are heading to Egypt for two weeks, couple of Ryou's honour students are coming. Ryou's getting all...edgy too so I have to drag him off someplace so he'll let off some steam somewhere safe and hopefully deep underground." Bakura rubbed his nose again before turning and enveloping Yugi in a bear hug.

The young man squeaked as the thief's sweet scent, mixed with ceremonial herbs, was pressed into his nose. He smiled for a moment, liking the strength that was within the dark spirits grasp.

"That was from him; by the way, I don't spontaneously hug people unless I'm knifing them in the back."

"Right, sure, under it all I think you're just like Yami...a giant soft teddy-bear that needs lots of hugs." Yugi giggled, watching as Bakura winked down at him before clapping Yami smartly over the head once more. The Pharaoh snagged his hand half way there, gripping it firmly as they fought for domination in the grip until Bakura won over, snagging the lord in a head lock and knocking the air from his lungs.

"Love you too Pharaoh." Releasing him Bakura sneered, giving a back-handed wave as he wandered back down the path, throwing up autumn leaves as shadows twirled around him, causing his form to vanish from the park.

Rubbing his aching neck Yami shook his head, "shadowing porting in daylight..."

"Yeah, like anyone notices." Yugi passed over the Pharaoh's coffee, "Something about humans," the young sighed into his own hot beverage, "never noticing the obvious...like that giant blue box over there, for instance." He pointed his gloved hand towards a large tree, and positioned beside it the odd tall structure looked simple from the distance, though Yugi was sure that if he had hisglasses on him he would have seen detail in its design. "That is rather obvious, but yet...no one looks at it."

"Hmm," Yami clasped his partner's free hand, squeezing it firmly, "I suppose your right, still, it could be anything...and I thought you were still insisting your human so you'd better start ignoring it." He smirked as the young man gave a small laugh.

"Your right, how very unhuman of me. So, shall you do the honours?" He motioned down the autumn leaf filled path and they started their wander silently down it, tossing up the colourful dying leaves as they faded from view, the shadows consuming them and revealing them anew at their destination within the SGC, the corridor around from the changing rooms.

Yugi sighed, grinning, "Shadow Portals, sure does beat the rising cost of fuel."

"And," Yami held out a finger, "saves the planet from global warming."

They slapped palms.

000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Yugi yawned.

Beside him as he sluggishly wandered down the corridor to the briefing room, the Colonel was chuckling.

"Motou, you are just too adorable in the mornings." Jack smirked, glancing down at the young man trying to keep upright on his feet while shaking sleep from his eyes. It was a rather special sight to see, the Colonel had decided, their young member trying desperately not to fall flat on his face in weariness.

"Shut up! I had a late night, Daniel wouldn't let me sleep." Yugi pouted as the Colonel shoved open the door into the briefing room and they wandered in, noting the Major and Yami standing beside the large windows opening up to the gate-room below.

Yami twisted his head around, smiling as Yugi slid under his arm, holding up the second coffee of the morning. The Pharaoh took the cup, drinking the rest.

"So, know where we're heading today?" Yugi inquired, watching as an SG team left through the gate.

On average, four teams went off world once a day and all teams were rotated. SG1 was the flag team, and seemed to rotate more than usual. Wednesdays were the only day they all got off, and that was still debatable, for it may have been a day off from off-worldling, but leaving the base was another option. Thankfully his job as a translator meant he could take gear back to the apartment to do, therefore he wasn't stuck in the underground base with no sunlight. He did not wish to end up like Ryou with pale skin, though the English lord was rather suited for it.  
"P30-8X2." The Major handed him a file. "Computer spat it out yesterday. M.A.L.P gives it an okay, but the pictures came out a bit fuzzy, so we're not quite sure what we'll be walking into."

"Makes for a fun adventure!" Yugi grinned, skim reading the notes in his hands. Yami's weight began to grow heavier as the Pharaoh deliberately leaned into his shoulder, the full weight of his physical form causing the young man to tip slightly.

"Yami, do you mind?"

"Mind, mind what aibou?" Yami smirked.

"You're hopeless." Yugi sighed, passing the file back to the Major as she stood smirking at the Pharaoh's obvious play. Every now and then the Pharaoh would get into a mood, and it was most interesting to watch the interaction between the spirit and his beloved partner.

"Shall we head down?" Jack pointed to the free gateroom, "Teal'c's already there...any idea where Danny is?"

"He'll be coming." Yugi laughed, dragging Yami with him towards the stairs that lead down into the control room, "he was getting some gear from our office. I left my video camera and my bag there again, so he said he'd collect it for me."

"Please don't tell me you're both telepathic too, you and the Pharaoh are hard enough to deal with?" Jack groaned as they reached the gateroom, air-personnel passing over p90's to the Major and Colonel. The gate started its dialling sequence with a hissing groan.

"No," Yugi smirked, "though I do sometimes wonder when we both come to the same conclusion at the same time." The young man tightened his belt, doing a check of his gear. He had his guns, his deck, and supplies encase things went bad.

"Okay," Yami held out a coin as the job of checking over things was finished, "heads I'm out."

Yugi grinned, "tails your in."

The Pharaoh flipped the coin, those in the gate-room watched in interest as it flew high, being caught expertly by the ancient spirit and slapped onto his palm.

"Its tails." Jack thumbed up.

"I bet heads!" Daniel rushed into the gate-room, throwing Yugi his worn bag. "What's heads today?" He asked suddenly as an after-thought.

"Yami stays out." Yugi laughed as Yami slowly pulled up his hand, revealing the coin.

"Daniel wins and Jack pays for drinks." The Pharaoh pocketed the coin. "And I stay out."

"Aww, crud, I've lost twice now. Carter, why don't you play."

"I'm still trying to come up with a computer program that will calculate the correct answer." She started up the ramp, giving a wave to the General in the control room.

Yugi smiled, shaking his head, feeling Yami slip his arm over his shoulder as they wandered towards the event horizon of the worm-hole. The strange little ritual that had been started every time they went off-world was beginning to become an amusing little game played by most of the SG teams. A bet on a spinning of a coin as to who would pay for the drinks after the return from mission, yet Yami added his own flair, whether he'd remain out of the Puzzle or within it. It was an interesting game, but he really couldn't be surprised, Yami found a game in everything.

All six strolled through the worm-hole, coming out the other-side with groans as blinding sunlight flared across a desert horizon. Yugi coughed, choking at the hot air that filled his lungs.

He'd forgotten to breath out while walking through the gate. It was best to exhale when reaching a new planet, than inhale.

Yami gently rubbed his back, the Pharaoh pulling out a pair of sunglasses and slipping them over his red eyes. Yugi reached for his own, watching the once clear lenses of his glasses turned dark in the sunlight of a singular large red sun.

"Interesting." Daniel looked around, "we appear to be in a desert-."

"No," the Major spoke and every head turned her way where she stood, facing the other direction. "I wouldn't say that..." She smiled, pointing towards a grove of flowers sprinkled across the wasteland between rising towers of sand-stone shaped and twisted by roaring winds. Yugi dashed to her side, pointing.

"Look, what is that?" He gasped, "people-."

"Alright you lot!" A brass voice boomed. The team froze in place as the awareness of being surrounded sunk slowly in. A gathering of small black creatures spanned around where they stood, pointing weapons into their faces, despite their tiny sizes, the armour that covered their bodies gleamed with prided polishing. So much so, it was impossible to see what they were.

The voice called out again. "Joyce's, more Joyce's...ain't we in luck today."

"Oh put a clap in it General Lukanus."

Yugi's eyes thinned as a new voice was added into the rather strange conversation. He dared to look behind, but was once again blinded by the sunlight reflecting off armour. He could almost make out a tall, elegant form beside a shorter one.

"They aren't Joyces."

"You lie, blast them."

"Heck-what?" Jack stuttered but barely got the words out as they were brutally fired upon, a rich, thick substance of black goo sticking to their bodies. It seeped into their skin, hissing with a spitting sound.

"Aww...crud." He dropped onto the desert floor. "Why is it always us...?"

000000000000000

000000000

0000

Someone was stroking his hair when he finally dared to wake up.

His body felt like led iron, and something horrible was stuck over his body, making his limbs ache with a burning passion. It smelt of something akin to car-oil, though with a slightly more organic texture in the mouth. Breathing out slowly Yugi forced his eyes to open, allowing them to get an image of Yami's face from where he lay in the Pharaohs lap.

"Yami?"

"Welcome back aibou."

"How long was I away?"

"About the same as us all kid," the Colonel spoke out of the darkness that surrounded them.

Yugi slowly pulled himself up, wincing in pain as he felt the stick substance over him pull at his hairs. They were in some kind of cell, barred from the corridor outside by a spider web. Thankfully, they all appeared to be together, and by the looks of it, unharmed.

Yugi suddenly gasped, feeling his waist for his twin pistols and deck. They were gone.

"My guns! My deck!"

"Do not worry." They heard a soft voice gentle call out from one side of the dark cell and Yugi glanced around. "With any luck, the idiots will have left them somewhere and you'll get your belongings back." It added.

The Colonel tensed slightly as the light from the corridor outside of the cell reflected off something that sucked in all colour around them.

"Who are you?" Jack thinned his eyes. "Show yourself?"

"Sorry," the voice added, "I was trying to stick to the light. Give me a second." A sound of movement was heard, like a clicking of bones. Light flared around them, an orange glow upon the cold stone walls.

Yugi stared in awe at the creature before them as it slowly unfolded its body to stand upright before him. It stood tall, elegantly limbed with its hard-crusted skeleton obviously on the outside, shinning a yellow and orange hue as vibrant as the sun. Nothing screamed bug-man more than the large eyes and antennas upon its curved head. Apparently the rest of the team had come to the same conclusion. This man was not a man, male yes, but human no.

"I am sorry you had to get involved in this." It spoke in a deeply rich accent; one Yugi struggled to pick up. He shook his head, glancing back to the Colonel who gave him a nod, allowing him the freedom to speak on behalf of the rest.

"It's alright, we thought we were the ones getting you involved in all this."

"Hardly," the creature gave a small laugh, "I've played games with the Yuk's many a times, trust me, they are quite thick and lumped us together, you're colourful like a Joyce you see. Couple more hours and we'll be outta here."

"Colourful..." Yugi touched his hair, smiling, "Joyce?"

"Joyce. I'm a Joyce, my names Fulgor, adopted son of The Great Pyro." It held out a hand, covered in the same outer-skeleton as the rest of his thin limbs. Yugi grinned, gripping the hand and shaking it firmly in a tradition he was discovering appeared somewhat more universal that he'd first ever thought it would be.

"Yugi Motou, a pleasure to met you. Behind me is my partner Yami, and the rest of the team." Yugi pointed, "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

"Hey," Jack waved in greeting, "you're a bug."

"A bug?" The creature tipped its head to one side, raising a hand to scratch its brow in confusion. "What is a bug?"

"Jack." Daniel hissed, jutting him in the arm, "they can't know that...um, hi," standing from his position by the floor Daniel wandered beside Yugi, giving a small incline of his head in greeting, "we're humans from the planet Earth, we came through the Stargate, or the Chappa'a..."

"You mean that big round thing in the wastes, it spat you out." Fulgor shrugged, the sound of his armour clinking in dark as he folded himself back onto the seat within the dungeon cell.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded.

"Planet...I've heard that before, let me see...oh, that's right, Father spoke about them, my real Father, sorry, he died three summers back. He and The Great Pyro often debated about other life...wow...can't believe they were both right." He gave a small saddened chuckle, "my sister's going to freak."

Jack glanced to Sam, whispering into her ear, "so does that mean they're technologically advanced?"

"I can hear you." Fulgor smirked, "good hearing." He tapped the side of his head.

"Whoops. He's a bug alright." Jack groaned.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "just ignore him, he's our leader, but you don't have to listen to him...anyway, what where you doing when we came through the Gate? It looked like those...um...what did you call them?"

"The Yuk's," Fulgor snorted, "cornered me without my colour gun. I was trying to find some desert flower pollen for my sister. It's rare and difficult to come by since the waste only gets a good rain every three wet seasons. The Yuks and the Joyces have been at war for centuries now, originally we were actually the same people, but we split. I was born a Yuk," he glanced around the dark prison cell, "my Father was a brilliant scientist under Queen Bakrakra, however he refused to make war machines and was banished. He managed to save me, and I grew up in Joyce land, none the wiser." He shook his head and Yugi touched his shoulder sadly, "Sorry."

"Hey, wars not pretty. I at lease got to meet him before he passed away, and truthfully, the Great Pryo has been my real father all these years."

"Oh, that's the Prince coming through."

"The Prince? Should be worried?" The Major stood suddenly and Fulgor laughed, waving her down with his long fingers clicking together smoothly.

"No, actually, he's secretly engaged to my little sister, he's a friendly."

"Oh." Sam nodded. "That's good to know." She relaxed slightly, taking a stance beside the Colonel.

"It is rather handy." The alien cracked a grin. His large eyes shifted to the spider-web blocking the entrance as a movement played through the dim light of dying flames.

"Hey Acylius," Fulgor waved slightly.

"My gosh Fulgor, you look horrible." The aristocratic voice sounded from the dim light and Yugi thinned his eyes, trying to get a view of who spoke.

"Yeah," Fulgor glanced down at himself, obviously looking at the state of his armour. "I got covered in carbon-juice. Not enough to hurt, but enough to be a bother."

"I'm so sorry, I should have thought to bring something for you." The Prince whispered his tone troubled.

"It's too late now, I'll be alright." The alien shrugged, his armour chiming in a sweet tone.

"Your colour might start fading...have you any idea what your sister will do to me if you get hurt?"

"Oh, I have a couple thoughts on that bro." Fulgor gave a small laugh, raising eyebrows and smirking down at Yugi. Yugi tilted his head, coming to a sudden conclusion that the alien beside him could only have been approximately his age; too young to be a war veteran but old enough to fight and protect. He had enough youth in him to be cheeky; at least he hadn't lost that in war.

"Wonderful." The Prince replied, still bathed in the shadows. "Seriously, Fulgor, the amount of times I have to come and bail you out."

"And yet you always come, you just love me so much don't you brother."

"Listen, Fulgor," the Prince bent closer, his tone become serious, "I can't get you out yet. My mother has upped the guards; you're going to have to give me some time to work this out."

Fulgor slowly nodded, and Yugi stepped into the light to reveal himself; finally managing to get a look at the alien that was speaking.

"We had stuff with us, we need it back."

The Prince glanced down and Yugi raised an eyebrow, wondering why he felt suddenly amazingly shorter than usual. The Prince was distinctly like a mantis in shape and form, yet was humanoid in the same manner as Fulgor, having two arms and two legs. Unlike the Joyce inside the cell with them, the Prince's armour plating was dark and muggy, almost having a rusted feeling about yet it felt that if one was to scrap hard at the surface, something bright would shine through.

It was rather obvious he was some form of royalty, for his armour skeleton had been engraved with intricate symbols, giving him a beautiful, kingly flare.

In all sensations; he felt like Yami. He felt like royalty.

"Yes," a small chuckle came from the Prince, whose deep black eyes shifted in mirth, "my mother's chief scientist is right now trying to figure out what it all is."

"That's bad." Jack whispered. "They're weapons." He offered, slightly disturbed by the new aliens presence. They were far more alien than many alien's they'd run across, though he was sure once you saw the Asgard you'd seen them all.

Apparently this was not so.

"Oh that I am sure they are. Do not worry, I'll work on it. Just give me some time."

"You sure I have that, I don't want to go through that machine, Acylius!" Fulgor hissed, "if they make me, I swear I'll kill myself before they get me in it."

"Fulgor!" The Prince gave a loud snap, "don't say that!"

"I mean it!"

"I know, just...just, don't say it. Your sister...anyway, listen, just sit tight."

The words drifted off into silent looks until the Prince turned, quickly vanishing into the darkness with expert ease as if he belonged to it and from his earthly, mundane tones compared to Fulgors Yugi was sure the Prince did belong to the dark world around them.

Noticing Fulgor's slightly discouraged look Yugi reached out, gently touching the alien's back.

"Thank you."

Fulgur turned, large eyes blinking slowly before he smiled.

"So," he seated himself, "tell me...who are you all, and how did you appear out of nowhere?"

"Well," Sam offered, "we didn't actually appear out of nowhere. We travelled through the Stargate, that round arch. We're travellers; we travel to other planets seeking new technology, friendship..." She spread her hands. "Every now and then we get into situations like this."

"We get out of them too." Jack added and Fulgor raised a single eyebrow, a smirk covering his lips as he graced the Colonel with a small laugh.

"By the looks of it, you're all still alive, so I guess you do."

Yugi gave a small laugh, enjoying the momentary relief. He searched the darkness of Yami, suddenly aware the Pharaoh was no longer standing beside him.

\Yami?\

\Just going walk about...\ The Pharaoh's promt reply came and Yugi pouted, glancing to the Colonel, noticing their leader had also taken note of the Pharaoh's lack of presence.

"Where'd he go this time?"

"Walk about, apparently." Yugi muttered, easing himself into a seated position.

"Wait, he got out?" Fulgor blinked in confusion and Yugi flashed him a shy smile.

"My partner is rather unique. As long as he doesn't reveal himself, he'll be fine."

"I bet the drinks after this mission he's going to find that royal prince." Jack held up a hand, "you know, royalty attracts."

0000000000

0000000000000000000

0000000000

000

They where defiantly underground, there was no doubt about it. The smell reminded him of the tombs he had Yugi had explored, minus the mummies they'd fought off a couple of times. Floating in spirit form Yami gently propelled himself down the dark winding corridors, immersed in the amazing complexly of the hallways. Once this place had been grand, if the walls had not rusted over and the pillars become stained with water. It was obvious there had once been a grand civilisation full of splendour. He caught himself suddenly, pausing and lowering himself onto the floor. No one could see him while he retained his spirit form, they had meet a couple people who could, they had to have a heightened mental ability, and he doubted these aliens had anything like it, but he couldn't be quite sure.

Slowly he sunk into the shadows, becoming one with the darkness as he listened to the voices rounding the corridor.

He spied the young Prince forcing himself to keep a slow pace beside a cockroach like alien, whose bent stature was as hooked as its long snout and clawed antennas. It smelt of what Yami quickly picked up as cigarette smoke, like a stale odour that simply refused to leave. The Pharaoh willed away his ability to smell, giving a relieved roll of his eyes at his wonderful gift.  
The Prince was imploring, a tired, worn expression upon his brow causing Yami to frown darkly. If the Prince was resorting to an almost begging manner, the creature beside him was someone to watch for.

"Lord Krabo, I insist you stop this foolish endeavour. You are spending far too much of the states treasury on these war machines. The lower levels of our city are beginning to flood, we should pour or recourses into building new structures, fortifying the old foundations."

"The only reason why the lower levels are flooding is because we are lacking fuel to burn, so the pumps may run at full capacity...therefore, my Prince," the cockroach turned with a sneer, holding out a finger, "we must build these machines to gather fuel-."

"By destroying the Joyces land-."

"Yes! Now, Prince, your mother has already signed the documents indicating this shall be done. I will hear no more of it. Tell me, have you interrogated the prisoners yet?"

"Yes, I have." The Prince gave a nod, pausing from their stroll to glance briefly into the shadows. Yami chuckled softly, knowing only the Prince would have picked up his presence and by the gleam of the young royal's eyes, he knew where the laughter was coming from.

"They told me nothing, Lord Krabo."

The short bug gave a huff, folding long arms over a bloated chest, "you are too soft, I shall see to it myself then. Am I dismissed, Prince." The final word came out in a deep sneer.

With a soft sigh Acylius nodded, moving his arm in a off handed wave.

"You are dismissed Prime Minster."

With a tilt of his small head the lord waddled off down the dark corridor, humming a dismal tune. Acylius rubbed his shoulder blades, burying his fingers until the soft skin under the armour of his body. He turned and Yami watched his eyes flash in his direction, indicating movement.

The Prince moved away and the spirit floated out, following him as he lead them both through the darkness of the lonely halls until they reached an iron door. The Prince gave it a shove, stepping into a much lighter chamber.

Yami gave a small smile, noting the chamber had to be the Princes private area, considering it had torches fighting to scare away the dimness of the world.

"I can see you." Acylius shifted, glancing around to look across his chamber towards the shadows.

"I know." Yami smirked; his blood red eyes glimmering as he slowly stepped out of the pillars keeping up the ceiling, swelling the darkness with him like a cloak.

The Prince raised an eyebrow, as he moved his outward armour clinked form the shift of his stiff body.

"You're letting me see you?" He mused and Yami shrugged.

"Maybe," the Pharaoh glanced around the lonely chamber. It was dark and dismal, reminding him of his own tomb. The mugginess was like a cloak of loneliness, and he was sure the Prince felt as trapped as he did whenever he retreated into his soul-room.

"How did you get out of the prison?" Acylius eased himself into a seat, rubbing his head. "I was just about to start figuring it out."

"I'm here to help in that endeavour. I could get my people out of the prison with little problem, however getting out of this actual city is what worries me." Yami floated, spreading's his arms to make the point, then smiled, "You know what I am and you're not worried?"

He gazed into the Princes black eyes as they watched him move with elegant grace.

Folding his fingers together Acylius tilted his head to one side, shrugging his shoulders.

"I've seen a fair share of ghosts and spirits, I'm also well read, I spend most of my morning in the archives studying and when I'm not studying, I'm thinking and when I'm not thinking, I'm trying to run a country that is falling apart because of a power struggle."

"I know the feeling." Yami twirled around, taking the shadows with him. "From what I overheard in the hallway you are doing a good job."

The Prince snorted, "Hardly. I'm losing, everyday my rival gains more followers while mine dwindle, add my royal mother into the mix and you get a mess. Now I have to get Fulgor out...again."

Yami sighed, "Thankfully I never had a royal mother to bother with, my father was enough."

"I ask you, why do we get messed up lives?"

"Comes with the territory I suppose." Yami mused, playing his fingers over the walls, leaving stinging lines of shadows across the surface.

"So..." Lifting his head Yami grinned, his red eyes shimmering dangerously, "I can get my people out of the prison, we'll need our weapons and gear back, those are important."

"I can provide you with transport out of the city," Acylius stood, beginning to stroll in thought, "a boat to cross the swamp to Joyce Land. What we'll need is a distraction that will leave you with the ability to get your gear. Ah, I have just the thing...right, come with me and I'll take you to where your weapons are so you'll know the layout of the area. If we time this right, and if Fulgor does what I want him too, we'll have an escape."

Yami nodded, throwing out an arm, "lead the way Prince."

"Thank you, by the way..." Acylius paused from opening the door of his chamber, his black eyes swung around towards the Pharaoh, "if you are royalty...as I believe you are by your very stance and manner of speech, what land do you rule?"

"Ah," Yami spread his lips, "I am the king of shadows, and my land is wherever my people are. You see, young Prince," floating towards the alien Yami reached out, covering the cool armoured fingers with his own, "you must remember to never forget, no matter what happens, every decision you make is felt by those you lord over. They are your true power. Though one rock does nothing, together, many can make a mountain..."

0000000000000000

0000000000

000

From what he could tell by his watch, it had been at least two hours since he'd woken up. Yami had yet to contact him, though he was feeling through their mental link a comforting glow, trying to reassure him that everything was alright.

At first they'd tried to pass the time by talking, but it had died out a while ago, and they all sat in silence, gathering strength for the escape that was to come.

\Aibou?\ The deep baritone voice startled him and he gave a small gasp, causing the Colonel beside him to jerk in his direction. Yugi made a cutting motion with his hand, indicating he was fine before quickly answering.

\Yami! Where have you been?\ He let his relief flow through their link, feeling it returned with the emotion of admiration that caused a soft flush to touch his cheeks. He wondered why the Pharaoh always sent such an emotion to him.

\I have been with the Prince, we have devised a plan. I shall be there in a minute.\

\Alright.\

Yugi shook his head, returning to the world outside to face the Colonel. The man was watching him carefully, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Kid?"

"Looks like Jack's off the hook for drinks at the end of this mission, Yami was talking to the Prince."

Jack held up his hand in victory, pointing to the Major, "you're paying."

"We'll see," she smirked, "we'll see."

"Yami's coming in a minute..." Yugi let his voice trail away as they all turned their heads at the sound of a startled yelp, followed by a thump. A jingling of keys echoed through the prison, the only sound of approach.

"Pharaoh!" Jack hissed in relief as Yami's spirit form swelled up, becoming solid with a twirl of darkness. "You took your time!"

"Ah," Yami smirked, unlocking the spider-web bars across the prison cell, and gently easing the door open, "I was busy..." He allowed them all out into the corridor.

"Yugi?" The king touched his partners shoulder, gently pulling him closer in a warding embrace of protection.

"I'm fine Yami." Yugi whispered, trying to ignore the stares of the team. "Don't worry."

"But I do aibou...I do."

"I know. So, what's this plan of yours?"

"Well," Yami sighed, looking to Fulgor as he silently waited a curious expression upon his face, "the Prince is an interesting fellow, he's going to use your capture as a means of political gain."

Fulgor snorted, "typical."

"We must split into two teams," Yami held up a hand, "Fulgor, you will go to a...Great Hall, I believe it was called, with the Colonel, Major and Daniel...there the Prince will meet you and you two will act out a good fight for show. In the mean time, myself, Yugi and Teal'c shall be finding our weapons, I have already located where they are, it is just a matter of shadow porting there and back to you. Colonel, when I return with our gear, you will use the C4 to destroy a machine, this will create enough of a distraction for us to leave, a boat has been prepared for us, I can shroud us for about half an hour and hopefully we can row a good distance in that time."

The Colonel blinked, "wow...well thought out Pharaoh. Okay, then, let's split."

"So, Acylius and I finally get to have a show down. This will be interesting," Fulgor rubbed his hands together, "oh, while you're getting your gear, would you mind grabbing my Colour Gun when you do, it's shaped like a musical instrument...and well..."

"It'll be the colourful thing right?" Yami brushed past him, giving a thumbs up, causing the Joyce to flash him a confused face at the human gesture.

"Yeah. Yeah, the a...coloured thing." Fulgor nodded.

"Won't be hard to spot." The Pharaoh grabbed Yugi's hand, hoisting the young man onto his back. "Colonel, we'll meet you with the gear, the machine is obvious, it is called a Krud'o'Pod..."

"I'm sure the Major will figure out what it is, or Fulgor will show us."

"I've cleared most of the way for you," Yami gave a call back, "run quickly, it won't take us long to get to get the gear."

In a swell of shadows, the Pharaoh, Yugi and Teal'c vanished.

With a slight show of surprise in his face, Fulgor glanced towards the Colonel, "this way...wow, I can't believe you might be able to destroy the Krud'o'Pod!"

"What does it do?" Sam inquired and Fulgor glanced back at her as he took to the air, his strong wings becoming invisible as they buzzed.

"Let's just say...it's...a form of brain-washing...I never want to go through it again. I'd rather die."

"Okay," Jack nodded, "Good enough reason to destroy it. Let's go."

00000000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000000

0

_Hmmm, this was going to be longer, but that's kind of where my inspiration ran out._

_I am very tried of both writing and drawing._

_Bleh._

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Review!_

_Catcha all next update!_

_Next, does SG1 escape or does the plan fail?_


	10. Season 1 Episode 5 Joyce

_My hand is aching from drawing._

_I don't want to draw anything more._

_No...no...you can't make me._

_Oh, bother, thats right, I have a deadline..._

_Bleh._

_Well, enjoy this, please review because I soon have a gift for all my reviewers, it's been taking me awhile, but it's for all of you who enjoy this story. I'll tell you all when its ready!_

000000000000000000

0000000000

000

Colour the world one smile at a time.

0000000000

00000

0

Episode five: Joyce

Yugi snagged his belts, strapping his twin pistols back into their allocated around his waist. Sighing in relief at their presence he soothed back a hand through his hair, watching as Teal'c grabbed the gear belonging to the Colonel and Major, while Yami gathered together Daniels scattered bits and pieces.

It wasn't often he watched Yami knock out random people, no random aliens, he supposed, but it had to admit, the Pharaoh made short work of his task.

The two guards who had been unlucky enough to be guarding their gear lay sprawled out on the floor, groaning slightly.

Yami stalked towards them, slamming down a swell of shadows to crush them into the stone floor once more. Yugi winced at the cracking of their armour.

"Yami...did you have to do?" He whispered, feeling a small swell of guilt rise up in his gut.

"Best they stay down for awhile aibou." Callously Yami shrugged, taking his partners hand and swinging around to call out to Teal'c.

"Teal'c? Ready?"

"Indeed Pharaoh, I am prepared." The Jaffa warrior swung his staff-weapon around before him, a small smirk touching his usually placid lips.

Yugi gave a pout as the shadows began to swarm around them, Yami's blood red eyes glittering as his strength increased, the Puzzle's glow brightening from the Pharaoh calling upon the ancient tool.

"You two enjoy this far too much." The young man sighed heavily as they vanished, the shadows sending them spiralling forward as Yami navigated in a swift movement of his hand, as though brushing through a curtain.

They came into the light, landing in a run. Teal'c fired upon the first two noticeable guards waiting, cloaked in their natural armour. The blasts of the staff-weapon knocking them flat alerted more to rush around a corner.

Yami swung up a wall, running as he skipped passed fired splattered of hot black liquid, he grinned, spreading both hands and willing up a crushing blow of shadows, the gravity of the swell digging the enemy into the stone floor. He skidded, landing back upon the ground amongst the groaning ants.

"Guys, leave something for me to do!" Protesting as Yami grabbed his hand Yugi felt himself tugged forward, thrown into a giant antechamber. He gapped for a moment in awe at a the giant burning furnace rising high into a ceiling vanished in darkness. It burned with a raging fire, steam hissing and spitting as hot water was rushed through thousands of pipes surrounding it.

"Run aibou." He heard a shout, and ducked as a blast of hot black liquid was shot over his head, and he ran, dashing towards the Colonel as he and the Major hid behind a strange machine. Teal'c threw their weapons towards them, and the Colonel caught his own with grace.

"Thank God! I thought you guys would take forever. That Fulgor guys getting a good blasting, even if the Prince is trying to keep him away. Got the C4?" Jack offered with a shout.

"Yeah." Yugi shuffled around in his pack, pulling out the yellow squares of explosive. He passed them towards the Colonel who quickly began to place them in allocated spots upon the strange machine.

Yugi crouched, gulping back saliva in his throat. He winced visibility as the Puzzle around his neck burned, crisping his jacket.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Sam touched his shoulder.

"Yeah," gasping Yugi released his chest, "Yami's just draining me. It'll be alright."

"Draining you?" Jack paused from strapping the C4 into place. He glanced around towards the young man kneeling upon the stone floor, gasping for air.

"I'll be fine." Yugi hissed, "just hurry up." He snapped, shuffling around and joining Daniel as the archaeologist aimed random rounds into the attacking group firing upon them.

He heard a cracking and watched as Yami swelled up, hitting the stone floor in a sonic crunch of shadows, sending the approaching army of ants into a scatter.

"I wouldn't want to be a human when he does that." Daniel whispered and Yugi gave a small wince.

"I wouldn't want to be anything when he does it..." He glanced around, watching as the Colonel and Major finished, she held out a device, setting the timer.

"We're ready." She shouted.

Yugi nodded, focusing his mental thoughts firmly into Yami's mind.

\Yami! We're done! Lets go! We've got four minutes.\

\Coming.\

The Pharaoh vanished from the centre of the hall, reappearing beside them.

"Fulgor stays the second tunnel to the right. I'll cover you." The Pharaoh motioned.

Jack nodded, grabbing Daniel's arm and yanking the archaeologist after him. The Major followed, and Yugi took a singular look backwards as Teal'c shuffled around, quickly firing off another few blasts of his staff-weapon before catching up with him in three single strides of his long legs. They made a running dash through the commotion, following the Colonel towards a looming tunnel entrance. Yami lunged down from above, smashing the pile of waiting soldiers into the floor. The shadows rushed past them and Yugi staggered on his feet, clutching his racing heart as the Puzzle around his neck took another gulp-full of his life energy, supplying the Pharaoh with the open door into the Shadow Realm.

The continuous fire reigned down upon them from behind even as they rushed into the tunnel, the black liquid being blasted from the guns at an alarming speed splattering across them. Yugi winced as the hot liquid hit a wall beside him, showering him in freckles. The awful stench and burning feel on his body causing him to stumble again. Ahead Yami jerked around, his eyes widening.

"Aibou?"

Yugi held out his hands in front, painfully aware he was about to hit the floor with a thud but the impact never came. Instead he found himself in the air, one long arm wrapped under his waist. He looked up into Fulgor's face, stained with the carbon juice. His features set hard in rage as he flew, twirling down the passages and dropping Yugi into Yami's waiting arms.

"Quick, Acyilus has a boat waiting for us. This way." His wings blushed hot air around them as he took the lead, strain obvious in his shaking body.

"Sir, we've got another minute." Sam called out as they ran, her eyes on the watch on his wrist. Jack's face contorted in concern, glancing down the tunnel, watching as they where pursued.

"Thirty seconds." Sam shouted.

"We won't make it."

"Ten."

"Five."

Yami dropped Yugi, the young man landing hard upon the stone floor as the lord spun on his heels, throwing up his hands. A wall of shadows erupted from the ground, smashing into the ceiling above as the explosion rocketed through the tunnel, the raging fire flaring and consuming all that didn't hit the floor. Hitting the wall of shadows the force of containing it knocked Yami backwards, the Pharaoh rolled, skidding on his booted feet and realigning his hands, keeping them stretched out as the fire died away.

"Done." He grabbed Yugi again, even as the young man shouted in protest at the treatment done his to body. "Let's move."

"Heck Pharaoh," Jack gave a wave, "you are one handy guy to have around."

"It's not for saving your backside," the lord snapped, "but Yugi's. So let's just keep running!"

Fulgor's pace was difficult to keep up with, but rearmed with his colour gun the Joyce was enabled to smash colour into any resistance they came across as they sunk lower into the city, coming out of a dark tunnel into a small underground river where a small boat was waiting.

As quickly and quietly as possible they piled in, watching as Fulgor grabbed a paddle, passing one to Teal'c and together they rowed silently through the deep milky water. Yami settled back, his physical body raging in fire as he clasped Yugi tightly, centring all the shadow magic he had remaining upon shrouding their small raft from prying eyes as they escaped into a dim glow of sunlight breaking in through clouds surrounding a swampy sea.

Fulgor tilted his head up, the team following his movement as they gazed at what was a giant tree-stump rotting in the damp air.

Daniel whispered, "I feel really small..."

"No, I feel like a bug." Jack muttered, "this planet's forest must have been pretty damned big once upon a time if we're this small..."

"Amazing." The Major crawled over towards them, pulling out a small camera. "Just amazing."

"Yeah...you'd be the one to say that, hey," Jack brushed past her, feeling the boat tip slightly, "Pharaoh, is the kid alright? He said you where draining him?"

"He'll be fine." Yami opened his eyes, cradling the smaller to his chest, Yugi winced, shaking his head as he painfully moved, catching the Colonel gaze.

"I just need to rest," he smiled brilliantly, "don't worry, Yami would never go so far as to knock me out completely. Though, that was close," raising a hand Yugi for a moment appeared to be able to hit the lord hard on the chin but he collapsed in a heap, all strength escaping.

"I hate you!" The young man gave a long groan and Yami closed his eyes, settling back once more.

"The feelings mutual." He grumbled.

Jack rolled his eyes, giving a smirk as he checked his p90, turning to cast his gaze back at the enormous tree-stump, watching as smoke poured from the top of its hollow insides. Whatever they'd blown up had just caused a big problem.

He sure hoped that young Prince knew how to fix problems.

000000000000000

00000000000

0000

A deep dark night had fallen by the time they reached the shore of the swamp-sea. The paddling had been rough, with each taking turns every hour, apart from Yugi, the young man having curled up tightly into a small ball after the Pharaoh had vanished back into the confines of his puzzle to regain some of the shadow magic he'd extended.

Daniel had been particularly worried, fussing like a mother-hen over the young man, but Sam's firm words had put the archaeologist into a shut-up mood and they managed to convince him that all the kid needed was a good night's rest.

Their alien friend had agreed after feeling for the young man's pulse. The creature had picked up the young man with amazing ease for a being of such slim nature, and carried him off the boat, leading them through what appeared in the darkness, like trees, with a canopy far above them that hid the light of the giant gas planet that Sam had noticed hovering around the horizon like an enormous half-crested balloon.

Leading them a safe distance from the shore line, Fulgor had settled Yugi down upon a padding of grass, and lain down himself.

They discussed who would remain up for first watch, and then figured out from there the turns they'd take until morning. It wasn't look before Jack found himself sitting alone, the sound of sleep all around him. Everyone was exhausted.

He just hoped the General did not send through anymore teams after them when they turned up over-due for a check up. He had no idea where the Stargate was, nor if it was even possible to get there on foot. Right now, they were stuck in an alien world, with alien creatures.

Still, he mused to himself, figuring his p90, they'd been in worse situations.

At least, he was sure they had.

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000

He sensed movement nearby from where he lay. At first, it seemed he was back in his bedroom, feeling the light of a new dawn sprinkling across his cheeks from the slightly open blinds but if he was indeed within his room, then the feeling of being somewhat slightly damp wouldn't have been an issue.

As it was, his skin was wet and his uniform was damp. Carefully he dared to open his eyes, giving a faint moan as his body protested agaist the movement of his limbs. Memories trickled in like a bubbling brook, causing him to suddenly jolt upright with a start, realising the situation they had been in.

They'd escaped.

At least, he was sure they had.

Well, considering they where no longer underground, and now surrounded by a grove of what could have been trees if the trunks hadn't been green, they obviously had escaped. From somewhere above he heard laughter and glanced skyward, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the purple glow sparkling in through the canopy of giant flower peddles. He was under a mushroom, surrounded by soft grass and moist moss. Poking over the top of the fungi Fulgor's strangely shaped head was gazing at him with his large eyes, blinking in mirth.

"Good morning."

"Fulgor?"

"Good, you remember my name, that's a start. Now, how you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over by a semi trailer..."

"Whatever that is..."

"It moves and its big." Yugi groaned, "Where is the Colonel?"

He shifted, forcing himself to stand. The Millennium Puzzle around his neck bumped his chest and he felt Yami's sudden stirring from somewhere deep within the ancient items insides. The king swelled to life in a flicker of shadows, his physical form taking a far more drained appearance than usual. Yugi stared at it for a moment, releasing his partner was just managing to keep the body, then he collapsed against it in relief.

"Yami...I thought something..."

"It's alright little one, we're fine."

"Your group," Fulgor landed upon the grass with elegant ease, "is this way...here," he handed Yugi a pile of crushed up greens, "eat that, it's alright, the Daniel guy has already tried it and he quite liked it. It will give you back some strength. We've got to keep moving, my bodies starting to feel quite horrible with all his carbon juice over it."

Yugi bobbed his head, noting for the first time that the once vibrant colour Fulgor had been, an almost impossible orange and yellow, had faded, giving a grey, stained appearance.

For a moment Yugi gazed down at himself, releasing he too was stained with the same liquid that had been fired at them the day before. He'd become use to the smell, but it was still foul, and the feeling of it coating his skin was natural as if it blocked his pores, giving his skin little ability to breath.

The rest of the team suffered the same affliction, and he felt instantly sorry for Sam as she shrugged to rid her hair of the gunk. He didn't want to know how his own hair was faring, so he decided to leave that subject alone.

"Hey, kid, Pharaoh...heck, you both look horrible." Jack turned as they approached.

"So do you." Yami muttered drily, "So don't mention it."

"Ah," the Colonel whistled, "your mood had not improved over night I see."

"No."

"Yami, enough." Yugi's firm gaze caught the Pharaoh and the lord submitted under the tender eyes, causing Jack to fight of a smile at the interaction between spirit and host.

He loved the fleeting glances that often passed between the dead and alive, how natural their inhuman interaction was. The team had begun to notice the signs of their mental communication, to the point that it was beginning to fit into their plans, having Yami in once place, meant you also had Yugi, and having Yugi in one place, meant you also had Yami. It was a two for one deal, and he was fine with that.

Fulgor gave his body a shake over, the sound of his plated armour rattling through the forest of flowers.

Seriously, none of them had been to surprised to wake up in a forest made of looming giant flowers, even though the grass under their feet was the same size as it was on earth, partially everything else had been super-sized up. The colours were a nice change, creating splashing hues all around, reflecting the sunlight from the distant sun hidden behind the looming gas giant that always caught the horizon.

Sam had theories, when didn't she.

Jack shook his head as they started to walk in silence through the grove of ever changing plant-life. The smell was fresh, it tasted sweet to his tongue, and he could drink in the dampness of the air like water. Everything was dribbling with the sensation of being alive, he wished suddenly that earth had retained more of is wondrous forests full of green, lush, alive life.

This entire planet was beating with a heart.

A large water droplet splashed down in front of him. Jack paused as Fulgor dropped, gathering up the water in the palms of his hands and gulping it down, the Joyce then rubbed it over his face, scratching at his plated armour in despair from the toxic covering that was splashed all over him.

"You going to be alright?" Daniel broke out, offering a hand to their alien guide.

Spinning his large, flickering eyes in the direction of the archaeologist the alien slowly nodded, "the sooner I'm home the better."

Suddenly every head jerked.

Yugi's voice went up a notch as the young man threw his arms wide in sudden glee.

"Oh my gosh," Yugi squealed, causing Yami to wince painfully as the young man dashed through the grove of flowers, he laughed, folding his arms around the stem of a looming daffodil.

"I love daffodils."

"Yugi," The Colonel bellowed, "try to act like a male once in awhile! You know, with lots of maleness and manliness. Your freaking voice was like a two-year old girl on a sugar-high."

"Shut up sir!" Yugi returned the call, trying hard to pull himself up the stem of the giant flower.

"Oh yeah, he's a Joyce alright." Fulgor laughed, clapping an arm around Yami's shoulder, "you're a strange lot, I've never seen creatures like you. Your skin's all soft and swishy."

"Our skeleton's in the inside of our bodies." Sam offered, "Yours is on the outside."

"Skeletons hey, you'll love to talk to Papa. Come on, the Great Flower's were we're heading." He pointed through the coloured canopy of flower tops. Jack titled his head back, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. He whistled at the sight of the looming flower towering like a sky-scraper high into the clear blue sky. It had coved itself into a cone shape, with visible windows and arches cut into the green stem and soft pink petals.  
"It's a city?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it is. Its Flower City, very original name, the founders fault apparently." Fulgor grinned, "but it also houses our most prized treasure; the treasure that gives us our colour."

"It's beautiful." Yami smiled, breathing in deeply, "kind of reminds me of the Pyramids when they had their marble covering on them...its not a real flower is it?"

"Nah," Fulgor laughed, "its built, took about a good fifty years...according to the archives. Originally," he pointed across the colour filled horizon, "our civilisation lived over there, the old ruins of the city are still around, I'll take you later if you like, but the Yuks are ground dwellers, their attacks drove our ancestors to consider something above ground. We fly, you see, Yuks don't."

"Ah," Jack nodded, "that explains it. So you guys are divided by more than just colours."

"Indeed." Fulgor nodded, he twisted slightly as they heard a squeak and Yugi took a tumble down from the daffodil he was trying to conquer. Yami's eyes flared suddenly, his hand flinging out, catching his partner a meter above the ground in a swell of shadows.

"Aibou!" The Pharaoh roared, "careful!"

"Sorry, I lost my grip." Yugi whined, frowning at the floating sensation around him as he was slowly settled back upon solid ground. He watched as Yami stomped over, the shadows returning to their lord and master.

"Why are you climbing it in the first place aibou."

"I wanted a better view. This place is just fantastic!"

The Colonel snorted a laugh, passing by and clapping Yami's back firmly, "I pity you Pharaoh, I have no idea how you live with the kid."

"We're the same person, I don't have a choice."

"I just got the better looks." Yugi kicked him sharply in the shins, "you where left with all the grumbling, sourness."

"I am not grumbling." The Pharaoh protested with a royal snort.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say, I couldn't hear you." Yugi pelted in a swift dash, laughing as Yami's hand near caught his shoulder in his mad rush to flee, squealing as he caught the Major, ducking behind her for protection.

She sighed, "Yugi, you make these off-world missions such a delight."

"Thanks."

"And your Pharaoh makes life so much easier." Jack motioned with a wave of his hand, "even Teal'c loves him."

The silent Jaffa raised an eyebrow, glancing to the Pharaoh who gave a snort, begging the heavens with his red eyes for peace.

"I honour the lord, that is all Colonel O'Neill. He is of great importance."

"Teal'c," Yugi's voice called out from behind the Major, "he doesn't need any more ego boosting than he already has...please..."

"Aibou," Yami gave a sigh, "I'm counting to ten..."

"Oh crud. Major, run!"

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000

The height of the flower city put to shame the highest building on earth. It towered above all else, reaching high into the freckled clouds that lingered in the moist air. They'd been lifted upwards by a platform that Fulgor had manipulated with ease. Even as it climbed higher and the wind began to pick up, the awing sight of the world stretching out before them took away all horror of the height.

The land of the Joyces was an expansive mass of colour stretching far into the horizon. Layers upon layers of different species of plant life, flowers and trees ignited the world, running up the mountains that surrounded them to the east. Other smaller flower cities where visible, smaller than the enormous one they were now travelling up to, but of the same shape and had to be where the Joyces resided.

Daniel sneezed.

"Oh blast," he coughed, "my allergies." He ruffled around for a tissue as Jack glared down at him with a sour look.

"Geek." He grumbled.

Yugi sighed, "leave up to you both to ruin the moment."

"What moment?" Jack blinked at the young man.

Yugi rolled his purple eyes, waving at their leader to leave the question hanging. If the Colonel was not going to enjoy the moment of being in a completely alien civilisation, then that was fine. Smiling Yugi breathed in the air, filled with the amazing scents of perfumes.

"This..." He titled his head, feeling the wind pick at his strands of tainted hair, "is total paradise."

"To that," he sensed Yami behind him, "I agree."

Fulgor settled the leaf they stood upon down upon a platform, and all around small buzzing bees kissed the air, pulling at Fulgor and aiding them to descend carefully.

Words passed between Fulgor and the creatures around them, for the swarm suddenly took off in a swell, leaving only a few behind to tend to the leaf, strapping it down.

"I wonder what kind of technology this is. Anti-gravity?" The Major mused, "Teal'c? Have you seen this kind of stuff before?"

"No." The Jaffa Warrior shook his head, but his fleeting gaze rested upon the Pharaoh for a brief moment, and the lord gave a single, small shake of his head. "No, I have not Major Carter."

"Hmm," Sam shrugged, "well...it's not coming up on my screen as any kind of power source. Whatever it is, its natural."

"Hey, guys..." Fulgor was waving from where he stood under the shade of an open arch, "this way. Careful, don't fall off when you walk over here."

"That's really good advice." Yami shot back to the team as he wandered easily towards the alien, "don't fall off, because I am not sure I'm in the mood for catching idiots."

"Really," Jack hissed aside to Yugi as they followed the ancient lord, "is it just me or is his mood getting worse."

Yugi shrugged, "he's living on drained energy, just...don't say something smart-ass at him, I can't grantee I'll be quick enough to stop him."

"Okay..." Jack whistled softly, "keep away from the Pharaoh."

Fulgor's walking pace had defiantly slowed; in fact, the Joyce was almost looking as though he was in agonising pain and Yugi was in half the mind to rush to him and offer his own shoulder but thought better of it. Though alien, Fuglor came across as one of those young men who tried to do everything himself, whether it hurt or not. He had an ego, and offering a shoulder would possibly crack it.

His worry for their alien friend gnawed enough in his gut for him to forget about where they were and the beauty of their new surroundings.

"Head's up," Fulgor muttered suddenly, lifting his head towards the Colonel, as a bee rushed passed them, delivering a swift message to the Joyce warrior, "it's my sister."

"Sister?" Jack perked up and eyebrow. They stalled for a moment in their stroll as a high pitched voice called out through the open hallway.

A butterfly appeared through an arch. Fulgor grinned, giving a motion of his hand. "My sister."

"Where have you been Fulgor, two nights Fuglor, and no word!?" The butterfly swelled towards them and Yugi breathed in sharply at the sight of the shimmering purple wings fluttering swiftly through the air. She was elegant, with a dress belled out over her armoured body and he instinctively knew he never wanted to meet her when she was angry. The glare in her eyes revealed something strong and defiant. She'd grown up amongst a war between two divided factions.

"Oh, hey sis. The Yuks found me when I was out picking up that pollen for you, I'm sorry, they kind of stamped all over the desert flowers, threw my pack away and dragged me off. These guys got caught up in the fight. Where is Pa? I want to tell him they came through that big round arch thing in the wastes."

She apparently, was not listening.

The team watched as Fuglor sighed, rubbing his armour as the female burst into a rant.

"You know one day Acylius isn't going to be able to pull you out of there. You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Yeah, because one day he's going to be King and he won't have to, Aelia."

"His mother is not on her death bed or anything, for all we know, she could live longer yet."

"Acyilus is just going to have to come to terms with the fact that he needs to make his move...he can't claim that throne just by waiting for her to cark it. Plus, Lord Krabo in all his mightiness might someday get a brain and try to actually have him murdered so he can take the throne."

The butterflies face darkened, "don't...say that Fulgor."

"Sorry sis." Suddenly giving a reproached look, Fulgor glanced behind him at the team, he motioned with a hand, "Ah, sis...these guys helped get me out. Like I said, where is Pa, he really should meet them?"

"This way," she gave a wave in the direction of the SG team, "I believe he was studying again." Her wings fluttered, lifting her off the ground with ease and carrying her through the air, down the corridor.

Fulgor did not spread his own wings, and Yugi furrowed his brow in concern, noticing even more colour had faded from their alien friends beautiful armour. Why hadn't his sister inquired about it? Was it normal? Or was she far too preoccupied to notice.

The corridors of the flower city where riddled with amazing holes and rooms, aliens that they passed by appeared to be from a verity of different kinds of bug like beings, each busily rushing around like clock-work. Worried looks where passed their way, like fleeting glances of people quite unsure of what they were seeing.

Soon they entered into what seemed like a private area, for the hallways became empty, and the sound of beating wings and muffled voices died away.

The butterfly, Aelia twirled around a corner and they followed, coming up directly in front of a slowly walking, aged butterfly. Thought their colouring was different, the older male having a soft creamy suite of armour, layered in shimmering textures of royal markings, with wings tinted brown and a freckle of yellow, he was obviously the father to the beautiful female that landed upon the floor in a graceful swell of her dress.

"Father?" She called out, quite loudly as though the male muttering to himself was deaf.

He didn't appear to be, for his face contorted in annoyance at the treatment as though she did it to him often enough for it to make some strain in their relationship.

"Aelia," the aging bug sighed heavily, looking up from the books he bore in his long, spindled arms, "please stop-."

The beautiful large eyes of the weary and worn old man widened in their brilliance at the sight he was beholding him.

"Oh holy Prism!" The Great Pyro dropped the books in his arms, stepping back a pace as he breathed in sharply, the movement obvious as his armoured chest shifted slightly, the milky underskin flexing.

"Humans! Fulgor, were did you find them!" He blurted out in a raspy voice.

"Um...out in the wastes Pa, they came through the big circle thing. The Yuks kind of ambushed me-."

"The Yuks, my goodness boy, have you any idea...what if Queen Bakrakra got hold of them...or worse, she could have killed them. Humans, in my life time too...this is..."

"Dad...did you remember to take your medication-."

"Aelia! Don't patronise me." The aging butterfly strolled forward, holding out his hand to Jack and the Colonel reached for it, carefully shaking it as he considered what could possibly be holding the kindly old bug together other than his outer skeleton. He had a young appearance in the sense there were no wrinkles upon his face, nor did he slouch or give the impression he was weak, but the age was defiantly there. In the crescent shaped spectacles perched upon the tip of his rounded snout and his movements were carefully planned as if it took effort for him to make the steps.

"Greetings human, I am the Great Pryo, leader of the Joyces."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, of Earth."

"You know about us?" Yugi stepped forward, "how do you know?"

The butterfly chuckled, tipping his head to one side and gazing at the young man. Yugi blushed from the careful eyes that studied him.

"Ancient writings, I read. My two children could learn a lot from their father if they both decided to shut up and listen for once."

"You have a library?" Daniel's interest perked up and Yugi snuffled a giggle as the archaeologist's eyes gleamed.

"Ah, a kindred spirit." The Pryo chuckled, folding his lean arms across his chest, the armour clinking together in a singing sound.

"You bet." Daniel flashed a smile.

"Well, I'll take you there if you wish, but later, young one, all of your are covered in carbon-juice from head to toe! Aeila, you should have rushed them off to the spring immediately, who knows what carbon-juice could do to a flesh-life." Reaching out as he walked past the Great Pyro snagged Fulgor's hand, dragging him down the corridor, "And you, young man, are filthily. How many times have I told you not to take direct hits, your wings will get damaged, or worse, the carbon-juice will seep through your armour and you'll be contaminated!"

"Pa, I know."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking to you."

Yugi smirked, glancing up at Yami before sliding his fingers between the Pharaoh's, "remind you of someone."

"Grandfather."

"Yeah."

"I'm thrilled."

00000000000

000000

00

"You blew up the Krud-o-Pod?"

The young female butterfly, despite how pretty she was, had a voice he never wanted to have yell at him. Yugi winced as it squeaked out, and he forced down a laugh as Jack twirled a finger around his ear, indicating insanity on the alien's behalf.

"It was the Princes idea." Yami offered, throwing the words back at her, "bring it up with him, he is your betrothed after all. A very, very interesting, enlightening fellow. I wish you both well on your path...you have a difficult road to walk..."

"Yes," she seemed to quieten down for a moment.

"Well, I for one," Fulgor snorted, still be dragged along by the Great Pyro who had not released his adopted son's hand, "am grateful it's gone. That 'thing' won't ever be able to brain wash me again."

"Now, now Fulgor, careful...we're almost to the spring, the sooner you get that carbon juice off you, the better you're going to feel. Just quieten down, my child...Aelia, do me a favour and don't spur your bother on at the moment. He is in a delicate state."

"Yes Father." She nodded.

Were they where was still in a private area, a place that must have been considered holy, or by chance it was the royal chambers to the royal family that they must have been. Certainly the Great Pryo acted lordly enough, in a grandfatherly manner, and Fuglor defiantly had the grace of a prince when he tried but it was Aelia that had the slightly snotty upbringing of a princess.

"We're almost there," the Pryo called back in his weak voice, "I'm so sorry, all of you, that your first experience amongst us was a race was to be thrown into a prison and covered in carbon juice."

"Hey," Jack gave a shrug, "we've had worse welcoming. Trust me...this is...kind of normal for us. We're explorers you see, so, step through the Stargate and we have to expect something."

"Stargate, so..." The Pryo paused before a looming double doorway, its arch reaching high above them, the ebony coloured surface riddled with intricate carvings of a story that played out in pictures.

Daniel and Yugi both gaped, grinning from ear to ear as they scanned the pictographs with interest, taking note of a Stargate like structure hidden somewhere within.

"That is what you're calling the arch. How interesting. I've never bothered working out how to use it, considering its out in the wastes...can it be moved? We never tried?"

"Yes it can be moved," Sam offered, "our own Stargate has been moved on occasions."

"Interesting," the Pryo grinned, "maybe it is time it was shifted to a...safer place."

"Pa, can we just...go in, I'm getting really itchy." Fuglor was beginning to squirm, a pained expression across his face. In that moment even the young female butterfly fluttered towards him, carefully laying her hand tenderly upon his armoured shoulder. The Pryo turned towards them, his eyes igniting.

"This is our treasure, it is helps us create our colours. It is our source of power, and our source of life."

The Major's knuckles turned white with excitement as the large double doors where eased open, only needing a small gap to be cracked for them to get through. They started to move towards the hall that was behind the amazing structures but a voice stalled everyone's steps.

"Aibou," Yami called out, causing Yugi to jerk around in surprise at finding the pharaoh was no longer at his side.

"Yami?" He stared back at where the Pharaoh remained, standing a fair distance from the slightly open door. "What are you doing?"

"I can go no further aibou, whatever is in that room, I cannot go near."

"What?" Yugi frowned, looking towards the Pryo, "What is in that room?"

"I imagine the answer you'd be looking for, is light." The aging butterfly raised an eyebrow, "your partner cannot enter, for there is only light therein. If he was to face the Great Prism, I am unsure of what would transpire."

"It's alright aibou, I'll just say here." Yami smiled, giving him a wave, "you go in, you are light, therefore it is made for you."

"I don't like leaving you-."

"Come on kid, he's the Pharaoh, what's gonna happen to him, he can even fly, so he can't fall off the giant flower..." Jack cracked a grin, touching the young man's shoulder and pulling him forward.

"I suppose. Yami...stay out of trouble."

"I'm just going to stand here aibou, it's not like trouble comes to me."

It was Teal'c who snorted at that comment, causing Yami to glare in the direction of the Jaffa Warrior.

Slipping through the crack in the giant door, they entered into a looming hall, windows opening free into the sunlight outside, revealing in a panorama the Joyce land. Yet the view was nothing compared to what stood in the centre of the round, pillared hall of sparkling colours rippling over the walls.

It was lifted high on a pedestal, floating as though gravity meant nothing to it, twirling out shines of brilliant colours as it bathed a fountain of water in the cascading ripples of rainbow droplets. It was squared, with carvings engraved into its smooth surface, the same cravings, Yugi noted off-handily, that where carved into the Great Pryo's armour.

The air smelt full of sweet scents, kissing at his cheeks as the sparkling water splashed up, catching him off guard from its cool spray that littered the floor.

It was light.

Yami was right, the Pharaoh could not, under any circumstances, come near the beautiful, radiant cube as it spiralled out the rays of shimmering colour across the hall.

"This," the Pryo's voice spoke out softly as he lead Fulgor to the side of the pond under the pedestal, "is the great Prism." The leader turned his head towards them, giving them a wave, "it gave us colour, and we, in turn, give it a reason to shine."

"Its...beautiful." Sam whispered, her tech-tools forgotten, all thoughts of trying to figure out the technology dashed aside as they stood mesmerised by the slowly turning prism.

"Each of you will wash in its spring," the Pryo continued, it will take awhile, for your covered in carbon-juice and all of it will have to come out, even out of your clothing. We don't want you getting any more contaminated than you already are."

"A bath." Yugi sniffed at his clothing, "that really goes down well with me."

000000000000

0000000

00

He'd never felt more refreshed in his life.

After washing alone in the spring connected to the majestic prism he'd been given clothing. A long white robe, tinted with a range of amazing colours. It felt like silk to his skin as he draped it over his limbs. Gone was the muck and painful carbon juice that had plagued him. He was left feeling light headed and baptised in colour.

Padding with bare feet out into the corridor Yugi paused, feeling a cool breeze brush past him from the open windows of the flower city. Yami was waiting him, he saw the Pharaoh, whose dark shadow was so out of place amongst the beautiful light surrounding them. He stood beside an arch, gazing out across the running fields of green and flowers. The Pharaoh had also changed, now appearing in a robe, a replica of the one he'd just put on. No doubt to fit in amongst the Joyces. From across their link he could sense apprehension, a tiny bit of embarrassment radiating from his usually calm and collected partner. Carefully Yugi approached his other half, smiling when the Pharaoh turned to look at him.

"Good bath?"

"The best I've ever had in my entire life!"

"The Pryo told me to meet him in a hall," Yami pointed, "dinner is being served. The others are awaiting us."

Yugi nodded, linking his arm with the Pharaoh's and clinging to him tightly as they passed by the awing heights of the great city. Outside creatures buzzed in activity, moving in the wind, bringing in pollen, food supplies. He could imagine the work they had to do to keep their beautiful world ever-green and ever alive with its coloured glory; all the while keeping their borders safe from invasion. Yami brought him to double doors and eased them open, they stepped into a twilight bathed hall and Yugi cracked a grin, sighting the others around a table. They too had each changed into new robes, all their old gear being washed in the Prism's water to be freed of the carbon juices they'd been sprayed in. Out of all of them, he was sure only Jack looked out of place in his robe, and only the Major truthfully suited her hazy blue gown. He had to admit, there were times when she shone, and with some hope, the Colonel would notice it.

"Ah, Yugi," the Pyro assured him inwards, "come join us. We are about to begin evening meal."

"Thank you." Yugi beamed, giving Yami's hand a tug and together they seated themselves upon cushions laid out upon the floor. The table was spread with an array of interesting looking food, all he saw looked like vegetables and it truthfully shouldn't have come as a surprise.

The Pyro raised his hands to the clear sky shining through the ceiling above them, "great maker of the light, thank you for bringing Fulgor home safely, and for the presence of new friends. Bless this meal."

"Brilliant, let's eat!" Fulgor made a mad dived for a plate, and beside him Aelia clicked her tongue in distain at his manners.

Dinner, for a time was mostly eaten in silence, the team to hungry to bother with small-talk. Considering they'd missed a couple actual meals it was no surprise.

"Well," Daniel broke the silence, "thank you for your hospitality."

The Pryo gave a small laugh, "it's quite alright, having humans at my table is an event I've often thought about. I am sorry, again, that you had to face the Yuks your first time here. Tonight, I will journey out to the wastes with a group of our extractors and remove the Arch, no sorry, the Stargate. I think I've read enough on it to be able to figure out that the..." he moved his hands in a cercle, "device with it is also important."

Sam nodded, "that would be the dial home device, yes...you need it to dial the Stargate. Inside is a-."

"Crystal," The Pryo nodded, breaking off her sentence, "which powers the device, yes...I know."

Sam smiled, placing down her plate, "you...you're all a lot more intelligent than you come across."

"What you see," the Pryo spread his hands wide, "around you is a covering."

"Yet the Yuks," Daniel shuffled forward from where he sat on his large cushion, "don't seem as advanced as you?"

"They do not have the Great Prism," Fuglor muttered through a mouthful. The Joyces vibrant yellow and orange colouring had finally returned after a bathing in the fountain of the Prism, yet patches of pale colour still remained splotched here and there.

"They are stilled in their technological growth because they refuse to open up to other ideas. We have come a lot further then they have simply because we devote ourselves to a peaceful living, not war. One must have an open mind to be enabled to see new possibilities."

"The Yuks have no idea." Fulgor snorted, "What we're capable of."

"And hopefully they won't ever know." The Pryo shot his son a glare. "We let them live in their ignorance for their own safety."

"Couldn't you learn to get along? I mean, obviously they need wood to fuel their city, and you need pollen to fuel your technology." Sam offered, "On earth we too have had to learn to get along with people who wish to preserve nature. We've had to plant groves of trees that are grown just to be cut down, instead of cutting down the naturally grown forests."

"You could offer to teach them to grow their own flowers?" Daniel added.

The Pryo shook his head, holding out a hand to stall Fulgor's retort.

"You must all understand, we have offered such alliances to the Yuk's before and they have refused. They are a warring nation, brought up to fight, even amongst themselves. Fulgor is of their stock, thus he is far more inclined to rage, and abashed decisions."

"Pa!" Fulgor hissed and the Pryo shrugged, touching his shoulder, "you know this to be true my son. Even your father admitted it to you. Yuk's are born with an inward desire to conquer...it too, still lives within the Joyces hearts but we have learnt, over time, to control this mannerism within us. We do not let it control us. Though at times, we do fail this task."

"As my friend Bakura once told me, 'our inward nature is often far more difficult to control once we have seen the light'." Yami titled his head up from the meal before him.

"He said that?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, glancing at the Pharaoh, "when?"

"One of our many discussions. He was speaking of our struggle to control our darkness, however, the same applies, does it not, Pryo?"

"Indeed, we are all born with a nature that wishes destruction, not of just our world, but the destruction of our souls through corruption. You," the butterfly pointed towards Yami, "know this more than anyone, though your partner does not." The Pryo turned to Yugi with a small smile and the young man blushed, finding the aging butterfly's strange, knowledgeable stare unnerving.

"You, child, will find a time when you will be forced to make a decision."

"A decision..." Yugi whispered, "what kind of decision?" Daring to look towards the Colonel, Yugi gulped, noticing his commander officer was leaning forward, listening intensely, along with the rest of the team.

"A decision that will call on you to not follow your selfish, inward impulse, instead, one that will require you to put your natural nature aside."

"And you know this how?" Jack pounced.

"Simple," the Pryo threaded his fingers together, leaning back slightly, "we are not ignorant of the world outside our own. I know of the Goa'uld...they have come here before, but we are incompatible with their kind, we wouldn't make very good hosts," he tapped his head, a loud clipping sound echoing through the hall, "also, our world is far too small for them to bother with."

"You're right," Sam offered, "this is a small moon circling a large gas giant..." she pointed to the horizon out side a window, showing a faint outline of a giant globe cresting the sky. It was a soft purple haze, unlike Jupiter's bright oranges, but its swells of storms could be just seen.

"So, the Goa'uld have left you guys alone?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that...we've been bothered by them," Fulgor snorted, "but lets just say, we've discouraged their visits with a few good, well aimed shots from our canons-."

"You guys have weapons! Space guns."

"We have ships also, Colonel," the Pryo laughed aloud, "you do not see them...they are not easy to spot when coloured the same hue as the sky...they are used only for defence, never offence. Like I said, we are not a warring people, but war comes to us, quite often. One day Fulgor will take my place as Pyro and hopefully Aelia and Acyilus will be able to bring about a new age to the Yuks."

"Wait, but Acyilus is a Yuk? How is he different from the others?"

"He is a Joyce at heart." The Pryo chuckled. "That is what counts; it is why he can use his wings. He was born again into a new kind of existence. As a child he knew there was something more outside of his own dark and damp world, he searched for it and found it."

"But he's not colourful?"  
"Is colour truthfully a problem?" The Pyro thinned his lips, pointing a thin finger in Teal'c's direction, and then towards Yami, "you have colours also? It is not the colour that makes us, but the soul inside. I am sure, one day, the Prince will find his colours, just as my daughter will find a clamp for her tongue, and my son will discover there is more to life than war."

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

The night time was cool, but not so cool that it was chilly, it was pleasant coolness that tickled his bare toes as the soft wind through the window of his room brushed past. Another night under the stars of a distant planet, he really couldn't have wished for a more wonderful experience in his life. Carefully Yugi padded out onto the balcony, breathing in deeply the beautiful scents upon the air. Even at night, the fields of flowers below glowed in a heavily radiance of colour, cast by the ever present shine of the gas giant in the sky, clearing half the horizon.

\Aibou? Cannot sleep?\

\This place...\ Yugi whispered mentally in reply to Yami's thoughtful inquiry, \is so breath-taking...this is what makes travel worth it Yami. This is what makes the Stargate a good thing!\

\I believe so too little one.\

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment as he sensed Yami's arms folding around his shoulders, pulling him gently into the soft cotton of the Pharaoh's robe. Even then, the clothing was tainted with the usual smell of mummification oils and herbs. A scent he'd become so accustomed to over the years.

\Yami...\ Yugi glanced up, tipping his head back to look into the Pharaoh's face above his own.

\Yes?\

\What do you think the Pyro meant when he said I'll have to make a decision?\

\I am unsure aibou, it troubles me, you, of all people, I would consider to be the least selfish person in the universe...\

\You sure about that? I think I am very selfish.\ Yugi glanced away, turning his attention to the stars, \I asked you to stay, that was a selfish impulse.\

\It was my choice aibou. I would be nothing without you, you eventually would have had to have returned to me and I for one, liked having my lighter half separate from my dark. It may seem odd to have a split soul but...I would have it no other way.\

Yugi gave a small smile, tilting his head up to look into the Pharaoh's face, his usually dark skin shimmering the strange over-light of the gas giant's glow.

"When did you get taller than me?" He mused aloud; reaching up to touch the lords cheek and hold it firmly.

"I have no idea aibou." Relishing in the tactile touch Yami chuckled, before sinking into a deeper train of thought. "Yugi, do you regret what I did?"  
"What do you mean?" Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion, "what did you do?"

"As a Pharaoh, when I sealed the shadows with own soul, I created you and I made you live a life that was a lie until you solved the Puzzle. You must have had dreams and aspirations-." He flinched as Yugi's fingers touched his lips; the young man gave a heavy shake of his head, sighing loudly before smiling.

"Yami, how can I regret existing? Yes I had never imagined this to be my future, and you never factored into my childish fantasies, but that doesn't matter anymore, please...Yami, stop thinking that I'm going to regret my own existence. What you did as a Pharaoh saved humanity, and I, for one, thank you for that."

Slowly Yugi sunk to his knees, giving a smirk, "Pharaoh, you really need to rest"

Yami joined him on the floor, "I must return Puzzle, you are right...I am so tried." The lord's brow furrowed in confusion. He took a moment to shift, hoisting Yugi up into his arms and carting the young man towards the bed, he placed him on it, throwing the cover across him before kneeling down and sitting on the edge of the futon.

"Sleep, little light, tomorrow we adventure home."

Closing his eyes Yugi snuggled into the bed, smiling as he felt Yami's physical presence die away, the lord returning to his natural home, within the confines of the Puzzle. Rolling around the young man curled his body up.

Though he was on a strange and distant planet, surrounded by aliens, lying in the light of a gas-giant that never set, he fell into a peaceful, deep slumber of total and utter oblivion.

Life had never been more wonderful in that brief, singular moment between sleep and awake.

00000000000000

00000000

000

He'd never seen the Stargate in a place better suited for its alien appearance. Over night the Joyces had shifted it from the wastes into their city, where it now stood in a hall lined with pillars. The Pryo was rubbing at the dial home device, seeming to be cleaning off grime carried in from the wastes.

Yugi smiled, shaking his head in wonder. He glanced behind, watching as the Colonel strapped his G.D.O to his wrist, ready to type in their code that would tell Stargate Command to open the Iris. Unfortunately their uniforms where ruined.

Completely and utterly ruined by carbon juice, and no amount of washing was going to do anything about it. Therefore, SG1 stood in their cotton robes, each smirking at the other as they waited for the Pryo to finish his cleaning. The aged butterfly was muttering to himself, quite in his own little world.

"He's very, very excited about seeing it work," Fuglor wandered over, giving Yugi a smile, "Pa gets giddy about new things. Now that he knows it can work, he'll be lost reading about it for days."

"He's so much like my grandfather," Yugi gave a laugh, picking up his pack, "you sure its alright for us to keep these robes?"

"Yes," Fulgor nodded, "it's quite alright."

"They're so lovely." Yugi rubbed his fingers over the marital. He paused, a small smile covering across his face, "hey, Colonel...I'm proposing a bet."

"Sweet." The Colonel glanced around from where he watched Daniel starting to dial the dial home device, offering advice to the Pryo. "What you proposing kid?"

"If the General asks us what we're wearing first, I pay for drinks, if he asks where we've been first, you pay."

"You're on kid."

00000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

_I wonder who won that bet. _

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Next is an episode I have been dying to write. However, it is going to take me awhile as its complicated, and the one after it is even MORE complicated but you have to have this next one before it so that they both make sense together._

_Anyway, till next time mates._

_Ta!_


	11. Season 1 Episode 6 Forever in a Day

_Though this follows the same basic plot as a particular episode inspired by a real episode - which I have already written as an Episode before, (wow, that was a weird sentence) its change quite a-bit because I couldn't just rewrite the whole thing, that'd be boring for me, and for you._

_The beginning is about the same, but it changes, and SG1 will spend about two years trapped in the past. Yup, a two years. So, my friends, please just bear with me for awhile..._

_I really, really hope you enjoy this episode; I have had so much fun with it._

_For those waiting for Solomon to appear, I'm writing a fantastic Episode at the moment that I really hope your all going to enjoy, its very different from everything else I've written, and its a very speical episode - no its not the suprise I have for you all - thats something different. _

_Still, I'm sorry if this bores anyone._

_I actually enjoyed it =D _

_Oh, Yugi swears once in this episode, sorry if that offends anyone. At least, its a swear-word for my family, we're very careful about these things.  
_

00000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000

You only live once, but if you work it right, once is enough.

00000000000000

000000000

000

0

Season One - Episode Six: Forever in a day

Daniel gaze at the photos lined upon the shelf within the living room of Yugi's small apartment. He loved the homey feeling Yugi had managed to bring into his tiny space, a place the young man had stamped as his own. A touch of the Pharaoh lingered within it also, it was rather obvious two men inhabited the space, and not just one, for scattered over the coffee tables where two sets of cups, two kinds of magazines, and most importantly, two kinds of lounge chairs.

It wasn't hard to figure which one belonged to the Pharaoh. Did he have an ego or what?

Daniel chuckled to himself, finding it amusing to have been so suddenly shoved into Yugi's personal space by the Colonel who had invited the team over to the young man's place for a belated house warming.

The photo's where interesting, displaying another life entirely, one Yugi didn't make a habit of speaking about. He saw friends, as teenagers, gathered in places he'd seen during his stay in Domino City. The Turtle Game Shop featured in a few, and others were of stints in Egypt with Ryou and the young man he'd only briefly met named Malik, the mysterious brother of Ishizu. They all looked happy.

There was one picture that spoke of sadness, one he imagined must of held special importance for Yugi, for he stood beside a strange door, a looming eye holding the great stone slabs together, it was threatening. The young man, a teenager then, held what Daniel had to guess where the Millennium Items.

"The Ceremonial Duel." The Pharaoh's baritone voice startled Daniel and he jerked around, finding himself confronted by the lord a few steps back. Though he was taller than Yami, he was always so surprised to find himself feeling small before the ancient ruler who carried himself in such a strange manner not seen in modern day society.

It was unusual to see him dressed in natural, normal clothing, a woollen cardigan of deep blue, ruffled and crunched up over the top of a pair of simple, light blue slacks that curled around slippers. Pink slippers, of all the colours the Pharaoh could pull off, pink just happened to be one of them.

Then again, Daniel smirked, he could imagine the Pharaoh would have been enabled to pull of pretty much any piece of clothing he was given.

His hair was ruffled, as though he'd just spun his hands through it, giving it a static buzz, and there was a strange colour to his lips, being redder than usual.

In fact, if he had to say anything, the Pharaoh was looking very alive for someone who was very dead.

Yami raised his eyebrows, sipping on the hot coco in his hands, "that photo was taken by Seto Kaiba at the beginning of the Ceremonial Duel when Yugi and I had to duel each other. We all thought it was going to be the final battle, if Yugi won I would go to the after-life, if I won I would remain."

"So...you won?"

"No," Yami shook his head, "Yugi did."

"But you're...still here?"

"Indeed," the Pharaoh chuckled, tilting his head as he listened to the sound of clutter in the kitchen, Yugi busily putting together a small meal for the team, "it was a test of courage, Daniel, Yugi's courage and my courage. Could I actually lose? Could he actually win? Could two people who are basically the same person, play against each other with the stakes of losing each other on the table?" Yami shook his head, giving a heavy sigh.

"In the end, the god's intervened...I was given the task of protecting this earth, along with my court. There are something's...Daniel," Yami pointed to the Puzzle Yugi held in the photograph, "that cannot be undone. The curse of the Items is one of them. I cannot die, Yugi cannot die, neither of us can pass into the after-life...ever..."

"As long as Yugi isn't mortally wounded right?"

"That'd be hard to do, with me being around."

"Yes..." Daniel chuckled, "yes it would be. Hey, what about this one..." The archaeologist pointed to a picture that looked out of place amongst all others. It was older, from a different time period all-together if the clothing was anything to go by. Standing outside of a museum, one Daniel knew to be in Washington D.C, two short men where embracing as though they where brothers. Their hair wildly familiar, obviously related to the Motou's.

"That one," Daniel pointed to the smaller figure in the photo, "looks just like Yugi but I thought he had no pictures of his Father?"

"He doesn't," Yami commented, sipping on his coco once more, "I believe it is a picture of Yugi's Grandfather, the one in the hat, and his Grandfather's brother. Notice, Grandfather is holding that strange box," Yami plucked the photo off the shelf, "that is what holds the Millennium Puzzle. I believe this is taken recently after Solomon found the Millennium Puzzle within my Tomb."

"Wow."

Yami placed the photo back into its allocated spot.

"So, fate had a hand in your reunion, being the same half of a single soul, right?"

"That'd be one way to put it..." Yami chuckled, giving a shrug of his shoulders.

"Still," Daniel furrowed his brow, gazing at the photo one last time, at the younger man that held the other, "it looks so much like Yugi."

There was a sudden, very un-Yugi like word shouted from the kitchen.

"Shit!"

Yami blinked, his mouth slightly ajar in surprise, his eyes glazed over in seeking for the answer as to why the usually polite young man was needing such a useless word, "Okay...he only says that when he's done something and can't control the inward desire to swear." The lord placed down his mug and dashed around into the kitchen. Daniel quickly followed, jolting to a stop as he spotted Yugi clutching his hand, blood pooling onto the kitchen bench as he stood, dumb founded and in shock.

"Aibou?"

"Yami...I cut myself." Yugi gasped out and the Pharaoh rushed over, grabbing a tea-towel and covering Yugi's hand with it.

"I noticed." Carefully dabbing at the wound Yami's nose wrinkled as the blood continued to pool.

"It's a deep cut," Daniel commented, reaching for the phone on the wall, "you're going to need stitches. I'll call Janet."

"But...but...what about tonight?" Tears were growing in Yugi's eyes and Yami smiled tenderly, touching his partners cheek and rubbing away the salty water, "I'll shadow portal you over to her place, I'm sure it won't take long and then we can come back and order food."

"I was going to make something."

"Well, now you're not." Daniel summed it up with a small laugh, "lucky you didn't slice off your finger Yugi."

Pouting as his friend dialled Yugi winced, sensing Yami's shadow magic drawing around the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. Though shadow magic itself couldn't heal wounds, it could ease the pain with careful tenderness.

"Alright," Daniel gave them a nod, "Janet's expecting you, I'll stand guard here. Don't worry Yugi, we'll still have a night."

"Yeah, yeah," sighing heavily in despair as Yami hooked an arm around him Yugi added an after-thought, "tell the Colonel the beer is in the second draw in the fridge. Since I kinda owe him after that bet."

They vanished in a swell of shadows, leaving Daniel in the centre of the kitchen.

"Well, that sure is handy." He shook his head, picking up a wet sponge to clear the blood. "Jack's right, that kid's a magnet for danger."

000000000000

0000000

00

Thankfully the rest of the belated apartment warming party had gone on without any more small disasters. Yugi frowned darkly at the cut on his hand, it was painful, and had needed stitches but it wouldn't make him miss work, and that was a good thing. He hated missing off-world missions of totally not-work related injuries.

Stalking around the living room, gathering up lost plates, glasses and a couple of Jack's discarded beer bottles Yugi wandered around into the kitchen, stopping and taking a moment to watch an amazing sight.

He would always find himself blown away by the sheer sight of Yami doing a normal, human thing; like washing dishes.

Every living person on the planet earth knew what washing dishes involved, he was sure even some rich stuck up aristocratic celebrity still understood the act, it was universal, washing.

It meant sticking your hands into dirty water, scrubbing at dirty plates and getting dirty.

Watching a Pharaoh, a dead pharaoh, wash dishes was simply far to interesting to pass up and Yugi placed down his pile of new dishes and rubbish, giving a smile as he took up a towel to start drying. They continued the task in silence, only the humming of cars outside the apartment in the darkness of the night echoing in the distance.

Yami stacked up a plate, it slipped. The Pharaoh reacted with a sudden smooth movement, catching the plate as it tumbled towards the floor. Shadows swelled around it, carefully passing it into Yugi's waiting hands.

The young man made no movement to indicate the magical show and they continued on as if nothing had transpired.

"Daniel asked about that odd photo aibou."

"Photo?" Yugi looked up from where he squatted, placing the plate away into a cubed.

"Yes, that one with your Grandfather as a younger man in it."

"Oh, that one." Yugi stood, dusting off his hands upon his jeans. "The one with his long lost brother. I love it! It's got the Millennium Puzzle in it while it was still a Puzzle. Makes me think about how much the god's pulled strings to put our soul back together."

"Little green people, yes...with such devious little minds." Yami pulled the plug in the sink, watching as the dirty water swelled around and around.

He loved modern day wonders, though, no one else seemed to consider the simple idea of a sink as a wonder.

It was brilliant, in his mind anyway.

"Losing faith in your god's Yami." Yugi reached for the lords hands, drying them with his towel. Yami perked up an eyebrow as Yugi rubbed at his illusionary skin. He pulled away the towel, taking the larger hands in his own and gazing at them.

The young one seemed to be in contemplative mood and Yami chuckled, letting him play with his fingers as they stood within the dimly lit kitchen, still smelling of take away pizza.

"As Bakura would say," Yami gave into the contemplative mood, falling back of the thief's strangly wise words, "faith isn't faith until it's all you're holding onto. Yet," the Pharaoh paused to muse, "it is strange how the word faith has changed over the centuries. Bakura dislikes how much the word has been abused."

"Ouch," Yugi muttered, "seriously, Bakura needs to find something to think about other than all the answers of the universe."

"At least he is not thinking of plundering, murdering, stealing the Puzzle, ruling the world..."

"Okay, okay," giving a laugh Yugi glanced up from his studying of the lords hands, "where did you get this one...?" He asked suddenly, running the smooth surface of his finger tip over a visible scar lining the spirits hand.

Yami furrowed his brow for a moment, gazing at it, and noticing the other scars that littered his well worn hands. The countless battle's he'd been in even as a young Pharaoh flicked over in his mind, and he pouted for a moment, a very un-pharaoh like look he only ever gave in the presence of his other half.

"I have utterly no idea aibou, though it must have been during a fight, maybe practise...I would never have allowed myself to be so injured in a true battle. Such a dishonour would have been very humiliating. Why do you ask little one?"

"Well," Yugi smiled, stepping around Yami and holding out his own arm, revealing the hand he'd cut that evening, "take a good look and tell me that isn't creepy."

The Pharaoh raised both his eyebrows at the sight, amazed to find the wound his light had dealt himself with a sharp knife was identical in place and shape to the scar that was on his own skin.

"Okay...that is slightly creepy." He agreed, than shrugged. "If it scars then I'm going to be disappointed."  
"Why?"

"Your hand will be ruined..."

"Yami," flat-lining his voice Yugi rolled his eyes, "my hands are already scarred from when I put the Puzzle back together in that ware-house fire, remember...I'm just going to be annoyed that every time I look at it I'll be reminded of my own clumsiness. Seriously, the Colonel is not going to shut-up about this for a month!"

"Well," slinking an arm around his partners shoulder Yami pecked his forehead, tugging him out of the kitchen, "you are rather clumsy aibou, maybe this will teach you not to weld sharp objects." The lord paused, switching off the kitchen and living room lights, leaving them in pitch darkness. Nether seemed to mind, with Yugi trusting the Pharaoh to guide him through the nothingness with ease and grace towards the bedroom.

"Thanks, Yami, your confidence in me makes my day." Muttering drily as he stood in the bedroom, waiting for Yami to switch on the bed-lamp Yugi blinked at the flare of light, noticing the pharaoh had reverted into spirit form as he usually did during the evenings, reserving energy for the on-coming day.

He hoped, inwardly, that there would come a time in their long, forever lives, were the king would manage to keep his physical form longer. At the moment, it was enough to know the dark half of his soul resided over him as he slept, ever watchful, ever present, ever protecting, ever trapped in the confines of the gleaming Puzzle around his neck.

Their curse, a curse that had split them, made them into two sentient beings and forced them to live forever apart, while forever together.

"Come, come aibou..." Yami cheerfully grinned, showing a full set of white teeth, causing Yugi's chest to tighten at the sight of the usually dark and moody lord smiling in such a whimsical, natural way. "We have a sixty-thirty wakeup call tomorrow morning for that wonderful off-world mission the Major was telling us about this evening."

"Grand," Yugi groaned, "something about..." he waved his wounded hand, "something...actually, I really wasn't listening."

"No, nether was I..."

000000000000000000

00000000000

000

"Ah, Janet," Hammond paused from rising from his desk as the doctor quickly strolled into his office unannounced, "I was about to brief SG1 on their next mission, is this important?"

"Yes sir, sorry." Janet smiled, "but I recall you asking me awhile back when Yugi first joined, to warn you when he got himself hurt, you wanted to know about a cut on his hand, his right hand, and to tell you only if it had stitches and ran between his thumb and finger."

She held out her own hand, indicating the cut.

"Yes," the General nodded slowly, his knees feeling slightly weaker, he dared a glance out the window of his office into the briefing room where SG1 was beginning to settle down for their usual briefing before off-world missions. "Yes, I did ask you that."

"Well, sir," Janet shrugged, "the wound you described has happened. Though it wasn't here on base, he did it while cutting up food actually, had three stitches too. Is that what you wished to know?"

"Thank you Janet, you've helped a great deal."

"You're welcome sir." By the look in her eyes she wanted to know more, she wanted to know why he'd described a wound the young man had never had before so precisely, but it was better for her to be ignorant of the details. At least for now.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." She nodded and shifted out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Hammond settled back into his large chair, rubbing a hand over his brow as the ease of a headache began to grow. After a moment of pondering he reached for his phone, dialling a number he'd memorised.

It rung for some time until it was picked up and a weary voice rasped out in his ear.

"Hello, Solomon, yes, sorry to wake you," Hammond smiled briefly, a sad gleam in his eyes as he watched Yugi within the briefing room, the young man happily swinging his legs from where he sat upon the table, ignoring the Colonels battering at him as Daniel tried to interrupt the two by handing out mission files.

"I'm calling because today's the day; I've got my note ready...the photo you gave me, are you sure that'll be enough of a prompt? No I've been very cryptic, alright; I understand yes, we'll just have to trust them. All right, thank you Solomon, good night." Placing the phone back onto its hook Hammond rested back for a moment in his chair, giving a heavy sigh before opening up a draw in the desk and shuffling around in the papers. He pulled out an envelope, yellow with age, and crinkled from abuse. He'd never forgotten to take it with him, no matter what job he found himself in, and now finally, it was his task to hand it on.

His chest tightened.

He'd been waiting this day ever since Yugi Motou had entered into their lives at the SGC. The face of the bubbly young man, wrapped in the protective embrace of his darker half had haunted him since he could remember.

That day, in the trunk, those blood red eyes so enraged with pain.

Hammond shook his head, rising from his seat and walking out of his office towards the waiting SG team. The Colonel glanced towards him and Hammond smiled in welcoming as the team calmed, and Yugi jumped off his position upon the briefing room table, the young man giving the impression that if he wanted too he could have easily hovered in weightlessness. In fact, while they were unable to see the Pharaoh while he retained a spirit form, it was rather obvious when the lord carried his smaller half, Yugi didn't float on his own.

"SG1 you have a go for this mission, Carter, I believe you must do some calculations before you leave."

"Yes sir," Sam nodded, launching into a long brief about the current aliment of planets and something about sun and solar flares. Hammond nodded his head at the right moments, giving the impression he was listening.

She finished and he gave her a dismissive wave.

"Then get to it Major."

"Thank you sir." She dashed off down the stairs into the control room.

The Colonel sniffed, clapping Teal'c over the shoulder, "so, anyway, buddy...oh, yeah, bye General," the two wandered down the stairs with Daniel quickly in tow.

Yugi dashed to join the leaving team, pausing only as the General gently called his name.

"Sir?" The young man paused in his usual, beautiful manor, his large purple eyes searching for hidden messages. Hammond spread his lips thin as he approached the young man, so beautifully tender and childlike, yet hidden under his skin was a demon lord of such frightening power.

"How's the hand, Yugi?" Hammond took the slim fingers in his own, gazing at the wound.

"Oh?" Yugi's eyes blinked, and he grinned, "it's nothing sir! Just a slip of the fingers with a knife that's all. Clumsiness. Yami says he's never going to trust me with a sword..."

Chuckling Hammond reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a slim post-it note. With Yugi's face pulled in a confused expression he slid the piece of paper into top pocket of the young man's vest.

"Keep that there, until you reach the other side, alright...and this," he pulled out the yellow, weary envelope, "tuck this into that special little pouch you kept under your shirt."

Yugi gaped, "how did you know...I...have a..." He touched his chest, "General, do you watch me dress or something?"

"No, however the Colonel has noticed you put that pouch on, he's curious as to what it is you put in it, it being so slim and unnoticeable under your tight shirts."

Blushing as he took the envelope, and dispite the confusion, the young man scratched his forehead.

"Yeah, well, it's just...secret stuff."

"Well, whatever you keep in it, add that envelop, right now..."

"Er...yes sir...why sir?"

"No reason. Now, hurry along or the Colonel will start snipping at you."

"Yes sir." Yugi grinned, "bye sir, have a good day sir."

Watching as Yugi dashed down the stairs the General shook his head, amazed at the amount of sirs the young man could say when in the mood. Yugi Motou was a joy to Stargate Command, he and his Pharaoh added such a new flavour to such a strange job of protecting humanity.

000000000000

0000000

0

\I wonder what that was all about?\ Humming to Yami's presence within his body Yugi skipped past the Major as she bent over the control desk, he bounded down a ramp and weaved his way through the air-personell until he reached the open blast doors into the gate-room. He did his usual check on his twin pistols, before he bounded up to the Colonel who gave him a small glare of impatience.

He ignored it as Yami's reply slipped through his mind like a sleek slide of water.

\No idea aibou, but you'd better add that envelop right now...\

\Oh, yeah...his eyes were serious about that. You coming out?\

\Only to spin the coin to decide.\

The Millenuim Puzzle flared to life and the Pharaoh appeared, he glanced around, watching as Yugi unstrapped his vest, pulled off his jacket and stripped off his tight black shirt.

The Colonel gapped openly, glancing around the gate-room as all eyes remained stuck on the young man.

"Okay, Yugi, why are you stripping?"

"Be...cause..." muttering through the envelop stuck in his mouth Yugi pulled around the slim, special compartment strapped over his chest, lying flat across his back, "the...General...said so."

Zipping open the black pouch he folded up the envelope, adding it to the collection of god-cards that where safely hidden within.

With a sniff he replaced his shirt, jacket and vest, pulling everything down into place once more before turning around and grinning towards Yami.

"So, what'd the coin say?"

No one had noticed the lord had even spun the coin in the usual departure bet.

"Depends, who's betting what?"

Teal'c held up a hand, "heads, you remain out, Lord Pharaoh."

"Ah," Daniel offered his own hand, "tails I buy drinks."

"Head is me this time." Jack muttered.

Yugi blinked, thinking for a moment, "um, okay, I say tails, cause I am so not buying drinks again."

"So, you believe its head's aibou?" Yami smirked dangerously and Yugi gasped.

"Oh my gosh, it's not?"

"Nope," Yami revealed the coin on his palm.

"Oh! Bother!" Daniel sighed, glancing to Yugi, "looks like we lose and we have to pay."

Yami chuckled, pocketing the coin before giving Yugi a small, tender smile. "I shall leave you then, physically speaking." The ancient king vanished from the gate-room and Yugi giggled, spinning on his heels.

"He's in a good mood, that's a nice change."

Daniel gave a laugh, "I had no idea he even had moods. I thought there was one Pharaoh mode and that was it."

"Oh," Yugi whistled, "trust me Daniel, you live with an ancient spirit in your head, you learn moods very well."

The air in the gate-room grew slowly into one of impatience, with even the air-personnel waiting for their departure growing tired of the standing around.

Jack huffed up slightly, leaning towards Daniel.

"Okay," Jack whispered softly, "what is she doing?"

"Ah," Daniel raised an eyebrow, glancing to Yugi then back to the Colonel, "I think she said something about having to time the calculations exactly right this time of year."

"This time of year?" Jack pulled a face, "what difference does it make what time of year it is?"

"Um," shifting on his feet Daniel hesitantly replied, "she said something about solar," he paused. Yugi joined him.

"To be honest," the young man shrugged, "we weren't really paying attention to her in the briefing room just before, were we Daniel."

"No..." The archaeologist shook his head. "No...can't say I was."

"Really," not sounding surprised at they'd admitted to not listening, considering he'd tuned out the Major's blurb of information, Jack sighed. He glanced around towards the control room, giving a loud shout.

"Carter?"

She looked up, seemingly startled out of some deep train of thought. Carefully she leaned forward, reaching for a microphone.

"Almost there, sir." She gave the Colonel one of her trademark smiles that usually convinced their team leader that everything was quite alright. It appeared to work its magic once more.

"At this time of year, the direct line between P2X-555 and the Earth takes us within seventy-thousand miles of the sun. I have to update the computer's drift calculations to include gravitational space-time warping."

The four men, plus one spirit, stood blinking at her as they waited by the ramp.

"Okay, we know that! Of cause we do, right guys, come on, let's just go already!" Jack swung his arms, pointing a finger at Yugi, "look at the kids face, Carter, can you deny that face. Yugi, give her that face you give me all the freaking time."

"Major?" Yugi turned, "please can we go? The Colonel's threatening to do terrible things to me!"

She gave a roll of her eyes, "coming." After few more moments of tapping at a keyboard, the Stargate began to whirl to life and the Major disappeared from the control room, joining them through the blast door. She collected her P90 from a air-personnel, strapping it to her vest as she aligned herself with the team.

Over the microphone the technician called out.

"Chevron four, encoded."

Yugi turned slightly, ingoring the baiting going on between the Colonel and Major. He flicked his eyes upwards to the Control room, noticing the General was now standing where the Major had been only moments before.

"Chevron six, encoded."

Somehow, the General's eyes seemed to burrow into him like pin-holes, and he could have sworn the leader of the base was trying to tell him something mentally.

\Yami? I think the General's worried about us...what did he give that note to us for?\

\There is only one way to find out aibou,\ the Pharaoh's reply came as the Stargate activated before them. Blue light erupted around the gate-room. Yugi shifted his booted feet upon the ramp, following the Colonel up. He cast one last fleeting glance towards the General, furrowing his brow as he caught a mouthed sentence on the old man's lips. Even as he passed through the event-horizon the thought stayed with him when he reached the other side.

"Come...what the?" Yugi staggered, hitting the Colonel's back. Daniel bumped into him and they tumbled slightly. He felt himself caught by Teal'c, pulling towards the silent Jaffa as if the warrior was suddenly offering him protection.

"Um..." Jack's confused splutter came out as they wandered down the ramp from the Stargate, surrounded by the very room they'd just left.

Flicking his confused gaze backwards towards the Stargate Yugi gave a high-pitched squeak, alerting the others to the sudden phenomena of the Stargate shutting off, and as it did so, the world around them changed, the Stargate vanished, leaving a darkened section where it had once stood.

"Did you just see that?" The Colonel seemed to ask the air.

Like a ripple effect, the other walls around them died away, leaving them standing in an underground launch pad.

"Ah, Jack...do you see this?" Daniel's spluttered words echoed out, the archaeologist having titled his head up slightly.

The Colonel's voiced was tested as he glanced to the Major beside him.

"Major Carter, where are we?"

"I don't know sir," she consulted the pad in her hand, "for a minute there, we were back in the Gateroom."

"Well, we're not anymore!" Yugi offered his two-cents worth.

Wandering past the young man Jack peered around, looking skyward.

"You know," he mused, "this looks suspiciously like the butt end of a Titan missile."

"A freaking what?" Yugi threw his arms open, "did you just say missile-." The young man was cut off as a crackling voice spoke over the intercom.

"_Standing by for test burn in T-minus twenty seconds."_

Every head looked upwards as the whine of generators echoed throughout the underground room.

Teal'c gave a perplexed raise of a single eyebrow, "what is a 'test burn?'" He inquired.

"Just what it sounds like! Ideas anyone!?" Jack dashed off the launch pad, followed by the Major and Daniel. Yugi stood dumb founded, clasping his hands to his chest as he buried himself into a small ball.

"Colonel, this isn't happening, this is not happening!"

"Kid! Get a hold of yourself." Calling back Jack pounded his fists on the nearest doors.

"Abort!" He bellowed, "Abort, abort!"

Joining the Colonel the Major and Daniel rushed in a desperate attempt to alert anyone of their presence.

Over the intercom the voice broke their frantic rush.

"_Fifteen seconds."_

Jack snagged Yugi, sensing for a moment that it wasn't the young man he was grabbing but the Pharaoh. Pulling the smaller body towards him he covered his body with his own.

"_Stand by for ignition."_

"Colonel, are we going to die?" Yugi whispered, burying his head into the man's chest.

"Hope not kid, cause this is not the way I wanted to go.

"Ten, nine, eight..." the intercom's voice became hauntingly slow as the seconds passed. Yugi dared to peek around the Colonel's protective embrace, noticing Teal'c was still standing upon the launch pad, holding out his zatnicatel and aiming it at the smoking missile looming above him.

"_Seven, six, five, four three..."_

The Jaffa Warrior fired, tinticles of blue energy swelled over the missile.

"_two, one. Ignition."_

From his cowering position Yugi blinked, feeling Yami's surprise within him as the Pharaoh released the shadowed shields he'd momentarily raised.

"What the...?" Jack turned, letting Yugi peel away from him as they stood, gaping at Teal'c as he stood, his zatnicatel still raised.

Daniel and Sam uncovered their heads, staring up blankly at the missile as it let off hisses of steam.

"I'm still alive, right..." Yugi touched his chest, "not dead."

"Yes, kid, otherwise I'd be pretty annoyed at this being heaven." Jack ruffled his hair before turning to Teal'c.

"How'd you know that'd work?"

"I did not O'Neill." The Jaffa Warrior shrugged.

Suddenly Yugi tensed, his hands slapping to his twin pistols and pulling both free as he spun towards the door. A buzzer sounded, and the blast door opened, revealing three armed soldiers rushing into the room, aiming their guns directly at the young man as he pointed his own.

"Hands on your heads! Get on your knees?"

"Heck, like I will." Yugi snapped, "you almost toasted me."

"Yugi!" Jack grabbed his shoulders, carefully pulling him down as they knelt, "put your toys away alright..."

Thinning his eyes as his heightened senses flared Yugi slowly knelt, placing his pistols upon the floor and lifting his hands behind his head.

Of the three soldiers present, the Sergeant stepped forward, training his rifle upon them. He growled out.

"Who are you and how did you get into this facility?"

"What...facility?" Jack tilted his head.

"Just answer the question." The Sergeant snapped.

"Sir, don't say anything." Sam whispered, leaning towards the Colonel, "this is the Gate Room."

"Shut up!" The Sergeant bellowed.

Ignoring him Sam continued, "Sir, we're still in Cheyenne Mountain."

"Listen!" Pointing his weapon directly towards the Major the Sergeant snarled, "the next person who shoots his mouth off, gets this...is that clear?"

"But you said you wanted us to answer your question..." Yugi blinked, "how can we answer if you're telling us to shut up?"

The man jerked towards him and Yugi thinned his eyes, allowing a glimmer of red to shine as Yami's presence darkened within him, the lord forcing himself to calm.

Over the intercom a new voice echoed throughout the giant room.

"_Take them to the holding room."_

The Sergeant glanced up as if addressing someone. "Yes sir."

"No," Jack shuffled slightly, "take me to your C.O."

Without hesitation, the soldier swung his rifle around, smashing the butt of the weapon into the Colonel's face. Yugi squeaked in horrified fright as their team leader hit the floor with a heavy thump.

"Colonel!" It was the Major's voice that rung out.

0000000000000000

0000000000

00

"Let go!" Wrenching at his arms as they were held firmly by two soldiers Yugi kicked his legs, smashing them into the Sergeants waist and causing the man to stagger backwards.

"Get off me! Get off!" Shouting in his accented voice Yugi twisted, panting heavily as he tore himself free from the grasp of one soldier, startled that his commanding officer had been so brutally shoved away by the tiny boy.

Fighting off Yami's urge to lung free of the confines of the Puzzle, Yugi struggled against the grasping of the final solider, sensing the other recovering to snag his throat, holding him firmly like a disobedient child. The choker around his neck was torn off, the diamonds that littered it scattering across the floor of the holding cell.

Yugi choked on his tears as the Millennium Puzzle was grabbed, and for a brief moment he almost allowed Yami free, he almost gave him permission to take over his limbs and control his body.

"Don't touch it! I said let me go! You sick! You sick idiots, don't touch me!" He screeched, madly grabbing his Puzzle back and holding it as though it was his second heart.

Suddenly Jack's voice called out, "stop it, he's just a kid! Please."

The Colonel said had actually said please.

Still panting, his chest tight from the pain of forcing his darker half into submission Yugi stilled, going limp in the two soldiers arms as the Sergeant slowly turned towards the Colonel.

"A kid?' The Sergeant snorted, "with guns..."

"Yes, he's just a kid...do whatever you want to the rest of us, but leave the kid alone." The older man's eyes shined with sincerity, "He's got nothing to do with this."

"We'll be the judge of that. We're confiscating all of your gear, that gold item included." The Sergeant pointed to the offending object, but paused suddenly as in the light of the holding cell he noticed the faint scar running across the young man's neck from one side to the other.

The haunting, large purple eyes turned up to face him, their sorrowful deepness wrenching at his chest as though tugging on strings.

Yugi felt himself go, finding no will to hold back the tears he sobbed, collapsing even as both his arms where held, his body went limp and he heard the sound of the Major's cry and Daniel's muffled squeak, a soft begging for it to end. He couldn't care less, he had to reserve his energy for keeping a raging Pharaoh locked up inside and it was almost impossible now that he had no spirits to aid him to confine the dark lord to the Puzzle.

"Listen, just hand it over-."

"Touch it again." Yugi hissed suddenly, "and I swear...I will not be responsible for what will happen to you. Just leave me the hell alone!"

He ran to the strongest figure available, grabbing Teal'c around the middle and hiding himself in the Jaffa's chest. A tender, protective arm was gently placed around him and he heard the warrior's voice rumble.

"He has suffered enough, let him be."

For a moment the team waited in baited breath, watching as the Sergeant seemed to debate within his own mind. Carefully the solider turned, giving a wave to the other two that waited him. They left the holding cell and the door slammed shut, leaving the confused members alone in the dim light of a hauntingly familiar room.

The base they'd been lead through had looked almost identical to the one they'd just left. Even as they'd been stripped of all their gear, the feeling had been growing.

Something had gone dreadfully wrong with the Stargate.

"Is the kid alright?" Jack stood from his seat at a table, wandering towards Teal'c.

"He appears to be physically unharmed, however I believe the force of keeping the Lord under submission is what has distressed him so." The Jaffa eased Yugi around, and the young man sniffled, glancing towards the Colonel, revealing a face smudged with eye-liner.

Jack smiled faintly and ruffled their youngest member's hair fondly.

"Come on, sit down kiddo." He slipped him into a chair, "Carter? Any ideas?"

The Major bit her lips, glancing to where Daniel stood leaning against a bunk bed in the holding cell. He gave a shrug.

"I'm..." She paused for a moment, "Sir," and addressed the Colonel, "I'm fairly certain that we've travelled back in time, roughly, about forty-years."

Jack stared.

She dared to continue despite his eyes gouging into her skull.

"For a second or two, I think we were in both time-frames simultaneously, which is why the Stargate seemed to be there one minute and was gone the next."

"So," the Pharaoh's deep baritone voice broke free of Yugi's lips, "this appears to be a bump in your calculations then Major?" Blood-red eyes flickered dangerously and the shadows of the dim cell crept in sleek movements around them as their lord and master dangerously played a hand over the surface of the Puzzle around his host's body.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh," Sam shrugged, "I don't know what to say."

"Well," Jack slapped his hands upon his thighs, trying to lighten the mood, "I'll tell you what, Major. Get us back home and we'll say it never happened."

"Or," Daniel looked up from his position, "get us back before we left and it won't happen."

Every neck craned around to look directly at the archaeologist who blinked in surprise at their sudden three-sixty turn his way.

"Well, think about it guys," he spread his hands form their folded position over his chest, "we're the first people in human history to go back in time, well, for all we know. If we could figure out how to do this again, just think of what we could do. We could actually visit Babylon, we could...we could see the Great Wall of China being built."

"Typical," Jack muttered, "leave you to ruin the thought of it with ancient history."

"Colonel O'Neill, could we not prevent regrettable events in your history from ever occurring."

"No!" Yugi gasped, jumping up as though a spring had launched him off his chair, "No! No! No! We are not doing that, we are so not going there." He waved his hands, "Right Sam, we're not going there."

"Um, why not?" Jack offered.

The Major sighed, licking her lips as she pondered for a moment, thinking of the best way to explain, "because of the grandfather paradox, sir."

"The what?" The Colonel's look came up blank.

"Sir," Yugi joined in, "let's say, if you went back fifty years and murdered your own grandfather, your own father would never have been born right...you would have changed your own past."

Daniel cottoned on, giving a pointing motion with his finger. "So you're saying if we change earth's history-."

"We could change our world in ways that we can't possibly imagine. We might even cease to exist, along with everything and everyone we know." Sam breathed out deeply.

"I am not part of the history of this world." Teal'c inclined his head slightly.

"Yeah," Yugi swivelled on his feet towards the Jaffa, "but when these guys," he waved a hand at the door that blocked them into the room, "find out about the Goa'uld threat, they might have second thoughts about opening the Stargate Program. In which case, we never meet...and your back to being First Prime of Apophis."

"I see." Teal'c whispered softly.

"Yami and I came across the same problem awhile back," easing himself back down into his seat Yugi rubbed his brow, "I've had experience with time-travel before but it was on a different level. It was done by shadow magic, and it was more like a shadow game...a massive role playing game that reflected past events.

I have no idea how much of it was real and how much was just a fabricated story created for the realising of a dangerous dark god named Zorc. Anyway, the point is, it was all about getting back Yami's memories. We travelled back into Ancient Egypt and relived the events...we changed things in this game and in this game, Yami never had to seal himself inside the Millennium Puzzle to defeat Zorc, that's where the paradox came in.

The grandfather effect. You see, when we returned from the game, having won it, like we win everything...Yami realised nothing had changed. He was still the spirit of the Puzzle and I was still his lighter half. If he had never sealed himself inside the Puzzle, affectively cutting himself in two, then I would never have been reincarnated into the stream of life. I would not have existed if we'd actually changed history.

So, even if we don't tell them about the Goa'uld, the fact that Teal'c has a Goa'uld larval in his gut changes things. This is no shadow game, we're actually living this and we're changing history by just sitting here and discussing this."

Sam nodded, "we have to concentrate on damage control," she looked away from Yugi to address the Colonel, "at the very least, destroy out advanced weapons and technology."

"That's gonna be a little tough." Jack muttered.

"We also cannot tell anyone anything about who we are of where we're from."

"This is a top secret facility," Jack spread his hands, "anonymity does not go over big here. Heck, Yugi's accent alone is getting them suspicious...this is the Cold War."

"Sir, we don't have a choice." The Major looked into her clasped hands. "Even if it means giving up our lives, we can't let them know anything."

0000000000000000000

000000000

000

Solomon gazed at the Stargate.

From above it looked less daunting, like a simple arch, yet it held such boundless wounders. A true gate-way to the stars.

A gateway through time too, apparently.

"Oh Yugi...be safe, my boy, be safe."

"Don't worry Grandpa," a slim hand rested upon his shoulder and Solomon glanced around, smiling weakly at Ryou, the young English Professor a comforting sight. Behind him the gentleman's dark spirit was silently gazing at the Stargate, also lost in deep thought. They were waiting on the General in his office as he spoke to a gate technician. Their conversation was drawing to a close and finally the General moved out of his seat and strolled into the briefing room.

He dared a smile at the sight of the three standing by the large windows opening into the gate-room below.

It was his first chance at meeting the albino Professor and the darkness that protected him. Ryou was a sleek, tender young man with eyes that spoke of too much age for one so young. Looking at him dressed in a long, white sleeved shirt that matched his long locks of silken hair, paled into an almost silver glow, it was nearly impossible to see him as a human. He was far more an angel than anything.

This was the Healer of the Pharaohs court, and according to Yugi, the dark spirit that haunted the Professor's Ring, was the General that ruled the armies of the dead.

Bakura was dangerous. It oozed off him in a silent calmness that ate at the air. He wore a heavy blue coat that dribbled around his knees and a ridiculously long, multi-coloured scarf that looked as though it had been picked up at a thrift shop or at least stolen from some knick-knack rack. Like the Pharaoh, his eyes where a pure blood red, surrounded by demonic black.

"Thank you," the General offered them a small bow of his head, "for bringing Solomon here."

"A pleasure, General sir, to meet you." Ryou held out his hand, "I am sorry it is not under better circumstances. As for getting Grandfather here, it is not a problem."

"Has there been any news?" Solomon stepped forward, the short man shuffling on his feet.

The General shook his head sadly, wishing he had better news. "Well, SG1 never made it to P2X-555."

"So..." Bakura's dark voice growled out, "They're out there somewhere." He motioned with a hand to the universe at large.  
"Yes," Hammond nodded, keeping his eyes firmly upon Solomon as the hold man held his hands tightly to his chest, biting back tears, "hopefully they'll find their way back."

"They will," Solomon muttered, turning to look darkly out the window once again, watching as an SG team was getting prepped to leave, "Yugi will come home. He always comes home. He's my boy, and he comes home."

0000000000000000000

000000000000

00000

He'd never felt more like a criminal in his entire life. Shoved into a blue van, shackled around his wrists with a blind fold over his eyes, that was only taken off when he was rudely plonked down on a cold bench. He was glad to find that the others had received the same treatment and it wasn't just because he'd kicked up a fight that he was being so painfully abused.

The walls of the van where blocked up, giving them no view of where they were they were heading, but they'd been going for at least an hour according to his inward time clock. Enough time for Yami to get edgy and he could sense the Pharaoh inside his body like a second glove.

He'd never felt so uncomfortable sharing his body, even when they'd first begun merging, it hadn't been so creepy but with his darker halves current fury he could feel the lord like a fire in the blood of his veins. Shuffling on his seat Yugi breathed out softly, the air to cool for his liking.

"Hey, kid," Jack's voice startled him and Yugi glanced around, peering through his ruffled bangs of blond fringe, "you alright there?"

The concern in his tone was welcoming and Yugi blinked back a tear. He bobbed his head, "I'm alright sir. They at least let me keep the Puzzle...I...I don't know what Yami would have done if they'd taken it."

"Yugi, he has to understand-." Sam started but caught herself as Yugi's large eyes turned in her direction where she sat beside him.

"Sam, I know," he used her name, not her rank, "but what you have to understand is that Yami doesn't care about the future, present, or past...you separate us and his only goal will be to get back to me. Maybe he would have been alright, maybe he would have waited for the right moment and maybe he could have controlled his rage but I don't want to test that just yet, not yet...just not yet." He whispered.

Sam nodded slowly in understanding, "Sorry Yugi." She touched his thigh with her bound hands, giving him a small smile. "Just me being a typical human again."

His laugh was a weak once, but still a laugh. "Wish I was one."

Silence reigned again, until Jack's firm voice caught them all, his leadership taking over.

"Listen. I don't know where we're headed, but they'll probably try to split us up. So we're not going to have much time to-."

"Escape and hopefully live out the rest of our lives without affecting history." Sam butted in.

Jack blinked at her.

"Or?"

Sam sighed, "I'm sorry sir, I can't think of an 'or' at the moment."

"What?" Daniel pulled a face, "no 'or' Sam you always have an 'or.'"

"Not today Daniel." She shrugged,

"No, there is an 'or'." Jack insisted, pointing to Yugi, "Yugi...give us an 'or'."

The young man opened his mouth to answer but Sam caught him.

"Sir," she addressed the Colonel with a firm tone, "you can't just will something to happen because you want it to be a certain way."

"No Major, where there's a will, there is an 'or'...er...way..."

"If I remain on this planet, I will eventually be taken over by my mature symbiote." Teal'c smoke out finally and Yugi jutted out his bound hands.

"See, that's a good reason for an or...and I have one too, I'm immortal! If I remain here in the past, there is going to be two of Yami and I and I'm not sure if that's illegal or something in the whole scheme of the universe."

"Two Pharaohs...bad..." Jack whispered, "One's hard enough."

"Hey."

"Speak of the devil." The Colonel raised an eyebrow as the blood red eyes of the spirit peered out of Yugi's face. "Pharaoh, cut the kid off for a minute, gotta ask you something, without him."

There was a moment's pause before Yami looked up once more. "Go on Colonel, Yugi's retreated."

"Alright," Jack shifted forward, "can you use your shadow magic? We, at the moment, have nothing to defend ourselves with and these guys are trained in keeping spies under-wrap and that's what we're being called."

Yami licked the dry lips of Yugi's body, rolling the shoulders and leaning back on the side of the van, he shifted his legs, slinking one over the other in his usual dignified manner.

"I could, yes, I could get us out of here right now...I need only blow that door open." He motioned to the van's doors beside him. "But if we are indeed forty years in the past, then..." He furrowed his brow, "then I am still stuck inside the Millennium Puzzle, shadow magic has not yet come into play. If I use shadow magic in any other way other than creating a body, which doesn't take much, then I'm concerned I'll be alerting Shaadi to my presence."

"Shaadi?" Jack inquired. "Who's that?"

"The Keeper of the Millennium Items. He can detect shadow magic...from anywhere...he's a meddler and I do not want him sticking his nose into anything right now. So, in answer to your question Colonel, yes, I can get us out, but it's going to have to require very little shadow magic-."

The van suddenly lurched to one side, causing them all to tip as they swerved. The van drew to a stop, and they sat in silence, hearing muffled voices from outside. Foot-steps approached the outside of the door and it was opened, letting in a stream of sunlight. A young man climbed into the back, closing the door behind him and he held out his gun, gazing at the group.

"Flat tire?" Jack offered.

"I'm the one who arranged it." The young man regarded them silently, watching the surprise in their eyes.

"Before I can even think of doing what's asked in the note, I need to know who you are and who gave it to you."

Yugi blinked, sensing Yami retreating, and he reclaimed control of the body. His swivelled his eyes towards the lieutenant's uniform, his lips opening slightly at the sight of the nameplate upon the shirt. He mouthed the name.

"Hammond. General...oh my gosh." He backed up, squeaking as he almost tipped off the bench he sat upon. Every eye looked towards him as he blinked, shaking in sudden realisation.

"My name...my name is Yugi Motou, sir...and you gave me the note!"

"What note?" Jack spluttered out. Yugi quickly glanced his way.

"Sir," before we left General Hammond gave me a note and put it in my vest pocket until we got to the other side. He gave me something else too but I can't get at it yet with my hands tied...anyway, he must have known...look, that's him." Jutting out his bound hands to the young lieutenant Yugi motioned at the young man.

"It's addressed to me. In my handwriting." Lt. Hammond raised an eyebrow.

"What's it say?" Jack offered.

"Help me." Lt. Hammond sneered sarcastically. "And seeing as helping you will undoubtedly lead to court-martial, I'd like to know why I would do that."

"Because it's your idea." Sam smiled, the pieces clicking together.

"Albeit one you won't have for forty-years." Jack grinned.

"Ah," Lt. Hammond shook his head, "what?"

"I know this is kind of hard to understand," Yugi shifted towards him, "but that's roughly how far back in time we've travelled."

Snorting sceptically Lt. Hammond turned away, "I'm sorry, I can't help you-."

"Wait, wait!" Daniel held out his bound hands, "we can prove it!"

"The date," Jack added, "what's the date?"

The young man turned to stare at them, "August the fourth," he frowned as Daniel and Jack continued to stare, hanging on his every word, "of nineteen-sixty-nine."

"Sixty-nine," Jack muttered, glancing to Daniel, "what happened in sixty-nine."

"The...the moon-landing." Daniel gasped out, grinning, "that was just a couple of weeks ago, right?"

"The entire world knows that." The young Hammond snorted.

"Yes," Jack shuffled forward, "but not many people know you watched it from your father's bedside in his hospital room...just two days after his first heart attack."

A stunned silence reigned in the back of the van. Hammond's eyes widened slightly, he stutted the words, "how...did you...know?"

Yugi reached for the young man's hands, touching them with his bound ones, causing Hammond to shift his gaze, "because," Yugi whispered, "because we know you. We 'will' know you, sir. And you decided to help us...otherwise, you wouldn't be standing there with a note. Now please, are you going to listen to yourself...or not?"

For several long seconds Hammond stood, then slowly his hand moved, shifting the gun he held back into its holster. He fished keys from his pocket, bending to unlock Jack's handcuffs, speaking as he did so.

"There are two other men, including the driver."

"Thank you, thank you." Jack rubbed at his wrists, grinning.

Hammond turned towards Yugi, carefully releasing the handcuffs. Yugi winced as the lieutenant's palm brushed over his injured hand.

"Ouch." He hissed.

Hammond glanced down, his brow deepening in concern as he spied the snitched cut, purple from bruising.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Yugi blushed faintly, "Um...no...it's alright thanks, sir...um..." He gulped, wondering why the lieutenant's eyes keep staring into his face, "can I...see the note?"

Hammond nodded, taking out the note from a pocket and carefully sitting beside Yugi, passing him the note as the young man offered the keys to the handcuffs to the Major. Yugi gazed at the paper for a moment, before pocketing carefully away.

Jack was un-cuffing Daniel; he turned as the archaeologist was freed. "Look, we don't want to hurt anybody, but we're going to have to knock those guys out somehow."

Lt. Hammond dug around for a moment, and held out a zatnicatel, the alien weapon in perfect order.

"Will this do?"

"Yep!" Jack took it, fingering it in his hands, "alright...call for help."

Hammond blinked, frowning as he hesitated.

Yugi giggled, "Sir, the ah...dangerous, foreign agents you've been guarding have...er..."

Teal'c interjected, "inexplicably freed themselves."

"Oh," the young Hammond gave a small smile, cottoning onto the plan. He climbed free of the van, pulling out his gun and pointing into the dark confines.

"Help!" He bellowed.

Jack swung around out of the van as he heard the foot-steps of the two startled soldiers. The zatnicatel fired, erupting out blue energy, knocking the soldiers flat. The driver rushed around, however his chance of escape was cut short as Yami suddenly appeared, holding out his hand, and the man crumbled onto the ground in a dead faint.

"Sweet Pharaoh." Jack twirled the zatnicatel in the air. "But careful with your shadowy powers."

Yami snorted, brushing off his physical body as he approached the small gathering.

Hammond was gaping at him as he strolled up, grabbing Yugi and hoisting the young man up and out of the van, carefully placing him down, doing a routine check.

"Are you harmed aibou?"

"No."

"Did they hold you to tight?"

"No."

"Are your wrists hurt?"

"No."

"Can you lick your nose?"

"No...what? Yami!" Hitting the Pharaoh firmly on the shoulder Yugi glared into the lords smirking features. The king gently curled his finger through the young man's fringe, "Good, you're still yourself aibou."

"Oh do shut it, Yami." Sniffing Yugi shook his head, unable to hide the smile on his cheeks as he sensed the Pharaoh's mental humming, the lord seemingly content now that they were out of the deeper waters. The young man relaxed slightly, inwardly glad he would no longer have to hold back the rage of the dark king.

Suddenly Yugi blinked, realising the young Hammond was gaping.

"Where did he...come from?"

Giving an abashed gob of his mouth, Yugi looked to the Colonel, who gave a shrug, indicating he wasn't about to step in and tell.

"Oh," Yugi took Yami's hand, holding it firmly, "this is Yami, the dark half of my soul."

"Greetings General, thank you for your aid." Yami tilted his head in a small incline, "it shall be repaid."

The young lieutenant stared, "he...wasn't there in the...van...?"

"Yes...and no." Yugi pulled Yami towards the side of the road, "he lives inside the Puzzle around my neck, but also takes up residence inside my body. Don't worry, you'll learn all about it one day, sir."

"So," Jack clapped, "where's the rest of our gear?"

Hammond gave a distracted shuffle, holstering his gun again, gazing at his fallen comrades in bewilderment. "Ah, the Major, he ordered it shipped in a separate truck for security reasons. They should be right behind."

Jack nodded, "Alright, good, get down on the ground." The Colonel motioned, "Go."

Hammond quickly obeyed, lying upon the asphalt beside the two fallen men. The team retreated into the trees along the road, watching as a military truck rumbled around the corner.

It eased to a halt.

Yugi watched as a solider climbed out, rushing to aid those lying upon the road. Jack was slowly creeping around and Yugi bit his lips, watching as the Colonel caught the driver unaware as he climbed out of the truck. The flash of the zatnicatel ignited the air and the driver collapsed.

The first officer jolted around, only to be hit with a stun blast. He folded onto the ground.

The team scrambled out of the shade of the forest, following Jack as he moved to the back of the truck.

Hammond shuffled to his feet, joining them as he watched in amazement the Colonel leap up, unfold the trucks canopy and gaze at the two iron chests sitting alone in the compartment. Jack held out the zatnicatel, firing upon the box, the lock welding the iron together snapping open. He kicked it, throwing the lid open to reveal their confiscated gear.

Yugi climbed into the truck, shuffling over and diving into the gear.

"My guns." He whispered in relief, "my deck!" He pulled out the belts, strapping them back around his hips. Jack watched him.

"Kid, I don't know about your guns?"

"Sir? I can't have you destroy them, they're one of a kind...they're shadow magic...you know that!"

"Alright, alright, but just...hide them or something, alright. Kids your age with guns is just...yeah, anyone." He pulled out a G.D.O and tossed it to the Major, before picking up another zatnicatel. He waved Yugi back as he closed the lid again and turned to Lt. Hammond.

"Everything you confiscated from us is in these two boxes?"

"Yes," the young solider nodded. "except for your ray gun."

"Right." Jack grabbed the first box, dragging it to the back of the truck he propped it over top of the other, sitting beside the two boxes he aimed the zatnicatel.

"What yourself." He glanced back at the team before firing at the boxes in succession, three times, making the metal boxes crackling with blue energy, and slowly they faded away, disintegrating into the air.

Jack spun around, climbing out of the truck, and standing before a baffled Hammond.

"Alright, your Major What's-His-Name had videotapes of this thing in action?" He waved the zatnicatel in the air.

"Ah, yes, it was in those boxes along with everything else."

"Good." Jack grinned, "Any cash?"

"Um," Hammond reached into his pocket, pulling out a pile of bills, "I m might have some."

Jack snatched the pile, pocketing it into his pants, "Thats good, I'll pay you back, with interest." He turned, moving towards the front of the trunk, the team following him silently.

Yugi shifted, stopping and taking the younger version of their base leaders hand in his own and squeezing it tightly. "One more thing, sir. You have to keep everything you've seen, and everything we've told you a secret, and I mean for the rest of your life."

Lt. Hammond nodded, "General Hammond. I like the sound of that."

Yugi beamed.

"Thank you."

"So," Hammond turned to look at Jack, the Colonel's back facing him. The soft sound of the zatnicatel opening alerted only the team to its activation. Yugi forced himself not to wince as Jack's tone flat-lined.

"Well, you're better off not know. But I do want you to know that what I'm about to do keeps you from getting court-martialled." The Colonel spun on his heels, firing at Hammond. The solider collapsed, unconscious beside Yugi. They all took a moment to stare down, their faces blank.

"Okay," Jack twirled on his feet, "We should get off this road. Find the interstate." He waved, turning off into the trees. The team slowly followed him, Yugi taking one last moment to hesitate, glancing back at Hammond, he whispered, even as Yami took his hand to pull him away.

"Sorry, sir...see you...again, I hope."

0000000000000

000000000

000

The forest was thick as they forced their way through it, going at a swift pace to put enough mileage between them and the escape they'd just made. An hour into their walk, the pace slowed down slightly as the weariness of not resting in more than twenty-four hours slowly settled in.

"So," Daniel finally managed to break the silence between the team, "what's the plan."

"Find the Stargate." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Somehow," Yugi snapped out angrily, "that's your answer to everything Colonel. It's a bad plan."

"No, kid, its not. It's elegantly simple."

"Okay, what if we don't find the Stargate." The young man bit out as he stomped through the undergrowth, not caring for the vegetation in his current mood of being hot and bothered and stuck in the past.

"There is one in Antarctica."

"Brilliant." Yugi rolled his eyes.

Teal'c carefully interjected in his usual peace-keeping manner, "assuming we locate the Stargate, how then do we get back to the future?"

"Well, now," Jack spread his hands, "that's all in the note." He paused, looking towards Yugi as the young man jerked into a pause from his stomping.

"Right, kid?"

"Um..." Yugi reached into a pocket, pulling out the yellow note, he handed it to the Major. She slowly opened it, her brow furrowing.

"Well sir," she looked to the Colonel. "It doesn't explain how to get back, at least...not...explicitly." She summed up, handing the Colonel the note.

Jack peered at it in distain, "Help Them. October tenth, nineteen-seventy, nine-fifteen A.M, October eleventh, nineteen-seventy, six-three P.M. Wow, that's real helpful." He snarled out sarcastically, passing Daniel the note as the archaeologist muttered something.

"Well," Sam spread her hands, "I suppose he had to be intentionally cryptic so as not to risk changing his own history."

"October the tenth...that's cryptic." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well, wait a second," Daniel offered, "it just means that on those two days, something is going to happen. We just have to figure out what that something is going to be."

"Guys," Yugi suddenly looked up, and they jerked around, realising the young man hadn't entered into the conversation and was now stripping himself of his jacket and shirt. Under his usual tight black shirt a small, slim pouch was tightly strapped across his shoulder, lying flat upon his chest. He unzipped it, pulling out the secret contents. Three cards and a folded envelop, he replaced the cards, re-zipping the pouch and replacing his shirt and jacket.

"The General gave this to me as well." Yugi tore open the envelope and carefully pulled out what lay within.

"Another note?" Jack offered as Yugi stared in awe at the contents he was unfolding. His face paled and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Oh my gosh." He gasped aloud.

"Yugi," Sam gripped his shoulders, "what is it?"

"Major...I think...I think my grandpa...I think," he held out the worn photograph, shoving it into her hands. The others crowded around and Daniel gave a small gasp.

"Yugi, that's that photograph you have in your apartment. Of your Grandpa and his brother...right..."

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, "but that's not what's weird, look at the back...look at the note."

Sam turned it over and read aloud.

"Yugi. Save me. Twelve thirty-eight, Fifteenth, September, nineteen-seventy, Washington D.C, Washington Museum. Front Porch, Two cars. I am your grandfather, don't get me killed."

The Major's eyes widened and she looked towards Yugi, turning the photograph over once more she stared at it, then slowly closed passed it back into his trembling hands.

"I don't think that's your great-uncle Yugi...I think that's you."

Yugi gaped.

Oh yes, it mades perfect sense.

How his Grandfather had known to give him the Puzzle in the first place.

Because he'd told him too.

"Those little green gods!" Yugi clapped his hands to his cheeks, "So this is how they did it."

"Um," Jack held up a hand, stalling any futher outbursts, "anyone else notice that the described dates are...kind of...a whole year away."

0000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

_Oh golly, I have to end it there mates. _

_Sorry._

_But if I kept going I'd NEVER update. This looks like it'll end up a three episode arc. W00t. So, who saw that coming?_

_Ah, I bet most of you did, come on, your all pretty smart readers!_

_Sorry if you got bored... :(_

_I didn't, I wrote that, lol, love it =D _


	12. Season 1 Episode 7 Histroy Maker

_Big huge, shout out of thanks to my new Beta Reader, Wings of a Phoenix! Thank you, oh so much, for taking up the job. Hopefully now this will be an easier read._

_0_

_0_

_You know, I was about to rant on about how horrible my day has been, that I had a car accident, and then the rest of the day kinda...well, went downhill from there and I feel utterly horrible – but I can't rant anymore. One of my old school friends just found out his cancer is back. So, my bad day is like...totally and utterly nothing compared to just finding out your possibly going to die._

_Isn't it amazing how that happens, you get yanked out of your own self-pity and then feel guilty you were ever feeling bad in the first place._

_0_

_0_

_*squeals* I saw the new StarTrek Movie the other day with my sister, it was FANTASTIC! Oh my gosh, I loved it, I utterly, utterly loved it. I really hope they make more. They totally remade it for the new generation. Really, they did a great job._

_That was so worth the money._

_0_

_0_

_Anyway...yeah...on with the Episode, okay, remember, we're still in the past, okay. _

_Oh, by the way, I really think I should say this now, since I've been thinking about it. Ah, this fanfiction (all of it) is kind of set a bit in the future, for instance its 2009 right now, and this fanfiction is set in 2009, even though, in reality Stargate SG1 wasn't set in this new millennium. But for the sake of being able to use references to flat-screen televisions and mini mobiles and sweet laptops and awesome gadgets, I've had to base it all in this time zone, my time zone, the one we're living in._

_So Yugi can say 'wow, I really miss the future with our digital tv's and the internet. How did people live in the past'. _

_Okay, I think I've just confused everyone and myself._

_I'll shut up now._

_Enjoy..._

_000000000000000_

_000000000_

_00_

**The distinction between past, present, and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion.**

00000000000

00000000

00

Episode Seven: History Maker 

The Colonel's words still rung in his head. Funny that it had been the Colonel to point out the rather obvious fact that they were going to be stuck for a year in the past, not to mention they had no idea how they were supposed to get home. Judging by the General's note it had something to do with two particular dates, but with all their brain power combined, nothing about the dates stood out.

They were normal dates.

Yugi kept himself walking, following the Colonel in silence, but he was sure the team around him could tell he wasn't actually being silent.

\Yami, Grandpa never mentioned anything about us being in the past. Surely he would have mentioned it?\

\Aibou,\ the gentle voice of the Pharaoh whispered through his mind, \he gave us the photograph, planted a seed in our minds, but he couldn't tell us, otherwise there would have been a chance we might have changed something. If we, indeed, are to save his life, then this is a fixed point in time.\

\So...\ Yugi mused, \that means if I don't save Grandpa I won't exist, right?\

\I would presume so, nor would you ever solve the Puzzle.\

\Oh,\ Yugi gave a soft, mental groan, \this is making my head hurt.\

A soft chuckle gently prickled over his skin. \You're not the only one.\

He smiled, shaking his head as he returned his attention to the world outside of his mind. Yami always had that strange way of cheering him up. He supposed it had something to do with being the same soul, they knew each other so well, because they where each other. Then again, it never made sense anymore.

They were one, yet they were two.

And they were currently stuck in the past.

Brilliant.

"I just had to join the Stargate Program didn't I..." He muttered aloud, hoisting himself up over a large mound, hearing the roaring of a car racing past the interstate ahead of the team.

"Well," Daniel spoke up beside him, "put it this way, if you never joined the Stargate Program, you wouldn't have been able to come back in time to save your Grandfather, tell him to give you the Millennium Puzzle, thus starting a chain of events that then lead you here in the first place."

"Daniel," Yugi glanced back at him, "my head is about to explode...another word about time travel, designed fate and the universe at large is going to cause me to roll over and die."

"Sorry." The archaeologist smirked, ruffling his friend's mop of hair. "Jacks' right, though, you're just too cute not to tease."

"Oh shut up."

Yami flashed into appearance, startling both Daniel and his partner as the lord shook his physical body slightly as if getting something off. He blinked, an eyebrow raised, "...curious..."

"What's curious?" Yugi touched the lords arm, "Yami, what is it?"

"Just, it's easier to make a physical form for some reason. I would have thought it'd have been harder-."  
"Ah," Yugi held up a hand, "remember, we're in the past, we haven't sealed the Shadow Realm up yet..."

"...So it's still bleeding out shadow magic, thus making it easier for me to keep a physical form. How very interesting."  
"Hmm," Yugi murmured, interlinking his arm with the Pharaohs, "just don't get carried away."

"I will not, aibou. Have no worry."  
"Oh, but I do worry."

They reached the interstate, crossing the road. Jack pointed to a car speeding past, turning back to Yugi with a grin, "You know, the 'Vette blew it when they went with that body style. They used to be so cool."

"Colonel, I'm not even alive yet...oh man, my heads hurting again."

Daniel laughed, clapping the young man over the shoulder as they reached the other side of the road, scrambling down into a ditch.

Jack motioned to Sam, "Carter, stick your thumb out and look beautiful."

The Colonel scrambled down into the ditch, landing beside the Pharaoh who watched Sam curiously as she stuck her thumb out.

"Don't worry Major," Yugi called out, "I think you already have the beautiful part well sorted."

"Thanks Yugi." She smiled tenderly in his direction.

"So, we have a year to kill." Jack rolled towards Yugi, "Your photo and note says Washington, but the note the General gave you gives us dates that are relatively soon after the date of you being a guardian angel to your Grandfather. So we're going to need to figure out what the heck those dates mean and where the Stargate is."

"Yugi," Daniel offered, "do you think your Grandfather knew anything about the Stargate...I mean, he was an archaeologist and he did uncover the Millennium Puzzle. Was he ever involved in anything to do with the military?"

"As far as I'm aware, no..." Yugi shrugged, watching as a car dashed past Carter, causing her to pull a face. "However, looking back now, I wouldn't be surprised if he had some involvement."  
Daniel nodded slowly, adding, "Okay, so maybe he knows where the Stargate is...maybe that's why he's in Washington-."

"Maybe that's why he almost gets killed!" Yugi gasped, "Because he knows something and they want him dead-."

The Colonel held out his hands, shaking his head madly, "Whoa, kid, okay, the government doesn't kill people because they know things..."  
"Ah-ah," Yugi flat-lined the Colonel with a small glare, "and we just escaped from a near death situation. What would they have done with us, huh?"

The Colonel opened his mouth, his mind formulating an answer, but nothing came and he sighed, glancing away.

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

Another car passed them by.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Our plan is to figure out what the dates mean, save Yugi's Grandpa, and find the Stargate." Jack muttered, "Simple."

A white van rushed past Sam, she threw her hands skyward in frustration, gritting her teeth as she stuck her thumb out once more.

"It would appear this method is ineffective." Teal'c muttered, one eyebrow perked up in interest. Beside him Yami nudged his shoulder, pointing down the road to where a multicoloured, brightly painted bus was travelling at a relatively slow pace. The Pharaoh motioned and Teal'c nodded at the silent communication. Both scrambled up the side of the ditch onto the road.

"Hey! Hey!" His eyes widening at the sight of an imminent disaster, Jack rushed after them, finding himself too late as Teal'c stepped out on the road, holding his arms out, palms towards the oncoming vehicle. The driver hit the brakes, pulling to a slow stop barely a foot away from the silent alien.

Yami clapped his hands in victory, "Brilliant, Jaffa."

"Thank you lord Pharaoh."

"Dammit," Jack whacked Teal'c firmly over the shoulder, turning to box the Pharaoh but retreating back at his dangerous glare, "I can't let you both do anything."

"This is more effective, O'Neill."

The bus door swung open. Shaking his head, Yugi quickly pushed past Yami, pulling his best example of a sweet smile as a long haired, bearded young man peered around the large wheel of the bus. Beside him, smiling in a dazed gaze of soft serenity, a dark-haired girl cloaked in a poncho sat beside him.

"Hippies..." Yugi heard Jack whisper but ignored the Colonel, instead he put on a diplomatic grace, a movement he'd learnt from Yami.

"Hey," The long haired young man waved, "we would've stopped, man."

"Yeah," Yugi faked a laugh, "yeah...ah, Hi...listen, we've got gas money. Where you headed?"

"Big concert, Washington. Where you headed?"

"Big museum, Washington."

"Hop in!" The young man beamed, giving a wave.

Yugi bowed in grace, "Thank you!"

The girl in the front seat scooted back until the aisle was clear. Quickly Yugi dashed inside, dragging Yami with one arm into the dark interior of the bus. He watched the rest of the team follow, Teal'c managing to score the seat beside the driver.

"I'm Michael, my partner is Jenny." The hippie called back. "Welcome aboard."

"Ah," stepping up for the introductions Yugi pointed, "I'm Yugi, this is Yami, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c...thanks for the ride."

"It's cool, little brother."

Yugi shifted uneasily, sensing Yami's hand smooth over his back in small, gentle movements. The young woman, Jenny, was smiling dreamily, yet he was sure she could tell far more about them than she was letting off. Her eyes flickered with knowledge, yet he could not register what it was she was trying to convey.

"Err...hello."

"Hi." She paused a moment, "so, what'd you do?"

"Um," Yugi glanced towards Jack, his face confused.

Yami nudged his mind, \Our clothing aibou, we look like criminals.\

\Really...oh...\

Obviously Jack had come to the same conclusion in that split second and stepped in.

"We've got a little problem with...the establishment."

"I so relate to that." Jenny smiled again; that ever present, strange smile.

"Yeah," Yugi squeezed closer to Yami, hoping to allow Sam a little more room beside him, "So if you could take us-."

"I really love your hair." Jenny's hand touched his fringe from across the aisle.

Yugi blinked, taken aback at the abrupt approach. He heard Yami chuckling inside his mind and pouted at the Pharaoh's inability to save him.

"Um...thanks... I think."

00000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

Yugi held the coffee between his fingers, while he shifted in the cold seat under him in the road-side diner. The bright morning sunlight was trying to eat at his skin with its welcoming warmth, which, coupled with the coffee, was finally beginning to give him a comforting sensation of familiarity.

They'd managed to find a small op-shop in which to buy clothing that wouldn't attract attention, or at least let them fit in with their hippie theme. It had been an amusing experience, especially with the Colonel around to spice things up a-bit. With all the quick moving they were doing, he'd had little time to sit back and truthfully contemplate their predicament.

The team was taking things rather well. Too well, in his opinion.

He sipped his coffee, humming softly as he gazed around the small diner. If he titled his head in the right direction he could see the hippie bus where they'd parked it for repairs.

For him a year was nothing, he had immortality after all. He couldn't age, even if he'd wanted to, but for the rest of the team a year was something. It was a year spent in the past, doing nothing. The Colonel was surely going to go utterly nuts.

"Or...maybe he won't." Yugi heard himself sigh, reaching for the donut he'd conned himself into buying, needing a small sugar high in this weak moment.

If the trip to the op-shop was any indication, they were in for an interesting time. It was nice to be out of uniform, and hopefully they all looked different enough not to be spotted if worst came to worst and the military was looking for them.

He'd chosen a simple pair of long grey pants, a tight white shirt and a large, heavy jacket that was tied tightly around his middle by a large, wide belt. To cover up his head of bundled up, unusual hair, he'd discovered a knitted hat that was big enough to engulf his entire head. Having tucked his hair into it, he felt warm, safe and bundled up.

Still, he was missing one thing.

His choker.

He'd noticed the Colonel staring at his neck from time to time, and he could tell their team leader was trying to think of possible ways in which the scar that lined his skin could have happened.

That wasn't what bothered him the most though, surprisingly. It had been a gift from Yami, and therefore it had meant something.

Sighing, Yugi sipped once more on his coffee, idly gazing at the newspaper before him. The others had wandered off to help Michael find spare parts for the bus, and they needed a couple of other things now that there were more of them to feed. Jenny and Michael were sweet to offer them help, and didn't seem to mind the extra company; though he was sure Michael had his opinions about them. The Hippie was obviously far more intelligent than he let on.

It was best, he considered, that everyone kept busy; the less they thought about the trouble they were all facing, the better things would be in the long run.

A shadow shifted beside him and he glanced up, eyes widening in surprise as a stranger sat down in the seat directly across from him, folding hands upon the surface of the table and tipping his head to one side in curiosity.

"Um...excuse me?" Yugi gaped in disbelief. "This is my table."

"I know. Otherwise I wouldn't have sat down." The stranger titled his head, the sunglasses he wore looking slightly too modern for the era they'd landed in.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. The stranger was young looking, no older than twenty-five. His hair was jet black, curled around a rounded face. He oozed charisma in a similar sense to Yami's usual presence.

He reached out, picked up a napkin and took a moment to scribble on the surface with a black pen. The stranger passed over the note and Yugi glanced at the writing, his eyes widening at the hieroglyph written perfectly upon the white surface.

It took a moment for him to translate the glyph for Horus.

He gasped.

"Little Sam?" Yugi hissed, bending forward, "is that really you?" He peered into the tinted sunglasses, just catching a hint of bright yellow eyes, surrounded by opaque blackness. Obviously his human costume did not cover his inhuman eyes, almost akin to the fact that Yami's eyes still retained their demonic appearance.

"What, never seen a sexy human before?" The voice was so bizarrely unnatural for a human; he wondered why he'd not picked it up when Sam had first spoken. No wonder the sunglasses where modern, he was looking at a time-traveller.

"Last time I saw you, you were a little green person. Forgive me for being surprised, but you currently look much more human...err...human-ish?"  
"Yeah, I know, it's called 'blending in with the locals'" Sam grinned. "Anyway, so you've got yourself stuck in the past. That's a pretty neat feat for a human, Yugi."

"Okay..." Yugi sat back slowly, "I'm going to accept for the sake of my sanity that you really are Little Sam, and that I'm having this conversation with you."

"Good," the alien unfolded his hands from the table-top, giving another grin. "You are all going to have to tread very carefully, Yugi, this is a dangerous game...playing with time travel."

"Says the person doing it right now?"

"Yeah, but I'm a god."

Yugi snorted, "Yeah, right, Little Sam. You're as much of a god as I'm a girl."

"You're a girl? Really? I thought you decided on being a male." Sam gave him a considering look. "You do realise, Yugi, that just because you have Furling blood doesn't make it possible for you change your sex like I can, and you're well past Hatchling age."

Sighing loudly, Yugi rubbed his temples, "I was just making a point Little Sam."

"Oh...right, I knew that...anyway, like I was saying, I'm glad you guys have discovered time travel, because-."

"I have to save my own Grandfather, did you know about that?" Pulling himself up from his slouched position, Yugi yanked out the photograph, passing it to the alien across from him. Little Sam's thin figures took the offered paper and he removed his sunglasses, revealing his frightening yellow gaze. His brow contorted in thought.

"So, that's how my Father pulled the strings, interesting...he's getting more crafty in his old age."

"So, I have Ra to thank for this?" Yugi spread his hands, indicating his current attire and in general, their current time-zone.

"No, he's just pulling strings. My Father doesn't manipulate your fate Yugi, he just...plays games." The alien passed the photo back, giving a shrug of his thin shoulders.

Yugi noticed the slight uneasiness the alien was projecting in his human form.

"Time travel is a very delicate matter, Yugi, you've only done this by accident. Hopefully you can get back on purpose."  
"How did we do it? I mean, can you tell me that? Or is that interfering?"

"No game is being played at the moment, I can tell you whatever it is you want to know. Heck, you could ask me pretty much anything and I'd tell you." The alien gave a wicked grin. "In answer to your question, it was the solar flare." The alien shrugged.

"What solar-flare?" Yugi frowned in confusion.

"Oh for heaven sake, just tell the Major it was the solar-flare, okay? Oh, and here," the alien pulled out a large orange envelope as he stood. He offered it to Yugi with a grin.

"You'll be needing this to survive...and..." Sam paused, "If I were you, I'd dye your hair, Yugi... go all blond, or something. The government will be looking for you; you left a pretty big indentation in their record." The alien slipped his sunglasses back upon the bridge of his nose, "Give my regards to the Pharaoh."

"Wait, wait, you just said I could ask you anything?" Yugi stalled him. "Where are you going?"

"My ride is about to leave, so I have to go." Little Sam pointed outside of the diner.

"Ride?" Yugi followed the alien's hand, peering out the window towards a solid looking blue box. Standing at the front a tall man in a brown trench coat lingered. He gave a wave, flashing a grin that Yugi noticed Little Sam returned with vigour.

"Yeah, my ride, now I really have to go or Rose will bad-mouth me for keeping her from her mum's party. We popped back to this era to get a gift. Any more questions, human?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, "You're talking about Time Travel as if it's nothing?"

"To me, Yugi, it is nothing...to you, it's something. Question?"

Yugi spread his lips, fumbling for a question, "How do I open the door when I uncover all of the stones?"

The Furling bent forward, leaning into his ear. Yugi shivered, feeling the cool breath on his skin. "Sing, Yugi, sing the song of the universe."

"Sing?"

"Learn the song. You have a beautiful voice, use it."

Yugi closed his eyes as the presence of the Furling vanished and he heard the door of the diner chime shut. Slowly he bent his head, placing it upon the surface of the table, gripping the yellow envelope the alien had given to him. How long he remained in the position he couldn't tell, but it was Yami who gently prodded him back into reality.

He sensed the lord's hand upon his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Aibou? Aibou, are you alright?"

Slowly Yugi raised his head, looking at the ancient king as he stood beside the table, large sunglasses covering his blood red eyes. He wore a heavy, patched coat, matching the dark blue jeans hugging his legs. Yugi thinned his eyes, noticing the king had added a hat to his miss-matched collection of clothing. For a moment he thought they were alone, but he noticed Jenny standing to one side, the hippies' dazed smile widening when she noticed his eyes upon her.

"...Yeah, Yami, I'm alright."

\Are you sure?\ the mental prodding touched his mind and Yugi sighed softly, allowing his partner permission to roam his thoughts in intimacy. Seeming to find nothing wrong the lord withdrew his touch.

\Come, the others are waiting.\

"Look aibou," Yami spoke aloud as Yugi carefully rose from the table, letting the Pharaoh sling an arm around his shoulder to lead him out of the diner, "I brought something for you." Yami offered a package to him and Yugi gazed at it for a moment before grabbing it and tearing open the brown paper. Inside a golden choker was revealed, a simple strip, not fancy, nor obviously royal. Yugi beamed, feeling it over before crushing his partner in a hug.

"Thank you Yami."

"Well, I noticed not having one was making you squirm, it's not as fancy as the one before-."

"It's perfect Yami." Without hesitation Yugi fitted it around his neck.

"I promise I'll get you another one when we get home." Yami slipped his arm back around Yugi's shoulders, pulling him closer as they strolled across the street. Leaning into the strength his other half offered Yugi smiled faintly; eternally glad he had the support of a split soul to ground him to reality. No other human, other than Ryou, knew what it felt like to be cut in half, yet remain whole. He dug himself deeper into Yami's arms as they approached the colourful bus.

Jack poked his head out from the bonnet, wiping his greasy hands on his new pair of jeans.

"Kid, where have you been? Had the send the Pharaoh after you..." The Colonel nodded.

Yugi gave a small laugh, "I just sat down in a diner while you guys brought supplies for the bus."

"Well, don't sneak off next time, alright kid. Be careful."

"Yes sir." Yugi nodded stoutly. "The bus alright?"

"Yeah," Daniel thumped out of the doors, joining them, "she's all set. Sam's brought up food and stuff, oh, hey Jenny." Daniel waved to the hippie, the archaeologist flushing slightly from her deep daze. She smiled, simply nodding in reply as she wandered around the bus to find her husband.

Jack shook his head, "Cute couple." He muttered, "Hey, what's in the envelope?" The Colonel made a jutting movement with his hand.

Yugi glanced down at his hands, noticing that he still held the large orange envelope. He thinned his lips in thought; brought it up to his face.

"This," Yugi gently pulled it open, "was given to me by Little Sam-." The young man's voice broke off in mid-sentence, choking in disbelief.

"By Ra..."

"Yugi, what is it?" Daniel stood from his seat by the side-walk. "Did you say you saw Little Sam? As in the Furling?"

"Um, Colonel, is this a lot of money?" Yugi passed the envelope slowly towards the Colonel. Jack perked up an eyebrow, peering into it. His eyes widened in awe.

"Oh yes, that's a hell of a lot of money kid. The alien gave it to you?"

"Yeah, he did...oh, he told me to tell Sam something...but," Looking to where Jenny was peering out of the bus, waiting for them to climb aboard, Yugi shifted uneasily, "I'll tell you later."

000000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000

There was no point rushing on their trip to Washington, and according to the hippies they where bunking with, they had no reason to rush either. All in all, everyone was quite content to take it slow.

If anyone had asked, Yami would have told them that he was trying to see it as an unexpected holiday. A holiday that felt more like living than when he was in the future. With the shadow realm so easily accessible he had no need to return to the confines of the Puzzle. His physical form could be retained almost indefinably on the very energy of shadow magic that lingered in the air, seeping free of the unsealed realm.

Of course, he was still dead.

Not a day went by when he did not think of this singular fact. After all, it put him apart from humanity, from Yugi.

The young man lying beside him; bundled up in a warm rug, somewhere half between sleep and dazing wakefulness, was alive. Every breath he took proved his existence. Yami thinned his lips, rolling around in the back of the bus, feeling his fake limbs ache ever so slightly from the over abuse of shadow magic. He peered at his fingers, worn and calloused from his years as a warring Pharaoh. The sensation of touch was gaining a new meaning, for everything around him he could feel with that little extra something. The fur on the floor they slept upon, the heavy jacket he wore; even the sunlight that was starting to poke through the frosted front window of the bus was playing across his darkened tones of tanned flesh.

The illusion was so perfect, too perfect. It was the curse that reminded him of the fact that he was dead.

He had no need to eat the food they were given, no need to drink, no need to rush to the toilet, hug, kiss, smile, laugh and sleep. He had no need other than the need to exist in pure darkness.

"I hate this," he hissed, glancing around the bus where the team all slept. Thankfully, none of them snored.

They were taking turns with Jenny and Michael as to who slept inside the bus and who camped out. Eight people trying to sleep in the small confines of the single bus was a little bit cramped. Though it did keep them warm, he had to admit, it was nice and toasty with so many bodies.

But he was sure Michael and Jenny would have need of the privacy at times. They were being so kind. It proved there was still good in the world.

"Yami?" Beside him Yugi stirred to life. Yami tensed, sensing the intrusion of the young man's mind brush upon his own. For a moment he considered blocking their link, but let it slide. Smiling weakly, Yami reached out a hand, folding it over Yugi's hair.

"Yes aibou?"

"What do you hate?"

"Ah, you heard that...sorry."

"Hmm," Yugi murmured, rolling around and pulling himself out of his blankets and curling up beside the sitting lord. "Yes, I did."

Sighing Yami rested his head back upon the couch where Jack was still slumbering. He slipped into their mental communication, far better than hushed whispers.

\I was just commenting on my current bodily state of existence, aibou.\

\Oh?\ Yugi's reply was one of curiosity.

He sensed his partner's fingers upon the Puzzle dangling freely around his neck, and shivered at the touch. That touch upon the ancient artefact that held the half of his soul that he existed as, was far more real than anything around him at that current moment.

\Aibou, I'm eating food that I don't need to eat, consuming fluids that could be used otherwise. Being here in the past...its giving me time to think about things and that, aibou, is what I am hating.\

\Ah, I see.\ Yugi breathed in deeply, bundling up his blankets. He pulled out his plait of long hair, having dyed it blond to match his fringe. Playing with the locks he contemplated the statement for a moment.

\That's not what's bothering you Yami,\ he turned his gaze directly towards the Pharaoh, \I know you better than that, partner.\

\Okay, so you are correct.\

\So, what's really bothering you?\

\I wish I could give you more, little one, but I cannot. I am a spirit, and no matter what I do, or try...even now, with so much shadow magic at my disposal...I am still incapable of making this body,\ he pointed to himself, \be alive! I want to know your touch, Yugi. If you are me, then why can I not feel it.\

Yugi grinned, his eyes dancing in mirth, \That's what's bothering you? Yami, for goodness sake, grow up.\ Laughing softly, the laughter taking the sting out his words, Yugi leant forward, giving the Pharaoh a tender kiss to the forehead, \You are me, I am you.\ He stressed each word. \What more could someone want. I have an ever present reflection of myself, someone who'll love me the way no one else can. We've gone beyond what any normal human feels. We're the same soul. It doesn't matter Yami. It never has, and never will. Anyway I'm not even human anymore so I can't say I'm that interested in things humans are interested in. Come on, my Pharaoh, we're on a holiday, be happy and think happy thoughts!\ Yugi threw his arms skyward, collapsing back into his make-shift bed, causing the bus to jerk on its wheels.

Yami rolled his eyes, \ah, aibou; your happiness is contagious...\ Lying down beside the young man, Yami buried himself into Yugi's shoulder, breathing in deeply. \Fine, aibou...whatever you say.\

He sensed Yugi's fingers in his hair and smiled, letting himself fall back into that useless state of half-sleep. So, he didn't need anything, but just because he didn't need something didn't mean he couldn't have it.

0000000000000000

00000000000

00000

"Seriously, Pharaoh," Jack slapped the portable table down upon the grassy area beside the bus. The caravan park they'd pulled into the night before was finally beginning to stir to life as campers awoke to the new dawn, spreading out breakfasts to drive away the hunger. "You and the kid have got to learn not to have your little private chats around people, other than us, you both look like mental cases."

Yami raised an eyebrow under his dark sunglasses, watching the Colonel as he set up a chair to collapse into beside the table.

Apparently Jenny had seen the conversation he and Yugi had enjoyed earlier that morning, coming away from it quite confused.

"We'll try to refrain ourselves." Yami muttered darkly, watching as Sam climbed out of the bus, bearing a tray of food. She placed it upon the table, giving a smile of good morning cheer, directed towards an approaching Daniel and Teal'c. Both were wet from their showers, bearing their small bags of gear.

"Moring Daniel, Teal'c...are the showers good?" The Major offered.

"Don't know about the girls, but the men's' are quite alright." Daniel grinned, finding a seat and falling into it with a heavy sigh.

"Hey Yami, where's Yugi?"

"Went to get milk supplies." Yami tried to fight off a yawn, but gave into it, "and he's tired...which is making me half a zombie."

"Technically," Jack pointed in the direction of the lord, "you're already dead, so you are a zombie."

"Wonderful." Sarcasm broke free of the kings' lips. He turned away to stare across the road, around the caravan park, taking interest in the other occupants of this strange world.

"Well," Daniel rubbed his neck, "when Yugi wants a shower, he'd better remember to take someone...I don't think it'd be a good idea for him to go around by himself with the Puzzle so visible and you...well...unable to use shadow magic. You know."

"Hey," Jack offered, "the kid isn't unable to protect himself. He whoops Teal'c's backside."

"He has a point...it is a shame someone cannot go with Sam." Yami raised an eyebrow, turning back to the conversation at hand.

"Yami," Sam smiled, touching his shoulder, "so nice of you to think of me, but I assure you I'll be fine. I think Jenny will be able to come with me..."

"I betcha," Jack smirked, "Yugi could get into the female showers on grounds of looking like a girl. With his hair dyed blond, he's like this beacon of dazzling sparkling-ness-ness." The Colonel waved his hands in the air.

Yami chuckled, touching his own head of hair. When Yugi had dyed his hair, they discovered Yami's own hair had fallen under the same spell, adding all the more to the theory of being two halves of one singular soul. Personally, he wasn't happy with the blond look but given time, it would fade.

\Yami! I have the milk!\ The Pharaoh jolted slightly in his seat, causing Teal'c beside him to grab his arm.

"Lord Pharaoh?" The Jaffa offered.

"I'm fine Teal'c...Yugi just shouted." The regal king touched a hand to his temples. "He's coming with the milk."

"Wow," Jack commented, "that was fast."

"He took his bike? He did, ah, that explains the speed." Sam glanced up from buttering the slices of toast upon the table.

"You do realise, Jack," Yami peered over his dark sunglasses, "that you are going to regret letting him buy that bike."

Biting into his toast, the Colonel rolled his eyes towards the lord lounging back in a folding chair, "Listen, Pharaoh, if you can't even hold against those eyes of his, then what hope does a mere mortal like myself have? Huh?"

"Point taken," Yami mused. He cracked a grin as the sound of a bell tinkering rounded the corner and Yugi skidded to a jolted stop, pulling up the grass as the bike he road upon halted from the back-peddled breaks. The young man grinned as he leapt off, grabbing a bag from the carry compartment on the handle bars and pulling out milk.

"We were in luck; they have a small stall at the front office of the caravan park." He marched forward, placing the milk upon the table, glancing up as Jenny offered him a plate of warm toast just as she climbed out of the bus.

"Thanks Jenny."

"You're welcome." She smiled faintly, rewrapping her fleece around her shoulders, "thank you for the milk." She took it in her slim hands.

"Not a problem. We're kind of eating you out of house and home." Yugi beamed cheerfully and the hippie gave a laugh, patting his cheek in play.

"Your presence is a nice change, we needed the company." She wandered off, climbing into the bus to attend to a shrieking kettle.

Yugi climbed into Yami's lap, boxing the Pharaoh over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"I got you your paper, though I can't figure why you want to read something when it's not relevant. We're in the past, technically what's going to happen has already happened."

"Know your enemies." Yami muttered, biting into an offered slice of toast, unfolding the paper and propping it up against Yugi's back, shielding himself from the world.

Jack perked up an eyebrow, "He's going to be gone for awhile, right?"

"Yes," Yugi smirked, "he will be." He attacked the breakfast before him hungrily and the team ate in relative silence, with Yami's rustling paper fluttering in the slight breeze of the morning.

Yugi took another bit of his second serving of toast, taking a quick glance at the bus, noticing Jenny was not coming back out, and Michael had obviously left for the showers some time ago. He cleared his throat, taking the moment to share the information he hadn't had a chance to discuss with the team before.

"You know how I said Little Sam popped by?" He gazed towards Jack who instantly perked up.

"Yeah?"

"Well, he told me how we did this whole...time travel thingy."

"He did?" Daniel spluttered in disbelief, nearly causing his hot coffee to spill.

"Yeah, he did."

"But I thought...you know...that'd be interfering or something." The archaeologist protested. Yugi gave a shrug.

"Apparently not, because right now, here in the past, no game is being played...or something like that."

"What then," Teal'c leant forward, "did he speak of?"

Yugi breathed in deeply, closing his eyes from the gazes of the team looking at him urgently for information, "Apparently, according to Little Sam, it was a solar-flare...does that mean anything to you Major?" Yugi shifted the conversation her way.

From where she sat beside the small set up table, spreading butter over her toast, Sam glanced up, forgetting the breakfast in front of her for a moment in her amazement.

"Solar-flare...my gosh, Yugi, are you sure that's what he said?"

"Oh yeah, he defiantly said solar-flare." The young man nodded, biting into his toast again, eating the mouthful as the attention of the team was directed towards the silently stunned Major.

"Well, Carter?" Jack spread his hands, "What does it mean?"

"Um...sir..." Sam wiggled slightly in her chair under his intense gaze. "Let me explain. After the Abydos mission, when we couldn't figure out a way to make the 'Gate work again, I was asked to research alternative applications for the 'Gate. Including time travel."

"What'd you come up with?" Jack sipped his coffee, for once giving her his undivided attention.

"Well, just this..." Sam held out her hands, "What if a massive solar-flare just happened to occur at the exact moment that we were travelling between Earth and another Stargate?" She asked the group in her usual lecture manner.

Yugi sniffed, "I have absolutely no idea, Major." He grinned, finishing the plait of his hair.

Sam smiled in his direction, taking a moment to notice Yami was peering over the top of his newspaper, obviously listening just as much as the rest of the team.

"If the wormhole itself was redirected closer to the sun because of Earth's magnetic field, the increased gravity could slingshot us back to Earth."

"So why haven't we tried this before?" Daniel spread his hands, "I mean...you have to admit, that's good idea for an end of the world moment when all else has failed."

"Because, Daniel," Sam chided him, "flares are impossible to predict. Light takes several minutes to travel between the Earth and the sun-."

"Eight minutes." Jack offered. "Takes eight minutes."

"Yes, right, thank you sir," Sam blinked, "Anyway, so by the time a flare of sufficient magnitude has been confirmed, it's already too late."

"Okay, if they're impossible to predict, how do we get ourselves home?" Yami spoke over his paper. Yugi smirked, glancing behind at the Pharaoh and rubbing the leg he sat upon.

"It's in the note." Sam spread her hands, "October tenth, nineteen-seventy, nine-fifteen A.M, October eleventh, nineteen-seventy, six-thirty P.M."

Jack grinned, jerking his head back, "the time and dates of the next two flares."

"Right," Sam looked at the Colonel, "General Hammond must have used my own research to figure out what we needed.

"Or," Yugi sat forward, stealing another slice of toast from the table, "maybe that's the reason he asked you to do the research in the first place." The young man cracked a grin.

"And he looked up two flares relatively close to when Yugi has to save his grandfather...so we'd be able to get home."

"So, the question still stands, where is the Stargate?"

"Guess we have a year to find out." Yugi stood, stretching, "I'm going for a shower." He kicked Yami's foot, "And so are you. You actually have a physical body that needs washing now...and this way; you'll learn the horrible ins and outs of caravan parks. You never had to use them the last time we went out like this."

"That whole thing with the Capsule Monsters was in a virtual world, they didn't have caravan parks. It hardly even counted as a holiday; I was far too busy trying to save your pretty backside and the whole freaking world, again."

"If you start getting tired of being a hero, give me a shout." Yugi waved a hand, climbing into the bus, "I'll grab your gear."

Noticing Jenny sitting on the couch within the dark interior, Yugi shuffled towards his small bag of supplies, picking it up. Her hand caught his and he jolted at the connection. Slowly he turned towards her, his empathic talent flaring ever so slightly through the physical contact of her skin upon his own. Her dazed gaze caught him slightly off guard, and slowly she smiled, gripping his hand tighter in her own.

"Yugi," her lips spread in a small whisper and he gasped aloud, suddenly hearing her voice echoing in his mind, akin to Yami's. His eyes widened in awe, unable to comprehend in that split moment that another human was capable of mental communication, \Sometimes the path home is a little harder than it seems. If you miss, it won't be the end, but a beginning.\

She released his hand and he jerked away, hearing Yami's sudden intrusion as the Pharaoh's physical weight jolted the bus, the lord entering, his blood red eyes wide as he glared at them both in the back of the bus.

"Aibou? What on earth was that?"

Grabbing his gear Yugi dashed out of the confines of the dark interior, shoving past Yami and bursting out, standing in the sunlight his body shaking from the sensation of his mind being entered by another.

"Yugi? What is it?" Sam stood, voicing her concern.

"Ah...nothing, um...Yami, let's go." Snagging the Pharaohs' wrist Yugi yanked him away from the bus. The lord gave a startled noise but complied, flashing a smile back in the direction of a confused Colonel.

"We'll be back later." He waved.

"Alright," Jack called out, "just...don't do anything stupid, either of you!"

00000000000000000

00000000000

0000

Jenny had telepathy.

That was the only way he could describe what had just transpired, that or she was an alien in human skin. He couldn't dismiss that idea entirely. It was possible, wasn't it? Right?

Sighing Yugi pulled on a shirt, waving away the steam from the shower. He couldn't complain that it was the worse caravan bathroom he'd come across, but it wasn't the best. The hot water would run out every two minutes. It gave him enough time to wash his hair.

Stepping out of the shower alcove Yugi wandered towards the shelves, grabbing his gear and sorting through the knick-knacks. Finding a brush he started on his unruly locks, listening as the sound of Yami's shower shut off. He smirked, hearing the lord curse the lack of warmth through their mind link.

\You alright Yami, or should we have gone further back in time for you?\

\Oh, funny aibou, very funny...\ His reply snapped back. \I don't like the blond hair.\

\Live with it.\

\Apparently I have to.\

Gazing at the reflection in the mirror Yugi watched as the door of the second shower opened, sending out a stream of steam that was eaten by the fans in the ceiling. Yami strolled out, his black jeans hanging loosely around his hips as he threw his pack down. With a jerk he shook out his hair. The blond was more of a gold colour than a hard blond, in general it was bleached and it wasn't a look either of them would have chosen if they'd had to. But, unfortunately, something had needed to be drastically changed in their appearance, and naturally the hair was the first thing that came to mind. Glancing at the mirror Yugi tilted his head. Thought he couldn't say he'd aged ever since joining SG1, noticeable things had changed about him during the months of being hired to defend Earth. He was refined, delicate to a fault and annoyingly smooth skinned. Compared to Yami, he really was the lighter half. He was wearing no mascara, making his eyes slightly less defined, and with his hair now blond, his eyebrows stood out darker.

"Actually," Yugi raised an eyebrow, "if my skin was darker, I'd say I looked like Malik...minus the buff physic."

Yami gave a laugh, the rich sound making him smile as the dark lord wrapped his arms around his shoulders, smothering him in a hug. The physical contact the Pharaoh only ever gave when alone.

"Malik, hmm...interesting observation aibou."

"I'm going to miss them." Yugi whispered.

"We'll see them again." Yami buried his head into the curve of the young man's shoulder.

Breathing in sharply Yugi pulled away, his brow darkening as he recalled Jenny's echoing words.

"Yami, I think Jenny has a heightened sixth sense...or something."

"Is this about when you where in the bus? I felt someone invading your mind, was it Jenny?"

"Yes, it was." Yugi shivered, recollecting the strange sensation of someone other than Yami roaming around within his inner-most mind. It had been such a surprise he'd been given no time to think about what it was she'd said.

_Was she an oracle as well?_

"Oracle?" Yami had picked up his abashed thoughts. Yugi jolted away from the Pharaoh's embrace, blinking.

"Sorry, she just said something, that's all. Do you think she's...safe?"

"I sense no ill-will from either Jenny or Michael. They are strange, yes, but they mean us no harm. If Jenny, as you say, has such an ability then she would already know who we are. I think we are safe, aibou."

"But finding someone, here in the past...Yami, we haven't met anyone with such a talent. I mean, I know Malik can do it with you and Bakura, but that's just because he has an item. I can do it with Ryou, but he's a hikari, like me."

Yami gave a shrug, pulling a shirt over his head and gathering up his large jacket, "Come, aibou...we were bound to run across someone."

"So, you're not worried about this? That someone broke into my mind, our mind, saw things...Yami, you're usually the first person to jump at people who trespass on our soul."

The lord raised an eyebrow, turning slowly towards his partner. For a moment they stared, gauging the others reaction. Yami breathed out, "Yugi...I need you to understand something," he approached the young man, "right now...I am incapable of doing anything but keeping this physical body. If I so much as lift a finger of shadow magic, I am going to be alerting Shaadi to my existence and I do not, under any circumstances wish that to happen. This," spreading his hands Yami looked around, "is pretty much as human as I am ever going to get."

"So," Yugi whispered, touching his partners arm, "even if Jenny _was_ a threat, you'd be unable to deal with it."

"Yes."

"This is bad, Yami."

"I know." The Lord smiled, he reached out, cupping the younger ones' cheeks, "but...you are not alone. I'm still here aibou, no matter what time zone we're thrown into, I'm always going to be here."

Shifting on his feet Yugi buried himself into the lord's chest, trying to gather the warmth of the illusionary body to his own. "Yami, for once...I wish I was normal..."

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

0

_Okay, so I said it was going to be three parts, but it might end up being four._

_Yes, there wasn't much excitement in this Episode, I'm sorry. _

_The next one we'll have a bit of a time jump. Cause, you know, I'm so not going to write a whole year of stuff. Heh._

_So, do we save Grandpa? _

_Does Yami accidently use his shadow powers, or will he actually find the self-control. Come on, the guy has to learn the golden rule of being a great king._

_Thanks again for reading._

_Catch ya all next update! Or if I reply to your reviews._

_Oh, I was going to reveal my surprise, but sadly...the internet is so slow I can't, we went over our down-load limit. Eight days of horrible, slow internet. My family is dying...slowly... _


	13. Season 1 Episode 8 Home

_**Okay, this hasn't been beta'd so read at own risk...**_

_**When it's beta'd I'll put that version up :) My wonderful beta'ra is currently in exam mode and we all know how horrible that can be *gasps* **_

_**So I tried my best on my own, but I always make mistakes :( Fact of life my friends... *sigh***_

_**00000000000000**_

_**0000000**_

_**00**_

_Time jump._

_W00t, my awesome powers as a fanfiction writer now begins._

_Be prepared._

_*evil laughter*_

_I'm kind of wishing now I didn't make this arc so big, but it was so interesting in my mind. I'm really looking forward to an episode I've been writing for awhile now that I can't wait to upload...so...stay tuned, if your finding these ones boring...I'm sorry. :( _

_0000_

_00_

_Also, if you've been reading and reviewing this, this I have a present for you! Yes, a present. I know some of you have already seen it, but some might not have._

_GO NOW to my deviantArt page through the 'homepage' link on my Profile page (that was a lot of pages). What it is, is a line up of most of the important characters in this fan-fic, all coloured. =D Took me awhile too. So enjoy my friends._

_AND thank you all for your support! You're fantastic._

_0000000_

_00_

**I think of a hero as someone who understands**

**the degree of responsibility that **

**comes with his freedom.**

00000000000000000

00000000000

000000

0

Season 1 – Episode 8: Home is where the heart is...

Car fumes filled the air, a distinct scent of petrol and oil from engines that had been cleaned. The garage was silent; the only sound a muted hiss of a slowly opening door. Light crept in, igniting the shiny surface of a newly painted car. The footsteps where soft, light weighted, followed by the pressure of slightly heavier feet trailing after the other.

"Okay, Yami, I give up, why are we here?" Yugi's voice called out through the dim light. The door behind clipped shut, "It's almost mid-night and-."

"Surprise!"

Yugi squealed in fright, leaping backwards into the open arms of the spirit behind him as the lights of the garage flicked open, revealing the streamers and balloons, along with the team's cheerful faces ignited in mirth at the shocked young man staring blankly at them.

"Happy Birthday kid." Jack swung over, "surprise."

"My gosh, you idiots, it's like...mid-night!" Yugi squeaked aloud, finding laughter on his lips at the sight of the team gathered within the garage, covered in streamers. Sitting on one of the many cars waiting for repairs a chocolate cake was waiting, along with a spreading of gifts.

"Well, we're all so busy during the day." Sam smiled, coming around and smothering him in a hug. Yugi buried himself into her arms, thankful for the comforting embrace she so freely gave.

"Gosh, thanks guys...this is kind of unexpected." He laughed through the smile that would not leave his face.

"What, the whole turning a year older in the past, or the 'just turning a year older' bit." Jack twirled his fingers in the air.

"I don't know sir," Yugi shrugged, "I guess all of it. Thanks, though...thanks. Really." He beamed, gazing around the garage at their faces, the faces of his family; such a weirdly wonderful family, but a family none-the-less.

He was now twenty-three. Yet, did it really count if he turned twenty-three in the past?

00000000000000000

0000000000

000

They'd arrived in Washington with no idea what to do, or where to go. They had no ID's and only the money that Little Sam had given them to survive on. It wasn't going to last five people and a spirit for very long. They needed a place to stay, clothes to wear...they practically needed to live an entire year on their own.

It had been difficult but eventually they'd sorted it out. Jack and Yami had managed to acquire jobs together at a car mechanic's and above the mechanic shop was a second story, an apartment that they rented. It was small, but they didn't need much room; just a place to sleep and gather after the long days.

Daniel volunteered at a small local library. Teal'c had become a bouncer and worked late nights. Funnily enough, he highly enjoyed his job in the wild streets.

Sam had been difficult. The Colonel had banned her from finding a job in any form of science area, and she herself refused to do so lest she revealed some secret yet unknown to man-kind and therefore changed human history. So Sam, interestingly for the strong, independent woman, had become the equivalent of a house-wife. She kept them going, kept them fed and kept them clean. It was also her job to research leads on the Stargate. Some days he had no idea where she went, but she was doing something and at least she wasn't bored.

He himself had discovered a strange talent that had been lying dormant for some time. Tea would have been so proud of him now – considering he'd chosen to become a waiter.

The diner he worked in was a small one, large enough to hold a good sized crowd in the morning and afternoon rush, but small enough for him to not be noticed by any peering eyes wondering why he stood out in his graceful movements and sparkling eyes. If he slipped up and mentioned something random, the people seemed to shrug it off.

The girls he worked with had named him 'Space' in jest for his constant babbling about universal happenings and he supposed, it reflected the spaced-out look he often had during his shifts, where he'd randomly communicate with Yami.

The diner was a small walk away from the mechanic shop and their home, but most importantly they'd chosen to live close enough to the Museum in which his grandfather would someday need saving near-by. Not a singular day went by when he would not think of the photograph he kept safely hidden away in the pocket of his pants.

After all, it was the whole reason why they where currently stuck in the past.

Yugi sniffed, tasting the salt from the hot-chips he'd just eaten on the top of his mouth. He bent over, discovering a discarded fork under one of the tables near the windows. Picking it up he placed it upon his tray of dirty dishes, carting it around behind the counter to dump it into the kitchen. He dusted his hands off, giving a stretch of his long arms.

"Long day Space?" He heard Maggie, the owner of the diner; call out from behind her station by the hot ovens. The smell of freshly baked bread caught his nose and he smiled at the sweet scent, wandering towards it and leaning upon a sink to watch the African American work her magic.

"Yeah...I'm heading home, is that alright?"

"Sure thing sweetie," she stood, picking up a fresh loaf of bread and wrapping it in newspaper. She passed it into his hands and Yugi gazed at it, smiling at the offer.

"Take that back to your mashed-up family."

"Thanks Maggie." Giving a curt bow Yugi unhooked his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He waved goodbye, hearing her mutter something about his good manners, before disappearing out of the diner's doors and stepping into the busy street filled with the late evening rush.

A quick glance at his watch told him he would be arriving home just in time for dinner. Yami and Jack usually closed the mechanic shop at half-past five, the owner of the complex pulling off work at around the same time. Dinner was always at six, with Sam being so punctual, and Teal'c needing to eat before he rushed off for the night-life.

Grabbing his bike form where he parked it every morning he swung himself onto it, placing the fresh bread in the small basket on the handles before taking off in a mad dash down the pave-walk. Over the months he'd come to know the neighbourhood well, with the younger generation having a stake-board park as a local gathering, and the elders always willing to give him a wave, shout and sometimes a warm drink of coffee and a good chat.

If things had been different, if he didn't miss his life before hand, he would actually found himself enjoying the experience but the thought of the future lingered within him always. All the time he had to watch himself, to make sure he never made a mistake, and to always be on his lookout for government agents waiting for him to mess up and reveal himself.

Peddling swiftly down the road Yugi spun the bike, driving past the stake-board park, watching as the gathering of teens tried their skills.

Usually he would stop to join in, but the urge to get home was greater than the need to communicate, and he peddled past, catching sight of the garage down the street. The large sliding doors where already shut, and the closed sign on the front door was flipped over to reveal no one was in the office.

Skidding to a stop he dug around in the back of his pants, pulling out a key chain and unlocking the door, shoving his way in, propping up his bike on a wall. The garage was dark, smelling of car fumes. Staggering his way towards a dim light in the hallway that lead up to their apartment Yugi caught the steps under his feet, winding his way up and smiling as he heard muffled voices behind the door.

It was always a relief to come home.

Even if it was a temporary home, it was still home.

As he reached for the door handle, it was swung wide open from the other-side and he was confronted with Yami's smile. The Pharaoh was still wearing his work overalls and somehow managed to still look as though he owned the world, while being stained with dirt and grime. Half the girls along their street adored him, and he'd already fended off countless date offers.

It was highly amusing.

Especially to the Colonel who wouldn't shut up about it.

For a moment the king stared at the Millennium Puzzle dangling around Yugi's neck, he raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, seeming to decide that whatever it was that had him bothered was now gone.

"My aibou..." Yami's arms folded around the young man and he smelt the oil that stained the Pharaoh's skin and clothes. "Welcome home."

"Hey," Yugi cheerfully grinned, "how was your day?" He peered over the king's shoulder, smiling in Jack's direction as the Colonel slouched over a chair, watching the small television they'd brought. It was nothing compared to the awesome flat-screens of the twenty-first century, but it was enough to stare at in zombie like glaze.

Yami pulled away, "it was quite fine."

Stepping into the warmth of the apartment Yugi closed the door behind him. "Didn't destroy any cars?"

"No, aibou...I did not. Have faith in me, little one. How about you, shatter any plates today?" Yami raised both his eyebrows in jest.

Yugi thinned his lips, giving the spirit a heavy shove in the gut, "No. I did not, thank you very much. Sam, I brought bread, Maggie was cooking again."

"Thanks Yugi, can you put it on the table, we'll cut it up and have it with the soup." The Major's voice called out from the kitchen area of the small unit. It was amusing how they all managed to fit within the apartment without killing each other.

Both he and Yami shared a singular bed, since they had no issue in the matter, being the same person. Sharing the same space was hardly anything to kick a fuss about. Though Yami, more often than not, wouldn't ever end up in the bed anyway, instead the king would stay awake most nights, gazing at the world outside from a seat upon the small balcony outside of the bedroom window. Daniel and Jack shared their room, with Daniel on another bed and Jack camping out on the floor between the two single beds.

Sam had her own space, since she was the only female. Her room, though, had become more of an office, and he couldn't recollect ever seeing a bed in it.

Teal'c crashed wherever he found himself to be lying. Considering he was usually out all night and in all day, it didn't matter if he landed in anyone's bed. He was gone by the time they came to sleep.

Whatever routine they'd all developed, it was more a coping mechanism than anything. They needed each other, for the support they gave.

Maggie the diner owner was right; they had such a strange family.

A family from the future, trying not to mess up history by living normal lives in the past.

It was hard.

Without the others, he wasn't sure he'd have been able to do it.

He hated to think about it.

For him, a year was barely anything. He was immortal, it didn't matter if he spent a year anywhere, it didn't affect him in nearly as many ways as it did the others. Sure, his routine had been affected. He still managed to get up every Wednesday to jog around the block, but it didn't feel the same as living in his own apartment, with just him and Yami. They were not off saving the world every-day, and life was mundane.

Jack never mentioned it, but he could tell the Colonel was beginning to get slightly edgy about the predicament. One whole year.

He was sure he should have been feeling them aging around him, like he felt Joey, Tea, Tristan and Seto age. The sensation never came around his team members and even if they'd all gone through new birthdays, he couldn't see any physical changes happening to them. It was confusing, but he couldn't dwell upon it.

Maybe it was a result of time travel, or maybe it was the curse of the Millennium Puzzle that was slowing down their aging simply by being around him.

He'd noticed that had been the case with his friends and Grandpa.

Whatever it was, it was helping them in a strange way, to cope with the change that was forced upon them until the moment of their freedom. How he missed the future.

He'd never realised how much he'd replied upon modern technology until now, when it was all but stripped away.

But it wasn't too much of a big deal.

He'd lived without modern comforts in Egypt, and he'd enjoyed every minute of it.

Sam wandered free of the kitchen, coming to the table set up in the small living room. She placed down a bowel of hot, steaming soup and glanced towards Jack and Yami, her brow furrowed in annoyance.

"You're both filthy. Will you at least change?"

Yami glanced down at himself.

"As you wish Major." He gave a small incline of his head, leaving through the door into the bedroom.

From his spot by the television Jack rose, rubbing off his hands onto his overalls. Sam sighed as he ignored her.

"Sir?"

"What, I'll have a shower after tea, alright."

"Yes sir." She offered him a hot mug of soup and a slice of bread. "Here."

"Thanks." Jack gave her a grateful smile. Yugi perked up an eyebrow at the small interchange between them as he served out two mugs, one for himself and another for Yami. Though the spirit still didn't need to eat, he enjoyed the ritual anyway. No one had ever dared ask him where the food went, for Yami never went to toilet, nor did he show any bother at even pretending he needed to perform bodily functions. It could only be presumed the food was consumed and possibly transformed into energy to continue the upkeep of his physical form.

The ancient king returned to the confines of the Puzzle for almost an hour each night. Yugi touched the Item dangling around his neck, feeling the warmth in its golden shine, and sensing the soft heart beat that fluttered within it. It was still Yami's prison, and it still housed his soul. The physical body they all saw, the body they could touch and smile at, was just an illusion of his image. A projection of shadow magic weaved with great skill by a dark lord.

"Hmm, aibou," Yami's voice whispered suddenly in his ear, "your gripping the Puzzle a little too tightly."

"Sorry." He squeaked, releasing it.

Yami smirked dangerously, picking up his mug of soup and sipping on the warm broth as he wandered past, snagging a plate of bread, "thank you Major, for the meal."

"Quite alright Pharaoh." Sam laughed as the lord passed by, coming to sit in his own seat by the television. Both he and Jack became absorbed in the news that was being displayed. Yugi shook his head, giving a small laugh at the sight of them both. He glanced to the Major as she sat down at the table. He moved to join her.

"So, any news on the Stargate?" He offered, sipping on his mug.

Sam thinned her lips, "I think so Yugi."

"Really?" He perked up in surprise.

"Yeah," her eyes ignited brightly, "I might have a lead. A military warehouse just received a strange, large package. The size of it fits the diameter and shape of the Stargate...it's a warehouse just outside of Washington."

"That's good news."

"As Teal'c would say, 'indeed'," she nodded, "but that's not the really interesting thing." Sam lent forward, "apparently, according to the assistant I had a chat to; the shipment came along with ancient artefacts recently found in a dig in Egypt."

"My grandpa?"  
"I think so. Looks like the artefacts that where found are going to be going on display once they've been sorted. I tried to get a list of names of those involved in the dig, but I ran out of convincing arguments at the museum front desk."

Yugi thinned his lips, taking a moment to dunk his fresh bread into the soup before chewing on it. The silence between them reigned for a couple of moments.

"I could give it a go." He muttered.

"Yes, you could," Sam smiled faintly, reaching out and touching his hand. The instant physical contact caused him to flinch dramatically and she raised an eyebrow, "but notice, you're still having trouble with it Yugi. We can't rely on your unique gift."

"And here I was, thinking it was my eyes." He smirked, turning his hand around and gripping hers tightly to show he had nothing against the touch.

"Oh, I'm sure they have something to do with it. Remember what Jenny said-."

"We're all born with a reason; every part of our body contributes to the whole." Yugi shook his head, recalling the hippie to mind. Her gentle, understanding smile often caused him to become thoughtful whenever he noticed that he too, often wore the same slightly glazed appearance of someone not quite all there in the head.

Those few months travelling with the hippies had been a couple of the most insightful months he'd ever had.

Mutants.

Of all the amazing things possible in the human race, he'd never thought a mutant was possible; a random hiccup in human genetics' or, maybe, not so random. It depended on where you sat on the fence as to which side you leaned towards. In the future he'd heard nothing of mutants, people with telepathic abilities, or other slightly more exaggerated abilities. From what Michael had told them, though they were rare, they did accrue.

Jenny had told him he exhibited mutant qualities; however he had explained it was possibly from being related to aliens and not from being a mutant. She'd accepted such a thought quite well and listened to his explanation of the world at large and how he and Yami related to it.

Yugi gave a small snort through his nose, sitting back on his chair with a slump, "I wish they both didn't have to travel onward, I would have loved to have talked to her more. She seemed to know things."

"Only because she could read your mind Yugi."

"I can't read people's minds, I can only gauge feelings and manipulate them...I always thought it was just a gift from the Millennium Puzzle."

"Little Sam could do the same Yugi. Anyway," She smiled, "how else are you suppose to keep in line a dark pharaoh without some small help, heh."

"Right, yes, Yami...the whole reason why I exist in the first place." Yugi stared at the heavens in a pleading motion, "if only I knew truthfully what it was like to be an Ancient Egyptian then maybe I would understand why the Furlings interbreed shadow-magic into the Pharaoh's blood-line. Obviously my gift comes from shadow magic, not...mutation like Jenny." He waved his hand in the air. "As Bakura would say, 'there is a time for all things to appear, now stop being a sorry sod, shove your fat-hide and move, we haven't got all day!'"

Sam gave a grin, shaking her head as Yugi tried for the ancient thief king's strange accent, however failed and ended up with a British twang that came from Ryou.

"And," Sam spread hers hands, "your ability is heightened here in the past because you and Yami haven't sealed off the Shadow Realm. Same reason why Yami's able to keep his physical form longer."

"So, back to the Furling blood and back to square one, you and the Colonel aren't going to let me use what I have to help...why?"

"Because it's too risky, if someone noticed it would be dangerous. Don't worry Yugi, I'll work around it. We've got two months before your Grandfather shows up, that's two months for me to snoop around."

Yugi raised both his eyebrows, cracking a grin. "Major, you snooping is something I'd love to see."

"Oh shut up."

0000000000000

0000000000

00000

"Shoot, shoot, shoot."

Yugi groaned in half sleep, listening to Daniels voice as the archaeologist-come-librarian dashed through the bedroom, pulling on clothing in his mad race.

"I'm late! Again! Sam! Where are my pants?!"

"Daniel, shut up!" Grabbing a pillow and decking it at his friend Yugi rolled over, encountering Yami's arm in his face. He hit the Pharaoh, "Yami, get on your side of the freaking bed."

"What?" The king raised his head, watching as Daniel sorted through the clothes pile, throwing them onto a still sleeping Jack lying on the make-shift bed upon the floor. Giving a grunt Yami collapsed back into the bed, rolling around and gathering up the blanket. Yugi squeaked as the cool air hit his bare arms. He grabbed the side of the blanket, giving it a yank, "Yami, give me back my blanket."

"Shut up aibou, I'm pretending to sleep."

"You don't need sleep, I do, now give me back my blanket-." His fingers slipped and the force of letting go caused him to tip off the bed, he landed with a hard thump upon the floor, beside the Colonel's still sleeping form.

"Wonderful," Yugi groaned at his position, slightly amazed the Colonel could sleep through it all, "I guess I'm now up and out of bed."

"Good, now shut up." Yami snuggled into the bed, now taking the entire space up. Yugi glared at the lord, grabbing a pillow and whacking him hard over the face.

"You complete and utter lazy king!"

"Yugi," Daniel called out again, "have you seen my pants-."

"What do I look like, your mother!" Spinning on his heels Yugi stalked past the archaeologist, grabbing the draws and sorting through the clothes stored inside, "listen, Sam made up a system, your pants are in here, try to remember it." Pulling them out he threw them across the room, "happy now. Good."

Grabbing his own clothes Yugi stomped out of the room, noticing Teal'c had collapsed on the lounge chair from his late night. By the smell of breakfast, Sam was obviously back in the kitchen, working up her usual routine of cooking. He passed her as he wandered towards the bathroom.

"Morning Yugi. You're up early?" She glanced up through her long hair, surrounded in a bob around her cheeks.

"Yeah," Yugi shivered, "Daniel's a pain."

"Ah." She laughed, turning back to the bacon she was frying. "Do you want me to make you breakfast."

"Nah, its alright. I'll get something at Maggies, Emily always makes me breakfast." He gave her a wave, shifting into the bathroom and shutting the door with a long sigh. The bathroom smelt of oil, and he noticed Yami had left his overalls in the bathtub once again. He gazed at the oil stained clothing, amazed that Yami was quite happy at his physical labour of being a car mechanic. He'd had no idea the Pharaoh was even enabled to work with mechanics. According to Jack, the ancient king was a pro, always seeming to know the problem with whatever car was brought to him.

How did a five-thousand year old spirit know anything about cars?  
It was a question he'd tried to ask, but it was always shrugged off by his partner.

Turning on the hot water Yugi stripped, shaking his hair out. The blond he'd bleached it with was growing out, giving him an odd colouring of half a head of black and half a head of blond. No one seemed to mind, the girls he worked with enjoyed playing with his hair during their breaks, considering its length was getting slightly ridiculous but he wasn't daring enough to have it cut lest it fuzzed up again like it had in high-school.

He shivered.

No, he was never going there again. It was odd to think he'd been a teenager in the future, or he would be a teenager in the future.

"Ouch," touching his head Yugi gave a small groan, "my head hurts again."

000000000000000000000

000000000000

000

Eight o'clock he usually clocked into work, the girls arriving slightly sooner, with the morning rush often a good time to pick up money for the diner. It actually opened at six but Maggie, the owner, never allowed him to come in at such a time, always insisting he worked eight to five.

It was almost as if she worried he'd work himself into a hole if she let him.

Finishing his long hair in a pony-tail Yugi grabbed his bag, taking a moment to check over his uniform, a male version of the black skirts the girls wore. He, thankfully, could wear pants and a tight white shirt with the word 'm' splattered all over it, standing for Maggie. The diner was, after all, called after its owner.

"Yami, I'm leaving." Yugi called out. He felt a small prickle come through their mental link and he smirked as the lord appeared at the bed-room door, his hair fuzzed and is eyes weary. In all honesty, he looked as though he'd actually been sleeping.

"Have a good day." He muttered, rubbing his eyes, getting the weeping sleep out of them.

"I'll send one of the girls down with lunch for you and Jack, since Sam's gonna be out today and you both have no idea how to feed yourselves." Kissing him on the cheek Yugi turned, "seeya tonight."

He waved as the door clipped shut. Starting down the stairs he found his bike, pulling it around the corner and opening the office front door of the garage.

The cool morning air hit him hard, brushing across his bare skin and trickling in under his leather jacket.

Giggling at the sensation he swung one leg over his bike, pushing at the peddles and starting down the foot-path, picking up speed along the almost deserted street. In the months of working in the diner he'd come to enjoy the conversations he picked up on. The three girls he worked with where wonderful and he would have even consider them friends, if their relationships where not going to be so short-term. He was the alpha male of sorts within the diner, considering he was the only male to be working in the place. Even their cook was a girl. It was slightly embarrassing but enjoyable when it really came down to it. He could only imagine what Tea would say if she knew where he was and what he was doing.

Skidding to a stop and shoving his bike into the bike rack Yugi shrugged off his bag, swinging his way through the double doors.

"Morning Space!" Emily shouted across the noise of the diners, he flashed the young woman a grin, noticing she'd dolled up again. A pretty girl, she stood two heads taller than him, and used it to her advantage most days to poke utmost fun at him. Yet her smile was always a welcoming sight, spread with thick red lip-stick that she'd smother on his cheek given the chance.

"Morning Emily. Busy?" He rounded the counter, shoving his bag into its allocated spot, grabbing a pen and paper, sticking the pen behind his ear and the wad of paper into the pocket of his shirt.

"Yeah, table eight and table ten need their meals taken to them, table fifteen needs its order filled and outside we have table one and two with people who are waiting their drinks. Get to it Space."

"On it." With perfect grace he lifted the trays, holding them high and swiftly moving through the tables of the diner. This was his life. A normal, life...or as normal as he could make it.

000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

0

Hungrily he devoured his breakfast, which had quickly become lunch, while rushing to pack Yami's and Jack's lunches into a large brown take-away bag. Finishing off his final mouthful he grabbed the bags, swinging out of the kitchen and into the main foyer of the diner. Slinking up to Emily he placed the two bags upon the counter.

"Hey," She smiled, ruffling his hair, "those need to go to the boys right?"

"Yep."

"I'll take the run, since it's my lunch break." She smirked, "anyway...who wants to miss a chance at seeing that hunk of a brother-."

"Stop right there, and don't say another word." Yugi held out his hands, "You're creeping me out, Emily."

"Oh, fine." She snorted, but paused, noticing his eyes where no longer looking at her, but directly around her towards the diner doors. His breath hitched in his mouth and he froze. Slowly she turned, trying to notice whatever it as that he was seeing.

Yugi blinked, his fingers moving towards the photograph in the back pocket of his pants. It felt warm to the touch, even if it was an illusion.

"Grandpa." He whispered.

"Space, are you alright?" Emily stared at him, waving a hand in front of his face as he gazed in shock at the front windows, trying to figure if the figure he was seeing was truthfully who he thought it to be.

"Hey, Space. Yugi!" She hit his shoulder and he twitched jerking towards her.

"Yes?"

"What was that?"

"Sorry, I just...ah, saw someone." He shifted on his feet, listening to the hubbub of the diner, his eyes continuing to watch the world outside. The figure moved again and his breath hitched in his mouth as the diner door swung open. He walked through.

"Grandpa." He whispered softly in awe. "Professor Hawkins."

"Space, will you quit it." Emily snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry."

She pressed her red painted lips together, seemingly not convinced. "You want me to take that order-."

"No!" Yugi grabbed his pen and paper from around his hip, "its fine."

"Okay, Space, but just...don't space out again alright." Emily smiled, "I'll take lunch to the boys."

"Thanks Emily, I know they'll really appreciate it."

"Hey, I am totally fine going and seeing your brother-

"Emily! Another word-."

"Okay, okay...gee, you're so protective of the guy." She rolled her eyes, grabbing the brown paper bags and disappearing out the back door.

Breathing in the sharply Yugi rounded the front counter, moving through the tables with expert grace. He had a week or so to wait before the date indicated upon the note his grandfather had written, and here was the man right in front of him, along with his best-friend, yet the way they were talking right now, they could have been mistaken for arch-rivals.

Yugi froze suddenly, glancing down at the visible Millennium Puzzle.

"Oh...bother," he stuffed it down his shirt, hoping it wouldn't be too noticeable with the black cardigan he wore that was far too big for his slim shoulders, considering it was Maggies. The diner owner usually donated him clothing whenever he looked cold, whether he was cold or not was beside the point. The woman was a hound when it came to his health. Apparently he had the effect on everyone.

"Hello," He cheerfully greeted the two, his eyes taking a moment to survey the amazing sight of two of his most respected elders being so young. It was a sight he'd never thought he'd ever witness and yet, now, he was. His grandfather was every-bit the physically fit young man he'd been described to be. In fact, he looked almost like Indiana Jones, with his rounded hat shading his wind-swept face. His skin was tanned brown, with wrinkles beginning to touch the sides of his mouth and corners of his eyes to reveal the affect of aging. All he was missing was the whip and pistol.

Yugi forced himself not to gasp out loud when Solomon removed his hat, revealing his head of spiked, multi-coloured hair.

Yep.

They were defiantly related.

"Hello, welcome to Maggies. What can I get you both?" He forced out the words, despite the pounding in his heart and the inward reaction of wanting to run for the hills.

"Coffees, strong, black, and your lunch special." His grandfather's voice was rich and smooth, beautifully accented English to prove he was a foreigner. Quickly he scribbled down the order, glancing to Arthur Hawkins.

The lankly American was dressed in a tux, pale cream suite, almost akin to the one he still wore in the future. His hair was curled brown, with none of the grey that riddled it. His mentor's eyes were staring back at him with some spite, and a little bit of annoyance, but they were still those eyes of the man who'd helped him in his adventures to save the world.

"A Latte, please, and a salad roll."

"Alright, the meals will be about ten minutes, but I'll get your drinks for you now." Yugi flashed them both a grin and spun on his heels. They went back to the argument he'd interrupted and for a moment he listened, his eyes thinning as he tried to catch the words.

"Listen to me Arthur, your selling yourself to the devil here. You give these military men what they want and they will abuse you to the last letter."

"Solomon, you must understand the predicament I am currently in, they funded my research, therefore I must abide to their rules-."

"The world has a right to know the truth-."

"And what, spread mass hysteria." Arthur gave a long sigh, "Solomon, I respect that you have your opinions of this, but you where only hired as a contractor, my hands are tied."

"I promised-."

"I don't care if you promised some ghost in some tomb, whatever you saw, Solomon was your imagination from being stuck down there."

"What I found was no illusion."

"And what you found must be taken and protected."

"By the military, I think not." His grandfather snorted, strong arms folding over his stout chest. "I will never give up my treasure. I made a promise and Arthur, I keep my promises."

Yugi moved swiftly, rushing around the counter and placing the scribbled notes of the orders he'd just taken on the rack for the cook. His hands where trembling as he moved to the coffee machine, unable to keep the conversation out of his head. Under his shirt he felt the Millennium Puzzle give a soft, gentle pulse of life. Yami's presence gently prodded him and he forced back a reassuring emotion, hoping it would be enough to stall the lord from running down the long street to see what was wrong.

They had to of been speaking about the Millennium Puzzle, in its broken form.

That was the only artefact his grandfather had even taken on a whim.

The ghost had to be Yami.

As he swiftly made the drinks, he glanced up, noticing Solomon's eyes were watching him from behind his long fringe of gold. His gaze was purple, bright, with a sharpness that spoke of keen, high intelligence.

Yugi shivered, his skin prickling with life at the strange swelling sensation spreading through his limbs at the impossibility of it all. He reached into the back pocket of his pants, pulling out the crimpled photograph and glancing at it. By the looks on the expressions of their faces, he knew his grandfather had the knowledge of who he was, when the photo was taken. No man held a stranger in such a manner as they were holding one another in front of the museum.

The question was, when did it happen, was it before the date written on the back, or after it?

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

000000000000

It was always nice that Yugi gave him heads up whenever the young man sent Emily down the long street with lunch.

It gave him time to prepare for the task of communicating with her. It wasn't that he minded the interruption in his work, he'd begun to look forward to them, but it was always handy to know so he'd be able to at least work on appearing slightly less bedraggled.

If only Bakura could have seen him in his current state, lying under a jacked up car, hands greasy as he worked on a stubborn blown pipe that was refusing to budge.

He'd still not informed any of the team on why he was adapt at working on machines, especially when he had everyone, including Yugi, believing he was totally and utterly incompetent when it came to modern day technologies.

Hopefully he could continue to fight off their inquiries; after all, both he and Bakura had sworn to never reveal the secrets of the past lest dire need called for it. So far, dire need had not called for it; therefore, he would remain as tight lipped about it as possible.

Yugi could think all he wanted to think.

Somewhere outside of his hiding hole under the car he heard the high-heeled footsteps of Emily fast approaching, drawing his mind back to the present and away from his strange missing of Bakura's monthly talks on the state of the universe.

Emily was tall, with her hair permed and bundle up in the manner of the era they'd landed in. Bright red like the lipstick she wore. Yugi called her pretty, and he supposed she had that air about her, if she wore something other than the waiter's uniform she was required to wear. Pretty in the sense that she projected the thought, though she might not have been pretty to the eyes of the world, she saw herself as being pretty and therefore, gave the impression that she was.

She and Yugi got along, and he was grateful for the friendship she gave his aibou, for the young man needed someone else to ground him to reality, to discuss things with, and find some form of normality in the past, since neither Ryou or Malik where around.

"Hey, hey," Emily waved, wandering in through the open garage doors, "I brought food!"

Carefully pulling himself out from under the car he was working on Yami stared directly up into her face as she bent over him where he lay on a stake-board.

"Hello Emily." He wiped his hands upon his over-alls, standing to attention, coming just to the height of her shoulders. "Yugi sent you?"

"Who else in their right mind would give up his wages to feed you?" The young woman shoved the brown paper bag into his arms, "seriously, he's got a heart of gold."

"Yes," Yami smirked, "I know."

"Oh, you'd better hope you do, hunk." She leant upon the red car, folding her arms across her chest as he opened the bag, gazing at the contents, raising a single eyebrow before giving a loud yell.

"Jack, lunch!"

"Coming Pharaoh." The distant echoing voice came from somewhere within the dark interior of the garage.

Emily sighed, "Well, that's my good deed for the day done." She slapped her thighs, "got anything you want Space to know?"

Yami glanced up from pulling out the food from the bag, he rambled around for a moment, pulling out a pen from a pocket in his overalls and scribbling down a note in ancient Egyptian upon a napkin.

"Give him that." He folded it up, passing it to her, "he'll understand it."

"Oh, how cute." She laughed, "sending notes."

"Yes, very cute." The Pharaoh rolled his eyes, "thanks for bringing down the meal."

"You're welcome." Her smile was genuine as she gave him a small hug, "trust me, Space is working his backside off, so it's the least I could do. I'll really miss you lot when you go." She pondered for a moment, her green eyes giving a distant stare.

"Ah," Yami laughed softly, "I'm sure you'll get over it."

She swung around, leaving through the garage doors, giving a back handed wave. The Pharaoh watched her disappear down the street once more. He shook his head, leaping up to sit upon the car he was working on, pulling out a hot meat pie, blowing on the warm contents before biting into it. He gave a stratified smile at the taste in his mouth. The cool drink of coke sitting beside him sweated in the warmth of the garage, and he sighed, leaning back.

For once, in his long life, he was content. This moment, this single brief instant of working to keep his aibou happy, of eating something so normal and talking to someone like a friendly neighbour, was a real human existence.

If they'd never travelled back in time, he would never have been given this blessed moment.

"Thank you." He whispered to the universe at large.

00000000000000000

00000000000

0000

Yugi stared at the scribbled note on a napkin.

Emily peered over his shoulder, gazing at it, her lips perked up as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

The afternoon sunlight was glaring in through the windows of the diner, casting an orange hue over their world. Business had died down slightly, giving them a moments rest to drink and eat on the job.

"So...you guys have a secret voodoo language or something?"

"Ah," Yugi perked up an eyebrow, "no..." He wasn't about to explain Yami's tendency to be utterly romantic when it came to hand written notes. Seriously the Pharaoh could have simply told him via-mind link to meet in the park, but he had to go the extra-mile.

So royally Pharaoh of him.

Then again, in did make sense, Yami was physically unable to show love, even touch was a sensation the ancient spirit had difficulty with considering his five senses where all dramatically wrong, over heightened, over exposed.

Therefore, he shouldn't have been surprised that the Pharaoh fell onto one of the five love languages to show at least some affection in their odd relationship of a singular soul.

Yugi smirked, shaking his head and folding up the note, pocketing it into his pants.

"Oh, come on, you're not going to tell me what it says?" Emily pouted.

"No." Shoving her aside Yugi gathered up dishes, "my personal life is none of your business, darling Emily."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Space." She floundered a hand in a dismissive wave, her lips turning into a grin, "Hey, don't break those dishes."

"I drop one dish on my first day, and it's never forgotten."

"You bet it won't be Space!"

00000000000000000

000000000000

00000

There was one thing about being in the past that he enjoyed.

The peace.

Sure the world around him was changing just as dramatically as before, and time didn't go any slower or faster.

But there were no threats from space, or duels to save humanity from shadow lords. He could aimlessly wander through the parklands near their street with only the fear of being mugged most forward in his mind.

The sky was dimming to a darker glow as he wheeled his bike through the turning path, hearing in distant ear-shot the children from the skate-park cheering as they raced home for dinner.

Yami's presence was near-by. He could feel the strength in the air growing darker around the king, gathering like dust molecules. So far none of the team knew he'd come in contact with his grandfather, he'd kept his link shut during that period, hoping none of his riled emotions would trickle over and alert Yami that something had spooked him.

There was a sudden crack of a stick under foot behind him and Yugi froze on the spot, his heart race flying sky-high in shock. Automatically he spun around to face whoever it was that was approaching from behind.

Through the trees and soft evening mist, the brown cloaked form of his grandfather wandered; his bright purple eyes just visible under the rim of his brimmed hat. Did his grandfather always carry just a strong, sturdy charisma?

"You look like him."

Yugi hitched his breath, unprepared for the voice that spoke to him. His hands released the handles of his bike, it clanged to the ground. Neither of them shifted at the sound

"Ah, sorry...what...what do you mean?"

"Don't play with me, I know who you are." The tone was one he'd heard so often, and he could hardly believe the man was even using it, such a chiding tone, in the past. It had just as much bite to it has it always had.

Yugi forced a small laugh, "no, sir, I really don't think you know who I am at all." He bent to pick up his fallen bike, at the movement the Millennium Puzzle flashed in the dying sunlight, falling free of his heavy cardigan. Solomon's firm hand's reached out, catching it. Automatically Yugi jerked away, his eyes igniting.

"Don't touch it." He snapped.

"You are him." It wasn't an accusation, more of a statement of wonder.

"No, I'm not whoever it is your thinking of. Now please, I need to get home."

"I know it's you. I know what I saw wasn't an illusion, you saved my life."

Furrowing his brow Yugi tilted his head to one side, noticing the slightly dejected appearance the man across from him was giving. Yet he supposed it wasn't often one went through a life-changing experience only to have it shoved away as an illusion by your best friend. Professor Hawkins had seemed pretty insistent that it was an illusion. Somehow his grandfather had to have come to the conclusion what he'd experienced had been real. Maybe this was that moment.

Sighing Yugi threaded a hand through his hair, thinning his lips. He was going to regret this, he just knew it.

"Okay, walk with me." Yugi motioned through the park, "and I'll tell you a story."

\Yami,\ he opened their mental link as the young Solomon took up pace with him along the path.

\Aibou? Is everything alright, your heart rate just went up?\ Concern trickled over their link and Yugi gave a faint smile at the feeling coming from the confident Pharaoh.

\Its fine, just stay where you are, you might be getting a very freaked out visitor soon.\

\Heh?\

\Grandpa. Yami, have to go, he's looking at me oddly.\

He shut of the conversation side of their link, but felt the confusion, worry and all-about frustration coming from the Pharaoh. He had no doubt Yami would not remain where he was but would already on his way to finding them in the park-land.

"By the way, I don't think we were introduced back at the diner." Yugi offered a hand, "I'm...Yugi."

"Solomon."

The hand he came in contact with was firm, its grip almost like an iron. The grandfather he'd known had never had such a strong grasp, but the worn skin he could recall. That wasn't new.

"Okay." Yugi whispered, "hope you enjoyed your meal?"

"I did."

"Good!" He cheerfully grinned.

"You were going to tell me a story."

Apparently this version of his grandfather did not enjoy small-talk. Maybe he was on a time-limit. Was Professor Hawkin's and the government pressuring him? Yugi touched the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, wondering if the golden item currently in puzzle form was the problem at hand. Under no circumstances could it be taken from his grandfather.

"Ah, yes...about that...well...um...do you believe in the possibility of time-travel?"

"According to the universe at large, anything is possible. Why?"

"This is the story about a young man, a Pharaoh, his Priests, and an ancient alien device called a Stargate...this is my story..."

000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

Yami lingered in the shadows cast by the street lamps. The world had darkened, bringing the night into full bloom. Within the city he could barely make out the stars above them, but though they could not been seen, they were still ever present and still ever watching them.

His feet barely touched the path he walked along, his physical form floating in slow, gliding movements towards the approaching sound of Yugi's foot-steps joined with a slightly heavier pair that could only have been Grandfathers.

He wondered what the man's reaction was.

Grandfather had always seemed understanding and diplomatic, but to learn that your grandson had travelled back in time and was the split soul of a dark Pharaoh, such news had to be taken with slight disbelief. At the park entrance he waited, lingering under the blossoms of the hover-hanging trees. Through the darkness Yugi's bright eyes flashed, they flicked his way and Yami smiled slightly at the sight the young man made, pushing his bike along peacefully, each step a gentle pressure upon the ground of an elegant stroll. The air he was breathing out was making soft puffs of moisture that lingered past him, disappearing into vapour as the cool chill ate away at the warm air.

Grandfather's face was hidden by his brimmed hat. Interestingly Yami noted the man stood only slightly taller than Yugi, but he gave the impression of being so much taller with his board shoulders firmly pulled back in a stark, strong wander. Yami felt himself raising his own shoulders to match the majestic position. The Pharaoh tilted his head, radiating strength and comfort as Yugi wandered towards him.

His aibou propped up his bike upon the street light he stood under, then turned and gathered into his arms. Yami smiled, taking the moment to extend his long limbs to encase his light half. For that moment, they could very well have been a singular person, with the shadow that was cast upon the street melded together.

Slowly Yugi pulled away, very slowly, as if trying to keep the moment going longer.

"Solomon." The name sounded so odd coming from Yugi's lips, "this is the ghost who saved your life in the tombs. This is the Nameless Pharaoh, my darker half." Yugi glanced around. Yami watched as Solomon removed his hat, tucking it under his arm. With his hair now free the spikes fuzzed up in all directions, revealing the true Motou look.

Solomon's scrutinising gaze locked with his red glare and Yami thinned his eyes, giving a soft growl from within his chest.

Yugi punched him lightly in the gut, "Yami! Behave!" His partner hissed.

Solomon raised both eyebrows at them, his bland expression ever so slowly turning into a tiny, faint smile.

"One from the future, one from the past..."

"I know its a lot of handle in one go Solomon-."

"If I am your grandfather, I expect you to call me so." Solomon's glare darkened and Yugi hitched his breath, stepping back a pace. His grandfather truthfully had not lost any of his zeal in old age, the young man across from him had the same bold, wild stare as the old man he loved.

"So you believe me?"

"Your story is far to detailed and correct in many places for it to be fabricated. In the diner, you gave off such a magnificent vibe..." The archaeologist sighed, "even Arthur was enchanted..."

"He believes me?" Yugi pulled a face, glancing to Yami, and spreading his hands wide, "I was expecting to debate this all night long."

"Well, he must be grandfather than-."

"And you, you are the ghost who saved me in the tombs where I thought all was lost." Solomon stepped forward, coming up directly in front of Yami. The Pharaoh did not back down, instead levelled the elder human with the same intense stare. "The Nameless Pharaoh who gave his life for his country, to think that I uncovered one of the Millennium Items..." He gave a small snort, "no wonder Arthur is on my back about it, heck, no wonder American Military is on my back around it...the whole world should be on my back about it."

He was rambling.

That much was obvious.

Yami glanced aside to Yugi for a moment.

\Aibou, is he alright?\

\Ah, I think it might be a bit to think about Yami...maybe, we should...I don't know...take him home. Apparently he's having trouble convincing Professor Hawkins to let him keep the Puzzle-.\

Yami gasped mentally, \but aibou! He must have it, so that it can be passed on to you!\

\I know that Yami, that's why I took a stab in the dark and told him about us...we've still got a week or so until the date indicated on the photo...something disastrous has to happen between now and that date. Something big enough to trigger grandfather's near death.\

\You don't think it's an accident do you?\ Yami thoughtfully sent over the observation, half listening to Grandfather continue ranting about Egypt's tainted soil.

\No,\ Yugi indicated the negative with a shake of his head, \something in my gut tells me this is all planned. I don't like it Yami, I really don't like it...what if we fail, what if that man...right there...my Grandfather, dies...I'll have messed up my own future! Our future...we might never be able to become one-.\

\Aibou, relax...we'll work it out. Right now, we should get home. It is becoming late. We should take Grandfather with us, just encase.\

Yugi sighed, giving a nod. He grabbed his bike, turning to Solomon.

"Grandpa." It felt odd calling a man who could have only been ten years his senior, grandfather, but he'd insisted on it for reasons he could not understand.

"Yes?"

"We're going home, would you like to join us. I know you must have so many questions...though, understand, some I cannot tell you."

"Time travel," Solomon grunted, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his long jacket. The brown coat swelled around his ankles as they began to walk down the silent street, "so in forty years time travel will be possible?"

"Nope." Yugi grinned, "we totally did it without realising it. Sam's going to want to talk to you about the Stargate. Apparently there is an exhibition on at the museum soon..." He planted the seed, hoping it would be enough to spark some kind of interesting conversation. In the dim light he noticed his grandfather carefully pull out the golden box that kept safe the Millennium Puzzle in its broken form. The gold gleamed brilliantly, magically, dangerously. The Puzzle that was uncompleted still held the dead spirits of the slain Hebrews that were slaughtered to form the precious item. His grandfather had no idea of the horrors he held in the palm of his hands. If he told all the truth in his story, he doubted the man would ever give his eight year old grandchild the Puzzle when the time came.

He had to centre upon the good things that had happened because of the Puzzle.

He'd found his other half.

He'd found friends.

He'd found courage, strength and endurance.

He'd also found a reason for existence.

Yes, the Millennium Puzzle was born of evil, of death and pain, but all evil could be used for good in the end. They'd managed to use the curse to their advantage, and made something wonderful.

His grandfather had to see that.

"The exhibition. Yes, Arthur is very excited about it...he wants me to put this Item on display but...I...cannot-."

"It's telling you not to," Yami spoke up suddenly, startling both Motou's. "It does not wish to be known to the world. You should respect its wishes."

They were nearing the garage. Yugi noticed a dim light was still on in the up-stairs apartment. Yami came to the door, unlocking it and shoving it open. They piled into the dark interior.

Yugi propped his bike against a wall, before gently taking Solomon's hand. It felt strong in his grasp, and it held his slimmer version tightly. He noticed in the dim light a small smile upon the man's lips.

"Lead the way, grandson."

The house was quite. A note was stuck on the kitchen table, addressed to him, indicating that everyone had gone off to bed and that he was going to in trouble if he didn't come home before curfew.

He had a curfew?

Dashing the thought aside Yugi watched as Yami offered the young Solomon a seat in the living room. The Pharaoh turned on a lamp, giving the room a glow that was bright enough to see in, but dim enough not to disturb the sleeping members of their apartment. Taking time to make hot drinks Yugi brought them over, smiling as he passed Solomon the coffee mug.

"Just the way you like it."

"Thank you." Solomon too the offered drink.

Sitting down beside Yami Yugi curled up on the couch. An uneasy silence settled within the air. Barely ten minutes of silence passed before Yugi fell into a deep sleep, collapsed over Yami's lap, seemingly quite at home arched up like a small kitten.

"Long day." Solomon perked up an eyebrow, gazing at the strange sight across from him. The memory of the ghost who'd saved him was vivid in his mind and yet they wanted him to believe even more impossible things.

Compared to what he'd seen deep within the tombs, he was willing to change every belief he'd ever had in the universe at large.

"He exhausts himself." Yami sighed, carefully stroking Yugi's cheek, feeling the goose-flesh prickle the young man's arms. "You often would tell him to slow down, enjoy the world, but I doubt you'd have come to that realisation yourself, yet." The Pharaoh smirked at the younger version of the man he respected and loved.

"No..." Solomon mused, "Though I think I'll take that advice from you. Tell me, you know of what was within those tombs right?"

"Indeed." Taking a word from Teal'c book Yami nodded.

"So you understand why the military would be interested."

"Of cause, but if they return, they will find nothing there. You found it by sheer accident, or maybe because I wanted to you find what you saw. Though you must understand, you can never speak of it to anyone."

Solomon barked out a soft laugh, "How can I ever explain to anyone the sheer majesty of what I beheld while I was down there?"

"You can never tell Yugi either."

"Heh?" Solomon's face changed, he glanced to the young man collapsed in sleep. "But I thought he knew?"

"No," Yami shook his head, "he has no knowledge of what you saw, he knows the story, but not the information. I wish it to be so, he should not know of it yet, the world...the world is not ready for the revelation the secrets of Egypt shall reveal. Ether in this time, or the one we come from."

"You are telling me," Solomon leant forward, "that I must never tell a living soul of what I saw hidden under the sands."

"Correct." Yami nodded.

Solomon snorted, shaking his head in disbelief, "as if anyone would believe me. Even Arthur thinks I'm a lunatic."

Yami smirked, "some-day it might be him who's considered the lunatic."

"Hardly, look at me, I am speaking to a spirit who is apparently cradling my future grandson in his lap. My grandson will be born as the second half of some ancient king, you," Solomon pointed, "truthfully now, you are a spirit, you felt so real when you saved me?"

"I am one half of a singular soul, but I am not the one who is alive. When I sacrificed myself for the sake of my land, I was torn apart. The ritual was a dark one, it dealt with things beyond my understanding, and even my Priests had little idea of what would transpire. The Millennium Items," Yami glanced down at Yugi sleeping soundly in his lap, "have a curse of their own. I was unlucky enough to be joined to that curse."

"And my grandson, when he is born, he shall be your light...the one to carry your weight. Your curse." Solomon mused softly, taking a moment to study the young man across the room in the dim light of the lamp.

"Yes." Yami nodded slowly. "He shall be...and he bears the burden well, for that, I love him...how can I not." The Pharaoh chuckled, settling back on the lounge, "he is me after all and we are called to love ourselves. If we cannot love ourselves, we cannot love others."

"This is," Solomon rubbed his forehead, "a lot to take in."

"You're doing very well." Yami chuckled softly, thinking for a moment of Seto had his blank disbelief of all things unnatural, "any other person would have run a mile by now."

The archaeologist snorted, "no...not after what I saw in Egypt. While in those tombs...I saw things no one would believe...and then you saved me from it all. I cannot thank you enough."

"Though my memories where stripped from me at the time, you reminded me of someone dear to me...plus, I saw you as a way to escape." Yami motioned to the Puzzle box sitting upon the coffee table. "Funny to think that I am right over there, waiting...just waiting for Yugi to be born and for the Puzzle to be handed to him so that we can finally be together again. Yugi must not touch it," Yami shifted suddenly, gently picking Yugi's limp body up, "if he does my spirit will recognise him and I'll wake up before I should."

"Understandable." Solomon nodded, "do you mind...if I rest here tonight-."

"Please," Yami grinned, "Grandfather, this is your home as it is ours. We have much to discuss in the morning...something terrible is going to happen and it is up to us to decide how to stop it from occurring. You must rest, as Yugi should."

0000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000

000000000

0

"Kid! We need to have a serious chat about protocol!"

Yugi winced at the bellow from the Colonel. Beside him the younger version of his grandfather was behaving like a gold-fish, his mouth puffing in and out in annoyance. He couldn't understand why, he wasn't the one currently under fire by a snappy Colonel standing across the living room, with bed hair.

It was very difficult to take the Colonel seriously when the man had bed-hair.

"I know sir-."

"No, you don't know."

"Sir if you'd just let me-."

"Kid, you should at least tell me-."

"Sir, please."

"Kid, I'm trying to talk-."

"I know sir."

"So shut up."

"But sir if you'd just let me explain-."

"One more word kid..."

Yugi clamped his mouth shut. The Colonel was in one of those moods. Noticing the young man's submitting movement Jack breathed in deeply, pointing a hand at Solomon.

"Kid, how do we know you haven't affect time and space and more of Carters fancy words, by telling him you exist?"

"Because I'm telling you sir, my Grandpa knew about it. Looking back now, it's kind of obvious he did! Because I told him, plus," Yugi spread his hands, "he's got inside knowledge into where the Stargate could be!"

"I'm more worried about saving his life at the moment kid, or your existence isn't looking to happy." Jack muttered. He threaded a hand through his hair, rubbing at it before trying to pat it down. It was eerie looking at a younger Solomon right across from him. The archaeologist looked as though he could pounce any moment with a firm snappy remark but he remained quiet, taking in everything around him with careful ease.

"Grandpa," Yugi gulped back saliva, "I would like you to meet Colonel Jack O'Neill. He leads our team, as you've possibly guessed already by his yelling at me. He is my commanding officer and I have over-stepped my boundaries by not informing him of your current position."

Solomon tilted his chin up slightly, "Military heh...having a hard enough time dealing with you lot in this time zone, what on earth makes me wish to have dealings with you again when I'm an old man!"

"Ah, that'd be me Grandpa."

"Well," Solomon sighed, giving Yugi a small smile, "I suppose with a grandson as startling as you I'd put up with anything."

"Oh," from his position leaning upon the kitchen bench Yami smirked devilishly, "believe me, Solomon, you put up with hell."

"Wonderful, I see I have much to look forward to...by the way, what is this fuss about saving my life?"

Yugi shuffled around in the pocket of his pants, pulling out the crumbled photograph and passing it to Solomon. "Well, you see, Grandpa, that's kind of why we've been sent back in time...you see, apparently...you...ah...need me to save you on the date that's written on the back of that photograph."

Solomon's lips thinned as he turned the photo over, glancing at the note. Obviously noticing it was in his own hand writing.

Yami pushed away from the bench, coming over and gently extending an arm around Yugi's shoulders for support as the young man nibbled his bottom lip, watching Solomon's reaction slowly.

"This date..." Solomon whispered, "this is an important date...ah...this is the date Arthur's Exhibition opens at the Museum." He looked up, his purple eyes bright.

"It is?" Yugi opened his mouth slightly in surprise, "okay...that is important then."

"Wait," Jack held up a hand, interrupting the flow of conversation, "is this the same exhibition Carter was chatting about almost a month ago?"

"Yes," Yugi nodded, "I believe so."

"Okay..." The Colonel's face turned thoughtful for a moment, "Just what is in this exhibition?" Jack inquired suddenly. From behind they heard a small laugh, and all four glanced around to see Sam and Daniel standing by the door-way.

Daniel beamed, holding out sheets of paper. "Well, Jack, you really wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Sam!" Yugi cheerfully bounded towards her as she entered into the apartment, pulling the door shut behind her.

"What have you both found?"

"Well," Sam stripped off her jacket, giving a grin, "I got Daniel to come along with me to the Museum, since he knows the language they were using...we managed to sneak into an office and sniped something."

"Snooping again Major." Yugi clicked his tongue, waggling a finger under her nose.

"Yes, rather a talent of mine lately." She laughed, offering a hand to Solomon.

"Major Samantha Carter sir. It's an honour to meet you."

"Solomon, but I guess you already knew that." Solomon smirked. "And...you must be Daniel Jackson...amazing...you look so much like your Father."

"You...know my parents?" Daniel gave a small hiccup, forgetting the wad of paper in his hand for a moment.

Solomon shrugged, "everyone knows everyone in the archaeology community son."

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but a sharp glare from the Colonel caused his words to hitch in this throat. Sadly the man breathed in deeply, giving a small nod and holding out the wad of paper in his hands. Before Jack had a moment to grab it, Yami's hands had snatched in from the air. The Pharaoh jerked away from them all, pulling at the papers and glancing over the contents.

With each passing flick of a page his rage grew slightly more obvious until his blood red eyes where burning.

"You've...got...to...be joking...oh...that Old Ishtar hound of a protector. I should tear out his-."

"Yami!" Yugi hit him hard on the shoulder. "What's Malik's Dad done?"

Gritting his teeth Yami shoved the papers into Yugi's face, growling darkly, causing the walls of the room to flex under the growing pressure of the dark kings frustration.

"Professor Arthur Hawkins did not find these artefacts aibou...he brought them, they belong to me...or at least...they once belonged to me. By Ra on high, if Malik hadn't killed his own Father, I'd have done it myself."

Yami held up a picture. Yugi gasped, grabbing it and staring. Jack peered over his shoulder, giving a whistle.

"Wow...that is one piece of gold you got there Pharaoh. What is it?"

"Is my crown." Yami sighed heavily, a far too human action for the spirit, "I never got it back...Ishuzi said they lost it...now I find out it was sold. They've got my," the Pharaoh glanced over the images, "oh...wow...now that I haven't seen in awhile, I never thought they'd keep my swords. Oh and look, it's the duelling device...fancy that. There is stuff here that isn't mine, you've got some useless pieces of junk, slave things, and...that's not even worth mentioning." Yami sniffed, "at least they did not desecrate Seth's tomb..." He whispered for a moment. "I can live with mine being plundered; considering I'm still here, but...Seth...he deserved his rest."

Yugi placed a tender hand upon Yami's arm, stroking the soft skin for a moment. "I'm sorry Yami."

"I had no idea..." Solomon furrowed his brow, "are you sure Arthur would do something like that. He is a true archaeologist...a good friend...but buying off the black-market? That is low."

"Well," Daniel shrugged, "maybe he didn't know..."

"The Military are involved you say?" Jack offered.

Solomon gave a curt nod. "Yes." The archaeologist sat down, giving a long sigh. Around him the team shifted into seats themselves, finding that they were obviously going to be talking for some time more.

"You said this...Stargate?" Solomon indicated its shape with his hands, "is an ancient device that can make you travel to other planets...and apparently in time as well."

"The time ones a new thing." The Colonel muttered, "Thank you Major." He snorted in her direction. Sam choose to ignore the jibe, keeping her attention on Solomon.

"Well, the hush, hush about this device is that it's a military weapon. Arthur told me he was offered quite a lot of money to go digging around for anything connected to the Stargate." For a moment Solomon glanced towards Yami, seeming to almost seek permission with his eyes. In a movement none of the team noticed, Yami shook his head, indicating silence.

Solomon sighed, "well, all I can say is that the Military must think this..." he waved at the papers, "stuff has got something to do with the Stargate. They're not wanting Arthur to put it on display. Arthur is saying he has a right, but he terrified of going against them, considering they funded his work."

"What about the Puzzle?" Yugi quickly cut in, rubbing the pendent around his neck, stopping only when he noticed Yami's stance tensing at the sensation of hands upon the gold.

"Ah," Solomon threaded a hand through his net of hair, "Arthur got a glance of it. He noticed the...markings are the same. He believes it all belonged to the same person, which, obviously it did. He has no idea, really, where this all comes from. I doubt he even knows the legend of the Items. I know it only because I listen to the locals...Arthur has no time for that." The archaeologist chuckled, "that's Arthur for you."

"So," Jack tapped his temple, "do you...know where the Stargate is?"

Thinning his lips Solomon glanced towards Yugi for a moment, seeming to study the young man before swinging his attention back towards a hopeful Jack. "I had no idea it was an alien device for star-travel though after all I saw down in the tombs I'm not surprised. I believe I know of its current location, along with many of the artefacts we uncovered...or...apparently brought." He held up a hand, "however...how long it will remain there is another question."

"We've still got a week before this date," Yugi waved the photo, "then another couple weeks before the solar-flares...what if it's moved between now and then?"

"Then we'll find it again kid." Jack managed to speak out, though his voice didn't sound all that reassuring.

000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000

0

_Well, I hadn't intended on ending it there but I have to otherwise this will be too freaking long. That's alright, it spreads it over a bit more and makes it enjoyable._

_Next update, save Grandpa operation is underway, will the Stargate be moved...and...Well, a twist you'll never see coming *evil laughter*_

_Okay, so you might see it, but it's still evil anyway =D I love evilness..._


	14. Season 1 Episode 9 When Light Dies

_**Warning – this is has not been beta'd when it is, I'll upload that version for you all. So read at own risk. Sorry. Hope you still enjoy....please... :( :( **_

_0000000000_

_00000_

_0_

_Yes, another instalment._

_Hopefully some action in this one. _

_Arc's nearly over, almost. I promise._

_Enjoy it, at least, I hope you can._

_0_

_0_

_Ta, till you review._

0000000000000

0000

0

**Yesterday is history. **

**Tomorrow is a mystery. **

**Today is a gift. **

**That's why we call it the present.**

00000000000000

00000

0

Season 1: Episode Nine: When Light Dies

The diner had a morning flare to it as the bright sunlight beamed in through the large windows, radiating off his sunglasses, shading his bright unhuman red eyes from the world around him. Somewhere he could hear Yugi's voice shout out an order, but it was drowned by the usual hubbub of the other patrons. Considering that, he should have been concentrating on what Solomon was speaking about not daydreaming. The team where crowded around a small table, they'd even managed to drag Teal'c out of bed. The Jaffa had quit his night-job considering how close it was coming to their soon departure of the past and Yugi's wage plus both his own and Jacks in the garage was going to be enough to keep them afloat one more month.

Still Teal'c now had to rearrange his inward time-clock. Just staring at the Jaffa made him feel tired, for the warrior gaze was sunken a weary with the obvious signs of fatigue. Yet even he was trying to concentrate on what Solomon was outlining to them.

Yami sighed heavily, weaving his hands through his head of hair, finally allowing himself to listen to Solomon.

"I inquired about your Stargate." The archaeologist cleaned his glasses on the hem of his shirt, glancing to Jack, "in a manner that wouldn't be too obvious, though I admit, Arthur was confused to how I knew anything about it."

"He knows about it?" Yami interjected thoughtfully. Solomon glanced his way and he knew the man was still slightly spooked over his appearance. He really couldn't blame him, known what the man had seen down within the tombs. It was strange, now, to think that Grandfather back in their time had known it all. Everything, from the very beginning he'd been totally and utterly aware of the happenings that had surrounded his grandson.

Solomon coughed, taking a sip of his drink.

"He's...a...heard about in conversation only."

"Think it's possible to get to it?" Jack leant forward, stealing a cube of sugar.

"Yes," Solomon nodded, and flicked his gaze to Sam, who felt a sudden blush touch her cheeks at the deeply thoughtful eyes of the archaeologist looking directly at her. He smiled warmly. "You had a hint, I believe..."

"A military ware-house..." Sam inquired. Solomon nodded; he shuffled around in his large trench coat, pulling out a piece of folded paper. He passed it to her.

"This is where the ware-house is located, as to how it is guarded...I have no idea."

"Well," Daniel rubbed his head, "let's hope the Stargates still there in a month's time."

"It should be Daniel," Sam shrugged, "the military still have no idea what it's for."

"And hopefully after this," Yugi's voice butted into the conversation, "they still won't have a clue."

The team turned to face the young man hovering at the table, dressed in his usual waiter's uniform, a slight tilt to his hips as he chewed on the end of his pen, watching them.

"Soooo...what can I get you totally random people?"

"Care to join us aibou?" Yami smirked, holding out a hand.

Yugi perked up an eyebrow, "ah ha, don't try that whole seductive 'I am a sex-god reincarnate' thingy with me Yami. It works on the girls, but I am totally immune to it."

"Phhf," the king snorted, leaning back in his chair, "says you who let me -." Yugi slapped a hand over his mouth, flashing the team a grin.

"Okay...lets ignore Yami...can I get anyone anything?"

"I'll have a strong black coffee," Solomon held up a hand, an eyebrow raised in curiosity at the strange display. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

Still with his hand over Yami's mouth Yugi cracked a smile in the direction of his grandfather. "Yes, I suppose I did. Ouch, Yami, don't bite, you deserve it-"

"You get your filthy hand off me Haden!" Emily's high pitched shout echoed through the diner and every head turned swiftly in her direction where she stood beside a table, her arm firmly grasped in a larger man's grip.

From where he stood Yugi's eyes thinned, he released Yami, is slim body tensing as he spun on his heels.

"Not again." He muttered, ignoring Yami's silent mental plea for him to halt as he walked through the hushed tables. With a swift movement the young man yanked Emily free, grabbing Haden and with a twist, knocked his head firmly upon the table.

"I told you Haden," Yugi snapped, "you come into this diner; you leave your dirty hands out on the mat. Now you ether stop harassing my girls or I swear, I will hall you out of the door and ban you from entering."

The man protested, though his arm was tightly locked behind his back by Yugi's grasp. "Who the hell do you think you are-."

"A really angry alpha-male, now out!" Pointing to the door Yugi shouted, "and stay out until you can come in here without harassing us."

Slowly the diner returned to its usual sound, leaving Yugi standing and glaring at the door.

Beside him Emily whispered softly. "Thanks Yugi." Emily rubbed her arm and Yugi gently reached out, taking and gazing at the red marks from where the man had gripped her tightly. She flushed. Yugi shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I should have dealt with him sooner."

"It's okay, you've been distracted this last week..." She laughed, picking up dishes, "and Haden's getting more daring."

"Yes," Yami's voice startled them both as he approached, "make sure you don't walk home alone Emily, if worst comes to worst-."

"Guys, please..." The red-head gave a snort, "you're both over-reacting."

"Over-reacting." Yugi folded his arms tightly over his chest, perking up an eyebrow as he struck a defiant pose. "Excuse me Emily, but I don't think you are taking me seriously. I am a guy; there are certain things I know that you won't ever know simply because I am male and you are not. Now, when Yami says something, it's usually best to follow his sound advice."

"Fine!" She spun on her high-heels, a feat Yugi had always wondered how she managed when her arms where piled high with dishes, "fine, gosh...it's like talking to a wall."

She vanished behind the counter. Yugi waved a hand, pulling out a cloth from his belt and turning to glare at the messy table.

"Gee, girl, wall's don't have faces."

Yami smiled faintly at the annoyance his partner was radiating.

"Has he been around often aibou?"

"Heh?" Yugi shifted, glancing up from wiping down the table, "what...Haden?"

"Yes," Yami nodded slowly, gazing out the window in contemplation, "him."

"Well," pulling a face Yugi rubbed his head, "yeah, I suppose...but he's just started to make trouble for Emily and a couple of the girls. I've thrown him out...oh...maybe three times now. My...ah...empathic skill of blocking emotions comes in rather handy. I can stop him from getting angry." Finishing the table Yugi shifted to another that had just been vacated, "I think something's happened at his home, maybe his wife broke up with him...something's changed to make his anger stronger."

"I see." Yami turned away from his staring, slipping his sunglasses back over his eyes, "Well, I'd best get back to the garage since we all have tomorrow off."

"Yes," Yugi whispered, pausing from his cleaning, "tomorrow. The big day. You know," Yugi stood suddenly directly upright, giving a confused expression, "why couldn't we just...not go the museum tomorrow, that'd solve all our problems right?"

Yami chuckled, giving the young man a small squeeze, "I'm not sure if it works that way abiou, quite possibly if we avoided the situation, it could come again. A man does not escape death unless it is dealt with at the right moment."

"I suppose." Humming Yugi shrugged, "Anyway, get back to work!" He poked Yami's shoulder, "go, go, go...shoo, you're making me get distracted! Move or I'll throw you out too." He made a brushing motion with his hands.

Yami chuckled, swinging dramatically away.

"Alright, alright...I'm going."

00000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

The new dawn broke across the city, shattering amazing colours through the streets as though they where upon a distant planet. It was interesting how they could be dwelling upon the same soil and yet they had never been so far from home. From his position beside the window of the small apartment, sitting on a pillow perched on the shelve; with his long legs hooked under his chin, he watched the outside world come into life.

Today was the day they would save Grandpa. They would defy the laws of nature, time, space and death. With some luck he'd also be able to see many of his old belongings, and maybe even steal them back. They'd never popped up in the future, so there was nothing to say that he didn't steal them. They did belong to him after-all.

From within the dark room he heard Solomon's snore, the young version of Grandpa rolled over in the bed and rumbled around in the quilts. Yami smiled faintly as the soft morning light danced over the man's features. Yugi would never reach the age his Grandfather was in this time zone. He'd always have his young appearance that hopefully would mature ever so slightly over time but if Yugi was given leave to age, the Pharaoh was sure he would have grown to look something like the man lying in the bed.

For the past week Yugi had offered the bed, choosing to sleep on the floor. It was where he now lay, curled up tightly, a small smile upon his face as he dreamed of something cheerful. Slowly sliding off the window ledge Yami wandered towards his partner, kneeling beside him and lying out next to him. Propping his head up Yami reached out, touching the soft skin that danced with dim morning light.

"Keep dreaming aibou, dream for me."

000000000000000

000000000

000

"Okay, who brought the cash?" The Colonel bellowed over the sound of the busy street outside of the museum. As a group they stood by the stairs leading up to the large double doors opening into a marble foyer.

"I do." Yugi muttered, holding the leaflet that spoke about the new exhibition between his lips as he fished around with both hands in the pockets of his lose pants. He squeaked as Yami's hand reached into the pack pocket he had not rambled around in and pulled out his wallet. The Pharaoh pulled out the cash and started up the stairs, giving a wave.

"Come on..."

"Someone is excited." Jack rolled his eyes, glancing to Yugi as the young man pulled on his glasses, gazing at the leaflet, following the rest of the team up the stairs after Yami. Beside him Solomon was staring oddly, seeming to be taking extra care with ever movement.

"Grandpa, don't worry...it's not till the afternoon." Yugi flashed him a grin, "You're safe until then."

"I could die today...its feels quite odd."

Yugi took up his hand, squeezing it firmly, "don't you worry, I'm here to make sure you don't die, so I'll be born, and we can gave lots of fun in the future. Come on, or we'll lose Yami..."

"Like I said," Jack twirled his hand, "he's excited."

"He's just...happy he might be seeing some of his old gear, he grumbled about it horribly when the Ishtars told him they didn't have any of it...and Bakura just laughed at him for some reason. I think it was a personal joke." Yugi furrowed his brow as they entered through the large open doors, stepping into a world of eerie light glittering in through a ceiling of stained-glassed images. Yami was already at the front desk, the Pharaoh pointing at them and obviously making a point to the lady behind the counter, for she nodded and took his offered money, handing him tickets.

"You know kid," Jack raised an eyebrow and Yugi glanced to him, surprised to hear the Colonel's voice so thoughtful and without an ounce of his usual jolly sarcasm.

"I think the Pharaoh and that Bakura guy of yours; I think they're hiding something from you."

Yugi gave him an abashed look, "What?"

"I'm serious," the Colonel shrugged, "but...I could be wrong, just a thought kid."

His hair was ruffled and Yugi pouted as it became static from the Colonel's play. He grumbled, trying to pat it down as Yami strolled towards them, holding out the tickets and passing them around.

"I can't believe they're making us pay for this," Daniel sighed. "Museums should be free."

"How else would they pay for keeping the lights on Daniel?" Sam peered around, "So...what direction Yami?"

The Pharaoh pointed as he took up Yugi's hand, "the lady said it's down the hall, with the rest of the Egyptian exhibition. We're just in time for the opening ceremony, aibou...I'd hide the Puzzle."

"Oh," Yugi blinked, gazing at the object that had long ago become part of his own body. "Right." He flashed a grin, stuffing it into his jacket, it looked slightly odd, but that didn't matter, he wasn't here to look good. He was here to do a job.

\But you still look good.\ Yami smirked at him as they wandered through the hallway, listening to the sound of increasing chatter from ahead.

Within a hall a small crowd had gathered before a box where Arthur now stood, his arms waving in the air as he gave an animated explanation of his adventures. Yugi stood on his tip-toes, whispering into Daniel's ear.

"This is what its all about, the telling of the story afterwards."

"Yes, and the whole exaggerating bit." His fellow history geek smirked and together they laughed softly under hands over their mouths. By the time Arthurs speech had finished, it had turned into a lecture, near driving Jack out of his mind and Yugi had to agree, Arthur's voice wasn't one that could be listened to for long lengths of time. He had a dull twang that made everything sound rather bland. Refreshments where served with Arthurs blessing, and the crowd dispersed across the exhibition, a soft mumbling sound rising high into the ceiling as conversations broke out amongst the small groups.

Yami released Yugi's fingers, giving a motion with his head to indicate he was following Daniel. Yugi nodded, smiling as he hung close to Solomon, finding his grandfather, though younger, still had the same comforting strength about him.

Together they hung back, watching as Arthur spoke to a couple people before heading their way, a grin spreading across his lean face as he cheerfully waved to Solomon.

"I do hope you are enjoying the show, Solomon." Arthur clapped as he wandered towards them. "I really wasn't sure if you'd come or not, considering how against this you where."

"I was not against it Arthur, just against the militaries involvement in our research..." Solomon shrugged his shoulders, not feeling like an argument.

Arthur's attention shifted, glancing towards Yugi as the young man hovered at Solomon's side, gazing around the exhibition and trying not to grin like a five-year old at the sight of Yami doing his best not to strike the Colonel for the man's inability to listen when the king gave an explanation.

"Solomon, something you want to tell me?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Slightly confused Solomon glanced around, "what do you mean?"

Motioning to Yugi Arthur chuckled. "He looks like you when we first met."

"Oh," Solomon gave a small laugh, "Sorry Arthur...Yugi," Solomon tapped the young man's shoulder, "this is Professor Arthur Hawkins."

Yugi shifted around on his feet, holding a hand for the American to take. It was shaken warmly in friendly greeting.

"Its a pleasure to meet you sir." He spread his lips in a smile, hoping it did not reveal the anxiety he felt inside.

"Yugi is my younger brother, just recently came over from Japan to get some experience."

"I had no idea you had a younger brother Solomon. I thought you where an only child..."

"Yes, well, Yugi's rather a quite one, often feels like I am." Solomon smirked and Yugi bit his lips to stop a sudden swell of laughter rising up from his chest.

"So, then, young man." Arthur took him by the shoulder, "are you interested in archaeology?"

Falling in line with the Professor Yugi sensed Solomon strolling behind them as Arthur lead them through the exhibition. Flashing a small stair back Yami's way Yugi caught the Pharaoh's eyes upon him, he grinned and Yami shook his head, indicating silent mirth at the sight.

"You could say I have an liking for it, yes." _And one day, sir, you're going to teach me all you know about it..._ He added mentally. Somewhere he heard Yami's echoing laughter in the caverns of his mind but brushed it off.

Displayed in the glass cabinets where things he'd seen in the Memory World game Bakura had forced them to play. His eyes gleamed over the beautiful gold, pieces of his own past, if he considered that he was Yami at the time. They'd only split after the Puzzle was broken. He wanted to touch and feel the beautiful earrings and jewellery that was shown or better yet, see it on his lord Pharaoh. How wonderfully majestic the king would appear in full get-up. Looking to his Grandfather, Yugi noticed he too was glancing towards Yami, going back and forth with his eyes, obviously thinking the same thing.

Great minds usually did think alike.

"So...Professor sir," Yugi winced at his unsure voice.

"Please, just call me Arthur, if you're Solomon's brother...you're practically family."

"Alright, Arthur, do you know anything about these artefacts...one thing I love about archaeology is uncovering the stories that where once reality. It is what makes the job worthwhile, to see those who are long dead, come back to life through our work."

Arthur seemed to huff up for a moment, "well...from what I can gather, I believe these objects belonged to a young Pharaoh, recently after the exodus of the Hebrews from Egypt. He obviously did a great deal in rebuilding his people, yet...strangely enough I can find no record of his dynasty."

Yugi smiled inwardly, knowing Arthur would always and forever be full of confusion on the matter for most of his life, until the Atlantis saga of their lives. The young man gave a shiver, turning his attention back to the archaeologist, not wanting to dwell on the horrible memories that still haunted him.

"Solomon also has an artefact; apparently he discovered it himself..." Arthur's small glare was slightly too sharp, and Yugi had to consider that his grandfather had gone against Arthurs wishes when he'd adventured into the tombs. "I had wanted him to display with the rest of everything but he's refused."

Solomon rambled around in his coat, pulling out the golden box. Arthurs eyes instantly ignited it glee, he clasped his hands together.

"How wonderful...the symbols are the same. You see Solomon, I told you they were from the same grouping."

The golden box gleamed in the bright light of the globes within the display cases. Yugi tilted his head slightly to one side as he stared at the special golden artefact, one he still had on his bedroom table, used to hold jewellery, as had been its first purpose. Now it was a tomb for the Puzzle.

A whisper touched his ears, willing him forward, tugging him towards it as it sat in his grandfathers strong hands. How he wished to touch it again. Ignoring the battering going on between his grandfather and Arthur he reached out, heeding the soft, calling voice gently speaking soft, comforting words.

Yami's hand snagged his own, wrenching the voice out of his mind.

"Don't touch aibou." He snapped and Yugi gave a squeak as he stumbled back into the Pharaoh's arms. Both Solomon and Arthur broke from their argument, as Yami gently hoisted his partner back to his feet. "You can't touch it." The king sternly spoke.

"I can't?" Yugi spluttered. "But why?"

\Because you'll wake up my spirit to soon, I have to feel you the first time you touch me, when you're eight.\

\Oh.\ Yugi thinned his lips. \Okay, sorry.\

Yami shook his head, "Its fine." The king walked off to join Daniel, "Daniel's getting a good run down, by the way, he'll have a dozen or so questions when we get back. Think of some really good excuses aibou."

"Okay, will do." Yugi waved after him before turning back to Solomon and Arthur. "Sorry."

"Why can't you touch it?" Arthur blurted out, confusion riddling his expression.

Yugi breathed out, threading a hand through his hair as he rushed for an excuse, "Ah...my partner...is an Egyptian, he's very careful about curses. He doesn't like me touching things. He's pretty old-fashioned in his beliefs."

It was obvious Solomon was having a difficult time not bursting out into hysterical laughter at Arthurs turned back.

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

They'd wandered around for about half an hour, seeing everything they'd seen before, with Daniel giving a running commentary, pausing only when Yami interrupted him to correct a small fact or to laugh out loud and shock the team into realising they where wandering around Egyptian history with a long dead Pharaoh.

The Colonel was commenting every half minute of the creepiness of the situation, constantly ducking behind Teal'c whenever Yami's blood red eyes glared in his direction.

Eventually a group who'd been standing around the new exhibition left, giving them the freedom to wander towards the recently discovered artefacts.

Yami's face ignited in glee for a moment, before the expression evaporated and died into his usual, stern glare. His fingers touched the glass case as he gazed sadly at the crown that had once adorned his head, and the jewels that had once lined his arms and fingers.

He could almost feel them against his skin already.

So many memories.

At least he had the memories to remember.

A small smile touched his lips, giving thanks for his aibou and their friends, the adventures they'd lived through, all find uncover his hidden past.

Sam's voice yanked him out of his daze, she pointed. "That's a Goa'uld hand device." The Major frowned, staring at the artefacts within the glass. The golden object gleamed, shaped like a glove, yet revealing a slightly more alien nature it how it looped over the fingers. She looked towards Yami, noticing his expression was bland as he gazed, seeming to silently contemplate the objects behind the glass.

"These all belonged to you." Daniel nudged the Pharaoh.

"Well, obviously the Goa'uld technology didn't." Yami muttered, "but yes...most of this is mine. Damned Ishtars, not doing their job. I would curse them but I fear their lives are hard enough..."

He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Jack leant upon a desk, twirling a set of keys in his fingers, "hmm, be careful Pharaoh, the girls in the right hand corner are checking you out."

"I know...I hate being in public."

"I thought you would have been made for the public eye." The Colonel motioned to the crown within the case, the Millennium Eye gazing back at their faces in a cold, deadly stare.

"That's slightly different Jack, I was revered as a god, people did not swoon at me..." The king waved a hand in the air, "aibou is right..."

"Right about what?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Yami sighed, "I will never understand." The Pharaoh shrugged.

Jack thinned his lips, thinking about it for a moment before cracking a grin and slapping an arm around the king's shoulders.

"Pharaoh, don't worry...all men share the same problem."

"Wonderful, I feel so utterly part of the living crowd. Shall we do a small ritual dance or something?"

"You know what, I think my sarcasm's been rubbing off on you...I do hope Yugi doesn't murder me for this..."

"My aibou, murder...Jack...perish the thought."

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

The afternoon sun flared through the skyscrapers of the city, catching his head of hair as he released it from its braid, allowing it flutter in the slight breeze that picked up around him. Stepping out of the museum Yugi breathed in the fresh air, opening his arms wide while he started down the stairs towards the road once more.

Solomon joined him, nether waiting for the remainder of the team lingering some paces behind them.

"So," Solomon clapped his hands, "did Yami conclude that the objects where his?"

"Yep," Yugi folded his arms behind his neck, staring up at the clear blue sky, cracking a grin, "he's very happy to see them. I think it bothered him a bit that he could remember things, but had nothing to hold to give him the feeling of the past. This is a very good thing Grandpa, it means I won't have a brooding Pharaoh stuck in my brain."

Solomon chuckled, "my goodness, I have no idea what on earth I'm doing to do with you when you're a teen. Do I act as if I know something's up? That you're sharing your body with an ancient king?"

"Nope, you never once let it slip...I mean, you hinted, but just enough for me to think you where telling tall tales. I love your stories!"

"I will tell them to you as much as I can, I promise. It'll be you and me, I am greatly looking forward to raising you."

Yugi paused for a moment, standing on the road side, his brow creased. It surprised him that he'd never asked it before now. Here he was, given an opportunity to discover something about the parents he'd never known. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. It seemed long ago now, but he'd made a promise to not look into the past in such a manner.

Whatever had happened, had happened, it had transpired already in his time. With a small sigh he returned his attention to his grandfather, who was still babbling on about the artefacts on display.

"I can get you the codes to the Museums security system." The archaeologist smirked devilishly, "considering they were stolen artefacts in the first place, I see no reason why they shouldn't be stolen again and given to the rightful owner." He chuckled in his deep chest. "I can't wait to see Arthurs face..."

"Thanks Grandpa!" Yugi threw his arms around him and Solomon gave a heavy laugh, clasping his future grandson firmly least they both lost their balance before the museum.

Yugi gave a small startled gasp as a flash of a camera blinded him for a brief moment. He glanced around in surprise.

The action happened to quickly for his mind to even register that it had transpired. He was caught off guard by the flashing camera in that brief moment. A singular car spun out of control from across the road, hitting another and shoving it in their direction.

_Wait_... Yugi heard himself deny inside his mind, _this is it, it's an accident...?_

His arms moved, automatically shoving Solomon away, causing the archaeologist to stumble, falling and rolling from the path of the approaching car bellowing smoke as it wheels screeched across the road.

"Aibou!" He heard the cry from behind, both his legs were knocked from under him as Yami skidded across the pavement and he fell flat, holding out arms across his face, protecting his eyes as the car slid directly over him, coming to a halt as it hit a pole. It seemed that silenced rung for a moment before alarms flared out all around him, causing his tight body to burn. He was lying flat on his back, Yami beside him, under a car that was hissing with gas.

"Yami...I'm...still alive, right?"

"Yes aibou, you are." The lord wiggled around, holding out a hand and giving the car engine a heavy shove, picking it a few more inches from their face. "Can you climb out?" The king commented and Yugi groaned as he moved his limbs. Somewhere he could hear the Colonel's voice, and knew the man and the rest of the team would be quite sure he was dead if he didn't find a way out from under the car soon.

"Yes...I think so," hissing between his teeth Yugi shuffled around carefully inching his way from under the car. As his head poked out his felt his shoulders grabbed and he practically dragged out and smothering in trembling arms. Solomon was holding him like a frightened father going deeply into shock.

"Yami's still under the car, Colonel," Yugi whispered, staring at the shattered remains of the car. He couldn't believe it had simply been a simple chance of an accident accruing at the wrong time that could have killed his grandfather. Of all the random things to happen in the universe, a car accident that could have altered the course of the history had just transpired. He felt his body slipping automatically into shock mode. Despite all the noise and commotion around him he sat on the pavement, sensing Solomon beside him and Yami's careful hands upon his shoulders as the Pharaoh made his presence known.

One moment truly could change the world.

He slipped into the bright light that welcomed him into its enveloping embrace. At least his grandfather had a good story to tell him now when they reached the future.

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000

Solomon's bags where packed and lying near the door of the up-stairs apartment. There was a sense of distance in the air, of saying a final goodbye. The team stood gathered, watching as Yugi firmly hugged his grandfather, neither of the worst for wear after the accident the day before hand. Yugi had suffered scratches, and Solomon had discovered quite a nice looking bruise from where he'd landed hard on the pavement, but thankfully it was nothing more.

"Don't be involved in another random accident Grandpa; I won't be around to shove you out of the way." Yugi pulled back, smiling into the young man's vibrant eyes, reflecting just like his own.

Solomon chuckled, "I'll try my best Yugi. Come now," he brushed off tears from his grandson's cheeks, awarding him a smile, "this isn't goodbye, this is a beginning. I am looking forward to getting to know you...both of you," he glanced towards Yami waiting silently in the shadows. The king gave a small incline of his head and Solomon beamed, stepping back and hoisting up his worn carry bag.

"Well," he glanced to the rest of the team, "I wish you all a safe journey home. If not, then I guess I won't be seeing you in the future."

"Nope." Jack whistled, "but it was nice knowing you Solomon. Take care."

"You too." With one last, fleeting glance towards Yugi the archaeologist shifted out the door, and they listened to him trumping down the stairs, the door of the garage shop chimed as it was opened, only to slam shut and lock once more.

Yugi bit his lips, turning into Yami's arms. The Pharaoh carefully wrapped him up, propping his chin upon Yugi's head. He gazed at the team, giving a small smile.

"So, we've done what we needed to do..."

"I guess so," the Major sighed, gazing around their well lived in apartment, looking so much like a home. "One more month till the solar-flares." She whispered, her gaze shifting to the Colonel who gave a small, sad shrug of his shoulders.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He muttered, "right now...I'm watching some television, after all that excitement yesterday I could really do with a nice, long...lazy...day of utterly nothing."

"Sounds good to me." Daniel rushed after him. "The Library's closed this afternoon anyway."

"I to, shall join you." Teal'c raised both eyebrows, his weary looking brow folding with wrinkles.

"Guess I'm making dinner then." Sam spread her lips thin.

Unlinking himself from around Yami's waist Yugi offered her a smile. "I'll give you a hand."

"Thanks Yugi."

Yami watched them both disappear around the kitchen bench; soon the sound of clapping kitchen appliances could be heard as they rambled around. The king sighed softly, knowing dinner would be a good while away. He patted his heavy overalls and wandered down the stairs towards his part of the garage, staring at the bright red car sitting cranked up. Running his fingers over its paint, feeling the smooth texture tingle through his physical body he shivered. His senses where so heightened and so unnatural he could feel the very vibrations that twanged through the car even as he touched it. He hated the horrible feeling when he touched living people, of feeling their bodies in such a manner that he could tell if they were ill, or if they were speaking truth. Only Yugi felt normal to him and strangely enough, so had grandpa.

Yami smiled as he picked up a tool, couching to find his skate-board, lying flat upon his back he pushed himself under the car, gazing at the inner-workings that lay within. Not as complex as what he had once worked on, but interesting all the same.

Now all they had to do was wait for the right date.

A waiting game.

One game he'd never actually been good at playing.

0000000000000000000000

000000000000000

0000

It was his last day working at the diner.

Surprisingly it was actually quite a difficult day to get through with so many goodbyes being wished upon him by all those he'd befriended. So many people, over just a small year. A month had flown past so quickly. He wasn't sure whether to be happy that it had, considering it meant he was finally going home, or sad that he would be leaving the friends he'd made.

Tomorrow the Major and the Colonel where planning to use the first solar-flare to prove the theory. Therefore they had to adventure out to find an observatory with a telescope strong enough. While they were off uncovering the secrets of the sun, he would be home with Teal'c and Daniel, packing what small gear they where allowing themselves to take with them. It couldn't be much, considering they were breaking into a military ware-house. Yami was still working in the garage, wanting to finish a few of the last remaining cars that needed fixing sine the owner of the garage would take a number of weeks to find new mechanics.

It was exciting to know that in two more days he would possibly be back home, in his own time. He missed his apartment, he missed his friends. He pretty much missed the future, even with all the troubles and heart-ache it brought. The future was his home and no matter how much he loved the past, and the people he'd come to know, his heart was in the future.

The day was coming to a slow end, with barely any diners remaining. He rubbed at the counter with a wet cloth, his stomach full from a slice of cake Maggie had baked for him. He and the girls, along with whoever else happened to be in the diner at the time, had celebrated friendship and the goodbyes that often came with good friends.

He smiled.

Suddenly two hands slapped down upon the counter top, snapping him directly out of his dazing. He squeaked as Emily's face was shoved into his own. He smelt her rich perfume in his nose and forced himself not to sneeze.

"Okay, this is the deal," Emily leant upon the counter, "you," she pointed at him, "me," she pointed at herself, "dinner and a movie, tomorrow night at six."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "as in...a date?"

"No, as in, 'I'm never going to see you again', goodbye to my friend, outing." She smiled, stuffing a lock of her bright red hair behind an ear.

"Oh..." Wandering around the counter, amazed that it would be the last time he would do such an action, Yugi took up her hands, squeezing them tightly, "I would love to Emily!"

"Wonderful, then...I'll walk past your place at six, alright?"

"Sure." He snagged up his bag, giving a wave, "I'll see you then!" The door into Maggie's diner chimed shut and he stood at the steps for a moment, breathing in deeply. He'd been so unprepared for the feeling departure. He really had grown to love the place and the people over the past year. They would always have a special place in his heart.

"One heck of a mission this turned out to be." Swinging himself over his bike Yugi peddled slowly down the road, for once taking his time to be drawn into the sensation of saying goodbye.

00000000000000000

000000000

00

It had been a long day.

A long, but very fruitful day indeed.

Sam and Jack had come back with a positive on the solar-flare, bringing much cheer to their apartment.

He'd spent the day packing and now his back ached slightly, even as he stood, having finished buckling up his strapped boot. He'd dressed up more than usual, since he knew Emily would be flourishing herself and it always felt odd to go attend anything with someone better dressed.

Rubbing his neck Yugi sighed heavily, content that the day was almost over; the packing complete to the best of his abilities.

It wasn't as if they were taking much back. Yugi glanced at his small carry bag. It had photos in it, photo's of the diner, the girls and some of the kids in the skate-park. Some were of Yami working randomly in the garage. The Pharaoh was amazingly photogenic. Some he possibly could have sold to car magazines when he got back to the future, but then again...

Yugi smirked.

He liked keeping the king to himself. If Yami was possessive of him, then it went both ways. However, he had an inkling Bakura would die of sheer laughter if he saw them, and that itself was enough level for blackmail if he ever needed such a drastic measure.

He could be so evil when he wanted to be. Yugi grinned to himself, checking to see his wallet was in the back pocket of his jeans. Passing out of the room he thumped into the kitchen, giving Sam a smile.

"I'm going now Sam, be back late."

"Okay," Sam grinned, looking up from the last meal she'd have to prepare, "stay safe Yugi, and have a good night."

"Thanks." He cheerfully opened the door of the apartment and skipped his way down the stairs. The radio was on and he peered around the corner of the garage, noticing Yami was finishing the touches to a car, obviously working late to complete all the cars for those who would need them. The king elegantly looked up as he entered.

"I'm heading out Yami."

"Ah, aibou." Yami smiled, wiping his greasy hands upon a rag as he rounded the car. Yugi hitched his breath as Yami's long arms snaked their way around him. The Pharaoh snuggled into his shoulder and Yugi laughed softly, clutching the lords hands linked around his waist. "Yami, I have to go, Emily will be here any minute..."

"I know. Two more minutes..." The Pharaoh's arms tightened and Yugi submitted, knowing that if Yami was desperate enough to request physical contact, he was needing it.

\What's wrong Yami?\ He inquired secretly, listening to the gentle drumming of the radio in the background.

\Oh...\ Yami nuzzled deeper into his shoulder, \just...a feeling.\

\Don't worry, I promise I won't stay out to late but...Emily has been a good friend and I'm not going to see her again.\ He paused thoughtfully. \Yami...I have to go now.\

\Alright.\ The king gave a grunt and pulled away. Yugi kissed his cheek, grinning impishly as he stroked away a tussle of the Pharaoh's fringe.

\No one would believe how much of a softy you are deep inside.\ He giggled, slipping away, giving a wave behind him.

\Hopefully, they won't ever know.\

\Yeah,\ Yugi agreed as he stepped out into the evening sunlight, \I like having that side of you all to myself.\

He let their mental conversation drift apart as they both returned their attention to the physical world around them but the link remained open, neither quite wanting to let the other go. Slipping hands into the pockets of his pants Yugi skipped along the side walk, noticing that a small way ahead Emily was wandering down the street. He gave a wave and she picked up race, running to catch him with a laugh.

Her tall elegant frame was dropped in a dark blue dress, and as usual, she wore her typical high-heel shoes. Yugi hid his laughter at her hair-style, but considering what his own had once been, he had no right to snort a giggle at all. Standing on tip-toes he pecked her cheek, snagging her hand tightly.

"So, you ready!?"

"You bet Space. Come on, the movie starts in half an hour and we need to buy tickets and pop-corn."

Yugi raised his eyebrows as he was practically dragged down their street. He smiled. He'd never been to the movies in the past. This was going to be enlightening experience.

000000000000

00000000000

00000

"That," Yugi held up a hand as they wandered down the foot-path in the light of the street-lamps, feet brushing upon the concrete, "was a very enlightening experience." He chuckled, rubbing at his arms under a cardigan.

"Yugi, you say the weirdest things..." Emily hugged him around the shoulders as they strolled, her high-heel shoes clipping softly. A car rumbled past, and they ignored it, even as it pulled off the road and blinked off its lights.

"I do? Yes, I know..."

"I'm going to miss your randomness. You made working at the diner such a cheer. Won't you come to visit?"

Yugi thinned his lips, not wanting to lie and say he would just to make her feel better. "No, I'm sorry Emily, I won't be coming back."

"What are you, some kind of escaped criminal, it's a free country..."

Barking out a laugh Yugi scuffed his boots upon the pavement, "it's slightly more complicated than that Emily." He squeezed her hand, "very complicated. I just want you to know, you've been such a dear friend. Thank you."

Her red painted lips spread into a cheerful grin as her green eyes glittered in the dim light, playing shadows over her cheeks, "you're welcome."

They continued in silence, taking the time to draw in the presence of the other. They were nearing the end of the block when Yugi finally decided the sound of his boots hitting the foot-path and Emily's high-heels, had long ago been joined by other foot-steps. At first they'd sounded normal, as if some other random person was walking home also, but the hairs on his skin of his neck where beginning to prickle in slight warning. He gripped Emily's hand tighter.

She glanced down at him in confusion as he tugged her gently into a quicker pace. Whoever was behind picked up the pace also. It was suddenly clear they were being followed. His heart lunged into his throat as they passed by an alley, a hand flung out, snagging Emily's dress and pulling her firmly into the darkness. Yugi spun as he encountered two men. One he instantly recognised even in the dim light.

"Haden?" The name came out in a startled gasp. He was struck from behind, his long pony-tail grabbed and yanked, dragging him into the alley. Haden threw him onto the pavement, and he rolled landing on his back. He glanced around; noticing five men surrounding him and blocking his exist. Not that he could leave, with Emily firmly gripped. She struggled, trying to slam the bottom of her high-heel shoe into a foot but her feet dangled aimlessly in the air from where she was held up.

Struggling to his feet Yugi struck a warning stance, "Haden, what do you want?"

"You've made a fool of me once too often-."

"Haden, please...let Emily go, whatever this is...we'll talk it over-." He was struck and slammed into the wall of the alley, pinned to it by two large arms. Haden stepped closer and from the close proximity Yugi smelt the alcohol on his breath. With a twirl of his hand the large man pointed towards Emily, grinning devilishly.

"I'm going to make you watch-."

"Don't you dare!" Shrugging against the wall Yugi bit down hard upon the man's arm, tasting blood. The brunt swore, throwing him onto the ground. His pony-tail was snagged, causing his head to snap backwards. Swinging his legs up Yugi hit the first man squarely in the gut, feeling the other take a blow at him. He heard a crack and winced, knowing his rib had just suffered a shattering blow. The pain didn't come, not with the adrenalin pulsing through his body, keeping him agile. Swinging upwards and landing firmly upon his feet he stood in a fighting stance, glaring through the dim light at his attackers.

"Touch her, and I swear I'll send you to hell." He spat. "I don't care if it changes history or not, you'll wish you'd never seen me."

"Such big words for such a tiny person." Haden jeered, "You really think you can stand up to five guys, all so much bigger than you."

"Try me." Yugi snapped, feeling his body shake from the adrenalin in his veins. He stared at the five men, all almost the same size as Teal'c. All with eyes wide in the heightened glee of a fight, all smelling of good, mind altering alcohol. Yugi widened his mental link, giving a cry, one he released he should have given the moment trouble had been obvious.

\Yami! Help!\

\What? Aibou? Aibou?\ The startled reply came, but he was given no moment to reply as a fist swung his way and he ducked automatically, twirling elegantly on his legs, only to encounter another swing from the other direction. Haden was sneering, readying himself to enter into the fight.

Shutting off Yami's voice from his mind, knowing the Pharaoh would now be on his way, Yugi focused on Haden, trying to force a block in the man's mind to stall the anger growing within. If he could block it enough the man wouldn't be able to move due to the conflicting emotions. Haden froze on the spot and Yugi's breath quickened as he dodged a blow from one side, swung at him by the man on his right. With a swift kick Yugi hit him square in the jaw, spinning in the same action to collide with the second man at his right.

From behind he heard a growl of rage, ducking backwards Yugi caught sight of a third attacker, with the forth nearby.

To the side of the alley Emily was still cowering, to afraid to look up. He cursed, wishing she had the freedom to escape. How long he could hold against four men, while keeping Haden's anger at bay, was only a stabbing guess.

He could stand his ground against Teal'c, but Teal'c was one Jaffa, and their fights where fair.

Yugi squeaked as his right arm was grabbed, wrenched to one side. He twisted it, yanking it free. His cardigan was caught instead and he was hauled forward like a kid, his weight barely anything compared to what he imaged the men around him could lift. His face was struck and he tasted blood in his mouth. With a loud shout he smashed his elbow into a face, hearing a cracking of a nose as he struck.

The cord that attached the Puzzle to his neck was snagged as the man holding him went down to hit the ground. Yugi felt himself dragged with the cord, it cut deeply into the back of his neck under the choker that usually stopped it chaffing. Automatically he pulled away, even as the man's hand stayed firmly gripped to the necklace. At the force of his reaction, the strap broke. The pain was an intense sneering heat that raced through his body, as though he'd been suddenly torn. The link he'd had open to guide Yami to them was abruptly yanked away, causing him to almost pass out in the sheer sensation of no longer having that grounding notion of Yami's presence within his body. The Millennium Puzzle struck the ground, tumbling away out of reach.

Yugi felt himself stagger under an invisible blow, giving Haden the window of opportunity. The block he'd been creating to keep the man's anger at bay was shattered and all the rage the man held tumbled free.

The beefy man lunged.

His mind still recovering Yugi had no time to move his hands up in a blocking action. The blade that hit his chest was like a cool slice of ice sliding straight through his skin. The blade was thrust once, twice and a third time, each one puncturing his lungs. Blood filled his mouth and he crumbled onto the side walk, hitting it face down.

"Damn it, man...you didn't need to do that."

He heard a voice shout out, belonging to one of the attackers.

"Yeah, I thought we were just scaring them."

"Shut the hell up, I'll do what I want. Now grab the girl." Haden roared.

"No." Yugi hissed out, gripping the rocks on the road, "don't..." he coughed, fighting for consciousness. The five men stared in awe at him as he struggled to stand.

Emily was still crying, curled up into a tight ball, uttering his name in her own fear.

Somewhere ahead the sound of screeching tires caught his ears and head-lights flashed into the hidden alleyway. The five men swore loudly, realising they had no escape with the car now parked directly in the entrance. Two doors slammed.

He heard the Colonels voice somewhere, though he wasn't sure about it, for the swell of shadow magic was of far more concern.

Yami had arrived.

_Took him...long enough._

Yugi collapsed, finally subsuming to the darkness that washed over him. If this was what death felt like, it really wasn't so bad after all.

0000000000000

0000000

000

_And yes, I just killed Yugi. *evil laughter* totally reflects how I feel. Actually, I kind of did it because right now, in my novel, I have to kill one of my characters and I'm having so much trouble, so...this kind of helped me get in the mood. _

_Hope you enjoyed – next one in a few days, still have some lose ends to tie up._

_THEN, I get to upload the Episode I have just been waiting to share *squeals* I am so excited....I don't know why, but I am. =D _


	15. Season 1 Episode 10 A heartless Home

_**Warning: this has not been beta read, when it is, I'll upload that version. Sorry.**_

_00_

_0_

_0_

_Oh goodness, your reactions to the last episode had been very amusing to read through, I am sorry everyone for ending it the way I did, but it was fun =D *evil laughter*_

_0_

_However, I should say this for those who might be writing or want to write novels: _

The way I ended the last episode should NEVER be done if you're writing a novel. It CAN be done, but you have to a very good writer to do it. Why? You ask.

It has nothing to do with the fact that is wrong; its more to do with story structure, you see, each chapter of a novel should be resolved in some small way by the end of the chapter, a resolution that takes the characters further into the plot.

Now this isn't saying don't have cliff-hangers, yes, you should have a cliff-hanger but the cliff-hanger is part of the resolution of the chapter you just finished. It leads into the next chapter, so you having a rolling affect.

What I did was a cheap affect that inexperienced writers often do – not because of the inexperience, but because it's done on television :) Yup, it's okay to do for television because it forces you to watch the next episode the next week.

Since I've set this fanfiction up as Episodes, I could cheat and do it =D Sweet hay.

So, that's my two cents worth on the whole writing side of things. My grammar and spelling may be horrible, but apparently, I know how to tell a good story. I took that rejection letter in year 10 and hugged it... lol...it gave me hope.

0000000

0

_Onward with the Episode I say, onward!_

_Really hope you've been enjoying the story, leave a review, they're nice to have when you're down. Lol, seriously, really it's very helpful. If you're new, say hello! Okay, so, not to the screen, but to me... =D _

_Cheers, seeya next update mates!_

000000000000000

0000000000

0000

**Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, **

**but anyone can start today and make a new ending.**

0000000000000

00000000

000

Season 1: Episode 10 – A heartless home.

He lay in the gentle warmth of the gas heater. All around the apartment was silent, the occupants sleeping soundly on the Christmas Eve that it was. Outside the wind battered at the windows, bringing with it a chilled air of cold winter, yet safe inside he was protected from the darkness by the orange hue that played over his bare skin.

Chest down upon the carpet, he watched as the flames of gas licked at the heater, burning everything brighter until tears freckled his cheeks from gazing to long into the almost yellow glow.

He loved the feeling of the warmth on his bare skin. It was almost as though he was slowly cooking, being kept alive by the sheer brilliance of the fire.

Beside him he felt someone shift and sensed Yami rolling slowly around. The lord's arm fell over his back. The heat made no indentation upon the spirits skin. Even the orange hue of light didn't touch the shadow king. Yami was as cold and dark as he always had been. He felt the cool fingers touch the curve of his back, playing small circles around and around the edges of his spine. If he hadn't been in such a sodden mood he'd have found it amusing and delightful.

\Aibou, it is Christmas Eve, think happy thoughts.\ The rumble of Yami's chest brushed against his arm. \This is a time of joy, of thanksgiving, of birth and bright cheer. You'll make baby Jesus cry if you continue this depression on his birthday.\

Yugi gave a shadow of smile, turning his face away from the kisses of the heater, glancing around to face the cool darkness of Yami's expression where the Pharaoh lay beside him within the living room.

If he tilted his head just right he could see their make-shift Christmas tree set up, with gifts underneath.

\Yami...\

\Do your wounds hurt aibou?\

His wounds. Yami always worried about his wounds. He'd had months to recover from the stabbing. They were scars now but Yami still worried. Most mornings he'd wake up to find the Pharaoh gently tracing the scars, muttering something in Egyptian that he could only presume where prayers of healing since Ryou had once or twice spoken the same form of poetry.

\No, they're fine Yami...but it hurts...I...I...don't know if I can do this-.\

\You are strong aibou,\ Yami's smile was tender, he felt the king lean forward to kiss his forehead, \this is but a test of our endurance. Fear not, I will always be here.\

\But...the team...they're stuck here...it's my fault Yami.\

Yami's red gaze hardened and Yugi flinched as the hand stroking his back was balled into a fist, \Yugi, they do not blame you for that night. It was not your fault. Don't ever think that it was your fault. What transpired, transpired and we are living with the consequences...Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c love you, if you had died, they would have surely seen everything has a waste of existence. You being alive today gives them freedom to enjoy their lives. Now, please, little one, I cannot stand you brooding, smile for me...at least once tonight.\

Yugi sighed loudly, rolling around with his back facing the heater, he reached out both hands, taking Yami's cheeks and pulling them into a smile.

"Alright, my Pharaoh," he whispered aloud, "I will smile...for you."

And he did.

"Merry Christmas, Pharaoh."

000000000000000000000

0000000000

000

Yami lay silently in the dim light. Finally Yugi had settled into a restless sleep, lying in the curve of his arm. He could hear the young man's breathing and sense the gentle rising and falling of his slim chest. The house was quite, though somewhere he could hear the clicking of the wall clock; soon he knew it would chime mid-night.

Christmas day of nineteen-seventy, and not Christmas of two-thousand and nine. It would be their second Christmas in the past, though this time it held far more meaning. It would be the first Christmas in which would mark their future in the past. It pained Yugi greatly to know he was the reason the team had never journeyed to the Stargate, that they'd missed the one opportunity to get home.

What the young man didn't know was the choice they'd all made standing around his bed in intensive care. They were a team, and they never left anyone behind, that was the air-forces code. It had been a long month of healing, waiting, watching and hoping the young man would wake up. Long after his wounds had healed over, he still remained in a state of unconsciousness. Yami breathed in deeply, feeling tightness in his chest at the horrible nightmare he'd been forced to live through. He'd been unable to communicate with Yugi, the door into his soul-room had remained firmly clamped shut. Nothing he did made the young man return to him.

When he was beginning to lose hope something had happened.

Shaadi had payed a visit.

Then agaist, after releasing his shadow-magic, he'd been expecting the priest to do so.

Yami tightened his arms around Yugi's sleeping form, curling up under the blanket as he recalled the strange conversation to mind. After everything he did trying not reveal himself or his shadow magic, even though in the end he'd used his powers, it had a reason.

Everything always seemed to have a reason.

He was the one who told Shaadi about the future. He was the one who instructed the ancient priest to sell the Millennium Ring to Ryou's travelling Father; he was the one who told of Pegasus and the re-creation of the Duel Monsters game through the use of the Millennium Eye. Most of all, he'd been the one to instruct Shaadi to turn Malik from his path. He'd made Malik suffer such horrible afflictions, in the end, ] to bring all the Item holders together to form a deep bond of friendship grown only out of trials and tribulations.

Yes Shaadi had been surprised, but he could tell the priest wasn't at all confused by the possibility of time travel, considering Shaadi was from his time, technology would have then not been confusing to him. They shared stories in a long, lonely hour within the intensive care unit. He'd never had such a deep conversation with anyone, but he remembered who Shaadi had once been and it seemed that in him, Shaadi saw the Pharaoh he had once served.

They came together as two people with a joined history.

In the end, Shaadi had used the Millennium Key to open Yugi's mind, finally allowing him access to call back his aibou. When he'd opened his eyes, the priest was gone, and Yugi was awake, looking at him so strangely.

Such sadness there had been when he'd explained they had remained in the past.

Yugi had lost his light that day.

Sighing Yami tightened his arms all the more, wishing painfully that his aibou's depression would pass and that the cheerful young man he adored would return.

Though even if he didn't, he would never stop caring for the one who lay in his arms. They where one and the same, no human could understand the oddicy of their existence.

Like night had day, he had Yugi.

They had to get through this together.

That was the only way.

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

The diner had become a kind of retreat for him, the long hours working away allowing him to drown his thoughts on so many other things, other than the feeling of hopelessness that lingered always within.

Yugi drifted down the street in a slow bike ride, the early morning a crisp taste to his lips. Yami had seen him off, they'd exchanged few words, only a tender kiss to the forehead to at least try and find some kind of connection over their torn link. It hurt to be apart. Thought it had been months since the attack, the forceful tearing that had transpired when the Puzzle had been yanked off from around his neck, was still echoing back to them even now.

Yugi clutched at the precious object, back in its rightful place. He could feel the soft, gentle pulse of his Pharaoh's soul within it, but the further away he peddled, the worse the feeling of loneliness became.

It was difficult to mind speak over long distances, and it was almost as though they were separated by more than just space even though the lord's dark soul still hung around his neck in the shape of a pyramid. They were as close as ever, yet further apart.

It had never happened before, and it worried him.

Was it possible they'd ever be the same again?

Skidding to a stop Yugi swung his leg over his bike hopping off as he approached Emily waiting for him beside the gate into the park. She smiled, her bright red hair kissed by the sunlight.

"Morning Space!"  
"Hey." He propped his bike up upon the fence, turning to face her.

She knew who he was, where he was from, and how it had happened. After the period he'd remained unconscious he had little choice but to tell her. She deserved to know after the attack, she'd seen what Yami had done to the men, and it had frightened her. Yet after it all, she'd admitted she'd feared losing him more than the terror of a dark lord.

Funnily enough she'd accepted it very easily, taking it into her stride. Even the whole, Yami being his dark reflection thing and not his brother or lover or anything else she'd tried to come up with at the time of denial. She had come up with some interesting arguments before admitting someone dead was actually communicating to her, albeit Yami still struggled with phyical touch, even more so now after what had transpired.

He could tell she'd blamed herself for keeping him stuck in the past. It seemed everyone blamed themselves. The world was filled with guilt.

"How's Yami this morning?" She offered, "I know you guys have been kinda..." she waved a hand in the air, "wonky?"

"Well we didn't fight this morning, which is a nice change." Threading a hand through his hair Yugi sighed, "The Colonel locked me in my room last night and told Yami go for a walk. I think they're worried we'll break apart or something, which is stupid, since we're the same person...funny," he held the Puzzle closer. "Being so close, and yet so far apart."

"I'm sorry sweetie." She hugged his shoulders, "really, I am..."

Smiling into her face he kissed her cheek, "don't worry. We'll figure it out, Yami's stubborn and I'm just as bad when you peel back the layers."

"Well, if you want me to talk to him I can give it a go, but I think he'll just throw a spanner at me like the last time."

Recalling the memory Yugi gave a laugh, waggling a finger at her in play, "that, Emily, taught you a good lesson."

"What? Don't get the street hottie annoyed at you? Gee, thanks."

Taking up his bike once more Yugi motioned to her and she rolled her eyes, climbing onto the back as he slung his leg over the seat and started down the street towards the diner. She leant her head upon his shoulder.

"Just remember Space, that hottie worships the ground you walk on, I'm sure the fighting will stop."

"Thanks Emily." Yugi smiled sadly, "I hope your right."

00000000000000

000000

00

The night still haunted him. He'd revealed so much to the Colonel in that single night. He revealed he didn't just know how to drive a car, he knew how to drive one well. Jack had never asked him about it, but he knew the Colonel thought about it often. How someone from so far into ancient history, knew so much about things that moved fast was a puzzle.

The Colonel was an intelligent man and he had to wonder if he'd figure it out one day. He caught the times when the man tried to weasel a clue out of him, and he had to smile at the game they were now playing. How long the secret could remain and secret...

Lying under the car he'd jacked up Yami sighed, rolling on the skate-board he lay upon. In the darkness under the engine he could recall the fear he had of the shadows, of how they'd nearly consumed him in his anger and fear.

The car doors had slammed shut; he'd rushed down the alley, swelling up shadow magic, ignoring the Colonel's begging for him to wait as he sent the pulsing wave through the air, knocking the men flat onto their backs. Everything in his being had wanted to rage, to unleash that utmost fury and horrible dark lord he was underneath his beautiful masquerade.

Yet the Colonel's voice called him back to reality, that and the realisation that Yugi wasn't responding. He'd snagged the Puzzle, ignoring the sparking as his illusionary body touched his actual soul. Running towards Yugi's fallen form he dropped to his knees, rolling him over, feeling the blood that stained the ground and his aibou's clothing. It was everywhere, his precious partners very existence was ending right in front of him. He'd been unable to stop something when he should have. He should of created a shadow portal the moment he'd known something was wrong, but he hadn't, he'd been to afraid of shattering the past.

"Aibou..." He'd gathered up that limp, precious body even as the shadows consumed him, revealing his true nature behind his human appearance, the demonic dark lord held back only through the tender love of the dying half of his soul. "Don't leave me..."

"Pharaoh?" Jack's voice had startled him. He'd barely remembered the Colonel had even been with him.

He'd snarled, "Jack, where is the nearest hospital?"

"Pharaoh we have to wait for the ambulance-"

"He'll be dead by then! Damn it Jack, I've gone this far, where is the nearest hospital! Tell me!"

The Colonel had found himself thrown through the air, firmly rooted to the nearest wall, tentacles of shadows locking him there, but he'd shown no fear. Even with the blood red gaze of his unholy, twisting form gripping the dying body in his arms, the Colonel looked at him with the same amount of understanding and if possible, compassion.

"Pharaoh, do what you must."

He'd given his permission, and that had been all that was needed.

Yami sighed, rolling out from under the car. The radio was on, crackling in the background of the garage, the large open roller doors spewing in bright sunlight of the afternoon. His hands where grotty with grease, yet it looked so much more like blood every day. Every day that gave him more time to think about things, more time to contemplate his past, and wish painfully that Bakura was around to speak with.

How he wished he had that bothersome, utterly annoying thief king to rant at. At least Bakura could take his ranting, his fellow dark soul would laugh at him for his stupidity but he'd at least have something good to say. He'd always come up with the deepest thoughts. He'd always understand.

After all, one had to be darkness to understand it.

Propping himself up with his elbows Yami groaned, rolling the stake-board around and hoisting his body upright to gaze at the car he was tweaking. Peering into the window he reached out his hand, twisting the key and listening to the machine cough and splutter, refusing to start despite his tinkering.

"Ra on high!" Yami shouted, giving the car a swift kick, "you confounded machine, I curse you, and your off-spring."

"Pharaoh, the car is not a sentient being," Jack glanced over from where he sat working at the desk, his hands oiled from the engine he was piecing back together, "it will not reply to you when you kick it, nor do I think it's going to run around having kids."

"I know that!" The Pharaoh threw down the tool he held, it clanged as it bounced once, "Damn it Jack, I can't...I can't do this anymore." The king slid down the car, hitting the floor of the garage and burying his head into his folded knees, "he's left me...I feel so hollow." His hang clutched at his chest as if trying to hold something to it. His illusionary body was a useless thing that kept him further away from Yugi, yet returning to the Puzzle made him feel just as far from his aibou.

Their communication had changed, neither dared enter the others soul room, and they were constantly bickering. The balance had been shifted; Yugi's light was dying as his hope was fading.

Gripping his head of hair Yami groaned, suddenly wishing he had Bakura around to speak to, to yell at and to be hit over the head by. He wanted that friend to be near him, to whisper at him that though matter how much hell swamped him, the season would change.

Going to the small fridge Jack opened it, pulling out two beer cans. Silently the Colonel sat down beside the curled up figure, nudging his shoulder and passing over the offered can. Yami took it, staring at it for a moment.

"Jack, I can't get drunk." He muttered drily.

"Yeah, well, let's play pretend...trust me, you'll feel better." The Colonel sipped his own, giving a long sigh and settling back his head upon the bumper of the car. He heard a hiss as Yami cracked open the can, taking a long drink. They sat in silence, listening to the crackling of their near dead radio somewhere in the garage.

"You're never going to tell me what you did to those guys...are you?" Jack offered and conversation topic.

Yami grumbled under his breath, "no."  
"Couldn't have been that bad, I still see that Haden guy around a bit..."

"I'm sure he's fine, he just won't be living a very fulfilled life." The Pharaoh muttered drily, "I should have killed them all-."

"Er, no...you shouldn't have-."

"Jack, you cannot keep denying what I am!" Snapping Yami shot the Colonel a red glare. "Under this illusion I am bad-."

"Okay, so I admit you're a 'bad guy'," the Colonel added explanation marks with his fingers, "but you're not an 'evil guy'. You don't go killing people; Yugi wouldn't like it if you did. Think about him for a moment, okay, he loves you, and I'm sure he'd still love you even if you did kill people, but it'd make him sad. Your the same person right, we all should love ourselves. Golden Rule or something...I think."

"You know nothing." Yami turned away, growling deeply within his chest.

"Hey, I know," Jack whispered, "I know I'm not this Bakura guy of yours, but seriously, Pharaoh, I can talk deep stuff too."

"Alright, fine...Yugi's light is dying." Yami curled up his knees again, "my darkness is consuming us both. I can't control myself, he is my control and he's losing the grasp he has. Our link is useless when more than a meter apart...I can only just feel him, when he touches the Puzzle, when he touches me." Bending his head into his knees once more Yami gave a small sob, the human reaction coming suddenly free, the emotion akin to the time he'd found himself alone after Yugi had shoved him from the seal of Oricalcos.

This was the hell he'd never wanted to live again, yet this was worse. His aibou was right in his reach, but he was so far away. He'd cried then too. Only once had tears come, but he'd had Yugi's body then, this was new; his illusionary body was allowing him the sensation that came with the horrible pain inside.

He flinched as his senses flared, Jack's arm had wrapped around his shoulder in comfort, he heard the Colonel's hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh, I'm so sorry."

Slowly he leant into the offered shoulder, wishing he was alive, so that the tears would not burn his cheeks, and the kindly offered touch would not pain his illusionary body. Yet there was a reason why he was dead and Yugi lived.

Yugi lived for them both.

"Please, aibou...don't stop living."

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000

"Space!" Emily shouted aloud, "Order for table fifteen! Hot chips!"

"Coming." Turning back to the phone Yugi spoke into it, "I told you before sir, if you want your coffee, you have to come down here-."

"YUGI, TABLE FIFTEEN!"

"Emily, I said I was coming! Colonel I have to go, I'm not bringing you lunch...again! Ask the Major to make you something or for heaven sake, make it yourself! And don't you dare get Yami into a bad mood, I am NOT suffering another annoyed Pharaoh when I get home tonight!"

Slamming the phone onto the hook Yugi dashed around the counter, grabbing the tray of food and balancing it perfectly on his arm as he grabbed the drinks in his other hand, swinging with expert grace through the mid-day crowd. The diner had really picked up it's popularly since Maggie had given him the grace to try out a few things. His wage had gone up, giving him the ability to start putting aside savings for a trip overseas with Yami.

If someone had asked him he'd have said he was content with things but deep inside, the wounds of losing all hope of ever returning to the future where not healing. He could still see the pain in the eyes of the team when they have meals together.

Daniel was debating as to whether or not to get his own place. Jack and Sam were somehow trying to consider what to do with their current relationship and Teal'c was getting more silent every-day. So though they'd figured into a small routine of living life everyday as it came, he couldn't say any of them where adapting to the idea.

He was depressed.

Only Yami ever noticed it and only the Pharaoh knew of his moments of utter despair, of those times he would stand on the edge of a bridge and gaze over, wondering what life would be like he simply took the moment to jump. He never would but he had the moments of despair when depression would dramatically change his personality.

He hated himself for his weakness, and hated himself for not being strong enough to fight when he'd needed to. He'd proved just how much he needed Yami, and Yami needed his shadow powers. Everyone had come to realise he was mortal, though he didn't age; he had blood like everyone else.

Yami had been so afraid.

Slinking his way up to table fifteen beside the large windows Yugi passed around the three drinks to the occupants on the table, in his usual half daze he graced them with his cheerful smile. Sliding the large bowl of hot-chips into the centre of the table he inclined his head.

"Hope you enjoy your meal." He gave his automatic response. It seemed everything he did was automatic these days.

"Thank you, Prince." The man in the brown trench-coat grinned cheerfully, grabbing the bowl of chips, much to the annoyance of the young, blond haired girl beside him.

"Yes, thanks Mini Pharaoh." The shorter, black haired youth sitting across from the other two was grinning a wide-grin of unhuman razer sharp teeth.

"You're welcome." Yugi smiled a fake grin that he usually flashed around, twirling on his feet and taking one step forward before the tray in his hand fell from his grasp, his body going physically slack in momentary disbelief. The clatter of the tray hitting the floor caused the noisy diner to become suddenly silent as all eyes trailed upon him.

Tears swelled up automatically under his eyes as his chest tightened, unsure as to whether or not believe his own ears. Slowly he turned around, taking a deep breath as he faced the table and stared.

"Oh my..."

"God? Yes, I am." Little Sam cracked a savvy grin.

"Little Sam!" Yugi spluttered, throwing himself into the arms of the alien and collapsing into his shoulder as sobs erupted from his mouth. He felt the strength in the long limbs that gathered him up tightly, holding him like a brother finally united with a lost family member. "Oh gosh, Sam...Sam...I thought...Sam...I thought I was never going to...Little Sam."

"I know, Yugi, and I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry...I really thought you guys had gone home. It took us a while to find you, I'm so sorry." The alien gently pulled away, gripping his cheeks in his firm hands. His yellow eyes gazing into his face, causing a warmth to flood-through his limbs, a warmth he had not felt for almost three years. It almost felt as though his light was finally returning after being so brutally torn from him. Little Sam stroked away his blond locks of fringe, bending forward and kissing his forehead, ignoring the busy diner and the stares of those within it.

"We're here to take you home. Yugi, this is the Doctor...he's baby-sitting me at the moment."

Wiping away the tears on his cheeks Yugi looked towards the man sitting slouched on a chair. He gave a handsome smile of friendly greeting, split across a face covered in freckles and wavering brown hair. He had a friendly air, but his eyes revealed far too much age.

"And that's Rose," Little Sam pointed to the blond young woman sitting beside the Doctor.

She waved, blue eyes sparkling, "Hey handsome. Glad we could finally find you, Samuel's been driving the Doctor up the wall."

"Don't," the Doctor pointed directly at him and Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion, "ever owe favours to little green people, they make you baby-sit their off-spring!"

"Yeah, but I'm cute." Little Sam pouted. "That makes up for all the trouble I get into, right?"

"Sure, sure"

Yugi gobbed, staring at the strange trio at the table, eating the hot-chips as though nothing in the world could go wrong. The diner had returned to its hubbub of noise, and if he glanced towards Emily behind the front counter he could see her smiling at him as if she could tell something important had just transpired.

"Well," Little Sam pinched his cheek, flashing his alien eyes with mirth, "watch'cha waiting for...we're not going anywhere, we'll order as many bowls of chips as we want while we wait. Rose likes chips-."

"Shut up Samuel."

"I was just making an observation."

"Doctor, tell him to shut up." Rose snapped.

"Samuel, shut up."

"Oh right, like you have the ability to make me shut up-."

The Doctor pulled out a slim piece of metal, Little Sam froze in a moment and grinned sheepishly, ducking his head and reapplying himself to the bowl of chips before him, obviously not about to speak another word.

The Doctor raised both eyebrows, giving Yugi a wave.

"Like he said, we're not leaving until we take all of you back to where you belong. I don't like people out of place and time. Hop along now."

Movement spurred his limbs and he dashed towards the counter, grabbing Emily in a tight embrace.

He started with a splutter. "Emily-."

"I know, go, Yugi...go." She grinned, "if you have a chance to get home, just go." She laughed, kissing him firmly on the mouth, "get outta here cutie!"

"Thank you."

"Yah, whatever sweetie. Go!" She pointed to the door and he skidded out, skidding past his bike, turning on his heels and grabbing it, hopping on and taking off in a mad rush down the street. With his link with Yami still recovering from the effects of being painfully torn apart, he could barely feel the lord on the other side, but he knew the Pharaoh was feeling a concerned, obviously having picked up something through their weak link. He saw the king standing out the front of the garage, looking as though he'd been about to take the jog down the street to the diner.

Skidding off his bike Yugi dashed towards him, throwing himself into his arms and feeling them wrap tightly around him in their comforting strength.

The king's voice was confused, though it carried a hint of a smile from the physical touch, "Aibou?"

At the close proximity to each other the link opened wider, giving them the feeling of being grounded.

"Yami! Yami, we can go home!"

"What?" The Pharaoh pulled a perplexed face at the tear-filled eyes of the young man in his arms.

"I said, we can go home Yami, back to the future! Little Sam....he...he...he's come back! He's here and he can take us home."

Yami's eyes widened and he turned, giving a yell.

"JACK, get out here NOW."

A shout came from inside the garage and they watched as the Colonel tumbled out, dragging with him a cart that he propped up beside a wall. Spying Yugi's face flushed with tears the Colonel reacted in an almost fatherly motion.

"Kid," the Colonel grabbed him, "is everything alright...what's happened, was it that Haden guy again-."

"Colonel, we can go home." Yugi gripped his arms, grinning up into the man's face, "Little Sam's come back, he said he can take us home."

The Colonel stood dumb-founded for a moment, the idea slowly sinking into his skull until a wide smile crossed his face, lighting up the wrinkles of his cheeks.

"Kid, you're not joking-."

"No," Yugi laughed through his tears, looking towards Yami as the lord stood beside him, grinning widely in a manner he had never seen before, "I'm not joking...Colonel, we can go home."

Home.

Somehow, that word had more meaning in it now than ever before.

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

0

Little Sam led them through the park, the evening shadows casting long whiffs of darkness over the grass areas. They headed towards a strange looking blue box beside a large tree, waiting for them. The Furling was skipping along, arms happily waving in the air to show his glee.

The team had been surprised at his human appearance, his jet black hair was smooth and silken, his clothing slightly punkish, black with long bangles of silver, but he was alien by the redness of his eyes and the smoothness of his elegant walks not restricted by gravity.

Yugi dragged his case along, taking with him everything he could since Little Sam had said they had enough room. Behind him the team walked in silence, all too confused but he could sense the radiating hope from them. Glancing between Jack and Sam he wondered how the two were going to cope being thrown back into SG1 life. Would they forget that they'd tried to share something during the almost three years of their exile to the past, or would they continue on like they always had, ignoring what was between them? He sighed. They were adults, they'd work it out.

Emily was clutching his free hand in excitement, her green eyes gleaming brightly as she watched Little Sam dance. Apparently she'd made herself known to the Furling the moment Yugi had left the diner, demanding to know what was going on. She'd asked to see them off, and Jack could only agree, considering Yugi had given the Colonel his intense, sweet pouting gaze.

"So, ah...Little Sam?" Jack spoke up as the alien came to a halt beside the blue box, from its close proximity it was revealed to be a police phone booth, something obviously form the past, in England. He'd have to ask Ryou when he got home.

"Yes Colonel?" Little Sam struggled with a key around his waist; he slid it into a slot on the door.

"It's a blue box?" The Colonel stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but it moves in time. It's called a Tardis. Time and relative dimension in space...grown by Time Lords. You'll meet the last remaining survivor of the race. He owns it. Be nice to him, he's looking after me while my Fathers working."

"How will we fit into it?" Jack offered again.

Little Sam sighed, rolling his red eyes as he gave the door a shove.

"Come in a see for yourself." The Furling vanished inside.

Jack glanced to Daniel, who shrugged, grabbing his bag, "guess we'll see." The archaeologist grinned, "I'm all for it, if it gets me home."

"You are correct Daniel Jackson." Teal'c nodded.

The Colonel gave a sigh, giving a wave to reveal his order.

"Okay, okay, fine, lets all get into the blue flying machine."

"Time machine sir," Sam added as she went in first, vanishing.

Jack grumbled. "Yeah, whatever...kid?" He looked back towards Yugi, the young man nodded, "I know sir, I'll come, just give me a minute."

"Okay, but no dying this time, seriously, the Pharaoh will not be able to take it again." With that their team leader faded into the strange darkness of the machine.

Yugi breathed in deeply, turning around to catch Emily's bright red hair in the fading sunlight of the park-lands. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a hug and he let himself drown into it, her friendship so freely given, he would miss her. He would miss the girls of the diner, he'd miss the work, the bike riding. Why hadn't he enjoyed it more? No, he was going home, this is what he wanted more than anything.

Wrapping his arms around her he hugged closer, "Emily...thank you." He whispered. "For showing me what friendship means again, I think I lost it somewhere along the way."

She mumbled into his shoulder, "you've got your head to full of outta-space facts Yugi, you need to come back to earth sometimes. Promise me you'll make friends outside of the big wide universe you're trying to save?"

"I promise." He flicked off the tears from his eyes, pulling slowly away, kissing her tenderly. "I'll miss you."

"Yeah, you too Space." She ruffled his bundle of hair, causing him to pout impishly.

Emily flicked her hair from her face, breathing in deeply and looking across to Yami as the lord silently waited, amusement in his red eyes.

"Okay seriously, I know you have something against physical touch, but if I don't get a hug from you now, I never will." Emily glared.

Yami sighed, muttering something under his breath that earned him a swift kick in the shins as Yugi booted him.

The Pharaoh sheepishly glanced at the young man beside him, then smiled, turning to Emily he spread his arms.

"Thank you, Emily, for keeping my aibou's light shining. You gave him someone to smile for."

The young woman returned the embrace, "you're welcome, your highness. Promise me, you'll take the best possible care for him, alright...he's got a reason for being what he is, I just know it. You guys are going to own those stars in the night sky, and when you do, remember me, okay." She pulled away, tears shining, "remember me."

"I assure you, Emily," Yugi held her hands, kissing her cheek, "we'll remember." He took up his case, giving one fleeting glance back towards her as he turned, walking through the door of the strange time machine, sensing Yami following him.

The door clipped shut but he hardly noticed, the sudden influx of size overwhelming him, even as a strange hollow sound began to echo, a glowing column in the centre of the rustic interior shifting up and down, indicating movement. The inside was bigger than the outside. Just like the Puzzle.

Though he doubted the same affect was achieved by the same means. The Puzzle was magic, this was something else, this was technology.

"Wow." Yugi settled his case down, rushing up a floor of wire meshing, hearing his boots clip upon it as he caught Little Sam around a centre console. The Furling hugged him, looping an arm around his shoulder.

"We're going." The alien cheerfully grinned his mouth of sharp teeth.

The Doctor man was working, rushing around, pulling at knobs and banging a hammer upon a slice of metal.

The girl Rose was watching in interest from a seat beside the round console, picking at her nails as if what she was seeing was an everyday occurrence.

"What's happening?" Yugi inquired.

Little Sam shrugged, "time travel."

"Wait, we're travelling in time, right now?" Jack threw open his arms, glancing to the Major, who shrugged, for once stumped by the impossibly of the world around her.

The Doctor paused from his rushing, his long brown coat floating around him as he flashed them all a cheerful smile, "time travel the way it is suppose to be done, my new friends. You've been gone awhile, so it's difficult to pin-point...I'm trying something different to get you home. You're working with the Stargate, so your time travel has to be finished by the Stargate."

"That and you don't want to park the Tardis in the SGC early twenty-first century." Little Sam snorted, folding his arms across his slim chest. The Doctor glanced at the impish Furling, then towards Yugi, the Time Lord raised an eyebrow. He spoke to the rest of the gathering, pointing to the two short youths.

"Anyone else finding the way they're standing similar, and the way they're dressing? Or is just me?"

Yugi glanced to Little Sam, who threw him a look, they glanced over each other before stepping apart automatically.

"Technically he's my descendent," Little Sam shrugged, "therefore some resemblance has to be bled through."

"Hmmm," the Doctor gave a thoughtful tap of his chin, "yes...I suppose...oh...wow...!"

Yugi stepped back as the strange man bounded past him, coming directly up to Yami. The Pharaoh looked slightly abashed at the sudden close proximity, but retained his regal stance despite the nose shoved against his own.

"Wow, and wow, wow" the Doctor peered through his glasses, "you're using actual shadows to piece together a solid formation of particles as if darkness was a concrete element. I can imagine you suffer great affliction when dealing with the five basic senses, right? An over abundance of sensation with physical touch, your eyes would be very sensitive to light too, and I'd hate to think of how much you can hear...does this hurt?" The alien grabbed his arm suddenly and Yami shouted, wrenching himself backwards. The Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck flared as he rushed to the Pharaoh's side.

"Yami? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine aibou." The king muttered, rubbing at his arm, trying to ignore the stares of the team.

The Doctor was humming in thought, tapping a foot upon the wire mesh of the floor. He raised an eyebrow, glancing between them both. "So, one half of the soul is dead, the other is alive. I am sorry," he sighed, "looks like that's the deal you got for playing with dark forces."

"I know." Yami grumbled.

"However, if I do this..." the Doctor reached out, gently sliding a finger over the edge of the Millennium Puzzle before Yugi had a chance to react. Yami visibly shivered, his physical body cringing. "Ah...see...that feels better than when someone touches your pretend body."

"I always wondered about that..." Yugi furrowed his brow, "he reacts when I squeeze it."

"Yeah, I would too if someone was squeezing me." The Doctor flashed a grin towards Rose, "that's what hugs do. You see, that's what links your handsome friend to the realm of the living, that Puzzle and you kiddo." Lying a hand upon Yugi's shoulder the alien smiled, bright blue eyes shining through his freckled face, "he can't ever be alive again...he is a lord of darkness and that title can only be gained in death. Don't worry, you'll figure things out, hey...you've got eternity together to do it...have fun, knock yourselves out a view times."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "I have no intention of knocking my aibou out?"

"Well...I would if I was you," the Doctor spun on his feet, "you never know, it could be an enlightening experience being knocked out."

\Is it just me or is that man unable to make a clear sentence?\ Yami glanced to Yugi, the young man shrugged, slipping his fingers into his partners hand, glad their mind link was strongly established. From the sight of the Colonel grinning in their direction he could tell their team leader had come to the same conclusion and obvious relief was visible upon the man's face.

\I like him.\

"Well," Little Sam squealed out, "we've arrived at our destination..." The Furling looked towards a screen while switching a few buttons, "yup...you guys are one step closer to being home."

"That's wonderful," Rose leapt up, "I'm so happy for you all."

"This is it?" Jack slung his bag over his shoulder, "we just...walk out that door again?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, "quite simple. Don't go playing with time again; please...I have enough trouble with a tiny little green person-."

Little Sam jerked his head up, "Hey, I'm not that bad-."

"I was talking about your father..."

"Oh...okay, fine, say whatever you want about him." The alien child waved a hand flamboyantly.

Yugi pulled Yami along, he hugged Little Sam tightly, an embrace the alien child returned in full vigour.

"Thanks, thank you so much Little Sam."

"I'm sorry again Yugi, that you have to suffer so much." Little Sam kissed his forehead in brotherly affection. "I never meant for such a horrible thing to happen to you but, maybe you've both grown a little through the experience."

"Yeah," flashing a smile towards the team Yugi watched as they gathered up their gear, "I think we all have." He turned back to the alien, "Will I see you again Little Sam?"

His yellow eyes gleamed inhumanly, their largeness so strange in the humanoid face he was wearing.

"I don't know Yugi, but...you never know, I might call in a favour. The Doctor gets us into all sorts of terrible situations and you never know, one of them you might be able to help it."

Yugi grinned, "it'd be a pleasure."

Swinging around to the Doctor and Rose Yugi bowed low, noticing the Doctor returned the honour, though in the manner of his half turned body Yugi could tell the bow was directed not at him, but at the dark lord standing beside him, regal and silent.

"Thank you Doctor, Rose."

"You're welcome." The Doctor nodded to the door, "have a safe trip." He grinned as the doors opened, giving them leave to exit and slowly they did, stepping out onto a ramp that wandered down into a silent, dark gate-room, smelling of gathering dust. The air was cold, with a blue haze cast everywhere, across their faces and clothing, radiating from the strange light glowing through no visible score but the air itself.

Dragging his bag along Yugi looked around, his eyes wide in awe at the sight of the strange blue box perched under the Stargates arch. They were standing on the very familiar ramp that they walked up every time they left for an off-world mission.

But it couldn't have been the SGC. Gone were the usual armed air-personnel, and there was no General Hammond to greet them.

"Little Sam, where are we?" He flicked his gaze back towards the alien, the glow of the insides of the time travelling machine illuminating the otherworldly creature.

"Far, far into the future." The alien child gave a savvy smirk as Yugi looked back at him in confusion.

"The future? Little Sam, we need the past!"

"I know, you'll get home...but first, there is someone you need to meet. Have fun! Seeya around Yugi Motou!"

"Wait!" Gasping Yugi lunged forward, the door of the blue phone box slammed shut, the unmistakable sound of the Tardis dematerialising echoed through the lonely gate room. SG1 stood on the ramp, staring at the now vacant space between the arch of the silent Stargate.

"Hell what?" Jack cursed. "They just left us here!" He threw out his arms, "great...oh...wow..." The Colonel's voice trailed off into a choke, spying something strange standing directly in front of the ramp.

It was obviously a Furling, though it was tiny, barely half a foot tall, and it clutched a giant rabbit teddy bear under its long arm while it sucked on a thumb, watching them with large yellow eyes full of the trust of an unsure child.

"Ah, Yugi," Daniel whispered to him, "this is kind of your fortay...its a Furling..."

"Yeah," he hissed back, "but just because I have Furling DNA in my body doesn't make me an expert. It's a baby...I think..."

"Gee, what gave that away, the sucking of the thumb or the giant teddy bear of doom its holding." Jack broke between them, strolling part way down the ramp.

The Furling stepped back a pace, but its large eyes remained glued upon them, then it shifted, moving elegantly with a twirl of its little white robe as the blast doors hissed open, igniting the world of the gate-room in an orange glow of vibrant colour.

"Zachary!" A voice called out and a figure rushed through the open blast-doors, dropping on its knees beside the Furling. The tiny child blinked its large yellow eyes and then gave a squeal, throwing up arms and linking them around the new arrival's neck.

"Zachary, we've been looking for you everywhere, you know your father hates it when you run off like that." The teen stood, the golden bangles decking his arms and legs clinking together at the movement. Dressed in a silken, near see-through robe that was cut high at the knees, the youth almost glowed from the amount of jewellery he wore.

Yami stepped forward, his eyes wide at the noticeable crown positioned upon a head of waving, untamed hair shifting with the gentle, elegant movement akin to Yugi's easing grace.

He'd not noticed them, however the Furling child gave a high-pitched screeching cry, pointing at them as they stood dumb founded upon the gate-ramp.

The teen spun on his heels, and gaped in awe.

Yugi stared back, and then twisted towards Jack.

"It's me?"

"No, kid...it's not, his eyes..." The Colonel whispered softly, taken aback in awe.

"Yeah," the Major added, "look at his eyes, they're beautiful."

Surrounded by milky darkness the eyes glittered a perfect, deep blood red. The upper lids had been painted in shimmer, highlighting the eyebrows.

If the eyes had been different, if they'd been purple instead of the demonic black and red, Yugi knew he would have been gazing at a perfect replica of himself, decked out in a royal outfit that had Egyptian origins but had been influenced by so many other cultures. If this was the future, why did the teen look as though he was from the past.

The shock lasted barely seconds, before the youth spurted out.

"Uncle...Uncle...Uncle Jack? My gosh, you've got both your eyes!" The youth stepped back in sudden surprise, pointing with his free hand, "Whoa! I did not expect that one..."

"Both my...eyes?" Jack arched an eyebrow, glancing around the dark room.

"Whoops." The young man slapped a hand over his mouth, "sorry, that just kind of leapt out."

Sam stepped forward, "excuse me-." She started, but was broken off by a sudden yell.

"Dad! Hey, DAD!" The teen's red eyes stayed firmly rooted upon them, as they stood rooted to the ramp by his voice, "Dad, you have to come and see this!"

From outside of the gateroom, down the slightly glowing corridor a voice was carried.

"Solomon? What is it? Did you find Zachary?"

"DAD! You have to see this!"

The reply came in the form of a man rushing through the blast doors, a robe hoisted up over feet dressed in long sandals, the straps reaching the knees. A shimmering of long hair fluttered out of a tight braid as the elegant man strolled towards the youth holding the alien child.

"Sol? What is it?"

"Look." The teen gave a motion with a hand towards the team standing on the ramp, confusion obvious on their faces. The confusion turned into instant shock as the new arrival looked up, revealing bright purple eyes, hidden by locks of golden fringe that he brushed aside with a slim hand, decked in golden rings.

"Oh my gosh," Yugi clasped a hand over his mouth in horror, "that is me."

This time there was no mistaking it, he was the only person on planet earth with such eyes, within such a face, and holding such a stance while looking at home in a long white robe. Golden threads where weaved through the fabric that was pulled tight around his waist by a silver belt, hanging from the belt his two twin pistols where situated.

He heard Yami whisper something in his mind, \aibou, you are beautiful.\

\Yes, I actually have to agree with you...and I do it without looking like a drag queen too.\ That had to be a feat.

"Oh goodness." The future him gave a blink, "I had no idea today was the day this happened, funny...its been so long. Um, Sol, would you mind running along and returning Zackary to the Furling delegation."

The teen gave a long whine, "Oh, but Dad-."

"Solomon! Now."

"Okay Dad."

With a sulk the teen moved away, bearing the alien child with him. Future Yugi watched him leave, taking a moment to listen to the dying foot-steps down the corridor before turning to address them all.

"Greetings." He tilted his head, "I would say it's been awhile, but really, it hasn't, not for me anyway."

"How...far into the future are we?" Sam inquired, stepping forward, yet not daring to step off the ramp where they all remained as if it was some kind of connection to the past. Future Yugi glanced her way, gracing her with a gentle smile.

"Quite far, actually...far enough for there to be a galactic empire."

"Galactic Empire!" Jack spluttered, "You're serious!"

"Quite." Future Yugi beamed before he glanced towards himself upon the ramp.

Yugi shifted uneasily, finding his own gaze unnerving. How could he possibly become the amazingly confident, beautiful being that stood before them? Was he even human? He didn't feel human at all, he didn't look human. Not dressed in such a royal manner, in a robe fit for a king, with gold sparkled around his neck and wrists. His hair almost floated in the air as though the future him could defy the laws of gravity.

At least one thing remained the same about them; the ever present Puzzle was still around his neck.

"Hello..." Yugi whispered. "Ah...that...was...um..."

"Solomon, your future son, I don't believe he's come into your life quite yet."  
"No!" Yugi gasped, "he hasn't...I have a kid? I mean...I ah, he has Yami's eyes."

"Yes, he does..." His future self nodded, "it's a source of great amusement that he ended up that way. Don't worry, once we got through the terrible tantrum toddler stage, he was a picture of perfection. I will warn you, he has a habit of sticking sharp objects into power-points. Best get the apartment fixed up with a power-switch soon...before he...you know...pops up."

"He pops up?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"I believe he means it figuratively."

Yami's eyes widened at the familiar voice speaking from the darkness of the gate-room. It crept out from the corners, swelling together into a slowly forming physical man that strolled towards them. The future Yugi turned, holding out a hand that was taken by the darker one as skin began to form over the shadows, then a white robe of clothing and finally, the blood red eyes where revealed.

A smirk was upon the tanned face, playful and untamed, with an underlining of sneering fun revealed in the glint of the dangerous eyes.

Jack glanced backwards towards Yami, then towards the new arrival.

"Heck Pharaoh, please tell me that isn't you?"

"Sorry, Jack." Yami whispered, "I believe it is."

Future Yugi laughed, "shouldn't you be at the intergalactic meeting?" He addressed the dark lord who leant towards him, perking up an eyebrow.

"Oh, let those idiot delegates squirm in their seats for a little longer aibou, chances of meeting your past self don't come very often..."

"Alright, suite yourself, but I'm not saving you from Seth's wrath."

"I'm an Emperor, he can rant at me all he wants, I'll still ignore him-." A hand was slapped over his mouth as future Yugi laughed.

"Yami, shh, they don't know that stuff yet."

"He's an Emperor!" Jack pointed, "He gets to be an Emperor!"

"Hey, hey," future Yami jerked away from the hand over his mouth, "it's a hard job, thank you very much."

"Okay, then..." Jack folded his arms across his chest, "explain to me the kid thing...since when did you guys start having sex? Last time I checked, Yugi wasn't gay and plus, the Pharaoh can't feel anything! He's a dead guy."

"Oh gosh," the Major slapped a hand over her head, whispering under her breath to the young man beside her. "Sorry Yugi."

The young man eyeballed the heavens in silent plea, "it's alright, the Colonel's blunt in all matters of life."

"It's a little hard to have sex when your partners dead, Jack, I've explained it to you before, don't make me do it again." Future Yugi paused for a moment, "actually, no I haven't explained it yet...oh well, I'll explain it to you one day. Anyway that's beside the point, I'm a man and according to universal law, it is physically impossible for me to give birth. I don't have the parts and I really like being a guy."

"Really, would never have guessed." Throwing Yugi a look Jack dodged a kicked directed at him from the blushing young man.

Future Yugi laughed at the display, "plus, if I told you the future, what would be the fun in it." He spread his hands, "you guys have only just started your adventure!"

"So don't screw it up." A swell of darkness slid its way towards the Stargate, seeping out of the Emperor standing beside the future Yugi. The gate began to activate, the wormhole spewing over it in a wave of light that ignited the silent gate-room in a shimmering glow.

Yugi smiled, his heart growing lighter in the sudden knowledge that his was their final trip home. After it all, they would be going back to their time. He looked around, towards himself standing beside Yami's dark shadowed form. The perfect balance of light and dark, a beautiful image of the perfect ruler; a ruler who could be in two places at the same time; one a carer and a nurturer, the other a warlord and a leader.

His future self smiled, seeming to show him a small glimmer of understanding in that brief moment of connection.

"Don't worry, other me," the voice was soft in his ear as Yami took his hand, leading him towards the worm-hole, "our future will come to us."

With that, they stepped into the event horizon, and stepped home.

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000

Solomon jerked his head up, his eyes widening as the Stargate below the briefing room whirled to life. Beside him Ryou jumped up, his face full of sudden hope. All gate-world travel had been suspended, therefore, whoever was dialling had to either and alien threat come to destroy them or SG1.

The English gentle-man grabbed Solomon's shoulder, "it could be them!" He whispered.

Solomon nodded in hope, gathering himself up and out of the chair he'd been sitting within. Three days they'd waited, three long, sad days, waiting in silent hope, praying those they cared for would return to them. Much longer and the General would have been forced to readmit gate-travel and write the missing-in-action reports.

Solomon heard the General come out of his office, the aging man was grinning in a manner of a father anxiously hoping for a lost sons return.

"It's SG1's code."

"It is!" Bakura suddenly appeared in a glow of the Ring around his partner's neck. The thief king ignored them all and pelted down the stairs. Ryou gave Solomon a hand. Aiding him to rush as fast as possible, they ignored all cheers in the control room, following Bakura out into the corridor leading to the gate room. The blast doors opened as Bakura swelled through in a whiff of shadow magic, coming to stand directly in front of the Stargate as the iris slid open in a twang.

They stood in a gathered circle, along with all the personnel around them, waiting in baited breath.

The event horizon shimmered as the Colonel stepped through, followed by the Major, Teal'c and Daniel. Lastly Yugi slipped out with Yami trailing along behind him, their hands tightly gripped.

Jack let lose a shout of glee.

"Yes!" He pointed directly at the General, "yes! Yes, yes!" He bounded down the ramp, "we made it!"

"Grandpa!"

Yugi dropped Yami's hand, pelting past the Major, skipping around Daniel and throwing himself into the old man's arms, finding instant comfort within them as tears overwhelmed him.

"My gosh, Grandpa, I thought I'd never see you again..." Pulling away Yugi sobbed as the old man cupped his cheeks tenderly, staring into his eyes.

"My little Yugi...welcome home."

Yugi beamed, looking around the team, towards Ryou standing silently to one side, and then towards Bakura as the thief king embraced his fellow darkness. Everyone was smiling, everyone had tears. They where home, finally, they'd come back.

"Yes, Grandpa, he whispered, hugging the man again, "I'm home."

For a time the greetings where kept to the gate-room until the General ordered them up to the briefing room. They would be in for a long de-briefing, even though none of them wished to talk, it had to be done. This was their job, and though to them, it had been almost three years, it was still their job.

Yami lingered, watching as Bakura near carted Yugi up the stairs towards the briefing room, causing the young light to laugh at the thief kings attics. It was amusing that once he would never have trusted his fellow darkness around the sweet light, but right now, he could hardly care, he was on a high. Everyone was on a high.

Yet he waited, noticing that Grandfather was also lingering in his walk. The old man caught his hand, the physical touch revealing so much more to the Pharaoh than any other form of communication.

"Grandpa?" Yami turned towards the kindly old face, his eyes sinking low to the ground as he shuffled slightly before the man he revered, "I...I...need you to understand..." He flinched as his hand was touched and Solomon carefully pulled him into a hug, stroking his back in a gentle, caring movement.

"Son," the old man whispered softly, "your secret is safe with me, it always has been, it always will be. I couldn't understand at first why you never let Yugi know, but I understand now..." He held him tighter, "its best he doesn't know who...and...what...you where. Not yet at least. The time will come, but it will come when the time is right for both of you to accept the past."

Yami gently relaxed into the embrace, feeling the sensation of tears in his eyes, his illusionary body giving into the overwhelming urge that came from his still human soul.

"Thank you, Grandpa."

"No," the old man chuckled, "thank you, Atemu, for saving the world. Welcome home, my king, welcome home."

000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

_Awww, Yami and Grandpa moment. So cute._

_So ends this arc._

_Now, this whole travelling to the past thing will make sense in the future._

_So...guess what! Now I get to upload the Episode I have been just waiting to share *claps* Yay._

_But, I have to finish it first._

_So, off I go..._

000000000000000

0000000000

000

**Something extra...**

The diner hadn't changed in forty or so odd years. He couldn't believe it was still up and running. Someone had taken great care to keep it so, they'd even retained its original name, and the leather seats he'd so often cleaned where as new as they days he'd worked there.

The evening sunlight filtered in through the giant windows opening up to the busy street outside, the cars rolling past and creating interesting shadows over the counter. A young man was sitting behind it, reading a large book, while chewing a pencil in his mouth. Yugi had to smile, wondering who the youth was.

Yami slipped into the diner beside him, the regal lord taking his hand as they walked through the familiar surroundings, memories filtering through their linked minds, overwhelming them both with the strange feeling of loss. Flicking his head to one side Yugi spied a pin up board, his eyes widened and he yanked Yami towards it, gaping at the photos that where displayed. Someone had taken great care to keep photos in prime condition, photos of the diner's history, and there he was. A photo of him sitting behind the counter, reading a large book, chewing on a pencil while Emily platted his long folds of hair. At the bottom of the photo a small sticker had been stuck, with his name on it.

Yami gave a small chuckle, "look, its me..." He pointed to another photo and Yugi glanced up, spying the image of the garage, with Yami perched on a bonnet of a car, dressed in his overalls, a devilish, almost evil smirk upon his face. Yugi grinned, "yeah...that's you alright..."

"My Grandmother," a voice spoke up, surprising them both enough to jolt them around to look back at the counter to the youth sitting perched upon a high-chair, "she made the wall when she took over the diner..."

"Emily?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Is she...is she still...around?" Yugi whispered daringly, slipping his hand from Yami's grasp and wandering towards the counter. The youth raised an eyebrow, glancing at him with an odd gaze of recognition. Yugi flashed him a smile, knowing his face was rather obviously that the person in the photograph and the youth knew it too.

"My gosh...its not possible...I mean, she always said...but I always thought it was a story...your...your really him?" The teen jumped off his chair, throwing out a hand, "I'm Yugi!"

Yugi blinked at his own name coming out of some one else's mouth.

"Oh...really, well so am I." He grinned, taking the hand and shaking it. "This is Yami, my partner." He motioned to the Pharaoh behind him.

The young Yugi cracked a grin, "give me one minute..." He disappeared into the kitchen area of the diner. Yugi hung close to Yami, seeking strength in the kings embrace. There was a noise within the kitchen and he heard the young teen's voice call out. He watched as the doorway was occupied by someone who stood in dumbfounded awe. He forced himself too look at her.

The old woman stood elegantly on high-heals, in a bright red dress with a long stained apron. She was younger than his grandfather, but she had enough age about her for it to be obvious that she was a grandmother. Despite that, she'd aged beautifully, with grace and elegance. Her once sparkling red hair had become grey and flat, but it was still full of the same abundance it had once held.

Yugi thinned his lips as she gaped at him, her eyes misting over as she whispered his pet name.

"Space?"

"Hey," his voice cracked as he spoke, "hey...Emily."


	16. Season 1 Epsiode 11 My Name is Solomon

_My dear readers,_

_I have really enjoyed writing this Episode. It's been a huge lot of fun._

_I hope you'll like it and I hope you'll understand it._

_The idea comes from an Episode of SG1 called 2010 – it is set in the future – earth has been saved from the Goa'uld by an advanced alien race. Now, obviously, for the sake of his Fanfiction, the episode is set even further in the future now, because its 2009...and it'd be weird to say this episode was set in 2010 when that's half a year away._

_This Episode is set about sixteen years into the future._

_That's all you need to know._

_Enjoy!_

_**Edit: Right...I had a couple people review on this chapter and the next one and I thought...well...I feel that I should put a warning up, even though it will ruin the whole effect of the arc itself. When you read this, you may find yourself thinking, Yugi and Yami have been replaced as the main characters – no...that is not the case – this is an 'alternate reality' set in the future and its all about 'correcting' the one mistake done in the past. **_

_**Now, if I say anything more I will totally ruin the effect this arc is supposed to give the reader. Do me a favour, trust me ;) **_

_**Alright, enjoy!**_

000000000000000000

00000000000

000

**Every man dies. Not every man really lives.**

000000000000

00000000

00

Season 1 – Episode 11: My name is Solomon

She was no longer a Major. That role had long ago been given up; abandoned in some off handed dream. Wandering through the cafe area Sam slipped outside into the bright daylight, gazing at the beautiful sky, clear as crystal and gleaming with small metallic dots as sky-cars zipped far above in the lanes built for them.

One single gaze around the balcony area was enough for her to notice who she was searching for. He was hard to miss.

The teen was standing at the balcony edge, watching the patrons in the garden below, holding a drink of coke in his fingers as he twirled the lid of the bottle around in the air in his usual sign of telekinesis that no around him seemed to bother noticing.

It was like looking down a tube into the past and gazing at a replica of Yugi. That happy, innocent young man she'd meet, who'd been a light to everyone's life, a light that had been snuffed out so suddenly she still couldn't believe he was gone, even after fifteen years.

Pausing for a moment to let the wind brush past Sam felt herself caught up in the memory and bit back a tear, trying to dash away the voice she recalled to mind.

Not Yugi's voice.

That of the Pharaoh's as he had called out, in sheer agony as the ship Yugi had travelled upon was torn asunder. No one from the Colony vessel had survived, and only a single piece of Millennium Puzzle was ever recovered.

Yami had lived on for only a short few minutes, until his strained Shadow Magic was maxed out and with his parting the Shadow Realm was sealed.

She had wept when he faded away, wept for the boy left to grow up alone. With a single piece of a Puzzle that was lost forever.

Solomon Motou.

Solomon's hair was wild and untamed, in the same manner, she supposed, that Yugi's had been when he'd also been of the tender age of a young man still just in his late teens. Yet Solomon's eyes of pure red, surrounded by jet black where nothing tender. Like the Pharaoh, he had an inward rage that could only be cooled by soft touches and kind words. It had taken every ounce of energy the Professor Ryou had to keep the growing boy in line after the deaths of Yugi and the Pharaoh. Thankfully, Sam recalled, Bakura had been there. She had no idea what would have transpired if the thief king had not been strong enough to beat the child into submission.

And beat the thief king had.

She was sure Solomon still had scars from the fights the two had warred in until finally Solomon had submitted and with the submission had come the taming of his shadow powers. Needless to say, Ryou and Bakura had cared for the boy in so many more ways than one. Solomon had loved them both deeply for pouring their lives into keeping him sain.

But now, they too, where gone.

Just like the others.

All the Priests.

Gone.

"Solomon?" Approaching the lone figure Sam reached out, touching his shoulder, startling the boy from his dazing.

"Oh, Aunty Sam...sorry, I was thinking."

"I gathered that dear." She brushed away a lock of his blond fringe, "Let's find Joe."

"Yeah, sure..." He shifted, the blue jacket he wore fluttering at the gliding movement.

"Did you bring your gear?"

"I hadn't much to pack Aunty, but yeah, Mahado has everything...you sure it's alright for me to stay with you and Uncle Joe. I mean, I know your both busy and all."

"Its fine, Solomon."

They had not called him Sol since Yugi's funeral.

He'd never asked to be called Sol again.

Fifteen years had transpired since they'd met the Aschen, an alien race willing to share their amazing technological advances with them. Earth had changed forever, so had her team. It hurt now to think of what they had once had. She barely saw Daniel, and Teal'c was living with what remained of the free Jaffa.

And Jack...

She didn't want to think of Jack.

"How's Uncle Joe, by the way?" Solomon's voice broke her sodden thoughts and Sam stirred, glancing towards the teen as he moved with elegant grace taught to him by Bakura. He seemed to flow with the soft wind, trickles of shadow constantly leaking from his dark clothing, reminding everyone that the boy wasn't as human as he appeared.

"Joe's quite alright, he's excited about having you around." Sam smiled, "he likes you."

"Sure." Solomon snorted, "he likes me because he has to, he was the one, after all, who was suppose to go on that Colony mission that ended Dad's life. If Dad hadn't gone, Joe would be the one dead...therefore, Joe has to like me."

"Solomon." Sam whispered softly, slightly pained at the thought the teen still thought in such a manner.

"Okay, so...you guys where on your honeymoon, and Dad was the kind of guy to take people's places but still, I can imagine it weighs heavily upon Joe's mind. Am I right?"

Sam opened her mouth to refute him but clapped it back shut with a heavy sigh, knowing that for all his tender years, Solomon was amazingly cluey about people.

He was right after all; her husband did have a guilty feeling somewhere deep within. He spoke of it little, but it was there, hiding away and she was sure that little feeling was the reason why he'd jumped at the chance to have Solomon live with them.

As they entered out into a new court-yard of the rich cafe she spied Joe, the tall man appearing shorter as he sat relaxed into a chair, black hair playing in the wind. Sam smiled at the sight of him reading the newspaper, the headline flashing 'Aschen promise anti-aging vaccine worldwide.'

The Aschen.

Somehow she still couldn't get around saying the name in her mind without a small hint of wonder. They'd swooped in and saved Earth and her people from the Goa'uld, shared their technologies and offered support in all things. To humanity, they were a saviour.

Joe worked as a diplomat, on the front line of running with the Aschen, just as she worked on the front line of working with their astounding sciences.

"Hon, I'm so sorry we're late." Sam touched his shoulder and he looked up, his bright blue eyes glittering in mirth as he twisted around, giving Solomon a once over as the teen waved.

"It's alright." Joe shrugged, folding up his paper.

"No, if you were this late I'd..."

"Honey, I know how busy you are, don't worry about it, besides it's a beautiful day to wait...and wait...hey there Solomon, how was your trip?"

"I stepped on a platform and travelled miles in three seconds, wow, what a trip." The teen sarcastically snorted. Sam shook her head at him, smiling in apology to her husband of fourteen years. Fourteen years of trying for children and they were still coming up with nothing.

Joe rolled his eyes at the teen, he turned to address Sam. "I'm scheduled to be off-world by 13:30...Sam, what's wrong?"

He'd obviously caught her disheartened look. Sam flexed her shoulders, sighing heavily.

"I just found out." She whispered, and blinked when Solomon's firm grip touched her shoulder in reassurance. His soothing touch, for such a young boy, was so tenderly welcoming it was surprising.

Joe glanced away, his eyes darkening for a moment of despair, "I thought for sure this time." He murmured.

"They said it isn't either of us, we just have to keep trying." Sam shrugged.

"Not that I mind the trying..." Joe raised his eyebrows as Solomon stuck out his tongue, releasing Sam's shoulder as she smirked at the man's words, "I just...thought we'd be working on our second child by now."

"Me too."

"Me three." Solomon added, "so far...I have no cousins...out of all my relatives, none of you have reproduced, for goodness sake, my Dad was a single man and he managed to have me. I fear for the human-race if an actual married pair are struggling to figure out why they're not having kids."

"I see your usual hatred of the world hasn't dimmed Solomon." Joe stood, giving the teen a healthy clap over the head, "one of these days you'll wake up with a smile on your face and you won't know what hit you."

"Uncle Joe, your optimism continues to astound me. I hate you."

Rolling his eyes and rubbing a hand through his hair the smooth diplomat reached for Sam's hand, giving her a gentle tug, "Come on, walk me to the terminal you two."

The silent stroll took them out of the cafe, towards a small platform stationed out the front. Sam motioned for Solomon to hop on, and Joe reached for a control button, the simple switch of the silver pad causing them to disappear and reappear within new surroundings. Beside a full river running with hovering vessels, a white glass structure was set up in the gleaming glory of the sunlight. Hordes of people moved quickly, disappearing into the large building beside the river.

Solomon stiffened suddenly, his face contorting in a wince of pain, giving a small cough and covering his mouth as a flicker of blood rose up from his lungs.

Sam glanced his way, watching as he quickly pulled out a handkerchief and covered his mouth, releasing the coughs into painful rasps. A splattering of blood touched the pavement, leaking from the handkerchief the teen held over his mouth. She quickly rushed back to him, linking her arm under him and holding him as coughs continued to assault him.

It lasted for awhile, making them a small interest to the people moving around them. Joe stood awkwardly, smiling at those who passed by, giving questioning looks.

Finally Solomon managed to raise his head, indicating that they could move on.

Joe touched his shoulder, giving him a gentle push.

"Maybe we should get a second opinion, for both of you?" Joe lead Solomon towards the large building and Sam followed up behind, reaching them at the door.

"The Aschen are hundreds of years more advanced in medicine than we are." She added.

Solomon gave a snort, uncovering his mouth, "fat lot of good that does us."

Then teens lips where stained red with blood, the handkerchief in his hands dripping with the liquid. He pulled out another, wiping his mouth, before gathering both pieces of fabric into his hands and willing a mass of shadows to burn within his palm.

Every head within looking distance of them as they entered into the terminal of the building, jerked around to watch the flames lap at the fabric, turning it to dust. Solomon flicking his fingers of the soot, pulling a growling face at those watching.

Joe sighed openly, threading a hand through his black hair.

"Solomon, must you do that in public?" He mused.

"Suck it up Uncle Joe." Solomon stalked off, "I'm going to find a drink to wash my mouth out. I'm not a vampire; I hate the taste of blood." He flung up a hand in a backwards wave.

The two adults watched him leave towards a small shop in the centre of the glass dome. Saddened Sam wrapped her arms around Joe, resting her chin to his shoulder as they continued to walk towards the edge of their level, looking down upon the Stargate one level down, a series of escalators leading to the beautiful structure that looked so out of place within the sunlit white world.

"That boy," Joe hissed, "I knew we should have taken him in before that Professor got to him."

"Joe," Sam frowned, "we could have hardly have dealt with him, the Professor and Bakura where the only others with the abilities to keep him stable. He lost his entire family, he had to stand and watch as the Pharaoh faded away beside him. You weren't there that day; don't speak of something you cannot hope to understand." She whispered.

He furrowed his brow, giving her a kiss on the forehead as his eyes softened, "Sorry Samantha. I guess I've spent to long around the President."

"Yes, I'm sure he bad-mouth the poor Professor and I'm sure he does not like Solomon's existence. The boy's dying Joe, I want him to live comfortably and happily for a little while...that's what we're here to do, so no chiding him." She glared through the tussled ribbons on her blond hair.

He chuckled, soothing them back with his worn hands.

"Alright, alright, you win."

"So, how long will you be gone?"

"Well," he smirked, "I have to visit that new embassy on the southern continent, then I have to tour the nine planets..."

"You're kidding...right..." She flat-lined him with a glare.

"Of course I'm kidding. You don't think I'd miss your Anniversary ceremony tomorrow?"

She flushed slightly, "it's no big deal, I just-."

He cut her off with a small laugh. "Oh its no big deal...come on, if it wasn't for you, we'd have never even met the Aschen. I'll be back tonight okay, and we'll have a nice meal with Solomon and that...Dark Magician guy."

"His name is Mahado," Solomon's sharp voice cut between them, the teen standing directly beside them with a cold coke bottle wedged between his lips, he smirked devilishly, "and he hates sitting down for dinners, by the way, so no, he won't be joining us...and I believe, Joe, they're calling you over the speakers. Really, you two are so cute." The teen raised both eyebrows, before blowing bubbles into his coke.

A female voice echoed throughout the terminal, "Outbound travellers to the Confederation planets please stand by in the departure area."

Joe shook his head, "Yep, that'd be me." He bent forward, kissing Sam smoothly.

"Bye." He whispered, giving her a wave as he travelled down the escalator's towards the waiting Stargate. Sam sighed, watching him stand amongst the others awaiting departure. She glanced towards Solomon, still happily blowing his bubbles in the same manner Yugi once had.

Reaching out she ruffled his silken hair, gently pulling him into a hug that she felt him return, leaning into her with all the weight of a child terrified of dying.

So much for being the immortal son of the shadows.

00000000000000000

000000000000

0000

There were far too many people scattered around for him to feel comfortable. Then again, wearing what he was wearing he couldn't possibly feel comfortable even if he dared himself to try. Once, Uncle Ryou had told him he was beautiful, but his illness was finally taking its toll on his body, making him, paler than he should of been, and thinner than was socially acceptable.

There was only one man who owned the title of beautiful, and that had been Daddy.

It was funny how, even after all the years that had passed, that he still referred to the man in whose blood and appearance he shared, as Daddy; never anything else, for he'd never been anything else. His mind was still trapped as that four year old child, calling for his Daddy but never finding a reply.

Then there had been the Pharaoh.

Papa.

No, he rarely thought of him as Papa anymore. It simply didn't feel right to refer to such a dominant force of darkness as Papa. It almost belittled him in his memory. The Pharaoh stood out like a sharp blade, always the shadow to Daddy, the ever present shadow that even now, haunted his thoughts, his movements, almost as if the dark spirit was still watching over him.

Still, everything the Pharaoh had been, he could be. If there was one thing Uncle Bakura had taught him, it had been who he was.

He was Solomon, Prince of the Shadows.

Even if the Shadow Realm had been sliced off when the Pharaoh had passed away into the nether-nether, leaving the Dark Magician stranded, he could manage to tap into it.

Because he was still Prince.

Nothing would change that.

Solomon breathed in deeply, centring upon that single though to keep himself rooted. All he had to think about was who he truly was and he would survive the horrible ceremony ahead that was suppose to celebrate the alliance with the Aschen, made possible by SG1's discovery of the advanced race.

The terminal where the Stargate was positioned was filled with diplomats from each side. Beside him Aunty Sam, Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c where standing, waiting and watching as five Air Force personnel walked up a ramp to stand before the Stargate. They turned in unison. From high above a large screen folded down from the ceiling, revealing the face of the President.

Solomon snorted in his throat at the sight of the man.

President Kinsey.

The man in whom Uncle Ryou and Bakura had suffered under quite painfully.

Beside him Aunty Sam gave his rib a small poke with finger, indicating he was obviously dislaying his dislike on his face. Quickly he changed his expression to a bland one of no emotions.

Kinsey started his speech.

Solomon fought of the urge to yawn on the spot.

"My fellow Americans. Ten years ago this very day, a team code named SG-1, then working secert, came upon an alien race: The Aschen. With that introduction I was able to forge the greatest alliance this country, indeed, this world, as ever known..."

All around people where clapping. The President paused for affect.

"I read now from Colonel Jack O'Neill's mission report from that first contact: These folds sound too good to be true. Willing to share their science and technology, friendly, smarter than we are. One thing's for sure: The Goa'uld are coming...the Aschen could save our asses." Again the Presidant paused. "Well," he continued with a smile, folding the report he held in his hands, "guess what Jack? They did."

The crowd erupted into laughter, applauding into the high ceiling of clear glass. Solomon grumbled under his breath. Considering this was worse than sitting through one of Uncle Bakura's sermons, his life could very well have ended there and then.

Finally he yawned.

Aunty Sam poked his rib again.

He blushed.

Quickly he returned his attention back to the President as the man continued.

"Unfortunately Jack O'Neill could not be here today and due to tragic circumstances nether could Major Yugi Motou, but those candid words hurriedly scratched down in a mission report ten years ago were prescient. We are here to thank SG1 for giving our world a fighting chance; membership in the Aschen Confederation guarantees the security, the health, and the future of every human being on God's earth. So, Dr. Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Yugi Motou's son Solomon, would you please step forward?"

Solomon's red eyes flared slightly as his legs carried themselves forward, joining the line. He glanced towards Sam who smiled tenderly in his direction, seeming to want to reassure him with her gaze that thought he despised the ceremony it was for his Dad, and their Pharaoh, that he stood there in honour of them and their discovery that brought about such a change in the lives of earth and its people.

He heard the crowd applauded and he bit back a small, sarcastic laugh in the back of his throat, a laugh he'd learned from Bakura. They were all so pitiful, being praised in such a manner. He stiffened as an Official of the President pinned a medal to his dress-suite.

President Kinsey continued his speech from the giant screen looming above the Stargate.

"Though the nations business has kept me from behind with you in person, nonetheless, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you've done for me, and my-our country, our world. God bless you all."

"No," Solomon whispered softly, gazing at the medal in the gleaming sunlight, the teen tilted his head to the heavens in silent plea, one Uncle Bakura had prayed so very often, so matching with the spirits Hebrew heritage, "may God deliver us from what we have done. Deliver us."

A tear rolled down his cheek.

0000000000000000

0000000000

00

"Erk!" Solomon tore at his dress robes, the silver silk pulling tight as he battled with it. "Come off...please...its killing me."

Sam smirked into her glass of champagne, watching the teen struggle with the slim-line silver jacket he wore. Thankfully it covered most of his thin frame, however they'd been unable to cover his pale skin and he appeared ghostly and almost other-worldly.

"Here, Solomon," Janet spoke up, passing Sam her glass as the doctor reached out, gently soothing back the teen's hair from his face before she unattached his jacket, pulling it open.

"Just needs a bit of love, sweetie...these clothes are not like those retro ones you wear."

"I prefer my clothing to be retro, I at least know then, it won't try and kill me."

"Solomon," from the small circle they'd formed Daniel gave a laugh, sipping his drink, "it's only rumours...the clothes made from Aschen materials don't kill people."

"Yeah," Solomon thinned his eyes, "that's what they want you to think!"

The group around him erupted into laughter and the teen gave a shrug, "glad I can make you all laugh."

The laughter died away, causing the small group to lapse into silence.

With a small sigh Sam gazed at her champagne glass, making a decision to speak.

"To General Hammond, Yugi and the Pharaoh." Sam held up her glass of champagne, together clinked them in a soft chiming motion. Echoing her voice with their own.

"I miss them." Sam whispered, "Especially today." She glanced around the gathering of high officials of both the Aschen and human dignitaries.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, "how long has it been anyway."

"It has been six years since the death of General Hammond. Fifteen since the departure of the Pharaoh and Yugi." Teal'c responded.

Solomon shifted sadly, "I was four...guess Uncle Jack was right, life does suck."

The group ignored the comment as Solomon grumbled into his glass of coke, seemingly the only thing the teen consumed.

Daniel tilted his head up, "which reminds me, what was Jack's excuse? I expected to see him here."

"O'Neill made his feelings very clear concerning the Aschen alliance." Once again Teal'c added, his voice slightly lower than usual, displaying his inward wistfulness of seeing their team leader once more.

"Well, he could have come to see us." Daniel muttered under his breath.

Janet offered herself into the conversation, her brow thoughtful, "I don't know Daniel, I almost didn't come myself."

"What?" Daniel held out a hand, "why?"

"It's easier for you, Daniel. I mean, your job wasn't made obsolete...and if I-." Her voice caught in her throat as she spied a figure lingering beside Sam's husband's shoulder. Joe shifted suddenly, noticing Janet's gaze.

"Mollen," the diplomat smiled in greeting.

The alien bowed his head, "Forgive me for interrupting." His cold eyes skimmed over the small gathering, landing upon Solomon as the teen blankly stared off into the space. With a slow movement, beautifully delegated with clean ease, the alien held out his hand to the teen.

"Condolences, young king, on the departure of your guardians."

The silence was almost painful as Solomon gave a perk of his eyebrow at the offered hand. He slid out his own, slipping it into the Aschen's fingers and giving it a small shake.

"Thank you, sir." His lips moved, the words came, but those who knew him well enough could tell he had no emotion in the words, it was simply a robotic action built into him to respond. Bakura had beaten him until he learnt the skill of revealing nothing of the pain within. The Solomon shaking the hand of the alien was not their Solomon, it was a Prince, forced to play a deadly game.

Mollem released the hand, pulling away, gazing at the whiffs of shadow lingering upon his skin. Solomon smiled, "sorry...force of habit these days, being...so...oh sick and all." The teen sneered softly. "It's a real shame your doctors are not intelligent enough to find out why my lungs are rotting...and here I thought," he spread his hands, "you guys where the saviours of mankind."

The solemn faced alien gave a small smile, seeming to enjoy the sparring words as if the humans he related to never revealed him the pleasure of a sneer.

"That depends, young king, if you consider yourself a part of mankind or not."

Solomon let out a tiny laugh, "you got that right."

"Then, beautiful one," Mollen gave a shrug of his thin shoulders, "when you decide to join mankind, maybe the doctors shall fair better. Your death would put to shame this world and her people, for such rare beauty comes only once in awhile."

"I don't know why you ask me, Mollen, I will never abandon the post given to me by the Pharaoh."

"I ask only because I wish you well, you could have become so much more, if only you had allowed us to aid you. Like I said, your beauty will die with you."

"Then I will die a happy man."

Mollen spread his hands to the group, "I pray you will try to convince him otherwise." The Aschen turned towards Joe, "Ambassador? The Aschen delegation is eager to hear about your visit to our South Continent."

"Yep," Joe flashed a grin, "I would be my pleasure."

Mollem gave a small bow, leaving with a twirl of his grey robe. Joe lingered for a moment, glancing to Sam.

"Well, I think we can safely assume I'll be late. Doctors, Solomon, Teal'c congratulations, again." Joe kissed Sam, before giving Solomon a small ruffle of his hair. The teen smiled just faintly at the physical contact he craved. The diplomat vanished into the crowd, leaving them lingering their strange little circle.

"So," Sam spread her hands energetically, "where we going?"

"I had planned to return to Chulak." Teal'c offered.

"Oh, come on Teal'c, we haven't seen each other in ages. Please." She smiled.

His brow furrowed, now free of the golden tattoo branding mark that had once scarred it.

"Very well," he inclined his head.

"Dinner?" Daniel suggested.

"Sounds great." Solomon flashed a grin. Sam returned it, giving a nod of agreement.

"Yes, I agree."

"Dinner is good." Janet gave a relieved smile, "it will be nice to dine with good friends again."

"Okay," Daniel shifted, "I'll see you all later then." He bent to kiss both of the women, then gave Solomon a small hug. The teen returned it, before turning to do the same to Teal'c. Both wandered away, heading towards the refreshment table. Solomon watched them, shaking his head at the strangeness of Teal'c long robe against Daniel's stark Aschen looking suite. The earth truthfully had changed.

"Come Solomon." Janet tucked her arm around his, he gave a small embarrassed smile at the attention as the two women dragged him away towards a balcony overlooking the clear river. Sky-cars lingered in air, passing through the giant skyscrapers of the massive city. For a time the three stood in silence, thoughts lingering upon the past.

"So," Sam spoke up, looking to Janet over Solomon's head.

"What?"

"What was that before?" Sam offered.

"What was what, what before?" Janet laughed, "Sorry...didn't mean to sound like Jack then, but what?"

"Going on about being obsolete, "Solomon leant upon the balcony railing, "that's what she's asking Aunty Janet."

"Well," Janet spread her hands with a heavy sigh, "think about it Sam. We've all taken the anti aging vaccine and the anti cancer vaccine...and now the Aschen have these medical machines that can reverse tissue damage and mend broke bones...I mean, where does the leave me?"

Sam's expression turned thoughtful for a moment, "I guess when you put it that way, I know what you mean. I mean, half the time the science they're talking about is so far over my head, I feel like a lab assistant. Solomon, don't you dare say I am."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The teen smirked devilishly, a grin he'd learnt from Bakura, one thing she wished he'd never been taught. It gave his usually beautiful features a horribly demonic appearance.

"Yes, but you have something to do." Janet whispered.

"Yeah...I suppose." Sam sighed.

"Okay, enough of this, so tell me," Janet sided up to Sam, "by any chance are you and Joe...?"

"Not yet," Sam shook his head sadly, "they say it isn't either one of us, we just have to keep trying-."

Sam's gaze shifted towards Solomon in urgency as the teen bent over in an influx of agony.

The pained expression passed over his face contorting his features. Janet leapt suddenly, grabbing a napkin from her waist pocket and placing it over the teen mouth as he erupted into wrenching coughs. The napkin became almost instantly stained with blood. Folding her arm under the boy Janet pulled him away from the gathering, Sam quickly rushing after them both as the late doctor dragged them towards the bathroom, shoving open the door and gently directing the teen to a sink. Allowing him the freedom to cough the blood up instead of swallow it down. She tenderly soothed back his hair from his face as he wrenched painfully, tears flooding his cheeks as the tremors shook his tiny body.

Within the bathroom Sam shivered, sensing a looming figure slowly form in twists of shadows. She glanced towards the elegant duel monster, Mahabo, as the spirit slid forward into the physical realm, sadly watching his lone charge painfully wrench.

The episode carried on, until Solomon was kneeling upon the floor, sobbing into Janet's offered embrace. Her cheeks where wet from her own tears, hugging the teen tightly to her chest, wishing with every fibre of her being to take away the pain.

With slow and gentle ease they both stood, moving out of the bathroom and into the large open, white building once more. A few eyes settled upon them, first resting upon Mahabo's strange form, not quite visible but visible enough to be a strange occurrence.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" Janet passed Solomon a drink, looking to Mahabo as the teen sipped the water, trying to get rid of the taste of blood.

"Yes," the spirit of the duel monster slowly nodded, "since the death of Ryou, the infection has quickly increased." His voice was like a whisper, just loud enough to hear, as though he strained to make himself heard within the physical realm.

"They keep telling me nothing is wrong." Solomon's voice dribbled with acidic hatred. "Just like they kept insisting to Uncle Ryou nothing was wrong! Well, he's dead and I have what...two...three months to live?"

Janet's eyes misted up again, she reached out, stroking away his tuffs of blond fringe around his cheeks, kissing his forehead tenderly. She thought for a moment, before glancing towards Sam.

"They let me keep an office in Washington, thought I have no idea why...maybe I should check you both."

"I don't know, Janet, they said I was fine-."

"Sam," Janet levelled her with a strong stare, "the medicine I practise may seem like the Dark Ages now, but once upon a time, I was your doctor. I knew your body better than you did." She hugged Solomon's shoulders, "Solomon, did Ryou ever get checked out by a human doctor?"

Solomon thinned his lips as thought trying to recall something distant.

"Yes," he mused, "there was one time...the man never got back to us, though, he moved away the next week. Uncle Ryou was frightened after that, frightened of telling people as if he was sure by telling someone he was putting them in danger." The teen gave a shrug, "you know my Uncle, he was so...against violence."

"Alright then," Janet spread her hands, "its settled."

"Okay," Sam placed down a cup of drink, "when can we do this?" She offered.

Janet perked up a smile, taking Solomon's hand in her own and motioning to Sam.

"Let's go."

00000000000000000

00000000000

0000

Sam watched as Solomon shrugged his tight black shirt back over his head, she got a momentary glance at the slim features, elegantly beautiful and so strangely non-human in his child-like yet all together male appearance. Janet had been vigilant, making sure she did every test possible on them both, it'd taken most of the morning and the sun had reached its peak, giving the world a beautiful glow.

The Dark Magician was hovering over his ward, the duel monster passed the teen his coat but Solomon shook his head, "I'm fine. Mahabo." He whispered hoarsely. The spirit inclined its head in honour, settling back in ease as Solomon sank into a seat beside Sam.

He gave her an awkward smile and she reached out, patting his hand gently, squeezing the thin fingers in her own.

"Did you sleep alright last night? In the spare room?" She offered small talk.

"Ah, yeah," he nodded, "the beds really nice. You have a beautiful home Aunty."

"Thank you...though goodness know I hardly spend any time there, so you're quite welcome to use any of the rooms sweetie."

"Thanks, you know," he swept away his fringe, "for letting me stay with you."

"Solomon," she whispered, bending closer, "its fine. You are a beautiful boy, who wouldn't want you around."

The door of the small office opened suddenly, revealing Janet as she swiftly entered, coming to sit at her table before them. Her lips where spread thin, a small frown to her brow. Solomon tensed, picking up the emotion of sadness.

"Not good I take it?" He blinked slowly.

Janet sighed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I just wanted to double-check my results..."

"And I'm fine? Right?" Sam leant forward.

Janet glanced away, her folded hands upon the table clenching tightly. "Sam, I don't know how your Aschen doctor could have missed it, and frankly I just don't think it's possible he could have..."

"What?" Sam gaped.

"You can't have children." Janet darkened her voice.

Solomon reached out, grabbing Sam's hand and holding it firmly as she stared in disbelief.  
"They said everything was normal."

"In every other way it is-"

"Then this is a mistake." Sam snapped, Solomon soothed her hand.

"Here," Janet turned the computer screen upon her desk, "let me show you the scan."

Revealing the black and white scan upon the screen. The three stared, Solomon's red eyes flared momentarily, and he glanced to Sam, looking directly down into the allocated area.

He huffed up, "Your ovaries are damaged..." He whispered.

"There no room for interpretation Sam." Janet spread her hands. "I'm sorry."

Tears spilled out of the woman's eyes, she turned away, biting her bottom lip as she fought of long sobs.

Solomon turned to Janet with a questioning look.

"And my lungs?" The teen inquired. "What about them?"

"It's not just your lungs Solomon." Janet sat back, "it's your entire body."

Solomon made a confused movement but Mahabo's hand touched his shoulder, and he glanced up at the duel monster.

"Listen, little Prince. This you need to know."

"Your body is shutting down, slowly, I have no idea when it would have started or how it happened, but it's no disease I have ever seen. Your shadow magic inhibits my scans somewhat, but I was able to get a picture and the blood tests I ran simply confirm it. Your bodies been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Solomon touched his throat, "how?"

"I have no idea, but the affects are too far now...it cannot be reversed."

"They...they poisoned me!" Solomon stood stall, the room plunging into darkness as the teens eyes blazed, a flicker of the Millennium Eye glittered upon the forehead.

"Solomon." Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him back down, "we don't know that for sure-."

"Like hell we don't! Aunty Sam, don't you get it, they've done this too us."

"I know," Sam whispered, "I know...

"They've lied to us, to you...why?" Solomon bit out the words, "why do this...?"

"Yes," Sam gripped her hands together tightly, "why did the Aschen doctors look me in the eye...and tell me that I was okay. Your right, they lied."

"I don't know." Janet stood slowly from her seat, a gleam in her eyes. "But I am willing to help you find out."

She looked between them both. Solomon's red glare, as dangerous as the Pharaohs, and Sam's tear stained cheeks.

Broken lives.

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

0

Solomon's eyes where firmly closed. Janet watched him carefully from his position, standing silently, waiting for Sam. Hopefully she would manage to convince her Aschen lab director to give her leave to roam the Aschen data-base. It was risky, but Sam had proven she could be trusted, so the Aschen had no reason to not give her access.

Solomon's eyes opened.

"She's ready."

"How do you know?" Janet stepped towards the teen and Solomon took her hand in his own. She shivered, feeling how cold and lifeless his lean fingers where. Her heart ached with the wish that he'd been given a better life.

"I put a tag on her mind," Solomon shrugged, "come on." Shadows swelled around them. For a moment Janet made a panicked movement but caught herself as they appeared within Sam's lab, the blue room enclosed from all eyes, the doors remaining shut. It took a moment for her to adjust to the strange light of the hologram screen being cast across the walls. Sam was already working hard at the information upon it.

Solomon was dusting off shadows from his arms as they clung to him hungrily. He clicked his tongue, seeming to order them to leave him alone as though the whiffs of darkness where alive.

"Your shadow powers still work?" Janet looked confused, "I thought after the Pharaoh departed, the realm was sealed?" She glanced around the blue lab, watching as Sam tapped at a thin, glowing key-pad.

Solomon smiled faintly, his eyes growing distant, "It did seal, that's why Mahabo is stuck with me...but I am Prince," he fiddled with the necklace dangling around his neck. Janet gazed at it, the golden gleam in the soft light.

"This last piece of the Puzzle is just enough for me to tap into the realm, even just a little bit. I'm not as strong as I should be, I am no way near the Pharaoh, but it's good enough for being a show off."

"I'm in." Sam called them back to the task of hand and they quickly crowded around the hologram screen.

Solomon wrinkled his nose, "now I wish I knew how to read Aschen."

"Yes, it looks like total gibberish." Janet agreed.

Sam smiled, "okay what do I need?" She looked to Janet.

"The medical subcore has his own code, you're not going to be able to access-."

"I'm in, I said I'm in. It's calling for search parameters?"

"Try...medical records." Janet offered.

"I don't think you'll find anything specific." Solomon leant forward.

"Okay," Janet mused, "maybe this has happened to other people. Do a general search. Human reproductive statistics.

"That's it." Sam whispered, her eyes narrowed, and a small tremble touched her fingers as she stared, reading the figures flipping up on the blue screen. "That can't be right."

"What?" Solomon poked her shoulder.

"If I'm reading this properly, the world wide birth rate has dropped almost ninety one percent in the last two years." Her voice was soft in disbelief.

"But that's..." Janet bit her lips. "We would know-."

"It's happening everywhere the anti-aging vaccine has gone." Sam thumped the desk before her.

"Turn it off." Solomon ordered suddenly, his voice going hoarse.

Sam continued her ranting, "They're doing it systematically-."

"Aunty Sam, I said turn the damned thing off!" Snapping Solomon watched as Sam quickly switched off the hologram screen. He continued, "Okay, we can't let them know we know."

"Mollem leaves me alone for hours at a time," Sam shrugged, "we're fine."

"Sam," Janet shook her head, "you're on the inside, you don't see them the same way I do-."

"Janet, they have done this to us deliberately; we have to do something."

"I know. I know, but we can't talk about it here. We'll talk about it tonight at the restaurant, okay. Solomon, please...take me home." Janet sought the teens eyes and Solomon nodded. He touched Sam's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I'll be back at the house, I need...to sleep." He gulped, "I get really tired."

"Okay," Sam kissed his cheek, "I'll pick you up."

00000000000000000

000000000000

00000

He couldn't understand why people where crying.

The day had started out like any other, he'd woken up and Papa had made him pancakes before they left to Papa's work, the place where lots of fun, exciting things happened. He loved Papa's work, most of his family worked there too. They were always smiling at him, and he loved to make them laugh with his silly tricks, only a few times he'd been yelled at, and that had been when he'd climbed the Stargate because Kuriboh had said they'd be chocolate if he reached the top.

But then things had gone bad.

Something was making people cry.

Something was making Papa scared.

Papa shouldn't have been scared, nothing ever scared Papa.

Looking up at Papa, who was staring at a screen, clutching the sides with his hands, little Solomon waited at Papa's ankles, tugging at his pants, wanting to be picked up.

He heard Daddy's voice over the speaker within the meeting room, where people always seemed to gather.

Everyone was there, and everyone was crying, even Uncle Bakura was hiding his head away. Was Uncle Bakura really crying?

"Yami...I'm sorry, I didn't make it. The escape pod...I'm too late."

"Aibou, it's alright...calm down, the Aschen are sending out rescue ships-."

"Yami, it's too late, we're trapped...the hull's been breached, we're losing oxygen. We've only got a few minutes."

Daddy's voice crackled over the loud-speaker.

Solomon screwed up his face, tugging on Papa's pants even more. He felt Papa's strong hand touch his head gently, stroking his fuzzed hair, but Papa's eyes did not look down at him, Papa continued to stare at the screen.

Was Daddy on the screen?

"Papa?" He tugged again, "Papa!"

It was Daddy's voice, he was sure it was Daddy. "Yami, is Sol there..."

"Yes aibou, he is." Papa's voice was shallow, he wasn't breathing. Solomon tugged on Papa's pants again. This time Papa turned to look at him.

Papa was crying.

"Papa?"

"Sol, Daddy wants to talk to you." He was hoisted up into strong arms and he hugged Papa tightly, wondering why Papa was shaking. Looking at the screen he saw Daddy's face, but it was fuzzier than usual, and Daddy was bleeding. Blood was bad, blood meant he was hurt.

"Daddy!" He squealed, touching the screen with his small chubby hands.

"Hey there pip-squeak." Daddy smiled at him. "I need you to listen to me, okay, listen really hard."

"When are you coming home Daddy? We've missed you, Papa made pancakes."

"Solomon!" Daddy said his full name, that meant this was important. He shut his mouth.

"Sol, I'm...I'm in trouble, okay...Papa can't get to me because something has happened, it's broken our link."

"But Daddy, Papa can always get to you."

"Not this time, Sol..."

"But Daddy-."

"Solomon, listen to me," Daddy was beginning to cry. He hated it when Daddy cried. He never, ever wanted Daddy to cry, because Daddy was so nice and kind to everyone. He loved Daddy.

Why was everyone crying?

"Solomon, I love you." Daddy touched the screen, "okay...remember, I want you to remember that I love you. Both Papa and I love you."

"Daddy, are you coming home?" He felt tears. He was crying too. Something was wrong, Daddy was hurt, Daddy was crying. "Daddy! Daddy! Come home, please, Papa...make Daddy come home!" He latched onto Papa, grabbing Papa's jacket, "Papa!"

"Yami," Daddy's voice made Papa ignore him. Papa touched the screen, pressing his head against it, "Yami...I'm scared. Why did this happen...this shouldn't have happened...? What did they do to us?"

"Aibou..."

Alarms where going off, everyone was looking away. People where leaving the meeting room, leaving him alone with Papa.

Papa was kneeling, holding the screen tightly, crying at it. "It's alright aibou, I'm right here with you."

"Damn it, we're leaving him all alone."

Papa's red eyes looked to him, they were so sad.

"Bakura and Ryou will look after him."

"Oh gosh, Yami, I think the hole-."

There was a flash; Papa's hand cracked the screen. Everything went blank. No voice came over the loud-speaker anymore. The room was empty.

Papa crumbled into a small ball, hugging his knees.

"Papa?"

"Sol...come here," he watched as Papa reached out, and he scrambled into Papa's arms, hugging Papa's chest tightly.

"Is Daddy...Papa...what happened to Daddy?"

"Sol," his cheeks where cupped by Papa's big, strong hands, he felt Papa kiss his forehead, "things are going to change now. I'm going to go away, Daddy needs me."

"Are you coming back?"

"No, Sol...Daddy and I, we can't come back. Daddy is dead."

"Like Mr. Foofoo."

"Yes," Papa was nodding, "yes, like Mr. Foofoo."

"And Papa...has to go because Daddy went." He felt hot tears. Daddy was gone forever, just like Mr. Foofoo. Papa was always with Daddy, so Papa had to go too.

"I don't want you to go Papa! No! Papa! No, no!"

"Bakura!" Papa shouted. Uncle Bakura came through the door.

Papa picked him up, held him tightly as he cried, as he yelled. He did not want Papa gone. Papa could not leave him, not alone, it was scary alone. The shadows always tried to get him when he was alone.

"Bakura, I haven't much time."

"I understand Atemu," Uncle Bakura's voice was scary, it sounded so hurt.

"Listen to me, look after him, please...oh gosh Bakura..."

Papa and Uncle Bakura where hugging, he was squished in between; he could feel both bodies shaking. Papa was crying again.

"I promise, Atemu, I promise," Uncle Bakura was holding Papa's cheeks; "I promise I will do everything I can to keep him safe. You have my word, my friendship, Atemu...I promise."

Uncle Ryou was suddenly holding him as Papa and Uncle Bakura hugged. Everyone else was coming into the meeting room again. Papa was starting to fade.

"NO! NO! NO! Papa, don't go, no...no...please Papa!" He wiggled, scrambling in Uncle Ryou's strong arms. Papa turned to look at him, Papa smiled, he held his hands.

"Solomon, remember how much we love you. Always," Papa tucked his hair behind his ears, and kissed his forehead, "remember that we love you, little Prince."

Papa vanished.

He screamed.

Uncle Bakura grabbed him, smothered him, held him so tight he could not move.

Daddy, Papa, they were gone.

He looked up, and he saw the Aschen man.

And he knew.

They had killed Daddy and Papa.

0

Solomon jolted awake, wrenching himself out his sleep he sat up in bed, panting heavily within the darkness of his room within Aunty Sam's house. The memory had been so clear in his mind, of Papa's face and Daddy's faint, sad smile.

It was the last thing he remembered of his life before hell.

It had been the start of hell.

He blinked back tears, mentally reassuring the Dark Magician that he was fine and didn't need him to appear in physical form.

Rubbing away the sweat that lingered over his slim body he gathered up the bedding around him, snuggling into it, but even as he settled back down to allow his body the rest it needed a dim light flared to life as the door of his room was opened and Aunty Sam's head peered through.

She smiled at him where he lay upon the four-poster bed.

"Hey, sweetie, I heard you crying...is everything alright."

Solomon blinked.

"I was crying in my sleep?"

"Yeah." Sam slid into the room, walking towards him, "its everything alright? I know...this is a bit of a shock-."

"It's not that Aunty Sam, I've hated the Aschen all my life. It's you who is shocked...no...I cry for something else." He slowly sat up, still trying to hug the blankets around him, knowing he was rather naked under it all, other than his boxers. He hated the Aschen sleep-wear Joe had given him; therefore, he would never wear it.

"You know what, Aunty Sam, they've killed us all?" Solomon whispered softly, gazing into his hands, "all of Dad and the Pharaoh's court. First it was Uncle Seto, then Malik and Kala and their kids, the whole Tomb Keeper society in that stupid fake battle with the Tollans, then somehow they did something to Uncle Ryou...the same thing they've done to me." He gripped his chest bitterly.

"There was an investigation into your Dad's death Solomon." Sam touched his cheek, seating herself upon the edge of the bed.

The teen snorted, wrenching away from her, "yeah, but they did it didn't they. Of cause they wouldn't come up with anything...it wasn't an accident Aunty Sam, Dad was murdered and so was the Pharaoh."

Solomon went silent for a moment, he ran a hand through his hair, "the thing is...I know why they did it."

"What do you mean?" Sam smoothed his shoulder, tenderly wanting to comfort the distraught teen.

Solomon's thin chest shook with mirth, his blood red eyes gleamed as he clutched at the singular piece of the Puzzle around his neck.

"Daddy and Papa...they held the only thing that could defeat the Aschen and the Aschen feared that."

"What are you talking about Solomon?"

"It doesn't matter, not now, not anymore." The teen stood, the blanket rolling off his shoulders, revealing his scarred form. Sam looked away from his back, hating what the lash marks meant, what Bakura had been forced to do to the boy to make him submit. Solomon had not deserved this life, if she had the chance to take it all back for him, she would have happily have done it. To see him as that happy little four year old, madly dashing through the corridors of the SGC, squealing in delight.

That was the child he was suppose to be.

Not this, not this shadow.

"Come on," she stood, "have a shower, we've got time before we get the restaurant. I'll even let you wear your retro gear."

"Thanks Aunty."

Sam stood at the doorway, looking back in, gazing at the teen, thought he was a clone, he truthfully was an individual. He was the perfect mix between Yugi and the Pharaoh. He was their legacy.

000000000000000

000000000000

0000

His clothing usually made people stare in confusion. It was aged now, the style completely dead to the past, but he liked it, that and he didn't trust anything Aschen, even the clothing styles of the aliens just made him cringe.

Black and dark blue clung to his thin frame, with golden bangles dangling from his wrists and clinking together as he ate the food in his plate.

The restaurant was posh, high class, with an annoyingly staleness about it. However the giant windows opening up to a sunset bathed city below was breathtaking with its panoramic look. He could of remained gaping at the scene for hours, drinking in the beautiful colours splashing over the looming skyscrapers gleaming in their silver glittered.

Daniel's voice brought him back to the reality of the situation.

"Guys, I think it would be public knowledge if something this catastrophic was happening to the entire population." The ex-archaeologist denied.

"Would it?" Sam offered, placing down her fork, "The Aschen can convert planets into stars, you don't think they could control the media if they wanted to?"

"Okay, assuming the Aschen could keep something this big a secret...it's been nearly sixteen years. Why now?" Continuing his usual role of devil's advocate Daniel shook his head in disbelief.

Solomon finally stepped into the conversation; every head glanced his way, "the human race was completely taken in. We loved them for being our saviours. This is war, but this way they don't have to fire a single shot. It's slow, methodical, painless...for some." He added in an afterthought.

Daniel held out a hand towards him, "Then, I ask, why provide a vaccine that almost doubles the human life span? That doesn't make any sense." He furrowed his brow.

"Unless that's the mechanism they've used to sterilize the population." Janet offered.

"They're certainly patient enough. All they have to do is wait."

"Then within two hundred years, there will be very few humans, if any will remain." Teal'c mused, his dark eyes searching the table sadly. They'd long ago abandoned their food. "The Aschen will have this world to themselves." The Jaffa added softly.

"Well," Daniel leant forward, "we have to do something...I don't know; tell somebody." His voice moved up a pitch in distress.

Janet fiddled with her hands, gazing at them, "The...the night before General Hammond died, he...he called me and said he needed to speak with...me about...something very important. Something...that he couldn't discuss over the phone." She breathed out, Sam reached for her hands, squeezing them as they sadly listened.

"The next day I told the Aschen doctors, I said this is impossible, he could not have died of a heart attack, he was in perfect health, but they said their diagnostic machines were infallible."

Teal'c's voice was soft, "you believe he was murdered."

Janet shook her head, "at the time, no, I believed the same as everyone else: the Aschen were our saviours..."

"Daddy knew." Solomon breathed in deeply, settling back in his chair, the bangles around his wrists chiming as he waved a hand in the air. The group watched the shadows play through his thin fingers. "The day before he left for the Colony world, he and Papa had a fight. I was in my room, but I heard them...they did it verbally, so that meant it was a strong enough reason for them to get angry. Papa was trying to convince Dad not to go to the Colony world...I was too young to understand why, but it makes sense. Papa was involved in the first negotiations with the Aschens, he would have been told about it."

"Okay," Daniel shivered, "So we can't tell anyone, we have to keep this to ourselves."

"Well, I have to tell Joe." Sam furrowed her brow.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Daniel stared across the table.

Sam snorted. "Daniel, if you're even suggesting he knows about this-."  
"I'm just saying that all our lives are at stake here-."

"He can help us!" Sam insisted.

"How?" Denying once more Daniel shot back, "Say he goes to the President; the President goes to the rest of the world, even if what's left of every army on Earth mobilizes...what would they be able to do?"

"Fight back." Janet offered.

"It's already been tried," Solomon's soft voice broke between the adults, a voice that had to listened. He lifted his head, his blood red eyes sad with the sodden memoires. His voice cracked, "Uncle Malik...Uncle Seto, they tried."

"You're saying they knew?" Sam whispered.

"Aunty Sam, they were the Priest Hood of the Pharaoh...anything the Pharaoh knew they would have known too."

"Malik died in the fight against the Tollan-." Daniel started but jerked to a shop as Solomon glared his way.

"Yeah, like hell he did. The Tollan were not slaughterers. They where humans like us too...I find it hard to believe they wiped out the entire Tomb Keep society, women and children too." The teen fought of tears, "and Uncle Seto...just...disappearing the way he did. His company ending the way it did when he had Mokuba and his children to pick it up, I mean, come on guys, Uncle Seto was a genius..."

"He's right," Sam mused, "Seto was on the same level as the Aschen...he would have known."

"Why...why kill...them...oh..." Daniel's eyes widened, "because they where earth's only defence. The Tomb Keepers rivalled the Aschen in technology, and Seto could have made anything to defy them, he might have even been able to stop this sterilization. My gosh, what have we done..."

"This morning we were celebrating..." Sam laughed though faint tears.

"Now I wish we could take it all back." Daniel's hollow reply echoed the sudden despair that rung across the table. The sun sunk below the cloud line of the horizon, bathing their world in a blood red. Solomon closed his eyes, his heart aching. He couldn't bring himself to tell them of the true reason why the Aschen had wanted his Daddy dead, or why Daddy had even been travelling to the Colony world in the first place.

Or that fight, and the ending of it.

Suddenly Sam's voice caught him, and he jerked his eyes open as she slapped the table top, her eyes shone with ideas, "maybe we can. Take it back I mean." She grinned.

In confusion the group gaped at her.

"How?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"General Hammond showed us." Sam pointed to Daniel. He slowly smiled, recollection visible across his face.

"He left us a note."

"What," Solomon interjected, "what are you talking about?"

Sam looked his way, then across at Janet, just as stumped as the teen, "It was quite awhile ago now, before you were born Solomon, but a freak accident sent us back to 1969. We know that by dialling coordinates on the opposite sides of the sun at the exact moment of a solar-flare it causes the wormhole to turn back towards Earth on itself and creates a time distortion." She let them think it over for a moment before continuing.

"Theoretically, we could send ourselves a message." She grinned.

"Wait a second, I thought you said it was impossible to predict the exact moment of a solar flare." Daniel pointed out the flaw.

Sam gave a nod, "for us, yes, it was...hence why we got stuck in the past after Yugi was stabbed and we missed those dates..." Daniel was about to deny again, but she stalled him.

"But, Daniel, with access to the Aschen computers-."

"Hold on, hold on," Janet spread her hands, shaking her head, "we're considering changing the lives of the entire human race on Earth; do we have the right?"

Solomon snorted, leaning back on his chair, a whiff of shadows played over his skin, "If we don't, you'll all live to see the end of the entire human race on Earth."

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

"I'm telling you Aunty," Solomon blew bubbles into his coke, "it'd be much better if you didn't come with me. The last time you and Uncle Jack came together, it was hell on earth."

Sam blew back her fringe as they wandered down the lazy street, shrouded with green trees, towards a small wooden hut situated amongst the forest. She could see Jack all over it, and her heart ached painfully.

"I'm aware of that Solomon."

The teen shrugged, "I'm just saying, you really hurt the guy with what you said, and now...heh...it turns out he was kinda right."

She didn't respond to his jibe.

Instead she asked. "Have you talked to him much?"

Solomon rolled his shoulders, "Once a month when Uncle Ryou and Bakura wanted some time off, this is where they dropped me."

Sam's eyes widened, "why...not...with me?" She gasped. "I was your legal guardian after Ryou?"

Solomon snorted, "no offence Aunty, but when did you have the time, plus, Uncle Bakura and Jack kind of...use to get along, they'd drink beer every Friday night, talk about random things. I think Uncle Bakura missed the Pharaoh, and Jack was his link to the past since you lot took off with your own lives." He waved a hand.

Sam's heart shrunk. She was learning more and more how much she regretted the way things had turned out. She should have been there for Solomon. She should have cared for him.

"Do you think he'll agree to help us?"

"I have no idea." The teen snorted, brushing past a large tree, turning them towards a cabin beside a muggy lake. The yard was over-grown with weeds, scattered with remains of old cars and junk. Sam wrinkled her nose at the smell of beer in the air.

Yet Solomon was beaming, skipping along as if he owned the place.

"Hey, Uncle Jack! It's me! Solomon!" He sung out loudly, cheerfully breaking into song as he twirled around, revealing suddenly the far more Yugi nature of his personality than that of the Pharaoh. Sam found herself smiling as the teenager twirled, catching himself as a figure appeared from around the wood cabins side.

"Solomon?"

"Hey Uncle Jack!" Solomon skipped towards him, throwing himself into a hug. Sam lingered, watching the strange interaction. Jack was how she remembered him, with his scruffy appearance only slightly more scruffy with his chin covered in the beginnings of a beard. His shirt was stained and his pants torn around the bottoms. Yet he smiled as he hugged the young man in his arms.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing here? Decided to come live with me?"

"Nah, I've got a sweet bed at Aunty Sam's place. It's all posh and royal...actually, she's here...wants to talk to you." Solomon stepped to one side, giving a motion towards Sam. She took it as her cue to approach and she made her way towards Jack.

The smile that had once been on his face dropped off at the sight of her.

"Hi." She waved.

"Hi." The ex-colonel muttered.

"So, this is the place you kept threatening to take me. Its...ah...good to see you, sir."

"I'm retried Carter. Lose the sir."

"Right. Jack." She added.

Jack sighed heavily, placing down the tool he held in one hand, he glared at her, "what are you doing here?" He added, glancing towards Solomon, but she knew he was seeking an answer from her. It appeared Solomon was welcome here, but she wasn't.

"It turns out we made a mistake. A big one." She gave an ambiguous answer.

"Which one?" Jack thinned his lips, "We made a few..."

"Our alliance with the Aschen."

Jack laughed, spreading his arms as he sarcastically jibed, "oh that not working out, is it? Gosh I wish I'd seen that coming!" He spun around slightly, "oh wait...I did see it coming." He sneered.

Sam huffed up, "it isn't what you thought." She looked to Solomon in hope. He simply shook his head.

She was on her own.

"A couple of days ago, I found out I can't ever have children." She muttered.

Jack paused slightly, his expression turning slightly sad, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So was I." Sam whispered. "According to the Aschen doctors I was fine. But not according to Doctor Fraiser. We got into the Aschen computer network; they keep statistics on everything. In the past couple of years, without our evening known it, they have managed to sterilize over ninety percent of the population...the other ten percent are probably just a matter of time...we don't know how they've done it, or even how they've managed to keep it a secret this long."

Jack raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest, "what do you want me to do about it?"

"Help us." Sam motioned to Solomon.

"Do what?" Jack snorted.

"We can undo this-."

Jack threw his arms high, "oh here we go-."

"We send a message back through the Stargate to ourselves, sixteen years ago. We stop this from ever happening."

"Stop this from happening?" Jack flicked his gaze towards the tight mouthed Solomon. The teen gave a small shrug of this thin shoulders.

"We know it's possible." The youth stated.

"Why am I having this conversation...?" The ex-colonel asked the air around him.

"We know what we have to do." Sam continued, trying to insist, "I am almost positive with the Aschen computers and solar observatory I can predict a flare a few hours of it happening, and we should be able to get out hands on G.D.O. So it'll come down to accessing the gate within that window, dialling the right address and sending the message."

"Well," Jack snorted at her, "it's that easy it – do it."

"Look, if I thought it was easy, I wouldn't be standing here asking for your help!" Sam near shouted the words.

Jack twisted his face, stepping on step closer to her, "Just out of curiosity, we say we do this: What happens to everything that's happened in the past sixteen years."

Sam tilted her chin up defiantly, "it won't happen."

"So we don't go to P4C970; we don't meet the Aschen, then...what?"

"I don't know.

"Well, let me tell you something Carter," Jack threw a finger under her nose, "you want to erase your mistakes, that's your business. My conscience is clear. I warned everybody, I threw up the red flag and everyone – including you I might add – shut me down. Damn it Carter! They killed Yugi over a bloody stone! They killed our kid! He was our kid and they let him die! Look," he threw a hand out at Solomon, "look at that boy and tell me you didn't once think about what you did to him when you went off with your dearly beloved ambassador."

Sam's chest inflated angrily, "that's the point, if we do this, we can save Yugi-."

"No, no Carter..." Jack whispered, "nothing could have saved him, they were already on his tail..."

"Sir, we can change this. I'm talking about the future of the human race."

"So was I Carter!" Jack snapped again, "So was I!"

"We're going to do this." Sam lifted her chin again.

Jack twirled away, giving her a back handed wave, "let me know how it turns out."

He vanished around the cabin.

Sam stood, her hands firmly gripped as she silently fumed, glaring in the direction he had wandered. She shot her glare towards Solomon, standing idly to one side, happily blowing bubbles in his bottle of coke once more.

"How could you...how could you just stand there! Sol we needed-."

"Don't call me Sol!" He shouted, "you don't have that right, no one has that right!" The teen's blood red eyes flared, "Aunty...don't worry about him," he waved, his personality shifting again.

"I told you, you should have let me do this myself...I'd have pulled my famous eyes on him but you just had to start a yelling match." Solomon gave a barking laugh, walking away, causing her to follow him. She took one last glance back at the cabin, her heart giving an involuntary ache for the man that inhabited it.

She'd never really got over one Jack O'Neill.

"Give him some time," Solomon added over his shoulder, "in the end, the memory of my Daddy will make him come. It makes everyone come in the end...after all; he was a mover of worlds."

00000000000

000000

00

Daniel shifted from where he stood beside Teal'c, watching through his glasses as Solomon and Sam appeared upon a transportation platform. Solomon was grumbling, as per-usual.

"I could have just made a shadow portal Aunty Sam." He whined, "why did we have to do it the Aschen way."

"Solomon," Sam gave a heavy sigh, toning down her obviously annoyed voice, "just...just...lets preserve your shadow magic for now, alright darling." She kissed the top of his forehead, causing him to screw up his face in a childish pout. Turning around she stepped off the platform, approaching Daniel.

"We're on our own." She sighed.

"You're kidding me, he said no?" Daniel flicked his eyes to the sky.

"That is unfortunate." Teal'c added sadly.

Sam spread a hand, "we can still do this," she glanced to Daniel, "did you track down the G.D.0's?"

"Ah," Daniel winced, "yes...and no...from what I could gather in the museum records there's only one original remote left on display at the SGC."

"Okay...then that's our next stop. Teal'c, you'd better return to Chulak, we don't want to arouse any more suspicion than we already have. It'll take at least two days but we'll contact you when its time."

The Jaffa warrior gave a small bow. "I will be prepared." He smiled towards Solomon tenderly, "Prince." He added before turning and wandering towards the platform, standing upon it and vanishing.

Solomon cringed glanced towards Daniel and Sam, cracking a grin as he blew another round of bubbles into the coke, "so...we're heading to the SGC, sweet Aunty! Back to my old day-care centre...how I loved to climb that Stargate heh." He cracked a devilish laugh, spinning on his heeled boots as Daniel and Sam stared at each other, seeming to pray in silent communication.

0000000000000000

00000000000

00000

0

Solomon could not stop grinning like a kid. His mouth was aching from it. He hadn't smiled so much in years, other than the time Uncle Bakura cut off his foot when chopping wood for a camp fire, but that had been because of the thief's reaction.

This was because it felt like he was returning home.

Until the stupid guide woman, lady...thingy...whatever or whoever she was, spoiled it by stepped out of the elevator and opened her big fat mouth again.

"All righty everyone, everyone please step all the way out, we've arrived at level 28."

They'd taken a tour to get into the SGC, and a tour meant a guide plus a crowd of idiots following the idiot guide.

"Idiots." He grumbled, and winced when Sam pinched his side, glaring at him from under her sunglasses hiding her features.

"Can anyone guess what special room is on this floor?" The guide continued.

A kid in front of him threw up a hand, "the Gate room?" He exclaimed excitedly. Solomon had to smile faintly at that one. Then it vanished as the guide opened her mouth again.

"That's very, very close...anyone else?

"He's right. It's the gate room." Daniel spoke up. Sam ribbed him this time and Solomon smirked at the archaeologists reaction.

"What I'm sure many of you don't know," the guide ignored Daniel, "is that officially it was known as the," she made quotation marks with her fingers, "'embarkation' room because that's where the SG teams," she made quote marks once more, "'embarked from." With a movement of her hands she spun around, "okay, now we're walking...this way."  
The guide lead them through the twisting corridors. Solomon felt his head spin, the memories of dashing his way through moving air-personnel swam in his head, making him slightly tipsy on his feet.

Tipsy enough for Sam to notice. He felt her gently take his hand, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. He'd practically grown up in the SGC, born on a distant planet; he had aunts and uncles of alien origin. Heck, he'd even been blessed by a god of ancient Egypt, a Time Lord, and shadows. And people wondered why he'd turned out the way he did.

He caught himself, noticing for a moment he'd almost seen Daddy's ghost wandering through the corridors, his face smiling as he chatted.

Solomon felt his chest clench tight and he had to force down a swell of blood from erupting out of his mouth. Right now would not have been the best of moments to have a coughing fit.

The guide stopped them directly before a large photo of SG1. His Daddy's face was there, beaming at him like it always had.

"And these people comprise the famous SG1, arguably the most important – although no my personal favourite team of the entre command."

Daniel and Carter exchanged looks.

Solomon forced down more blood, trying not to laugh at their abashed faces.

"And we're walking..." The guide motioned again.

The gateroom was full of visitors, making it a mess of bodies. Solomon sighed; he'd loved it when he'd been the only one in the large hall, given leave to run around half naked, squealing as he imagined off-world battles in Uncle Seto's awesome star-ship. He'd of usually been caught up by shadows, dragged back to bed in the briefing room, or given a stern lecture about behaviour, though he always knew that behind it all, Papa was laughing at him for being so cute.

Oh he could of had anything he asked the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh would of spoiled him. It had been Daddy who'd, in the end, welded the iron hand.

No one ever suspected the Pharaoh to be the soft one, the one he'd curl up to at night while watching a movie, or listening to Daddy tell a story.

He'd loved those nights.

He blinked away a tear.

"I shouldn't have come." He whispered, "Aunty Sam."

"I'm sorry sweetie," she hugged him, "sorry...I should have insisted."

A trickle of blood escaped his lips; he licked it off, cringing at the taste.

The annoying guide was continuing.

"While of course," she gave a wave at the Stargate behind her, "the real Stargate is in Washington at the J.R. Reed Space Terminal, this one is a perfect replica of the original. Should you want photos, they're twenty-seven dollars each and please do not touch the Stargate itself as you'll leave finger prints." She saluted, "see you on the other side."

"This is ridiculous." Daniel muttered as the guide finally left them in peace. Their tour group moved up the ramp.

"We couldn't break away until there were more people around. Once we're in the control room-."

"No her personal favourite SG team?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

Beside him Solomon smirked, "just don't ask for the photo."

The young teen paused for a moment, keeping a smirk from appearing across his face as both Sam and Daniel gave startled glances as a man crossed their path.

"And we're walking..." Jack wandered down the ramp, leaving them gaping.

Solomon hissed into Sam's ear, "told you he'd come."

000000000000000000000

00000000000

00000

0

Solomon watched through the shadows as Jack seated himself where once General Hammond would have if he'd been alive, and they'd been back in the past when things had been sweeter. The far end of the briefing room table, the man studied the couple Zat guns he'd managed to find, the S.G.O, a piton gun, and a scrambling of a few other things.

Slowly the young prince swelled out of the darkness of the dim briefing room.

Jack didn't even flutter an eye lid.

"Hey kiddo."

"Uncle Jack." Solomon inclined his head slightly.

"Where are Carter and Daniel?"

"They decided to take the last tour of the day; to make sure they're not obviously obvious...should be here in a moment." He tilted his head to one side, and then smiled as the sound of foot-steps coming up the stairs was heard.

Daniel and Carter rounded a corner, coming up beside Solomon. Sam grabbed his arm, her face pale.

"Solomon, don't do that...I was worried about you." She brushed at his blond bangs.

Solomon frowned.

"I was fine. Don't mother hen me." He chuckled. "Really aunty..."

"Hey," Jack waved, "thanks for showing you too." He pointed at the array of gear on the table, "i took the liberty of doing a little shopping for you." He pointed to the Zat guns, "the Zats are completely operations...however," he slid across the G.D.O upon the table surface, shaking his head, "this, however, presents a problem.

Sitting down on a chair Sam picked it up, studying it for a moment, quickly noticing the issue at hand.

"It's a replica." She cursed under her breath, "Daniel," she glanced his way where sat beside her, "was this the only one?"

"We've got company." Solomon suddenly hissed, the youth vanishing into the shadows, appearing only to them, as a voice interrupted them.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the sight of the approaching gate technician who'd always been at the helm of the gate-room.

"Excuse me, you people aren't suppose to be," the man stopped, noticing Jack's face, "Colonel O'Neill, he stuttered."

"Sergeant..." Jack stood, "what're you doing here?"

"I work here now," the technician smiled, "I'm sort of the operations tech adviser."

"Well, you're doing a great job." Daniel peered around Sam.

"This section is closed off...oh...then you're here for old time's sake."

Jack cracked a grin, "that's it exactly." Jack clicked his fingers.

The technician paused, spying the gathering of gear upon the table. His eyes thinned.

"Where did you get those?"

"The Zats? Armoury. We're taking them." Jack stated.

"No, no, no." Shaking his head the technician waved his hands.

"Sergeant, please this is really important," Sam stood, her eyes pleading, "do you know where our real D.G.O's went?"

The technician breathed out, "listen...I'm not a sergeant anymore, you're not Colonels, and you're not supposed to have that remote either..."

"That's good," Daniel flashed his face again from around Sam, "because actually we don't want that one, we want the real one..."

"It's in the White House. The Oval Office, on the President's desk." The Technician muttered.

Suddenly Solomon's invisible form flared to life, causing the technician to step back a pace as the teen swelled up, snarling.

"Kinsey grab a souvenir on the way down? That ass-."

"Solomon!" Sam snapped. The teen hissed, turning away, his red eyes flashing.

The paled face technician gulped. "Look, guys," he implored, "I don't know what-."

Jack pointed at him, stepping forward slightly. "Ahh...Wal...ter...right...now I need you to trust us. Turn around, walk away, pretend we weren't even here. I'll be everything back, I promise. Thursday."

Walter thinned his lips, "then you'll tell me what's going on?" He perked up.

"Absolutely everything." Jack nodded.

"Okay." Walter slowly turned.

"Thank you." Sam called.

"Thank you." Daniel echoed.

"Thursday!" The technician shouted as he vanished out the corridor.

For a few moments they waited, making sure his presence was gone.

Jack cursed, sitting down, "okay...last time I was in the Oval Office, I got kicked out. Can we do it without a G.D.O?" In questioned.

"Radio?" Daniel offered.

Sam shook her head, "There is an EM dampening field around the terminal, part of the automated defences."

"So we're about as far back in time as we're going to get." Jack grumbled.

Solomon stepped forward, shaking his head, "I could get it...actually, Uncle Joe and I could get it."

"Joe?" Jack gave a small laugh, "as in Carters Joe? He pointed at her.

"He's a good man Jack." Sam snapped.

"If you tell him," Jack squared her with a glare, "there is no going back."

"Of course," Solomon sneered, "if you don't tell him, there'll be...no going back."

Sam raised her chin defiantly, cutting Jack a glare, "He'll do it. I know he will."

00000000000000000

0000000000

000

The restaurant was ignited with a brilliant sunset over the city. Solomon stared out across the folding rolls of skyscrapers, his gaze distant as he stared at his own reflection upon the surface of the glass.

"Daddy..." He whispered.

A hand touched his shoulder and he shifted, sensing Jack's presence behind him. He glanced towards the man, tilting his head up at him. They were in a secluded area, away from prying ears and eyes.

"Hey, kiddo." Jack sat down on a seat, he ruffled around in the pocket of his large jacket, as retro as the one Solomon wore. "You wanted these..." He held out a slim, silver box. "I kept them safe for you, but I'm curious to know what you're going to do with them?"  
"If I can get them through the Stargate, somehow, Uncle Jack," Solomon took the slim box in his thin, pale fingers, squeezing it to his chest, "I might be able to change more than one future."

"I know, but-."

"Uncle Jack," Solomon smiled, turning back towards the sunset, "look at this city, look at its splendour, its majesty...look and see a world tainted in blood." He reflected the red light of the sunset. "I see nothing but blood. This is my chance," the teen turned back towards his senior, his blood red eyes set in seriousness, "Jack...my chance, for my death to have some kind of meaning. Every man dies, but not every man lives."

Slowly the ex-colonel nodded, a small smile touching his lips, "you really are your fathers son, kiddo."

"Which one?"

"You only had one father, he just happened to come with two sides."

Solomon smiled, "yeah..." he gazed at his reflection once more, "that's him alright."

000000000000000

000000000

000

Solomon tapped on the door into the master bedroom of Sam's unique, beautiful house. It didn't have the same homey feeling as Uncle Ryou's castle cottage, but it was defiantly a lot fancier than most houses. It was deeply rooted in technology too. So...Aschen.

He hated that.

But thankfully she'd actually given him the only room in the house that wasn't affected by Aschen technology, it wasn't even linked to the computer grid-network in the rest of the house. It was almost as if she'd had his room set up from the very beginning, as if waiting for the time when she'd look after him.

Or maybe it wasn't her.

Maybe it had been Joe.

A reply came from his knocking.

"Solomon?"

He slipped through the door, noticing her sitting upon the edge of her large, canopy bed, royally coloured in creams and purples. He blushed ever so slightly when he noticed she was only wearing a slim-silken dressing down.

Then again, it wasn't as if he was wearing his full attire, but he was a teenager with a dying body. Sam was, well, she was beautiful. She always had been.

"Hey, um...sorry...is Uncle Joe going to be coming home? We need to, kinda, talk to him, you know."

Sam smiled, giving the hesitant teen at the doorway a wave. Slowly he entered, and she noted the swelling of shadows around his lean, elegant form. He wore long black slacks, with a pair of boxers visible around his thin hips where the pants dared to inch down with their elastic failing. His pale white, tight singlet reminded her of Yugi's usual style whenever he'd dashed out of the dressing rooms of the SGC, in a mad race to make up lost time while he'd dwindled in the showers.

Solomon had obviously just washed, with his usually untamed hair long around his features. She reached out, taking his hand and gently brushing at the soft, silken skin.

"He should be home any minute sweetie. Did you have a good meal with...Jack?"

"At the restaurant?" Solomon nodded, recalling the evening, "yes, it was a very good meal, Uncle Daniel highly enjoyed catching up with Uncle Jack and Aunty Janet seemed to be abused by it all. All we needed was Uncle Teal'c, and it would have been a hoot. I managed to only rush to the bathroom twice, the second time Aunty Janet rushed with me. I think I got her worried." The youth cracked a grin sliding on the bed beside her, spreading himself out with a long sigh, "I figured out what's poisoning me."

Sam's eyes widened, she looked down at him where he lay upon the bed, his ribs visible from his stretched out position as he gazed at the canopy over the large bed.

"You have? How?"

"I put two and two together, actually...will you believe it, the thing that's positioning me is the same thing that is keeping me alive..."

"Solomon what?"

"My shadow magic..." He laughed and she gaped, watching as Solomon held out his hand, willing a ball of flaming shadows to flicker in the palm of his hand. "Imagine that, poisoning by shadow magic...Uncle Ryou was dying because of Uncle Bakura, and I'm dying because I'm eternally linked to the same thing that makes me immortal."

"How is that even possible? Solomon, that makes no sense at all."

"It makes perfect sense, Aunty. You see," he breathed in deeply, "when the Pharaoh died along with Daddy, the shadow realm was sealed, cut off; however because of the small piece of the Millennium Puzzle that was uncovered, I retained some of my ability to use shadow magic, because the Shadow realm isn't affected by time. What I am able to use is bleeding through time, bleeding back at me, like an echo."

"Okay," Sam nodded slowly, not quite seeing his logic but she'd never claimed to be an expert on shadow magic, "well...if that is the case, what is poisoning you?"

"I'm being kept alive by shadow magic, because shadow magic is what is killing me. The shadow magic isn't real; it's...an echo of the Pharaoh's powers that were given to me when I was made his heir. I'm dying because my physical body can't handle the energy...Daddy always said, you have to be dead to be a dark lord. I never understood why, but now I do...because a human body of flesh and blood cannot contain the energy of shadow magic."

Sam's mouth opened slightly, "my gosh..." She whispered, "oh but then why would Ryou suffer it, he was a light...like Yugi? Bakura was his darkness, the dark lord, the dead one?"

"Ah," Solomon sat up, clicking his fingers, "but after the shadow realm was sealed, Uncle Bakura was living off shadow magic stored in the Ring, it was enough to give him a physical form for a little awhile, but he usually used Uncle Ryou's body, like he once did, due to the echoing shadow magic I was using, Uncle Ryou was given an overabundance at the weight of having _both _me and Uncle Bakura to deal with."

"Then Yugi would have eventually fallen to the same poison, wether he died or not, having you as his son-."

"No," Solomon shook his head, "this has only happened because the Shadow Realm was sealed off, if the Pharaoh was still around to act as a gate-way, all the access shadow magic would be able to go back into the shadow realm. It can't now; the echoing affect has nowhere to go. My body is eating it all up, and it's killing it." He gave a small laugh, "isn't that just amazing."

Sam started to speak, but the sound of a door opening and closing caught them both off guard. Joe appeared through the bedroom doorway, removing his tie as he entered. He jolted to a stop at the sight of them both sitting upon the bed.

"Should I be worried?" He graced them both with a cheeky grin.

Solomon smirked, "your wife is very beautiful, Uncle Joe, and though I can appreciate that, I'm a wee bit young for her." He held out a hand, "plus, I'll be dead in under a month, so I'd break her heart."

"You already have." Sam kissed his cheek and Solomon grinned at the treatment. She laughed as he purred.

Joe shook his head, he approached Sam, "How are you feeling? You were out this morning before I could say goodbye."

Sam nodded. "I'm fine."

"Mollem said you left the lab early, you were feeling kinda ill..."

Sam glanced away, Solomon started to rise, sensing the coming discussion wasn't for his ears, but her hand automatically grabbed his, forcing him to remain.

"Honey," Joe forced a smile, "you're just depression. We can keep trying, alright-."

"No, we can't Joe. Nobody can." Sam stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Joe raised his eyebrows; he took a moment to glance at Solomon. The teen breathed out deeply.

"Uncle Joe, your wife has been sterilized, along with ninety percent of the human race.

The man's expression was worth more than gold.

"No, no..." Joe stepped back, "your wrong."

"I saw the numbers, Joe." Sam insisted, standing up to face him.

"The Aschen doctors said you were fine."

"Yeah," Solomon sneered, "and we all know how trustworthy they are."

"Listen, Sam...does he have to be here for this-."

"Yes." Sam snapped. "Listen to me Joe, this isn't just about me. I read this right from an Aschen terminal; Mollem gave me access to work on something else. The birth rate has been cut over ninety percent."

"No...way...now it was suppose to a third of that." The diplomat staggered on his feet.

Solomon shot up, his face contorting in a sudden swell of rage.

"Wait you knew?" Sam cut in before the teen had a moment to respond, her voice low in silent anger.

Joe rubbed his forehead, "the Aschen insisted on it."

Sam gave a disgusted snort, "no..."

"Honey," Joe reached for her but she backed off, "they see farther ahead than we do. They knew that if he didn't limit growth-."

"Is that what you call this?" She pointed at herself. "I am not an animal Joe. I am not some animal to sterilized because some higher alien being thought so!"

"This obviously isn't what we agreed to."

"I can't believe this." Sam scoffed.

Joe moved towards her again. "We didn't have a choice Sam-."

"You sold us out." Solomon snapped. Joe jerked his way, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the wrathful teen's blood tinged gaze. "Let met guess, the Pharaoh didn't agree."

Joe clenched his fists, "listen to me, Solomon, your father was going to withdraw this alliance, and he could have, he had the power behind him to do it. He only needed one more-."

"So you had him murdered!" Solomon thundered, "you bastard! You sick, sick bastard! Dad was an innocent; you didn't hear the Pharaoh beg him to change his mind! They knew, you idiot, they knew and Daddy was still willing to try and stop them."

"You think this was my decision!" Joe pointed at himself, "I had nothing to do with the plot against the Pharaoh or his court-."

"No," Solomon laughed, "of cause you didn't, the same way you didn't tell your wife about her inability to have children!"

"Oh come on," the diplomat spat, "I'm debating life with an ill teenager, what do you know. Before the Alliance, Sam spent most of her adult life in secrecy."

"That was different-." Sam started, but her husband cut her off.

"Sam, it's the same."

"No."

"Sam." He insisted, "it's exactly the same. Our population was unsustainable. Without drastic measures the Aschen didn't think we were worth investing in." She glared and he staggered to continue, "obviously they went too far, but I can't believe they did this deliberately."

Solomon snorted. "Oh, like they didn't deliberately blow up the ship Daddy was on, or how they didn't deliberately wipe out the Tomb Keeper society."

Joe ignored him, imploring to his wife. "There must be some sort of reverse medical procedure they have."

Sam shook her head. "You still don't get it-."

"Sooner or later the Goa'uld would have wiped out us; would you have preferred that?"

"Oh, ye of little faith." Solomon sneered again. Joe clenched his fists, jerking towards the teen. He moved swiftly, and the resounding slap brought the room into a dead silence as it echoed in their ears as a ringing sound.

Sam gaped at her husband of sixteen years and then towards Solomon as the teen stood in shock, his pale cheek red from the slap. Joe panted, pointing a finger under Solomon's nose.

"I am sick of you, and sick of your pattering. You have no place in this room, in this house. Leave, now."

"Joe!" Sam grabbed him, "don't you dare speak to him in that manner."

"Sam, he is not our child, I know you've wanted him to be for as long as I can remember but he isn't even a human! He's a clone! He was born on a distant planet, raised by a man with a split personality. He is not your son!"

"Well, thanks to you." Sam snapped, "it appears I'll never be having one. The Aschen are killing us, it is slower than the Goa'uld, yes, but it's still war..."

Joe thinned his lips, jerking towards Solomon, then back towards his wife, "they're...not limiting growth." He whispered softly, "Sam I have to speak to the President-."

"Yes, you do." Solomon's acidic voice drooled out. He dug into the pocket of his long slacks, pulling out the fake G.D.O in his hand. "We need to take this remote and change it with the one the President has on his desk. If you can get me into the Oval Office, I can have the Dark Magician swap them. We need to do this tomorrow."

Joe stared at the remote device, confusion on his face, he looked to Sam. She stepped up to him, touching his shoulder tenderly.

"Come up with some excuse Joe...but you can't say one word about what we've talked about...or they will kill you."

Joe closed his eyes, sinking onto the bed. He rubbed his head, pondering for a few moments before slowly looking upwards at Solomon, noticing the tinting red of his slap across the teen pale white cheek had not left, but now he could see a faint trace of blood slipping out between Solomon's lips. Not from the slap, but the force holding back the blood in his lungs.

"Alright..." He whispered. "I'll do this. The President has been asking to see you Solomon, to offer his condolences about Ryou's departure...I think I can get you into the Oval Office."

Solomon nodded, then spun on his heels, "I'll leave you both then, since I am not welcome. Aunty Sam, hope you don't mind, but I'm taking another shower...and tomorrow, you might have blood stains on my bed. This yelling match has made me weak." He opened the bedroom door, stepped out and clipped it shut.

Sam swung towards Joe.

"You hit him! Joe, in all our years of marriage, you've never once raised your hand..."

"He's not your son." The diplomat stood.  
"But he was Yugi's...you didn't know Yugi like I did, Joe...you didn't even know the Pharaoh and now I'm not even sure if I know you."

00000000000000

000000000

000

Solomon sobbed as the hot water cascaded around him. Blood leaked from his mouth, trickling down his chin, over his chest and mingling into the water as it swelled around to be drained out. His tears where lost in the rushing of steam, yet he could not keep back the crying as it overwhelmed him.

If he had the chance to change the past, he would pour his soul into doing so. If he could stop the death of his father, the death of Ryou, Malik, Kala, Seto and their offspring, it would mean he'd had a reason for his existence and his death.

Yet Joe's word had cut in hard.

He was a clone. A freak. A replica of someone he wasn't and never would be. The shower water switched suddenly and he jolted, surprised at the influx of cold hair rushing over his wet body. Something was draped over his neck and felt the weight of the Millennium Ring bump onto his chest.

His red eyes opened, seeking who it was that was in the shower alcove. He didn't blush, nor stutter, or try to hide as he spied the Dark Magician silently watching him, his expression dark with torn anguish.

"Little Prince, he can help you..." Mahabo gently prodded, motioning to the golden ring sparkling in the warm steam of the bathroom.

"No," Solomon shook his head, "no...I can't wake him...he wanted to rest, along with Uncle Ryou...Mahabo I couldn't-."

"You need him, little Prince," the Dark Magician reached forward towards him stroked away his locks of wet hair, smoothing his slapped cheek before gathering his tiny body into his arms, carting the naked boy out of the bathroom and towards the bed. He lay him upon it, wrapping him tightly in the blankets before sitting beside him.

"He told you, little Prince, that you could disturb him once and once only...I believe this is that time."

Solomon heaved a sob, curling into his pillow, "but if I call him now...then he will really be gone, the Ring will disintegrate and I won't ever, ever have anything to connect me to them-."

"Solomon," Mahabo used his name, this meant it was important, "speak to the thief king, he loves you, and he will give you strength. Go, my Prince, go."

The eyes of the duel monster begged him silently in a royal plea. Solomon sighed, closing his eyes, allowing his body to sink into a semi state of half sleep as Ryou had once taught him long ago.

It wasn't strange to feel his soul slipping from his body, it was as though he was sliding into a well fitting sock.

He heard a small pop in his ears as made the connection with the Ring around his neck, and he was suddenly there. As his eyes opened he found himself within the confines of the Ring, or a magical representation of what the item appeared like. In truth, he was having an out of body experience, inserting his mind into the dark item to search out the half of a soul that resided within it. The hallways where lit with flickering torches, burning the stale tasting air. Blood was splattered over the brick work, with scratch marks from long finger-nails around every corner. He wandered slowly, ignoring the fact that he was still bare, even if the strange cold chill of the illusionary world was surrounding him.

Down a flight of long stairs he came to an iron barred doorway. It took in a moment to centre himself in the knowledge that beyond the door into the thick, rich darkness, was the dark half of a single soul.

Slowly he reached out his trembling hand and carefully opened the prison door, the bars cold to his touch. Everything smelt of dribbled dampness, of decaying straw and the horrible stench of bodily fluids. It had been interesting the first time he'd ever taken the journey to find Uncle Bakura, to learn that the thief kings dark soul resided within a world represented as a prison; a prison that had caged him for millenniums. His bare feet padded along the wet floor as he peered into the darkness, whispering softly.

"Uncle? Uncle? I know...I know you said to not disturb you..." His voice was that of a child's, calling for anyone's touch, "but...I'm scared...Uncle, I...I know I can finish the job Daddy started, we've figured out a way that might mean we can change everything...Uncle, please! Uncle, I'm so scared! I want Uncle Ryou again...I want to go home-."

He was cut off as a hand grabbed his shoulder from out of the darkness; he was spun on his heels and jolted into a strong body. Its scent was of the dead, and he cringed as he felt slippery limbs of decaying flesh, but slowly the sensation left him as the body in the darkness became solid, returning to the strength filled form he knew so well.

"It's alright, pip-squeak, I'm here." The dark voice vibrated through the chest. "I'm here, little one."

00000000000000

0000000000

0000

_And..._

_I thought I'd leave it there, since it was getting rather long and it made sense to leave it at that point. Things have been resolved, but I'm letting the story roll onwards. _

_Have we all figured out what Jack gave Solomon?_

_Solomon seems to know a wee bit more about things than everyone else, but considering he is part Yami, and was raised by Bakura...well...I wouldn't be surprised if he could figure out a lot between the lines. Smart kids can usually see a lot._

_I really hope you enjoyed it. It was seriously, so much fun!_

_I hope people don't see Solomon as a Gary Sue or something, he's seriously just a kid who's lost his parent and is trying to save them._

_That bit about Yugi dying on the ship was so interesting to write. So sad. :(_

_I had a lot of it written already, which is why I could upload this quickly._

_Things might be a little bit slower now, since I haven't got anything written, but I promise, I'll upload when I can. _

_Now, I really must sleep._

_I was going to write my novel but now I'm too tired. :( Woe is me...my characters will kill me if I don't write them soon._

_Please tell me what you think; I'm really curious to know – I enjoyed it, so I wonder if other people have too._


	17. Season 1 Episode 12 I take it back

_Yeah, okay...so the last chapter was pretty dark. I'll admit that, but quite often things have to be dark before they get better, heh..._

_And this arc is very important to the plot of this season._

_You must read all of this to the end to understand why I skipped to the future :) Good reason, I promise._

_This is a __**'what if'**__ scenario. What if the worst possible thing could happen and how will our characters fix this scenario. This is what I've done and they're trying to fix it. _

_I SHOULD have explained beforehand that this is an __**'alternate reality future'**__ . _

_Some of you have asked too that where is Doctor Who, Little Sam and even Lord Ra, why aren't they helping. _

_You see, t__**hat **__is the problem with adding people who always fix things. Your main characters don't get to do it themselves. _

_So lets just say, for the sake of the story, that the Aschen are REALLY bad and they stopped awesome powerful guys from helping out poor SG1 and Solomon. Okay. Thank you for your patience!_

_So shall we see if SG1 can fix this horrible future?_

_Really, I would like Solomon to grow up and not become someone with a depression problem. I don't think Yugi would be too happy with that, being his cheerful self and all._

_So, onward I say, onward..._

_0_

_0_

_Oh yeah and when Solomon says his '__**Father'**__ he's referring to both Yami and Yugi because they're the same person. So it's just Father when he speaks of them both. When it's separate, he'll say Daddy or Papa, but Father means them both._

_Okay. _

_Right...good. lol_

00000000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

**Courage, it would seem, is nothing less than the power to **

**overcome danger, misfortune, fear, injustice, **

**while continuing to affirm inwardly that life with all its sorrows is good; **

**that everything is meaningful even if in a sense beyond our understanding; **

**and that there is always tomorrow.**

0000000000000

00000

00

Season 1 – Episode 13: I take it back

Uncle Bakura was unchanged. He stood elegantly tall, with his brown skin sweating slightly in a trick of the light that gave him a human appearance out of his usual demonic glow. Solomon held him tightly for comfort, wishing the chest he was crumbled against had a heart beat.

He was cold as stone.

But that had been the way of Uncle Bakura since he could remember. Even those late nights when he'd been to afraid to sleep in the shadows as a child, he'd lain against the same chest to seek comfort, to find it cold as stone and as empty as a discarded tin can.

Yet despite that, he'd loved his Uncle. Bakura had been the solid pillar in his life, the ever present father figure he'd craved for.

Where Ryou had tendered him like a gentle flower, Bakura had fought him every step he took.

A chuckle grumbled out of the thief king, one of flat amusement.

"Pip-squeak, you're naked..."

A wind-swept red cloak was draped over his shoulders, the warmth instantly welcoming along with the scent of Egypt's dusty deserts.

"Uncle..." He carefully pulled away, daring to look into the dangerous red eyes. He found their gaze tender, betraying none of the dark lord's true, horrible nature. He was keeping it cooled for him, cooled and under control.

"Why'd you wake me? How long has it been?"

"Ah..." Solomon shifted to one side as Bakura swept past him, "its been two weeks since Ryou's funeral?"

"What the heck pip-squeak, you couldn't last longer without me?" Bakura jerked back towards him, his eyes suddenly flaring in the darkness.

Solomon cringed.

"I raised you stronger than that boy!" The chiding voice snapped.

"It's not that Uncle!" Stepping after him Solomon sought the comforting presence his childish mind so deeply craved.

"Uncle, if I could change the future...if I could make sure that Daddy and the Pharaoh have what they need to defeat their enemies, I should do it right?"

Bakura slid against the wall, slopping down to sit upon the floor. He thinned his red eyes, licking his lips as he sighed.

"Yes, kid, you should. You're dying, you have nothing to lose...knock yourself out, kill a couple people, do what you must to get to your goal. If you goal is to change this, then seize the opportunity."

Cuddling the long red robe around his shoulders Solomon sat down before the thief king as he had a child, feeling a warm sense of familiarity bleeding across their proximity.

"I'll need your help, Uncle...my shadow powers are weakening every day. That is why I called for you...I know...I know you wished to slumber..."

"Do you understand what you're asking me to do Solomon..." The red eyes of the dark lord slimmed into slits; Solomon cringed painfully, almost feeling the burning whip across his shoulders from the tinge of the eyes.

"Yes...Uncle, I know." He whispered softly, bowing his head in submission to the dark lord.

"You want me to live without Ryou-."

"Only for awhile, if I can fix this you won't lose him!"

"Pain for gain."

"The Aschen are strong, I mean, they wiped out Uncle Malik and the Tomb Keepers, along with Uncle Seto's star-ships, so obviously I am up against a threat that was strong enough to wipe out the Priests."

"Assessing your situation, good boy...your missing the key point though, lad," The thief king buffed him playfully over the head, "think hard about the trigger point that set off these events." Bakura spread his hands, "it was before you where old enough to understand, but you're a smart boy."

"You mean the real reason why Daddy was killed?"

"The reason why everyone was killed, the reason why Jack was kicked out of the plans, the reason why Ryou took a stick to the President and beat him over the head with it. Ah, the best day of my life..." Bakura perked up an eyebrow. "Watching my passive hikari get angry."

Solomon licked his lips, shuffling around on the floor, a small prang of grief touching his mind at the recollection of the English gentleman.

"So what are you going to do?" Bakura tilted his head, the swells of long white hair cascading over his brown shoulders.

"I'm going to take a jump through time, even if it kills me." Solomon stood, his expression setting hard, "I'm going to change my past; I'm going to make sure Daddy has the tools he needs to give me a good future!"

Bakura chuckled, propping his head up as he played a long nail over the dirty floor. "Selfish ambitions, Solomon, but I'll let that pass this time."

Solomon flashed a smile in the darkness, "Aunty Sam can't know about it...she'll never let me do it. She'll sprout of something about universal time and law and blaa, blaa..."

"I shouldn't let you do it either, but I'm beyond caring anymore. Hell, you could destroy the world and I wouldn't give a cry about it." Rolling around and fading into the shadows his voice grew into an ambiguous echo. "Call me out when you need me, I'll lend a hand, but I'll only have a good hour before the Ring shatters; that is the extent of my back up shadow magic."

"Thank you Uncle." Solomon bowed his head. He sensed an invisible hand touch his cheek and a lingering kiss touch his forehead in a strange tenderness his uncle had only ever shown to him.

"Whatever pip-squeak. Now get some sleep..."

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

The presence of the Ring under his dress-robe was comforting in the situation he found himself in. He could feel Uncle Bakura's dark mind brush against his own; the sensation a wonderful feeling of connection, yet the thief king would only remain for a few brief moments at a time, seeming to drift in and out of existence.

It had to be painful, living without Ryou. To be without the light that gave you reason for life, without the other side of the soul that you where.

/Don't worry, Uncle Bakura,/ Solomon stepped off a transportation platform after Uncle Joe, /I'll fix this. I promise./

/You'll give it your best go pip-squeak,/ the mental reply trickled through his mind, /now...don't give the President any reason to feel threatened by you. Play nice, like I taught you. Smooth...and all coy like...be loveable./

The White House would always be the White House. It was white. He'd been their several times during his short life time, but none of them he could recollect as enjoyable experiences. He'd once been a royal heir to a great nation, the son of a force to be reckoned with. He was sure that if the Pharaoh's court had been finished, if all the holders of the Millennium Items had been found, then the Aschen would not have succeeded in their take-over.

The last time he had entered the special grounds of the President he'd come with Uncle Ryou, he'd not understood why Ryou had needed to speak with the President but he understood now. As Item Holders they were honoured bound to protect the people of earth, even if the Court of the Pharaoh had failed, his Uncle had still been held to the curse of the Items; the curse that made him a protector, to his dying day.

Now it was his turn to take up that mantle.

Joe walked before him, silent and stern. They'd hardly said a word to each other all morning, even when Aunty Sam and left to the lab to do her research on the solar-flares they'd need to make the time travel possible. His Aunty had given him strict instructions not to get on Uncle Joes nerves and obviously she'd instructed her husband to do the same with him. Therefore it seemed logical to not speak.

However as they approached the door to the Oval Office, and his heart rate began to pick up, he noticed Joe slowing his pace to walk beside him. The diplomat whispered softly into his ear, and he corked his head to one side to catch the hurried words.

"The Dark Magician guy of yours will only have a short window; we've having morning tea outside with the President."

"He'll only need a couple of minutes." Solomon whispered his own reply. "He simply needed me to imprint a shadow marker within the room."

"Alright." Joe nodded. "And please, don't insult the President."

"I won't..." The youth agreed, giving a small wave of his hand. He sensed Mahabo's presence around him, invisible to all other eyes but his own. The door into the Oval Office slid open, revealing the homely looking room. Behind a solid wooden desk the President sat, gazing at a hologram screen and the images that flicked past. They where lead in by an assistant, before being left to stand and wait as the President finished his current train of work.

After a few moments Kinsey looked up, the hologram screen switching off and revealing his warm, jolly face. One Solomon knew he placed over his lips as a mask to the people of Earth. Inside him was a rotting man, slowly becoming consumed by selfish greed and desire.

Keeping his own expression natural Solomon followed Joe's example and gave a small bow of his head.

"Joe! Good to see you again, I am so glad you managed the time to stop by. I've been wondering about your trip to the Aschen Southern Continents." Kinsey stood, wandering around his desk.

Solomon glanced over the wooden table top, spying with keen red eyes the precious G.D.O they needed for their time-travel. Without it they would not be able to type in the code that would open the iris on the other side. With a swell of unseen shadow magic Solomon imprinted the room, giving the Dark Magician a mental signal to stay behind when they left.

Quickly the teen shifted his attention back to the President as he approached, spreading his arms in a grandfatherly gesture.

"And Prince Solomon!"

He was hugged, pulling into the arms and tenderly embraced as if the man had rights to give such a loving gesture. Solomon gulped back his inward hatred, plastering a smile across his face.

"Sir, it is an honour to see you again."

"No, no," Kinsey chuckled, taking up his arm and giving a wave at the door. It slid open, "the honour is mine young Prince. I was horribly taken a-back by the news of your guardian's untimely departure."

"Yes," Solomon nodded, "we received the flowers you sent, thank you."

"I do hope that Joe is treating you well. I know that Samantha loves you like her own child."

"They do me much grace by taking care of me." Solomon blinked as they where blinded by sunlight, stepping out onto a high balcony overlooking the lush gardens. Morning tea had been arranged. Kinsey offered him a seat and he slowly slid into it, glancing towards Joe.

The man's lips where thinned, his brow creased in consecration, taking all his might not to speak of the plans they where conspiring. They were lucky Joe was so strongly committed to Sam, otherwise he was sure the man would have blurted it all out on the spot.

President Kinsey had risen to power after the Stargate had become public knowledge. One of the terms of conditions the Aschen had laid out during negotiations had been that all of earth and her people would be a part of the alliance, therefore the Stargate had to become public knowledge. The back-lash had been serious to the government at the time, giving Kinsey the perfect opportunity to rise to power with his devilish tongue.

Solomon managed to cover a soft sigh as Joe and the President sunk into a boring conversation around the morning tea that was served. In the back of his mind he heard Mahabo's soft voice indicate that he had swapped the G.D.0's and now at the working one in his grasp.

\Thanks, Mahabo.\ He smiled, sipping on his tea, unable to hold back the smirk across his cheeks.

He was going to change the past.

\I'm coming Daddy.\

00000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

A holographic model of the solar system floated above the table within Sam's laboratory, the blue room having been dimmed to reveal the hologram. It flickered, zooming in closer until only a giant ball of fire was left floating in perfect detail.

The Sun sent out an eerie light across the laboratory, contorting across the faces of the small team watching as Sam fiddled with the controls.

From his position at the door, watching for intruders, Jack glanced around. He corked up an eyebrow at the sight of Sam and Janet gazing at the holographic display.

"Hot in here?" He muttered.

Sam flicked her gaze in his direction.

"This is a real time representation of the actual sun, recorded by the Aschen satellites all over the solar system." She sated.

Janet unfolded her arms, "how do you use it to predict a flare?"

"I've been studying Aschen knowledge of solar dynamics for the Jupiter ignition project, the one to turn Jupiter into another sun." Sam pointed to the sun, "There are significant changes just beneath the surface of the sun preceding a flare that are detectable by the satellite network." She pointed to a spot on the model before her, "look right here...if my calculations are right, there should be a flare in about five seconds."

Every eye within the room waited, watching.

Daniel grinned in victory as a tiny flare suddenly burst out of the surface of the sun, arching over.

"That's it!" He held up a thumb in Sam's direction.

She nodded. "Now all we need to do is wait for the computer to predict another flare." She looked to Janet, "have you got your travel papers for Chulak?"

Janet nodded, knowing her role in their plan, "yes, it's all set."

Sam passed her a piece of paper. "Give this to Teal'c, it's the coordinates he'll need."

Taking the paper Janet slipped it into a pocket, taking a moment to make sure it was safe.

Jack's voice suddenly called out.

"Solomon's back...with Joe." He added the diplomat as an after-thought.

Joe brushed past the ex-colonel, his face set hard in a scowl, walking directly up to Sam.

Solomon skipped into the laboratory, causing Jack to smile at the display the youth gave off, obviously enjoying causing Joe some distain at his cheerful behaviour.

"I knew he'd have something to do with this." Joe muttered, shooting a glare in the direction of Jack. Sam touched his arm, shaking her head, trying to indicate peace between the two men.

"So, did you get it kiddo?" Jack ignored the Ambassador, addressing Solomon.

Solomon smirked dangerously, "yep!"

"What are you doing to do with it?" Joe inquired to the group at large.

"Send a message." Jack took the G.D.0 from Solomon's hand, glancing over it.

"To who?" Joe snapped.

"To ourselves." Solomon stated.

"If it involves a G.D.0 then it involves the Stargate, right." The diplomat implored them, spreading his hands, "if you don't want to tell me what it is you're all planning, fine; I'm better off not knowing, but the terminal is the last heavily defended place left on earth."

"Yeah, so?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I will not let you risk Sam's life."

"Oh for the love of Ra!"

The room plunged into a sudden chilled temperature as darkness swelled around Solomon's small form, trickling out of the teen's body and slowly forming into a physical body beside the youth. Joes mouth was the first to go slack in shock at the demonic sight of Bakura's dark presence amongst them.

The thief king sneered, spreading his hands, "her life is forfeited already."

"You're dead!" Joe spluttered out the words on the lips of the team around him.

"Wonderful observation there Ambassador." Bakura chuckled, stalking around Solomon, dragging the shadows with him. "Ten points for your keen mind."

"Sam, you won't be doing this?" Joe jerked in her direction.

Her eyes thinned at his demanding tone, "Joe, if I don't, they won't have backup..."

"We won't need it." Jack placed a hand upon Solomon's shoulder, giving a grin towards Bakura's shadowed form, "looks like we already have it."

Sam opened her mouth to protest, but Daniel's voice spoke up instead.

"Um...guys...the sun's beeping." He pointed to the hologram. Sam rushed towards it, tapping at the keyboard. She looked towards Jack.

"We have a flare predication...fifty seven minutes from now. Is that enough time?"

Jack started. "It'll have to do-."

"It's fine." Bakura grinned, waving a hand towards Solomon, "let's save humanity."

00000000000000

0000000

00

They left the laboratory grounds at separate times. Janet leaving first to travel to Teal'c's home planet, to alert the Jaffa to the correct time of their attack on the Stargate terminal; it would be Teal'c's job to dial the Stargate.

Then each of them would try in turn to get the note through.

Yet, he had another plan, a note wasn't enough, not to him.

Solomon glanced at the watch on his thin wrist, knowing that by now Jack and Daniel would be in their set positions with the terminal, simply awaiting his presence with Bakura.

Their plan was simple and hopefully simple would be the key.

They were all going to die, that much they were sure, for Joe had been correct. The terminal that held the Stargate was a heavily defended area with weapons that could not be defeated by anything less than a bomb exploding.

Solomon smirked, his watch beeping to indicate his departure time.

Beside him Sam twisted at the sound of the alarm. Watching as the youth grabbed a back-pack and moved towards the transportation platform.

"Solomon?" Sam furrowed her brow as the teen slung the bag over his shoulders, "what's in the bag?"

"Just a few things we might need." He flashed a grin, moving past her and stepping onto the transportation platform. She joined him, gently touching his arm tenderly.

"Solomon, just so you know," she whispered, kissing his forehead, "I love you."

The teen closed his eyes for a moment, even as he opened them they were already at their destination. Across the white court-yard the Stargate terminal waited him, and within it, hopefully their ticket to an Aschen free future; if everyone played their roles right and if they didn't die in the process.

"Thanks, Aunty." He squeezed her hand firmly, "thank you, for everything."

He shifted, moving forward. Sam's heart ached as his back turned from her, and she sensed her legs carrying her after him.

A hand snagged her shoulder, causing her to stall from her walk.

"Don't you dare, Samantha."

"Joe I-."

"Don't...I love you do much for you to risk your life like this. This is a death trap." The diplomat snapped.

Solomon twisted, spreading his hands as he walked away, "I love you Aunty Sam, see you in the past!" He gave a mock salute.

"What?" Her voice hitched in her throat, her eyes widening as the teen disappeared into the terminal. "He's not...he's can't...he can't possibly be planning to...Solomon don't you dare!"

Her voice echoed in the teen's ears and he smiled, the smirk touching his left cheek as he twisted his way elegantly through the mid-afternoon crowd.

Under his jacket, his father's old twin pistols rested upon his hips, feeling so at home around his slim waist as he flashed his blood red gaze over the terminal.

Jack was silently waiting above the Stargate departure area, watching as Daniel smoothly entered the escalators. The archaeologist held a silver brief case.

Solomon glanced to his watch, his gut twisting in suspense.

\Easy now, pip-squeak...\ Bakura's voice softly cooed in his ear, yet it was not what made him jump in suprice.

Caught off guard he sensed the presence of an Aschen beside him and jerked his body in the aliens direction.

"Mollem!" Solomon squeaked out.

"Prince Solomon," the Aschen man arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "what brings you here today?"

"Oh," Solomon froze, fast peddling for an excuse, "ah...well, you know my Uncle Teal'c! Yeah, he's coming to town...to...ah...go fishing with me and my Uncle Jack! Yeah!"

Over the intercom an announcement echoed through the terminal.

_Incoming travellers from Chulak. Please stand clear of the Arrival area._

Solomon grinned, he heard Bakura whisper softly.

\Looks like the good old Doctor Janet did her job.\

"See," Solomon turned to Mollem, "he's right on time!"

The Stargates surface shimmered. Teal'c emerged, beside him another Jaffa wandered through the wormhole, both bearing the tall, elegant Staff Weapons. The world seemed to pause for a brief moment as the Stargate shut off behind them.

The Dialler at the dial home device moved around, pointing to the two weapons the Jaffa warriors bore. "I am sorry, sir, but weapons are not allowed." He commented.

Teal'c flashed his gaze towards Daniel, the archaeologist having paused at the security scanners, his brief-case slightly opened.

"We carry these weapons for ceremonial purposes only." Teal'c perked an eyebrow.

The Dialler shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to let me have it."

"Very well." Teal'c swung his Staff weapon freely with ease, levelling the weapon at the dialler, blasting the man several feet backwards.

Across the arrival area Daniel swung his brief case around, smacking the attendant beside him, withdrawing a zat gun and blasting the man, swinging around and firing at the other beside the exit gate of the terminal.

All through the building alarms flared as Teal'c rushed towards the dial home device, swinging around and dialling the given coordinates passed to him by Janet.

Solomon grinned, sensing the swelling glee of their plan rising within his throat as it played out before his eyes.

Mollem jerked towards him, "what's happening?"

In one single, swift movement Solomon swept out the pistols from under his jacket, pointing them both directly into Mollems chest. The Aschen's eyes widened in sudden realisation at the youth before him. Solomon's sneer darkened.

"This, Mollem, is for my Father, for Uncle Ryou, for Uncle Malik and his slaughtered family, for Uncle Seto and for all the unborn children you took from the human race. I win this game."

He fired, blood splattering across the marble floor as the alien dropped, collapsing into a limp heap. Screams echoed through the terminal at the gun fire, and a sudden panic swept through the crowds. Solomon twirled his pistols, firing into the ceiling, shattering the glass. It rained down, cascading across the marble floor. Corking his head to one side as over the intercom a voice boomed out, alerting them all that their time was now up; the fight was about to begin.

_Terrorist attack in progress. Please evacuate the building._

\Solomon, step left, step right and left again! The automated defences are activating! Now!\ Bakura's voice echoed in his skull, ordering him to move as from every section of the terminal the laser beams of the defence systems flared to life, raining hell upon them.

Solomon stepped in a dance, twirling his pistols in expert grace, firing upon the black targets that held the lasers. Below the Stargate was activating, with Teal'c's work upon the dial home device finally winning through. The Jaffa staggered painfully as he was knocked from his feet by the automated defences. The warrior snagged his staff weapon, joining Daniel at the task of blasting as many of the lasers as possible.

Their world was filled with an eruption of the Stargate.

Solomon skipped aside as he was struck through the shoulder, the laser burning his skin and twisting his insides. He gasped aloud in pain, skidding on his feet at the sound of Jack's cries, watching Daniel collapse upon the floor, the note slipping from his fingers.

The ex-colonel rushed forward, grabbing the note and giving a final pelt towards the Stargate.

"Solomon!" From behind Bakura's arms grabbed him under the shoulders as the thief king marginalised into the physical realm, "you ready?"

The Dark Magician appeared beside them both, giving a nod in the direction of the last dark lord. Bakura sneered towards the Duel Monster, giving an indication for the beast to begin the destruction of the building.

"Yes, I am...do it..." Solomon nodded as he was lifted into the air, sensing the thief kings swell of shadow magic around them. Below he watched as Jack twisted his head upwards in silent awe as a final laser caught the ex-colonel through the forehead and the man staggered, dropping onto the cold floor beside his fallen team mates. The note falling from his fingers.

Biting his lips Solomon sensed the world jerk, Bakura's fingers under his arms slipping as the Ring around his neck melted, the shadow magic keeping it formed slowly trickling away.

"Sorry pip-squeak...this is goodbye, give my regards to the Pharaoh."

Solomon shouted in horror as he swung like a rag doll, the Stargate's wormhole coming swiftly into view as shadow magic propelled him through it, he vanished as the world collapsed into itself.

000000000000000

000000

00

**Present day – 2009 – Stargate Command**

Yugi twirled around the gate-technician leaving the control room, giving her a cheerful smile as she passed him by. With expert grace he'd learnt the years of being a waiter, he carried the coffees in his hands, sliding his way towards the Major as she sat in front of the control room computers.

He could hear her muttering at poor Walter, their usual gate-technician, the man was looking abashed and somewhat ill-placed in her mighty-and-all-knowing presence.

"Hey, Major!" Yugi peered over her shoulder, shoving the coffee into her face, "take a break?" He waved the drink before her, letting its aroma fill the air.

"Yugi." Sam glanced around towards him, giving a sigh as he perked up an eyebrow, giving a small tilt of his hip as he offered the coffee again.

"Hmmm, coffee." He smirked.

"Sometimes I wonder, Yugi..." she sighed, giving in and taking the drink, "where on earth you came from."

"Domino, Japan, Kame Game Shop." He stated the obvious. "You may ring to confirm this fact if you are unsure." He took a long sip of his own drink. "So," he motioned, "something wrong with the gate?"

"What, no...no...Walter and I where just..." She glanced around towards where the technician had been sitting beside her but jolted back to find the seat now occupied by a lounging Pharaoh twirling around in the revolving chair.

"Looks like the poor guy needed a break Major." Yugi propped out a leg, stalling Yami from his twirling of the seat.

The king frowned at the intrusion into his enjoyment of the modern day appliance. "Aibou?"

"Yami."

"I'm bored and the Colonel is being bothersome."

"So you've come to annoy us, how thoughtful." The young man sighed as the king swung his legs upon the control panel, lounging back.

Sam shook her head, noticing others within the control room where trying amazingly hard not to snigger at the display of the royal lord.

"Let me guess, he just had his mental evaluation?" Sam sipped her coffee.

Yami gave a nod. "Yes. I am looking forward to mine, I am curious as to how I am supposed to answer these questions when I am obviously already insane. Hello," he gave a wave to everyone in the control-room, "dead guy who lives in a Puzzle..."

Yugi gave a snorted laugh into his coffee, "you don't have to worry Yami, I'm the one who'll be classified as a schizophrenic."

"I wish I could get a tape of your session Yugi," Sam leant back in her chair, "I'd be worth gold."

"Thanks so much Major. I feel the love from all the way over here." He placed a hand over his heart.

"I ask, why must we go through this gruelling time of being utterly worthless?" Yami yawned, folding back his arms.

"The General is just making sure," Sam offered, "we did spent a long time away from the job, even if it only registered as three days here...it was almost three years for us. The General just, doesn't want us to jump right back into it."

"So he makes us stay around the base for a month without off world missions, I don't see the logic Major," Yami shrugged, "the Colonel is edgy as it is, best let him burn it off by blasting at Jaffa. We need work, not rest-." The Pharaoh broke off his sentence, his eyes widening as he jerk his body towards the Stargate.

"Yami?" Yugi blinked in surprise, "what is it?"

"Shadow magic...Bakura's shadow magic." He whispered, his eyes thinned into slits as he glanced around the control room, "it's an echo."

Alarms flared to life as the Stargate activated, spinning slowly as the chevrons ignited in their usual golden glow. Sam stood in a fluster, "no teams are off world." She whispered, glancing at the computer screen before her.

Yugi slapped his hand down upon the iris activator and the shield swelled over the Stargates hole. He switched on the microphone before him, "Incoming traveller. Defence teams stand by!"

The gate room was back lit by the glow of the wormhole behind the closed iris.

They waited as the code came through.

"It's SG1." Sam furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Present and accounted for." Jack's voice caught them off guard, appearing beside the General. The Major ignored the Colonel, looking to the General.

"Sir, its SG1's code. Should we open the iris?"

The leader gave a thoughtful pause, then flicked his gaze towards Yami, "Pharaoh, what do you sense?"

"Open it," the king brushed past, "something's is wrong, I'm getting an echo of Shadow Magic and its Bakura's...but it's wrong, far too weak to be the Tomb Robber, he's strong enough to blast the iris to pieces if he wanted."

"Alright," The General nodded, "open the iris." He gave a wave of his hand. Yugi obeyed, slapping his palm upon the activation pad. The metal covering across the wormhole opened, revealing the pooling liquid of the event horizon.

They watched.

Waiting.

The wormhole shimmered as it was disturbed, a figure was thrown through, rolling across the ramp to skid to a stop as it hit the rail bars. The wormhole died away, leaving the room in its usual dull glow.

Yugi felt himself tense as Yami's hand grabbed his shoulder. The body on the ramp shifted, slowly and obviously painfully, grabbing the bars of the ramp and hoisting itself slowly up. Through a tussle of blond and black hair two blood red eyes sought his.

"Solomon." Yugi gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth in shock.

Yami's hand snagged his and with a swell of shadow magic pulled them both through the wall between the control room and gate room. Hitting the floor hard as his body became solid again Yugi rushed towards the ramp, shouting the order for the air-personnel around him to stand down. Running up the ramp he caught the teen in his arms, feeling the influx of weight as the youth collapsed into a limp heap.

"Oh Ra," Yugi whispered, staring at the blood that began to cluster on his shirt, staining his hands. He sensed Yami beside him, the Pharaoh's voice calling for a medical team, the order being echoed by the Major as she rushed up beside them.

"Yugi?" She dropped to her knees, "Yugi...what is it?"

"Solomon," holding the limp body tightly Yugi brushed away the blond locks of hair away from the slim, rounded face, near identical to his own, other than the wide, red eyes that sought his own. He'd only so briefly seen the boy in the future, and yet now he was holding him.

"Daddy?" The red lips split, releasing a trickle of blood from the pale white chin. Yugi gripped the cheek, forcing a smile as he kept the weight in his arms, trying to ignore the blood that stained his pants from the youths wounded back.

"Hey," he gulped, "hey...don't worry, I've got you."

"I made it..." The voice whispered softly, rasped out through a gurgle of blood.

Yugi hushed him softly, "shh...now, don't say anything-."

"No...I have to, I have to save you...my bag, you need to look in my bag, Daddy please...don't go to P4C970, don't go there...ever..."

Yugi breathed out, glancing towards the General as he stood hovering over them.

"Sir, wasn't P4C970 on our missions list?"

Without hesitation the General abolished the idea, "it was, yes but not anymore. I am not taking any chances," he turned to look back into the control room, "I want P4C 970 removed from the dialling computer immediately."

Yugi turned his attention back to the teen in his arms.

"There, you see...we won't ever be going to P4C970, don't worry. I promise, we won't go there." Yugi brushed back the tussle of blond fringe, gazing into the large red eyes. Beside him Yami knelt, carefully studying the teen as he painfully panted. The Pharaoh's strong hands felt the tiny slim body. His face contorted into a horrified expression.

"By Ra, his body's a mess." The lord backed up, watching as Janet rushed through the blast doors into the gate-room, followed by her medical team.

"Janet," the lord called out to her as she dashed up the ramp, ordering people away, "he has internal bleeding, his lungs are flooding with blood."

The doctor looked into the Pharaoh. Yami bowed his head.

"He's got minutes...you won't save him."

"Pharaoh I respect you but I could-."

"Janet," Yugi tipped his head up, his voice choking slightly, "he's right, Yami, come here...I think he knows you."

Yami glided forward, kneeling beside his partner. He bent over his shoulder, sadly gazing into the blood red eyes akin to his own, noticing the reflective tears cascading down the teens cheeks. The Pharaoh's heart wrenched, recalling Yugi had once been so innocent looking in his youth, with a face beautifully rounded. He could hardly bare to consider what had transpired to create such a build up of shadow magic in the teens body. Shadow magic that had found no way of escaping, thus causing havoc on the flesh the soul resided within.

Blood dribbled down his chin, escaping his mouth, but a smile touched the edges of his lips. His eyes seemed to glow with recognition, "Papa?"

"Solomon," he folded a hand through the youth's hair, "we're right here."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be," Yugi smiled, breathing in deeply as he kept the weight of the youth in his arms, ignoring the noise around him that was being slowly hushed by the Colonel.

"Daddy...my bag," Solomon winced, curling up painfully, "you have to look in my bag."

"I will, I promise."

"Don't die this time, please..." The teen grabbed his shirt, gripping it tightly as his eyes glazed, "for Ra's sake, father, don't leave me!" He gagged, coughing blood across the ramp, Yugi hugged him firmly, the small body shaking against his own.

"I won't," Yugi insisted, "I won't leave you. You have my word." The slim body he held trembled, clutching him like a frightened child until slowly the arms loosened. Yugi closed his eyes, sensing the death that crept through the teen's limbs as they fell to his sides. The body hung in his arms and he continued to hold it, his mind racing.

"What...happened to you...?" He whispered, the tears escaping his eyes. He sought Yami's face, noticing the Pharaoh was kneeling upon the gate-ramp, his eyes closed. Yugi sobbed, burying his head back into the shoulder of the body he held, firmly imprinting the sensation in his mind.

This was his child, somewhere from the future, they hadn't even met, and yet the pain he felt was real.

There was one thing he knew. He never wanted to feel it again.

00000000000000

0000000000

000

Yami had dragged him to the showers, throwing him in fully clothed and washed the blood from him. He was soaked in it, almost from head to toe and he'd been in too much of a daze to find himself caring. He hadn't let go of the body until the Pharaoh had forcefully wretched off his arms.

He remembered being pretty upset at the treatment, but the last few hours where a blur in his mind.

He now sat in the briefing room, dressed in borrowed clothes, staring blankly at the bag in front of him. None of the team had opened it; it seemed a mutual agreement that it was his job considering it was his child who'd flown through time and space to send a desperate message. He was sure the reason why was going to be a t of much discussion between the team for months, no, years, to come.

Hopefully they'd avoid whatever terrible thing had happened.

He hoped.

Yugi sighed heavily, glancing through his wet hair towards the Generals office. Yami was inside, he could see the Pharaoh through the window, talking to the General at his desk. It seemed they would be awhile, though he had no idea what they could possibly be discussing that was of great importance.

What to do with the body maybe? Technically it didn't exist. Technically he shouldn't have even known that Solomon existed.

Was this why Little Sam had dropped them off in the far distant future so he would meet the child, therefore be aware of who he was when this happened.

"Ouch," Yugi touched his head, "to many different futures. Gosh, now I know why God made it so that we have no idea what's coming...I'm stressed enough just knowing things could go wrong." He gave a small laugh, shaking his head as he noticed his hands where still trembling. He was running on nervous energy and soon he'd crash and burn, sleep for quite awhile.

The bag still haunted him.

He flicked his gaze towards the General's office one more time before carefully reaching out, taking the bag and sliding it towards him. It was heavy, making him wonder what was in it.

Opening a zipper at the front he wiggled his hand around inside, feeling something smooth. He pulled it out, noticing it looked something akin to one of the newer game consoles brought out by Nintendo. On its surface words had been scratched into its covering.

"Watch me..." Yugi whispered, raising an eyebrow as he gazed over the words on the device, "all the way to the end." He muttered. "Alright...what's the on button?" He fiddled for a moment, blinking when it came on, a soft noise alerting him to the screen's burst of life. The Nintendo logo flashed across the screen, fading away into a home video.

It was a birthday party, obviously one for Solomon. Yugi gave a faint smile at the faces, all familiar, apart from a few he figured he'd know one day, in the future. Yami had the video camera and he had to smile when the lord turned it around to reveal his smiling face.

"Solomon's fourth birthday. Encase I forget to write it on the front cover of the DVD."

Bakura's face was shoved into view, "It's more like a get together for us oldies to have an excuse to say hi to each other, considering how busy our lives are now!"

"Shut up Bakura." The Pharaoh shoved him aside.

"No, you shut up." The camera was jolted as Yami was hit.

A cat fight was struck up, the camera stuck somewhere in between.

"Oi, you two..." The camera was swung around and Yugi caught himself in the picture, standing beside an excited looking four year old perched in front of a large cake. He had to blink in surprise, resisting the urge to pause the video in shock at the sight of himself. There was no visible sign of age on him at all, but the years where obviously there, in his stance, in the gaze of his eyes. His clothing style hadn't changed, but his hair was free from restraint, sliding down his shoulders in a fuzzy manner.

He had a smile.

But it held a dark, sad tone of a mask.

"Yes aibou?" Yami's voice replied from somewhere behind the camera. It zoomed in. His future self waggled a finger at the lens.

"Bad example for the children, no fighting...now...are we lighting these candles Solomon, no, don't start blowing them yet...no, don't tell me your wish, that's a secret!"

Yugi settled back into his chair, feeling it creak under him as he curled up his knees tightly, propping the device in front of him as he watched the birthday party play through, trying to etch the faces he saw into his mind, wondering when or where he would met them and found himself confused as to why some faces that should have been there, where not. People were missing.

The party rolled to a close, and at some point, Yami left the camera upon the kitchen bench, forgetting to switch it off. Yugi raised an eyebrow, glancing back at the note scribbled upon the surface of the device. "It said to watch all the way to the end...I wonder if it means to watch after the birthday...can I fast forward, I bet Yami forgot the camera was even on, this could go for hours."

He fiddled, amused that in the obvious years that had passed, the game console had retained some of its normal functions. Fast forward was still, therefore, fast forward and he speed up the video, watching as the world zipped past.

The screen darkened, lights where switched off and the apartment looked to die down into a peaceful slumber. He pressed play, noticing he'd almost come to the end of the video. In the darkness of the screen he watched as two figures walked into the background of the camera. Tears clustered in his eyes, trickling down his cheeks as he realised what he was seeing. The camera was tilted just slightly away from where his future self stood, but he could make the outline of his slim figure beside Yami's.

By the tones of their voices, they were fighting, fighting after a birthday party of such smiles and cheer.

"Yami! We have all the Stones but one, only one! And the planet it's on can't be reached by the Stargate. I have to do this, Yami...with or without your blessing I am going tomorrow!"

"Aibou. They know what we're trying to do, you are going into a trap-."

"I have to try-."

"No! You don't, I can summon the Tomb Keepers-."

"Yami!" He heard his voice go high in annoyance, "They are so much more powerful in their weaponry than Malik and his people. It would be a blood-bath, I am trying to find a peaceful solution to this...this...mistake! Damn it-."

"I am not allowing you to go." The Pharaoh's tone deepened and Yugi felt himself flinch by the mere sound of it. Yami had never used such a tone, at least, not yet. Hopefully he never would. His future self didn't seem to flinch away, even as the light of the apartment was dimmed by the dark lord's annoyance.

"You keep me here Yami, and I swear to Ra that I will make your life a living hell. I am not going to stand back and let the human race be treated like animals! We have a right to our lives, and the lives of our unborn children."

"I said you are not going, they will kill you."

"Then I will die-."

Yugi winced as he heard the shuffle and a pained cry. His future self was shoved against a wall, held there firmly by the strong arms of the enraged Pharaoh.

"Do you think that I would let you go off to be killed. I love you, Yugi, I would sooner see the death of human civilisation die than to watch you be killed."

His future self gave a pained whine, obviously struggling against the firm grip. Even now, he could imagine the Pharaohs hands, how painfully strong that grasp must have felt.

He gulped as his future self's voice became a soft whisper.

"No...Yami...it is because you love me that you'll let me go. We're the same person...you know as well as I do...that this is the way it has to be. Please...Yami..."

The Pharaoh's voice cracked in obvious distress. "Why aibou, why do you insist, why?!"

"Because I want a future for Solomon, for Malik and Kala's children, for Bakura and Ryou, for Jack and Sam, Daniel ,Teal'c...I want a future for us. I have to try Yami. Please...let me try. Please, my king, please...I'm the only one can do this, I'm the only one with enough Furling DNA left...I have to try. My lord, please."

Yugi blinked back his tears, his throat dry; unable to grasp the situation where he would beg the king he loved. What had transpired that had so drastically called for them to act so strangely?

For him to offer his own life as a price for a better future, something drastic had to have changed the course of histories events, and hopefully they'd stopped it by deleting the address from their computers.

There was a moment's pause on the video, and only heavy breathing could be heard between them. Suddenly they both collapsed, sliding down the wall and out of sight from the camera. Yugi strained to hear the last few words.

"Aibou...you win. You always win."

Yugi breathed out, switching off the machine and casting it aside, he slumped into his seat, gripping his cheeks as he bent over, breathing out deeply to calm the sick feeling in the bit of his stomach.

"Poor Solomon...to watch that...he must have seen it." Wiping off tears Yugi dragged the back pack into his lap, automatically sorting though the remainder of the gear within it. He pulled out clothes, lying them upon the briefing room table, smiling when he noticed they where akin to his own style, indeed, he could very well have fitted into them. Reaching far into the bottom he wiggled around, poking out his tongue as he felt something cool touch his finger tips. His brow furrowed as he gripped something slim and slowly he pulled it out.

It was a slim, silver casing, like that which would have held a necklace of high price. The markings etched into the surface where Furling in design, yet the main symbol in the centre was defiantly the Ancient marking for the planet earth. Yugi shook it, listening to the soft rattle.

"Interesting." He whispered, unlatching the lock and flipping the lid open.

He stared.

For a moment his chest dared not breathe, then suddenly the rush came down, causing his breath to grow rapid in shock. He gaped at what he now held in his hands. Suddenly he reacted, dropping the slim case onto the table top; he backed away, shaking in disbelief.

"Yami! Yami!" He cried out and the Pharaoh burst out of the General's office without hesitation, rushing up to him, gathering him in strong arms and ignoring the General's startled words.

"Aibou? What is it, are you alright...By Ra Yugi, you're shaking."

"Yami...he...he...oh my gosh, look at...them...he had them in his bag."

Slowly the Pharaoh glanced around, gazing at the briefing room table, his red eyes centring on the four scattered stones lying upon the surface.

He gaped.

"Are those...what I think they are?" Yami whispered in disbelief.

"Yes," Yugi clutched the darkness tighter, "they are. They're the keys to the door; the Stones, the Four Elements. He came all this way, to give them to us." Yugi buried his head into the king's chest, "he gave us the tools to give him a better future. He was so brave."

"He was just like you, aibou."

000000000000000

00000000

0000

0

_Do we see now why the alternate future was so important?_

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Catcha next time._

_Oh, and if you are wondering, on my profile page I wrote up a small plan about this fan-fic and its future...so if you have any ideas, thoughts and such as, give me a PM about it. Love to chat. _

_Ta._


	18. Season 1 Episode 13 Coin

_I am confused as to upload this or wait until my Beta reader has caught up with the episodes. Not sure...am worried...  
_

_Um..._

_Well I promised an update and if you guys don't kill me for the horrid grammar/spelling/and random mistakes that I miss then here it is._

_I wish I was a better writer for you all._

_**NOW about the episode IMPORTANT!**_

_This Episode made me smile a few times._

_There are some interesting moments in it, because of what happens to Yami (in the arc in general, my fav scene is in the next episode, it's hilarious...in my opinion.)_

_Little Sam a.k.a Horus (as Yami will call him) comes into this Episode as our 'guest star' (hey, cool heh, cause I'm doing T.V Episodes I can actually have guest stars, awesome). I needed him to come in because of what happens to Yami, he's like...the only other character I can think of who'd be able to help and kill scary Super Soldiers._

_Well, onward I say, dear reader, onward..._

_Catcha when you review!_

_Ta_

_**Stargate stuff:  
**__The Alliance:__ Four great ancient races got together a long, long time ago and formed an Alliance._

_The Nox:__ One of the four races, they're pretty cool but you don't see much of them. They make things disappear._

_The Asgaurd:__ Little grey/blue people with awesome space-ships and funny voices. One of the four races, they are the ones who have most contact with Earth and her people. They are a dying race because they rely on cloning and each time they clone themselves their genetic make-up get worse and they're deteriorating._

_The Ancients:__ One of the four ancient races, they made the Stargates. A plague killed them all off - totally random and rather sad. _

_The Furlings:__ One of the Ancient races – in the actual Stargate series they're never seen, hence why I could add Little Sam in. He's not really a Furling, he's of my own made up race, but yeah, that doesn't matter._

000000000000000

000000

0

**"The best**

**and **

**most beautiful **

**things in the world**

**cannot be seen or even touched **

**they must be felt with the heart."**

000000000000

000000

00

Season 1 - Episode 13: The other side of the coin

"God does not test people, milord." Bakura lounged back with a long yawn as Yami approached, bearing the two mugs of hot steaming winter soup. The lord sat down elegantly, passing Bakura one. The thief king bent forward, grinning devilishly as he gazed at the hot brew, seemingly devouring its warmth with his cold eyes.

Yami hummed into his own mug, "That is not what is said these-days...most people consider the bad things happening as tests."

"For what reason would he? There is enough hell on earth already. Look at it this way, Pharaoh, we dead guys are at least given the option to thing outside of the usual square humans sit in." The thief waved his hand in a box shape.

Yami raised his eyebrows in thought.

"I suppose we are given a rather unique view of the world yes," The Pharaoh leant forward slightly, "however we are still limited by our human perception of the universe at large, just because we are stagnant in time, doesn't make us any more able to understand the sheer brilliance of creation around us."

Bakura thinned his lips. "Okay, sure," he sipped his soup thoughtfully, "but I at least know I don't get tested, I'm free, guiltless and washed of whatever the hell I still am. Most...mortal humans shall we say...never come to this conclusion as we both have."

Yami added. "Because they can't see the world in the manner that we do."

"Therefore, do we say, for example, that our existence as humans was a period of time in that prepared us for this eternity we're damned with?"

"Depends on the word damned? How are you using it?" Yami threaded his brow, sinking lower into his large arm-chair. The heater was blazing out its warmth, and he could see Bakura had a small flush to his pale white cheeks. The thief king was allowing himself to feel the warmth, choosing to feel the elements even when both of them could wish it not so. Despite that they claimed not to be alive, it was obvious they still both craved such a feeling and even the horrible illusions they could create with the power of the Items, was enough to give them a small taste of what it use to feel like.

"Heh? What do you mean?"

"You said damned, do you mean it as in damned to hell or damned as an expression of frustration?" Yami corked his head to one side.

Bakura sipped his soup.

"Expression."

"Alright then..." Considering the question Yami spoke slowly, "I believe the period of time we existed as humans prepared us for this exile of life, we are nether living nor dead, nor are we demons or angels, we are..."

"Dark Lords." Bakura shrugged.

"Depending on the use of the word dark, Bakura?" Yami added. "Dark has usually implies fear, death and evil. Are we these things?"

"I am not going to deny what we are Atemu." Bakura's red eyes flashed across the sitting room. Yami gave a small sigh. In the back of his mind he heard Yugi making his way up the stairs to the apartment, having finished whatever research he'd been doing in the local Library. By the sound of the young man's busy thought processes he could tell his aibou's evening had been fruitful.

"However," Bakura continued, "just because we are these things does not mean we shall let them rule us."

"I agree." Yami smiled as the front door was opened, the warm air of the small apartment rushing out into the chill of the night. Yugi stumbled in, slamming down the books in his arms upon the kitchen bench before booting the door shut with a foot. He sighed, shaking off water from his umbrella.

"It's raining cats and dogs..." Yugi shrugged off his heavy coat as Yami stood, helping him relieve himself of the burden.

"I've never understood that expression." Bakura muttered.

"Bakura!" Yugi grinned, bounding towards him, "I had no idea you where coming around this evening."

"I wasn't, until about three hours ago and the Pharaoh called me complaining you'd run off and left him and he needed someone to communicate with and apparently I'm his only friend...but considering I'd been brutally deserted by my own hikari, and since somehow his lord-ship happens to be my only friend worth communicating with, since Malik only likes to talk about plotting evil, I was dragged over."

Yugi perked up an eyebrow, he glanced to Yami, "I'm sorry Yami, I didn't mean to stay out so long."

"Its fine aibou," Yami shrugged, "Bakura and I had an interesting conversation."

The young man smiled, "I'm sure you did, three hours of you two talking and I'd lose my sanity over the deep and meaning topics you delve into."

Bakura gave a small yawn, standing to his feet and stretching, his ridiculously long multi-coloured scarf flopped onto the floor. He shrugged it back around his shoulders.

"I'd best be heading home, or Ryou will worry. Hey, I'll see you both tomorrow anyway, you know, monthly get-together and all. Malik is going to have a fit when you tell him about your...whole...little adventure into the past." The spirit sneered.

Yugi bit his bottom lip, "yeah...he will won't he..."

Sliding an arm around his partners shoulder Yami shook his head, "don't worry aibou, you just need time to readjust...and to recover from Solomon's death."

"I know. Funny, mourning a child I never knew." The young man's gaze drew strangely distant as if recalling a life never lived.

Bakura snorted, stepping forward and gently tugging Yugi's nose. "Chin up pip-squeak," he smirked, "or I'll give you a spontaneous hug and see how you live."

"No thank you," Yugi blew a raspberry, "I've had enough of your spontaneous hugs. My ribs are still aching..."

The thief king rolled his eyes, stepping back and giving a mock salute.

"Call again Pharaoh!"

"Will do Bakura, thanks for dropping in." Yami waved as the thief king vanished in a soft whiff of shadow magic.

Yugi laughed up at the lord, "To think you both live in separate countries and yet are closer than brothers."

Yami scoffed, "me, related to him, forbid the thought aibou."

"Oh, don't act all high and mighty around me." Sliding up to him Yugi smirked, "you really love Bakura's talks...you always have a special shine in your eyes afterwards." Reaching up Yugi cupped the king's cheeks and Yami relaxed into the smooth texture of the young man's skin. The sensation was strange, not true touch as his human heart remembered it. It never would be real touch, never again, but it was Yugi's touch. A beautiful, lingering sensation upon the illusion that was his body and it was breath-taking, if he had any breath to take. If he could only tweak his shadow magic slightly, by chance would it feel stronger-.

Yami jerked back suddenly and Yugi squeaked, snapping back his hand, staring at the whiffs of shadow upon his finger tips.

"Yami."

"Sorry." The Pharaoh gasped, grabbing the hand and smothering it with his own, withdrawing the shadow magic within the skin, "I'm sorry."

"You where trying it again..." Yugi whispered. "Is my touch really that bad-."

"No, no, aibou don't ever think that." Yami laughed softly, "your touch is everything I crave for, it's the only thing that feels real to me. I simply get to curious for my own good." He smothered the smaller in a warm hug, causing Yugi to giggle into his chest.

"You're such a soft teddy."

"Just for you aibou, only ever for you."

"You know," Yugi tipped his head back slightly, "one day you'll be a teddy for someone else too." He smiled faintly, his eyes drawing distant in recollection.

"You mean for Solomon?"

"Yeah."

Yami chuckled, "don't get ahead of yourself aibou...the future is a long time."

"Yeah," the young man pulled away, "it is."

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000000

00

The doorbell of the diner chimed as Yugi skipped his way through, throwing open his arms.

"Oh grandmother!"

"Space! You call me that one more time and I swear I will spank your hide!"

"Wait, is that the voice of a nightingale I hear...?" Yugi swung around the counter, giving a wave to the girl behind it as he entered into the kitchen area, the layout having barely changed since his time as a waiter. Behind a cook bench Emily was manning a cake mixture. She grinned at the approaching youth, holding out the wooden spoon she'd been using. Yugi hoisted himself onto the bench top, taking the offered treat and licking the mixture off.

"My old voice, a nightingale, Space darling...hardly a nightingale. I've spent far too many years screeching out orders." She brushed aside a tussle of her silver hair, spooning the cake mixture into a tin.

"To my ears, Emily...everything is sweet."

She laughed, tweaking his nose, "so...sweetie, what do I owe this visit? The world coming to an end? Do I need to pack provisions and send my grandchildren to live under a mountain? Is it a comet? Or an alien invasion?"

"Well..." Yugi hummed as he licked at the wooden spoon, he tilted his head to one side, "aliens...maybe...got a couple of my friends coming around. I have to inform them of my stint away in the past. It...may clear a few confusions up and they tend to want to know everything about my life. "

"Ah, I see..." Emily propped the cake into the large convention oven, pulling another out and slapping it down upon the bench. Yugi closed his eyes at the sweet scent. She laughed, touching his smooth cheek, seeming to wish for a moment that her own face had retained its youthful vigour.

"I did come to say hello too." He flashed a grin, "and for your cake...man you make good cake. Why didn't you make this stuff before...?"

"Growing old, sweetie, makes all the food you cook nicer. Talent ripens with age." She cut a slice from an already iced cake, offering it to him, "here darling. Oh, where's the hottie today?"

"Yami? Oh, he's out with an...old...friend," Yugi grinned, "thanks for the cake Emily."

She turned her cheek, pointing at it, "oie, don't forget my kiss."

Yugi bent forward, pecking her cheek. She smirked, hitting his backside as he hopped off the bench, squeaking at her treatment.

"Grandmother." He squealed, dashing out of the kitchen area as a wooden spoon was thrown his way. Behind the counter he heard the laughter of the waiter girls, grinning as he passed them by, waving the cake in their faces.

Sliding himself into a seat Yugi settled back, casting his gaze out onto the winter street outside the diner.

The feeling was so familiar and yet to uncannily unfamiliar. He shivered, casting the thoughts of a lingering life now never lived away, and applied himself to eating the cake before him.

He didn't have long to wait, barely minutes passed until the bell of the diner door chimed. Looking up Yugi smiled faintly as Malik slipped it. Decked out in a heavy leather jacket that contradicted his bright blond hair, the Egyptian smoothed his way towards the table, moving like a panther through the forest.

Malik slipped off his sunglasses, revealing his purple gaze. He seated himself with a puffed sigh, folding arms behind his head and relaxing.

"Hey, Yugi! Nice...place here." The Egyptian glanced around, "new spot because last time I checked, you didn't live in Washington."

"Has special meaning to me." Yugi grinned, leaning back in his chair and smiling into the Egyptians face. He'd missed Malik's dangerous smirk, his playful tone and his ever available ear. Standing Yugi hugged him suddenly.

Malik blinked for a moment before returning the brotherly hug, "alright...Mini Pharaoh, what's up."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"I wouldn't?" Malik raised an eyebrow, seating himself he pulled over Yugi's slice of cake, nibbling on it as he grinned into the young man's face. Yugi gave a small laugh, bending over and pulling out an envelope.

"Maybe you would, but I called you here earlier because I have something to tell you."

The grin across the Egyptian priests face vanished, "Yugi...what is it?" He suddenly dead-lined him. "Has something happened between you and Yami?"

"What, no." Waving him off Yugi pulled out a pile of photos, "Malik, this is important...I travelled back in time...about forty years, to 1969 and I lived in the past for about three years."

Malik stared. His eyes slowly moved down to the photographs Yugi handed to him. He flicked through them, his eyes widening as he took another glance around the diner.

"You worked here?"

"Yeah."

"Yugi...seriously? Time travel?"

"Yeah."

Malik threw his arms backwards, "Whoa...heck...the things you get up to! Seriously!"

Yugi shook his head as Malik whistled, sinking in his seat with a slouch and rubbing his cheeks.

"I had to save my grandfather, and tell him to give me the Millennium Puzzle when the time was right and you know what, those old artefacts you lost, the ones belonging to Yami...well...he got them back. The reason why you could never find them again was because Yami stole them from a museum in the past and brought them back here to the future."

"I have a feeling your avoiding telling me something?" Malik bent forward, "Yugi?"

The young man puffed out his cheeks. Malik squeezed them together.

"It's my fault you ended up with a split personality." Yugi bit out the words. "I was nearly killed and Yami had to use shadow magic to help me. He alerted Shaadi to his presence in the past, and he told Shaadi the future. Yami told Shaadi to give you the Millennium Rod. I am the reason why your life sucked Malik. I'm sorry." He spurted it out, unheeding that it made very little sense, if any at all. Malik blinked.

"Okay..." He glanced around, "um..."

"Malik, don't you get it-."  
"Listen Yugi, thanks and all...I know this must have taken a lot of courage and I respect your friendship but I really doubt Yami telling Shaadi anything affected my personality disorder." The tomb keeper shrugged, "it was hardly Yami's fault that it became tradition within my family to carve the Pharaoh's story into their skin and mental disorders can actually be genetic. It was only a matter of time, Yugi, until ether my sister or I suffered something, or maybe our children. It just...happened to be me."

Yugi pouted. "I suppose."

"See," Malik shrugged, lounging back and rubbing his blond hair, "Yugi, I've put it behind me. What happened, happened, the past can only haunt you as long as you let it. I've grown up, we've grown up." He spread his hands, "we may be immortal but we're still young enough to learn."

"So...you're not going to turn crazy on me and try and kill me?" Yugi winced.

"Er...no, Yugi."

"Good." The young man relaxed into his chair with a heavy sigh, "Yami was worried."

"Yeah, I bet he was." Malik cracked an insane laugh, causing heads in the diner to glance in the direction of their table. Yugi rolled his eyes as the usual traits of the Egyptian. Malik's mental health very rarely came up in topic discussions, usually left alone to shimmer in the backs of their minds, but it was an ever present thought, he was sure, for his friend.

It reflected in Malik's sharp eyes, the light of someone who'd experienced inner pain, of being locked away within his own mind.

He'd killed his own father.

He'd have killed them all if all had come to worse.

The keeper of the Millennium Rod was a powerful priest in his own right, he matched Bakura in shadow realm strength, and Yami in keenness for battle.

Yugi sighed softly, glancing out the window for a moment. Malik was what Yami had once been when he'd lived as a Pharaoh, a balance of light and dark in a single body. You never knew which side Malik would pull out.

One just hoped it was his light side.

Malik's darkness was not to be reckoned with.

It even had a name.

There was a sudden slapping of a hand upon the table and Yugi squeaked, jerking around and finding himself face to face with Emily. The grandmother was glaring with her bright green eyes, having not lost their youthful vigour despite her age. Her hand was upon the photographs he'd given to Malik.

The tomb keeper was pressed back in his chair, his eyes alight with surprise at the sudden interruption.

"Space...you've been keeping these from me!" Emily squeaked, "how could you...look at this picture of me." She pulled it up, "I look so young and look at you, all...cute and fuzzy."

"Cute and fuzzy." Yugi snorted, "really Emily, cute and fuzzy is hardly how I'd describe that picture."

"What, do you want hot and sexy."

"No!"

"Then cute and fuzzy it is darling."  
"Oh you're so annoying, grandmother." He glared through his wild fringe and she smirked, pinching his cheek.

"Yes, sweetie-pie, such a cute little boy, give granny a big huge huggy wuggy."

"Emily!" He waved a hand, trying to shove her away as she snuggled him until he gave in, relaxing his shoulders and giving a roll of his eyes towards a slightly abashed Malik.

"Malik, this is Emily. Obviously we know each other. I worked with her in the past...thingy...yeah...she um...was a lot younger...ouch...Emily."

"So, this is one of your friends." The old woman pulled away, gazing down at the Egyptian over her nose in a small glare as she studied him. She brushed her long locks of hair away from her face, tucking them into a bun behind her head.

"I am suddenly wishing I was at least forty years younger, Space, sweetie, are all your friends this good looking." She jerked a thumb in the direction of the tomb keeper.

Yugi shrugged, raising an eyebrow, "Ah...suppose it's all in the definition of good looking...oh, good grief, Bakura! That is so disgusting!" Yugi squeaked, pointing at the thief king behind the window, his face pressed against it as he pulled distorted expressions.

The spirit was snagged by the giant, multicoloured scarf he wore. Ryou dragged away, leaving a smeared mark upon the window surface.

Yami gave a fanned wave, his face cracked with silent laughter at the display of his fellow dark lord.

"And that was?" Emily raised an eyebrow, glancing down at Yugi.

The young man groaned, "that was Bakura, Yami's...ah...best friend." He winced at the wording.

Malik waved a hand in the air, "or arch-enemy, depends on the circumstances."

"Ah, ha." The grandmother corked her head to one side as the door to the diner opened. Ryou stepped through, dressed in a long trench coat and decked out with gloves, beanie and scarf. Behind him Bakura swept in like a snow storm, his demanding presence instantly causing heads to turn. He slung an arm over Ryou's shoulder as he waved.

"Morning pip-squeak, tomb keeper."

"Hey tomb robber, Ryou, my lord Pharaoh." Malik tipped his head in greeting. Yugi stood quickly, motioning to Emily beside him.

"Ah, Ryou, Bakura...I told you about Emily."

"Oh, of cause," Ryou coughed politely, his stance instantly changing as he held out his gloved hand towards her.

"Hello there dear," Emily took the offered hand, feeling the strength in the grasp of the lean youth who, at first glance, should have had such a strong grip. He was far to petite and bookish for a hand so strong.

"Professor Ryou Bakura, an honour, Emily, Yugi told me much about you. Thank you," he bowed, "for giving him your friendship during his exile. This is my partner, you may simply call him Bakura."

"Ah," Emily smirked, slapping hands upon her hips as she sided the thief king with a small glare, "the legendary Bakura. You're like..." She waved her fingers in a spooky motion, "all dead and spirit like too, right."

"Cluey for an old witch." Bakura snorted, slinking down into a seat, dragging Ryou with him.

"Witch I am, thank you very much, do that to my window again, and dead spirit or not, I'll be taking my wooden spoon to your backside."

"You'd better believe it." Yugi added quickly as Bakura started a laugh. He quickly clamped his mouth shut and turned directly towards Malik, leaving the conversation at hand. Emily snorted, waving at him.

"Know his type. Now...I also know your type too sweetie." She laughed, spreading her hands in Yami's direction as the king unzipped the leather jacket he wore and released his hair from his blue beanie. He chuckled in her direction.

"Hey, street hottie." Emily winked.

"Grandmother," Yami graced her with a warm smile, giving a small hug as she kissed his cheek before pinching it painfully. "How have you been?"

"Quite well, a little creaky. Not all of us have the luxury of being five thousand years old and in a nice body like yours."

"It has its disadvantages." Yami shrugged, holding out a hand and counting silently in his head. Yugi splattered his drink and gave a sudden blush, jerking his head towards the Pharaoh.

"Yami! Don't you dare say those out loud or I swear I'll confine you to the Puzzle for a month or something. Emily, don't even ask!"

"Oh, but to make you blush it has to be something good..." The old woman rubbed her hands on her thick apron, shaking her head at the young man beside her. "Oh well, suite yourself Space darling. So, what can I get you all, it's on the house sweeties? Sit your backside down Yami!" She pointed to a chair, "I don't need your help. I may be old and frail but I can still rule this diner."

Quickly the Pharaoh obeyed, ignoring Bakura's sniggering that was silenced by Ryou's swift hand on the thief lord's thigh.

She stalked off towards the kitchen and Yugi sighed, resting back into his chair.

"Goodness me, that was an experience."

Malik yawned, "so..." he fingered the Millennium Rod under his jacket, "any news on Seto?" He offered.

"Nah," Bakura cackled, "Mr. Stiff and high and mighty has yet to come to any realisation...don't you worry though," the dangerous dark lord's red eyes flared, "he'll come around. Sooner or later, he's going to come face to face with the past."

"Good," Malik summed it up, "because we're going to need all the Priests we can get."

"Really," Yami slipped off his sunglasses, placing them over his fringe as he stole Yugi's drink from across the table, "did your sister have a vision and decide not to tell me?"

"No, my lord, you know my sister is loyal to a fault, at least...that is until the Necklace decides to abandon her for a better, more...ah...sensitive candidate. To which she will then get hitched to some random...guy you know..."

Yugi reached for his drink, glaring at Yami as the lord happily blew bubbles, ignoring the young man across from him, "So, you just have a hunch?"

"Yep."

"Usually your hunches have a knack of being correct." Ryou wiped his square glasses, propping them back onto his slim nose and reaching for his tiny laptop.

"I know," Malik sighed, "shame that is." He interlocked a hand through his hair, running fingers through the smooth locks. "So, ah...we duelling today?" He offered, "Because I'm remaking my deck and seriously, it's not ready to take on any of your guys yet."

"Nah," Bakura grinned, "we're going to play my form of canasta!"

Yugi clapped his hands, "brilliant, I loved that version. Malik, my team?"

"Yeah, I am not letting you pair with Yami, thats instant doom."

The Pharaoh gave a laugh, relaxing back in his chair beside the tomb keeper, smirking across the table to Bakura as the thief king shuffled the cards expertly.

"Looks like it's me and you thief king."

"Wonderful, here, pip-squeak, you're dealing the foot, eleven cards for each player."

"What about Ryou." Yugi pointed to the professor.

Ryou glanced up from his laptop screen, and smiled, shaking his head of white hair bundled up tightly under a woollen beanie.

"It's alright Yugi, you can only play it with four people, and I have lecture notes to prepare."

Bakura grunted, "he's been preparing them for weeks. I'm so sick of lecture notes...they bleed through into my thoughts cause the landlords too lazy to block himself."

"Ohh, poor baby," Ryou muttered, "face it Bakura, your learning something from my research."

"Yeah," the dark lord finished dealing the cards and handed them to the players, placing the large pile in the centre. "I'm learning that you're a boring old sod and I should have had the exciting pip-squeak as my hikari. He has interesting things happen to him, like time travel, and warring Goa'uld lords and freaky shadow monsters."

Yami yawned as he fanned out his cards, "it's not what it's cracked up to be Bakura."

"Oie." Yugi hit the Pharaoh under the table, glaring, "it's not that bad."

"No," the king raised an eyebrow, staring at the cards in his hand, sorting them out with obvious ease, "really aibou...I highly enjoying saving your adorable backside every second day; gives me the perfect view, ouch." Yami winced as his leg was hit again under the table.

Yugi glared, "another word and I swear, Yami, I will call Emily out here with her wooden spoon and tell her you are being mean to me." He stuck out his tongue. "Good grief your being corky today."

Yami groaned. "Perish the thought."

"Yeah," Yugi pointed, "we'll see how your backside fares after she's dealt with you."

"Table talk you two, keep it in the minds, please." Malik poked, then rethought his statement, "actually, no mind talk this game...that'd be bad."

"He's not on my team," Yami remained staring at his cards, the first round being played over their talking. "Have no fear Malik."

Bakura snarled at the cards spread out in his hands, "aww...all hell and high waters Pharaoh...my hand is horrid."

"I assure you, my friend," Yami glanced over his sunglasses, "mine is no better."

Yugi sniggered, "well, since it is now my turn...I am doing this, see what you can do with that Malik." He grinned, laying out three aces, four kings and three jokers.

Malik smirked, "Thanks Yugi."

"You're most welcome."

Bakura swore, "what the heck Pharaoh, you're supposed to be the King of Games, you're suppose to make me win." The thief king picked up, swearing at the two cards he added to his hand, throwing out a single three onto the out pile.

Yami shook his head, "I believe aibou has that title as well, Bakura, plus, this game has only just begun."

"He's right," Malik sipped at his drink, before picking up two cards, adding them to his hand, "and Yugi, more aces..."

Malik added a set of cards to the table, "cool hay."

Yugi gave cheer, "yay!"

"Alright, alright," Yami picked up, "don't worry Bakura, we'll join in soon."

"Yeah, we'd better, or we're so totally never living this down ever..."

Ryou peered over his laptop's screen, watching the game for a moment, "good grief...they're on the table already. Tut, tut, you dead spirits...pick up the game."

"Oh shut up, landlord."

0000000000000000

00000000000

000

Yugi hummed happily as he trotted his way towards the briefing room, smiling at the passing air-personnel that moved around him as he skipped his way along. The SGC had a wonderful feeling connected to it that morning, a freshness he hadn't felt in quite awhile. He'd spent the night lounging in bed with a nice, good book, knowing it was going to be the last time for awhile that he would have the chance to be a peace.

Today his team would finally get cleared for active-duty once more.

When he'd spied Jack for breakfast in the mesh-hall, the Colonel had been smiles to the ears. The corky, spunky Colonel was back in action, happy to be doing what he loved.

Saving the world one Simpsons episode at a time.

\Goodness aibou, could your light get any brighter. Keep up shinning like you are and I'll have to find my sunglasses.\

Yami's presence swelled around him, rising from the Puzzle like a warmth that flowed through his body.

\Today is a good day Yami. We have an advantage of Anubis with the Stones, Malik isn't going to go crazy and try and kill me, the Colonel is happy...\

He heard Yami's ruffled laughter from within the Puzzle.

\Gee, thanks Yami.\

\Love you to aibou.\

Yugi shook his head, throwing open the door in his road and catching sight of the team gathered at the table.

"Hey, hey." Yugi waved, bouncing to his seat.

"Need a poke-o-stick Yugi." The Colonel sneered as the young man collapsed into his chair, sighing heavily with relief.

"I had one when I was little, but my Grandpa took it away." Yugi pouted, "I fell over and broke my right arm when I was eight. I don't think Grandpa ever recovered..." He shook his head.

"That sounds like your Grandpa." Daniel rolled his eyes.

They all shifted attention as the General strolled form his office, bearing a pile of papers in his hands. He handed them out silently.

"So," Yugi slapped his thighs, "what exciting new adventure are we going on today!?" He inquired to the General.

"Well, you've all passed your mental evaluations..." Hammond settled into his large chair, his smile showing inward laughter at the youngest member of the flag team, "so I can clear you all for active duty again."

"Gosh, finally!" Jack hooted, "it's been a month of sitting on our backsides on the base twiddling our thumbs when we could be out there...doing...stuff...like we use to!"

"You all need to understand, it was just for safety. What you experienced must be taken into account, though physically none of you have aged, your minds have gone through trauma." The General gently offered them each a long gaze, his eyes settling upon Yugi last. He gave the young man a small smile.

"Yugi, how are you?"

"What sir? Oh, I'm fine, thank you."

"He means how _are_ you, kid, about the whole Solomon thing?" Jack pointed.

Yugi gulped slightly, his entire demeanour changing rapidly, "it's alright...really," he glanced away for a moment, his eyes distant, "the pain I'm feeling is pain that doesn't belong to me, not yet, anyway. I don't even know how he comes into my life yet...but he sacrificed his life to warn us against a possible future, and he gave us the Stones to open the Gate. I owe him my mourning."

"I'm sorry to ask, Yugi," Hammond sighed, "but the body-."

"It was embalmed and buried in its rightful place in the tombs of the Keepers." Yami's voice echoed through the briefing room, an affect they'd all become use too as the Pharaoh's physical form folded into being, drawing in all shadow around the room. He stood behind Yugi's chair, holding the back rest with his hands. "You need not worry, General; it will remain there, to be remembered."

"Good, thank you Pharaoh." The General nodded.

"So," Jack inched his way forward, "so...when do we get to start work again!"

Glancing around the table at the anxious faces of his prize team the General smiled, standing to his feet, "tomorrow you have a mission to P94-098...see Walter for your mission reports, I'd like them read and reviewed for tomorrow briefing. Dismissed."

The Colonel gave a hoot as the General walked away into his office, the door clipping shut.

"Yes, we are back in action SG1."

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000

000000000

00

The first thing he realised was that he could not move.

The second thing he realised was that he could not, in any way, communicate with Yami and that worried him far more than the inability to move.

He was lying on something cold and hard, like the surface of a rock, but it was smooth as the granite of his kitchen benches. He wasn't being held down by anything, for his hands and feet where unbound, yet he remained immobile, even his neck would not turn and his eyes were forced to remain staring upwards into darkness.

Another thing he realised was that he was, undoubtedly, naked.

He sighed softly, knowing for a fact he'd gone to bed the night before with thermal underwear on, considering the chill of winter was upon them and he couldn't stand being cold while under piles of blankets. So, something had happened to this clothing between the whole falling asleep and waking up in darkness.

No, it wasn't quite darkness he was staring into, somewhere light was flickering, and the sky above held stars within it. Not in the same manner as staring into the milky-way, but scattered as though he was in a new region of space.

Yugi gasped.

Space.

He was in space.

Yes, he was defiantly in space. He had to be in space, and what he was seeing had to be hyper-drive. He was in a space-ship, in space, on some kind of table.

Bad. How did I get here? This is bad...I wonder where Yami is? My Puzzle...?

He wanted to move, to feel the puzzle around his neck, but its presence on his chest, always farmilar even when sleeping, had vanished, leaving him with the horrible, sinking feeling that it had been taken off along with his clothing. The crashing realisation came with an overwhelming seizure of pain at being apart from the other half of his soul. It should have always been on him, never apart from him, he couldn't exist without that other half.

Yami? Tears began to trickle down his cheeks, sobs caught in his throat. Yami where are you?

He remained alone, questioning the darkness around him for a period of time he had no control over. He waited until his sobs where gone, leaving his throat dry and his cheeks stained with salty residue from his tears.

Suddenly he heard a sound akin to a door being swished open. Soft foot-prints gently made their way towards him. The new presence within the darkness made itself known as a strange, grey face looked over him, revealing alien features with large, black eyes. The lips parted and the voice that came out was unusual and strained.

"Hello Yugi Motou, I am Loki of the Asguard."

00000000000000000000

000000000000

000

He'd had every thought that he was late for the briefing on their first mission in a month, according to normal time. To him, it was almost three years. He was itching and just rearing to go.

Nothing could go wrong today.

Nothing.

Jack whistled happily as he made his way into the briefing room, noticing Carter, Teal'c and Daniel where already seated.

He clapped his hands.

"Good morning happy campers! Is this a grand day or what?" He landed on his chair, swinging it around as he gathered up the mission file upon the table-top.

"Morning Colonel." The Major graced him with one of her small, tender smiles. He resisted the urge to grin back at her.

"You appear to be appeased Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c quirked up an eyebrow.

Jack pointed at him, "yours right there T-man, today is a good day."

He motioned at the mission file before him.

"Let me just say," Jack folded his arms across his chest, "our mission to P94-098 looks boring but I have a feeling it won't be." He muttered, glancing around the briefing room, catching Sam's eyes despite not wanting to. The Major sighed, pulling out her file on their mission. She flipped through the pages and gave a shrug.

"It appears to be a normal approach sir. There is a local settlement-."

"Some spooky ruins for Daniel and the kid to snoop around," Jack whistled, looking to Daniel, "by the way Daniel, where is the kid and the Pharaoh?"

The archaeologist sipped his morning coffee, "I have no idea? Didn't see him when I came in today, so he wasn't in our office."

"Was he training with you Teal'c?"

"No, Colonel O'Neill." The Jaffa shook his head.

Jack grumbled, "guess the kids late. On all the important days to be late, I am so ready to go..."

The General strolled from his office, coming to sit in his chair at the top of the table, he glanced around, his brow furrowing.

"Colonel, where is Yugi?"

"Apparently late." Jack twisted in his seat. "I'm sure he'll pop in soon with the Pharaoh."

The General raised an eyebrow, then slowly turned back to the briefing at hand.

"Alright, I hope you've all ready the reports, this is a simple mission, meet the local's, establish contact, try and find out if they've been hearing anything about Baal or Anubis's movements...."

The General's voice became a dull tone in the Colonel's head and he tuned it out, playing with the pen in his hand as he scanned the mission file in front of him. The boring piece of writing about the size of the planet, its terrain and what little they could gauge out of a M.A.L.P's reading all rather selective information for him.

_Jack..._

A voice nibbled at his mind. Jack glanced up from scanning to document before him, raising an eyebrow.

"Carter, did you just say something?" He interrupted the General.

"Ah...no, sir." She blinked in suprise at his sudden random question.

"Oh...okay." Jack shrugged, reapplying himself to his playing with his pen. The General continued, unheeding of the Colonel.

_Jack...Jack...Ra damn it Jack, will you listen to me..._

The Colonel winced as the voice became slightly sharper, though just as distant as if carried across far distances. His brain hurt, right behind his eyes and he bent over.

"Sir!" He felt the Major grab his shoulder, shaking him. "Colonel, are you alright, sir?"

Jack waved a hand at her, closing his eyes. He knew the voice, at least, he was sure he did.

He let the mental thought drift in his mind.

_Pharaoh?_

_Thank Ra, Jack! I thought I'd never reach you!_

_What are you...why are you talking to me in my brain?_

_I haven't much time Jack, listen...something's happened, Yugi's not here._ The Pharaoh's voice grew suddenly anxious, _he vanished some time during the night, the Puzzle did not go with him. I'm stuck, Jack, in the apartment. I can't go more than a meter away from the Puzzle without Yugi._

_Oh...crud._ Jack swore mentally, _listen, hold tight, we're coming._ He sat up, gazing around the briefing room and noticing that in the time he'd taken to have the small mental chat with a long dead Pharaoh, the General, Teal'c and Daniel had all joined Sam in staring at him oddly.

He frowned darkly.

"I found out why the kids not here yet. Something's happened to him, the Pharaoh's stuck in their apartment. We've got to go, he sounds like he's in a hell of a lot of pain."

"Yugi's...gone?" Sam gasped out, "what...how?"

Jack shrugged as he grabbed his jacket from over the chair, "no idea Carter, the Pharaoh just said he vanished during the night, and apparently the Puzzle didn't vanish with him...and thats weird. General sir?" The Colonel turned to their leader.

The old man's brow was lined with wrinkles, he gave them a nod, "your missions cancelled as of now, find Yugi."

"Yes sir."

They dashed from the briefing room, mission forgotten.

So much for nothing happening.

Something always did.

0000000000000

000000

00

_Hey Pharaoh, got a spare key?_ Jack called out mentally, standing in front of the door to Yugi's apartment with the team behind him. He did not even wanting to know how or why he could speak to the king all of a sudden. Was it for emergencies only?

He heard a soft chuckle and had to give the Pharaoh credit for keeping a positive mood, though it was a dark chuckle, one that hid pain.

An unlocking of the door was heard and it creaked open.

_You may enter._ The reply came.

Jack motioned to the team behind him and they stepped into the homely apartment.

Nothing much had changed since all the times they'd journeyed into Yugi's personal space. The dishes were washed and packed away from the latter night, leaving the kitchen utterly spotless. Hanging by the heater clothing was slung over racks, having dried over night.

Jack headed straight for the master bedroom, opening the door and switching on the light.

Yami was sitting upon the large bed, in spirit form, his expression one Jack had hoped he wouldn't have had to see again, not since their trip back in time when the link between both halves had been distorted.

Yet this expression was slightly different.

This one held personal pain, something he was sure the Pharaoh was letting him see, as a friend. They had a small understanding in that regard.

It vanished as Teal'c entered into the room, joined by the others, all gaping at the transparent lord sitting beside a vacant bed, with a Puzzle buried under the blankets.

"Yami?" Daniel rushed towards him, pulling at the bed covers, searching for the Puzzle. "What's happened?"

"I have no idea..." The voice of the spirit was strangely echoing in nature, "he's just...gone...I woke up when it happened but it's taken me this long to break through the Colonel's mental barriers to call him out. I have little under an hour of shadow magic left before I'm maxed out and confined to the Puzzle completely, I won't be able to appear out of it at all, even like this." He motioned at his ghost like appearance, floating up from the bed.

"I'll go back to the darkness...the shadows," the king shook his himself off, "I need Yugi." He whispered. Sam reached out, her hand stopping from touching his shoulder, realising mid-way there that she wouldn't be able to touch him in his current state. She could only offer words.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Teal'c, Colonel, search the house for any kind of technology, beaming technology maybe...a transmitter of some kind."

"There is nothing," Yami stalled them, "nothing of the kind within the house. I would know if there was."

Sam gave him a doubtful look.

"Sam, this is my house," he glared, "everything in it is steeped in my shadow magic, if something new entered into it, I would know. Heavens, I know when a spider moves across the wall. This is my house." He stated again. "No one has been in here but Yugi."

She nodded, "Alright...so..." She glanced around the room, "where did Yugi go?"

"That," Jack pointed, "is what we have to find out. Right, let's get the Pharaoh back to the SGC, maybe the Puzzle could tell us something?" The Colonel looked to Daniel as the archaeologist carefully held the Puzzle.

Yami gave a shrug.

"I might. I have no idea." He vanished back into the confines of the artefact.

Jack clapped his hands, "let's move people. He's got little under an hour!"

0000000000000000

00000000

00

The Doctor fiddled with his sonic screw driver, the tip of it humming a soft blue as it pulsed.

The Tardis had drifted into a hibernation of sleep, all lights within her twisting insides having dimmed to mirror a period of slumber for all crew members.

All but him.

He worked, as he usually did when Rose was overcome by the human desire to sleep and when his ward, Samuel, had to finally give into hibernation just like the Tardis.

These moments when he was alone were nice, peaceful, and rather boring.

Then again, with Samuel as his ward things couldn't be boring for that long. It might have been a favour to an old friend to take care of the Furling child, but he couldn't say he was doing it just for a favour, Samuel was the last of his kind, they had kinship in that regard.

They'd both seen the destruction of their races.

At least the child had been too young to understand it at the time.

He hadn't had that luxury.

He heard the soft buzzing of Samuel's anti-gravity drive from the corridor outside of the Tardis's main deck. It hummed through the air, drawing closer until he only had to tilt his head up from where he worked on a control panel to notice the tiny child floated his way.

Having reverted out of his human form, the Furling was back to his tiny, impish self. Yet usually there would have been a large, giant smile planted over the smooth green cheeks, and his bright yellow eyes would have reflected fun and childish glee.

None of that was visible in the face of his ward; he was looking at a troubled little boy who clutched a giant teddy while wearing a soft night frock over his slim frame.

He couldn't resist a smile at the sight the beautiful tiny child made, all flushed from sleep with his mop of black hair fuzzed and static from the energy pulsing through his mechanical body.

"Samuel?"

"Doctor...something is wrong..." The high-pitched voice squeaked out painfully.

Hoisting himself out of the hole he'd made to get into the Tardis's inner workings the Doctor placed the wire mesh back over it and approached the Furling, holding out a hand and letting the child grab it for comfort.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" He hoisted the Furling into his arms, carting him down the corridors of the twisting space-ships interior, moving towards the friendlier, more homey space of the living courters. A warm fire was brewing in the centre of the round room, warming the space with its flickering heat. Pulling up a rocking chair the Doctor slouched into it, carefully placing the tiny child into his lap, making sure he was delicate with the slim limbs.

Samuel settled into its lap, curling up into a ball, hugging the teddy tightly.

"Something is so wrong...the balance has been broken..." Samuel whispered.

The Doctor rubbed back the child's black hair, "the balance?" He mused. "Which balance, little one, there are plenty of balances for a lord of time and space to consider. Which one are you feeling tonight? Which ones hurting you?"

"Something is wrong with Yugi..."

"Ah..." The Doctor smiled. "That balance." He chuckled, "alright...well...let's make a deal, Samuel..." The Time Lord reached for a bottle of milk, waving it in front of the child's face.

"You promise to drink all of your milk, right now, and I'll drop you off at the SGC. How does that sound?"

The Furling seemed to ponder the question for a moment before giving a nod, his long antennas bobbing in at the movement.

"Okay."

0000000000000000000000

00000000000

00

She hated it when the Doctor ignored her with his thought processes but for the months she'd been travelling with the alien, she'd come to learn that sometimes the Doctor was simply 'The Doctor' and he had particular ways with dealing with particular situations and usually it changed when he felt like it.

Samuel had come into their lives recently. His father, who she had found a rather intimidating alien, had practically begged the Doctor to take the child in. Seeing the state that both the aliens where in, how could anyone refuse them.

Rose shivered, rubbing her bare arms despite the warmth in the Tardis.

Samuel had been badly beaten, his Father worse.

They were fighting a war and Samuel had needed a place to stay, to recover from his wounds. The Doctor had offered the protection and care of the Tardis.

So Samuel had travelled with them and she'd found herself forming an attachment to the alien child. The Doctor, though he wouldn't admit it, had pretty much the same sensation; though he did tell her Samuel had the ability to make people like him. It was a built in survival technique of his race.

Despite that, she didn't want him to go.

The young woman pouted, glaring at the Doctor as he played with the dials of the Tardis's console, totally ignoring her even though she knew he was aware she was glaring.

He never missed anything; such an annoying human looking alien with two hearts.

"Doctor?"

"Rose."

"He shouldn't do this alone-."

"He'll be fine." The Doctor smirked towards her, perking up an eyebrow in amusement, "stop acting like a fussy mother over the boy." He switched a dial.

She pouted, slapping hands upon her hips, "he's a child."

"And he'll be fine, he's a war machine Rose. His race was built to fight, built to kill. He'll be fine!" The alien sung out, dancing across the Tardis as Samuel floated out into the main area, dressed in a sleek black suite, his slim, elegant body smooth in its beautiful movements. Strapped to his hip a belt of weapons hung like a loose neck-lace.

He cracked a wide green as he spied Rose, her eyes glaring at his attire. He was decked out for battle. Something she wished the little boy would never do again.

Not since the last time.

His Father's eyes had been so full of concern.

The Anubis they were fighting against sounded horrible and she was glad the Doctor seemed to steer away from the war grounds. She could only imagine it had to do with the alien's history and the destruction of his own race. He hated war, he never wished to be around it, but he'd made an exception with Samuel.

"We there yet?" The Furling squeaked.

The Doctor pointed to the door, "We've arrived, now...you remember, Samuel, keep yourself out of too much trouble."

The child saluted before giving Rose a kiss on the cheek, floating his way towards the door, giving a wave.

"Pick me up on your way back." The Furling cheered, "have fun on your date!"

"Date!" Rose shouted, "Samuel! Get back here..."

The Furling vanished through the doorway and Rose snorted, folding her arms stoutly across her chest, shooting a glare towards the chuckling Doctor.

"Doctor!"

0000000000000000000

000000000000

00000

0

"Twenty-minutes, the lord Pharaoh shall remain." Teal'c offered in his dulled voice.

"Thank you T-man." Jack held out a hand, still staring darkly at the Puzzle upon the briefing room table. Sam was tapping the table top, her eyes glazed over in thought, beside her Daniel scrambled through papers, journals and scraps of sheets from Yugi's desk.

"Nothing here..." the linguist glanced up over his glasses, "indicates that Yugi was doing any kind of research that could have resulted in him disappearing."

"No...vanishing into another dimension like you did with that Crystal Skull thing?" Jack waved his hands.

Daniel shook his head. "No, Jack."

"We haven't been on any off-world missions that could have caused this..." Sam raised her head, "we've been off the roster for a month. Yugi's simply been hanging around with his friends and helping out with translations and training a couple of the young recruits." The Major sighed, threading a hand through her hair, hating the fact that her mind was not giving her an answer.

The General folded his hands upon the surface of the briefing room table, his expression dark as he contemplated the thoughts.

"Pharaoh," he glanced towards the spirits see-through form. The lord turned from his staring down at the Stargate below them in the gate-room.

"Yes?"

"Did anything happen last night that could explain this?"

The king seemed to pause and think for a moment, "Yugi arrived home from the SGC at five, he had a shower while I fixed dinner. We ate in front of the television, Ben dropped around, he's our neighbour, and Yugi played a game of Duel Monsters with him till about ten at night when Max called Ben back over. Max is Ben's grandfather...Yugi decided to call it a night and headed for bed. I stayed up, read a few magazines, watched the late night news, finished the dishes and returned to my soul-room within the Puzzle. At about three in the morning I was awakened from my internal slumber by a horrible pain...Yugi was gone." He shrugged. "I had no choice but to try and contact the Colonel," he motioned to the man, "since he is the one I have spent the most time with considering we worked together, he has retained some of my shadow magic within his body."

"So...nothing out of the ordinary then?" Sam sighed.

"No." Yami shook his head, "nothing. Yugi was fine, I was fine, the world was fine."

"Okay...so..." Jack stood suddenly, "who do we know that can make people vanish." The Colonel pointed to himself, "the Goa'uld could, right, Baal could have that technology...and we know the Nox can do it, though I have no idea what they'd want to with the kid."

"The Asguard." Daniel hit the table top, "beaming technology!" He pointed towards Jack, "remember that situation a year ago...when the rogue Asgaurd Loki kidnapped you during the night and cloned you. He returned your teenage self to earth..."

"Right..." Jack grinned. "The Asguard...oh...but wait, Loki is hopefully locked up somewhere in some Asgaurd prison-."

"Ten minutes." Teal'c's deep voice vibrated and every head snapped his way. He motioned to the Pharaoh. "My lord, maybe you should summon your General."

"Bakura?" Yami whispered, wincing.

"Indeed, lord Pharaoh...of the historical teachings passed down through the Jaffa, he is praised as quite knowledgeable-."

"The only thing he is knowledgeable about is the back of my hand." Yami grumbled. "But I suppose I should summon the Priests-." The king caught himself, his words breaking off as he jerked around. The briefing room filled with a rush of wind and a sound instantly familiar to the gathering. It sounded as a heavy breathing of something being formed in the physical realm. Slowly the tall, blue police box materialised in the corner of the room.

The General stood.

"What is this?"

"That's...the Tardis." Sam whispered in awe.

"The what?" The General snapped.

"It's a time travelling machine," Daniel offered, "remember, General, how we said we were given some help getting back to our time..."

The door of the time machine opened, a soft light escaping, and a tiny hovering figure floated out, shutting the door. The wind picked up once more, fluttering their clothing as the time machine vanished, leaving them staring at the alien that was left.

"Little Sam." Daniel burst in relief.

"Hello earthlings...!" The Furling held out his hand, splitting the four fingers and cracking a savvy grin. His long antennas sparked as he floated towards them.

"Something is wrong, so I came...the game has moved forward, and I am now a player. Anubis has changed the rules."

"Yugi is missing." Daniel offered, pointing to the Puzzle upon the table, "we have no idea what's happened...Yami is about to-."

"I know." Little Sam nodded, he glanced towards the Pharaoh, "I can help you."

Yami inclined his head, "Horus."

"Do you want my help?"

"I wish for my aibou's safe return, I will do whatever is needed to see such a victory."

Little Sam shrugged his thin shoulders, his tiny body jiggling at the affect the movement had. He glided to the table, landing upon it and grabbing the Puzzle by its thin chain.

"I can put the Puzzle on. I am a ruler of ancient Egypt, you are my subject."

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Then do so, lord Horus."

"Hmmm...you don't quite get it..." Little Sam twirled the Puzzle on its thin chain, "if I do this...there is going to be a small problem. My ability to tap into shadow magic is stronger than yours cause I'm...like...really awesome and related my father, don't worry, you'll get there too someday anyway...when I put this Puzzle on, you're going to get an influx of power."

"And...the problem with that is?" Jack spread his hands. "Power is good...right?"

Little Sam jerked his sharp yellow eyes in the direction of the Colonel. "He's going to turn mortal." Little Sam snapped, "as in, flesh and blood. For as long as I wear this Puzzle, Yami...you're going to be alive again. That means you're going to be like Yugi...you can get shot, you can get hurt, you can die a real mortal death. So, I'm warning you, no running around like normal. One shot is all it takes Pharaoh."

"Wait..." Yami's brow furrowed, his spirit form floating forward, "you mean...we'll switch," he mused, "I'll be like Yugi."

Little Sam nodded, cracking a grin, "yep, you'll be the hikari, I'll be your yami. Fancy heh. It's a flip of the coin..."

"I'll be...a light?" Yami whispered. "I'll be alive!"

"Yes."

"Do it." The king pointed.

"Alright...you asked for it." Little Sam smirked devilishly, his sharp teeth cracking the grin as he threw the Puzzle sky-high, leaping and catching it around his neck. The briefing room snapped with a sudden swell of shadows, consuming the tiny alien before vanishing into the Puzzle gleaming around his neck.

Every head turned towards Yami's once spirit form. The Pharaoh stood in gobsmacked awe, dressed in Yugi's usual clothing. His eyes turned towards them. It was the Major who gave a gasp, clapping a hand over her mouth in awe.

"Your eyes." She whispered, "my gosh Yami...your eyes...they're...like Yugi's."

"I don't think that's his problem right now." Jack foundered up from his seat. "Daniel! Quick!"

Yami blinked, "Oh by Ra."

He collapsed onto the floor, causing Daniel to rush to his side.

"Yami?" The archaeologist grabbed his shoulders, "are you alright?"

"I feel so heavy." Yami gave a groan.

"Yeah, it's called gravity." Jack sarcastically muttered, "Welcome to the land of the living Pharaoh."

Yami winced, touching his chest.

"This feels weird...this feels really, really weird. I have a heartbeat, my gosh, I wish Yugi was here. I have a heart and its beating. I can feel it." He screwed up his face. "It's so strange."

Daniel hoisted him upright, "don't worry. We will get Yugi back for you and then you can share this moment."

Teal'c pulled over a chair and Yami collapsed into it, glancing towards Little Sam as the alien continued to stand upon the briefing room table, happily smirking. The team gathered around and the General offered hand to the Furling child, indicating speech.

"Little Sam," the General winced slightly at the use of the term, "what do you know of Yugi's disappearance?"

"Only of what I dreamed." The alien shrugged, "I dream dreams sometimes, robots shouldn't dream but I do. You where correct, Doctor Daniel Jackson." Little Sam spun towards the archaeologist. "It was Loki who stole Yugi away. Yugi, you see, has Furling DNA, much higher than most humans who have our blood within them from centuries ago, because he is the Pharaoh's host. Loki is still seeking a way to save his people, and Furling's first started their reproduction with cloning."

"So..." Sam sat forward, her brow furrowing, "your saying Loki thinks he could use Yugi to help the Asguard."

Little Sam nodded to her, "Yes...yes, that is right." He clicked his lean fingers in her direction, "but without him knowing he has become a player in the game. Anubis has promised Loki his help, and Loki has agreed...they are working together!"

"That's bad. An Asguard, actually working with a Goa'uld." Jack swore.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, a small perk of his eyebrow displaying a small trickle of emotion in his gaze, "does this mean Anubis wishes to upgrade his Super Soldiers-."

"With Shadow Magic." Yami cursed, "if he has Yugi...if he could manage to even clone a park of Yugi's cellular structure he's got a key to tapping into the Shadow Realm via the Furling DNA Yugi has in his body." The Pharaoh sighed, then coughed, touching his chest. "Oh, that is weird; I have to remember to breath."

"Yeah," Jack gently patted his back, "breathing is good for the living Pharaoh."

"So, what do we do? How do we find Loki before it's too late?" Daniel bit his lips.

"Easy," Little Sam clapped his hands. "We pay my Uncle Thor a little visit! Come along, come along!"

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

00000000

0

"The last time the Colonel got to the Asgaurd home world, he had Ancient Knowledge downloaded into his brain that allowed him to create a device to power the Stargate." Sam motioned to the gate before them, "it takes more power to travel further distances. The further the galaxy, the more power required."

Yami raised an eyebrow, looking towards Jack.

"Ancient knowledge...Colonel, do you betray your intelligence by being a complete idiot?"

"The Asguard took all the good stuff away," Jack glanced up from finishing checking over his p90. "Was killing me, humans are...er...how did the Nox put it...too young." He waved a hand in the air, "for all the knowledge to be in our brains."

Yami shook his head, then creased the action, the motion now giving him the odd feeling of movement and he felt himself tip slightly to one side as his balance was caught wayward.

"Damn." He cursed. "This is weird." He groaned.

"Tell me about it." The Major grabbed his elbow, aiding him in standing upright. "You're actually alive, Yami...a real human."

"Not quite," the Pharaoh managed a smile, "but close enough. As for humans being young, maybe we are, but we knew enough once upon a time..."

"So," Daniel clapped his hands together, causing Yami to wince at the oddness of the sound in his ears, "any ideas on how Little Sam is going to get us to the Asgaurd home world when we have nothing to power the Stargate?"

The Major shrugged, "no idea..." She flicked her gaze towards the control room, noticing the tiny alien was speaking to a pale faced Walter, their gate technician. The Furling hovered away, a few second later he floated through the blast doors into the gate-room addressing them with a smile.

"We ready?" He offered, checking over his own weapons strapped around his thin waist.

Sam nodded. "Yes, but how are we going it-."

The Furling began to sing.

The Stargate before them rumbled to life.

Sam widened her eyes in shock as the chevrons locked with each rolling turn of the Stargates working mechanisms. The final chevron lit up with the explosion of the wormholes unstable vortex. It erupted around them before collapsing back to form a puddle in the centre of the great ring.

Little Sam's voice echoed as it died away, the sweet melody leaving something missing within their souls at its departure. The Furling twirled around, giving a beckoning wave.

"Come on you lot," he squeaked, "let's find a missing light."

0000000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

0

_Little Sam, such a character, I love him, in this fan-fic and in my novels. So, he belongs to me...Yay, all mine. I might not own Yugi, but I can at least own Little Sam. *hugs her Little Sam plushie* Maybe one day you'll all read my novel, smile and laugh and think back to this fan-fic._

_lol_

_That'd be the day. Silly me._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the episode._

_No, Yugi does not die in this one. I promise. We're out of that stage. :)_

_Questions, reviews, comments, always welcome from new readers and you amazing lot who've been following me._

_Don't get very many new people, though I know people read this..._

_Well, catcha next update! Or if you review!_

_Ta._

_Oh, reason why I have not replied to any reviews like I normally do is because our internet has been CAPPED. It takes about five minutes for a stupid page to upload, so I can only add this and can't do anything else._

_I'm sorry, I'll reply to your reviews as soon as the internet comes back, I think we have five days of slow internet. I actually, pretty much, can't do anything. _

_Thank you all for sticking with me!_


	19. Season 1 Episode 14 Mortal

_So, we begin again._

_I just ate a small chocolate donut and I'm going to suffer for it with a headache._

_I learnt about three months ago that I'm allergic to pretty much everything I eat other than rice, vegetables and meat. I've been trying to ween myself off bread and anything with wheat in it, but its very difficult. _

_Apparently I crave some kind of thingy that makes my brain all happy. Like someone who smokes, but I have it with wheat. Weird. _

_Oh well, I once asked God for a way to control my weight, I guess he delivered on that. _

_Here Kylie darling, just don't eat anything you like and you'll be fine. And it is true, I've lost five kilos. _

_So, now I have a headache. I will never learn. DON'T eat DONUTS!_

_Good girl._

_**About Loki the Asgaurd**_

_For those who don't know Stargate very well, I'll give you a run down on the backstory to Loki the Asguard._

_Loki is a renegade. He is trying to help his race, the Asguard, with their reproducing problem and experimenting on other races who could have keys in their make-up that could help them. However in doing so he is betraying the Asguard High Council since they're all for happy relationships with other races. _

_Some time ago SG1 met Loki when he kidnapped Colonel O'Neill from his bed at night and replaced him with a teenage clone. It was an amusing Episode. Teenage Jack is just classic. The cloning didn't work on Jack because the Asguard High Council had put a guard in his body to stop anyone messing with him. Apparently the Colonel is more 'advanced' than most humans. Seriously, the guy does not act it._

_Does that make sense? Help anyone? _

_Okay, sorry if it's a bit confusing._

_Thanks for sticking with me._

000000000000000000

00000000000

00

Season 1 – Episode 14: Mortal

Loki.

He couldn't remember where he'd heard the name before. Some mission file he'd read while bored around the base, he was sure of it, it rang a bell but he couldn't place it.

Typical that his first interaction with the Asguard was like this; it would have been nicer to sit down for a cup of tea and a chat good'old'Ryou way. This was a problem.

Not only that, he wasn't alone.

He'd decided that there was at least three other people within the room. They too were locked onto the tables, unable to move, but they could talk. So they'd started talking to pass the time, and to try and reassure the youngest member that she was going to be alright.

Bruce was an accountant, from the sound of is deep gruff voice he sounded old, at least in his sixty's but not yet to the age of retirement.

Peter claimed to be twenty-five, a student, studying in computer sciences.

Then there was April, through her tears they'd been able to figure that she was thirteen, had a boyfriend who'd just cheated on her, and was worried about an exam for her maths class. Oh to be young again...

The pain was slowly leaving as his mind and body became use to the separation from Yami's ever present darkness. He wondered how he'd lived his childhood with only a half a soul, had he been in this constant odd state of not quite being whole, was that why he'd always seemed slightly out-of-it?

He breathed in deeply, hearing the sliding door swish open. A presence slid into the room. Yugi furrowed his brow as he felt his limbs return to life as if the gravity keeping him rooted to the table he lay upon lifted.

"Humans, get up." Loki's voice spurred him into movement and he hoisted himself upright, swinging around and landing upon the floor in a fighting stance. He noticed in the corner of his eyes the other captives begin to rise, staring blankly in shock at the sight of Loki standing at the open doorway. The Thin, elegant Asgaurds tight skin reflected slightly purple in its bluish hue, shifting with lean muscles as he walked their way. He held out a thin hand, activating a panel upon the floor that slid up, revealing a rack of white gowns.

"Put them on."

Yugi approached, grabbing the garments and throwing them towards the startled Bruce and Peter. Carefully he approached a heavily brushing April, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Here." He whispered, giving her a nudge, "you'll feel better once you put this on." He offered it to her and she nodded, quickly taking it and turning around with a heavy blush.

Yugi slipped the white gown over his shoulders and glanced around, holding out his hands to aid the shaking April into her own. She whimpered, clutching his arm tightly as Loki slowly walked towards the door.

The alien turned back towards them, "Soon we shall land. You must all be fumigated before entering into the laboratory."

"Fumigated?" Bruce hobbled forward on weary legs and Yugi tensed, trying to glare at the aging accountant to stand down. The glare didn't work. "What are we, animals?"

"You are disease ridden humans. The only one who is pure is the Pharaoh..." Loki motioned them out of the room, "but if it makes you feel better, he can join you."

"Pharaoh?" Bruce whispered in confusion.

Yugi ducked his head, quickly following the Asgaurd out of the room into the corridors outside. He shivered, his bare feet freezing agaist the metal floor. Beside him April clutched his, her eyes wide in fear. He could sense the emotions of the three around him, confusion, fear and radiating anger from Bruce he was going to have to watch. The old man looked explosive with his dark, almost black eyes surrounded by the brushiness of grey eyebrows.

Peter was slightly chubby, a college student with his unshaven beard and tussled locks of hair. Yugi had to flinch at them both and their height that towered over him. He wasn't sure which was more frightening, the Asguard or the humans he'd chosen to kidnap.

Yugi breathed in slowly, filling his lungs till his chest ached, calming the slight tremble in his body. He had surivived without Yami's guidance before, he'd done it in the Memory World, he'd done it before he solved the Puzzle. He'd even faced the possibility of losing him forever in a duel. He could face this alone too.

He was after-all, as much Pharaoh as Yami.

Just the slightly less Pharaoh-like part.

_Of all the times to get self-analytical Yugi...and don't start talking to yourself, Yami is not going to respond._

_Bother._

_I responded to myself._

He gritted his teeth.

Beside him Peter was quick on his feet, the young university student wide-eyed and thrilled, drunk with the adrenalin of the moment.

"Can't we just...overwhelm him; I mean...he's a little grey alien?" Peter hissed softly.

Yugi kept his step in line with the taller young man, shaking his head.

"No." He whispered, "that would be very unwise."

"How'd you know?"

"I just do, something isn't right here; this doesn't look the inside of an Asgaurd ship." He glanced around at the walls surrounding them. From images he'd seen within mission reports the corridors they wandered down did not have the distinct Asgaurd feeling about them, instead they where oddly jarred, and covered in reflective images.

He stopped dead, causing April to squeak beside him.

"This is Goa'uld." Yugi swore, "Loki! What have you done?"

The grey alien slowly turned towards him, large black eyes unblinking as they gazed upwards, reflecting his image back at him. Yugi shivered at the cold stare, unashamed and unabashed at the treachery he had achieved.

"I have done what is necessary." The alien replied, turning back to a door and sliding his thin hand over an activation pad.

The door slid open and Yugi felt his knees weaken at the sight waiting within.

"Anubis." He whispered in awe.

0000000000000000

0000000000

000

The air tasted sweet and fresh, like a pure blast of an open field. It was cool to his lips and bit at his hands as he gripped the p90 strapped to the vest he wore. The sensation was strange and new, like an overwhelming overload of all five senses.

\Don't worry,\ he heard the soft high-pitched whisper in the back of his mind and glanced down at Little Sam hovering a foot above the ground. The alien cracked a grin in his direction, \you'll get the hang of it soon, Pharaoh.\

They stepped off the pad that held the Stargate, glancing around as a team at the surroundings.

Jack whistled at the colossal windows spreading out around them, revealing a world of tall piers stretching high into a clear indigo sky. Space-ships where docked at the sky-scrapers, smaller vessels shimmering in the bright sunlight of two balls high in the sky, shifting through the air like buzzing bees.

"So...we're on the Asgaurd home world?" Sam spoke aloud.

Little Sam shook his head in a negative action, "not their home world, one of the colonies. Nice isn't it, kinda...reminds me a bit of home." For a moment the Furling frowned in depression, "all gone now. Anyway, come on!" He motioned with a wave, happily skipping down a corridor of glass. Even the very floor they walked upon was almost a see-through drop downwards into the clouds below. Yami trembled, his feet aching at the motion of walking and the weight of carrying his body. He balanced himself carefully beside Teal'c, making sure the Jaffa was in arm's grasp if he took a wrong step and tripped. The feeling was almost akin to the first time he'd fused with Yugi, an odd sensation of disorientation through his entire body. He'd awakened to a new world, been in a body that felt like his own yet was not quite right. This time he was in a body that felt perfect. He had every scar, every ache and every thread of hair that had once belonged to the body he'd been as a Pharaoh but he was lacking something all together important.

He was missing Yugi.

As Pharaoh he'd been centred, controlled because he had been a whole person.

Now he wasn't.

Yet he supposed Little Sam was keeping him balanced. The impish alien's presence was obvious within his mind, reassuring him with its cold, metallic feeling.

"You alright Yami?" The Major's voice broke through his concentration and he jolted, shifting slightly and quickly turning his eyes towards her. He noticed her gaze.

"Yes...I'm alright." He smiled weakly, realising she was looking at his eyes, no longer their once demonic red.

He wasn't a dark lord any longer.

He was a mortal human.

He could hear Bakura laughing somewhere in the background of his mind. If only the thief king could see him now, how he would laugh at the irony of it all.

Sam nodded, swinging her attention back to the world around them.

The corridor Little Sam lead them down moved into a larger room, built with columns of cascading water racing down the skyscrapers insides.

To one side they spied a slowly approaching group of Asgaurds.

Yami stared at his first sight of the strange creatures.

Their stature was short and thin, almost matching Little Sam's elegance, yet they held none of the Furling's ability to show emotions. Amongst the small group a vitirty of different shades of greys and blues where visible, all without noses on their flat, enlarged heads with black eyes full of reflection from the light around the large hall.

"Uncle Thor!" Little Sam let lose a screech in his high-pitched voice, skipping along towards the waiting Asguard. The tiny child threw himself into the grey alien's thin arms, squealing in excitement.

"Uncle...Thor...?" Jack whispered across to Daniel. "As in...our Thor? He calls him Uncle?"

The archaeologist shrugged, giving a smirk, "well...Little Sam is of the Furling race, right, one of the four races. Maybe he knew Thor a long time ago back when the Alliance of the Four races existed."

"I thought Little Sam was a child?" Sam mused.

"He is," Yami entered the discussion, peering around at the gathering Asguards approaching them, "but he's lived his childhood many times."

Thor held the tiny Furling child in his thin, long arms, having perched the excited boy on his non-existent hips as though bearing a toddler. The Asguard slowly approached the team, inclining his head towards them.

"Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Major Carter and Pharaoh of the Ancient High Court. Greetings. I welcome you." The alien gave a wave to the gathering of his race behind him and they moved away.

Little Sam waved, calling out in a high-pitched squeal.

"Bye! "

Thor gave a human sounding sigh, far to realistic to be a fake sound from the strange alien. He hitched Little Sam up tighter in his arms, giving a small nod of his head towards Jack. The small, subtle body language barely noticeable in his in-human appearance.

"Come, this way..."

"Okay..." Jack shrugged, "whatever you say Thor buddy."

On route they where lead to a glass elevator, enclosed within the confines as it trailed up the edge of the skyscraper, taking them ever higher into the clouds. Thor manipulated a touch screen, allowing Little Sam to slid out of his arms and cling around this thin waist. The Asgaurd ignored the child, moving images with his thin fingers.

A planet came into view.

"This," Thor spoke up, "is the planet that we have tracked Loki too...it came to our attention that he has been once more conducting illegal experiments. His ideas are radical, too radical. Loki is intelligent...yet years of cloning have corrupted his mind. He functions as an individual, not part of the whole."

"Does it have a Stargate?" Sam squinted at the visible planet, glancing over moving Asguard words for the sign of a gate-address.

"No, Major," Thor shook his head, "it does not. Loki knows it would unwise to have a Stargate upon the planet in question, though once it did. It has been removed. We have tried dialling the address. You must travel by Asguard ship. You will go."

"We have no idea how to fly an Asguard ship." The Major winced.

"This is not a problem." Thor turned, "Samuel is well trained." He motioned to the Furling clinging to him, "It is only a small vessel, anything larger would be detected."

The Asguard spread his thin hands in a human gesture, one he'd obviously picked up from his interaction amongst them, "if you can locate Loki and bring him back for trial, we shall be most grateful."

"Have you any idea what he could be up to?" Jack gazed at the screen before them, watching the images flash past, pictures of what he guessed was some kind of base resting upon the surface of a world covered in ice.

"If he has joined with Anubis, then it can be no good." Thor shrugged.

"He has one of our team members." Daniel glanced to Yami. "Someone who shouldn't be alone."

"Of this, the Asguard are aware." Thor's black eyes swivelled towards Yami, seeming to finally acknowledge the presence of the Pharaoh. "It appears, o reckless one, after all this time, you still manage to get yourself into trouble. Did not we teach you anything, foolish youngling. Humans never learn."

Yami thinned his eyes, flinching at the stares from the confused team members around him. Deciding it was safer to play dumb the king smiled.

"I have learnt only that in which applies to the game."

"I see." Thor would have appeared to raise an eyebrow, his blank expression seeming to lighten ever so slightly as if catching onto an unspoken vibe. The Asguard looked up towards the Colonel, "Colonel O'Neill, if your team is ready to depart, your vessel is awaiting." The glass doors of the elevator slid open, revealing the out-side world tainted in a purple hue of the high sky.

A small space-ship waited upon a docking bay, just large enough to fit them all.

They stepped out into the welcoming sunlight, the heat brushing over cold skin.

Yami shivered as he strolled out onto the high plat-form, though the sensation prickling down his back was not from the awing height or the wind rushing past him.

He could feel Daniel staring at him from behind, eye burrowing deep into his back.

It wouldn't be long, he was sure, before the archaeologist learnt that history wasn't as ancient as he thought.

The Colonel whistled as they approached the space-ship.

"Sweet..." He glanced to the Major. "That Seto genius guy of yours making something like this for us?"

"Can't say sir, classified."

"Carter, how much more classified can I get?"

"Kaiba classified." Yami muttered. "Is above any government, he is Kaiba."

"Well," Jack grumbled as Thor strolled past, pressing his thin hand upon a pad to open the bay-door, "we'll just see about that. Anything you know, Carter, I know."

"Yes sir." She smiled faintly.

Thor stepped to one side, revealing an entrance into the vessel. They peered in, Daniel giving a small squeak at the sight of the controls inside, none of which could be understood.

The Asgaurd turned towards Little Sam, folding long arms across his thin chest. "Samuel, your Father will not be pleased if you are harmed. Do be careful, young Hatchling.  
"Uncle Thor...in all the years you've known my Father, when has he ever been pleased about anything I've done." Little Sam muttered, slipping on goggles to replace his glasses as he motioned to the team to go aboard.

The Asguard's black eyes shifted slightly in thought, "I assure you, Samuel, your Father was pleased of your existence. Don't make him mad, I wish not for the universe to suffer the wrath of any more Furlings."

"So...the universe is better off with us all gone heh?" The child corked his head to one side.

"Yes."

"Blunt as usual Uncle."

"However, your existence should not be terminated. I would be most displeased."

"Don't worry Uncle Thor, after all, wasn't it you who said the humans of the Tau'ri are good at saving people! I'm in the perfect hands."

"I doubt your Father would agree." The Asgaurd flat lined him with a small glare, "however, you are correct in this assumption. I bid you well, I will follow behind you at a far distance. If Anubis becomes aware my presence the game shall be turned against you."

"Ah, thanks Thor!" The Colonel called out as the door slid shut with a hiss. Little Sam shoved him into a seat, swinging his small body towards the controls.

White faced Daniel gulped, searching for straps but finding none. The space-ship gave a soft whine as lights flickered to life, blue lines forming across the walls as they lifted off the lanch pad with ease. Twirling a small stone in the centre console Little Sam smirked devilishly.

"You guys have only ever been in an Asgaurd Mother-ship right?"

"We had no idea they had more?" Jack blinked at the view of the clouds being split by their fast paced flight up into the oblivion of space.

"Oh, you'd be surprised..." The Furling shot back, "the Asguard are true, blue space aliens. Hold onto your hats, lady and gents...we're hitting the big red button."

The Furling's hand slapped down upon the console.

SG1 hit the back of their seats as the planet below them vanished.

Jack swore.

Behind him Yami gave a laugh from his seat, causing the Colonel to painfully glance around towards the Pharaoh.

"I'm glad someone is enjoying the G-force."

Yami cracked a grin, "I haven't had this much fun since I was Commander of the Royal Fleet in the War over Evalon."

"The what?" Jack furrowed his brow.

Yami blinked, finding Little Sam's hard yellow eyes glaring at him from across the space-ships small cabin. The Furlings antennas twitched and the Pharaoh winced as a mental voice spoke in his mind. Hard and crisp like a jolt of electricity.

\Yami, you need to watch yourself, your mind is still in shock from the transition between spirit and physical manifestation. Put a clamp on it, unless you want yourself exposed.\

\Yes.\

\Now, be a good little light and let me concentrate.\

Yami opened his mouth slightly, surprised at the sudden command. He glanced down at his hands in shock, noticing them trembling.

That was right.

He was a light.

He wasn't a dark lord.

That was Little Sam's job.

"Oh...crud, this is what Yugi feels like."

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

0

"Colonel," Yami breathed in deeply, gritting his teeth, "if you say 'are we there yet' one more time I swear to Ra I will get off this seat and strangle you."

"Are we there yet?" Daniel called out and Yami growled, his eyes thinning as he glared.

Sadly enough, on his part, the glare was almost useless without his demonic red eyes.

The Colonel shrugged, not half a frightened of the ancient king as he should have been, "Hey, hey," Jack spread his hands, "I didn't say anything Pharaoh."

"Good grief," Little Sam swung through the centre of their chairs, "you're a bunch of kids." He twirled, floating towards the controls and gently placing a hand upon the Majors shoulder.

"Thanks Major."

She smiled, "you're welcome. These designs, though, they don't appear Asgaurd?" She looked up in confusion.

Little Sam smirked, "you never miss anything." He flicked switches, "the ships had an Asguard upgrade I suppose you could say. Most of its insides are Asguard, the out-side isn't. We couldn't use an Asguard vessel because they only have hyper-drive." Little Sam flicked his head to one side; "we needed something that could go into Warp-drive."

"Warp?" Sam raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the tiny alien beside her, "as in Star-Trek warp-dive?"

Little Sam tipped his head to one side, giving a small laugh, "yeah, something like that."

The Major thinned her lips. "Star-Trek isn't real."

"Never said it was." The Furling ran a lean finger over a dial, "ask Seto about it...or..." Little Sam smirked, tipping forward to peer into the Majors eyes, "if you dare, ask the Pharaoh."

A small light flashed and Little Sam snapped away from his mesmerising staring into the Major's eyes.

"Hey," he shouted back to the team behind him, "you'll all be happy to know we have arrived."

"Gosh, finally!" Jack hooted

"Hold on." Little Sam squeaked, his attention ahead on the view before them of the fast approaching planet's surface. "We're about to enter into the planet's atmosphere."

"Hold onto what!?" Jack shouted.

Beside him Teal'c gripped the edges of the seat and Jack raised an eyebrow at the slightly white faced Jaffa.

"Chill, T-man...I think the little green machine knows what he's doing."

The space-ship gave a sudden jerked jolt.

"I think you spoke to soon." Daniel squeaked as the seat under him jumped.

Little Sam gave a cackling laugh. "Isn't this so much fun!" He squealed, throwing the space-ship into a spin as they passed through the clouds, coming face to face with a world of light forests and rolling green pastures. The small vessel zipped past the trees, its decent getting slower with every passing second as the tiny alien at the helm flicked switches, causing the screen to ignite with images.

"We're about a two miles away from the base. I can't get any closer lest we face the automated defences. Remember Loki is involved in this; he'd have set up something to counter Asguard technology." Little Sam threw the words over his shoulder as the space-ship gave a whine, turning in the air and slowly lying itself within a clearing of trees. They were safe on solid ground.

Jack gave a long sigh.

Behind him he heard Yami's sudden laugh.

"That was fantastic!" The Pharaoh grinned, "Bakura should have been here...he use to love-."

"Anyway, while the Pharaoh is recovering from an over-load of physical sensations, let's see what's outside shall we." Little Sam jumped up from his seat, floating past them, "best gather the supplies." He snagged his own small bag, slipping it over his thin shoulders. "Remember, be on your guard. Scary Super Soldiers could be lurking anywhere!"

0000000000000

0000000000

0000

The sun was high by the time they reached the borders of the submerged base. Only a pointed pyramids surface was visible above ground, the rest looking as though it was buried deep within the confines of the earth. The golden surface of the structure gleamed across the forest, shimmering out wild colours over the tree leaves.

Yami thinned his eyes as he knelt beside the Colonel, watching a small group of Jaffa Warriors and Super Soldiers stalk through the main entrance.

"Well," Jack summarised, "it's obvious we can't go through the front door...any ideas Major?" He glanced to Sam and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir, this base carries nothing of the Goa'uld designs I've seen before."

"That's because it's not Goa'uld," Yami muttered, "it's before them." He slid forward, "they simply stole the look like they stole the Stargates. If my memory serves me right there should be an entrance that was used in times of evacuation for the Royal Family..." He pointed back through the forest, "that way."

"How do you know?" Daniel gaped.

The king glanced behind towards the archaeologist. For a moment the Pharaoh seemed to pause, then opened his mouth but his voice was cut short as Little Sam butted it, floating past.

"I told him. Come on." The Furling glared through the goggles over his large eyes, "we have to hurry. The more time we spend yabbering the more time Anubis has to find the genetic marker he needs to upgrade his Super Soldiers and I seriously do not want them any more super than they already are."

"Super-duper super Soldiers." Jack twirled a hand in the air as they started to follow the tiny alien and their resident Pharaoh back through the forests wet dampness.

They carried on swiftly, with expert grace after so many missions invading enemy territory.

Jack crouched carefully in the low undergrowth as Yami stalled beside him. He flicked his gaze at the ancient king who he was sure had been a well seasoned, well trained warrior during his time period. He simply oozed the ability of a fighter, sleek, dangerous and deadly. He was hunting something he'd lost and would not stop till it was uncovered.

All the same, he could notice the unease the king had on his feet. His hands where still trembling ever so slightly as if having difficulty dealing with the strange new sensations running through a totally physical and mortal body.

That was a worry to the Colonel.

Usually he could rely upon the ancient king to be quick off the mark, heck the guy had freaky shadow powers that seemed to come from the depths of hell, but now he was an unpredictable member of the team.

This Yami was not the same one they usually dealt with.

That was a worry.

"There appears to be no Jaffa in the surrounding area." Teal'c whispered.

Jack gave a nod.

"No Super Soldiers?"

"Nope." Little Sam floated out of the undergrowth, happily twirling around and landing upon the forest floor to dig around in the grass and moss. This tiny body heaved on a large metal trap door, nearly two feet thick and obviously weighting far more than a car.

The Furling cast it to one side as though it was a thin sheet of paper.

Yami blinked.

\Er...usually that would open by the command of the royal family?\ He inquired via mind link.

Little Sam gave him a smirk.

\Yeah, but if we logged into the computer system out here Loki would know. I need an actual terminal to integrate my system with to hack into the coding.\

\Since my time, I doubt the codes have been change, I would still know them all.\ Yami followed the Colonel out, watching as their team leader stared down into the deep pit of darkness travelling under the ground.

Little Sam gave a shrugging motion with his thin shoulders, floating towards the king to land upon his shoulder, sitting there quite comfortably with his pixie size.

\That'll come in handy, cause I won't know the codes. I was before this...way back in the days of the ancient gods.\

\Of cause, my lord.\ Yami gave a smirk, switching on the light of his p90, pointing the weapon into the thick darkness, suddenly finding himself afraid of the milky black substance. It had been a long time since he had found himself in the situation of having to physically step into darkness without the ability to control it as a substance.

\Don't worry.\ Little Sam mental voice whispered. \Fear is good for you.\

\I fear Yugi's safety far more than my own.\

\He'll be fine.\ The Furling patted his head of frazzled hair, \he's you remember, and he's also a bit of me...he's got pluck. I betcha he'll let it rip at Anubis and have a good long debate with the guy about universal morals.\

\Yes,\ Yami smiled faintly, glad for the presence of the Furling as he followed the Colonel down into the tunnel, \that sounds like my aibou.\

000000000000000000

0000000000

000

Jack kept his hand neatly upon his p90, glancing back into the darkness of the tunnel to make sure Daniel was not stupidly tripping up over his own feet. Ahead of him Teal'c had joined the Pharaoh at what looked like a doorway and both where now discussing how to open it in low tones. He approached them both, clapping a hand upon Teal'c's shoulder, feeling the dampness from the moist air around them already saturating the Jaffa's coat.

"So, Teal'c buddy...still got no clue on this place?"

The Jaffa turned in his direction, the whites of his eyes bright in the dim light. Their was slight confusion at being asked almost the same question again, but the Jaffa replied in his usual tone.

"No, Colonel O'Neill, I have not but once Master Bra'tec did tell stories that involved the Children of Ra and their lost cities."

"Lost cities? Children of Ra?" Daniel pressed forward, his interest perking up.

"As in Little Sam's Dad Ra, Ra? Not freaky Goa'uld Ra guy that we killed...?" Jack offered.

"Indeed Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c inclined his head towards the Colonel, before turning back to Yami and giving a hand gesture.

"My lord...this door does not appear to be moveable from this side."

"No..." Yami sighed, "its not..." The king blinked in sudden suprise as the large slab of iron began to shift upward in a slow movement, revealing light as it bathed over them.

Jack hid his head for a moment, then gaped at the sight of the Major and Little Sam standing directly before them.

"Major?"

"Hello sir, Little Sam managed to shadow portal through the doorway to open it from this side...he's hacked into the computer system, it's very complex sir." The Major waved them out of the tunnel into a small cast off room rained in gold. The Colonel whistled in awe at the golden walls, imprinted with intricate designs that Daniel instantly gravitated towards, muttering under his breath as he felt over them.

Teal'c moved to the doorway, standing guard.

"You...used a shadow portal?" Yami stared down at Little Sam as the Furling clicked away at a squishy pad upon the surface of the wall, playing with dials. The child flicked his ears towards the king and swivelled his eyes.

"Yes I did, flipped coin remember, I'm freaky shadow guy now...the Major wanted to see if it worked so she hitched a ride."

"But you could not see where you where leaping too-."

"Pharaoh," Little Sam swung towards him, cracking a grin, "you find yourself limited even when you are a reigning dark lord...you have to go beyond what your physical form is telling you even when you're dead. You don't exist, so why do you have to see anything? You've got entry to learn the ins and outs of your abilities, why don't you start sooner than later...okay. Now shut up, I have to find the layout for this place without getting detected by Loki's freaky Asguard protectors on the network system."

"Don't worry," Sam placed a hand upon the Pharaoh's shoulder, smiling down at him with a cheerful grin upon her face, "he's been like that the whole time." The Major chuckled and Yami shook his head.

"Well, at least he isn't in your brain."

"Good point."

She turned back to watch in interest as the tiny alien before them scanned the information upon the holographic screen slimmed across the wal, something akin to schematics formed and she moved to stand behind him, taking her own time to carefully study each panel until her mind had a good image of the giant star-ship they where currently within. It was slightly different from a Goa'uld mother-ship yet had the same basic design, yet everything around them was alien. This was a new thing to explore. Little Sam heaved a sigh, swinging around to gaze at them with large, unblinking eyes.

The Colonel caught on.

"So...we need a plan!" Jack frowned, "Carter...a plan." He pointed directly at her.

"Ah...yes sir." She paused, thinking for a moment and gazing at the images upon the screen.

"Well, according to these schematics, this ship runs on crystals like most Goa'uld technology, we could disable the vessel quite easily."

"What good would that do?" Daniel offered.

Sam shrugged. "It'd stop Anubis from blast off."

"The whole freaking ship is buried Carter," Jack spread his hands, keeping his voice as low as possible; "I don't think he's in a hurry to go anywhere."

"We'll blow it up!" Little Sam squeaked suddenly.

"That," pointing at the tiny green alien Jack grinned, "is a great plan. See, why don't you come up with those kinds of plans Major." The Colonel smirked, "right, we'll blow this place up..."

"Great," Yami unfolded his arms, pushing away from the wall he leant against for support, "and how, pray tell, are we going to do that. This base is huge..." the Pharaoh spread his hands wide, "it will take a lot more than five packs of C4 to make this place go ka-boom. Trust me."

"Actually Yami," Sam turned towards him, her smile small as she pointed to the information on the screen before her, "I believe if we placed the C4 in the right areas within the engines when Anubis tries to take off, this place would go up in flames."

"Alright, that is if he decides to take off." The king raised an eyebrow. "As the Colonel pointed out, he's not in a hurry."

"We'll make him." Jack added. "Or...could we...I don't know, make it try and take off by itself! You know, like...auto-pilot."

"I could do that." Yami rubbed his chin, "though I'd need-."

Little Sam shoved a slim pad into his hands and the Pharaoh glanced down at it. He blinked at the alien who shrugged and continued to suck on the lolly-pop wedged in his mouth.

"Ah, thanks."

"Alright...then..." Jack rubbed his hands together. "Carter, you know where the engines are and Yami can make this place run...that's good. You two will go together, place the C4 and do whatever it is you'll do...we'll," he motioned to Teal'c, Daniel, Little Sam and himself, "go and find the kid and Loki."

"What? Yugi is my responsibility, he is the other half of my soul, I should find him." Yami hissed, his hands fisting.

"Yes," Jack nodded slowly, "I understand that Pharaoh, but while you're in your current state it'd be best for you to remain out of harms reach until you get better balance on your feet." The Colonel touched the king's shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

Yami's eyes closed, shivering at the strange physical contact and the affect it had.

"Listen, Yami, I know this is difficult but you need to put your trust in me."

"I trust no one but myself."

"Then it's about time you started letting other people help you carry your burdens."

The Pharaoh stared hard into the Colonel's eyes; his lips thinning as he slowly relaxed his tense muscles before the commanding man. Jack nodded, noticing the small sign of submission to his authority as team leader.

Yet he did not notice the small, tiny look that had passed between the Pharaoh and the small Furling hovering behind his shoulder.

"As you wish." Yami whispered, directing his voice towards Jack, though it was not for the Colonel.

"Good." Jack nodded. "Right, Carter, keep in radio contact."

"Yes sir."

"If worst comes to worst, you and the Pharaoh get the hell out and meet us back at the spaceship."

Sam nodded. She looked to Yami.

The Pharaoh indicated movement and they turned, disappearing through a doorway. Jack sighed, threading a hand through his greying hair.

"Right...ah..." His gaze shifted to the Furling hovering beside him.

Little Sam cracked a wide grin.  
"This way."

00000000000000000

000000000000

0000

Anubis had payed him no heed.

In fact, they'd all been shoved into a holding cell and simply left there as the Goa'uld lord and crazy-Asgaurd-scientist chatted over something. Yugi tinned his eyes, placing his hands upon the surface of the shimmering force-field keeping him within the holding pen.

To hear the conversation would have been wonderful, but the shield blocked out all sound from the outside world.

They were stuck in a little bubble.

Despite being dressed only in the slim white frock, he wasn't cold. The air was quite warm and smelt only slightly of disinfectant that they'd been sprayed in. Nothing was uncomfortable, but his body was weary and he could feel a slight tremble in his knee caps as if holding his body up was a taxing task.

_Yami..._He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead upon the force-field. _I rely upon you so much these days. Gosh, my Pharaoh, where are you...how do I even know if your coming for me. _He gripped his hands into fists, giving a sudden swing at the force-field.

"Ra damn it!" Yugi heard himself shout in frustration, startling the other prisoners within the cell. _No one back on earth will even know what's happened to me. What do I do?_

In that moment a sudden overwhelming swell of anxiety consumed him and he closed his eyes firmly against the flood that caught his breath in his mouth, fighting his chest as if trying to choke the very life from his body.

"I want to know what the hell is going on here?" The deep gruff voice of Bruce broke his horrified spiral and Yugi snapped to attention, looking towards the accountant with surprised eyes.

"Well," Peter spread his hands, "obviously we've been kidnapped by aliens out of our very beds."

"Yes, obviously," Bruce muttered darkly. Yugi flinched backwards, sensing a flare in the old man's emotions rage up. He tried to reach out to sloth it as he would often do so to Yami but with his own muddled mind he failed to sooth the rage, and felt it flare all the more.

"You," Bruce pointed at him and Yugi squeaked, "You seem to know a lot about this, you aren't even acting surprised, and the alien knew your name."

Wetting his mouth Yugi managed to speak, "yes...I know something-." He gasped aloud as a hand caught his throat and he was slammed agaist the wall at a painful force that caused his head to snap back. He blinked at the stars cascading around his vision.

His wind pipe was blocked and he gasped for air, grabbing the thick arm that held him, clawing at it. Bruce's face contorted in fury, and he brought his nose close.

"This is your fault then, you dragged us into this-."

"Stop it!" April's high-pitched voice cried aloud and she latched herself onto the bigger man, yanking at the arm holding Yugi's wiggling body to the wall.

"Stop it, just stop it!" The girl shrieked, "this isn't helping!"

Bruce gritted his teeth, glaring at Yugi as he held the young man firmly to the wall, his hand tight around his neck. Yugi gulped at the rage visible in the old man's eyes.

"Please! Let him go!" April shook herself in her try to shake off the arm, "please! He's the only one who knows anything about what's going on. You shouldn't hurt him! Stop hurting him!"

Bruce's fingers released him, in the same motion he cast April away.

Yugi slid down; gasping for air as he touched his throat, knowing there would be bruising from the old man's crushing grasp. He looked up through his blond fringe, finding cold eyes glaring into his skull.

"Tell me, right now...who the hell you are?" Bruce panted heavily.

Yugi gulped back saliva, "I am Yugi Motou, I work for the United States Air-force as a consultant. I travel to distant planets through a device known as a Stargate. It's my job, I'm an explorer. That alien you saw is called an Asguard, the guy in the thick black cloak was a Goa'uld. He is the enemy. He's the one to worry about, not me."

"Seriously." Peter knelt beside him and Yugi raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"Yes."

"Wow. Aliens. Cool."

Bruce pointed and Yugi flinched backwards at the glare. "What do they want? Why are we here?"

Yugi rubbed a hand through his hair, "I can only presume we have something Loki and Anubis want. I have alien DNA in me, so that could be why I'm wanted..."

_Yes, alien DNA that links me to powerful shadows of doom...but you don't need to know that. _

_Yugi, talking to yourself again._

_Stop it._

He sighed, slowly hoisting himself up to stand, turning his full attention towards Bruce, returning the old man's deadly glare with one of his own.

Once he would never of stood up to a bully, and for a spare moment he felt as though he was back in the school yard, defending both Joey and Tristan. He'd done that alone, without Yami.

That turning point in his life that had given him the first taste of friendship.

"Listen, I don't know what they're planning to do, but I do know that Loki is a cloner, his race are dying and he's trying to save them. His intentions mean well....however, if Anubis is involved it means trouble for Earth. You all need to be on your guard, don't say anything, don't do anything that could endanger our planet. Keep your mouths shut!" He snapped.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do." Bruce snarled, snagging his arm. Yugi winced painfully at the hard grip, but retained his sharp glare.

"I mean it, Bruce...this is a war and we're war prisoners."

The old man's grip on his arm softened, then slowly released him. Yugi forced himself not to look down at his arm, knowing the bruise was going to match the one around his neck quite nicely. Bruce might have looked like a greying old man, but he had strength left.

Gulping back a mouth full of saliva Yugi shifted his gaze to Peter and April. He spoke slowly.

"Now, I don't know...but I can only hope that my people are looking for us and let me tell you, they are good at what they do. Right now, our main task is to stay alive."

"Do you think they'll kill us?" Peter ignored April's existence. Yugi gave a small grunt, annoyed the young man was not being considerate of their poor, terrified youngest member.

"I actually have no idea," he spoke truthfully, "Loki is an Asguard, therefore he does have some...whatever small...moral code but he's a mad-scientist on a mission to save his race. As for Anubis," he shifted, looking out into the strangeness of the large room outside of their holding-cell, "he is cruel; dangerous...he would kill any of us if we do not serve his purpose. I think I'm pretty safe though..." He mused.

Beside him Bruce flared up again.

"Why's that?"

"Because," Yugi snapped, "I am haunted by an undead Pharaoh and let me assure you, his wrath if any harm comes to me, would be like a demon set lose from hell. My partner will come for me, and we will all get out of this alive. I don't know what Loki is planning, but I think I have an idea...so, let's just sit tight, try not to kill each other, and see what happens!"

Bruce gave a grumbled, turning away and stalking to one end of the holding cell. He slid down the wall, burying his head into his knees. Yugi sighed softly, reaching out and gently touching April's shoulder.

The young girl sniffed back her tears, quickly burying herself into his chest. He smiled, brushing back her brown hair.

"Don't worry," he glanced to Peter, "I'll figure something out.

00000000000000000

000000000000

0000

He was slowly getting a better balance on his feet, his elegance almost totally lost with the weirdness of gravity actually having to matter to him.

Being a spirit was defiantly easier, considering the laws of nature, the universe, and everything in general didn't apply to the dead, but then again it really did lack certain things. The biggest being the use of the five senses.

A spirit had no physical body, nothing to judge anything by. It was only through the power of the Millennium Puzzles magic (or curse) that he was given the ability to pretend he had a physical form, created from Shadow Magic. It was a cheap trick but it gave him some pleasure in feeling somewhat alive.

As he followed the Major through the lonely corridors, trying not to trip on his feet, he played his fingers over the surface of the p90 in his hands, wanting to touch everything he possibly could, smell every scent he could.

Most of all he wanted to find Yugi.

Funny that even now the half of their soul he retained craved to be reunited. He was sure even couples with the deepest ramport would not feel the sheer agony, the painful tearing, that was eating him inside.

It would have been worse if he'd been a spirit, unprotected by the stupidness of being mortal.

"Alright," The Major paused and Yami propped himself up neatly beside her. Somewhere in the distance the sound of Jaffa could be heard.

They waited silently for the echoing to disappear.

Sam turned to face the shorter man beside her.

"See that bolted up door on the wall?" She pointed.

Yami nodded.

"We need to get it open, to climb inside."

"Alright." Yami knelt, pulling out a pack around his waist and slipping out tools. Sam raised an eyebrow, realising the tools the Pharaoh was pulling out had come from the package Little Sam had given the ancient king.

It appeared the Pharaoh knew how to use them perfectly well. He applied himself to his task with silent vigour almost as if it was a game.

Her head spun with thoughts.

It was obvious that the Pharaoh kneeling beside her was different from the one they all usually interacted with. There had been a slight, ever so slight, change in his personality from the word go; though she was unsure if it was an actual personality shift or a side effect from becoming human again. If he had been the same frightening dark king of the shadows he'd been before she was sure nothing could have stopped him from breaking into a furious rage to get his lighter half back.

Though it was endearing to see the strange commitment between the two, she had to constantly remember they were the same person in reality; they were driven to be together through something not of their making.

They needed the other to survive. He had to be in sheer agony knowing Yugi would have been suffering far worse than he was, considering he had a Furling buffering him up.

Her lips spread thin in concern, the small mothering aspect of her nature swelling up briefly.

"You are feeling alright Yami?" Sam pressed herself against a wall, watching the Pharaoh work on a panel. She turned her attention back to the corridor, keeping careful eye out for any approaching enemy.

Yami sniffed, rubbing his nose as he put his strength into working out a screw. It squeaked as it loosened.

"I'm fine Major." He smiled faintly in her direction, "do not worry about me."

"I know." She shrugged, noticing he'd finished with the screws and was slowly pealing back the metal to reveal a tunnel. "But sometimes it's difficult to remember that you are actually only a young man in reality."

"I suppose I am." Yami placed down the metal panel and peered into the tunnel; he flipped on a light and stared into the darkness. He looked towards the Major, his lips thinning slightly.

"We should both fit, lucky for me, I never inherited my father's thick shoulders. Ladies first." He offered.

Sam rolled her eyes at his chivalry, "thank you." She climbed into the darkness, switching on the light strapped to her vest to lead the way. She heard Yami climb in after her.

"So, this should lead us down to the engines right?" The Pharaoh asked.

"You tell me?" She added playfully. Silence answered her. "Yes, Pharaoh, it should."

"Okay..." His voice was soft. "Let me ask, what are these shafts?"

"This entre base is one giant space-ship...when it takes off the hot air from the engines needs to escape, these tunnels allow the air to race around the ship, creating power before escaping. Quite genius if you ask me."

"Genius if you're not in them while the space-ship takes off." The king muttered darkly. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

"Usually I am."

"Would you admit if you weren't?"

"No, I am Pharaoh."

"I see...but you'd admit it to Yugi right?" She wiggled her way through a turn in the tight tunnel.

For a moment Yami's scrambling paused, even his breathing had stopped.

Then slowly he returned and she heard his voice from behind.

"Yes, I would."

She smiled to herself as they continued through the tunnel, the small strange hand-pad Little Sam had given them giving silent directions through the darkness.

"Tell me, what's it like living with another version of yourself?" She inquired.

"Well, I suppose..." Yami thought for a moment, "it's like always standing before a distorted mirror, one that shows the perfect you. The you, you could never be. It's both humbling and depressing, yet uplifting for I constantly strive to protect that which is perfect. My friend Bakura once described it as 'loving yourself to the point of self-visualisation.' Long ago, when once we were younger, he told me something I took to my grave so to say...he said, 'Pharaoh, my king, you cannot love others until you have first come to love yourself.' I never understood what he meant, but when Yugi released me from my prison...I knew then. I knew how to love myself, and in turn, I could then love the world I protect."

"So..." Sam paused for a moment, and they both crouched in the dim light humming from a wire meshing under them revealing a long drop, "as a spirit, Pharaoh, can you still feel such emotions?"

"Your scientific side bleeding through Major?"

"Yes. You could say that, I have to admit, you are a constant thorn in my side." She admitted, "an impossibility to science."

"In answer to your question, yes, I still feel emotions, very strongly...rage...fear...sorrow...admiration, love...these things I have had to relearn and through Yugi I have discovered them again. Emotions, Major, are not rooted to the five senses...they come from the soul and my soul is very much alive."

"Amazing." She mused, restarting their slow decent towards the engines, "you continue to amaze me."

"And you continue to astound me with your gracious beauty and quick wit."

She smirked, "thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me...I'm the one looking up your rear end right now. Isn't it nice I have no fear of tight spaces?"

"You live inside a puzzle," choosing to ignore his jibing Sam mumbled, "no big suprise-." Her voice caught in her throat in sudden horror as her legs suddenly lost the floor they'd been resting on and she slid with a shout.

"Major!" Yami threw out his hand in a swift reaction to her shout.

She slipped down the vertical tunnel. His hand firmly clutching hers did not get released, affectively pulling him after her down the drop. Sam gave a cry of fright as her feet hit a mesh flooring, she had a split second to right herself before Yami struck the floor beside her, wedging them tightly together in the tiny confines of the shaft. The torch the king had been carrying hit him squarely on the head, bouncing and dropping onto the mesh flooring, revealing that the thin barrier that were standing on led to a slowly turning fan some meters below.

Yami blinked as the torch's light died.

In the darkness their bodies where pressed uncomfortably close, to the point of being unable to move. Sam gave a soft groan, tipping her head forward onto Yami's chest.

"We're stuck." She stated the rather obvious fact out loud.

"Yes..." Yami blinked in the dim light, "it would appear so." He wiggled, feeling a sharp pain in his arm from the movement against the iron walls of the tunnel.

"I hope this mesh under us holds," Sam muffled her voice into his jacket, "because I don't feel like being blended by that giant fan."

"This is a perfect scene for a movie," Yami tilted his head back, "or a television show..."

"I would agree with you if I wasn't the one in the scene." The Major tried to twist free, only to hear Yami give a sharp intake of pain from her p90 being pressed into his stomach.

"Well," she heard a soft chuckle of amusement from him after a moment's pause. His chest vibrated, "it could be worse."

"Oh, it could, could it?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "pray tell, my lord, how this situation could be worse."

Yami cracked a grin, despite knowing she couldn't see it in the poor light.

"You could be stuck with the Colonel."

She blinked in the darkness. "Ah, good point."

"At least I won't take advantage of the situation." The Pharaoh grunted, shifting again, "curses on this annoying mortal body, if I was a spirit this would be easy to get out of."

"Well, welcome to the realm of reality Pharaoh." The Major muttered.

"Lovely isn't it, sweat, blood, aching bones...no awesome shadow powers..." The king's voice trailed off.

Sam heard his chest vibrate against her. Something in his mood had changed.

"Yami, what is it?"

"Well..." He mused, "I was just thinking, if this flipping of the coin thing is real, if I have become the light to Horus then I should be able to use some form of shadow magic."

"Oh..." Sam whispered, "because Yugi can, right, I've seen him, he does it every now and then without really being conscious of it."

"Correct. It's a more pure form of shadow magic, both he and Ryou have it but it comes out differently in them both. Now, if I'm like them right now...then theoretically I should be able to use the same kind of purer shadow magic."

"So..." Sam glanced up, "think you can get us out of here?"

"Maybe." He struggled around, "If I can get my hand out of this position, oh...sorry..." His legs shifted.

Sam breathed in deeply, trying to give him access of movement. They still ended up glued tightly together. If the situation hadn't been so dire it would have been rather amusing and she was sure it was going to be looked back on with laughter and smiles, if they managed to get out of it before the ship blasted off and they where roasted by the hot-air running through the vent under their feet.

Yami was still working on freeing his arms, and suddenly she heard a snapping and popping. The king twisted, giving a small whine of pain as his arm-socket snapped back into place. Her eyes widened, realising what he had just done.

"Yami...did you just dislocate your shoulder?"

"Yes. Learnt that when I was kidnapped by raiders and had to get myself free. The human body is an amazing thing, Major, once you learn how to harness the pain." He relaxed, and she felt his breathing slow.

It was suddenly comforting to have his presence near. His commanding authority never left him; even now it remained around him like a cloak.

Sam spread her lips thin, wondering for a moment as she stood wedged against him in the dark, just who and what the ancient king of Egypt had been.

He had been a Pharaoh, yes, but that, she figured, barely scratched the surface of their resident lord of darkness.

"Major, bury your head into my chest and close your eyes as tight as you can." He ordered softly.

"Why?"

"Because it's about to get really bright in here."

000000000000000

000000000

00

April lay in his lap, her eyes closed firmly as she tried to gather some rest. Yugi breathed out, settling his head back upon the wall behind him. He'd never found himself in a command situation before, never without Yami, or even Joey, Tristain and Tea. Before Yami, Joey had usually been the somewhat commander of their group. An idiot-like one, but one none the less. Gazing down at his hands Yugi stared at the slim fingers, he wiggled the digits, his mind elsewhere.

If he truthfully was Yami's other half, than everything the Pharaoh had in commanding presence he could have too, all he had to do was call upon it, not matter how frightening the experience was. Right now he was the only prisoner who knew the risks and who knew their situation.

His role had shifted overnight.

"Hey."

Yugi gave a start, jerking around to encounter Peter kneeling beside him. The young man across from him gave a faint smile, brushing at his geek-like hair-cut with a free hand. He simply oozed professional student who had nothing better to do with his life but study to study more study.

"You're not the Yugi Motou from Duel Monsters are you? I've been sitting over there trying to get a picture in my head...you look like him but-."

"My hairs longer, I know," Yugi grinned, "I decided to grow it out in senior year. Apparently it now makes me look like a girl from a distance, but its better than having to use a ton of hair gel."

Peter grinned, giving a whistle, "So you are the King of Games."

Yugi gave a small laugh, looking over Peter once more.

"Your twenty-five right?" He inquired.

"Yeah."

"About the same age as me, so you'd have been around when I was playing."

Peter pulled his legs around into a cross legged position, his interest peaked.

"Man, I so was. I use to duel, got myself invited into Duellist Kingdom to! Didn't make it far, but heck it was still a fun thing to do, camping out with a bunch of friends, doing what we loved!"

Yugi cracked a grin. "I know, I loved those days of random fun, of excuses to get out of school work for a card game."

"I wasted half my life on it." Peter shrugged. "But you...you made it an art." He pointed and Yugi gazed at the hand poised at his chest. "Didn't you have a...big piece of jewellery, kids at my school, we use to all talk about what it was and why you'd wear a massive hunk of gold. It was real gold right?"

Yugi shifted, his gaze moving out of the force-field, growing distant. In his lap April stirred and he gently rubbed a hand over her hair, sensing her sudden heighten in distress as she realised she was still in the nightmare he was sure she'd been wishing was a dream.

"Pure gold." Yugi nodded. "But magical, made from the blood of a slain Hebrew village massacred in one night. It was part of a set of seven mystical items created to help protect the land of Egypt against a terrible threat but their power was to great, the magic that formed them to dangerous..."

"Seriously."

"You got kidnapped by an alien." Yugi dead-lined the student beside him, "don't argue."

"Let me guess," Peter joked, "it gave you awesome magical powers-."

"Pretty much." Yugi smirked, enjoying the paling look upon his fellow captives face. "Though I'll admit, it's taken awhile to get use to," he made quotation marks with his fingers, "the awesome magical powers."

"Hey, the ah...alien thingy, grey guy," Peter made a wiggly motion, "called you a Pharaoh...Egypt had Pharaohs."

Yugi licked his lips to wet the dry cracked skin, his small body trembled in sudden want, wishing the painful sensation in his chest would leave, that Yami would come blasting through the force-field and take away the ache he felt inside.

"Yes," he whispered softly, turning his purple gaze back towards Peter, "I am a Pharaoh."

It was take he took up the mantle; it was time to admit who and what he was.

"My name is Atemu, and I am part of a pair who makes up a whole. I protect earth and her people because it was the job given to me by the god's of ancient Egypt to right the balance that was broken long ago."

"He is also immortal to age." A voice startled them both from their conversation. Yugi squeaked and Peter jerked around, staring in wide eye horror at the sight of Loki standing behind him. The small grey alien an intimidating stature with the dark, frightening beast it was drawfed by. Yugi blinked in shock at the Super Solider.

"Loki."

"Yugi Motou." The grey alien moved slowly forward, "your story is an interesting one."

"I'm flattered." Yugi muttered drily.

"You should be."

Yugi bit his lips, swearing he heard a sarcastic jibe in the Asguards tone of voice.

"You may hold the key to the salvation of my race."

"Or I may not."

"Indeed."

"Loki, why are you working with a damned Goa'uld!" Standing so that even his small stature would tower over the Asguard Yugi snapped.

"Anubis is using you to power up his Super Soliders." Pointing at the black knight Yugi waved a hand at it, "he's found out that Shadow Magic can be used agaist him and he's wanting to learn how to use it for himself. If you do what you're going to do to me, then I grantee you will not be saving your face. No." The young man gave a snarl, "you'll be bringing the Asgaurd to their knees before Anubis."

Loki's large black eyes stared up into his face, no emotion registered on his face. Slowly the alien turned, giving the Super Solider a clicking order.

Yugi squeaked as he was snagged by the shoulder to be dragged out of the holding cell but two arms wrapped tightly round his waist and April latched onto him as if her life depended upon it.

"I don't want to be left here! Please! Don't go! Please! Don't leave me." She squealed through tears.

"April," he whispered softly, threading back her brown hair, "you have to let me go."

"NO!"

Her emotions were wild. He could sense the horrified fear, and the lusting wish to cling to the first obvious saviour in sight. Obviously he radiated enough strength for her to instantly latch onto him.

"She may come." Loki's voice broke between them. "It will hinder the test not if the human female wishes not to be detached. I will simply test her also."

Yugi gulped down saliva, sensing the Super Solider release his shoulder but shoved him from the cell. April continued to clutch him tightly, her head buried tightly against him as her small body tremble in fear. Glancing back towards Bruce and Peter Yugi breathed in deeply, stepping out of the shielded enclosure, pulling April with him. The Super Solider turned, following behind them as Loki lead them both through a corridor towards the sound of humming

00000000000000000

000000000

00

He'd made a decision.

The SGC really needed to hire a Furling. It was a sure shame all the advanced races they came across where ether to pig-headed to lend a hand, dying like the Asgaurd, or had long ago vanished in the history of the universe.

Had to be some kind of horrible universal joke that once you reached a state of advancement, you'd automatically became entangled in some kind of horrible disaster. Maybe the human race was best keeping things slow.

Jack watched as the tiny alien moved beside him like an elegant little shadow, the Millennium Puzzle that usually dangled around Yugi's neck, far more giant around the small child's as it bumped with every movement the creature made.

Teal'c suddenly jolted to a stop, causing Daniel to bump into his back. The Jaffa Warrior tensed, a hand gripping his Staff Weapon. Little Sam's head tilted to one side, his large eyes blinking through the darkness of his shadowed form.

"Teal'c." The Furling floated up into eye-line sight of the Jaffa.

"We are being followed..." The warrior whispered softly.

Jack bit his lips.

Little Sam twirled around, his hand morphing into a blade at the movement.

"Oh..." the child trailed off his sentence with a string of curses before adding a final explanation.

"Super Solider."

"We're screwed." Daniel threw up his hands.

"Get behind me," Little Sam squeaked, giving the archaeologist a good hard shove, "or you'll be toast, toast."

000000000000000

00000000000

000000

00

_Goodness, it's been hard to get this episode out._

_I'm surprised I managed to get this far. This wasn't suppose to end here, but if I don't I won't be uploading for another two weeks I reckon and that'd be annoying I feel._

_So, you get the story in a couple of slabs while I work around my writers block._

_Yes, writers block, on both fanfiction and my novel._

_So depressing *tears*_

_I have so much work to do. _

_Oh well, Transformers comes out this week YAY!_

_Hope you enjoyed the episode, more shall be revealed next update, until then, hold up and just relax, things do get explained._


	20. Season 1 Episode 15 Shadow

_I haven't been sleeping well at all._

_Last four nights its been four in the morning by the time I collapse._

_I hate things at the moment._

_But hey, I get to write._

_Hope you enjoy this episode, sorry if it's a little disjointed, I'm really struggling at the moment I think my writings kicking a punch from it._

_Best regards to you all,_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_Sorry for spelling / grammar and such as :(_

_(Sorry everyone, I did upload this but then I released I'd miss a WHOLE section out. So I had to rewrite it! Sorry)_

000000000

000000

000

**Shadow owes its birth to light.**

0000000000000000

000000000

000

Season 1 - Episode 15: Shadow

The light was intense yet it did not hurt her, instead it created warmth that prickled over her skin like a silken blanket and she had to release a sigh of satisfaction. Then something cracked and she gasped as a burning heat swelled behind her. Metal twisted, bending and contorting as it broke then shattered outwards at an alarming force. Fresh air swept into the tunnel.

"Major, take my hands, I'll have to lower you out."

Sam blinked open her eyes, gaping at the Pharaoh in front of her, his locks of hair ignited in a strange flickering glow, the same she had ever so often caught haloing Yugi if ever he became over excited. She nodded, sliding her hands into his, feeling them grip her strongly as he lowered her through the gaping hole in the tunnel. Her back touched the floor and she stared at the ceiling before scrambling away, quickly returning herself to a navy stance of attention. Yami slung a leg around, hopping through the hole and dusting off his pants. He winced painfully, rubbing at his shoulders and neck.

In unison they both gazed at the tight space they'd been occupying.

"Ah..." Sam rubbed her head, glancing to Yami. The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow, tipping his head to one side as he smirked at her flushed face.

"I won't tell if you don't." Yami pointed his p90 down the passage and Sam sighed, giving a nod.

"Alright."

They started down the passage, keeping to the walls in carefully ease, steeping lightly. Yami glanced down at the pad in his hands, flashing it to Sam. She gave a nod, pointing to a door ahead.

"Engines should be through that door, turn left and there should be another door that leads to the lower engine levels."

Yami felt his vest, searching for the waiting packs of C4, "we'll split up and meet back in five minutes," he threw her the hologram pad he held, pulling out another device. "Don't get shot." He called back, vanishing down the left corridor.

Sam thinned her lips.

The way he moved as though he owned the place.

It was confusing.

0000000000000000000

0000000000

000

The Super Solider fired.

The shot erupted like a flaring bolt and Jack watched as Little Sam flew backwards, skidding along the floor with his arms across his face in a protective manner. His green skin was dribbling off the metal armour protecting his soft insides.

The smell was painfully repulsive but it faded away quickly.

Little Sam flashed him a grin of razer sharp teeth.

"Duck!" The Furling squeaked.

Jack swore loudly as he ducked around a corner, throwing Daniel out of his road.

"Move it or lose it!" The Colonel shouted.

"Colonel O'Neill, a Jaffa platoon is approaching." Teal'c turned slightly. Jack fired rounds, watching as the tiny green alien beside him fired the thin weapon he held, both weapons blasting into the armour of the growing form of the Super Solider.

"Back, back...get back." Little Sam squeaked, "back." He pointed to a corridor.

"We can't, Teal'c says Jaffa-."

"Back!" The alien screeched, pointing. As a group they rushed away, the sound of the Super Solider drawing nearer.  
Jack smacked himself onto a wall, reloading his p90. He watched as Little Sam swung up a wall, running across the vertical surface, disappearing around the corridor.

Daniel covered his ears automatically as shots were fired and a high-pitched squeal erupted. Little Sam appeared in a whiff of shadows. The Furling skidded across the floor, the Super Solider behind him. Metal scrapped upon metal as the tiny robot fired his weapon into the oncoming monster. A blast of shadow magic swelled up, the discharge from the weapon struck the Super Solider across the arm, hewing off the limb.

It continued to plough onwards.

"These things don't die!" Jack cursed.

"No kidding." Little Sam twisted, a blade forming in his finger tips, "you guys deal with the Jaffa, I'll get the Super Solider."

"Right." Jack held up a hand, motioning to Teal'c. The Jaffa nodded.

"Danny...come on!" The Colonel rushed past the archaeologist. Spinning on his heels and turning to fire into the approaching gathering of Jaffa. Staff Weapon fire rocketed over head.

Jack hit the wall, reloading once more, spinning out and shattering rounds into the armour plating. He listened to the hissing spits of Teal'c's Staff Weapon, wincing only ever so slightly as a Jaffa solider was struck across the neck by the energy blast.

The remaining solider stood amongst the ruin, blinking for a moment before turning.

Jack swore, pelting after him.

A shot was fired as Daniel appeared through a doorway.

The Jaffa dropped into a heap of metal armour.

Jack clapped Daniel firmly over the shoulder.

"Good work."

"Err..." Daniel glanced at the dead Jaffa. "Okay..." He flinched as Teal'c approached them, his expression slightly darker than usual, as it often was when they encountered and killed his fellow Jaffa.

"I swear we've woken up the neighbourhood..." Jack muttered.

"I do hope," Daniel reloaded his pistol, placing it back on the belt at his side, "we haven't put Yami and Sam in danger...Jack-."

"The little alien..." The Colonel was moving swiftly, the sound of fighting no longer in the air, spurring him on down the corridor to round the bend.

He jerked to a sudden stop, his boots slipping slightly in a floor stained with blood and oil.

Jack stared in awe, his p90 forgotten and hanging limply in his hand, the dire moment they'd just had dismissed as he gaped. Standing amongst the scattering ruins of a Super Solider Little Sam stood, the thin blade formed from his finger tips slowly folding back into a hand shape. The child cracked his neck to one side, large tears droplets streaking down his cheeks as he staggered and slowly turned to walk away from the ruin of the frightening solider he'd torn limb from limb.

The tiny Furling staggered, hitting the wall and slumping, "death...death...always death." He muttered in a softly sing-song voice.

Jack turned slightly towards Daniel, raising his eyebrows. The archaeologist bit his lips, quickly kneeling down, ignoring the staining of blood across the Furlings black clothes he carefully picked him up.

"Let's find Yugi." Daniel tilted his head, "which way Little Sam."

The child held out a hand, pointing, "that way...we have to move fast, an alert has been sent out...Anubis will know..."

"Then let's move." Jack snapped the order.

000000000000000000000

000000000000000

0000000

She'd set her last C4 charge, scooting around a bunch of Jaffa carefully, a task she'd become rather good at. They may have been trained warriors, but earth didn't lack in their trained warriors either, just another kind of trained. Smirking Sam slipped her way into the control room, glancing around at the display images flashing on hologram screens.

It was almost impossible for her to understand, she doubted a Jaffa would, considering the room was empty. Yet she was left wondering why the place carried a distinct Goa'uld feeling in design, yet it was not Goa'uld.

She'd been in plenty of Goa'uld mother-ships to know the layout and the technology, what she saw before her was akin to it but far more highly efficient.

Her mind raced instantly, loving the new problem that presented itself. Placing down her p90 she cracked her fingers, playing over the near invisible key-pad before her. Grumbling under her breath when the codes flashed, indicating she really had no idea what she was doing.

The twinkling of chain-mail caught her unaware.

Her head snapped around, her eyes instantly seeing the Jaffa at the doorway.

In the time it took her to snag her p90 it had fired but the shot never reached the end of the staff weapon it held.

The fire of a p90 came from the other direction, striking the Jaffa in front of her. The warriors form staggered, then dropped into a heap, blood spilling across the engine room floor. Sam closed her eyes briefly as Yami came into view, slapping a new round of ammunition into his p90.

"I told you, don't get shot." He clicked his tongue in distain.

"Oh, ha, ha." She spun on her heals, playing slim fingers over the board in front of her, "did you place your C4 in the indicated areas."

"Yes, Major, I did." Yami joined her at the console, watching her work in curiosity.

"This is...like nothing I've seen before," her eyes thinned, "this system is not Goa'uld and its defiantly not Ancient ether. I know Anubis has been able to gain some Ancient knowledge from his half ascension....but this..."

Yami smirked, propping himself up upon the console and folding his arms across his chest, "you don't like not knowing something."

She glared through her fringe of tussled hair, "no, I don't."

He sighed, spinning and applying himself, watching the hologram screen as it shifted and moved.

"Think Major, where have you seen hologram's of this detail before, and not Asgaurd?"

Sam thinned her lips as she considered the question.

"I...don't...wait" Her eyes widened suddenly, "Seto Kaiba!" Her hands went to her cheeks, staring gobsmacked at the Pharaoh.

"How on earth...?"

"When on earth is more the question Major." Yami chuckled, spreading a hand. "Consider this, if humans where created intelligent from the beginning, could we not have, so to say, been advanced before the coming of the Goa'uld the first time..." He turned back to the screen, tapping in a code that flicked to life.

Sam continued to stare. She moved slowly forward, reaching out and touching his hand. "Yami...does that mean...you were-."  
"Please don't speak of it," Yami stood to his full height, still shorter than she was, but demanding all the same, "you wanted to know, and now you do. As for what I am and what I was, that's best left unsaid for awhile." He indicated the screen in front of him, "I've set it for two hours, auto-pilot will take over at that time, set your watch." Yami switched on his own timer and the Major did the same.

"Right." She glanced to the door, "I suppose we find the Colonel."

Yami thinned his eyes, "Little Sam says they're close to Yugi, I think I should be able to get us there...he's giving me directions. Also," Yami placed a hand to his forehead, "they ran into some trouble, sounds like Anubis may know we're here. He says too be extra careful, shot on sight, and run like mad if you see a Super Solider."

"Sound advice. Mind links are handy."

"I agree."

0000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000

Yugi felt his legs tremble with each step he stook. Wrapped around his waist with her arms tight like a rope April was keeping her wide eyes trained upon Loki's slim figure slinking its way through the blue lit corridor. How the Asgaurd acted so poised around the intimidating figure of a Super Solider Yugi could not imagine.

The giant black beast was terrifying to have near, being taller than six-feet and sounding like a thumping machine as it walked. He could barely stop himself from staring at it with a dark glare of hatred fear.

Loki paused at a glass door and turned on thin heals.

"You may leave." He ordered to the Super Solider, "Tell your Master I am beginning the preparations. It shalt be long now."

The giant nether inclined its head, nor gave a movement of having heard the order, it stood for a moment, then turned and stomped away. Yugi closed his eyes briefly in relief at its vanishing presence.

"You show obvious fear, human." Loki's voice startled him, causing him to jerk and look towards the waiting Asgaurd. "You and the female stink of sweat...your fear does little to aid you but makes you weak."

Yugi stiffened, fighting back with a snap.

"Aren't you afraid I could overwhelm you with the Super Solider gone?"

Loki could have given a laugh, at least, it sounded ever so slightly like a laugh.

"I'd like to see you try." The alien tipped his overly large head around towards the two humans, his large black eyes gleaming in mirth. "Don't underestimate an Asgaurd. We are highly efficient...now...come, Anubis does not like to be kept waiting. This discovery of...Shadow Magic...has given him the rising hope of finding the perfect host and a new weapon to allow his Soldiers to conquer that which stands in his way. You are a key..."

"Then why is this girl here," Yugi gasped out angrily, "and those two men-."

"For research sake," the Asgaurd stepped up to the glass doors and they swished often at a hand signal, "they each have a genetic marker within their bodies that make them slightly more susceptible to this Shadow Magic of yours."

Yugi shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I never meant for you too." Loki motioned him forward and Yugi felt himself move without his own will as though a leash was pulling him around his neck. April gave a squeak as they were dragged into a brightly lit room filled with tubes of glittering substances reigning down from the ceilings. Yugi gulped at the vision he was shown. Within each tube-like tank tiny bodies floated within the blue substance, some long dead, others being fed by wires. Loki drifted through them as through returning to his children.

Yugi felt his stomach twist in disgust at the sight.

The Asgaurd before him was daring to play God.

"You sick and twisted-." His mouth was clamped shut as Loki glared in his direction. He winced, a sudden weight on his shoulders causing him to stagger as if the gravity around him shifted.

"Like I said, don't underestimate an Asgaurd, our bodies may be small but our minds are not. You, Child of Ra, have yet to experience the sheer amount of years it takes to develop mental abilities." Loki walked around a white desk, his thin fingers playing over the surface, causing images it ignite and shimmer. Revealing results he played with them, moving words and equations around as though toying with a puzzle. Yugi gulped, his voice still clamped tightly in his mouth.

Loki paused, his small frame shifting in its movement. He turned, the muscles of his brow contorting in an almost frown.

"You have no idea who you are do you," the insane scientist gave a rub of his waxed head. "This base was designed and built by your own race, left here after the Goa'uld near wiped out your world for daring to defy them. You where only saved because the Furlings integrated Shadow Magic into your blood generations before hand thus allowing you to sacrifice yourself. The Goa'uld ended up fearing your strength so much that earth was left to its own...and yet everyone else suffered their wrath, even the Asgaurd. While you and your tiny planet was kept safe..." The Asgaurd pressed a button and Yugi flicked his eyes around to watch pad rise up out of the marble floor, upon it a thick blue liquid was stationed, squishing around. Loki was speaking of Yami and the events that had transpired near five thousand years ago.

His eyes closed, his mind flipping over the time he'd spent in the Memory World, of the society he'd seen and interacted with.

Had it been a lie?

It couldn't have been, for Yami's memories had returned to him. They uncovered his name and defeated the game by conquering Zork.

_No...Yugi...think..._He squeezed his eyes painfully shut. _It was a game._ _Bakura made it into a game._ _Oh Ra, it was a game...games are made-up...like...a Dungeons and Dragons scenario. It couldn't have been the real thing. _

_The real thing must have been devastating. Bakura must have known we, as the players, would not have been able to grasp the real situation...so he used Duel Monsters to show it instead...dear Ra. If that's true then...everything I think I know about ancient history is a lie._

_Yami lied._

His legs trembled as a sudden overwhelming urge to vomit struck him and he bent forward, clutching his stomach. April whimpered, holding him firmly and he shook himself, biting his lips and forcing calm over his body for her sake.

_No._

_He didn't lie._

_He simply never told me._

_That's different from lying...._

"Of cause he's not lying, silly human." Loki spoke up and Yugi winced at the alien voice, hating it more every time it rung in his ears. "Your petty mind is far too limited to understand what transpired to separate you into the revolting state you are now in."

Did the Asgaurd truthfully think them one and the same?

"Of cause you are the same. You where at one with yourself, only after you defeated the Goa'uld's with much loss of life, did you become separated...it is this separation I need though I distain it so much for its unnatural and unstable state." Loki pointed to the risen pad he'd summoned up from the floor, "your body is inhibited...this...darker half of yours consumes you, keeps you bound...what I need is a you that is not tainted."

"Tainted." Yugi found his voice, choking it out painfully, forcing through whatever strange block Loki was causing on his voice-box. "Yami does not taint me."

"Every molecule of your body is utterly dripping with this..." Loki made a disgusted motion, "shadow magic, this other realm..."

Loki slid around the centre console of the laboratory.

"You, female human, place your hand within the liquid."

April blinked, looking up at Yugi. He thinned his lips then slowly nodded.

"Do as he says." He whispered, brushing back her hair to gain a view of her terrified eyes. He doubted she'd heard a word of the conversation, there was only fear surrounding her like a cloak. Her natural human reaction to slip into shock had finally settled in.

She didn't release his hand as she approached the risen pad and carefully slid her free hand into the liquid. It morphed around her fingers and she winced in pain, giving a squeak as she withdrew her hand and latched onto him again. Yugi took her fingers, staring at the small prick marks upon the pads.

"What..." His expression furrowed in confusion, staring back at the risen pad as a tube collapsed over it, filling with a watery substance. The liquid April had slid her hand into began to shift and morph.

"This processes is how the Asgaurd have reproduced for centuries, soon though, we will never have to again." Loki's alien voice had a hint of prideful hope within it.

Yugi ignored him. "Clone." He whispered softly, watching as flesh formed over what was now obviously a human child.

Female.

"Its me..." April whispered softly. Yugi clutched her tighter.

"No darling." He whispered, "it's a new you."

The young man jolted suddenly as Loki appeared beside him, the short thin alien jabbed his arm in a swift movement and he reacted with a shout as blood was seeped out of a vein into a vile. Loki smirked at the fresh life liquid, gazing as it through the glass as he wandered back to the centre console of the white room.

The alien muttered under its breath, seeming to speak in a happily bubbled tone of someone insane.

"What are you doing?" Looking up from where he clutched his bleeding arm Yugi watched as Loki slid the vile of blood into a machine. It vanished, the appeared hooked into a threaded needle that spun its way through the tube where the clone floated.

"Showing to you how tainted you are. This..." Loki turned his cold black eyes towards him as the needle punctured the babies flesh, "Yugi Motou is science."

Yugi reacted suddenly in the knowledge the next scene was not going to be pleasant. Snagging April and yanking her wide eyes around into his chest, holding her firmly to him as the clone within the tube morphed into something he could only imagine was akin to a duel monster then it suddenly exploded, splattering blood across the surface of the tube that held it.

"Oh Ra, you bastard. You killed the child-."

"No," Loki turned towards him, "you killed it."

"I didn't even touch it!" Yugi screeched, shoving April behind him as he confronted the Asguard.

Loki calmly shrugged his thin shoulders, "I told you, your blood is tainted, that is what I demonstrated. If I tried to integrate you into a Super Solider as you are right now, I would fail...they would become tainted also and thus..." The Asgaurd flapped a hand at the tube, "meet the same fate as the clone."

"What the hell tainted me then?"

"I told you, the process of separation tainted you...it is both your salvation and your doom..."

"The Puzzle." Yugi whispered, turning away slightly. "Because it was made from innocent blood...the curse..."

"Highly unscientific-."

"Hell if I care! You are not going to do whatever the hell is it you're wanting to do. Anubis cannot get the powers of the Shadow Realm...whatever it is he's promised you, he won't give you."

"A certain Furling child, I believe is my payment, you see, Furlings died out a long time ago...they killed themselves...but with your compatible flesh and a Furlings ability to absorb and regenerate I believe I can save my people!"

"Save your people, Ra on high, for a genius of a genius race you are as thick as your fat head."

Loki's dark eyes flashed, "your words mean nothing. Now, place your hand upon the pad."

"No." Yugi snapped.

Loki shifted ever so slightly and Yugi winced in pain. Behind him he heard April squeal and watched the girl stagger, crumbling onto the floor, clutching her head painfully.

"Do it or she will suffer...and even then if you don't do it, I will kill the old man and the boy as well."

"Why don't you just make me instead of bringing in innocent lives?"

"You may be young, Yugi Motou, but your other half is not...though I have separated you both there lingers in your mind a barrier I cannot pass. So, the girl..."

"Wait," Yugi held out his hand as April squealed again, "alright! Fine! Obviously I have no choice but to do what you want...but I swear, you do this, and there won't be any going back Loki. You'll have damned the galaxy and your people."

"Hell is only an illusion to you lesser beings." Loki pointed to the pad and Yugi walked slowly towards it, reaching out and sliding his hand into the swished liquid that formed around his skin. He felt a painful jab in each finger tip and watched as blood seeped out, mingling with the substance. The burning increased and he swiftly withdrew his hand as a tube slid down from the ceiling above, closing over the pad. The substance morphed and grew as it had before. Yugi bit his lips as he watched the tiny foetus grow until he was standing beside a new-born child in size.

"Solomon..." He whispered.

"The perfect host. Untainted. Uninhibited and most of all, advanced..." Loki clapped his thin hands together in a human motion. "Combined with Anubis's Super Soldiers we'll make an army that will be unstoppable. My people will rise again and we will be proud! We will no longer seek aid from the humans of earth."

The words of the Asguard slipped past him like milk. Yugi balled his fists, a faint, flicker of an almost memory touching his mind of something he'd known he done once before in the life that had not really been his own and yet had been.

"No...you won't, as Pharaoh I won't let you." Yugi dropped, swung and knocked Loki to the ground, the tiny alien skidded across the floor. In a matter of seconds the Asguard righted himself, black eyes flaring.

Yugi sensed the painfully pressure upon his mind but ignored the spiking pain. Making a mad dash for the tube that encased the close he swung at the thin glass, feeling his knuckles contact it as it shattered, spilling liquid across the floors.

The baby, encased in the protective blue liquid slid down.

Spinning on his heals Yugi called out as he knocked himself onto Loki, pinning the Asgaurd down with force.

He shouted.

"April, grab the baby and run! GO! NOW!" He held Loki down.

April dashed past him, picking up the clone and sprinting away. Yugi turned his attention back to the Asgaurd under him and was struck firmly over the head with a flying object. He rolled, groaning as stars danced over his vision. Loki floated upwards, landing back upon his slim feet, his thin chest heaving in gasps as his black eyes clouded over.

"Human..."

"No," Yugi stood, "I'm not as human as I'd like. Loki...I may be revolting to you, and by Ra, I may be tainted by the blood of the slain, but apparently I once defeated the Goa'uld and obviously I managed to save my planet and my people from extinction...so clearly I did what you won't ever do! I'm warning you, just because I can't remember what happened in the past doesn't mean I'm incapable of whatever it was I did while I was part of the Pharaoh. If you want to fight this out, then I'll fight it out."

"Don't underestimate an Asgaurd." Loki thinned his large black eyes into slits.

Yugi stood firmly, clenching his fists as the horrible sensation of having his mind probed swept over his body. His skin crawled and he ducked under the illusion that something was thrown in his direction. Loki moved like a sleek wraith, this tiny body aiming with expert grace for the pressure points. Yugi gasped, throwing himself to one side, scrambling around the tubes of experiments, searching for a weapon to counter attack.

He was struck from behind and skidded across the floor, hitting a tube and feeling it crack from the force of his impact. Shagging a shed of glass Yugi swung it, ignoring the pain in his hand as it cut his own skin.

Though he couldn't see the Asgaurd behind him he heard the hissing spit of furious pain. His side was struck again by a kinetic force and he cried aloud in pain. Reacting Yugi felt his adrenalin speed up as he spun, swinging out a leg and collecting Loki in the side. The Asguard grabbed into the leg. Yugi squeaked, using thumb and finger to drive his bleeding hand into the alien's eyes. Loki dropped, staggering backwards as he blinked, clutching his large black eyes.

In that singular moment Yugi felt the jabbing probe influsing his mind drop away and his vision cleared. Knowing nothing more to do he swung out a fist, striking Loki over the head and knocking the Asgaurd across the floor. The alien's body slumped into a limb heap and Yugi slid down to his knees, gasping as he gripped his splitting skull, the pain like a shard of hot iron spiking into his brain.

"Don't pick a fight...with little grey aliens." He groaned, "oh Ra...my head...my head." Whining Yugi scrunched his fists into his eyes, ignoring the blood as he ground them into his sockets. "My head." It pounded like a drum, making him curl up tightly in a protective manner, only after a few brief moments did he release the drumming was coming from the door into the laboratory as though someone was thumping against the glass panels.

It took what felt like minutes for him to drag his body slowly upright, sliding past Loki's limp body, without a scratch and seeming none the worst of the small fight. Yet his black eyes stared into oblivion. Ignoring the alien Yugi hoisted himself slowly into a standing position and slid his hand over the activation pad of the door. It swished open as he fell to the ground once more.

For a moment he was sure the man was a Jaffa, but as the figure bent down Yugi found himself staring into the Colonel's sparkling blue eyes.

"Kid, what have you done this time?"

"Colonel!" Yugi rasped out painfully, "sir! You...came!"

"Hey kiddo." Jack reached down, hoisting the young man up, staring over his current attire, splattered in blue liquid. "What happened to you?"

"Ah, got into a fight with an insane Asgaurd..." Yugi winced, touching a bleeding gash upon his arm, then noticed his knuckles where cut and bleeding from the force of shattering the thin glass tube. His leg was covered in scratches as if Loki's skin had been covered in wire meshing. "They really pack a punch. Guess they're not as helpless as they look...." He groaned. "Stupid...aliens..."

"Hey Jack-." Daniel appeared, skidding around the corner, he jolted to a stop, staring at Yugi then down at the limp form of the Asgaurd, "oh...Yugi...oh...so you...ah...you-."

"He's just unconscious Daniel, Loki...I mean...I only knocked him out." Yugi sighed and Jack gave a startled movement beside him, "yes...I did, he was going to use my clone and I couldn't let him. He just went nuts." The young man bowed his head, "he's brilliant, seriously, the guy cloned me with..." he held up his hand, revealing the tips of his fingers, now bruising around small prick wounds upon their pads, "just blood samples. He cloned April to but then dissected..." he trailed off, "well yeah...I won't go into details. Um, is April alright?" He started to move, his legs shaking painfully. The Colonel's hand firmly came under his arm-pit, holding him upright.

Daniel nodded. "The girl's fine...and so are the two other guys, Teal'c got them out...Jack, Little Sam says he can't hold the door shut much longer. We've locked in."

The Colonel nodded, ignoring Yugi's startled expression at the mention of the Furling.

"Alright, guess this is it then. Think Anubis wants us alive?"

"He'll want my clone alive," Yugi shuffled. "He's the perfect host...he hasn't got my defects, nothing is inhibiting his use of shadow magic. Yami has got to put a plug on him soon. Did you say Little Sam?"

"Yeah kid," Jack nodded, "the little green thing is lending a hand, he ah...turned Yami mortal-."

"Shit what?" Yugi swore, then clapped a hand firmly over his mouth, "Sorry...really bad day, haven't slept in like...twenty-four hours."

"Hey, I'm not complaining kid, you got kidnapped, cloned and had a cat fight with an Asgaurd. You have my permission to say whatever you want."

Jack gripped him in a fatherly hold, pulling him through the corridor after Daniel. They came out into the larger laboratory area. Yugi swung his eyes towards the holding cell, noticing it had been deactivated. Quickly he sought for April and gave a small sigh of relief when he noticed the young girl. She held the clone tightly in her arms, having wrapped the baby up in Teal'c's offered jacket. The Jaffa was standing guard over them both, his eyes firmly glued upon Bruce, the elderly man shaking in silent rage. Peter leapt up as Yugi walked into the room.

"Man, what is going on? What is that thing!?" The student pointed towards the firmly shut sliding doors where Little Sam hovered, his arms outstretched, clamping the door shut with shadows. He was trembling from the effort that would soon give way.

Yugi sided up to April, giving her a small hug around the shoulders, whispering into her ear.

"Keep hold of him, don't let him go."

She nodded, holding the baby closer, her eyes wide in fear.

"We're ether about to die painfully, or get carted away to see the lord and master." The Colonel stomped past the student, calling out, "Oi, Little Sam, we're ready!"

The Colonel threw a pistol in Yugi's direction, "let's just hope the Pharaoh and the Major figure out a way to get us outta this rut."

Little Sam's eyes opened suddenly, revealing wide yellow pupils. The door slid open, revealing a Super Soldiers towering form looming over the tiny alien. Jaffa surrounded the beast and shifted, pouring into the room to collect them like a herb.

Little Sam growled darkly, spinning in the air as the Super Solider stomped forward, causing the alien to float backwards until he was pressed into the Colonel's chest.

"Come." The of the monster voice snarled.

"Okay..." Jack raised an eyebrow, "not dead is good."

Yugi shifted uneasily, "depends how long death is prolonged."

They moved as a whole, surrounded by the Jaffa Warriors.

Jack sighed heavily. "Typical."

00000000000000

00000000000

00000

"Typical." Sam groaned as she watched the team being lead away through the corridors. Beside her Yami thinned his eyes darkly, noticing Yugi in the group.

"At least Yugi is alright."

"For now." Sam turned away, checking over her p90 as her mind worked. "We need a plan. How long have we got till the engines star up?"

Yami checked his watch, "an hour and a half. What we need is a small distraction to lead the Jaffa away, got any more C4?"

Sam shook her head negatively.

"No."

The Pharaoh sighed.

"Don't worry we'll think of something," the Major reassured.

"Get me to a terminal," Yami spun around, "I may be able to use an old trick my friend Bakura taught me, if it still works."

For a moment she looked at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Major?'

"Alright, alright, no questions asked your highness." She rolled her eyes. "Let's try this way."

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

0

"Where are they taking us?" April whimpered and Yugi glanced down at her. He slid his hand over her hair, rubbing her tenderly.

"To see Anubis I think."

"The man in the black cloak." The girl whispered.

Yugi nodded, deciding to be simple and agree with her, it was no use discussing the ins and outs of what a Goa'uld was to a thirteen year old.

"Yes. When we arrive, stay behind me alright and keep a hold of that baby."

"He's not crying or even moving." April begged.

"He'll be fine." Yugi smiled, "don't worry, he'll be fine." Interestingly enough he was reassuring himself far more than her.

They approached golden doors, looming high above them into a distant ceiling revealing images of the most beautiful splendour, displaying what he could only see as fuzzy pictures of a story. Without his glasses he could only make out lines. The Super Solider before them shoved on the giant doors as they creaked open, groaning with age as they swung wide to reveal an open throne room filled with the looming of golden pillars.

"No Goa'uld vessel I've seen has a throne room like this." Daniel whispered. "This is beautiful, no...this is beyond beautiful, this is majestic..."

"Why thank you Doctor Daniel Jackson, I am glad you like my new home." A demonic voice startled them. "Your people did so the most amazing works of art once upon a time..."

Yugi shivered, biting his lips as he turned slowly towards the sound of the voice.

Upon a golden throne, risen upon the floor on a cascading staircase Anubis's black cloaked form sat.

Awaiting them...

0000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

"Yes!" Yami slapped his hands together in victory as he gazed at the holographic screen before him. Sam glanced his way from where she stood keeping gaurd.

"I hope that means a good yes." She whispered.

Yami grinned, applying himself to tapping at the key-pad before him.

"Good yes." He glanced her way, "they're still using the old system...I bet Anubis doesn't think any humans would be around to remember but I do."

"What is it?"

"A call-back." Yami tapped a key, "during times of war when troops needed to be summoned at mass the General would send out a signal that'd tell the troops of gather at an allocated area. Apparently when the Goa'uld took our technology, they took the old summoning program too. Guess the Jaffa obey it. I hope."

"Wait..." the Major gasped, "the Goa'uld took our technology-."

"Questions Major." Yami glanced over the glasses on the tip of his nose.

"Right, right, yes your highness." She grumbled. "But you'll tell me one day, right?"

"One-day." He chuckled, pressing a button. "And we're done. Hopefully all the Jaffa will now be getting the signal to move, we'll only have those in the throne room to deal with."

Sam nodded as Yami came to stand beside her; she looked towards him, smiling at his ready stance, wondering how beautiful he would have appeared had he been wearing his entre Pharaoh outfit. He would have blended it perfectly with their current surroundings, to perfectly.

"Let's go then." She motioned with her p90.

"Yes, lets."

000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

00000000

"My, my..." Anubis wandered slowly down from his throne, the swell of the long robe cascading over the marble flooring. "If it isn't the famous SG1..."

Jack struck a pose. "Yep."

The Goa'uld shifted his hooded head towards Little Sam. "And Horus, I see your Uncle Seth didn't kill you after all."

Little Sam blinked slowly, "No, he raped me and tore up my Uncle Osiris's body...fun times. Fun times. Wow...that was a couple life times ago...can't believe you remember that Anubis, you where barely beginning your campaign of universe domination."

The Goa'uld barked a snarling laugh, gliding closer. He paused as Little Sam gave a high-pitched snarl, floating forward in a protective, predatory motion.

"Your people have always been an interesting race, Horus, useless as hosts but interesting to meddle with." Anubis shifted his attention.

Though he had no eyes, his gaze was a feeling and Yugi sensed it as it trailed over his body. He shivered, hating the sensation of being studied by someone other than Yami.

"Welcome home, child of Ra."

"Home?" Yugi whispered.

"Indeed." Anubis's tone gave the impression of a smile. "You do realise I was going to use you to force your other half into giving me the Stones I need but it looks like I will now have more live to demand upon. I am sure his majesty would hate to have the death of his friends on his hands also..."

Yugi gripped his hands into fists, "you are horrible, you know that. You trick poor Loki into making you these Super Soldiers and then you feed him lies to get him to make them stronger...which...by the way...isn't going to work! Shadow Magic has to be approved by the Pharaoh. He is the one who controls the flow of the Realm."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if I just..." Anubis stepped closer and Yugi flinched back for a moment, "squeezed the life out of you right now and be done with it."

"Ah, no..." Jack stepped in front of Yugi, "bad idea. Really bad idea. You seriously have not seen the Pharaoh in a rampage-."

"Actually, I have." Anubis tilted his hooded head, "about five thousand years ago...my brother tried to take over your planet."

Yugi's eyes widened slightly.

"The fool had no idea what he was up against, however with the Stones I shall have victory."

"That is if you get them." Little Sam squeaked. "Which is highly unlikely, since we're going to be getting out of here and you'll be all...like...booo...hooo, I failed, oh woe is me."

"You will be silent Horus."

"What makes you think you can shut me up, obviously it didn't work when my Uncle Seth tried it, and it never works for my father, so I ask, how will you shut me up! I am a little green talking machine, eat goo, Goa'uld scum bag!"

Anubis moved to swing at the child, Yugi lunged, snagging the Goa'uld's arm firmly, ignoring Jack's loud cry of surprise at the sudden movement he made. It wasn't the smartest move he'd ever made in his life, which he released the moment his arms locked around the Goa'uld's arm, but the sight of Little Sam's wide eyes was worth the instant pain of being thrown backwards through the air, colliding with the floor as a rag doll.

He watched as Jack lashed out, yet the Colonel barely stepped too feet before the Super Solider behind him snagged his shoulder, tearing him from the floor and hoisting him high.

Anubis snarled inhumanly, swinging his attention from the struggling commander. Yugi flinched painfully, sensing Little Sam's small hands carefully hoisting him upright in brotherly affection. The false-god glided forward.

"Yugi...move," Little Sam whispered, "quickly...get out of the way...I can take a beating but you can't. Not yet."

"Samuel-." Yugi felt for his guns, cringing as he realised he was still only dressed in a simple white gown stained with his own blood.

Jaffa had surrounded Teal'c, with bother Bruce and Peter cowering in horror, yet April stood beside the Jaffa Warrior, still bearing the child in her arms, her eyes wide in fright.

"Yugi...please..." Little Sam pressed him, "trust me, I can fight him...I know I don't look all that strong, but neither do you and honestly, your stronger than most would think. Get out of my way, please...if ever you trusted in your god, do it now. I'm Horus remember, the Ancient Egyptians wouldn't have written good nice stories about me if they didn't have some shread of truth."

"What do I do...?" Yugi whispered, his voice catching in his throat as Anubis swelled a small ball of energy in the palm of his hand, gathering like dust. Beside him Little Sam played streaming lengths of shadows through his own fingers in the same manner he had often watched Yami do. His eyes caught the gleam of the Puzzle around the Furlings neck and Little Sam smiled devilishly.

"Trust me...and trust yourself"

Yugi nodded, "okay..." He moved and Little Sam shot past, shadows swelling as the child collided with the Goa'uld. Yugi gasped as the eruption of gun-fire shattered throughout the throne room and the Jaffa surrounding the remainder of the team where drowned by weapon fire from the open doorway. Yugi spun, the world filling with sounds and cries, yet he could only stand and watch as the movements around him rushed past.

Little Sam's constant snapping of electricity and shadows smashed against Anubis, collecting the Goa'uld with full force. Yugi called out, aware the Furling child was being beaten. The alien turned his yellow gaze towards the doorway and Yugi followed his line of sight in the brief second. He noticed Yami firing upon the Super Solider that still plagued the team.

Little Sam's voice whispered in his mind.

_He's here._

Spinning in the Furlings direction Yugi cried aloud as Anubis slammed the tiny creature into a wall, pinning him there firmly. Yugi sensed the intense pain and clutched his own middle as if the wound echoed back.

_Yugi...catch...! _

The alien child threw the Puzzle.

Yugi watched it fly and held out his hands for it.

Yami skidded through the doors, ignoring the Super Solider; his boots squeaking across the marble flooring as he ran with every inch of his stamina.

Yugi spun towards the sight of the Pharaoh in surprise as the lord rushed towards him, aiming his p90 in the direction of Anubis as the Goa'uld firmly held Little Sam's wiggling form.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped at the sight of the Pharaoh who aimed to fire.

The blast never came as a high pitched voice rung out through the throne-room hall.

"Stop!"

Everything froze around them. Yami skidded to a stop, dropping his weapon in surprise as Lord Ra appeared in a flash. All sound and all movement within the hall creased as time slowed to a halt. Yugi gaped in awe, spinning towards the majestic Furling draped in the cascading robe of shimmering galaxies.

"My lord." Yami felt the automatic reaction to drop to his knees and he slid down as the green skinned alien floated towards him, reaching out two lean hands and cupping his cheeks tenderly in a fatherly gesture.

"Ah, dear son," he addressed them both, looking to Yugi where the young man stood meters away, shocked at the strange sensation of time being paused, "you continue to amaze me with your boundless ability to get into the worst trouble."

"I am sorry, my father."

"Think nothing of it," Lord Ra chuckled, "Samuel does it all the time...look at him, decided to pick a fight with a half-dead Goa'uld, really...that son of mine." The ancient god shook his head sadly.

"Err...excuse me," holding up a hand Yugi tried to move, but squeaked as he realised his feet where firmly glued to the floor. "What is this?" Yugi threw out his hands, indicating the frozen world.

"This..." Ra glanced at the frozen fight scene, "is what I do. I am the sun-god, time is my domain...if I had not done this you would all be dead."

"Um." Furrowing his brow Yugi looked down at himself, "I don't feel dead?"

"No, because I stopped it..." Ra pointed to Yami with an accusing finger, "he was about to run to you, I could not allow him to get closer."

Pulling a confused face Yami slowly stood to his feet, glancing towards Yugi.

Lord Ra floated higher, reaching their eye-line.

"You're the same soul." Ra waved a hand at the space between them. "You're creating a paradox by being so close. Both of you cannot be alive at the same time."

"We can't." Yugi gaped, "but why?"

The Furling blinked for a moment. "Well, you can if you want, but you'd blow a hole in sub-space time. No, Yami is dead for a reason, Yugi Motou, so that you can share your lives. He gave everything he had to save his world, for that he was granted the gift of living in non-existence. Those who are dead are outside of time; therefore it is a cheat that you can be together. One has to be dead, one has to be alive, neither of you can exist on this physical realm at the same time." The ancient lord floated towards them, "such is your curse."

Yami bowed his head, "I understand, Lord Ra."

"Both of you are a singular soul, you could, if you wished it, become a single person again but I don't think you'd wish that any longer...you've developed your own personalities, it's very interesting to watch and I am surprised it has happened. You have both come so far from when you first began your journey." The ancient god's eyes glittered and Yugi managed a faint smile, recollecting the first time he'd accepted Yami's existence.

All those years ago in Duellist Kingdom when he and Yami had separately battled Pegasus. That event had set off a chain reaction, leading them to this position, this spot in their lives.

"So..." Yugi sighed, "what now?"

"I need Yami dead," Lord Ra pointed to the king, "only someone who does not exist on the physical plain can destroy Anubis, for Anubis is the same...this plan was set in motion a long time ago. You must fulfil it."

"Of cause, my lord, your faith in me shall not be proved wrong. My aibou and I will destroy this menace."

"Yes, we will." Yugi agreed. "We defeat everything we come across, together." Looking across the couple meters separating them Yugi grinned and Yami returned the smile.

Lord Ra gave a cackled laugh, his robe belling out as he spun in the air like a leaf.

"Good...good...that is what I like to hear."

"Can I have one request, my lord." Yami held out a hand, stalling the Furling who turned slowly towards him, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, young one?"

Yami blinked at the reference to his age, and cringed at the thought that he was young compared to the alien before him, "May I...just once...know what it feels like to touch Yugi with this physical body."

The alien gave a laugh, "you know not what you are asking, Pharaoh, in all of time and space never before has a split soul of light and dark known that sensation...but I suppose, this once, I will give you this wish, my child, for I am and will forever be, in your debt for the deed you did so long ago."

The god floated towards them both, red eyes shining in fatherly compassion. He reached out his tiny, thin hands and took both of theirs, slowly pulling them closer as he spoke.

Yugi gasped as his feet became unstuck and he staggered as he was pulled forward.

"My son," Lord Ra addressed them both as a singular, "be at one." He joined their hands together.

Yugi felt the jolt, almost as if something shifted inside his bodily structure to allow him the physical touch. His reaction was one that surprised him. He grabbed the offered arm in sudden want.

For a moment Yami stood shock still at the hand on his own before he threaded his fingers around Yugi's and closed his eyes at the pleasurable sensation the simple act of touch could bring. His partner's skin felt like the silken covers of his royal bed, but it had a strange texture he could only imagine was due to the scarring that happened while putting together a hot Puzzle in a burning ware-house.

These hands were hands that had solved the unsolved Puzzle.

The hands of the boy who'd released him, who'd carried him, who'd saved the world with him.

They were the hands of his lighter half, in whom he would never have known had he never decided to listen to him when they'd been as one and sacrifice himself all those centuries ago. Yami smiled suddenly, gathering the young man into a smothering hug, "my aibou."

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Yugi bubbled a laugh, smelling the rich scent of the Pharaoh he found himself buried against. For once it was no longer the smell of burial herbs and spices, but a human smell of sweaty flesh and blood from battle.

"Yes," Yami smirked, tightening the hold, "it's nice to meet you Yugi Motou."

"Hello, Yami, Atemu, other me." Yugi looked up, the face staring down at him similar to the one he'd met in the Memory World Bakura had created. This was not an illusion that felt real, this was his other half in physical flesh and blood.

Placing his ear against the chest Yugi closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he heard the rhythmic beating of the heart within. He smiled, hugging the king tighter.

"Atemu..." He whispered. "Other me."

Yami smiled, daring to glance towards Lord Ra as the alien patiently waited. The god gave a small shrug, indicating time was not a problem. Turning his attention back to the young man in his arms Yami allowed his fingers to graze over the smooth skin, feeling the scars and imperfections that came with every human's body. His skin felt like fire as he realised this was the moment he had wondered about his entire existence as a spirit. This perfect moment suspended in time. To know the true feeling of holding his precious light, the other half of his soul. This was the reason why he had suffered and endured death, not for his people, not for his world, but so that he could feel and see what no other human could see.

Yugi was what they would look like with the darkness, the malice and human-nature stripped away.

"Aibou...promise me." He whispered softly in a half choke, kissing the young man's forehead, "that you will never lose your light."

Yugi smiled, gripping the king's arms tightly; squeezing them in the hope the physical touch would be enough to convey the wild emotions within.

"I won't Yami, I will forever be your light. Now come on, we've got a Goa'uld to kick to the shadow realm. I want to go home and I want to take Solomon to a safe place..."

"As you wish." Their hands interlinked as they both turned towards the silent god watching them with keen red eyes.

"My lord Ra," Yami inclined his head, "we are ready."

"Then," the ancient god spread his hands wide, "I wish you well in destroying something that is incorporeal, oh...and I'd duck if I were you Yami...however, you, Yugi can remain standing. Bye now."

The noise, the rush, and the sudden realisation that time had once again started swamped them. Yami gasped, automatically ducking as a blast from a Super Soldiers weapon sung over his head. Yugi blinked in surprise as the Puzzle was lopped over his neck, thrown from across the room. He twisted, catching sight of Little Sam pinned to a wall, Anubis's hand firmly rooting the tiny alien child painfully to the surface, the agony visible in his large yellow eyes.

Yet the rage he felt did not come from himself. With the Puzzle suddenly around his neck the sensation of being reconnected with his darkness overwhelmed him into a near collapsing state.

The dark lord was back and he looked behind, gazing at Yami as the Pharaoh swelled shadows around him like a cloak of twirling purple mass giving him his royal, regal appearance. The shadows flexed, crackling, breaking away in whiffs as the king's blood red eyes flared to life and upon his forehead the frightening millennium eye opened.

"Anubis, release the god-child!" Yami commanded.

The black cloaked figure turned slowly, the open hood revealing nothing but a black swelling of nothing. "Make me." The half-ascended Goa'uld sneered.

Yami grinned demonically.

"As you wish." The swell of shadows rocketed through the throne room; Yugi clenched his eyes firmly shut as he felt the rush sweep over him, covering him like a thick blanket of protection. His hand was sized as Little Sam dashed past him, dragging him through the thick mist of darkness towards the Colonel and team.

A Super Solider fired and Little Sam slashed out the metal blade of his arm, collecting the monster and sliding through the thick black armour it wore. Yugi covered his head as blood and liquid rained around him, the alien child of Ra in a panting rampage as he dealt a killing blow, hacking off the head and slamming the body into the brick wall at full force.

Tears stained his rosy cheeks as if each blow pained him.

"Thanks!" Jack praised aloud as Little Sam spun in the air, facing the humans behind him, poking out from the behind the pillars.

The Furling wiped the tears from his face, "you owe me for taking more lives than I would." He spun in the air.

The Colonel nodded slowly, reloading his p90 and flicking his gaze across the throne room as the shadows faded, revealing a floor of slain Jaffa akin to the first time he'd witnessed the Pharaoh furious release of shadows.

"The Pharaoh's back." Jack whispered in awe at the scene. Anubis thrown firmly against the wall, pinned their with an enraged Pharaoh's glare. "We have got to go. I do not want to be here when he goes..." The Colonel waved a hand in the air, "all crazy."

Little Sam shook his head of hair, seeming to try and dislodge something in his skull. He tapped at a pad across the metal plating over his arm.

"Uncle Thor." He spoke aloud, "can you pin-point my location and beam us up. We have got some more members-."

"Wait!" Yugi cried, looking back to Yami. "Wait!" He rushed towards the Pharaoh, ignoring Little Sam's plea as he threw himself upon the ancient king.

"Yami! We have to go now!"

"Then go aibou." Yami broke his concentration, causing Anubis to slide down the wall.

Yugi gasped, holding the Pharaoh's arm. "Yami! I can't leave you behind!"

"You aren't aibou." Yami grabbed his shoulders, shaking his partner, the Puzzle between them jiggling at the movement, "I'm with you always...trust me, I am Pharaoh. I have my powers for this reason."

"I can't..." Yugi spluttered, "no, Yami, I can't leave...I can't! Don't make me leave you. I was horrible on my own, I can't be without you. Don't make me be alone again!"

"You are thinking only in terms of the five scenes aibou, we can no longer rely on our human emotions and our human hearts. Go, now..." He insisted, shoving the young man away. Yugi snagged his arm, gripping it as he fought through pained breaths.

"NO! I won't let you do this-."

"Aibou! I am Pharaoh; you will do as I command! Go NOW or face the consequences of my wrath!"

"I'm Pharaoh too!"

"Yes!" Yami shouted, watching as Anubis slowly stood, recovering and swelling up energy through the palms of his fingers. "Yes aibou, yes you are...but you stay here and you will die and that will be rather stupid, now wouldn't it. Teal'c!" Grabbing Yugi around the waist Yami held him firmly, depositing him within the Jaffa's arms. Yugi struggled, glaring angrily through his tussled fringe. He shouted at Yami's disappearing form as they where beamed directly up into the waiting Asgaurd vessel.

"Just you wait you pig-headed Pharaoh! We are so having a discussion about this when we get home!"

Yami listened as the young man's voice died away as a soft echo in his ears. He smiled.

"Love you too aibou." The king swung to one side as the crackling swell of energy hauled in his direction brushed past him. He countered it, throwing up an arm and commanding a twisting of shadows back through the air, dislodging Anubis from the ground.

The Goa'uld rammed him, slamming him to the wall, shattering the marble at the force of the blow. Wincing at his illusionary form took the beating Yami lashed out a foot. It collided with the Goa'uld. Yami dropped as Anubis skidded across the floor. They turned to face each other, stalking slowly through the throne room.

Under his feet Yami felt the ground rumble as the great engines of the giant star-ship ignited. The shock was obvious, though Anubis had no face to indicate his surprise, the Goa'uld stood motionless.

Taking the moment of weakness as his cue Yami threw himself into a run, forming linked chains of shadow's around his fingers as he lunged, wedging Anubis to the marble flooring. He grinned devilishly with a leer, holding the undead Goa'uld firmly as the world around them rumbled with an increasing strength. The Pharaoh sneered, shadows lapping around them both as his blood red eyes flared.

"The difference, Anubis, between you and me, is that my fake body can be destroyed. Lord Ra has won this game; guess a split soul is better than an undead one. Looks like I won't be seeing you on the other side...rot in hell."

"By destroying me you will unleash far more disaster."

"One less Goa'uld to worry about." Yami grunted at the force of keeping the half-ascended being steadfastly rooted to the floor as it shattered, the C4 in the engines of the star-ship exploding as the giant vessel ignited to life. The detonation rocked throughout the planet. Tipping his head back and giving a cackled laugh as the surrounding area erupted into flames Yami let the shadows swell, watching as his illusionary body was torn away shred by shred, slow enough to witness Anubis's demise.

He was Pharaoh.

No one trespassed in his realm and lived.

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000

On the bridge of Thor's Asgaurd vessel they watched as the burning eruption of the base cut through the clouds of the planet, the heat wave destroying the forests surrounding the submerged star-ship.

Yugi listened to Jack whistle aloud.

"Well, not as impressive as the time we blew up a sun, but it works." The Colonel shook his head as the sight. "Everyone present and accounted for, I hope..." He glanced around, taking a moment to blink in surprise as he noticed standing beside Little Sam another Furling had appeared.

"Oh...Ra...right?" He pointed.

The ancient god inclined his head slightly, yet did not move to rely.

"Um...three extra, plus a baby, Danny, Major...Teal'c, little Furlings and Yugi." The Colonel continued, pausing as he reached Yugi.

Keeping his gaze upon the burning explosion Yugi whispered.

"Thor? Did you manage to get Loki?"

"Indeed, Child of Ra." The Asguard slid down from his commanding seat, long lankly limb elegantly moving as he came to stand beside the two other present aliens within the bridge. "Loki is safe in a holding cell. He will be treated for his illness."  
"Good," Yugi nodded, "he really...he means well."

"Kid, is the Pharaoh alright?" Jack offered. Yugi stiffened, touching a hand to the Puzzle around his neck, back where it belonged. He had missed its wonderful feeling upon his chest, but most of all he had missed the feeling of being whole.

\Yami...\ he pleaded, \please tell me your still with me.\

\I would never leave you aibou, even if the god's wished it so.\

Yugi gasped in relief, hugging the Puzzle tightly, \Yami...you sound so-\

\I am fine aibou.\ The voice was distant within the Puzzle, like a pained whisper. \Let me rest, I am very weary.\ It vanished and Yugi tensed for a moment before sensing the presence of the Pharaoh's dark soul within the confines of the Puzzle around his neck. He had never felt the king so drained before. He sighed, releasing the Puzzle and turning towards the Colonel.

"So kid? Did he do it?"

"Yeah," Yugi smiled, spinning towards the team, "Anubis is gone. We did it."

"This," Teal'c inclined his head, "is reason to celebrate."

"Damn right it is," Jack clapped his hands together, "folks...we just kicked another Goa'uld's backside back to where it belonged!"

Yugi gave a faint smile as hands where slapped on backs, congratulations sent around. He slowly wandered towards April as she stood staring, shaking slightly. He reached out collecting her agaist his chest.

"You did good," he whispered into her bundle of hair, "thank you for looking after him. You where very brave." Pulling away he gathered the baby she held into his arms.

April's eyes shone as she stared up at him, "Yugi?" She whispered.

He nodded, "yes?"

"Aliens are real?"

"Yep." He cast his eyes towards Little Sam, floating beside his majestic father and Thor. The Furling child gave a wave, and even in the movement Yugi caught the pain in the aliens trembling limbs. This victory was not just their own victory. "Yes April, aliens are real."

"Man..." The teen shuffled her feet, "what am I going to tell my parents?"

Yugi laughed faintly, "don't worry, I'll think of something."

0000000000000

000000

00

Thor's large black eyes swung towards Ra. Both aliens greeted the other with an incline of the head.

"Ra...it has been awhile." The Asgaurd would have smiled had his small lips given him leave to do so. Instead he simply radiated the emotion of pleasure, knowing the Furling beside him would be well able to sense it.

"Quite, old friend. Thank you for aiding the children of earth...and Samuel."

Thor shrugged his shoulders, sliding away, "the Tau'ri are interesting, so young, yet they hold much potential. They reached the stars once before, I have great faith that they shall do so again."

Ra chuckled at the leaving Asgaurd, but it died away in his throat and he swung his attention towards his son. Little Sam flinched as his father snagged his shoulder, studying him with dark red eyes.

"You, young Hatchling have been damaged internally...the Doctor is going to have to repatch your metal plating and the Creator knows what else!"

"Aren't you proud of me?"

"Proud! Maker on high you little twixt," Ra hugged him tenderly, "you make your father so worried...yes...yes...I am proud, just please...do me a favour, Horus...don't pick fights with half-dead Goa'uld's...leave that to your old man."

"Yes Daddy." Little Sam snuggled into the kingly robe before sensing himself being released. He stared up into the ancient god's eyes.

"Father?"

The ancient lord reached down, touching his son's head and rubbing at the bundled mess of hair.

"Yes my child, what ails you?"

"Has your game finished?"

"No." The Furling turned away from the scene of celebration, his long robe of galaxies shivering over the floor as he glided into the swelling shadows. Samuel corked his head to one side, watching his father's departure.

"But Anubis is dead? Should not this game now be ended?" The child implored.

Ra's voice reached him from the darkness; it came as a soft, hazy whisper, dangerously soft.

"Whoever said Anubis was the bad-guy, but let them have this victory. They have earned it."

000000000000000000

0000000

0

The trip back to earth had been restful. He'd been given leave to sleep, and awoke to find himself within the infirmary, with Ryou looking over him with a cheerful smile. Sometimes he hated that English-gentleman for his smile, such a dreamy expression that never held true meaning behind it. The true smile of a healer.

Things had transpired. He'd been snapped at by Bakura, poked and prodded by Janet and finally he'd been given leave to hold the baby he'd barely laid eyes on since he'd handed the bundle over to the Asgaurd healers upon Thor's vessel.

Alone now he was given leave to study the tiny child in his arms, watching the sleeping face as it contorted every now and then to show uncomfortableness. Within the infirmary the beds were lined up. He only had to cast his gaze towards his right to see April sleeping soundly, curled up in blankets.

They'd all survived; the poor civilians, been de-briefed and warned to never speak of their experiences.

Though he doubted anyone would believe them.

April would go back to being an average teenager, find herself a new boyfriend, study hard and grow into a beautiful young woman. This would all be a memory to her.

He smiled.

A memory.

He shifted as a voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Hey, still up?" Little Sam appeared through the doorway. The alien child hovered, the sound of his anti-gravity a soft humming through the air. He carried himself in beautiful grace, the robe he'd changed into fluttering around his feet as he glided forward. It was a rich, crimson red almost akin to Yami's eyes, embroidered with black hieroglyphs to reveal his distant Egyptian feel.

"Yeah," Yugi sighed softly, "can't sleep...weird, I feel so tired and yet my mind is just...buzzing with life."

Little Sam cracked a grin, "I'm not surprised, you went through something, learnt things, grew up a bit."

"I was horrible...I...I coped really bad Little Sam."

"You're not giving yourself much credit Yugi. This was a n new experience for you. Don't analyse it too much or you'll lose the moment. Be happy, you survived and through it all you where given a beautiful gift."

Yugi glanced down at the bundle lying in his arms.

"What happens when light shines on darkness...?" Little Sam floated towards him and Yugi breathed in deeply before replying.

"A shadow is formed...is that what he is, Little Sam, a shadow...?"

"Pretty much, yep, your shadow...one that is being reflected into the physical realm." The Furling sat upon the edge of the bed, swinging his legs playfully.

"You're sure he'll grow up alright? I mean, he's a clone of me, so he won't just become another me? I don't think the world could cope-."

The Furling barked a small, quiet laugh and Yugi hid a smile under his blushing.

"Yugi, everyone is unique...yes he is your clone, but he'll grow up differently from you, he won't be raised by your grandfather, he'll have different experiences...heck...he might even have a slightly different personality, it depends on how you bring him up, what you teach him. You know, the stuff that makes a person, the memories they have."

Yugi nodded. "Thanks Little Sam."

The Furling shrugged, giving a giggle.

"I've gotta go, the Doctor and Rose are picking me up on route. Rose is going to mother-hen me for a month, I just know it..." Little Sam tilted his head to one side, gazing at the baby wrapped in the blanket, tucked neatly in the young man's arms. "He's cute."

"Yeah," Yugi gave a small laugh, "he is rather adorable without all the blue gunk over him...still, I don't know if I can do this. I've...I...I know nothing about parent-hood."

"You wanted to keep him." Little Sam shrugged, hopping off the bed and hovering elegantly.

"I know."

"You'll figure something out, Mini Pharaoh. The creator of the universe gives us our gifts for reasons, take yours, Yugi...let it grow."

Yugi smiled faintly, gazing down at the baby asleep safely in his arms, away from war, away from the horrible realities of his birth. Right now he was a normal, beautiful baby body bundled up and slumbering. He curled a finger through the tiny child's blond fringe; just enough to show the baby was slightly older than a new-born but young non-the-less.

He was in for a long hard haul. A single father working a full time job that involved saving the world on a daily routine.

Maybe it was time he payed a visit to Tea and Joey, or even Emily would know a thing or two about raising children. She'd parented both her own children, and then pretty much parented her grandchildren when disaster had struck.

"Thanks Little Sam." He gazed at the Furling who bent forward, kissing his lips.

"You're welcome." The alien child floated away, then paused. "My Father's right..."

"What's he right about?" Yugi glanced up as Little Sam turned back from the doorway, the tiny aliens brow furrowed in contemplation.

His chest tensed and Yugi strained to hear the words.

"You are the chosen one." The Furling vanished, leaving the young man blinking in confusion. The last time someone had called him the chosen one his life had been stripped bare and his half soul tainted with such bitter sadness. His hand touched the ever present choker around his neck, hiding the faint scar that still lingered underneath. He gulped, turning his attention to the baby in his arms.

"For your sake, Sol..." He whispered, "I hope that's a good omen."

000000000000000

00000000000

000

He would never admit it, but he was relieved to be back on Earth with his aibou safe and sound. To admit it would mean to admit he'd been highly worried they would not succeed in their mission. Yes, he had doubted it would have been possible.

But in the end they'd managed to do more than just find Yugi, they had defeated Anubis.

Apparently the President was quite happy to hear of the defeat and even wanted to meet them. The Colonel was evident it happened every time they managed to save the world and their team leader had never accepted the offer, however as a Pharaoh he was tempted to do so, to meet the leader of the country he was currently taking residence within.

Politics', after all, were just a game, one he was very good at. He couldn't say the same for the spirit strolling along beside him.

Bakura had never been one for the slow and sometimes painfully annoying game of politics. He was defiantly more likely to throw a fit and near murder everyone who dared defy him, or at least make them wet their pants. Therefore, he had made the perfect General back in the old days, someone who had balanced off the politics with hot-headedness.

"These foolish mortals have no idea, Atemu..." Bakura watched and air-personnel amble past them both as they strolled through the corridors.

Yami flicked his dangerous red gaze towards his fellow spirit, and raised an eyebrow. He allowed his mind to drift back into the present.

"What do you mean?"

The thief king shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his loose pants, "they have no idea that your power far surpasses anything this pretty world can offer. You proved it, hell I wish I'd been there. I would have loved to see you in rage."

Yami paused, glancing down at the two jelly cups he held from the mesh-hall. One for himself and one for the pretty little girl April, while they both rested up from their ordeal. He sighed, tipping his head down and closing his eyes as he thought for a moment.

"I don't know Bakura, it feels wrong..."

"Heh? Wrong, for heaven's sake my lord, you're a dark king of shadows, what's wrong with knocking a Goa'uld off his high throne. You've been charged with protecting this earth, and you're doing a fine job!"

"I know...but it still feels wrong...I am lying to them, Bakura, I'm even lying to Yugi. I can't find the courage to tell him what and who I was even though I know in my heart he would accept me for he is me."

"One day, my lord," Bakura's voice grew slightly gentler, carrying none of its usual snarling gruffness, "the time will come, when all will be revealed. Until that day, you will continue to live in the darkness. You are Pharaoh; nothing will ever change that. You are Pharaoh, and I will be your eternal First Prime...but I also will be your eternal friend."

Yami winced, though he had to smile faintly, knowing the courage and strength it took the thief king to speak such words. Bakura was never one for sappy speeches, yet when he did speak them, they had meaning to them. It was an honour to have the trust between them to the point that such words had a deeper underling.

"Excuse me, for a moment, but if I remember correctly, old friend, you wanted me dead." Yami smirked in the thief's direction.

"Yes, but I had a snake in my head at the time...though, I'll admit, I was totally all for the idea. You were such a prick. What am I saying, you still are!"

0000000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Daniel stood struck dumb. He watched as the two spirits started their walk again but no longer did his limbs have the ability to move after them. Their conversation hadn't been very loud, and it had been in ancient Egyptian.

Yet he'd understood enough of it to get a good idea of what had been said.

The archaeologist covered his mouth.

"First Prime." He whispered. "Bakura is his First Prime...but that'd mean...no...That's impossible, Yami could not be a Goa'uld that just couldn't be possible...yet if he's not a Goa'uld what could it mean."

Spinning on his heels Daniel rushed back towards his office, the reason why he'd been going to see Yugi completely forgotten in his rush.

The legend of the Nameless Pharaoh had just moved up a few notches in his pile of things to research.

Maybe the Millennium Items weren't the only reason why he'd become Nameless, maybe they had been the reason his name had been sealed, but maybe there was a deeper reason into why he'd been erased from history – and why history had been erased from history.

If what the Major was saying was true, that Yami had admitted human's could have had technology that far-surpassed their current state back in his ancient days then why was their no evidence for it.

It had been erased.

But nothing could be entirely erased.

Not entirely.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

Yami entered into the infirmary, taking a moment to look around at the beds and the sleeping faces. Yugi sat up in his own, staring at the tiny crib set up between his bed and the one that the girl April slept soundly upon.

"Aibou..." Yami approached, placing down the two cups of jelly upon the table beside the bed.

"Hey," Yugi smiled, licking his dry and cracked lips. He pointed to the drip connected to his arm, "look, I'm dehydrated."

Yami eased himself onto the bedside, reaching out and firmly taking the young man's free hand. "I'm not surprised." The Pharaoh touched his partner's dry lips and Yugi smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Space travel...fighting...saving the world...I get home and I'm stuck in a bed. I'd have preferred to go out with Jack and Teal'c for a drink."

"I believe, aibou, our priorities have shifted slightly." The ancient king motioned to the crib at the bedside and Yugi breathed in deeply as he rested his head back, closing his eyes.

"What was it you said a few days ago...?" He mused, rubbing his chin, "Something about the future being far off...I think it caught up with us a little quicker than expected."

Yami chuckled softly.

Yugi pouted at the Pharaoh's face as the ancient king brushed away his locks of golden fringe. His attire was relaxingly simple, low riding jeans and a slim-line shirt Yugi was sure the lord had stolen from his spare stash in the dressing rooms.

"Hey," he pointed, "wear your own clothing."

"Yours smell nicer," Yami smirked, "and after the events of the last couple days, feelings and physical sensations will now all mean so much more." He closed his eyes, "Horus gave me so much more than you can imagine aibou. I was alive for a day...and I got to touch you as a human, not as a spirit."

"So...it was all worth it then, me getting kidnapped, beaten up by an insane Asgaurd and cloned."

"Yes."

"Okay." Yugi threw out his arms, "but next time, you fight the Asgaurd."

Yami stood, giving a small laugh as he took up his cup of blue jelly. He wandered around the bed, coming to the crib and staring at the sleeping child within.

Yugi watched him as the king softly brushed one finger over the tiny baby's cheeks. His deep red eyes slid into slits as his cheeks lifted from the smile across his face.

"Named him yet?"

"Well, I suppose he is called Solomon considering we've met him twice before. Solomon, after Grandpa...how totally original. Let's see, Solomon Samuel Motou."

"Samuel?"

"After Little Sam, since he's kind of to blame for the whole thing. Or do you want to have him named after your father-."

"Ra no, whatever you think aibou," Yami waved a hand, "you went through the ordeal, you can name him."

"Stop making me sound like a woman, I didn't just give birth."

Yami flashed a grin, "Could have fooled me, lying in hospital bed-."

Yugi waggled a finger at the king, "Usually women do not have bandages up their arms and a torn up leg. So shut your mouth and sit down, I'm not in the mood for you being corky." He pouted.

Yami chuckled, dropping himself back upon the bed, linking one leg over the other.

Silence rested between them for a time, the soft sound of April's breathing a comforting whisper in the background. Air-personnel moved outside of the doorway, their presence constantly shifting and moving as the SGC went on like perfectly timed clock-work. Yugi slid his head back upon the pillow, his gaze distant as he pondered the happenings that had transpired.

Carefully he shifted his gaze towards Yami as the Pharaoh finished his jelly cup, placing it down without a sound.

The king's features were slightly darkened, giving him the view of being melancholy. There was nothing unnatural about him that revealed the immense power he had displayed to destroy Anubis. Not a word had been uttered amongst the team, and the descriptions had been kept brief during the de-briefing with the General.

Yet it echoed a change.

Something had clicked.

Yugi breathed in deeply, touching his chest as it tightened from the deed he was about to commit. He opened his side of their mental link wide, causing Yami to jerk around in sudden surprise at the intimate gesture.

"Aibou? What is wrong?"

"Yami..." Yugi reached for his hand.

The Pharaoh quickly offered it, clutching his lighter halves fingers firmly and kissing the palm. Yugi smiled faintly into the king's red eyes.

"Yes aibou," Yami reached out, softly brushing back a lock of the young man's golden fringe, "what ails you?"

"I know...I know you're keeping something from me, something about our past or about the past of this planet. Loki told me that, that star-ship was human in design, no...not human...it was Tau'ri in design. I thought he was playing with me but...it makes sense to think we'd reached the stars, otherwise how would the Goa'uld have even known of our existence. Not everything," Yugi gave a chuckle, "revolves around earth. She is not the only planet in this galaxy. To think, Ancient Egypt being more advanced than what we are today..."

Yami's brow furrowed slightly.

"Aibou-."

"No," Yugi reached out, touching Yami's lips to silence him, "you don't have to tell me. I trust you, Yami...I just want you to know." He drew back his hand, reaching up and unclasping the choker around his neck. Yami blinked at the thin scar revealed as the piece of jewellery fell away. He dared to reach out, running his fingers over the thin twisted line marring his lights skin. Yugi held his hand firmly there.

"I've already died for you and your secret. I kept it safe even though he threatened me-."

Yami gave a pained whine, "Who aibou?"

Yugi dead-lined him with a glare. "You know who..."

"I do?" Yami breathed in deeply through fake lungs, lowering his head upon Yugi's lap and closing his eyes. Yugi played fingers through his hair, settling back into the cushions of the infirmary bed.

"He destroyed your empire, and it must have been a beautiful empire for him to wish it ruin."

"Zork." The Pharaoh's eyes flared. "Aibou, why didn't you tell me-."

"I killed him," Yugi jerked away, "and unless he can survive having his neck slit and his skull crushed he won't be coming back. For heaven sake Yami, I was eighteen and I killed someone, Goa'uld or not, it didn't matter. You where more important, Yami, the secret of your existence and whatever it was the earth holds in her sands." He flicked his fringe back, noticing his hand was trembling.

Yami grabbed the fingers, holding them firmly to his chest and Yugi stared, sensing the grief from his other half, the overwhelming depression that he hadn't been there.

"It wasn't your fault, I told you before, Ryou and I wanted a weekend alone to enjoy freedom after graduation."

"Like you said aibou," Yami stroked back his hair and Yugi bent into the hard, cold hand as it touched his cheek, completely dead and lifeless but a touch none-the-less, "you where only eighteen."

000000000000000

0000000

00

_The plot thickens. _

_So...do people understand what happened? _

_If you don't I'll try to clear it up a bit more in later chapters. _

_We're just beginning to scratch the surface, we're now in the middle of this story moving to the end. (kind of, I have a rather big arc planned after this next one, lol) _

_I bet everyone is wondering 'what, you killed Anubis, wasn't he the bad-guy.'_

_Yes he was, but there are usually bad-bad guys behind the bad guys._

_Yugi still has the Stones remember._

_And Yami is slowly revealing he's slightly more than he seems and life isn't all a game of Duel Monsters._

_lol_

_Anyway, we're in for some light hearted episodes about earth and earthy people and earthy things. _

_Hope you enjoy them after all the space fighting we just went through._

_Yay for Yami and shadow powers =D _

_Oh, and by the way, if you ever want to know the story of Little Sam, his Uncle Seth and Osiris, look up Egyptian Legends or buy my books when I one-day get published =D I know, I'm so lame... I love being a geek._

_Ta till next time!_


	21. Season 1 Episode 16 Sau

_Some people might consider Yugi to be slightly out of character in this episode._

_I don't think so._

_Yugi can get pretty fired up when he wants to, for example episodes 102 and 103 during the 'Big Five and Noa arc' of the anime. Yugi gets very territorial and worried over Tea's well-fare. Yami is the calm one._

_In actual fact, it is Yami who is slightly out of character in this episode, out of character for the anime but not for the fanfiction world I've created – I think anyway._

_People who write fanfiction, it seems, will always put their own personal slant on the characters._

_So I'll be interested to see what people think._

_Anyway, I enjoyed the episode. It was nice to be on earth for awhile and do earthy things and have earthy villains._

_It has turned out to be one of the longest I have written. lol second to chapter 11...what was chapter 11 about...hmm (goes back to look)  
_

00000000000

000000

000

**Know that although in the eternal scheme of things you are small, **

**you are also unique and irreplaceable, **

**as are all your fellow humans everywhere in the world.**

00000000000

0000

0

Season 1 – Episode 16: Sau

Things had taken a turn for the worst. Though Yugi had fully recovered thanks to Ryou's tender healing, two days had gone by and Solomon was not improving. The child had seemed normal to begin with, and according to Doctor Fraiser there had been nothing physically wrong with him. The Asgaurd Loki had made a perfect little human.

Or so they'd thought.

Yami sighed heavily, the human desire to groan and he leant his head back upon the concrete wall of the infirmary. The lights of the night-time shift glowed dimly around him, giving him more accesses to the wonderful shadows that lingered like a cloak in the air.

Yugi lay snuggled in a bed, fully clothed and flushed hot from wearing a heavy jacket. The young man had collapsed from sheer exhaustion after hours of moping over Solomon's enclosed crib.

The clone had been hooked onto life support, fed with a drip. How long the child would last was a question none of them wanted to think about.

Least of all him.

He was a powerful god-like Pharaoh; this should have been in his power to control. Yet life was something so fleeting and he was a god of death, the bringer of doom, a protector of life he might have been, but it was not his to control or give.

Sliding his way through the shadows Yami listened to the sound of Yugi's deep sleep. He trailed his fingers over the young man's flushed cheeks, smiling slightly to himself at the sensation that came with the physical contact. Ever since Horus had granted him a singular day as a human of flesh and blood once more he'd discovered an increased ability to feel that which he craved; a deeper connection to the lighter half of his soul.

Yes Ra had told them they where one and the same, therefore was it strange to wish a tighter bond with himself. Did not darkness always try to cluster to the light that pieced it?

"Yami..."

Yugi's soft voice stirred him from his thoughts and he breathed in sharply, turning his dark red gaze down upon the young man shuffling the heavy jacket from his shoulders as he sat up upon the creaking infirmary bed.

"Here, aibou..." Aiding his partner in the removal of the giant jacket that belonged to Teal'c Yami folded it up neatly, watching as Yugi rubbed his bare arms from the sweat that clustered them, giving a small yawn. "What time is it?" He slurred out, shifting and glancing around the infirmary. A young Lieutenant who'd been wounded in a scurry with a Jaffa was lying dead asleep to the world in one bed, the others remained free. They were alone in the darkness and silence of a slumbering SGC.

"Hmmm," Yami tilted his head, "last time I checked it was about two in the morning..."

Yugi sighed, eyeing the ceiling, "no change?" He whispered painfully.

"No aibou."

Groaning into his hands Yugi rubbed at his weary eyes, than began to scrub in hopelessness until Yami's firm fingers snagged his hands, pulling them from his face. His forehead was kissed softly, then his cheeks until finally he felt a soft peck on his nose.

"Aibou, that is enough..." The firm voice stirred him into life, "you will not help the child by blaming yourself-."

"What if I had just asked Loki...or...Thor...or Little Sam? Heavens above we even had his lordship the Sun-God with us...none of them said this would happen, none of them said Solomon would suffer this way. I don't want him to die painfully Yami-."

"Aibou, we have meet him twice, remember-."

"Yes," Yugi snapped, "and one of those times he died in my arms. I won't let that happen again, it's far too painful...it'd be worse than the time one of the girls at the diner miscarried, it'd be worst than Tea losing one of the twins...I wouldn't cope. Not now, not with all this..." He waved his hands, "mess around us. Yami, tell me it'll be alright..." He implored, gripping the kings shoulders and burying himself into the firm chest. Yami extended his arms to link them around his lights shoulders.

"Aibou, I cannot promise you anything..." he whispered softly, "but know this...if it is in my power, it will be done. Whatever you treasure, I treasure...you gave the shadows an heir." He smoothed a hand through the young man's hair, "I am sure they will not let their prince die."

Yugi grumbled into the Pharaoh's shirt, "better hope not, or I'll be one very angry little light."

Smirking Yami tilted his head to one side, studying the shadows that lay around them, twisting and wiggling playfully like the wraiths of children.

"Anger not that which creates you." He whispered softly in warning. "For without light there is no shadow."

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

00000

He glared at the plate of rice bubbles in front of him, listening to it crack and pop as the milk seeped into its holes. Slowly he piled more sugar onto it before sinking his teeth into a spoonful and gulped it down his dry mouth.

"Yugi...you'll rot your teeth if you keep that up?"

"I need sugar." Yugi shot a glare in the direction of the Major, "Doctor Frasier is being evil and she told me go eat, so I'm eating."

Sam rolled her eyes at the sour tone in the young man's usually bright and cheerful voice. She sat down at his table within the cafeteria of the SGC.

"Yugi," she touched his hand, "Janet is just looking after your health as well. I know you want to be with Solomon, but you need to think about yourself too..."

"Then I shall happily eat Rice Bubbles with sugar and annoy her all the more when I return." Yugi scooped up another mouthful, spooning it between his lips.

Sam sighed as he crunched down the breakfast. She opened her mouth to begin a lecture of personal hygiene but paused as a beeping broke the shared breakfast.

Yugi shifted in his seat.

"I believe my butt is beeping."

"Yes," Sam nodded, "mine too."

Simultaneously they pulled out matching pagers.

"Briefing Room?" Sam inquired.

"Yep." Yugi stood, sliding his chair back, breakfast long forgotten as he bundled up his tussled hair into a pony tail, following the Major out of the cafeteria and into the hallways of the SGC's snaking insides.

"So, do you know why the General's paged...have I missed something in my brooding I should know about?" Yugi glanced at his pager, clipping it back around the heavy black belt slung around his thin waist line. Sam thinned her lips, giving a small shake of her head, causing her cropped blond hair to bounce.

"No...though I hope it's nothing serious, I was really getting into researching this device SG7 brought back from P02-674."

"That'd be the planet with the weird..." Yugi twirled his hands in the air, "sky...right...all pink wasn't it?"

Sam smirked, "read the report did you."

Yugi pulled a face, "who didn't...gosh that Major Edwards can really write a good yarn. I loved his description of the locals..."

Sam laughed, speaking in unison as they both did a small dance, "short divine critters of courageous endeavours, unto which they built little cities of great magnitude. I suspect there to be more than two billion..."

Yugi cracked a grin, "seriously, that's not how you describe a colony of ants. The guy is holding back a writer inside him I think..."

"I know..." Sam shoved the door into the briefing room, "I'd have just said a colony of ants and been done with it. I think this job makes us so slightly insane..." She jolted to a sudden stop, a gasp catching her mouth at the sight that awarded them. Yugi blinked in surprise at her reaction, confusion evident as he slid around her to make his presence slightly more noticeable. The air within the briefing room was tense like a thread of wire.

Daniel was standing to one side, tight lipped and glaring while beside him Teal'c was evidently trying to ignore the horrible feeling in the air.

Yet it was Jack that caused Yugi to flinch.

The Colonel had a look that could kill written over his face, and thankfully it was not directed at him. Yugi sighed softly in relief, glancing towards the General.

"Sir." He saluted. "You called?"

"Yugi, thank you for coming."

"I hope its brief sir; I need to get back to Solomon."

"Has there been any change son?" The General approached him, his grandfatherly concern visible as he reached out, gently touching the young man's shoulder with a firm hand.

Yugi thinned his lips.

"No," he shook his head, "Janet...Janet is doing the best she can with what she has."

"Which, I believe, is where I come in." A new voice startled Yugi as it added itself into the conversation like a rude shove.

"Senator Kinsey, I believe you haven't had a chance to be introduced to the newest member of SG1." Hammond turned slowly.

Yugi frowned, noting the General's deliberate tone of dislike, usually the old man was very proper and never let his own personal opinions of someone affect his voice.

\Goodness Yami, everyone is really uptight...who is this guy?\ Yugi shifted on his feet to gain a better view of the visitor. He didn't look anything out of the ordinary for a Senator. Appearing in the early sixties the man was thin and lean, with a smile on his face that could have cracked glass. He radiated sleek ease and much to Yugi's sudden distaste, he reeked of a strong, self-confident and egotistical personality.

Yami's hackles flared to life within him and Yugi touched his chest, giving a small wince as he bit down the Pharaoh's burning desire to flare to life.

Beside him Daniel seemed to notice the movement and quickly the archaeologist touched his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze of reassurance. Yugi smiled as his fellow history lover sided up to him.

"Hello, sir." Yugi bowed honourably in greeting, "I am Yugi Motou, archaeologist, linguist and duellist."

Kinsey held out a hand as he moved forward, ignoring Jack's predatory growl of warning as he approached. Yugi glanced at the offered hand and slowly slid his own thin fingers into the grasp. It was strong for the man's age and the simple touch told him more than he needed to know.

This man was not a friend.

He jerked his fingers away, backing up suddenly until he hit Teal'c's firm back. The Jaffa Warriors firm hands clasped his shoulders in a protective mannerism.

"By Ra, I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I just...-."

"Yugi's sensitive," Daniel interjected, "to people's emotions, Senator." The archaeologist waved a hand, "you're giving him a bad impression."

"Like he even has too try." Jack grumbled. "Listen Kinsey, spit out why your here so you can leave all the sooner. You're freaking our poor kid out."

Kinsey swung a scrutinising glare towards Yugi who flinched at it, once again clamping down upon Yami as the Pharaoh tried to make his presence known.

\Yami, no...not yet...please, I don't trust his man to know about you yet. Please.\ He whispered softly, knowing the rest of the team could see clearly his internal dialogue and all of them where wearing anxious faces, almost seeming to wait for the room to be plunged into thick darkness.

\Alright...aibou...as you wish...\

Kinsey moved to the briefing room table, placing down a suitecase.

"As the General is already aware, it has come to my attention that your...team...has finally produced something of value to the human race. This is good news for your program," Kinsey looked towards Jack, "it means you'll be given more funding."

"Wonderful. Spit out Kinsey." The Colonel folded his arms firmly across his chest.

Kinsey inclined his head as he pulled out a wad of paper and placed it upon the briefing room table, he tapped it with a finger.

"This is the issuing order stating the rights to claim the technology you bring through the Stargate. The clone shall be coming with me to be researched and hopefully reproduced to aid the human-."

"What!?" Yugi shouted, "No! You are not taking him away from me..."

"You have no choice; anything that comes through that Stargate is the property of the United States." Kinsey pointed through the briefing room window down into the gate-room below.

"Shut the hell up! Don't you dare...I went through hell for that child," Yugi threw out his scarred hand, "he is my clone and therefore I have every right to be his guardian. General!" Spinning on his heels Yugi implored, "please tell me this man is lying."

"Yugi, son..." The General held out his hands, "take a deep breath." He instructed, gazing into the intense purple stare of the young man. Yugi breathed in slowly, taking the advice to calm himself and his thoughts moved easier as he breathed in deeper.

"I am sorry, Yugi...Kinsey is in his rights. Solomon is not seen as a human child, not yet, we're working on it."

Kinsey gave a small laugh. "You will be rejected, on the terms that this child, this 'Solomon' does not exist on any records. He is not human-."

"Excuse me?" Yugi frowned, "not human, it's a baby! That's like saying an unborn child isn't a human...or...or putting him on the level of a dog or a cat. For Ra's sake, he is a baby, a sick baby at the moment in whom I should be attending to because my presence makes some difference. Now you come in here, telling me I have no right to what is mine."

"The clone belongs to the United States and shall be taken from this base to a far more secure area for further research." Kinsey smiled diplomatically, passing the papers across the table. Yugi glared at them, "this research could greatly improve the human race, save lives...a clone...a real clone-."

"Yes," Yugi glared, "a real...'human' clone..." He added quotation marks in sarcasm.

Kinsey shook his head. "It has no rights-."

"General!" Yugi snapped, "please..."

"Yugi, we've been given forty-eight hours to come up with a way to improve Solomon's health," the General unfolded his hands, now addressing the entire team, "if we can prove that he needs a particular environment to survive in a healthy state we may just win this battle. Give me a good reason, Yugi..."

Yugi collapsed back into his chair in disbelief, "my gosh..." he whispered, clasping his hands to his mouth, "you're serious...my baby will be taken from me because he's not considered human and is considered property of a country!"

"Kid," Jack held out his hands, "we're going to try everything."

"If he is anyone's property, he is mine."

The team gave an obvious wince as the briefing room plunged into thick darkness of rich depths. The deepened voice commanded the utmost respect and even the General shifted uneasily as Yami's spirit form slid up from behind Yugi, swelling through the young man as though he was glass.

"Pharaoh..." The General began hesitantly.

"What in God's name is this?" Kinsey barked out, flashing his feet through the thick puddle of rippling shadows around his ankles.

Daniel quickly added, holding out his hand in a greeting movement, "Senator, it is my honour to introduce to you his royal majesty the Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt."

"Is this a joke?" The Senator glared around the briefing room.

"Joke?" Yami hissed, "do you take me for a fool. Do I look like I joke?"

"Trust me," Jack made a cutting motion with his hands, "he doesn't joke, and when he does, it's almost worst than Teal'c trying to joke. I'd take that back before he gets angry." The Colonel quickly added.

Unable to tear his gaze from the sight of the regal lord surrounded by the whiffs of shadows that lapped at his slightly transparent form the Senator blinked.

"A Pharaoh?"

"Yes." Daniel grinned suddenly, "a real Pharaoh, actually, he'd technically be the ruler of Earth; you see I found some texts the other day-"

Kinsey snorted, breaking off the archaeologists rambling, "no one rules Earth. Obviously you have been keeping something else from me," glancing towards Jack Kinsey raised an eyebrow, "I will get to the bottom of this, I assure you Colonel, always pulling something new out of the hat at the last minute-."

The Senator was slammed against the glass of the briefing room's windows leading down into the Gate-room far below. A sword pressed firmly against his neck, whiffs of playful shadows sizzling through the air as Yami's blood red eyes glared through his shifting spirit form.

"You have tested my patience with your words. Though politics is my game, I am not in the mood. I have barely rested for three days, my energy is low, and you are making me wish I had my full strength so I could personally have the pleasure of banishing you to the Shadow Realm piece by piece."

The ancient kind snarled darkly, drawing closer, tentacles of shadows spinning their way over the Senator's legs. The diplomat cringed, his eyes winding in the realisation what he was facing was quite real.

"I save the planet from a Goa'uld threat...twice...and this is what I get, disrespect. I can take many things, but disrespect towards myself that that which is mine I will not abide by."

"What are you doing, get this thing off me!" The Senator gasped aloud, glancing towards the General.

"Yugi..." Placing a hand upon the young man's shoulder Hammond squeezed it tightly and Yugi shifted from his small daze. "This isn't going to help."

"I know." Yugi whispered, breathing in deeply he took a step towards Yami, unfolding his arms in a welcoming motion.

"Yami, stand down." He called out, "come here...please...killing him won't make a difference, it'll make things worse." The young man cooed softly, "please, my Pharaoh...put the sword down."

Yami stiffened, his glare shifting slightly as the Millennium Eyes flaring upon this forehead slowly closed, yet his blade remained stationed upon the Senator's neck.

He hissed in a dark snarl. "Let me tell you, Senator...this United States of yours may seem like a world power right now, but I assure you; my kingdom is far greater than yours and you do not want to start a war-."

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, "get back into the Puzzle now, this is not the place or the time...we have forty-eight hours to figure this out, give me forty-eight hours before you tear the poor man to shreds with your bare hands and decide to take over the planet! For goodness sake...stop being a Goa'uld."

"Fine." Yami growled, his blade vanishing in a whiff of shadows. He spun on his heels, wandering back towards Yugi, "aibou...as you wish."

The king vanished in a flash of the Puzzle and the room returned to its usual light. The tension in the air faded ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry General." Yugi shifted on his feet, giving a small bow to the base leader.

"It's alright son," Hammond watched as Kinsey straightened his shirt, touching his neck as if checking a mark had not been made, "the Pharaoh is a force of his own. I would not blame you for his actions, ever."

"I demand an explanation." Kinsey stomped forward.

Yugi glared upwards, unfazed by the height of the diplomat towering over him. If he had faced down mad Asgaurds and powerful Goa'uld lords, as well as frightening Leviathans from other dimensions then a single human was nothing.

"I need not explain myself to you, sir. Yet count yourself lucky," the young man turned and gathered up the papers, glaring through his tussled blond fringe, "Yami was in the mood to kill, he is still reeling from killing a Goa'uld and often an overloading of shadow magic makes him very, very dangerous. Now, if you'd excuse me, I apparently have a time frame to try and save my son's life...good day to you Senator."

0000000000000000000

00000000000

Yugi scattered the papers across the living room table. Yami watched from the shadows, hesitant to alert the light to his lingering presence presently shifting within the darkness that shrouded their closed in apartment. Not even the flaring sunlight of the morning dared to enter his domain through the firmly closed blinds.

"He's right..." Yugi whispered, folding himself into a large lounge chair, "the documents of the SCG's role is clear. Anything that can benefit humanity is, under law, owned by the United States government. Dear Ra, even Seto would have trouble with this legal mumbo jumbo." He gave a small laugh, threading a hand through his tussled fringe, "the only reason why the Stones haven't been taken from me is because they have no power signature. They're useless without the last one and then you have to sing to activate them or something...this is ridiculous. I'm talking nonsense now..."

Yami swelled up the clustering shadows, allowing them to cluster into a physical form. He strolled towards the couch, leaning into it and gathering the young man into his arms.

"Aibou..." He whispered, "you have had a long time without rest. Your mind is not thinking. There is a limit to your endurance."

Yugi snorted into the Pharaoh's firm shoulder, tugging himself away and out of the arms that held him. He stood, breathing in deeply.

"No, I only have forty-eight hours...two days...I need to figure this out. We need to figure this out. Yami, we have won every battle ever pitted against us, I will not lose this one."

"Aibou, please..." Yami held his arm, "you need to rest-."

"I have forty-eight hours to find a cure for Solomon Yami, I am not going to waste it sleeping. I did not go through hell to give grandpa hope of another little Motou and you an heir just so that...that...stuck up...politician can take him away from me. You're not the only possessive one, Yami...I treasure what is mine also. Like I treasure you. Let me go. Please."

"Where are you going, aibou? Just tell me that?" The king implored softly and Yugi felt the hand that grasped his arm loosen. Carefully he unlocked himself from the Pharaoh but returned him with a firm hug, muttering into his shoulder.

"To see Emily...."

"Emily?"  
"Yes," Yugi whispered, "she always knows what to say and if she doesn't at least...at least she's a friend who understands no matter what I say. Everyone else is still too young to understand." He blinked back tears as he pulled away, allowing the shadows to flicker around his form.

Yami smiled faintly, "aibou...your shadow porting without me? I thought you hated doing that..."

"Sometimes, you grow up Yami." The young man vanished, leaving the ancient lord standing within the living room. Yami closed his eyes, seeking the presence of his light through the Puzzle that connected them. He smiled, getting confirmation that though his illusionary physical form was separated from the Puzzle he dwelled within, it was still around Yugi's neck and his aibou had arrived wherever he'd been going quite safely.

Sighing Yami reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling free two cards he'd managed to slip out of Yugi's deck carrier.

"You have your friend's aibou, I have subjects." He mused, "Let's see what they have to say about this..."

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

0

It was always a wonderful feeling returning to the diner, like coming home after a long holiday. How Emily kept the place running in such a manner was beyond him, but he hoped that for time to come, it would continue to be a safe haven. Shoving through the door he listened to the familiar tingling of the bell alerting the diner to his entrance.

Across the counter Emily's grandson poked his head up and stood to his full height. Which, surprisingly wasn't all that much taller than himself. It was no wonder Emily had named him Yugi, they had quite a few matching qualities.

"Hey Uncle Yugi."

"Hey yourself-."

"Heck...you alright, you look terrible?"

Yugi opened his mouth, closed it and sighed, "Actually, I need to speak to your grandmother, is she around?"

"Yeah, I'll get her for you. Would you like to order anything? On the house, as it usually is."

Giving a small laugh Yugi slid himself into a seat by the window, "I'll have a hot chocolate Yugi, thanks."

"You're welcome." The youth vanished up a flight of stairs connecting the house to the diner.

Leaning back in the leather seat Yugi sighed heavily. He cast his gaze around the diner, noticing that for the mid-morning it was empty. He furrowed his brow, wondering why the usually very popular diner had no customers.

A voice called out and he watched in amusement as Emily appeared down the flight of stairs, the old grandmother dressed in her usual tinted red dress and high-heel shoes. Though age had changed her, she still had such a youthful grace to her movements. She was so much like his grandfather in that manner. Neither had let age give them an excuse to fade away.

"Space! Darling...how wonderful to see you." She tucked her hair tightly into a bun, slipping her arms around his shoulders. Yugi relished the warm contact, different from Yami's cold and chilled cuddles. Yami had no blood, no heart to listen to. Shadow magic could only do so much and as Ra had stated, the Pharaoh had to be dead to be the lord of darkness.

It was depressing.

He didn't need to think such thoughts.

"Okay...you haven't replied to me yet so I'm guessing there is something going on inside your brain."

Blushing Yugi shifted in his seat as Emily sat down across from him, she held up her hand, giving it a wiggle to her grandson.

"Yugi, dear, be a good boy and fetch your uncle something."

"Sure grandma." The youth sung out happily, dusting his hands through his spiked hair and vanishing under the counter once more.

Yugi sighed, propping his head up upon his palm.

"The diners empty Emily?" He mused, "why's that?"

"Oh..." She glanced around, her eyes setting hard in a growl, "a new cafe has opened just down the road...where your garage use to be actually. It's closer to the park, so...people go there after their walks."

Yugi gasped, "Emily. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, don't be sweetie," she smiled, "after the whole flare of it has worn off they'll come trotting back and if they don't..." She breathed in deeply, "Well, times change darling. You know that. Now, come, come, what has made you so sodden? It was only the other day you where calling me on the phone telling me how wonderful things had gone. I was expecting to see my new grandchild somewhere...heh?" She looked around. "Has the street hottie got him?"

"Sol...isn't going so well." Yugi whispered softly.

Emily's face fell, "he's not going so well. That does not sound promising Space."

Yugi glanced up as a hot chocolate was placed before him and Emily's grandson gave him a warm smile before slipping away silently with the air and grace of someone well accustomed to moving in the tight spaces of a busy diner.

"I can't tell you much...but someone is trying to take him away." Yugi stirred sugar into his drink.

Emily nodded slowly. "Okay, sweetie...I understand, stop secret stuff...but what can you tell me?"

"He's my...." Yugi glanced around the empty diner, "my clone. I know, don't look at me like that...it's true."

"Yep, I totally believe you." The grandmother spread her hands, "okay...clone. Right, what else honey?"

"Something is wrong, he's not keeping milk down like a normal new-born...he keeps getting sicker and...and...I don't know what to do. They'll take him away from me Emily. I saw this child as a grown teenager twice, he died in my arms...and they think I'm not attached. How can I not be attached? It's stupid!" He pounded the table top.

Emily watched sadly, fighting back her own tears as the young man beside her bent his head upon the table, sobbing softly. "I'm so tired..." He whispered. "This job is killing me. I'm so over saving the world and to think, I have a wonderful, immortal life time to do this."

Emily raised her eyebrows. For a moment she thought, "So, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Mr. Teal'c can't help?" She seemed to decide on a new approach.

"Their hands are tied."

The grandmother snorted. "Damned politics of the secret services I suppose. I can't help you there, Space darling...but...you say he isn't keeping his milk down, none of the formulas?"

"None. We tried everything...and I wasn't a fussy baby, so he shouldn't be too."

"Okay, sweetie," Emily smiled sincerely, "see these," she pointed at her chest, "they're called boobs. You don't have any."

Yugi blinked; opened his mouth for a moment before shutting it. He tried a second time, dribbling his tone in sarcasm. "Wow. Thanks Emily for that revelation. I am oh so glad we could have this conversation. I feel so relieved."

"Honey, you are not getting my point." She raised an eyebrow.

"What point?"

"You're a guy."

"Yes I am," Yugi snapped, "but I don't see the point! What does me being of the male gender have anything to do with the fact that Solomon is not keeping his milk down...that...that he's on freaking life-support! He's not even pre-mature or...or...whatever..."

The grandmother spread her hands wide, "I'm just saying, you're now a single father-."

"I have Yami."

"Yes," it was her turn for sarcasm, "and we all know how much a dead Pharaoh knows about rearing children. He'd be about as useful as my husband was and I devoiced him. He's you, Yugi, he'll be only as helpful as you are."

Yugi muttered drily under his breath, hating that she was partly true. Yami knew pretty much nothing about children. He loved children, he enjoyed watching children, he wanted to talk to children and run around with them, but as for bringing them up, he was at a loss.

Come to think of it, the ancient king hadn't even dared to touch the clone. Only briefly, at short moments as if he was frightened. He was being skittish, like a mouse, and Yami was never skittish.

"Face it darling," Emily reached over the table, smoothing back his blond fringe, her hands having a slight tremble from their age, "this is going to be difficult. You're raising a child on your own, while trying to save the world. It's okay to admit that you need help sweetie."

"I know," whispering Yugi bowed his head, his shoulders sagging, "but Emily...I don't know what to do. Even Janet, our doctor, has no idea what to do. It's not logical, Solomon should be like any other normal baby...being a clone shouldn't affect things." Tears swelled up, "but he's...he's just...gosh...what if he dies because I'm doing it wrong! I could be killing him-."

"Space!" She snapped, "stop it!"

He jerked as if he'd been slapped, looking up at her.

"Now...tell me, you say Solomon is normal, right...normal my skinny backside, he's your clone Yugi...and what, pray tell, are you?"

"I'm...me..."

"Yes, but what are you? Your story, remember...you're the other half of a Pharaoh's soul from five thousand years ago. Yami's the real you, the first you, you're his other, the one that happened after him. So if Solomon is the clone of you...then...is he normal? No, he isn't, he won't ever BE normal Space. You have to face that right now."

For a moment Yugi sat silently, pondering her words, playing with the broth of his hot-chocolate. She had a point. He hadn't thought of it that way before.

Suddenly he stood up, his chair tipping backwards, "that's it!" He laughed, "Emily you are an utter genius!" Grabbing her he kissed her firmly on the cheek, "I have to go. Thank you! Thank you!"

Emily sighed heavily, watching the young man vanish down the street.

In her mind she could still see him happily peddling away on his bike, back in the days when she'd been younger and given leave to enjoy the moments of youth with him.

"Man, grandma, I bet you wish you were younger." Her grandson commented from behind the counter. Emily gave a small slightly saddened laugh. She gathered up the hot-chocolate he'd left behind and cleaned the table top from the moist tears on its surface.

"No, darling," she graced her grandson with a tender smile, her eyes shining in loss, "Space was never available. He's haunted by an undead Pharaoh, that's a good sign to stay away. It's actually...rather sad sometimes, when I think about it."

"What, like a t-shirt...'I'm haunted; touch me, your funereal.'" Young Yugi laughed.

Emily snorted, "Something like that sweetie, something like that..."

00000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

With a swelling of shadows clustering around him he sent himself through the sub-space break in the universe, clinging to the magic that made shadow-porting a reality. He centred hard upon the physical manifestation of Yami's dark soul, finding it within their apartment.

As his eyes opened to reveal himself within the living room Yugi sighed with relief at being safely home with all his limbs in-tack and not lost along the way.

Dashing around the corner into the kitchen he lurched into a speech.

"Yami I think I figured..." Yugi's voice trailed off at the sight of two Duel Monsters sitting at the kitchen table, each with coffee mugs in their hands, directly across from Yami. If he hadn't known better he'd have sworn they where every day, avenge humans.

Neither the Dark Magician Girl nor the Dark Magician wore anything near their usual Duel Monster get-ups. Instead the kingly Mahado was attired in a simple suite, beside his partner in a stream lined pink dress.

Mana grinned, throwing her arms out and she shoved her chair away and rushed towards him. Yugi blinked as he was enveloped in a warm embrace.

"Yugi!"

"Er...hello Mana."

She giggled, pulling away as she kissed his cheek, "it's good to see you, my lord."

"Yeah...it is...oh...how is Istant doing?" Yugi blushed faintly, trying to recall the name of the new child duel monster now being raised by the Magician family.

"Assistant is doing fine! He is already taking after his father." Mana grinned, tugging him over to the table and shoving him down beside Yami. The Pharaoh gave a small shrug of his shoulders and Yugi raised an eyebrow.

\You asked them over?\

\You have people you seek in times of stress aibou, as do I.\ Yami explained softly and Yugi reached out, patting his hand. Yami smiled faintly at the small gesture.

Seeming to ignore the silent interaction between the two Mana seated herself, diving into conversation, causing Mahado to roll his eyes in an imploring manner.

"My son is doing fine, but apparently yours isn't?" Mana tilted her head, "I'm so sorry Yugi, had I known I'd have come sooner but things have been so busy lately, trying to juggle a child and still running around keeping the Duel Monsters borders safe. Mahado has been helping Seto with a few small things too...and then the other day Malik summoned me to inquire about-."

"Mana," Mahado touched her hand, giving a small smile.

"Oh...oh right! Sorry." She blushed, "the point is, I think I can solve your problem."

"Really?" Yugi stole Yami's coffee, giving it a gulp to wet his dry mouth.

"Well," Mana spread her hands, "the Pharaoh explained a little to me and Mahado thinks your problem is-."

"Solomon's more a duel monster than a human, right?" Yugi interjected.

Mana nodded, "right!" She pointed, "if he is a clone of you, he's only one half, a creation of shadow magic. A unique and totally random occurrence that really shouldn't be able to happen, at all."

"So...why isn't he well then?" Yugi rubbed his hands together, "he's very sick, he hasn't woken up...he won't feed..."

"What you need is a wet nurse. A woman who's willing to breast feed him like a normal mother would." Mana pointed towards Yami, "he had one when his mother died from birth, it was once quite a natural thing."

Yami raised his eyebrows, "wait..." The ancient king paused for a moment, "you mean like a Sau."

"Sau," Yugi breathed in, "oh...right, that's what an Ancient Egyptian wet-nurse was called."

"Lactating women," Mahado folded his hands around his warm coffee mug, "where considered special in religious terms, usually they were credited with heka ."

"Magic?" Yugi offered.

Madado shifted in his head, folding one arm behind his chair, "or...more precisely," he sipped his coffee, "Shadow Magic. You need a Sau with Shadow Magic."

"Impossible." Yami shook his head, "I know of no one else who has Shadow Magic in such a manner, my line died out with me...and I highly doubt it that Ishizu would be willing. If I ordered her, yes, but I would not do so unless I had no choice."

Yugi grimaced, "no...not her...anyone but her..." He whispered. "Please..." He implored the heavens.

Mana gave a laugh, "Well," she raised her eyebrows into a grin, "you're in luck." She flapped her hands upon the table top.

Yugi glanced her way in confusion.

"I just so happen to know someone. I take Istant here to a day-care centre once every week, here in the human world so he'll get use to the presence of humans. I picked one day care centre because of the young woman there who helps run the place. She doesn't know it, but she's the daughter of Black Magician of Chaos."

"What?!" Yami splattered his drink, coughing in a very human reaction to the liquid having gone down the wrong tube. Recovering from his own shock Yugi rubbed the Pharaoh's back, trying not to smirk at the amusing sight the lord made.

It wasn't often Yami was caught off guard by something. Though he had to admit, this was defiantly something to be caught off guard by.

"A human and a duel monster? Is that even possible...wait...well, it is? My gosh, I never thought you guys would...no...could...do that!?" Yugi covered his mouth, shaking his head, "you breed with humans?" He gaped out, looking between both duel monsters, looking so human in their modern clothing, sitting across the table and drinking coffee.

"Well, you know Chaos, he's...chaotic." Mahado shrugged, finding no excuse for his fellow magician.

"But...that's...no...there is no rule against it...I never thought of it," recovering slowly Yami blinked, deciding it was best not to consider too deeply the happenings of his realm, "so she...has shadow magic?" He inquired, hoping his assumption was correct.

"Yep, to a degree," Mana grinned, "oh come on Pharaoh, you should know her..." the magician girl reached across the table, grabbing a magazine left to one side, she pulled it open, flipping through the pages until she caught sight of a picture. She spun it around, shoving it towards the two men across from her.

"How else could someone paint Duel Monsters in that kind of detail without being connected to the Shadow Realm in some way?" She gave a smirk, "Pegasus had to have the Millennium Eye."

Yugi cringed at the name of the man, causing Yami to gently squeeze his thigh under the table in silent reassurance, yet the Pharaoh's gaze remained upon the picture in the magazine.

"She'll be perfect! I'll organise a meeting with her for you." Mana stood in a flourish of her pink dress, "you'll love her. She's very shy to begin with, but she's brilliant with children. Istant loves her! She works only part time, spends the rest of it," the magician girl waved a hand, "painting duel monsters for Industrial Illusions. I am utterly positive she'll be glad to help out!"

"Ah," Yugi held up a hand, "wait...Mana, does she...ah...know she's related to a duel monster? I mean, you just don't...you know, randomly run up to a woman and ask them to breast-feed your son, who is a clone of a lighter half of a Pharaoh who rules over darkness...see my point here." The young man offered, "in the human world, this one we're living in, things usually don't go so smoothly."

Mana snorted, "yes she knows, well..." she grimaced, glancing towards her husband, "kind of I suppose. She knows she's weird....I mean, not many people on earth can summon duel monsters from the shadow realm and Winged Kuriboh practically lives at her place."

"Chaos got worried." Mahado interrupted, stalling his wife, "he does not trust the human world easily."

"Well, he could have got off his skinny backside and gone to see her himself! Seriously, you strong silent types need to get some beef into your hides!"

Yugi grinned as he watched the woman glare. Huffing up and crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

Mahado only sighed in silent pleading.

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

Though the company of Mana and Mahado was comforting and reassuring, when they left the concerns and worries of the day grew back tenfold, threatening to overwhelm him as he tidied the kitchen table.

Struggling to keep himself upright Yugi shifted, placing down the mugs he'd been about to carry to the sink. His shoulders where burning with a horrible ache, and his body was finally coming to a halt as it shut down.

"Aibou, you don't need to clean up-."

"Yes, your right. I don't...I have to go and speak to the General."

He heard a long, heavy sigh and felt a hand swell out of the shadows of the silent apartment. Yami's full, dark figure appeared. The hand on his arm slid up to a tighter grip. Slowly Yugi lifted his eyes to look into the dim face of his partner. Yami tweaked an eyebrow. Yugi shivered, sensing shadows twirling over his legs, locking him tightly in place.

Yami's voice deepened, "Aibou, I insist that you take an hour's sleep." The Pharaoh tightened his hold, standing to his full height, "do this for me. I promise you I will wake you in one hour's time, not a minute less or more."

Yugi thinned his brow, his face giving the image of a debate silently raging within.

"You're not going to give me a choice this time are you?" He mused.

"No." Yami smirked, "I am not aibou."

"Okay." He whispered, "I'll take a nap."

Giving an incline of his head Yami tugged him in the direction of the master bedroom, "come on, I'll tuck you in."

"Oh shut up." Sighing heavily Yugi followed him, a faint smile upon his face. In times of tribulation, there were still those moments that needed smiles.

00000000000000000

00000000000

00

Janet sighed as she gazed at the read-out before her. Her feet took on the long stroll through the SGC, walking on their own, towards the briefing room.

Her newest figures were not happy ones.

Her heart ached.

Hating the idea that there was nothing she could do to stop the pain of a child.

Giving the briefing room door a shove she stepped in, approaching the General at his usual seat at the head of the table, passing him her hand-outs before seating himself directly beside the Major.

Sam patted her hand, obviously noting her distressed look.

"He's worsened?" The General's eyes saddened, revealing hurt. "This is not good news; the Senator may use this as proof that he needs to be moved to a better environment?"

"Over my dead body." Jack muttered under his breath. He gave a small start as Yami's shadows suddenly swelled up behind him, the king appearing in a regal stroll, Yugi beside him. The young man was still rubbing a hair-brush through his untamed locks while wiping sleep from his eyes.

"I do agree, Colonel, however considering I am already dead, such a sentence is lost on me." Yami pulled out a chair for Yugi.

He collapsed into it with a sigh.

"Wow, power naps really take it out of you." Yugi yawned. "What have I missed?"

"Well," Janet leant forward, looking towards the Major, "both Sam and I have run every possible test we've been able to think of and the results all come up clear. He is a human clone. Based on that fact, we feel we can argue his right to a free life."

"Yeah, but then Kinsey will just argue that he's a clone, a copy, and that his usefulness to humanity far out ways being a human child. He'll say something about sacrifices for the greater good. To him, Solomon isn't human and never will be. Kinsey see's only in dollar signs and pocketing his own political game." Daniel spread his hands, hating his own words.

Locking his knuckles together Yugi hummed for a moment. "Actually, the Senator is kind of correct." He spoke aloud.

Jack's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Solomon isn't a normal human child. There is nothing normal about him. We're trying to argue that he is human, when he isn't. He has a human body, but so does a Jaffa, and the Asgaurd even once looked something like us." Yugi rubbed his head, "the point is, Solomon is me and I am a reflection of Yami, I'm incomplete without Yami, Solomon is incomplete without shadow magic."

"That's right," Janet touched her forehead, "the older Solomon that came through the Stargate, his body was dying because the shadow magic that created it wasn't going anywhere. It was poisoning him."

Sam furrowed her brow, "so...he's...what..."

"A new kind of human?" Daniel offered.

"It doesn't matter at the moment, what he is, I'm sure we'll figure it out. The point I'm trying to make is if the Senator takes Solomon away he will die. He needs shadow magic to live. Call him a Duel Monster if you wish, but he is what he is and it's not human. He'll act human, he'll be human, but he won't have claim to that title." Curling his legs up tightly under his chin Yugi sighed. "Loki said something about Solomon being pure; he's not tainted like I am. I'm cursed, right...I'm immortal, Solomon isn't...he gets his immortally from something totally different than a curse. He's me stripped of my curse...he's what I would have been had I never unlocked Yami. I was created by Shadow Magic when Yami sacrificed his soul...Emily reminded me that Solomon isn't a normal baby because he's my clone and I'm only half of Yami."

Sam sat forward, "So...Solomon's needs will be different from an avenge child right?"

"Yes," Yugi pointed at her, "he needs Shadow Magic fed to him. In fact, I believe that for his entire life, he's going to be subject to the shadow realm and its power. As long as it is, he is." Turning towards the General Yugi spread his lips thinly, "General, I need one more day...the Dark Magician Girl thinks she knows a woman who might be able to nurse Solomon back into health. I need one more day to settle things....please sir! Don't let Kinsey take him away. He will die."

"I will do everything in my power," The General stood, facing Yugi, "to give you another day."

"Thank you sir." Yugi bowed and quickly dashed away.

Janet stood in a flourish. Calling out.

"Yugi, wait...wait for me." She raced after him.

Jack watched the doctor leave, giving a twirl, "that kid moves like the wind when he wants to..."

"Let us just hope he moves fast enough." The General muttered, moving back towards his office, leaving the remainder of SG1 within the briefing room.

For a moment silence settled.

Then Daniel shifted suddenly, "guys...I've got something important to talk to you all about." He graced them each with a serious stare, "we have to go to my office." The archaeologist stood, "come on."

Their interest perked in confusion and they followed him silently away.

As a foursome they entered into the dark interior of the shared office between Daniel and Yugi. The room smelt of old books, and the distinct taste of stale coffee.

Jack hoisted himself onto a shelf, sitting there as he waited, watching Daniel scramble through a pile of texts upon his messy desk. A stark contrast to Yugi's tided and well organised side of the room.

"So is this something that can help the kid?" Jack muttered, cleaning his nails.

"Yes..." Daniel paused from his shuffling around, "and no..."

"Yes and No?" Sam pulled a confused face. "What do you mean Daniel?"

The archaeologist seated himself, his chair squeaking as it rolled slightly over the concrete floor.

"You heard Yami...right...before...when he said to the Senator that his kingdom was greater than the United States."

"He means the Shadow Realm, right?" Jack twiddled his fingers in the air. "And its inhabitants."

"Ah...again, yes...and no..."

"Okay, Daniel," Sam placed a hand upon the desk top, "stop that...please. What are you going on about?"

Leaning forward Daniel picked up a sheet of printed out paper, glancing over it.

"I've been doing a lot of researching and ringing around these last couple days. I've...ah...ignored work a bit. But this is really important. I have this...hunch...about Yami and I went to see if it was right."

"What did you uncover, Doctor Daniel Jackson." Teal'c titled his head, his personal interest seeming to be perked up more than usual.

"Something amazing! The Pharaoh was king of Upper and Lower Egypt right, everyone has thought Upper meant Egypt was split in two and yes, it was...but...upper could be translated as above, higher, overhead, top, elevated, space, sky, upper-lands...planets."

"Planets." Jack mouthed the word.

Daniel sighed, threading a hand through his hair. "All this time we've thought that it was the Goa'uld who threaded humanity through the planets but...what if that's wrong, what if humans did it themselves and then...something happened that stopped communication between planets, and over five thousand years it was forgotten and the Goa'uld took over."

"But earth was left alone." Sam whispered in awe, "because...this was the birth planet-."

"And," Daniel pointed at her before shuffling around for a large worn book, he thumped it down upon his desk and flipped it open, "it was the battle ground. When we were in Anubis's throne room he said something about having a brother who went up against Yami."

"Yeah...that's right." Jack mused, rubbing his chin. "He did mention it."

"I overheard Bakura and Yami talking a couple nights ago, Bakura said he would always be Yami's First Prime. My first reaction is the one I bet you're getting right now...yes?" Daniel glanced over his glasses to Jack .

"The Pharaoh's a Goa'uld?" Jack winced, hardly believing the words had left his mouth.

"No, he's not." Daniel grinned, "but as Pharaoh he must of had a large army to spread over his interplanetary empire, and...and...if I'm right, First Prime would mean the head General, Second Prime would be second in command, Third...Fourth...so on and so on. The Goa'uld simply adopted the system. In-fact," spinning the large book upon his desk around the archaeologist pointed to an image. Daniel and Jack leant forward, gazing at the painting of a sun and before it a pointed pyramid with a halo eclipsing it.

"Um...and that is?"

"A vessel of the Children of Ra." Teal'c spoke up.

"Well it looks like a Goa'uld vessel to me." Jack pointed at it accusingly.

"Yes, but its not Egyptian," Daniel flipped through the book, "that is a painting found in an Aztec temple."

"Well, then couldn't the Goa'uld have been around that part of the world too." Sam offered.

"No...this is global and not all the historical documents talk about the coming of these ships as a bad thing." Daniel shook his head, "actually, they're spoken about as if it was normal. Once I noticed it in a couple different texts, I went through all the research I could find and it all pointed in one single direction..."

"And that direction is?" Jack spread his hands, "Danny?"

Daniel breathed in deeply, not quite believing he was about to speak the words, "that humans are so much more intelligent that we give ourselves credit for. We've already been to the stars; guys...the Tower of Babel itself must have been something to do with space-travel...and most of all, the Goa'uld...being the parasitical creatures they are. They took our technology after they destroyed us."

"Bravo, Doctor Daniel Jackson, you figured it out." The dark and deep voice of the Pharaoh rung out through the small office; causing them all to jerk around in the direction of Yugi's desk.

"Yami?" Daniel spluttered in surprise.

Sitting slung in Yugi's chair Yami sat with his feet perched upon the desk, playing a stress ball between his hands. His dark red eyes watched them as they stared at his sudden appearance.

Gaping Daniel placed down the book he held. "How long have you been there?"

"From the beginning." Yami threw the ball in the air, catching it with a playful smirk, "you finally opened your eyes, Daniel...it took you awhile. I guess I lose my bet with Bakura." The king pouted for a moment. "Oh well."

"Whoa...whoa...whoa...back up a second," Jack pointed to Yami, "the Goa'uld stole their technology from the Tau'ri? Us? You?"

"Technically yes." Yami played the stress ball in his fingers, squeezing it hard until it whined painfully from the torture. "It was my great-grandfather who first came into contact with the Goa'uld's, at the time of the Hebrews being amongst us, we where a growing nation, strong and powerful with many slaves to aid in our growth. We reached the heavens," he held out his hand towards the dim light of the ceiling, "and our cities grew. After the Hebrews where set free we declined somewhat, suffered many draw-backs...we even made an alliance with the Goa'uld only to be tricked by them. I was a child during that period; I had no knowledge of my Fathers workings. I do have a distinct memory of meeting my first Goa'uld. He may still be around...to tell you the truth, at the time, I considered him a good playmate. I was five."

Yami smiled faintly in memory, "he brought me gifts from his travels, would always sit me on his knee to tell me stories of the land beyond Get and Nut."

"But it didn't turn out happy did it?" Jack raised an eyebrow, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

"No," Yami shook his head sadly, "after my father's death I was crowned Pharaoh, I was only ten at the time." The lord lent forward, "I had no idea of the plot under me. The Goa'uld had seen us as a strong enemy they could not defeat by their usual means of swooping in and blasting around. Their petty technology was nothing over ours and the priest hood of the shadows. Instead they had decided to be patient and wait to move. My First Prime, you know him as Bakura, was a Hebrew or a slave as you could say. His family had remained behind after the Exodus...slaughtered to create the strongest weapons possible to defeat those who stood against Egypt – commissioned by my rather paranoid Father. Bakura became the host to a Goa'uld named Zork. The story is long and complicated and I doubt Bakura would like it shared with you. But Zork was my enemy for many years."

"Yeah, guy with a really bad name." Jack muttered.

"He was Goa'uld, need I say more." Yami shrugged, "you think you have troubles now...well...let me tell you, Zork was one hell of a guy for a poor, unexperienced young Pharaoh such as myself to deal with. Zork wanted the shadow realms power, the Millennium Items where the key to that power...I could not let him get it."

"So you dealt with him." Sam whispered, her mind running through possible outcomes, wishing the battle had been recorded to at least give her an image of what had transpired.

"Indeed." Teal'c spoke up, "Every Jaffa born knows the story of the human who stood before a Goa'uld."

"Teal'c is right, I did defeat him, but by then it was too late, Egypt and her might had fallen, earth was in ruins and what remained of my empire went underground."

"The Tomb Keepers," Daniel threw his hands into the sky, "why didn't I see that one coming."

Yami smirked devilishly, the shadows of his form playfully snapping at the ball he threw into the air. "I destroyed Zork at the cost of my own life. I did so, so violently and viciously it gave humanity a reason to erase me from history and it gave earth a taboo amongst the Goa'uld."

"Which allowed us to regrow and become what we are today." Daniel leant back in his chair, "wow. Talk about ancient history."

"So, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jack threw out his arms.

Yami settled back again, throwing his legs onto the table-top of Yugi's desk. "I needed to know if I could trust you all. This is something that is not given lightly, this knowledge, Yugi still doesn't know much himself. I fear revealing too much to him might overload his mind, or...worse...make him go insane. My memories of my life are not pleasant. For the sake of keeping our lights truly the lighter halves of ourselves, Bakura and I decided not to allow them full access of our memories. However, all four of you shall someday become subject to a time when this knowledge will come in handy." The kings brow furrowed.

"What...?" Sam thinned her eyes, "Yami what is wrong?"

"I...it is just that Yugi told me something that concerned me," the Pharaoh lent forward, pointing to his neck, "you may recall the scar Yugi has. Apparently Zork caused it, I don't know how, he hasn't told me the details, but I have this horrible, sinking feeling...that it isn't over. Yugi assured me he killed him..."

"But you're not quite sure, right?" Jack propped himself up against the wall.

"Yes," Yami nodded, "something in me...is full of such unrest. If Zork, or any kind of form of Zork, is still around, he will seek the Millennium Items or worse still...these strange Stones that still linger amongst us." He pointed to a case on Yugi's desk. All eyes trailed to the silver slim box that had travelled through time and space with a young teen form the future.

"Well, he might be around, or he might not." Jack shrugged, "guess we can't sit around worrying about it. Right now we've got a stuck up diplomat to deal with. One threat at a time-." The Colonel was cut off in mid-sentence.

Yugi dashed into the office, jerking to a stop at the sight of the team gathered, "Um...wow...group meeting I didn't know about?"

"Er..." Daniel blinked, "no..."

"Okay." Snagging a bag from his desk Yugi dashed out again, "I'll be in the infirmary Yami." He vanished again, leaving Yami chuckling as the Pharaoh settled back into the chair, it squeaked under his illusionary weight.

"Ah...my beautiful light." He hummed happily.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I am never going to understand any of this. Carter, this job is both the best job and the worst job ever."

"Yes sir." She nodded, giving a smile. "I agree sir."

000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000

000000000

Yugi studied himself for a moment, in his simple blue jeans and a white skivvy for the spring chilled air. It felt like quite awhile since he'd been out in the real human world and it was difficult to centre his mind upon the task at hand when surrounded by a gathering of bodies all pressing close. He hated the smells, the scents of cigarettes and body odours, along with the taste of petrol fumes lingering within the air. He wished for the sweet scents of his apartment, mixed with Yami's ever present smell of mummification herbs and spices.

\We need to get out more.\ Yugi sighed heavily.

He sensed Yami's presence within his body, feeling the ancient king looking through his eyes at the busy street, \I suppose.\

\Oh come on, Tea did warn me that I could develop social anxiety if I stuck to myself to much.\

\You _have_ friends, aibou.\

\Yeah, they're all as cut off from the world as I am.\

\So, Tea dumped you because she foresaw a problem with you becoming a singular person and learning your place in the world?\

Yugi sighed heavily as he stepped out to cross the road with the crowd, moving towards the cafe a few blocks down from his apartment.

\No, Tea decided I would not be able to cope with the ins and outs of show bizz, that and she couldn't like with a man who had two halves. Why are we even discussing this?\

\I have no idea. How did we get onto the topic?\

\You brought it up.\

\I did.\

\Yes.\

\I think I'm bored.\ The Pharaoh's reply came with a droll tone and Yugi hid a smirk under his fringe as he heard a soft, mental snort.

\Maybe your worried...\ He dared to add, \about Sol. You can admit it Yami, you know I won't judge you for admitting your worried.\

\Oh look, its Mana, thank goodness. I was beginning to worry this would turn into a very long discussion about how I am Pharaoh, and you are my slave.\

\Man you are snotty at the moment.\

\Its that horrible diplomat, he's making me irritable.\

Yugi shook his head as he approached Mana, waving a hand in her direction and instantly regretting the action as she latched onto it, pulling him close into a warm hug. It was still odd to see her dressed in very unrevealing clothing, and clothing so normal. She looked like any normal human woman, aside from her eyes, that had retained their slightly demonic gaze of a monster not born of the human dimension. Dressed in long grey slacks and a suite of a business lady she giggled in a high-classed manner.

"Good to see you, your highness, Kala isn't here yet...so let's order, I'm dying for a coffee this morning! And look at you, I bet you didn't sleep a wink last night."

"I slept...a bit..." Yugi winced, recalling Jack's dark voice to mind, the Colonel slamming the door to one of the holding rooms that where usually used as a bedroom for the over-night idiots who worked twenty-four seven at the SGC.

Yes the Colonel could become quite the Father figure when he wanted to.

Ordering a coffee Yugi sat down, listening to the world ramble onwards, the crowds shifting and moving as a river through the streets. Somewhere in the distance the blasting of car horns could be heard echoing through the apartment blocks.

To travel to distant planets, to move through time and space, and then to land back on his two feet in the 'real world' was so bazaar.

Mana was watching the crowd, obviously scanning for whomever it was they were meeting.

"You'll like her Yugi, she's very lovely." The Duel Monster smiled, flicking back her blond hair, "great with children. Which is odd, considering she's Chaos's daughter."

"Do you think she can help, because I'm kind of relying on this...?" Yugi whispered.

"Yes, she will and if she doesn't then I'll take Sol away from this mortal world and your Mr. Kinsey can come and have a nice long chat to Mahado about inter-dimensional politics'."

\I'd almost love that to happen...\ Yami's voice mused off handily and Yugi snorted back a small laugh at the thought.

Suddenly Mana leapt up, "oh...there she is! Kala, over here! Kala! No, you idiot darling, over here!" Mana waved and Yugi watched the crowd shifted and a young woman broke through, shoving her way towards the cafe. She was quite possibly the simplest woman he'd ever seen in his life. The women in his duelling life had been complicated, always complicated in appearance and in nature. Mai had freaked him out in his teenage years, considering she was pretty much an adult woman who played a 'kids game' which was the same for many of the other females he'd gone up against. Tea had been slightly different, he'd grown up with her, but as the years went on and they changed from kids to teen, from teens to young adults, she'd grown complicated too.

Things where suppose to be simple.

The approaching young woman radiated simplicity. Dressed in a black skivvy splotted with small splatters of paint, and a pair of slightly ripped jeans she jogged towards them, a bundle of brown hair tied up in a bun to the back of her head.

"Hi Mana!" She hugged the Duel Monster, "sorry I'm a bit late, I woke up and first thing I did was trip over a paint can. I had to clean it up less the paint dried."

"Its fine sweetie. You're here at least. Come one, this is the young man I was telling you about on the phone. Kala, meet Yugi Motou, Yugi this is Kala Chaos-." Mana broke off, blinking at the odd stares between the two new acquaintances.

Yugi tilted his head to one side, knitting his brow as he thought back, somewhere to the side of his mind, where he'd seen the young woman before.

She was obviously having the same mental conversation with herself. Suddenly she pointed.

"You."

Yugi gaped, it clicked.

"Wait, you." He added his own gasp, standing to his feet and grinning. "You jog, Wednesday mornings, I pass you on the corner near White Street...every single morning I pass you."

"That's right. You're the little guy in the short-shorts and the cute T-shirt with little frogs on it."

Yugi blinked. He'd never had himself described in such a manner, but yes, he supposed it was quite correct.

Yami was laughing.

He shut off the Pharaoh's voice in his head.

"So you know each other?" Mana raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest.

Both turned to look directly at her in confusion.

Yugi shook his head.

"Well, no...we've never actually spoken, we just pass each other." The young man made and interlocking sign with his arms, "on our morning runs, every Wednesday morning. My gosh, you're really her!" He gave a laugh, holding out his hand.

"Yugi Motou, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

She shook the offered hand, giving a small, shy smile. "Likewise, Kala Chaos. So I'm guessing running is how you keep that amazingly petite body of yours."

Yugi groaned, glancing down at himself for a moment, "no, I run for the sake of running...this body came with a one size deal, I can't even get much muscle on it. You should see one of my work partners; he's like an iron man, goes around welding freaking huge swords as if they're match-sticks."

"Should I be worried?" She slid into a seat he pulled out for her, noticing across the table Mana was smirking devilishly in her usual, playful manner. She could be such a demon if she wished it.

"He's a teddy bear at heart." Yugi thought of the giant Jaffa Warrior for a moment. A gentle prodding from Yami brought him back to life and he gave a wide smile as he took up his hot coffee mug and sipped it lightly.

"So," the young woman rubbed at her hair, noticing a spot of paint and itching it out, "Mana tells me you've been having difficulty with your...son...right, boy?"

Yugi nodded, "yes, he's not keeping any of the formulas down. My doctor is unsure of what is wrong, but he's very sick, about a day ago she hooked him into life support." Yugi gulped, a small vision of the teen he'd held beneath the Stargate flashing in his mind's eye. He winced, gripping his mug of coffee tighter.

Kala was nodding slowly, scribbling something down upon a note pad in front of her. Yugi glanced to Mana in uncertainty. The Duel Monster grinned in her cheerful manner and gave an incline of her head.

"I'm not trained," she admitted, "child-studies in high-school is pretty much my experience but I have been told I have an uncanny ability with children."

Yugi nodded slowly, sensing Yami's curiosity peaking and felt the ancient king's presence slip through his limbs, almost taking control of their shared body.

\I'm not surprised,\ the Pharaoh's thought drifted through his mind, \shadow magic, for all its darkness, is better amongst children. Hence why Duel Monsters is so appealing.\

\That's an interesting fact, are children more receiving or something?\

\Something like that aibou.\ Yami hummed softly.

"I'm seriously willing to try anything." Yugi shifted uneasily in his seat, "his appearance in my life has been quite sudden and unexpected, things kind of escalated to a point where I'm stuck-." Yugi quirked an eyebrow as she raised her hand, effetely cutting him off. He noticed a shy, almost slightly frightened tweak of her lips.

"Its alright," she shrugged, "I don't need details. My job is simple; make sure your child has the benefits that come with motherhood without being a mum." She sighed, "single dad's are kind of left out of the whole," she waved a hand around in the air, "deal with the government, really. We seem to focus more on the single mothers and their problems. Seriously, being a mum comes naturally to most women, men...well...you guys have to work at it I can imagine. Being two things at once is a bother, I lessen the burden."

"So...I take it you've done this before."

"Not this, this, exactly, but I've been a surrogate mother, it's actually how I got into the child-care business..."

"No...you've got to be...what...twenty-three, twenty-four?" Yugi gasped.

"Actually, twenty-two." She smiled suddenly as if the mention of it brightened something from within. "You'd be surprised, the twenties are the best time for child-birth, your bodies young, you can give it your best shot and when the parents of said baby want a natural birth, you can give it to them."

\Okay...aibou, you'll need to explain this to me? What is she saying?\ Yami's voice whispered softly in back of his mind. Yugi forced himself not to show the sign of mental conversation as he replied.

\Ah, its like...getting pregnant artificially for someone else who pays you to have the child. It's for women who can't have children. An egg can be used from the wife, and a sperm from the husband, placed inside the womb of the surrogate mother...nine months later, baby. I mean, it's not that simple, but that it...basically.\

\Seriously?\

\Yes.\

\Wow...\

For once there was genuine amazement coming across the link, amazement and reverence. He allowed the Pharaoh a moment to look through his eyes at the woman across the table, who possibly had no idea she was chewing on her straw in anxiety, managing to look adorable while doing so.

Yugi cracked a grin, thinking for a moment of Emily's rather annoying voice in the back of his mind. Why was it that the old grandmother was always right?

\Women in this world do that for other women? That's actually kind of sweet.\ The king responded quietly, seeming to contemplate the thought.

\Yami, there is good in humanity you know, not everyone is selfish...\

\Could have fooled me.\

\Well, I am sure she would have been payed for it...\

Mana tapped his foot under the table and Yugi quickly jolted back into reality, blushing slightly. The young woman across the table obviously took the motion wrongly and she ducked her head away, almost shame-faced.

Yugi blinked, quickly fast-forwarding, "it'd take a special kind of person to give so much." He tilted his head sincerely, "and I would be honoured if you'd consider helping me out, I'm at my wits end."

She looked back, and for the first time during the conversation he noticed the odd shape of her eyes. It had to be seen in the right light, but the black pupils where slits. Like a cats. Like the sleek, dangerous and jaguar like Black Magician of Chaos himself.

Yugi shivered.

"Of cause I'm willing to help, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She brushed back a bundle of hair before digging into the bag in her lap, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Here, you can take this home to read, its the term and conditions of hiring me. I work at the day care centre on Monday mornings and Tuesday afternoons, all other times I'm a free-lance painter for Industrial Illusions. My house is set up for children, however I can bring my work anywhere, so if you need me at any time, and I do mean anytime, give me a ring."

Yugi nodded slowly, taking the offered envelop in his slim fingers.

"Obviously we live quite close, if we both run the same area. My address and phone number is enclosed. When you've decided I'm what you're looking for, sign the papers, give me a call and I will be at your service."

"Thank you," Yugi closed his eyes, "thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, if I don't hear from you, I'll guess I see you next Wednesday."

Yugi cracked a smile, "Hopefully I'll get back to you sooner than that."

He watched as she stood, offering her hand to him and he shook it, sensing Yami's presence in the touch as if the Pharaoh was quickly reaching out in curiosity.

"Mana, I'll see you next Monday then."

"As usual sweetie." The Duel Monster tilted her head, "Instant's looking forward to it."

"Such a lovely little boy he is, going to grow up a womaniser, I assure you." The young woman giggled, twirling on her feet and giving a back handed wave as she vanished through the morning crowd.

\Well, that was very interesting.\ Yami's deep voice mused inside. Yugi pouted, unsure of what the king was pondering about. His attention shifted as Mana snagged his hand, holding it firmly.

"She's actually kind of lonely Yugi." The Duel Monster settled him with a sad stare of her inhuman eyes, "she does everything for everyone else, hasn't had time to develop herself as a person. I guess she's a bit like you when you where a little one." The magician girl smothered him in a hug. Yugi sighed, dealing with the exuberant duel monster and her sisterly jibes.

He watched Kala leave, his brow contorting.

He'd not been using his ability to sense emotions, but even so, it had been hard not to feel the loneliness from across the table. Loneliness that was confusing.

Maybe she was just like him, maybe she simply needed a friend like he had needed Joey, Tea and Tristan.

\And if there is one thing you are good at doing aibou, it's being a friend...\

\Yeah, but right now, I'd like to be a better Dad.\

\I think we've come one step closer today, little one.\

\I suppose.\ He breathed in deeply, \we'd best be getting back to the SGC, we still have to fend off that horrid man.\ Yugi cringed. \At least get Solomon out of the SGC and into the hands of his new Sau.\

Mana was paying for the drinks, rising to her feet, causing men around the cafe to watch her in her slim line clothing. Yugi ignored their stares, rising himself and following her as she near danced her way out into the street.

"So...I'd best be getting back to Mahado...he...though he is a wonderful father, it's best not to leave Istant with him to long."

Yugi nodded, "yes, I have a feeling I'll be doing that with Yami quite a bit...if this all works out."

"I assure you, your highness," Mana gripped his hands, giving them a squeeze; "it will be fine! You'll see, things will work out. You have my love." Kissing his cheek she vanished into the afternoon crowds, leaving him vacantly alone, yet inwardly filled with the presence of his partner. Together they moved as one back into the world.

\So, what did you manage to get from her?\ Stuffing his hands into the deep pockets of his pants Yugi wandered back through the streets, forgetting himself amongst the crowds.

He listened to Yami's tossing of thoughts before the king replied, \she is defiantly of duel monster stock.\

Yugi pulled a face, \I can't believe Duel Monsters can do that.\

\Well,\ Yami flashed a mental image of himself in a lordly position, arm out stretched, \I never thought to add that to the rule book and I don't think any of the Pharaohs before me did either.\

\What? No sex with the locals?\

\Something like that.\

\Does she have shadow magic?\ Crossing a street Yugi looked left and right, skipping over bubble gum upon the roads surface.

\Mana is right, there would be no other way to draw Duel Monsters with such expert style and perfection than to have some kind of physical or mental connection to the Shadow Realm. I could feel it even with the distance between the table.\

\Could she...you...know...use shadow magic like I do?\

\Possibly...maybe...if she was alerted to it yes but its different from having an Item. This is cross-breeding aibou, and seriously, I have never even considered that before and I'd have no idea what could happen.\

Yugi chuckled at the Pharaoh's stumped tone of mental voice. He sent a warm thought his way and sensed it received with ease. Glancing at the enveloped tucked into his shirt Yugi touched it, \imagine that, Yami, my clone needs to be fed shadow magic...makes me wonder what would have happened to me if I never awakened you.\

\Quite possibly you'd have died young or worse, forever been lost to me. Don't worry abiou, I'll give you as much shadow magic as you'll ever need.\ The reply came to him in a cheerful note, but underlining it was a lingering of concern, riddled with guilt.

For the first time Yugi sensed the kings distress at his inability to help that which was under his protection.

Yugi smiled, flinging back his blond fringe as he tilted his head to the sky, shading his eyes from the sunlight of the spring day, \thank you, Atemu.\

\What for aibou?\

Yugi giggled mentally, allowing himself to radiate the emotion of pleasure, \for everything. For your protection, love, guidance.\

He sensed a confused pause in the kings thought patterns.

It was odd, to feel the insecurity the Pharaoh was experiencing in the brief moment. It rarely transpired, but there were times when he would feel traces of Yami's self-doubt, like any other human on earth, he too, suffered the affliction of feeling inadequate.

Being a powerful dark being didn't seem to change that.

\Yami?\ He prodded.

There was a mental jerk, akin to that of someone being startled out of a daze, yet mentally.

\I find it difficult, Yugi, to understand how you can give such gratitude when I have put your life in danger so many a time, and the lives of your friends, family and technically the planet.\

\Oh Yami,\ rounding the corner leading towards their apartment Yugi laughed inwardly, hoping the Pharaoh would sense the cheerfulness and devotion behind the laughter, \you are so sweet.\

\Sweet? How can you ever call me sweet?\ Amused horror leaked over the link.

\Hush, hush Pharaoh.\ Tipping his head up, catching the soft spring wind in his hair as he gazed towards their small apartment within the larger block. He slipped his hand through his hair, smiling into the sunlight. \I have a feeling, a warm feeling, that things are going to be alright.\

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

He was having a difficult time convincing himself it was true.

Humans.

Planets.

Un-dead Pharaoh being the ruler of Earth some five thousand years ago and only just deciding to admit it.

Oh yes.

Life was so wonderfully simple.

Still, it did explain that nagging thought he'd always had of why Earth had been left alone for such a long period of time to grow into such a strong, industrial planet. He'd always wondered why when the Goa'uld could have flown in their ships even if the Stargate had been buried, guarded or whatever.

Life had once been simple.

Before he'd met Daniel Jackson.

Glaring across the table Jack grumbled, thinning his eyes at his geek friend rambling on to a silent Teal'c beside him within the cafeteria. Their conversation must have been enthralling if Teal'c was looking so amazingly bored.

Jack jerked in surprise as Sam sat down beside him, passing him a blue cup of jelly. She smiled that beautiful smile she always wore when aware of his slightly darker moods.

Amazing how she picked up on them. He thanked her with a small nod and applied himself to the treat, turning his attention to Daniel's voice.

"You knew! Teal'c why didn't you say something?"

"Daniel Jackson, my allegiance is to your planet, however if the Pharaoh wished such knowledge to be unknown, then as a Jaffa, I honour his wishes."

"So the Jaffa knew Earth to be some kind of taboo place?" Sam interjected before Daniel could blow another fuse in his brain-box.

Jack smirked carefully, wondering if he could make a comment to cause his annoying geeky friend to crack it.

Teal'c glanced the Major's way. "There are stories yes. Many vary in their accounts. I was surprised when first we met that you knew nothing of such heritage. Now I understand," the Jaffa grew thoughtful for a moment, "all knowledge was erased from your history."

"Yami's name included," Sam shook her head in amazement, "who would have known such a simple thing as a name could be so powerful."

"What is his name...why the way?" Jack tilted his head up suddenly.

"It's Temu." Yugi peered over the Colonel's shoulder, grinning cheerfully.

"Hey Yugi," Sam twisted in her seat as the young man slinked his lean, slim form into a seat, "got a smile today?"

"Yep," the youth grinned.

"How is Sol?"

"He's great. Thanks for asking."

Sam quirked an eyebrow, slightly confused at the odd cheerfulness of the young man who had become rather melancholy over the last few days. He winked in her direction, catching her stare.

"Reviewed that artefact yet Major?"

"No, Yugi, but I'll get to it." She shrugged, "one problem at a time."

"Right." He laughed, "gotcha. It is rather important you know..."

The sound of beeping pagers rung out. Almost instantly they all stood in unison, reaching into pockets to pull out the small annoying machines.

"Briefing room?" The Colonel muttered.

"Yep." Daniel placed his back around his waist. "Must be the General, the Senator could be arriving soon."

"Man," Yugi tipped his hip, "that guys annoys me. Talk about major headache, seriously, deal with him quickly. He caused troubled like no end."

"I agree." Jack added, not bothering to wonder why the sentence the kid was using had been in past tense. "Let's go team!"

The filed out of the cafeteria as a group. Jack slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants, looking around for the kid, "hey...guys...where'd the kid go?"

Daniel glanced up from the sheet of paper he was screening, "must have run off to our office, remember he's fighting for Sol's life."

"We all are." Sam gritted her teeth, "the nerve of that man, demanding a baby. The SGC has morals."

"Whoa, Carter, keep your claws in." Jack slipped past her, opening the door into the briefing room and allowing her to brush past him. Daniel followed, then Teal'c. They hung around the large window opening up to the gate-room two stories below. The Stargate was being worked on, checked and rechecked in its usual manner. Like always the SGC worked perfectly, only they were to soon be disturbed by the annoying presence of someone who was not welcome in their home. The SGC was their world, their place, and anything that came from it, be it human or not, would be fought for.

The door opened again and Yugi quickly brushed through, his hair bundled up tightly in a quick bun, while his thick eyeliner had been slightly smudged from rubbing at tried weary eyes.

"Hey, why'd you leave us at the cafeteria?" Jack thrust a thumb out.

Looking baffled Yugi denied, "what do you mean, I was never at the cafeteria..."

"Ah, yes you were. We had a conversation. Right guys?" Jack looked too Sam. The Major nodded in agreement.

"You were there Yugi."

"Sorry guys, I've been with Sol and Janet and then Malik arrived, I wasn't at the cafeteria at all."

Blank faces stared around the briefing room.

"Okay...that's weird." Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Weirder than usual or just weird?" Jack added.

"Weirder than usual..." Daniel muttered, and then turned as the General wandered through from his office, causing all thoughts of the odd happening to vanish as the old man came to a stand still.

Hammond raised his eyebrows, "Yugi...care to explain your visitor?" The grandfatherly leader motioned with a hand to the blocked doorway and the figure that stood within it.

Yugi nodded quickly.

"Yes sir, hopefully you all remember Malik Ishtar, Leader of the Tomb Keepers and no Daniel you cannot drill him about anything."

Daniel's open mouth shut quickly. Malik smirked as he rounded Yugi, holding out a hand to the General in a sleek, fluid movement.

Hammond took the offered gesture, feeling the slightly calloused fingers of the tall young man who radiated dangerous slyness of the most frightening kind. Dressed in what he presumed was a traditional wear for his people, a long sleek gown of white dangled in gold, the youth had the air of a diplomat well versed in whatever it was he did.

"Greetings General Hammond. Yugi has told me much about you and this wonderful place. I am glad my Fathers mistake of selling the Stargate has turned into something good for humanity."

"Malik Ishtar," Hammond nodded, "I have heard of you in passing," the old man chuckled.

"Good things I hope." The Egyptian smirked dangerously.

"Your ability to get your way is legendary."

"Yes, I do have that ability...don't worry, your military is quite safe, I did assure your President of that only the other day. Guy laughed at me..."

Hammond fought back a smile, "yes, he does that. So, to what honour do you grace this base with your presence?"

Malik opened his mouth but winced, glancing back to Yugi.

"Mini Pharaoh?"

"Malik is here on my request." Yami's shadowed form swelled up from the ground, forming into his solid image. "He leads my people, and as Yugi is technically a citizen of the hidden country, Malik is here to be a representative to this formal agreement."

"He's also very scary." Yugi added quickly.

"Thanks Mini-Pharaoh." Malik flashed him a lop-sided, devilish leer.

Yugi stepped to one side.

"Don't give me reason to shoot you, I am armed."

"I love you too." Malik laughed, clicking a hand under Yugi's nose, causing the young man to wrinkle his brow in annoyance at the height difference between them.

"Wow," Jack rubbed his head, "kid, I guess when you have your heart set on something you go for it."

"I have friends, Colonel," Yugi smiled cheerfully as if the revelation had just struck him, "in so many places. The Senator has bitten off more than he can chew...I don't take people threatening me or what is mine very lightly and now I have the means to get what I want." He slapped hands upon his hips, "I could have called Seto if I wanted, but I thought that was a bit much. We'll use him later if we need some extra funding since the Senator is likely to want to cut off."

The General sighed, "yes...there is that."

"I'm sorry sir."

"No, Yugi, son, don't be." Hammond shook his head. "If the SGC is powerless, then I am glad someone who works for us is not. Let's get seated, the Senator will arrive soon."

"Woo..." Malik cheerfully lunged for a seat, "how exciting. Can I brain wash him?"

"No." Yami snapped.

"But...it could be so much fun!" The Egyptian moaned, giving Daniel a wink across the table. The archaeologist blinked in confusion, before touching the side of his head as a sharp pain caught his temple.

A voice whispered softly, mentally, form somewhere deep within his mind.

\You'll understand the undying urge that comes with shadow magic one-day my poor future-brother-in-law. Heh...no...you're not insane, that'd be me.\

Daniel jolted as Yugi slapped the table in front of him, shocking him from his daze. His friend glared towards Malik who threw up his hands to beg innocence.

"Malik, don't do that to Daniel, he's very sensitive. You'll creep him out, now behave."

"What...can't I mind talk the new guy? He need to practise."

"New guy?" Confused Daniel looked towards Yugi as the young man sat down beside him.

"Don't worry Daniel, it's nothing." Yugi waved a hand, he squeaked as Yami propped himself up against the table, folding his firm arms across his chest, a scowl darkening his features.

"Malik Ishtar." Kinsey stared. "What is the meaning of this?" The Senator jerked towards the General.

"Whoa..." Malik threw his arms into the air, "if it isn't Robert Kinsey. Hi Robby."

If the situation had been different, seeing the Senators stunned face of horror would have been rather amusing.

Yet Jack could not hold back his own surprise and let it slip from his lips.

"Wait," Jack pointed, "you two know each other?"

Malik cackled, "I'm used as a negotiator for the Egyptian Government, Colonel, it's my under cover identity. Ronny and I have so much fun, don't we Ronny."

The man's face blankly gaped, then he twisted, coming out of the silent debate in his mind to reply or not. Firmly thumping his case upon the briefing room table he glanced around at the faces darkly watching his every movement.

"I am here to collect the specimen." He drew out papers from the case, passing them out.

"You actually think we'd go down without a fight?" Jack pulled a face.

"Yes, Colonel Jack O'Neill. Shall I remind you that in serving your country, you serve me, and I in turn, serve the people. This new find could very well bring about a new era in medicine."

"Well, I am afraid," Hammond pushed the papers away, "you won't be taking the child."

"On the terms and conditions in which this facility is built upon, yes, I will be. You've had your time to consider all your options."

"We did," Sam nodded, "and we've learnt a few things, Senator."

"Major?" Kinsey glanced her way.

"Solomon is a very special kind of baby, sir," she stood, pointing across the table towards Yugi, "as Yugi is a special kind of person and Solomon is his clone. You see, there is another dimension, one you can't see, layered over the top of ours." Holding out her hands Sam laid one hand over the other, "this dimension is known as the Shadow Realm, beings form this realm need something that I can only describe to be liken to air in our own, to live."

"We call it Shadow Magic," Malik leant forward, clasping his hands in front of him upon the table, his leer a devilish smirk, "and its leaked into this dimension by a gateway, not an actual gateway, but that's the best description we have. This gateway was sealed by his royal highness the Pharaoh," Malik inclined his head towards Yami in a small bow of honour. "Only through his blessing is it open and closed."

Kinsey thinned his eyes, "and this relates how?"

"Solomon needs to be kept in an environment that is surrounded by shadow magic." Sam summed up, "because he is born of that realm and therefore he will die if he is taken away from the people who can use and give him the tender care and strength he needs."

"Rubbish."

"It isn't," Yugi tipped his head up, "if you want proof Yami or Malik can happily give you a trip to the Shadow Realm, I'm sure some of the Duel Monsters would love to have a conversation with you."

"Oh, yes, do it, please Pharaoh." Jack grinned.

"There will be none of that," Hammond interjected, "our point is, Senator, Solomon cannot go with you."

Yugi pulled out a slip of paper and passed it towards the diplomat, "here Senator, this is proof that my son needs me to live. Whenever I leave his presence, his health drops. Dr. Frasier noticed this on her machines."

Kinsey glanced at the papers, flipping through them.

"There is no possible way, if you're thinking of it, to recreate the affect of Shadow Magic; it has to be given by the Pharaoh. The Goa'uld Anubis learn this the hard way." Yugi pointed towards Yami, "He doesn't open the gateway to the Shadow Realm for anybody."

"This does not prove anything," Kinsey shook his head, "only that you are scrambling for a reason, the specimen still belongs to this constitution and can and will be used-."

"Okay," Malik stood suddenly, affectively cutting the senator off, "I told you he'd pull this, Mini Pharaoh, I can I play my card now?"

Yugi sighed heavily, glancing to the General for permission. Their respected leader gave a nod and Yugi waved a hand at Malik, indicating he had full range of the conversation.

The Egyptian swung around the table, twirling the Millennium rod between his fingers, instantly taking charge as if he owned the world, "as the representative of the Shadow Realm, Leader of the Tomb Keepers and Priest of his Royal Highness the almighty Pharaoh, I declare war upon the United States of America."

The silence within the briefing room appeared amusing to the Egyptian and he cracked a grin at the faces around him.

"Er...guys...I'm for real? Hello?" He waved a hand.

The Senator moved, towering over the Egyptian who did not back down.

"You cannot do that?"

"I can't?" Malik glanced around the table at the blank faces staring at him, he cracked a grin, swinging back towards the Senator's startled expression, "I believe I can. Hey, wars where started over royal babies all the time. You stole my son, I'll take yours, you had sex with my wife, how about I go kidnap yours. So, Robby, what will it be, give up your little science experiment or have me come and confront your President about our little negotiation today? I am sure he wouldn't be pleased to know," Malik rubbed the stubble of hair upon his chin, "that this is going to start a war."

"You are threatening this country and her people."

"You are threatening my country and my people!" Malik snapped back, his voice darkening, "Ronny, don't get me angry. We can take this discussion out of this room and I will negotiate terms with you, but not over a child's life, specially one that belongs to the Shadow Realm." Pointing the Rod directly across the table the Egyptian growled.

"Ether this is settled now or I'll take it to the higher powers and I assure you, The Hidden Country will fight you, you are threatening our lord, master, god and overall ruler by disregarding life in all its forms."

Kinsey stared at the dangerous eyes of the young Egyptian diplomat. The older man's chest inflated as he breathed in deeply, glaring around the briefing room.

"You all think you are safe," he whispered darkly, "but I assure you, none of you are safe. This program is being run ineffectively. I will see to it that you regret ever going up against me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Robby," Malik flapped a hand in a talking motion, "all talk, no guts. So I take it I won't be summoning the Pharaohs Armies?"

"No." The Senator glared, "but this matter is not over." Gathering up his case Kinsey flashed his furious gaze towards the General. "Watch your position carefully, General, you may find yourself receiving forced retirement and you," looking towards Yugi Kinsey smiled, "have made a wrong enemy."

Yugi shrugged, "I have faced worse."

"No," Kinsey turned away, "you have not."

He left the briefing room in a strange echoing of his words ringing through their minds. As the door clamped shut the sigh of relief that swelled over the team was a relaxation of limbs into chairs and hands into laps. Yugi collapsed into his seat, slapping hands over his face he rubbed at his cheeks.

"My gosh, being in the same room with that man makes me sick."

"So," Daniel held up a hand, "did we win?"

"Oh yes, my poor-future-brother-in-law, we did at that." Malik cackled a laugh, "Robby backs down by throwing threats, it's always his way. Trust me; I have tangoed with him many a time on trade negotiations." The Egyptian propped himself against the table, facing the General. "Sir, if your funding is cut, give me a call, I have the ear of the President and a few right words never hurt. Mini Pharaoh, your highness," addressing both Yugi and Yami Mailk gave a sweeping bow, "I shall depart as my job is done. Seeya next month for our get together! Looking forward to seeing the baby all happily settled in."

Faces winced as shadows erupted from the ground, consuming the standing young man, leaving vapours of wisping smoke as he vanished into un-reality.

"Well Yugi," Sam turned towards him, taking up his hand and squeezing it, "I guess you'll be taking a few days off?"

"Yeah," rubbing his head with his free hand Yugi stood, bowing to the General, "sir, I request some leave?"

"Of cause," Hammond nodded, "however I do insist you keep us updated."

"I will sir." Waving to the remainder of the team Yugi vanished down the stairs, already on the move. Yami chuckled, shaking his head.

"Thank you all," he addressed the team. "He is very happy. You friendships are a balm he is need of."

"We are happy to give it son," Hammond stood to his feet, "the SGC is a family."

"Albeit a very dysfunctional one." Jack perked up.

0000000000000000000

0000000000

00

The introduction of a child from their adventures into the unknown of space was a random occurrence Janet felt she'd gone through once before.

After all, her own daughter was born on a distant planet; she'd adopted her to enjoy sharing her life with someone.

Now Yugi was bundling up his own random, life changing child born in the distant stars that littered the earth sky. How she wished she had advice, or at least encouragement but all she could manage was a hopeful smile.

"You believe this young woman can help?" Janet watched as Yugi carefully carried him his arms Solomon's small form. Her mind was screaming for him to place the baby back down, to hook him back up to the machine that was keeping him stable.

Smiling softly as he looked up in her direction, the shadows of Yami's teleporting already swelling around him, Yugi nodded.

"Yes Janet," he offered her reassurance, "sometimes, we non-humans have to stick to being non-human." He faded away.

Janet sighed, before giving a small laugh, "he's finally getting it." She whispered, glancing to his file upon her desk. The one she had never shown him. She'd never shown anyone.

"We all grow up." She took the file, placing it back into the shelf, "some of us just take a bit of a shove."

000000000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000

_I think being a surrogate mother would be one of the most giving things a woman could to do for another woman. It's very honourable, though I imagine you'd get quite a bit of money to do it, but still, a very giving thing to do for another human being. _

_Hope you enjoyed the episode, don't shout Mary Sue at me. Kala is not that, but I need a baby-sitter and another female to come into the story. Someone younger than Emily and younger than Sam Carter. _

_A Mary Sue takes over the plot right? Well, I can assure you, Yugi and Yami are still the main characters of this plot, and will be pretty much the entire way through all the seasons. Why? Because I, the author, wish it to be so. *evil laughter*_

_Anyway, cheers mates, thanks for reading and reviewing, if you are one of the people who do review. If not, well, suite yourself, you just don't get to join in the fun! =D _

_Next episode is still on earth._

_Next couple are, actually._

_lol_

_I've come down with a horrible cold._

_Bleh._

_So, anyone catch the random happening in this Episode?_


	22. Season 1 Episode 17 Don't Cry

_Well, thanks everyone for the 200 and now over that, reviews. You've all been fantastic._

_As a gift, on my deivantArt page (which you can get to by going to the homepage link on my profile) I put something up. A picture, kind of a spoiler I suppose...or a reason to keep reading for some, maybe. A picture of Yugi and Ryou in the up and coming Starwars Arc (yay)  
_

_It's a thank you picture to you all for giving me your time, encouragement and most of all your ideas on this story._

_You're all the reason I write this so, yep, thanks._

_I have managed to get myself quite sick. So sick I can't stand up very well, and its making working very difficult. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. I'm having no luck cleaning my room, doing my jogging or even walking. I really don't want to be sick any more... :(_

_As for the Episode...._

_I've added in a bit of Ryou and Bakura, because I need to build up their characters for later Episodes in which they do play major roles. Character building is important in fanfiction, helps things flow easier. _

_Poor Ryou. He is such a sweet guy, reminds me so much of my Dad. I know that's weird, but it's true. I would marry a Brit if I knew any =D I just love the accent. Hence my addiction to TopGear._

_Enjoy my friends!_

_Thanks again!_

_00000000000000000_

_000000000_

_0_

**The greatest thing is, at any moment, to be willing to give up who**

**We are in order to become all we can be.**

00000000

00

Season 1: Episode 17: Don't Cry

Sol had the Pharaoh's eyes. Pure red like the dribbling of blood trickling from an open wound, yet in the right light they could appear cobber brown, therefore giving him less of an eerie, alien appearance.

In truth, at first he'd rejected the idea.

Atemu: his lord, master, best friend, and other together guy he hung out with, with a kid in his arms.

Seriously.

The world had ended and he was in hell.

However, apparently the world had not ended, and he remained quite happily un-dead.

For a baby, he had to admit, it was cute. A pip-squeak of the pip-squeak and if it wasn't for those demonic red eyes surrounded in milky black, the baby would have been a replica of the human he was cloned from, down to the patterned colour of the mop of hair.

Bakura smirked into his hot cup from the local diner, watching as Yami rocked Sol back and forth tenderly, keeping his pace around their usual bench where they sat on most of their mornings together each month.

They'd taken a nice stroll around the park-land in the fresh spring morning air. Muttering about particular things, though he couldn't say he remembered what it was they had been talking about.

A new spark of conversation arrived.

His smirk turned into a pout.

"You know, if scientists are willing to say that there is invisible dark matter holding the universe together, they may as well say there is an invisible God holding it together too." The thief sipped his warm take-away coffee, turning around and picking up his pastry, blowing on its warm contents before biting into it hungrily.

Yami glanced up, pausing from his stroll, in his arms Sol stirred ever so slightly but fell back into his soft slumber. Carefully the Pharaoh approached the pram and with gentle ease he settled the baby down into the covers, crouching to make sure the boy was protected from the cold air by blankets. Spring still had a biting chill of winter connected to it. With a sigh the lord sat down on the bench, taking his own pie out of its brown bag and biting into it.

"I don't know if it works that way for them Bakura."

The thief snorted, "Well, it should. I find it hard to understand the inability to believe in the impossible when here we are sitting here, five thousand years in the future from when we were born. Eating a pastry and a pie."

"We kind of skipped the five thousand years."

"I know," Bakura grunted, "I missed the birth of Christ, can you believe that! I was stuck in the freaking Ring." The thief pouted and Yami held back a laugh, forcing himself to eat his pie to stop the swell of mirth rising up out of his chest.

"Most scientists would simply not acknowledge us Bakura."

"Oh, so its alright for there to be invisible dark matter in the universe, but not split souls from five thousand years ago. I feel so unloved."

"Join the club."

"Hmm, we need a few more members before we can start a club of dead spirits." Bakura finished his pastry, licking his fingers, "and I really hope there are no more of our kind of guys hanging around. Two split souls is enough for this world to handle."

"To that I agree." Yami glanced quickly towards Sol's pram, giving it a gentle push with his foot, rolling it back and forth.

Bakura raised his eyebrows, "I still can't get over the dark matter theory."

"Oh Ra, Bakura, you need to get a life."

"What, and you have one?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, I know, what about the Big Bang Theory-."

"Bakura, I said get a life, not another theory."

"Ah, but this one is really funny-."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Yes, you do."

"Okay, fine, hit me, what is so funny about this one?"

"Well...for starters..."

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000000

Yugi glanced up from the laptop screen, peering over his glasses, as the door to the apartment swung open and Yami shoved his way through, pram and all. He raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair as the king entered, taking off his spring scarf and blue beanie, hanging them upon the rack beside the door.

The kings lips where set in a hard, thoughtful scowl.

"So...I'm guessing Bakura annoyed the heck out of you this morning?" Yugi sipped a hot chocolate.

"I suppose." Yami knelt beside the pram, carefully and very tenderly lifting the tiny child out of the warm covers.

Yugi smiled.

A couple of weeks was all it had taken for Yami to adapt to parent-hood. The Pharaoh had been frightfully terrified of touching the baby. He'd admitted it only after much prodding. Still, he had to admit, Yami was giving it a go and would often be the one who got up in the middle of night to tend to a crying child. Considering the spirit didn't need sleep, it was a fair deal...

Kala still didn't know the ancient king existed and in truth, Yugi knew he was at a loss of how to introduce them both. She was amazingly helpful and over-stepped the boundaries of what she was payed by a mile, which Mana had assured him, was what she did.

A coping mechanism, he'd decided, for someone who was lonely.

As far as he knew, and Mana for that matter, Kala was totally unaware to her Duel Monster heritage though somewhere she had to have some kind of inkling.

Yami seated himself at the kitchen table, "Bakura got me thinking about something."

"Hmm, really?" Glancing back at his laptop Yugi saved the word document and opened the emails folder, noticing he had a back-log again. "He usually does that..."

"He got me thinking about Seto, he's yet to admit to his place as a Priest and in all honesty, his time is running out." In his arms Sol gave a soft whine and Yami blinked, glancing down at the bundle. He smiled tenderly.

"Now I have a great reason to visit."

"What?" Yugi blinked in surprise, looking up from his email viewing.

"Well, Sol would be about the same age as Seto's new child. A girl I believe."

"Back up, two paces...you...want to go visit....Seto? With Sol?"

"Yes, we could talk about his new duelling school or that secret project of his."

"Okay..." Raising an eyebrow Yugi rubbed his chin, "I think parent-hood has ether killed the Pharaoh I know, or made you amazingly sweet and cute. Which doesn't suite you, by the way..."

"I am not sweet and cute." Yami pouted.

"Ah, ah...says the dead spirit currently cuddling a tiny little bundle in his arms."

"Oh...shut up." Grumbling Yami leant back, "did Kala drop around while I was gone?"

"Yep. Gave me some more milk too. I am forever thankful I was not born a woman, too much bother. Still, I am so relieved Sol's accepting her milk...shadow magic, guess that's one special ingredient you don't buy in the baby section of the supermarket."

Yami chuckled, giving Sol a glance over. He could feel the baby's pressure in his arms. A usual feeling, not unlike the feeling of those moments Yugi dared for physical contact, but it was smaller and far more delicate. Yugi had lived with him for so many years, he knew the right moments to back off or to confront, the young man could be accidently hurt and bounce back. He didn't have to fear harming his light as much as he feared harming a tiny bundled up baby. One wrong move of his illusionary body, one moment of letting himself faze from physical form into his spirit one could cost him dreadfully.

His brow folded darkly.

"Yami, you're doing fine." Yugi smiled across the table, glancing up from his email browsing. "Wow...look at this, in two months time I've been asked to come down to the Air-Force Training Academy with Sam..."

"Really?" Yami chuckled, "what on, hopefully not your horrible mathematic skills. They're worse than mine."

"No," poking out his tongue Yugi rolled his eyes, "actually, their physical education teacher has taken a week off and I've come up as a good replacement."

Yami snorted a small laugh.

Yugi glared, grabbing a ball of paper and throwing it across the kitchen table as the Pharaoh held back his mirth.

"Yami!"

"Sorry. Just, you and physical education shouldn't be in the same sentence aibou."

"I am very fit, I'll have you know! Just because I am petite and...and...whatever, well...I think I've done well since my high-school years."

Yami perked an eyebrow, "one would hope so aibou."

"I don't hear any congratulations coming from you?"

"Congratulations aibou."

"Thank you."

"What am I congratulating you on, by the way?"

Yugi sighed heavily, opening his mouth and holding up a finger to begin a lecture.

The phone rang.

The young man blinked, his train of thought dashed aside as he slid up from his chair and snagged the offending piece of technology, holding it to his ear.

"Hello, Yugi Motou here...oh...hello Emily!" Yugi beamed suddenly, all frown in his brow gone, "yes, yes, I am doing fine. Yep, Sol is well too, yes...Yami is fine...pardon, say that again..."

There was a pause as Yugi's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"You're where?" The young man's eyes looked towards the door of the apartment and slowly he approached it, one hand reaching out to pull it open.

"Holy Ra, Emily! Grandpa!" Yugi squeaked as he cast the door open, the phone still to his ear as he stared at the two grandparent figures standing in the hallway of the apartment building. "What are you both doing here...wait...how do you to know each other...wait...what are you doing here?"

"Are you going to let us in Space, it's very rude to leave your guests waiting." Emily snorted, shoving her way through into the apartment, a case in her hands. She beamed across towards Yami as the Pharaoh stood from his seat at the table, Sol still in his arms.

Emily clapped her hands happily, "oh...look, another grandchild. Come to Grandma Emily!"

Yami chuckled, carefully handing the baby over.

"Oh, will you look at that, he's got your eyes Street Hottie." She giggled playfully, "Hello sweetie, give Grandma Emily a smile...yes...that's a good boy."

Yami raised an eyebrow, glancing towards Yugi. The young man's confused expression said everything, he needed no mind link to see his lights stress. Shaking his head Yami applied himself to watching Emily.

Across the room Yugi quickly took Solomon's jacket, hanging it upon the rack near the door. He watched his fingers trembling and quickly rubbed the sweaty appendages. This was just what he'd needed, more stress. He had been hoping to wait at least a while till his own nerves had calmed. It took some adjusting to add a baby into his life.

A dead Pharaoh had already been enough.

"Er, Grandpa," slipping into Japanese Yugi took the old man's case and placed it to one side, "what are you doing here?"

"A grandfather isn't allowed to come around and see his beloved grandson." Solomon patted his shoulder and Yugi quickly hugged him, taking comfort in the wonderful smell of the old man, the scent he'd grown up with, the same scent that had littered the game shop in every corner.

Grandpa's smell of freshly opened boxes, with the plastic tinge of new games. He'd brought it with him all the way from Japan.

"No," still in his native tongue Yugi shook his head, "its fine Grandpa, just a shock. I mean...wow...um...how do you know Emily?"

"I don't." Solomon chuckled, "though I do seem to remember her vaguely from the diner...bright red haired girl, nice sized bust like your friend Tea-."

"Grandpa!"

"What? Truth, my boy, truth."

Slapping his head Yugi muttered in his hand, "okay...just tell me how you're both here in my apartment."

"We met outside," Solomon shrugged, "we were both trying to figure out which door was yours. I said it was the one without the dead-locks, because you have a territorial Pharaoh to protect you. I was correct. Now, come...I want to see my new grandson. I can't believe you didn't Shadow Portal or whatever its called, over to see me the moment he came into existence. Here I was, thinking I was going to be a sad Grandfather of only one and a dead Pharaoh."

The old man trotted off, joining Emily in the spooning. Yugi slapped his face, giving a small soft groan. He sensed Yami's hand gently squeeze his shoulder.

\Aibou?\

\I'm fine Yami...\ he whispered softly via the link, \just tired.\

\I know aibou-.\ The ancient king paused as the phone rung again. Yugi snagged it from the shelf, holding it to his ear.

"Hello, Yugi Motou here...oh, hi Major." Pressing himself gently against Yami's chest Yugi sighed heavily, giving an automatic nod of his head as if the Major was directly across from him.

"No, Sam, I'm doing fine...yeah, settling in okay. Thanks for asking."

Yami raised an eyebrow as Yugi picked at his shirt absently, phone still to his ear. "Ah, ha, yeah...yep, okay...yes, I understand, I'll be in at work on Thursday. No, no, its okay, two weeks to settle in is more than enough. Yeah, I know. Well you can tell the Colonel Yami's doing great."

Yugi looked up suddenly, giving a smirk.

"Actually, he is glaring at me right now. I think I should hang up before he sends the phone to the Shadow Realm." Yugi laughed, "okay, I'll see you Thursday Sam. Take care." He released the phone from his hand, hanging it back onto the wall.

Giving a heavy sigh Yugi shoved his head into Yami's chest, moaning.

"Work. Work, work...work, work...more freaking work. I think I've translated about eighteen different alien languages in the past two weeks. Why didn't the smart aliens just leave behind some translators or something..."

"Hmm, aibou..." Yami gently folded an arm around his lights shoulder, "don't worry," the ancient kind cast his gaze towards Emily and Solomon standing in the centre living room, cooing over the baby that was quite happily lapping up the attention.

"Don't worry...heck Yami, that's like telling me to stop eating chocolate!"

000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000000000

Life itself, no doubt, held many great wonders.

Not that he'd been practically interested in many of them. God had created an astounding universe, one that folded ever onward into the magnitude and eternity of such a creative creator and though he respected that, none of the wonders had ever held his thoughts for very long.

What he wanted and longed for was grace in that eternity. Grace that abounded, astounded and was unconditional no matter his state of mind.

He seeked place of his own, a reason for his existence. He didn't want the answer to the question of life, not to learn of the whys and the how's. Such things where trivial now.

Now that he was who he was.

A hikari.

A light.

Apparently he was perfect.

But that was in words only.

Perfect was a silly word. No one was perfect. It was impossible for any creature born to ever be perfect and pure. He was about as much a darkness as his dark was.

Ryou sighed heavily as his mind continued to flutter onward with thoughts, even as he dragged himself towards his large bathroom. He unfolded his heavy, purple robe and turned on the hot cascading water. A pleasurable smile ignited his weary features and he stepped into the wondrous streaming water, letting it rinse through his long white hair, watching as it turned his pale white skin to a pink colour.

Without thought he began to sing a hymen. The melody carrying from his lips expertly. He loved the words, the way they rolled from his tongue, and how they spoke intensely to his soul.

He squeaked in sudden shock as a head appeared through the glass of the shower alcove.

"Morning landlord-."

"What ohn eaaarth?"

"Never seen a ghost before." Bakura's full form stepped into the large shower.

"I say, Bakura...pardon me, but do you mind!" Giving a shout Ryou spread his hands, "I'm currently starkers."

"Really," Bakura sneered, "hadn't noticed."

"Oh you..." Puffing out his cheeks Ryou slapped open the glass door, stepping out, "you ruined a nice good singing session." Rubbing himself down Ryou donned his morning gown once more, quickly vanishing from the bathroom out into the warmth of his large bedroom. Bakura's form followed, the spirit figure forming into a solid mass as he walked through the stream. The thief king gave a smile as his illusionary body picked up the heat of the warm fire crackling in the fire place by the four-poster bed.

Ryou pulled on slacks and a shirt, ringing out his white hair before plating it behind his back.

"So, did you enjoy torturing Yami last night?"

"Hmmm," Bakura grinned, "yes, it was quite enjoyable. Did you sleep well hikari."

"Don't you know the answer to that already, Afeika?"

Bakura settled into a large futon beside the fire, watching as Ryou approached, bringing with him a pair of slippers that he slid on as he sat down beside him, curling up into a tight, warm ball.

"You had the nightmare again, I could sense it in the Ring." Bakura reached out, running a hand over the Item that his partner wore. Ryou shivered into his chest.

"I did...but I can't remember any of it, just that horrible feeling remains."

"I am sorry," Bakura gave a human sigh, "if I could take it from you, I would." The Dark Lord gave a deep growl, "but I cannot. The Ring does not have such power...now...if it where the Eye, then maybe-."

"Please Afeika, its fine." Ryou smiled. "I will live. Ah, that sounds like Edison with breakfast and tea."

The large double doors into the well spread bedroom eased gently open. A slightly bent, aging old man entered, bearing two trays expertly in his hands with ease and grace.

"Spiffing morning my lord." Edison wandered into the room.

Ryou smiled kindly in the direction of his butler, whom he'd known since childhood. In fact, Edison had been his father's butler before him, and according to the family history, the Edison children had served his own for many generations. Yet sadly, Edison had no children. The old man was a gentle soul, caring and kindly with a wry smile of silent knowledge and understanding. His eyes had strong emotion within them, and held wisdom that Ryou found himself often coming to in times of stress.

Edison was the guardian of his castle, the keeper of his grounds, and an old friend.

Someone who understood the pain that came with loss of a family, and the loneliness that followed after it.

Edison also believed in Bakura's existence and that had been a surprise; especially when his father had not chosen to believe the tale and took his disbelief to his grave.

"To this I concur Edison. Thank you for the tea."

"His lordship is most welcome. Greetings, Bakura, I broke out your preferred wine, sir."

"Ah," Bakura grinned happily, "Edison, old man...you always know the right thing to tickle my fancy." Flashing fangs the ancient spirit lent forward, taking up the offered glass.

"Hmmm, The Pharaoh would kill me if he knew I had this stuff. He's been complaining he can't find his old trove..." Giving a cackle Bakura stood to linger by the fire, "Thief King Bakura strikes again."

From where he sat accepting his morning tea Ryou sighed, "as long as you don't strike too much Bakura. Thank you Edison."

Sipping his tea Ryou gazed at the breakfast being sat upon the small coffee table. Edison left the morning paper and new arrivals of letters upon a silver platter before turning to leave.

Calling out Ryou stalled him, "Edison, has there been any calls from the University?"

The Butler hesitated for a brief moment before turning back around, the old man's greying hair tied tightly behind his head in a pony tail sparkled in the fire light as he shifted back towards the small table. He picked up a slim letter and passed it into Ryou's thin fingers.

"I believe this is from the University, my lord."

Ryou stared at the offending envelope. He sensed Bakura's concern echoing through their link and quickly dashed it aside as he passed back the letter to the silent waiting butler.

"Can you read it to me Edison?"

"As you wish, my lord." The sound of tearing paper was heard. Ryou closed his eyes firmly as he sipped his tea in a dignified manner. He felt Bakura seat himself beside him, he smelt the ancient spirits spicy scent and relaxed into it.

Edison cleared his throat and spoke aloud.

"To the Honourable Sir Ryou Bakura. Though we are pleased with your performance during the past semester, questions have been raised to your age and knowledge on current issues by students. As a result of this the Board of Scholars has convened to discuss your future within our establishment.

Your place as Professor of Ancient History and Languages has been reassigned, pending further review. Though we are aware that your father held the position for twenty years, we feel it is time that fresh grounds are explored.

We implore you to submit your application once more to the board of Scholars to be reviewed for new placement."

Edison stopped, glancing up, "shall I go on my lord?"

"No," Ryou shook his head, "I get the picture. Thank you Edison, you may go."

"Yes sir." Giving a small bow the butler turned and left clicking the door shut as he vanished. Ryou closed his eyes, sipping gracefully on his tea before setting it down and standing to his feet. Bakura watched him carefully, noticing each step he took, making himself ready to pounce if the light toppled over in his lonely walk around the large room. Coming to the giant windows Ryou gently pulled aside the royal purple curtains, peering out into the grey, English morning misting over the green rolling hills of his country side.

\Bakura...\

\Yes hikari.\

\Am I worthless?\

\No one is worthless, landlord, all are equal under the sun.\

\You use to tell me I was worthless.\ Fingering the curtains material between his fingers Ryou closed his eyes from the cold chill outside the window, closing the curtain once more. He tensed slightly as he sensed Bakura's form swell up behind him, casting shadows that lingered up his legs and over his arms. Once he had feared the darkness, for it had held him so tightly it had almost been his ruin.

\What I said and did in those years, Ryou, was not entirely me. I will admit to being consciously aware, but you know now the truth behind those years.\

\Yes.\ His mental voice a brief whisper Ryou fingered his arms, feeling the lingering scars. \I know.\

\So, why are you telling me you are worthless?\

Opening his eyes Ryou stared upwards into the blood red gaze of his darker half. He leant into the shadows, seeking their comfort.

\One feels such things sometimes Bakura, it comes with loneliness.\

\Your lonely?\ Bakura snorted.

\This house is so big, and I am so small.\ Ryou pulled away, spreading his hands to reveal the large bedroom, \maybe, Akeifa, it is time I moved on from my loss and try to gain that in which I seek.\

\Maybe, Ryou, you are right.\

000000000000000000

00000000000

00000

Kala had an instantly welcoming appearance. He'd come to respect it during the first couple weeks of their interaction. Though she wasn't a super-model she had kind eyes and a gentle smile, a body to show she'd already given birth and had changed due to that fact.

No she wasn't unattractive. In many regards she was and if he'd been any other guy, he'd have jumped at the chance, but he wasn't any other guy.

Yugi smiled as he watched her scribble on a napkin, her chin propped up with her free hand. They were both still sweaty from their Wednesday morning run around the park. He could imagine his own cheeks where just as flushed as hers, giving them both a rather odd look of sticky hair and wet shirts.

"You wore white again." He muttered.

"Pardon?"

"You wore white." He pointed to her shirt. "I told you not to do that. You get sweaty and it goes see-through."

The young woman glanced down and blinked in realisation.

"Oh...sorry."

"It's not me I'm worried about." He sipped his cold drink, "people get to know your routine and the park is a big place, and this world is full of such nasty people."

"You're worried about me." She raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I've never been worried about by a guy before. This is new."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I have to find you a boy-friend before you get yourself into trouble." He leant back, rubbing his brow. "You're totally naive."

"Hmm, Yugi dear, you're in a practically odd mood this morning. Sol keeping you up, I can take him for a night if you need a rest."

Yugi smiled, sensing his dull headache was leaving slowly, almost as if the young woman across from him was unconsciously rubbing it away.

"No, Sol's been fine, he's settling down...finally...kind of...anyway, that's not my problem. I've got to go into work tomorrow."

"That's not a problem, I have Sol tomorrow..."

Yugi opened his eyes, sighing heavily, "yes...you do, however it's not Sol I'm worried about. It's my grandparents. They've come to visit and I don't trust either of them alone..."

Kala giggled, "poor, poor Yugi."

"Yes," sticking out a tongue Yugi pouted, "poor me."

Kala threaded a hand through her fringe, "well...let's see...I was planning on taking a trip to the Zoo tomorrow with Sol, take some photos for the new project Industrial Illusions has got me doing, if you'd like I can take them both as well, that way they can stay with Sol, but be under the watchful eye of wonderful me."

"I can't ask you to do that Kala."

"I'm offering," she bent toward, touching his hand, "it's what friends do, right? I'm sure, one of these days, I'll find myself tied up and in need of help and I know you'll be there."

Twisting his hand around Yugi gripped hers, "yes, I will be."

"Well, there you go, its settled." She rose, giving a long stretch. Yugi twisted his gaze towards the men within the diner, giving a dark glare to the best of his ability. For once in his life he had a woman who knew nothing about how to manipulate men as a friend. Though it was nice and refreshing it was a little worrying.

"Come on Kala," he stood, motioning to the door, "I'll walk you home."

"Nice gesture Yugi but you don't have to; this diner is closer to your place-."

"I'm insisting." He threw another glare around the diner, his hackles raised.

"Oh fine, go all big brother like and stuff."

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Good."

00000000000000000000000

000000000000000000

00000000000

"The Zoo?" Emily stated blankly as Yugi finished packing the lunches into the carry bag.

"Yep."

"The Zoo? You're getting your baby-sitter to sit me and your grandfather." Her tone was not amused.

"Yep." Passing the bag into her arms Yugi grinned, "she's nice, you'll get along great."

"I don't need a baby-sitter Space." Emily glared darkly.

"I know you don't, but this way you can go and enjoy a nice day outside in this beautiful spring weather, with Sol and my Grandpa. Kala is just going along to make sure...you know...that Sol's okay."

"If I had a wooden spoon on me right now, Space, you'd be getting it across your petite little backside."

"I have to go to work, Emily, you know...saving the world kind of stuff. This is important. I want you to look after my Grandpa, he has a habit of wandering off."

"Yes, I noticed." The old woman smiled suddenly, "he's such an old darling-."

"Okay...its settled," clapping his hands together Yugi dashed around the kitchen, gathering up his own bag and throwing it over his shoulder, "everyone into the living room, Yami's Shadow Porting us."

"Oh, how fun." Emily beamed. "I should have brought my grandson, he'd have loved this."

Grumbling under his breath Yugi sent a pleading looking towards Yami. The Pharaoh only smiled tenderly, passing Sol towards him before fading into his spirit form. Emily squeaked, grabbing Solomon's hand as shadows lapped at their feet, gathering in clusters.

"Wow...talk about special-effects."

"This," Yugi grumbled, "is nothing."

"I know, what he did when that idiot attacked us after that movie was something. This is just plain creepy."

Yami gave a dark cackle, "you'll get use to it." The shadows faded, revealing crystal clear sunlight within the parklands, showing the day was going to be a beautiful spring day, though slightly chilly, an enjoyable day none the less. Yugi bit his lips, wishing he too could have been enjoying a trip to the Zoo instead of tramping off to an underground base to discuss Goa'ulds and the safety of planet earth. He hitched Sol up in his arms and pointed to a small apartment block, "that way."

As a group they wandered across the road, Yugi blinked as Yami gently prodded his mind and he quickly relayed the thought the Pharaoh had added to their mental link.

"By the way, Kala doesn't know about Yami yet so keep your moves shut about him."

"She doesn't?" Solomon raised an eyebrow, "the woman's breast-feeding a clone and she doesn't know about the undead-pharaoh that haunts the man who's clone she's looking after. Wow, did that just leave my mouth."

Yugi sighed heavily, "No, Grandpa, she doesn't....she also doesn't know she's the daughter of a Duel Monster. So, no letting that slip too. She is a nice young woman and I don't want ether of you giving her a hard time." The young man thinned his eyes at the grandparents who innocently glanced at each other. Yugi sighed in horror at their perfectly innocent faces.

"This is why you guys never met. You're a match. Come on..." Tramping up the stairs Yugi wandered towards the first door, reaching out and pressing the door bell. He smirked as he listened to a busy thumping inside.

"One minute Yugi!" The voice sung out.

"I'll give you two."

"Shut up." The door opened and Kala stepped out, bundling up her hair. Yugi smirked at her rushed appearance, for a young woman whose father was a king of chaos; Kala seemed to live in a constant state of it.

"Morning." Yugi beamed.

"Morning." Kala grinned, offering her arms, "let me take the little bundle of joy. Has he feed this morning?"

"Just a bit, I thought I'd let you take over..."

"Okay."

Yugi released Sol into the young woman's arms, then placed down the bag that always went everywhere with the baby.

"Wow, it always amazes me how you arrive right on time and that I'm never ready." Kala glanced at her watch, "oh well...so, this is Grandma and Grandpa, hi! I'm Kala Chaos." She revealed a wide grin of cheerfulness, behind it lingering the soggy sadness of a lonely mind.

Emily spread her arms, "I'm not related, but I may as well be."

Yugi sighed with relief, noticing Emily was already swinging into action in her usual energetic style. She was going to be good for Kala, maybe this would work out.

"She'll be my wife soon." Solomon smirked, pointing to the old woman beside him. "Don't you worry!"

"Oh, gosh, Grandpa, please..." Slapping his face Yugi groaned, "Kala, I have got to go. Thanks again for this, I'll try to be back here at about five to pick them up. You two, behave yourselves, your worse than a bunch of toddlers."

"Yugi, remember, wooden spoon." Emily waggled a finger.

"On my backside, I know, I know. Alright, see you all later." Kissing Kala's cheek Yugi quickly dashed away, "thanks again!"

Thumping his way back down the stairs Yugi glanced at his watch, even as the shadows began to form around his body, transporting him swiftly to a new location.

\I suppose it's alright to have a busy life.\ He mused softly.

\Really?\

\Yeah,\ he smiled as he appeared within the dark concrete walls of the SGC, with only a few odd stares of the new personal not use to his odd magical arrivals, \it gives you less time to think about negative things.\

\Well, hikari beautiful, as long as you're happy, I will be.\

\Then,\ slapping hands together Yugi grinned, \let's get to work!\

\I have a better idea,\ Yami took sudden control of the body, \how about breakfast first.\ He swung around in the direction of the cafeteria. \Otherwise this body, aibou, is going to faint.\

\Er...okay...good idea.\

\I know, I do have them quite often.\

\Pig headed Pharaoh.\

00000000000000000

000000000000

000

The usual mingling within the cafeteria was well underway in its natural small community style. Every all shared a secret and he supposed it brought everyone together, that and they shared life and death situations quite often.

You grew close when death was a constant friend, and your friends where your life-line. Breaking through the doors Yugi smiled warmly as he noticed the team seated in their usual spot.

The Colonel happily eating his Fruit-Loops, Daniel snacking on morning porridge and Teal'c enjoying his usual fruit salad, however the Major was missing from the picture.

Gathering up a plate of his own Yugi poured in the milk onto his circle and swept through the tables, giving smiles at those that waved and greeted him in the welcoming family air of the SGC.

"Morning!" Landing on a seat Yugi slid down his tray, throwing out a smile as the three men looked in his direction, slightly abashed at his sudden arrival.

The Colonel took only a second to recover.

"Hey, hey, kid!" Jack slung an arm around his shoulder, crushing him in a bear hug, "welcome back!"

"Thanks sir." Yugi reached into his carry bag, pulling out sheets of paper, "here Daniel, those translations you wanted."

"Thanks Yugi." Daniel beamed, "and welcome back."

"How is the Prince?" Teal'c interjected.

Yugi glanced up at the warrior, smiling at the thought that the new baby was the first thing the Jaffa thought of.

"He's settled down, thank you for asking, Teal'c. So where is Sam?"

"The Major is with her Father, he has arrived with the Tok'ra delegation." Teal'c offered.

"Tok'ra?" Yugi spooned his cercal into his mouth, "oh...right...Tok'ra, they're like Goa'uld's but not....right?"

"Off-shoot of them aibou," Yami seated himself, coffee in hand, "they are technically the same in the sense that they must take a host body to live but they prefer to live equal lives with their hosts and not suppress them. I knew a couple during Zork's uprising."

Yugi shivered at the name but let it drop, whatever had transpired five thousand years ago could stay five thousand years old. He'd technically already been through it when he had been a part of the Pharaoh; Yami simply never gave him access to the memories.

Which was weird that they had never discussed it before, even if the rest of team new, he didn't. He wasn't even quite sure if he wanted to know.

Yami usually had a reason for anything he did.

A king of strategy always had a reason.

"Think they'll remember you?" Daniel mused, waving his spoon in the iar, "that'd be weird. Seriously..."

"Quite possible," Yami shrugged his shoulders in a human gesture, "though I'm not really sure. It has been five thousand years."

"And here I was thinking I was getting old." Jack chuckled then paused, his head twisting towards the door. "Well, here you go, kid, you get to meet you first Tok'ra. Trust me, when they come around...it usually means we have to clean up some kind of mess." The Colonel pointed as Sam entered in through the doors into the cafeteria, followed by an older man. Yugi raised an eyebrow, noticing the slight family resemblance between them both. The man carried himself in the same manner that the General did, with grace in old age. He looked shiningly healthy, with cheeks rosy and a smile of warmth, despite his balding hair-line, he looked like a springing of youth.

\Tok'ra, like the Goa'uld, aid the human immune system, aibou, he'd live a longer life than most humans.\

\Ah...\ Yugi nodded. \I see.\

"Morning sir." Sam greeted the Colonel, "Yugi!" She brightened up, "how are you?"

"Doing quite well, thanks Major. A little tired, but Yami is a great help at night. He doesn't sleep, so he gets the night shifts!" Jutting a thumb in the direction of the Pharaoh Yugi grinned, "though he does complain about it."

"If I didn't complain, then what fun would that be? Colonel, can you please stop sniggering..."

"Sorry, mental image." Jack flapped a hand, "classic."

Yami rolled his eyes, then shifted, noticing the old man's gaze as he stood beside Sam. Seeming to realise her father beside her Sam flashed an apologetic smile his way.

"Sorry Dad. I forgot you don't know Yugi and Yami."

"You told me about them briefly in our letters, but no...I haven't had the pleasure."

"Well, let me formally introduce you then." Sam held out a hand, "Dad this is Yugi Motou and his partner, who usually goes by the name Yami or Pharaoh; depends on the situation. Yugi, this is my Dad Jacob Carter and his symbiote Selmak."

Yugi stood, offering a hand to the old man. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Likewise." Jacob took the hand, surprised when Yugi retched it back suddenly, shutting his eyes. Yami's hand snagged his shoulder.

"Aibou."

"Damn, sorry..." He whispered, "forgot to shut off my empathic lobe thingy...whatever it is I have."

Sam sighed, "it's alright Yugi, I bet that was a bit of an odd feeling."

"What, having two sentient beings in the same body...no...not really." The young man cracked open an eye, looking towards the confused Jacob. "Sorry sir, both you and the Tok'ra within you have conflicting emotions about me, physical touch makes it easier to read emotions and I always forget to suppress my gift."

"An interesting problem..." Jacob raised an eyebrow, "is it normal to read emotions?" The man glanced to his daughter, "this is new?"

"Not so much." Jack interjected, "the kids full of odd things. A apparently in another life he was related to a little green alien. Pretty odd if you ask me."

"Thanks sir." Sticking out his tongue Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's true." Shrugging the Colonel pointed towards Yami, looking directly at Jacob, "that guy there isn't even alive! The day I met him, my job went into the X-Files mode."

Furrowing his brow in confusion Jacob motioned to the king standing beside Yugi. Though he couldn't deny the young man had an odd air about him, he wasn't quite understanding the Colonel. "Sorry, did you just say dead?"

"Yes Dad," Sam placed a hand upon the man's shoulder, "Yami is a spirit, an actual spirit that was fused into the gold of the Item Yugi's wearing around his neck. They're the same person," she smiled towards Yugi, "Yugi is Yami's lighter half and Yami is-."

"A freaky dead guy with freaky shadow powers." Jack twirled his hands in the air.

Sam thinned her lips in annoyance, "yes...though I wouldn't have put it quite like that."

Yami cracked a laugh, "I don't know...it was a pretty good description."

"Anyway, they are essentially the same person, just...not."

"I have never heard myself described in such a manner, I'm not sure if I'm thrilled or slightly disturbed." Yugi sipped his morning coffee.

"I thought I did a good job." Sam offered.

"Yeah, you actually managed to sound convincing." Yugi flashed a smile. "But I think your Dad knows something already, or well...maybe not so much your dad?"

"The Millennium Items." It was Selmak's voice that whispered from the man's mouth and Yugi thinned his lips at the weirdness of it and yet it was no stranger than having Yami speaking through his own body.

"You know of them." Sam furrowed her brow at the Tok'ra.

"Of cause," Teal'c interjected, "did I not tell you all the legends of the Nameless Pharaoh where varied and many. The people of the Tar'ri have been left ignorant for many generations."

Yugi sighed heavily, "wonderful...Yami...so flying space-ships and freaking Goa'uld's are part of your locked up memories. I went through Ancient Egypt and played duel monsters instead of flying in space-ships."

"Tell me, aibou, which would you have preferred Bakura to have done in that shadow game we played to regain my memories, Duel Monsters," the Pharaoh pointed to one side, "or flying space-ships and giant space battles that involved blood, gore and me finally sacrificing myself and obliterating our soul?"

"Well," touching the king's chest gently Yugi gave a weak smile, "when you put it that way...I suppose your right, I was...what...sixteen. Not quite ready to take on space battles."

"Didn't think so aibou, so let my memories remain mine for a little while longer little one. One day you will learn of them all, but for now, be a perfect little light and enjoy not knowing what transpired to make me blow myself up."

"Hmmm," Jack rubbed his chin, "I donno, I'd really like to know."

"The legends are quite interesting," Selmak raised an eyebrow; the Tok'ra glanced towards Yami and gave a small incline of the head, "though it would be an endeavour to learn of their truths. It is an honour, then, ancient Pharaoh, to meet a Child of Ra. I can only hope your empire becomes as great as it once was in the time of your forefathers so that Earth may regain her splendour once lost."

"Thank you." Yami smirked, revealing canine teeth, "I plan to make it so."

The Major made a motion to her pager, "the General wants us all up at the briefing room to discuss the situation of the Goa'uld, apparently the President is wanting a report to be written up about the threat level now that Anubis has been defeated."

"Kinsey getting in his ear." Jack grumbled under his breath.

"Well, as long as he isn't in mine." Yugi stood, gathering his bag, "I'll be happy."

"Wow, even the kid dislikes him." Making a motion with his hands Jack looked to Jacob, "that means something. The kid usually likes most people. He's a sparkling ray of sunshine."

"Yep, that'd be me!"

The laughter was infectious, even to a slightly confused Jacob standing amongst the team he knew was as tight nit as any family.

00000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000000

The day had warmed up quite considerably by the time they reached the front gates of the Zoo. Kala radiated ease with her job of caring for Sol, her movement's fluid as she juggled both baby and camera bag in her arms while spinning on her heals to come in direct line of Emily.

"I hope you don't mind coming along with me. I know it must be rather down-grading to be shoved onto the baby-sitter."

"No, no, darling." Emily patted her shoulder, "it's quite alright...I haven't been to the zoo in ages and this way I get to spend time with Sol." The old woman chuckled. Yugi had been right, she was indeed going to get along just fine with the darling babysitter.

Solomon gave a motion to the front gates of the zoo, noticing a small line-up for the tickets to enter.

"Think we can get in as a family?"

Kala muttered, "no..." she shuffled around in her bag for a missing wallet.

Solomon twisted on his heels, cracking a grin, pulling out his own wallet, "don't you worry dear I'll pay."

"Oh, no, you don't have to." Kala gasped.  
"I insist." Sending a wink Emily's way Solomon smirked, "after all, it's not every day an old sod like me gets to enjoy a date with two gorgeous women."

Emily gave a flapping motion, "tish, tish, you make me blush."

"Was my intention." Solomon smirked as he moved off towards the small line-up. The line moved quickly until he was behind a bunch of school-age children with one singular teacher at the head. Tapping a foot in a small shine of impatience Solomon smiled to himself. It was nice to get away from Japan and his small game-shop, though he had noticed Yugi appeared slightly more stressed than usual. He had wanted to ring first before dropping in, but if he had he'd have known somehow he'd have talked himself out of coming by simply hearing the tiredness of his grandson's voice.

Suddenly from behind he heard the screeching of tires squealing across the across road.

Solomon whipped around, gasping as a van pulled to the road side. His feet moved automatically as five armed men stormed out, snagging Kala around the waist. The young woman's first reaction was to defend but the baby in her arms gave her little option of movement. However Emily, in all her frailness smacked her hand bag across the first man's face. Knocking him back.

In board daylight Solomon watched the kafuffle that followed and listened to the muffled screams as both women were dragged into the black van. Had he been younger, fitter, without a hip replacement, he'd have made it in time. Instead all he managed was to snag onto one of the men but the very act was counteracted and he was thrown firmly onto the ground to the gasps of horror of the other spectators around the zoo entrance.

Solomon stared at the now vacant space the two women and baby had once occupied. He sensed people rushing around him, helping him stand to his aching feet, but all he could concentrate on was the space where the van had been.

"I have...I have....I have to call Yugi."

000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

"There has been a vacuum affect due to Anubis's defeat. The Goa'uld are busy scrambling and fighting amongst themselves for the areas in which Anubis once controlled." Jacob stated from his position around the briefing room table where SG1 and General Hammond sat in their usual seats, listening to the rundown of the Tok'ra's overview of the state of the galaxy.

"So that's why it's been quiet." Jack mused. "Interesting."

"It has been nice for a couple of weeks," Sam sighed in relief, "I've been able to concentrate on that strange artefact brought back from the planet with the ants."

There was a small smirk from Yugi across the table as he played a pen between his fingers, flicking it into the air. "One can only hope the Goa'uld continue to eat at each other. The more they bite each other's throats the less we have to worry about them."

"What would be a problem is if another Goa'uld rose to power like Anubis." Yami settled his hands upon the surface of the large table, "am I right Jacob?"

"Quite so, lord Pharaoh."

"Are there any possible steps we could take to help prevent this from happening?" Hammond offered, before noticing the approach of Walter, their usual Gate technician. The slightly balding technician gave a small smiled before interrupting.

"Sorry sirs but there is a call for Major Motou on line five."

"Heh, what?" Shifting in his seat Yugi looked up.

"Call for your kid." Jack pointed to a phone across the briefing room.

"Oh don't tell me something's wrong already." Yugi sighed, standing to his feet and wandering towards the phone hooked upon the wall, "It hasn't even been two hours yet."

He heard a snigger from the Colonel and threw him a glare as he placed the phone to his ear. The first sign something was wrong was the laboured breathing on the other side of the line.

"Ojii-chan?" Slipping into Japanese Yugi clutched the phone tighter, "Ojii-chan...what is wrong?"

"Yugi, they took them! Right in front of me, I couldn't do anything! In board daylight they just came up and took them!"

"Ojii-chan, I can't understand you."

Yami had stood from his seat at the briefing room table, his lips set firmly. At his movement the rest of the team became fully aware something had transpired. Yugi spun in the direction of the Pharaoh, his eyes wide in horror. The phone slipped from the young man's grasp.

"Someone's got Sol!"

"Grandfather?"

"He watched it, Yami...Emily and Kala, they got caught up in it. By Ra, what have I done?"

"Aibou, this is not your fault-."

"Hey," Jack stood, slapping his hands upon the surface of the table, snapping both from their conversation, "speak a language we can all understand please! What is going on?"

Yami twirled his blood red eyes in the direction of the Colonel, "someone has taken Sol, along with Emily and Sol's Sau, Kala Chaos....oh Ra, the Dark Magician of Chaos..." Yami swore loudly in ancient Egyptian, causing both Daniel and Yugi to wince.

"If he finds out his daughter is in trouble I can't imagine what he'll do."

"Ojii-chan!" Yugi gasped, recalling the phone still dangling from the cord attached to the wall. He grasped it, slapping it to his ear once more.

"Ojii-chan, don't worry, I'm coming right now! Stay where you are, I'll find you! No, ojii-chan, you did everything you could. Please don't blame yourself. No, ojii-chan, stay there!" Slapping the phone back onto the hook Yugi backed up against the wall, cowering his head into his hands. Yami swelled up beside him, carefully and tenderly hooking his light into his arms, pulling him against his chest.

"It is alright aibou-."

"I can travel to distant planets and things like this still happen on earth!" The young man hissed, "I can't do this anymore Yami, I just can't!"

\Aibou, if you break down now things will only get worse...pull yourself together, little one, you are stronger than this.\ The tone was firm in his mind, causing his body to stiffen firmly and slowly he turned his attention up into the kings face, the blood red eyes reflecting his own stare.

\Yes Atemu.\

Yugi nodded, sensing Yami carefully leading him back to the table in the centre of the room, sad faces surrounding him. He bit his lips, burying himself firmly into the dead spirits side beside him, wanting to get immensely lost within the kings safe arms.

"Who is Sol?" Jacob raised a hand. He turned to his daughter.

The Major shook her head, noticing Yugi was not about to reply.

"Sol is our pet name for Yugi's son Solomon, or... more so his clone. It's a long story Dad."

"A clone?" Selmak's voice broke through, "the Asgaurd?"

"Yeah, Loki." Jack stood from his seat, his eyes set hard in a dangerous glare, "kid...come on, we'll find them, don't worry. General sir?"

The General sighed, rubbing his brow, "somehow I had a feeling something like this would transpire." The old man placed both hands upon the surface of the briefing room table and stood, giving the team a long glare, "whoever is behind this obviously knows about the Stargate problem, though we cannot rule out a random attack...they do happen, unfortunately." Glancing towards Yugi the General gave a thoughtful frown.

"Yugi correct me if I'm wrong, but the young woman you've got caring for Sol is the daughter of a creature from another dimension?"

"Yes sir, but she doesn't know it sir. Her Father is," Yugi glanced upwards into Yami's face, "a very strong Duel Monster. You do not want to make him angry...no doubt he's already aware of the situation."

"What are the chances of this becoming an inter-dimensional problem?"

"You mean," Yami raised an eyebrow, "what are the chances that this is going to bring out Duel Monsters...?"

"Politically?" The General offered to the Pharaoh.

Yami thinned his eyes, "I'd ring your President. The beings of my Realm do not abide by the rules of this realm. I'll have Mahado keep things aware on his side, though I can say nothing for the Dark Magician of Chaos. The sooner we get onto this, the easier it will be for me to convince him we're doing something. Once he becomes involved I can make no promises that this won't become a thorn in the diplomatic relations."

"Okay, then, lets move people...we want the Duel Monsters to be on our side for all those fun battles with the Goa'uld and other nasties out there in the future." Jack slapped his hands together, "General?"

"SG1, you have a go."

Jack needed no second bidding, snagging Yugi under his arm the Colonel dragged the young man after him, quickly followed by Teal'c and Daniel. Yami lingered, turning to the General.

"George, I apologise in advance for anything that may transpire." The Pharaoh's eyes gleamed.

Hammond nodded, "I will inform the President, Pharaoh."

The ancient king held out his hand to Sam, the Major slipped her fingers into the strong grasp, looking towards her Father.

"Sorry Dad."

"We'll take later." The Tok'ra nodded, then gasped in suprise as shadows consumed both his daughter and the young man beside her, vanishing them from the briefing room. He blinked, looking towards his old friend.

"George, what on earth was that?"

"Something I hope both you and Selmak won't talk too much about."

00000000000000000

00000000

00

Yugi slammed open the car door, hoisting himself out as it came to a park stop in the middle of the cornered off road at the front of the Zoo. Police had gathered at the front gate, and through the crowd he noticed his grandfather. The old man was shaking, trying to hold himself upright despite the commotion around him.

Ignoring the Colonel's howl at him to slow down Yugi dashed through the small crowd and ran towards the old man. He threw himself into his arms, hugging the shivering form tightly.

"Grandpa, it's alright...we're here." He whispered, hearing a small sob from the old man.

Solomon curled his fingers into Yugi's shirt, "I'm so sorry...there was nothing I could do, it all happened so fast!"

"You need to sit down Grandpa-."

"No, I want to help-."

"Grandpa, you need to sit down." Insisting Yugi dragged him towards the waiting ambulance. "You're in shock, okay, let me deal with this."

"You bring me back my great-grandson...do you hear me, bring him back...and those beautiful girls."

Yugi knelt beside him and smiled weakly, kissing his forehead, "I promise, grandpa." Sensing an ambulance officer beside him Yugi glanced his way and shifted back, placing a hand upon the man's arm.

"He's sensitive to some sedatives and he's had a small heart-attack a number of years ago now."

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him."

Yugi nodded in thanks, drifting away. Around him he listened to the commotion, hearing the police officers dull tones ordering away spectators. He closed his eyes, rubbing fingers and thumbs into his eyes.

This was just what he needed, attention. Thankfully the Air-Force would put a stamp on the media, but still, he was rather recognisable even with some of the changes his body had gone through. Slipping on his glasses in the hope he'd look slightly less like the duellist he'd once been Yugi caught up with the Colonel.

His commandeering officer gently placed a hand upon his shoulder and he flinched at the odd emotion the usually strong and stern man was radiating. Blinking in surprise Yugi looked up directly into his face.

"Sir?"

"Kid, it'll be alright."

"Yes sir." Yugi whispered, breathing out. Loss. That was the emotion he felt. The Colonel had lost something once, something he had loved so very much.

In the centre of the road Yami was standing, gazing around through his black sunglasses covering his blood red gaze. Yugi shivered at the appearance the ancient king made. His partner was sleek, deadly and ready for action in his elegant pose. His long lose hair tussled in the wind as he knelt, holding a hand to the road as if feeling for something.

Apporching the Pharaoh Yugi bit his lips. Yami stood, slipping his hand around his partners.

"Grandfather will be okay aibou, you know as well as I do that your curse has rubbed off on him, he's stronger than most men his age due to it."

"I know." Yugi bobbed his head. "So...what do you feel?"

"No Shadow Magic for one thing." Yami raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Jack came to stand beside them both.

"Well, the attack wasn't executed by anyone with Shadow Powers. Which might be a good thing or a bad thing." Yami shrugged. "Depends."

"It has to be the Senator." Sam growled under her breath, her hands clenching. "He couldn't leave it alone could he."

"You think Kinsey's behind this?" Jack looked to the Major in disbelief.

Her blue eyes glared darkly. "Well, who else wanted Sol so badly?"

"True, I suppose, but kidnapping? Really, the guy has some morals, however warped they might be."

"He has got the influence." Daniel offered. "It is possible and he was pretty keen on finding Sol as a cure for humanity."

"You mean a way to boost up his chances of becoming President." Jack snapped.

"Listen," Sam sighed heavily, noticing Yugi's slightly dejected appearance as the young man leant against his darker half, "our main goal is to get Sol, Emily and Kala back. Whatever else happens doesn't matter. We can't let this get out of control and risk the Stargate's knowledge. This has to be done in secret."

"How do you suppose we start looking, in secret, for a kidnapping?" Jack spread his hands, "of a baby clone, his wet-nurse and a grandmother.

Yugi's soft voice spoke up. The team glanced his way. "Seto might be able to help find them. I know he has a satellite system that spans the globe, independent of any earth-power, if I can get him to tune it to shadow magic he might be able to pick up Sol's signature, that or Kala's...both have a lot of shadow magic simply oozing off their bodies." Yugi treaded a hand through his hair. He cast a gaze towards Yami. "But I don't know if I can convince him to take up his Item."

"Why?" Sam gave a confused look, "why would he need a Millennium Item to trace Shadow Magic via a satellite system?"

"You don't quite get how Shadow Magic works, Major," Yami interjected, "you can pin point its energy signature just fine but to see it and notice the subtle differences you'd need an Item. A satellite system finding Shadow Magic would pick up on every Duel Monster in this mortal world and they are spread across this realm. I gave them the freedom to interact with the human world when I came into power..."

"Oh, why didn't we give Sol something..." Yugi whimpered, "we should have given him a bracelet or...a ring...or something you could trace Yami. Why didn't we?"

"Because I for one never thought anyone would be stupid enough to take my son. You don't just go stealing a Pharaoh's off-spring unless you're wanting to start a Ra forsaken war!"

"Which mean's its Kinsey." Jack offered, "heck, even the Goa'uld know to steer clear of the freaking earth because of you." Slapping his fist to his hand the Colonel glared, glancing between both the Pharaoh and his light.

Yugi buried his head into his hands, "if I was stronger...if I could harness my curse better, even a little bit like Ryou...I could do more-."

"Aibou, this is not the time for me to give you a lecture on self-doubt. It is not going to aid in bringing back Sol, Kala or Emily." Snagging the young man's shirt Yami hoisted him firmly up right, lifting his petite form from the road to dangle. The team watched as their eyes interlocked in the obvious sign of mental communication.

\Go to Seto and convince him to aid us, not yet will he listen to me as his lord, but you are a light and he might listen to you. I will remain and go with the Colonel to pay a visit to this filthy man that has touched what is mine.\

Gasping from the snarl Yugi firmly closed his eyes against the flaring red glare of the Pharaoh. This was the rage he never wished to see, the memory he never wanted to recall from the life he had lived when they had been one.

He never wanted to remember, he wanted to be Yugi Motou, light of that which was darkness. The Lord Ra had been right; they had become two people while remaining entirely one. An abnormality of creation that had been birthed through ancient magic.  
\I will.\ Yugi whispered mentally, \I will.\

He was settled back upon the ground and gathered up tenderly into cold arms; folding himself into the embrace Yugi furrowed his brow as the shadows lapped at his feet.

He would get stronger.

It was finally time to accept his curse and learn to weld it.

The game had become reality.

0000000000000

00000000

00

They'd been bundled up in the back of a van for what felt like hours travelling down bumpy roads. Her legs had gone stiff from simply sitting in the cold. When finally they pulled to a stop on what sounded like gravel she was snagged roughly by hard hands and hauled over the ground into a slightly warmer building yet she had the sense of being carted downward into what felt and smelt like a cold cellar or an old large industrial refrigerator.

"Get your filthy hands off me." Emily screeched. In the background, though she was blindfolded, she listened to the frightened cries of the baby and the muffled sounds of struggle coming from the young woman that cared for him.

Biting her lips the grandmother kicked out again, her anger growing, yet her body being far too old to accommodate the rage she wished to unleash.

"I swear, if you do anything to that child or the girl then nothing on this earth will save you." She snarled out. "You'll bring down the curse of an ancient kingdom upon yourselves!"

A chuckle softly resounded in her ear, "we'll see." The voice whispered.

Emily cried aloud as she was swung backwards, hitting a cold iron wall. Brittle bones felt close to snapping and her body slumped.

"Oh please, don't! Don't hurt her! Can't you see she's an old woman! For heaven sake, what do you want?!"

Through fuzzy thoughts Emily listened to the wailing that soon turned into screams as she sensed a fight unfolding. Kala was obviously not going to hand over the child in her care without some skin taken.

"Oh...please..." The old woman whispered painfully, "Space...where are you, I need you again."

0000000000000000

00000000

00

Yugi had vanished in the usual fashion of shadows; the kid was really becoming something more in his abilities. The Colonel wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, his kid was growing up. Would he one day be inclined to let him go?

With the kids presence gone it left the rest of them to go on a hunt for a Senator.

The Pharaoh was looking geared up for a good hunt. For being short, well, not as short as the kid, but shorter than avenge, the Pharaoh could still pull of the look of a king crowned in glory. Climbing into the car after Sam and Teal'c had entered into the back, Jack watched as Yami smoothly slid into the front passenger seat. The dark sunglasses tinted his red, furious glare, yet still his majestic air clustered, oozing from his regal, slim lined outfit. Kinsey was going to have a hard time fighting off the diplomatic skills the Colonel knew lay hidden somewhere within their resident king.

They'd yet to see such a talent of the ancient ruler in full use and he felt sure it was now that they were going to come into play.

Starting the engine Jack pulled the car from the curve. He heard Daniel voice from the back seat.

"So, how are we going to visit Kinsey? Can we just go marching in on the guy?"

"He's a diplomat for the people, we are the people right...he said that the last time." Jack offered.

Yami gave a small snort, "diplomacy..." the ancient king muttered, "gosh I preferred the days when you were born into your job."

"You're not going to start a war over this are you?" Jack cracked a hesitant smile, "because I really like being on your side."

"No, Colonel, not yet...I'm still unsure if it is truthfully Kinsey who is behind this."

"What?" Sam leant forward as far as her seat-belt enabled her, "but he's the only one who would know so much about Sol and Kala for that matter."

Yami turned around in his seat, slipping off his dark sunglasses, revealing his blood red eyes.

"You are right in that sense, but it is still a possibility that is has less to do with Earth and its politics' and more to do with the fact that I just recently defeated Anubis."

"A revenge killing." Teal'c's deep voice vibrated through the cabin of the car, "it is the duty of the First Prime to revenge the death of their god."

Yami clicked his fingers, "correct Jaffa."

"Whoa, what idiot would be idiot enough to go against you?" Daniel muttered.

"Not I," Yami spread his hands, "but that which is close to me. You cannot get at Yugi so make a move at what is next. I'm a dead spirit; it isn't hard to piss me off." The king hissed darkly, the cabin of the car growing slightly dark as he pressed himself firmly into his seat, gripping his hands tighter, "Yet this is all speculation, it could very well be Kinsey hoping for a grab."

"Well, let's pay the guy a visit, word is...he's still in town."

00000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

_Okay, thought I'd end it there._

_Will Seto help out? Is it Kinsey or is it a darker plot behind it all....we'll find the answer in the next Episode. So stay tuned folks for next week's update._

_Hey, have you noticed, I actually try to update every week. _

_Pretty cool._

_Cheers everyone, hope you enjoyed it._

_Leave a review, or a smile._


	23. Season 1 Episode 19 Chaos

_Oh, for heaven sake..._

_Finished it..._

_*dies*_

_People, don't kill me for what I do to Seto's character in this episode. This is my interpretation of his character remember...so...let's all breath carefully..._

_The best part, I feel, about this Episode, is some of the dialogue. Great conversations, I feel anyway._

_Enjoy...._

_(Now, I did correct all of this just about five minutes ago and then the internet went weird and died and I lost all my correcting so I'm going to do it again, but I won't catch all of it. Sorry!)  
_

_00000000000000_

_000000000_

_00_  
**The future is something which everyone **

**reaches at the rate of 60 minutes an hour, **

**whatever he does, whoever he is.****  
C. S. Lewis**

000000000000000

0000000

0000

Season 1 – Episode 19: Chaos

This had happened because he'd let it or did it truthfully have a reason for happening. Was everything he experienced a set moment in time that would lead into a future he could not see?

Sighing as the shadows of travel swelled around him, sending him hauling through the shadow realm and appear instantly within the welcoming theatre of Seto's mansion Yugi tipped his head back, giving a long sigh as the darkness faded away, leaving him feeling naked and vulnerable.

"Yugi?" Serenity's sweet, welcoming voice startled him and he jerked around and noticed her standing upon the marble flooring in a dressing gown.

Joey's sister always warmed his heart, her hesitant smile and sweet features giving him none of the threatening feelings he'd always received around Tea, Mai and Ishizu. She had an inner beauty and carried it elegantly, even after child birth.

"Serenity." Yugi brought a hand to his cheeks, feeling his tears, "I need to see Seto, is he around?"

"Yes," she rushed towards him, hugging him firmly in her mothering affection. "He's up in his office, is everything alright?"

"I really don't know Serenity, but I hope Seto will help."

She nodded, brushing back his hair, "Okay. Just barge your way in."

"Thanks." Dashing up the marble stairs Yugi threaded his way through the familiar mansions layout, nearing Seto's office. He sensed something watching him, obviously it was Noa, the computer A.I unlocked the doors, allowing him entrance.

"Noa, I said I didn't want to be disturbed." Seto's voice snapped out.

_Sorry little brother, but this visitor should be attended to._ The voice spoke over the computer system and Yugi glanced towards the A.I's small form shimmering into life beside the desk of the bent over business man. The office was enormous and clear of all furniture other than a slim-lined hovering desk in which holograms floated perfectly around illuminating the darkness in their eerie neon glow. Wide windows opened up into the gardens below, revealing the creeping of Japan night.

Noa smiled kindly in Yugi's paused direction at the doors.

_Greetings, Yugi. I am researching into the disappearance of your clone, if my searches uncover any information I will patch it through to your mobile._

"Thank you, Noa." Gaining some control of his voice Yugi thinned his lips as he stood to firm attention, strolling towards the desk and shoving through the holograms of information currently keeping Seto's eyes from him.

Placing his hands firmly upon the smooth, cold surface of the desk Yugi watched the strange surface shimmer like liquid. Seto's technology far outweighed anything the world had yet seen. The man was far too brilliant and rich for his own good.

"Seto, I need your help." Yugi breathed out the words. "Please look at me."

"I'm busy Motou."

"I know! Gosh, you're never not busy, listen to me. Please, look at me." Yugi clenched his fists. Carefully Seto peered over his gold rimmed glasses and raised an eyebrow, peering into the young man's purple gaze.

He frowned.

"Motou, you appear to have aged."

"It's called stress."

"Then I suggest a hot bath."

"Seto, I am serious. My son has been taken and I need you-."

Seto gave a small sneer, "Since when did you reproduce?"

_I believe, little brother, that I informed you in that memo, of this happening. _ Noa's echoing voice whispered through the office, _as you did request to be kept updated on all happenings related to the Pharaoh and his kin._

"Seto, please just listen to me."

"Fine Motou," Seto flicked off the hologram screens, causing the office to plunge into dim darkness, "what do you wish of me? Money for ransom, though goodness knows you've got enough gold to pay off a small country? Do you need my diplomatic skills, my presence to scare someone, or maybe you need a friend to comfort you-."

Yugi hissed, "Seto, there is no man on earth who knows how to push my buttons like you."

"Yes, I know, I make it a point to push your limits."

"My clone has been taken, along with his baby-sitter and an old woman I know."

"Your mistake, not mine."

"I can't find them without your help-"

"Ask the Thief King." Seto raised a hand, pointing to the dangling pyramid around the young man's neck. "Isn't finding that which is lost his art?"

"The Ring is useless on large scale searches, you know that."

"So, what can I do?" The business-man's dry tone was beginning to erk him. Somehow, during the period of nothing being around him he'd come to forget just how much they were different and how much they clashed when facing each other under stress.

"You need to take up your Item! Pin-point the shadow magic signatures of my clone with your satellite system set up for your new school. Seto I know you have this technology, so don't try lying to me. I have my ways of keeping tabs on you too."

Seto's glare darkened. His tone iced over, no longer holding the slightly amused, playful underlining. "My Item. I have told you before Yugi, I am not a part of your games."

"Games!" Swinging around the room Yugi pointed a hand in his direction, "this is not a game Seto. My life stopped being a game a long time ago."

"I had enough of the adventures being close to you brought during high school."

"Ever thought, Seto, that it wasn't because of me that you enjoyed our little adventures." Sarcastically duelling in words Yugi stepped onto the glass table, kicking at the deck of cards that where perched perfectly atop it. They scattered across the floor in the light of the night-life of the city. "Have you ever stopped to consider that it was because you are the reincarnation of a brilliant priest and scientist who reached the stars? Maybe you're more tied up and involved in this magical stuff than you let yourself believe."

"I won't help you-."

"How could you," Yugi shouted, "Ra Seto, grow a back-bone. Where is the kick-ass teenager I knew as a duellist? What happened to you, its almost as if getting married and having kids has made you lazy and fat." Smacking his hand upon the surface of the glass top Yugi thinned his eyes, "you cannot escape what you are Seto. Please, help me."

"I do not know you a favour anymore Motou. Give me one good reason why I should take up my Item and become something I never wanted to be?"

"Because we're talking about a baby, a small, tiny baby who is being taken from those that care for him. Think of Mycelia , your daughter, and think what you'd do to get her back? Imagine what Yami is going to do if you don't step in?"

"If you," Seto hissed, "cannot keep control of your darker half, Yugi, that is not my problem. You got yourself into this mess of working with these people and this is risks involved. Don't coming crying to me when things turn south. I am not one of your subjects, your highness, I am my own man. I do not obey you, be you a Pharaoh or not."

"Yes, I am a Pharaoh..." Yugi spun on his heels, "and like it or not," he fought back a spring of tears, "I am and always will be your king. Fine, if you won't help me I'll let Yami have his way. Just remember, Duel Monsters may be slightly scarred after this event and your school might not do so well." The young man vanished in a whiff of shadows.

Seto growled into the fading magic, his fists tightening into balls until his knuckles whitened.

"Serenity, I know your there." He spoke softly in the direction of the doorway and watched as it opened slightly. His wife's blue eyes met his own and he gave a small shiver as she slid into the large office, her night gown shimmering around her ankles.

She swept back a lock of her brown hair, moving elegantly in the ease equated with her strength.

"Seto," she whispered, "that was horrible."

"I am a horrible man-."

The woman barked a laugh, "oh shut up, I know you're not, don't give me that." Serenity placed both hands upon the glass surface of the desk, "you are not a man...a true man faces up to his destiny, he does not cower in fear of it. He picks it up, and embraces it." Her glare hardened, "I want the man I married back, Seto Kaiba. So stop wasting your time trying to find a way to escape destiny and just throw yourself at it. Grow up, Seto, become a man. Be him a horrible one or not, at least I can say I do not have a coward as a husband! Find a place to sleep tonight, because you're most defiantly not finding a warm place beside me."

Swinging around she glided from the room, slamming the office door shut as she left, leaving him blinking at her sudden absence. In all the air and grace Serenity Wheeler could muster, he could never understand how she was the sister of the very un-elegant Joey. Even now, he was still drawn her to elegance, and so was half the population of Japan.

Sighing heavily the young business-man reapplied himself to his work.

Anything to distract himself from the soft, whispering voice pulling at his mind, telling him it was time.

000000

00

Serenity's threat had proved truthful. She locked him out of the master bedroom in her usual tiffing way. With some distain he dragged himself back towards his large office, ignoring Noa's jibes and finally deciding to switch off the A.I's intercom system.

"Good night, brother." He muttered, finishing the new programming to shut him up. He slumped into a large chair, muttering as he rubbed his weary eyes. When he opened them, it was there, upon the clear glass coffee table.

It followed him. He never could escape it, like he could never escape his shadow.

The stupid Item.

Stupid Yugi.

Stupid Joey, yes, blame Joey, he was always good to blame for something.

He stared at it blankly, its perfect, smooth and golden surface calling to him like an ebbing voice whispering in the corner of his ear. His fists clenched tightly.

"I hate you."

\I know you do, but it won't ever make me go away. We sold our soul to serve our king-.\

"No, you did." Seto glared at the reflection appearing upon the glass table, "I never did."

\You where a part of me, so you are as much to blame as I am.\

"I really do hate you."

\Does that truthfully affect your choice in the end?\

"No."

\Then what is your choice?\

He breathed in, clenching both fists into tight balls as he turned, shifting away from the coffee table and sliding towards his large desk. His heart raced, flushing blood into his brain, giving his mind a light headed sensation that sickened him to the pits of his stomach. Every fibre in his being was wanting to scream but he was controlled, perfect. He was a man who never said never.

"She's right..." He whispered, "Ra damn it, why do wives have to be right...I am coward." He struck the windows surface, groaning as he pressed his forehead onto the cold glass.

How long he remained in the position he couldn't tell, but his body began to grow stiff and cold until he finally decided to move. When he turned, it was waiting for him, having moved its position from the coffee table to sit upon the surface of his desk.

It was waiting.

He was waiting.

That shadow of his.

He stepped forward, towards it, tempting with a hand stretched out. He wanted to warmth that it gave with its shimmering golden glow. The promise its curse held. The completeness of knowing his darkness. All he had to do was take it, accept it.

As his wife had said, face it like Seto Kaiba faced everything.

His hand sized the cold, shiny surface of the ancient cursed Item.

"Fine. Seth." Tightening his hold on Key Seto flung his glare towards the windows shining surface and the smirking reflection glittering upon the glass, "Anyway, this way, Kaiba Corp will become the greatest power on earth."

\Ah...thinking like a true business-man, my hikari.\ The dark chuckle echoed within the caverns of his mind, sending a tingling down his spine. He shivered.

This was his life.

A life of service to an un-dead Pharaoh.

How did it ever come to this?

Oh, that was right...it was all Joey's fault.

Yes. Joey. That annoying bother-in-law...

Seto smirked, twirling the Millennium Key in his fingers, not bothering to think of how natural it felt, or how he even knew how to twirl something.

00000000000

0000000

000

The car pulled up to the curve and a door banged open as Yami swung his foot out, landing upon the road. He tilted his head up, gazing at the large house in curiosity. Though it was apparently not the Senators true house of residence, for that was in Washington, it was still a place fit for a king with its white walls and tall pillars on the porch.

He raised an eyebrow, glancing towards Jack as the Colonel slid up beside him. The rest of the SG team flanked them both and together they walked as a group towards the house.

"So, plan of approach?" Daniel offered.

"Barge in and demand Sol back." Jack shrugged.

"Right." The archaeologist rolled his eyes, "brilliant plan as usual Jack."

"Why thank you." The Colonel piped up cheerfully, banging a fist upon the large double doors. "I am brilliant, I know. Hey, Pharaoh, want to take off your glasses so you can freak the Senator out with your scary red glare."

Yami perked up an eyebrow at the Colonel whose obvious playfulness was a covering for a strained worry deep inside him. Slowly they watched as the ancient king removed the dark glasses, slipping them into his shirt and turning to reveal his trade-mark demonic stare.

"Ah yes," Jack pounded the door again, "that's the Pharaoh I know."

Yami smiled darkly, "glad you approve."

The door finally opened to reveal the disgruntled face of a butler.

Jack waved. "Hi, we're here to see Senator Robert Kinsey."

"I'm sorry, sir," the butler's dulled tone rumbled out, "he's not seeing anyone right now." He moved to close the door, Yami's hand slammed onto the surface, shoving it open with no concern to the weight of the man behind it.

"He will see me, if he wishes to keep his sanity." The ancient king wandered into the foyer, ignoring the butlers stuttering.

Dulled voices could be heard coming from a well lit room. They moved towards the sounds, coming to a large opening leading down into a sunken marble sitting-room, wide windows opening up to a luscious garden.

Kinsey sat with three other, rather important looking men, around a coffee table in the sunlit room. He looked up, startled at the appearance of the team.

"Colonel O'Neill." The Senator stuttered, standing to his feet, "I was not expecting you."

"Really? No?" Jack sighed heavily, "cause I remember you saying our meeting was today."

"I cannot see you right now-."

"No, Robert, you will see me." Yami walked around Jack's taller form, coming to a standstill beside the Colonel and though dwarfed by the man, he gave the appearance of a far more commanding tone. All light in the sunny room seemed to dim as it was drawn to the dark shadow of the ancient king. He thinned his lips, "Remember who I am, Robert?"

"This...this is breaking and entering."

"Listen, clear out your friends and we'll talk this over." Jack waved a hand. "Senator, we just need to ask you something, alright?"

"The President will hear about this." Kinsey hissed, looking to the three men still silent at the table. He gave them all a warm smile, "I'm sorry about this, my friends, I have to attend to this. Please continue."

Quickly he shoved past Jack, leading them to a stair well and tramping up it. They followed as he entered into a large office, listening as he closed the door behind them and turned to face them.

"Alright, what is this? Those people down stairs cannot wait-."

Yami swelled up suddenly, ramming the man against the door, blade to his throat.  
"Where is my child?"

"You're...your what?"

"My clone," the king snarled, "the one you were going to take from me. Yes me, you idiot, my aibou and I one therefore you steal from him, you steal from me. Now you will tell me what you have done or I will kill you."

"You can't kill me, I'm a Senator of the United States of America."

"And I'm an un-dead Pharaoh, Lord of the Shadows, Ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt...I have seen things the likes you cannot ever imagine, I have killed hundreds of snivelling little men like you, I have fought in wars that would blow your mind. Don't lecture me on why I can't kill you, because I can and I will if you do not give me what I want!" His snarl darkened.

"Er, Yami..." Daniel hesitantly began, blinking when the red eyes turned upon him, "ah...sorry, but um...to be the voice of Yugi for you right now, maybe you should let Jack and me handle this? I think you're emotionally involved-."

"You want me to be diplomatic?" Yami perked up an eyebrow, the blade he'd willed from the shadows vanishing, along with all over trances of his more dark form. He returned to the slightly more natural appearance of a young man in black clothing.

The Senator seemed to sigh with open relief as the king turned away with a sigh.

"Fine. Ruin the fun." Yami muttered, "I was so going to enjoy watching him sweat it out." He spun on his booted feet, crossing arms over his thin chest as he watched the Senator regain some composure.

"Okay, let's start this again. We know you've taken Sol, the clone, or whatever." Jack waved a hand, "you're going to tell us where you've taken him and then you'll get him back for us."

"We warned you," Daniel interjected, "you'd risk starting a war if you did anything to him."

"I'll have you all marked as traitors to this country, and that...that Jaffa...he'll be locked away." Kinsey hissed, "I don't know anything about this clone or any kidnapping."

"He's lying." Yami opened one eye, "you know how I can tell," sneering in the Senators direction Yami grinned, "I'm not alive, remember, I can feel the vibrations of your body through the floor you are standing on. I know when you're lying..."

"I am not lying. I don't know anything."

"Don't deny it to my face," Yami spread his arms, "what do you want from me then, do you wish for my body to taken from its grave because Sol is my clone, whatever you'll find with him you will find with me. I would gladly swap my body for his. Do you wish for a trade, or by chance to do you wish to push the members of Stargate Command into doing something rash that will enable you to take command? Tell me, Robert, what do you want from me?"

The silence was almost painful.

Yami sighed, swinging himself into a chair and folding one leg over the other.

"Come on, let's be two diplomatic people and discuss this out, otherwise the other option remains open and we can enjoy some alone time."

"I'd listen," Jack whistled, "where is the baby?"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about..."

"He obviously does not understand his situation." Teal'c offered, "Pharaoh, inform him that involved in this plot are two innocent bystanders."

Yami nodded. "When your men took my child they also took two women with them. Emily is a frial old woman, though she'd kill me for saying it, and Kala is a Sau. If you will not tell me where the child is, at least tell me they will be safe. You have your hostages, but I need your reassurance no harm will come to them."

"Alright," Kinsey stood firmly, "I assure you they are fine."

"Good." Yami smiled faintly.

"I have the President's authority to take the child. Once his usefulness is discovered we will return him."

"I don't believe you," Sam gasped, "the President would never do such a thing."

"He could be doing it without understanding the situation." Daniel offered. "And Yami really hasn't met him yet, so...maybe he doesn't know Yami is an actual king of a real country. I really would want to anger Malik, his sister, or their tribe."

Kinsey raised his hands, "I promise, they will be fine."

"But you did take them." Jack accused. "Damn it Kinsey, keep your nose out of our business!"

"No, I didn't." The Senator denied.

"Well obviously you didn't but you got your goons to."

"No! I did not." He insisted.

"Then you won't mind telling us-." Jack paused from his slightly more angered tone of voice as

Yugi's slightly dejected form swelled up beside him/.

Jack blinked in surprise at his sudden appearance, noticing the Senator had also made a movement of horror.

"Kid?"

It looked as though he had been crying. Maybe he had curled up in a small corner for a time, Jack wasn't sure, but the kid's very attitude had changed. Something needed to be done about their kids mental state of mind.

Yugi ignored the Colonel, strolling towards Yami and placing a hand upon the Pharaoh's arm.

\Yami, you have my permission to bring out the Magician of Black Chaos. Make this quick.\

\As you wish.\

With one hand sweeping out Yami opened his mouth to bring up the command.

A white light enveloped all of them, and for a moment it felt as though they were suspended in space then suddenly dropped onto a cool platform of metal, surrounded by enormous windows opening up to reveal earth below them.

Sam gasped, rushing towards a window and staring down at the sight of a space station. Docked at the ports half made ships were stationed, all familiar in their designs.

Beside her Jack whispered in awe.

"StarTrek?" He blinked, "they look like the Enterprise."

"Quite so," Seto's voice rung out through the large room, lights flickered on, revealing slim glass concoles around the stainless steel interior. A number of chairs floated aimlessly as though they had no gravity to them.

Yugi gave a sudden grin. "Kaiba!"

"Motou."

"Really, we should be on first name basis by now." Yugi muttered under his breath then paused as Yami placed a hand gently upon his shoulder and pointed to a swelling of shadows following the young CEO. Yugi felt his eyes widen as the image grew more defined, revealing and elegant form akin to Seto's own stance, near identical other than the gleam of red eyes and the shimmering robe across board shoulders.

"Seth." Yami raised an eyebrow, "do I even dare ask how you've come to be here. I thought I left you in charge of my country-."

Seto snorted. "Left us to clean up the mess you mean," the young man thinned his eyes, "after it was cleaned up, we decided to follow onward to the after-life to be service to you again, cousin."

"Okay...slightly weird having Seto talking to me like that." Yugi shivered.

"We are one and the same, are we not." Seto growled out, "akin to you and your own darkness."

"Yes, isn't it lovely." Yugi piped up, "So, you decided to help!"

"Apparently." Glancing to his darker self the young man twirled on his heels as Seth inclined a small bow in Yami's direction.

"My lord, may I bid you welcome to the Federation's first star-base made in your honour." There was a small sneer in the dark spirits voice as he floated, unable to yet find a physical form.

Yami smirked darkly, enjoying the play.

"I'm impressed that you where enabled to influence your hikari in such a manner while still confined to your Item. Impressive."

"But...but this is impossible!" Sam spread her arms, "Seto...how are you doing this? Who are you training to fly these ships if not through the Air-Force?"

"You don't think my Duelling School is just for duelling do you?" Seto glanced towards the SG team, trying to ignore Yugi's widening grin, "why would I spend billions of dollars on simply a school for duellists? Duel Monsters isn't that much of a money spinner as you might think."

"Wait," Sam gasped, turning from the large window, "your setting up a Starfleet. Seto this wasn't in the plans-."

"Not your plans, no," he smirked spinning back around in the hovering chair he'd planted himself in, "but mine. So, I'd start teaching your younger generations duel monsters if they want to find a place in my schools."

"Brilliant Seth." Yami flicked his gaze towards the silent spirit, an echoing reflection of his human-counterpart, "reminds me of the old days."

"It was my intention my lord." The lordly darkness inclined his head.

"Motou, get over here." Seto waved a hand and Yugi quickly stepped up to him, noticing the gleam of the Millennium Key hanging around his waist by a silver chain.

"Welcome to being a Hikari, Kaiba." The young man perked up an eyebrow as Seto slowly glanced his way.

Their eyes met for a brief second.

"Thank Serenity."

"Oh, I will." Yugi piped up, "trust me, I will."

"Put your hand there, I'll do a scan, you said it was your clone right? I presume it hasn't been tampered with too much?"

"No, DNA matches the same as mine. His Shadow Magic imprint should be similar however I'm expecting it to of a darker nature. When his future self came back through the Stargate, he was defiantly a darker boy than I am."

Seto nodded, pressing the silken surface of the console, causing tiny cubes to light up with each gentle indentation his fingertips left. Holograms flicked across the windows, dimming the light of the space station as images of earth swelled into life.

"My gosh." Daniel whispered, "you can see people walking with this kind of resolution!" The archaeologist touched a hologram, squeaking when the person he'd touched suddenly became larger until even the features of his face could be seen.

"Do you realise Seto," Sam stood beside him, watching as he worked, "that all the world powers are going to want to kill you for this? We commissioned you for a space-ship-."

"And you'll get one, just one out of a fleet."

"What the hell do you need a Space-Station for?" Jack swung around, "going to take over the planet?"

Seto gave a small barking laugh, "no, that is the Pharaoh's job. Earth simply isn't big enough for me, I strive further and further. I am a man who seeks the greatest of the great, I will never stop, I will go on creating my empire, be it under an un-dead king or not. Is that not right, Seth?"

"Quite correct, hikari." Seth glided forward, his spirit body coming to a slow stop before a hologram image. Yugi tilted his head to one side, his hand still upon the strange surface of the console. Seth was strange for a spirit, even Bakura could create a physical form yet it appeared the ancient inventor was having some difficultly.

\He's only just been truthfully released from his Item aibou, give him some time.\

\Another one Yami? Bakura's going to have kittens.\

\Won't he just.\ The ancient king smirked dangerously. \But it will be good, my court shall soon be complete. \

\Don't get ahead of yourself, Yami,\ Yugi glanced around towards the Colonel, standing beside the Major as they both peered at the holograms in curiosity, \they still have no idea...ouch! Seto!\ Yugi squeaked, about to withdraw his hand from where it lay but Seto's fist firmly closed around it. At the tactile touch Yugi gasped, his body stiffening.

"I'm almost there," Seto whispered, "keep still." His left hand skimmed over the console, the images around them flickered, swimming through cities, small dots forming.

"Are they all Duel Monsters?" The Major pointed to the red points.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "Or maybe they're Furlings." He grinned, "Lord Horus's people live amongst us without us knowing."

"Right...little green people and creatures from another dimension, wonderful, Teal'c, pinch me." Jack muttered sarcastically.

"Got it!" Seto stood suddenly, releasing Yugi's hand. The young man staggered back, gripping his hand to his chest and tumbling back into Yami's arms. The Pharaoh held him firmly, watching as Seto twirled on his feet in perfect balance and pointed to an image. It grew larger, revealing a hospital looking building. "Looks like they're thinking about moving, your Kinsey must have warned them."

"Damn," Jack swore, "that guy just don't know when to quit, tell everyone you meet NOT to vote for him."

Seto glanced to his console. "I'll beam you all down-."

"Wait," Jack held out his hands, "we need our weapons and a S.W.A.T team."

"That will not be necessary, Colonel," Yami tilted his head, "Chaos and the Magicians will deal with this, as it is a matter of inter-dimensional kidnapping."

"Er...okay..." Jack thought for a moment, "still, I'd at least like a gun for Carter, Daniel and Teal'c."

Seto sighed, glancing towards Seth who shrugged his thin shoulders.

"Fine." Seeming to have a mental debate in seconds with his darker half, Seto tapped his foot upon the floor and they watched as it split, a railing appeared, sliding upwards until it came to a halt. Dangling from thin chains four thin objects played in the eerie light.

Seto picked them off, throwing one to Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

They stared at the strange small devices.

"Don't look like space guns to me?" Jack grumbled.

"Well, then...look again." Seto wandered towards Sam, snagging her arm and slipping the strange golden device around her wrist. She winced painfully as though something sharp pieced her skin. Glancing down she watched as a thin slot appeared within the band like instrument. She gasped as a slim card poked out. Yugi suddenly snagged it, holding it up with a tilt of his head.

Yugi peered at it, seeming to try and view it without his glasses, "Command Knight, interesting choice Major. Affect Monster; Fire and Warrior, level four. Attack: one thousand two hundred. Defence: one thousand nine hundred. She'll be faithful and serve you well." He smiled, flipping the card back into her hands.

"But I don't even know how to play this game." Wide eyed Sam stuttered in disbelief.

Seth glided over, "it is not a game, Samantha, Duel Monsters have lives and a world of their own. Through the Pharaoh they simply come to serve those who serve him. He is the connecting factor between both worlds. She will aid you when you need her."

"Alright." Sam nodded. "I understand," she slipped the card back into the slot, watching as it vanished. She wasn't about to try and explain away the impossibly of it all with her scientific mind, apparently it hadn't gone down well for Seto.

Jack stood holding out his own arm, his face contorted in consecration. "It's not working..."

"Idiot." Seto muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Seto, what are they made of? I'm not picking up any kind of energy from them?" Sam inquired.

"Rare metal," Seto shrugged, "from the Shadow Realm. Mahabo aided me in discovering it-."

"So that was what he was doing." Yugi glared, hitting the man in the arm, "using my Duel Monster to your own uses. Typical."

"It will respond to your commands." The inventor continued, "Use it like a Goa'uld hand device. Your emotions will fuel its attack abilities, it will also allow you to connect to the Shadow Realm and like Samantha, summon your chosen protector, though this will take some practice. Not everyone is a natural like the Major." His glare moved towards the Colonel. He spoke in Japanese, "Really, Yugi, these are the ones for the Court. I find myself humiliated to be amongst them, other than Samantha."

"Shut up and just beam us down." Yugi laughed, "I'll kick your backside in a duel after I get my son back and then we can have an argument about it."

"As you wish, highness." Sneering Seto pressed a hand upon the console beside him, "by the way, I will not be attending your little Millennium Item gatherings."

"As long as you realise," Yugi turned his head slightly as the light gathered around them, "you're now part of it. Welcome to immortality, Seto."

00000000000000000

000000000

00

She awoke to find herself in a strange, cold and dark cell. Something that reminded her strangely of the large industrial sized freezers that dead bodies where sometimes found in on all those horrible and scary crime shows.

The second thing she noticed was that she was weak and that she could taste blood and feel it caked to her mouth and hands. Obviously her fighting had made small difference to the end result. She'd still been over-powered.

Yugi was right, she was rather dense in the ways of the world, but she was a painter and a care-taker who kept to herself mostly. Was the world really this horrible?

If it was, her bedroom was looking mighty fine right now.

Kala's bloodied fingers trembled as she shuffled around, working on sitting upright despite the pain in the back of her neck. She grumbled, giving a moan as her skinned knees rubbed against the cold metal flooring.

"Emily?" She whispered. "Emily, can you hear me?"

How long they'd been knocked out she couldn't tell, at least though they where no longer blind-folded and she could see some distance in the darkness of the cold cell. Her hot panting breaths where forming large balloons of vapour, indicating wherever they'd been stashed was getting colder by the passing minutes.

"Emily!"

"I'm fine." The faint voice whispered out, "darling, its alright. I'm fine."

"Oh gosh. I was so worried." Tears freckled her cheeks and Kala shuffled her way towards the sound of the old woman's voice.

Emily lay against a wall, her head propped up, a large bruise had formed over her cheeks from a good hard smack to the head. At least they hadn't harmed the kindly old woman too much. Maybe bad-guys respected old women a little more than young ones.

"I'm going to murder Space when I get out of here." Emily muttered under her breath, "dead pharaoh or not dead pharaoh!"

Slightly confused Kala patted the old woman's thighs tenderly. She glanced around their cold cell, deciding it was defiantly a freezer of some kind. It was stashed with frozen blood and other rather strange looking liquids. The door wasn't going to open for her, obviously it could be opened from the outside, otherwise the design would have been rather stupid but like in those crime shows, they were stuck.

"Well," she hissed through chattering teeth, "I am not going to die today! I'm going to get out and find my charge. Nobody kidnaps a baby on my watch."

"What are you doing?" Emily watched in surprise, raising her brow as Kala fiddled with her back pocket.

"Finding something my father gave me for emergencies." She smiled.

"Your father?" Emily gasped aloud, regretting the intake of cold air the moment she felt it in her mouth, "you know who your father is?"

Kala paused, slowly looking back through the darkness, "yes...I do..."

Emily licked her cracked lips, tasting blood. She dared the question on her mind, wincing as Yugi's voice rung slightly in her ears, she ignored it, "He's a Duel Monster, right? A very powerful one?"

The young woman's face paled. "How do you know that?"

"Darling...ah...how do I say this...Yugi is-."

"I know he's the King of Games, I work for Industrial Illusions, but that doesn't explain how you know who my Father is."

"Well, sweetie." Emily pushed herself off the wall with a small wince, "I'm not sure if I'm the right one to explain it...but, can you get us out of here?"

"Maybe." Kala slid her hand into the pocket of her torn jeans, pulling free a slim duel monsters card. She held it out, "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh." She grinned, "It's a support card. I can call Winged Kuriboh here, he's my protector."

"Alright," Emily nodded, "bring it on." She grinned, "lets break this joint and find my beautiful new grandson."

Kala nodded, "okay." Holding out her hand she firmly clamped shut her eyes, "Daddy always said this was supposed to be easy...lets see."

Emily blinked as a white light illuminated from the thin card the young woman held, it flickered, swelling around the cold freezer, releasing a gentle song throughout the air. The old woman smiled slightly, despite her pain.

This was much better than retirement.

00000000000000

0000000000

00

Being beamed somewhere was slightly different than shadow porting. The first thing the Colonel decided was he liked beaming much better, though the Asguard had randomly stolen him on several occasions from the SGC with their own beaming technology, he still enjoyed it over the horrible slimy feeling that came whenever Yami swelled up the shadows.

The team appeared in a vacant car-park near the hospital building. Everything was normal looking. An avenge spring day, with the distant sound of rumbling cars and a siren going off somewhere. The hospital was busy, the traffic around it revealing the going and coming of patients and visitors.

"Okay..." Jack hid his strange new weapon under the long sleeve of his jacket, "so what's the plan of attack? Thoughts anyone?"

"Well," Daniel mused, "we could just...walk in claiming we know someone?"

"If Kinsey has tipped his men off, then they'll be trying to get out pretty quickly." Sam offered.

"Though, would they be sure that we would arrive here so soon?" Teal'c glanced through his sunglasses.

"He knows we can teleport, I think he'd tell them to hurry it up..." Jack shrugged, "kid, any idea? Kid? What is it?"

"Yami's sensing something. Someone's using shadow magic. Chaos is going to meet us in the front lobby, Mahado is with him. Apparently Mana has already gone on ahead...we can talk plans with Chaos and Mahado." Yugi waved as he started off in a fast paced run.

Jack thinned his lips, "gotta love a good chase." He grunted, quickening his own pace to match Yugi's and as a team they rushed through the car-park, moving towards the looming building. Ignoring the fact that they could only have looked like an odd bunch of people on a mission, Yugi lead them swiftly into the front foyer of the hospital. He flashed his gaze around for the tall and elegant form of Mahado. The duel monster had done well to blend in with the natural humans that surrounded him, and the slim, just as royal looking Chaos lord appeared in equal ease. Yugi pointed, "There Colonel, Chaos and Mahado."

"Right, let's get cracking? What's the Pharaoh doing?" Jack whispered, noticing the king was still not amongst them and had not been since they'd arrived.

Yugi cracked a grin as he skipped past a number of people, "he's getting a thief."

0000000000000000

0000000

00

He could sense the presence the moment it appeared. He knew everything within the castle, everything that moved was under his ever watchful eye. He even knew the moments Edison dropped a plate, or the family of mice that moved throughout the walls.

Therefore even within the darkness he could tell the second the Pharaoh invaded his domain. It caused him to stir into life from within the ring and flash into appearance beside the regal lord.

"Your highness?" He gave a deep growl of dominance.

"Bakura, I am in need of Ryou's assistance."

"My hikari is sleeping-."

"My clone was stolen." Yami tilted his head to one side, glancing around Bakura to the large four-poster bed that Ryou's slumbering form was currently residing within. "I am in need Ryou's assistance."

Bakura perked up an eyebrow, giving a small sigh, "I see...then as your General I am at your command." Twirling around in a swelling of shadows Bakura drifted to the bed, he bent over, shaking Ryou until the young man stirred to life.

"Bakura?"

"Hikiar, the Pharaoh is in need of us. Come, get dressed."

Ryou rubbed sleep from his eyes, glancing around the dark room and noticing Yami's shadowy form. "Yes, of cause my lord, I'll be with you in a minute." He threw off the bed covers, scrambling out and making a mad dash for the large walk in wardrobe to the side of the bedroom.

Bakura flicked back towards Yami, giving a curious waved of a hand, "you need the Ring?"

"We've pinpointed where Sol however the Ring is in its element when searching smaller areas."

Bakura nodded. "Alright. Do I get to kill anyone?"

Yami's smirk widened, "We'll see, if Chaos doesn't get there first."

"What, Chaos? That is so not fair; he'll get all the good ones before me! Hey, Ryou, hurry up!"

00000000000000000

00000000000

0000

Jack stared at the tall figure before him, who he could have sworn on his death bed was more intimidating than the first time he'd met Teal'c. It was a man, at least it looked like a man but everything about him said otherwise. The simple way his body held itself spoke of something inhuman, something that could defy the laws of gravity, that didn't need to care at all about collateral damage. He was a law to himself.

Next to him was a guy he'd seen on one or two occasions, the Dark Magician with his shimmering waves of oddly tinged hair folding over slim shoulders. Even as Yugi dashed up to them, nether seemed to stir from their regal stances, looking almost like doctors in their tailored clothing suited for the upper-class areas of the hospital.

"My lord." Mahado inclined his head in Yugi's direction, the young man barely reaching the tall duel monsters mid-torso.

"Mahado!" Yugi threw his arms up in relief, "thank goodness! Chaos," swinging in the direction of the powerful ruler of chaotic magic Yugi bowed low, "I am so sorry!"

Chaos raised a singular eyebrow, his lean face drawing into what looked like a small smile of silent amusement. His shined black hair tussled over his features as he swung forward, placing a hand under Yugi's chin, tilting it up.

"You bow before no one." He spoke the words softly, and yet Jack felt the strange sensation of vibrations running through his body at the voice sound of the level voice.

Yugi's large purple eyes widened larger, if it were even possible to cause such a sensation. He nodded quickly, seeming to respond to some kind of silent communication.

"My daughter can hold her own," Chaos glanced to Mahado, "yet the lords child is but a babe. These humans cannot know that which they hold is of such great importance to register our wrath."

"Indeed, brother," Mahado sighed, rubbing his brow.

He turned towards Jack, "Colonel O'Neill, the lower sections of this hospital have been fortified for reasons unknown. It may be a base of action for a yet undefined faction of your government that is working in junction with Senator Kinsey."

"Slimy guy, always knew he was working for something, ever since he tried to kick the General off his post." Jack grumbled, tightening his fists, "we need to bring him down some time."

"Colonel, we can't...not right now," Sam interjected, "if we cause too much of a mess we'll lose Stargate Command."

"She's right," Daniel offered, "and plus, this place is a public place. Guys, it's a hospital."

"The Senator has chosen a place in which we are inclined to do no damage." Teal'c spoke up, "it is a wise and informed move on his part."

"Well then, I doubt it was his idea." Jack grumbled, "kid, got any smart ideas."

Yugi opened his mouth to reply when a voice startled him. He squeaked, jerking around as Ryou suddenly latched onto him, a bundle of shimmering white hair and pure smelling cologne overwhelmed him.

"Ryou?"

"Yugi! I came as soon as I could, why didn't you tell me sooner." Ryou shook him like a doll, "you idiot, good grief, that's why we're friends and Item Holders. So we can pull together!" He quacked him smartly over the head, "instead you go to Seto."

"The Ring doesn't work on large scale searches Ryou."

"I know that, but I could at least help! Come on!" Ryou dragged him away, "this way! Bakura says to split up; we'll cover more ground that way." Ryou piled them all into an elevator, seeming to take command of the situation as if born into the role. Jack raised his eyebrow in curiosity at the young English Lord. They hadn't practically spoken to many of Yugi's Item Holder friends, that part of their kids life was still a mystry to the SGC team but being squished in the elevator with two Duel Monsters and a white haired albino he had to wonder if it was about time to change all that.

0000000000000000

000000000

000

She floated swiftly through the winding corridors, dodging guards and moving men in black that held horrible weapons she knew could do damage to a Duel Monster. Simply being of another dimension didn't mean modern day conventional weapons of the human world had no effect upon them. Someone in close vicinity was using Shadow Magic, and it either had to be Sol or Kala. Sol was to young, unless the horrible kidnappers had done something terrible to him, yet Kala she could see using even the small amount of shadow magic within her system. So it had to be Kala she was sensing.

There was a sudden explosion to the right and she veered off as two men in black ran past her in the shadows, welding their weapons.

"Oh no." The Duel Monster rushed after them, twirling out her wand and giving a loud order, "Dark Magic Attack!" The shattering flash of shadows struck both human figures, knocking them flat onto their stomachs. Swelling past them Mana skidded into a large room filled with smoke and shadows.

"Kala! Darling!" She threw open her arms, willing the smoke aside and through the clear area she spied the young woman carefully helping Emily's more frail form out of a conventional freezer stacked with frozen blood and liquids. Floating beside the young woman Winged Kuriboh fluttered in concern. Obviously it had been the tiny Duel Monsters attack that had freed them both with the freezer door blown across the room, shattering all the chairs and tables.

"Mana." Kala looked towards her at the sound of her voice and Mana floated through the shattered ruin of the science-lab.

She threw her arms around the young woman, "Thank Ra your safe." Mana whispered softly. "I was so worried when Chaos came to tell me you where gone! I thought I'd done everything I could to protect you from something like this by not telling Yugi everything. I did wrong now, I know I did. I should never have lied to the Pharaoh."

Kala pulled away, shaking her head. "It's alright, it's not your fault Mana. Please can you get Emily to safety, I have to go find Sol. He's still under my protection and I can't...I can't bear to think about him being alone with these horrible people."

The Duel Monster looked hesitant, "Kala, I can't leave you alone sweetie, your father would kill me."

"I won't be alone; I have Winged Kuriboh with me." She pointed to the small monster beside her, "and Emily needs medical attention."

One look at the old woman and Mana knew Kala was right. Emily's frail form was indeed in pain, her face pale with lack of blood. Her heart ached, torn between to loyalties.

"Alright." Mana whispered, floating forward and taking Emily's hand, the old woman gave a small growl of annoyance.

"I hate being old."

"I'm sorry Emily." Kala blushed.

"It's alright dear, just do me a favour, if you find Yugi, give him a really, really hard wack across the backside for me. A good, real whooper!"

"I'll try." Kala spun on her heels, shoving through the ruin, careful of cracked glass that lined the floor, "thanks Mana."

Winged Kuriboh followed her as she vanished, not hearing Mana's call to be careful. Instead she continued to run, her heart racing, her lips pressed thinly in annoyance.

She rounded a corner and collided with something that made a small, soft squeak of surprise as they both tumbled back onto the cold floor.

000000000000

00000000

000

Small hitch-up in their plan. They'd come to the very fortified section of the hospitals underground area. First giant steal door they'd come to wouldn't open.

"How bad is it Major?" Jack questioned.

Sam glanced up from her slim computer, "it'll take me while sir."

"We don't have while Major."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Stand aside." Chaos strolled forward, glancing down at the Major and giving a motion with his hand, "please." He added, a gleam of red tinging his demonic shaped eyes. She nodded quickly stepping aside, joining Daniel and Teal'c.

The Jaffa Warrior thinned his eyes in curiosity as Chaos held forth a hand towards the fortified steel door.

"Once I heard legends of these beings," the Jaffa looked towards Daniel, "from the past of your planet, yet not even my Master would believe they still exist today."

"It's thanks to Yami that they do," Ryou twisted uneasily, "by shattering his soul he made it possible for the Shadow Realm and its creatures to continue interacting with our own realm. He knew as Pharaoh that his powers of being a connector between the two realms would be needed again someday. So he made himself the seal."

"Healer?" Chaos shot back a dark voice and Ryou squeaked, snapping to attention, "yes Chaos?"

"Put up a shield around the mortals."

"Ah...alright." The young English lord held forth both hands, forming a pyramid between fingers and thumbs. Sam gasped as a shimmering shield of ice swelled over their stationary forms. As soon as the thin shield had formed the outstretched hand of the Magican of Black Chaos flared with shadows. It swelled forth a shattering blast that connected with the steel door. It melted on contact, burning the metal to dust that clusted together. Chaos gave a chuffed looking smirk, motioning on ahead as he drifted forward.

Ryou lowered his hands, the shield dissolving with the action. "This way," he rushed forward, the Ring pulling him gently forward.

"Halt!" Mahado called out suddenly as they met a full force of armed black men. The team scattered.

"This," Jack howled over the commotion, "is why I wanted weapons! Motou, weapons!" He roared at Yugi as the young man slapped his twin pistols into play.

"Yes sir, but why don't you give Seto's new toys a spin." The young man glanced towards a doorway, his eyes thinning.

"Hey Ryou," he called out to the cowering English lord, "keep these guys going, I'm taking a detour."

"Alright." Ryou yelled out, wincing as Mahabo slammed him against a wall in a protective manner. Taking the moment of distraction Yugi lunged out into the corridor, firing off rounds. He ignored the Colonel's shout of annoyance at his display of rashness as he ducked into the corridor and ran away from the commotion.

Mahabo and Chaos would see to it the team got through, regardless wether the Colonel had a weapon or not.

\Aibou, this is rash, why are you heading in this direction and not following Ryou?\ Yami's voice whispered within his mind.

\Call it intuition.\

It appeared that silenced the spirit. He could sense the Pharaoh's unrest and knew the ancient king was trying his utmost best not to become furiously enraged; hence why he'd confined himself to the Puzzle. If this managed to get out of hand, the consequences would be devastating and neither of them felt the need for discovering what would happen if this managed to blow up in their faces.

On the other hand, if this turned out to be a corrupt faction of the government then maybe it was a good thing it had transpired.

Yugi skidded down the stairs into the lower layers of the hospital, wondering how the Colonel was going to talk himself out of the mess this was going to cause, either way. His commandeering officer had a strange look in his eyes though, when talking about children. It was as if the recollection of a child drew back unwanted memories.

/I believe,/ Yami's voice mused from within, /aibou, the Colonel has been a father./

/Really?/ Yugi gasped, /you think?/

/Yes. In his locker on the base, there is an image of a child pinned up. He often looks upon it with great sadness when he believes no one is watching. Yet I have seen it. It is the reason for his love for you./

Yugi wanted to skid to a sudden stop and deny the Colonel's affections for him, but he couldn't stop, his feet where leading him on a chance through the underground passages of the hospitals strange lower basement. The need of finding Sol and uncovering what horrible plot was behind this dragging him ever onward.

\Aibou, you cannot deny the Colonel has a special place for you in his heart.\

\I suppose.\ Yugi whispered. He rounded a corner and had no time to pull to a stop before he collided with someone. He squeaked, the wind being knocked from his chest as he collided with the floor under him.

They both groaned as light came back into their visions, giving each a clearer view of the other.

Yugi gasped, "Kala!"

"Yugi!"

In a tussle arms where thrown around the other in a sudden embrace of gratitude.

"Thank Ra your okay!" Yugi sighed into her shoulder.

She pulled away, hoisting them both onto their feet and suddenly Yugi yelped as he felt a firm hand collect his backside.

"Hey!"

"That," Kala shouted, "was from Emily! What the hell did you get us caught up in, Yugi! I've been kidnapped, threatened, beaten and chased by men in black with guns."

Yugi opened his mouth, blinking as his cheeks fanned red. A small tear trickled down his cheek and he buried his head into his hands.

"I know, I'm sorry. I really, honestly had no idea things would get this out of control. I'm serious; my life just has this...habit of getting way, way, way out of control." He whispered softly. Kala covered her own cheeks, fighting off a sob.

They both stood in the dim light, facing the other in a strange, eerie silence of whimpering mouthfuls of air that came with tears.

"Aibou?!" Yami flashed into appearance, slightly panicked.

"Yami!" Yugi jerked around towards the ancient king whose darkly furrowed brow was glaring in Kala's direction. "Its fine," the young man snapped, "and I told you to stay in the Puzzle."

"Aibou," Yami folded his arms tightly around his light, clustering the shadows around them both. "It's alright."

"I know." Yugi whispered, "I know." He pulled away from the ancient king, looking toward Kala. She stared, slowly backing up a pace.

"Your..." She pointed towards Yami, "him...Yugi, the Pharaoh my father said...oh my gosh." She slapped hands to her face, "I don't believe it. I'm the wet-nurse of a prince?!"

Yugi blinked in confusion, not caring that they were standing in the middle of the hallway, quite obviously intrudiors, even the alarm bells going off around them caused no one to move.

"Wait." It clicked, "you know who I am?"

"Well it just hit me, because he's all...shadowy lord kind of guy and my Daddy always told me a story about the Pharaoh who ruled the Shadows."

"Aibou." Yami swelled up, "You have to keep moving."

Yugi nodded, grabbing Kala's hand and dragging her along beside him. They were silent for a time, both seeming to remain in their thoughts until they rounded a corner, noticing a door was once again in their road. Yugi thinned his eyes at it.

"We have to get through there." He knelt at the controls, fiddling with annoyance when they beeped at him. He threw back a glare in Kala's direction.

"You know about your father being the Magician of Black Chaos!"

"Yes. I found out in high-school after my mother died. Daddy told me why I could paint. Now you come along and I found out the Yugi Motou ruled Duel Monsters is actually a Pharaoh who rules my Daddy's home land."

"Technically Yami's the Pharaoh, I'm his counter-part, he split his soul and I'm the result of that. I actually remember very little from my time being Pharaoh with him...when we where...one person."

"Whatever, you're a pharaoh, Daddy didn't give me a distinction." Kala grumbled at his tone of voice. She drew out a card and held it between two fingers. A swelling of shadows formed into a large upright cannon, "obviously there has been a breakdown in communication in this friendship Yugi." Kala hoisted the cannon onto her shoulder as if weighed like a feather; Yugi stared as she aimed the large device at the nearby doorway.

"Ah, Kala...what are you doing?"

"Blowing a hole in the door that is blocking our way to your baby."

"Okay. We're going to have a serious talk about using shadow powers to-." Slapping hands over his ears Yugi shut his eyes as the explosion rocketed throughout the hall. The dust settled, leaving them both coated in a thin layer of white.

"Kala!"

"What, I have to get to Daddy before he does something drastic."

"I totally understand that, but this is a public hospital!"

"Not my problem." She threw the canon towards him and Yugi squeaked as it vanished in a puff of shadows, he slapped his forehead, "your problem for getting me involved."

"Sol needed you," Yugi ran after her, keeping pace in their usual manner as though they where jogging their early morning runs. "You have shadow magic in your milk, like baby's collect their mother's immunity to some deceases through breast-feeding; he needs the shadow magic until he gets old enough to collect it himself."

"I understand that Yugi, but you could have told me."

"What was I to say?"

"I don't know...something like...hi, I'm Yugi Motou, this is my dead-boy-friend-king-pharaoh-guy and this is my clone from another planet created by freak aliens!"

"Yami is not my boy-friend; he's my other-half, my darkness, my other self! Two totally different things!" Yugi whacked her hard over the shoulder.

She hit him firmly back. "I know, but seriously, it looks that way."

"I know!" Throwing his arms skyward Yugi skidded around a corner.

"I know!"

"Can we please, stop saying I know!"

"I know!"

"Kala!"

"The point is, Yugi, this whole thing is a result of not communicating well. You need to practice your communicating skills."

"Encase you haven't noticed, I'm a guy, apparently we're not good at it."

"I noticed."

"That's good," Yugi jolted to a stop, giving a squeak as he threw himself across Kala, slamming her onto the wall and twirling out his twin guns, aiming and firing upon the two men approaching them. Kala slapped hands over her mouth as she watched them topple and drop into pools of blood. Yugi twirled the pistols, slapping them back into the hoisters around his hips. He snagged her hand, "come on."

"You...you killed them?"

"It's my job. Come on!"

000000000000000

0000000000

000

Ryou felt Bakura's tug as the spirit swelled forth from the Ring. His cackling laugher sounded through the hallways as he joined Chaos at the front of their party.

"We're almost there," Ryou looked to the Colonel, "and I have a feeling this is going to be a bloody battle."

The Colonel nodded solemnly, holding out his wrist with the golden band shimmering upon its surface. He could feel the coolness in his fingers, building energy to once again discharge. At least it worked somewhat like a stun-gun, not practically killing the men in black when the charge hit them but giving them a good knocking out. Not that the Duel Monsters ahead of them gave any distinction between death and knocking out.

Ryou suddenly gasped, the Ring changed direction, near pulling him with it. He jolted around as it yanked on him and hit a wall.

"Heavens!" He slapped the wall, "Bakura!"

The spirit appeared beside him, and glanced at the wall, running fingers down it.

"Hey, Chaos, think you can break this down without damaging the integral structure of the ceiling?"

"Yes." The silently looming Duel Monster pointed them all to stand back. Jack grabbed Sam, pulling her away and shielding her with his jacket. They waited, listening to the growing humming of the Duel Monsters attack. It fired, shattering the air around them as the world ignited. Bakura's cackling laughter grew slightly more insane as the thief king swelled up twin blades into his hands and took a mad running dash through the cloud of smoke.

Shouts rose up all around as commotion followed; shots were fired, pinging off the walls. Glass tubes shattered. The Colonel drove into the fight, holding forth his hand. Sam followed, dashing after him as the men in black scattered.

Throwing up a shield of ice Ryou flicked open his eyes, looking towards Daniel.

"I say, this is rather a mess."

"Yep." Daniel nodded. "Come on, we'll try and find Sol!"

Ryou nodded, standing to his feet and together they hid behind the shield, Teal'c quickly following behind them, the giant Jaffa seeming to the only sane one left.

"There!" Daniel shouted, pointing a man and jerked around, in his arms he carried a capsule. "Stop!" The archaeologist bellowed, throwing out his arm, there was a crack as the ground under the fleeing man broke and Daniel blinked, staring at the device strapped to his wrist. "Whoa."

Ryou shoved him forward, "gape later. We have to get Sol to Yugi...come on."

Daniel nodded, running through the gun-fire. He skidded along the ground, grabbing the capsule and pulling it away with him as Teal'c dealt a final blow of the man who'd held it. Curling up into a safe corner Daniel stared into the capsule, folding back the blankets. His eyes began to water.

"Teal'c! I don't think...Teal'c why isn't he making a sound!" The archaeologist panicked, jerking towards the Jaffa warrior. Teal'c quickly rushed over, the warriors large hands reached out, brushing back the tussled locks of the baby's golden fringe.

"He is still alive Doctor Jackson."

"But he's not crying? No, he is crying, but he's not making a sound..." The baby in his arms was waling, holding out arms and fumbling for an embrace and yet not sound was coming from is open mouth.

Daniel hugged him close, "he must be so scared. Maybe he's cried his voice away."

"That is impossible, Doctor Jackson." Teal'c denied.

Daniel's sorrowful eyes winced as a blast of gun-fire reigned over head. He looked down at the baby in his arms, and mouth silently.

"I hope your right."

Ryou knelt him, "I can find Yugi with the Ring, if we can get out of here."

"There is no need, Healer," Teal'c offered, "the Pharaoh is already here."

Those single, simply spoken words hailed the new few, strange and broken moments. There was a rush of shadows collecting into the room like a tsunami. The ancient king appeared, landing firmly upon the ground.

"Silence!" He roared and the world plunged into a strange, eerie silence.

Yugi dashed through through the shattered wall, skidding to a stop, guns pointed. Beside him Kala appeared, rushing up and shoving past.

"Daddy!" She ran towards the Duel Monsters, throwing her arms around his middle. The Duel Monster dropped the man in black he held, letting the limb body collapse onto the ground in a heap. His arms folded carefully around the young woman in a protective manner. Yami's blood red eyes scanned the left over men, noticing the Colonel was gripping a bleeding arm, while Sam was holding her arm out stretched, panting heavily.

"How dare you," Yami shouted, "on the floor now, everyone!" He bellowed, we are going to wait here until aid arrives and no one is going to move."

"Um." Daniel squeaked out, "Yugi...I've got Sol."

Yugi gave a relieved smile and pointed his weapon towards one of the men as he wandered slowly towards Daniel. He knelt beside the archaeologist and carefully picked the baby up, cradling him his arms. He stared down at the tiny bundle, tears freckling his cheeks at the prick marks indicating the taking of blood.

Light clustered around him, causing his hair too float. Ryou touched his shoulder gently, turning him around and holding him.

"Yugi..."

"I'm fine." He whispered, "thank Ra he's still alive."

Daniel tipped his head back onto a wall, "thank him we're all alive..."

00000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

Seto seemed to have influence everywhere, by the time the military reached them, the world had smoothed over. Yugi felt himself in a daze, simply filled with sheer relief that the tension was over. Ryou appeared to notice and wandered him off, wrapping him in a blanket. Time went past in a blur, though he knew it a rather long period of waiting, listening and responding. By the time his weary feet touched the surface of his apartment he was almost floating. It didn't matter that Sol was back in the infirmary of the SGC, he was in good hands with Janet's ever watchful eyes. Emily was safe, in hospital but his grandfather was with her.

It left him alone and silent. His mind buzzing from the rush of the day.

Yami drifted beside him, the ancient king gently pushing on his shoulder in the direction of the master bedroom. Without even realising he did it, Yugi wandered into the bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped in. Standing under the hot stream of water and letting it wash over the aches and pains that riddled is limbs.

\Yami?\

\Yes aibou?\ The Pharaoh's shimmering spirit form appeared behind the fogged screen, the shower door opened slightly and he poked his head in, giving a faint smile as Yugi twisted in his direction.

\Who where they again? I didn't understand anything Seto said...I...I don't remember half of what happened? Is something wrong with me?\

\No, little one, nothing is wrong with you. Your body's gone into automatic.\ Yami chuckled darkly, turning away, his spirit body become solid, \and the men where trouble makers. Don't worry, we'll have a long briefing tomorrow, I'm sure. I'll make you some hot chocolate, then I want you to curl up in front of the television.\

\Okay.\ Yugi whispered, closing his eyes, giving a small smile as he tipped his head back, feeling the stream of water, \okay...\

0000000000000000

0000000000

00

"He WHAT!?"

It was the Colonel's voice.

What a surprise. Yugi sighed heavily as he carted Sol slowly up the stairs towards the briefing room. The baby had been released from the infirmary with much muttering from Janet. He was quite fine, with no obvious signs of distress from the ordeal other than being mute.

Yugi dashed aside the growing worry of the baby's condition. Maybe it was temporary, maybe he'd gain sound. At the present time, he didn't want to worry, he had enough to think about.

Coming up into the briefing room Yugi raised an eyebrow at the scene.

The General was looking slightly abashed at Jack's outburst.

"Colonel, please."

"No, I don't believe it." Jack threw his arms up, "after all we did, he still gets away with no involvement. Seriously, General, the President can't be that stupid. Kinsey's behind it, he is!"

"I'm sorry Colonel, no evidence came up agaist him. Though you did uncover a secret agency, it was in no way traceable back to the good Senator." Hammond raised his hands.

Jack spun on his feet, his hands twisting into fist as he growled softly in silent fury. Yugi gave a weak smile at his commanding officer as he rounded the stair well and revealed his presence. It was obvious the Colonel had invested much of his own personal opinion into the last number of days. The whole team had, he was forever thankful for their support. A family he'd found and they each gave him such warmth from within.

"Yugi." The Major stood from her chair, rushing towards him, "Janet released him. I thought you were going home? We're just talking about the follow up business here, you really don't need to be involved if you don't feel like it."

"I think I just heard enough, Kinsey got away with it but we did uncover something and that at least is a good start, right? The SGC is a little bit safer from whoever they where? There is always going to be a bad guy." Yugi shrugged, "I get that."

The General shook his head, "sadly son, you are right. There will always be a bad guy."

"Anyway," Yugi hitched Sol up gently, "Yami and I were wondering if you all wanted to come around tonight. I think we all need a good lark, though I think I'm going to be in bed, but Yami and Bakura are offering a game of poker."

Jack whistled, "sounds good kid."

"General Sir, you're also welcome." Yugi twisted slightly.

The grandfatherly figure smiled warmly.

"Thanks son."

"You're welcome."

"Oh," Daniel suddenly sat up, "that reminds me, how is Emily?!"

Yugi gave a small laugh, "she's fine. You know Emily, she bounces back so fast for an old woman. Grandpa is with her..." Yugi trailed the sentence off, his mind wandering slightly, "anyway...yeah, so if you find yourself free tonight, come around, other than that, General Sir, I'm going home. Daniel, I left that sheet review from SG12's report on your desk. I did it last night."

"Thanks Yugi." Daniel waved as the young man vanished out the door. He rested his head upon the top of the briefing room table, giving a long yawn.

"Wow, it amazes me how he manages to still keep up with work while acting so dazed..."

"That's our kid." Jack grinned.

"Indeed." Teal'c added softly and Jack slapped him firmly over the shoulder.

000000000000000

000000000

000

He yawned.

His body was exhausted. Purely exhausted. Even now, the noise of the gang out in the living room was dulled by sheer feeling of weariness. He couldn't care less that he was being rude by doing the dishes and not joining in. He simply knew that if he even tried to sit down he'd fall asleep without trouble. Shaking soap-subs from his hands Yugi gazed at them, his pale skin pruned from being within the warm water. Scarred from the burns that had long ago happened within the burning ware-house fire, his hands where a time capsule; one of the only parts of his immortal body that changed simply because they where hands; hands were used for almost everything. He was so lucky to have them.

Sighing he dried them off, throwing the tea-towel back over the basin he rested his head back upon the wall behind him, closing his eyes and letting his body sink into the position.

For a moment it almost seemed as though he was going to fall into sleep.

The door-bell rang and he jolted, snapping himself back into movement.

\I've got it.\ He sent quickly to Yami, warning the king he didn't need to rise from the game being played in the next room.

Moving to the door he unlatched it and pulled it open, smiling warmly as Kala's cheerful rounded features came into view even in the dim light of the night outside. The cool wind whistled in. He shivered.

"Kala, its freezing...what are you doing?"

"Just delivering something I think you'll need." She cracked a grin, pulling out a bottle bag.

Yugi raised his eyes skyward.

"God send you are."

"I know." Her laugher brought a smile to his face and he stepped aside, letting her into the warmth of the apartment.

She stepped inside, placing down the bag and shaking off water droplets from her cheeks and tussled hair. "I can't say long, I've got a couple paintings running behind but I thought I should pop around, to deliver the milk and well...touch basis again. You haven't responded to my calls."

"Sorry," Yugi yawned, "I seriously just haven't had the chance. Between Sol and Emily and work..."

"Its fine...but I still feel..."

"Kala, it wasn't your fault," Yugi squeaked, touching her shoulder, "really...you couldn't have done anything. I should have told you-."

"And I should have told you."

They stared.

"Okay, so we both should have told each other, but it doesn't matter." Yugi shrugged, "it happened and it turned out alright and your still a great baby-sitter!"

"So, you'll keep me?"

"Er..." Yugi rubbed his head, "yes..."

Her smile waned slightly, "I'm the only person for the job right?"

"Well, kind of." Yugi winced.

"Then I'll happily give my services." The young woman perked up, "your my king right, according to Daddy anyway? So if this was back in the ancient world, I'd be obliged to help you."

"I guess, though I really don't want it to be that way. You have no idea how refreshing your friendship is." Running a hand through his hair Yugi sighed, leaning upon the kitchen bench. He sensed Yami's presence and watched as the Pharaoh walked out of the living room. He paused, glancing between them both.

"Sorry, aibou, Bakura wants a beer."

Yugi nodded and moved to the fridge, pulling it open he threw a can towards the king who caught it, and turned around.

"Oi, Thief, catch."

Yugi raised his eyebrows, "who's got Sol?"

Yami chuckled softly, "Sam, and he appears right at home with her. Happily clapping away at the roll of the dices."

Yugi grinned wearily, "That's good."

"He's still not making a sound?" Kala whispered, noticing the unspoken communication between the two halves.

Yugi shook his head, glancing briefly towards Yami who saddened features where almost worse than his own. He tried to send the ancient king a reassuring smile but it failed.

"No."

Kala turned away for a moment and Yugi noticed her shoulders twitch in a small sob.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I should have tried harder to fight them when I could have but my Daddy, he always said to never fight. He never wants me to, I'm just too human. He always said if I did it too much, I'd kill myself! I'm made of flesh and blood, not like Daddy..."

"Kala, it's not your fault, please. Really, it's no one's fault. He's perfectly fine...just...silent."

"Even deaf baby's make sounds." Kala touched her forehead, "what could have happened to him?"

"I really don't want to think about it." Yugi sighed, "right now. He's happy, he isn't deaf at all, he responds fine...he's just...silent but he's happy. As long as he's safe and happy, thing's will be okay."

Kala nodded, "I admire your strength Yugi."

He gave a small weary laugh, "strength, really?"

"Yes. It is an inspiration, don't you see that?"

The young man shook his head, "no...I really don't."

She stuck out her tongue in annoyance. "You're silly then."

"Yeah...Emily keeps telling me I get so caught up in things," he pointed to the ceiling, "things up there and out there...I'm not having the time to bring myself some normality. She thinks it's affecting me and my actions. I think she's worried I'll end up in a mental ward or something drastic."

"I know, she was telling me she was worried about you. I can't believe you went back in time and met her and then came back here and met her again." Kala waved a hand.

"The story of my life." Yugi shrugged. "My point is, I need some kind of normality and you bring that."

"I thought we established I'm not normal."

"But you act as if you are. I like that, I enjoy talking to you."

Kala took his hand, giving it a firm squeeze, "then talk to me whenever you need to. I can imagine your job and your life might get pretty busy and pretty hectic."

"I thought my communication skills where horrible." He threw her a glare.

"You'll learn." She laughed, "you just talk to dead people to much, no offence your highness."

"None taken." Yami smirked, throwing an arm around Yugi's shoulder, hugging him close. "She is right aibou, you do need to stretch yourself a bit."

"I feel stretched enough thanks." He buried his head into Yami's chest.

Kala released his hand, giving a faint smile, "I can give you a friend-ship speech if you like."  
Thinking fondly of Tea Yugi chuckled as he glanced back to her, "No, please, I'm quite fine. Had enough of those in high-school."

"Okay." Grabbing her bag she slung it over her shoulder, spinning towards Yami and giving a curt bow. "Your majesty."

"Kala." Yami nodded, "thank you."

"Just doing my job!" She vanished out the door, a trailing of shadows around her ankles. Yugi perked up his eyebrows at the shimmering invisible sight of Winged Kuriboh lurking in her shadow, the duel monster made a smile in his direction, waving a claw before floating off after his charge.

Yami closed the door, locking out the cold air. He glanced down at Yugi, giving a tender squeeze of his partner's shoulders, propping his chin upon his head and sighing heavily in a very alive action.

"You need to sleep aibou." He whispered, "I can feel the body's weariness." Drawing away Yami levelled him with a gaze and Yugi rubbed his eyes, giving a small nod.

"Yeah, you are right."

"I always am."

"Oh shut up." Yugi sighed, propping his head upon the Pharaoh's chest, playing with the king's woollen jumper. "Yami?"

"You told me to shut up?"

"Just answer the question..."

"Okay?" Yami smirked devilishly.

"Do you think...do you think that one day I'll be able to...sleep without worrying about tomorrow?"

Closing his eyes against the soft whispering of his lights voice Yami hugged him tightly, clustering him into his chest, knowing that though his body held no heat and no comforting warmth, hopefully he could give some reassurance in his presence that would never leave.

"Yes aibou, I believe you will one day sleep without worry."

"Good, because they say stress makes you look older."

"I doubt you're going to have that problem, little one, I really, really do doubt it." Yami chuckled, "now bed...go...don't worry about Sol, there are five able men out in the sitting room enjoying his company. He'll be fine."

"They're playing poker Yami..." Yugi flat-lined as he walked towards the main bedroom, "Sol doesn't need to learn how to play poker."

"He's our son, aibou...it's a game, right? The son of the Game King learns all kinds of games. I don't want him growing up uneducated just because the one side of his father that has a consciousness didn't want him learning the art of gambling. I am your darker half, aibou...therefore when he's with me, he'll learn darker things."

"Great, I feel so relieved. Please, someone, give me a normal life..." Yugi smirked as he walked away into the darkness of the bedroom, hearing the door clip shut after him.

Who was he kidding, a normal life? Who wanted a normal life? He touched the Puzzle around his neck, feeling the warm heart-beat of his darker half, he smiled, hugging it tightly.

No, normal wasn't good enough.

Anyway, it mattered not what the world thought of him, he knew who he was.

He was a Pharaoh who'd payed the greatest price but in return, had lived to see what no human could see.

Himself.

Albert, a darker self.

00000000000

0000

Bakura leant against the bark of the tree, watching the children within the playground with his intense red gaze. He perked up an eyebrow, giving a chuckle as Yami slid his way down the slippery-drip with Sol in his lap. The day was bright with sunshine, the warmth of it trying to eat at his illusionary skin and he closed his eyes, trying to remember what it felt like to have the kissing heat against cold flesh.

Though for all his grumbling, he had to admit, it was nice to enjoy the company of good friends. When only they met every once in awhile, it made the moments far more prized. He sensed Ryou's approach beside him, feeling the young man lean into his arms.

The ancient thief wrinkled his nose, finding the sensation of their tactile touch slightly odd in the light of having been trying to imagine the feeling of the sun. He shifted his mental state, concentrating on his hikari's skin instead, gaining far better a reception to his spirit form from the physical touch than the illusive feeling of warmth from the sun.

He flicked open his eyes.

"Ah...children..." Ryou sighed softly, sinking into Bakura's shoulder, "I do wonder what it'd be like to have one."

"Go clone yourself then." Bakura muttered, giving a smile, flashing canine teeth.

Perking up his brow Ryou denied. "No thank you, two of me is enough for the world to cope with!"

"Find a woman then?"

Groaning Ryou tipped back his head. "You know I won't ever do that."

"Why not? It's not like you're not good looking, and I can say that because you look just like me, so if I didn't say it I'd be putting myself down."

"Strange logic Akeifa and you know the reason why," spreading his hands Ryou glanced towards Yugi as the young man swung easily upon the swings, laughing at Yami's attempts push him while struggling with Sol's tiny form in his arms. "The same reason why Yugi and Tea broke up all those years ago...it's simply too hard when you're...well...us...kind of immortal non-human people. I mean, maybe if I found someone before you came into my life like Seto and Serenity but...I don't know. It's difficult to describe and to understand. It doesn't feel right."

"I suppose, oh well, you'll always have me!" Bakura sighed heavily as if it was a devastating fact, throwing an arm around his hikari's waist and swinging him through the air. Ryou squeaked, giving a laugh as they over-balanced, landing on the soft grass. For once ignoring the thought of his clothing being stained green the young lord laughed, batting away Bakura's hands.

"Oh come on hikari, I know your weak spots."

"Shut up! Shut up! No, don't you dare tickle me in public you lunatic."

A voice shouted from behind, "pack fight!" Yugi and Malik landed in their tussle, balling Bakura over. Ryou curled into a ball tightly as the fight continued over him, causing Yugi to erupt into laugher, caught between Bakura's arm in a head-lock while latching firmly to Mailk's left leg.

"Look at you all, what a bunch of boys." Yami muttered, "what are all the mothers thinking right now, I do wonder?" He glanced around the playground at the families, finding himself chuckling at the few stares they where mustering up.

"Excuse me for pointing out the obvious," Ryou picked himself up, dusting off his now wrinkled shirt, "but we are a bunch of boys."

"Malik?" Yugi dashed past him, "Come get the picnic gear with me, I left the pies in the oven."

"Your apartment is...like...three blocks away?"

"Shadow port race." Laughing as he ran backwards Yugi waved, "I'll win, I promise!"

"Oh, no you won't!"

The three remaining men watched the two run off madly across the large stretch of lawn until they vanished into the shadows of the trees. Silence reigned for a moment, all three trying to wonder how strange a group they must have appeared to the other families enjoying the spring mid-day lunch.

"Damn," Bakura swore suddenly and Ryou squeaked as his side was poked, "Edison didn't pack my wine for the picnic."

"Oh gosh, Bakura...the world has ended." Ryou sighed.

"Well, yes, it did-."

"What wine?" Yami raised an eyebrow, hoisting Sol over his shoulder in a dignified manner.

Bakura bit his lips, trying to force down the sneer but failed. Yami's eyes widened suddenly.

"Bakura, you didn't! You know those bottles are sacred. How the heck did you even get into my tomb!?"

"Sacred as my left butt cheek." Bakura cracked a laugh. "And your tomb was a piece of cake. Nice mummy, by the way, very cute-."

"If I wasn't holding a baby you'd be finding yourself slightly more dead then you already are." Growling Yami thinned his eyes.

Placing a hand upon Bakura's shoulder Ryou smiled.

"Bakura, just will the wine here, I'm sure Edison won't mind and...call up the glasses too, I doubt Yugi's packed them at the way he's running towards us." Ryou glanced towards the running figure being chased by Malik, both bearing the well packed baskets.

"Oh, fine." Bakura muttered, flicking his gaze around the well lit park. "Don't think anyone will notice if I use Shadow Magic though, do you?"

"Doubt it." Yami shrugged.

Bakura nodded, throwing out his hands. There a soft pop as a bottle appeared, a set of crystal glasses swelling up beside it.

Yami raised his eyebrows. "Impressive. How's Ryou learning?"

"Slowly." Bakura muttered.

"Yugi's just started to trust shadow porting himself."

"Let me guess," Bakura threw his king a smirk, "he's worried about finding himself between a wall, or not bringing all of his limbs back from the shadow realm?"

"Yes." Yami cracked a laugh.

"Ryou's the same. I'm sure they'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Do you mind not talking about me when I'm standing right next to you?" Ryou snapped, "oh goodness Yugi...give me those before you fall over, Malik, don't you dare start eating yet. Give me that now." Ryou snagged both baskets from the two panting young men who once more took up their playing, dashing around each other in the attempt to knock the other from their feet.

Deciding on a new approach Yugi hoisted himself onto Malik's back, feeling the Egyptian steady both their weights, hooking his arms around his legs.

"Only time you're ever taller than me Mini-Pharaoh."

Yugi cracked a grin, tussling Malik's mop of hair. "The only time I see your bold patch too."

"I do not have a bold patch." Malik twirled them around, causing Yugi's arms to firmly latch around his shoulders. He laughed in glee, causing Yami to smile as he watched his partners face ignite in a sheer brilliant smile.

Yugi had needed this after the stress of the last few days.

Away across the lawn Yami spied a wandering figure, he stepped to one side, passing by Yugi and Malik to gain a better view.

"Well, well, well...will you look who got dragged into coming." Yami smirked, giving a motion with his free arm. Pulling away from Malik's shoulder Yugi blinked. He gave a laugh, waving and calling out loudly.

"Hi Seto!"

"What?" Bakura stopped from spreading the blanket across the lawn, he jerked around, catching sight of the wandering CEO, slowly moving towards them through the park lands, bearing a baby carrier in his right arm. "He picked up his Item?"

"Yep." Yugi slid down from Mailk's back, coming to stand beside Yami, "look, he's brought his daughter...Sol will have a playmate."

The tall, lankly young man came to stand directly before them, bringing with him his dark glare. Malik rolled his eyes, noticing the man had tried hard to dress down as if attempting to fit in with the casual wear of the group he'd joined.

Still, Seto Kaiba couldn't dress down, he simply looked far to regal to even try. Even the Pharaoh had the ability to slum it, but Seto Kaiba in all his physical stature was far to domineering.

"Now how did you get dragged along to one of our meetings Seto?" Yugi grinned in triumph.

"It's called losing." The business-man gave a dull roll of his eyes, "to a pip-squeak like you."

"Yes!" Yugi held up a hand in victory, "I told you, just because I don't duel for a living any more doesn't mean I'm a slacker."

Malik cracked a laugh, "you lost, again. Come on, I gave up years ago!"

"A Kaiba never gives up."

"Well, obviously you gave up trying to ignore your true calling." Bakura slid up to the taller man, grinning viciously as he spied the Millennium Key dangling from a chain around Seto's waist. Raising a brown eyebrow Seto shook his head as he carefully placed the baby carrier down.

"I did not give up, I was convinced by my wife and annoying partner."

"Wife and partner..." Bakura rubbed his chin, "I thought your wife was your...par...t...ner...oh...no," gasping the thief stepped away from Seto, shaking his head in disbelief, "by Ra...please...not him...anyone but him..."

"Who?" Malik pulled a confused face.

"Seth." Bakura sneered out the name.

"Oh." The Egyptian whistled, touching his own Item, "guy use to own the Rod right? Wait...he split his soul too? Man, what is this, a suicide pact or something you guys had in a past life?"

Yami shook his head. "I had no such intentions. I don't even know how Seth managed it, it is dark magic that is lost now in these times, and for that I am thankful." The Pharaoh smiled in relief.

"Damn Priest," Bakura grumbled but paused, noticing every eye had trailed onto him. "He's right behind me isn't he?" He asked softly. The gathering nodded and the thief king groaned, throwing his arms skyward in a pleading manner.

"My life is ruined!"

"Not as ruined as mine." The inventor's voice broke out and Bakura spun, glaring into the red eyes akin to his own peering out of a face almost identical to Seto's stark features, simply slightly paler and ghostly.

"Shut up and keep away from me." The thief moved quickly, standing behind Yami. "I hate him, why did you give him permission to keep living."

"I did not, Bakura," Yami smiled warmly; "he made that decision himself and be grateful, our inventor has not been idle during his stint in his Item. Seto has made many advances in regards to my kingdom through Seth's influence. You may find yourself in position of a General once again."

"I still hate him!"

"Oh come on, everyone...we're letting the pies get cold!" Ryou muttered, giving Bakura a gentle tug, "welcome Seto, your daughter is utterly beautiful. Look at that smile." The English lord bent over, carefully plucking the baby girl from the warm folds of the carrier. He seated himself upon the blanket, holding her tenderly. Yugi knelt beside him, pulling out the warm food from the baskets. "Careful Ryou, you look like a natural, took Yami a couple weeks to get the hang of it."

Yami glanced around where he stood, offering Sol to Seto, "that's because I have to consecrate on not shifting my physical form into spirit and dropping him."

"Splat goes the baby."

"Malik!"

000000000

000

_So, I ask you...in light of having seen the new Harry Potter film (having never read the book made it SO much better, I'm not going to read the last one now too =D ), is the magic of splitting your soul as gone as Yami thinks it is? Hmmm? Golly are those three dead guys in for a small surprise. *evil laugher*_

_Anyway, yay for another episode down._

_Sorry for spelling/grammar in this one, but because its longer its harder for me catch things. Sorry._

_Hope you can enjoy it even if its bad._

_Thanks for sticking with me._

_Cheers still next time!_


	24. Season 1 Episode 20 The Price of Peace

_The first half of his episode is kind of written for my own personal enjoyment - a pick-me-up kind of thing; something that simply made me smile when I re-read it. Therefore I'm not expecting everyone to enjoy it and if you don't – hey – that's fine – I did but I'm a writer and a romantic and it's kind of a reflection of what I'd love to do with my friends if I had friends to enjoy a sunny day with._

_This is also a kind of fill-in-episode, one that takes place simply to fill time in before the next episode. Also, there is one key scene in this that leads a wee bit more to the next arc that's coming right up next episode._

_You have to have read the "Future Sol Arc" to get this, so if you don't remember what happened during those episodes, go back and breeze through them other-wise you'll not understand what is going on =D _

_I love Yugi in this episode, he's so bouncy. _

_Well, cheers mates._

_0000000000000000000000_

_0000000000_

_00_

We cannot tell the exact moment a friendship is formed;

as in filling a vessel drop by drop,

there is at last a drop which makes it run over;

so in a series of kindness,

there is at last one that makes the heart run over.

_0000000000000_

_0000000_

_0_

Season 1: Episode 20 – The Price of Peace Part 1

"I just don't get men!" Across from him an aspirated Kala was glaring into her milk-shake after their hour jog around the central park within the line of apartment buildings. As usual, the early morning jog at six was finished with a small breakfast in the cafe. Kala ordered every morning the same meal, a simple toasted croissant with a kid sized milk-shake. She was adorably cute with her exact routine, however he couldn't judge. He too, had the same meal every Wednesday morning. Toast with scrambled eggs, and a hot coffee that he was now slowly devouring and savouring the sweet taste of the artificial sugar he'd accidently used.

Turning from his stare out into the street Yugi raised an eyebrow, "What don't you get about us?"

"Well...well...for starters, what do you like in women!?"

"Er..." Yugi sighed, eyeballing the top of his head. "Explain question please?"

Somehow he was beginning to wish Yami was not home baby-sitting, he had a feeling the Pharaoh would have been far better equated with the conversation that Kala was about to launch into, he at least, had some experience.

When first he and Kala begun their weekly little jogs she'd been silent and rather embarrassed about the whole thing, in many regards, she was far more inclined to sighing a lot and being thoughtful but after their second jog their conversations had picked up full speed. Like Yami enjoyed his deep discussions of the world with Bakura, Kala gave him someone on the same par as he to discuss the many questions of life.

They were friends.

And he liked it that way.

She was not Malik, and she was not Ryou. Sure, the three of them had the most amazing conversations but Kala was a woman, she added that different flare to things that he, being who he was, could never see. She'd done things he'd never done, she'd experienced birth, loss, and intense pain that came with so much joy.

Her glasses where not tainted in a world view of selfish, one off desires. She thought like he did, and that was rare, and he highly enjoyed it.

She was, after-all, the woman who was breast-feeding Solomon into health, and therefore practically family according to Yami's rather odd thought processes; consequently, it only made sense they had some kind of friendship.

For Yami it was slightly more of an owner-ship, but he was a Pharaoh and whatever he claimed was in his family, usually stayed that way; as the poor Colonel was discovering in the rather bazaar friendship forming between the dead spirit and the sarcastic man.

Kala sighed, brushing back her tussled mop of brown hair falling out of the bun she'd bundled it up in that morning.

"I mean, as in, what do men like women to look like? I get all these mixed messages and its so horribly confusing...on one hand I should be tall and skinny, on the other, robust and beautiful. I am nether," she glared again; "I'm heavy boned with thunder-thighs...thanks to my mother." The last sentence came out in a dark grumble.

Unable to hold in the small trickle of laugher Yugi slapped a hand over his mouth as it escaped. Kala flashed her gaze his way, now glaring at him and no longer directing it at the milk-shake.

"Sorry." Yugi muttered, his hand still over his mouth, "just...that was rather amusing Kala."

"Its true!"

"Really?"

"My thighs are huge and anything I eat goes straight to my backside too."

"I hadn't noticed." Oh yes, Yami truthfully should have been the one in this conversation, he almost gave into the temptation of tapping into their link but he let it go, noticing the small gleam of dejection in Kala's eyes.

For a woman who'd given up everything to birth other people's babies, he was sure she was now wondering why on earth she couldn't have her own. Shaking his head Yugi leant back into his chair, hitting her leg with his own and kicking it randomly.

"Kala, don't be that way. I think you're beautiful!"

"Yugi, no offence, but you're hardly one to talk, you're a beautiful guy...you walk down the street and people turn to stare."

She gave a small, naughty smirked as his face dropped and he grumbled something under his breath.

He caught himself, wincing as he sensed Yami's mental thoughts probing his own for is snarling.

He flashed the distant Pharaoh a mental picture indicating he was fine.

"Okay...let me rephrase that last sentence." Yugi breathed in deeply, "Yami thinks your pretty...there...better now? He's manlier than I am, does he count?"

"No, he's a dead guy who lives in your head." She muttered. "His sex drive is non-existent."

"He's still a guy, so he counts. Kala, trust me..." he reached over the table, taking her hand a squeezing it tightly, forcing her to look up into his purple gaze, "a guy would be an idiot to pass you up."

"Yes!" She clutched a fist into the air, "he would be! You are right."

"Other than the fact your father is a freaky, scary, dark master of chaos magic. I would run for the hills." Yugi cracked a grin, paying her back for her latter comment.

"Ah-ha...says the guy with the dead, freaky, scary dark master of shadows living in his head."

Yugi perked up an eyebrow, unfolding himself from his seat, "yeah..." he spread his hands, "but he's me! We cannot help but live with ourselves." A small twinkle shimmered in his eyes as he held out his hand for her to take, "plus, you've never seen me when I'm angry, Kala dear, and I assure you...I am a lot...lot worse."

"You, angry? The world would come to an end if that happened!"

Yugi shrugged, "anger is not what drives Yami, he is darkness at its purist. When a dark gets angry it is different from when light does? Right?"

"Okay..."

"And if light is what over-shadows darkness how much more angry do you think I could get?"

Her mouth shaped into a small 'o' as she thought for a moment.

"You know, how about I never get on your nerves." She snagged his hand and he laughed cheerfully as they exited the diner.

"Now, Kala, some-how I think that'd be rather impossible."

"Oh really, wanna make a bet on that..." She smirked and ruffled his hair, "shortie."

"Hey, hey come on." Yugi laughed, looking up at her as he smoothed back his hair. "I may be short but what I lack in height I make up for in spirit."

"Oh yes...you most defiantly do that."

He noticed the sparkling smirk in her eyes and suddenly launched himself towards her. She squealed in a laugh dashing down the street as he tore after her, laughing at his own attics.

It was nice.

To be a kid every-now and then.

It reminded him of everything before he'd known the true strength of his abilities.

Only two people have ever seen him angry.

Ryou.

And Zork; yet did Zork count as a person? Not really. No.

0000000000000000

0000000000

000

"Well!" Yugi threw his arms skyward, "I am so over today." Hoisting himself out of the briefing room chair Yugi grinned in the direction of the Colonel as the man swung himself in his own chair.

Bored.

The poor Colonel was bored.

Very little was happening out in the big wide galaxy that could give the man enjoyment. Ever since Anubis had been defeated things had been slower than usual. Sure they were keeping tabs of things and there were always more planets to explore but nothing was the same to Jack O'Neill as running around and playing the hero.

Yugi giggled as he picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"I've gotta go, Ryou and Bakura are coming over for dinner tonight!" He cheerfully whistled, "and..." he glanced at his watch, "I have to pick up Sol from Kala's place. Good luck on that strange device Major."

"Thanks Yugi." She laughed, "and have a good day tomorrow."

"You guys should come to our picnic." Yugi grinned, noticing Yami was exiting the General's office, his face long and drawn in silence. He could get nothing over their mental link, the ancient king had clamped his thoughts shut firmly.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged, "but you know me, I'd much rather figure out that device. Those translations you and Daniel did for me should help. Hey Yami." Sam threw him a wave as the Pharaoh came to stand beside his partner.

Yami grace her with a tender smile. "Major, remember to eat tomorrow won't you?" He played, "don't just drown yourself in your work."

"Yes, yes, I know." She laughed with a wave.

"I mean it Samantha." Yami waggled a finger, "your worse than aibou, and he is pretty bad."

"Oh leave her be Yami." Yugi swatted him, "See you all Thursday," the young man gave a small yawn, "don't worry Colonel, I'm sure things will pick up and you can play the American Hero again. You never know, P8A-389 might turn out to be a horrible alien race that wishes to consume poor little Earth!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose..." He added a yawn to his annoyance.

Yami swelled up the shadows and Yugi waved as they both vanished from the briefing room. Jack groaned, sinking back further into his chair.

"It's not fair; I want cool shadow powers so I wouldn't have to drive all the way home."

"Well," Daniel dared to race his head, "there are still two Millennium Items as of yet unclaimed..."

"Heh?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"Well," the archaeologist simply stood to leave, "I'm just saying...the Pharaoh's Court is incomplete. Don't wish too hard, Jack, you might end up losing an eye." He wandered down the stairs, leaving the Colonel in a state of confusion.

"Okay..." Jack slapped his hands upon the table, "that was random, even for Danny."

"I do agree." Sam furrowed her brow, "I wonder what's got into him."

00000000000000000

00000000000

000

He loved the peacefulness of the evenings when he was given leave to be himself, to enjoy things he enjoyed. Like reading political magazines, newspapers or simply watching the news. The simple things that gave him some independence from Yugi, his own personality, and his individual likes and made him separate from his lighter half.

That and he just simply loved the time spent alone.

He was a very solitary person.

Maybe it was being raised as a king that caused it; it even affected Yugi to a degree. They both didn't mind their own company; they craved personal space and perfection. Indeed he knew they could very well have been quite happy on their own, functioning easily without outside interference.

Still humans had been created as social beings. As much as he disliked physical touch from anyone other than Yugi or Grandfather, it was a part of daily life, as was the usual chores that came with keeping a house, a baby, a job, money, shopping, friends...

Still, Yugi was not a messy, crowded person. He kept their apartment in order with clean perfection. Only the bedroom had disarray, considering it was his aibou's private area and inwardly, just like his soul-room, Yugi had that care-free abashed side that lead to a messy room of clothing being randomly discarded and not picked up again until washing day.

Outwardly, he knew his partner liked to appear as though he had order, yet inside he kept his care-free spirit locked away for only him to see.

That was his privilege of being the other side of his partner. They could both see the perfections and imperfections that they had as separate entities and work towards being purely a single entity in unity. It would be a long road, but they had the time.

Yami felt the sudden jolt of weight upon his lap as Yugi's hit him full on, near tipping the couch back at the sudden influx. The ancient king slowly peered over the edge of his newspaper, his stark red eyes staring into Yugi's bright shimmering grin.

"I have solved the world's problems!" Yugi laughed in triumph.

Yami perked up an eyebrow, turning his attention back to his reading.

"Really? What have you solved my dearest aibou? Poverty? Global warming? The Economic Crisis? Terrorism?"

The young man pouted, even if he couldn't see him, Yami sensed the motion and smirked behind his paper. Yugi shifted in his lap, poking his chin over the top of the newspaper.

"Okay, so maybe not the world's problems...but I have solved something!"

"Really?" Rolling out the word in a bored fashion Yami sighed, folding up his paper and throwing it to one side to turn his full attention onto his partner. Yugi pulled out two photos and threw them into his line of vision.

Tilting his head to one side Yami gave a confused face at the images. One picture held Kala sitting in the park, a picture Yugi had just managed to catch before the sunlight had vanished; the other was a rather odd photo of Malik standing beside his beloved motor-bike; looking like Malik usually did; a punk Egyptian with an over-love of golden, shiny things.

Yugi grinned and slowly placed the photographs together. He raised both eyebrows, leaning forward.

"Am I brilliant or what!?" He gave a laugh, throwing his legs over the side of the couch and snuggling down as he gazed at the two photos. For a moment the ancient king didn't respond, then slowly he reached out a hand, touching Yugi's face and gently brushing aside a lock of his frazzled fringe.

"Let me get this straight aibou, you want to give my Sau to the Tomb Keeper?"

Yugi propped himself up on an elbow, swatting Yami's face with a photograph.

"Yami, Kala isn't yours."

"She is under my protection, therefore mine. I am Pharaoh, everything is mine aibou!"

"Right...Mr. Territorial," Yugi grinned. "Well, she'll soon be under Maliks protection then, if you want to put it that way-."

"No."

"Yes."

"No...he's all...weird." Yami pulled a face, wincing at a sudden mental image that caused Yugi to laugh aloud.

Glaring at his lighter half Yami growled. "I'll never agree to it, even if Malik pays me with a country, I won't sell a daughter of Egypt to him. How do I know if he'd stay faithful for Eternity...that's a long time. I'd be different than what we have, what Ryou and Bakura have...even what Seto and Serenity have. Kala is of Duel Monster stock. Besides, Malik is a fling kind of man."

"Ah-ha, you really don't know that Yami, he just looks that way because he's built up the image to protect himself against getting hurt." Yugi cracked a grin, "You will give in, just you wait and see." The young man crawled up, placing both hands upon the back of the couch and smirking into the king's face playfully.

He kissed his forehead before swinging himself off the couch. Adding a small tilt to his walk, causing Yami to follow his every movement with carefully keen eyes, Yugi waved the photos in the air as he vanished into the kitchen.

"Just you wait and see, I betcha I can get them together in two weeks! Before I leave with the Major to do that training at the Academy, I will get them together."

"Fine!" Yami grumbled, "You're on." He sat back, thinning his eyes as he reached for his newspaper once more but barely had a moment to open it when he sensed the disturbance in the air of the apartment. Sol had woken up.

\That Sol?\ Yugi's mental voice called out and Yami stood quickly, shadows swelling after him as he walked towards the master bedroom.

\I'll get him.\ He shoved open the door and slid into the darkness, wandering towards the small cot and peering down into it to watch the baby wiggle, arms out stretched, red eyes wide and receiving. The baby still hadn't uttered a single sound since his kidnapping. No doctor they went to could tell them what had transpired. The child was mute. Yet Yugi remained firmly in belief the baby would speak again and if his beautiful hikari had faith that it would be so, then he would also believe it.

After all, the Sol they'd met from the future had spoken perfect words fit for a Prince of the Shadows.

Carefully Yami plucked him from the small cot, wrapping him in a fuzzy shawl sent all the way from Egypt. It had once been his own when he had been but a babe, kept by the Tomb Keepers all these long years. Ishuzi had given it to them with a board smile upon her face, one he had not seen before. Her eyes had spoken of happiness in her own life, as if something wonderful had transpired, or she had seen something within her visions that had given her great cheerfulness.

Yugi hadn't asked her what she saw in their future.

He was sure his aibou no longer wished to know. Their lives were to busy, to full, too crammed for the future to be worried about. Yami gave a small smile as he carefully carried Sol back out into the warm living room. Maybe his aibou would be distracted by his new match-making game to become worried about work. Still, he recalled the offer the General had made to him privately.

It was still available. Peering into the kitchen, watching as Yugi happily manned the large wok over the gas-stove Yami leant upon the wall, rocking Sol back and forth as he watched his partner work. His slim features elegantly obvious in the chosen design of his clothing, his hair bundled up tightly with tussles of it freely wavering in his movements.

The ancient king smiled, still amazed that something so beautiful had come from him so long ago when they had been one – torn apart by dark magic. Single human soul so painfully shattered and yet something good and been born from such evil.

Suddenly Yugi paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Yugi touched his backside, "have I got something on me?" He spun around, trying to gain a view of himself.

Yami chuckled, "no aibou, I was simply admiring myself."

"Oh shut up!" Yugi squeaked, giving a blush, "go and sit and read your freaking newspaper or you won't get dinner."

"I'm afraid that threat doesn't work on me aibou, I eat because I enjoy it, not because I need to-." Yami blinked, noticing Yugi's glare. He quickly turned, smiling to himself as he wandered away, not wanting to invoke the young man's wrath.

"Tea should count herself lucky she didn't get tied down to a perfectionist." He grumbled.

"I heard that!"

Yami winced as Yugi appeared at the doorway. The ancient king grinned, giving a wink.

"Love you too aibou."

"Just read your newspaper." Yugi waved his spatula, "Otherwise I really won't be able to make this dinner for Ryou and Bakura with you distracting me and then Bakura will give you a whining about the hospitality of your house."

"As you wish, little one." Settling down into his couch Yami sighed, propping Sol onto his lap, giving the baby his pacifier as the boy lay between his legs. Unfolding his newspaper Yami sighed, flicking through the pages until he reached the worldly events section. Sometimes he had to wonder what was worse, Earth's petty little worries or the worries that waited them in the distant stars.

0000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000

"I just don't get women!" Across from him an aspirated Malik glared into his thick-shake, twirling the straw around in distain.

Yugi choked on his coffee and felt Ryou gently pat his back to sooth the hot liquid down.

"What?" Malik snorted.

"Oh," Yugi coughed, clearing his throat, "Just thinking of the irony of having the same conversation in little under a week." Rising to his feet Yugi took the take-away bags, holding one out to Ryou to take.

Malik quickly caught up with them, balancing his thick-shake in his hands as he opened the door for the two lights to wander through. Yugi shouted a thankyou back towards Abe and the diner owner waved at their departure.

"I dare say, Yugi, this place is quite cheerful." Ryou flashed a grin, "the people are rather nice."

"Yeah, they are...though, some of the teens are a bit rough, Kala got ruffled up the other day...poor darling. Yami went on a hunt and they haven't been bothering people since. It was so classic, felt like the old days when he use to run around mind-crushing the bad-guys."

"Ah, protective of his clan members as usual I see." Ryou laughed. "Bakura has a tenancy to be that way too...you should see him with my butler. I swear, if anything happened to dear old Edison Bakura would crack-it. He loves the old man dearly."

"Bakura...really?" Yugi gasped, "he's going soft?"

"Don't tell him that." Ryou laughed.

"So, ah, were we heading?" Malik glanced to Yugi as the young man paused by the side of the road crossing, checking that the pram he pushed Solomon in wasn't about to run away on him if he shifted the bag of take-away lunch into the carry compartment.

"Bakura and Yami are meeting us in the park for lunch, hence the take-away. It's a picnic Malik..."

"I still don't get women."

"Yes, Malik," Ryou gave him a shove, "we gathered that already."

"Hey, come on...when you live with a sister as...er...straight forward as mine, you get all," Malik paused in the middle of the walk-way and gave a spastic movement, "disillusioned."

Laughing Yugi tugged Malik back into their line, "I'm sure she doesn't mean to get on your nerves Malik."

"She needs to get hitched with that archaeologist guy of yours so she can stop bothering me about marriage and continuing the line of the Tomb Keepers and blaa, blaa, blaa...and then the other day she sprouted something really weird about the blood-line becoming to weakened to continue the task of protecting the Pharaoh and our people, and then something about diversity of race...and I think I heard something about...nope, can't remember but it was really weird.."

"Well," Ryou rubbed his chin, "you do live in an underground society, Malik, that has little connection with the out-side world. How long would it take before you're all inter-breeding."

"Already happening." Malik waved a hand at him.

"Then she's got a point," the healer offered, "your people will inter-breed until you can't anymore. You're out here in the surface world so maybe she's trying to encourage you to look at more fish that inhabit this big wide sea."

Malik stared at him dumbly.

"You're weird. I've decided I don't get you too, I'm lumping you with the women."

"Oh how glorious." Ryou rolled his eyes.

Yugi glanced behind at them both as they entered in the park-lands, "well, if your that snotty about it Malik, I've got the perfect answer for you."

"You do!?"

"Yep." He paused, propping the pram to a stop with one foot as he rambled round the back pocket of his jeans. "What do you think of this?" Yugi pulled out a photo from his wallet, passing it to the tomb keeper.

Ryou bent over Malik's shoulder, his eyes widening slightly.

"Is that Kala? My, Yugi, you should get into photography, I had no idea you could take such shots."

"Digital camera's make a difference." The young man shrugged, "sadly Yami managed to drown mine again..."

Ryou smirked, "Yes, Bakura has the same habit."

"She's Solomon's wet-nurse." Yugi answered Malik's unspoken question. The Tomb Keeper snagged the photo from him, staring with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I had a feeling she'd be along your line of sight." Yugi rubbed his head, "I believe the words Yami used where 'if Malik sees that I'll kill him.'" Yugi deepened his voice to the Pharaohs tone, striking a pose on the side-walk.

"And you, naturally, ignored him." Ryou laughed, slinking an arm around Malik's shoulder as the tomb keeper continued to stare at the photo in his hands.

"Naturally! Malik's life is expendable in this sense." Yugi smirked, "So, Malik...be on your best behaviour today."

"What?" He blinked, coming out of his trance, "why?"

"Because she's meeting us in the park." Stealing back the photograph he shoved the pram along and flashed a grin back in the direction of the tomb keeper, "come on!"

"What?" Splattering Malik ran towards him, "are you trying to set me up?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be a loner for eternity if you're not careful."

"He's got a point." Ryou waggled a finger, "you're not like us, we have our other-halves, you've yet to find someone to enjoy immortality with."

"Yeah, that the point guys..." Malik spread his hands, "I'm an Item Holder, I'm immortal, no girl I find will be...right...Yugi?"

Yugi grinned, "Kala's Sol's Sau for a reason Malik, she's got shadow-magic in her blood. She feeds off shadow-magic the same as Sol does. As long as she has a supply of shadow-magic, she's stuck in the same boat us as."

"Wooo..." Ryou ribbed Malik playfully, "hear that. Gotcha-self a fish." The English-gentle-man laughed as he caught up with Yugi, leaving the Egyptian standing in silence.

He tilted his head back and gave a groan, loud enough for his two wandering friends to catch.

"Why do I feel like I'm back in high-school!"

Ryou shouted back, "because Yugi has unknown mental problem about that period of time...ouch...Yugi. Good grief, are you wearing high-heels or something because that actually hurts."

"It's supposed to Ryou. That's the point of grinding my heel into your toes."

00000000000000000000

000000000000

00000

Yami gave a long sigh, stretching his arms high into the sky and tipping back in a long arch. His dark blue skivvy rose above his waist-line. He sensed Bakura's fingers as they closed around his waist and he swung back an elbow, causing the thief king to release him and they sparred across the green lawn in perfect grace.

"Getting old my lord." Bakura chuckled, counter-acting a swift move.

"Old," Yami ducked and swerved, "only as old as you."

"Wooo..." Bakura sneered, "that was a lame come-back."

Yami threw forward a punch, looping around as the ancient thief blocked it, with a swift motion the king swung a leg, knocking Bakura flat onto the grass.

"Your legs are too close together," Yami stood over him, "to become perfectly grounded, you must be one with the earth...wasn't it you who told me this so long ago?"

"Oh shut your face." Bakura groaned, throwing himself upright with a swell of shadow magic.

Yami waggled a finger. "And don't do that in public?"

"What public?"

The sound of applause caused them both to jerk around suddenly. Yami sighed in relief as he spied Kala standing in the shade of the near-by tree. The young woman's ease with the darkness of the shade caused him to carefully study her shadow, noticing the floating form of the Winged Kuriboh watching faithfully from the side lines.

"Bravo!" Kala laughed, "you two really do go all out at each other. I guess already being dead helps..."

She wandered into the sunlight, joining them in the grass area. Yami tilted slightly to look upwards into her face, noticing the paint stains in her hair once more. She wore a simple pair of black slacks and a long grey shirt tied up tightly at the back.

"Let me take a guess at what you were doing? More painting?" He reached up, brushing at the paint.

"It's still in there...oh man...I thought I got that out." She rubbed at the stained hair, "Yugi sent me a random text message saying to come down...is he feeling alright, because it was a very weird text message."

Yami cracked a grin, "he's playing a game Kala...I'd be careful, he gets into these moods sometimes."

"Really..." She rubbed her chin. "A game...what is he up to now I wonder?"

"I wouldn't worry," Yami patted her arm, "you'll find out soon enough."

"You know..." Kala raised an eyebrow, "it's the weirdest thing..." She looked towards Yami, "I'm able to look over you and yet you still give me the impression that you're taller than me."

"It's an illusion," Bakura chuckled, "it helps him with his ego."

"Oh do shut up." Yami sighed heavily and turned away, offering his back. "Come on, just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm in anyway deprived. Get on Kala."

Kala squealed, "oh...you're just like Daddy!" She hoisted herself onto his back, giving a laugh as he bore her weight in perfect balance.

"Show off." Giving Yami a wide smirk Bakura started down the near-by path, slinging his giant, coloured scarf around his neck once more. "And I'm not sure if I'd like to be compared to Chaos..."

"What's wrong with my Daddy?"

"Just not my choice of Duel Monster for a deck."

Kala threw out her tongue, "my Daddy is a grand Duel Monster. He just doesn't obey the rules practically well, that's all."

Yami gave a laugh, "he wouldn't be the only one of my subjects to forget the rules." The Pharaoh's sharp red eyes sparkled with amusement towards Bakura, who simply sighed heavily, choosing to ignore the jibing comment.

They continued to walk in silence through the park-land, taking in the glorious warmth of the pristine spring day. No words needed to be shared to enjoy the still moment.

Suddenly a loud voice broke through their peace and Yami twisted around, giving a smile as he noticed Yugi waving on small hill-side, their chosen space for the picnic shaded by a giant over-hanging tree.

Turning from the path they journeyed towards the gathered friends. Letting Kala slid down Yami shook his illusionary body, seeming loosen his clothing before hugging Yugi around the shoulders.

Yugi grinned into his face, "Have a good talk you two?" He glanced to Bakura, the thief king kneeling beside the baby pram, pulling faces at the tinny bundle within.

Yami answered for him, "It was an enlightening conversation and afterwards I whooped his gluteus maximus."

"Good to hear you're keeping up your standards," Malik spread the blanket across the grass, "because your highness, you never know, he might just one day decide to go feral again and try to kill Yugi."

"Hmm..." Bakura grinned devilishly, "now there is an interesting idea-." Ryou swiped his dark half firmly over the head.

"Oh don't talk so rudely, the two of you; we have a lady in our mists. A little manners is appropriate every now and then."

"Yes, mother." Malik sneered.

"No, that'd be Yugi." Bakura cackled only to be swiped again, though slightly firmer. He crawled away from Ryou's arm-length.

Yugi rolled his eyes, giving Kala's hand a tug. "Kala I'd like you to meet Malik Ishtar, current High Priest of the Pharaoh-."

"Thank Ra its not Seth yet, I'd die...again...don't hit me Ryou."

Ignoring Bakura's whine Yugi smiled, giving Malik a wave as the Egyptian ever so slightly stepped forward, offering his hand coyly.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Likewise!" Kala grinned, "Wow Yugi...all your friends are hot."

"I know, funny that." Yugi smirked towards Yami. The Pharaoh simply shook his head with a heavy sigh.

\It won't work aibou.\

\Oh, ye of little faith.\

00000000000000000

00000000000

000

There was nothing better than spending a warm spring afternoon with friends, cheerfully laughing over the most idiotic thing or discussing the deep and meaning issues that surrounded them daily. He knew inside that such suspended moments would not last, that some day he was going to grow into someone he wouldn't now recognise. These precious memories of lounging in the warmth of a bright sun would become photographs in a book in which he would pull from a shelf in some far distant future. How long would be live? The legend that floated with the Items very well stated that he would live to see the end of eternity and the beginning of it anew.

It was a terrifying thought.

One that lingered even as he moved from Yami's shoulder to stand and shake off the grass attached to his pants.

"Thanks for coming down from your lofty tower Kala, I hope we didn't impend upon any paintings needed for that new releasing of Duel Monster Cards." Yugi smirked as the young woman stood, giving a long stretch.

"Ah, Pegasus usually gives me plenty of time." She placed a finger to her cheek in thought, "I think he kind of likes me."

"Erk." Ryou pulled a face, "good grief, terrible, terrible memories..."

"Oh come on, he's quite a lot better now." Kala insisted, "but yes, I really should get back to painting. I'm doing a new round of some of the old fashioned cards, you know, the ones you guys possibly still have lying around somewhere from years ago." Her hand waved around in the air.

"Yeah, imagine if we played with one of Seto's holograms now, I think our Monsters are out-dated in appearances. I know mine look all the lot more horrible and ghastly now. I think the ratings for the game has gone up too." Malik grinned. "Love it."

"Oh, yes, you would." Ryou sighed sadly. "Well, it was lovely to see you again Kala."

"Thanks Professor! Ta now Mr. Thief guy, and careful with that baby. If he's hurt, I'll blow a hole through your skull with my canon."

"What, I'm holding him correctly right?" Bakura snorted, "like I'd drop the Pharaoh's pip-squeak, hell would break lose if that happened."

Kala rolled her eyes.

"Seeya Yugi, bye my lord." She turned to leave. Yugi pounced, snagging Malik's hand and hoisting him upright to his feet. He squeaked at the sudden jolting, surpised the short man beside him had the strength to pull him fully upright without a single strain.

"Malik," Yugi whispered, "offer to take her home, via shadow portal."

"What?"

"Do it, quick, before Yami offers."

"Um...why?"

"Because I said so...Kala!" Yugi shouted, giving a wave, "Malik say's he'll take you home via shadow portal, that way you can get their quicker!"

"Really?" The young woman blushed, "he would?"

"Yeah!" Yugi clapped an arm around the startled Egyptian's shoulder, "he'd love too."

"Yugi, I am going to kill you." Malik hissed into the shorter man's ear.

"Malik, her father is the Dark Magician of Chaos-."

"He is what?!" He gasped suddenly, his eyes widening. "Her Dad is...him!"

"I know you like dangerous situations, come on, think about it...this is a great opportunity to walk the line." Yugi ribbed him with an elbow, forcing him to walk forward, his attitude slightly changed.

Malik offered his hand, flashing a small grin back in Yugi's direction. One he returned in full vigour, watching them wander off into the shadows to vanish from sight. Clapping his hands together Yugi gave a cheer.

"I am so good at this!"

\What'd you do aibou? I thought he'd panic the moment you mentioned her father?\ Yami's voice poked his mental barriers and he laughed aloud, waggling a finger at the Pharaoh as he aided Ryou in gathering up the blanket and supplies, only half watching as Bakura strolled around with Sol in his arms, still managing to pull faces at the baby.

\Yami...if there is one thing I know about Malik, it's that he lives off of excitement and thrill.\

\Don't celebrate to soon aibou.\ Yami flashed a wiry smirk, \our bet is still on, I won't say they're together until I see something I can firmly rely upon. I don't give up daughters of Egypt for nothing.\ The Pharaoh winked as he bent to pick up the picnic basket, slinging it over his shoulder.

\I know, I know.\ Yugi sighed mentally, \I'm working on it, oh mighty lord.\

\You'd better remember it.\

"Ah!" Bakura gave a sudden cry of victory, causing every eye to look his way, "I did it," the ancient spirit laughed, "he pulled a face at me!"

"And I would too," Yami muttered, "with your hideousness face staring down at me, its quite obvious he's revolted by your incompetent stupidity. I'm telling you, the lad's going to grow up with a firm understanding that his uncle is a mental lunatic." Yami wandered towards his friend as they took up their walk back to the apartment. Bakura kicked at his shins; refuting the claim in a babbling of ancient Egyptian Yugi didn't want to translate in his own head.

He sighed as Ryou fell in line beside him, pushing the vacant pram along.

"Really, those too," the young English-lord smiled warmly, "they're the best of friends."

"Yeah," Yugi scratched his head, "I think it's the way they insult each other...must be some kind of reverse form of affection. You know, Ryou, I've been thinking of taking up study again."

"Are you quite serious?" Ryou gasped, looking down at the young man beside him.

Yugi shrugged, "Well, yeah...it's just a thought, thinking of doing psychology or behavioural science."

"Where did this come from? Not that I think it's a bad thing, goodness me, knowledge is a powerful thing...but...I never pegged you as a behavioural scientist?"

Watching Yami ahead of them, laughing in the presence of his ancient friend Yugi smiled softly, turning his attention to the warm sky and the shimmering silver of the glistening trees within the park-land.

"I don't know Ryou, but somehow, having Yami around...just makes me feel I need to know more, for the future. I don't know what it will bring. Heavens, I already know I live long enough to see a Federation Empire emerge...so...maybe I need to start training for it right here, right now?"

"Couldn't hurt," Ryou mused, "really...it couldn't hurt. My question to you, dear little one," placing a hand upon his friends shoulder Ryou eyed him darkly, "as your Healer and friend, is...do you have the time, the energy, the strength to try it?"

Yugi sighed, his brow furrowing hard, "yeah...that was my question to."

000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

Hammond watched as the gate flared to life, erupting in its usual shimmering bloom across the gate-room. He stood, waiting for the arrival of the flag-team and gave a cheerful smile as Yugi suddenly bounded through the whole-hole, a skip to his walk as he threw his arms wide.

The rest of the team followed, with Yami and Teal'c at the rear.

"Break out the fishin' gear, General...our work is DONE!" Jack threw an arm around Yugi's shoulder as the young man happily laughed.

"I take it," giving them all a welcoming nod Hammond unfolded his arms from across his board chest, "that your mission was successful?"

"In a word, sir... Yes!" Yugi grinned.

"In two words...Yes sir!" Jack blinked slightly. The Major rolled her eyes.

"Your initial report said the Volien were a simple agrarian society?" Hammond raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Passing over her p90 to the air-personnel within the gate-room Sam nodded towards him, "yes, sir they are."

"However, the Voliens introduced to another race, friends of there." Daniel offered.

"Who," Jack threw up a hand, "while lacking a sense of humour, make of it with advanced technology." The Colonel seemed to do a small inward jig, obviously thinking of space-guns. Beside him Yugi laughed again at his officers attics.

"Yes," Sam lined up beside the Colonel, "they just wanted to make sure we were trustworthy first."

"Anyway," waving a hand around flamboyantly Jack whistled, "long story short...I think we just carried out our standing orders sir!"

Teal'c strolled towards them, offering his own thoughts with his usual carefully planned words, "Indeed. We may have found a race both willing and capable of defending this world against the Goa'uld-."

"You speak as though we cannot do it ourselves." Yami's dark snarl suddenly broke through the cheer. Jack watched as beside him Yugi winced, the young man's hand suddenly grabbing the Puzzle as though the golden object had become increasingly heavy around his neck.

Strolling down the ramp Yami brushed past, his glare darking, "I am insulted that you take my protection so lightly, after all I and those of my court have done for this planet."

"Yami..." Yugi whispered, "please...your choking me."

The ancient king paused for a moment, then turned, "I'll pick up Solomon from day-care aibou." Shadows swelled within the gate-room, vanishing and leaving behind only a faint whiff of the ominous clouds. Yugi collapsed back onto the ramp's railing, panting heavily for air.

"Kid?!" Grabbing him Jack stared after the Pharaoh, he blinked, feeling something warm and wet on his hands. He pulled them away, staring at the blood.

"Holy Hannah, Yugi you're bleeding." The Major reacted before the Colonel had a chance. Yugi waved them both off, shaking his head.

"I'm fine. It's nothing, the chain just cut into my neck...I didn't wear my choker."

Daniel helped him stand, "He's never acted that way. Yugi...Yugi...is he alright?"

Shaking his head Yugi gently stood on his own, brushing off the team, "I don't know...um...General, sorry...can you all please continue, I have to see Janet or Ryou-."

"Of cause son." Hammond nodded carefully, then glanced to Daniel, "go with him."

"I will." Jack stepped up. "Come on kid."

Watching as they both left through the blast-doors Hammond turned back towards the remainder of the team, his eyes questioning. Seeming to take point Sam drew back her shoulders.

"Ah, on another note sir...we have just returned from several hours of talks. They would like to move the negotiations up to state level."

"Well done," Hammond nodded in approval, "Perpahs while I inform the President, you can all prepare a mission briefing."

"Yes sir."

Sam glanced towards Daniel, who grinned back in her direction as the General turned to leave. The old man paused, glancing back for a moment as a thought came to mind.

"By the way...what do our new friends all themselves?"

"The Ashen, sir." Sam grinned. "They call themselves the Ashen."

0000000000000000000

00000000000

000

Jack watched as Yugi slipped his shirt over his head, giving a heavy sigh as Ryou tut-tutted behind him. The English lord had taken up part-time work within the SGC, penning future heavier work if so desired. His healing abilities freed up the doctors to work on the worst of those injured, considering it only took the young man a matter of seconds to mend bumps, scratches and other smaller issues that arose when one tramped across the galaxy.

"You going to tell me what that was all about kid?" Jack perked up an eyebrow, noticing Yugi winced as Ryou tenderly placed his hands across the cut around his neck. Soft light glowed from the Ring as the building of energy was transferred into the flesh.

"Don't worry, sir, please," Yugi flashed a weak smile, "its fine...something weird just went on that caused Yami to snap a bit."

"Kid, he doesn't usually hurt you-."

"All finished Yugi."

"Thanks Ryou." Yugi grinned, "are you coming home with me? We can get fish and chips on route?"

"Sure, let me gather my gear and tell Janet I'm off." Ryou moved away and Yugi turned his attention back to the worried look Colonel. Pulling his tight shirt back over his head Yugi tucked it down, ignoring the stained blood upon it. He hopped off the bed, gathering up his bag.

"Sir, I promise Yami meant no harm."

The Colonel's brow furrowed, "I thought I knew him...I thought I was getting to know him."

Yugi laughed softly, "Colonel, no one can know him better than I can. We had a good day today, sir, don't let him spoil it with his ego."

"He has got a point though," Jack offered, "we really never did thank him, nor you or any of you, for helping us."

"Sir, we're citizen of the Planet Earth too, we don't need to be thanked."

Wandering from the infirmary with Ryou beside him Yugi chanced a glance back in the Colonel's direction. The man was watching him keenly as if trying to notice something off or find something to pounce upon to keep him in the safe haven of the SGC. Furrowing his brow Yugi shook his head, deciding he was two confused to think about the Colonel at the present time.

It was Yami he had to think about, why had the Pharaoh reacted in such a manner? It was unusual, though he wasn't surprised. With Yami he was never surprised any longer; he'd gotten over that many years ago.

00000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000000

He'd opted to say in the apartment. Technically he couldn't really be bothered going to the SGC when all his hikari did was heal little scratches and bumps. Neither had the Pharaoh or the General of the base for that matter, given him permission to wander around aimlessly freaking out the air-personnel which would have been a rather lot of fun.

It was boring if he couldn't freak them out, and considering neither himself nor the Pharaoh knew if they could separate from their other halves between planets, he could not be permitted to join an SG team unless his hikari did.

Which was unlikely at the moment.

No, they needed to find a particular time to test the ability of separating their split soul over thousands of light-years and now was not that time.

Therefore, he was quite content to recline back in a chair, watch anime, read the Pharaoh's boring works on political jargon and play on-line games via the great creation of the PS2.

Shooting another zombie through the skull Bakura hooted in glee, "take that...and that...and...What, no...I am not dead, don't shoot me, you're on my freaking team!"

Throwing the controller across the room Bakura snarled, "you lame excuse of a comrade, back-stabbing, soul-sucking...I should penalty game...you...oh..."

Shadow's gathered, swelling around a thin form. Perking an eyebrow Bakura thinned his lips as the Pharaoh appeared in the centre of the living room.

Switching off the volume of the television Bakura propped himself up with his hands.

"Welcome...back...oh...what did you do this time?" Bakura stood from his seat, watching as Yami carefully placed Sol down into his cot within the sitting-room. The ancient king knelt, his physical form trembling slightly as Bakura crouched beside him, gently touching his shoulder.

His usually sarcastic tone dropped away, revealing the unnatural tenderness, "Atemu?"

"I...I...don't know what came over me." Yami whispered softly, staring at his trembling hands, "I swear it Akeifa, I'd never felt so humiliated in my entire life...and I don't even know why!? I think I hurt Yugi. I had to get out of there before I did worse!"

Bakura nodded slowly, "He'll understand Atemu, Ryou always understands me. Come on," using one arm Bakura hoisted his fellow spirit up right, "let's get some tea into you, or would you like some of my wine-."

"My wine."

"Finders keepers, me-lord."

00000000000000

0000000000

000

"I wouldn't worry Yugi," Ryou hoisted himself out of the front seat of the car, bearing the package of hot chips and fish. Yugi slipped himself from the driver's seat, slamming the door and wandering after his friend towards his apartment block. Together they thumped their way up the flight of stairs.

"Every now and then Bakura forgets he's linked to me and does something damaging. Not like he use to be when Zork had control, but enough to hurt." The healer rubbed his neck, "I think they forget these Items of theirs do house their half of our soul...not us and it can affect things physically. Dark magic, Yugi, we have to remember, we're made of dark magic."

Yugi rubbed his head, "I know. Weird to think that isn't it," he sighed as he reached for his keys dangling from his belt, his twin pistols still in place under his long trench coat. Reaching the door to his apartment he fiddled for a moment. "We were created because dark magic tore a single soul in half. It must have been something terrible...its little wonder neither of them has revealed any of it to us."

"Oh well," Ryou gave a smile as the door swung open to reveal a warm interior, "we can both be hikari's together heh."

Yugi grinned, clapping Ryou heartily on the back, "agreed my friend, agreed!"

The television was on, though the sound was barely above a nibbling whisper with two voices speaking over it. Yugi paused, listening to the conversation between the two dark spirits. He wandered into the living room, noticing Sol was happily within his bouncy crib.

"We're home." He interjected, slipping his coat from his shoulders and slinging it over a chair.

Yami twisted slightly towards him. Yugi flashed a smile as he approached Sol, kneeling beside the tiny boy who made excited movements with his hands.

"Did Kala give us more milk?"

"Yes aibou."

"Good." Standing once more Yugi moved towards the master bedroom, throwing over his shoulder to Ryou.

"I'm going to take a shower before dinner, is that alright Ryou?"

"Yes, of cause, I'll keep the chips and fish warm in the oven." Giving a wave Ryou walked around into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Yugi wandered into the master-bedroom, clipping the door shut, throwing his gear down into one corner as he stripped off his heavy SG gear. The relief was welcome, even the weight of his twin pistols clunking onto the floor was a pleasure. The day had been long, as nearly all of them where beginning to be.

By the end of the shower the heat had scorched off the grime that had covered his skin, the sweat that had gathered during the trekking across muddy terrain. It was almost as if he'd woken up from a dazing dream the moment he stepped out of the alcove into the steam to dry off.

Exiting the bathroom he wasn't surprised to see Yami perched upon the bed, reading a discarded magazine. Smiling faintly Yugi trotted over the chest of draws to one side of the room, speaking over his shoulder.

"You really scared Jack Yami, I had a hard time convincing him that I was going to be fine coming back here." Yugi pulled on the loose slacks, reaching for a shirt but paused and shivered as cold hands touched his shoulders, brushing away his wet hair to reveal his neck-line. The red welt still remained, even after healing. Yami carefully trailed a finger over it before folding his arms tightly around the young man's shoulders, pulling him close.

"I'm...sorry." He ancient king whispered into his shoulder and Yugi closed his eyes, resting back into the arms with their strangle hold. He reached up, clasping his own hands firmly around the Pharaohs.

"I forgive you. You know I always will, other me." For a time they stood interlinked until Yugi shifted, turning around and placing but hands upon Yami's chest. He furrowed his brow.

"Yami...I am sorry, too, I don't understand why I didn't receive any of your frustration or that you'd been insulted. I seriously did not pick up anything, even after we came through the gate...it was a little weird. Maybe it tipped you off or something, or maybe it was me-."

"I've thought about it aibou, and I am unsure." Yami pressed a finger to Yugi's lips, "I will discuss it further tomorrow and if Bakura and I decide it is an issue we will take it up with Seth and inquire to his knowledge."

"Yami, they're going to go ahead with the negotiations."

"And so they should, aibou...this may simply be a part of something much bigger." Yami gave a forced smile and Yugi pouted.

"Yami, don't give me that. I know something has got to you, what is it? Is it that you're not respected as a Pharaoh, or that no one knows about Malik's people and their technology...the problem is, Yami...you've only just started to rebuild your Empire."

"I know." Yami handed him a shirt and Yugi slipped it over his shoulders before snuggling into his darker halves strange, cold embrace as they wandered slowly from the bed-room. "I know that aibou, but something...something just fells wrong. I cannot explain it but it does. I will apologise to the General and the Colonel for my behaviour if I find it uncalled for."

Yugi giggled, "once a Pharaoh, always a Pharaoh."

"I only ever apologise to you, aibou."

"I know," Yugi smiled at the tender gaze he received before a plate of fish and chips was shoved into his hands as Ryou strolled past.

"Enjoy your dinner." Ryou laughed, seating himself before the television.

"Thanks Ryou." Yugi called over Yami's shoulder, hiding his plate away from the Pharaoh with a small glare.

"This conversation isn't finished Yami, but right now my stomach is telling me it needs food."

"I understand aibou," Yami strolled away towards the kitchen, "I'll give Sol his feed."

"Thanks."

00000000000000000

00000000000

0000

It was as though he was a teenager again; back during that episode when Anubis had risen from the grave and trapped him within the Millennium Puzzle, without Yami, without his friends, until they, naturally, figured out a way to find him. As they always had.

But this time, he was alone within the corridors that went ever onward, the doors opening one after the other as he wandered aimlessly with no direction.

"Yami?" He called out, "Atemu?!" His voice echoed with no reply. "That's strange..." Yugi mused, trying another door, "usually he's always around." The heavy iron door eased itself open as he gave it a small shove, entering into a room, one he was sure he had never been into even though both he and Yami had explored the corridors of the Pharaoh's memories many times.

It was painted, unlike the stone rooms and corridors, painted a soft, sky blue that spoke of a child's bedroom. In fact, it was the one colour he was considering painting the spare bedroom within the apartment after Ryou and Bakura discovered a place to say.

It was going to be Sol's colour.

The colour of the sky, of the opening solar system, for Sol, the sun, their sun. The door clipped shut, he ignored it, surprised to find carpet upon the floor. His bare feet pressed into it, revealing it was newly lined.

Though the room looked as though it should of had toys scattered through it, a bed and draws even a desk, it had none.

Nothing.

It was empty.

Only he stood within its brightness.

He and the tiny shiny golden object pressed into the carpet.

Carrying himself slowly towards the glittering gleam Yugi knelt before it, tilting his head to one side as he recognised what it was.

"A piece of the Puzzle." He whispered, "but...what does that mean," he reached for it, noticing the staining of red blood upon its smooth surface. His fingers brushed over it, and his body jolted suddenly. He was wrenched backwards as though someone had tugged a rope firmly around his waist.

Giving a loud cry Yugi tumbled from the bed, scrambling in the tussled blankets. He panted in the darkness of his room, pressing himself firmly to the wall as his mind spun.

Yami's shadowed form appeared suddenly beside his own, long arms curling firmly around his chest, gathering him into the reassuring embrace.

"Aibou? You where dreaming, I couldn't get in."

"No...no, Yami...you always monitor my dreams." Yugi panted into the Pharaohs chest, shaking his head. Yami stroked back his golden fringe, studying his lights frantic face.

"Yes, I know aibou, but this one I could not see. What was it? Are you alright?"

"I...I think so...it wasn't anything, just...I really don't know." Whispering Yugi gulped down saliva, pressing himself closer to the Pharaoh's thick darkness, "I think I need a drink."

Yami smiled faintly.

"I'll get you one-."

"NO, don't leave me." He was yanked back, "please..." The voice whined softly and he felt his neck firmly held as Yugi pressed himself into his shoulder.

"What, you want me to carry you to the kitchen then, aibou? Like I did when you where ill. I am not your slave, little one-."

"For tonight, you can be, I had a nightmare, so put up with it!"

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Daniel paused as he watched Yugi ramble through his desk.

"Can't find something for today Yugi?" The archaeologist bent forward in curiosity, slightly surprised his partner was having difficulty with his side of their office considering he was the most organised one of them both.

Yugi poked his head over the top of his desk, flashing a smile.

"You know Solomon from the future...awhile back..."

"Er...yeah." Daniel sat back in his chair, "he gave us four of the Stones. Are you looking for them, because they're right there on the top of your desk-."

"No, I'm looking for something else he had. He had it around his neck when Yami had the Tomb Keepers embalm him. We decided to take it encase we needed it."

"What was it?" Standing from his chair, gathering up his own gear, "Because that meeting with all those big-wigs from Washington is in...five minutes."

"I know, I know...it's a piece of the Millennium Puzzle, I think it comes from the future. I had a weird nightmare last night...well...no...it was a dream, but don't tell Yami that, he's under the impression it was a nightmare...it was about the piece. Its just unusual that I had a dream, since Yami protects my sleep. If the dream got past him then..."

"It has to have a reason, right?"

Yugi nodded, "yep." He ducked back down, sorting through a box. Daniel shook his head, smiling as Yugi near vanished under his desk as he sorted. He heard a muffle shout of victory and then winced as Yugi wacked his head firmly upon the desk top.

"Ouch!"

"Klutz as always Yugi."

"Yeah, yeah...found it though." Pulling himself out as he rubbed his head Yugi stood, holding out the shiny piece of gold.

Daniel shivered, his fingers automatically going to his own bag, his eyes seeming to shine with thought at the gleam of the dangerous gold, formed of human blood and crafted by the darkest of magic's man had known.

"So...what now?"

"No idea." Yugi grinned, grabbing his gear together, "but lets head to that meeting shall we. All those big-wigs in one room! I can't wait."

"Glad some one's excited." Daniel muttered, following his fellow archaeologist out the doors into the winding concrete corridors of the SGC.

"Come on, this is interesting, we've never done something like this before, gotten this far into negotiations with an alien race that actually want to share things with us." Yugi offered.

"I suppose," Daniel sighed, turning a corner into the elevators, "which reminds me, how's Yami? He was acting kind of weird? Is your neck alright?"

Yugi shifted uneasily upon his feet, touching his neck and feeling the usually present choker that stopped the silver chain that held the Puzzle from chaffing.

"It's alright, a little sore but not as bad as it could be without Ryou's help. Yami's fine, Daniel, but I'm going to keep an eye on him. Something weird happened between us that stopped out mental link. I wasn't feeling his emotions and he wasn't feeling mine. That's never happened before; we're usually one and the same."

Daniel furrowed his brow as the elevator stopped and they filed their way out, moving towards the briefing room, already hearing the voices of those sent from Washington muffle out into the corridors.

"I'll admit, that's a bit weird, but...hey," Daniel shrugged with a smile, "that's our job right?"

"Oh yeah," Yugi laughed, stepping into the briefing room and wincing at the sight of the new crowd gathered around the table, "that's our job alright." He sighed, taking a seat beside a stranger. His heart rate climbed unknowingly as the stranger turned to face him, revealing strong features and kindly warm eyes. Brown hair cupped a well shaved, well keep face, one he was sure he'd seen somewhere before, otherwise why else was he feeling the strange sense of recognition.

In his fingers he played with the single golden piece of the future Puzzle.

By the time he awoke from his small daze while everyone was introduced, the lights in the room had been dulled and Sam had come to stand before the gathering in front of a screen displaying a interplanetary map. He had to smile, noticing that she was dressed in military blue get-up, along with the Colonel. Only partly did he listen to her greeting speech, drowning it out as he usually did until he felt Yami poke him mentally, telling him he truthfully did need to be listening.

Tuning back in Yugi turned his attention towards the Major.

"So, out of security concerns, The Ashen wish not to reveal the location of their home world until we have an agreement." She spread her hands.

In a seat one over from Yugi, the Colonel sat forward. "They're a little paranoid."

Daniel poked his head up from his notes, "it seems appropriate since they don't have an Iris like ours."

The already dulled room grew suddenly darker as shadows swelled up and Yami's appearance filled in, revealing the Pharaoh leaning elegantly upon the briefing room table beside Yugi's chair. The king's brow was furrowed, ignoring all the gasps and stares from the new non-SGC personnel at his sudden appearance.

"Does anyone else find it strange that though they are so technologically advanced, they do not have an iris? While...we...apparently are lesser in technology, and do?"

Sam blinked, "I'm sorry Pharaoh, but no, that had not crossed my mind."

"Didn't think so." Yami shrugged, "just a thought. You can continue Major." He graced her with a smile, and she perked up an eyebrow.

"Sorry, sirs..." she inclined her head slightly towards Yami, "may I introduce you to our resident Pharaoh. Please don't be alarmed at his sudden appearance; it's actually quite a natural occurrence here at the SGC."

She offered a warm smile to the slightly startled gathering within the briefing room, "to continue, we do know a couple things about the Ashen, we know that they've created a secondary star in the Volien system by igniting a pas giant thereby doubling the Volien's growing season."

"They made a star? How?" The calm and soft voice spoke out.

Yugi tipped his head up and stared at the man beside him, dressed in a perfect suite. "Careful, Ambassador Joe," Yugi laughed, fiddling with the golden puzzle piece in his fingers, "she'll go off like a rocket in a minute."

Sam shook her head, "Well, theoretically, by increasing the density of a sufficiently massive gas giant until a thermoncular reaction can take place. In fact, Arthur C. Clark pasi-."

Jack butted in, "Ambassador, you gotta be careful about the use of the word 'how' unless you really wanna know." He flashed a smile in Sam's direction. She blushed slightly.

"My mistake, Colonel," Joe perked up an eyebrow, his eyes lingering upon the Major.

"I guess my point is; the achievement it's self goes a long way to prove the Ashen are advanced enough to take on the Goa'uld."

"Indeed," Teal'c spoke up from his position in the shadows of the darkened briefing room, "the Ashen could be formidable allies."

The lights flickered on as the large projector screen behind Sam dimmed and the briefing room returned to his natural lighting.

Hammond leant forward in his chair at the head of the table, "If they are Stargate capable, why is this the first we've heard of them?"

"That's a good question sir," Daniel flicked through his papers, glancing over them, "they do have ships, but they only use them to travel to the planets within the confederation."

"Of which the Volien system is a part?" Hammond inquired.

"Right," Yugi unfolded his legs from his chair, tapping the table, "Borren, the Ashen we talked to, said that both the Ashen and Volien gates were discovered buried kind of like ours was, and no DHD was ever recovered."

"Naturally, the Ashen tried dialling numerous dialling combinations, but without a DHD to compensate for stellar drift, they were stuck like we were."

"We could only go to Abydos." Hammond mused.

"Exactly. It was only after Daniel's discovery of the cartouches on Abydos that we were table to make the drift calculations to successfully dial out to other planets. Add to that the database that Colonel O'Neill retrieved from the ancients, we could offer a whole galaxy of worlds the Ashen never knew existed!" Sam grinned, spreading his hands.

"That news must have come as a shock to them..." The General leant back in his chair, smiling warmly.

Jack gave a sarcastic snort, "Oh, not really."

Joe raised an eyebrow in slightly confusion. Sam rolled her eyes, indicating to the new Ambassador that the Colonel's jibes where not a new occurrence within the briefing room.

"What Jack is trying to say," Daniel offered, "is that if they were surprised, they'd not show it."

"They do not appear to be a race that enjoys the pleasure of emotions." Yami's dull tone vibrated the air as he looked up from playing with a ball of shadows, "it's like an entire planet of Setos and Seths."

Yugi slapped a hand over his mouth as a giggle escaped. "The horror." He squeaked out.

Yami shook his head, "those who do not understand emotions can only look towards their selfish desires."

The Ambassador opened his mouth, appearing as though he was slightly uneasy at speaking.

"The Pharaoh mistrusts the Ashen." Teal'c spoke aloud, causing Joe to glance towards him. "And his opinion in this regard must be considered."

"And it has been, Teal'c." The General stood from his seat, "the Ashen have agree to meet our representatives on P3A-194 tomorrow." Looking to the Ambassador Hammond motioned to Yami, "please make yourself acquainted to the Pharaoh as he is also taking part in these negotiations, as Earth is under the protection of his Court. Colonel O'Neill, both you and Major Carter are to make yourselves available to the Ambassador as consultants."

Sam smiled towards Joe, noticing his grin returned her own.

"Yes, sir." Jack saluted.

The General turned towards Yugi, "in the mean time, Yugi, I would like you, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c to confer with the Voliens, find out how they feel about the Ashen."

"I could tell you their feelings right now, Sir." Daniel motioned to his notes.

The General gave a small laugh, "dig a little deeper. Find out if the Ashen are the good neighbours they seem to be. You embark at 0700. Gentlemen?" He rose, leaving for his office, followed by a number of the gathered big-wigs.

Yugi groaned, throwing his head back and spreading his arms wide in a stretch.

"Well, that was surprisingly short."

"Only because you day-dreamed for half of it abiou."

"Shhh, Yami..." Yugi stood, slapping a hand over the Pharaoh's mouth, "not with Sam so close."

The Major gave a laugh, shaking her head at the young man as she wandered towards him, noticing the Ambassador was looking some-what confused at the obvious playfulness.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't put you to sleep Yugi."

"Oh come on, I have a baby at home who keeps me up half the night anyway." Yugi cracked a grin, "plus Daniel ringing me in the middle of the night to ask me if I know how to spell something in an ancient dead language."

"I've done that once." Daniel snorted as he gathered up his gear, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Yugi shook his head, "nope," he waggled a finger at the disappearing archaeologist vanishing down the stairs into the control room below.

"You've done it three times Daniel! Three!" Yugi shouted the last word.

"Well," Jack clapped Teal'c firmly over the shoulder, eliciting no response from the usually silent Jaffa. "Mess hall it is for me, I am starving." He swung himself away, "gotta prepare for that thrilling conversation tomorrow too, so much humour to bring to a humourless alien race!"

"Lovely, Colonel, lovely." Yugi rolled his eyes, taking up a position beside the Ambassador as he was carried along with the team through no-will of his own, simply a desire to remain beside the Major as she walked.

Noticing the man was staring at his wild locks of hair Yugi threw him a grin.

"Yugi Motou." Yugi offered his hand as they walked down the stairs, "nice to meet you Ambassador Joe. You wouldn't happen to know a Malik Ishtar would you?"

Seemingly shocked at the sudden introduction the Ambassador spluttered for a moment. "Ah," Joe gave a small wince, "yes, I unfortunately do."

Yugi cracked a laugh, "love your reaction."

The stomped down into the near empty control room, viewing the Stargate out the looming windows revealing the embarkation room.

"This stuff still amazes me." Joe whispered. "I just can't get over it..." He ran a hand through his hair, then paused, noticing suddenly the swelling of shadows as Yami drifted through a wall, coming up beside Yugi like a haunting wraith. His red eyes gleamed in silent mirth at the new man's confused expression.

"I take it your an alien, right?" Joe flicked his gaze towards Teal'c, "like the Jaffa?"

Yami blinked, then sneered a grin, revealing canine teeth as his body flickered with shadows. "No...far from it, Ambassador."

"Yami..." Yugi slapped his shoulder, "don't scare the poor man half witless, you'll need him come tomorrow."

Sam kept her laugh to herself, giving Joe a reassuring smile instead as she explained. "Yami is a dead spirit, Ambassador, or one half of a living soul, but the dead half."

"Pardon?" The Ambassadors face paled slightly, looking between Yugi and Yami as they both stood within the control room. Yami shook his head, gliding forward smoothly, floating directly through the Ambassador.

"How did he?" Joe gasped, stepping away from the now solid Pharaoh, who threw another a smirk in his direction. Beside him Jack cracked a laugh, clapping a hand upon the ancient king's shoulder.

Yugi shook his head, giving a sigh.

"I'm sorry Ambassador, my partner is rather amusing at times. I'm his lighter half, the part of the soul that is alive. When Yami and I where a singular person, we where an ancient Pharaoh of Egypt, something terrible happened that resulted in us having to sacrifice ourselves to save the Earth. We shattered our soul into two pieces, binding one to this golden object made of cursed human blood, and the other returned to the stream of life to await the other in the future. Long story short, I found this thingy," Yugi held up the Puzzle, "and unlocked Yami and hey, we've been together ever since. Yami is the Pharaoh though, he looks like him and has all his memories. I'm the host."

"Host? Like a Goa'uld-."

Sam gasped, "no, no...nothing like that. Don't...go there, Ambassador. Um," turning to change the subject Sam smiled in the direction of Walter, their gate technician.

"Anything yet?" She inquired.

"Uh, the computer should have it down to a handful of candidates by tomorrow." The technician shrugged.

"Candidates?" Joe paused from leaving after the Colonel.

Yugi nodded, "yeah, we're trying to locate the position of the Ashen home planet."

"How can you do that without the coordinates?"

"How?" Sam smirked.

"Oops, I asked that question again." The Ambassador raised his eyebrows. Beside him Yugi giggled.

Sam's grin widened, "Well...in my earlier work with the Stargate program, I theorized that all things being equal, the outside per lock between two planets without a DHD is three hundred light years. The computer is searching for viable coordinates within that radius of the Volien system, P3A-194."

"Because the Ashen Homeworld is somewhere within that area?" Joe paused in thought.

"There is a seventy percent probability." Sam nodded.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, noticing the Ambassador was thinking deeply, obviously a lot more cluey than they'd all thought.

"If the Ashen are so powerful, why don't they want us to know where they are?" He mused.

Sam shrugged, "until we share out database with them, they have only our word of what's out there. They're vulnerable. If we didn't have an Iris, I think we'd do the same."

Yami snorted as he floated past, shaking his head, "didn't have an Iris back in my day, made no difference to me-."

"Oh come on," Yugi threw his arms open as they filed out of the control room into the corridors, "it did make a difference, look where it landed us!" He pointed at himself.

Yami raised his eyebrows, teasing as he drifted away, "poor aibou, such torture it must be to be the other half of such a handsome lord such as myself."

"Oh shut up, you pig-headed Pharaoh, and don't you dare go stealing my blue jelly cup! That is mine, mine do you hear me Yami!"

Joe blinked, looking toward Sam.

She whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, they're like this all the time, we'll head down to the cafeteria, I imagine you are hungry after your quick flight over here."

Joe nodded, "thanks."

Sam pointed down the corridor, noticing Yami had paused to wait beside Jack, Teal'c and Daniel for them to catch up. She started a quick pace to catch up but paused, noting Yugi hadn't shifted from his stilled spot.

"Yugi? Yugi, what's wrong?"

The young man's eyes had glazed over, his stare vacant.

He stared, his breathing increasing in rate as the corridor vanished, replaced by the blue room he had dreamed of the night before. This time he was not alone.

Standing where the Puzzle piece once been, dressed in a white gown stained with red blood a teen was stationed. Yugi gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth, fighting the urge to cry aloud at the sight.

The teen moved towards him.

"Dad, you promised." The boy whispered, holding out blood soaked hands. "You promised, please...Dad...don't...don't let them kill me again-."

"Yami!" Yugi called out suddenly as he felt himself tip backwards. Every head turned in his direction. The Pharaoh vanished from beside Joe, reappearing behind the young man, catching him he fell limp.

Jack shoved past the Ambassador and pelted down the corridor.

"What the hell did you do this time?"

"Nothing." Yami snarled, looking between Jack and Sam as the stared. "This has nothing to do with me...someone just invaded Yugi's mind. He's retreated into his soul-room, here," hoisting Yugi up Yami carefully set him in Jack's arms, "take him to the infirmary and to Ryou, I have to try and find him before he get himself lost in the shadows...again..."

"Wait," Jack stalled him from vanishing, "just tell me this, Yami, can I trust you...you didn't do this?"

"No, Jack, I wouldn't hurt Yugi." Yami's eyes widened, "you know this! But sometimes I cannot help but be what I am. I am darkness Jack, but aibou knows this, that is why we are one."

Slowly the Colonel nodded.

"Okay...yeah...I know...I'm sorry."

"Its alright, Jack...we all have our moments." Yami vanished and Jack felt the young man in his arms wince and arch his back. Two hands grabbed his shirt.

"Uncle Jack!" The voice whispered painfully, "you idiot. You promised me."

Jack heard Sam gasp behind him. She rushed forward, grabbing Yugi's hand, "Solomon!?"

"Aunty Sam."

"My gosh, this is impossible-."

"You promised!" Yugi head turned, his eyes opened, revealing the red and black eyes akin to Yami's. "For Ra's sake you promised me you wouldn't."

"Solomon, it's alright-."

"Shut up, it's not alright! How could you, after all I did!"

Suddenly Daniel dashed forward, snagging Yugi's hand firmly and twisting it in an expert grip. The hand unclenched, letting a golden gleam drop onto the floor. Yugi body fell limp and Jack caught its weight again. He stared down at the small Puzzle piece upon the concrete floor of the corridor. Daniel knelt beside it.

"Amazing." The archaeologist whispered, "Yugi was right..."

There was a groan as Yugi stirred back into life. Yami swelled into appearance in a mass of shadows, the Pharaoh looking slightly bedraggled.

"Ah, Colonel...why am I in your arms?" Yugi raised an eyebrow at his position.

Jack cracked a grin, "kid you weight nothing, you really need to eat more."

"Shut up." Yugi snapped, slipping free of the man's hold. He tipped slightly, sensing Yami catch his arm to hold him right up.

"What happened Yami? Someone shoved me out of control and it wasn't you?"

"It was Solomon." Daniel stood from his crouched position, pointing down at the golden puzzle piece at his feet. "Though I have no idea how, I mean...he's dead, right?"

"So am I," Yami muttered, "doesn't make it impossible for me."

"Yeah, but your...you...like he's your other half, your already technically alive through Yugi. Right?" Jack threw out his arms, "Solomon is dead. There is no possible way he could come back-."

"Actually," Yugi knelt and carefully picked up the Puzzle piece, he gazed at the caked blood upon its shiny surface and held it out towards Yami. "If he is my clone, therefore he's partly Yami then he's got every possible ability to do everything his Dad can do. He could very well have imprinted himself on this piece. He might not even know he did it!"

Yami blinked and stepped back suddenly, his eyes widening, "but that'd mean...he is not in the after-life! He is not at true rest."

"And he cannot be at rest until whatever it is that is keeping him tied to his realm is dealt with." Teal'c spoke softly, almost sadly for the giant Jaffa.

"But we already erased the address he warned us about from the dialling computer..." Sam whispered. "So we've done what he wanted us to do?" She looked to Jack in concern.

The Colonel rubbed his chin, "unless...its got something to do with what's happening now...kid, what are you doing?" Noticing Yugi was staring at the Puzzle around his neck, back at the piece in his other hand, Jack raised an eyebrow. He flicked his gaze towards Yami, finding the Pharaoh's dark gaze almost just as baffling.

Yami whispered softly, "aibou...please...don't break the Puzzle-."

"Yami, if Sol is really trapped in this piece then he can't go on to the after-life! He's trying to tell us something, if I break the Puzzle and re-make it with this piece in it...it might be possible for him to fully take control of my body and tell us what is going on? He'd be able to tap into your shadow-magic then."

"Whoa, whoa...! Time out, kid..." Jack waved his arms in the air in a cutting motion. "Breaking the Puzzle is a bad thing right? It means your connections broken, right? You and the Pharaoh can't live without each other for very long, last time it happened we had to get that little green Furling guy in and that...that wasn't even when the Puzzle was broken. What'd happen when its broken? Heh? Heh? I don't want to know!"

"Colonel," Yugi glared in his direction, "we have until tomorrow morning to figure this out, by then it might be too late. Yami, please! I know how frightening the darkness is, but you know I can put the Puzzle together again, we've done it before-."

"I don't wish to return to the darkness aibou."

"Yami, I can do this!" Grabbing Yami's shirt Yugi pulled him close.

"Aibou..."

"Please, my Pharaoh, please!" He whispered, hugging him firmly.

Yami closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, "fine..." He hugged the thin form of his other half, "but we're calling Ryou and Bakura, just encase."

"Okay!" Yugi snagged his hand, "the Infirmary it is."

"Damn it," Jack watched as the young man dashed past, "that kid! Come back! Daniel, quickly, go get the General, Carter come with me! Teal'c...don't just stand there!" Tearing off down the corridor Jack left the Major in a blur. She glanced towards the Ambassador, smiling weakly.

"Sorry-."

He held up a hand, "let me guess, this is quite normal for the SGC."

"Yes." She managed a small laugh.

"Lead the way." He motioned, "if I'm to know as much as possible about whatever is going on, then it sounds like following you is the best option."

0000000000000000

000000000

00

"Are you insane?" Bakura thundered, "is he insane?" He turned towards Ryou while pointing directly at Yugi as the young man sat upon a bed within the infirmary, Janet worriedly glaring at him.

"No, my darkness," Ryou sighed, "Yugi had not lost his sanity-."

"He is going to break the Puzzle! THE PUZZLE! My lord, king, master and all about guy that I, as his General, protect, is going to be shattered...again! The darkness is not a place we enjoy, though we are made of it...both of you need to get that through your thick little hikari brains!"

"Bakura, enough." Yami growled, snagging the thief king and hurling him backwards towards Teal'c, the Jaffa Warrior latched onto shoulder.

"I have agreed to this, so you need not complain, you are here encase-."

"Encase he doesn't put you back together, what am I suppose to do, my lord, wave a magic wand?"

"If you wish." Yami perked up an eyebrow, drifting towards the bed Yugi sat perched upon to stand beside it.

"Everyone ready?" Yugi glanced around at the worried faces surrounding him. The General had taken some convincing, but he'd finally come around with Jack's agreement not to crack up. Yugi sighed, "okay...no you're not, that's alright! Nether am I."

"Its going to hurt Yugi?" Ryou cautioned, "Your heart is going to stop."

"Wonderful, I'll be dead for once in my immortal life." Yugi pouted, "But I trust both you and Janet to bring me back, so...it'll be fine."

Ryou rolled his eyes, "sometimes, Yugi, you are far too trusting..."

Yugi cracked a grin, "call it a happy hikari nature."

"No, pip-squeak, I'm calling it idiocy! This is totally uncalled for, Ryou! I demand you talk some sense into him, he's going to be breaking his own soul again! Ryou!" Bakura shouted from where Teal'c still held his shoulder firmly.

"Bakura, it'll be fine, Yugi put the Puzzle back together in a burning were-house, I'm sure he'll do it just fine now."

"You don't get it," the thief king insisted, "the curse isn't made to be broken like this. We're not suppose be apart once joined...Pharaoh, my lord, I am asking you, don't do this. Neither of us truly understand the dark magic behind the Items."

Yami shook his head, "aibou has a point, Sol may need more shadow-magic to fully take possession of the host body. This may be the only way to return him to the after-life. I trust him Bakura, as you trust Ryou."

"I don't get it, why can't we just break it-." Sam moved forward in interject but Daniel snagged her hand, halting her.

"Sam, remember, they're the same person. Yugi's shattering the only thing holding them together. If the Puzzle is broken, Yugi's ability to obtain shadow-magic to live is cut off. He's been attached to Yami for too long now, he can't survive without him. They're breaking the curse for the length of time it takes Yugi to put the Puzzle back together."

Her mouth opened to reply but no sound came out. She squeezed Daniel's hand worriedly and they both turned towards the bed.

Yugi's eyes where clamped firmly shut, the room grew warmer as freckles of light sparked from the young man's clasped hands.

"One, two...there." Yugi winced as he channelled the swelling of light in his fingers through the golden artefact. It cracked, shattering into a pile of gold in his lap.

Yugi gasped and collapsed backwards.

Ryou felt his neck.

"No pulse." He shouted towards Janet as she hoisted the defibrillator paddles up.

"Clear!"

"Clear." Ryou stepped back as the doctor slapped down the paddles. The room seemed to jump as everyone within it jolted, each wincing in their own personal reaction.

Yugi coughed, rolling over slightly, coming back into bright world.

Ryou hoisted him upright, "Yugi!"

"Ouch..." The young man groaned.

"Yugi, the Puzzle, you need to concentrate."

The team waited, watching as Ryou carefully pulled the still dazing young man into a sitting position. Yugi shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

"This...this so weird." He whispered, touching his chest, "it's nothing like last time it broke."

"Shut up!" Ryou slapped him, "and put the Puzzle back together. You can speculate about it later..."

"Oh....oh...right." Shaking Yugi stared down at the shattered golden artefact in his lap. His fingers trembled as he quickly began to sought though the collection.

\Don't worry Atemu...don't worry.\ He whispered mentally, hearing a soft click as two pieces joined and so on as the those in the room waited with held breaths.

Ryou pounced as his watch hit a minute. "Yugi, it's been a minute-."

"Shut up!" Yelling towards the healer Yugi didn't pause, his hands shaking as he clicked the new piece into place.

"Minute a and a half, Yugi, you have to be quicker than this."

"I KNOW!" Fitting another Yugi panted, feeling his vision blur, he felt around for another, slapping it into place. The final piece was shoved in his hands.

"Yugi! Hurry up."

Near burying the final peice into the Puzzle Yugi gave a gasp of relief as the lines of the connecting three-d puzzle pulsed, welding back together, the new piece strangely tainted in red. The old one still sat in his lap.

Sighing he looped it over his head, collapsing back into the bed as the weight of Yami's darker half once again filled the void that had been created. The Pharaoh's shadowed figure swelled up beside the bed, forming into a solid mass. The ancient kings eyes where darkened into pure black slits.

Bakura closed his eyes, shaking as he bent his head against Ryou's shoulder, whispering softly.

"Darkness...it is so close, always whispering...always there."

Yugi smiled weakly, reaching out and touching Yami's hand, "you still there?"

\Atemu?\ Mentally he called, watching as Yami's head turned slowly down to gaze into his face, the black pupils returning to their royal red. The king gave a faint smile.

\Always aibou, I will never leave.\

\I know. Yami, do you feel different?\

\No, I feel no change at all...aibou...aibou,\ Yami snagged his shoulders suddenly, causing the entire gathering to lurch forward. Jack shoved past Ryou, grabbing Yami.

"What's wrong? What is it?" The Colonel bellowed.

Yami thinned his lips, ever so carefully releasing his strong grasp upon Yugi's shoulders, allowing the young man to fall back into the bed covers. He bent forward, brushing back the locks of golden fringe, watching as the eyes shifted towards him, now as crimson coloured as his own.

"Solomon?" He spoke softly, "you're alright now," the Pharaoh touched his cheek, "I'm here."

"Dad?"

"Yes." Yami nodded, "it's alright."

"Dad!" The youth threw his arms around the king, trembling. Gathering the body into his arms Yami glanced over the team, staring at their amazed expressions. Ryou covered his face, hiding away in Bakura's arms.

"Impossible." Sam held her hands to her mouth, turning to the General. "General, sir..."

"Lets go," the old man motioned to the door, "Colonel," he called to Jack, "lets leave them, I'm sure the Pharaoh will explain things to us when he is ready. Right now we have negotiations to prepare for. Professor Ryou, you may remain, I believe your presence may be required."

Ryou nodded. "Yes sir."

The infimeiry was vacanted quietly, left in silence with only the soft sobbing breaking the void. Bakura slid in beside his lighter half, watching as Yami tenderly embraced the shaking body in his arms.

For a time they could only watch until the boy inhabiting the body of the Pharaoh's light carefully pealed himself away from the king's shoulder.

He rubbed wet, flushed cheeks with the back of his hands.

"How...how? I...don't understand...Dad..."

Yami rubbed away the tears with the sleeve of his jacket, "it doesn't matter, right now Sol, it really doesn't matter." Curling up the body that usually belonged to his precious lighter half, Yami propped it back onto the bed and held the youth's cheeks firmly.

"What does matter is why? Sol, why did you do something so reckless as to seal yourself away."

"Because I wanted to be sure, Dad, sure that it never happened again...that you'd not die and that I'd live to have a...a...happy future."

Yami sighed, bending his head forward slightly to press his forehead against Sol's. He smiled, brushing the cheeks he held.

"Sounds like we've got some discussing to do," Ryou interjected, "first thing Sol," he slipped around the bed, "you're going to need to tell us the story."

"Uncle Ryou!" Sol gasped then jerked around, "Uncle Bakura."

"Hey, pip-squeak." Bakura rolled his eyes, "welcome back to the land of the living."

"Am I in Dad's body?" Sol raised an eyebrow, glancing down at himself and the SGC clothing he wore. He scrunched up his nose as Yami chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, you are...you fit quite nicely into it as well. Don't worry, Yugi's fine, he's just sitting back...if you concentrate you might be able to feel him."

"Yeah, I do."

Ryou reached over, taking the youth's hand and giving it a strong squeeze, "Sol...can you tell us what happens in the future?"

"You all die."

"Yeah, we gathered that already." Bakura snorted. "Expand a little, be less emo."

Sol flicked his red gaze around the three adult faces staring at him solemnly; he sighed and leant into Yami's chest, clutching the Pharaoh's shirt tightly.

" Okay...this is my story..."

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000000

The General's expression was unreadable. Even the Colonel was having a hard time figuring out what their old leader was thinking as he watched Sol from across the table, sitting curled up in the large briefing room chairs like a toddler. Yami was pacing, or floating back and forth, it couldn't really be said he was walking considering the ancient spirit was using gliding movements.

"It simply cannot be a coincidence that the Ashen from Sol's future and the Ashen we have encountered now have the same name." The Pharaoh spun around, spreading his hands to the rest of the team around the table.

Jack shrugged, "from what the kid's kid is saying," he motioned to Sol's dejected form still curled up tightly in a small ball, "they don't sound like they're meaning us a world of good."

"What, sterilising the human race?" Daniel snorted, "that doesn't sound all that wonderful to me."

"Yet they do defeat the Goa'uld." Teal'c's deep voice interjected, the resonating sound penetrating the conversation.

"Okay, now thats a good point." Jack pointed to the Jaffa Warrior, "they do defeat the Goa'uld and they are willing to share space-guns with us, that's more than any other alien race has done before."

"Are you all idiots!" Bakura barked aloud, slapping his hands firmly upon the table, "have you no idea what lies under the Sands of Egypt! The Pharaoh's Empire was one to be feared, don't think that Malik and his people are just sitting on gold and pretty jewels. That at Seth's got a brain the size of a galaxy to pick at!"

"The Hidden Country hasn't offered any of this to us?" Sam motioned, "and we only have your word about what kinds of technology you had five thousand years ago."

"Who's side are you on anyway." Bakura snarled, "I can't believe you've been picked for the Necklace-."

"Bakura!" Yami snapped, "enough, sit down. The Major's words are well said, however according to Sol the Ashen wipe out Malik and his people, they do the same to Seto and his kin. They bring my Priest Hood to its knees and they even accomplish defeating me!"

"So...they're bad guys." The Colonel piped up.

"Until you have proof I can bring before the President, I'm sorry," the silent Ambassador Joe suddenly spoke up, bringing all eyes upon the new member of their briefings, "but I won't be able to stop the negotiations. Senator Kinsey is pressing this strongly..."

Sol suddenly snapped, his feet shoving his chair back from the briefing room table he stood, throwing a hand out towards Joe.

"Of cause you would say that, you coward! What more proof do you need, I stand before you right now!"

"Son," the General reached out, touching the teens hand tenderly, "it's alright...we believe you, however the Ambassador does have a point. We can allow the negotiations to continue while we search for tangible evidence that can back your claim and make sure the Ashen you speak of are the same Ashen of your future."

Sol stiffened at the tactile contact, he wrenched away only to find Yami's hand's firmly upon his shoulders, holding him in place.

"General, I'm going to take Solomon home. We will return for the mission tomorrow as planned."  
"But Dad-."

"Solomon," Yami squeezed the shoulders he held, "that is enough. Your story has been told, and we shall do what we can to save our future, it is thanks to you that we have that choice but right now...right now you need to come home with me. You are a wayward spirit within a host body that needs a bath, food, sleep and tender care...tomorrow we will address this problem."

The youth bowed his head slowly, giving a small nod.

The General stood to his feet, addressing the gathering, "the Pharaoh has a point, I think it is best we all take the night to rest for the day tomorrow. Professor Ryou?"

"Yes sir."

"Please prep yourself for depature tomorrow. Considering Yugi is going to be unavailable for a while, I'd like you to accompany Doctor Jackson and Teal'c to the Volien homeworld to dig around for some proof of Sol's claims."

"Er..."

"Yes! General!" Bakura whooped, "we will be ready!"

"Good." Hammond hid a smirk at the sight of the thrilled dark spirit and his abashed light. "You are all dismissed."

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

000

Yami sighed as he slid the phone back into place upon the wall. He leant his forehead upon the kitchen counter, sensing his illusionary physical body drained of all energy. It was as though his usual supply of Shadow Magic that fed his ability to appear out of the Puzzle as a solid form was being eaten up quicker than usual.

The only explanation he had was Solomon's appearance within his aibou's body. The boy was technically an imprinted figment of memories mashed into a cursed piece of blood-gold that was now solidly wedged into the Puzzle. The only reason why Solomon was enabled to keep his spirit attached to his aibou's body was because of the Shadow Magic he was draining.

"Guess that proves that even while dead, he feeds of shadow magic, just like he does as a baby. Considering he is what Yugi and I would be if we'd never been separated, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Rubbing his cheeks Yami groaned, "don't be surprised, you're a Pharaoh, you're never surprised by anything."

Kala had sounded a little concerned over the phone when he'd asked that she took the baby Solomon for the night. Dealing with two of them would not have gone down well with him. Yet considering Yugi was usually the one who rang the young woman, he knew her hackles had been raised by him being the one to call.

"Humans," he muttered, "suckers for habit." Lifting himself out of the chair he sat within beside the counter Yami drifted through the lounge room, pulling open the door into the master bedroom and listening to the hissing of the shower as it was turned off.

After a few minutes Sol stepped out of the bathroom, attired in clean clothing. Yami smirked, noticing the youth had taken an instant liking to his aibou's darker styled clothing stashed within the draws for those random moments Yugi switched his colour schemes.

The teen blood red eyes stared towards him. It was strange to see his partner with eyes as demonic as his own, it was only the eyes that had changed. Nothing more of the dead teens appearance bled through, only his dejected mannerisms.

"This body is so much healthier than the one I had....I was so sick for as long as I can remember." Sol mused. Together they wandered back out into the kitchen.

Yami propped his head up with an elbow upon the counter. "Aibou does try to take care of himself, not only must he care for himself, but his physical strength and health affects me also."

"Yes..." Sol whispered softly, moving through the kitchen in a half daze, running fingers over familiar wooden surfaces , a small smile touched his cheeks, "you always did tell me it was how you lived, off each other, 'one cannot be without the other, for such is the curse that we are under.'"

"Hmm, interesting quote, I think I'll remember it for future reference."

"I noticed a crib in the bedroom, where am I?" Sol tilted his head and Yami hid his smile, finding it difficult not to smirk at the sight of Yugi doing a teenage stance, one he doubted his aibou had done at any point in his life, one that spoke of acute defiance. The boy he was facing had far more Pharaoh in him.

Yami blinked for a moment, struck suddenly by the thought.

Solomon was their clone, a mixture of light and dark, what they would have been had he never shattered their soul.

Affectively, he was grey. He could be either one or the other.

"You..." Yami stood, brushing off his pants in a absent minded manner, "are with your Aunty."

"Sam, Kala, Ishzui, Tea," the youth held up his hand to begin counting, "Jenny, Kagome-."

"I get the point, large family in the future, at the moment, your with Kala."

Sol smirked, "she hitched yet?"

"No, but aibou is working on it." Yami rolled his eyes, sizing the keys for the car from the kitchen counter he twinkled them playfully.

"What would you like for dinner. I will confess-."

"You can't cook...right?" Sol laughed softly, "beyond pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast...I know."

Grumbling under his breath Yami shrugged, "what would you like Sol?"

"Mac'Donalds." The youth grinned suddenly, throwing open his arms, "I haven't had Mac'Donalds in years!"

Yami grimaced as though in pain, "I hate that food."

Sol moved to speak.

Yami held out his hand to stall the youth. "Tonight I will make an exception." He smiled, taking Sol's hand and squeezing it, "we shall do whatever you want to do."

000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

00000000

00

The Stargate started its dialling, the chevrons locking as the alien device spun. At the base of the ramp SG1 stood, adding a couple no-regular tag along.

"You look fabulous hikari!"

"I feel like a...a...it looks horrible on me." Ryou whined, staring down at himself in the black uniform of the SGC teams.

Beside him Jack was cracking a laugh, "its your hair, Professor, its too white."

"Oh do put a clamp on your hole, Colonel," Ryou rolled his eyes, "I can't help it if my hair is white-."

"Like an old man."

"Yes, like yours will soon be." Bakura sneered over Ryou's shoulder. Dressed akin to his hikari the ancient spirit floated just slightly above the ground, enough for it to be obvious; strapped across his back twin blades where carefully positioned to be snagged at any moment. The ancient spirits ominous presence bringing another edge to the usual happenings of the SGC.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but stopped as the blast doors of the embarkation room opened.

The team turned, gaping in amazement at the Pharaoh as he wandered in, the Ambassador beside him. Slowly coming up from behind Sol lingered like a small shadow, rubbing his hands worriedly together.

"By Ra," Bakura floated forward, "lord...nice...clothes, your highness."

"Thanks." Yami smirked, glancing down at himself in the black, slim line trench coat, the golden buttons running down one side. He'd tied back his head firmly, leaving only the fringe to play freely around his high cheek bones.

"Thought I'd jazz things up." The Pharaoh sneered, "looking good Ryou."

"Oh shut up! Just so you know, my lord, I'm only doing this because you asked me too. Travel to distant plants is not what I want to do with the rest of my life!"

"It's what I want to do with mine." Bakura cackled. "This is so much fun!"

"Don't get use to it." The Healer hissed darkly, only a hint of a smile touching his cheeks as though a private comment had passed between both light and dark.

Joe wandered forward, giving a cheerful wave in Sam's direction.

"Morning!"

Jack blinked, glancing slowly down at the Ambassadors shined black shoes. Beside him Sam thinned her lips, trying forcefully to keep a straight face at the Ambassadors confused expression as the team stared in his direction.

"This is what you're wearing?" Jack blinked.

"What's wrong with it?" Innconetly Joe glanced Yami's way as the Pharaoh slipped sunglasses across his pure red eyes.

"They said I don't have to wear a uniform, and I just wanted to make a good impression." He offered.

"Its the shoes." Jack commented as the fifth chevron was encoded. "They're going to get ruined." He made a turn on his heels.

"But...he's wearing a suite as well." Joe raised an eyebrow, sensing Yami drifting past him towards the ramp, holding Sol's hand firmly in his grasp.

"He floats." Jack twirled a finger in the air, "he'll be fine. You on the other hand...don't Its a...farm...planet."

The Stargate erupted in a swell of blue, exploding through the gate-room. Joe took a sudden step back in surprise. Around him the team smirked, looking between each other as they started up the ramp.

Ryou whispered as he passed the Ambassador, "Breath out when you walk through, trust me, its better to be breathing out when you go through...and don't worry, you look fine. Very sharp." The Healer thumped up the ramp, vanishing through the gate.

Yami glanced back, giving the General a wave.

"Enjoy the ride, Ambassador." Hammond commented as the Ambassador wandered up the ramp in a half daze, "we look forward to your return. Lord Pharaoh, please try not to start a war."

"I will do my best General." Yami cracked a grin, "come Solomon!" The ancient king vanished through wormhole, leaving a vacant faced Joe staring at the shimmering surface.

Sam waved her p90.

"After you."

"Thank you." Joe smiled towards her as he paused by the event horizon. He breathed out, stepping straight through. The other side came into instant view, and he stared in awe at the team as he spied them on a dirt road surrounded by green pastures.

"Hey, this looks just like...ah..." Approaching the Colonel Joe offered.

Jack nodded, "oh yeah! Just when you think you're not in Kanas anymore, turns out you are!"

Daniel came up beside them, "So we'll see what we can dig up." He motioned to Teal'c, then to Ryou and Bakura.

"Right." Jack nodded, swinging around towards Yami. "Pharaoh, how's the kid...?"

Yami turned slightly noticing Sol's hesidant stance, staring darkly around the new environment. The ancient king worriedly touched teh youth's shoulder.

"Sol-."

"I can smell them...foul...monsters." The boy's fingers tightened upon the pistols slung around his waist.

"Sol, I do not want you using those. Yugi would not approve."

"I used them all the time back in the future."

"Yes, the future Solomon." Yami sighed, he reached up, cupping the boy's cheeks, "and while you're in Yugi's body you're going to have to remember, this body can be harmed. It is flesh and bone, it can bleed and it can hurt. You are not in your own body, this body is not a Princes body."

"I know Dad."

"Good. Now, you're going to go with your Uncles."

Sol's body tightened suddenly, he gasped, snagging Yami's jacket. His large black eyes widened and he shook his head firmly. "Dad, I don't...I don't want to leave you-."

"Sol, you'll be fine with your Uncles." He motioned to Bakura, then to Teal'c and Daniel. "You need to find evidence that will prove without a doubt your word is correct-."

"They killed you all, what more do you want me to say Dad!"

"Sol, listen to me, you must be strong."

"I'm through with being strong, I'm dead! I just want to be dead-."

Yami snagged his shoulders, "you will pass into the after-life when you have finished your task appointed to you by the gods. Do not speak to me of death, as long as you live in that body, you are to find yourself a heart-beat."

"But Dad-."

"If something happens, Solomon, I will come to you." Touching the Puzzle around the boy's neck Yami smiled, gently giving him a push towards Bakura. The thief king sized the princes shoulders, pulling him into his arms, "you know I will." Yami added. "Be good, and find us proof."

"Yes...Dad."

"Have fun!" Jack waved as the group wandered down the dirt road.

Left with the Major, Colonel and Ambassador Yami sighed heavily, threading a hand firmly through his fringe.

"Kids heh." Jack slapped his shoulder, "they grow up so fast!" The Colonel paused in silent thought for a moment, lost in a memory.

"Funnily enough, Colonel, I do agree."

The foursome took down the road, wandering through the endless green pastures rolling onward in continuous meadows. Joe raised his hand to his forehead, blocking the sunlight, "you said the Volien and the Ashen enjoy a long trade relationship, but there is n ot any signs of trade infrastructure around the Stargate." A soft humming sound picked up around them, indicating the locking chevrons. Jack flashed Sam a grin as Joe spun on his heels, looking for the sign of the sound.

"What is that?"

"Take a look." Jack waved a hand; Joe followed the line of the Colonel's pointing finger.

A hole in the earth opened up, revealing a stargate as it was lifted from the depths of the ear, turning to lie flat. Slowly moving along with a humming vibrating though the air, a large ship glided towards the Stargate.

"It's called a Harvester." Yami took off his sunglasses, slipping them into his jacket, "the Ashen have provided hundreds of them all over the planet. When the field is ready, the machine harvests the crop, then bring it to the gate, dumps some crop into the gate."

"Yeah," Jack whistled, "We're gonna want a few of those."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Colonel." A dry, even voice startled the group. Joe glanced over his shoulder, quickly regaining his integrity as he spied a tall young man, dark hair slicked back smoothly.

"Borren!" Jack cracked a grin.

Dark eyes, inhuman with their strange non-expressionism, stared at the four. "Colonel," the dry voice spoke out once more from barely moving lips, "I thought I made it clear your weapons weren't necessary here."

Sliding into his sarcastic nature Jack laughed, "Oh, I thought you were joking around."

A serious face from the Ashen returned him.

"You know," Jack continued, "like you...always do?"

Yami sighed, shaking his head as he stepped forward, giving the Colonel a back handed wave.

"Greetings Borren." The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow, "it is an honour to see you once more."

"Yes, Yami." Borren twisted slightly to face the shorter man, "Greetings, once more."

"May I introduce to you our official representative...Ambassador Joseph Faxon of the United States."

Joe stepped forward, holding out his hand, ignoring the small shake of Yami's head.

"I bring you greetings from-."

Borren interrupted, "I am not your counterpart. The harvester possesses a suitable compartment." He turned, leaving in a jerking movement.

Yami gave a small snorting laugh, covering his mouth as Joe was left standing with hand out stretched.  
"Sorry," Yami moved to follow the Ashen, "should have warned you about that." The king glanced back, "welcome to inter-planetary negotiations Ambassador."

"Why do I get a feeling he's done this before?" Joe hissed as Sam wandered past him.

"Possibly because he has." Jack whistled, "remember...he's really old! As in REALLY old."

"But...wouldn't that mean?" Joe furrowed his brow.

"Yes," Sam added quickly, "it means whatever your thinking."

0000000000000000000

000000000000000

0000000

Malik rubbed his thumbs into his eye sockets. Perched upon a chair within the General's office the Egyptian High Priest groaned softly.

"The Pharaoh felt it best I informed you of this current happening." Hammond spread his hands across his desk's surface, "it is my understanding, from this future Sol, that the Ashen, whoever they may be, destroyed your people. Now, I am not aware of the strength of your people, or your numbers, yet you claim to stand separate from Earth..."

"We are the Pharaoh's people." Malik muttered under his hands, "We await the coming of the New Egypt."

"I felt it only appropriate to speak to you, that if this alliance goes forward, you are by no way inclined to be included. Technically your people do not exist, your secret shall remain a secret, even if this alliance is formed."

"Thank you." Glancing up Malik shook his head. "Man, this is rather...sudden."

"I know." Hammond sighed, "and worst of all, we have no way of knowing of this Sol from the future speaks to truth of the Ashen. I can only hope that if there is proof to be found, that they shall find it."

Malik opened his mouth to speak, a buzzer cut him off. Hammond flashed him an apologetic smile as he bent forward and pressed a button upon his desk.

The voice of the tech Walter spoke over the small speaker, "Sir, the computer has just finished calculating."

"Thank you Walter," Hammond nodded, standing to his feet, "we'll be down." The General inclined his head to Malik. The young man slipped out of his seat, unfolding his body as he stood tall, almost to the height of the old man beside him. Swinging through the door they both made their way through the briefing room, climbing down the stairs into the control room.

Walter was waiting them.

"Sergeant, you have something?" Hammond raised his eyebrows.

For a moment Walter stared at Malik's appearance beside the General, the Egyptian's odd clothing obvious a strage splash from the usual air-personnel.

"Yes sir...sirs...er...let me show you on the Star Map." Walking quickly towards a see-through map between two walls within the control room Walter pointed. "We calculated a total of five possible Stargate coordinates within a three hundred year radius of P3A-194, the Volien System."

"Cool." Malik folded his arms across his chest.

Hammond smiled faintly at the youth, "And there is a good chance one of them is the Ashen Homeworld?"

"Well, of the five," he pointed to the map, "these three were just calculated, so they're unexplored..." he pointed to another small dot upon the glass map, "this one was determined uninhabitable by a MALP probe three years ago...but...sir, this one...This Gate was blocked out of our dialling computer by your order. A couple months ago, now, sir...almost half a year."

Malik's mouth opened in a small oval as Hammond's brow furrowed darkly. He pointed to the said dot with a strong finger.

"You're telling that there is a one in four chance that the Ashen home world is a planet that I ordered off limits?"

"Yes...sir."

"Well," Malik twirled a hand, "you wanted proof that this future Sol was right. I guess he just proved himself, wasn't he the one who came through the Stargate to get you to put that planet off limits in the first place so none of this would happen?"

Hammond thinned his lips as he stared at the Egyptian for a moment, deep in thought.

He jerked towards Walter who snapped to attention. "Sergeant, have SG teams three, twelve and fifteen report to the briefing room as soon as possible.

"Yes sir." Walter dashed off.

Hammond stared to the map, sensing Malik beside him.

"This isn't good." Malik whispered. "Not good at all, the Pharaoh's court is not complete, we cannot win this fight if we've already lost it once before!"

The General touched the small dot upon the map, closing his eyes.

"The Pharaoh's Court."

000000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

_This wasn't supposed to be a two parter._

_It was only suppose to be a fill in but oh well, if I don't upload now, I NEVER will. It's already the longest episode I've ever written and if I continued, it'd be even longer and difficult to read._

_Guess you'll all have to wait till next episode to see what is going to happen =D_

_Just to clear things up, I had an episode awhile ago when Yugi doesn't have the Puzzle, he gets kidnapped by Loki and its left behind, reason why he didn't react the same way in this episode is because breaking the Puzzle and not wearing it are two different things. Yugi can still function if the Puzzle to still whole, however when it shatters the curse is broken for that length of time._

_Sorry I didn't reply to reviews last time, but I've been really busy and really sick._

_I'll try to get to them this time round. I do like hearing from you all, and it's really encouraging to know people read this stuff..._

_I mean, I do put work into it and time out of my novel, so I hope its appreciated... ^.^' _

_Thanks for sticking with me!_

_Cheers till next update._

_Whenever that will be._

_*Sigh*_

_*dies*_

_Gosh am I losing momentum to keep this going...lol...guess it's good for me._


	25. Season 1 Episdoe 21 The Price of Peace 2

_Lets thank the wonderful TrenchcoatMan for beta-ing this for me. Hopefully it will be nicer and easier to read!!_

_So...enjoy folks! _

_My little sister and I have taken to the road together and adventured out for two nights to camp at Victor Harbor! Yay! Hopefully tomorrow will be just as nice weather as today =D So, here I am, sitting in a strange bed in a little caravan park with my laptop about to start writing....this...amazing last episode before the final arc of this season!!! WOOO!!! *faints* thank goodness..._

_I thought this'd never end. Lol._

_Cheers mates._

_Thanks for your support! It's really appreciated!_

_Go, my friends, read and enjoy! Go forth into a created world! _

000000000000000000

0000000000

00

_Seeing death as the end of life is like seeing the horizon as the end of ocean._

00000000000000

00000000

00

Season 1 – Episode 21: The Price of Peace Part 2

Ryou carefully studied Sol's slow movements, wondering how much the boy had slept the night before.

"Don't worry Sol," Ryou held out his hand, touching the youth's shoulder gently, "we'll find something to prove your story."

The shine in the youth's eyes betrayed something else, a sign of a relationship they'd never had.

"Thanks...Uncle Ryou."

"So," Daniel rubbed his hands together, "any ideas guys?"

"Chat to the locals," Bakura drifted slightly forward. Ryou glanced at his non-moving legs.

"Bakura, try to walk."

"Sorry." The ancient thief placed himself back upon the muddy ground. "Far too used to just happily floating around."

"Yes, you are rather spoilt." Ryou chuckled softly.

"The ancient one has a valued point," Teal'c offered, glancing around at the green pastures surrounding them. No sign of any village in a fair distance.

Well.... Yugi's voice startled the group, causing every head to jerk around in Sol's direction.

His shimmering spirit form was just visible in the bright sunlight as he floated beside his usual physical body.

This is a very interesting feeling...I haven't done this since high-school.

"Yugi!" Ryou gasped, stepping backwards. Bakura snagged him as he tipped, hoisting his light up as he stared at the shimmering form drifting slightly in the soft wind across the green meadows.

"Pip-squeak...amazing...sometimes you just go beyond my ability to believe?"

I don't know, its taken me this long to figure out how to appear out of body

Sol shifted uneasily, "sorry Dad, for stealing your body."

"Its fine Sol," Yugi flashed a grin, "there is plenty of me to go around, as long as I know your safe in there I'll be fine. The spirit drifted forward, smiling into his own face. Yami and I had a nice long discussion while you slept last night. He floated back, spreading his hands, I don't want to see you suffering again, watching you die once was hard enough. So, let's not make your trip back to the past for nothing! Daniel, swinging in the direction of the archaeologist Yugi motioned down the muddy road, didn't we talk to a farmer down this road...last time we came here?

"He's right," Daniel nodded, "If we head this way we might find him on his field."

"And..." Bakura snorted, "what pray tell, will be the outcome of talking to a farmer?"

"Sometimes," Daniel motioned with a hand, "the most insignificant thing tips the scales."

With vigour they attacked the dirt road, following its path down a hillside.

Yugi lingered, turning his head back towards the Harvester still visible with the blue sky.

\Yami, be careful...\ He whispered softly, hoping the ancient king would hear the sentiment. Sol flicked his head towards him and Yugi flashed a smile, giving a wink in the boys direction.

Don't worry Sol.

"I know Dad, but...don't underestimate these guys; they killed you and everyone I loved." The dark child's face deepened, his red eyes gleaming.

It won't happen! Don't worry, Yami is very good at what he does. Trust him, he's not a Dark Lord for no apparent reason.

"Ah! Pip-squeak, I'd vanish if I were you." Bakura called out suddenly, "local up ahead."

Yugi grumbled, and it took me such a long time to figure this out too. He sighed. Oh well, back seat again I suppose. Ryou, keep an eye on him. Pointing to Sol Yugi vanished. Ryou grabbed the youths hand tightly.

Sol rolled his eyes, "I'm sixteen, I don't need to be looked after."

"Trust me, at sixteen, you're hardly an adult." Ryou chuckled, pulling Sol after Daniel as their seemingly self-appointed leader stalked towards the lonely local up ahead.

"Kehl?" Daniel waved to the farmer finishing a fence's repairs. The man stood, looking around at the moving group coming towards him.

"Hey." The Voilen gave a confused expression in Daniel's direction, "You said you'd not likely be this way again." He flashed his gaze towards Ryou and Bakura, then slowly to Sol who stood to one side, expression dazed.

"We wanted to learn more about you relationship with the Ashen." Ryou offered, stepping forward.

The farmer shrugged, "What'd you like to know?"

"If they are honourable." Teal'c's deep resounding voice spoke. Ryou winced as though in pain.

"I wouldn't quite have put it so plainly, but yes...."

"They've been friends to us for as long as I can remember. I was raised by an Ashen family." The farmer rubbed his chin with a dirty hand, "They give medicine freely...machines freely...light and heat for our homes."

"Really?" Daniel thinned his lips, "so they've never been unreasonable with your people in any way?'

Kehl shrugged, "They just float around in their harvesters mostly, what few of them there are."

"Then you maintain freedom from their world?" Once more Teal'c bluntness rung through the conversation.

"If freedom is being left alone...we have it." Kehl smiled.

"Okay," Daniel glanced towards Teal'c, then towards Ryou. The Professor's brow was furrowed, obviously having an inward conversation with Bakura.

"Well, thank you Kehl." Daniel added.

"Ah," the farmer paused them all from leaving, "When next you speak to one. Tell him I got 'iron root' in my south field. I can't remove it myself....need one of those machines."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "Iron Root? Well..." he flashed a smile, "maybe we can help!"

000000000000000000000

00000000000

00000

The interior of the Harvester was as grey and cold as the very aliens that inhabited it. Forcing himself to walk naturally without a glide to his step, Yami followed Borren. The Ashen lead them slowly through the corridors within the Harvester.

/This place...reminds me of,/ Yami caught himself, giving a small smirk at the irony. Though he could sense Yugi's presence and communicate, his other half was far too busy to listen. /Alright,/ sighing mentally Yami shook his head, /I'll just...talk to myself then. This place reminds me of Seth, crossed with a brick wall./

/Yami, that's slightly rude to Seth. Really, he and Seto are not that bad. They're just...different./ Yugi's mental voice shot back suddenly.

Yami tensed, sensing a strange, new tingling in his illusionary body. /Aibou?/

/In my soul-room./ Yugi grumbled, /but I think we might be on to something, I'll check back later...right now, gotta go make sure Sol doesn't trip over in my body. He's getting weaker Yami, I really don't know how long his left over echo is going to last..../ His light's presence faded away, leaving a lingering sadness. Yami clenched his fists, sensing his own emotions threaten to swell up from the Puzzle that his dark half of their soul resided within. He shoved them back down, keeping his face stern and regal even as Borren finally lead them into a small room with seating visible around a round table. Within the room another Ashen was already standing beside a balcony opening into the world outside. Akin to Borren he was dressed in the same grey gown that draped around their ankles.

Borren inclined his head, looking towards Joe.

"Ambassador, allow me to introduce you to your counterpart from out Federation...Mellon."

Joe nodded, holding out his hand. "I offer greetings from out President and hope that we can forge a friendship that can enrich both our people."

The Ashen stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before jerked away.

"This seating arrangement is suitable for our negotiations. Please..." He offered the seats with a wave.

Jack paused as he passed by Borren. "I...ah...assume there are facilities?"

Yami hid a smirk as Borren's dulled expression showed no emotion at the Colonel's small jibe.

"In the next compartment."

"Just wanted to make sure before we flew off somewhere." Jack cracked a grin.

"The Harvester will remain in the vicinity of the Stargate during the negotiations." Borren dully added.

"Okay." Jack nodded, "mind if I check out the view first." He stepped out into the balcony, taking a gaze across the green pastures surrounding them on all sides as the giant ship glided smoothly through the air.

He touched his hand to his radio.

" Daniel, Teal'C? We're on board one of their harvesters. When you get back, report to Hammond, let him know the proceedings have begun. Over."

00000000000000000000

0000000000

000

Daniel spoke into his radio, "copy that...and Ah...good luck!" He added on behalf of the waiting team standing within the green field. He continued to walk along with the gathering, following Kehl as the farmer brought them to a stop near an iron bar sicking out of the ground.

A closer look revealed its structure was akin to that of a bridge of some kind.

"Here it is. It goes deep, I can tell you that." Kehl shrugged, leaning upon his staff.

Daniel sighed, giving a scratch of his head, "Kehl, we can..." he sighed again, "probably take care of that with Teal'c's staff weapon." He smiled.

"General Hammond's request was to gather information." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Daniel addressed the Jaffa with a faint smile, "he also said we should...dig a little deeper."

"Oh, way to take him literally." Bakura cackled a sudden laugh.

Kehl shifted from his staff, giving a sniff as he turned away, "there's a jug of my best sweet water in it for ya if ya manage."

Bakura brightened suddenly, "then rest assured! It shall be done!"

"Oh good lord." Ryou sighed.

"What, I can't get drunk?!"

The farmer wandered back through the field, with Sol watching him leave, a dark expression across his brow, furrowing Yugi's usually cheerful face with wrinkles.

"I...I have this horrible feeling earth's people might have ended up like...the Volien."

Sol, we'll figure it out Yugi's shimmering spirit form appeared once more, you've got three archaeologists here and we are good at digging things up.

Daniel turned around from where he knelt beside the large iron bar, digging at the dirt around it. Ryou joined him.

"He's right Sol," Daniel grinned, "this is our job."

"Do you believe you have discovered something Doctor Jackson." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Ryou sighed, dusting his hands on his pants; he looked to Daniel, sharing a gaze between them.

"Let's just say," Ryou sniffed, "it's a small inkling of a thought."

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000

Yami blocked out both Sol and Yugi's escalated thoughts, turning his attention firmly upon the Ashen sitting before him around the table. Somehow his mind felt as though he'd been in a similar situation before, yet he could not recall to mind the memory from the past he had once lived.

Mollen was speaking in his dulled voice, a horrible tone that was dreadfully boring, yet he had learnt once to listen to such voices during the exhausting long court meetings.

"Our position is straightforward. You have discovered the means to travel between Stargates throughout the galaxy...several hundred worlds, I'm told?"

"Yes." Joe agreed.

"And you seek technologies for the purposes of defence against hostile races you have encountered on these travels?"

"Yes, we do!" Joe agreed again.

Yami forced himself not to roll his eyes. Jack caught the Pharaohs movement and smirked behind a hand placed over his mouth as if yawning.

"We agree, in principle, to provide you with these defensive technologies...and much more...in exchange for your full disclosure of this Stargate network."

Yami thinned his lips, leaning forward on his chair, "we also agree...in principle. Tell me, Mollen, your race is intelligent, your advances in technology are astounding yet you claim to have interstellar travel other than travel within your own Confederation. Have your people not tried or have you not been interested, the Stargate system has been used for eons..." The ancient king folded his hands together neatly, tipping his head to one side slightly in curiosity.

Mollen eyed the Pharaoh across the table silently.

"Er..." Joe scratched for a quick back-peddle, "what my esteemed college is trying to say is-." Yami held up a hand, affectively cutting the Ambassador off in mid-sentence.

"He knows what I am trying to say Ambassador..."

"Of course," Mollen's voice betrayed no hint of emotion, "it is understandable that you have questions, and we will be willing to answer. The Stargate and its system has alluded us for many generations as to its true function. We have speculated it was a device used for travel only within our system, nothing more."

"By who?" Jack suddenly piped up, "who else but you?"

Mollen turned slightly, and for once a small glimmer of change affected his features.

"Them, the Children of Ra."

"Oh." Jack risked a glance towards Yami.

The Pharaoh made no indication that the wording had even affected him.

Sam smiled, "Well, I can assure you right now, Mollen, they were not created by any Children of Ra, they were in fact created by a race known as the Ancients. They no longer exist on this realm, but their network was across many worlds."

"I see." Mollen nodded, "and these...Ancients...you are willing to share information on them and their Stargate system for the technologies we will gladly provide."

"Yes." Joe agreed, glaring for a moment in Yami's direction, daring the ancient king to speak again. "We agree to share with you such information."

Yami sat back, rolling his shoulders, his mind ablaze with thoughts. Children of Ra could not mean Goa'uld, he'd heard himself referred to a child of Ra far too many times. It could only mean one of two things, the Ashen had once encountered the Furlings or they'd once encountered his own people – the Children of Ra.

Yet when and where was the question that was foremost in his mind and did it have a reason as to why Sol from the future was so adamant that the Ashen had murdered him and the court, even Malik and his people, seemingly knowing their strength and weakness.

\Great,\ he grumbled inwardly, \what has Earth gotten herself into now...\

"What is the current population...of Earth?" Mollen suddenly inquired.

"Well, if you can forgive me, I don't know the exact number...ah..." Joe thought for a moment, "somewhere in the neighbourhood of six billion."

"Growing at a rate of several million a year." Sam added.

Mollen blinked, "that growth rate is unsustainable."

"We agree." Joe grinned.

"You represent the dominant nation?" Mollen addressed in a dulled tone.

Yami clenched his teeth, fighting off the urge to snap in Joe's direction. This was far more difficult than he could remember when being mortal, he'd had less of an anger and less power to tame long ago.

"That is a fair assessment." Joe nodded, trying not to notice Jack's small hand movements in Yami's direction.

"And, so, are you taking military action to curtail this growth."

"No, we respect the sovereignty of our neighbours."

"And of life." Yami grumbled out softly.

"We are pleased to hear that." Mollen folded his hands upon the table top, "the worlds of the Confederation are a partnership of equals." The alien thought for a moment, looking at the four humans at the other end of the table, "yet, while you may respect these neighbours...you have not yet revealed to them the existence of your Stargate."

"Not all of them." Jack agreed.

"Any treaty with the people of Earth," Mollen darkly spoke, "must be with all the people of Earth."

Jack tensed, sharing a look towards Yami as the ancient kings blood red eyes caught his. Between them Joe happily smiled again.

"I think we can agree to that."

\Damn.\ Yami hissed, \Yugi you'd better find something quick, this is rolling out of my hands very quickly.\

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Once the earth was uncovered, the iron pole went deep underground. After much debating about the safety of whether it was stable, mostly due to Ryou, the climb into the darkness of the underworld was taken with due care.

Daniel brushed his aching hands together as he gazed around, flashing his torch through the thick air that tasted foul to his mouth.

"This light doesn't help much." Daniel muttered.

Ryou raised an eyebrow as he waved a hand through the thick darkness.

"Give me a moment." The Professor firmly held out his fingers and Daniel watched as something bright sparked in his palm. It sparked again, this time brighter until a small ball of glittering light was formed as though a tiny star had combusted to life. Ryou gently pushed it into the air, watching as it floated and illuminated the world around them.

Sol whistled in awe as the cityscape came into view, the houses and building compressed as though something had slammed firmly down upon them.

"An ancient city once stood here." Teal'c flicked his gaze around.

Hmmm, floating past the Jaffa Yugi shook his head, I don't get the feeling its ancient...any ideas Daniel?

"Yeah," the archaeologist nodded, "not ancient but defiantly extinct. I'm not one to cough up semantics here, but if there was a city here just a few hundred years ago...what happened?"

"Good question, Uncle Daniel, and more importantly," Sol stumbled slightly over a fallen piece of metal, "did the Ashen do it?

For a moment they lost themselves, each in the boy's question, as they stumbled through the dim light of Ryou's glittering globe floating above them.

"This is interesting," Ryou commented suddenly, following Daniel and Teal'c ahead. Somewhere Bakura was drifting around in the darkness. "The level of technology appears to be similar to early twentieth century Earth, I'd say," the Professor rubbed his chin, glancing to Yugi's spirit form beside him, "circa 1910? Wouldn't you agree?"

Yes... Yugi floated over a fallen beam, catching Daniel as the archaeologist paused to kneel beside shattered brick works. Sol was running fingers over large iron beams, his eyes cast skyward at the dark ceiling above them. Earth crumbled, splattering over the ground from above, indicating the unstableness of the surroundings.

"No sign of battle." Bakura suddenly swelled up in a mass of shadows, pointing to Teal'c, "no blast weapons too, so it wasn't Goa'uld."

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded. "Nor are there bodies of the dead."

Daniel's thin lips spread slightly, "I can tell you that barring natural disaster, you know it takes forces of nature several centuries to bury a city...this place just looks like it's been...ploughed over recently."

"Perhaps," Sol pointed upwards, "to create the farmland above us....right?" He offered.

"Maybe the Voliens have their version of leg movement." Daniel mused. "Whoever did this, either the Voliens or Ashen, probably did it long after the city was already abandoned."

"Hence the no human remains." Bakura snorted.

"Exactly." Daniel pointed, "so the question is why?"

For a moment they all stood in silence. Yugi's spirit form shimmered, he waved a hand, look over there, doesn't that look something like a public building...library or a town hall. It just kinda goes into the ground. The spirit of the young man floated up the stairs. Daniel followed him.

"Er...that may be extremely dangerous." Ryou called out.

Daniel stood at the door, ignoring the fact that Yugi's spirit had happily glided in without worry. "Yes, it may." The archaeologist smiled, flashing his torch in Ryou's direction, "I'm going to go take a look inside..."

"Okay," Ryou rolled his eyes as Bakura and Teal'c vanished after Daniel. "Well," he turned to Sol, "how about we stay out here where it's a little safer."

Sol cracked a smile, "fine with me Uncle Ryou."

"Good, glad someone taught you some sense."

"Yes," So whispered, "it was you."

00000000000000000

00000000000000

00000000

The team leaders of the selected SG teams stood in the briefing room, watching as the General approached.

"Several months ago," Hammond placed his hands upon the surface of the table, "a young boy came from the future to deliver a message to us, to never go to P4C-970. The circumstances in which this boy came through where dire, Earth was threatened by a race, we knew not the name of until recently."

The leaders nodded silently, Hammond continued, "we just determined that the race of people we're negotiating with, the Ashen, may be from one of these four planets." He pointed to a star-map worriedly."

A Major piped up, "And the only way to rule out 970 as the Ashen Homeworld, is to check out the other three, sir?"

"That's your mission." Hammond agreed, "have your teams ready to embark once the MALPs have determined you're good to go."

"Yes sir." The Major slapped a salute.

Hammond watched as the leaders filed down the stairs down into control room. He turned slowly towards Malik, the Egyptian slung in a chair, feet planted upon the table top. His hands where threaded together, the knuckles white from the tight grip he had on his own fingers.

"Priest Malik, your thoughts?"

Malik breathed in deeply, turning his purple gaze towards the grandfatherly figure, "just a message from my sister."

"Your sister..." Hammond furrowed his brow for a moment then blinked, realisation striking him, "ah...yes, she is the seer."

"Yes," Malik nodded, giving a small smile, "your Doctor Jackson's been dating her for about a month now...but shhh," the Egyptian smirked, "you didn't hear that from me."

"And what does she say?" Seating himself, Hammond watched as Malik's cheerful face grew dark once more.

"Someone is going to die."

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000000

"You know," Jack suddenly whistled from his seat, "just out of curiosity...what kind of defence technologies are we talking about? Space guns? Force fields? Motherships??"

He shared a look towards Yami, noticing the Pharaoh had reclined his seat slightly, face darkened in concentration.

Mollen turned to Borren beside him, indicating some form of silent communication. Borren reached onto the table, flicking a few squares that formed and a hologram burst to life.

Floating like an orb that combusted as it turned, the image rotated around them.

"This is an example of a bio-weapon." Mollen held out a hand towards it. "We can make available to you; a living, radioactive, genetic material that may be designed to attack only the specific DNA of your enemy."

Borren switched it off.

Mollen nodded. "We have a number of efficient delivery systems." He summed up.

"Well, we'd want efficient assurances..." Joe began.

"That we'd take military action only against your enemies...and not your friends...of course." Mollen agreed.

Yami sniffed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"The question, however, does arise." The Ashen delegate tilted his head slightly to one side, "why have these friends of Earth not yet provided you with the defensive technologies that you seek from us?"

Jack swivelled almost unconsciously in the direction of Yami, secretly asking a question he'd so much desired to ask, yes...why?

The Pharaoh seemed to catch the drift of the glare, and thinned his own eyes to match the Colonels.

"Well, most of the advanced races we have befriended," Sam interjected, "have hesitated to share their technologies with us for fear that we will use it to destroy ourselves."

"True friends would endeavour to prevent that." Mollen's brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"Indeed." Yami sat forward, "they would." His reply was not sent Mollen's way, instead his eyes flicked towards Jack.

"You have changed the way in which we view the universes." The Ashen continued, seemingly content to simply go onward in the dull tone, "do not underestimate what we offer in return for that gift. We can put an end to disease, double the human lifespan, provide the means to cross entire continents in a single step, much more than simply a means to defend yourself against your enemies. We offer Earth membership within the Ashen Confederation."

Jack flinched, looking to Sam and then to Joe. The Ambassador was nodding, a grin upon his face.

Beside him Yami's hand's hand turned white to the knuckles, his eyes wider than usual.

"Oh...no...." Jack whispered softly under his breath, "that is not a good sign."

0000000000000000000000000

000000000000000

0000000

The sound of the stargate dialling echoed through the control room. Malik watched it spin as Chevron's locked into place. Standing at the bottom of the ramp an SG team was ready to depart. The Egyptian sighed to Hammond beside him, the General's expression deeply set in worry.

"I hope this is going to go well."

"So do I." Hammond nodded. "Are your sister's visions...are they...usually correct?"

Malik rubbed the stubble on his chin, humming softly, "well...yes...however it depends on the people involved. Her ability to see the future correctly is waning though; the Necklace is rejecting her as a host."

Hammond raised both eyebrows, "really? They do that?" He looked to the gleam of gold dangling around Malik's hips, a chain connected to the Millennium Rod was slung around the belt.

"She's found someone to love, to bind herself to for eternity. The Necklace is only throwing off the balance, it is a dark object. If she keeps it, she will never be able to bind herself to him...that guy...whatever his name is. Two people with an Item is difficult, they have to be compatible on so many different levels and seriously...my sister is...totally...not compatible. She's...well, to put it nicely, a bit of a loony. Okay, so fine, my whole family is, but that is beside the point."

Hammond gave a small smile at the young man's hand waving through the air in his flamboyant mannerisms, "I do not understand well this magical world of yours."

Malik sighed heavily, "nope, neither do I gramps, neither do I...but hey...we're the Immortals? Can't fight us, so join us...come to the dark side, we have cookies." He flashed a devilish grin.

A phone rung and Hammond snagged it from the wall, holding it to his ear.

Worriedly Malik hovered with shadows, waiting as Hammond's face dulled, "May I ask why sir?" The General inquired, a few seconds later he was nodding, "understood." He hung the phone back onto the wall and turned towards the gate technician. "Sergeant, abort the dialling sequence."

"Yes sir, aborting dialling sequence." The sergeant slapped a hand down firmly upon the control panel, shutting off the spinning gate.

Malik groaned, tipping back on his feet." "Let me guess, it was the President."

Hammond nodded.

The Egyptian sighed, rubbing his temples. "Robby strikes again."

000000000000000000

0000000000

000

"Yami...you seem...pensive?" Mollen tilted his head to one side.

Yami raised an eyebrow, a leer touching his cheeks as he shuffled around in the annoyingly stiff chair, "No, I was just thinking. You're offering a lot more than we asked for."

"Our motives are not selfless." Mollen touched the table top, "Perhaps you offer more than you give yourself credit for."

"Access to the Stargate network?" Sam clicked her finger.

"And a promise to so much more, Major Carter. An introduction to the advanced races that you have befriended, just as the Volien have introduced you to us." The Ashen spread his hands. "Your ways and culture will enrich ours."

"Highly doubt that." Jack muttered.

"The Ashen," ignoring the Colonel, Mollen continued, "Are not the natural explorers that you so obviously are. Fortified by our technology, you can continue your exploration...share with us what you've learned."

Joe nodded, releasing a long sigh as he tubbed his temple, "you understand, I have to present your offer to our leaders."

"You'll find," Mollen gave a flicker of a smile, "we are a very patient people, Ambassador."

Borren rose to his feet as Mollen continued speaking.

"In the mean time, I will so confer with my leadership, and recommend to them the immediate commencement of trade between our worlds."

Joe quickly rose, causing the remainder of the team to do so.

"I look forward to our future together." Mollen bowed his head.

"So do I." Joe grinned in return.

"Well," Jack whispered softly, "that was...easy."

Joe glanced in his direction. "This was just the first stage. If you thought this was easy, believe me, you won't feel that way when we're done."

"Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this?" The Colonel scratched his head, watching as Joe and Sam left through the door. He glared after them.

Yami touched his shoulder suddenly and Jack flinched, surprised the ancient king had offered the physical contact when he disliked it so readily.

"No, Colonel, you are not the only one, yet let us not speak of it here..."

"Yeah, good point."

000000000000000

0000000000

000

Yugi's rich laughter sounded as his spirit form burst through a wall. Dirt and rumble crumbled as Daniel and Bakura dashed out of the interior of the aged building, covered in dust. The ground rumbled, more dirt cascading around them. Daniel jogged quickly down the stairs towards the rest of the team sitting upon fallen rumble.

Yugi laughed again, his strange echoing voice a ghosting whisper through their ears.

That was fun!

"Only because you don't have to worry about being crushed to death." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry," Bakura glided past, handing the archaeologist a cylinder, "I would have gotten you out idiot. Seriously, what do you take me for..."

"Er, thanks Bakura." Daniel rubbed his head, staring at the cylinder for a moment, "okay...now if I'm right," he opened the long tube, wincing as it hissed open, "these are newspapers."

He pulled them out carefully. Ryou hoisted himself off the rock he was sitting on beside Sol and wandered over, propping his glasses on the tip of his nose. The small globe of light above them floated downward at his silent command, illuminating the area.

"It seems," Teal'c mused, "to be faint pictures."

"Yep." Daniel smoothed a hand over the faded images, "and hopefully they'll say a thousand words."

"Well," Ryou peered at the writing, "it seems to be similar to ancient Celtic text I found in Wales. I should be able to make some of this out."

"Yeah, we need to go through all of these," Daniel motioned to the other rolls of papers, "we're looking for a big headline. Something that made the news."

"This cavern may be unsafe." Teal'c watched as more rumble crumbled. "I believe it would be best if we returned to the surface."

Daniel shook his head, looking up at the Jaffa Warrior. "I don't think so Teal'c. If this doesn't serve our purpose, we'll have to take another look around. If the Ashen really do have something to hide-."

"Which they do!" Sol insisted from his seat.

"I just don't think we are going to get a second chance at this Teal'c." Daniel finished. "We have to do this now."

Teal'c gave a nod and motioned to Bakura. Seeming to take note the ancient spirit glided off, the Jaffa following him.

Ryou straightened himself as he picked up another peice of news paper. He smiled in Daniel confused direction, "they're going off to see if things are safe."

"Okay."

"Yugi, some help?" Ryou glanced to the floating spirit, worriedly watching Sol as the boy struggled to stand to his feet to move towards them.

I would, Yugi waved his see-through hands, somewhat slightly unable to at the moment Ryou.

Ryou rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the pages. For a time both he and Daniel lost themselves within the old writings, sorting through silently as the time rolled on.

"Here's something." Daniel suddenly sat up, "the head line says something about 'Pandemic', some sort of...I can't translate that."

Ryou leant over his shoulder, "fever." He mused, taking the paper from Daniel. He read for a moment, "Now...assuming the Ashen are the newcomers in this article, they provided a...oh...that's a difficult word...well in context to the article, it appears to be some sort of vaccine. The Volien people were immensely grateful."

Sounds like the Ashen helped them, not harmed them Yugi floated forward worriedly.

"Actually," Daniel held up a hand, "all it proves is that the city was abandoned sometime after they made contact with the Ashen. Cities are usually abandoned when civilisations fall."

"So, the question is...what happened?" Ryou peered at the news paper, "lets see...the date...we need something after this date."

"Dad." Sol whispered and Yugi glanced back in the direction of the young man inhabiting his body.

Sol? You okay, do you want to go back to the surface? Concerned Yugi drifted in his direction, reaching out a see-through hand.

"It's not that Dad...this just sounds all familiar."

Take your time to think about it Sol, Yugi smiled kindly, you simply need to quite your mind and it will come back to you. You've been dead for some months, your memories aren't going to be as fresh as you think. It took Yami quite awhile to regain his...

Sol nodded, giving a faint laugh, "at least I don't have to defeat a horrible monster."

That's my boy. Yugi flashed a grin. Think positive.

00000000000000000000

0000000000000

000

Hammond stood beside Malik as the gate combusted in its swell of blue. The Egyptian tapped his foot worriedly as four figures made their way down the ramp. Only four.

Stepping forward the General spread his hands, "Welcome back. As per your instructions, Ambassador, an Air Force Jet is standing by at Peterson to take you back to Washington just as soon as you're cleared by our Doctors."

"Thank you General." Joe looked towards Sam and Jack, giving them both a wide grin, "History will remember your contribution to this."

Jack held up two fingers, "O'Niell. Two L's."

"Well, if it isn't Joseph, been awhile...still licking your wounds from that trade negotiation whooped your arse on." Malik stepped around the General. Joe gasped, backing up slightly.

"Malik Ishtar."

"Bingo." The Priest clicked his fingers, giving a wink.

"What...are you doing here?"

Malik chuckled, spreading his hands, "the dead guy standing behind you is my Pharaoh, I am one of his Priests, which, by the way my lord, you do realise that Yugi isn't back yet."

Yami blinked. "And?"

"Well, you just stepped through a Stargate that sent you spiralling through space, thousands of light years away from your host body and the Millennium Puzzle-."

"Holy Ra!" Yami jumped suddenly, spinning on his heels and gaping at the Stargate. "I...don't believe it."

"Can you feel Yugi?"  
"Yes, just...slightly though, no mental contact." Yami shivered, "oh this is very unnerving."

"Guess it proves something though...cool..."

Joe was fidgeting, "ah, General, I'll take my leave now. Major," the Ambassador turned towards Sam, "next time I'm in the neighbourhood, I know a restaurant that beats your Mess hands down."

Sam nodded, "I'd like that."

The Ambassador wandered through the blast doors.

Malik groaned, "man...that guy...he smiles too much. So, your highness...we have got a problem!"

"I believe we have quite a few Malik." Yami folded his arms firmly across his chest.

"It would appear Solomon's reason for returning to his realm is to stop the Ashen after all." Malik motioned as he turned, "come on, gotta show you something."

Hammond nodded, following the diplomatic Priest through the blast doors. Quickly the other three followed them up into the briefing room, moving towards the star map stuck in the window between the General's office and the briefing room.

Jack scratched his head at the small red dot. The General pointed to it with a heavy sigh.

"The President doesn't want to risk a potentially rewarding alliance with the Ashen on the assumption that a child from the future has come back to warn us. His belief in the plausibility of Solomon's claim is..."

"It is difficult," Yami leant upon the briefing room table, "for a man of such regard to consider it. I wouldn't blame him for his inability to understand when we are here and he is in his office."

"But sir, to confirm the Ashen are from a world other an 970 is only prudent." Confused Sam rubbed her hands together, "why shouldn't we be able to send teams out to discover is Sol is correct or not."

"And if we encounter the Ashen on one of those other worlds?" Hammond shrugged.

"They wouldn't be too happy about it." Sam sighed heavily.

"It could jeopardize the treaty." Twirling the Rod in his fingers Malik paused from strolling back and forth across the room. "Which I don't see the point of, by the way..." The Egyptian's purple eyes glanced in direction of Yami's lean form.

"My lord, beg my pardon for speaking out of turn, but our ships are quite enough for Earth's defences and with Seth and Seto's Star-fleet in production, we have no need to seek alliances."

"Wait, you guys would be willing to share?" Sam gasped, "Your technologies?" She stared at Malik. The Egyptian blinked in confusion.

"Well, yeah...you just haven't given me a chance to figure out how to get the bloody ships buried in the freaking sand out without revealing my society. We live in them you idiots, they're the tombs. I'd have to relocate my entire people. And Seto's giving you a couple ships from his fleet, right? You just have to give him time to finish them, train the people to use them...affectively, you guys have an alliance already." Malik pointed to himself, "with me, and I, in turn, am under him." He pointed to Rod in Yami's direction. "Who lords over Seth and Seto, and me...and Bakura...and protects Earth."

Jack scratched his head.

"Then why is the President pushing this..."

"He's under a lot of pressure to present a concrete benefit of the Stargate program before the next election." Hammond shrugged.

"Ooohhh..." Jack groaned, "here we go!"

"And of course," Malik offered again, "my people don't exist, and Seto is not under your government, he's a government under himself...therefore, we're not enough."

"The bottom line is." The General sighed, "he wants us out of it. From now on, this treaty is a State matter."

Down cast faces returned the General's words. Sam shifted on her feet.

"Well, what did the others find out?"

"We haven't heard from Daniel or the Professor." Hammond shook his head.

"Okay then, dial it up," Jack spun on his heels towards the direction of the stairs leading down into the control room.

"Colonel?" Hammond raised an eyebrow.

"We're going back to fetch them sir, you know, for the Pharaoh and all, before he falls over rather unroyally because his precious aibou isn't around."

"You know, Colonel, if you were not a commandeering officer of high regard, I would send you to the Shadow Realm." Yami growled darkly.

Jack glanced towards him in play, "I am so loved."

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

"Here it is!" Daniel burst suddenly. Ryou jerked up, scrambling towards him and they both peered at the paper on the floor of the carven. "The Ashen vaccine had a side affect!" Daniel whispered.

"Yes, it's in big black letters, 'Ashen Vaccine causes...something...' I...I can't read that word." Ryou scratched his temple, "But it doesn't look like a good thing."

"Sterilisation." Sol spoke suddenly. They turned in the youths direction as he walked forward, slowly, with legs trembling under an invisible strain. "It caused sterilisation."

That's right, that's what you said before...and....I remember, I watched that video on your Gameboy thingy. The echoing voice of Yugi drifted past as he flashed into appearance again beside them, glittering in the glow of the floating orb.

"Back in my time, the Ashen used an anti-aging vaccine to spread sterilisation through the population of earth. The same thing must have happened to the Volien. How horrible." Sol whispered sadly. Suddenly the Item around his neck glowed, he squeaked, near tipping back. He was caught as Bakura's strong arms snagged him from behind.

"The Pharaoh's calling." The thief-king offered an explanation.

Yugi nodded.

Daniel glanced at his radio, listening as Jack's voice crackled over it.

"Daniel? Teal'c? Professor?"

"Why am I Professor?" Ryou groaned, "I was sacked..."

"Don't worry," Daniel smiled, "Jack just...gives nick-names."

"Hey Jack," into the radio Daniel spoke.

"Where are you?"

"We're in an underground cavern. Do the Ashen know we're down here?" He spoke back.

For a moment there was a pause, only the crackling static returning, then the Colonel's voice broke through once more. "Negative. Kehl said you were digging a hole around here...?"

"Yeah," Daniel flashed the team a grin. Yugi giggled.

"Stay put. We'll come to meet you!"

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

Jack stared around the green field in amazement. Beside him Yami was gaping.

"Well, when they dig a hole...they dig a hole." Jack whistled.

Yami slapped his face. "That's what you get for putting three archaeologists together." He moaned.

They waited, listening to the rustling of the wind through the green paddocks. Yami thinned his eyes, noticing a figure gliding towards them smoothly, without care for the long grass.

He smirked, shaking his head. "Aibou!" He waved. The shimmering figure turned slightly, then dashed suddenly in his direction.

Yami! Hey, thought I'd meet you. Yugi's ghostly form sided up to him.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "feeling like doing some reminiscing aibou?"

Yugi corked his head to one side, confused for a moment. A sudden smile cracked his lips and he laughed aloud. Oh yeah, this! Right...yeah does bring back some memories doesn't it. I use to be able to do it so easily too, out of body experiences.

"Hey kid." Jack waved as he stalked over, "where is everyone?"

Still getting out of the hole we dug. Yugi motioned a hand in a wave back in direction he'd come.

"What did you find Yugi?" Sam inquired.

The buried ruins of the Volien Union's Capital City. Yugi gave a heavy sigh, By all accounts, a thriving Metropolis...I guess...I think, until the Ashen wiped them out.

Sam's expression went blank.

Jack cursed under his lips.

But that's not my problem right now, Yugi spun around, catching Yami's sight again, Yami...we've got a problem.

"Quite a few of them seem to be presenting themselves to me right now..." Yami grumbled.

Yugi shook his head, This is serious. Something is wrong with Sol, or at least, with my body. It's rejecting him. I don't think I'm able to take the weight of two darks stuck to my itty-bitty little piece of light.

Yami tensed, "what do you mean aibou?"

My body is rejecting Sol. He's exhibiting signs of fatigue and Bakura can practically see the Shadow Magic dribbling off my body. If he stays in me to much longer, my body's going to end up getting tainted. You're bad enough, but him in there as well...it's stretching it Yami. To the limit.

Yami swore loudly. Yugi flinched, raising a hand to strike him in a chiding motion but stopped, realising it wouldn't work anyway in his current form.

You're lucky, mister, I'm in a mood for using you as a boxing bag.

"What, no hug?" Yami smirked playfully, skipping to one side as Yugi's shimmering form leapt for him.

Jack sighed, throwing a gaze Sam's way.

"Sometimes I wonder who's the kid?"

She gave a laugh. "True, Colonel, true."

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000000

The briefing room was dimmed slightly, an image displayed upon the folded down projector screen.

"Okay," standing beside the screen Daniel pointed to the new paper clipping blown up in a large size, "here is what we know...around two hundred years ago, the Volien were a thriving urban civilisation."

"Approximating turn of the century North American terms of technology." Ryou added from his seat, his lean form folded perfectly into the chair.

"That...wasn't very long ago." Sam mused.

"No, it wasn't." Daniel agreed.

"Then what happened to them?" The General inquired.

"Well, we know there was a flue pandemic similar to the one on Earth in 1918, that killed over twenty million people. Now, that is when the Ashen came." Daniel pointed to the screen at the image displayed.

"Through the Stargate?" Jack glanced up as the thought struck him.

"Ah," Ryou leant forward, "that is interesting! No, they came in ships. The Volien gate wasn't discovered until years later. They befriended the Voliens, offered them a vaccine for the epidemic, and saved their world."

By all accounts that we can translate, Yugi's echoing voice drifted through the dimmed room, the Ashen were the heroes to the Volien, and the friendship lasted for years, but then...they found out that it was through the vaccine that they'd been sterilised.

"And therefore," Ryou continued, "in the span of two hundred years, the society of the Voliens went from an urban civilisation of millions to an Agrarian civilisation of thousands...after they were saved by the Ashen."

"And all this," Yami rubbed his chin, "sounds akin to Solomon's story. The Ashen sweep in, save Earth from the Goa'uld, we're taken in by them, well obvious I wasn't...and apparently not Jack either...but besides the point, nothing we do defeats them and they sterilise the human race."

Sam shook her head, biting her lips. "Joe...he's gone to the President to brief him."

"Correct, Major," the General leant forward, "he won't take my calls."

"We must speak to him." Teal'c's deep voice vibrated darkly. "To inform him of this situation."

"We could bust in!" Bakura slapped a fist to his hand, "I'd sure love to be introduced!"

From where he sat silently listening to the proceedings Sol suddenly gave a small laugh.

"Oh, trust me Uncle Bakura, you do bust in...and you make one hell of a mess."

The ancient spirit grinned with a leer, "sweet."

"No," Ryou snapped, "no, no, no. Bakura you are not going to be storming into the White House!"

"Oh but hilkari-."

"No buts about it! I forbid you to even try, we're trying to set up friendship with the United States as the Pharaoh's Court...I don't want you damaging Malik's and Ishizu's efforts."

"Well, it would have been fun." Grumbling as he folded his arms in a huff Bakura snorted.

Yami gave a laugh, shaking his head as he slowly stood to his feet, pressing his hands upon the table surface as the lights flickered back to life within the briefing room. For a moment everyone blinked away blindness.

"Yes, Bakura, it would be rather enjoyable and I would approve it, however Ryou is correct. Malik and Ishizu have been doing the best possible to display us as a separate group of people with high morals and conduct. As Pharaoh, it is my duty to make sure my people are kept safe and don't feel that storming the White House would give the best impression of my commanding abilities."

Jack threw up a hand suddenly, "Ah! I got it! General, I never did cash in on that open invitation to visit the White House. Remember? Last time we saved the world? The Pharaoh could come, he was invited too."

The General thought for a moment, "agreed. I'll have a plane organised for you Colonel-."

"Actually, I must decline the offer." Yami interjected, every head turned his direction. Yugi blinked.

What? But Yami...you need to talk to the President-.

Yami shook his head in the shimmering figures direction, "no...I have to go to the Archives in Egypt. I'm having flash-backs that I can't explain. I have a feeling my people have meet the Ashen before."

"That's right," Sam clapped a hand, "Mollen spoke about the Children of Ra!"

"He was either meaning the Furlings or my people."

"I don't recall anything." Bakura snorted.

Yami smirked. "Yes, well...you're an idiot most of the time."

"Excuse me, for about fifteen years I was your awesome First Prime."

Yami opened his mouth to refute once more.

Guys...please keep your egos inside. Yugi snapped. So...Yami, you'll be heading to Egypt then?

"Indeed aibou."

"Okay," Jack nodded, "I'll head to Washington. Explain the situation without you then."

"Thank you, Colonel." Yami inclined his head.

"Dad." Sol tugged Yami's sleeve, "can I come with you..."

"I'm sorry Sol," Yami knelt upon the floor, cupping the youth's cheeks, he smiled into the face of his usually cheerful partner, "you have to stay here."

"But I want to come."  
"I would love you too, but it's not a matter of me not wanting you to come." Yami glanced towards Yugi's shimmering form.

Its a matter of my body not being able to take it Sol. Yugi whispered, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay in the Infirmary and trust us that we'll save the future.

Sol blinked, freckling tears began to gather and his arms hooked around Yami's neck. Yami sighed as he listened to the soft sobbing of the exhausted child. He wrapped his arms firmly around the thin body, closing his eyes as he carefully hoisted it into his arms.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "it'll be over soon."

000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000000

The sedative had worked some wonders in settling the youth down. Yami watched as his eyes closed finally and his head rolled to one side of the pillow in limp sleep. The Pharaoh carefully detached his hand from Sol's and stood, giving a glance Janet's way.

The doctor smiled, "he'll be fine Yami. Yugi's body is already in top condition. He keeps it very healthy."

Yami chuckled, "I know, I make sure he does."

Yugi's shimmering form cracked a wide grin. Noticing the look between the two Janet stood, "I'll leave you for a moment." She slipped through the door.

Yami closed his eyes as Yugi drifted forward, reaching out his hand to touch his cheek, finding no form for the contact to come.

Sorry. Yugi whispered, tipping his head down.

"Its fine aibou..." The Pharaoh stared towards the bed and wandered back towards it. He slipped a hand against the smooth cheek. "Imagine, the baby all safe at home...turning into this child, so sad and torn. Aibou, I never want that...is our job going to cost him his joy."

We can't think that way Yami, I'm sure all parents do, but we can't let ourselves. You're a Dark Lord, I'm your Light...Sol is a result of us and what we do. We will put him to rest, resolve this and continue onward. His future isn't our Sol's future! It won't be, we'll make sure of it!

The ancient king nodded, turning towards the shimmering figure.

"Where would I be without you Yugi?"

Dead. Yugi smirked, now go, find out why you've having weird feelings and whatever.

Yami nodded, giving a salute, "as you wish."

Shadows enveloped the Pharaoh, swelling around his form. He vanished in a whiff. Yugi reached forward, his transparent hand feeling the lingering shadows.

Be safe, other me.

00000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

00000000000

The shadows faded away, leaving him feeling somewhat naked. It was interesting that he found himself most at home when surrounded in the nothingness of the Shadow Realm. It was different from the darkness of all those years he'd dwelled within the shattered Puzzle. It was a warmth of a covering blanket, like that of Yugi's ever present light.

"Ah, my lord, you made it!" Malik's sneer caught him slightly off guard. Yami flinched as he twisted around, catching sight of the Egyptian Priest leaning upon a pillar reaching high into the dark ceiling above.

The hall was cast in gold, with the lights of thousands of glowing torches igniting the walls and pillars in a shimmering shine of starlight like the map of the milky-way. Malik seemed to glide smoothly as he slid his way across the rippling floor, disturbed by his movements.

"Malik, did you find what I needed?" Yami straightened his clothes. The priest, in his white gown sighed heavily, holding out a hand, revealing a slim golden key.

"Yes, I did."

"Thank you." Yami snagged it from his palm, "now...go bother your sister or something."

"Yami," Malik stalled the ancient king, "she said someone was going to die."

"Your sister has said many things," Yami smirked in return, "and not all of them turned out true. We will get through this Malik, all the stronger for it."

"Yes, my lord." Malik inclined his head, stepping backwards and giving a small bow as Yami walked steadily away through an open arch. The world around him was silent, giving him a strange sensation of being at home, long ago, within his Palace walls. He had always enjoyed the loneliness that had come with the great marble walls and the cool Egyptian nights when the hot air vanished with the falling of the sun. Water trickled down the pillars, pooling across the floor in a magical glow. Yet none of it touched his feet as he glided smoothly through the opening hallway, moving towards firmly closed golden doors. He reached them, running fingers across the intricate carvings, smiling at the tingling through his illusionary body. The magic barring the doors was ancient, mixed with technology even he could barely understand any more. Pulling forth the golden key he slid it into the lock, hearing it click into place, releasing the magic with a hissing sound. The double doors eased open and he slid his way into the never-ending hall, glowing with an eerie blue haze from globes glittering across a dark, vacant ceiling far above. Miles of shelves stretched high.

He tapped a foot.

"Now, where are those documents...?" He mused. Silently he moved through the rows, glancing from place to place at the files lining either side. With slow recollection he drew his memory back to the first time he had wandered the Tomb Keepers ancient stores. Both he and Yugi had taken their time to silently drift lonesome around during their stint in Egypt. How many days they'd lost themselves in the wonders of the history that had been kept he could not recall, but by the time they'd come out Malik had begun to be concerned.

Pausing Yami glanced to one side, noticing a slim silver file, slightly out of reach. He sighed, swelling the shadows under him to float above the ground.

"Oh for being slightly taller..." His slim fingers carefully reached into the blue gel that kept every glass file of information perfectly safe. Yugi had been fascinated by the feeling of the cool liquid on his fingers, yet he could not sense it with his fake body.

Pulling free the file Yami stared at the lean sheet of glass. Flicking his fingers over the surface he watched as it glittered, revealing hieroglyphs shimmering across the surfaces. His eyes scanned back and forth as information flicked like pages with the movements of his fingers.

"I thought...so..." He sighed heavily. "So I was right."

"Usually you are." The voice startled him. High-pitched and forced through a metal voice-box. Spinning on his heels Yami gazed at the arrival.

The regal Furling sat perched upon a shelf, robe of galaxies playing over the floor like dribbling milk. Yami stared vacantly for a moment, entranced by the slim spectacles upon the tiny green alien's nose. They glittered in the blue light, revealing his own reflection upon their glass.

"Lord Ra?" He dropped suddenly to his knees. "I beg your forgiveness for my unmannered state-."

"Yada, yada..." The god waved a hand, "seriously, the amount of times I have to tell you, bowing to me is like bowing to an idol. Really, my son, treat me like a long lost father or something, not a god. I'm just as much a part of creation as you are. I simply...helped your people along a bit. You know, like...gods...do...oh, that didn't come out right did it..."  
"My lord, respect must be shown to those who deserve it."

The Furling smiled, "okay..." He floated off the shelf, landing upon the ground, "is that better? Now you have to look down at me." The Furling smirked playfully, tipping to one side and twirling around.

"I thought you would have sent Horus?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

Ra hummed softly, mechanical insides of a robotic body whirling in time with his drifting.

"Horus is on a mission at the moment, plus...I was curious to see how you were going. The last Pharaoh, the last of my children from so long ago. It is quite an experiment to watch you and your other half grow and learn...to see if you will fail or win victory."

Yami sighed, holding out the slim sheet of glass and the image displayed upon it. The hieroglyphs displaying an obvious warning sign.

"The Ashen destroyed a scouting party I sent out to that region of space with our warp-drive technology. It appears they took it and applied it to their own. It's been five thousand years and they have come very far in their technologies. They could wipe us out without an issue."

"They already have." Ra playfully added.

"All my strength," Yami motioned to the hall around him, "everything the Tomb Keepers have kept since my reign of power...did not match them."

"Because your Court was incomplete, Atemu...and you must complete it. A Pharaoh must surround himself with strength." Ra touched his shoulder, floating upwards to his eye-height. "The Ashen are going to cause you trouble in the future, my son, but you cannot worry about them now. You have other fish to fry."

"So, they will be a thorn in my side." Yami mused. "Whether we deflect them now or not?"

"For quite awhile, yes, they are going to be your enemies, because of that meeting long ago with a scout ship." Ra nodded sadly, "no matter what, eventually your paths would have crossed again. It is only sad it had to happen when your Court is not yet fully formed to take the threat on board."

"So, what do we do now then? The Untied States of America does not see me as an authority; they will not allow me to interject into this...treaty."

Ra smiled, drifting away down the corridor, "No, you have some way to go until you are ready to take up the mantle of leadership to the world." The Furling turned slightly in his direction, blood red eyes glimmering, "the answer you seek is quite simple. What do the Ashen want?"

"To use us to gain more strength, more planets, to widen their borders?"

"Then block them."

"But how my lord?" Yami threw his arms wide, "how do you block a civilisation that has such strength."

"You build a wall." Lord Ra cracked a savvy grin, "they don't know where earth is, they only have the Stargate to use to find you at the moment. So..."

"Of course," Yami whispered suddenly, his eyes flaring to life, "their Stargate...yes, I know what to do. Thank you! Sir...." The Furling had vanished. Yami raised an eyebrow, then shook his head, giving a soft chuckle.

"Thank you, father."

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000

Jack fiddled with his dress Air Force suit, watching the world roll past from the window of the stretch limousine. Facing the President wasn't something he was looking forward to doing alone. He would, of course, for earth was in danger and protecting it was his job, but still, had the Pharaoh come along he'd of felt far more equipped with the job.

"Er..." He paused for a moment, releasing something, "Driver!"

The driver peered at him from the rear-view mirror.

"Pennsylvania Avenue is that way." Jack pointed backwards.

"We're picking up another passenger, Sir." The Driver pulled the car to one side, it stopped and a door opened.

Jack let loose a soft groan, rolling his eyes to the heavens as Senator Kinsey sat down across from him.

He gave a sneer, sarcastically jibing, "Colonel Starsky! Or is it, 'Hutch'? I never could remember which one you are."

"Kinsey! What the hell are you doing here?"

The Senator glanced around as the car began to travel once more, "I know this is a little more upscale than you're used to...but I wanted a comfortable place to talk." He reached out, helping himself to a drink from the small bar. He raised a glass, "drink?"

Flattening his glare Jack growled, "I have an appointment."

"No...you don't." The diplomat smirked into his glass, taking a sip, "You should have heard the President when he heard you were coming to change his mind, man, oh, man can he be cool."

"The treaty's a mistake." Jack shook his head.

"You were the one who recommended it in the first place.

Jack pointed to himself, "I was wrong!"

"Hell," Kinsey laughed, "this was worth it just to hear you say that! Let me tell you what it comes down to, Colonel." He sat forward, "Those of us who have actually been voted into office would like the opportunity to make the damn decisions about the governments we make treaties with!"

"You don't have all the information!" Jack gritted his teeth, his fists clenching as he wished for a brief moment he had the Pharaoh's gift for banishing annoying gits to the depths of a dark realm.

Kinsey sighed, rubbing his brow, "I know all about the boy from the future. More of that clap-flap with those...those...I don't even know what to call them."

"He is a Pharaoh and one day," Jack twisted slightly in his seat, not quite believing he was speaking the words that came from his mouth, "he's going to rule this solar-system."

Kinsey barked out a laugh, "What's the future really like, Colonel. You tell me."

"As far as I know, it hasn't happened yet." Jack grumbled.

"But is has for you. Hell, you've been back in time, forward in time...you've seen it all. I just wonder who things turn out...you know...without you being the hero anymore."

"This has nothing to do with me!"

"And I wonder what this Pharaoh of yours is going to do to stop me from becoming President of the United States."

Blinking the Colonel stared in awe, "you...you think this is about you!?"

Kinsey returned the stare.

"Oh for the self-centred, egotistical-."

"Egotistical!" Kinsey laughed, slapping hands upon his thighs, "you're the one who can't stop playing god with our future!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"The minute we try to make a deal for Alien Technology, YOU decide that they're the wrong kind of Aliens. Even our current President's begun to see the pattern, and boy, he used to love you! I'd be careful...Colonel...tell that Pharaoh of yours he has no place ruling here, in this country! This is our world, not his. His belongs to some ancient bygone past that is no more!"

Twisting his fists Jack thinned his eyes, "Kinsey, you're in way over your head, don't piss the guy off, seriously. It's his son that came back from the future in the first place..."

"This is a political matter now, Colonel, which will require bi-lateral approval, and that's why the President put me in charge of the next stage of negotiations." He smiled sweetly, picking up the phone in the limousine, "Driver, stop at the Athletic Club, please." Placing it back into its slot he threw Jack a grin, "I'd start figuring out, Colonel, who's side you're on?"

The limousine pulled to a stop and Kinsey climbed his way out, giving Jack a wave.

"You're playing with the big boys now." He vanished, the door slamming shut.

Jack winced, closing his eyes, "damn that guy."

0000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000000

Yugi floated down the hall, noticing the stairs from the air-personnel he passed. He flashed a smile, causing them to grin back at his cheerfulness in the stress that lingered across the base. Everyone was feeling the strain of uncertainty, of what could possibly happen in the future. Drifting his way up a flight of stairs he paused before the General's office, listening to the conversation for a moment. Jack didn't sound happy.

Sighing he headed right through the closed door.

The Colonel gave a sudden shout at his appearance.

"Kid! Stop doing that!?"

Sorry, I can't kind of knock. Yugi flashed an apologetic smile in the Colonel's direction, before turning towards Yami. His darker half sat regally and upright upon a chair, legs folded neatly with hands in his lap. His face was slightly flushed, an unusal look for someone who's fake body had no blood.

Did you find what you needed Yami?

"Yes, I did aibou-."

"Apparently," Jack threw his arms wide, "he's the blame for half of our troubles. The Ashen have met us before, well, his lot anyway!"

"Technically, Colonel," Yami tilted his head back with a sigh, "it was a small scout ship that I never saw again, those men obviously perished and I obviously had to go tell their grieving wives. Through such an interaction they know of the Children of Ra. They must have thought us some other race, but they don't know we're of Earth. We didn't call earth, earth at the time."

Yugi sighed, gazing skyward as he floated forward, had I known you were such a space-monkey Yami, I would have asked you a lot more questions during science.

"This is serious." Jack spread his hands, "what are we going to do? The President is refusing to see me due to Kinsey kissing his butt off."

"Oh don't worry," Yami grinned devilishly in a smirking leer, "I have devised a cunning plan."

Yugi erupted into sudden laughter, Oh my gosh, your face! Yami I haven't seen you pull that face since you duelled Seto.

Yami winked in his direction, then turned to the silent General.

"General, gather the team and I will explain."

"Of course." Hammond reached for the phone upon his desk, picking it up he spoke, "Walter, call SG1 and the Professor to the briefing room please."

There was a perky response from the other end. Hammond propped the phone back, rising to his feet. Jack heaved a sigh, "okay, okay...I'll go along with this, it had better be a good plan Pharaoh."

Yami grinned, "I assure you, it is."

"Right..." Jack followed the General out into the briefing room.

Yugi lingered, glancing down at Yami as the ancient king remained sitting upon the cushioned chair, strong hands cupping his knees.

"How is Solomon aibou?"

Much better after a good rest. Do you want me to bring him up...?

"I think so, he needs to be involved in this."  
Yugi furrowed his brow, his spirit form shifting for a moment, Yami...I don't....are you sure, he's very fragile, too much strain and I won't be able to take his shadow magic and yours. Have you any idea what it's doing to my body!

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger?" Yami offered with a playful tilt of his head.

Yugi sighed, I don't think it works quite the same in this situation Yami.

Yami pouted, hoisting himself up, clapping his hands together, "all the same aibou, you are strong, and so is our child."

Alright, I'll fetch him...whatever you're up to, Jack is right, it'd better work. I don't want our Sol to grow up without us.

Reaching out a hand Yami paused as it lingered beside the spirit form of the young man, Yugi chuckled, shaking his head. Can't believe I lived with you like this for so many years.

"I know, My how we've grown."

Tea is going to freak when she finds out.

Yami perked up an eyebrow. "Who said she needs to?"

Yami, swinging away Yugi waggled a finger behind him at the ancient king, you should know, women have a way of figuring things out.

"And how long is Kala going to take to figure out what you're trying to do with her?" Yami called back as Yugi vanished. The young man's head poked through the door, cracking a cheeky grin.

She doesn't count, she's far too dense, and don't tell her I said that or I swear I will force you to eat MacDonald's for a month.

00000000000000000

00000000000

000

Sol crept slowly along the hall, Ryou holding his hand as Yugi drifted along beside him.

"I'm sorry...Dad...for taking your body for so long."

Don't worry. Yugi smiled, its fine Sol. I do just wish I could hug you but I suppose Yami will have to do...he's still learning the hugging thing though. Seems to be a warrior-manly thing.

"Wonder why you do it better, because, seriously Yugi, have you seen yourself fight? You're not far from ancient warrior yourself." Ryou smirked playfully.

Yugi shot him a glare, I'm a hikari...and as the Colonel says, I'm a ray of bubbling sparkling-sparkles with lots of sparklingness-ness...

"And you're not, in any shape or form, insulted by such a comment?" Bakura swelled up from the floor in a whiff of shadows. Sol blinked, suddenly hugging closer to Ryou. The healer gently slid his arm carefully around the teen's shoulders.

Yugi sighed, no...I find it hard to get insulted these days.

"Guess that's a good thing, oh...Malik's here."

Good, I can tell him to drop by Kala's place and give her my message! Yugi floated through the door into the briefing room, ignoring the fact that it was closed. He listened as Ryou opened it behind him and they entered in, Bakura coming up last. The rest of the team waited at the table, with Malik looking strangely out of place and yet totally relaxed, twirling Rod playfully as he glared in Daniel's direction, seemingly trying to spook the archaeologist out.

Yami stood from his seat as Sol quickly shuffled in his direction. Yugi smiled as the Pharaoh carefully enclosed the teen in a gentle hug, ignoring the team that watched in silent amazement of the usually regal ancient king offering physical touch in such a manner.

"Now that we're all here," the General breathed in deeply, "I can tell you all that the President had informed me we shall be going ahead with the negotiations."

"I can't believe we're actually going forward with this." Sam whispered in disbelief.

"I do," Jack grumbled, "with Kinsey pushing it, we can expect everything."

"He made a terrible President." Sol sighed. "Uncle Ryou beat him over the head with a stick once, it was really a very amusing sight."

Every head turned in the direction of the startled Professor.

"I...beg your pardon, I what?" Ryou gasped. "I beat him with a stick?"

"Yeah," Sol furrowed his brow, "I remember it pretty clearly, you got really, really angry."

"Wow." Bakura jibbed, "hear that hikari, you've got a temper."

"Yes, well, I'm sure there was a very good reason for me getting so...er...uptight."

Jack leant back in his chair, throwing his arms high, "my main issue is that he just becomes President full-stop."

Sol shrugged, "he lead Earth into a new era...the people looked to him."

"Then people have bad...bad tastes in the future." Daniel opted.

"It is the future people," Malik sighed heavily, cleaning his finger-nails with the knife of the Rod, "it hasn't happened for us yet. My lord Pharaoh, you said you had a brilliant plan?" His bored tone drilled out.

"I do," Yami folded his hands upon the table, "Lord Ra mentioned to me that we must protect our Boarders from the Ashen. Thus far they have no idea where we are, our location is unknown to them and therefore they cannot send ships to us...their only way of finding us is through the Stargate system. We need to destroy their gate." Yami wandered around the table as he spoke, all eyes trailing his regal stroll, trickling with shadows, his command obvious in the tilt of his head. "The General informed me that we have agreed to make a token gesture of our good faith to the Ashen...the Ambassador will deliver it personally and return with an Ashen Delegation to meet here with Senator Kinsey."

"How, lord Pharaoh," Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "does this work to our advantage?"

Yami turned, staring down at the Stargate below, "aibou often reads mission reports before going to bed."

"He does?" Sam covered her mouth, giving a small smile in Yugi's direction.

The spirit shrugged happily.

"Yes, he does...and finally I am glad he bothers and then annoys me with small talk about it. He read a file awhile ago about a particular incident that involved a black hole."

The Colonel's eyes widened. "Pharaoh, that's brilliant!"

"What is? I don't get it?" Confused Daniel glanced around.

Jack laughed, "we're giving the Ashen gate-address...we give them really, really, really bad ones! We've come across a few in our travels. Heck, if they open up a wormhole to a black-hole their whole planet could be sucked in."

Yami grinned, "Cutting off their Stargate."

"Okay," Sam nodded, "that's all well and good guys, but how do we stop the Ashen delegation from returning here to Earth after we give them the addresses?"

"That," Yami turned from staring through the window down into the gate-room below, "is where Solomon comes in." He glanced towards the youth sitting upon a chair, curled up tightly in a small ball.

"I...I do?"

"Yes." Yami wandered towards him, kneeling down and placing his worn hands upon the youths knees, "Solomon, I need you to tell me something...when you sealed yourself to the piece of the Puzzle that remained...how did you do it?"

"I...I don't want to tell you Dad."

"You killed someone didn't you?" Yami whispered.

Sol gasped, covering his eyes from the visible tears.

"Sol, it's alright...I know, because it's how I did it too. I just want you to tell me, who was it? Which Ashen was it?"

"Mollen." Sol sobbed softly, "Uncle Bakura...he...taught me...he taught me how to. I know you never wanted me to know Dad, I'm sorry. You always wanted me to be better. You never wanted me to be like you."

Yami reached for the boy's head, cupping it in his hands, "I know...and I would kill your Uncle for teaching it to you, but I understand why. This Ashen is the same one we're dealing with Solomon, do you think you'd be able to face him again."

Yami! Yugi near shouted, I do not want him going near the man if such a thing happened!

"Aibou, he needs to."

For what Ra damned reason would he have to? Surely you, or Bakura, or Malik could confront him...and why? How will that stop the delegation returning to Earth?

Yami stood, facing his lighter half. "Because, aibou, only Solomon can tell Mollen his story."

"What?" Jack stood, "You want to tell the Ashen what happens in the future?"

"Yes," Yami kept his eyes firmly upon Yugi's shimmering spirit form, "I want Solomon to tell them that they are defeated."

But why Solomon Yami? Yugi snapped again, why him?

"He knows things we do not know, he's faced the Ashen before and knows how to speak to them. I would not be able to do it."

No...I won't allow it Yami, I do not want him to face such a nightmare again.

"Aibou, if he doesn't then my plan won't work-."

Then think of another plan! I won't let him go.

"Aibou-."

Don't aibou me Yami.

Yami furrowed his brow, "your being impudent Yugi."

Really, Yugi rolled his eyes, I thought I was being a Dad.

"I am Pharaoh and my word is law, this is going to go down the way I say it is."

Yugi's spirit form flicked, his hands tightened into fists and for a moment the team around the table stared in amazement at the stand-off.

Malik sighed, flopping back into his chair, "see," he whispered to Daniel, "that's why there is two of them, one throws a hissy-fit to keep the other in line." He winked, "has my sister taught you that yet about being a hikari?"

"Dad!" Solomon stood suddenly, "please don't fight. I have a choice in this matter to-."

Yugi snapped in his direction. Sit down Solomon!

"Please Dad, I want to save you...I love you! If I have to face Mollen and...and...even face death, then I'll do it!"

You're in my body Solomon, I have something to say about it too.

"I don't want you to all die again, that's far worse than facing an Ashen. I'll do it, please, let me do it. For you, for little me...for...for Earth!"

Yugi stared at the youth's pleading face, then slowly towards Yami. The Pharaoh nodded.

Okay... Yugi floated backwards in submission, you win.

"No aibou...Solomon does." Yami turned to the boy before swinging around to encounter the General. "Sir, when we are ready."

"Of course, lord Pharaoh. However, you must understand, once this is done there is no turning back...from this point on the United States will see you as possible threat to security."

"Then a threat I am simply going to have to be." Yami inclined his head, "I am sure, that Malik will be able to smooth the waters over afterwards."

"Ah, such faith in my abilities." Malik sighed dramatically. "Well," he threw himself from his chair, "let's get this party started!"

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000000

Malik thinned his lips, staring at Kinsey as the Senator stood behind Walter within the gate-room, watching the gate dial.

Slowly the Egyptian made his way forward. Kinsey glanced around, sensing the presence.

"Ah...Malik, historic day, is it not?"

Malik twirled the Rod, giving a sigh. "I don't know Robby, doesn't feel very historic."

"What are you doing here...anyway...?" The Senator suddenly glared dangerously, "you're not part of the air-force."

Malik cracked a laugh, pointing with the Rod down into the gate-room towards Yami standing beside the Major and the Ambassador. "That short guy...you know, the one who looks like he owns the world, remember how we had that little fight awhile back about his kid. Remember how I rule his underground kingdom in his stead while he's here helping you guys..."

"Why are you here?"

"To make sure you don't make me have to fight some bad guys that wipe out my people."

"This...." Kinsey turned, "is the end of our negotiations, Malik Ishtar, your people will remain underground if they know what is safe for them. I suggest you also be like the dirt you hide in. Filthy mongrel."

Malik watched the man leave, "man...you are one hard guy to like Robby."

0000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000000

Solomon tugged on his shirt, glancing around worriedly, noticing the Senator watching through the windows from the control room. Yami's hand gently touched his shoulder, tugging him away from having to eye-ball the frightening man.

"Solomon, it's alright." Yami smiled in reassurance. "That man has no say in what I do, he cannot harm you."

"I know Dad."

The blast doors opened and the Ambassador wandered through, grinning from ear to ear. Yami sighed, shaking his head at the cheerful man, still dressed in a classy suite. Sam quickly moved forward. Joe greeted her with a joke, "Major? Is that what you're wearing?"

Sam glanced to Yami. The Pharaoh nodded. Quietly, barely audible over the gate noise as it dialled Sam whispered, "Sir, I have a lot to tell you and not a lot of time to do it, so please, listen carefully."

Joe nodded, the sudden seriousness of her tone striking instant obedience into his limbs, "All right."

000000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

The interior of the harvester reminded him horribly of the world he had once been in, the future, the place he'd come from; the place where the Ashen had ruled and affected every bit of Earths culture with their boringness. Solomon glanced around the interior he was welcomed into as the transporter beamed them into the harvester.

He sucked in a deep breath as he spied two greyly dressed Ashen.

Yami sensed the intake from the boy, and touched his shoulder tenderly as Mollen inclined his head forward.

Joe nodded in greeting, "Mollen, Borren..."

"Ambassador, Major Carter, Yami and...Major Motou?"

Solomon nodded, flashing his best imitation of his father's beaming smile, "hello again Mollen!"

Borren's dull tone interjected in curiosity, "Colonel O'Neill has not accompanied you?"

"No," Solomon spread his hands, "he was busy so I've take his place, trust me, I can be just as savvy and humorous as he can be at times. Right, Borren, we know what humour is don't we?"

The Ashen turned on his heels, "this way."

He lead them through the harvester, back into the room that had been used once before.

Joe motioned to Sam and she placed the case she was bearing upon the table.

"It is my pleasure to offer a gesture of our good will to you," he spread his hands, "coordinates and Stargate symbols to several new worlds!"

Sam pushed over the laptop.

Mollen glanced at it, picking up and staring at the black object in confusion. "It is...our...honour to...receive such a gift."

Joe bowed, giving a smile.

Solomon forced himself not to roll his eyes at the sight of Mollen struggling to figure out the laptop's purpose.

"Here," he took it from the Ashen, "the addresses are on a hard-drive on the laptop." He placed it upon the table, opening it to boot it up.

"Actually," Solomon paused from playing with the laptop, "there is something you need to be made aware of that deals with the Stargate." He pushed the laptop over, displaying the Stargate addresses. Mollen look at the screen with interest.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"It can be used to travel in time." Solomon tilted his head, noticing the Ashen had moved ever so slightly, looking towards him in furrowed confusion.

"This function has been used?"

"Oh yes," Solomon grinned again in Yugi's usual mannerism, "and just recently...oh...about a couple months ago, we had someone very interesting pop through the Stargate." Solomon shifted, moving to rest his hands upon the table surface, his face suddenly darkening into a dangerous snarl. "Someone from the future, in fact, that someone was me. I am Solomon, the son of the man standing behind you."

Mollen jerked around, encountering Yami by the door, the Pharaoh's red glare a piecing haze of silent rage.

"I sent myself back through time to make sure we never, ever came in contact with you! Because you ruined my life, and the life of my home planet. We know what you do, we know what you did to the Volien! You sterilised the population of Earth and not only that, you killed my Dad when they tried to fight you." Solomon rounded the table, "and you know what I did. I decided it wasn't right, so I did the unthinkable and I went back to change it all! I killed you, Mollen, I put bullets right through your skull! Because of you, my life was hell, so I'm going to warn you once...I would happily kill you again if it meant to save my home."

The rage that became visible across the Ashen's face was almost unbelievable for a race they had claimed as having no emotion. Solomon blinked in surprise, finding only a split second to register the movement of a weapon aimed directly in line with his chest.

He was slammed to one side, but not by Yami, instead Joe shoved him firmly to the wall, taking the skiving of the weapon's fire. It burnt through his suite, hissing as it collided to a wall, dissolving the metal. Sam gasped, running for the Ambassador as he wiggled upon the floor in agony. Yami dashed for Solomon, hoisting the boy up into his arms, checking over the body that held his torn soul worriedly.

Mollen snagged the laptop, "lock them in here, we have a treaty to conclude." He shot the command to Borren.

Sam stared through her fringe, "If we don't come back alive, the treaty is off!"

"Well, that'll be what you wanted, wouldn't it. We have what we wanted." He leered, leaving through the door. Borren vanished after him, the door sealing shut.

Yami stared at the door for a moment.

"Well, that went just the way it was suppose to...well...not the being shot at bit...Major, is the Ambassador-."

"I'm...fine." Joe hissed, pulling himself upright. "What...what do we do now?" He noticed Solomon's stare, the boy's expression strange.

"What?"

"Uncle Joe...you saved my life."

"Yes?"

"You never liked me very much."

"That was future me right." Joe gasped out painfully, forcing a smile once more. "And...the future has been changed..."

"Pharaoh," Sam stood, "what do we do?"

Yami stood, hoisting Solomon to his feet. "We got them angry, now if I predict this right, they're going to make a move on us. This time it will be an act of war-fare."

The sound of the Stargate dialling echoed from outside. Sam gasped, staring at Yami.

"Oh no."

Yami nodded, "told you so."

"How do you do that?"

"I'm a warlord, I know how wars go Major."

"What do we do?"

"We save Earth." Yami bent, hoisting Joe up.

The Ambassador groaned.

"Just leave me."

"Hardly, I owe you my aibou's life, I do not take that lightly Ambassador." Yami dragged him towards the balcony, peering over the edge and staring at the Stargate as it was dialled below them, tilted like a pool of water directly underneath the harvester.

"Solomon, I want you over that edge, you'll be the first down." Yami nodded over the side of the balcony.

"How Dad? I can't fly like you can."

Major, Yugi flashed into appearance, can you summon your Duel Monster? He questioned.

Sam nodded, glancing at the golden wrist band she had received from Seto.

Holding it out she breathed in deeply, "Command Knight!" Shadows folded together, slinking into a form of an elegant female duel monster, welded in plated armour.

Sam smiled in greeting. "Can you take the Ambassador, Alias?"

_Yes, milady._

Joe gasped as he was hoisted up into the strong arms of the giant woman.

Yami threw out his own card, "Dark Magician."

The warrior sorcerer filled into life with a swell of shadows. Solomon grinned, facing his guardian.

"Mahado!"

_Prince._ The Dark Magician inclined his head to the youth before turning to Yami, _My lord?_

"Mahado, carry Sol down. Major, take my hand."

Sam sized the Pharaoh's hand firmly, sensing herself becoming suddenly lighter. She closed her eyes as he vaulted over the edge of the balcony, opening them only to type in the D.G.O code to open the iris on the other side. In that moment she spied the weapon being armed. Her lips spread in a horrified gasp at the familiar sight. The biological weapon the Ashen had offered, being turned upon them.

"Yami!" She cried.

"I know." Yami hit the event horizon of the Stargate and they vanished. The split-second of travel passed and they shot out the other end, landing upon the ramp, rolling down. Sam cried aloud as her arm was hit on impact. Yami slowed them, skidding along the concrete and holding her firmly.

Finding her voice Sam shouted, "close the Iris! Close it!"

The shimmering event horizon was filmed over by the iron plating. Every one winced as a soft thump was heard and the worm-hole shut-down. Leaving the room in a suspended silence.

Yami flopped onto the floor, groaning. "Hell if I do that again."

Wincing at the pain in her arm Sam carefully pulled herself upright, watching as Command Knight settled the Ambassador onto a stretcher, medical personnel swarming around him. The Duel Monster inclined her head before vanishing.

Sam breathed out.

"Thank you."

Yami stood, brushing off his pants, "Mahado, you may retire."

_Yes my lord._

"Thanks Madado." Solomon grinned, "it's good seeing you again."

The duel monster winked, vanishing into the air. Yami approached the youth, opening his mouth to speak but found himself shoved as Kinsey burst through the blast doors.

"What is going on here!?"

Sam looked up from where she sat, Jack beside her, worriedly staring at her arm. "When they knew we were onto them, they launched a bio-weapon. Thankfully they didn't know Yami's a Dark Lord, we jumped off the side of the harvester into the Stargate."

Kinsey bellowed to Jack, ignoring Yami's darkening figure behind him, back dropped by both Malik and Bakura, "Colonel!"

Giving no thought to the Senator Jack patted Sam's back, "you did good, Major."

"Thank you sir." Sam nodded, looking up at Hammond, the old General nodding in agreement.

"Let's get her to the infirmary, now...and you Solomon." Hammond glanced to the youth, noticing blood was trickling from his nose. Solomon nodded loosely.

"COLONEL!" Kinsey shouted. Jack cracked a grin.

"I swear, O'Neill, I swear to all of your, there is going to be an investigation into this!" He shoved past Yami again, leaving. Bakura snarled, swelling up to leap upon the man's turned back. Yami snagged his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Bakura, there is no need."

"He insulted you, my lord, twice by touching you." The ancient spirit hissed, "if this was in our time, I would have every right to run him through!"

"This is not our time, Bakura." Yami chuckled softly, finding himself in a suddenly good mood, "don't worry."

The Pharaoh looked towards Solomon, reaching out and cupping the boy's cheeks. "Come Solomon, let's get you cleaned up. You've got a journey ahead of you."

000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000000

"So, Egypt heh...?" Standing within the briefing room Jack glanced between Yami and Yugi. The kid had regained the use of his body, Solomon resting in that place called 'soul-room.'

"Yes," Yugi nodded, "we need to put Solomon's soul to rest and the way to do that is to open the door into the after-life. We're going to the Chamber of Memories, you're all invited, its a very beautiful place." Yugi smiled, touching Yami's arm in a sign of affection, "its where our final duel took place."

"And you won." Yami smirked playfully.

Giggling Yugi shrugged, "yep, I did!"

"Well," Jack looked towards the General, "I'm sure we can all tag along, right sir?"

Hammond nodded, "I think it best you all saw the end of this."

"Right sir." Jack agreed.

Yugi clapped his hands together, "brilliant!" He glanced in Yami's direction, "so...summon the Priests?"

"I guess I will have too, I'll meet you there in half an hour. I suggest, aibou, you eat something."

"Okay." Stepping aside as Shadows swelled around Yami, Yugi watched the ancient king vanish. He sighed at the parting, before turning back in the direction of his team. Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and Sam where watching him, each with their own strange stare.

"Er...guys?"

"Sorry, Yugi." Sam blushed, "I was just thinking of how much our lives have changed with you in it."

Giving a small laugh Yugi shrugged, "guess I bring the weather with me where-ever I go."

00000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000000

Yugi had been right; the Hall of Memories was beautiful.

They'd travelled to so many distant planets, and yet on Earth was a world as strange as any other. Yugi lead them through the cascading pillars, shimmering a glow of gold freckles riddled through the sand-stone that formed them. Like walking through a veil they reached the magnificent hall, decked in the rows of pillars each interlinked like hands by the flowing of clear water. At the end, a gathering stood beside a stone tablet situated before a looming door of stone, firmly welded shut. Jack whistled.

"Wow kid, who would have guessed this lay under Egypt."

Yugi laughed, "I know, but hey, who would guess you travel to distant planets." They wandered towards the gathering, drawing closer with each echoing step.

"True, true." Jack nodded.

The gathering turned towards them as they neared. Yugi smiled in Yami's direction. The Pharaoh winked, indicating a small amount of mirth at the situation.

It was a rather unique sight to see most of the Priests gathered in a single area. Seto and Seth stood elegantly side by side, both as regal looking as any business-man could appear. Obviously over the recent months Seth had slowly began to manage the taming of his illusionary physical form and looked almost as solid as Yami and Bakura.

Ryou and Bakura were the perfect balance, one dressed in white, the other in a shine of black. Yugi smiled at his fellow light and Ryou inclined his head in honour. That was right, in this sacred area, they were playing the parts that belonged to them. Here he was a Pharaoh just as much as his other half. This special place was the place where they had talked to the gods and become one.

Ishizu and Malik wore their usual gowns of their people, dark skinned tones enveloping them both in the darkness of the world.

Ishizu inclined her head, wandering forward.

"Lord Pharaoh," she included Yami in her gaze as he wandered over, placing an arm around Yugi's shoulders, "welcome home."

Yugi beamed. "Thanks Ishizu." He studied the faces of his friends and family, feeling a small sense of being overwhelmed swell through him. Yami's arm tightened around his shoulders.

"I guess I should call Solomon out." Yugi glanced down at the Puzzle. "This place gave you a body for us to duel, maybe it will give him a body too." The young man looked to Yami.

"No better way to find out than to try."

"Alright," Yugi grinned, "stand back all you Darks...its about to get light."

"Awww, heck, blooming hikari's! Always ordering us around." Bakura grumbled, stomping away, following Seth and Malik as Yami and Ishizu came up at the rear.

"Tell me about it." Ishizu sighed, glancing briefly in Daniel's direction for a moment. Yami cracked a small laugh, nudging the Priestess playfully.

"You get use to it after awhile."

"No," Seth commented dryly, "you don't."

"Nah, thats just because your hikari's a control freak." Bakura snorted, "at least mines a sissy."

"I heard that Bakura!" Ryou shouted.

"I meant it in a nice way!"

Yugi shook his head, turning to face the door, he breathed in deeply, closing his eyes to the swelling of bright light exploding from the ground under him. The Puzzle flared dangerously, igniting like a fire. Slowly forming form the whiffs of light a slim figure stood, facing Yugi as the colours died away, leaving a teenager in shined black leather, standing in confusion at his surroundings.

"Dad?" Solomon whispered.

"Hey," Yugi threw open his arms, reaching for the boy and pulling him suddenly close in a bear hug, "how about this heh," Yugi whispered into the mess of hair under his chin, "a big hug."

"You're very good at it."

"I've had a lot of practice." Laughing softly as he pulled away Yugi turned as Yami approached, the ancient king smiling down at Solomon, finding the sight somewhat amusing.

The fact that the boy was a clone was obvious in the roundness of the features and the slim build that matched Yugi's, yet there were elements that remained from his Egyptian heritage. His skin was darker and his red eyes surrounded by pools of black akin to that of all the Dark Lords in the company that gathered around them.

"Wow." Solomon looked around at the faces. "What's going on? I think I know this place."

"The Hall of Memories." Ishizu pointed towards the stone door and Solomon blinked. "It is a scared place that holds the door to the after-life."

"You're going to open it for me." Solomon gasped, looking to Yugi.

"Yes." Yugi nodded, pulling the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck. Slowly the rest of the Item Holders removed their own Items, passing them one by one to Yugi as he slid them into their allocated slots upon the ancient tablet.

Yugi paused at the two vacant spots, "Bakura...can I have the Eye?" He perked up an eyebrow towards the Priest.

"Fine." The spirit grumbled, twisting is fingers together and forming a puff of shadows that folded away to reveal the Millennium Eye. "Here." He threw it and Yugi snagged it from the air, clicking it into place.

"Now," Yugi stood, dusting off his hands, "Daniel..." He turned fully in the direction of the archaeologist. "The Scales?"

"Er..." Sheepishly Daniel stared down at his feet, sensing the stares of Jack, Sam and Teal'c upon him. He blushed heavily as his fingers undid the latch of his bag slung around his shoulder. Slowly he pulled out the golden Item. It tinkled together, glittering in the eerie glow of the chamber. Trying hard to ignore Jack's startled voice demanding he explain himself, Daniel walked towards Yugi, giving an incline of his head as he passed the Item over.

"My lord."

"Thanks Daniel." Yugi smiled guiltily, turning to place the final Item within the stone tablet. For a moment nothing seemed to happen and Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell me I have to duel again to make it open."

Yami laughed aloud, shaking his head at Yugi's pout. "No, I don't think so aibou." The Pharaoh held out a hand, giving a command.

"In the name of the Pharaoh, appointed Ruler of Earth, Lord of Shadows, open."

The chamber rumbled with a quake as the door cracked open, beaming a shot of light throughout the hall. Heads turned away as it continued to brighten the further the door ground open. Yugi snagged Solomon's hand, squeezing it firmly as the boy cowered into his chest, sobbing softly. The light remained, causing the darker spirits within the room to curse aloud in annoyance at the brilliance of the glow.

Yugi tilted his head up, finding his breathing eased with the beautiful shine that surrounded him and the youth he held. In his vision and no others, the light faded, revealing a stretching land of pristine golden stand, back-dropped by small blue mountains greying in the distance. An approaching figure cloak in a white shimmering gown, almost transparent in the light of a blazing sun wandered towards them, strapped sandals running up thin legs while golden jewels adorned a shoulders neck and arms. Yugi blinked, struck in awe at the sight as the figure walked through the giant doors, stepping out as though pulling through a veil.

With him closer Yugi realized who he was staring at; a small smile touched his lips, knowing he was staring at himself. Albeit his usually untamed hair was platted in hundreds of tiny braids weighed down with golden beads, and he was god-like in his stance and the gleam of his purple eyes.

But it was defiantly him. He was still there in the tender smile and warm, pure grace.

Sol was shaking beside him and slowly Yugi reached out a hand, tugging him forward, "come Sol...it's him, your Dad, from your time."

"But..."

"Sol, time is relative...you created another reality when you came back in time. Now you can return home to the after-life, where time doesn't exist. Your job is done." Yugi whispered, brushing back a strand of the boy's blond fringe. "Come on."

Slowly together they stepped up the stairs, moving towards the open door and the scene behind it. Yugi breathed in the sweet scents, so tender and welcoming that his feet wanted to move forward, to go into the place of peace and rest, where he would no longer need to worry of the world and its pains.

A hand stalled him, touching his chest.

"This...is not the place for you." The god motioned sadly and Yugi turned to listen, "you cannot ever enter this place, it is barred to you and those like you. Go now, and do not return."

Sadly Yugi sighed. "I understand." He nodded, stepping back, away from Sol.

"This isn't goodbye Dad." Sol smiled, "when I grow up, you can tell me all about myself."

"I will, I promise." Grinning Yugi watched as the god turned purple eyes in his direction. For a moment his breath stilled in his lungs, unable to grasp for air at the shimmering glow of man who looked so much like he did.

/Thank you./ The voice whispered softly in his mind, /for bringing my son back to me./

Together, hand in hand, Sol and the god-like being walked back through the door, back into the distant realm of the after-life, into the perfect rolling sand-dunes of an ancient Egypt that was far more advanced than their world currently was.

Yugi bit his bottom lip as the door's slowly ground shut, clipping together with a groaning hiss and the light died almost instantly, leaving him standing and feeling strangely naked. From behind he sensed Yami's presence.

"Aibou...what did you see?"

"I think...I saw me." Hugging Yami tightly Yugi blinked away tears, "I was...well, dead...me, dead...who I would be if we passed into the afterlife. He said, I can't...that I can never do it. Yami...he is the lucky one, in the end...he...got to die." Sobbing Yugi clutched the Pharaoh's shirt.

"I wanted to follow Sol, Yami...I wanted to go there, to that place but he didn't let me."

"Now aibou." Yami whispered softly as he firmly clutched his lighter half to his chest, rocking him back and forth, ignoring all inquiries from the team around him, "you have all of us here, you don't need heaven when you have one on earth."

Yugi sniffed, giving a faint echo of a smile as he hugged his arms around Yami's neck, "Yeah...I guess I do."

Ryou handed him the Puzzle and Yugi took it, staring at the cursed ancient artefact. Tenderly he ran fingers over it, giving a small smirk as beside him Yami visibly shivered. The Pharaoh rolled his eyes at Yugi's playful smile, watching as the young man placed the Item back over his neck, letting it fall into place upon his chest.

Finishing handing all Item back to their respected owners Ryou looped the Ring back around his own neck, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Well, guess that's all over with now."

"No," Ishizu sighed heavily, touching the Necklace with a thoughtful stare, "it is not."

"Yeah," Malik clapped his hands together firmly, "since we're all here we may as well get this over and done with. Daniel, welcome to the family, make my sister happy or I'll come and gut you in your sleep with my dagger."

Daniel rubbed his head, "er...thanks for the warm love there Malik."

"I mean it." Malik pointed the Rod in the archaeologists direction, "and by the way, I feel totally sorry for you. She is so difficult to understand, I mean, she said someone was going to die...and hey look...everyone lived."

"Sol died?" Jack added, stilling glaring at Daniel with icy daggers.

"No, he was already dead, he totally doesn't count." Malik waved a hand. "Face it sis, you're losing your touch."

"My brother is right," Ishizu sighed heavily, reaching for the Necklace and slowly unclipping it, holding it out towards Yami, "my Lord Pharaoh, "I have found the one to bind myself to," she glanced towards Daniel, giving a smile, "and in the ancient magic, we shall become one and his curse shall be my curse, for I am...and always will be, a Priestess of the Pharaoh."

Yami nodded slowly, "I understand Ishizu, though you no longer carry an Item I welcome you into to life of a Dark."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be!" Bakura sung out, only to be slapped firmly by Ryou.

Ishizu glanced at the Item in her hands, "it brought me much grief, yet it also brought much joy...how I hated it and despised its existence yet loved it for its warmth on my skin. Now, it must go to a new Holder, one that has not the anger and rage that I have because of it."

Her eyes moved slowly, lingering upon the Major as she stood. Sam gasped, realizing she was being stared at by the entire group around her. Ishizu walked towards her, placing the Item in into the stunned Major's hands.

"Major Carter, I curse you."

"What...what?" Sam trembled, backing up, feeling the sudden weight of the Item and near tripping forward because of it. Yugi dashed forward, grabbing her quickly.

Unable to do anything more Sam stared at the Item, her fingers trembling.

Denial splurged from her lips. "But I...I...Yugi, I can't?"

"Major, we're not forcing you into making a decision right now. It took Daniel months to make his decision even with Ishizu being a nice prize." Yugi took up her hands, tightening his grip around her fingers as he smiled into her face, "It is a decision that cannot be taken lightly but when you are ready," he turned, still holding her hand in his own, facing Yami and the gathering of Priests behind him, "you will have a home with us. Anyway, you need to prove to a male-dominated Priest-hood that girls rock. Ishizu kind of looks rather lonely over there all by herself."

Sam found a smile, "I think that can be arranged." She tightened her grip upon the Millennium Item in her hands.

0000000000000000000000

000000000000000

0000000000

_That's right Sam, you show those boys who's smarter than them!_

_Wow, this story is getting pretty long now. Are you all enjoying it? _

_Hopefully you are. Hello to new readers!!  
_

_And...up next, the final arc of the first season! _

_May all your questions then be answered, and new ones come alive!! Ah, the joy of fanfiction!  
_

_WOOOO!_


	26. Season 1 Episode 22 The Cadet

_Hey everyone, sorry this has taken such a long time to get to you but things have been pretty bad around here for me. I've gotten worse, so it's been difficult to write and yeah, stuff is horrible._

_But hey, we get strong through it all. Just gotta stand firm and keep my shield up to fight off those arrows._

_I do hope you enjoy it after all the effort, *faints*. I have to say, I did enjoy writing it, Yugi is adorable to write and there is a lot of character interaction in it that I feel is a really nice touch to the story. You know, Sam getting to know Yugi and Ryou a bit more. _

_Well, please enjoy, and leave a smile too. _

_If you've been waiting for a particular cadet to come around then wait no more my dear readers._

_Cheers! Have fun reading!_

000000000000

00000000

000

_Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her: _

_but once they are in hand,_

_he or she alone must decide _

_how to play the cards in _

_order to win the game._

00000000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

Season 1: Episode 22 – The Cadet

"Yugi...I...I don't think this looks right?"

Yugi glanced around towards the young woman; he raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile. Dressed in a shiny red dress, brown hair darkly curled around her cheeks, Kala worriedly stood with a hesitant look in her eyes.

"I think it looks fine."

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Oh, believe me girl," Bakura swung into the living room, clapping hands firmly together, "he will!"

"Thanks Bakura." She flashed a weak smile in his direction as Yugi took her coat from the rack, slipping it around her shoulders.

"Listen, Kala, it's only a date, we've done it tons of times."

"Yeah, but your you! I'm not interested in you!"

Yugi gasped in mock shock, "You're not! How...how could you, Kala, I was so sure we had something and now you go and betray me like this." He placed the back of his palm to his forehead, spinning. "I'm devastated!"

The young woman glared after him, tugging her coat strongly around her dress and snagging her bag. "Yugi! This is serious."

"Sweetie, I know..." He sighed, "come on! Or you'll be late." Tugging her towards the door, Yugi wandered past Yami as the ancient king stirred the wok over the gas.

Kala waved, "sorry I can't stay for your wonderful meal, majesty."

"Yes, it is a shame," playfully Yami winked, "but never mind, I am positive there will be other chances. Now, you have the pepper-spray I gave you-."

"Yami!" Slapping his forehead Yugi threw open the door, pointing to Kala.

"Out, now, before he gives you a lecture on safe sex or something amazingly embarrassing."

Yami held up a finger, giving a knowledgeable look, "However well needed when dealing with Malik-."

"Yami." Yugi glared and the ancient king rolled his eyes.

"I think only of her safety aibou."

"Thank you, your highness," Kala gave a small bow in his direction, "for your concern...have a good week Yugi, if you do need me at any time, you know you can just ring and...I hope the experiment goes well."

Yugi giggled as she kissed his cheek, vanishing out the door in a swell of her red dress. He clipped it shut from the cold outside and leant against it for a moment, giving a long, deflated sight of relief.

"Wow, glad that is over with...I didn't think she'd do it. Still, good choice with the red dress..."

Yami only shook his head, tending to the cooking before him, glancing for a moment at the cook book propped up to the left.

"So," leaning upon the counter Yugi smiled as Yami dished out the food onto the square plates, "what's the sudden interest in cooking? Has it got something to do with future Sol telling you that future you can't cook?"

"Hmmm," Yami raised both eyes in thought, dunking the wok into the sink, "yes, partly I suppose."

"Just partly?" Rounding the kitchen counter Yugi hoisted himself up, reaching for the glasses on the high shelf.

Yami chuckled as the young man placed a glass down one by one from his high perch. With swinging ease the ancient king caught his partner around the middle, making ready to lift him elegantly from the counter.

"Well, I thought I'd lend a hand. With Ryou and Bakura here its extra mouths to feed and you do enough work already aibou."

"Yami, that is so sweet." Laughing as he laid his arms across the kings shoulders Yugi smirked, "and here I thought I was the slave who had to work all the time. Yugi, fetch me coffee, Yugi fetch me-."

A finger was placed over his mouth and Yugi quickly closed it, finding himself unable to stop giggling. Slowly Yami removed the finger and Yugi tilted his head to one side, "no really Yami...thank you, really. It's nice to get looked after."

The Pharaoh shrugged his shoulders, picking the young man up under the arms and hoisting him down from the counter with a spin. "You're welcome aibou."

"Hey!" Bakura's head appeared around the corner into the living room, "is that what I think it is?"

"Dinner?" Yami questioned. "Yes."

"It smells like...oh my gosh, it is! Pharaoh I love you!" Lunging into the kitchen, the thief snagged a plate, singing loudly, "oh Ryou! You're going to love this, I don't have to eat and I still love it!" He grabbed the second plate, grinning madly. "Hey, it's television dinner right? Cause there is this awesome and corny documentary on right now about travelling to the other side of the universe and I just want to laugh at the idiots and their millions and billions of years of hogwash!"

Yami waved a hand, "that's fine. Just don't spill the food on the rug."

The ancient spirit swung away, giving a shout, "Ryou! Stop reading whatever book it is you've sunk your teeth into and eat dinner!"

Yugi winced at the bellow, wiggling a finger into his ear, "boy am I glad Sol is awake." He took up his own plate of food, smiling as he passed Yami, "thanks for making dinner."

The king poured two glasses, offering one to the young man, "your more than welcome aibou."

Entering into the warmth of the living room; Yugi smiled as he seated himself in the large couch, glancing down at Sol as the baby lay upon a mat, batting playfully at the dangling jewels floating around.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the happy baby, "you...young man, are so royally spoilt being in a magical, royal, ancient family..."

Beside him as he seated himself, Yami chuckled, "what's wrong with spoiling him?"

"Do you want him to turn out like Seto?" Ryou tipped his head up from his meal.

Yami stared at him blankly from across the room. "He won't turn out like Seto. I'm simply showering my love upon him."

Yugi snorted a small laugh, leaning against the king's shoulder as he turned his attention to the television set that Bakura sat nearly directly in front of.

"Bakura, you're doing it again...can you at least sit on a couch like a normal human being?" Ryou sighed heavily. The thief king glanced around, a shine in his devilish eyes, almost kittenish as he spied the couch and made a leap for it, curling up tightly with plate still in hand.

"Good boy." Ryou started on his own dinner once more. Silence would have reigned had Bakura not been verbal at the television, which soon escalated to all four laughing fitfully at the claims of the space documentary.

The doorbell chimed and every head turned towards the kitchen area.

Yugi blinked, "wow...who could that be?" He flicked around his wrist, checking the watch, "Sam said she wouldn't be around until tomorrow morning..." He made to move, but stalled as Yami's hand touched his thigh.

"It's alright, I'll get it, you see about feeding Sol." Lowering his plate onto the coffee table; Yami unfolded himself, wandering back out into the kitchen area towards the door. With a soft sigh he unbolted the lock and pulled, peering out the small gap into the cold chilled night. He stared dumbly for a minute at the two tall figures, both he had to look upwards at due to his height compared to their own. Neither had changed much since their last meeting, yet he was struck by the oddness of the situation.

Then suddenly he released why it was odd.

They didn't know he had the ability to form an illusionary body.

"Tea...Joey?" Finding his voice Yami coughed, opening the door quickly, "come in, before you catch your deaths out there."

\Aibou, heads up!\

\What?\ He sensed Yugi's startled jolt back in the living room, \Who is it Yami?\

\Come...see for yourself.\ He sensed curiousness from his lighter half, and concern.

"Thank you Atemu, I can call you that here can't I?" Tea laughed softly, allowing him to take her heavy, white coat. He sensed the fabric on his illusionary body's finger tips, wondering if it was as expensive as it felt to his over-sensitive touch.

He simply nodded and gave her a smile.

Joey was removing his hat and scarf, glancing around the small apartment, the sound of the television in the other room muffled slightly. The blond's sharp eyes caught the signs of cooking, for more than one person, and he raised an eyebrow. His hand moved out and Yami took it in his own, feeling the strength that the young man had still retained.

"Hey Pharaoh," his accent hadn't dulled, "nice place! It took us awhile to find you. How's Yugi?"

Opening his mouth Yami closed it, turning ever so slightly, "he's fine," motioning with a hand behind him Yami watched as Yugi's head poked around the corner into the kitchen. The lights eyes widened and he gasped aloud.

"Yami!"

Mentally he convened \why didn't you warn me! I could have ran and hid somewhere, they don't know about you!\

\Why keep hiding it aibou, do you want to spend our last evening together being apart? Plus, Ryou and Bakura are with us also. I could not ask Bakura to leave and hide with you, he's enjoying himself far too much.\

Their conversation took barely more than a few seconds. Yugi nodded in silent agreement, knowing his darker half's logic was sound, as it usually was. Yet the gobsmacked and slightly confused expressions upon both Tea and Joey's faces frightened him enough to find his usually brave strength squished back into the hesitance he'd had in high-school.

"Yugi..." Tea touched her mouth as the young man stepped fully out the doorway and wandered slowly towards Yami. Sol was tucked neatly in his arms, sound asleep.

"Hey guys." He cracked a grin, "wow...this is a surprise. You've caught me very unprepared for visitors."

"Yug...man...is that..." Joey pointed at Yami, "real? Am I seeing the two of you not in the same body? Is this a game, did I wander into something again!?"

"No, Joey you are not in a game," Yami shook his head, "though it is the same magic of our old games that allows me to have this rather cheap excuse of a form." He glanced down at himself, dressed in simple black slacks and a skivvy, as casual as he could possibly appear.

Considering Yugi was practically in the same clothing, neither was in a rather presentable state. He sighed mentally, what else were friends for if not seeing you in your worst moments.

"Yugi?" Tea's voice broke, coming out in a small squeak. "That is a baby." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Yugi blushed heavily, wishing suddenly to hide himself behind Yami's taller form. Yami raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. Yugi thinned his lips darkly at the ancient king. Taking a deep breath the young man turned directly towards Tea's pale cheeks.

"Yeah...he's a bit of a long story." Yugi found himself laughing at the sudden oddity of it all, "and trust me, it's a really good one too!"

Yami rolled his eyes, slipping his arm around Yugi's shoulder, "If you believe in little grey aliens, that is." The Pharaoh shirked.

"Well...I'm glad to hear it's a good story." Joey's expression lightened and Yugi raised an eyebrow, studying the young man as he reached around for a strapped bag slung over his shoulder. He hadn't changed too much, though the smell of age and decay did still linger, the pain of knowing he would some-day lose the close friend was dulled slightly. He'd healed, or maybe he'd grown. Considering he was far older with the amount of years he'd spent unchanging in the past.

Joey grinned, a weird smirk that neither dark nor light halves had seen for many years. His large, strong hands pulled out a thick wad of paper and he waggled it in the air.

"This is why we've dropped around Yug. Cause I wanted you to be the first to read it!"

Yugi glanced to Yami, the Pharaoh shrugged, held out his arms to take Sol into them. Yugi carefully deposited the boy into the ancient kings waiting embrace before reaching for the pile of papers in Joey's grasp.

It had been bound with plastic like a book, a thick manuscript. His eyes glossed over the title and he gasped aloud.

"Yugioh – by Joey Wheeler?" He jerked upwards, looking directly up at the blond. "What...Joey, what is this?"

"Read the next page Yug." Joey grinned, reaching for Tea's hand and giving it a squeeze as the young woman dried a small tear on the side of her cheek.

Folding back the front page Yugi read for a moment, his shoulders shaking slightly in silent sobs. Yami bent around, catching the words that were causing his light tears.

His red eyes skimmed and he smiled faintly in understanding, sensing the swelling emotions Yugi was experiencing and feeling them at his own in that moment, the wonderful oneness that came to them at times, a shared soul basking in the wonderful sensation of amazement and honour.

"To Yugi, my friend," Yugi whispered, finally finding the strength to read it out loud, "thank you for all the adventures. I wanted ta tell you little man, that you and the Pharaoh made my life worth-while. I'm dedicating this story to you, cause, you're my best friend – oh and it's kind of about you too – imaginatively speaking."

His arms went slack and Yugi shook his head, "Joey...I..."

"I wanted to write a book Yug, cause...you know, I'm home all the time with the kids and...well...it kinda just happened! I donno, I didn't ask yer guys for permission but, something...inside me, said you'd be alright about it. Tea thought it'd you'd be okay about it as well." Joey motioned to his wife, "it's getting published too!" The blond gave a grin of glee, "me...an author-." He was suddenly smothered as Yugi launched himself upon him. Stumbling back slightly at the influx of weight Joey laughed, covering Yugi in a brotherly hug.

"Thank you Joey," Yugi mumbled into his friend's shirt, "thank you...so much..."

"Well, it ain't a best-seller yet-."

"No! Joey...thank you for caring."

"Kinda impossible not to Yug man." Joey laughed, "So, what's the kid's name?"

"Solomon." Yugi pulled away, "or Sol," he smiled towards Tea, "Sol for short...one of my work mates thinks it's very amusing, considering the sun is also called Sol. So it is rather fitting you know, son of the Pharaoh named after the Sun."

"How did he-."

"Clone." Yugi quickly added. "He's a clone, an insane alien wanted Shadow Powers for another insane alien and...yeah...I got myself...kinda...kidnapped and stuff. You know, but Yami got to be human for a day, so I think he enjoyed it more than I did."

Tea slowly blinked, "okay."

"Um," scratching his head Yugi motioned to the living room, "How about you guys come and sit down...oh, that's right, Ryou and Bakura are here too. They're crashing here until Ryou can sort his life out. He's in a rough patch at the moment."  
Tea's face lit up, "really, Ryou's here?" She dashed past, passing into the living room and spying the English lord sitting curled upon a couch, book in hand and glasses tipped on his nose.

"Ryou?!"

For a moment the albino gave a confused gasp, "Tea? Oh my. Joey?" He stood in a flurry, noticing Joey slipping into the living room, giving a wave while staring blankly at Bakura who glared darkly at the interruption to his television program.

"This is such a surprise." Giving a small laugh, Ryou elegantly moved forward, spreading his arms, "my goodness, it has been awhile!"

Tea hugged him firmly, pulling away and running a finger through his silken white hair.

"Still using that amazing shampoo Ryou?"

"With hair like mine, trust me, you need it." He grinned, holding out a hand towards Joey. The blood shook it, still warily watching Bakura.

The thief king flashed fangs.

"You're all in the road of the television!"

"Bakura!" Ryou snapped, "room, now, watch the television in there."

"Ah, what is it with hikari's and ordering their yami's around? I ask you, when do I ever get to enjoy me...me...me time." The ancient spirit vanished in a swell of shadows, causing Joey to jerk back slightly in surprise.

Ryou smiled apologetically, "Terribly sorry, he's in an odd mood. Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day for the four of us. If you don't mind Yugi, I'll be packing for the trip."  
Yugi nodded, "alright."

"It was lovely to see you both," Ryou waved as he vanished through a door, clipping it shut behind him. Yugi shifted, pointing to the now vacant couches.

"Please, have a seat." He kicked away a pile of magazines and raised an eyebrow, noticing Sol's toys scattering across the floor.

"Yami?" He knelt, picking up the golden toys, Egyptian in style. "I said don't spoil the boy."

Yami smirked devilishly, "I had golden toys when I was a baby, and look how I turned out."

"That..." Yugi threw the toy in the ancient king's direction, "is my point!"

Sitting down, watching as Yami finished tucking Solomon into the crib, Yugi directed a question towards Tea and Joey, "So um...how are things, are the kids doing alright?"

"They're wonderful." Tea brushed at her dress, "you'll be happy to know the twins are great duellists, we've already enrolled them into Seto's new school for when it's opened."

"Er..." Yugi glanced towards Yami as the king sat beside him.

\Yami, do they know Seto's school is actually for training recruits for his future Federation?\

\Let them find that one out on their own, Yugi, I'd love to see Joey's reaction when he finds out.\

\Okay...\ Yugi sighed, switching his attention back to the conversation. "That's great guys!"

"Okay, Yug, why didn't you tell us about the kid? You know we would have come around to help out."

Giving a sigh, Yugi scratched a leg, "well, things move so quickly these days I kind of get lost...and you know me, I hate to intrude into your lives. Time...for me...moves differently. Oh, I'm sorry, I should have got you drinks." Yugi started to rise, Yami stalled him with a hand upon his thigh, "I'll get them aibou, you stay, tell them the story about Sol." He stood elegantly, passing Sol's crib and taking one glance at the baby before vanishing around the corner into the kitchen. Tea stood suddenly and Yugi blinked in surprise as she abruptly moved out of the living-room, following the Pharaoh. The young man sighed, shaking his head.

"I knew this would affect her most of all."

Joey cracked a laugh, "don't worry...Tea bumps back easy."

"I really cannot understand you Joey, how you are so easy about things." Smiling in the blonds direction Yugi stared into his eyes, finding the smile that lingered in them had not changed. Joey was still Joey, his friend who'd lived through hell and high waters with him, who'd battled not only in body but in mind for his sake.

"The way I see life Yugi, it throws things at you, and you just...throw them back. I've been married to Tea for a number of years now, and though no husband can claim to know their wives strange and complex minds fully...well...I think I know her well enough."

For a moment Yugi found himself laughing at the face Joey pulled, so comical, drawing him back to the high-school lunches when they had done nothing else but hang out in the shade of the trees.

"How's the secret service stuff going anyway?" Joey inquired.

Yugi leant back into the couch behind him, giving a laugh, "well...let me see...a couple weeks ago we saved Earth from an alien invasion, Yami defeated a Goa'uld awhile back, he also got the President angry at him...we got another two Priests for the Court. Put it this way, Earths going to be in good hands, your children's children will be quite safe."

"That," Joey clicked his fingers, "is what I wanted to hear Yug!" The blond launched himself upon the shorter man, locking him in a tackle across the couch. "Cause you are protecting my family for eternity you little twixt."

"Joey get off me!"

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000

He could smell her perfume. Something she hadn't changed over the years, interestingly enough. It was the same smell he'd once been able to pick up upon Yugi's clothing when he returned from dates and times out, even with the group. It was a smell that was quite over-powering, however not annoyingly so, simply a scent that added to her glamour of the high-life.

Picking out glasses Yami waited for her to speak, knowing that at some point she would.

"Why didn't you tell me you could form a body?"

He smirked. Why wasn't he surprised that was her first question?

"Aibou did not wish it, and it's not like the body can do very much Tea, it is an illusion only, I did it for aibou and I would only ever do it for him."

She nodded slowly, "I see...I just, I wish I'd known, Atemu. Didn't Yugi trust me?"

Yami gave a small laugh, "Yugi simply had trouble figuring things out, Tea, you know more than anyone how shy Yugi can get about particular things."

"I know." She sighed, "I know, he's always been so proper and sweet. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have lived through high-school. None of us would have really grown up if it wasn't for you." With a small movement she reached out and touched his free hand.

He jerked it back, flashing red eyes in her direction.

"Sorry, Tea...physical touch is a difficult thing for me, very few people actually feel normal. Even if I touch Yugi, it's still not quite the same as...well...you and Joey for instance?" He offered, rubbing his head as if trying to think of another explanation but came up short. "Hmm, that'll have to do."

"Oh," she stepped back a pace, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be." He poured the drinks, "The body is created by Shadow Magic. It gives my spirit certain freedoms but because it is created by magic it's difficult to control and the five senses are often the first things to suffer if I get lazy." He glanced down at himself and his attire, "and at the moment, I am in a very lazy mood."

She tried not to smirk at his obvious distain at being seen in common slacks. "You get lazy?"

"Oh, very lazy." He grinned, "you have no idea. You see this mess?" He spread his arms around the kitchen, "this is my mess."

"So..." Tea thought for a moment, "you're not only the darker half of Yugi, you're also the messier half."

Yami tipped his head to one side, clicking his tongue, "you know...I hadn't thought of it that way before, but now that you mention it, I believe you might actually be correct in that assumption."

"Well," Tea ran fingers over the counter, "back in high-school I did notice that if you where the one who came to school in the morning, Yugi's hair would be crazier than usual and his shirt would be untucked. It's how we started to tell the difference between you both. Joey and Tristan tried to start betting on it."

"Somehow, I'm not all that surprised they did, those two could turn anything into a betting match." Yami sighed, throwing upon the fridge and returning the juice to its allocated place beside Bakura's wine.

"You both look like you're doing well?" Tea looked around the kitchen, noticing the photo's hanging from the walls, the new faces within them that she had no knowledge of. A life she had no involvement in, and for a moment it saddened her. There had once been a time when she'd been sure her life would be always about their group of friends.

Noticing the distant look in her gaze, Yami placed down the jug upon the tray and leant onto the counter, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

"Tea, Yugi is, right now, in a place he feels he can be accepted for his oddities, we both are..."

"You where always accepted amongst us?" She smiled weakly, picking up a photo from the counter and gazing at the faces within.

"I know and for that, I will forever be grateful Tea." Yami leant forward, noticing it was an image from their stay in the past, considering Emily was in it and she wasn't an old grandmother.

"That's you?" Tea laughed, pointing at the man atop the car.

"Yep, I worked as a mechanic for about three years while we were stuck in the past, that...." He placed a finger upon Jack, "is Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson."  
"The red-haired woman?" She stared at the young woman with arms looped firmly around Yugi's neck. She had to bent to reach his cheek; quite a long distance separated their heights, almost amusingly so.

"Yugi was a waiter at the dinner down the street and Emily was one also, they struck up a good friendship.. She's a grandmother now."

Tea shook her head, propping the photo down once more, "your adventures. I wish...no, actually," she strengthened her shoulders, "I like my life Yami and I'm proud of what I've done. I told you, once, I would achieve my dream, and I have."

Tenderly smiling Yami took up the tray of drinks, "then I commend you."

"What about you Atemu?"

"Heh?" Yami glanced around.

"Have you found your place?"

Yami chuckled, tilting his head to one side, "Tea...do I really need to answer that? Aibou and I are still together and therefore, I have all I need."

0000000000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

They'd left.

And with their departure he'd felt an almost painful longing to relive the adventure they'd once battled through, but they had their lives now. Friendship was truly a strange thing, its function across humanity a filling in for a race built fully on relationships.

Yet friends changed and moved with the flow of time, while he remained stagnant. He had a job, to protect Earth and those that dwelled upon the planet. That included Joey and Tea.

Yugi sighed, staring into his mug, the luke-warm hot chocolate rather unsatisfying now. The apartment was silent, only the wind outside a hissing through the windows. In the spare room Ryou was moving around, still packing for the next morning when they'd leave for the Air Force Academy.

\Aibou?\

Yami's mental voice startled him and he jerked around, noticing the king standing in the doorway of the main bedroom, a confused expression across his face.

\What?\ Standing, Yugi placed his mug down, \is something wrong?\

\I thought you'd gone to bed?\

Yugi blinked as Yami approached \er...no...I haven't, I was...thinking about it and then\ rubbing his head, Yugi sighed, \I got side-tracked thinking about the past, present and future.\

Yami chuckled softly, his red eyes tenderly smiling down at the smaller version of his soul. The Pharaoh wrapped an arm tenderly around his shoulders, pulling him gently against his chest.

"Well, you really should sleep aibou." He whispered as the young man curled up tightly, "it's going to be an interesting week."

"We haven't...been apart like this before Yami, I'm just worried, I mean..." He plucked at the Pharaoh's shirt, "what if something happens? You need my light to balance you-."

"Aibou, your thinking in physical forms only, remember, this body is not real, what is real is that Puzzle. That is me, and it is always with you, just because this physical body travels away doesn't mean I do. We can't separate aibou," Yami touched Yugi's cheek, smirking playfully, "we are one."

Sighing Yugi leant into the rough palm, nodding in acceptance.

"I know, I just can't help but feel a little anxious."

"Well, you are right, this is the first time we've tried it but..." the ancient king tilted his head to one side thoughtfully, "I think it is the best time. You're going to be having far too much fun ordering around cadets three times your size to even worry about me."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I doubt that, you're rather hard to forget. I wonder if it'll hurt...being apart for so long-."

Yami touched his lips with a finger and Yugi frowned, "right," he mumbled around the finger, "not apart, just...physically unable to communicate for a short period of time."

Yami grinned, "Good aibou! Now you're catching on."

"But..." Yugi hesitantly thought for a moment, "what if it's like...that...time...before," he made a small motion with his hands and Yami leant back carefully upon the table, slipping both arms around the young man's waist, waiting for the sentence to form.

Breathing in deeply Yugi strengthened his shoulders, "what if its like when the Oricalcos Sealed my part of our soul away? I do not want you feeling as though you shoulder the weight of the world's darkness on you again Yami."

For a time the Pharaoh thought, lost in the memories that surfaced, "I understand aibou, your concern, and I promise that if I start feeling any side-effects I'll come flying straight back to the Puzzle and right back into your wonderful lightness." He played his fingers through the air in a manner Jack would often do when trying to explain Yugi's presence. "My word is my honour, aibou!" He pitched his partner's nose fondly before enveloping him in a hug, the form of physical contact he very rarely revealed in public, nor gave to any others. Yugi sunk into it, immensely glad he was the receiver of the Pharaoh's adoration.

"We are one, you and I, like the earth and sky." Yami chuckled, rocking the young man gently.

Yugi sighed heavily, smiling into the Pharaoh's shirt, finding their current position highly amusing, "you've been watching Lion King again with Sol..."

"Ah, but it is true, is it not?" The soft voice whispered against his ear as shadows folded carefully around his slim body, lowering him into a deep sleep.

"Yeah," managing to whisper Yugi rolled into the covers of his bed, not caring how he'd ended up there, simply content that the ancient king was there, "I suppose your right."

"I always am aibou."

"Man, your fat ego makes up for every bit of self-confidence I lack, doesn't it?"

"Hey, what are split souls for, if not for sharing a burden...and I really like my ego, thank you very much. Now, sleep."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Can I just-."

"Sleep aibou!"

000000000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000

It wasn't so strange anymore to see Sam not dressed in uniform, considering the amount of times the team had crashed at the Colonels place or even his own at times, yet he still had to admit, Samantha Carter had a beautiful air about her. Something that simply oozed off her, telling the world she was a highly intelligent woman who wouldn't be beaten down, by anything.

He loved her for that, for her smiles in his direction, her reassuring trust in the magical stuff that she'd found herself involved in while being unable to explain it all through her usual method of science. It was a lot for a woman who lived and breathed science to accept magic and cursed Items and now priestess-hood and immortality...and...everything else.

In the airport terminal, they waited for their flight, listening to the voice over the speakers. Yugi shifted Sol slowly down into his casket, having finally settled the boy down.

"I don't understand why you don't just Shadow Portal over to the Academy? Why Fly?" Bakura threw his arms wide.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Bakura this is official business, we can't just appear willy-nilly without papers and things being done through customs and our departure and arrival recorded and so on. Sometimes you simply have to do things the old fashioned way."

"It's still lame."

"Yes, I know...I do hate flying...you guys won't leave while we're in the air...right?" Ryou whispered suddenly. Bakura shook his head, looking to Yami as the Pharaoh stayed close to Yugi. Yami gave a sign of agreement.

"No, hikiari." Bakura gently patted Ryou's head, "we won't leave while you're in the air...we're be watching you both for awhile."

Sam tilted her head up slightly as a voice called over the microphone. "That's our flight." She took one last glance around the terminal, hoping to spot Teal'c, Daniel or Jack but came up dry again. Yugi's frown saddened.

"I'm sorry Sam, Jack must have forgot."

"It's alright." Sam shrugged, trying not to show her inward disappointment, "we're all busy." She picked up her carry bag and paused to watch as the light and dark's parted ways.

Yugi hugged Yami firmly, breathing in one last final breath of the dead lord's scent of mummification herbs and oils. A smell he'd become so accustomed to, a smell that had long ago become a comforting protector.

"Be safe aibou." Yami whispered, kissing his forehead as he brushed away locks of blond fringe.

"I could say the same." Yugi smiled, hugging him again before releasing the Pharaoh and allowing the king to kneel beside Solomon's basket to wish the child an affectionate good-bye.

Ryou and Bakura where parting in an unusual manner for them both, it was rare that physical touch of affection was passed between the English lord and his darker half, and Yugi found himself smiling as Bakura's strong from hugged Ryou's much leaner body tightly. Something whispered passed between them, a comment that made Ryou nod in obedience before they parted and the Healer of the Pharaoh's Court hoisted up his carry bag. Yugi joined in, slinging his own bag across his slim shoulders and carting Solomon's basket with him, following Ryou and Sam towards the line to their plane.

Yugi sent a fleeting glance back towards Yami and Bakura, standing and waving with expressions that where darker than usual across their faces. His heart could almost shatter, knowing that the two spirits would travel without them.

But Yami was right, they would never be truly apart, not while the Puzzle hung around his neck and not while Yami's other half of their soul resided within it.

Still.

He hoped beyond hope it wouldn't be a disaster.

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

Bakura sighed heavily, watching the plane as it moved away from his view. Behind him he felt Yami's hand upon his shoulder and he twisted his gaze downwards at the shorter royal.

"Yugi was right," the king whispered, "it does hurt. Though I'm not sure if it's actually an emotion that hurts...do we feel emotions like this? I'm confused..."

"Seriously, my lord, we've barely been parted from our hikari's for years...what'd you expect, a ray of spring lights, the voice of God commending us?" Bakura wiggled his hands freely in the air, "we'll live, well, at least I will, if you don't, the Puzzle's mine."

Yami sighed, shrugging his leather jacket firmly around his slim shoulders.

"...want a coffee before we head off to the SGC, I know caffeine has utterly no affect on us but I really enjoy pretending it does!" Bakura added.

Chuckling as he swung around Yami shrugged as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his loose pants, "you're buying."

He ignored the stares he received, having become used to the glances long ago. Somehow something about his walk and his appearance made heads turn, or maybe it was simply the fact that Bakura had white hair? No, no, they were defiantly looking in his direction.

Bother. It was these kinds of moments when Yugi was handy to have around.

Groaning as he joined in line with the walking king, Bakura fished for his wallet, "Man, you are a royal pain...heck, I haven't even used this...piece of...plastic thing that money comes out of before."

Yami blinked, "Bakura, that's a credit card. Aibou taught me that first thing...oh, please don't tell me Ryou hasn't given you any form of education in modern day trading and accounting?"

"Er...no, Ryou never trusts me, though I always carry the stuff, he's far too easy to pick-pocket...what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Sighing Yami grabbed the wallet from the thief king, and moved to snag the car keys from his belt, "that's it, I'm paying, I'm driving and I am not letting you out of my sight!"

"Yes," Bakura sneered, "now I am the royal pain!"

"Oh do shut up!"

"Nope! This week is going to be fantastic, just you and me with no annoying hikari's...we can do anything we want! Oh the possibilities are endless! Hey, want to take over the world with me? We could put it back the way it was before Yugi and Ryou notice!"

Yami sighed into the heavens, "Ra spare me, please."

000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000

Jack turned from tying up his boots, watching as Yami slung his way in through the door into the changing room, warm coffee in hand, usual playful smirk upon his lean darkened features.

"Hey, Pharaoh...er...where's the kid?"

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Colonel...you actually...really did forget?"

"Forgot what?" Confused Jack stood to his full height, blinking as Bakura floated his way in, glancing around the room with curiosity. "Er...why's he here?"

Yami sighed, "Colonel, don't you ever read any of the reports...we're trialling being apart from Yugi and Ryou across vast distances, you do remember that we're taking over from Major Giffs on that science base, for the whole week while Yugi, Ryou and the Major are at the Air Force Academy?"

"Oh...so that's what that memo was about..." Jack mused, rubbing his chin, he glanced to Teal'c.

"You knew about this T?"

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill."

"Great..."

"Yeah," Bakura cackled a laugh, "the Major looked so miffed you didn't come and see her off."

Jack expression dropped and Yami raised both eyebrows knowingly. "Don't worry, Colonel, she understands your quirks..." The Pharaoh paused, touching his chest as his illusionary body shimmered slightly.

"Hmm," Bakura mused, "could it be turbulence?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was...didn't feel very nice at all." Yami hissed. "I do hope aibou doesn't receive any of this uncomfortableness, I don't want him being unable to do his job."

"Well, if I could call off his ridiculous mission would you feel better?" Jack queried.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "no...we have to try this Jack....where are you going?"

Following the Colonel out of the changing rooms Yami drifted after him, sensing both Bakura and Teal'c coming up behind. Shifting the shadows as he floated Yami sighed heavily, noticing the firm expression upon Jack's features. Nothing he said was going to matter to the Colonel while his mind was in such a mind set.

The Colonel dragged them up the stairs into the briefing room, where the General and a turned figure stood discussing something in low voices.

Yami held out a hand, "Jack...I wouldn't..." He was cut off.

"General," Jack threw open his arms, "I'd like to talk to you about this mission upon which we are about to embark. Seems a bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

Yami slapped his forehead from behind Teal'c, before stepping out, giving a general wave towards Hammond and the regal appearing man beside him that the Colonel was only just beginning to notice.

"Have you met General Ryan?" Hammond inclined a hand in the direct of the new presence within the briefing room.

"Hello Colonel, and SG1."

Jack stalled, "The General Ryan? Chief of Staff?"

"That's right." The man nodded warmly.

Jack squeaked. "Shouldn't there have been a memo or...something?"

"You didn't read it." Yami wandered forward, offering his hand towards the man who slipped strong fingers around the slimmer.

"Pharaoh." General Ryan released the hand, "I have been hearing much about you and your partner?" The man glanced around, obviously looking for the shorter version of the king.

Shaking his head Yami placed a hand to the hoister slung around his waist, "I hope you've heard good things sir, though I doubt it with my dark reputation being as it is. I am sorry, I must apologise on behalf of my aibou, he is not present at this current time."

"I am sure," General Ryan tenderly smiled, "that at some point our paths will cross."

"So," Jack scratched his head, "what brings you to our secret base Sir?" He addressed General Ryan.

"That would be the ridiculous mission you just mentioned." The man smiled.

Jack grumbled, "Of course it is."

Hammond chuckled, glancing towards Yami for a moment, "I'm preposing M4C862 become a permanent research station. I'd like you to make an assessment." The General included Jack in the swing of his eyes, "and also Pharaoh." The leader held out a sheet of paper and Yami raised his eyebrow, taking it between his fingers and glancing at the contents.

"These images where taken in an underground cave network on M4C862...do they appear at all familiar to you?"

For a moment Yami thought, his lips thinning, "I do recollect seeing these..." He mused, tipping the photo around, displaying images carved into stone slates. "However, not in any of my old adventures as a space-monkey...or so aibou puts it...no, these are quite simply Furling scratches...aibou would have to look at the whole mural to give you a better idea, otherwise...its slightly Egyptian, but not Goa'uld."

"That's good to hear." Hammond nodded. "Is there anything else Colonel?"

Jack glanced around the briefing room, "No Sir. Well, actually...oh, right, Daniel's on his honey-moon and Carters at the Air Force Academy with the kid and the freaky Professor...so...that's how they got out of this...er...very important mission."

"I'm sure, Colonel, that by the end of the week, they'll be back. I'm not expecting Yugi and Ryou to last long without their darks." Hammond pointed to Yami and Bakura. "I do hope, Pharaoh, you're prepared for any side-effects of your little experiment."

"Yes General, I assure you...as I promised aibou, any signs of a change and Bakura and I shall retreat back into our Items. Aibou and Ryou will notice if such a thing happens and will inform you. So, word of warning, Jack, Teal'c." Yami held up a finger, "if I vanish without saying anything, that'd possibly be the reason why."

"Then I shall not raise the alarm, Lord Pharaoh."

"Thank you Teal'c." Yami spun on his heels, clapping Bakura over the shoulder, "come on Bakura, lets get you equated with a couple things before we head off world."

"FINALLY," Bakura threw his arms skyward, "I get to do something around here, gee...you'd think I was part of the decor or something. Hello world, scary un-dead Ring guy floating around...does everyone here think it normal for spirits to just walk through walls."

Yami tilted his head up slightly, "um...yes. Sorry, they got over me doing that a long time ago and if you swear at me, at any point during this week, I'm telling Ryou."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Just try me Thief, I am Pharaoh, what I say is law."

"This," Jack groaned towards Teal'c, "is going to be one hell of a long week."

0000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

00000000000

The Air Force Academy was a complete mess of buildings spread across quite a large area. To navigate it was going to be a task that was second only to the amount of times he'd lost himself in his own high-school.

Tucking a map into his belt pouch, Yugi flicked a glance in the direction of the mirror, staring at himself for a moment in surprise. Sometimes it astounded himself how much he had changed while not practically having changed much at all. Yet so much had happened in a single year, in fact, he'd lived more than a year in a single year if he counted the years spent in the past. Therefore, was his current state a surprise after all?  
For a man of slim stature, he still had shoulders that matched his waist. It confused him how people could mistake him for a girl when the human body had obvious differences between the genders. Dressed in a tight white gym shirt, added with a simple pair of pants belted loosely around his waist, he looked like any other cadet.

Though, that was his plan...

"You sure you'll be alright with him Ryou?" Yugi tied his sneakers tighter, glancing around towards the albino English lord sitting upon one of the beds within their allocated room donated to them for the week within the Hall of Residence on the Academy grounds.

Ryou lifted his head from the book he was reading, he smiled, "Yugi I'll be fine. Sol is a lovely baby, don't worry. Just enjoy shouting orders at those poor cadets."

"I'm kind of nervous." Yugi laughed softly, finishing platting his hair tightly behind his head, leaving his frizzled blond fringe free to cup his cheeks. "I've never done something like this before."

"If I know you, Yugi Motou, you'll shine like a radiant star in the sky."

"Thanks, oh Angel of the Shimmering White." Yugi flashed a grin in play, glancing at his watch, "well, I've gotta go. Have a good afternoon, Sam should be around later to check up on you and I think she said she'd take you and Sol out for lunch. She wants to talk to you about the Items and Bakura and stuff...By Sol!" Bending over the crib Yugi grinned into the boy's face, tickling his cheeks with a finger, "that's a good boy. Yes. Yes. That's my Sol, heh, laughing at me are you, am I pulling a funny face like Uncle Bakura again am I."

"Yugi, you where leaving?" Ryou peered over his glasses, eyebrow raised.

"Er... yes, I was, right...bye!" He ducked out the door, clipping it shut. Ryou sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as he picked himself out of the bed, wandering towards the crib he gazed down at the baby within.

"You, Solomon Motou, have a face that could sink a thousand ships...someone's going to grow up knowing he's special...heh...that's a good boy. Oh good grief, now I'm doing it..."

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

00000

Her mind was brimming with thoughts, teeming with life as she listened to the tone of her friend's voice. Chloe Brown stood a couple heads taller, a pretty girl yet awfully unable to do much more than be pretty. Smart, sure she was smart but just not as smart as one could possibly get, that and she hadn't yet passed her Physical yet. How the girl was going to manage through the rest of training was beyond her, though Jennifer had a feeling it would end up in a lot more tears than those that had already been shed in their joined room.

Somewhere she could hear Albert Cooper's voice too, the guy that tagged along because he had no one else to tag along with. It wasn't that she minded him either, he was an interesting guy, pretty clued into things she enjoyed discussing, but again, another irritating voice nibbling away at all the brilliant thoughts in her mind.

Suddenly Chloe snagged her shoulder, shaking her.

Jennifer blinked in confusion, coming out of her daze, finding herself standing in the hallway as a rush of cadets moved off to their next class. Somehow, through her strange glaze of thoughts, she'd managed to change into her gym uniform, yet she couldn't remember actually doing it.

"I'm just saying Haley, you corrected Major Carter...I mean, she's brilliant and your just a cadet. You shouldn't correct a senior officer-."

"When someone is wrong, it's only right to correct them." Jennifer forced a smile in Chloe's direction, finding she was having to tilt her head up to catch her eyes.

Somehow, amongst so many cadets in the Academy, she was one of the shortest and it wasn't a blessing in disguise no matter how much she tried to look at it.

It was simply annoying.

Beside her, Albert snorted, the blond haired boy tugging his gym jacket firmly over his shoulders as he took to walking beside her. "Brown's right Haley, you really need to try and keep your highly evolved brain inside your skull or you'll find yourself kicked out of the grounds."

Jennifer snorted, rolling her eyes, then paused, causing both her class-mates to turn in her direction in confusion.

"Haley?" Albert flicked his blue gaze in the direction she was staring.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow, folding back a lock of her tussled blond hair, before quickly bundling it up tightly behind her head once more, causing her features to become stark once more.

"Is that a new student?" Chloe hissed.

"Must be." Jennifer stepped out, moving to approach the baffled looking young man staring at a sheet of paper with a small pout.

Jennifer thinned her lips, how the kid had gotten into the Academy with hair in such a strange pattern of three colours was going to be one of her first questions. Yet it never left her mouth as she reached him, awed to find herself at heads height with someone other than her own reflection in the mirror.

"Um, hi." She squeaked, hiding a furious blush on her cheeks as bright purple eyes spun in her direction. Lips spread into a smile upon a perfectly rounded face that lead down a slim neck to thin shoulders, toned and shaped with physical labour.

"Hi." He replied in a smooth, slightly accented English tone, grinning brightly. "You wouldn't happen to know where the gym is would you?"

"Oh," gulping back saliva Jennifer nodded, "yeah, sure...we're heading their right now." She motioned quickly to Albert and Chloe. "Oh, I'm Cadet Jennifer Haley, that's Albert Copper and Chloe Brown."

"Yugi Motou, a pleasure." Yugi snagged a bag at his feet, "thank you, I'm quite lost in this place."

"Are you a transfer?" Albert inquired as they made their way down an empty corridor out into the sunlight of the cool day.

Yugi shouldered his bag, "you could say that."

Jennifer felt her breath hitch in her throat again as his purple eyes spun in her direction. It wasn't possible for a human to have purple eyes, therefore, what she was seeing had to be a weird play on the lights. He smiled, as if knowing her inward confusion.

"So, your Jennifer Haley...I heard you're a match for Major Carter."

"I suppose." Jennifer shrugged.

"You just...suppose, what, it's not a compliment?" He sounded confused, if a little worried.

Chloe laughed, "oh don't mind her, she's got a thing about being compared to the Major...apparently," the girl was waving her hands around again as if they were flying saucers, "she's sick of it and sick of her non-existent future-."

"Brown, I really don't think it's correct protocol to discuss your friend's private life with a wandering newbie. I am sure, if Haley wanted me to know, she'd tell me herself." Yugi smiled warmly. Jennifer twitched her shoulders slightly; unnerved by the strange and tender gaze she received. He'd just cut off Chloe, something so many people struggled to do.

Coughing lightly, Jennifer shrugged, "it really doesn't bother me what people think."

"That is a good mind set to have, but sometimes the world forces you to remember that what people think does actually have a huge affect even if we don't wish it to be so."

The gym was a large building, rather hard to miss once it was pointed out. Jennifer watched the newbie carefully, noticing he appeared to be registering the location in his mind, almost as if he was sorting through information in the same manner she did.

As they entered into the building, filled with twenty or so odd students she glanced around, trying to pin-point the new instructor they where suppose to have for the one week crash-course.

"Well, if it isn't Brown...still trying for your Physical....maybe you need to stop eating all those brownies."

Jennifer groaned softly as the voice intruded; this time one she could barely restrain her anger towards. Janus Peterson, her nightmare, had to be chosen for the special class along with her. Seriously, didn't any of her superiors notice the once jock had an obvious odour of stupidity thinly veiled under all his muscles and perfect cadet makings?

Beside her Chloe grimaced and Albert sighed heavily, seemingly wanting to offer support to his friend but being physically unable to speak.

"Put a sock in it Peterson." Jennifer hissed, tilting her head up at the upper-class-man, settling him with a cold stare. He chuckled, patting her head lightly.

"Come off it Haley, I'm just having some fun."

"Your fun isn't wanted or needed-."

"I heard you had a bit of a run in with Major Carter." The young man raised brown eyebrows, green eyes gleaming in silent mirth. "Fancy that, the smartest cadet to come through the Academy facing up to a smart ass like you."

Thinning her lips Jennifer tensed, her lean muscles clenching tightly as she poised. Though within the gym the rest of the students had gathered, she faintly sensed the presence of the newbie beside her. His almost alien eyes of pure purple shined brightly in the sunlight coming through the high windows of the auditorium. She backed down, knowing a fight in the current area was not going to be looked upon well.

Instead she smirked, "you know what Peterson, you're just up yourself. The only reason you pick on Chloe is because she refused your awful advances. Keep away from my friend."

She noticed his cheeks puff slightly. She'd struck a nerve. Of course she had, she always did, she knew everything.

Her eyes caught the movement of his hand, tensed in a fist and for a moment she was sure she was going to find herself in a defensive position but her reaction to his swing never came. Instead she felt a soft breeze as the newbie slipped between her and Peterson, snagging the cadets wrist as if grabbing a butterfly.

Yugi twisted the wrist he grasped painfully, causing the young cadet to wince ever so slightly. With a small glare of disappointment in Jennifer's direction, he shook his head.

"Don't," hissing darkly Yugi gazed at Peterson, "Rise you hand in anger, to anyone, ever, Cadet, unless it is truly called for and those times are rare."

The cadet splattered, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Perking up an eyebrow Yugi gave a daring smirk, "wow...I thought I asked for intelligent people to be put into this class. Cadet, if you can't figure out who I am, then I worry for the safety of this country. I believe it should be rather obvious, I haven't been hiding it at all."

"What, do you mean?" Peterson tried to twist from the grip, Yugi held it firmer, causing the youth to squirm in a small whine of pain.

"Class, I'm Major Yugi Motou." There was a sudden sound of shuffling as the scattered cadets lined up smartly, saluting. Yugi released Peterson's wrist as he spun to address the small gathering of students, flashing his kindest of smiles, "You've all been chosen for one reason or another to be in this special class. You've shown potential in many areas, and therefore you've been given a unique opportunity to train with me. We're going to be covering a wide range of topics in the next couple days, so I want you all to pay good attention. Now, I'll only be saying this once...I am short, and I may look as if I'm your age, but I am not. Your first lesson is, don't ever let appearances deceive you. Now," he threw open his arms, "let's begin with a game, who knows how to play dodge-ball! It's great for team work, and beating the living daylights out of your fellow class-mates."

00000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000

"Well," Bakura moaned, "there is no place like home." He stretched his arms high above his head as they wandered through the scattered trees down from the Stargate. In a clearing, a set of tin sheds had been erected, some obviously for study, others for living in. Everything appeared tidy and well sorted, with those who'd been living off-world having settled into a nice little routine.

"Yeah, home sweetie home." Jack rubbed his chin, spotting Major Griff ahead, the poor man looking haggard and weary as the rest of his team. Not from action though, the Colonel concluded, couldn't possibly be from having too much to do. The base looked just like he'd imagined it to be, dead boring.

Yami's shorter form strolled elegantly forward and Jack noticed the small drift in his walk, as if the ancient king was finding it difficult to keep his illusionary body rooted to the ground under him.

"Major, Report?" Approaching Griff, Yami perked up a small smile as the man raised an eyebrow at the replacement team.

"Well," he motioned behind him, "we've had a pretty thrilling week. Two days ago Doctor Thompson lost his glasses. And just this morning the electron microscope broke down."

"Wooo..." Bakura swelled up shadows, "sounds impressive."

"Yeah, wow." Jack muttered. The Major glanced towards him, shaking his head.

"Yeah, non stop excitement." His sarcasm almost matched the Colonel's and Yami found himself chuckling, noticing that Teal'c was also giving an ever so tiny smile.

"Well," Jack nodded, "we'll take it from here. You're relieved."

"Sirs." Griff almost seemed to sigh with relief, giving a motion to his team behind him to move ahead, all eager to be rid of the place.

Hurried foot-steps where heard crunching over the gravel under-foot.

Yami watched as an approaching of rather odd looking bumbling men tumbled their way. One in particular made signs of being a pompous annoyance.

"Major Griff?" His winy little voice came from a thin mouth, set in a hard, stark face with very little hair.

Griff glanced around at the scientist, "Doctor Hamilton?"

"Do you realise we still haven't received parts for the backup generator?" The small man whined.

"I put the requisition in three days ago." Griff shrugged.

"Well that's just not good enough. We obviously need to have a serious talk about our supply procedures."

Griff gave a small grin, "Well unfortunately Doctor, I've just been relieved...but I am sure Colonel O'Neill here would love to discuss it with you." The Major wandered past, giving a wiry grin Jack's way.

"Love isn't the word." Jack muttered.

"Colonel O'Neill is it?" Hamilton sided up to him, "I don't know if this is a military thing in general or just Major Griff's incompetence but I can't seem to get anything I ask for."

Jack swung away, clapping Teal'c over the shoulder, "come on T buddy, lets do a sweep of the area...Pharaoh, he's all yours."

Yami blinked as the Colonel quickly vanished.

"Oh, that's real nice Colonel." The ancient king hissed, watching as Bakura quickly followed after two leaving figures.

"Um who...are you?" looking slightly confused and highly irritated Hamilton tugged on Yami's sleeve. The Pharaoh wrenched away, giving a snarl that caused all three of the gathered Doctors to back up in sudden horror.

"Touch me again and you will not live another day, I despise touch you insolent little-."

"Pharaoh!" Jack popped his head around a tree, "play nice, think happy thoughts about Yugi, okay."

Yami frowned, "oh...right...aibou said no killing..." he scratched his chin, glancing his red gaze back towards the Doctors, "how about a game?"

000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

00000000000

Sam breathed in deeply. Her heart was racing, interestingly enough. She couldn't help but feel somewhat odd walking the halls of her youth. Yet now she had no reason to fear the General's office, she was a Major and had every right to hold her head high. With a small smile she breathed in deeply, knocking on the door before her. It opened of its own accord and a voice called out.

"Come, Samantha, Sam. Good to see you again, come in, sit down...sit down." General Kerrigan's warm tone caught her by surprise as she walked towards a seat, easing herself into it, casting a smile into the old man's gentle features.

It was a strange thing about ages and years, they obviously showed in the man's eyes since she had last seen him, yet she felt herself falling backwards into the adoration she'd once held for him.

"It's good to see you again Sir." She said truthfully. _(Have you ever noticed the word 'said', once you notice it, it's impossible not to stop noticing to stupid little word?) _

"Well, well, well. So how was the lecture?" Kerrigan folded his hands atop his desk, smiling warmly.

"No one fell asleep." Sam laughed.

"Very impressive."

"Thank you Sir. I did have an interesting encounter with one of your cadets. Jennifer Haley."

Kerrigan smirked, "she caught your eye did she? I thought she might."

Sam nodded, unfolding her hands, "she pointed out a mistake in a complex equation that changed the result completely. I...couldn't believe it."

The General paused for a moment, glancing around his desk before pulling out a drawer and sorting through the papers within. He pulled out a file, passing it towards her. Sam glanced at the title, 'Towards a new cosmology of multiple realities.' Taking it Sam thinned her eyes in wonder.

"Here, give this a read. Once you brush the chip off her shoulder, she reminds me of another bright young cadet who came through here a few years back."

"I've no idea who you're talking about Sir." Sam ducked her head.

"Cadet Haley is a very smart young woman," Kerrigan sighed, sitting back in his chair, "her SAT's were through the roof, even higher than yours. Unfortunately she's somewhat too smart for her own damn good, and she knows it too."

"Professor Monroe said she has discipline problems?"

"The kid's bored. Came here for a challenge but it's not enough for her."

"Not enough?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "Sir, this is just the beginning of her career, how could she possibly know what's ahead of her."

"That's the problem Sam. She doesn't see it. Don't get me wrong, I see her potential, her physical skills are terrific despite her size, she's an expert marksman, superb glider pilot but that's not all there is to becoming an Air Force officer, if she keeps insisting on doing things her own way then..." He shrugged.

Sam nodded sadly. For a moment silence reigned,.

"She was put into Yugi's special class wasn't she?"

"Ah, yes, I did request her placement." Kerrigan raised an eyebrow, "as asked, I sorted out the best applicants for you...though," he mused, "having met that little Major I'm curious as to where you found him. His title is honorary isn't it?"

Sam smirked, giving a small laugh, "yes Sir, Yugi's made amazing contributions to this Nation, in fact, to this world."

"Hmm, really, I'll admit, he's a pretty-boy but I can't imagine him beating anyone up."

"Then you don't know Yugi Motou sir, and if Cadet Haley knows what's good for her, she won't be crossing him and if she does she'll learn the future," Sam paused, her hand reaching for her neck, "she'll learn the future isn't always as it seems. Sir, can I speak with her?"

"Do you think it'll make any difference?" Kerrigan inquired.

"Possibly not, but all the same, if she's anything like me, then I don't want to lose her to a future she cannot see."

"I was hoping you'd want to." Kerrigan warmly nodded, "thanks Sam."

000000000000000000000

000000000000000

000

Ryou stared around the small cafe, finding himself rather at home in surrounding area the Major had taken him too. In the basket beside him Sol was happily batting away at his golden dangly toys, not yet old enough to understand that the artefacts he enjoyed playing with would have been priceless to any archaeologist.

The Pharaoh really did spoil the boy, but then again, if what Bakura said was true, then Yami had never taken a wife and had never had children. For the ancient king it was a chance beyond death to enjoy something he could have only dreamed of experiencing, being a parent.

Sam seated herself in the chair across from him, tipping her head slightly forward, the shine of her blond short hair catching the sunlight. Ryou's eyes softened from her tender presence as she pushed over a pot of tea in his direction.

"This should be right up your alley, pot of tea."

Chuckling Ryou poured out the liquid into a cup, enjoying its aroma. "Thank you, Samantha."

"Not very many people call me by my full name."

"When addressing a woman, it is only right to remind them that they are an eloquent beauty. Your name is beautiful, don't forget it. There is a power in names, one you cannot imagine."

"I still...don't understand it Ryou," Sam mused, propping her chin up with a hand, "and I've been Yugi's friend for quite some time now. I really do feel as if I have known him and I should understand it, even more so now," she motioned to the necklace she revealed, "that I am part of an ancient Priesthood that is called upon to protect Earth."

Smiling, the young albino Professor sipped elegantly on his tea, humming softly at the sweet taste of too many sugar cubes.

"My dearest Samantha," he chuckled, "you have a brilliant mind, one that thinks very differently from mine. I am a creationist, you are not, you are a scientist, I am not, you are a woman and I...thankfully, though it could possibly be debatable at some point, am not."

She rolled her eyes, "and your point Professor?"

"I don't understand it either and I am one of the split soul's you are talking about. All I know is that when Bakura and I are apart I am missing something inside me." He touched his chest, "like a constant aching feeling...when I was a child, I was unaware of why I felt so alone and detached from the world. For so many years I blamed it on my father, for the fact that he abandoned me after the death of my mother and sister...only to find out it was because five thousand years ago an ancient Pharaoh sacrificed himself and his Priests to save the planet...Bakura...which, by the way, isn't his real name, was one of the unfortunate ones in some sense and suffered under the dark magic of the Items. Like Seth and Yami, his immortal soul was shattered, one half sealed away the other left to wander; one an embodiment of dark the other of light, yet both just as seeped in Shadow Magic as the other. A disastrous happening that obviously started out as bad, was given a chance to be good and the world, through that terrible event, gained protectors."

"Ah, but that's if you believe in the immortal soul." Sam pointed at him directly.

"Samantha, do I exist?"

Her brow furrowed at the question, "yes."

"Then so does my darker half. You are now a Priestess of the Great House, until you find someone to balance yourself with; you will not be able to use your Item to its full abilities."

"Wait..." Sam held up a finger, giving a disbelieving smirk, "your saying you want me to find the other half of my soul-."

"Hmmm," Ryou cut her off, tilting his head to one side, "No...Samantha, you are not like me. Yugi, Seto and myself are unique as are Bakura, Yami and Seth...they are dead, and we, their lights, give them the energy and power they need to sustain existence through the Shadow Realm and a lot of other blaa, blaa, and stuff that really doesn't matter. No, what you need is to find someone who will support you. Shadow Magic is a devastating thing to carry, a burden that cannot be taken by one singular person...that is why Yugi and myself work so well with Yami and Bakura...we are essentially one person who stands on four sets of legs. Dark Magic made us, but that magic did not realise we could become so powerful. Yami has everything he needs to become a dictator, a terrible, terrible Dark Lord who could ruin Earth."

"I know," Sam whispered softly, "I can see it in his eyes, every time you look into them, you just...know he's holding it back." She shivered, touching her neck once more, feeling the warmth of the gold under her scarf.

Ryou smiled faintly, sipping on his tea once more, looking down at Sol as the baby happily enjoyed the surroundings of the cafe, wide red eyes beautifully large and innocent. He had no comment for the Major, she would work it out on her own eventually, just as he had. Time did clear some things, it was the beautiful thing about time. It moved onward.

Sam sighed, looking away from his strange gaze that had now drifted so far away, though often his eyes where brown, their where times when she could swear they shimmered red in truth to the strange and mystical albino he was.

"Eternity is a long time Samantha," Ryou twirled the tea in the bottom of his cup as he thoughtfully spoke, drawing himself back into reality, "and we of the Great House must endure it until the day, the hour, the minute, of the Universe's demise. Don't, for heaven sake, spend it alone. Take the advice of a man who lives with a mirror reflection of himself...being of two minds is far better than being of one. However, not if you're a mental case...then it's just rotten luck."

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000000

Oh the amusement was wonderful, to imagine that he, once the most sought after punching bag in school, could wind up teaching a bunch of cadets self-defence. He hadn't seen a more amusing sight as the worn out youths staggering out the gym after a half day work out.

Well, he had a lot to get through in a week, having given them home-work to research, he allowed them all to groan and moan off towards the showers.

Packing his bag of gear up Yugi hummed softly to himself. He sensed her presence before she even released he had, yet kept on working, waiting for her to stall him when she finally gained the courage.

It didn't take long.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" The voice was stout and to the point.

Yugi felt a small smile tug on the side of his lips as he glanced around, catching Jennifer's short form in his vision. After what he'd witness all afternoon, he had no doubt that like himself; she could pack a punch despite her height. There was a fiery soul burning somewhere behind her cold, hard eyes starkly revealed by the tight tying back of her golden hair.

If she let loose that hair, he knew it would cup her oval features perfectly and create a very pretty girl, one who obviously had no idea she could be pretty if she tried.

"You should have figured it out." Yugi returned her tone with his own, finishing with his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "did I give any indication that I wasn't a superior officer?"

"You didn't give your rank."

"Yes, I am sorry about that, I'm not used to adding a rank to my name yet. I'm actually more used to saying," he held up a finger, striking a pose, "Doctor Motou Yugi, of Japan Domino Museum, not Major Yugi Motou, of the United States Air Force. Still has a bit of an odd taste in my mouth..."

"You still should have informed me." She followed him as he wandered out of the gym into the cool evening air, leading her down the merry path towards the Hall of Residence.

"And spoil my fun, never." He mocked happily. "Come on Cadet, where is your sense of humour gone, you have to admit, the look on Peterson's face when I told him who I was, was to die for!"

Her lips spread thin, "you can't possibly be a Major if you thought that was amusing."

"Then you have much to learn my young padawan. Now, are you going to follow me like a puppy all the way back to my room or are you going to drill me with questions out here in the cold? Your company is lovely, don't get me wrong, but I have a baby I need to attend too. So you can either: come with me now to my room and continue asking me all sorts of lovely questions while I feed by son, or I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I have a late class." Jennifer stood to attention, "am I dismissed Major?"

Yugi gave a nod, watching as she turned with a strong stride to her step and started back towards the main building. Sighing heavily, Yugi rubbed a hand through his fringe, "wow Yami...she's a hand-full that one." He paused, waiting for a reply, and then laughed aloud.

"Oh...right..." he touched the Puzzle around his neck, feeling its smooth, warm surface and the gentle rhythm of the Pharaoh's dark presence within beating like a heart. "You're still there but unable to communicate...I am the carrier of your darkness, so while you wander I remain." Musing he turned, starting up the path once more, casting his gaze to the starry heavens, "goodnight, Pharaoh of the distant stars."

0000000000000000000000

0000000000000

000

"She is brilliant Yugi." The Major mused, gulping down a hot chocolate as she propped herself up upon the bed rest, watching as Yugi sat nursing Sol, feeding the boy from a bottle. Tipping his head back Yugi wearily raised his eyebrows.

"Who are we talking about again?"

"Cadet Haley." Sam smiled, waving a wad of paper around, "I just read this report she did-."

"By the looks of it," Ryou appeared over her shoulder, dressed and cleaned for bed, "she failed." He motioned to the red letter marking across its front.

"Yes, she did, she didn't do the allocated assignment."

"Oh, tut, tut." The English-Lord shook his head, "how shameful, that shows an obvious lack in discipline."

"That's not the point," Sam swatted the albino over the head playfully, "my point is, the essay is brilliant despite not being the assignment. I mean, she makes a few assumptions, take for example she says worm-holes can go both ways."

"Which they don't." Yugi sniffed, noticing Sol had finally drifted off into a loose slumber. He shifted, carefully bringing the boy to his cot and lowering him into it, wincing as the child made a small movement but nothing came of it and he settled down into a soft slumber. Sighing with relief that he'd actually managed to put the baby to sleep without Yami's strong presence of comforting shadows, Yugi snagged for his case, fishing out his nightwear. Sam continued to glance over the paper in her hands, seated upon his bed, her brow furrowed in thought.

Ignoring the woman Yugi stripped his shirt from his shoulders and pulled on his night skivvy, watching his head pop through the turtle neck and noticing Sam's stare as he yanked it down.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Does Yami know about that giant bruise?"

"No, and if he did, he'd rant about it for about an hour and a half...so...shhh..." The young man winked playfully.

Sam pouted, "the Colonel is right, you are one troublesome little kid."

Yugi flashed a grin, "and I am so loveable because of it. So...Sam? Are you going to sleep with us tonight?"

"Oh yes, the company of a lady is so wonderful on lonely nights." Jeering playfully in a very uncharacteristic move Ryou patted his bed, "but do remember," the English-lord tweaked his nose, "we're hikari's...got to remain pure and all that."

Rolling her eyes Sam moved slightly, allowing Yugi to climb happily into his bed.

"I tried talking to her Yugi, but she refused whatever I said."

"The cadet again...well...she's a hard headed girl." Yugi laughed softly, "quite literally too, you should have seen the smack she gave one of the upper-class guys today in a sparring match...wooo...not even I would have dared it with my tender forehead."

"Yugi..." Sam put on a face and Yugi glanced in her direction, his eyes widening slightly at the Major.

"Yes Sam...why do I have a feeling you're going to ask me something?"

"Could you, by any chance, use your emotions ability on her?"

Yugi gasped, "Sam, you know I don't do that on people if I don't have to, it's very rude and the cadet might not be responsive to it. She's that hard headed. Yami would have more luck I'd reckon."

"Oh yes," Ryou yawned, "he'd just swell up some shadows and scare the daylights out of her."

"Somehow," Sam mused, "I'm not sure if she'll be scared or fascinated..."

Yugi sighed, rubbing his head, "alright, Sam...I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Yugi!"

"Yah, I know. Now can you please go so I can turn off the light!"

"I thought I was sleeping here?" Sam smirked, standing to her feet, "or do you need me to tuck you both in. Yami and Bakura did tell me you are both prone to nightmares...maybe a night-light?"

Yugi grabbed a pillow, casting it in her direction, "shut up!"

Sam ducked away from the flung pillow, staring at the two young men. She raised an eyebrow, "wait...I have a question?"

"Oh," Ryou groaned, "Major I want to sleep!"

"Just one more!" She insisted, pausing at the door. Yugi laughed softly at her tender smile directed towards him, the shine of her eyes showing to him even more than the emotions he felt from her. She cherished him, and what he had brought into her life.

"If you two have to remain pure to be lights, what about Seto?"

"Oh please," Yugi blew a raspberry between his lips, "Seto, pure! The guy is a prick, a cold hearted genius. The world needs them, but you don't have to like their existence."

"Yes, he is, but that is not my point, he also has a darker half, he should be like you both, but he's married and he has a child."

"Sweet little girl she is." Ryou commented from behind a book he'd decided to grab.

Yugi chuckled, propping his chin upon his knees he shook his head towards Sam, "Sam, do you know why Seto surrounds himself in technology? Have you ever seen him use his Shadow Powers like Ryou and I do? The guy can't even Shadow Portal, he has to use his fancy Blue Eyes White Dragon Jets, for heaven sake."

Sam blinked, "oh..."

"He's not like us any more, he's not a pure light like we are, not that that's a bad thing!" He spread his hands, eyes twinkling in a form of sodden sadness, "I mean, he's got Serenity, his darling daughter, and Seth and money, and riches and the power to the rule the world if he wanted to...he's...the lucky one." Yugi whispered softly, his eyes turning faintly sad, "so are you Sam, you're not cursed the same way I am..."

He breathed out deeply, looking to Ryou, "but Ryou and I have a job to do. Yami and Bakura are the two strongest, powerful dark beings in this galaxy and for them to stay that way, they need us the way we are and I can't complain."

Something in his eyes told her that deep inside, he was truthfully considering another answer.

"Yugi I'm-."

"Any more questions?" He raised his head in her direction and she noted the weary, exhausted look that his harrowed expression gave her. She made note of it in the back of her mind, realising she had to speak to Janet about the affects the two young men were having when away from their darker halves.

When stuck in the past, she'd seen the same affect happen when both Yugi and Yami lost their connection, Yugi had slipped into a sodden depression that was so unnatural for the light.

Was that what their balance was, in the end, a simple balance of the negative and positive found in most humans?

"No," she shook her head, "good night, Mini Pharaoh."

00000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000000

_Before I cut it, this episode was 47 pages long. _

_It was a LONG episode._

_So expect another update very soon people, like, tomorrow night for example =D _

_Hope you enjoyed it. If it doesn't make sense, don't worry, by the end of it all, it will, but because I've cut it to avenge out the kind of normal size of my episodes it hasn't got a real beginning – middle – end kind of thing going._

_Thanks to my beta reader for reading the whole thing! _

_Cheers mates – catcha all next update!_


	27. Season 1 Episode 23 The Furling Device

_Wow. Sick again today. _

_Thank for your reviews people._

_Here is the next update I said would come._

_I have nothing else written after this, so the next episode might be awhile and I'm very behind in illustrating._

_Gosh, I wish I wasn't sick..._

_Oh well =D _

_Please enjoy! Glad you're all sticking around! _

_00000000000000000000000_

_0000000000000_

_0000_

**Our imagination is the only limit to what we can hope to have in the future.**

0000000000000000

00000000000

00000

Season 1 – Episode 23: The Furling Device

Yami stared ahead, feeling the wind on his illusionary body trickle past. In the distance the gas giant the small moon circled was a large constant glow in the sky, its swelling clouds glittering like silk. He'd spent the night watching the world in silence move past him, losing himself in distant thoughts of his past long ago. It had been a long night, without Yugi's sleeping form to watch and to envy that his small partner could indeed dream while he was forced to remain awake.

Ever awake, only able to create an illusion of sleep. It was more a rest, a quietening of his dark soul to the point that he would simply linger between reality and what lay beyond.

"Missing him?" Bakura's voice startled him from his daze and Yami twisted, blade forming from shadows a flick of his fingers. Noticing it was his fellow dark Yami relaxed, shaking his head.

"What spooked you?"

"Sorry," Yami sighed, "I'm on edge."

"Yah," Bakura nodded, plopping himself down on a cart of supplies, tipping his head back to catch the wind in his shimmering hair, "I know. I can't stop fidgeting...last night was a horror! If I just had something to do...maybe I'd be alright, but I didn't even bring my pocket Bible." He touched his padded chest as if searching for something, "I think Ryou stole it."

Yami smirked, joining his friend on the pile of crates, "Ryou...steal something? Surely not."

Bakura sneered, "I'm a bad influence. Seriously, Pharaoh, this place is soooo boring."

"It's only the second day Bakura-."

"Then lets-."

"No."

"I didn't even say-."

"Whatever it was, I bet it involved blowing something up or scaring one of the scientists again. I promised aibou I wouldn't be evil and let you be a bad influence on me!" Yami fought off a yawn, amusing himself that he even managed the amazingly alive action when sleep wasn't even possible. Bakura had obviously noticed the action and was staring blankly at him.

"What?"

"You yawned."  
"Yes, I do it often."

"No, we're dead, we don't yawn."

"Well, I do."

"It must be the Shadow Magic." Bakura thinned his red eyes. "Our pretend bodies are away from our Items therefore I bet we're running on Shadow Magic that's in the air. It mustn't be as strong."

"Bakura, I doubt it," Yami rolled his eyes, propping elbows on his knees and his chin on clasped hands, "if this works, I believe we should be able to go anywhere, while still retaining a connection to the Item that holds us captive."

"I know, but don't you feel...odd?"

"How so?" Perking up a brow Yami noticed Jack and Teal'c slowly approaching, far enough off for their conversation to still remain private.

Bakura hummed for a moment in thought, "well, you know...it hard to explain, I feel weird, almost dirty."

"It is only logical when we're away from our lights that we'd feel darker Bakura."

"I suppose." The ancient spirit groaned, "heya Colonel and Jaffa." He held up his hand in greeting.

"How was the night?" The Colonel offered.

Yami groaned.

"Okay, I'll take that has a bad sign. Oh, don't look now, angry scientist on the loose." Jack winced as though in pain and every head twisted around to watch as a set of three scientists stormed in their direction. Doctor Hamilton, the team leader, red faced and furious.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Hamilton screeched out, "Dr Lee tells me you've denied our request to conduct a survey of the cave network."

"No," Jack hummed, "I just asked him to wait until we could have a chance to check it out."

"With no regard to our timetable." Hamilton glared.

"None what so ever." Jack cracked a grin.

"Colonel, what exactly do you expect to find in there?" The shorter man stared darkly up at the Colonel.

Yami smirked as Jack dared to inch himself ever so slightly higher again.

"Doctor Hamilton." The Pharaoh spoke smoothly yet the man still squeaked in surprise at the sudden interruption.

"It's you!?"

"Wow," Bakura snorted a laugh, "he's very observant."

Yami sighed, "yes, Doctor Hamilton, it is I...thank you for reminding me of my own existence. Now, the General informed me that this cave-network has some interesting scratching marked on its front entrance, possibly could have something to do with the Furlings. I'm not sure if you know anything about their race, but they're imps. I think it best you let us check it out first, and if we find anything of value, you won't be putting your annoying hands anywhere near it. If I don't find anything, you can go right ahead and do what you want."

"You...you have no authority here."

"My dear Doctor," Yami turned away, "I'm king of everything you see and everything you don't."

Jack managed to cover his laughter at the ancient lords leaving swagger, he cast his gaze back towards a puffed faced Hamilton.

"Any more pressing matters?" The Colonel raised both eyebrows.

"None what so ever." Hamilton growled darkly.

"Good. Come on T and B, let's follow his royal highness." Jack pointed a-head, moving swiftly along to catch up with Yami's stalled form awaiting them at the forests edge.

"B?" Bakura blinked in confusion.

Teal'c shrugged. "Just," the Jaffa mused, "learn to live with it."

"Okay..." Rubbing his head as they departed, Bakura mouthed the letter again, then paused and cracked a maddened laugh at the Jaffa Warrior. "Wow, that's the longest sentence I've heard you say since...well...ever."

"Indeed."

000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

00000000

She had a free period before the special training started. Her mind was screaming at her to run off to a lab, catch some more time meddling about but her feet and her body carried her away from the lab block towards the Hall of Residence. She had a task, everything within her body was set to confront him, yet by the time she reached the door she could feel her limbs trembling.

She couldn't understand why. Out of all the cadets in the Academy, she should have been the least likely to fear someone.

Yet somehow something in those purple eyes had spooked her inside and out.

Purple.

It was inhuman to have purple eyes.

Reaching out to knock on the door, she blinked as it opened suddenly, and a man dressed in white, with skin almost as pale as what he wore and hair a shimmering of silver stepped out, nearly colliding with her.

"Oh my," he stepped aside, giving a small incline of his head, "I am terribly sorry Cadet."

"Um." She gasped, surprised at the pristine smile that reached her from across a handsome face, "that's alright..." She managed to squeak the words out.

"Professor Ryou," Ryou grinned, "love to stay and chat dear, but I must be off, got a lecture and I'm the main attraction so I can't miss it. Yugi, you've got a visitor and DO remember to EAT something or Yami will give me hell and high-waters if he finds out he can feel another of your ribs!"

"Ryou!"

Jennifer breathed in sharply at the voice that came from within the room. It was riddled with annoyance. Suddenly the tiny little Major was at the door, glaring furiously at the Professor who she could only guess was an extremely close friend.

"How can you say that? I eat just fine."

"Yugi, you have a habit of forgetting meals, face it, your mind is in space half the time. It's little wonder the Pharaoh gets worried, Cadet?" Ryou faced her and Jennifer quickly snapped to attention, saluting.

"Make sure he eats." Ryou ordered, "please." He gave a vanishing wave, "I'll pick Sol up in two hours Yugi."

"Thanks Ryou." Yugi sighed, leaning upon the door post, eyebrows raised as Ryou ducked around a corridor. Slowly his attention shifted to the cadet still stiff from her salute. He glanced up and down, still finding their similar heights an amusing thing.

"Hello Cadet Haley, come inside...you may as well since you obviously walked all the way over here."

Hesitating for only a moment she quickly slipped in, hearing him clip the door shut behind her. He brushed past in the small space, his bare arm encountering her own, the touching of skin causing her to flinch slightly.

If he noticed, he made not comment or sign. Instead he moved towards one of the two beds within the room, bending over and carefully pulling a bundle into his arms.

"This is my son," Yugi grinned in pride, "Solomon, or Sol for short."

"Sol," Jennifer whispered, gazing at the baby, who's hair was already taking on the shape of the elder version, "that's so cute."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Giving a soft laugh Yugi folded one leg over the other where he perched upon the bed. He offered her a seat with a small motion of his head.

"Come on Cadet, don't just stand there looking pretty. Take a seat."

She carefully eased herself down onto the bed, staring at Yugi as the young man rocked Sol back and forth in his arms, calming the squirming baby with delicate ease.

"Want to hold him?" He offered and she shook her head.

"Gosh, no...I'm terrible with babies-."

"Oh, go on, you can't be any worse than my partner." Smirking Yugi winked, tipping himself from the bed and rising to his feet, strolling back and forth, "so...what did you want to talk about?"

Jennifer hesitated for a moment then pulled around her bag, pulling out a folder and gently freeing a sheet of photocopied paper. Yugi stared at it for a moment, "sorry, I need my glasses...can't see at this range, give me a sec." He settled Sol onto the bed covers and went for his bag, shuffling around until he found the rounded glasses that he slipped onto the tip of his nose. They made his pretty eyes all the more obvious.

Jennifer hid her blush quickly, giving a gulp of saliva down her dry throat, hoping he wasn't noticing her unease at his close presence.

"Now, what do we have here?" Corking his head to one side, Yugi glanced over the sheet. It had been torn from an old magazine, its paper glossy and shined yet worn with age.

He smiled suddenly, realising what it was.

A Duel Monsters magazine, and his young seventeen year old self was staring back at him through wide, purple eyes. Dangling around his neck the Puzzle was on a chain, and for a moment he had to cringe that the memories the chain brought back, then again, his friends had been there to help him that day too.

They'd always helped.

Even in the photo-shoots for the gaming industry, they'd stood behind the camera's pulling most horrid of faces and a few times, even Seto had actually not managed to keep a straight face.

"Man," Yugi rubbed his head, seating himself on Ryou's bed across from his own where the cadet was perched, "that...was a long time ago. This was...just before the Second Battle City Finals...the first one, didn't go so well for Domino." Yugi chuckled, "well, it didn't go so well for all of us really."

"So, I'm right?" Jennifer grinned, "you are Yugi Motou, duellist prodigy?"

"King of Games is my official title and no one has won it from me yet." Yugi passed the cutting back towards her and she took it, folding it up carefully and placing it back into the pocket of her jacket.

"Didn't think very many people would catch me here, duelling isn't as popular in America."

"Well, it's getting more popular, with the whole push with the hologram technology, which, by the way, I don't see how it even works, no one has made any break throughs in science for years, Its all been simply building on what we already know-."

"Whoa, Cadet," Yugi held up his hands, "I am not following you very easily okay. Let's start from square one," he winked, "I am Major Yugi Motou. Hi, hello, nice to meet you."

Her face set in a small frown at his jest, playing on their conversation the latter night. Somehow though, she was sure he looked far more haggard than he had the day before. His eyes where wearier, and there was an obvious strain in his shoulders, almost as though the large golden upside-down pyramid thingy he wore was a great, big, huge, weight.

"What is that thing?" It wasn't suppose to come from her mouth in such a manner, in fact, she barely realised she'd said it until after it had left. Jennifer slapped a hand to her mouth, gasping as Yugi smirked, touching the Puzzle tenderly, giving it a stroke with a finger and a thumb.

"This, this is very special. It carries the heart of someone I am so close to; you could practically call us the same person!" There was more behind his eyes as he spoke the words, more than mirth and glee, more than the strange bright happiness, it was admiration sprinkled with a hinting of love.

He stood suddenly.

"It's called the Millennium Puzzle. The legend has it that...oh...about five thousand years ago, a alternate reality called, the Shadow Realm, collided with our own. A young Pharaoh used seven Items that had been created by his Father through terrible, terrible dark magic; to seal the realm away...however the side effect to the horrible dark magic was that his soul was torn in two." He knelt by a bag, pulling out a drink bottle and a readymade sandwich. He returned to the bed, glancing briefly at the baby happily wiggling around playfully, before biting into the sandwich with vigour.

Jennifer watched, amazed that even his eating was smooth and delicate. She blushed again as he bright purple eyes turned up to smile into her face.

"It must have been such a painful thing, to have your soul torn, one half was sealed into this Puzzle that shattered after the ritual, the other half died that day to return to the stream of life, waiting to be reincarnated again-."

"That's stupid and unscientific, reincarnation isn't real."

"No, it isn't." Yugi nodded, "not for humans, but if a human has alien DNA and if that alien race has a form of genetic reincarnation, then quite possibly, that human could be looped into life again. You see, Cadet," Yugi leant forward, "life is a very, very interesting thing. The universe is so complex, we little people, like you and me, have no freaking idea about how any of it works. We can only just scratch the surface and hope we're throwing the darts in the right direction."

He finished the sandwich, throwing the wrapper into a bin. He didn't miss. She noticed his smirk of victory.

"Major Carter's been talking to me about your work, Jennifer, you seem to think the universe isn't complex and can be explained by your mind and your mind alone." Yugi settled down beside her, "you're at the top of all your classes, the General adores you, and though you do give your Professor a hard time, he finds you fascinating. Why are you trying to destroy yourself? Even your friends are worried about you...worried enough to tell someone they just met, like me." He ribbed her playfully.

"How old are you?" Jennifer snorted, "because you barely look a day over twenty-three."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment as he held out his hand, "well...let me see now, I was twenty-two at the beginning of it all, plus...three or four years, oh...hey, will you look at that, I am about twenty-six, give or take a month or so, because I'm so not keeping track of my age anymore."

She pulled a confused expression at his odd words.

He pinched her nose, "you do know you shouldn't actually be alone with me." He stood again, "and plus, we were not talking about me...we were talking about you. Why'd you come to see me cadet?"

"I was just curious," she snorted, "your...so-."

"Tall, dark and handsome?"

"No, short, weird and..."

"Hmm, go on, say it, I know you want to..."

Jennifer stared into his playful face, amazed the pretty shine in his eyes had left, revealing a strangely more sinister side of a playful imp.

Her mouth clammed up and Yugi sighed, slipping back into his usual stance. "Haley, Haley, Haley, what am I ever going to do with a girl like you."

"I'm not a girl." She stood suddenly. "I am a Cadet of the United States Air-Force.

"Really," he threw a laugh back in her direction as he scooped Sol up into his arms, turning and carefully forcing the child into her arms, ignoring her startled squeak, "then you really should start acting like one, Cadet Haley. You have a future; you see my son, look at him and see your future reflected in his eyes..."

For some strange reason, she found herself compelled to look downward. The eyes where inhuman and yet they were in no way threatening. Instead she lost herself in their red shine, sweetly innocent, and bright. She ignored everything in her mind that told her it was impossible to have red eyes in such a manner, surrounded not by white, but by the blackest of a dark night's sky. She did reflect within them, her own face staring back at her.

She was startled with a small hand reached up, touching her skin.

Yugi giggled, "ah...look at that, a womaniser already." He sighed, shaking his head, "he really is going to take after Yami."

"Why...doesn't he make any sounds?" The young woman whispered as she stared at the baby in her arms. It made the motions of giggling happily, yet no sound was coming from his mouth.

Yugi finished his drink, giving a soft sigh, "he's mute."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Yugi shook his head, "it's alright. I have great faith that one-day he'll surprise me and say Daddy or something..."

"Really? How can you tell?" Jennifer whispered.

"Well," Yugi took the baby from her, rocking back and forth playfully, "sometimes, Cadet, although something isn't there, you simply have to have faith that it does exist. So...why did you come and see me again?"

"Oh..." She paused, frowning darkly, "I'm sorry Sir, I came to ask you how you became a Major? There is no records of you on any of the books."

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"How does a citizen of Japan become a Major, suddenly and so...expertly?" She added.

Grinning Yugi shrugged, "that, cadet, is my little secret."

000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

0000

The walk to the cave-net work took a good half hour through the forest that covered the small moon. The air had to be warm, considering Jack was finally stripping off his heavy jacket, casting it aside to pick up on the trip back. It was rare to see the Colonel in his sleeveless shirt, revealing the tight muscles he held underneath his heavy SG clothing. Rubbing his head of hair Yami sighed, staring at the entrance of the caves that dug into a small hill side. There was something practically wrong about the hill though he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

Trees still grew upon its green surface, but not as many as the forest that surrounded them. There was a distinct feeling to the entrance, as if it had been carved by tiny hands working with perfect grace but over the years had been worn away by the elements. He shifted his floating body towards the pillar like stones, allowing his fingers to linger across the warm stones.

\You getting the same feeling milord?\ Bakura's mental voice tickled his mind and Yami breathed in deeply.

\Yes. It is strange, like a thin layer in the air of soot.\

\Hmmm,\ Bakura gave a thoughtful hum, tipping his head to one side, \keep close, milord\ the ancient spirit snarled softly, wandering towards his king.

\Yes.\ Yami smirked, \General.\

"Well," oblivious of the communicating between the two darks Jack pointed to the entrance, slapping his torch on his thigh, "we going in?"

"Sure," Yami stepped to one side, "just be careful, Colonel, both Bakura and I are on edge."

Jack raised his eyebrows, glancing between them both, "what? Is there something wrong?"

"No," Bakura shook his head, "but if he moves so much as a meter from me, there will be." He jutted a finger at Yami.

"I don't need a baby-sitter Bakura-."

Bakura snorted, "just doing my job." The thief king ducked into the cave, "whooo, this feels like home."

"Hmm, snugly." Yami muttered in sarcasm, sensing Jack clap him over the shoulder.

"Careful Pharaoh, you're taking after me."

The ancient king gave a smirk, his eerie red gaze gleaming in the darkness of the surrounding muggy walls. The earth under their feet trickled with water and Yami glanced down, allowing his vision to shift, seeing far clearer in the darkness that was in truth, his natural habitat.

Bakura was chuckling, obviously having caught his train of thought.

Jack flashed his torch through the air, "well, T...this is...rather boring. Maybe that scientist should have just enjoyed himself here..."

"Colonel O'Neill, I believe you had hoped that something terribly disastrous would appear and make our trip worthwhile."

"Ah," Bakura skipped past, "there he goes again, saying longer sentences!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the ancient spirit, "I have spoken in your presence many a time, ancient one."

"Teal'c simply chooses his words wisely." Yami commented, touching a hand to a wall, feeling soft vibrations in the earth. "Bakura, come here...can you feel this?"

Turning towards his king Bakura swiftly floated forward, trailing shadows with him as he pressed his hand to the surface. He furrowed his brow, considering the odd feeling trickling through his hyper-sensitive touch. It felt as though something was alive and running through the walls, like trailing electricity through thousands of tiny cords weaved into the stone work.

"That feels like home," Bakura whispered, "the pyramids from about three hundred years prior to your reign use to have the wires in the stone work. I think my ancestor Jacob came up with the idea." He mused.

"Furling." Yami stood, "defiantly Furling then." He dusted off his hands, "Jack, did you catch that."

"Yep." The Colonel nodded in the darkness, aware that though he could not see barely a nose in front of himself, the Pharaoh would be fully enabled to notice that he was making the movement.

"Do you think we can follow it to its source?" Bakura mused, rubbing his chin, "could be a power source around here..."

"Or more." Yami tipped himself on his feet, swelling up shadows to float down a tunnel, catching himself on the stones of broken pillars. He shifted his legs, allowing himself to drift to one side as he scanned an opening hallway. Age long ago foiled the beauty in the work, but he could imagine it had once been a pristine palace-like structure, reminding him acutely of his own home. Pausing beside a crumbled statue Yami glanced down at it, and smiled suddenly.

"Horus." He chuckled, kneeling at the tiny, impish little statue and running fingers over the smooth craftsman ship. "So, strange...I don't remember this place at all. I never knew we had temples this far out into the galaxy..."

"Must have been before the records, milord, the Goa'uld did wipe out quite a bit." Bakura paused beside a panel, touching it and grumbling under his breath, "damn, I can't turn this on..." he stared sadly at his hands, "it only awakens to physical touch and we don't have that."

"Could ask Jack." Yami stood.

Bakura shook his head, "nah, I wouldn't want him too...I'd rather the Mini you and me do it. You know, just encase this place is more than it seems." The thief rubbed a hand through his hair. "Cute statue."

"We didn't have statues of the Furlings...this has to be before we started worshiping them as gods. That dates this place into the Golden Empire before the Flood."

"Sweet." Bakura cackled.

Yami shook his head, giving a small laugh as he touched what would have once have been a throne. For a moment he paused, noticing to one side a table of stone. Half crumbled by a fallen beam, but intact enough for his eyes to catch a gleaming shine of golden metal.

"Afekia." He called Bakura's name, causing the ancient spirit to swell around at the urgency that came with the tone.

"Atemu? Using our names are we...?"  
"Look at this." Yami pointed directly to the table and Bakura floated forward, staring blankly at the device.

"Oh...well, that explains a few things, looks like that weird Furling thingy the Major's been looking into. Yugi and the new Priest guy translated some of it didn't they?"

"Yes." Yami nodded, "don't touch it. We don't want to disturb any of it."

"Oh...but..."

"Afekia, this could explain the origin of our people."

"Your people, I'm a Hebrew remember."

Yami opened his mouth to make a refuting snarl but stalled as he noticed Jack stumbling down into the large room.

"Ah, Colonel..." He threw his gaze over his shoulder.

The Colonel approached, then froze suddenly at the gleam of gold from the table surface.

"Wow and...just wow, wow." The Colonel whistled, "I didn't expect that one, not Goa'uld I'm guessing."

"Nope," Yami smirked, tipping back into a swell of shadows, "its not, it's before them...I think this is enough to call the General to ask for Yugi to come in, I won't be able to get around this myself."

"Okay," Jack nodded, "guess the kids gonna have to call it a short week. Oh well, come on, let's get out of here before we touch something and ruin it for the kid. We don't want him squeaking and shouting that we damaged something priceless."

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

She had to admit, though annoying as it was, the little Major knew what he was talking about when he was teaching. Everything he spoke about seemed important, even if it didn't sound important, he made it important, playing with his own words as if they where a game.

Jennifer noticed instantly the change in the Major's look as he finished reading the note that had been handed to him. His entire body seemed to sigh, almost as though it released tension from tightly tuned muscles.

Whatever the note said, it was enough to physically change their teacher's appearance. Her curiousity grew all the more as he call them all together. All around her, her fellow cadets paused from their sparring matches to cluster in a small circle within the gym.

Yugi stood amongst them, giving a smile, yet behind the grin Jennifer saw a lingering uncertainty.

"Class, as you all know, sometimes a job in the Air Force requires you to move quickly at any given moment, to be flexible and agreeable to any kind of calling. Well, I am sorry to report, but I have to cut our time here together short."

Groans sounded from all around.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm so loveable and all that." Yugi laughed, waving a hand, "but due to the nature of my job, I really do have to go, you can all speculate about what I actually do heh. So you'll be going back to your usual routines. I am sorry, it looks like I won't be able to inform you all of my secrets. I'll try to see if I can arrange a time to return. It has been great to work with you all."

Giving a curt bow on honour, folding back to his upbringing, Yugi laughed as all the students around him tried to mimic the action. With a wave he grabbed his bag and headed for the gym doors, vanishing out and leaving them standing amongst each other in silence.

"Wow," Jennifer flinched as beside her Albert whispered softly, "his job must be really important if he can get called away just like that."

Thinning her eyes Jennifer nodded, "yeah. Come on," she looked around to find Chloe, hoping to drag the girl off to do study while their now free lesson lasted, however the pretty cadet wasn't beside her. Albert gave a worried look and pointed. Jennifer turned in the direction he was holding his hand out towards.

"Oh no." Jennifer hissed, clenching her fists as she spied Chloe beside Peterson, the older male was readying himself for a perfect sneer.

000000000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

0

Having fed Sol and rocked the babe into a gentle nap, Ryou finally settled himself into a comfy chair, keeping an eye upon the baby sleeping on a mat, while devouring a novel during the peaceful lull in the busy happenings of the week.

The unexpected opening of the door into the room caused him to jerk suddenly upright and he watched as Yugi dashed his way, panting from the run from the gym.

Standing curtly to his feet Ryou gasped "Yugi? What is it?"

"We're cutting our time here short, the General called about a find on the planet...they need Sam and me since Daniel's on his honey-moon. Sadly my poor students will have to go back to their little petty lives." Yugi dashed around the room in a rush.

"Hmmm," Ryou sighed, "and here I was just beginning to enjoy myself." The English Lord wrinkled his nose, "oh well...three days isn't bad Yugi."

Finishing packing clothing into his case, Yugi nodded, "I agree, it's a win."

Suddenly the door of their room swung open once more, Sam poked her head in, catching Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi, you'd better come."

"What is it?"

"The General's summoned us. I think it's about Haley."

Yugi bowed his head, "okay...Ryou, can you take Sol?"

"Sure." Ryou nodded and Yugi quickly grabbed for his jacket, wrapping it over his shoulders and followed Sam out into the corridor.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer to the question, but he said it anyway, "So, what has she done?"

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

000

"She WHAT?" Yugi jumped free of the chair he'd been sitting in, startling both General Kerrigan and Sam.

"As you know, Major Motou, Chloe Brown's been having some trouble passing her physical fitness tests. Another Cadet, Janus Peterson I believe, made a derogatory comment about her. Cadet Haley told him to knock it off."

Yugi groaned, slapping his face, "that guy just didn't take a warning did he."

"She broke his nose." Kerrigan folded his hands upon the surface of his desk, his eyes saddening as Yugi cursed under his breath.

Sam simply gaped.

"I can't let that go," Kerrigan offered, "I don't give a damn how smart she is."

"She was defending a fellow classmate." Yugi spread his hands.

"I know," Kerrigan's voice was low and pained.

"Sir," Sam stood straighter, "I'm not asking for her to go unpunished Sir, but if she's half as brilliant as I think she is, and if she's able to hold her own against Yugi in a sparring match, we don't want to lose her."

"We're not here to make advancements in theoretical physics, Sam," the General glanced towards Yugi curiously, "we're here to defend this country."

Yugi held up his hand, "ah, but they're not mutually exclusive goals." The young man smirked.

"Can I assume you're referring to your research project up at Cheyenne Mountain?" The General mused.

Yugi twisted his eyes in Sam's direction. Sam sighed, noticing the look the young man gave her, an obvious sign he was worried about the summons they'd received.

"You can." Sam nodded to the General.

"Deep Space Radar Analysis, isn't it?" The General glanced between them both, "because I do wonder why Deep Space Radar Analysis requires such physical prowess."

Yugi gave a small laugh, unable to hold it back.

"Wow, he's got a point."

Sam shook her head.

"Well, I don't know what it is you're working on inside that mountain, but I do know if you, Sam, have got something to do with it, then it's high priority."

"Thank you Sir, it is."

"And believe me," Yugi held up a hand, "when I tell you Cadet Haley is exactly the kind of person we need."

"She'll have to be punished." Kerrigan added sadly.

"As she should be Sir" Sam agreed, folding her hands behind her back, "but I don't think she's about to go on a rampage beating up upperclassmen."

Kerrigan nodded slowly. "Alright," he bent and pressed a button on his desk's surface, leaning into the speaker, "send her in."

The door eased open.

Yugi tilted his head slightly to one side as the young Cadet moved in, coming forward and saluting smartly. There was not a single sign of emotion on her face as she faced them all.

"Sir, Cadet Haley reporting as ordered."

"At ease." Kerrigan motioned to Sam, "Major Carter?"

Sam breathed in deeply, "Cadet Haley, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Answer honestly."

"Yes ma'am-."

Yugi suddenly jumped in, cutting Sam out.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Yugi snapped, planting hands firmly upon his hips in a furious glare, his usually bright features darkening.  
"Sir?" The Cadet was slightly taken aback by the sudden controlled outburst.

"Do you think you're better than us? Do you think they're too good for the Air Force?"

"No Sir."

Yugi gave a mocked laugh, strolling up to her, "oh come on, all these little rules and regulations, they don't really apply to you right. I mean," he waved a hand, "let's face it what's the point of a chain of command when none of your superiors are as smart as you are?"

"I don't feel that way sir." She stoned out as face turned darker.

"Oh, I think you do." Yugi hissed, "I think deep down inside, Cadet, you want to leave. Let me do you a favour," he walked towards the door, yanking it open, "here is the door, why don't you just quit and go home?!"

"No Sir, I won't quit." She tilted her chin up higher.

Yugi gave a snort, "I'm just giving you the chance to walk out before General Kerrigan throws you out."

"I won't quit."

"Good." Yugi smirked dangerously, glancing towards Sam who nodded silently.

Kerrigan stood from behind his desk, "Cadet Haley, as far as I'm concerned you've demonstrated a remarkable inability to be a functioning member of the United States Air Force. But...Major Carter and Major Motou have a future in mind for you and I respect their opinions. Although the rest of your punishment stands I'm not recommending dismissal."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You may go." Kerrigan watched as she saluted and marched out the door. Yugi raised an eyebrow as she vanished around a corner.

He clapped his hands together, "right...now...we must go! Bye General." The young man waved a hand before dashing away.

"Now..." Kerrigan furrowed his brow, "I understand why you said not to cross him. That expression..." He looked towards Sam, confusion in his eyes. "Where did you find him?"

"That," Sam shrugged, "is quite the question." She smiled widely, "Sir, it was nice seeing you again." She saluted, and headed out, following Yugi.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

The car was stationed and packed, ready for their departure. Bearing Sol's carry case Yugi stood, watching as Ryou rechecked his gear, worriedly concerned, as usual, that he'd left something important behind. The pause in their rush away allowed his mind to linger.

And Jennifer kept popping up in his thoughts. Why, he had to ask, did women have that effect on him? Why did he always seem to want to help people? Did he simply like the idea that he was giving to someone else something that had very rarely been given to him during his young life until he'd met his friends and found himself in Yami's shadow?

Yugi sighed heavily, there was no denying it, he was a pure light if ever there was one. He had a heart of gold and a smile to go with it.

"Fine!" He waved a fist at the heavens, "fine! Fine! I get the point, stop bugging me about it...Ryou! Can you take Sol for me?"

The English Lord gave a startled squeak as Sol's carry case was offered into his arms and he held it tightly as Yugi spun on his heels.

"Yugi?" Sam called out as Yugi started off, "where are you going?"

"I can't leave yet, there is something I really need to clear up."

Sam sighed heavily, "Yugi if it's about Cadet Haley, she'll be fine-."

Twisting Yugi shook his head in Sam's direction, "Sam...she won't be fine, this event has just caused her to be all the more hard-hearted and I can't help but feel partly responsible for it. Without a vision the people perish...and she has no vision. Did you see her in the General's Office, I could have shouted at her for five hours and I don't think it'd have made a difference."

The Major shook her head in silence, staring down at the young man before her, the determination she adored shining in his bright purple eyes. It was impossible not to sink into such eyes. Fingering her own Item Sam breathed in deeply, understanding now what she had discussed with Ryou. In ages long past, dark magic had torn apart a soul, something so horrible had been turned into something good. Earth had a protector due that singular event in history, a dark protector of indescribable strength given to him by a Realm that reflected the darkness in their own. Yet that protector needed one single thing, a stopper.

Yugi.

This small young man, so petite yet lethal and dangerous in an astounding way, was all that stood before Earth and its protector if ever the protector raged. Those eyes, rounded and ethereal, could tame darkness itself. She had wondered what held Yami back, what stopped that frightening Dark Lord from becoming a monster. She had her answer. What hope did she have against the light that balanced the dark? What hope did anyone have against him?

She gave in. "Fine, Yugi...but you won't convince her. She's just like I was at that age-."

"Major," Yugi slapped his hands onto his hips in stout defiance, "then you where so lucky I didn't come into your life when you where that age...because by golly, when I get going, I get going..." He twirled on his heels once more.

The Major sighed, flicking her gaze towards Ryou for a moment. The albino was shaking his head, the English Lord gave a small wave, "go on Major, I'll wait here with Sol."

"How do you deal with him Ryou?"

He laughed, "Samantha, I live with my own darker self...trust me, Yugi is nothing compared to the trouble Bakura gives me. Yet I would swap neither for all the peace and quiet in the world."

She shook her head.

"To that, I do agree, Professor, I do agree."

0000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000

Yugi caught her in the corridors. She noticed his approach and paused from her stroll. Tensing as he came up directly to confront her. Not far behind, Major Carter was also coming, and Jennifer thinned her lips in annoyance at the two superiors that didn't seem to be leaving her alone.

"What were you thinking, breaking the nose of an upperclassman like that?" Yugi demanded on the spot.

"Aim high?"

Yugi blinked for a moment, staring, "okay, I'm glad you've found your sarcastic sense of humour, but Ra Above Cadet, I thought you where smarter than that!"

She was taken aback for only a moment by his strange use of an old Egyptian deity. "I am smart." Jennifer tipped her nose high in a snobbish gesture.

"Really?" Sam inquired, coming to stand beside Yugi. Jennifer rolled eyes at the Major and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What's this got to do with me?" Sam inquired, realizing why the glare was sent her way.

"Everything." Jennifer laughed softly "the great Samantha Carter. You think a day goes by in this place when I don't hear your name? You've gotten the highest mark in every class I've been in; you've won every award I've been up for. They've been comparing me to you since the day I walked through the door and I never could seem to measure up."

"How immature." Yugi shook his head, "So, what, for the first time in your life you come to a place where you're not automatically the smartest and best at everything you do? Get over it."

Sam nodded, "there are more important things at stake." She agreed.

"You've both got my future all planned out as long as I stay here?" Jennifer propped her hands firmly upon her hips.

"If you're good enough." Sam muttered.

"Like what?" She dared a testing glare of defiance. Yugi thinned his lips, not liking the stare he was receiving. Something in her attitude was ticking him off. She had no idea how lucky she was going to end up, how lucky she already was.

"There is something amazing out there Cadet!" Yugi brought himself to full height, staring at her darkly as Sam lingered behind him, adding her presence as she too gazed at the Cadet before them in the hall.

Jennifer shook her head. "I don't believe you, if I'm lucky...maybe I'll get to fly a Fighter Jet...but that's it-."

"It's bigger than you can possibly imagine." Yugi grabbed her hand suddenly, "and I am not going to let you waste your life coming up with excuses of why you shouldn't shine. Didn't you learn anything these last few days? Didn't anything I say to you go into your highly intelligent brain?"

"I don't know, Major, I can imagine a lot." The young Cadet sneered softly.

Sam rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the young woman, the reflection of herself being shined back at her. Once she had fought the same battles, yet she hadn't let go and it had payed off. Now somehow she had to tell this young Cadet not to give into the same fight.

She did have a future, even if she couldn't see it. Rubbing the Necklace under her shirt Sam furrowed her brow, glancing briefly towards Yugi, noticing he was staring at her oddly with a small tilt to his head. She knew the look, the young man gave it to the Pharaoh far too often and even the ancient king was forced to cave into the begging eyes. Slowly a thin smile formed over the Major's lips and Sam nodded in his direction.

It was time to make a few calls.

000000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000000

"Alright..." General Hammond rubbed his fingers over his temples, "where is she now?"

"Ryou's getting her decked out in some gear." Yugi thinned his lips, noticing the small sign of worried stress upon their commanding officer's expression.

"Major," Hammond glanced in Sam's direction. Within his office both Yugi and Sam stood, behind his desk, alert and smart, awaiting his judgment. "This is a high security area..."

"I know that Sir." Sam was obviously trying not to sound patronising, yet Yugi still found himself smirking at her tone. "But she's already checked out security and signed the non-disclosure forms."

"What did you tell her she was going to see?" He addressed them both.

Sam still answered. "Deep space radar telemetry."

Yugi cringed at the cover story. The General noticed the young man's movement and perked up an eyebrow.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Yugi?"

Snapping to attention Yugi nodded stoutly. "General, she is a perfect candidate for the SGC." He spread his hands.

Hammond shook his head, patting the file on the surface of his desk. "Her file says otherwise, son."

"I've met her, Sir, she is brilliant and Sam agrees."

"Not everyone is cut out to be an Air Force officer."

Sam breathed in deeply, speaking her mind firmly, "Sir, if she can get one glimpse of her possible future she will graduate at the top of her class."

"And," Yugi held up a hand, "she will become an officer worthy of serving under your command. I am absolutely sure about this Sir."

Gorge Hammond sighed heavily, bowing his head and rolling his aching shoulders. Before him the pleading faces of two of his beloved underlings where gazing at him with concerned worry. He was glad they were thinking of the future of the SGC, however inside he had an odd feeling welling up.

Slowly he nodded, "alright."

Yugi let loose a clap of delight, "oh thank you sir! Thank you!" He dashed out of the office, his echoing thank yous vanishing with him. Sam smirked at his departure. She stood to attention, saluting Hammond smartly.

"Thank you sir."

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

00000000

She was wearing a horrid green outfit, one that looked as though it had been vomited up. She'd grumbled about it, wondering why Ryou beside her got to wear a sexy black version that added amazingly to his stark white features. It was hard to imagine his pure white skin and shimmering long hair was natural. They strolled through the concrete corridors of the mountain's insides, and though she'd become lost down their second turn the Professor beside her seemed to know where he was going.

People passed her all the time, some tipping their heads in greeting, others far too busy to worry about them.

Ryou had firmly tied back his cascading hair, and had long ago thrown his black heavy jacket over his shoulder. She'd been surprised when he'd revealed strong arms and a muscular pair of shoulders under all his heavy clothing. From outside appearances he looked like a slim and slender English-Lord prone to reading books and drinking tea, yet now, his entire appearance had changed into a sleek, black and white weapon. She hadn't noticed it before, it had always been hidden under his clothing, but around his neck a strange pendent hung. It appeared to be created out of the same material as the one that was slung about Yugi's neck.

Both gave her an odd, fuzzy feeling inside, almost as if she could hear whispering voices coming from within the gleaming gold.

Dangling around his waist a belt had been slung; trickling from it was a silver chain that held a long thin tube that she could have sworn was a lazier-sword, along with other nick-knacks here and there.

"I don't understand," they made a sharp turn, "we're underground, where could we possibly be going?" The Cadet inquired and Ryou gave a small laugh, though he did not reply. Instead it was Yugi's voice that answered from behind.

"It'll be a bit obvious soon. What you're about to see is probably the second best kept secret in the world."

Jennifer paused from walking beside Ryou and jerked around, catching sight of Yugi leaning upon a concrete wall. She had to gasp. So much strength was packed into his slim short form. Not strength in the body, but it simply oozed off him as he unfolded himself from his perch and wandered forward in a slinking, elegant walk. In one of his hands he held the straps of a carry case, where Sol was happily snuggled. Over his shoulder he'd slung a bag that looked as though it had been through world wars and years of travel, according to the dozen or so stamps ironed onto its fabric. Like Ryou, he was dressed in a black uniform, only his tank top was a light blue, adding to the sparkle in his sharp eyes rounded larger under the glasses on the tip of his nose.

Jennifer blushed as he slid up to her, smirking cheerfully into her face, seemingly fully aware of how his close proximity affected her.

"The first best kept secret is me." He laughed.

"You'd better believe it." Ryou sided up to a large blast door, waving a hand to the air-personnel to open it.

"You're making me nervous." Jennifer whispered to Yugi as he picked up Sol's carry bag once more. He threw her a mischievous smile. "Good, because from this point on everything you thought you knew about the universe is about to be turn upside down! You ready Cadet, to see your future."

Jennifer gulped as the blast door hissed open. She heard a whirling and grinding that rumbled through the air of a large room, scattered with air-personnel wandering around. Jennifer follow Yugi and Ryou inward, meeting up with Sam as she stood ready and waiting at the edge of a ramp. She had in her hand a small bag, one that appeared to be an ice-bag, or a coolant that kept something secret and safe at a freezing temperature.

The young Cadets eyes never left the alien sight of the spinning Stargate spilling off steam as it chimed to life like a well oiled machine. Bumping into Sam's back Jennifer whispered in awe.

"What...is it?"

The Major grinned with silent pride, "we call it a Stargate." She gently touched the cadets shoulder, pulling her back slightly as the seventh Chevron was locked and the Stargate exploded into a shimmer of blue light as the giant wave whooshed through the gateroom.

Jennifer squeaked, stepping backward and colliding with Ryou. The Professor pushed her up the ramp with one hand, though she barely felt it upon her back, she was far too taken aback by the beautiful watery shine of the strange substance within the circled device.

"What you're looking at," Yugi explained, "is the event horizon of a wormhole connecting this Stargate to another identical one on another world on the other side of the galaxy."

Jennifer's eyes widened and she looked between Sam and Yugi.

"That's...that's where we're going?"

"Yep," Sam nodded, flicking her gaze to Yugi and thinning her lips worriedly, "are you sure about taking Sol?"

Yugi shrugged, "well the reports have said there is nothing bad about the moon. It's totally safe and so far out on the outer rim of the galaxy that it's practically alone. Plus, he really should see Yami again. Its important that he share equal time with both of us, to gain an understanding of his Dad's unique...er...ability to split himself? Oh, golly, my poor baby." Yugi groaned. "I hope he doesn't grow up with an identity crisis."

"I doubt it Yugi, both you and Yami have an understanding of your situation. I'm sure Sol will realise his family is...quite different from the norm." Sam laughed, fingering the Necklace under her jacket.

Yugi pouted, "I know, though I do wish I could give him more of a stable position and not having a Dad who's darker half is a freaky ancient king...nope, I take that back, I totally wouldn't swap this for anything!" He laughed, winking in Jennifer's direction. Her confusion was only all the more obvious that the strange conversation.

"So...um..." Jennifer stared dumbly at them all, "what do we do?"

"Well," Yugi puffed out his cheek, "that, cadet, is the easy part!" He offered his arm and she took it as he turned to face the event horizon of the wormhole.

"Are you ready?" Yugi cheered, ignoring the shake of her head. "And a one and a two and a three."

They stepped through.

It was less than a second.

In fact, it was more like stepping through a glass window, and then appearing on the other side in a realm of trees and a weird light that didn't come from a sun. Feeling ever so slightly sick in the stomach Jennifer gasped aloud as Yugi lead her down stone steps from the Stargate. The wormhole she'd stepped through was vanishing, leaving an open circle, with a dense forest behind it.

"What...what happened?" She stared around an opening, gazing at the discarded stones of an ancient temple ruins, now littering a floor covered in moss and grass. The air was soft and sweet, with no horrible toxic fumes that lingered around earth, ruining the beauty of the planet.

"Your body was particlised in the matter stream and then reintegrated." Sam summed it up.

"So...this is another planet."

Ryou appeared over her shoulder, grinning, "it's a moon actually." His accent chimed happily.

"Well," Jennifer snorted, "it doesn't look that different from home."

Yugi laughed, clapping her over the head with his free hand, "well, where there's oxygen there's usually plant life, trees, water, there are a couple of differences." He motioned to the sky above them, coloured an odd tinge on one half of the horizon.

She noticed why suddenly. It was taken up by a giant gas planet. The young cadet was struck in awe and barely noticed the approaching of an older man, whose presence caused Sam to snap into attention.

"Hey Carter, kid, and Professor, thought I'd come be your welcoming committee." Jack waved a hand, smiling in greeting under his sun-glasses.

" Thank you sir." Sam nodded, "how are you?"

"Ah well, the back's acting up a little actually, the knees, you know, always..."

"Sir," Yugi bounded up to him, grinning "I'd like you to meet Cadet Haley!" The young man spread his hand, tugging Jennifer forward. She stumbled slightly, quickly righting herself before the Colonel and saluting.

"Cadet." Jack smirked. "welcome to 862. How was your trip?"

She noticed his obvious gleam of mischief and knew instantly that the man was a playful spirit, an amusing commander.

"It...was, a trip...Sir."

"Yah," Jack winked in her direction, taking off his sunglasses, "it always is."

"So," Ryou glanced around, noticing the path carved out through the forest, "where are our darks?"

"Ah," Jack held up a finger, "yes...correct." He pointed down the path, "they're amusing themselves. Seriously, they're insane."

"Could have told you that sir." Yugi laughed softly, carefully hoisting Sol's carry case up, noticing the baby had quietened down. "Hey Sol, can you sense the Pharaoh? Is that what's got you all happy, do you feel safe again because Yami's around? Come on then, let's go find the big, fuzzy, wuzzy teddy bear." He started down the path, giving Jennifer a wave.

Ryou stood for a moment, blinking, before erupting into laughter, "oh gosh, Yugi, I can't believe you just called Yami a fuzzy teddy bear!"

"Well, he is!" He shouted back, "come on you lot, don't waste the day just standing around!"

Even before the forest cleared out Yugi knew something strange was ahead, he could sense the shadow magic thickly in the air, and a restless Sol had become content and happy at the change that could only be felt by the two lights and Sam. Beside him Ryou made a face, aware of what was causing the disturbances.

Jack was grinning as he shoved aside a tree branch, "welcome to paradise." He called out, stepping into light.

Yugi groaned as he took a small swing of a stare around the grounds, then finally found himself settling upon a small gathered group watching a rather interesting sight.

"Oh," Yugi raised both eyebrows, "that's why they didn't come and say hi."

Ryou sighed heavily, placing a hand to his forehead in despair, "typical. We leave them alone for a few days and they amuse themselves by fighting each other."

"Well," Yugi laughed, taking in the sight of Yami shirtless and twirling twin blades quite happily, "I suppose it's better than them trying to take over the galaxy or something." He winked towards Ryou.

"Hmmm," Ryou sighed, rubbing his shoulder, "I suppose your right-."

A shattering of shadows erupted through the clearing and the ground under their feet rumbled as stones hissed into the air, gravity seeming to suddenly be ignored as both dark lords locked head on, blades crossed, shattering sparks through the air.

Yugi winced, watching as Yami skidded on his bare feet across the ground, twisting expertly to counter Bakura's maddened hacking attacks. Placing Sol's basket down he glanced worriedly towards Ryou, noticing his fellow light was rubbing his hands together in concern.

Between them both Jennifer was staring in gob-smacked awe at the scene, her eyes widening each time the two forces struck, sending another wave of the strange shadowy energy through the air. She stretched out a hand, feeling it trickle past her skin.

Yugi grabbed her hand, smacking it down to her side.

"Don't, Cadet, Shadow Magic is not something to enjoy...it is dangerous to mortals."

"Mortals?" She frowned.

Yugi winced again as a crack of lightening sparked, igniting the air and striking the ground, shattering towards them. Ryou threw forward a hand, swelling up a shield of ice that crusted around them.

Jennifer gasped, staring at him, "how did you?"

"Magic." Jack whistled down at the young woman. "Yep," he noticed her expression of disbelief, "that was my thought the first time I saw it too but nope, better believe it cadet."

Obviously noticing the shield both darks suddenly paused from their battle, their gleaming blades dissolving into shadows that puffed away in the slight breeze. Yami spun on his bare feet, grinning wildly, blood red eyes shined with a small hint of crazed madness that slowly vanished as the world returned to normal.

"Aibou!"

Unable to wipe the grin from his lips Yugi dashed forward through the gap of separation, throwing himself into the ancient kings arms and feeling the Pharaoh take his weight, spinning him lightly around.

"Yami."

Their link slipped back into establishment and Yugi beamed, relieved to feel the spirits presence ten-fold within once more. The Puzzle's heavy weight grew lighter and he felt the weariness that had troubled him the few days of their distant separation vanish as he stared into the welcoming eyes that smiled at him with all adoration.

\My light! Shall I take it your greeting means you've missed me.\

\Yep!\ Yugi laughed, feeling himself settled onto the ground once more, yet kept himself close as Yami slinked an arm over his shoulder, kissing his forehead.

\Well,\ Yami smirked, \I bet I missed you more.\

\Really,\ tugging Yami along Yugi hummed in his mind, \Well, Sol missed you too. He's very happy to be around you again, I think you center him.\

\Ah, where is my Prince?\ Yami knelt by the carrier, for a moment slightly worried that Yugi had in fact dared to take the tiny boy through the Stargate, but nothing on the planet did pose as a threat. It was a small moon, so far out it was almost at the edge of the galaxy. Nor did he sense any ill in the air.

"And Yami," Yugi added out-loud, watching as Yami plucked Sol from his basket with careful ease, "this is Cadet Jennifer Haley. Cadet, I would like you to meet my partner, His Royal Majesty, Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt, Ruler of the Shadows...but you can just call him Yami."

"Yami." The word felt strange, yet Jennifer allowed it to leave her lips. Then suddenly she noticed what was strange.

They where akin, like brothers, but yet something screamed at her that they were not related in such a manner. It was something closer. Yugi had said Pharaoh, and she had no doubt in her mind that the strange man she was staring at now was indeed some form of royalty simply by his regal stance and beautiful elegance. There was danger seeping from his, glaring out of his blood red eyes.

"Oh goodness, Bakura, will you put a shirt on before you poke someone's eye out." Ryou's voice suddenly called out. Yugi cracked a laugh, noticing the English-lord was smothered in a bear hug, one he was quite unable to get out of as Bakura lifted him clear off the ground.

Gaping Jennifer found herself unable to speak, staring between the two pairs, trying to gage why and how it was possible for such a strange group to ever be possible when they were obviously not twins.

Yugi flashed Yami a smile, eyeing him with a small tilt to his head, admiring the fact the ancient king wasn't seemingly showing off when he could, at times, have a habit of doing so.

"I think that goes for you too Yami. You'll scare all the girls like that."

Yami raised an eyebrow, clicking his fingers as his usual clothing of black and silver formed seamlessly over his slim frame. "Sorry aibou, clothing gets a little annoying when you're trying to beat the hell out of Bakura. Hey Sol, what is it? Did I do a magic trick again?" Yami chuckled at the child in his arms, noticing the boy was trying to clap. "Are you happy to see me-."

"Wait, wait!" Jennifer held up her hands suddenly, "Major Motou, he's a guy!" She pointed directly at Yami, "how can your son look just like you-."

"I'm actually a woman!" Yugi threw his arms open.

Yami burst into a laugh, quickly joined by both Jack and Bakura as Yugi poised dramatically before the Cadet.

He let it hang for a moment before clapping his hands, "okay, no I'm not. Solomon is my clone and Yami and I are the same soul, I'm Yami's lighter half. In a weird little twist Sol...strangely enough, inherited Yami's eyes. We both think it's because he's a perfect mix of us both but...we won't know until he's a little older." Yugi hummed softly in thought for a moment.

Jennifer continued to stare, her eyes landing upon the golden pendent around his neck.

"So...that story, about the Pharaoh..." She whispered.

"Yes." Yugi nodded, becoming serious. "We're that Pharaoh." Yugi pointed to himself, and then to Yami, "Yami's the part of the soul that was sealed away into this Item," he held up the Puzzle around his neck, "the part that got seeped in the Shadow Realm, he remembers our life as a Pharaoh, he got...well...obviously the looks, I'm the lighter half, who died the mortal death."

Yami smirked, ruffling his head of hair fondly before hugging his shoulders, "Come aibou, I think you're adorable."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "that makes me feel so much better." He folded his arms together.

"Well, it should." Yami smirked, playing with Sol's tiny hands that cupped around one of his large fingers. "You're the only person I say that too."

"So, you've got alien DNA?" Jennifer whispered, pointing to him. Yugi nodded and motioned to Ryou, "yes, and so does Ryou, and another friend of ours who also has a darker half. That is Bakura, Ryou's other half; he was sealed to the Ring Ryou wears."

"Wow..." The young Cadet stared between the two white haired men, blinking in amazement at their similarities and yet all together differences. Yugi was right, one was obviously a darker version of the other.

"I had no idea that could happen to a human."

"Neither did we." Sam laughed, "until we met them." She winked to Jennifer, "you see Cadet, life is full of the most amazing surprises."

"Wait, can we go through this again," she held out her hands, pointing to Yugi and Yami, "you're the same person?"

Yugi sighed, eyeing the heavens, "this is going to take awhile."

Beside him Yami chuckled, the Pharaoh's devilish smirk a tell tale sign of his enjoyment. Yugi hummed softly inside, sensing his darker half's contentment with being reunited once more.

\Yami...\

\Yes aibou?\

\I really did miss you.\

00000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

0000000

Thankfully the walk to the cave network was lengthy enough for a good sized explanation to a very confused Cadet. She drank in the tale, face seeming to brighten as he hung off every word Yugi spoke, sometimes falling back to Yami as the king filled in details. Before the slow walk was over, he noticed the obvious shine in her eyes, a shine of wonder that the story that sounded so unreal actually being real was possible.

He knew, at the singular moment, that he did not need to worry any longer over her future and the feeling was warmth inside. Keeping his arm latched onto Yami's, finding physical touch a much needed sensation after the separation, Yugi happily strolled along. It was interesting, he released, that people often mistook Yami as the one who need touch. He didn't, he was a spirit after-all, in a body created by Shadow Magic. No, out of it all, Yugi knew inwardly it was himself who loved the sensation of being near his darker half because he was still trapped in the realm of the five senses. He hadn't moved from being a mortal and he still loved all things that came with being made of flesh, of dust and sand.

And thankfully, Yami was content to offer it to him, in full understanding of his reasons.

Jennifer watched them like a hawk, in fact she watched everything like a hawk and Yugi smiled at her gaze, noticing she once again blushed horribly at his attention to her. The poor darling had possibly never come to a situation when she found herself unable to control the reaction of blushing.

Yami's amusement trickled over their link, \Careful aibou, I think she has a crush.\

\On me, perish the thought\ Yugi laughed inwardly, \what do I have to offer?\

\Ohhh,\ Yami tipped his head back slightly, \if I answer that question, you'll hit me won't you?\

\Yes.\ Yugi grinned in his direction, causing Jennifer to be all the more confused at the strange interaction.

\I'll play it safe then, and pretend I didn't hear you.\

"Its alright," Sam's voice penetrated the strolling group, "cadet, Yugi and Yami have a telepathic ability, its part of being the same soul. So if they start ignoring the world around them, they're having a conversation."

"Oh," Jennifer blinked, "okay."

"Yeah," Jack whistled, pausing in the small clearing before the caves entrance, "sometimes you have to really kick the kid in the butt to make him remember he's still in reality."

"Kick my aibou's butt, Colonel, and I'll dismantle the atoms that form your body." Yami brought a small snarl to his lips.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Dramatic Pharaoh, gotta love ya for that."

Setting Sol's carry case down Yugi shrugged off his back-pack, casting it agaist the side of a tree, packing a few things into his smaller shoulder case. Beside him Ryou did the same, leaving the larger, bulker items behind, taking only his archaeological gear.

Firmly tying his hair back into a plat Ryou threw an item in Bakura's direction. The ancient spirit caught it and gave a loud shout of glee.

"You did have it!"

"Yes," Ryou smiled at his partner, "it's the only thing of yours that actually smells like you. For living in my house, Bakura, you don't actually own anything...only that."

Bakura flicked through the small book, before patting it back down into a pocket on his vest. "Hikari, you missed me that much you had to steal from me?"

Ryou gave a confident grin, winking in Yugi's direction as the young man once again took of Sol's case, passing it to Yami for the spirit to hold, "Bakura, you are a terrible influence on me."

"Yep," Bakura hugged the English-lords shoulders fondly, "that is why I'm here!"

"Right," Jack clapped his hands together, "T and B, come up at the rear, the kid and the Professor can follow the Pharaoh. Carter, you stay with the Cadet and I'll just...be myself."

"Yes sir." Sam smiled faintly. Yami cracked a small grin her way, seemingly knowing the small hinting between her lonely smile. Once again she stared into the blood red stare of her new kings eyes, overcome with the weight of the shadows that dwelled within the spirit. He twisted away, becoming one with the shadows of the cave.

Yugi's soft whistle sounded the deeper they went, echoing off the walls in a lonely call. "Wow...think we might need some light." There was a soft fuzz, and the Puzzle around the young man's neck glowed as Yugi held out a hand. Tiny balls flickered up, forming into brighter lights, increasing into their glitter to hover around the team as they penetrated the darkness of the cold world.

Jennifer laughed, "let me guess, magic?" She called out and Yugi glanced behind towards her.

"Yes, cadet."

"But its not shadow magic?"

"It is and it isn't, my dear," Ryou answered for Yugi, "both Yugi and I are lights; our bodies hold a certain kind of energy within them to sustain our darks. It allows us to manipulate the world around us, Shadow Magic itself doesn't go down to well with us, however we can use it. Yugi's guns for example are designed to channel shadow magic, and our Items are drenched in the stuff."

"So, is it magic or..."

"The ability to manipulate an alternate realm would be one way to explain it." Sam added for the cadet. Jennifer nodded. They continued in with silence, only Yami's small whispers to Yugi breaking the flow. The tiny fuzz balls of light danced on ahead as Yugi willed them forward, expanding across a larger cavern that would have once held splendour and glory.

"Oh my," Yugi fanned his face, "thank you so much for calling me...this is...heaven." He laughed aloud, clutching Yami's arm tightly. "Yami! Look at this place, it's...its...words can't describe it." With glee he skipped down the stairs. Yami shook his head at his partners excitement with the find and settled Sol's basket down beside a pillar, fitting a shield carefully around the child in silent protection before standing once more to glance around the ancient chamber. Ryou was spreading out his own gear across the floor, pulling out note books and stuffing a pen into the bun of his white hair.

He twisted, wrinkling his nose. "Smell that Yugi? I think it smells like the same oil you get in the Tombs."

"Yeah." Yugi looked up from playing hands over the surface of a panel like structure, feeling for the softly engraved switches and pads.

"We think there is a power source somewhere, cause when we touch the walls we can feel the wires in the stone work. It's like the stuff back in the Pharaoh's grand-grandparents years. Much yonder our own, the civilisation had started to crumble after the Items were created and the Goa'uld finally started to kick our butts." Bakura commented from his post beside Yami, speaking more directly to Sam than both the archaeologists doing their usual humming at the ancient spots.

Sam settled the carry case she'd bore with her down upon the ground, zipping it open and letting a hiss of cool air free. Jennifer knelt beside her, peering down and watching as she pulled out a slim device.

"Wow." She whispered, "what is it?"

"Well," Sam frowned, "we think its Furling."

"And they are?"

"The Ancient god's of Egypt." Yugi dropped beside Jennifer, waving a thumb back at Yami, "they're little green people. The DNA in my body is from them. There were four great races, the Ancients, the Nox, the Furlings and the Asgaurds. We find bits of their technologies stretched everywhere. The Ancients made the Stargates, they where the Romans, the Road-Builders. The Furlings...they where the flyers, the swift ones, the ones who made things go zoom. The Nox hid themselves, they loved nature and all things clean and pristine. The Asgaurd search for long lives, and intelligence, they pride themselves in thoughts and ideas. These Four Races are our history."

"So...that is?" The Cadet pointed at the device Sam held.

"Technically we have no idea," Sam sighed, "however Yugi and Daniel did translate some of the writings on its surface."

Yugi picked out a note book from his bag over his shoulder, flicking through it he stood to his feet. A small fuzz of light drifted towards him, hovering the small book he grasped. He spoke aloud.

"_We wander far and wide, searching for those distant stars, the key to so many doors, lies in ancient forgotten moors of the twisting, timeless, realms of space. We tried to run, we tried to hide, yet they always caught us, so this we made, to flee again, into distant stars. Safe we'll be, safe we hope, from those who wish to use us."_

Yugi breathed out deeply. "Yep...that's pretty much it."

"Hasn't got anything to do with the Stones does it?" Jack queried from his position by the entrance, stark and tall beside Teal'c as they both silently waited in their usual fashion.

Yugi shook his head to the Colonel, "I don't think it has anything to do with the Stones Colonel."

"The Stones, um...wow...I must be really far behind." Jennifer glanced around. "What Stones?"

"Wouldn't expect you to know, cadet." Yugi laughed, "the Stones are five strange devices that can grant a user a wish by opening some kind of ancient doorway. We don't know what kind of technology they are, or why they exist, but they do."

"Did you bring them with you Yugi?" Ryou offered. Yugi shook his head.

"No, Ryou, I left them back at the base. I don't like carting them around, just encase we get caught by a Goa'uld or something."

Ryou shrugged, "I suppose that is a good point. I see your logic. So, any idea Yugi, on what the writing on the device says and why the dark's seem to think it's linked to this chamber?"

Yugi rubbed his scalp, "well...I know from talking to Little Sam, that the Furlings where under attack and they fled into the past, hence how they influenced ancient Egpyt...maybe that wasn't enough, maybe they tried going somewhere else too. This device might be part of a transporter or something."

"That," Yami held up his hand, floating forward, "was my thought. I asked you to bring it aibou, because I found this..." He motioned and Yugi followed the spirit towards a crumbled stone table. Yami pointed and Yugi stared down at the golden shine in the light.

"Oh." He reached for his bag, pulling out gloves, "wow, okay..." he knelt carefully picking up the golden object. He held it out for Sam and Ryou to stare at blankly.

"Its...almost identical to this one...but one of the SG teams found this device on a planet that's pretty much on the other side of the galaxy." Sam furrowed her brow in confusion, "is it the same writing Yugi?"

"Yep...but I think this one's out of power guys." He gently tipped it around, pointing to a small glowing film of liquid that would have once shimmered through wired webs running through the gold. "The one you've got Sam, I think that's still got full capacity."

"Hey..." The Colonel's voice called out and the three twisted around to notice the man standing beside the back wall, "maybe it goes into this hole!"

"Colonel!" Yugi howled, "don't touch anything!" He dashed forward, skipping over fallen stones and broken statues.

Jack threw up his hands, "I didn't touch anything. I just thought maybe it goes into this hole since it kind of looks the same shape."

Yugi sighed heavily, staring at the hole in the wall, surrounded by hieroglyphs. He blew back a section of his long fringe, "Ryou...this is going to take awhile..."

"Well then ladies and gents," Ryou slapped his hands together, "take your seats and start duelling...Yugi and I are going to get busy!"

"Oh grand," Bakura muttered, "hey T, wanna duel me, cause the Pharaoh always wins and that's boring!"

00000000000000000000000

000000000000000

000

Hours could have passed for all the cadet cared. It felt like hours by the time Yugi and Ryou had made a scratch into what they were looking at, in fact they'd managed to turn on what looked like a control panel to something that the Major was now standing over in thought, touching pads of soft goo that had simply formed out of the stone work of the panels.

Long ago the duel between Bakura and Teal'c had ended in a boring state, not that she'd managed to follow much of it anyway. Now she was simply seated beside the Colonel, who'd glazed over in half asleep, cap over his face, leaning back upon the surface of the wall.

"So...is it always like this?" She glanced Teal'c's way, still slightly weary of the strange alien.

"Sometimes, young warrior, yes."

Jennifer sighed heavily, "wonderful."

A voice called out and Jennifer snapped around in attention.

"Cadet," Yugi tipped his head around from where he stood, fingering the device while standing beside the wall he was pondering over, "can you do me a favour and go back outside and find me a weird looking tool from my big back-pack. It kind of looks like a screw-driver but it's got this soft thing on the top. I think I left it in one of the front pouches."

"Oh," standing suddenly to her feet, happy to finally find use for herself Jennifer nodded, "Sure thing."

"Here," Yugi twirled a hand, and one of the many fuzzy lights fluttering in the air floated towards her, "take Mr. Fuzzy number two with you." He winked, "he'll look after your pretty smile."

Gazing at the small light Jennifer nodded, dusting off her pants, "thanks. I'll be back in a minute." She ducked out of the cavern and Yugi watched her go.

"Ah, such a shame it's boring for her." He wiped sweat off his face, addressing Yami softly. The Pharaoh looked up from his study of the two ancient devices sitting upon the stone table. He rocked back on his feet.

"One must learn, aibou, that not all things are fun and adventurous. For Ra's sake, she's on a different planet, I think she's got enough to think about."

"I think I figured it out Yugi!" Sam held up a hand in victory, "listen to this." She alerted the rest of the team as she played a hand carefully over a glowing platforms surface. Yugi breathed in deeply as a soft, sweet sound hummed through the carven, seeming to ignite the air with a beautiful melody.

The Major nodded in approval, "remember how Little Sam told you the Stones where activated by singing, well I think Furling technology is voice activated."

"That'd made sense, they're robots, so they're be able to make sounds no other kind of alien could." Ryou dusted off his blank plants, "and I think I figured something out too Major, I believe you just typed in the name of a galaxy." He raised both eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Confused Sam glanced back down at her hands.

"Well," Ryou motioned behind him at a section of wall lined in writing, "from what I can gather off these walls, I think the Furlings fled to another galaxy, I think they had ways of travelling very far distances. They couldn't use the Stargate System since that was Ancient technology and for all we know, they might not have been as good friends with the Ancients as we think."

"So," Yugi held up the device, "if I put this into that slot, what do you think will happen?" He questioned.

"Maybe the Pharaoh's right, and it's a power source that is needed to get this place up and running. We could be standing in a way-station." Ryou shrugged. "Like a subway station but...over galaxy distances."

"Guess we can only try." Yugi sighed dramatically, "everyone ready. Let's see if we can switch this place on. I think it goes anti-clockwise."

He knelt at the hole in the grid on the wall, slotting the thin device into it and with a heaving twist he shunted it into place. Light erupted all around them as the ground suddenly hummed. Yugi gasped, falling back onto his backside as he covered his face from the light. He sensed Yami's presence go with him as something seemed to grab him and pull like a mighty force yanking him far away. Oblivion sprayed across his vision and for a moment he was suspended in the air, before being dropped like a pin across something warm and hot that burned his cheeks. Coughing and splattering sand from his mouth Yugi struggled to stand, pealing himself off a desert floor he rolled around, gasping as he touched his chest.

"Wow...what a ride..." His voice trailed off as he gaped at the landscape stretching out before him. Blistering sand-dunes moved onward for miles. He shaded his eyes against the flaring heat the scorching sun...suns...in the distant blue hazed horizon...

Suns?

"HOLY RA." He shouted, "two freaking suns!"

"Aibou!" Yami suddenly swelled up shadows, forming into appearance as he knelt beside his partner. "Aibou, are you alright? Are you harmed? "  
"What happened Yami, I just twisted the device."

"I know," Yami whispered, carefully pulling Yugi to his feet and together they gazed around their surroundings. Across the dunes Yugi thinned his eyes, noticing a figure lying upon the ground, slowly being pulled up by Bakura.

"Ryou!" He gave a shout, pulling Yami along with him as he dashed forward. Ryou was groaning, rubbing his eyes from the heat while Bakura carefully brushed off his lighter halves clothing in silent tenderness.

"Yugi? What was that?"

"I think we just got sent somewhere." The Major joined them and Yugi raised an eyebrow, noticing that no too far behind her Jack was stumbling along, cursing under his breath.

"Yer think?" The Colonel snapped, "damn it kid, what did you do?" He growled.

Yugi pointed to himself, "I didn't do a thing. I just turned the device. Sam must have activated something when she was playing around with the controls."

"Major! Get us home please." Jack groaned aloud.

"Sir...I...I'm sorry sir, I have no idea where we are, so I have no idea how to get us back."

"On the contrary, Major Carter, I believe I know where we are." Teal'c's deep voice resounded deeply through their conversation, the usually silent Jaffa's sudden interruption causing all to jerk in his direction, as if noticing he was present.

"Teal'c?" Yugi slapped his red cheeks, "you're here too?"

"I believe everyone who was within the cave at the activation of the device has come." Teal'c shrugged his shoulders, slipping his coat from around his shoulders and throwing it over Ryou's head.

"Healer, you must not burn your skin."

Ryou gave a weak smile, "thank you Teal'c."

"T buddy, you said you know where we are?" Jack blinked from the intense shine of the golden dunes, slipping his sunglasses down slightly to peer at his friend.

"Indeed Colonel O'Neill, follow me." He pointed up a small hill and started the climb. One by one they followed him until they reached the summit to stare out across a wide open plain shimmering in the light of the distant suns. There a small city was situated, spreading out like a web across the strange land.

"Is this scene not familiar to any of you?" Teal'c glanced around.

The Major shook her head, "no Teal'c. I've never seen this before?"

"Nope." Bakura snorted, "nor have I-."

"Wait?" Ryou gasped, "oh my gosh, Yugi...don't you remember...this...this scene...its from a movie!"

"A movie-"

"Yes!" Ryou grabbed his friend, "we saw it together, it was about-."

"Starwars!" Yugi squeaked in shock, staring dumbly into Ryou's brown eyes.

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"What is...Star...Wars?" Confused Yami stared darkly at the city; he raised an eyebrow, glancing towards Yugi.

The young man wiped sweat from his face, "it's a classic movie series, I never showed it to you? I can't believe I never did...I think I have it in my collection."

"Well then this...appears to be a rather odd situation." Bakura grinned, "I love it!" He threw his arms madly to the sky, giving a cackled laugh, "the adventure!"

"Glad someone enjoys himself in our misery." Jack grumbled, glancing towards Yugi, hoping for a reply yet finding their kid's usual expression darkened in thought.

Jack's mouth went dry, knowing the expression was not a good sign.

Yugi twisted, his eyes widening in horror.

"Wait...Yami!" Yugi suddenly snagged the Pharaoh's shirt. "SOL...where is Sol? He was in the cave with us!"

Yami gave a human reaction of gasping in air in shock. The spirit spun, swelling up sand at the motion.

"Oh dear Ra!"

Every eye turned to scan the area they'd been dropped within, with no sign of the baby basket the boy had been carried in. Yugi covered his mouth, eyes watering as his body shook.

"No...no...no...not my baby." He skidded down the side of the small hill, twisting the sand, hearing Yami behind him, the spirit move swifter over the testy golden surface.

"Bakura!" The king shouted, "get the Ring! Sol should have enough Shadow Magic for it to pick up."

"Why isn't he here?" Yugi turned in circles, panting heavily in shock, "he should have landed with us-."

"Yugi, remember, we all landed in different places." Jack reasoned, gripping his kid's shoulder tighter in fatherly reassurance, "we'll find him, don't worry."

"I got something," Ryou skidded past, tripping in the sand, "this way..." The Ring pulled him ruthlessly forward. They ran down the dune, following the Professor until Jack gave a shout, pointing.

"There! It's the basket."

Yugi stared at the upturned baby carrier. He needed no second bidding to dash forward like a maddened hare, skidding to a stop and dropping to his knees. His body trembled as he pulled back the basket, staring at the blankets scattered around. Two blood red eyes looked up at his curiously, before Sol broke into a round of silent tears, stretching out arms for his parent.

Ryou knelt, watching as Yugi simply sat staring, trembling horribly in obvious fright at the sight of his crying child.

Crouching beside his partner Yami gently slid his arms around Yugi's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Ryou took the child into his arms, noticing Yami was giving him a stare to play his role as Healer, "Yugi...he's fine." He spoke aloud after scanning carefully the child.

Yugi burst into tears, collapsing into his darker halves arms, cradled tightly within. Yami nodded towards Ryou in thanks before turning his full attention to the young man in his arms. Carefully detaching one arm he raised it and touched the hot cheeks stained with tears.

"Aibou, it's alright-."

"IT'S NOT ALRIGHT." Yelling as he shook Yami Yugi collapsed again into the Pharaoh's lap, groaning, "no, no...it's not alright, I took him along because I thought it was safe! Oh Ra, Yami...what have I done."

"Aibou-."

"Kid!" Jack grabbed him, shaking him firmly, "enough, we'll figure this out! Come on, come on," the Colonel righted the basket up, shaking out sand from the blankets and reorganising them carefully as Yugi watched him, still silently sobbing.

"He's fine, kid, he'll be fine. Look at him, he's quite alright...come on," standing Jack stared around.

"So...any thoughts anyone."

Ryou placed Sol back into his carrier before standing, allowing Yami room to bear the basket and Yugi as they all gathered in a small circle for conference. "Well, there are two things we know..." the Professor lifted his gaze, "one, that city over yonder is our only choice and two, we know from the movie that Anakin Skywalker and his Mother are both nice people...I am sure, I am sure they'd help us."

"Wait, you're saying we go and just introduce ourselves?" Jack threw out his arms. "Hi, we're from a distant galaxy...and apparently you're not characters in a movie!?" He sarcastically jibbed.

Ryou eyed the Colonel for a moment, "well, it's better than roasting out here. Encase, Colonel, you didn't notice, I'm an albino, I can't stay out in the sun for very long! That and I have a darker half who is going to get really, really frustrated if I start a hissy fit. So...let's just move, please."

"Okie dokie, Professor. Carter, take the rear, and...ah...keep your p90 close, if this is really the...er...man I can't believe I'm going to say this, but if this is StarWars galaxy then we can be sure they're are some nasties lying around that Mr. Lucius didn't think of mentioning."

"Yes sir." Sam nodded.

"And if you have a vision, give a shout." The Colonel motioned with a hand to her covered neck, his eyes softening slightly. Her breath hitched in her throat as he strolled past, gently clapping Yugi on the head, ruffling his hair.

"It'll be alright kid, don't worry."

"But I do Colonel," Yugi whispered, still holding Yami firmly even while the Pharaoh held Sol's basket, "I only packed enough milk for a day, Sol isn't fully on hard food yet. We only started him on it a week ago."

"Kid, we'll think of something." Whispering to Yami Jack forced a smile, "if he starts...you know...just...tell me."

Yami nodded, tightening his grip around Yugi's thin shoulders.

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000

She groaned, a soft pain catching her in her arm. The events of what had transpired slowly trickled back into her mind as she lay upon the hard ground, feeling a soft wind in her hair. Something had happened the moment she'd stepped out of the cave to get the gear. The earth had shattered and dust had come spewing from the cave with a swell of shadows and light, causing everything to collapse. She'd been thrown forward, and she could remember being flung through the air, rocks hitting her hard, skinning her face and head.

Then someone had caught her like a child and she'd found herself collapsing into darkness.

Finally it was lifting, revealing to her the pain in her arms and the thumping in her skull.

"Oh..."

"Hey...finally waking up are we?" The voice caught her of guard, smooth and sweet with a aristocratic twang. A hand was gently slipped under her shoulders and she felt herself being peeled off the dusty ground.

Her eyes stared into a face of a young man that bent over her with a tender gaze of deep concern, centred in soft, rounded features cupped by a shimmering golden fringe dancing in the light.

"Who...who are you?" She gasped aloud, gaping at the slender young man that held her. At first glance he looked everything like Yugi, yet something was off, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, not with the headache pounding through her brain.

The only thing she could figure was that he was extremity good looking, dressed in something she vaguely recognised from late night watching of StarTrek at the Academy.

"Me?" The youth smirked devilishly as his strong slim hands carefully picked her up from the ground, dusting off her ruffled hair tenderly.

She shivered at the touch, so silken and ethereal.

"Why, I am your Prince Charming!"

She stared dumbly.

"No, didn't think you'd go for that one." He cracked a savvy grin. "Okay, I'm Solomon Motou, Prince of everything you see and everything else beyond that, son of the Pharaoh's Light. Not...you know, their son...but...a clone, cause Dad's like...still a virgin. Oh, did I say that out-loud...whoops." He seemed to glance around with pure red eyes as if waiting for a lightning bolt to strike from the sky above. "Wow, guess I really did come a long way, which means I can say anything I want! Sweet."

"Um..." Jennifer touched her head, "I think I hit my head pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. You're bleeding, if you let me I could-."

"No, because you're a baby!" She snapped, batting his hand away. For a moment he gave an offended snort, and she was sure his sweet features could twist and distort into a demonic snarl, but it never did.

His relaxed demeanour returned, almost seeming to push away the darkness that clustered around him for a moment. He crouched beside her, tilting his head to one side playfully.

Her cheeks flushed heavily as he reached out a hand once more, touching her cheek.

"Jenny, sweetie, I'm from an alternate reality, one that's running about three thousand years ahead of this one."

"Oh...gosh." She fainted into the welcoming darkness.

000000000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000000

_Poor SG1, I just love putting them through situations and seeing what they'll do!_

_And I'm not sure if I'm sorry for Jennifer or amazingly envious that she gets to meet alternate reality Sol. *pout* I want to live in a fan fiction, why...why reality, are you so boring!_

_Again, thanks for all the support guys! You're fantastical!_


	28. Season 1 Episode 24 Sha

_Oh my gosh._

_I just looked to see and this fan-fiction is now 346,723 words long. Well, it won't be after I upload this episode._

_But._

_THATS a lot of words. My novel stands at 110,395...which, by the way, I need to finish it in under TWO months because I've got an editor coming in to edit it for me and I haven't finished it. *freaks out* _

_Wow, I have a LOT of writing to do._

_So I'm slow to update, sorry, my novel just took over my writing times at the cafe. Don't worry, one day it'll get published and then you can read it too and it won't just make me smile, it'll make other people smile as well. _

_Which is what I want to do with my writing, make people happy._

_Must...write...novel...must resist visiting Yugi..._

_Enjoy everyone! Be happy!_

000000000000000

0000000000

000

And I have a dedication =D

This episode is dedicated to 'Just-ME-and-no-one-else'

She drew me a lovely picture Little Sam.

So thank you!!

0000000000000000000000

000000000000

0000000

Season 1 – Episode 24: Sha

The pristine deserts of Tatooine shimmered through his vision as wind picked up the sand, hissing it along through the air to bite at their skin. The walk had been long, with the city in the distance a far wander through the dunes. Having both Yami and Bakura hesitant to Shadow Portal within the new, unknown environment proved an annoying development that created much grumbling from the Colonel.

They'd discussed poor Cadet Haley, much to Yugi's misery and Yami's tender reassurances that the cadet had to have been out of the cave by the time they'd been transported. They could only hope she followed her training and went back to the base.

They hoped.

Then Yugi decided, inwardly, that it was difficult enough worrying about Sol, let alone the young woman as well. She had a good head on her shoulders, she could handle it. He knew she could, he'd seen it in her eyes.

That's why he'd gone with his gut feeling in the first place.

After some time, having gained enough sweat to soak his shirt right through, Yugi found himself ignoring the bothersome heat that burned his shoulders and neck. The Puzzle dangling heavily on his chest giving off a soft freezing temperature that Yami was obviously trying to create to aid him. The gesture was sweet, though he knew the ancient king had to be exhausted. Having spent three full days without returning to the confines of the Puzzle to rest, Yugi wondered how much longer his darker half could take.

\Yami....\ He whispered through their link, staggering slightly as his feet slipped in the loose sand. Yami grabbed him, keeping him upright.

\Yes aibou?\

\Do you feel alright? You haven't returned to the Puzzle in almost four days-.\

\I'm fine, Yugi.\ The voice was tender, even though Yugi sensed an underling gruffness to it, \please don't worry about me.\

A cool hand was touched to his burning cheeks and Yugi leant into it, sighing with relief at the freezing chill the dead spirit could produce.

\But I do Yami.\

\I am a little weary, aibou, but I'm actually doing rather well...I don't know why, but our separation didn't damage me too much.\ The ancient kings mental voice grew husky and Yugi smiled faintly, noticing the small tremor in the Pharaoh's fingers. \I did miss you.\ Yami sighed.

\Maybe you're getting stronger.\ Yugi offered. \It might be possible one day for you to decrease the amount of times you need to have your spirit return to the Puzzle...or maybe, just being with me will be enough-.\

\Cheeky aibou.\ Yami smirked, breathing a cold chilled breath over Yugi's neck, causing the young man to shiver.

\What? Too cold for you, little one.\ The demonic leer across the Pharaoh's cheeks brightened and Yugi choked, glancing away from the shined red eyes.

\I don't know if you can call me little one any more Yami. Shouldn't Sol have that nick-name?\

\You'll always be my little one, Yugi.\

It was odd, when Yami did say his name; considering it wasn't often he was actually addressed with it from the ancient king. It meant something unique, like the passing of a kiss, or a touch of a hand. To Yami, a name was sacred, special.

When he used it, it was speaking truthfully and meaningfully.

Tipping his head around, Yugi shifted allowing Yami to link closer around his shoulder, keeping them both stable over the shifting sand under weary feet.

\Thanks, Atemu.\

The Pharaohs tender smile was the only thing needed between them.

Yugi sighed, understanding his partners look from years of experience.

"How do you put up with me..." Yugi whispered, dragging his feet along the sand. Yami chuckled softly through their mind link, keeping his strong arm carefully tucked around Yugi's waist, holding his smaller frame upright while balancing Sol's carry case in the other.

"It's really not that hard aibou." the Pharaoh's deep voice vibrated within his chest and Yugi pressed himself closer to it. Taking comfort in the ancient spirits illusionary form, remembering the first time he had felt the texture of the spirits skin and heard the pretend sound of breathing rumbling through his chest. Yami had done it for him, for no one else had the lord struggled and tried to form such a feat to create an almost realistic body.

\Aibou...\

Yugi jolted, \what sorry? I was thinking about something...\

\I know,\ Yami brushed at the young man's tussled fringe, \but try to keep your mind ahead, and keep your weapons close please, we're about to enter into very unfamiliar territory.\

Yugi's glazed over eyes shifted and he turned to stare ahead, \oh...wow.\ He let his mouth slacken at the sight of the busy road into the dusty city clustered with aliens the likes he had never seen, with technology weird and wonderful spread throughout the interlinked networks of tussled roads.

Their small group felt swamped and tiny in the influx of people moving around, voices in languages beyond comprehension.

Yugi shook his head in awe, "this is so much better than any set on a movie, I swear, Yami..."

"Keep close," the Pharaoh whispered, unlinking their hands and passing Yugi Sol's carry case, "aibou...I have a feeling places like this is where scum hang out. I don't want you getting dragged off and..."

Yugi puffed out his cheeks, "Yami, can you keep your thoughts out of my head if you're going to think in that direction please."

"Just stay close." The Pharaoh grumbled, stomping towards the Colonel as the man waited for them both to catch up.

Yugi pouted, rolling his eyes. "Yes Pharaoh."

When he reached the group, a debate was already in full swing, with Bakura looking fit to explode if Ryou didn't get under shelter any time soon. Yugi had to admit, the albino did look the worst for wear out of the lot of them.

"Let me take the body over, hikari, you can rest in your soul room-."

"No Bakura," Ryou shook his head, "I want to see this through, I'm strong enough. Plus, I don't trust the Colonel."

"What? Why not..." Jack jerked around towards the young Professor.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, folding his arms in a dark scowl, "because your sarcastic and I have this terrible feeling that if I let you out of my sight, sir, we'll all end up half dead. Your worse than Bakura and it's taken me years to train him."

Yugi slapped his face, watching as the Colonel grumbled something under his breath.

Before a small argument broke out, Teal'c quickly interjected, always the peace-keeper. "Healer, can your Ring locate those we are seeking?"

"No, T," Bakura spoke up beside his lighter half and shook his head, "if you were looking for an object like a piece of gold or a box of knives then yes, the Ring could possibly find it but we're looking for a person, different problem."

"Well," Sam mused, rubbing her chin, "we know that Anakin is a strong...well...strong Jedi right? The Ring can pick up on energy signatures...like Shadow Magic, what if the Force is a little bit like Shadow Magic-."

"What if it is Shadow Magic?" Yugi added suddenly, "or simply another form of the Shadow Realm colliding with this dimension."

Yami raised an eyebrow, looking down at his lighter half, "I don't think so aibou."

"No, think about it Yami, the Force has a light and dark side, Shadow Magic has it too. Your dark, I'm light...when a Jedi goes Sith they must give into the darker side of their human-nature. We're just different because we got split up five thousand years ago. If you hadn't, maybe you'd have gone all Sith-lord-ish...er...yeah!"

Yami raised his eyes to the eye, giving a long groan. "At the moment, I don't really give a damn about any of it."

"I suppose," Ryou rubbed the Ring gently, "we can give it ago." He looked to Sam with a tender smile, "Good thinking."

"As always." Jack chimed, having recovered from Ryou's off-putting comments. Sam rolled her eyes in his direction.

Ryou breathed in deeply, taking Bakura's hand firmly in his own and squeezing it painfully. The ancient spirit watched silently as the small spikes of the Ring twinkled, humming softly before all jerking in the same direction.

"I've got something..." Ryou whispered in a hoarse voice, "this way."

Following the Professor and his darker half, the team dived into the busy streets, ignoring the odd stares they attracted from their outlandish clothing.

The new world was dusty, hot and smelt of the grime and filth of the slums that had formed within the ecosystem of the city. The deeper they went, the more eyes travelled over them and Yugi found himself walking closer and closer to Yami's stronger form, clutching Sol tightly to his chest in protection. The baby was growing heavy in his arms, stirring to cry silently from the heat or discomfort. He hated the thought that he had brought the beautiful bundle into such a vile area but it would have been worse, he considered, had he left him behind on Earth. He didn't want to consider the possibly that they'd run out of the boy's special milk, and simply let it simmer in his mind, waiting to pounce on him the moment the guilt really needed to surface.

"Are we there yet?" Jack called out and Ryou sighed wearily, glancing down at the Ring. Another of the spikes had lifted, indicating they were getting closer to the source.

"I really need to work on using this, don't I Bakura?"

"Yes, hikari, you should start learning its powers. I am sure it has more than just finding things." Bakura leered with a chuckle.

Their journey continued in relative silence with no interruptions due to Bakura, Yami and Teal'c's obvious ruthless stares. Jack's wasn't particularly useful being under his thick sun-glasses, which did cause odd looks from passer-bys.

Giving Sol a gentle, reassuring squeeze Yugi tipped his head up, flicking his wet fridge from his face, trying to spit out the strand of hair that had glued itself to his mouth. Dust was everywhere, in his shoes, in his clothing, dust and sweat.

Something caught his eye and Yugi sighed in a heave of relief. He trotted past Yami, and tugged on the edge of Ryou's shirt, pointing ahead, "Ryou, I think you actually might have done it."

The albino raised both eyebrows in surprise as they spied a small boy sitting outside a rustic, mud formed and rounded building. His rounded, childish cheeks where flushed from heavy labour, shifting large barrels around in the heated air.

"Yep," Ryou nodded down to the Ring as it settled back onto his chest, its task complete, "I believe I did." He beamed in victory, slapping hands with his fellow light.

The boy looked barely ten years, possibly slightly older, with a thin build toughened by hard work since a young age. Baggy clothing had been strapped up to keep sand and dust from chaffing the skin.

Yugi closed his eyes, reeling from the deep sadness and oppression he received from just reaching out his mind for a brief second.

Such a lonely child.

Yami's hand touched his shoulder, squeezing it in assurance. Slipping open his eyes Yugi stared into the Pharaoh's green gaze, taking comfort in the ancient spirits strong presence.

"There is much pain in his soul." He whispered. "It is a broken soul, chained all his life." He gave a small weak laugh, "the soul of a slave I suppose."

"Well, I don't sense any darkness from him at all." Bakura rubbed his chin, "and he's supposed to grow up into a horrible monster right." The spirit glanced towards the Pharaoh.

Yami shrugged his shoulders, "I am also as confused as you, my friend. Maybe the darkness as yet to develop into something we can sense."

"He's a child," Ryou dusted his hands, "for goodness sake."

"I don't know," Jack offered with a thoughtful stare, sightly pained expression, "kids can be pretty horrible if they want to be. My son...well...they just could be."

There was a pause and Ryou stared blankly at the Colonel for a moment, realising for a split second something he had never thought of.

The Colonel had been a Dad.

He had, once. That was the horrible thought about it.

Breaking the weird silence with a forced smile Yugi scratched his head, "Is it just me or does he look older than the version in the movie...and he kinda looks different too but, enough to recognise him. I'm really confused."

Sam sighed heavily, fanning her red cheeks, "we haven't got a choice. Colonel, what do you think?"

"It was the Professors idea, he can do it." Jack jutted a thumb in the direction of the young man. Ryou pouted, giving a huff.

"Fine, Yugi, come with me, might need your emotions ability."

"Ryou...you know I don't like using it..." Groaning openly Yugi passed Sol into Yami's arms, trotting after his fellow light.

Yami smirked, giving a small chuckle as he gently patted Sol over his shoulder, smoothing the child with slow rubs.

"If this works, any idea what to do?" Sam offered the rest of the team.

Jack shook his head, "you're the ideas girl, Carter, and you have that Neck-Item-thingy-thing. You tell me."

"It is simple." Teal'c turned his attention away from glaring at the passer-bys with a cold stare, "we discover a way to return home."

"Ah," Bakura threw a sneer, "so simple...I love the simplicity of the simple, simpleness. Find a way to get home, simple! Ouch, hey, Pharaoh don't hit me-."

"Shut up." Yami hissed, "and try to look nice." He made a gesture in the direction of their lights.

Jack laughed aloud, "I'm not sure if it's possible for him to look nice."

"I can too! I fooled everyone into think I was Ryou for ages!"

Yami sighed, closing his eyes. "Ra above, how do I get myself into these situations?"

All four faces blankly stared in his direction.

"Oh," Yami sulked, "right...I'm King of Everything, how could I be so foolish...this is what I do." He noticed Yugi's waving hand.

In a group they moved towards the two lights. Ryou knelt at Anakin's height, the boy stared blankly at him in awed surprise.

The boy seemingly taken aback at the young man's shimmering white appearance; "Are you an Angel?" He spluttered out.

Ryou blinked, hearing Bakura snigger over their mind link.

"Oh...ah...I don't think so."

The boy's expression sunk, "well...you kind of look like one."

"Thank you. Ah, I'm so sorry to interrupt but we need some help." He motioned to the group behind him and Anakin gave them a once-over, his lips thinning at the sight of the strangers.

"My Mum says never to talk to strangers."

"And she is quite correct!" Ryou held up a finger, "but please understand, we're in a lot of trouble. My friend has a child that needs shelter...we're from a very long way away and we're stranded here. We have no idea where we are or what to do."

Anakin placed down the oiled machine he was holding beside the large rusted barrels, dusting off his hands onto his stained pants, "How far away?"

"Another galaxy." Jack jumped in, "strange device sent us here."

The boy looked at the Colonel in new light, "wow...you speak really weirdly."

"Er...okay."

"Alright," Anakin rolled his weary shoulders, "I think I can help you...you need to talk to Sha." He scratched his dirty head of sandy brown hair, "he might know something."

"Who's Sha?" Raising an eyebrow Yugi crouched on the ground, levelling himself with the boy.

"Oh," Anakin grinned, turning and giving a wave of his hand, indicating for them to follow him, "he knows about other galaxies and stuff, cause he's been to them! He's a Traveller. Come on, I think he's performing in the Open Space Port today. I know him, so...I can take you to him. I just have to tell Watto I'll be out. Give me a sec."

He vanished into the small building, returning a few minutes later looking rather annoyed at something but he cracked them a warm smile in greeting as he pointed ahead through the mid-day crowds.

"This way. Come on!" He skipped on ahead.

Yugi giggled, "well, good to know he's still a kid at heart." Taking Yami's free hand they interlinked, moving a small group after the young boy who kept twisting around and skipping back in their direction to pull them along once more.

"So..." Bakura leant towards Ryou as Anakin did another turn in their direction, "that kid grows up to be the evil Darth Vader one day?" He whispered softly and Ryou raised an eyebrow, replying via their link.

"Sadly...yes."

The thief king thinned his lips in silent thought, confusing Ryou as he was shut out completely from his darker halves mind.

The crowds thinned out as they moved into a large square, noticeable hover-carts stationed on the edges near larger buildings built into the ground and carved into the hardened desert floor.

Jack slipped his sunglasses from his eyes, staring blankly around the sights and the aliens.

"Wow." He shook his head, "this is weird."

"There he is." Anakin pointed across the busy square, grabbing Ryou's hand tightly and tugging him. Ryou raised an eyebrow at the action, finding himself smiling faintly at the feeling of the child's worn and calloused fingers in his own smooth, unworn and tender hand.

\Angel...\ Bakura whispered mentally and Ryou blinked, flicking his gaze briefly at his darker half, \he still thinks you're an angel, hikari.\

\Oh.\

\And I think he has the same idea about the pip-squeak.\

Yugi had paused, sensing Anakin beside him, pointing again at someone in the dust distance. Through the crowd Yugi noticed a dancing figure twirling across the heated sand in elegant movements, swelling what looked like light and shadows through the air ribbon movements.

"That's Sha, he's a Space Dancer for the Hutts!" Anakin beamed. "He's the best there is in all the galaxy!"

"A slave?" Jack mused. "Dancing slave?"

Anakin snorted at the Colonel, "No, you idiot. He's not a slave, Space Dancers are highly regarded, you have to pay them for their work. If you don't, then you get cursed! Or at least, that's the story." The boy trotted through the crowd, still tugging on Ryou, quickly the team followed, approaching the dancing figure.

Anakin ran forward, "SHA! Hey Sha! I have people who need to talk to you."

The young man stopped his twirling, the music they'd heard from the distance dying down. The youth turned in the direction of Anakin's shout but instead of spying the running boy, his eyes fell instantly upon the group that followed him.

Yugi noticed the sudden shifting change in the smile that had been across the happy face. It vanished.

"You are so dead!" The young man screeched in a sudden high-pitched voice.

Gasping in shock Yugi pointed at himself, blinking in confusion that he had so suddenly been turned into the centre of attention at a simple glance.

"Me?" He choked.  
"Yes you! How the hell did you get here? No...no...don't tell me, I have a feeling I'm really not going to enjoy the story."

Jack gapped, "do we know you?"

The young man twisted towards the Colonel, "yes, you do."

Yugi slapped a hand over his mouth, suddenly fully aware that the eyes of the young man where blood red, tinged ever so slightly with yellow. They flicked in a very unhuman nature. He could only gape in awe, realising where he'd once seen the same young man. In the past, he'd sat across from him at a cafe table. He was the perfect image of a perfect human, far too perfect, in every glide and slim movement of the muscles of his limbs and the added shine of his black hair down an angular face.

"Little Sam?" Yugi gasped. "Oh thank Ra-."

"What are you thanking my Father for, he's a total nincompoop, sending me all the way out here to this forsaken galaxy to wait around for a year and half for some stupid evil alien to turn up! You'd think he'd be more like the Ancients and do things the proper way! Gosh!"

"Wait...." Yami moved forward slowly, "Lord Horus?" He stared blankly at the young man, darkly skinned, matching Yugi's height and age almost perfectly. The Pharaoh slowly inclined his head in disbelief, noticing the strangely Egyptian feeling of the man's appearance, his black hair straightened around high cheek bones, littered with golden beads. Around his bare chest gold had been tightened, with jewels shimmering over the loose white pants he wore.

"Call me Sha," the young man ran long fingers through his thick black hair, tilting his head up to reveal his shimmering red, alien eyes, "it's what I'm called here anyway but yes, I am Little Sam and I am Lord Horus. Hi, hello, greetings SG1 and company..." His high-pitched voice droned off then suddenly he twisted again, "now...who is going to tell me...WHAT you are DOING HERE, you bunch of insane human lunatics?"

00000000000000000000

00000000000

0000

She awoke to the sensation of being carried, bridal style, through the forest of the little moon. The glow of the gas giant was dimming as the small moon circled into its night cycle and the air grew chillier. She'd been wrapped in a jacket, embarrassingly enough, as if being carried wasn't already hard enough to take. Sometimes she had to curse her little independence streak.

"Going to stay awake this time? I'll let you down if you promise not to collapse on me." The starling voice echoed in her skull and Jennifer winced, recollecting the face to mind.

"Solomon?"

"Sol, please...I only get Solomon if I'm getting told off. Though, now that I think about it, that kind of does happen a lot."

He let her slowly slip back onto solid ground, one hand under her shoulder, keeping her steady for a moment before he released her.

He was about her height, slightly taller in the manner he stood, akin to Yugi and for a moment she was startled just how much like her mentor he was.

"You...look like Major Motou."

"Yah, well, you get that when you're a clone...actually, I look like your version of Dad, my Dad looks quite a bit different than I do." He ran a hand through his tussles of hair, "Three-thousand years in the future does have a few changes and Dad seriously enjoys creeping aliens out far too much. Guess that's what happens when you become an Ambassador."

"What happened?" She touched her head, feeling the blood had been washed away, in fact she couldn't feel any bumps or cuts there anymore. Though her body ached, all the scratches and bruises she thought she'd of had from being thrown onto the ground, where no longer there.

Solomon leant back upon a tree, folding lean arms across his chest thoughtfully.

"Well, if I go by what happened in my universe...Dad just activated a Furling device, called Subway System by us incompetent humans. For the Stargates to take you to other galaxies you need extreme amounts of power, but the Furlings figured out that if they could tap into a planets energy, they could jump galaxies without the required brute force to create a worm-hole through sub-space. There is not very many left, they kind of destroy themselves over a period of time. You where lucky you where outside of the cave when it collapsed, I might not have been able to get to you in time...I was in the middle of a trans-dimensional skip when you flew out." He jutted a finger in the air.

"Though, I'm glad I finally landed in the right time-zone...you have NO idea how hard it is to pin-point particular events in history. I've popped up a few times I shouldn't have, but thankfully, I look like your Yugi enough to get by."

"What about the team, are they trapped-."

"I said the device was turned on, they're in another galaxy, a very, very, very far away one and since time is affected by distance, the longer we yabber on the longer their going to be there."  
Jennifer stared, feeling herself wishing to fume at being cut off but something in his red eyes caused her to bite back every word she could think of. He was old. He didn't look it but his eyes had age. She had no doubt he'd lived those three-thousand years she hadn't.

"Prince of Everything heh?" She sighed, "what a title."

"Yeah, I know." He cracked a grin, "wins the ladies over every time."

Tugging the jacket over her shoulders, Jennifer sighed heavily, "my first ever adventure and this is what I get."

"Hey, you wanted a future sweetie, you got one." He threw his arms open, "here I am."

"So," she pointed, "you're immortal."

"Yes."

She gave a small sneering commenting, "And you decided to stop yourself aging when you where what? Fifteen-."

He pulled a face. "Nineteen thank you very much, not quite twenty but still with the teen on the end." He smirked, "allows me to still have all those happy little hormones and adrenalin running through my veins. It's great for when you're off surfing the universe. Give another couple of centuries and I might decide to start aging again. Dad stopped himself at about twenty-eight I think..."  
"I'd hate to be stuck at the age I am right now." Jennifer snorted with a small glare. "No one takes me seriously."

"That is a good thing in my mine of work." He shrugged, "and anyway, like this, I can keep on going back to school. I graduate a lot. Every couple of years I go back to the Federation and get my degrees again. Technology changes and when your immortal, you need to keep up, it's like jogging...all the time. Come on," he waved a hand, shoving himself away from the tree he leant against, "we can talk while we walk back to the Stargate. I've got to get to Earth and talk to the Priests, the longer we take, the longer Dad's going to have to wait."

Jennifer nodded, following after him. If this was what happened on her first trip through the Stargate, she couldn't wait for the rest of her life.

Maybe finishing her cadet training wasn't such a bad idea after all. Besides, if she stayed in the system, the chances of meeting this strange other-worldly young man from another universe again would double, right?

000000000000000

00000000000

000

"Shouldn't we...you know, go back to the base?" Jennifer rolled her aching shoulder as they broke through the forest into the clearing where the Stargate loomed. She stood still for a moment, overcome with silent awe at its beauty and the science behind it. How she would have loved to of had the chance to meet such a race who built such amazing technology.

"What, and deal with all those scientists...no thank you. I get enough trouble from Uncle Seto and Seth! Seriously, they seem to think they're the only intelligent people in the galaxy and so fine I'll admit, they're smart, but it's not like the rest of us hooligans are idiots."

She raised an eyebrow as he tugged her towards the gate. "I have a feeling you've got issues with this Uncle of yours."

"Just you wait until you meet him. He can't use Shadow Powers cause he's not a pure-light any longer, but he likes to prove he's still the man even without the Realm's help."

"Oh...who's Seth then?"

"His darker half, he's one of Dad's advisers. I think if Dad didn't have him around we'd be worst off, but he's still a pain, the good kind of pain I suppose...the one that motivates you, yeah...that description actually works." The young man held out his wrist, he flicked his fingers and Jennifer gasped as a shimmering hologram filmed to life in mid air. He tapped at tiny boxes, humming as he worked before flicking his fingers once more and the images died away.

"What was that?"

"Uncle Seto's work, had to program something so we'd be able to get through Stargate Command's Iris. Take my hand." He held it out and Jennifer stared at the smooth pale skin.

He wiggled his fingers, smirking into her face a challenge. She huffed, grabbing the slim hand firmly, near yanking him downward at the action.

"Touchy, Jenny, I've only got one."

"What about the Dial Home Device." She ignored his comment.

"Don't need it." He tipped his head back, and she gasped as soft notes came from his lips. At the sound the Stargate started to dial.

"The Ancients programmed names of planets into the Stargates so their little Furling friends could use them and visit." Sol cracked a grin as the bursting light of the shimmering event horizon pooled out, revealing the wormhole. Jennifer gulped, gripping the hand tighter as Sol tugged her up the stone stairs. Without a second's hesitation he dived through. Nothing stopped them on the other side, and they stepped out onto the ramp into the concrete world of the SGC. Jennifer gasped, finding weapons pointed in her direction, though Sol seemed to be barely bothered by the surrounding of stone-faced air-personnel.

The blast-doors opened and she watched as the General strolled through, he gave her a once over, obviously looking for an explanation.

Sol jumped in before she had the chance to open her mouth and splutter out what had transpired.

"Greetings," the young man held out a hand, splitting the fingers apart in a cheeky fashion, "I am Solomon Motou, Prince of the Universe. I need a phone...one of those old communication devices you savages use in this era?"

"Savages?" The General stared blankly at the youth as he strolled down the ramp, seemingly un-bothered by the guns all pointed in his direction. "How did you get through the iris?"

"Oh that thing," Sol shrugged, "piece of cake, my bodies fitted with matter-disturbers. Means I can pass through just about anything when I want too. Though, I will admit, I have run into a few brick walls over the years at full pelt. I think my Uncle Seto and Seth enjoy the amusement that their technology malfunctions on me."

"He's from an alternate reality sir." Jennifer quickly added.

"Cadet, what is the meaning of this?" The grandfatherly figure glanced her way and she sighed.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that SG1 has gone missing. According to...Sol...here...they used a device that sent them to another galaxy. Apparently it is very far away-."

"Yes, very far away." Sol held up a hand, "other side of the universe in fact. I really must contact the Priests right now and call an emergency meeting. I don't actually know how much time we've got, so I want to speed things along as quickly as I possibly can."

"Solomon Motou?" The General eyed him, "you grew up rather fast didn't you."

"His universe is running ahead of ours sir." Jennifer added again, "three-thousand years, actually."

"Give or take a couple." Sol shrugged. "Dad stopped counting, said it was making him feel old."

"Am I to presume your Father is-."

"Emperor of Everything. Yes, he is." Sol rolled his eyes, "and trust me, he is so lucky he can split himself apart too. Running an Empire is a full time job."

"I imagine you're not helping." Jennifer snapped. "Going off by yourself."

He played innocence. "Hey, hey, I'm helping you."

"Come along son," the General motioned, "I'll get you that savage device you where talking about. Cadet, I want you escorted to the sick-bay."

"Sir?" Jennifer's eyes widened, "but I-."

"Cadet." The General raised an eyebrow, "sick-bay."

She saluted, noticing that behind the General Sol was smirking. He winked as he twisted, giving a back-handed wave and she could have sworn his voice was chuckling in her head despite his lips not moving.

\Don't worry, I'll come and pull you out when I can.\

0000000000

0000000000000

0000000000000000000000000

Malik tapped his head against the surface of the wooden door.

So their first date had been rather well off.

Not that they'd actually said very much between each other, movies did tend to have such an affect. You went in, sat, watched, you went out, dropped the girl home.

Wow.

So that went amazingly well.

Then there was the follow up, right?

"I can't believe I agreed to this." He groaned aloud. "Can't believe I agreed. Can't...can't...man, Yugi is so devious. How does he do it?"

He paused from walking up the stairs of the apartment block, "Then again...I do kind of want this...right and she is crossed with a duel monster, that's kind of cool...and I could annoy the Pharaoh for eternity about getting married when he never thought I could. Yes, I'll annoy him. That's a good plan."

Grinning as he placed the, extremely rare and otherwise unknown to the surface world 'glowing flowers 'he'd brought from the underground caverns, behind his back, Malik tipped forward on his feet and rapped his knuckles over the wooden door.

He had to shake his head as the voice called out from inside somewhere.

"Wait a minute, give me a sec...hang on."

The sound of bare feet thumping down a passage caught his ears as he waited as the inside was unlocked and the door flung open to reveal the young woman standing in paint splattered overalls.

"Malik!" She gasped, "what on earth...you're not supposed to be here for another hour..."

He held out his watch and she stared at it blankly.

"Oh, I see...I...ah...was painting and...yes, I was painting."

He smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Nice outfit honey. Very stylish."

"Shut up!" She pouted, "and don't honey me. This is our second date."

"May as well be the fifth, don't you think...oh here, brought these for you. Apparently you like interesting things and seeing as no one above ground really knows about them, they're pretty interesting."

Her face lit up instantly.

_Point one for Malik, remember she likes glowing flowers._

"Malik! They're beautiful! Oh, quickly, let's put them in some water." She grabbed his wrist, yanking him inside before slapping the door shut. He listened as it automatically locked on impact and she thumped back down the small passage, flowers in hand. Leaving him to stare around at the otherwise unknown environment.

The place smelt like she did, and she smelt like oil paint and turpentine. Hanging on the walls where all manner of Duel Monster original paintings, ones he could only imagine would have been worth a few bucks on E-bay. Wandering silently down the short hall he paused at the bedroom door. Surprisingly it was actually clean. The bed was made and clothing was set out ready for wear. He was so sure her slightly muddled personality would have been reflected in the up-keep of her unit.

_Okay, so she knows how to keep a house clean...that's a good thing right, we agree on that level._

"Oi," her voice startled her and he twisted around, catching her standing in the doorway into the living-area, "you, sir, are not permitted into that sacred ground yet."

"I believe the key word in that sentence is 'yet'." He held up a finger.

"The Pharaoh gave me pepper-spray, so stay back." She playfully touched her hip as if indicating she still had the can in the large pocket of her overalls. Swaggering past she shoved him out of the doorway, waving a hand.

"Go make yourself a drink or something, the kitchens just in there. Don't touch the painting, its drying, and don't wake Winged Kuriboh or he'll eat you."

The door was shut in his face.

"Okay..." He turned on his heels, burying hands deeply into the pockets of his worn jeans, wandering into the living area. As he'd expected, what should have been the living room was a painting studio and the canvas currently being decked out held an interesting image of his own face, painted in detail as of yet still unfinished but amazingly done. Along the wall other portraits had been already finished and he had to smirk.

Despite the obvious mess the painting work made, the kitchen was tidy and he sorted around until he discovered a glass and poured himself cold water from the fridge.

Sipping the liquid as he leant back on the counter, he gave a choking sound as the phone hanging upon the wall suddenly chimed out.

"I'll get it!" Kala spun out of the passage, still pulling on a shoe. She hopped past, grabbing the phone and propping it to her ear, holding it there with her shoulder as she finished the shoe.

"Hello, Kala Chaos here...oh...hello Seto...what, no he's here..." Her mouth slipped into a large vacant shape and Malik raised an eyebrow, placing down his drink and rounding the kitchen counter. Her eyes sought his.

"No, I understand, yes...I'll tell him. Thanks Seto."

"Kala?" Malik reached out, grabbing her hand as she stared dumbly at the phone for a moment. "What is it? What's happened?"

Her lips moved, but no words formed, then slowly, her eyes glistened with tears.

"Something's happened to Yugi, no...not just Yugi, all of them...Malik, they've disappeared!"

He swore; then regretted the action quickly when he noticed her flinch.

Not making a good impression.

"Okay," threading a hand through his hair he hissed, "um, I'd better go then, sorry-."

"No, I'm coming with you, Yugi is my friend and Solomon is my charge."

He held up a finger, "Kala-."

Her eyes flashed with a duel monster flare, "Malik! If this is going to work then you better do what I say!"

He stared blankly at her fiery features, glaring acutely into his face, almost touching their noses as the young woman slapped hands firmly upon her hips.

Slowly he smirked, a leer that didn't go unnoticed. She backed up slightly but didn't cower at the demonic shine he gained from the expression.

Just the reaction he had wanted.

Maybe Yugi had been right and this woman of mixed species could be smart and brave enough to stand his wit and keep up with his darker tendencies.

She had gull enough to shout at him after all.

"Okay, sweetie...anything you say." Snagging her hand he yanked her into a Shadow Portal, throwing them miles away.

000000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

The scene, if in any other setting, would have been rather amusing.

However Yugi found it rather disturbing that even so far from home he had to explain himself. He threw his arms into the air, facing Sha with a glare, "I have no idea how we ended up here! I turned on this Furling device I think, and we just landed in the desert."

"What Furling device?"  
"Well, it was in a cave." The Major spoke up, "and there was this work-station that when I touched the keys on it, sounds would come out."

Sha glanced in her direction, "you guys actually stumbled upon one of the Subway System stops? My gosh...you guys really, really are magnets for trouble. I...I don't believe this!" The alien threaded a hand through his hair, clutching his head for a moment before breathing in deeply.

"Okay..." He let out the air, "there is nothing I can say so I shouldn't get worked up. Must learn to control inward desires to shout."

"That's a good idea." Anakin piped up, "remember the last time you started shouting. It was really funny!"

Sha glanced at the boy for a moment, before rubbing his chin in concern, gazing at the weary SG team before him.

"My house is on the other side of town; don't think we'll make it before the storm that's on the horizon sets in. Ah, Anakin...think your mum will mind if I drag these guys over." He waved a thumb in the group's direction.

Anakin shrugged, "you know she'd do anything for you. Everyone would, well, apart from that guy who hates you...and that other guy, oh and remember that time-."

The Furling in human form ruffled the boy's head of hair fondly, "yah, yah, that's enough Anni, lets not tell stories about my amazing feats of indiscretion."

Yugi hid a small smirk behind a hand.

The Furling gathered up his gear, swinging a bag over his slim shoulders and motioning to them to follow.

"Come on, let's get you guys some place cool, and get Ryou and nice, cold drink with ice all through it."  
"I'd like one of those too!" Jack called out.

"I second that notion." Yugi grinned, glad that finally something had worked out in the bazaar day, if Little Sam was here, that meant they had a chance at getting home and he also had a chance of asking the Furling how to help Sol with his Shadow Magic intake.

By the time they reached was appeared to look like a block of houses lined up along near empty streets, the wind had already picked up.

"Thank goodness," the Major shouted to the Colonel beside her as he shielded her with his jacket, "that we didn't get caught in this while we were in the desert."

"Yep!" Jack agreed, "Well, it wouldn't have mattered much if we did, considering it'd kill us."

"Shmi is Anakin's mother," Sha looked back at the team behind him as they approached a small hut amongst a long line of others, "she's been very kind to me over the last few months. She gave me a room to crash at whenever I was in this part of town, so you guys can use it as well tonight, if you all don't mind bunking in the same room.

"It'll be fine." Yugi winced as the wind picked up again, tearing at his clothing, "can we just go inside!"

Anakin rushed to a door, kicking at it, it whined open to reveal stairs downwards into the ground. Sha seemed to motion to the boy, waving him inside with the Furling stopped at the door, allowing SG1 to go in before he did.

Holding Sol close Yugi allowed Yami to aid him down the steep steps into an underground room that was instantly cooler than the air that was above.

"Like...those places in Australia." Yami mused, "they built the houses underground."

"Yeah," Yugi grinned, "We stayed in an underground hotel."

Yami chuckled, wrapping a protective arm around the lights shoulder, "that was a good time."

Sha pushed passed them both, dusting off his white pants as he shouted aloud.

"Shmi! I brought Anakin home with me and I got another problem I need your help with."

"Somehow," Ryou whispered into Yugi's ear, "I have a feeling he asks for favours a bit."

Yugi giggled.

There was a movement at a doorway and slowly a woman appeared. Anakin ran towards her, hugging her around the middle.

"Mum! Sha's here again!"

Sha stepped forward, jutting a thumb in the team's direction.

"These guys need to crash land here for awhile, I'm sorry, I would have taken them to my house but a storm was brewing up and my personal shield can't take all of them."

The woman studied them silently for a moment, before giving a tender smile across a weary face, pressed with lines that didn't so much come from age but more from a exhaustion. Indeed, she looked older than she should have, with her brown hair tightly bundled behind her head in a stark fashion, leaving her pealing, sun-soaked skin visible around the hem of the brown and dirty dress that crimpled around her knees.

Jack stepped forward, "we ahh...beg your pardon for the intrusion. We're a little bit stuck at the moment-."

Anakin burst out, "I'd say they are! Guess what Mum, they're from another galaxy like Sha is! And I think two of them are Angels! The guys at the space-port where telling the truth."

Shmi's smile brightened as she stared down at the boy, gently rubbing dirt from his face, "My, my, Sha, you have the most interesting of friends don't you."

The Furling in human form shrugged. "I can't help it, I attract weird people."

Shmi laughed softly, noticing Yugi and tilting her head to one side, seeming to suddenly notice the child he held in his arms. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she walked towards him. Yugi backed up slightly, sensing Yami step in front of him before the woman had a chance to reach out her arms.

"You have a child?"

"Ah," Yugi blinked, "yeah...he wasn't supposed to come along but...sometimes these things just happen." He forced a smile.

"The poor thing," she whispered, something in her eyes making the young man realise she was reliving the memories of her own child in her mind, "being out in the sun so long." She attention shifted to Ryou, "and it isn't often we get your kind around here, your race usually knows to stay away from Tatooine."

"My...race...oh...right...ah...angel..." Ryou gulped.

Sha cracked a laugh, before beginning to dig around in a slim pouch around his waist, pulling out golden coins. Slinking towards Shmi he passed them into her hand, closing her worn fingers around the money.

"For the trouble, I'll hold them up in my room, however unlike me; they actually have to consume food."

"It's alright, Sha," Shmi brushed back an interlock of his hair, weaving it behind his slightly pointed ear, "there will be enough."

"Actually," Sam offered, stepping forward, "it's alright; we have our emergency rations with us. It plenty."

"Well, then...drinks maybe?" Shmi offered.

"Drinks sound good." Sha twirled around, "specially for Ryou, I think I have some cream you could rub into your skin and tomorrow I'll give you my cloak, it's got a shielding against the sun. Come, this way...thanks again Shmi!"

Yugi bowed at the lingering woman, trying to ignore her stare at Sol in his arms. He sensed Yami's hand on his shoulder and glanced to the Pharaoh as the ancient spirit gently pushed him along, following the group towards the doorway Sha had vanished down. They caught the Furling down another flight of stairs into a darker room, the chill inside a pleasing sensation through their limbs. At an odd clicking of the Furling's tongue the world burst into light, revealing a room with a radiating light in the centre of a rounded table.

"Welcome." Sha threw his arms open, "make yourself at home."

Anakin skipped past, rushing up to a large chair and leaping onto the cushion, snuggling up tightly. Another doorway lead into what looked like a smaller room again. Yugi peered at it and Sha suddenly sided up to him, pushing him in, "you, Sam and Ryou can sleep in here since your all nice people, you can put Sol in my bed. I sleep in my normal Furling form, so the bed's about the right size for him. I'll camp out with the rough and tumble guys out there." He motioned back out.

"I thought you said you had one room."

"Well...I kind of built this one by myself." The Furling scratched his head, "I've been here for about six months already so...I got bored and decided to do something random."

Yugi smirked, shaking his head, "sounds like you...thank you, Little Sam." He added.

Sha wandered towards a small chest of draws and began slipping off the golden bangles and jewellery that he was adorned with. Gently rocking Sol back and forth Yugi stared at the child. His heart racing suddenly in his fear for the baby he'd fought so hard for, not registering that the Furling had stripped of his flimsy white pants and begun to pull on a new, heavier pair. Why wasn't he surprised to see nothing human about the humanoid body? That was right, Little Sam had no sex as a Furling, therefore, his human body didn't have one either.

That was a rather odd revaluation to have.

"You're staring at me Yugi?"

"Sorry! I was...thinking about Sol and then I had a really weird thought."

"Yah, I figured." The alien snorted, "humans..." He tied up his black hair.

"You are a male right? I never actually asked you that before...actually, how old are you now? You look my age?"

The Furling paused, giving a small sigh, "I'm a robotic organism Yugi, gender is skewed when you're an organic machine but yes, I decided to become a male when I passed out of Hatchling stage. That was a little bit after I met you. As for my age, let me put it this way, it's been about fifty years since we last met."

"Fifty...what?"

"Years Yugi, human years...so, yeah, in Furling years, I'd be about your age." He cracked a grin, "or more like the Pharaoh's actually, if you consider the amount of times I've looped in the data-stream."

Yugi slapped his forehead, "my life is just far too weird."

"Tell me about it. Now, I know your worried about something, I can sense the Pharaoh's concerned too, otherwise he'd have come in here by now to see what you're doing. So obviously you want to talk to me about it without the rest of the gang?"

"What do I do Sha? Yugi bit on the odd name, trying to finalise it in his mind as taking the place of Little Sam. "Sol still relies on Kala for his intake of Shadow Magic, he's not old enough to naturally pull it out of the Realm like I can for Yami." He didn't have to think to hard that his human looking alien was the sleek and slim Furling, in fact he was surprised the alien got away with being in such a shape with his elegant movements as he wandered back towards him, pulling a long shirt over his head that he tied at the waist.

"I should be able to help you until he's onto solid foods. He's growing up." Sha giggled at Yugi's flushed cheeks from the awarked moment. "We can mix some of my blood with water; it'll have the same effect."

"Blood?" Yugi flinched.

The Furling rolled his eyes, "I'm an alien Yugi, don't worry, he'll be fine! I'm like...good at this stuff." He vanished out into the larger room and Yugi turned to follow. The team had seated themselves around the table, pulling out their emergency rations.

\This has to be the oddest thing we've gotten ourselves into.\ Yugi mentally sighed as she seated himself upon a cushioned chair, leaning back upon Yami as he kept Sol close, rocking the baby into a lulled slumber. He was being usually compliant despite the situation but then again, Yami's strong presence was very peaceful, even he had to admit to that and he wasn't a baby.

\I don't know aibou,\ Yami smirked inwardly, flashing a mental picture of himself holding a nappy, \I think that pretty much sums up my thoughts.\

Keeping his laughter inside Yugi shook his head.

Jack was digging into his food, watching as Sha rounded the table and seated himself, ruffling Anakin's mop of hair fondly.

"So," the Colonel jutted a finger, "you're not a slave, but you sell yourself, right?"

Sha jerked in his direction, hissing, "What, do I look like a prostitute to you?" The Furling raised an eyebrow towards Jack. "I dance, people like my dancing and it keeps me in the loop with the Hutts and the gangsters, allows me to snoop around, make acquaintances..."

"And enemies." Shmi sighed as she entered into the room, bringing a plate of drinks that she slid onto the table. She raised an eyebrow, noticing the team had broken out their rations.

"Yeah...those too." Sha mused. "Don't like those."

"Anakin, time for bed." Shmi waved at the boy.

Turning large blue eyes in his mothers direction the boy whined. "Awww, but Mum I want to say up-."

"Anakin, Watto will want you at the shop bright and early in the morning. Please."

"Off you go Anni," Sha pushed him gently from the chair, "we're only going to be talking about boring adult stuff anyway."

"Adult stuff is really interesting." Stopping at the stairs Anakin groaned.

Ryou gave a small laugh, causing the boy to look at him suddenly, "no, Anakin, I assure, adult stuff isn't interesting at all. Enjoy being a little boy just a little bit longer, alright."

"Okay, but you have to promise that tomorrow, you'll tell me about the other Angels!"

"You can count on it!" Ryou gave him a thumps up, "Yugi and I will tell you everything about Angels, won't we Yugi."

"Oh yes!" Yugi flashed a sudden grin, "we're very interesting, much more fun than adult stuff."

Anakin grinned and dashed madly up the stairs. Shmi gave the two young men at the table a tender smile.

"Thank you."

"Oh and don't worry," Ryou added, "we can actually tell him about angels, we're a little bit like them I suppose."

"Yes," she tilted her head slightly to one side, "Sha was the same, Anakin kept asking him for months. I don't know why, but the boy has something about angels..." She breathed out softly, "please come and ask me if you need anything else."

"Thanks Shmi." Sha kissed her hand.

"You're welcome and remember," Shmi touched his slim shoulder, "you need to sleep, I don't want you collapsing in that horrible place again...the Hutts might respect and fear you, but they're still Hutts."

"I know, I know...mother."

She shook her head, a small smile upon her face as she wandered up the stairs, leaving them alone within the lit room.

"Guess she likes you." The Colonel mused.

Sha laughed faintly, "she hopes I can take Anakin away from here...." He whispered, "but it wasn't part of the plan..."

"What are you here for, by the way?" Sam stroked the Necklace and Sha glanced in her direction.

"You tell me, Lady Seer?"

She snorted and the Furling winking playfully before coming serious, causing the atmosphere in the room to grow heavy.

"I'm hunting down a Goa'uld." He wiggled around in his chair and for a moment the team gaped in amazement as the human suddenly morphed into the small green creature they'd been familiar with. It was almost a relieving sight had they not been so aware he'd said something about a Goa'uld.

"Father put me onto the trail."

"A Goa'uld, here in this galaxy?" Sam stuttered in disbelief, speaking for the whole team.

Sha glanced her way, nodding slowly. "Yes. You guys...did destroy Anubis, but then you kind of...forgot about something, as humans do, which is okay! I totally understand, I mean...you guys are so new to it all and the Pharaoh's court isn't even complete yet so I don't blame you or anything." The tiny alien held out his hands, his once more childish nature apparent as his large red eyes glistened.

"This has to do with Anubis?" Jack spluttered, "but he died ages ago, the Pharaoh knocked him off his high-throne."

The Furling shook his head, causing his antennas to shake in the air, "No, it has to do with what he was trying to collect."

"The Stones." Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "you are indicating that this Goa'uld used them to travel here."

Yugi gave a small, unsure laugh, "But I have the Stones-."

"No, Yugi, they're from another time-line...yes, they'd still work, but they're not the Stones from your time-line." Sha shook his head.

"Wait, are you saying a Goa'uld got hold of the Stones." Jack grabbed the tables edge, his body tensing.

"Yup, and they wished themselves all the way over here to this galaxy on the edge of the universe to set up their own dictatorship to rival the Pharaoh's Empire...whenever he sets up his rulership in your galaxy some thousand years in the future or something. Because it takes such a long time to travel between galaxy's and since this galaxy is like...on the edge of the universe, by the time the Goa'uld gets up an empire, it'd be strong enough to clash with you guys. Seriously you've come a very, very long way...in fact, I'm sorry but I have NO idea how to get you home."

"Well," Yugi spluttered, "how where you suppose to get home?"

Sha blinked, "I wasn't supposed to."

"You...you where never coming back?" Jerking up in his seat Yugi slapped his hands upon the surface of the table, staring in disbelief, "but you're a Furling...and my friend, you didn't even say goodbye!"

Sha winced, "I would have come back eventually Yugi, Dad would have come around and picked me up but he can't pick you guys up too. You'd all die if you did a dimensional jump."

"Okay, well, how about the device we used to get here." Sam pointed out, "we could use that."

"You mean the subway system." Sha raised an eyebrow, "if you could find one. I don't have the entries in my data-base and I don't know how long it's been since my ancestors came to this galaxy and then you'd need a power source to kick it into gear and I ain't got one of those handy." He spread his hands. "I'm here to kill a Goa'uld, that's my job, to be a happy little assassin for my Dad. When I get going, I'm very good at what I do."

Silence reigned for a moment as the team around the table digested the new information. Then slowly Yugi looked up, his expression changing.

"Who, Sha? Who's the Goa'uld?"

"Well," The Furling sighed deeply, rubbing his brow before slowly looking towards Yugi and Yami, "you fought him once before...both while you where Pharaoh, and then separately."

Yugi tensed, a shimmering of soft light clustering over his skin, freckling through his hair. Yami's hand firmly slapped down upon his, gripping it dispite the pain at being close to his partner's shine of purity.

"Zork." Yugi snarled the name darkly, touching the choker around his neck in recollection.

Ryou gasped. "No! But Yugi, you killed him! Yugi, I watched you kill him!" The English-lord drew back in horror, "you...you killed him, there is no possible way he'd survive what you did to him...and then I split the atoms of his body and then...no! He was bloody dead Yugi!"

"I know!" Yugi shouted across the table, "I know he was dead. You don't have to remind me that I crushed his skull in and broke every freaking bone in his host's body!"

"Kid..." Jack spoke slowly. "What are you talking about-."

"Aibou." Yami interjected, reaching out a hand. Yugi jerked away from the ancient king.

"Yami, don't touch me when I'm like this, my light will hurt you."

Yami settled back, his expression blank.

Yugi snapped back around, facing Sha.

"Tell me, how in Ra's name he lived."

"He's not your avenge Goa'uld Yugi..." Sha spread his hands, "he seeped himself in Shadow Magic and changed because of it. Remember," the Furling jutted a finger at Bakura, "even after he'd been sealed away and defeated by the Pharaoh after the whole world almost ended he still managed to manipulate Bakura."

"I...I don't understand?" Yugi whispered, "when we where Pharaoh, Yami and I sealed him away-."

"Where did you seal him Yugi?"

"The Shadow Realm." Yami cursed.

Sha clicked his fingers. Even across the table, the Major gave a soft groan, touching her head to the table top.

"As the Major possibly figured out, yes...Zork didn't die there, sure he was pretty dead but he spent the next five thousand years absorbing Shadow Magic, thinking of his revenge. I mean, come on, the guy got his butt handed to him by a little Pharaoh and his little Court."

"Then when I solved Millennium Puzzle and reconnected the link with the Shadow Realm..." Yugi whispered, "when Yami didn't know his true name to have the power to keep it controlled...he got out."

"And he went looking for us." Ryou bit his lips, "then...that means...that night when he found us Yugi...oh thank God on high we left our Items behind! If we hadn't wanted to be alone one last time...he would have overwhelmed them both!"

Both lights stared directly at their darker-halves who blink in confusion.

Yugi slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide in fright.

"Yeah, and he gave up on you both because he didn't see the ones he wanted revenge on inside you." Sha twirled his fingers playfully, "to him...you both where just guys who looked like Atemu and his First Prime."

"But when I killed him, surely he'd have figured I had some connection to the Shadow Realm? It was the first time I ever used my ability's in such a manner...Seto made my guns after it."

Sha shrugged, "who knows...but what you killed that night Yugi, wasn't Zork, like Bakura...it was simply something being controlled by Shadow Magic. The Pharaoh is stronger now, but he is yet to take his full responsibility as the gate-way between the two realms. If all went to plan and I manage to kill Zork then it'll be one less thing for you both to worry about." He flashed a small, weak smile and Yugi jerked away from the tender care of his friends red eyes.

"Damn it," he cursed, hitting the table, "I thought...I thought it was over. I wanted him dead. Yami, I wanted him to be dead so he couldn't come near me again!"

"Aibou, I know...I'm sorry," trying to balance both Sol and comforting the lighter half of his soul Yami reached out a hand, still slightly hesitant to touch the young man's slightly glittering skin.

\This is my fault, aibou...had I been stronger-.\

\No, Yami...no...please...its not your fault at all, you did everything you could five thousand years ago...heck...you even created me. Maybe...maybe this is why I was created...so that when he came again...you'd have someone with you. Bakura wasn't there that time, because he was the one you where fighting, we were so lonely in that battle.\ Yugi sobbed mentally.

\Aibou...\

Yugi snapped back into attention as Jack's voice startled him.

"Kid...what happened, we're not really getting very much of this. Can you at least give me something to go by, please, I'm in the dark and I can't help when I'm in the dark."

"No, sir, I am sorry, I cannot follow your order. I wiped myself clean that night, and I won't be speaking of it, aloud or mentally, ever again. Let me put it this way," Yugi stood in a huff, his shoulders tensing as he addressed the Colonel, "you don't touch what belongs to the Pharaoh and expect to live afterwards!" Stomping off towards the bedroom the young man vanished, leaving the team staring blankly at his departure.

Yami pressed a hand to his forehead, muttering darkly under his breath.

Beside him Bakura whispered.

"Wooo, that was close, I actually thought I was going to have to leave the room. If he got any brighter, I would have lost my physical form..."

The Pharaoh stared at his friend, "try being me for a moment Bakura, and shut up, he just shoved me out of our link."

"Weeeeellll," Sha leant back in his chair, throwing his arms behind his head, "that was thrilling wasn't it?"

Ignoring the alien Jack spun towards Ryou, giving the Professor a small stare.

"Don't look at me." Ryou held up both hands, "I'm not snitching, I'm not evening wanting to remember those three gory days stuck in a dark prison without Bakura. You can dream up what you want...but I won't be giving details." He rose to his feet in one elegant motion, "in fact I'm going to bed. It's been a totally random, long, exhausting day, I'm itchy and my skin is peeling. Good night, lady and gents. Bakura, I want you in the Ring when you've finished talking, you're exhausted."

Bakura raised an eyebrow as Ryou walked swiftly away, "look who's talking, landlord."

Sha sighed, giving a long yawn "well...looks like I'll be housing you guys for awhile then." He gazed at the remainder of the team, shaking his head in disbelief, "there goes my carefully laid out planning."

"We'll help." Yami gritted his teeth, "Zork is my problem. You should have come to me in the first place Lord Horus."

The ancient god shook his head at the silently fuming Pharaoh, "I had hoped I'd deal with it myself and not have to bring you into it...for Yugi's sake alone. I know you've shared very little of you memories to him about the time you where one during those years you ruled Egypt, before the empire fell but I care about him...and I care about you." The Furling floated upwards, eyeing the Pharaoh and touching his shoulder. Yami blinked, surprised when the physical touch didn't cause him the usual uncomfortable feeling.

Sha smiled faintly, shaking his head in silent understanding.

"After all, you're kind of...technically...my grandchildren, in a twisty weird-out way. Here, let me take Sol tonight, you go, you need to return to the Puzzles confines for at least awhile to regain some of your strength."

Staring downward at the tiny, perfect child in his arms Yami felt a rather odd sensation.

A tear trickled down his illusionary forms cheek.

He'd not known.

That his fake body could weep.

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000000

Doctor Janet was nice and caring, running through a check-up that seemed routine. Jennifer smiled faintly as the doctor finished scribbling down notes.

"Well, you're none the worst for wear; you said you hit your head pretty bad?"

"Yeah," the cadet nodded, "there was blood but I can't feel it anymore."

"No," Janet slipped her pen back into the pocket of her shirt, "you've got the same residue on you that other people have after Ryou's healed them. Still, you might have some side-effects, I'd like you to remain here for awhile before you head back to the Academy."

Jennifer felt her heart sink. So this was it, she was going to be shipped back to the Academy, told to forget this had ever even happened. Somehow this was almost worst than what she'd been living before.

Janet patted her shoulder gently and wandered away. Jennifer watched her leave around a corner and sighed heavily, touching her head with a small groan.

"Damn."

"Why the glum face, your Prince Charming is here!"

She jolted, tempted to squeak aloud as a form swelled up beside her in a shifting of shadows. The cadet jolted back away from the lean form that barely made a dent in the bed.

Sol gave a waved, his smile breaking across his face in a cheerful grin. "I have come to break ye from this dark prison of boredom and misery, oh fairest of maidens."

Jennifer blinked. "You are honestly, the weirdest person I have ever met."

"Really? How fantastic!" He leapt off the bed, clapping his hands together, "come along, no use standing around...the Pharaoh's Court is coming together! Want to be in on the action or mope in this bed all day?"

"Um...I'm just a cadet-."

"Rubbish," Sol grabbed her hand, "you're...like...my escort! This savage age of yours is bizarre enough, I might need someone to help me. You'll do nicely!"

He shoved her out the door.

"You make it sound like you want to eat me?" Jennifer huffed,

"Sorry, I'm a vegetarian." He chimed out, stretching arms behind his back, "I spent about a year on a planet where the people didn't eat meat and I couldn't stomach it when I got back. Dad's trying to slowly get me back on it without upsetting my amazingly delicate stomach."

Jennifer wrinkled her nose, "okay...first off, that's just weird, and secondly...you call Yugi Dad? But which one are you talking about when you say it? I mean, the guy's got a drop, dead, gorgeous other-half that apparently he was part of before some voodoo magical soul splitting...thing happened?"

Sol blinked, "wow, that actually made sense."

"Thank you." She snorted.

He sighed, raising one eyebrow as he ducked around an air-personnel, "Well, everyone back at home knows the drill I suppose. I ah...use a higher pitch in my tone if I'm referring to Lighter Dad and a slightly lower tone if I'm referring to Dark Dad."

Jennifer stared. Now that he mentioned it, it was actually obvious.

"Oh, and also, I'm telepathic so everyone kind of picks up who I'm talking about anyway! We're a close-knit family even if we're spread across the galaxy."

"Why don't you just call the Pharaoh, I don't know, Papa or something."

He stopped in mid-stride, forcing her to jerk around in his direction.

His expression was almost priceless and she wished that there was some possible way to freeze the second in time.

His voice went up a pitch. "Papa? Like...for real? Oh my gosh, he'd banish me to the Shadow Realm for sure."

"He would?"

"Well, not really, you know, its like when kids say their parents are going to kill them for doing something..." He paused, "no, I think I'll play is safe and not insult him anymore than I do. There is a limit to his endurance with my amazing ability to prank him."

"Well, when I met him, he didn't seem the type to be too insulted by anything...he was really nice." Jennifer mused as they took up their walk through the SGC's winding corridors once more.

Sol gave a small laugh, "Jenny, sweetie, if there is one thing I know about my Dad it is that you don't insult him, especially if you want your gentiles intact. Their combined aim is impeccable. Trust me, enough aliens have figured that out over the years."

Oh, she had to fight off the laughter that was daring to touch her face at the young man's wincing expression.

He puffed out his cheeks, "and I for one, would really like to father children one day."

"Sure you do." She teased faintly.

"Cadet, you are one corky little twixt."

"And you're old enough to be my grandfather, a billion times over."

"Hey, hey, I am not that old honey, nineteen year old body remember. I am defiantly still in the business."

They stopped at the door into the briefing room.

Jennifer gulped; knowing that behind it she was going to encounter something that would change the rest of her life, not that it wasn't already changed enough.

Sol's warm arm slung around her shoulder as he gave the door a small shove, "let's face the fire shall we!" He winked.

"Bring it on." Jennifer hissed out.

00000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

00000000

He could hear the voice calling out to him through the dreamless sleep he was smothered within. It called, like a soft nibbling at first, until it grew louder and he had no choice but to follow it through the winding passages of the Puzzles network.

It had been so long since he had navigated the long tunnels and secret passages of his other-halves home, the place that held his dark and powerful soul captive. The Puzzle that needed a host of light to drink from, and he was willing to be that for his other half. It wasn't all unselfish of cause, no human could be unselfish, and though he might of have been all human any longer, he had been once upon a time.

One half always needed the other.

Running, sometimes walking, following the voice, he continued down the ever winding passages. Passages he could recall pelting down hundreds of times, once with Joey and Tristan, other times by himself, playing hide and seek.

Always to be found.

One game he did lose, always, to his darker half.

Being drawn together made the game rather useless .

How he loved its strange and weird walls, its odd twists and turns. It simply revealed to him the complexity of his own being.

Bare feet pounded the cool stone floor, the white robe he wore hanging loosely over his shoulders, drifting from around his ankles from the pace he set; following the voice, to its source. He came to pause at the door. Crafted from gold, its texture smooth to the touch, he reached outward, pushing it gently.

Shadows smoked out from the gap he made and he closed his eyes for a moment, hissing as the cold twirls kissed and danced around his feet, trying to clamber up his legs. With a small stomp he dashed them away, allowing his light the flicker slightly in the strange world that only he belonged within.

He. As in the Pharaoh. The two of them, they made up the Pharaoh.

And this was their place.

"Atemu?" He could whisper that name here; where it had more meaning than anywhere else. Here they could be the singular soul they'd once been, that person, long ago. He spied the Pharaoh part of their existence wandering free of the shadows within the dimly lit throne room, pulling at him like whiffs of smoke. Yami held out his arms, a small smile across his dark features, plagued with concern.

Yugi dashed across the marble floor, his bare feet slapping and his white robe flapping from the force of his run; without hesitation he himself into the welcome embrace.

"Yami, I am so sorry...I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, aibou." Yami chuckled softly, brushing back a blond bang from his lighter halves face, curling his fingers through the hair, "you could never hurt me."

Yugi nodded slowly, trying to calm his racing nerves, his mind replaying the events of the day, of how far away they'd gone, and possibly even worse off than when they'd been stuck in the past.

How was the Colonel going to take this?

But then again, it came with the territory of the job, and the Colonel knew that.

"Yami...what do we do about Zo-."

"Don't," Yami whispered, placing a finger over Yugi's mouth, "mention him here aibou. His name should not be said."

Yugi gulped, nodding slowly in silent understanding. Yami's stark crimson gaze shifted slightly around the throne room. The lanterns dimmed at his stare, until only the light of Yugi's diamond skin caused the walls to glitter.

"You just love it when I shine don't you." Yugi smirked.

"Well, with my fat ego being as big as it is, I have to admit aibou...you do shine the brightest and I, as Pharaoh, am not surprised one bit that my aibou does so."

Yugi grumbled into the golden plate across the kings chest, "fat ego doesn't even begin to sum you up."

He only received a warm chuckle and for a time, they stood. It could have been eternity, for all they knew. The Puzzle had no time; there was no sense of anything in the Puzzle. It was a world created within a world for their own thoughts. Yugi found himself wondering, what the Ring looks like for Ryou and Bakura.

Did they too share this place that connected the halves of one soul? Maybe, someday he would gather the courage to inquire. After all, Ryou was a light too, they shared that in common. The albino seemed to have taken things rather well, to well. Ryou was not an adventurer. This was new territory for him.

Yugi sighed.

He sensed the arms around him tighten, pulling him closer to the darkness.

"Yami...what are we going to do?" He whispered.

The Pharaoh's voice vibrated, "We found Lord Horus, we have an enemy...we're still together, and Sol is going to be fine...Yugi..."

Yugi sighed, hearing his name form the ancient king's lips. He pressed closer, wishing he was part of the shadows that created the Pharaoh's strong form, even for just for a moment.

"Aibou, we'll do what we've always done. We'll fight and we will win."

And in that singular moment, suspended in shadows, he knew, Yami was right.

0000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

000000000000

_The main problem with the Items, I find, is that I can't have them 'all powerful' because then it simply makes the story to...well...boring. I mean, if you have a bunch of Items that could whoop anyone's butts then what's the point of the bad guy in the first place? _

_So, I've tried hard to put limitations to the Items. When the Eye comes around too, I'm going to have to figure out a limiter for that one as well. _

_As for Sam and the Necklace, I'm really having trouble with that one, because I utterly hate it when people know the future. It really, really ruins a story if you don't do it right. The only character I know who does it well is the Doctor. He knows everything, but he usually acts like he forgets about it and it doesn't bother him. _

_So yeah, having trouble with the Items at the moment._

_Oh well, hope you enjoyed the episode. _

_Yes, Little Sam is back, his role in this arc is to be that person who shoves everyone in the right direction. I needed someone we've already met, to know the layout of the land, so Yugi and co. would have a connection already in the galaxy. _

_And encase you are wondering, the name I gave him isn't actually new, its short for Sha-mel which is actually how his name is pronounced in his native tongue. There are a couple ways its pronounced in my novel, human tongue its Samuel, in Kelib its Sham'uel and in the high-class language its Sellal (which has utterly no sound akin to Samuel) so you can see why my characters just decided to call him Sam. It's a word everyone in the story can say and stays relatively the same in whatever language its spoken in other than the high-class, when it comes Sell._

_Oh, and for a bit of trivia, the name of his first incarnation was Atomic...so I have NO idea how I got Samuel out of that...and why would anyone call their cute little kid after an Atomic Bomb. I think his Dad has got a screw-loose somewhere (which means I must, because I created him)._

_And yes, I actually think about all this kind of stuff._

_I know._

_I am really, really weird =D _

_But hey, makes for a good story. Lots of detail._

_Okay, have to stop now._

_Cheers mates!_


	29. Season 1 Episode 25 Settling

_Okay, I've had a bad couple of days._

_So..._

_Yeah..._

_Grrrr..._

_First off, I'm so sorry this isn't as long as my usual episodes, but I am so busy :(_

_Secondly, nothing much happens. Yeah, its kind of an explaining episode, but it's very important to explain things._

_Something big happens next episode. *gasp* _

_Enjoy this Episode!_

0000000000000000000

000000000

000

_Keep Moving Forward_

0000000000

00000

00

Season 1 – Episode 25: Settling

Jennifer stared in awe at the faces in the briefing room. She'd never seen so many interesting people before, some standing, others sitting, all seeming to talk at the same time while each keeping a low enough voice not to rise an alarming racket.

Two where almost identical, in the same manner she'd witnessed between Yugi and his dark. So they were obviously Seth and Seto. The others she had no idea about, and could only presume they were part of the Priests that Sol seemed to keep mentioning.

However when she entered with Sol, all eyes snapped in their direction and silence instantly reigned.

A young woman, looking the most average of the lot, gasped, slapping hands over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh. That's impossible...Solomon?"

"Hey Aunty Kala!" Sol raised a hand, giving a wave. "Uncle Malik of the Rod and Daniel of the Scales, Aunty Ishizu his balance and...Uncle Seth and Seto of the Key."

"Oh," Daniel's mouth fell open, "So that's why you interrupted my honeymoon General." The archaeologist glanced to the old man who gave a slow nod from his position at the head of the table.

However it was not to the archaeologist that the General spoke to.

"Cadet..." Hammond raised an eyebrow and Jennifer lifted her chin, forcing herself not to tremble under his gaze.

"Yes sir?"

"I thought I made it clear you where to remain in the sick-bay."

"Yes sir." Jennifer winced, slowly turning. Beside her Sol made a sudden lung.

"She's mine!"

Jennifer squeaked as she was suddenly wrapped around form behind, "and if you want my help, she's coming along. I need at least one person who's relatively my age looking to feel like I'm not alone!" The Princes large eyes widened in a pleading stare.

"Great," Seto grumbled, propping his chin upon hand, "he inherited Motou's ability to pout..."

Jennifer gulped, her cheeks flaming red.

The General was pondering; she could see his mind working hard, his brow drawn out.

Slowly he stood, "Alright then, cadet," the General's stoned expression shifted slightly and Jennifer was sure she could see a smirk behind the warm eyes, "consider yourself promoted."

Her mouth slipped open.

"Ah, yes...sir."

Hammond motioned to the free chairs around the briefing room table. Jennifer quickly slid herself into one, sensing Sol coming to stand by his own.

"Okay, I'm going to keep this brief people, so no lagging behind." Seeming to take complete command of the situation the Prince pressed both hands onto the surface of the table, his red gaze as unnerving as the Pharaohs.

"My name is Solomon Motou, I am from an alternate reality, a universe that is side-by-side with your own." He held out both his hands, "all universes are stacked up together like books on a shelf, the space between them is known as the Void. Are we clear on this?"

Everyone nodded.

Jennifer sensed the tension in the room dissipating as the adults gathered all seemed to register that the young man facing them was not some child; he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"My universe is running approximately three-thousand years ahead of yours, because time flows differently for different universes, I won't explain why, it's irrelevant."

"So," Daniel raised a hand slightly, butting in, "you know events that are unfolding for us?"

"Yes, and no." Sol held up a finger, "alternate realities can have shifts in events, however most of the time they do remain the same. So yes, I do know the events that will come to pass, but exactly how, why and when they'll happen I cannot tell you."

"Son," Hammond lent forward, "is this how you knew your Father and SG1 would go missing in such a manner?"

Sol's eyes seemed to grow distant for a moment, his lips thinned, "I know where they went because I was raised there. The same event happened in my universe, however the circumstances surrounding it was different. Dad got stuck in the far-far-away galaxy for a good eighteen years before Uncle Seth was able to reach them..."

"Due to time," Seth mused, his lighter counter-part glanced in his direction.

"Pardon?"

"Time distortion between galaxies, other me." Seth continued, "the distance between galaxies affects the time it takes to travel. I presume, Prince-ling, that this galaxy is quite far?"

Sol nodded, "yes, it is, you could almost say it's on the other side of the universe."

The ancient inventor drew back in silence.

Daniel raised his hand again. "Question, for my peace of mind?"

"Yes Uncle?" Sol grinned.

Giving the young man a faint smile Daniel unfolded his hands from their grasp with Ishziu's, "how did you manage to get into this universe in the first place?"

"If you must know..." The young man mused for a moment, "I stole into my Uncle's secret lab and found a Universe Jumper. Dad banned their creation, in fact he said to destroy it but obviously," Sol swung in the direction of Seth, "Uncle ignored the order as per usual! But that's okay, because I took it and figured it out."

"You are such a naughty boy." Kala gasped, "I thought Yugi would have taught you so much better."

"Oh, he did...it's just, Aunty Kala, I'm Prince of Everything, I get really, really bored!"

"So, what," Seth grumbled, "you start muddling with other peoples affairs."

Sol clicked a finger in the disgruntled business-man's direction, "correct!"

"If SG1 has truly travelled so far," the General brought the discussion back to his prized team, "how do you intend to aid us in retrieving them, son?"

Sol's expression changed suddenly, a small, slightly crazed leer growing across his features as flickers of shadows shimmered around his slim frame.

"With this." The young man slowly held out his hand, ice began to cluster, hissing in the air as it pooled over his fingers, dribbling onto the floor until slowly a small glittering stone had formed.

Daniel covered his mouth, his eyes widening as he recognised what the youth held. Sol raised both eyebrows in a smirk, kin only to the Pharaohs devilish sheer.

"Yep, this is the Parallel Stone, the stone you're missing from your collection. The reason you're missing it, is because a Parallel Stone can only come from a Parallel universe! And hey, look at me, I'm from a parallel universe!"

Seto groaned, dropping his head onto the briefing room table, behind him Seth gently touched his shoulder.

"Somehow," Seto hissed through gritted teeth, "this is going to turn into a 'Seto do everything' adventure."

"Well, actually, Uncle Seto..." Sol rubbed his hands together in concern for a moment, "you're actually only half of the solution."

The business-man looked up in surprise.

"I am?"

"Yep," Sol pointed to Malik, "he's the answer."

"What? Me?" The Egyptian gave a confused start, "what are you expecting me to do?"

Sol leant onto the table, red eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Rise up your people, Uncle Malik, the Pharaoh requires his fleet."

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000000

**Location: Tatooine**

The first thing that was obvious was that Sha was definantly well known. He also had money, or whatever it was the space-port seemed to run on. He took them on a tour, pointing out things to avoid, places to never go into and places that they could. After much debating, they finally managed to purchase clothing that blended them into the space-port, though the Colonel refused the loose his cap and sunglasses.

Anakin joined them half way through the day, latching onto Ryou and Yugi like glue. He seemed overly interested in Sol and wound up carry the baby under Yami's scrutinising watch.

"Watto isn't all that bad." The boy exclaimed to Jack aloud as the group followed Sha towards what was hopefully a place to buy something decent to eat. "He's good to Mum and me. We're really lucky, because he treats us better than some of the other slaves get treated, like the ones Sha meets who belong to the Gangsters. He says bad things happen too them...and he...can't help them..."

Ryou thinned his lips, "I'm sure Sha would try very hard to do whatever he could."

"How do you know Sha?"

"We're old friends." The Major motioned around the group, "he kind of, landed in our lap one day."

Sha gave a cracked laugh as he turned back in their direction, stalling from his walk down the dusty road, "that's one way to put it."

"Aliens..." Jack rolled his eyes, "you can't fight then, so you end up joining them."

"And what are you supposed to be sir?" Anakin pointed to the Colonel.

Jack peered over his sunglasses, "I'm a Colonel," the man smiled faintly at the boy, recollection flickering in his pale blue eyes. Beside him he sensed Sam's hovering concern, but brushed her off with a tilt of his hand, "I boss these guys around."

"Oh." Anakin crinkled his nose, then pointed to Teal'c, "and he is?"

"A Jaffa Warrior, very strong and scary." Jack twirled a finger. "But look at his smile, isn't he friendly and cuddly too?"

Not quite understanding the personal joke and why the SGC team around him had erupted into laughter at Teal'c's expense, Anakin grinned anyway, enjoying the company of the strange new arrivals.

Holding his stomach and calming the laughter from his features Sha jutted a finger towards a doorway they lingered beside.

"Okay, this a weapons dealership, you'll be able to find something to replace your p90's here since they're only going to be as useful as the amount of rounds you've got."  
"Sweet." Bakura grinned, clapping Yami firmly over the shoulders, "we can buy swords!"

"Oh...good...grief, why not just will them up from the shadows..."

"You're such a lazy king. Come on!"

Yami gave a protesting growl as he was shoved in the back, into the doorway by the energetic Bakura, with Teal'c not far behind.

Sha smirked, offering his hand to Sam. "Come milady."

"Why thank you Sha." The Major took the offered gesture, allowing him to lead her inward. Jack lingered in the doorframe, peering back at the two waiting lights.

"We'll...ah...wait out here." Yugi motioned. "Not much into weapons, my pistols will still work, since they don't use bullets."

"Professor?"

"Oh, no," Ryou shook his head, "I have the weapons Seto made for me, channels my shadow-magic...they'll do fine. Let the darks enjoy themselves without us."

Jack nodded, "alright. Don't go anywhere."

"Yes sir."

The Colonel vanished into the darkness of the shop, leaving the two lights and the children behind in the shade of the buildings.

Sol was wiggling in Anakin's arms, trying quite hard to get out. The young boy twisted his face as the baby pulled a lock of his hair, giggling in his usual mute manner.

"Why doesn't he say anything? Livlla down the road has a baby and she is always crying or laughing or doing something to makes some kind of noise."

Yugi studied the child with a sad expression for a moment, shaking his head, "Sol lost his voice."

"Where did it go?" Anakin blinked.

"Not quite sure about that actually," Yugi shrugged, "hopefully it'll come back."

Anakin looked between the two adults, "You're Angels though, and the Space Pirates say that you can help people, and that you don't like bad things!"

Yugi laughed, reaching down to gather Sol from the boy before Ryou heaved the young lad up, settling him onto his hip, tweaking his nose.

"And!" Anakin continued without a breath, "you're supposed to be strong and pretty, some of the Pirates said you could even rival the Jedi! Then...one day...you all went away, and the Space Pirates say you haunt the voids between spaces."

Ryou glanced towards Yugi, "well, it does sound like those Space Pirates do a lot of chatting about us."

"I like to listen to them, because one day I'm going to fly away from this place." Anakin grinned, "I'll be a pilot, the best there is."

"You know what," Ryou rubbed the lad's dirty cheeks, "I have every bit of faith that you'll do just that, Anakin Skywalker."

000000000000000000000

000000000000000000

000000000

**Location: Earth**

**Stargate Command**

"That's insanity." Seth leapt up, "the ancient ships have no place in this world any-longer other than to be the tombs of the past. They do not have the required capabilities to fly between galaxies."

"Oh," Malik snarled in the inventor's direction, "and your pretty little Starfleet does?"

"No." Seth snapped across the table, "travel between galaxies would take thousands of years, if not more...it is simply impossible, the distance is far too great, and then even if we did reach this other galaxy, your ancient vessels are still ancient, who knows how much time and your people living within them, have affected their usefulness."

Standing abruptly to his feet Malik pointed the Rod at the spirit, "don't speak of my people with your mouth so fouled, Inventor. Do remember that we have kept your secrets safe, and your technology's our own, for generations upon generations. We are the Pharaoh's people, and therefore we are your people."

"He is right though," Seto offered, "we don't know how time has affected the ancient fleet. My new Starfleet would be far more useful-."

"Yeah," Sol grinned, "I'm sure they would be, but if my timings right, you haven't got anyone to fly them yet." He raised his eyebrows, "your duelling school has only just opened, and it will take time to train those needed to fly your Starfleet. Trust me, I've had to go through training far more times than I remember...your starships, Uncle Seto, are horribly hard to fly. The Tomb Keepers, on the other hand, know how to work their ships...all they need is a little upgrading."

"So..." Seth folded his arms firmly across his chest, "you wish us," he motioned to his lighter half, "to upgrade the Pharaoh's ancient fleet..."

Sol clicked his fingers, "yep!"

"That still doesn't aid in getting us to this galaxy and back again." Ishizu stared between the men, "this is our true objective."

"I told you, I have that covered," Sol pointed to the stone on the table, "you have all five of the Stones now, you have two wishes to be granted. One for the opening of the door, another for the closing of the door."

"We wish ourselves to this galaxy?" Seto snorted, "that is pathetic."

"Wish is the word used in the translations," Daniel offered, "it could mean a number of things, am I right?" He looked to Sol, who gave a nod.

"Uncle Daniel is correct. To 'wish' upon something doesn't just mean rubbing a lamp and having a genie pop out. From what my Dad ended up figuring out," Sol strolled back and forth, "They hold all the knowledge of the Four Races, encrypted, but still there. You activate them by singing, which is Furling design, they are created from Asgaurd metals, hidden by the Nox and powered by the Ancients."

"What...?" Daniel sat up straighter, his eyes brightening in glee. Beside him is wife rolled her eyes.

"You mean...they left them behind for us?"

"What, did you actually think that they left only one 'meaning of life stuff' data-base out there?" Sol smirked at Daniel's gob-smacked expression, "come on Uncle Daniel, we're talking about the FOUR greatest races that lived and formed an alliance! They made sure those who came after them would have knowledge enough to learn of the universe itself...the meek shall inherit the earth..."

"Then," Jennifer suddenly spoke up, "to wish upon the Stones...actually means...to learn of their knowledge."

"Ah," Sol held up a finger, "but all that information is too much for a human mind to take, far...far...far too much. So what they did was have it tap into your thoughts, and give you what you desire, from all the information that is stored within them. So...lets say...I want to go to where my Dad is, the Stones will pick up that 'wish' and translate it from the all the knowledge of the Four Races. In other words, it will open...the door." He added quotation marks with his fingers. "You get two wishes, one for the opening of 'the door' and the other for the closing of 'the door'. Then poof, the Stones will go. Pretty cool if you ask me."

"Well then," the General stood to his feet, gazing at the Priests around him, "it appears we have our tasks."

Seto groaned, "more money to spend."

"Then, I'd best...ah...inform my people of the whole moving processes. Kala, I'll drop you home-."

"Then you'll never come and pick me up! Nope, sweetie, you are taking me with you, I am now attached to your hip...oh...that sounded wrong."

Malik smirked, "fine...fine...come on then! Sister, brother," he inclined his head towards Daniel and Ishizu, "I await you both in Egypt then." He snagged Kala's hand and both vanished in a swelling of shadows.

Seto stood, "We'll start arranging for the upgrade..."

Seth nodded in agreement, "we'll keep you posted, General. Come, light, to the jet."

Seto flicked a button on his wrist, and they dissolved, not in shadows, but pixels. Sol whistled. "Man...that's one piece of technology that helped World War Three start up...I can tell you that."

"Guess the honeymoons over." Daniel sighed heavily in regret.

Ishizu smiled faintly, touching his hand, "I am sure we shall have plenty of time, Daniel..."

Sol cracked a laugh, "oh...time is something we of the Pharaoh's Court do not lack."

"No," the dark woman gave a small laugh, "you are right."

Sol tipped backwards, "Speaking of time...what time is it...because, right now...I'm utterly famished, I don't think I've eaten since a couple days ago..."

Jennifer gasped, standing to her feet, "well it's no wonder you're so thin-."

"That's genetic." The young man pouted, "I'm a clone, and Dad's like...this big." He held out his thumb and finger, indicating a tiny size, "Now, if I'd been cloned from the Pharaoh...then maybe my shoulders would have been thicker..."

The General shook his head in amusement, "Second Lieutenant Haley?"

"Yes sir?" Jennfier snapped to attention.

"Please take our visitor to the mess hall. I must make a few phone calls-."

"Ah," Sol held up a hand quickly, "word of warning, General, don't let Mr. Kinsey know about this...trust me...okay...that guy..." Sol gave a small shiver, "he's...bad news. I mean, bad...bad...bad...news. Okay."

Hammond gave a slow nod as he stood, "I'll see what I can do."

He left into his office, leaving the four behind in the mess hall. Daniel slapped his hands together, looking to his wife, "feel hungry?"

Ishizu gave a warm smile, touching his hand, "quite so...do you mind if we join you, Solomon, Jennifer?"

"The more the merrier," Sol threw his arms behind his head, seeming float for a moment before settling himself back onto the floor and twirling, "food...let's go find food."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, quickly catching up with the young man.

"You...you just got me promoted and I haven't even finished my training yet!"

"Welcome," Daniel offered his hand to the young cadet, "to the SGC."

"Yay," Sol floated upward, laughing gleefully, "I loved this place. Do you know, when I was five years old, cause I age weirdly by the way, I spent like...eighteen years as a toddler before Dad let me grow up... I actually managed to infiltrate and sneak past Uncle Jack in the Office...I put a whoopee cushion on his chair in the briefing room. They had this meeting with all these really important big-wigs..."

Daniel slapped his face as Ishizu gave a small sniggering laugh behind her hand at Sol's bright expression.

"Man did Dad laugh so much when Uncle Jack sat down, I mean the Pharaoh...seriously, he just cracked it. Sure, I got into trouble, but it was so worth the expression on Uncle Jacks face and just to hear Dad laugh."

"I can foresee," Ishizu smiled, glancing towards Daniel, "even without any Millennium Item, that we are in for a rather interesting future if me manage to get our Solomon back."

"Wait." Jennifer held up a hand, pointing at the youth as he floated down the hallway, "back up, you just said you spent eighteen years as a toddler."

Sol stopped in midflight, looping in a peter-pan movement back towards them, "yeah...because Dad spent so long being stuck in another galaxy, he didn't want me growing up there...he wanted me to grow up here, on Earth, so he put a time lock on me."

"Time Lock?" Daniel raised an eyebrow as they turned into the mess hall, Sol flying over the tables and chairs, "what is that?"

"Well, it's like what I'm doing now. I've locked my age at nineteen. Dad locked his at twenty-eight I think. It's Shadow Magic, it's when you clamp down on your body and lock the aging processes. The Items do it naturally; they put the holder into a kind of, bubble. You, Uncle Daniel, could choose to age a couple more years or lock yourself right now...and you can make it go backwards too...Dad made himself into a fifteen year old for this awesome undercover mission he had to do awhile back. That was the freakiest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. Getting bossed around by a tiny little...midget Dad." Sol shook his head, "creepy."

"So...can you time lock other people?" Jennifer sat down at a table, watching as Sol settled upon the ground, rubbing his hands together at the sight of the food on the trays.

"Sure, I mean, Uncle Daniel has to do it to Aunty Ishziu...Uncle Seto tried it on his wife...but...that was difficult, he's not very good with Shadow Magic...so he...ah...yeah...did something else. You can only do it with one person though, because its Shadow Magic and Shadow Magic can be harmful to mortals. Usually you have to be in a sexual relationship or something...according to Dad anyway. Not that he'd really know anything about that." The boy sniggered suddenly, grabbing for a jello cup. Ishziu took it quickly from his hands, slipping in a sandwich.

"You'll eat that one first...then the jello cup afterwards."

Sol pouted, "But-."

"You may be three-thousand years old, Solomon Motou, but I am still your elder." The dark woman raised an eyebrow, daring the youth to argue. He grumbled, slinking away and slipping into a chair beside Jennifer, opening the readymade sandwich, watching as Ishizu put the cup of blue jello just out arms reach, a smirk on her face.

Jennifer tucked into her own food, finding she was far hungrier than she'd thought. The whole experience thus far had made her forget that food was actually important.

She flicked her gaze towards Sol, noticing his manner of eating was obviously extremely high-class.

"What else should we know about you?" Daniel inquired carefully, "any surprises?"

As if coming out of a small daze Sol jerked in his seat, "pardon what...oh...surprises...ah...no, I don't think so. Why? What did I do?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "you where flying in the hallway...normal people don't just...ignore gravity."

"Pixie dust." Sol grinned, poking her nose, "Faith, Trust and Pixie dust, darling...that's all it takes. Oh...and Shadow Magic."

"I hate you."

"What," he threw upon his arms, his expression dead serious, "it's true! I do believe in fairies, I do, I really, really do...so...they just happen to be an alien race, but it's still the same basic thing."

"Next you're going to tell me Peter Pan actually exists." Grumbling as she grabbed his jello cup, stuffing the first mouthful down before he could grab it back.

Sol raised his eyebrows, "yeah, he does, he's the one who taught me. Actually, he's kind of my best friend."

00000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

**Location: Tatooine**

Yugi shifted Sol in his lap, carefully studying the surrounding lounge of the alien diner. The world was cold underground, within the dark interior. Sha had taken them to a place for lunch that felt comfortable, the amount of aliens was less, and apparently the food would be agreeable to their tastes.

Yami seated himself, holding a drink and pressing the straw into Yugi's mouth.

"Drink aibou."

Sipping the freezing cool liquid; Yugi gave a smile, leaning against the Pharaoh with relief.

"Thanks." He whispered, holding Sol carefully as he settled down into a deeper, more comfortable position. The team had gathered, each with their own plate of food and well cooled water or beverage. It was an interesting feeling being tucked away in a corner of a dark alien diner.

\At least we are surrounded by friends.\ Yami offered.

\Feeling like thanking Tea for all her friendship speeches Yami?\

\Bless her wonderful soul,\ the Pharaoh smirked, giving a chuckle that vibrated his physical form.

"So," Jack waved his eating utensil in the air, addressing the team around him, "any thoughts kids, about what we're going to do? Obviously we're stuck, and obviously we've got a bad guy to hunt down?"

"Maybe Sha should tell us his plan first?" Sam motioned to the alien, who blinked and raised his head towards the Major.

"Me? Well," he scratched his chin, "I've been gathering information for quite awhile now, trying to figure out Zorks movements...its sketchy..."

"Can we assume he's taken the role of the evil Sith Lords?" Jack twiddled his fingers in the air.

Sha shook his head, "we can't assume anything Colonel, I am a robotic organism, I do not assume things."

"What's a Sith Lord?" Anakin suddenly spoke up from his seat beside Bakura.

Every head snapped in the direction of the boy tag-a-long, seemingly forgotten in their conversation.

Ryou coughed, "oh, Anakin, they're the...er...well...the...ah..."

"Listen kid," Bakura placed a hand over Ryou's mouth, addressing Anakin solemnly, "Siths are what Jedi become when they listen to the dark side of their soul, they linger in anger, sadness and hatred. The Force is a balance between both the light and the dark, like Ryou and I, and the pip-squeak and the Pharaoh." The thief ruffled Anakin's hair fondly, "in life there must always be a balance."

"Oh, okay!" The boy grinned, Bakura tweaked his nose fondly.

"Sha, why did you choose Tatooine to stay on?" Yugi sipped his drink again.

"Cause I know that eventually all players in his game come to Tatooine, in another year or so things start getting all hellish and bad. I was planning on popping a ride with the Jedi when they arrived here, try and figure out if Zork has gotten into the government yet. I know he's whispered about out here in the outer-rims as a new power...but I ain't sure yet, it's very confusing, my mind has a lot of information and it is scrambling." The Furling groaned, then paused, laughing, "oh...and I like Tatooine...it has Pod Racing!"

"That's right! Pod Racing!" Yugi grinned suddenly, as if remembering a game, "oh awesome...Sha you have got to let me do that!"

"Are you insane?" Sha splattered half his drink across the table, red eyes swinging in the young man's direction.

"What, it's not like I'd die or anything, Yami would grab me before anything happens-."

Sha shook his head. "The movie's version of Pod Racing is different than the real version, Yugi..."

"Oh yeah," Jack suddenly slapped the table, "that's what I wanted to ask you," he pointed at Sha, "how is it a movie when we're living in it right now?"

The Furling blinked in confusion for a moment, his mind seeming to go blank. There was a soft humming from the inside of his body and slowly he rested back onto his seat. "Oh...it's ah...the same with most movies and stories. Those who create them are actually only experiencing an echoing of time and space, some humans are born to be more receiving than others. Like I said, Pod Racing is actually quite different than what you saw in the theatres," he gave a giggle, "if Mr. Lucas put in what really happens, it wouldn't have been PG rated."

"Then what does the sport involve?" Teal'c's curiosity got the better of him.

Sha grinned in his direction, "well, Teal'c, for starters...it doesn't just take one person; you actually need a pair, which is why I haven't been involved in a race yet, I haven't got a driver for my Pod."

"Yeah," Anakin hoisted himself up, "you need a driver and a deliver. The driver pilots the racer and the deliver arms the weapons for defence and offence."

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack held up a hand, "when did weapons come into it?"

"It's called Death Racing," Sha mused into his drink, "very thrilling to watch and to be involved in. Usually it's illegal but here...hmmm...its not. The race is a two sided game, the driver has to win, and the deliver has to defend their Pod from the other racers, while attacking at the right opportunity to gain an upper-hand."

"You mean, you can shoot at the other racers." Ryou gasped.

"Yep." Anakin laughed, "and there is all sorts of other kinds of weapons you can install into your pod too."

"So," Yugi twirled the straw around in his cup, "just out of sheer curiosity, what would you be? Driver or deliver?"

Sha smirked towards the young man and Yugi grinned back.

"Deliver, being of a robotic nature gives me the ability to aim not to kill, but to do enough damage to destroy a Pod and knock it out of the race."

"Alright then," Yugi threw a hand in the air, "I'm driving!"

"Aibou..." Yami sighed, "you can't be serious, Sha just got around explaining how dangerous it is-."

"Ah, but he just said he's good...right Sha, so I'll be totally safe."

Sha rolled his eyes, "have you ever piloted a Pod Racer before in your life Yugi."

"The Nintendo Sixty-Four had a great game for it, and I never lost."

"Please," Sha touched a hand to his heart, "someone shoot me right now, before I go into cardiac arrest from the shock that he just compared real life to a video game."

"Oh, he's been doing that ever since I known him," Ryou commented dryly.

"Nothing new under the sun," Bakura muttered, "or suns..."

For a moment everyone poised, then erupted into laughter at the ancient spirits comment.

After wiping tears from his cheeks Yugi settled back again into Yami's shoulder, finding it far more comfortable than the stone chair built into the wall.

"So...Sha?" Yugi tugged on the aliens sleeve , "please can I Pod Race?" His eyes smiled.

"Those eyes don't work on me Yugi, I can do them too you know..." The Furling snorted. Yugi tipped his head slowly to one side, adding a pout.

"Okay, fine! I'll think about it," the Furling hissed, drowning his drink in a single gulp.

"Really Yugi, you are such an adrenalin junkie." Sam wiggled a finger across the table.

Yugi shrugged, "Well, I have to do something with all my pent-up nervous energy."

Yami gave a laugh, "I can think of a few things aibou-."

"If I was not holding Solomon right now, I'd kick you quite firmly in the gut, Pharaoh." Yugi glared.

"Want me to do it for you?" Bakura offered. "Please."

000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

00000000

0

Their second night on Tatooine was quite different than the first. The air outside was clear, giving an interesting sunset across the dunes. Yugi tipped himself gently forward on his tip-toes, creeping silently through Shmi and Anakin's house, listening to Ryou and Shmi in the kitchen, their conversation hovering above parenting or something rather unusual for Ryou to be talking about. Slipping out of a door onto a balcony Yugi sighed with relief at being outdoors and no longer in the tight spaces of the small slave house. His bare feet smoothed over the dirt floor and he shivered unconsciously as a breeze shimmered past, brushing over his simple white frock.

Somehow he felt as though he'd stepped backwards in time, to Israel, to the time when sandals and gowns had been the fashion, and the dirt would gather on calloused feet weary of wandering. The suns set; the two bright spheres had turned the world into a gentle pink hue, one that coloured even his skin, giving a magical glow off the tall spires towering upward from the space-ship pads.

Somewhere he could sense Yami inside, tending to Sol, keeping the child entertained. The ancient king was a good father, though his hands where stained with war, they where tender enough, tender and protective.

It was little wonder Sol felt safe. Even so far away from home, in a distant galaxy, possibly facing the chance of never returning, Sol was content. And why not, he was surrounded by everything he needed.

At least they were together, as a team, in the end, as long as they remained as a team, a family, their challenges would be faced.

"How strange...life is." Yugi whispered, sipping the cool glass of sparkling water, shivering from its icy touch to his lips. "How beautifully strange. Never would I have expected to find myself in this position." He mused, shifting the weight on his feet, feeling his white gown rock around his bare ankles.

A familiar presence came from the doorway, yet he didn't turn. Sha's hand touched his bare shoulder and Yugi smiled at the brotherly contact. He watched as the Furling came to sit upon the edge of the wall, overlooking the court-yard below. The Furling had reverted to his tiny, child-like form, slim elegant movement unhindered by gravity.

"This isn't going to be easy Yugi...this galaxy is on the edge of being plunged into a war...it's no place for a light like you-."

"My own galaxy is the same, right? I might be a pure light, Sha...but I know how to fight. I'm not weak." If he'd been wearing his weapons, he'd have made a show of pointing at them.

"I wasn't saying you where," the Furling's eyes softened and Yugi slimmed his lips, turning away slightly.

"Sorry. I just get tired of people seeing me as someone who needs protection-."

"You do," Sha commented, "you're very special Yugi, if you where to die, then so would the Pharaoh. You hold not only your life, but that of his as well. The Shadow Realm needs a ruler, and this universe needs a ruler; you're it."

Yugi snorted, "I can't be kept in a cage."

"No, you can't..." Sha laughed, "I was the same, everyone always wanted to protect me but in the end, they had to let me go."

Leaning upon the wall, tipping his head towards the starry heavens Yugi sighed softly, the coolness of the night air finally beginning to settle across the noisy city. Lights freckled across the desert, revealing the moisture-farms out in the distance. His hand subconsciously moved to the Puzzle, gently stroking the golden surface, feeling the pulse of Yami's soul beating along with his own heart. They were in perfect rhythm.

Suddenly Sha's tiny alien hand touched his own, the odd texture of his skin feeling cool and metallic. Jerking around to catch the Furling's large rounded eyes Yugi furrowed his brow.

Sha shifted easily in the air. "Yugi...do you want to learn to use your powers, are you willing to accept right here, right now that you are not human any longer, that you are a shattered soul drenched in ancient technology and magic that defied the laws of nature and science to exist?"

Staring blankly at his friend Yugi blinked, "can you teach me Little Sam? Please? I want to know things, I need to get stronger!"

Sha smiled, slowly nodding, "alright...I'll teach you and Ryou, but you have to promise me Yugi..." The Furling grabbed his friend's hands, holding them tightly, "promise me when you get strong enough, that you won't get yourself killed. I love you too much to lose you. Everyone I love leaves me. I wouldn't bear loosing you and the Pharaoh. You're the only family I have left..."

"Sha, I can't promise you that, you know I can't, life is far too unexpected...but I can promise that I will be careful."

"And I," Yami swelled up out of the shadows, giving a tender smile as he slipped an arm around Yugi's shoulders, "promise to make sure he never does get himself killed."

Sha laughed, "then it's a deal."

0000000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

"Learning how to be a light? He can teach us to get stronger, how to use our Items?" Ryou blinked, looking up from folding up his bed-covers and packing them into his carry-bag.

Yugi nodded, "yeah, we talked about it last night. What do you think?"

"Well," Ryou rubbed a hand through his wet hair, still damp from the shower he'd taken to rid himself of the night-sweat that came with sleeping on Tatooine. "It sounds like a very good idea, I know Bakura would feel better if I started to develop my abilities more...and if Sha is willing to share his ancient secrets then I'm all for it."

"Good," Yugi stood, "that's good."

They started to dress in silence, pulling on the protective layers of clothing to keep them from the heated suns.

"It just came to me." Ryou slipped the loose clothing over his head, looking to Yugi.

"What did?"

"How we can explain our unique powers to people in this galaxy, like the Jedi, if and when we meet them at some point."

Pausing from dressing in a white gown Yugi peered over his shoulder, staring blankly at his fellow light. "Oh...I hadn't thought of that...so, what did you come up with?"

"Well," fitting a golden belt around his waist Ryou seated himself as Yugi resumed his own dressing, "you know how Anakin has this belief that we're Angels?"

"Ah-ah," brushing his hair into place Yugi added his own golden belt to his outfit, feeling finally part of the strange new world they'd landed in.

"That's how we explain it Yugi."

"What, that we're...angels?"

"Yes," Ryou grinned, "no body, it seems, really knows what an Angel is, and you heard Anakin, it is said that they apparently could rival the Jedi in strength."

"All stories." Yugi added.

"Yes, but all stories do have truth, what if we're that truth."

"Okay, so then how do you intend to explain Yami and Bakura, they're about as angelic as two guys walking into a stripper joint."

Ryou gave a small wince at the mental image. "Angles come in pairs." He added.

Yugi gave a sudden laugh, "you know what Ryou, you really are quite devious."

"Why thank you." The albino smirked, "so what do you think? Good idea?"

"I think it's the best one we can come up with, so...yeah..." Yugi spun around on his heels, revealing himself with a wide grin, dressed eternally in white and gold, "let's be angels." They slapped palms in victory before moving out into the larger room.

"So," Ryou whispered, "do you think we could make wings out of our lighter shadow magic?"

Yugi paused from hoisting up Sol's carry case, "now that would be cool to try."

"Wouldn't it just." Ryou laughed.

The gang had gathered in Sha's room under Shmi and Anakin's house. Sha bounced down to join them, grinning as he gazed at their faces, ready to face the heat outside. "Well, Shmi says you're all welcome around here at anytime, just like me. She'd like to take Ryou around shopping as well, she wants you, Ryou, and you too Sam," the Furling in human form pointed at the Major, "to understand that the market is a scary place...okay, so, let's head out now to my place. It's bigger than this, so you can all get your own rooms and stuff."

"Sounds good to me." Jack whistled, "since we'll be here for awhile."

"Don't worry," Yugi piped up, "we thought we were stuck in the past a while ago, and well, that turned out okay right?"

"Yeah...I suppose." Jack shrugged, giving a small glance in the Majors direction.

She blushed suddenly, slipping back to hide behind Teal'c. The Colonel sighed, climbing up the stairs. Sha gave a shout to Shmi, indicating they were leaving, before he dived out the doorway, leading the group out once more into the heated blaze of the dry world outside.

Yugi closed his eyes as the flaring glare blinded him for a moment, the scorching taste of the heat on his lips. Yet around his neck the Puzzle remained a constant beating of cool air form Yami's ever present spirit within it. He slipped his loose fingers into the Pharaoh's grasp, allowing the ancient king to lead him onward through the busy street.

Tilting his head into the blue hued sky above Yugi stared solemnly, the stars of their home where now so distant.

Even if they destroyed Zork would they ever get home?

00000000000000000000

000000000000

000

**Location: Tatooine**

**Sha's House**

"UP! UP! UP!"

Yugi groaned aloud. He was suddenly hit over the head by a small weight that landed firmly on his chest, shoving the air from his lungs.

"GET UP!"

"Sha?" Yugi coughed, opening his eyes to stare into the face of the tiny Furling, bouncing energetically on his chest.

"Come on!" The Furlings voice sung out sweetly as he leapt into the air, morphing in the single movement into his taller human form, cracking a savvy grin, "we've got work to do!"

Giving a long groan of protest Yugi rolled around, curling up tighter to Yami's form beside him.

"Go away Sha."

"Okay...but I'll just take this with me then..."

The Furling snagged the sheets, pulling them from the bed. Yugi squeaked from the cool rush of air, grabbing for the blanket as it escaped his grasp. Sha dashed out the door, laughing, "Come and get it Yugi!"

"SHA! You little feral imp! Give me back my blanket!"

Collapsing back into the mattress Yugi groaned, his aching body protesting the rude awakening. Beside him he felt a shifting and peeled his eyes open, noticing Yami's confused, frazzled expression.

"Where did the blanket go?"

Yugi stared at the dark spirit, "Take a guess handsome..."

"Sha?" Yami sat up slowly, rubbing his neck, "again...can't I sleep in for one morning out of a week...and I was up half the night with Sol again..."

"Why are you complaining, you don't sleep, you're a dead dark half of a Pharaoh's soul, you're the lucky one!" Hitting the Pharaoh across the bicep Yugi rolled from the bed, "if you want to pretend to sleep, go into the Puzzle."

"Isn't as comfortable...and you're not there...physically speaking." Yami flopped back dramatically; resting his head upon a hand, twisting slightly to watch Yugi pull a loose shirt over his thin shoulders. The bruises the pale skin had suffered over the weeks plainly obvious to his carefully studying eyes. Sha did not spare his pupils any slack, and the Pharaoh was sure Ryou was suffering just as much, possibly more so considering Yugi was far more experienced in combat than the English-lord. Then again, he wasn't surprised that Sha was so clued on teaching; from the stories the Furling could tell of his past, battles was nothing new. It was simply difficult to watch Yugi preparing for a fight when silently he had always hoped the lighter half of his soul would not suffer such brutality.

A distant dream now.

So distant.

\Yami...we're a Pharaoh, not everything can be solved with words...and I am...still mortal, I may not age, but...I do need to know these things.\ Yugi's soft mental voice whispered softly, \I protect both our lives...in a sense.\

Shifting his gaze back towards the young man Yami smiled faintly, sitting up and swinging a leg over the bed side, \I suppose...\

\Yami?\ Yugi raised an eyebrow, confused at the ancient spirits dazed expression, \Yami? Hey...\ Walking towards the king Yugi knelt on the stone floor, reaching out and touching the kings face. Yami jolted at the physical contact, his illusionary body stiffening before relaxing slightly. He blinked.

\What?\

\Now where did you go?\ Yugi hummed.

\Aibou,\ Yami thinned his lips, reaching out and gently patting back a strand of his lighter half's hair, \if Sha is here to teach you...where shall I learn? It has been expressed to me many a time that I am not as strong as I could be, that I have much to learn...\

\We never stop learning Yami, that's a fact of life.\

\But who could I possibly learn from?\

Yugi snagged his shoulders, \I'd never really thought about it. You've always been so confident in your abilities and so strong. You've always won.\

Yami smiled faintly, bending forward, resting his chin upon Yugi's shoulder, trying to centre his illusionary form to allow for the physical touch. \Want to know a secret?\

\Oh, don't I just...\

\I was winging it.\

Yugi smirked, \Want to know another secret?\ He offered back.

Yami raised both eyebrows, \sure?\

\So was I.\

A sudden high-pitched screech sounded, startling them both out of the mental conversation. In the doorway Sha stood, his short form appearing taller in his tight, lankly clothing formed over the slim muscles of his human image.

He pointed one long finger at Yugi, "I said get up! Not start a deep and meaning conversation with the dark side of your soul! Gee! Come on! We have to go and buy stuff for the Pod Racer or we won't have it finished for the race!"

"Okay! Okay!" Yugi threw his arms skyward, "I'm coming!"

Sha snorted, stomping away to the best of his ability with his light frame.

"He is on drugs, I swear it." Standing to his feet, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder Yugi walked to the vacant doorway, casting a small stare in the Pharaoh's direction as he passed the entrance into the room.

\Yami...you'll figure it out...try not to get depressed about it.\ He sent across their link, tipping his head back as he felt the mental equivalent of a hand brushing his hair, pass over his mind.

\Alright, alright aibou...I'll dwell on it no more, have a good time today, and don't get sun-burnt...and don't talk to strangers...and for Ra's sake don't get kidnapped.\

\You worry too much.\

\No, I don't worry enough!\

000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000000

The room was silent. He heard the hissing of a door shutting, the shout of good-byes echoing from Yugi and Sha. The Pharaoh gave a faint smile; shivering from the pleasure of feeling Yugi's heightened sense of adventure. He could not be melancholy for long, not when Yugi was finding such enjoyment in life. Standing slowly to his feet Yami shook his physical form off, allowing clothing to drop itself over his lean form. It was somewhat amusing to find himself wearing clothing he'd have once of worn in ages long past. The cool and drifting feel of white cotton was good for the heated days that glared through the window's curtains. Flicking out a hand he willed open the curtains, taking a moment to peer out at the streets below the high bedroom. Just through the crowds he spotted Yugi swinging himself up upon a hover-bike, revving the motor and spinning off to follow Sha in the distance.

Shaking his head Yami closed the blinds with another flick of his fingers. Sol's crib sat to one side, he leant over it, staring down at the content child happily waving arms in the air.

"Glad see someone's not balling his eyes out this morning." Picking up the child Yami cradled the tiny form tenderly, wandering his way out of the room and down the long set of stairs into the dining and kitchen area.

It had been a month since they'd landed on Tatooine, and thus far everyone had settled into a routine each to their own desiring. Sha's house was their base, and from there everyone spread in their own directions. Sha's house was possibly considered a little bit more of a mansion compared to other places amongst the space-port city. It defiantly had a richer feeling to it. It was homey, made all the more so by the amount of people that inhabited it at the current time.

Though this late in the morning, it appeared only the Major remained.

He spied her as he came down the stairs, watching as she packed gear into her carry bag from the kitchen table. Her blond hair was wrapped away from her face, making her high-cheek bones stand out. Wearing a pair of loose fitting pants, she looked fit to take on the world once more. She was enjoying her job, he knew that much by the cheerfulness in her tones every morning.

Working on machines and technology never before seen by anyone on Earth or in their galaxy was keeping her mind off the annoyance of being stuck far from home and those she loved.

Sam waved, swinging her heavy bag across her shoulders, "morning Pharaoh."

"Morning Major." Yami settled Sol down in his play-pen, twirling a golden toy in the air, causing the tiny boy to giggle in delight, clapping his hands.

"Have any plans for today?" Sam finished crunching down on a slice of bread.

Yami shook his head, standing back to his feet. "No, not really, though I think I'll take Sol out this afternoon, when it cools down a bit, might take a wander out in the Plains, just the two of us."

Sam raised her eyebrows, pausing from packing gear into her heavy belt slung around her waist; she turned to stare at the Pharaoh.

"Yami, what do you find so fascinating about the Plains?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders, drifting away towards the kitchen bench, passing Sam a lingering smile. The Plains where to the east of the city, in many regards it was simply what the locals called the giant stretch of desert where the moisture-farmers were scattered. It was practically a death-trap for anyone stupid enough to wander out alone, of course, that were if you were not an ancient dead spirit not affected by heat.

"I simply enjoy the peacefulness of wandering alone through the sands. It gives me time to think and reflect."

"Then have a good day, thinking and reflecting." Snapping her heavy belt around her waist Sam moved to the main door, "I'll be thinking of you while I slave away."

"Oh come, Major, you're loving your job." Yami chuckled, red eyes gleaming, "all that new technology to work on...hmmm..." He waggled a finger.

Blowing back a strand of her hair Sam rolled her eyes, passing a hand over the activation-pad to open the door, "okay, you caught me."

"Have a good day, Samantha, and keep out of trouble." Yelling at the vanishing woman Yami shook his head as the door hissed shut, leaving him alone within the large house. He stood in the kitchen, staring around the white walls and furniture.

"Guess this is what it feels like to be a stay-at-home Dad." Musing as he rubbed a hand through his folds of hair Yami chuckled, wandering towards the kitchen, reaching for the cooling box and opening it, sorting around for Sol's milk. Propping it up onto the counter he dug back into the box, grabbing his own bottle of preferred cold beverage. Holding out a hand, he willed shadows around the cubed, pulling them open. A glass slid onto the counter, the bottle pouring itself as he wandered back around, smiling contently and humming a tune. With a tilt of his head he peered across the room towards Sol's play-pen, noticing the child was trying quite hard to crawl after a moving golden toy leading the boy around as though he was a cat chasing a mouse.

"Keep trying Solomon, you'll catch it eventually." He turned back around, concentrating on shaking up the boy's bottle of liquid. The black substance of Sha's blood revealing the tinge of shadow-magic the child still needed, though was slowly growing out of.

Thankfully.  
"Right, that's done...wonder if aibou brought any of those..." He turned around, ready to walk back towards the play-pen, but stopped before his foot managed to lift.

A woman was now directly in his line of sight.

She'd not been there the second before. Nor had he felt any kind of disturbance within the house he protected.

In fact, he was quite positive he could sense nothing at all.

But she was there, as plainly as he was.

Clothed in a shimmering white gown, illuminated from a non-existent light-source, tussled strands of brown hair cupped rounded, gentle features.

He stared.

She only smiled; a strange vague look of a half-interested stare, studying him deeply. The ancient Pharaoh was sure that if he could blush with his fake body, he would defiantly have been blushing.

"Hello, little king." She inclined her head in his direction.

"I'll try not be offended by that." Yami placed down Sol's bottle, adding a darker tone as shadows gathered around his feet. "And you are?"

She laughed ever so faintly, "I am an Ancient."

"Ah." Yami tipped his head back with a sigh, "that explains so much..."

"My name is Morgan le Fay."

00000000000000

0000000000

000

_Got a question._

_I would like to know if you guys would like me to continue writing these episodes with a split between the two stories lines or if you'd like me to actually write an episode for each separate story until they join up in the middle?_

_I'm just trying to figure out if you're all going to get confused or not because time is going to be moving faster to Yugi and company, while slower for the rest of the Priests. A day for the Priests might end up like...a month for SG1 or something weird like that?_

_So yeah, just curious..._

_=D _

_Also, I am intending in writing a couple of one-shots set in the future when Yugi and Yami are Emperor of Everything...so I was just wondering if people would like that? _

_I've got a couple ideas, running around. I think Peter Pan and Sol would be a great team for infiltrating alien bases...and I have Yugi stuck on the _Enterprise_ with Captain Kirk and Spock for another of them (and its actually turning out to be a rather humorous story)...but it depends if you think I should find the time._

_I'd really love to write possible things for the amazing future of theirs. Seriously, Yami as an Emperor just gives me so many things to laugh about._

_And I'd love to do one about Bakura, Malik and Jack blowing something up..._

_Oh, and I finally made a T-shirt with one of my illustrations from this story on it =D Its so cool! I want to do one with Sol next..._

_Who wants a Sol t-shirt? lol_

_Gosh, I am such a geek. =D_

_Hope you enjoyed the show! _

_Catcha next time okay. _

_Thanks for your support._

_P.S Morgan is from an Episode of SG1in Season Ten called 'The Pegasus Project' I loved her character, so I decided to add her in here. Yami need's something to do._

_^.^_


	30. Season 1 Episode 26 White Hair

_Oh gosh...I finally got it done._

_Faints._

_Sorry this has taken awhile. I'm really, really sick..._

_I would have answered all your reviews but I'm about to head to Uni to do a talk (bleh) so I thought I'd put this up before I left, come home and relax by answering you all._

_Cheers._

_I've kind of made Watto not all that bad of an alien-guy, because I actually like him has a character, he didn't seem that bad in the movie. (I loved his design, very interesting, from an artistic point of view)_

_I know that's weird, but he and Ryou actually get along and Ryou kind of...changes people I think, when he gets close to them._

_Must be something about being a light, heh...I like the idea, that both Yugi and Ryou have the ability to bring out the better side of people._

_The kind of person I'd like to be :)_

_Enjoy! Thanks for sticking around._

_If your new, welcome, hi, hope you enjoy your stay!!_

0000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

This episode is dedicated to Aislynn Goldleaf

who coloured in a lovely picture of Sol for me,

and got me to draw a pic of Ryou with his wings...

So big thank you! ;)

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000

Season 1 – Episode 26: White Hair

**Location: Tatooine**

He had every intention of keeping his guard up. This woman, or Ancient, or whatever, was an intruder in his home. Until he felt otherwise she was a threat to his child and all those he protected. The longer he stared at her, the stranger the sensation in the air felt. She gave off a radiance that he could feel prickling over his illusionary form, like the gentle swell of a wave breaking upon a shoreline.

Yet unlike Yugi, she was not pure light.

No, she was something different, an energy force. Something that was giving the illusion of a physical mass just like he did, while still maintaining a presence in whatever higher realm she existed within.

"An Ancient." Yami mused, carefully drifting to one side, "one of the Four Great Races. According to one of my friends, you all died out in a plague, many thousands of years ago." He waved a hand in the air. "Before even I was born..."

She gave a placid smile, something he knew was going to get on his nerves very quickly. "Those of us who did not die, learnt how to ascend to a higher plane of existence. We dwell now as beings of pure energy. This form you see before you is an illusion, just as yours is."

"I can assure you," he sparred in words, "I am not a being of pure energy. I am darkness, dark matter, clustered shadows." He swelled up a hand, shifting shadows eating hungrily at the air as he flicked them like flames, watching her face contort for a moment, "We are not alike, ma'am."

Morgan retreated as he passed by her, seemingly intent on moving towards Sol where the child was still happily giggling away in his playpen, unaware of the tension outside his happy little bubble of a giggly world.

"I do agree, little king, it is so that exist as dark matter, clinging to a life source of purity and light that glows as bright as any star. You are quite possibly the most powerful being to ever be created by accident..."

Yami barked a small laugh. "Me...as in this form you see before you or do you mean Yugi and I together."

"Together you create a singular entity, one that controls a realm that is connected to not just one universe, but all of them." She spread her hands, white dress cascading across the floor. "Though your partner will forever be limited to his mortal body, you, little king, are not."

Yami thinned his eyes at her approach once more, growling in soft warning. She backed up again, noticing his shined red eyes.

"Why are you here?" He raised an eyebrow. "To spar words with me? Do your people fear me? You obviously messed up by allowing Anubis to become half ascended, is it your concern that I shall become akin to him in the future."

"You need a teacher. I can teach you." She offered softly.

Yami snorted. "I was under the impression, your race does not interact with the physical realm."

A small smile touched her features. "You are not of the physical realm, little king, and have not been for a very long time, that much should be obvious too you."

"So..." Yami bent over, hoisting Sol up into his arms, carefully feeding the boy his bottle, "you found a hole in your own rules."

"Indeed."

"I am that interesting to you and your," he fought for a word, "kind?"

"No," Morgan rolled her eyes, "we care little about this plane of existence."

"Rather selfish lot aren't you." Yami smirked, rocking Sol gently back and forth.

"One could put it that way I suppose. This is your realm to be concerned with, not mine."

Yami raised both eyebrows in curiosity. "So why bother coming to teach me anything then?"

She sighed and like himself, he doubted she actually needed to breath, yet the reaction was still the same as if they both stood in mortal existence. "I owe a favour to a child of the Furling race."

"Lord Horus?"

"Correct." She inclined her head, "he would instruct you himself, I am sure, but he does not have the same view point as I do, he is not like you or I in the sense that we transcends death. Horus is as mortal as your partner. There are things mortals cannot know. He has lived many life times, and knows this."

"Okay," Yami mused, "let's say I throw reason to the wind and allow you to...impart your awesome knowledge upon me, what, pray tell, do you think you could teach me?"

Her smile changed suddenly, almost creating a new woman in its unnatural appearance across her rounded features. Something sinister lingered under the beautiful persona she portrayed.

He had no doubt in that brief moment, that she could be as lethal as he.

"You are the doorway into the Shadow Realm, you are as strong as it is. As an ascended being, who has gone beyond death, you must learn the art of manipulating the world around you. It is a tool to be used, little king. You must also learn control, how to channel your strength into areas it is most needed, how to protect..." she motioned to Sol in his arms, "that which you care most for. I can also teach you, little king," she drifted forward once more reaching out and touching Sol's cheek, "how to not harm your light when you need to call upon his half of your soul. One day, you will need all your strength..."

"Wow" Rolling his eyes, Yami smirked, "guess I have so much to learn."

She perked up a brow at his sarcastic tone, "I will teach you, and your General, what it means to be ascended."

"I rather think I descended." The Pharaoh made a small movement with his head, indicating the shadows twirling around his feet, sinking into the floor, staining everything dark.

Morgan gave a laugh, "yes...maybe you did, but what you are and what I am is almost akin...I will teach you what I can, the rest is up to you, little king. This realm is not my realm, but it most defiantly is yours."

"Yes. It is my realm; you and your kind would do well to remember that." The Pharaoh hissed, the room darkening ever so slightly, "so...when do we start, milady?"

0000000000000000000

000000000

0000

**Location: Tatooine **

Ryou smiled as Anakin dragged him through the streets, the excited boy pulling him onward towards Shmi as she waited in the shade of a market stand. It had taken him time to adapt to the busy streets and bustling markets of the space port that he had quickly learnt had the most amazing selection of items for sale. Pretty much anything and everything could be brought and sold on Tatooine. In fact, it was quite unsettling sometimes, the things that could go on.

Most of his time out side in the heated rays of the twin suns was spent shopping for the team that was slowly growing into a rather bothersome family of rambling adults, each half heartedly struggling to come to terms with the strange world they'd landed upon.

He hardly minded the trips of the market. He'd met the most interesting array of aliens, each with stories that made his head spin, so many with tales he wished he had time to copy down.

Shmi had laughed at his antics, the hours he spent in the shades of the pubs, mingling with the space pirates, the smugglers and the lowest of the low. Yet years of living with Bakura had taught him many things, mostly that what lay on the outside wasn't always what lay within.

"Morning Shmi," Ryou inclined his head, covered in the heavy brown gown he was forced to wear to save his pale skin. Thankfully the material was breathable, and in fact was amazingly cool in the Tatooine heat.

"A good day, young Angel." Shmi smiled tenderly, glancing down at Anakin as he wiggled in his boyish manner. The lad had far too much energy to burn, and staying around Watto's shop was hardly allowing him the time to burn it all off.

"Anakin," Shmi waved to the boy, "isn't it time you took your shift, I finished a good half an hour ago, Watto will be expecting you."

"Yes Mum," Anakin sighed heavily, scuffing a foot against the sand.

Ryou ruffled the boy's locks of dusty brown hair, "remember what Bakura told you last night, Anakin...do everything before you with a happy heart, and you will not be a sad person."

"I know..." The boy pouted, "but I want to be with you!"

Ryou raised his eyebrows, "I'll come and pick you up when your shift is over, go now, hurry. Your mother and I have work to do."

"Okay. By Mum!" The boy hugged his mother firmly around the waist before tearing off through the morning crowd.

Shmi shook her head in amusement, gently taking Ryou's hand.

"His spirit of adventure has only increased since you came into our lives."

"Yes, sorry about that, Bakura has the ability to inspire anyone to move."

She gave a laugh that ignited the cheer in her sad, weary eyes. "He'd best be careful with that ability."

"Oh trust me," Ryou followed her into the daily grind of the multicultural society, "he's very careful..."

In the month of learning the ins and outs of Tatooine life, he'd come to respect Shmi for her silent strength. She took the hardships dealt her in life with a nod of her head and a tender smile of respect for those who opposed her. She was the saint of the parable 'turn the other cheek';

yet, harm her child and the weary slave would vanish, flaring to life a mother that would have crossed universes for her son.

Somehow, in their interaction during the days he journeyed with her through the twisting turns of the market, he'd found himself reliving the life he'd had before his mothers untimely departure. Shmi had the same gracefulness he'd loved in his own mother.

She also looked at him with the same eyes. The eyes of a woman seeing more than just a child, but the man in whom the child would grow to be.

"So," Ryou shifted his empty basket from his right hand to his left, "have any ideas on what you'll be teaching me to cook tonight? I can tell you, Jack quite enjoyed the dinner last week."

"I have a couple things in mind, but we'll see what is available today in the markets. Sha has an interesting taste for Alteronian Custains..."

"A what?" Ryou blinked, taking note of the new food to add to his ever growing list of meals, why on earth he was the main cook he had no idea, but it was far better than allowing the Major to try. He'd quite happily ignore the jeering from the Colonel about being one of the modern men of the twenty-first century than put up with eating half cooked eggs for the rest of his time on Tatooine.

"You'll find out soon enough dear," Shmi patted his hand, "come, lets get this over with before you roast out here..."

"Couldn't agree more." Ryou sighed, glancing at his white gloves covering his hands, knowing that he was going to need a good, herbal bath. Bakura was going to be happily thrilled at the sunburns once more.

At least the ancient spirit didn't have to worry about his albino skin, and could prance around in barely anything at all.

"Oh, for being dead..." He muttered softly.

00000000000000000000000

0000000000000

000

Yugi tipped his head back, giving a long groan as he shifted his aching limbs to one side, picking himself up off the dusty ground. Sweat riddled his naked arms, clinging sand to his skin like an extra layer, riddled with the oil that had erupted from a broken pipe on the Pod Racer. It had been difficult trying to install the second booster, combined to the twin turbo he'd pulled out of a scrap heap three days before hand. Sha was a genius; considering he was robotic it wasn't any surprise the Furling had the ability to put together any old piece of broken technology into a brand, spanking new piece of work.

But he was still a genius.

Dusk had settled, giving him little light to work on. Their Pod was almost complete. Sha had already had a skeleton; it'd simply needed the love and tender care of hard working hands to get it up and race ready. The Furling had disappeared an hour ago, muttering something about not working breaks, which was a small worry.

Still, hopefully, with some elbow grease, they'd have the beautiful creation ready for the up and coming race in the next new month. He'd also come to learn that months and days worked differently on Tatooine. One day on the desert planet almost equalled two Earth days, therefore there was a siesta of sorts during the midday hours when the suns where far too hot to work outside.

Sketching high Yugi breathed out deeply, giving a smile as he stared at his hard work, the simple shaped Pod needed a good paint job, but it was slim with perfect grace; made to size for both his and Sha's small forms. He was sure their elegant sizes and eased balance was going to come in handy, though extra weight had needed to be added to keep the Pod balanced.

He scratched his chin, wincing as he peeled off dried oil from his cheeks. Out in the back court-yard of Sha's house, there was some shade, however not enough and he could already feel his skin had been roasted even with sun-screen on his naked shoulders and arms.

"Bother...guess I forgot to renew the sun-screen again..."

Something cool settled around his shoulders and he winced as Yami's scent of herbs and mummification oils tickled his nose. The Pharaoh's chilled illusionary form was wonderful to be near in the evening heat. Somehow in the weeks that had passed the ancient spirit had increased his ability to chill the air around him, almost to a meter in proximity; a skill that was steadily growing, though he couldn't guess why. In fact, the king could freeze anything solid with a touch and he'd noticed that Bakura too, was beginning to have the same affect, mostly in cold drinks of the alcoholic kind...

Typical.

Yami's chin rested on his shoulder, "Ryou wishes me to inform you it is dinner aibou."

"You could have just told me over our mind link Yami...you didn't have to come all the way out here." Turning into the embrace Yugi tipped back, giving a grin as he faced Yami's sharp red gaze.

The Pharaoh shrugged, "what's the fun in that."

He wrinkled his nose suddenly, "you look like you got stuck in a sandstorm..."

"Yes," Yugi sighed, "the left wing of the Pod ruptured...I got covered in oil, hence why my once nice blue top is now stained black..." He pouted, "I'll just...go have a small shower before dinner."

"I think that'd be best...Ryou will have a heart attack if you turn up looking so amazingly hot. Oh, Shmi and Anakin are around...so, get ready to be bombarded by Anakin's eagerness." The Pharaoh winked as the young man spun around, waving his arms.

"Thanks for the warning, oh, was Sol alright today? Did that cough he had last night give him any bother?"

A small smile snuck its way across Yami's lips as Yugi stared down at him from the stair way back into the house. Yugi raised an eyebrow at the curious expression.

"Yami?"

"No," the Pharaoh shook his head, "it wasn't a problem at all. In fact, it went away. I'm a very good Dad, just one hug from me cures all."

Erupting into laughter Yugi planted his hands firmly upon his hips, "your ego is still too big, and here I thought you were finally mellowing."

"Keep hoping aibou..." Yami chuckled, shadows gathering as he vanished from the court-yard, appearing beside the young man in the doorway. "Remember, it's my ego that makes up for your lack of one."

"Right...talk to the hand."

0000000000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000

"I'm just saying sir," it was Sam's voice he heard as he wandered down the stairs from the bedrooms of the second story, she sounded aspirated as usual, "it is possible that we could buy a ship, Sha could pilot it-."

"I ain't piloting any old freaking bomb." The Furling's high-pitched voice shouted aloud, "and that's final! We're sticking around here until the Naboo vessel shows up. I got my job to do, kill Zork, okay, don't got messing around with my plans any more than you already have. You're all insane humans...can't believe the Asguard want to make you lot the Fifth Race...blooming, blinking, idiots, the lot of yer!" The Furling's rambling could have gone on for another few minutes.

Sam interjected. "Sha, I'm just saying-."

"I'm not listening Major. I am not touching any of the scrap heaps that come out of Tatooine. Everything here FALLS apart, and when you're in SPACE you don't want things to FALL apart."

Yugi laughed softly as he wandered into the living room, taking note of the team around the table, joined by Anakin and Shmi.

Shmi glanced in his direction and he blushed faintly at her eyes on his slim form, draped in a long, white frock for the heat. She always had eyes that made him blush, no matter how often he tried to force himself not to; the way the mother stared gave him a horrible, self-conscious feeling in his gut.

Outside the wind had picked up, howling over the houses rounded ceiling. His bare feet wandered over the smooth flooring and he slowly slipped into a chair beside Yami, giving the Pharaoh a smile.

"Finally decided to join us Yugi." Ryou offered him a plate of food, before pouring him a drink of chilled juice.

"Sorry, I was utterly drenched in oil Ryou." Flicking his wet hair back from his face Yugi inclined his head in apology.

"Well, I suppose you can be excused." The English-lord chuckled, "okay, dig in everyone...enjoy!"

Dinner was consumed in the same manner it always was, with laughter and smiles, though hidden behind those smiles Yugi knew was strained concern, yet an acceptance of the situation. It was a risk taken with the job; that they might not make it home. It was one thing an SG member needed to understand.

You step through the Stargate, you play with technology you don't understand, you had to understand and accept the consequences.

"So," Yami spooned a mouthful of food into Sol's mouth, the child making a disproving face at the Pharaoh, "just wondering Sha, any word on when that Naboo vessel will arrive?"

The Furling snorted, leaning back casually on his chair, resting hands behind his head. "Well, while Yugi and I were in the scrap heaps today we heard some interesting rumours from a couple of the in-coming Pod Racers visiting for the race..."

Yugi nodded, pointing his eating utensil at the air, "apparently the Trade Federation is staring to kick up a small fuss..."

"Give it a little while longer," Sha reached for a bottle of liquid, pouring it into his cup, before leaning forward and doing the same for Shmi's own glass, "about another six to eight months, and we should start to hear some really interesting things."

"I also heard words spoken," Teal'c's deep mellow voice called everyone to attention; "it dealt with what I believe is a Goa'uld." The Jaffa warrior pointed to the golden tattoo engraved upon his four head, "today at the Arena I was confronted by someone who knew of this symbol of oppression. It greatly concerned me."

"Well..." Jack blinked, "that's a worry."

"Indeed, Colonel."

"Shmi?" Sam looked at the mother, "have you ever seen anything like Teal'c's tattoo, or heard anything about the Goa'ulds."

"You mean of these creatures that take control of the body that you have spoken off...I have heard many things," she sighed, rising from the table to gather up the plates, "about mind control, and it has been mentioned about a race who can burrow into the flesh to consume-."

"Your BRAINS!" Anakin shouted, "They eat your brains!"

Bakura erupted into laughter at the boys face.

Shmi shook her head, giving a roll of her eyes, "something like that. As for the tattoo," she looked towards Teal'c, "many slaves come and go, who are branded in such a manner...I have seen a few with odd markings upon their foreheads, some gold, others not...but I cannot say I recall any of the particular symbols. I am sorry."

There was a sudden movement. Every eye turned towards Yami as the Pharaoh sat blinking in surprise at an over turned plate now in his lap. Food splattered across his face and shirt. He pouted at Sol as the boy waved his arms in the air, obviously not happy with the food.

"Good grief Solomon," Yami sighed heavily, "you can't stay on milk forever you know...you have to learn to consume Shadow Magic on your own and eat regular food."

"Hmmm, what were you saying just before about being such a great Dad?" Yugi smirked as the Pharaoh wiped the food from his face and shirt.

The ancient king chuckled, "woe is me..."

0000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

0000000

**Location: Planet Earth (Terra) (Sol Three) Home.**

"Damn, bother, freaking heck, no...defiantly not, and I will kill you if you make me wear that."

Jennifer gave a long, heavy sigh as Sol continued to rattle off a colourful array of words as he dug through the bags of clothing Janet had donated to the strange youthful immortal.

The Doctor was standing back, her eyebrows raised in amusement as Sol suddenly pulled free a dark blue shirt and threw it towards the pair of leather pants he'd managed to steal from Yugi's locker, even without the code.

"Hah!" He threw his arms upward, "victory."

"You're worse than a woman." Jennifer grumbled, turning away with a small faint blush as Sol pulled off the long blue skivvy he'd been wearing the entire time he'd been on the base. Seemingly unabashed at the presence of the two women he went around changing.

"What is wrong with wanting something that fits? Otherwise you're constantly having pull down your pants from a wedgy or shrugging up your shirt...its practical."

He flicked back his hair, bundling it up once more as he turned to face them both with a smile across his cheerful features.

Janet nodded in approval, "good...well then, you'd both best hurry to the briefing room." She motioned.

"Thanks Janet!" Sol kissed her upon the cheek as he passed, grabbing Jennifer's hand and dashing out the door of the infirmary. Feeling herself lifted free of the ground as Sol flew with expert grace through the corridors of the SGC Jennifer closed her eyes.

The night before had been curious affair, with Sol bunking down in the same room, therefore they'd ended up spending most of the night in conversation. So many things he had to say, things she couldn't imagine where even possible. The feeling of weariness had yet to creep over her; she doubted she'd feel tired with the amount of adrenalin still rushing through her veins. Every time Sol's strange, dark red eyes, engulfed in milky blackness, swung her way she felt her heart racing again. As if inside, she knew she was running head long into something and there was no possible way she was going to be able to stop herself now that she was on the path.

Sol jerked to one side, stopping before a door into the briefing room. He shoved it open with a foot, floating in and giving a morning wave at those within.

"Hi General!" He chorused.

"Solomon," Hammond glanced up, giving a small chuckle at the sight of the youth floating aloft in the air beside Jennifer as the young woman struggled to appear at ease at her new situation. Over night she'd dressed herself in the SG uniform, now looking a little bit more like she belonged within their realm of the underground base, but still, her unease was obvious. He would have been worried had she had no unease.

It technically wasn't something young cadets where thrown head long into.

To one side Malik stood, hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his long white robe. Beside him Kala was humming softly, playing with a loop of her hair.

"Lieutenant," Hammond watched as Jennifer snapped to attention, "you are to accompany Solomon to Egypt with Priest Malik and his lady Kala. There you will act as his guide in this universe."

"Yes sir."

"You will remember your training at all times, that you are first and foremost a citizen of the United States of America."

"Yes Sir." She nodded again.

"Good." Hammond motioned to Malik, "report back, Priest, when the President will be needed to be made aware of your peoples rising..."

"Sure thing General." Malik saluted.

"Just remember," Sol floated over, landing firmly upon the ground with elegant grace, he addressed Hammond with a serious note in his tone, "to keep Kinsey off our backs. That guy..." The youth gave a sudden shiver, "well...I wish Dad had shot him when he had the damned chance." He grumbled something under his breath. Kala's eyebrows rose slightly, and she touched his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance in her usual mannerism.

"So, how are we getting to Egypt?" Jennifer glanced around the briefing room, half expecting something strange and technological to jump out at her, "taking a plane?"

Malik gave a sudden laugh, "plane...a plane...no...no, we're going via the shadows." He winked playfully, "thank you General, we'll keep you posted!" The Egyptian swung towards Kala, holding out his hand. She interlinked her fingers, smiling as she motioned to Jennifer.

"Here, Jennifer, take my hand."

Obeying with a hint of curious wonder Jennifer slipped her hand into the strong grasp of the woman. Beside her Sol grabbed her other hand, grinning impishly.

"Ready?"

"For...what-." Everything went black. All she heard for a suspended moment in time was her own breathing, hard and fast from shock of the strange sensation of plummeting through a dark hole. Then she was wrenched forward, and light once more wrapped around her, revealing a large temple hall, shimmering with crystal lights adoring a high ceiling above.

"Welcome to Egypt." Malik inclined his head.

Kala released her hand and Jennifer stared in wonder, her mouth slipping open in awe at the giant pillars stretching high, holding what must have been a ceiling covered in tons of sand. The floor was carved out in marble, with water trickling down the pillars into cascading pools dribbling along paths down the brightly lit corridors leading out of the large hall.

"What...is this...place?" She whispered.

"The Tombs." Malik brushed at his long robe, "an underground network that stretches for miles under the deserts of Egypt. First established to keep safe the secrets of the past...my people, Jennifer," Malik touched his chest, "are the Tomb Keepers, this is our home."

"A whole...society under ground?"

"Yep." He grinned.

"And you have ships under here?" Jennifer gaped.

"Yep." Malik raised both eyebrows, "we live in them." He spread his arms wide.

"Space ships."

"Yes."  
"Real, honest space-ships."

"Yes."

"You mean, the Ancient Egyptians had space-ships."

"Yes."

"Real space-ships."

"I believe we already established that." The Egyptian frowned for a moment, "you are a strange American, scrap that, all American's are strange."

"Hey!" Kala slapped his bare arm.

He glanced in her direction, cracking a grin, "darling, you ain't American...you're from the other colony." He flapped a hand, "well...one of the other ones. I'm not up to date on recent earth history-."

"Stop sounding like Ryou, you're making me miss him." Kala pouted, folding her arms across her chest, "he watches far too much TopGear as it is..."

"Are Seth and Seto here yet?" Sol twirled through the air, landing upon the marble floor in a single stride of his lean legs.

Malik watched him wander over, noticing the light shimmering off the youths wavering hair, "they arrived last night, and got right to work...its going to be a little bit rough relocating a lot of my people but the Tok'ra have agreed to let us use some of their growing tunnel crystals...we should be about to establish new networks in a quick amount of time." He wiggled his fingers in the air playfully.

"Who are the Tok'ra?" Jennifer suddenly inquired.

Sol flicked his eyes in her direction, but did not respond, instead Daniel's voice rung out in answer.

"They are a race akin to the Goa'uld, but instead of forcing their host into submission they live in union."

The archaeologist chuckled as all heads turned in his direction. He stood, giving a wave. "Hello."

"Hey brother." Malik twirled the Rod in his fingers, "got my sis pregnant yet?"

Daniel sighed, eyeing the heavens, "no Malik, I have not."

Malik pointed the Rod, "Good, because I am so going to be first in that department-."

Kala's hand swatted his bare arm again. "Don't jump ahead of yourself."

Malik gave sudden, horrified expression of sheer rejection.

"You mean, you...you don't want to have babies with me!?"

"What!" Kala threw her arms high, "I wasn't saying that!"

"Yes you where!" The Egyptian hung his head, "you're so mean..."

"Malik...I wasn't saying that."

Daniel sighed heavily, giving Jennifer a small roll of the eyes as he pointed down a long, darkened hall to one side of the enormous pillared chamber. Lit by strange, eerie blue lights the corridor had long ago been carved from the stone of the underworld. Jennifer shivered, wondering just how long ago the place surrounding her had been built.

She was surrounded by the strange, illuminating sensation of age and history; it was giving her skin goose-flesh just thinking about it.

"Come," Daniel continued, "this way...Seto and Seth are already working. Jennifer, are there any questions you'll like me to answer along the way? Feel free to inquire...I'm a wealth of knowledge." The archaeologist moved towards the corridor, with Jennifer and Sol in tow, leaving Malik and Kala in their childish, teasing debate of flirting.

By the time the couple had rejoined them, they'd made considerable distance through the interweaving network of tunnels. She couldn't believe the sheer size of the environment around her. In their walk, they passed moving groups of people, all with obvious set tasks. Though their clothing looked as though it was ancient she could tell from the gadgets they used and the manner of their interaction that the people where anything but ancient in the term she'd once been use too.

"You see Jennifer," Daniel's voice called her back to attention, "Ancient Egypt's Empire actually reached out of the Solar-System, thanks to the Stargate network and their ships capabilities of faster-than-light travel. Humans have been intelligent from the word go, we're quite brilliant, but we do have the habit of degrading after disasters."

Jennifer nodded slowly, trying to allow her mind to rewrite what it knew, "so...what happened, you know, five thousand years ago or something, that stopped Egypt from, I don't know, becoming a world power or something. I mean, we knew nothing about all this..." She spread her arms, "and nothing in the history books I've read talk about space travel in the past."

"Yeah," Daniel rubbed a hand through his hair, "well...I'll have to go back a couple hundred years before the disaster to explain what happened. The Pharaohs began to dabble in inter-dimensional travel, you know, human curiosity being what it is; they just couldn't refuse the thought...in doing so they discovered the Shadow Realm, or the Dark Dimension. It is a dimension that is slotted over our own like a layer-."

"It also connects all universes together." Sol interjected, "at least, that's kind of what Dad figured out. It's how I could jump here in the first place, Uncle Seth's Universe Jumper works on throwing someone through the Shadow Realm at such a speed that they are slammed into another universe..." He shrugged, "but Dad hates inter-universal travel, he says it messes things up far too much."

"I wonder why." Jennifer snorted.

Sol cracked a grin, but said nothing in reply.

Daniel continued, "anyway, due to the Furling's testing on the Pharaoh's, the ancient kings of Egypt and particular people in their courts, began to be able to manipulate the Shadow Realm here in this realm, and the creatures that dwell within it. They became so adept in their abilities that it very quickly got out of hand and the Shadow Realm began to taint our realm," the archaeologist motioned around them, "it is a darker dimension and if it bleeds too much into this one it will actually distort and eat at what is around us."

"No just in the physical sense," Malik chimed in, "but also in the mind as well. People began to get sick, insane, there was a great upheaving and the Goa'uld saw quite quickly that Egypt's Empire was falling. One Pharaoh decided to stop the Shadow Realm from bleeding into ours, but to do so he needed to create a barrier. Sadly..." The Priest grew silent for a moment, fingering the Rod in his hand, "he was forced to call upon the most ancient and horrid of dark force's and magic to create this barrier. He slaughtered a Hebrew village, and the blood of those slain was used to create the Seven Items."

Jennifer's mouth dropped, "that Puzzle that Major Yugi...was wearing, the Ring too...and your Rod?"

"Yep." Malik nodded. "And Daniel has the Scales, I believe Bakura still has the Eye for some reason, and Sam's got the Necklace..."

"But how did they stop the Shadow Realm?"

"Well, they didn't stop it really..." Daniel mused, "more of...created a barrier, those who welded the Items could open and close a 'door' in and out of the Shadow Realm."  
"Still, it was almost too late, Egypt had suffered...the Goa'uld made their move. After the Pharaoh died, his son took his place. He was left with the Goa'uld to fight off, and spent most of his young life fighting them, until one finally managed to infiltrate his ranks...took over his best friend actually, his First Prime, one of the survivors of the slaughtered Hebrew village."

"So..." Jennifer raised an eyebrow, noticing they'd all come to a standstill, the conversation having stopped their walking, "what happened?"

"Zork," Malik shrugged, "that was the Goa'uld's name, attacked Earth. The young Pharaoh and his Priests were forced to use the Items to open the Shadow Realm to defend Earth and Egypt."

"The force of doing so killed most of the Priest Hood," Daniel sighed, running a hand through his hair, "the young Pharaoh's soul was torn in half, along with his First Primes...it was dark magic indeed...or technology; depends on how you look at it I suppose."

"Let's just say," Malik pressed on a door panel, "that it was such a massive explosion of power, that human's erased it from history. All history...but the Goa'uld never forgot it..."

Jennifer shook his head as the door swished open, "so...Yugi and Yami?"

"The Pharaoh." Daniel nodded.

"Ryou and Bakura?"

"The First Prime."

"Okay...um...Seto and Seth?" Jennifer motioned to the two forms within the large control room of what was obviously a ship. She was suddenly aware she was actually inside of one. When the walls didn't look all that different from the stone corridors she'd been walking through before.

"Ah," Daniel laughed softly, "they're interesting...you see Seth was the only Priest who survived...he took over the rulership...but before he died he preformed the same dark magic that tore apart his soul and connected it to an Item, so that he could be in-service to his Pharaoh again...even after death."

"You know," Malik grinned, "we Egyptians are big on the whole after-death thing."

There was a sudden movement beside them. Sol flew into the control room and pounced on Seth, Throwing his arms around the tall inventor's shoulders.

"Hi Uncle Seth!" He sung out cheerfully, wrapping both legs around the man's waist, clinging tightly in impish delight.

Seth stood, staring darkly at the screen in front of him. He glanced slowly towards his lighter half, "I believe there is something on my back? Mind swatting it off for me, hikari?"

"Pleasure." Seto gave a swipe, shoving Sol in the face, automatically causing the young man to drop backwards onto the marble flooring.

"Oh, you two are no fun, in whatever Universe you're in." Sol pouted from where he lay on his back.

"So," Malik slapped his hands, stepping over Sol, "how's it going?"

"Well," Seto folded his arms, "your ships are in worse condition than I'd imagined..."

"Wow...thanks..." Malik grumbled.

"However," Seth raised a hand, "I believe we shall have little trouble integrating systems...I am, after all, the one who designed many of them."

Kala sighed, "Got a nice sized ego there."

Seth smirked in her general direction, "indeed...though I am not the one you need to be worrying about."

"Hey! Don't talk to my wife like that!" Malik pointed the Rod angrily.

"I am not your wife Malik Ishtar!"

Daniel sighed, rubbing his brow wearily, "this is going to be a long couple of weeks." The archaeologist glanced towards Seto. For once, the business-man seemed to agree.

"Yes." He tipped back, giving a groan, "I believe it shall be."

00000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000000000

**Location: Tatooine**

Yami watched as Shmi pulled the bright red gown over Sol's head, the intricate pattern around its hems a perfect match to the boy's wild hair, trimmed now, just enough that it wasn't going to be a bother. Already crawling, and having the wonderful curiosity to try and stand, the boy was ruining his clothing rather quickly by tears and scrapings or just by being a little toddler happily wandering around with large eyes wide to the world.

"There we go." Shmi smiled suddenly at her work, brushing Sol's hair fondly as the boy began to crawl towards Yami's ankles, latching on to the lean legs with clawing hands, tugging on the pants.

"Thank you Shmi." Yami sighed with relief, "aibou was getting worried."

The older woman stood to her feet, glancing towards Ryou as the young man bundled up a bag over his shoulder, while trying to calm an overly excited Anakin at his side.

"It's quite alright Yami." Shmi reached for her carry case on the kitchen table, "I also have something else..." She flicked back her dusty hair. Yami raised his eyebrows in curiosity as he bent to pick Sol up from the ground, admiring the new clothes on the child.

"Yugi was telling me the other night," Shmi smiled faintly, "when we came around...that Solomon had many toys back on your planet and that he misses those he loved most. Anakin use to have something similar when he was younger, before he started on C3P0. I know how much children can become attached to something."

Yami chuckled, "ah yes, Mr. Foo Foo..." He wrinkled his brow at the name, "it was Solomon's toy cat, made sounds and everything...quite interesting..."

Shmi laughed, "I have nothing that fancy, but I did make this out of the left over's of Yugi's Pod Racing outfit..."

She revealed a stuffed animal, at least, Yami was sure it was a stuffed bear, a soft, rich blue colour.

"I believe Yugi called it a Teddy Bear?" She inquired. "I am hoping I made it right?" Shmi mused, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Yami cracked a sudden laugh at the sight of the loopy toy animal. The delight of the Pharaoh's rich amusement caused the mother to smile at her task well done.

"Oh Shmi, you have no idea how much you amaze me." Yami reached out, kissing her cheek, "thank you." He took the offered gift, and knelt, passing it to Sol. At a single glance at the rather large stuffed bear the little boy's arms threw high in the air with excitement. Sol latched onto the toy, near squeezing it into a strangled hold of delighted glee.

"He likes it Mum!" Anakin laughed as he pointed, "I told you he would! Hey Sol! I decided on the colour for you!" The boy ran through the kitchen, followed by Ryou and Bakura, joining them all at the front door.

"Oh, will you look at that," Ryou laughed softly at Sol as the tiny child crawled around with toy in hand, "new clothes and a new toy. Isn't he spoilt?"

"As a Prince should be." Yami smirked, giving Ryou a wink.

The albino rolled his eyes.

"Well, we'd best be off, have a good day." He turned to Bakura, "be safe." He whispered softly. The ancient spirit snorted at the concern, reaching out, brushing back a platted lock of his lighter half's white hair. He tucked it into the hood over Ryou's head, giving a dangerous smirk.

"That is usually my line, hikari of mine."

"Well," Ryou coughed politely, jerking a finger in Yami's direction, "whatever it is you do out there on the Plains with the Pharaoh that causes you to come back looking more like the living dead than usual...I want you back in the Ring the moment you're both finished! The same goes for you too, Pharaoh." Ryou thinned his eyes for a moment, "Yugi is getting tired, we both are, it's very difficult on us to sustain you both if you're off being hooligans."

Yami gave a mock salute, "yes mother!"

Anakin gave a giggling laugh as Shmi lead him out the door, Ryou fuming as he left with them, grumbling under his breath.

The door hissed shut and Bakura cracked a grin in Yami's direction, "oh, you got him sizzling there, Pharaoh. So, we going or not? Morgan hates being kept waiting...learnt that one the hard way didn't we." The thief king ruffled a hand through his white hair, pulling tight the loose fabric he used to keep it from his eyes.

"I'll just tell aibou..." Yami hoisted Sol back up into his arms, vanishing in a whiff of shadows.

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000000

He could have melted as the refreshing cold liquid shattered across his bruised and abused shoulders. Ra, did his skin burn. Sha could beat the living daylights out of him without even touching him. The Furling truthfully was a deadly, dangerous, and utterly mad machine of war. How he retained his sheer innocence was beyond Yugi.

However their training sessions did bring about inward pleasure. He was getting stronger, his movements faster, and he could defiantly notice his ability to attune himself with the Shadow Realm through the Puzzle was become easier.

If he had a limit to what his mortal body could handle, then he was going to find it, and then beat it. The first Pod Race was in two days, and he was utterly buzzing with glee.

They'd managed a test run, and everything was in working order. The thrill of hearing the raw engine bellow in his ear drums still caused his skin to ignite in goose-flesh.

Yugi wiggled, wrapping his arms around his body as he shook off the shiver of delight.

\Aibou?\

The deep, mellow voice gave him a small start; he blinked and peered around the shower, noticing Yami standing in the centre of the marble bathroom, Sol in his arms; both wearing heavy gear ready for their strange wandering of the Plains.

\Yes...?\ Yugi paused, \Yami...is that bear?\ He pointed at Sol's happy face, the boy still clutching the new toy tightly.

\Yup.\ Yami nodded, \apparently you got Shmi all...er...acting motherly.\

Yugi smiled, closing his eyes, \my gosh, she is so wonderfully sweet. I'll have to remember to pop around later to thank her. Okay, so, ah, what was it you wanted?\ He turned back into the hot water once more.

\Bakura, Sol and I are leaving, I thought I'd just tell you.\

\Oh,\ Yugi nodded, rubbing soap from his eyes, \thank you. Have a good day, doing...whatever it is you do out on the Plains.\

Yami nodded, and cracked a grin, \love the new look aibou.\

\Shut up. Make sure Sol doesn't get sun-burnt.\ He called out mentally as Yami vanished in a twirling of shadows.

\He won't...\ The reply came like a brief kiss upon the cheek, reminding him that though they spent their days apart, nothing had truly changed. The Puzzle still remained around his neck, and still retained Yami's dark half of their soul, imprisoned forever.

Sha had gone dancing and though he'd wanted to go with the Furling, he'd opted to stay home. He needed a day to rest, to think about things before the Race. With Yami gone and their link blocked for some reason that he'd yet to inquire about, it gave him the sensation of actually being alone. He didn't even need to worry about Sol, considering Yami seemed to enjoy taking the child with him, whatever it was the Pharaoh was doing out there, caused him to come back rather exhausted and leaking of shadow-magic, yet inwardly pleased, which in turn gave him a nice feeling inside as well.

Yugi sighed, dipping himself back under the shower. He wasn't going to complain, if Yami wanted to shut off the link for an hour or so to be moody or do whatever it was he wanted. Their partnership wasn't going to be built on mistrust. They'd been together long enough to have that mutual understanding. It wasn't as if the Pharaoh was going to suddenly run off and never return. Neither of them could even if they wished it. They were the same soul, it was rather impossible to try.

Closing his eyes Yugi sighed then paused, corking his head to one side. His hand reached for the shower knob, turning it down as he listened carefully.

He was sure he heard the clattering of something shattering upon the marble floor of Sha's kitchen. A flickering increase of shadow magic lingered in the air.

Yugi jerked, eyes widening in sudden realisation. Thank Sha for his trainings...

"Major!" Pelting out of the shadow he snagged his shorts, yanking them on. Skipping out of the doorway he ran down the corridor towards the stairs leading down into the living area

With a frightful dash he headed down the stairs, "Major!" He called aloud, "Major!" Pelting into the kitchen area of the house he gasped, staggering back a pace at the sight of her lying upon the ground, shattered plates around her.

"Sam. Oh, Ra. Sam." Skipping around the glass he knelt beside her, feeling for a pulse, and receiving the overwhelming sensation of coursing shadow magic flowing through her veins. She was in the middle of a vision, there was nothing he could do but make her as comfortable as possible.

"Time to get personal Major." Yugi gently slid his arm under her shoulders, placing the hand over on her hip. He breathed in deeply, willing shadows to engulf them, hoping he'd land directly on her bed and not the stone floor.

000000000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Sam felt the sigh slip between her lips as they parted in relief. A darkness was lifting from around her, leaving her limbs feeling once more as though life was within them. Somehow, it was almost as if she'd died or at least passed some form of veil.

The Shadow Realm...

Was that what she'd swam through, that magical place that rested over their physical dimension, filled with all manner of creatures created from the hearts and minds of everything that lived. What science lay behind its creation?

She wanted to know. She wanted to explore.

Suddenly she released the softness under her was her bed. She hadn't been in her room. She'd been in the kitchen making breakfast.

"How did I...?" Touching her head Sam blinked, staring around her small room from where she lay. To one side Yugi was sitting, a book in his lap and a glass of water to his lips.

She had to smile ever so slightly despite the pain in her skull at the sight of the young man dressed only in his slim, pale white shorts, revealing his long legs that gave him that strange illusion of being taller than he actually was. The heat of Tatooine had long tanned his once quite pale skin into a hued brown slightly lighter than that of his partners. She wasn't sure if it suited him or not, but it defiantly was different.  
"Yugi...?"

He shifted from his reading, glancing up and peering over the top of his rounded glasses at her. It took an obvious pausing moment for him to register that she was awake.

"Major, oh thank goodness, I was thinking I might have had to actually call Yami or Sha." He stood from his seat, approaching her and sitting down, reaching for a glass on the table beside the bed.

"Here, you'll need a drink."

"What happened?" She sipped through the straw, shuttering at the chilled water as it met her dry mouth.

"You tell me." He offered, brushing back a strand of her tussled blond hair. Sam blinked, frowning darkly, watching as Yugi reached slowly forward, touching both sides of her temples. She winced, unsure if she enjoyed his close proximity or not. It was strange to see him acting far older than he usually did.

The pain in her skull slowly lingered away, replaced by a cooling sensation spreading through her limbs, making it easier to think, and to move.

Yugi smiled, gently pulling his fingers away.

"Better?" He corked his head to one side.

"Yes..." She frowned.

"I use to get the same headaches after Yami did a Shadow Game, it took me quite awhile to have my mortal body get use to Shadow Magic. I remember," he laughed softly in memory, "my duel with Pegasus...he turned it into a Shadow Game. Yami and I had to keep swapping between each other to stop him reading our minds...I could barely keep myself upright when I was in control, due to the Shadow Magic in the air." He pressed himself into the mattress, sipping on his water once more, "times change."

Sam curled her legs up tightly, "I missed work."

"Workaholic." Yugi smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes, having heard the word from pretty much everyone thus far, "Stops me from thinking about being here...missing Dad, everyone back home." She sighed softly, "I had a vision didn't I?"

"I imagine so." Yugi offered, "unless you make it a habit to suddenly collapse while making breakfast and making me run out half naked from a shower."

She smiled faintly, "now...that would have been a sight."

"Oh shut up." He blushed faintly.

"What, I can't admire a handsome young man sitting on my bed without a shirt?" She perked up and eyebrow.

He sipped his water again, giving a grin, "No, no, go ahead, admire all you like. Look, but don't touch." He wiggled a finger in the air.

Rolling her eyes Sam brought her chin to her knees, she frowned in thought. "I...I...don't...remember it?"

Yugi shrugged, "don't worry too much about it Major."

"I don't feel bad, I mean...I think it was a good vision." She whispered, "I thought-."

Yugi shifted up from the bed, shaking his head, "it's silly to think the future only holds bad things in it. The Necklace may be a dark piece of magic, but you are a beautiful, light soul Sam, you," he pointed at her, "have the power to control what you see and how you want to use the Necklace."

"How I want to use it?" She mused, shuffling up in her bed. "How do you use the Puzzle? I mean, isn't that what Sha is teaching you at the moment? Could he teach me?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't think Sha can teach you Sam, you're different from me and Ryou. Ryou and I, we're humans made of shadow magic, it's in our very fibre...you're a normal human who's been given Shadow Magic and must let your body adapt to it. Sha is teaching Ryou and I how to defend and attack with our connection to the Shadow Realm that comes through the Puzzle, or in Ryou's case, the Ring." Rubbing his neck Yugi groaned faintly, "think of the Items as conductors, conductors that channel the Dark Dimension into different kinds of abilities. Ryou can find things, and he added healing to that list after a period of great stress forced the ability on him. The Necklace gives you the ability to see and shift time, now how that is going to work, is up to you."

"And the Puzzle?"

Yugi paused for a moment, "the Puzzle is the most powerful out of all the Items. It was the Pharaohs and therefore ruled over all the other Items. Like...the One Ring to rule them all." He cracked a small laugh. "It is the connector, the gateway, the block, of the Shadow Realm but first and foremost it is a tomb. As for what it does, well, I believe I could do whatever I wanted if I only knew how."

Sam shifted uneasily.

"Don't worry Sam, you'll figure it out. Just like me, and I've had the Puzzle a lot longer than you've had the Necklace."

"I suppose your right."

Yugi grinned, "Now, if you're okay, I'd like to go back to my shower?" He offered. "I still have shampoo in my hair."

Sam laughed softly, "yeah...I'll be fine Yugi, thank you. Did you stay with me the whole time?"

The young man gave a laugh as he left through the door, "Major, what are friends for."

00000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

0000

00000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

Morgan watched, a small sneer to her lips as Yami dropped to his knees as though crumbling under a heavy weight. The Pharaoh hit the soft sand with a thud, holding out his hands to break his fall. He was panting, though he had no need for air, still his illusionary body gave the impression that he was in sheer agony.

And in truth, he was.

Every ounce of his spirit was screaming, and the shadows twirling around him where eating hungrily at his soul, with his current state, he couldn't be bothered flicking them away.

And still Morgan sneered in her usual manner, watching him with gloating eyes as he struggled to hold his ground. It had been a long, long time since he'd been humiliated in such a manner, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Little king, I am surprised, I thought you might have improved since our last session but it appears you're as weak as before..."

"Weak," Yami spat, rising his blood red eyes upwards to glare hotly at the Ancient, "I dare you to say that again..." His voice broke into a dark, demonic snarl.

Morgan's lips twitched.

"Weak." She added a twang to the last letter, licking her teeth in mirth.

Shadows flared, twisting the sand into a sudden raging storm

000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

"We didn't get half the work we wanted to get done on the Pod and the Race is only a few days away." Yugi threaded a hand through his hair, breathing out in annoyance, "that storm just...came so fast."

"Yeah!" Anakin laughed from his seat, "I get to stay here tonight, right Sha!?"

The Furling chuckled as he gathered up the plates from the dinner table, "I suppose it'll be too late to drop you home by the time the storm blows over...this one sounds like a real ripper...quite unnatural if you ask me." Something odd gleamed in the Furlings blood red eyes and Yugi raised an eyebrow. He propped himself up with a hand, leaning his chin on the palm.

Yami had not come down for dinner, choosing to nurse Sol upstairs. Giving a shake Yugi stood suddenly, "I'm hitting the showers. Goodnight." He waved, hearing the replies of goodnights in return to his wandering away up the stairs into the bedrooms upstairs. He slipped into the bathroom, hearing Yami's voice from across the hall.

He had to smile.

Yami, for all his darkness and power, could be tamed so easily...

000000000000

000000000000000000

0000

Patting dry his hair with a soft towel Yugi wandered into the bedroom, hearing the door hissing shut as he stopped, corking his head to one side at the sight the young man smiled tenderly. By the closed window, with the sound of the roaring, dangerous sand-storm howling outside, Yami stood in the dim blue light, Sol curled in his arms within a tight blanket.

The Pharaoh's resonating voice filled the room with a comforting embrace.

"And while Cinderella and her Prince did live happily ever after, the part that truly matters, my little one, is that they lived." The Pharaoh smiled gracefully at the sleeping child in his arms, fingers curled tightly around his larger thumb.

"Telling stories again," Yugi whispered from his place, wandering slowly into the darkened room, holding a dim light. He placed it gently upon the window bench, hugging his loose fitting gown tighter around his slim features as he joined Yami, staring down at the child in the Pharaoh's arms.

"I do love fairy-tales." Yami mused, "they give me such warmth inside."

"Yami..." Yugi whispered softly, "I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Yes aibou?" The Pharaoh glanced up, confused for a moment at the tone in his partners voice.

"What...what is it that you've been doing out on the Plains? You take Bakura sometimes too, but not all the time..." Yugi inquired softly.

Yami nodded slowly, moving away and gently depositing Sol into his crib. "I was wondering when your curiosity would get the better of you."

"Well," Yugi snorted, "you do shut off the link and...that is a little unnerving to tell you the truth. I don't mind it," he held out his hands, "don't think that, I mean, if you're doing something you feel you need to keep from me, I understand-."

"I only shut off the link, aibou, so that you don't feel my pain...or hear my rather undignified cursing." Yami chuckled.

"Pain?" Yugi flinched, his eyes flaring, "what pain?! Who in their right mind is causing you pain? Actually, scrap that, I didn't know it was possible to cause you physical pain...so that means...someone isn't attacking your physical form but your spirit one..." He clutched the Puzzle suddenly in a protective manner, "I haven't felt anyone invading the Puzzle-."

Yami shook his head, "it's alright aibou...no one is trying to break our bond, I promise. Nor are they trying to get to the Puzzle, or to you, or to Solomon...or to me for that matter. No, it is something else."

Yugi waited, placing hands upon hips in silent want for an answer.

Yami chuckled at the young man, "have you noticed anything different about me aibou?" The ancient Pharaoh spread his arms.

Yugi glanced over him, frowning darkly.

"No, you're pretty much the same drop-dead-gorgeous version of me that you've always been."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but you haven't noticed anything at all? How about in how I'm not going into the Puzzle as often as I use too, and you haven't at all sensed the increased Shadow Magic around me?"

Yugi blinked.

"Well...you have been doing a few odd things, like chilling the air..." The young man staggered backwards, staring at the ancient king with widened eyes, suddenly realising the implications. "Wait...Yami..." He pointed at the Pharaoh, "are you..."

"I'm learning about my abilities aibou." Yami smiled faintly, approaching Yugi and pulling him into his arms, "like Lord Horus is teaching you and Ryou to be better lights, Bakura and I are learning to be stronger darks. We have our separate abilities, as a split soul, but there are some things I can do because I am a spirit, I don't exist a physical being on this plane of existence. I only create the illusion that I do..."

Yugi nodded into the Pharaoh chest, holding him firmly, suddenly wanting the warmth that came with the embrace. The ancient king was right, now that he'd been told, their was a stronger, almost more saturated feeling of Shadow Magic simply draped over the Pharaoh like a thick, heavy shroud. It was intoxicating to be near. He never wanted to leave it.

"So...who's teaching you?"

"Oh..." Yami smiled with a small chuckle, "a rather annoying, horrible, tyrant of an Ancient."

Yugi pulled away, making a face, "An Ancient; the aliens who ascended into beings of pure energy?"

"Yep." Yami raised his eyebrows, "apparently she owed a favour to a little green alien."

Rolling his eyes Yugi snorted, "Furling's and their favours, I'm beginning to wonder who doesn't owe a favour to a Furling."

There was a small pause, the light flickered out and Yugi raised an eyebrow in the darkness. Somewhere within the house he heard the Colonel's annoyed shout.

"You made the sandstorm didn't you?" He inquired to the Pharaoh.

The chuckle that he received was enough of an answer.

000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000000

Jack groaned, rolling in the sheets of his bed. The world had been plunged into darkness, the wild sandstorm outside having cut the power hours before. He'd abandoned his nightly routine of working on his prided weapons.

Both he and Teal'c had taken up jobs within the Arena as bouncers.

A large structure, quite like the ancient Romains, Tatooine residences enjoyed daily violence. It wasn't practically a healthy job, and he knew Carter worried over them both, but it kept them doing something. Bakura joined them on his off days when he didn't take the journey to the Plains with the Pharaoh.

He sighed heavily, rolling around again. One would have thought he'd have finally become accustomed to the weird days and nights of the two sunned planet, but here he was wide awake.

"Sleep." He groaned. "I just want sleep." Burying his head under a soft cotton sheet the Colonel lay quietly, waiting for the drifting sensation of darkness to fold over his mind.

He awoke with a sudden jolt. Aware that it was nearing morning, the sandstorm outside had dulled into a hissing of wind against the heavy bolted windows. Then again something was hissing that wasn't the wind, it was right in his ear, annoyingly nibbling on his comfortable sleep.

He swatted at it and paused, feeling something odd, cold, hard and scale like. He brushed his hardened fingers over the strange new presence upon his bed.

It snorted, brushing back his hair.

"Oh...no...no...no...." Opening his eyes Jack turned directly around, taking a moment to stare dumbly at the large, orange eye facing him and the long snout that went with it.

"Dragon?!"

000000000000000000

0000000000

0000

The shout echoed through the bedrooms.

Yugi hit the floor with a thump, scrambling around in the tangled sheet. Yami flashed into appearance, glancing around the darkened room.

"Aibou?"

"Wasn't me!" Snagging a long robe Yugi threw it over his head, padding out into the corridor that conjoined all the bedrooms. Slowly, one by one the remainder of the residences peered out, all staring blankly at each other until the door of Jacks room swished open and the Colonel tore down the passage, down the stairs.

"Okay..." Yugi stepped out of his room, eyebrow raised, "that was weird..."

Yami rubbed his chin, "did you see what went with him?"

"What?" Yugi sensed the ancient king step through him, wandering down the passage way following the Colonel in curiosity. "Not sure yet..."

"Oh come on!" Bakura groaned from his door, "I was in the middle of pretending to sleep!"

"Bakura, move, now...if something is up with the Colonel we'd best find out what it is." Ryou shoved the ancient spirit away from the door, holding a blurry eyed Anakin in his arms.

"He's got a point." Sam hugged her night gown tighter, following Yami and Yugi down the stairs, joined by Ryou.

Bakura gave a long groan, tipping his head back as he glanced towards Teal'c.

"What, is not like we're a loving family is it?"

Yugi rounded the stairs, sensing Yami beside him as they searched for the lights of the living area. They flickered to life, revealing the Colonel gaping at a creature perched upon the kitchen table.

"See," Yami shrugged, "something..."

"Something..." Yugi laughed softly, slowly approaching the table, holding out a hand to the strange small lizard like creature perched on the table, hissing at Jack, "Colonel...what on earth is going on?"

"I...I don't know...it followed me out here!" Jack waved his hands.

"Awww, he's so cute." Yugi tickled the small dragon under the chin, it hissed in pleasure at the treatment from the light.

"It was not cute before!" Jack pointed at the offending creature, "it was huge, it took up most of the room, and its eyes...they were staring at me."

Yami shook his head, chuckling at the Colonel's expression. The poor man for all his military training had so much to learn about Duel Monsters and the Shadow Realm.

"I believe, Colonel," the ancient king inclined his head in respect, something that Jack blinked at, taken aback that the Pharaoh would be so inclined to be nice, "you subconsciously summoned the Duel Monster of your soul."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I subconsciously did it?"

"Yes." Yami nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

Yami raised his now eyebrow, reflecting the Colonel's look, "because I don't."

"Well, you should! You're Pharaoh, the king of this...this...realm...darkness...thingy...stuff, why do I have at pet dragon!?"

"Well," Yugi looked up, "he's not actually a dragon, dragon, sir." The young man smiled, slinking an arm under Yami and allowing the Pharaoh to hug his shoulders, "he's a being from another dimension who decided to appear in a form similar to that of a dragon. He's hoping that you'll feel comfortable with-."

"I do not feel comfortable with a dragon...or...any kind of Duel Monster from another dimension."

"Time to start getting familiar Colonel." Yami stiffened, "oh, Sol just woke up, excuse me." He vanished in a whiff of shadows.

The dragon in the centre of the table gave a sudden screech, its frilled neck expanding.

Yugi laughed in delight at the array of colours visible from the frills, "oh, how beautiful, Colonel, he's lovely!"

"Why do I have him? I'm not involved with any of the Items or...or...stuff?" Jack denied again, flinching away as the dragon fluttered towards him. He had no choice other than to allow it to settle around his neck like a snake and curl up fondly.

"Call him Pip." Sam offered, unable to wipe a smirk from her face at her commanding officers expression, "from the Flinx and Pip stories by Alan Dean Foster. Pip is Flinx's winged-snake...he kind of reminds me of her."

"Pip?" Jack mused for a moment, "okay...Pip it is then."

Sam grinned, "he suites you sir."

"Why thank you Carter. So...ah...again...why me?"

Yugi shrugged at the question directed towards him. He turned as Yami approached from the stairs, now holding Sol in his arms.

"Colonel, you're wearing one of Seto's devices that connects you to the Shadow Realm, you're friends with an ancient Pharaoh who's strength stops the dark realm from colliding with our own, and you're in a distant galaxy helping a little green alien hunt down a Goa'uld powered-up by dark forces seeped into his body by thousands of years being left in the darkness...is a dragon that much of a big deal anymore?"

"Okay...when you put it that way, no." Jack whistled.

000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000

**Location: Tatoonie**

**Market Streets**

**Watto's Shop**

The morning had been rather amusing with the Colonel's small episode. It had taken awhile to calm the poor man down. Ryou smiled faintly to himself under his hood as he wandered beside Anakin towards Watto's shop. Life it seemed, for their rather odd family, was a muddled affair of magic, technology, dead spirits and death defying stunts.

Anakin was talking non-stop, a million miles per hour about his excitement over the up and coming Pod Race. He'd wanted to join Sha and Yugi out on the Plains that day, to test their Pod Racer once more, however the boy was still a Slave and still had his job to do.

Turning into Watto's shop, relief washing over him at the cooler interior Ryou threw back his heavy hood, rubbing his sweat palms together.

"Watto! I brought Anakin around!"

The strange, fluttering alien buzzed out of a doorway, a grumble on his face as he gazed at Anakin.

"Boy, hurry up, I have a customer coming and I want that Hebeie engine sparkling clean when they get here."

"Yes Watto, bye Ryou."

Ryou ruffled the young boy's hair fondly, giving him a pat on the head as he rushed away. Left with Watto, Ryou smiled warmly in the direction of the alien. It had taken some time for him to become accustomed to addressing a creature so bizarre, though not as strange as many that inhabited the Space Port of Tatooine.

Watto actually wasn't totally horrible, not by the standard that could be set. He was rough around the edges, worn from the years spent trading in a world of scum and back-stabbers. Ryou found the alien fascinating, enjoying their conversations during the times he did pop by to drop off food for Anakin or to deliver the boy when Shmi was unable to.

"I'll be leaving Watto, I have to shop for my rather hungry horde of a family."

Watto grunted, rolling his eyes, "that Space Dancer of yours must make a nice living working for the Hutts."

"Oh, Sha does alright I suppose...but we do all contribute something into the pool." Ryou laughed softly, adding his hood back around his head, hugging his hair away from the world. He started to leave, but paused for a moment, a thought accuring to him.

"By the way, Watto," Ryou turned back around, "the race tomorrow...the Pod Race?"

The winged alien flapped around, facing the English-lord, "of course, I'm looking forward to it, always an increase in business when a Race comes around."

"Well, I'll give you a small word of advice; don't bet too heavily on your old favourites...I can pretty much assure you they won't win."

"Really," Watto chuckled, rubbing his furred chin, "and whys that?"

Ryou cracked a smile, "Sha and a friend of mine are entering."

"And they intend to win first time round? I know Sha is good, but it has been a long time since new entrees have won first off..." Watto landed upon the counter, giving his wings a rest.

"Oh, they'll win alright." Ryou opened his arms, "I'll bet you Anakin, that they will."

Watto chuckled, "you want me to bet my slave that they'll win?"

Playfully tipping forward Ryou raised an eyebrow, "he'll still work here, in fact, you can hire me as well and we won't ask for pay, as like you said, we already make enough...hmmm...in fact, the winnings might be enough to set you up quite nicely for the next couple of years right?" Ryou grinned devilishly, "I enjoy being here Watto, and it gives me something to do...so, you won't actually lose anything."

"For a human, you are very interesting." Watto shrugged, "you know, the boy keeps telling me stories that you're an Angel and I am half inclined to believe him. Alright then," the alien smirked, pointing a claw, "I will agree to your wager."

Ryou gave a small bow, "I look forward to our wonderful, continued friendship." He vanished out the doorway into the smouldering heat of the day.

"Should I tell Shmi or not..." He whispered, "I can't believe I just made a bet..." He rubbed a hand over his sweating forehead, "good grief, Bakura really has rubbed off on me."

He hoisted his carry bag over his shoulder, stepping out of the shade into the swelling of moving bodies and hover carts of the markets, mind set on finding Shmi for their weekly shopping sessions.

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000

He was trying, quite desperately too, to do anything around the house that would distract him from the simple, unavoidable fact that he was allowing his precious light to do something amazingly dangerous as racing in a thrown together machine, while being shot at by other racers in equally thrown together machines.

Yami winced as his hand was caught in the cooling radiator he was tweaking in the courtyard, he stared darkly as shadows oozed from the weakened area of his illusionary body. Morgan had been ruthless that morning, shoving him continuously until he'd forced her into submission by shifting the gravity and slamming her own illusionary form far into the desert ground of the Plains. Oh, it had felt wonderfully good to finally gain the upper hand against the Ancient.

He wondered what people where going to make of the rather large crater he'd made in the Plains. Morgan had been surprised, impressed was never a word he could use when dealing with her, but surprised she'd been.

That at least was a nice change from her annoy sneer always sniggering away at his useless efforts at affecting the physical realm around him. Never did she ever say he was improving, he doubted she could choke it out even if she wanted to give a compliment. In fact, he had a feeling she despised his very formations of dark matter but obviously the favour she owed to Sha was strong enough to bind her to her teaching him the tricks of playing with the physical realm.

Pulling free his hand he stared at the cooler, giving it a good boot with his foot. It hissed to life and he smiled as the oiled smell of the working machine caught his nose.

"Finally..." Sam's voice called from above, as she made her way down the stairs into the court yard, "It was starting to warm up inside...where is Sol?"

Yami noticed the plate she was carrying in one hand, laden a cool drink. She was always thinking of him, even if she knew he didn't need drink.

"Hopefully still sleeping," Yami ran a hand through his hair, shrugging his shoulders wearily as he reached for his shirt, slipping it over his browned shoulders. Sam touched the last stair, smiling in his direction.

"Thought you might like to try that new drink Ryou brought-." The Major staggered, the plate she held dropping, shattering over the ground. Yami leapt forward, casting aside the tools he held and running in a mad dash towards her as she wobbled. Tripping and collapsing, he caught her in a swell of shadows, her dead weight hit his arms and he held her firmly, lowering her slowly onto the ground.

Ordering the shadows he searched her body, finding nothing out of the ordinary in her physical shape.

"JACK!" Bellowing aloud Yami touched the Major's cheeks, feeling the pulsing of Shadow Magic running through her body. She was defiantly in the middle of a vision, though he dared not deluge into her mind to learn of its contents. If he tainted her mind even just the slightest the consequences would be devastating.

Jack's head appeared out the door from above, Pip's winged form dashing out, hissing and spitting as the Colonel spied the Major in Yami's arms.

"Carter!" He dashed down the stairs, Pip following him. "What happened?" He hit the ground with his knees.

"Vision." Yami brushed a hand over her cheeks, "she's having a vision...give it a moment..." they waited in the sun and slowly Sam's features contorted. She gave a weak groan, her hand touching her forehead. Yami grabbed her hand, pulling it away, placing it own to her temples, drawing the shadows from her mind, releasing the headache.

"Welcome back..." He shifted as she carefully sat up.

"A vision..." She whispered, "again...thanks, Yami. Funny, Yugi was here the last time too..." She mused.

Yami shrugged, "well, at least I caught you this time."

"I...I...don't remember it?" She hissed in annoyance.

"It's alright," Yami knelt beside her, his tone soothing, "you can't be expected to control the Necklace, you are like aibou and are a lighter person, and it is still a dark object...it will take you time to understand how to harness its powers and it will also take you time to find the strength to recall the visions."

Jack sighed, "more mumbo jumbo hocus-pocus..." He glanced sideways towards Pip, the duel monster fluttering worriedly around Sam's head.

"Well, sir..." the Major smiled weakly in his direction, "I did accept the Item, so it's my own fault."

Yami chuckle, "that's one way to look at it I suppose...just a minute, I'll get you a glass of water-"

"Wait..." Sam's eyes widened suddenly, she held out a hand, stalling Yami from vanishing in a whiff of shadows, "I remember white hair...white hair..."

"Bakura?" Yami stood, his brow furrowing, "he was going to the Arena today. I'd better check up on him. Jack-."

"Go, Pharaoh, I'll take her inside. Come on Major, enough lying around in the dirt..."

"I'm fine sir, please..."

"No, no, let me help you up."

"Sir really, it's alright..."

Yami rolled his eyes as he vanished into a shadow portal, muttering under his breath, "oh please...just get a room."

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000000

Shmi held up the odd looking fruit from the stall.

Ryou wrinkled his nose in distain. "I do wish you had Apples...or at least Bananas. All this...strange food is so...alien."

The woman laughed, patting his shoulder as he payed for the basket full. Hoisting it up and casting it over his shoulder Ryou sighed.

"Well, Ryou dear, you are alien..." Her tender blue eyes, lined with faint wrinkles of her weariness, laughed into his hot and flushed face under his heavy hood.

"I suppose..." The young English-lord shook his head, taking her hand in his own once more, feeling the strength she had in her grasp. They started down the market street once more, the high noon sun burning down into the blistering desert city. He tipped his head slightly to one side, catching the hot rays upon his pale cheeks, the crispness of the air biting at his tongue as he licked his lips.

For a brief moment he sensed something, the Ring under his heavy gown twinkled, burying a spire painfully into his chest, he twisted, catching the sight of something black cloaked moving through the shadows.

"What the?" Ryou threw out his arms as noise erupted all through the market street. He staggered under the force of Shmi's body hitting his own at an alarming thrust. Laser fire shattered the makert stall behind him and he threw himself down as the screeching of a hover-bike tore up dust, more laser shots echoed in the distance until it vainished. He carefully pealed himself off the ground, brushing at his ruffled robe and staring at their scattered baskets of food.

"Oh bother..." His voice broke, catching in this throat at the sight that met his browned eyes. He scrambled over the dirt, grabbing the limb body beside him that had protected him.

"No, no, no Shmi...Shmi...please...no." Ryou gagged, gripping her tightly to his chest, sobbing as he crouched in the middle of the street, alone, those passing by him giving barely a fluttering of an eyelid at the scene so normal amongst the vulgar city streets.

The woman smiled weakly, her eyes glazing over. Ryou spluttered, knowing he could not heal the wound she'd been dealt, it was far too deep and unknown for him to even try to heal and his failure stoned his heart.

"You...are such a beautiful boy..." Shmi whispered, touching his cheek tenderly, "please...look after Anakin."

"Shmi. No...please...hold on!" He spluttered, calling upon the Ring but the shadows died away and he sobbed heavily.

"It's alright, Ryou, an Angel like you shouldn't cry..." Her head rolled to one side, "you gave me so much, I know now, Anakin was born for a reason...that's why...you're here..."

"Shmi..." He felt the body weaken, the limbs going limp as her breath slipped from her slightly parted lips. Her eyes staring skyward at the sun's overhead.

Ryou gritted his teeth, anger flaring in a flash of light. His hood ripped back as he yelled at those passing by, his voice high-pitched in grief.

"Why aren't you helping!" He shouted, tears scorching his cheeks, "why? Who shot at us?! Anyone, stop walking past me! STOP IT!" Crumbling to his knees Ryou gathered Shmi into his arms, hugging her tightly, "this isn't happening..." He whispered, choking on a sob. "Not again, not again mother..."

00000000000000000000000

0000000000000

000

"Well..." Bakura yawned in the shade of the Arena's large undercover hanging, around the two spirits gladiators moved wearily with their weapons and beasts through the crowds of spectators, "nothing is wrong," he shrugged at Yami's scrutinising glare in his direction.

The Pharaoh's blood red eyes shimmered out of the darkness surrounding him.

"What?" Bakura spluttered his drink. "Why are you glaring at me!?"

"Are you sure? You haven't been gambling have you?"

"No." Throwing his arms skyward Bakura snorted, "nothing is wrong Pharaoh! Now, if you'd mind, I have to get back to work! You know, bring in the bread money...not that you'd know anything about that, Mr. Daddy..."

"Silence!" Growling under his breath Yami turned away, "fine, if there is nothing wrong I'll stop bothering you..." His voice trailed off, his eyebrows rising as a sudden flare of Shadow Magic pulsed from the ancient spirit beside him.

"Afeika?" Yami twisted, "what is it?"

"Ryou..." Bakura snagged the Pharaoh's wrist in shock, "something is wrong, and he isn't responding to the link."

"We can't shadow portal in public, Afeika, listen to me!" Cursing as his fellow dark vanished in mid-stride Yami implored to the heavens, "Ra...he's going to be the death of me again one day." With a single swell, he willed himself after his friend.

The scene he appeared in was something he could never have imagined. Not with Ryou involved. The young English-Lord was far too sweet and tender. He didn't deserve such a thing.

"Oh, Ra..." Yami covered his mouth, slipping to his knees in the dirt, beside Bakura as the thief king gathered Ryou into his arms. Shmi's limp body dropped, blood having soaked through Ryou's white gown and protective cloak, staining it the purest of red. His hands and white hair stained from his obvious attempt at saving her life.

"Hikari...what happened?" Bakura whispered hoarsely hugging the trembling body tightly, "what happened? Why didn't you call me?"

Ryou simply stared at the dead woman in his lap, his lips unmoving, the shock still glued to his limbs.

"I...I...I couldn't heal her..." He stuttered, tears suddenly swelling up under his eyes, trickling down his stained cheeks. His head tilted slowly, looking up into Bakura's face.

"Bakura....I...couldn't...save her."

00000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

00000000000

_I know...I know...I am so evil *tears*_

_But...that was actually kind of fun..._

_Hope you enjoyed it :)_

_Thanks for reading, and sticking by me, for the reviews, and the warm smiles you bring to me while I'm sick. Thank you!_


	31. Season 1 Episode 27 Grief

_I tried not to make this too depressing; I tried to give it some hope. Where a light burns, there is hope. :)_

_Keep safe everyone, enjoy this episode and remember that all of you are good friends, thank you for being my lights (and my readers). _

_Also, if you're a friend of mine on DA you'll have seen the comic version of a section in this episode. lol =D_

_If you don't already know, I posted up the first part of one of those 'future' stories I was talking about in a latter episode. Whether you read it now, or not, won't affect anything. It's there for pure enjoyment ;)_

_This has been awhile in coming, I know, I'm really sick and really busy at the same time. Though, we have discovered that Codral ful tablets help. If I don't have them, I get really, really sick. Now I'm eating again, which is nice in some way, but because I've kind of been starving myself and lost some weight, now I'm worried my body will put it all back on again ten-fold._

_Bleh._

_Life...is...so...annoying! _

_Oh, and I'm moving out in the next couple of weeks. Well, only next door, but still...its at least OUT of the family home. Fun! Fun! Pay rent...  
_

_Thanks again! Stick around alright._

_We'll wrap this up at some point._

_I hope..._

_Golly its getting long ain't it =D_

000000000000000000000

000000000000

000

**A friend is someone**

**who knows the song**

**in your heart **

**and can sing it back**

**to you when you **

**have forgotten the words.**

0000000000000000000

000000000

000

Season 1: Episode 27 – Greif

**Location: Tatooine**

He knew the tips of his hair where changing colour. Like a mood ring. Somehow in the last month or so, being around Sha had done something that had activated an element within his body that caused the tips that had once simply remained a pale purple, to burn bright red when he was embarrassed or a hot pink when excited.

It was one of the most annoying things he'd ever noticed about his body and the big problem was, no one at all had commented on it. They'd all taken it as if it was normal. He at least wanted Yami to make a random remark, or even Bakura snigger something.

Nope.

He was obviously no longer the eye of attention.

"I suppose that is a good thing..." He sighed, wiping sweat off his brow with the corner of his robe.

Sol wiggled happily, scrambling around on the floor on all fours with glee. Yugi watched him carefully. The boy could go at an alarming speed for someone crawling, and he was gaining the strength to walk, usually with Yami holding him upright. Progress, he supposed, for the toddler.

"I do wonder how long it took me to get up and about," he rubbed a hand through his wet hair, "I'll have to ask Grandpa...if...I get back..."

He'd been expecting to meet Yami at home, but instead had found a rather disgruntled Jack and a worried Sam.

Sha had gone out the moment they'd returned from the Plains, his face set darkly in concern, a serious expression for the usually bubbly Furling. Yami wasn't responding over their mind link, and if he touched the Puzzle, it felt oddly cool and not warm and beating like it usually did.

Something had happened and he hated not knowing what.

Suddenly Sol's hands latched onto his legs. He glanced down at the boy, smiling tenderly at the large red eyes staring upward.

"Hey there cutie." Kneeling and hoisting the toddler up into his arms Yugi started towards the kitchen, "Sorry, I was daydreaming again."

Sol titled his head to one side.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah, I do that a lot don't I..."

The door suddenly opened, and Yugi jerked around, watching as Yami entered. The moment their eyes met, Yugi felt his heart sink far into his stomach. Without second thought he rushed to the kings arms, holding him firmly as the ancient pharaoh leaned into the embrace.

"Yami..."

"Aibou, I'm sorry...for not responding, I couldn't talk to you and keep Bakura stable at the same time."

"It's alright...I understand." He whispered into the king's shoulder, then winced, noticing something wet where his cheek was pressed. Stumbling away Yugi blinked in the dim light of the living area. Staining the Pharaoh's usually pale purple tunic was the obvious brownish red tinge of blood.

"What...Yami...what's happened?" Holding Sol firmly Yugi's eyes opened wider, "is it Teal'c! No...Ryou...not Sha...not Sha, please-."

"Aibou," holding out his palms Yami shook his head, "listen to me, you need to keep calm, Ryou is distraught enough as it is and Sha is bringing Anakin around-."

"Shmi!" If he hadn't been holding Sol Yugi knew his knees would have broken under his own weight at the sudden swell of grief that collided with him. Sol burst into tears and Yami sunk his shoulders, staring heavenward in despair at the scene. Somehow, he'd known it would end up like this.

"Yugi, calm down, you're distressing Sol...block yourself."

"So...sorry...I...oh Ra, Ryou...he wasn't there was he?"

"Yes. We're not sure what happened, he won't talk to Bakura yet. Call Jack and Sam down, I need to give them the news before Sha gets here."

Yugi bowed his head, passing Sol over to the ancient king, "Yami...this...hasn't happened."

"It has aibou." The tone was firm, "though at the risk of sounding extremely blunt, these things happen and we now have to deal with the aftermath. I'll let you grieve later tonight, but right now, I need you to hold yourself firm, you're going to need to help Ryou."

Breathing in deeply, Yugi nodded, "okay...okay..." He shook his shoulders, "Okay."

00000000000000000

00000000000

0000

The moment Yugi felt his eyes settle upon Ryou, he knew the Healers tender heart had been broken into pieces and to pick them all up was going to take Bakura some time, but his light hadn't died, the English Lord still held a spark, enough of one to live on.

It burned for Anakin and Bakura.

Yugi touched his chest, knowing the sensation, well aware of what it felt like to be made of magic, to hold the energy that was created only to supply the other half of a soul life. Ryou knew the dangers of losing his light.

But even that did not weaken the grief, the turmoil and the pain that came with loss.

Passing Sol into Yami's arms the moment Ryou entered into the house Yugi dashed for him, hugging him tightly, feeling his friend lean into the offered embrace.

"Ryou...I am so sorry."

Ryou muttered into Yugi's hair, "It was horrible Yugi..."

"Come on," Yugi tugged his hand, passing the others, knowing the looks of their faces where of sodden despair, "let's get you cleaned up."

Ryou nodded slowly, still half in a daze as Yugi pulled him up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Yugi activated a door with a wave of his hand and pushed Ryou in, letting it close behind them before he quickly went around cleaning the blood and salty tears off the healers face. Yet the tears still fell and Yugi finally settled down beside Ryou upon the bed.

Words hardly needed to be spoken. They were fumbling, useless things that in the end, said nothing. Instead Yugi took a pale white hand in his own and gripped it, firmly saying with the simple touch, that his presence was there.

"I...I want to tell him myself." Ryou whispered finally, gulping back saliva. Yugi nodded slowly, hugging his friend's shoulders as he carefully left the English-lord upon the bed.

"I'll get Sha to send him in..." Yugi gulped, "um, maybe you should change..."

"Oh," Ryou glanced at his bloodied robe, "yes...you're...right..." His brow furrowed as Yugi turned to the door.

"Yugi..."

Pausing Yugi glanced back around to his fellow light, "yeah?"

"You need to win the race."

"Don't worry," Yugi smiled faintly, "I've got it covered." He activated the door, and stepped out of the room into the corridor.

Down the stairs he heard the excited voice of Anakin and he stopped suddenly, clutching his chest, forcing back the tears. He sensed Yami's rising strength from the Puzzle, and allowed it to smother him, keeping him firmly grounded as he made his way down the stairs to greet the energetic boy.

Sha was removing his heavy cloak, dusting off sand from the heavy wind that had picked up. His face was a blank lie, Yugi could see the hurt behind the Furling's eyes, despite his smiling grin at Anakin's antics.

"Hey Yugi!" Anakin ran towards him and Yugi flashed a weak smile at the bright and cheerful child hugging him around the waist. He gulped back the lump in his throat.

"Hello Anakin."

"Watto let me out early, you know, the big race tomorrow and all. I think he's secretly hoping you and Sha will win!"

"We'll do our best." The young man placed a grin over his features, "Bakura, could you take Anakin up...Ryou...wants to tell him."

"I know." Bakura nodded slowly, "hey, boy...come on." Holding out a hand Bakura wiggled the long digits, "my hikari wants' a word."

Anakin paused, confused for a moment as he gazed around the faces of the adult surrounding him. Slowly the boy's eyes widened yet he still took the offered hand, allowing Bakura to lead him up the stairs. All excitement and glee drained from his face as he heard no sound coming from those below, instead, there was an awesome aroma that clutched his chest tightly.

"Bakura..." Anakin twisted his head up to look at the ancient spirit pausing by the doorway into his room, "what's...going on?"

Bakura sighed as the door swished open, he remained silent as he lead Anakin into the lit room, where Ryou sat upon the bed, hands trembling as he looked up to spy the abashed looking boy.

"Anakin..." The healer's voice cracked. "Oh Ra..."

"Ryou...what's going on?"

"Come here Anakin," Ryou held out his hands and Anakin ran into them, hugging the English-lords chest tightly. Ryou sunk into the embrace, his lisp trembling as he glanced up towards Bakura's silent form in the shadows.

The spirit nodded.

\Hikari, you have to tell him...\

\I...I know...\

\Its better now, Ryou...because we are here for him...you had no one.\

"Anakin," Ryou cupped the boy's cheeks, "something happened in the markets today." Surprised that his voice was so even Ryou breathed in deeply, noticing Anakin's large rounded blue eyes were beginning to widen in obvious guessing.

"Mum?"

Ryou nodded. "Someone shot at us Anakin, and your mother...she...your mother she...was hit. I couldn't save her...Anakin...she...gone..."

There was a pause that hung in the air as the child digested the words of the elder. Ryou sobbed openly.

"You're lying..." Anakin whispered hoarsely, shaking his head.

Ryou tired to hold him tighter, "No, Anakin, I am not...please..."

"No...no...no." The boy shook his head firmly in denial, "no!"

"Anakin," Ryou gripped the child's shoulders, "I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do, it all happened so fast-."

"I hate you!" Anakin screamed, hitting Ryou at a furious force, causing the young English-lord to recoil, "You're an Angel! You should have saved her! Why didn't you save her!?" The boy screamed, lashing out again. Bakura snagged the boy's hand before it struck, wrenching it backwards. The ancient spirits eyes flared, he dragged the boy backwards, gripping him in a death grasp as he wiggled.

That glimmer of darkness he'd been waiting to sense in the boy had suddenly reared itself and he was not, under any circumstances, going to allow it to consume the child his hikari cared for.

"Don't you ever, boy, raise your hand in anger to my hikari again!"

"Let go of me!" Anakin screeched, burying his teeth into Bakura's arm. The spirit chuckled darkly.

"Won't work on me lad, now calm yourself." He hoisted Anakin up, firmly holding him to his chest as the child's tantrum continued. Saddened eyes stared at Ryou, the young man sitting upon the chair, staring ahead in a daze.

Finally Anakin's strength dwindled, having exhausted himself and he hung limply in Bakura's arms, panting heavily in loud sobs. Relaxing his grip just slightly Bakura slowly moved towards the bed, seating himself beside Ryou. Carefully he touched the young man's arm, slinking his fingers until his gripped the slim fingers, blood still caked under the white fingernails.

"Ryou?"

A head was pressed into his shoulder as the healer curled up. Bakura sighed, heavily, hearing the two sets of weeping. He lowered his head, holding them both closer, "it's alright..." He whispered. "It will be alright..."

00000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000000

The cries from up stairs had died away.

Yugi closed his eyes against a swell of emotions and quickly blotted them from his mind, forming a mental barrier with the Puzzle, keeping everyone's emotions away from his mind. He didn't need an overload right now.

Jack was rubbing Pip's chin, the Colonel seated upon a chair, sadly watching Sha, who had reverted into his small Furling form, hover back and forth between the kitchen counter and the dining table.

Finally the military man spoke, "Do we know who shot at them?

"It could have been anyone." Sha wiped tears from his cheeks, "people die all the time here...I...just not...Shmi, no...it wasn't supposed to happen. I don't understand, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Of course not," Yugi picked Sha's tiny form up, holding him firmly, "she's Anakin Skywalker's mother, she's in the movies. I mean..." He choked, "I know she does die...in the second one but...not now."

"So," Sam mused, touching the Necklace, her eyes glassing over faintly. Yami raised an eyebrow, motioning to Jack and the Colonel quickly stepped behind the Major, touching her shoulder with a small tremble to his fingers as he steadied her.

"Our presence here changed something." The Major whispered, "Maybe our arrival has caused different events to transpire."

"It is possible that we have made enemies already." Teal'c mused.

Yami shifted a hand through his hair, his weary eyes looking towards Yugi in concern. "It is possible Teal'c. I do agree-."

"No," Sha hit the table with a fist, the marble cracking at the force of the small robots strength, "no...why go for Ryou or Shmi...no, they'd have gone for me. I've been here longest; I've been the one doing the snooping around. It doesn't make sense."

"Could it have simply been an accident?" Sam offered, "I mean, Sha is right, people die on the streets all the time here...this could just be one of those things-."

"Ah," Yami held up a hand, "but she was in the movies...therefore this event shouldn't have transpired."

Jack spread his hands, "okay...okay...listen...this is what I think," the Colonel rose from his seat, "Someone was after the Professor. From what Ryou said, she knocked him out of harm's way even if he didn't understand it at the time."  
"What would anyone what with Ryou?" Yugi spluttered, "he's as sweet and...gentle...and kind and non-violent as you can get? Even I'm worse than he is, and I'm a light!"

"That," Jack pointed at Yugi, "is the answer!"  
"Pardon?" Confused Yami touched Yugi's shoulder, holding him closer in a protective manner.

The Colonel elaborated, "he's a light, you two both give off some kind of energy right? Right Carter?" Jack glanced to the Major. She nodded slowly.

"Well, yeah-."

"Hah! See, a scary Sith would be able to sense the disturbance in the Force." The Colonel wiggled his fingers in the air, "and know where one of you are."

Yugi furrowed his brow, "Colonel are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine kid."

"Okay..."

"Still the question remains," Teal'c shook his head, "why?"

"That," Sha growled darkly, his sharp, alien eyes flaring in rage, "is what we're going to find out...and then I'm going to ring someone's neck really, really, really tightly." The table cracked again from the alien's grip on the marble.

Yugi grabbed the small Furling by the scruff of his shirt, "Sha, you're going to bed."

"I am not-."

"Now." He dragged him through the air, "we've got the Race tomorrow-."

"You're not still going to do it are you?" Sam gasped. "Yugi is far too dangerous-."

"I have more of a reason to win now," Yugi snapped out as he headed for the stairs up to the bedrooms, "I'll win Anakin's freedom, he'll come and live with us. It's the least we can do for screwing with this galaxy's events."

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000000

Only one night had ever felt longer. The night his father had returned with news of his mother's and sister's death.

But it hadn't been his father who'd stayed with him that night, and Edison had remained only as long the dear old butler dared.

No.

He'd had no one. Alone he had been, fighting grief, wondering why and how. Mind filled with all the dark thoughts a child could muster.

But not this night.

No, this night he was there for Anakin, watching him as he wept himself into an exhausted sleep until finally he could watch no more and he turned, firmly wedging himself into Bakura's arms. He sensed the ancient spirit's slight movement in the darkness of the room, seeming to shift to gain a better position upon the large bed where all three had collapsed.

"I'm sorry..." Ryou whispered, fingering the Ring carefully.

"You're just lucky, hikari..." Bakura muttered, "that I'm a lot more stable than I used to be or this would not be a very good situation."

Ryou nodded, "I guess those lessons are working." He groaned, rolling and gathering a blanket tightly around his shoulders.

"Can't say the same for you," the ancient spirit grumbled, "I thought the Furling was teaching you to look after yourself..."

Shame faced, Ryou glanced away.

Bakura sighed, reaching out a hand, placing it to the English-Lord's cheek, holding it carefully as though touching a petal. For all he knew, it could very well have felt like one.

"The Ring is difficult to control; I don't understand how Yugi can so simply switch between his abilities. I...I couldn't even heal her..." He whispered, breaking into sobs once more. "Like I couldn't heal mother..."

"Oi," Bakura stood, pointing, "don't bring your dead mother into this, don't go there. I'll invade your personal space and forcefully make you forget if I see you beginning to crumble. Do you hear me, hikari." The tone was dark, dangerous. Ryou knew the spirit would do as he said, he had no doubt at all in his mind.

"Yes." He replied softly.

Silence elapsed around them. Ryou glanced towards Anakin sleeping in exhaustion upon the bed, covered up tightly under the soft, silken blankets warding off the chill both Bakura and Yami created within the house. Slowly he blinked back tears, his mind settling, recollecting something he had been trying to sort through the fogginess of his mind.

"I saw someone Bakura." Ryou glanced up, catching Bakura's gleaming red eyes, "I did...I saw someone. I'm so sure I did...a black coat...it was black. I know I saw someone and..."

Bakura sat beside him, "and what?"

"I will find him or it." Setting his jaw tightly Ryou gripped his hands into fists, "I am sick of being a defenceless child."

"Hush, hikari," rocking the smaller body back and forth gently Bakura sighed heavily, "just try to sleep. Just sleep."

000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000

000000

0

Yami sighed, glancing up from where he sat within his soul-room. Yugi was tossing and turning in bed, he could sense the lights distress. Casting aside the parenting book he'd been reading, watching as it hit the dusty floor of the tomb he unfolded himself from the cushioned throne and stood, giving a stretch before wandering towards a slowly forming door twirling out of the shadows. Light glittered out from the crack under it, tickling his bare feet. With a careful twist of the handle he eased it open and peered into Yugi's soul-room.

The bright light was natural, even at night. Just as his soul-room was usually dimmed, lit only by flickering torches, Yugi's seemed to have a accepted glow that didn't come from anything. It was simply light.

\Aibou...can I come in?\

\Need you ask these days Yami?\ The weary voice trickled back and Yami stepped over the threshold, watching as light gathered in the centre of the room, forming his partners smaller form, dressed in the cotton night-gown those on Tatooine wore, or the higher-class anyway, slaves usually couldn't afford the nicer side of life.

"Can't sleep?"

"You think?" Yugi grumbled, "it's odd to say that your heart hurts...but it does...there is so much pain inside of me Yami."

"I know aibou..."

"Do you, can you feel emotions the way a mortal does Yami?"

The Pharaoh smiled tenderly, knowing the young man's bitterness was not directed at him. Walking across the plush-carpet Yami reached out a hand, brushing it through Yugi's folded hair.

"I feel what you feel aibou..."

"Sorry," Yugi shuffled on his feet, slightly shamefaced, "I don't know where that came from." He bowed his head upon the king's chest, thumping against it.

"It's alright Yugi."

"I just want to sleep...with the race tomorrow, I need to sleep..."

"I'll sing you a lullaby." Yami pulled away, smirking. "It works for Solomon."

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on," the Pharaoh grinned, "you're never too old for a good lullaby, you'll be surprised."

"I doubt it's your voice Yami, you magically make people sleep with your sand-man powers."

"Yup."

"I can't believe you agreed to that."

Yami chuckled, turning Yugi towards the bed, the young man resisted, "can I sleep in your soul-room?"

Pulling a face Yami glanced back towards the doorway, the cold, stark darkness of his own soul-room not daring to enter the warmth and light of his other-halves special place.

"I don't see why you'd want too?"

Yugi smiled weakly, "Yami...I know you don't like it, but I feel very safe there now, with the spirits gone, it's like a peaceful, lonely world. Plus, you know I hate sleeping with the lights on and here, it's always light. In your soul room, it's nice and dark and quiet and peaceful..."

Sighing Yami silently agreed to the lights wishes and tugged him in the direction off the doorway.

"There is nothing peaceful about my half of our soul aibou. I know I do a good job at quelling my inward nature but you know better than anyone the battle it is for me to remain as sane as I am..."

Yugi pouted, "that's what I'm here for Yami," he tapped the Pharaoh's forehead, "you know...the whole, being your light thing. Can I just sleep in your soul-room, please...?"

Noticing the eyes were being used Yami sighed heavily, and with a sweep, hoisted the young man up. "As you wish."

Yugi gave a cackled laugh of victory, making a fist in the air.

"I win."

Yami smiled faintly in thought, keeping them private. Yugi had no idea, really, of how much he could win. Morgan's lessons where teaching him one thing, just how deadly and dangerous he could be if not controlled. There was practically no limit to the strength he could muster, the only limit came from Yugi.

He hated to think, to imagine what kind of monster would have been created had the shadow magic he'd taken upon himself that fateful day left his soul intact. No, it had been torn for a reason. No human could take up a mantle like the one he bore and remain all together human.

One day, maybe, in the far distant future he would find the courage to tell his lighter half of their true strength, how nothing could stand in their way when joined. But not how, no, he was content to allow Yugi the freedom to enjoy the small glimmer of humanity they'd kept.

0000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000

The Pharaoh stirred out of his daze. Outside of the Puzzle, Yugi had begun to move around, though it was early morning, barely had the first of Tatooine's two suns kissed the horizon line. Yami fought off a yawn, feeling Yugi's mental and physical exhaustion within his own, fake body. Standing up from his throne the Pharaoh willed himself into the physical realm, appearing within their room, beside Sol's crib.

He took a moment to glance at the happily slumbering child before turning towards Yugi as the young man pulled a heavy, thick brown gown over his shoulders, letting it wrinkle around his bound up feet. The Pharaoh furrowed his brow, sensing his own apprehension of the day's events. He was actually going to allow his aibou, the mortal half of their soul, into a game that's goal was death.

Well.

Not that it hadn't happened before or anything, right? But still, the fear was there, grinding away.

Yugi picked up the bag he had packed the night before, holding within it the clothing Shmi had created for him, for this day.

His purple eyes looked upwards, staring at Yami. No words needed to be said, no mental link opened. There was a pause before the Pharaoh moved towards him, and enveloped him in a safe embrace. Yugi closed his eyes, knowing that though to the spirit physical touch meant so little, but the inward desire of their separated soul always brought them together. They could not deny that their shattered soul wanted to one again. What they where was not normal, and they suffered for it.

Yami held the light tighter, forcing himself not to crush the slim limbs. Yugi buried himself deeper into the ancient spirit's arms, wanting to feel every ounce of strength the ancient king had. Yet the Pharaoh was trembling, stroking back his hair, whispering in ancient Egyptian with a voice so low Yugi strained to understand the language.

"Yami, I'll be alright." He assured, tipping his head up, giving a smile and gently pulling away.

"I know...I know..." Yami chuckled, kissing the young man's forehead, more for Yugi's sake than his own, "I know. I'll be with you all the way." The king motioned to the Puzzle between them, where his true half of their soul remained, not the illusionary body he created, "go and win aibou."

Yugi smirked, giving a swagger as he spun on his heels, "you can count on it!"

Watching him vanish out the dark doorway Yami closed his eyes, falling back onto the surface of the bed, running hands through his thick folds of hair.

"Just...be careful...aibou."

000000000000000000

00000000000

000

Ryou dusted off the kitchen bench, gathering the crumbs of toast into his hand and flicking them into the sink. His body felt physically drained despite the night sleep Bakura had forced upon him. Life had to go on, he couldn't mope, or be ill, or lie in bed for as long as he wanted. No. Today was a big day and he was going to keep his back straight, his chest out, and for Anakin's sake try not to appear disturbed or worried.

Sam's hand touched his shoulder.

"Morning Ryou," She smiled tenderly, "I'll finish this, you should sit down to eat."

"Oh," Ryou glanced at the coffee, or something they'd found like coffee, he was brewing for the blurry eyed Colonel and Teal'c. Yami would have required it, had the Pharaoh not been busy battling with Solomon at the baby food. "Thank you Major." Ryou nodded, allowing her to squeeze his shoulder tighter before moving to give him freedom to seat himself at the kitchen table.

Jack rubbed Pip under the chin, the Duel Monster purring deeply. "She went back into her Card last night." The Colonel muttered, "I found it on my bed. Is there a reason why they just...pop...in and out? I mean, Carters doesn't do it?"

Ryou yawned, "usually, Colonel, dragons and creature Monsters are more like pets. For example, Kuriboh is like Pip. They're...as if you had a pet cat, or a dog. While, for example, the Dark Magician, or my own card, Charge of Heart, are of a higher level of intelligence, and less like beasts. They actually have lives in the Shadow Realm to worry about."

"Oh." Jack twisted, "I see."

Yami chuckled, "good to know, Jack." The Pharaoh stood, "come on Solomon," he stared down at the boy, "let's get you changed into something clean. We don't want to miss Daddy's big race do we?"

Clapping his hands together Sol startled to wiggle as the ancient Spirit hoisted him out of the high-chair, he threw a gaze towards Ryou.

"Anakin up?"

"Bakura's with him, I sent him up with some breakfast."

Yami nodded and turned away, shadows swelling around him as he vanished from the living room. Ryou sipped his tea, gazing at his food, wondering if to eat it or not. Teal'c's gaze caught his eyes.

"It would be unwise, Healer, not to eat."

Laughing softly Ryou nodded, "I know Teal'c."

"Then eat." The Jaffa perked up an eyebrow, "Shall I be your darkness and remind you of your health?"

"Okay, okay...I'll eat!"

00000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000

Anakin hadn't practically spoken much. He'd grunted, groaned and finally eaten the food before him upon the bed, but it had taken some incising and blood red glaring. Resting upon a wall, arms folded over his broad chest, Bakura sighed heavily, listening as Anakin's tears began once more. He glanced around, gazing at the poor, sodden child.

"What's going to happen to me?" The boy turned his red and raw face away in silent shame from the spirit's haunting gaze. "Watto will sell me for sure! I don't want to leave this place too...Mum was all I had. Why did she go? Why?"

Bakura snagged the boy's shoulder before he had the chance to run free of the room.

"That question, my boy," Bakura knelt, holding the child firmly, "is one that people have been trying to answer since the Fall. Now, you listen to me, you are a brave boy, your Mother trusted you, and she knew you were strong. Are you going to be strong now?"

Anakin's bottom lip trembled but slowly his head nodded.

Bakura hoisted him up, "good, because my Hikari lost his mother too, and this is reminding him of the pain...and you know what," the ancient spirit turned towards the large window, revealing the busy world outside, even in the breaking of the new dawn it still swelled with life, "I lost everyone. So kiddo, be strong and brave. We'll get through this..." He pinched the boy's nose, "do you trust me?"

Slowly Anakin nodded his head, burying it into the spirit's shoulder. Bakura tightened his arms, turned from the window to walk towards the doorway, hearing the others beginning the ritual of clearing up the breakfast.

"Then, little one," he whispered, "things will be alright..."

Moving out into the corridor he headed down the stairs into the level below, where the team had gathered, ready and waiting to begin their journey across the city. He caught Yami's gaze and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"So, the pip-squeak's headed off early this morning?"

"Yes." Yami rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe you're allowing him to do this." Jack whistled, "scrap that, I can't believe I'm letting him do this. As his commanding officer I have a right to say what he does!" The Colonel threw his arms open wide. "I should call it off-."

"No," Ryou snapped, "we're not calling it off. Yugi and Sha will win." The English-lord stated firmly, "Yugi is the King of Games, Sha is an ancient Egyptian god...and for Anakin's sake they'll win. We're the good-guys..." He muttered, grabbing his sling-bag, throwing it over his shoulder, "now come on! We've got to meet up with Watto."

Anakin gasped. Bakura held him firmer, whispering softly into his ear, "don't worry, Ryou has it under control."

"Alright, alright." Jack grumbled, activating the door with a wave of his hand, "don't pop a blood vessel Professor."

Hot air rushed into the cold house. Sam sighed heavily, "wonderful, another hot, hot day."

"Don't know what you're complaining about." Yami pulled Sol's cap over the toddlers head, stepping out into the heat, his long purple robe billowing at his almost floating, regal movement. "I love it." He flashed the Major a grin as the group moved off through the busy streets.

They'd become accustomed to the new world over the months, somehow easier to accept being stuck on an alien plant than being stuck in the past. At least in this place of strangeness there was always something new to explore, to wonder about, and now the Pod Race had arrived. It was almost worth the loss of home, though never quite enough to quell the longing and desire that came with the absence of Earth and all she held.

The Race to the space port was a welcome change, and brought in tourists from across the outer rim. New faces, new aliens, and a swelling of massive crowds consumed the usually easy space-sport.

"I hope the kids alright in this mess..." Jack muttered.

Yami chuckled, keeping a firm hold upon Sol as the boy's large, wide eyes roamed the world around him with interest. "If he wasn't, I'd feel it. All I am getting across our link is excitement. Also, Lord Horus is with him, therefore, I am at ease."

"Right...like the little Furling could do anything." Jack grumbled.

"Oh," Ryou shook his head, spotting across the crowds Wattos' fluttering form at a gambling table, "I don't know, Colonel, you greatly underestimate Sha because of his size. You haven't seen him in action, he's...er...rather..." The young man paused, "actually, I can't quite think of a way to describe him."

"Lethal." Teal'c offered.

"I suppose that is one word...excuse me for a moment, Watto's over there." Ryou pointed.

Jack nodded, "we'll wait here then..."

Ryou shoved through the crowd, an action he was becoming rather good at, and he had to admit, it was a skill one had to learn. Faces, some familiar, others he was sure he never wanted to be farmiliar with, came into view, but it was the old, fluttering alien that he headed for and without an inch of concern being shown upon his placid features Ryou tapped Watto upon the shoulder.

The junk-shop owner flicked his gaze around, "ah...Angel..." His lips spread thin, "give me a sec and I'll join you."

Ryou nodded, moving away from the gambling table, quite happy to leave the prying eyes interested in his movements. He lingered, waiting as Watto hovered over, grumbling under his breath. An arm was slung over his thin shoulders and he wrinkled his nose at the rather potent smell the unwashed alien gave off.

Though, he wasn't going to fault the poor fellow for not bathing, not when he had a kind heart that was rare amongst the scum of Tatooine.

"The wager is still on, just to assure you." Watto glanced sadly towards Anakin hugging around Bakura's heals like a drowned puppy, "his mother was a good slave. She did not deserve her fate. I hope for his sake, your friends do win."

"They will." Ryou clenched his fists.

"They'd better." The alien grunted, fluttering higher, "I'm waging a bit on them...and a new slave, since you seem intent on taking mine..."

Ryou sighed heavily, dusting away his white hair, "you'll never learn Watto. Here I am trying to teach you something and you simply don't listen."

The fluttering alien smirked, "you can't change someone over night, Angel." He scrubbed at his goatee.

"I am not an Angel..." The young English-lord whispered hoarsely.

Watto snorted, slapping him firmly over the head with his scaled hand, "fool, just because you could not save one slave, does not mean you are not what you are. Didn't you stop to think what I would have done to the boy if you'd not been here? I have no need for a motherless boy to prattle at my toes."

Ryou winced, rubbing his abused skull. "If I had not been here, she might not have died."

The alien rolled his eyes, fluttering away with Ryou stepping in line with him as they took the walk towards the rest of the group.

"Load of rot that is, Angel," Watto shook his head, "take it from me, and I've been around boy, you're always where you're supposed to be, be it here on this space-forsaken planet, or elsewhere. The universe has a way of its own...and we're simply little play things."

As they moved to join the main group, Ryou shook his head, whispering as he stroked the Ring with lean fingers, sensing Bakura's dark presence hug him tightly, "you have no idea, Watto, no idea how right you are."

0000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

0000000

**Location: Earth – Sol Three – Home**

**The Tombs a.k.a the buried skips of the Pharaoh's ancient fleet =D**

Malik raised his head as the door into his chamber slid open. Kala stepped through, a dark frown on her face as she brushed back her bundles of hair. In the dim light of the large, underground room, there was an encasing darkness of shadows, one he knew she disliked. She enjoyed bright sunshine, jogging in the mornings, and lunches in parklands.

He couldn't offer her any of that. All he had to offer was a lonely, dark and underground world.

Rising from his desk, having been scribbling down notes and numbers of supplies they'd be needing for the trip across the stars, Malik stood, sliding back his chair and walking towards her.

"You alright sweetie?" Malik touched her hand, feeling its trembling. Quickly he tightened his hold

around it, his brow furrowing as the young woman leaned into his arms. "Honey?"

"I...I...just...got back from speaking to Daddy..."

Malik's brow raised as he dropped his chin upon her head, wedging her against his chest, "I see..."

"He...he and Mahado still cannot reach the Pharaoh or Yugi. Daddy can't understand it...they must be...so...so...far away Malik. What if Yugi needs Daddy or the Pharaoh needs Mahado! And they can't get to them!" Kala gripped his gown. Malik slid away, shaking his head.

"Kala, we know that some Duel Monsters did manage to make contact, they're stuck with them, but they'll be enough. Whatever it is they're fighting, knows the Shadow Realm almost as much as we do..."

"I know." She bowed her head. Slipping his hand under her chin Malik lifted it, his lavender eyes sparkling with mirth and he bent forward, kissing her carefully. "Come on, smile for me...look around, we've accomplished so much in such a short time. My people shall rise above the earth, we shall be free of this tomb we have created. Is that not reason enough to smile?"

"Malik, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be depressing."

"You miss Yugi, I know...he has that affect on everyone."

"I'm not getting married without him." She glared, "I need a brides-maid...man...oh, that is going to be a problem. I have no female friends other than your sister and she's...intimidating."

Malik sighed to the heavens, "yes, that she is. Wait, did you just say you weren't going to get married without him? What if we don't find them!"

"Then, I guess you'll be waiting for awhile." She pinched his nose, seating herself upon his desk, reaching out to play with the golden necklaces adorning her shoulders.

Joining her, linking arms around her waist Malik shook his head. She was trying, he knew, to fit into his people as best as she could, adapting to their clothing, their styles, even their food. It was a shifting change, a lot to ask, but funnily enough she was giving it a go.

Someone actually liked him enough, despite all his flaws, to throw reason to the wind and join him in his dark underground world.

"I wonder what they're all doing..." She mused. Malik groaned, pulling away, his opportunity having vanished along with her thought processes. Still, he smiled, watching her rub her chin with a paint stained hand, brown hair bundled up tightly around her neck, leaving visible her slightly freckled shoulders. So, it wasn't all that bad, trying to chase after a day-dreamer, he was positive the reward would be worth it in the end.

"I wonder how sweet little Sol looks now...I miss him so much...the little baby..."

As if on cue the door swung open, revealing a young man, dressed in Yugi's dazzling, tetra-coloured outfit that fit his slim form perfectly. Alternate Reality Sol gasped as he spotted them both, and he back peddled slightly, shadows lapping at his heels.

"Quick! Hide me! Jennifer is out to murder me!"

"What did you do this time?" The Priest of the Rod raised his hand, pointing it at the youthful clone who blinked in innocence, holding out his hands as he backed away.

"No, no...it wasn't me! I'm a pure hearted, innocent, adorable-."

"Pervert!"

Sol blinked at the shouted voice. "She's standing right behind me isn't she?" He whispered softly.

Malik and Kala nodded in unison.

"Is she holding a weapon of any kind?"

Malik nodded.

"Oh...okay...well...goodbye then!" Throwing arms into the air he pelted for the next open doorway, shouting as he vanished. "I promise Jenny, it wasn't me. It was Uncle Seth!"

Malik and Kala turned away as Jennifer dashed after him through the tunnels. The Egyptian glanced towards his betrothed with a grimace.

"So...er...how many kids did you want again?"

She smirked, "How many can you give me?"

Slapping his face Malik groaned, "We're going to need to have a serious conversation about this..."

"Oh, but honey, I was being very serious."

00000000000000000

00000000000

000

**Location: Tatooine**

**Pod Racer Hanger**

It was a good day. They had the best kind of weather for a Pod Race, and a forecast of no sand storms. The sky was brightly lit with the brilliance of the two suns burning down into the large arena being cleared for the beginning of race. Sha tipped his head back, pulling his hair from his eyes, tying the long locks up to trail down his naked back. His thin chest breathed in deeply and he let the breath out slowly, bringing the cool, sparkling drink to his lips and sucking on the straw. Within the hanger for the Pod Racers, it was cool, the air being ventilated to keep out the fumes. One by one, the Pods where being brought out towards the starting line, the more famous the drivers, the louder the crowds roaring became.

The Furling whistled at the view from the large entrance of the hanger, "Ra, that's a big turn out." He thinned his eyes through the shade of his glasses, "Hey Yugi," twisting around Sha cracked a grin, spotting Yugi slipping his tight tank top over his shoulders and down around his torso, "there's still time if ya wanna pull out!"

Yugi laughed, flicking back his hair, "you're kidding right? We've spent months on this Sha. It's now or never! Why would I pull out?"

"Gee," Sha threw his can of drink into a basket, swaggering forward, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with the claws of the lengthened fingernails, "let me see...oh, I got it!" He smirked in Yugi's direction, "the possibility of imminent death. It's a great reason!" The Furling threw his arms wide, striking a grin.

Yugi opened his mouth to retort, but paused, a cool sensation spreading through his limbs from the Puzzle dangling freely around his neck. Goose-flesh travel up his arms and he shivered. Even without the voice to give away the owner, he knew who was standing behind him.

"Sorry, my Lord Horus, but I believe Aibou became immune to the fear of imminent death awhile ago..." Yami's resounding chuckle caused Yugi to twist slightly around, spotting both the elegant Pharaoh and Bakura.

The ancient thief king waved a hand, "though, it would have made all our lives easier of he'd not developed spunk."

Yugi rolled his eyes, turning on his heels. He raised a hand to wave, "hey Bakura, Yami. Why am I not surprised you found us."

Wandering forward, Yami passed Sol towards Sha; the Furling gladly taking the silent toddler. The Pharaoh turned and Yugi shuffled uneasily under the ancient spirits dark red stare. He flinched ever so slightly as a hand was held to his cheek, and though he could feel no warmth of life within the fingers, he leaned into the touch anyway, finding what comfort the illusionary form could give.

"Promise me," Yami whispered, "that you won't be reckless, aibou. That body is the only one we have..."

Yugi pouted, "I know. Trust me. I can do this Pharaoh."

"Yeah, well, I think I'm the one who should be worried Pharaoh," Sha's voice broke into the conversation and both dark and light glanced towards the Furling, holding Sol's wiggling little body tightly in his arms. It was a rather interesting sight to see the alien fighting for control with the toddler who's only aim was the grab at the pointed ears poking free of the black locks of silken hair. "Your clone has developed a thing for my ears."

Yugi covered his mouth, giving a soft laugh as he quickly slandered forward, hoisting Sol out of Sha's arms, "Sorry Sha. Here, let me take him...come on Solomon. Leave the cute Furling's ears alone. Come say goodbye to Daddy."

Sha grinned as Sol continued to reach outwards for him, mouth spread in silent laughter. A wondrous day it would be, when they finally heard actual sound from the child's lips. "I'll let ya play with them if I live through this, that fair little Prince." The Furling tweaked the toddler's nose, watching the face light up in sheer delight at the treatment.

Yugi hoisted the boy up higher, admiring the bundle of smiles and bright tricoloured hair. "I'm putting you in charge of looking after the Pharaoh," he rubbed their noses together; "he's going to need lots of hugs while I'm gone, okay."

Yugi flicked his gaze towards Yami as the Pharaoh shook his head, taking the clone who cuddled up to the darkness's shoulder. "Meet me at the finish line." Yugi whispered.

Yami inclined his head, "we'll be waiting abiou." He let Sol slip from his arms, down to dirt floor where the small toddler latched onto his leg. The Pharaoh bent forward, wrapping an arm around Yugi tightly, taking a moment to assure himself that what he was doing was the correct thing. If Yugi was truthfully the other side of his soul, part of the Pharaoh they'd both once been, than letting him into a situation of death was akin to allowing himself into battle. It was amusing, now, how often he had tried to protect his host from harm, and now, he was allowing him to walk freely into it.

"Remember," Yami gulped, backing up slightly to gain a better view of the bright, purple eyes, "I cannot rule this Universe without you. Be careful. Trust the strength you have. I will shut off my side of the link so my anxiety won't affect your actions."

Yugi bowed his head, "thanks."

"Go get'em, pip-squeaks!" Bakura held up both thumbs, the modern day gesture looking slightly odd coming from the spirit. Yugi shook his head, turning and slinging an arm around Sha's slim shoulder, glad that someone in the universe finally matched his height. They both looked towards the entrance of the hanger, not allowing themselves a moment to gaze backwards at the two spirits and the small clone watching them.

"Well...." Sha breathed in deeply, "I suppose if I'm going to die, today's as good a day as any."

"See," Yugi sniggered, "told you, you'd warm up to the idea eventually."

"Shut up." Sha hissed.

"Make me."

00000000000000000

0000000

000

Yami titled his head up, catching the sight of the high tower where he gathered the others already where; their seating had been arranged by Watto, the alien seeming to know the best view spot for the race. It was a hike, and would have been easier if they'd simply used a shadow portal, but using shadow powers was beginning to grind on his mind, ever since the Colonel had mentioned the possibility of someone knowing of its existence upon Tatooine.

Was then both his and Bakura's training bringing more trouble than they thought? Was Tatooine not as forgotten and distant from events as they'd first thought? Hiking up the stairs carved into the rock face of the sheer cliffs surrounding the cleared area of the dangerous, hot terrain below, Yami smiled faintly as he caught the sound of Bakura's whistling from behind. It was a Hebrew sounding tune, one that he faintly recollected.

Hanging around his shoulders the Pharaoh sensed Sol's sluggish movement, the child well past nap time, had fallen into a small snooze on the slow wandering up through the crowds.

"You know," Bakura raised his eyebrow, taking a gander down the height they had hiked up, towards the starting line where the pod racers had lined up, "I can't believe you're actually letting the pip-squeak do this...you should have him locked up in a cage or something, the way he throws himself around."

Yami chuckled, glancing back around towards his fellow spirit. The thief king's wavering locks of white hair played in the slight hot wind, bound up around his skull by a length of fabric to keep it free of his dangerous red eyes.

"I can no more keep him bound, Bakura, than I could myself. Aibou has a free spirit, like I once had. He took that part of us when our soul shattered. I am no longer a daring doer...I prefer a slightly less exuberant approach these days."

"Thank goodness for that." Bakura snorted, folding his arms behind his head. They wandered in silence, passing by more spectators, listening to the cheers. Yami winced as Sol began to shuffle around on his back, the child beginning to stir into wakefulness again. He calmed his own stirring emotions, hoping to quell the boy into sleep once more with the comfort he could bring.

"Though," Yami mused, pausing for a moment, allowing Bakura to join him upon a stair, "that doesn't mean I won't..."

The white haired Hebrew smirked, giving Sol's cheek a small brush over as the boy's large red eyes opened, blinking sleep away. "I know, milord...things have changed for us both, and yet within I still sense just unrest-."

"For you, I am not surprised at the moment Bakura. Ryou is not going to be easy to handle for awhile, be careful...a lights grief is almost as bad as their anger."

"Don't need to tell me that twice." Bakura shook his head solemnly.

A shout sounded from above and Yami twisted around, throwing his head back to gaze upwards, noticing not too far above them, hanging over the side of a large round platform Jack was waving. Slung around his shoulders Pip was hissing, the Duel Monster obviously content on not leaving its masters side for longer than a few minutes.

"Oi! You two, hurry up! You're going to miss the show!"

"Yeah, yeah! We're coming!" Bakura howled back, tramping up the stairs with a growl.

Giving his long purple robe a small hoist Yami eased Sol around into his free arm as he followed, coming to join the Colonel upon the platform. The wind was thankfully buffered by a force-field surrounding them, blocking out the bellowing sounds of all other spectators, giving some privacy to their small group.

The Colonel nodded in greeting, "hey, how was the kid?"

Yami shrugged, allowing Sol to slid down from his arm. The child landed on his feet, staggering slightly before landing on all fours to crawl his way towards his large teddy bear placed to one side by a pile of gear. Watching the boy for a moment Yami turned his attention to Jack, and gave a shrug as he twirled back his long hair.

"As good as one could hope, I suppose. I didn't gather much from our link, he's trying not to worry me and I'm trying not to worry him so...we're kind of cancelling each other out." He cracked a small smile, noticing Sol had now discovered the bags had contents within them, more than just his blue teddy.

"Solomon!"

The toddler looked around for the source of the voice, grinning as large eyes caught sight of the Pharaoh standing with arms folded. With an enthusiastic wave of his small arms the boy held up a bottle and Yami sighed, rolling his eyes.

"How on earth am I supposed to be firm with him...when he looks like that?"

The Colonel nodded slowly, silent recollection in his eyes. "Yeah, I had the same problem." He whispered.

For a moment the Pharaoh glanced sadly at the Colonel, saddened by the tone in the military man's voice. He made a movement to respond, to speak something that would encourage the man who was slowly becoming more than just a friend, however this attempts where cut off as Anakin dashed past.

The sandy haired boy ran, grabbing Bakura around the legs. "Bakura! You're finally here!"

The thief king blinked down at the boy, slightly perplexed at what to do with the child now attached to him. Yami clapped him firmly over the shoulder, whispering softly into is ear.

"If you're not careful, I'll get you back about all those parenting jokes..."

The thief king growled something under his breath before hoisting Anakin up and wandering towards Ryou silently watching the scene below their stand.

"Actually," Sam paused, staring at Yami as the Pharaoh knelt to collection Sol, her brow drawn out in thought.

"You know, Pharaoh, maybe I should take Sol, or maybe Teal'c." She offered.

Yami glanced around in confusion, "pardon?"

"Well," The Major gave a small smile, motioning to his slightly floating body, indicating more than just his concern but his lack of concentration at keeping his physical form stable due to seeded anxiety for his lighter half, "you might have to suddenly vanish to grab Yugi if this goes south, or...well, you might faze out for a minute. You don't want to drop Sol."

Yami stared, surprised that he hadn't actually thought of the fact himself. "Oh, Major, what would I do without you." He laughed softly, hoisting Sol up and depositing the boy into her waiting arms. The child wiggled uncomfortably for a moment, not quite wanting to be away from the tall, elegant form of the Pharaoh. Yami rubbed his ruffled locks, giving a soft whisper in a language Sam was finally beginning to understand was ancient Egyptian. A language the toddler seemed to already respond to far better than English. The child calmed down and slowly the two adults turned their attention to the arena below, watching the lining up of the Pod Racers.

"So," Yami whispered, "it begins..."

000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000

Their Pod Racer was a rare sight. In fact, out of all the Pod's lined up at the starting line, Yugi had to admit, theirs was the smallest and quite possibly the most advanced. It payed off rather well having an advanced alien robotic organism from another universe as the designer. Slipping his goggles around his eyes Yugi titled his head to one side as Sha slapped his shoulder.

"Ready?" The Furling smirked, gazing at the cheering crowd, listening to the sound of the commentary bellowing out over the speakers.

"Born ready." Yugi flashed a grin, but paused, feeling a frown darken his features as he spied the alien stalking its way towards their Pod.

"Oh look, its Sebulba..."

"Just ignore him," Sha shrugged, "we're here to win this race, Yugi, not to spar with scum." The Furling wandered around the Pod, running his fingers over the purple painted surface. Shaking his head Yugi grabbed the side of the Pod, hoisting himself up and standing firmly upon the edge, gazing over the work of art. Months had gone into the designing and endless nights of long fiddling and Sha's grumbling over technology had hopefully given them an edge. What they lacked in experience would be evened out by the fact that their Pod was easier to handle. The cock-pit had been built to fit his slim form. Inside all the control apart from the steering where created from a form of holographic technology that could be interacted with. This made switching gears, adding boost to the drivers, far easier and quicker.

Sha's compartment was risen above his own, and like most of the Delivers amongst the Pod's on display, he'd chosen a form of weaponry that could be used for both defence and offence. A particle ray gun, or a laser gun. Whatever it was, Yugi was sure Sha could use it with expert grace like he did with everything he touched.

"We're going to win this." He whispered in affirmation, then paused, corking his head to one side as the sound of the commentator's voice caught his attention.

"Hey, they're talking about us." Yugi grinned towards Sha. The Furling gave a wave at the crowd. Finding himself torn between acting natural and trying to wave Yugi shuffled uneasily, the attention rather unnerving.

The commentator's voice bellowed "...and our resident Space Dancer for the Hutts finally found someone idiotic enough to be his Driver!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow, glancing towards Sha as the Furling cackled laughter from his position within his seat.  
"Gee, thanks Sha, I've always wanted to be called an idiot in front of thousands of people."

"Glad I could make your dream come true."

Rolling his eyes Yugi shook his head, gripping hold of the controls on either side of his body, the squishy, alien material sinking into his finger tips. The sound of firing engines rocketed through his ears as a ghastly heat flared into life. The Puzzle dangling freely from his neck pulsed and he smiled faintly, feeling the coolness spreading through his limbs.

\Thanks, Yami\ He whispered.

From above, the signal began the countdown, all around, the Pods he was racing against came to life and the echoing of powerful engines boomed through the canyon in that surrounded them, drowning out the screeches and cheers of the crowd.

Within his mind he sensed Sha's metallic presence, the Furlings voice a pitch higher than usual.

\Only focus on your part of the job, Yugi, let me deal with the rest. You drive this bucket of bolts and you get us past the finish line.\

\Sure.\ Yugi flexed his hands, his eyes keenly watching as the count-down switched to blue. He revved, his heart rate pounding in his ears.

It flared red.

He slammed the controls forward, releasing the gravity breaks. The g-force smashed him firmly back into his seat as the Pod burst through the air, sending them spiralling into the desert scenery of Tatooine's famous race course.

\Whoa...this beats playing the Nintendo Sixty-four...\

\Just, shut up and drive Yugi!\

0000000000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

_This was going to be longer, but I have come to realise that if I don't upload now, I'll never upload._

_Sorry, everyone, life is kind of getting busy. _

_But hey, my Novel is ALMOST finished._

_Isn't that great news! W00t!_

_Cheers, hope you enjoyed the episode._

_So, who thinks they win? Am I evil and make them fail horribly or is Yugi a champ at everything._


	32. Season 1 Episode 28 Race

_Hey everyone, I am sorry this is so late._

_But you all know how I've been sick, well, we found out why._

_For a moment when the Doctor said the blood tests had come back with something, I was like 'wait, no, you're joking, you actually found something wrong with me...oh gosh...its leukaemia isn't it?' _

_But no, thank God, it isn't. Actually, I have Ross River Virus, which is given to you by mosquitoes._

_And it lasts for about twelve months._

_Wow._

_I get to feel like this for a year._

_Wonderful._

_My life in a nut-shell..._

_Anyhoo, now we know._

_And yeah, so...this episode is late. But hopefully you'll enjoy it enough that you'll forget it's late._

_Have fun my Fanfiction friends!_

0000000000000

0000000

00

**If you think you can win, you can win. **

**Faith is necessary to victory.**

00000000000

000000

00

Season 1 - Episode 28: Bang, Bang, Boom, Up, Up and Away

**Tatooine **

He wasn't prepared for the speed.

Nor was he prepared for how fast they were suddenly descended upon by the other racers, like a pack of vultures to a scampering mouse. From behind he heard Sha's shouting, a rather colourful array of words he couldn't quite understand but was positive he heard 'database' somewhere, otherwise it was something else he didn't feel like translating at that particular moment of space and time, considering it was all in Furling.

Laser shots hissed across the ground the Pod skimmed over; twisting the controls, Yugi spun them over the shifting sand, kissing the side of another Racer with perfect ease. He waved, giving a grin as they zipped past.

Sha fired.

The battle had begun and Yugi twisted through the rock formations, listening to the chattering bang of weapons being thrown and discarded throughout the valley they sped through. An explosion shattered a rock formation to one side. Yugi swerved as shards of super heated rocks scattered over the dashboard. Sha's laser fire blasted to dust the larger pieces and Yugi tasted the dirt in his mouth, already dry from the harrow speed.

He hit the execrator and heard the popping in his ears as the engines in front fired to life from the boost jets. Twirling past ancient carved pillars eroded away by Tattoines tearing winds. His mind skimming, moving, never stopping as it calculated angles in which he needed to twist the small racer from side to side.

A howling of a Pod from behind blasted his ear drums, the massive shape of the far bigger creation shattering down upon them as they entered into the thin, twisting canyon. From above he watched as two other racers took the high road, skimming over the rocks above, causing debris to tumble down.

Yugi cursed, twisting the controls, feeling the sudden shifting in gravity as he forced the racer to one side. Sha gave a shout of shock, obviously not having anticipated his partner's agile movement with their small racer.

\Yugi! Don't try and kill me! That is counter-productive and illogical!\

\Sorry.\ Yugi winced as cannon fire shattered the cliff face in front of them. He gasped, the air rushing from his lungs as his feet smashed into the boost release.

\SHA! Fire on the freaking ROCKS!\

\On it.\ The mental grunt sounded.

From over his head he heard the cracking zip and popping of the laser fire, sizzling the tumbling rocks into dust. They blasted through, the canyon taking a sudden, twisting turn. Wrenching the Pod around Yugi shouted in surprise as the enemy racer from behind slammed into the offending wall.

\Whoops...he didn't expect that one./ Sha's cackle echoed in his skull and Yugi ignored it, forcing the Pod into a tunnel of blustering wind hissing out from the racer in front. He estimated he had eight to pass to catch the front leader, who he was sure was Sebulba.

In the back mirror he watched a racer approaching. He glanced down at the gauge that displayed how long until he could thrust their next boost and cursed at it only being half way. Swerving the Pod to once side Yugi zipped around the rocks. Sha was firing the laser, the sound cracking as it missed the Pod from behind.

The Furling cursed loudly as they were struck on the left wing. Yugi twisted the controls, feeling the sudden jolt as the Pod was torn to one side, causing them to lose traction upon the ground, therefore slowing them considerably.

"Ra! Sha! That was bad!" Shouting Yugi fiddled the holographic panel, creating a heavier gravity under them, forcing the Pod to gain its traction once more, yet the damage had been done.

The enemy Pod sided up beside them, the howl of its raging engines like a furious burning in his ears. Yugi blinked rapidly, surprised at the sudden intrusion to their personal space. It was a rule that the driver could not man a weapon, though he doubted it was an enforced rule, considering he'd been enabled to keep his twin pistols. Self defence, he figured suddenly.

Sure enough, he watched the rule being broken and heard Sha's mental voice shout a warning that came almost a moment to late as he watched the driver within the much larger Pod pull free a hand laser.

The alien fired upon him. Yugi ducked instinctively as shots were shattered into his cabin. He hissed in pain, sparks dancing off his skin, burning the flesh. Growling he grabbed the pistol at his side, twirling the weapon in his free hand as he propped his foot to the controls. With a snapping twist he fired into the Pod beside him.

"Don't mess with me!" Bellowing as he slammed his foot on the controls Yugi felt the wrenching of the boost once more as they tore away from the racer that twisted to one side, hitting the canyon wall as they exited it into the blinding sunlight. Sha's laser fire finished off the racer and Yugi watched in the back mirror as it disintegrated into shards of iron and a ball of flames. A foul taste grew in his dry mouth.

He was sure he'd killed whoever had been driving, and he doubted after Sha's laser fire and the contact with the canyon wall that the deliver had lived.

\Yugi, focus, these guys enter knowing they're going to die if they mess up, why'd you'd think they're so desperate to kill us by breaking the rules. Focus!\ Sha's firm, metal mental voice cracked into his mind. Yugi bit down on his lips, tasting the dust and booster soot. He had five more Pods to pass.

"Come on..." He hissed, "come on...move!" He shoved the booster once more, hearing the hissing of the engine as it ate the fuel that was replenished only over time, just as he remembered it in the games, because that was the way he'd designed his Pod.

He'd designed it to the only thing he knew, a game. It was a game. He had to think of this as a game; if he didn't, than he would drop his focus.

"I don't lose."

* * *

000000000000000

00000000

Pip whizzed through the air. Jack held out his arm, the small dragon perching itself upon the Colonel's out stretched appendage, giving a high-pitched squawking sound as its colourful wings folded up elegantly. The Duel Monster dropped the small holographic display panel from its claw into the Colonel's free hand.

"Here, Carter," Jack called out, throwing the device towards the Major, "you wanted this."

Sam caught it swiftly, giving a small raise of her eyebrow at the Colonel before switching on the device. "Can't believe I forgot to bring this...here, Yami," she held out the slim device, "we can watch better with this, it's programmed to follow Yugi and Sha's Racer."

Yami peered at the slim screen, watching the purple painted racer skip and skim over the wide desert terrain. He winced as shots were fired from Sha's laser, countering sonic blast waves from the Pod behind them.

"I've seen enough," he glanced away, "if I watch that, I'll end up pulling him to me and he wouldn't be to happy about that."

Sam nodded slowly, "you're doing great." She patted his shoulder, "my lord."

Busying himself tending to Sol who happily enjoyed crawling around the ankles of those all around him, Yami closed his eyes, listening to the roaring of the crowd, recollecting the days when once, he had raced golden chariots through sand dunes.

History did have a habit of repeating itself in the oddest of forms.

"How much longer until they finish the first lap." Ryou whispered, peering over the edge of their grand-stand.

Beside him, Watto shrugged casually, "shouldn't be too much longer and we'll start seeing the first Racers-." The alien was cut off as a shattering explosion echoed through the air. Ryou ducked instinctively, causing Bakura to cackle with laughter at his lights frightened reaction.

"Wow...did you see that!" The ancient spirit pointed to the horizon.

"It would appear Sebulba just destroyed the competition. Shame, I thought those boys from Ponto had a good chance." Watto tugged on his long nose. A brief minute later, the racer zipped past, followed closely by another three Pods. The crowd erupted into cheers and the team ran to the side of the stand.

"Come on Yugi," Yami whispered, "where are you..."

"They're coming." Sam offered, "look, right there!" She pointed to the stretch of desert.

Sure enough, more Pods in a large pack whizzed past. Yami blinked, not seeing Yugi or Sha in the small moving mass. A mile behind, suddenly ripping through the desert, two racers side by side rushed into the canyons of the grand-stand.

"Yugi!" Yami grabbed the side of the stand, grinning, "go, go."

The sound of a popping laser cannon ruptured through the grand-stands. Yami stared in shock as the racer beside his aibou's exploded and Yugi boosted away from the ball of flames.

"Whooooo!" Bakura howled, hoisting himself up onto the ledge, waving a fist in the air, "go pip-squeaks!"

"What happened, I can't look!" Ryou squeaked, shuttering as he held the Major tightly, eyes closed firmly.

The Major laughed, "Ryou...you're supposed to watch-."

"I can't! Oh gosh...oh gosh...this is far too suspenseful!"

"But Ryou," Anakin scrambled up the ledge to stand beside Bakura, "that was amazing, you should have seen it."

"No, it was violent wasn't it. Someone died."

"Possibly." Teal'c muttered thoughtfully. "How many racers must they pass?" He inquired gently. Sam glanced at her holographic display. Her lips thinned.

"Four."

"Two more laps." Jack whispered, "they can do this, right?"

"Of course," Yami turned his head to the horizon, "he is me after all, and I never lose."

* * *

00000000000000000

000000

One lap down. Two more to go. He could do this. He simply had to plan it thoughtfully, and allow Sha the opportunities to get rid of the Pods in their road.

Yugi twisted suddenly, hearing the pinging of laser fire off the left side of the racer. The force of the swing on the controls brought him close to the zipping rock formations they where thundering past.

"Ra!" Snapping back the controls Yugi tipped his head to one side, trying to look behind, or around, or wherever, at who or what had shot at them so expertly.

\Sha! What was that?\

\Freaking spectators trying to get into the fun of things. Yugi! Watch out!\

Swinging around a towering pillar of wind carved rock Yugi swerved, then slammed the breaks as the Pod Racer in front of them suddenly came into view. It was directly in their path, just sitting, with the driver and deliver swearing in languages unknown, waving fists at the laughing spectators high above upon the looming towers of ancient compressed sand.

\What the hell do they think they are doing! Stopping in the middle of the road.\ Yugi snapped, smashing down on the boost, tearing past. \Sha, shoot the idiots will you. They could have killed us with their stupidity.\

\Pleasure.\

The explosion of the pod echoed in his ear drums even as they boosted away from the scene. Yugi grinned as Sha chortled, \oh yeah, poor guys, gonna have to make a new Pod after that one.\

Having to gather up the lost time was a tricky business, however thankfully, before they reached the end of the second lap, two Pods they'd been needing to pass where strewn across the desert terrain, evidence that the deliver of Sebulba's winning Pod team was just as good a shot as Sha.

If he squinted through the lenses of his goggles he could see in the distance Sebulba and the last Pod in a battle, the small erupting of weapon fire spitting over the desert. Slamming down the boost Yugi slapped back into the seat as the force ripped through the racer once more.

\Sha, you in line\

\Yup. One...two...and...three!\

He had the impression that he should've ducked as the laser fired over the cockpit. In the distance the Pod erupted in a ball of flames.

\Dang it,\ Sha snarled mentally, \ Sebulba swerved. Man, I just did his dirty work for him.\

\Last lap to catch up to him then Sha.\

\Ain't gonna be easy Yugi, he's flaming fast and we've got that guy behind us to worry about...shoot, shoot, he just shot at me again! Oi you knuckle-head stay still!\

Smiling faintly at Sha's paddling on, Yugi felt the rush of wind as they channelled through the finish-line once more, gone before he could even try to sense where Yami was. Instead, he ignored the Pharaoh, ignored everything, and centred upon the Pod up ahead. There was a chance, if he timed it right, that he could gain speed through the canyons consider their pod was smaller and easier to nip through the routes.

\Come on, I can do this.\ His hands trembled on the controls, the exhaustion setting in, \I can do this.\

* * *

0000000000000000

00000000

0

"I...I...don't believe it." Watto splattered his drink across the ground, corking his head to one side, "did I hear that right angel?"

Ryou stated, "yes...you did... Bakura!" The English-lord paused for a moment, before deciding he too needed to have what had been blasted over the speakers as truth and reality. "Bakura! Did they just say Yugi and Sha caught up with the leader...that...rather unmannerly alien fellow?"

Bakura, currently holding Anakin upon the side of their look out, glanced to his hikari with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

Ryou pumped the air with a fist, a rush of relief rushing through his body, "yes, they might win this!" He closed his eyes, praying deeply, "please, Yugi...win."

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Sebulba's racer dwarfed theirs. That and the large laser weapon the deliver manned was a rather threatening piece of junk-yard scrap. Pinned side by side as they raced across the stretching of sand, neck and neck with the thrusting of their boosters rocketing echoes through the distant canyons, Yugi knew he had little chance of actually over-taking the Pod beside him.

With Sha interlocked in a battle with the deliver, both firing their lasers, to block the others attack, Yugi watched as they drew closer and closer to the grand-stands of the finish line.

He couldn't face a draw. There was no possible way he'd live it down if he didn't win. Glaring across the small gap, into Sebulba's face he noticed the alien's expression.

It appeared they'd both come to the same conclusion.

They were either going to draw or one of them had to back down.

"Well, it isn't going to be me!" Yugi shouted over the blaring of the engines.

His eyes widened and a gasp escaped his mouth as one of Sebulbas hands pulled out a laser. He had no choice but to duck, causing the controls he held to swerve, smacking their small Pod into the side of the larger one. The two gravity binders struck and Yugi felt the jolt of them interlocking. He cursed, wincing as more laser fire pinged on the metal beside him.

\Sha!\

\Deal with it, I'm a little busy here!\ The stout reply snapped back.

Growling darkly, Yugi pulled out his own weapon, locking the controls into place with a foot as he dared to move upwards, moving swiftly he twirled the pistol, firing the spattering bullets of shadow magic back at Sebulba.

"Eat this, slime-ball."

The pinging of the bullets splattered through the air, skimming over the aliens shoulders. They interlocked in a game, shots fired from both sides as the Pods sped through the dusty plains towards the ever growing closer finish line.

Every shot he fired, Yugi watched as they missed. He was a perfect shot, he knew that, but with the angle he was taking there was no possible way he was going to hit his target and for the life of him, he wouldn't end the match on a draw.

Setting his teeth Yugi hoisted himself out of the cockpit. The laser fire hissed past his ear and he swung to one side, knocking Sebulba back into his own cockpit with a foot. The alien snagged his ankle, dragging him down the side of the Pod. Yugi shouted, snagging the edge of his cabin, kicking madly.

The scurry was over in a split second. A laser shot caught his shoulder, splattering purple blood across the pain of his racer, shouting form the wound, he reacted the only way he knew how. He erupted into light, kicking at Sebulba's startled face, smacking the alien out of the racer and at the speed they were going, he doubted the alien had a bone left unbroken. The agonising pain flared through his body and for a moment he feared Yami's interjection but it didn't come, despite feeling his fingers slipping from their grip upon the pods side.

Suddenly Sha's firm grasp hurled him upwards and he spluttered in surprise.

\Sha? How did you...\

\I'm a Furling Yugi, gravity is my plaything...now sit and stay down!\ Sha took a lunging leap, landing on Sebulba's Pod. Yugi grinned despite the pain in his shoulder. He heard the loud crack of a skull as Sha smashed his fist into the delivers face, causing him to go limp beside his smoking damaged cannon, which Yugi supposed Sha had taken a shot at. The Furling was far too fast for his own good. Now the only thing holding their pods together was the combined force of their gravity.

Sha made a swinging jump and Yugi felt the jolt as the Furling hit the side of the Pod, scrambling up it and back into his seat. The Furling twirled is weapon, pointing the laser cannon to the engines of the adjacent Pod.

"Yugi, boost, now!" He screeched.

Scrambling for the controls Yugi ignored the fact that he was not strapped in firmly and slammed the controls forward. Sha fired as they tore free. For a moment, the heat of the explosion burned his skin and Yugi firmly shut his eyes, fearing they were going to be engulfed in the frightening howl of the erupting engines. Instead, he heard Sha's shout of victory as they skimmed away.

"Ra...oh my gosh! Sha, did we just...!" Yugi hollered, looking behind at the disintegrated Pod still smouldering upon the stretch of desert, "oh my gosh we did!"

"Forward, Yugi! Come on! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Sha bounced upon his seat, arming his weapon once more.

They had a good lead, and the finish line was fast approaching. Yugi forced the boost, tearing them across the dirt. His heart raced, pounding in his ear-drums, drowning out all other sound as they swelled past the line. With trembling hands he slammed on the breaks, feeling the massive jolt as they halted suddenly and he was left, sitting within the cockpit, dazed at the thrill.

His body was numb...no, scrap that, it was on fire. He couldn't move. He could barely breath even though he was panting; it felt as though no air was getting to his lungs at all. Somewhere he could hear Yami's voice in his mind, but he couldn't respond.

Nothing responded.

He was utterly suspended in sheer deadness to even consider thinking.

Suddenly he felt the Pharaoh beside him, gripping him, hugging him and holding him in an embrace of warmth. He had no doubt in his mind the ancient king would have considerable trouble letting him go from now on.

It was almost laughable.

Burying himself into the Pharaoh's scent of decay and mummification oils Yugi finally breathed, wrapping his arms around the king's shoulders and hugging him back.

He gave a laugh.

\Yami...I can...I can't...think straight.\

\I'm not surprised.\

\I need...I...I...I....need...water...\

A bottle was pressed to his lips and he gulped down the cool, refreshing liquid, relief washing through his limbs as he leant back in Yami's arm, ignoring the dribbling of the water down his chin and chest.

\Thanks.\ He gasped out mentally.

\You're welcome.\ Yami chuckled, carefully picking the young man from the hot desert floor. All around the crowd was roaring, many he knew would not have been pleased with the win, those others would he was sure. It all depended on the bet and the money placed. He had to wonder who lost everything...

He was bleeding. The blood was dribbling down his arm. He could sense Yami's concern and felt the Pharaoh's firm pressure upon the wound cut clean through the shoulder. Somewhere he noticed Bakura had joined them, bellowing at Sha as he tried to aid the Furling down from the Pod.

"What the hell was that last fight!" Bakura roared, "you're not supposed to get out of the POD RACER." The thief king roared, "you could have both been killed!"

"Thank you," Sha groaned, "for the concern...but we had it under control." The Furling collapsed onto the ground and Yugi had to smile at the sight of the alien having difficultly standing. It was rather nice to know he wasn't the only one.

"He's right..." Yugi gasped out the words, "we had...it under control."

"Like heck you did." Bakura snarled, grabbing Sha's much smaller form and hoisting it into his arms despite the aliens protesting at the treatment.

Yugi forced himself carefully onto his trembling legs, gripping hold of Yami for support as he stared around with watering eyes at the crazy sight of the crowd going wild. The final racer was drawing to a halt and he watched as drivers and delivers climbed free of their cockpits, all staring in awe at what had just been accomplished.

Squinting Yugi spotted the Colonel pounding his way towards them, followed very closely by the Major and Teal'c. For once the Jaffa warrior was actually managing a small smile of victory, obvious the emotion of the win was evening getting to the great big softie.

"Kid you are one hell of a driver!" Jack slapped back and Yugi winced at the treatment, "and you!" He pointed at Sha as the Furling lay in Bakura's arms, robotic limbs slack and relaxed "you are insane!"

Bakura cackled a laugh as Sha opened his mouth, only to close it again, his eyes rolling backwards as his body shut-down in a soft whine. The ancient spirit shook his head.

"Yah, he's out of commission for awhile. Best get him back home to a bed."

Yugi held up a hand, pointing as he wobbled, "to that...I do agree. I feel drunk...Yami, have I ever been drunk? I can't remember? Do I even drink?"

Yami raised an eyebrow, "I believe you over indulged once in your life aibou, though it was Joey's fault...Tristan could also take the blame."

Yugi staggered, shaking his blurred vision, all adrenalin rushing out of his body, causing it to feel as though it weighed a lot more than it usually did. "Well this," he spread his hands, "feels even weirder."

He dropped, knowing the Pharaoh would catch him, yet he felt no contact with the ancient spirits illusionary limbs. Instead, he fell into the comforting darkness that was his other-half's part of their soul.

* * *

000000000000

000

He'd told Ryou he didn't want the laser wound healed. He wanted to feel the pain in his arm, to let it be a reminder to him of what he'd done. The Healer of the Court had relented, inspecting the wound carefully and declaring that it was a clean wound, straight through the flesh, and his body would heal it. He'd lost blood, and he considered that maybe that was why he was feeling so light-headed.

Then again.

He had just won a race on an alien planet. He'd won something so wild, so impossible, he'd proven he could and that he was who he was proclaimed to be, even without Yami's help. A King of Games.

Yugi blinked wearily, wincing from his wound, hissing slightly at the pain as he stood carefully from the bed. It was no use simply lying there if he wasn't going to fall into sleep.

The kilt around his waist drifted over his thighs as he eased through the darkened room, carefully placing each step forward, making sure he would tip to one side.

Sol was sleeping in his crib, the child making no noise, shuffling a little within the blankets. Everything had a peace and silence to it that he adored, Tatooine might have been the slum pit of the galaxy but it had its own, very special beauty.

The young man eased himself down upon the window ledge, his body still trembling from the adrenalin rush, even after the freezing cold shower he'd stood under for a good half hour, he was still pumped full, despite his body being utterly fatigued.

The race was fuzzy in his mind; he couldn't recollect any of it yet, though the feeling remained; the feeling of complete and utter control. He wanted it again. He wanted the heat, the rage, the untameable desire that came with the blaring rush of an engine and the fury of sand kissed air in his face.

Taking a long drink from the cold glass of water in his trembling hands Yugi leant upon the window side, slipping his legs from under the loose sheet wrapped around his shoulders.

The night life of the city was wide awake, celebrations from the race still well underway. The sky was hued an odd colour from the dust in the atmosphere and he smiled weakly.

A gathering of shadows began to form a solid body and Yugi felt the Puzzle's weight change ever so slightly as Yami's illusionary form made itself known in the physical realm.

He sipped his water, waiting for the Pharaoh to approach. The ancient king first took a moment to check on Sol, before gliding towards the window.

"Thanks," Yugi whispered, "for letting me do it alone Yami."

Yami touched his cheek and Yugi looked upward, blushing suddenly under the red gaze of the ancient spirit.

"You, aibou, are a Pharaoh. What you did today proved that..." He offered tenderly, "you shine so brightly, I could never hold you back, I am only glad that you and I are one and share the same heart beat." The king touched the Puzzle and Yugi bowed his head, resting it as he closed his eyes, feeling tears dribble down his cheeks.

"Thanks Yami."

The faith and trust of his darker half was worth more than any amount of gold or riches. It was a treasure given, received and forever held tightly, a commitment between their split souls that they would forever remain as one, to the best of their abilities, while being entirely separate.

"I won."

"Yes aibou," Yami chuckled, seating himself upon the window ledge and gathering the smaller into his arms, tucking him under his chin, "you did."

"Shame Joey missed it..." Sleep dribbled over his vision, blurring time and space as he felt darkness smother him.

Yami's chest vibrated in a deep chuckle. "He'll write a novel about it one day aibou, you can be sure about that."

_0000000000000_

_0000000000000000_

* * *

**Earth – Sol Three – Home**

**Japan - Domino City**

**Kaiba Corp.**

Seto watched as Serenity slowly entered into the office atop the highest floor of the Kaiba Tower, over-seeing the backdrop of Domino City below, ignited in bright shimmering lights of the nightscape. The business tycoon touched the surface of his clear desk, watching the glass ripple like water. Lights flared to life around the office, giving his wife a clearer view to walk across the long office.

She drifted like a ghost, her feet barely making indentations upon the surface of the carpet. In her arms, he noticed her holding their child, the perfect little girl with eyes as wide and innocent as, well, Yugi's he supposed.

He shook his head, wondering why the young man would always play upon his mind. He theorised, the light of the Pharaoh had a face that was hard to forget, that had to be why.

Through the shadows, Seth's illusionary form began to gather like twisting, swirling strands of snakes bundling together. Serenity paused from her walk.

"Seth," she graced the other half of her husband with a warm smile, "my goodness, you look exhausted." She placed her daughter to one side, reaching out, touching the darkness's cheek in concern. "How many hours have you both been working?"

"It is not I who you need to be concerned about, dear," Seth shook his head, motioning to Seto behind the desk, "my health is gauged by his and he is the one who is exhausted. Though I will admit, I have stretched my shadow powers somewhat...but he isn't helping."

"Seto..." Serenity glared towards the business-man, "if you're affecting Seth then you are tired. I insist you come home with me right now, or if home is too far, crash at Solomon's place. I am sure he won't mind us borrowing his spare room again."

"There is simply so much that must be done." Seto hissed, "I must make sure the company is able to run without me for a time..."

"Mokuba is capable of doing such a thing."

"Do you wish me gone that much." Seto stood slowly, easing out of his chair with obvious strain to his back muscles, "I am not sure how long I'll be departing from you, Serenity..."

"It is your job to serve the Pharaoh, I am well aware of the price I pay for being your wife, Seto, I wouldn't have married you if I was naive."

"Sometimes, dear, I wonder how you are even related to the mutt." He muttered.

She gave a small laugh, moving towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, "Seto, stupidity doesn't run in the family...but thankfully, luck does."

The business-man snorted, "I don't believe in such things."

His wife's smile was tempting as she lent forward, carefully kissing his lips, "I know you don't, but I do...now come on, you need at least a day's rest so that you, both of you," she turned to include Seth in her strong and firm gaze, "will be refreshed."

"Kisara...we do have a lot to do..." Seth sighed.

Seto shook his head his darker half, "we'd best listen."

"Solomon's place it is then." Seth raised his arms.

Serenity breathed in sharply as shadows consumed her, yet she felt not stab of fear, only the peaceful deep comfort of her husband's strange existence.

* * *

00000000000000

0000

**Tatooine**

**Canyon East of the Plains**

Yugi tipped his head back, the twilight of the slowly dying twin suns of Tatooine kissing his tricoloured locks wavering freely in the slight wind. It swelled around him, and only him, touching nothing more amongst the deep canyons rising high on either side as he wandered through them silently. His bare feet touched hardened rocks, smooth and cool, with his white gown loitering around his ankles. The Puzzle pulled him onward, through the lonely and silent world around him, darking with each step he took as twilight died into night and the stars of the distant galaxy dotted the silky blanket above.

He had no reason to fear the alien world, not with the Puzzle guiding his every step, with the wind a protection around his frame. Soon he spied what he had been searching for; standing within the vast canyon, alone save for Kuriboh's small form bouncing beside Sol's sleeping crib, Yami was staring skyward, blood red eyes trained upon the stars.

Yugi felt a smile tug on his lips. The Pharaoh could have been nothing less, nor nothing more, than a king. His regal standing, aloft stare and simple yet trimmed attire revealed far more than a crown or sceptre ever could.

Their eyes met, a mental question being passed without words or thoughts.

\I managed to make a connection.\ Yami brought his eyes towards the slowly approaching young man hopping over the rocks.

\To home?\ Yugi's mental gasp came as no surprise.

\Kind of, yes.\ The Pharaoh turned his attention back to the stars. \Kuriboh managed to take a message to Mahado, hopefully he will deliver it to the others, to tell them we are alright.\

\Figured out why some Duel Monsters can cross the vast expanses while others can't?\ Yugi came up beside the king, resting his hand upon the Pharaohs tanned bicep.

Yami thinned his lips, his brow furrowing in thought. \No, though I am taking a guess that it might be the same reason why Bakura and I can't simply Shadow Portal us all back to Earth...\

\And...\

The Pharaoh shrugged. \It's simply too far. There seems to be a limit, a Duel Monster like Kuriboh and Pip can manage it due to their small size, obviously they can find easier paths through the Shadow Realm but we...\ Yami sighed, \well, the paths we usually take are easy ones between dimensions, ones that have been travelled many times. I fear we are very far from home indeed aibou. I can find no path to travel no matter how much I search the shadows...and I...I have searched...\

"I know." Yugi spoke aloud, touching Yami's hand for physical contact, "And the others know you have too, Yami...."

Twisting his feet into the rocks and sand under foot Yugi breathed in deeply, tasting the heated air in his mouth, feeling it dry his lips yet within Yami's presence he felt cold and wonderfully chilled from the Puzzle dangling freely around his neck.

"The twilight." Yugi whispered, "when day meets night..." He eyes closed as Yami's arms snaked around his shoulders, wrapping him in the encasing of ever growing shadows twirling the sand playfully around his heels.

He could feel the strength the Pharaoh was building and shivered with excitement. Maybe there was a reason for their stay in this galaxy, maybe behind it all, there was some bigger force at work, wanting them to be there for a reason so that they could learn, grow and become closer to whoever and whatever they where one day going to be.

"Don't you think it's like us?" Adding softly Yugi glanced up at the oddly hued sky far above the cliffs of the canyon.

Yami chuckled, "you mean day and night, the joining of both at twilight and dawn?"

"Yes." Yugi rolled his eyes, wondering why they even bothered these days to have conversations when emotions could be felt inside, between their shattered soul?

Maybe it was simply human instinct to want to speak words, to communicate aloud the voices inside.

"I suppose the analogy is quite plausible." Yami scrunched a hand through his hair, dusting away the sand. He glanced down at the slightly shorter man beside him, admiring just how much his aibou had grown over the time spent with their team, exploring the wonders of the created universe. "You will always be my day Yugi."

"I'd better be!"

"You couldn't be anything less, aibou." Yami enveloped him in a crushing playful hug, causing the young man to skid in the sand. Yugi twisted, giving a laugh as they darted through the canyon, the last of the twilight dying away, causing his body to glisten with the light that every now and then had the habit of revealing itself. Finally, they stopped, both finding the brightened stars in the sky a distraction and for a time, they could only stare at the dancing heavens, wondering at the names of each other small specks of light.

Breathing out deeply, Yugi stirred from his silence. "So...how's your girlfriend?" Teasing with a laugh Yugi prodded the silent king in play.

Yami groaned, resting against his shoulder.

Yugi smirked. "Not going well?"

"Aibou..."

"She can't be that bad Yami, Sha tells me she's one of the nicer Ancients...and he isn't much in favour of their aloof ways...so...that has to mean something right?"

"She's worse than Tea was when you dated her!" The king tipped his head back, giving a long groan. "Wants control..."

"Oh come on, that's being mean to all the women out there Yami. Sam is lovely! Kala...a geek in the inside, and Emily wants to smother everyone with love and cakes..."

"You have not met the she-devil that Morgan is." Yami pointed at the young man, "and you are not going to meet her. Hopefully...ever..."

Blinking in surprise Yugi rubbed his chin in thought, "Er...why?"

Yami shivered, almost appearing to shed himself of unwanted memories, "She might try something, she might try to harm you to make me react. I won't take that risk...not...yet..." The Pharaoh glanced at his hands, flexing them, "not yet."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, giving a grin "Wow, you're afraid of a woman-."

"Not just any woman, she's an Ancient and she has this world view that I cannot understand. Honestly, I can't see how a race of higher beings could be so cold hearted about the physical realm." The Pharaoh rubbed a hand to his brow as if easing away a tension headache. "And here I am, residing half in it and half out of it, feeling as though I'm teetering on the edge of mental insanity, trying to protect it..."

"They know you're here to keep everything in tack." Yugi beamed, throwing the smile over his shoulder, taking a moment to admire Yami's small, unroyal pout. It was moments like these that he held close to his heart, when Yami would be unbound by his regal upbringing, when he would unashamed to speak his mind, to reveal emotions upon his features that could, if he wished it, be quite expressive when they were alone.

"Aibou..." the ancient king's voice lowered slightly and Yugi turned fully around to greet the arms that encased him. In the darkness of the night that had now fallen over the deep canyon Yugi sunk into the physical embrace that as separate halves of a single soul they sought for. Almost as if their torn apart existence was trying desperately to rejoin as a sole entity.

"We'd better get Sol home." Yugi yawned, "and ourselves, or Ryou will have a fit, the Colonel will shout at me."

"True words." Yami bent to pick Sol's carrier basket up from the canyon floor, before offering an arm. Yugi took it, feeling the gathering of shadows drag them through the path of the shadow realm. He'd never thought of the other dimension as a massive bunch of pathways, but it made sense, it made sense that they couldn't travel over vast distances across the universe because their where no paths made to could take them. It was a miracle Kuriboh had managed to get through.

They really were stuck.

They appeared in a small side-street near Sha's home and quickly turned the corner towards the welcome sight of the blocked windows hinting at the coolness of a well air-conditioned inside. Yugi shivered, hoping the air would be lovely and cold.

He raised an eyebrow as they wandered towards the doorway.

"Is that...do you smell pizza?" Yugi blinked in confusion, sniffing the air.

Shifting Sol's carrier into his left hand Yami nodded. "I believe so, aibou." He chuckled, swinging his hand over the activation pad for the door.

It hissed open and they entered, staring in awe at the table top decked out in an array of homemade party-hats and streamers that decked the ceiling. Someone had been busy.

"Ryou." Yugi and Yami spoke in unison, laughter on their lips as the door swished shut behind them, blocking out the hot night. The young English lord made himself known, coming around the kitchen counter, a welcoming smile upon his face. Pip was fluttering around him, the Colonel's Duel Monster intent on eating something.

"Ah, Yugi, Yami! Glad you both made it back in time! I was about to send Pip off to fetch you." Ryou waved in greeting.

"You made pizzas!" Yugi laughed, staring at the food upon the kitchen table, many obvious earth like recipes or as close as the English lord could make them.

"Yes!" Ryou clapped his hands together, "I'm calling tonight, 'Earth Night'!"

"What a brilliant idea Ryou." Yugi hugged him tightly, "leave it up to you to be a genius and get us all together for a fun night in."

"Hmmm," Ryou tugged on his plated hair, "I thought we could all, you know, talk and enjoy some games...play some cards-."

"Eat food!" Bakura gave a maddened cackle from the stairs as he trotted his way down.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "you know, for a dead guy, you eat a lot Bakura. You think about food a lot too."

"Hey, hey," the spirit raised his hands, "just because I am dead and don't need food to sustain me," Bakura winked towards Ryou, causing the young English Lord to sigh heavily, "doesn't mean I can't enjoy the taste and delightful fun that comes with consuming substance."

"Did you manage to wake the Major?" Ryou inquired to his darker counter-part.

"Anakin is going to jump on her bed right now. The Colonel grunted something at me, and Teal'c raised an eyebrow...they'll all be down in a minute." Bakura shrugged.

"Where is Sha?" Yugi stared over the array of food hungrily, turning slightly around as Yami walked past, settling Sol's carrier down and taking a moment to check over the sleeping child before creating a shield to keep out the disturbing noise.

"I'm here." The Furling's head popped over the counter, bright antenna's buzzing.

"He's trying to fix the plumbing..."

"Ah, I see." Yugi chuckled, "hey Sha, need a hand?"

"No, I'm fine." The Furling floated onto the kitchen counter, dusting off his hands upon the dull pants he wore. In the tiny alien form, he balanced perfectly in the air, grinning impishly, "Good time out in the Plains?"

"We where stargazing." Yugi pointed towards Yami as the Pharaoh seated himself around the table, "Yami managed to get a message through, back to home-."

"He did? You did?" Bakura splattered his drink, jerking towards the Pharaoh who raised both eyebrows thoughtfully at the thief king.

"Don't be too thrilled Bakura, it was a short one, simply to say we're fine. I doubt I'd risk asking Kuriboh to do it again...he came...he came back rather pained."

"Did he come with a return message?" Ryou whispered hopefully.

Yami wrapped an arm around the back of his chair, giving a slow nod of his head. "Yes. It was short too. Apparently, they're trying to reach us; they want us to be ready when they arrive."

"Nothing about when or where?" Sha rubbed his chin.

"No." Yami shook his head. "Just that they are trying, just as we are."

"Well," Yugi grinned, trying to lighten the mood as he sat beside Yami, slapping the Pharaoh's knee, "two sides working on the same problem means it'll be solved quicker!"

"Always pessimistic, pip-squeak." Bakura snorted.

Yami brought his own drink to his lips, chuckling into the cup. "Wouldn't have him any other way."

Food with friends who were more like family was a fun thing to share. Yugi had the inward feeling that maybe Ryou as trying to re-enact a Christmas feeling, for Anakin's sake since the boy had been confused about it when the Colonel had mentioned the holiday. Soon the laughter of Bakua and Jack's antic's over the lost card game dwindled, leaving a comfortable silence to linger in the air. Yugi tipped his head to one side, listening to the howling wind outside. A sandstorm had begun, the loud warning horn erupting through the dark night. He rubbed his wounded shoulder, noticing that across the table, Anakin had fallen into a deep sleep, collapsed in Bakura's lap like a cat.

"Is it bothering you?" Teal'c spoke suddenly, and Yugi jerked in the direction of the Jaffa, whose face betrayed a small smile.

"Oh..." Glancing at the wound Yugi rubbed at it again. It had been a couple of weeks since the Pod race, enough time for it to become less of a nascence and he healed quickly, due to Yami's shadow magic. "Its fine Teal'c, needed some love and tender care from Janet-."

"I was quite willing to give it love and tender care." Ryou snorted, "but no...you refused."

"You're just insulted." Yugi poked out his tongue towards his fellow light.

"Insulted, hardly. If you want to experience weeks of pain, fine by me. I'm only a humble Court Healer, I mean, I could set my darkness on you." The albino raised his eyebrows and Bakura gave a leered grin.

Yugi flinched, not needing to be reminded of the spirits rather unnerving sneering grin, it brought back memories.

"I would throw him into the shadow realm before it even managed to get close." Yami pointed with a finger across the table. "And I can now, remember Bakura."

"You did it once-."

"Twice."

"Once."

"Twice." Yami grinned, "twice and you know it."

"Pompous aristocrat."

"Hmmm," Jack twisted back into his seat, scratching Pip under the chin as the dragon curled around his neck in sleep, "I've missed the two of you bickering..."

"We can make it a daily habit if you like." Bakura chortled.

"No thank you." Sam shook her head, "I've enjoyed the peace and quiet. You know what I miss about Earth," she smiled, brushing at her chin long hair, "hair-cuts."

"Oh, but I like your long hair." Yugi grinned. "Makes you look...hmmm...how do I put it without insulting you...oh forget it..."

"I like it too..." Jack whispered faintly and Sam glanced towards him, a tiny smile touching her lips.

"Thank you sir."

The Colonel did not make a reply.

"If we're talking about what we miss," Ryou breathed out deeply, "I miss my butler...poor dear Edison; not even C3P0 will replace him." The English-lord sighed.

"Spray on deodorant." Yugi tipped his head to one side as all eyes swung in his direction. He raised his eyebrows, "what? It's true! Seriously, you only realise how much you miss modern day deodorant when you no longer have it."

Yami chuckled, "I'll take your word for it."

"Oh shut up!"

"The Simpsons." Jack muttered. "I miss the Simpsons."

"Oh, I know..." Bakura cackled a sudden laugh causing Anakin to stir briefly, "English Weather! I actually miss the rain."

"Heavens above," Ryou gaped at his darker half, "I don't believe that just left your mouth 'kura."

"Well it did." Bakura snorted.

"He has a point." The Major nodded, "I do miss the rain."

"Coffee...real coffee..." Yugi hummed, digging his head into Yami's shoulder, "I miss coffee."

"I miss my political magazines. I think I got addicted to reading about the amusing state of Earths governments." Yami stroked back a strand of Yugi's blond fringe.

"Teal'c?" Sam offered to silent Jaffa, "got anything you miss?"

"Blue jello..." The Jaffa replied promptly.

Jack erupted into laugher, slapping his friends shoulder heartily, "good come back there T man."

"How about you Sha?" Yugi glanced towards the strangely quite alien, sitting crossed legged upon the table, sipping a bottle of chilled milk. "What do you miss about your home?"

The Furling was thoughtful for a moment, taking a gulp of his milk before his high-pitched voice echoed gently in their ears.

They had to all stop and listen, compelled by the tone he used.

"The way the sunlight would roll off the gilded green meadows, lavishing the horizon in a pristine glare. My human father would tend to the corn fields with pitch fork and shovel while my little brother and I would ride upon our beasts of burden, adventuring into the luscious forests of the mountain region. Mother would sound the horn to call us back for night-meal, and I can...I can still see right now," Sha held out a hand as if about to touch something, "the thatched roof of our small rounded house, built by our own hands, brick by brick. The sunset would catch the golden stones, lighting up the world like a brilliant fire to play over mother's garden. Then sometimes, my friend would greet me at the door, he would have returned from far off adventures without me, and I would smile...because he'd come home..."

They each took a long breath, settling into silence, stomachs filled with the delightful food, yet even so, somehow, deep inside a void still remained.

One that could only ever be filled by one single thing.

Home.

No matter how distant the stars in which they travelled where, home would remain to call them back.

"I wish," Yugi whispered, breaking the silence as he smiled tenderly, "Sha, that I could visit..."

The Furling tilted his head to one side, giving a shrug, "who knows, Yugi, maybe one day, you will."

* * *

00000000000000

000000

**Earth – Sol Three – Home**

**Domino**

**Solomon's Game Shop**

**Same Night**

Emily brushed back the strands of her silken silver hair, dusting at the kitchen table that had been cleaned a dozen times that night, simply because she could find nothing else to do. So many years spent manning a busy diner had caused her to hate idleness. Now her grandson ran the diner, making a good living out of it too. She had moved to Japan, to be closer to the man she wished she'd married long ago.

And not that idiot-arse she had.

Another story. If she had married Solomon, Yugi would not exist, and that, she supposed, was worth it. She had her winter years to spend with a lovely old man, working at a lovely little game-shop that was the pride and joy of the neighbourhood.

However Yugi was gone and Solomon was taking his grandson's vanishing act hard because this time, the darling old man did not know where his beloved grandson was.

It caused her heart to ache at the sight of him dozing around the game-shop in a state of worry, dusting at shelves that had already been dusted.

Even now, late at night, she could hear him padding around in the store room below. Her head corked to one side, listening as his bare feet thumped up the stairs and his head poked through the corridor.

Their eyes met.

"Oh Solomon." She whispered, noticing the faint smudges of salty tears on his cheeks. He breathed out deeply, shaking his head.

"It's nothing." He hummed as she approached him.

Emily wrapped her fingers around his aged hands, pulling them to her lips.

"Solomon..." She whispered, "he'll be alright, Space is good at what he does. You know that."

The grandfather closed his eye wearily, "I know, dear." He patted her fingers, turning back to the pot of decaffeinated tea he was brewing.

"I mean," Emily continued, plucking at her dress, "he was trapped in the past but he managed to find a way back to this time." The old woman offered, "and he has the team with him, all of them together, they'll figure it out. It's what they do."

Solomon smiled faintly to himself, knowing his soon-to-be-if-Yugi-would-hurry-up-and-return-wife, was comforting herself verbally.

"It's late," he offered, brushing at her sliver hair, recalling when it had once been a brilliant red, "you should go to bed...I'll...I'll join you later."

She nodded, knowing she had no choice but to leave him to his own thoughts. Giving a gentle kiss to his cheek she squeezed his aged and crinkled fingers tightly before moving away towards the stairs up to the third story.

"Try not to be too loud, Seto and Serenity are in the guest room." Solomon managed to warn softly as she vanished. For a moment, he waited, listening to the patting of her bare feet up the stairs, before he turned towards the living room and collapsed into his large arm chair with a heavy, weary sigh of aching bones and weak muscles.

He could have dozed off for all he knew, and it certainly felt like a dream when he spied shadows beginning to cluster, twisting and forming a tall, elegant being draped in a glistening purple robe of a holy order. Solomon blinked, startled suddenly that he wasn't dreaming. He jolted fully awake, pushing back into his arm-chair.

"Ah," Mahado bowed low, "Great Adviser, an honour, once more."

Solomon gaped at the Dark Magician. "Oh, I am too old for this." He groaned, "Duel Monsters...in my living room..."

Mahado gave a graceful smile of silent understanding before raising a hand, his image changing quickly from the purple clad warrior he was to a simple shirt and jeans, giving him a sudden, simple and almost human like appearance of a man in his mid-thirties.

"Sorry, Solomon, I did not mean to startle you."

Grunting Solomon waved a hand, "oh, don't apologise...are you here for Seto and Seth? I believe they're sleeping in the spare bedroom with their lovely wife, I wouldn't disturb them-."

"Then I shall deliver my message to you sir, for you to relay back."

Solomon sat up suddenly, "a message." His heart raced, and for a moment he feared his pace-maker would kill him for the excitement he felt gushing through his vines in vain hope.

"Yes, Great Adviser," Mahado sat down upon the sofa, "Kuriboh managed to find a small path through the Shadow Realm. It was small, very difficult to travel, but he bravely sought out the Pharaoh...and he managed to find him. He shall remain with them for now. I am here to tell you, the Pharaoh is safe."

"Yugi...thank goodness..." Rubbing his face Solomon bent his head into his knees, "thank you...thank you."

"They are all well, trapped in another galaxy, but they are fighting for a way to get home, just as we are fighting to reach them. Though the messages are cryptic coming through a beast like Kuriboh, I believe it is enough for us to be reassured of their well being."

"Yes," Solomon chuckled to himself, "yes."

"Then, I have delivered my message," Mahado rose to his feet, "need you aid, Great Adviser, in getting to a bed?"

"No." Solomon shuffled down into his arm-chair, "I'll be fine here."

Mahabdo nodded, holding out an arm. A swelling of Shadows formed a blanket and he flung it over the old man.

"Sleep well then, in the knowledge that your beloved child is well."

0000000000000000

000000000

00000

00

**Tatooine**

**The Plains**

"I have taught you what I can, little king." Morgan drifted over the dunes, watching Yami spread out a picnic rug and pop open an umbrella, burying it into the sand to shade Sol as the boy happily played with a pile of floating blocks. The toddler caused the Ancient to smile slightly, almost in a whimsical manner.

"I would thank you," Yami rolled his shoulders, "but I don't feel like it."

The Ancient laughed softly, raising an eyebrow as the Pharaoh lowered his hood, revealing the brightness of his blood red eyes, peering out from under his tussled folds of blond fringe. She nodded in approval, pleased that he had indeed, grown during their sessions together. She had fulfilled her role and she had to admire her work.

"Do not worry, little king, we shall meet again, I am sure..."

"Really," Yami raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest as he titled back in the sand, a small smile touching his lips, "and here I thought this was a goodbye."

"Oh," Morgan shook her head, her hair unaffected by the surrounding environment, her skin completely pale despite the heat, her beauty untouched and unaffected, "I have yet to meet your light. It is a meeting I look forward to, to meet this rare creation that can hold such a monster as you." She bent over, touching Sol tenderly, brushing back his hair. He grinned into her features, causing her to break into a warm smile. Yami watched the silent interaction in interest. Finally Morgan rose, turning her eyes sadly in his direction.

"Goodbye, Pharaoh, may your reign be long and prosperous."

Yami blinked, shocked by her sudden words and her almost bowing movement. Light freckled around her elegant form as she vanished into the nether-nether of the world in which she and her kind dwelled within. A plain of existence soaked in energy.

"Goodbye, Morgan." He smiled, closing his eyes as a soft wind brushed past, and for once, he felt it across his illusionary skin, almost like a lingering touch. "And thank you."

He shifted, swelling the sand up into a chair and collapsing onto it to relax back, watching Sol upon the blanket, ramble around playfully with his bucket of toys. Clicking his fingers he willed up a book form his personal archives within the Puzzle, fake copies of things both he and Yugi had read before and opened it back to where a note was wedged. He glanced over the scribbled hand writing, raising his eyebrow as a smile trickled over his lips from the simple form of affection disposed upon him. Yugi had obviously been tramping around his Soul-room again, enough to leave the note in the book.

'_The Major wants me to remind you, today's the day, have a nice time on the Plains, remember sunscreen for Sol. See you this after-noon. Affectionate thoughts and all that, from the other you, who bothered to dust __**your**__ soul-room...Again!_

_I am not a slave.'_

Yami rolled his eyes, giving a soft laugh as he folded the small piece of paper and slipped into a pocket of his loose belt. It was something rather amusing to him that Yugi found the time to write notes, even the fact that he bothered with them between their split soul-rooms. He supposed it went further to prove just how much Yugi enjoyed the oddness of their little world and the strangeness of their interaction.

"Well, we might be here awhile Sol," gazing down at his parenting book, full of one hundred and one things about rearing children, Yami settled into his deck-chair of sand, "this book says I shouldn't indulge you too much...but I'm thinking nice cold ice-cream, how does that sound?" He peered over the top of the book at the toddler's grinning face.

"Don't tell Daddy." Yami whispered secretively.

* * *

00000000000000

0000

There was an echoing, shattering crack of a skull. Yugi grabbed the alien's head, bringing it smashing down to his knee. He threw the limp body aside, spinning on his slightly heeled shoes, twisting as he flung his leg upwards, missing the next charging opponent by a hair's breath.

"He's yours Sha!" Yugi shouted. He didn't need to say anything, as it seemed, and he gave a small wince as a jaw met a balled fist of metal and Sha smashed the beefy man into the wall beside him.

A metal pole whizzed over top. Yugi ducked, snagging it, allowing the force of the movement to hoist him up and around. For a moment he twirled in the air before hitting the ground with a balance pose, grinning at the large, blue alien that had swung the pole.

"Missed me." He smirked.

All around, the world was a buzz of noise. Voices echoing through the dark interior of the underground hang out of the new gang in town. The alien in front of him, holding the pole firmly in clawed hands snarled. Yugi tensed slightly, sensing the presence of more attackers beginning to join the fight that was slowly getting out of hand. It was not going to be solved easily.

The light sighed, holding out both hands, willing his twin pistols to appear. They flashed into existence with a hissing of shadows, playing up his arms and with a smirk he twirled them playfully.

"All at once or one at a time?" He flicked his hair back from his eyes, white as snow with iris of purple glittering like tiny dots, "doesn't bother me, it'll have the same result."

They all rushed forward. He grinned at the challenge and twirled, flipping high into the air, shooting his pistols into the ground, the resounding force of the shadow magic splattered across the floor forcing his body into a twisting spin and he swung out his legs, knocking two of the men down before blasting a bullet through the chest of another. He hit the floor, flinging up an arm and knocking out the gruff alien behind him with the butt of his weapon. The heavy thump sounded from behind as he swaggered forward, glaring through the dim light of the underground hideout for what he had come all the way down into the pits of hell for. He needed to reach the head of the gang, the one who'd caused the trouble in the first place. Catching Sha's line of sight Yugi watched as the Furling spun, slashing in a downward motion, splattering blood across the floor as his strong metal body did far worse damage than any weapon ever could.

\Sha? Keep them busy...\

\Sure, sure...\ The Furlings mental voice was slightly irritated. Yugi thinned his lips, ducking as another fist was hauled in his direction. Something stuck him firmly over the back of his head, and he staggered, hitting the floor with a groan. The back of his shirt was grabbed and he felt the movement as his slim body was hoisted upwards, crushed from behind. Gritting both teeth from the overwhelming stench of the man behind him Yugi kicked his heels back, tweaking his toes just slightly, enough to press the small mechanism within the boot to pop out the small blade in the back of the shoe. He swung it backwards, burying the blade deep into the man's stomach.

"Don't touch!" Yugi snarled, turning and taking a running leap, grabbing an overhanging ventilation pipe and swinging himself over the scattered gambling tables. Landing with a roll he fired as he stood, downing the two guards running head long towards him. Three more moved from the walls, the hissing of laser fire filled the air, Yugi whipped around, grabbing one alien and holding him firmly as the hot feeling of the advanced weapons breezed past. The alien dropped dead.

"Killing your own men," Yugi snapped, "bad form."

The blue gang leader, painted in all manner of amazingly designed tattoos gaped. Yugi ran forward, slamming him into the wall. They tussled.

A set of iron knuckles rapped across his temples and Yugi bit back a loud cry as the skin was torn. He ducked, throwing up a punch with the butt of his pistol, knocking the wind from the alien's stomach. Sha's training had payed off and he had to fight back a grin of victory as the alien collapsed against the wall, holding out hands in a begging manner.

"Do you yield?" Yugi snarled, pointing the barrel of the gun into the gangsters face. He ignored the blood that dribble down his chin from the wound across his temple, cursing faintly to himself that Yami was not going to be pleased about the mar to his skin.

Still, the new gangster in town had needed a firm lesson, and he was more than happy to give it to him. The blue alien, now paled and trembling, with tiny black eyes wide in awe, nodded, gobbing out words.

"Yes, yes...I do."

Yugi spat blood, pulling his pistol away. "Good and if I catch you even so much as whispering, I'll be back here and I will smashed your skull through the closest door, and then I will send you to torment for all eternity in the shadows. Are we clear, sir?"

He glanced around his shoulder, back at the alien who nodded.

"Good. Have a nice afternoon!" Waving cheerfully, his tone and appearance changing in a second Yugi swung over the dead and limp bodies, many lying groaning in agonising pain.

Sha rose form his crouching position, patting a large, rock creature on the head as if chiding a five year old. The Furling waggled a finger.

"Now, be a good boy, and no more beating up the poor slaves of sector eighteen. Hey Yugi, good deed done for the day?"

"Lovely afternoon spent, I must say Sha."

"I agree." They slapped palms, heading out the doorway, up the stairs and back out into the bright light of the midday sun. Yugi sniffed the hot air, flexing his shoulders as they took up a walk down the street, noticing that eyes followed them as they wandered in silence.

For the last few months, they'd been slowly growing through the gangs, issuing warnings, playing bounty-hunters and collecting a nice sum of money that Sha was positive they'd need to aid the Jedi's in the future.

Something the Major had confirmed.

Finding shade under the canopy of a shop, they drew to a stop, an Yugi eased himself into a seat position upon a stack of crates, allowing himself to luxury of giving a small groan. Pulling out a pack of healing gear from around his waist he tugged at a bunch of cloth tissues, rising the cool fabric to his temples, wincing as the alcohol dribbled material caused his wound to sting.

Dabbing at the injury Yugi glanced to Sha, watching the Furling wiggled his fingers in a small, slightly concerned movement.

"How's the hand?" He offered.

Sha shrugged, "should be alright. That rock guy had a strong jaw. How's the forehead?"

"Hmmm," Yugi touched the still bleeding shave of his skin, wincing as Sha's cool finger tips touched his cheek, causing him to turn his head slightly upwards, allowing the Furling to study the wound.

"Not too bad, could have been worse. You got sloppy, I thought I was teaching you not to get sloppy."

Pouting Yugi wiggled as a cold tongue touched the wound; he scrunched up his face only to be hit firmly over the head with a hardened fist.

"Ouch, Sha."

"Sit still then, or I won't be able to get all the toxins."

He forced himself to relax, despite noticing that through the crowd, Jack and Teal'c where approaching them. The Colonel had his flat, rather horribly old and crabby expression across his face, while Teal'c remained as bland as ever. Sensing Sha finishing with the wound Yugi thanked him softly, bowing his lead low as Jack thumped up to him.

"Okay, kid," around the Colonel's shoulders, Pip began to hiss, obviously aware at what they'd been doing, and the Duel Monster was not pleased, "and you...you...as well," pointing at Sha Jack snapped, "you've been at it again haven't you!?"

"Yup!" Sha stretched high, "another good afternoon spent I'd say. We should cash in nicely with this one Yugi."

"Hmm," Yugi stood slowly, "that's good."

"Kid!"

"Yes sir." Snapping to attention at the Colonel's tone Yugi saluted smartly.

"Don't play with me kid, I promised the Pharaoh I would make sure you didn't go off on any dangerous life threatening missions today and look...look at you, blood everywhere."

"Well sir, the question to your dilemma is simple."

"It is?" Jack folded his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow, "and how, pray tell, Kid, do I solve the Pharaoh's massive wrath that shall descend upon me and my children's, children's children!"

Sha and Yugi locked hands, as they chorused in unison, grins upon their faces.

"Don't tell Yami."

Jack slapped his forehead.

Teal'c gave a small, faint smile of amusement. "Indeed."

0000000000000000000

00000000000

000

Across the Plains Yami watched as the silver space-craft glided in smoothly over the hot, wavering sands, coming to a perfect landing in a rush of dust. The glistening surface of the elegant design was shaped like a perfect spearhead, each side thinned out, revealing thrusters. He held a hand to his eyes, shading them as he thinned his black eyes into slits.

"Well, I guess the Major was correct, today is the day...so Sol, think we should go meet our saviours?"

The ancient king looked down at Sol as the toddler happily played with his worn and torn teddy, sitting upon a rug lane out over the hot sand, while shaded with a blue umbrella. Seeming to sense the elders gaze Sol tilted his head upwards, cracking a grin.

Yami chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes, my little one." He kneeled on the blanket once more, beginning to gather up their small picnic.

The months had passed slowly, trickling by until they didn't seem to count any longer. One month had turned into two, until two became four, four became eight and eight became twelve. Even Sha had begun to lose some hope in what he was sure where fixed events.  
As a group around the table at night, they'd begun to discuss if their presence had indeed affected events more than they'd thought or if Zork already knew of their arrival and was planning on keeping them stuck on Tatooine until they were forced into drastic action.

Yet Sha wanted to wait, wait for the Jedi. The Furling had contacts, and he wanted to try his best to rely upon the contacts his Father, Lord Ra, had given him.

It made sense, he supposed, but he'd never been one for the waiting game. However now, something was happening and he would welcome the change in pace with open arms.

A war was brewing.

And he wanted in on it.

* * *

0000000000000000

000000000

00

_Well..._

_The story is finally moving a long just a little bit._

_=D_

_I am going to go collapse into bed and try to get rid of my headache._

_Oh, and 2012 rocked! Great...awesome...fantastic end of the world movie! Yes, go destruction! Go awesome graphics...I love awesome graphics. _

_I want to make movies *pout*_

_Cheers until next time._

_Your friendly fan-fiction Author._


	33. Season 1 Episode 29 Jedi

_Okay, this episode is really going to show my geek-ness towards Starwars. (Childhood memories, oh, how I loved Starwars, you know, I watched the originals, over and over and over and over and over and over until I wore out the old VCR.)_

_I apologise in advance if people want to throw rocks at me if you find I'm annoying and change everything. _

_Qui-gon is a beloved Jedi, when I first saw Episode 1 as a wee little girl (okay, so I was...like...ten or something) I loved him, he was...everything I saw an awesome Jedi Dad to be. Really, he is such a Dad kind of figure for me._

_I was very sad when he died._

_Very sad._

_I couldn't see how you could make a character and then just KILL him in the same movie. _

_It scared me for life. It's even made me refuse to kill off my mentor in my movie in the first book. That and the book/movie Eragon were the mentor died WAY to early. Very sad. Don't kill mentors too early. I mean, you can, but...I don't like it personally._

_Also, I like Padme, which might be obvious in this episode. She is a nice strong young woman without being a kick-butt warrior. However, the whole Anakin/Padme thing, I was always weirded out by it, even as a little girl..._

_I never, ever, understood their relationship and I still don't. So...I hope this works..._

_Please, have faith in me :) I know some people will be annoyed at the end of this Season, but...well...I can't please everyone. :(_

_I have a feeling this is getting to long and people's interest is waning. I am sorry. :( I'll try to finish it so I can move onto something else. Thanks for sticking with me. _

_You've all been great support during this difficult time._

* * *

00000000000000

0000000

Season 1 – Episode 29: Jedi and Sith 

**Location: Tatooine**

**Plains**

The Naboo spacecraft, smooth and glossy with a silver shine that shimmered brightly across the dusty plains landed elegantly like a royal creature in a swelling of dust, puffing out air from vents as its heavy weight finally came to a rest. In the distance, upon the rising curve of a sand dune a figure stood against the blue tinged sky, watching silently the scene below with red eyes curiously studying the leaving figures departing the safety of the vessel.

Yami glanced down at Sol, the toddler standing at his feet, smiling with his head tilted to one side.

The Pharaoh knelt in the sand, touching his child's head gently.

"You ready to play your part, my little one?"

Sol's tiny head bobbed up and down, grinning as he raised a hand, making a small sign with his chubby digits.

"Good." Yami chuckled, "that's my boy."

0000000000000000000

0000000000

00

Qui-gon Jinn shifted uneasily on his feet, feeling the uncomfortable wear of the heavy farmer gear he'd managed to make out of rags from the Queens wardrobe. The events of the last number of days where beginning to reveal themselves to his body, making him aware he was weary and in need of a rest. Even Jedi, he knew, had to sleep, thought the Force gave them strength to endure many hard-ships, they were not beyond the curse of slumber.

He rubbed at his breaded cheeks, glancing behind at Jar Jar, the Gungan's flopping limbs wandering across the desert sand, muttering with his horse like mouth with distain at the twin suns high above them.

"Dis sun doen murder tada skin." The alien flapped his long ears.

Qui-gon gave a faint smile, shaking his head as he trudged onwards, making no comment to the tag-a-long he had to protect out of duty to the code.

He paused suddenly, a spike of something ribbing up his spine, almost like a flaring of chilled ice that caused him to jerk towards a rising sand-dune in the distance. For a moment, he was positive he saw a figure back dropped by the blue hued sky, but it was gone by the time his eyes settled upon the horizon.

The ice along his spine dribbled away, and the voice of Captain Panaka, the Queen of Naboo's head of security, shouted in his direction.

The Jedi turned back towards the ship, watching as the good Captain and what looked like one of the Queens hand-maidens ran towards them. Even Jar Jar and R2 paused at their approach.

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow.

The Captain held up a hand, "her highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for her to observe the local-."

"No more commands from her highness today, Captain." Qui-gon gave a weary shake of his head, a tension headache gnawing at his skull. "This spaceport is not going to be pleasant..."

For a moment the Captain seemed to consider something but from a glare by the maiden at his side, he winced and spoke again, "The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet."

"I've been trained in defence." The maiden spoke herself, her tone smooth and soft. "I can take care of myself." Her nose rose slightly in defiance.

Qui-gon had to give it to the girl; she made it sound as if she could beat off the horrors of the world with as single arm. Still, confidence, he found, sometimes got the young Padwans killed far too soon; it payed to be cautious in the Force, never over-confident.

"Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse." The Captain added, seeming to want to cement his argument.

Shaking his head Qui-gon rolled his shoulders under the heavy poncho, "I don't have time to argue. But this is not a good idea." He motioned with a battle scarred hand, "stay close to me."

The maiden nodded stoutly, "its Padme."

"Padme." The Jedi started forward once more, trudging towards the spaceport in the distance ahead. The gnawing worry of the galaxies events where eating at his mind, yet he had to remain constant and in control, centred upon the Force and calm on both the inside and out.

Yet he felt as unsteady and uneven as he had as a child being raised in the Temples.

The maiden kept up pace, and despite the heat, even Jar Jar slopped along without complaint. Padme kept silent, eyeing the approaching strange and alien spaceport ahead, yet her attention shifted as Jar Jar squeaked aloud, causing Qui-gon to stop his swift strides.

"Mista Jedi sir, lookie, lookie..." The Gungan was pointing across the Plains they where wandering across, and there, running with an almost skipping manner, was a child dressed in a crimson gown. The closer he got, the more interesting he appeared, with skin tanned brown and hair a wild array of colours. Gold covered his neck, and even small earrings had been pieced through his ears, bobbing up and down as he ran gleefully. Padme gasped aloud as her legs where suddenly latched onto by the child, who looked upwards into her face with a cheerful grin that revealed silent laughter in black seeped eyes. Black where the white was supposed to be, was he some kind of alien? A beautiful alien child?

"Black...eyes..." She whispered in awe. "Red irises."

The Jedi approached, his brow furrowed even deeper in concern that it usually was. He was searching with sharp blue eyes, the distant horizon for where the tiny boy could possibly have come from, yet there was no sign of anyone, only the far away gleam of the Naboo vessel.

"He'sa so tiny." Jar Jar knelt, tilting his head to one side. "Tiny boysa, yesa."

"Where did he come from?" Padme carefully picked him up into her arms, surprised at how light he was despite the gold he wore and the thick clothing shading him from the hot heat of the twin suns. Qui-gon raised an eyebrow, "I am unsure."

His hand reached out, his roughness of his fingers coming in contact with the smoothness of the child's rounded cheeks.

At the brief shafting of skin, he sensed it, an abnormality.

Whatever or whoever this child was, it was not normal. Yet the giggling smile he received in return for the strange sensation that passed was quite natural for a child and he shook away the odd tinge in his fingers.

"Strange."

Padme graced the Jedi Master with a curious stare, "Master Qui-gon?" She made to move, however found herself unable to shift as they were broken from conversation by the introduction of a new presence.

"Greetings travellers." The deep, rich tenor voice was smooth like silk, "I am sorry, did my son disturb you. Solomon, how many times have I told you not to run off?" There was laughter added, laughter she knew was well practised, to sound natural, even though it was not.

Qui-gon jerked around in obvious surprise at the sudden new presence approaching from behind. Walking slowly towards them, purple robe drifting over the sand and rocks of the desert, a strange, almost otherworldly looking man wandered. His robe split with the manner of his walking, revealing legs clad in tights, strapped with the hoisters for weapons. Despite the lasers, it was not the weapons that gave him the dangerous edge, but the blood tinge within black crested eyes, peering out of an angled face. Though he appeared human, the eyes put him starkly apart.

He was also oddly shorter than he at first appeared. Padme found herself face to face with him, despite feeling dwarfed by the immense sensation that he was inwardly tall. He smiled a regal greeting, rubbing a calloused, weapon worn hand through wavering lengths of tri-coloured hair, dusted with sand.

"Hel...hello..." Her voice hitched in her throat, "I'm sorry...this...is this child yours?"

"Could he be anyone else's?" The man smirked, motioning to the tiny boy's head of familiar hair and then touched his own odd locks. His blood red eyes where dull, without shine that came with life. With the blankness that enveloped the red iris, he looked strangely...

Dead.

She felt a shiver run down her spine at the sudden thought.

He held out lean arms, tanned darkly from over exposure to the heated rays. Carefully she placed the wiggling child into his embrace and watched as the tiny boy happily latched onto the man she presumed was his father.

"I am sorry, where are my manners." The man breathed out in apology, shifting the child to one side of his bony hip, "I am Yami Motou. This is my son, Sol. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Padme." She held out her hand, noticing him stare at it for a moment and she winced, releasing it was hardly the hand of a working young woman. His firm fingers slid in the customary greeting before detaching, leaving her with the firm impression his grip had far more strength than he was revealing.

"Qui-gon Jinn." The Jedi Master inclined his head, but offered no hand nor a greeting for Jar Jar hovering in the background, looking rather out of place amongst them. "We've travelled quite a distance and are looking for repairs, you wouldn't happen to know of any good dealers in the area would you?"

"Ask around for a shop owned by Watto. He's at least a little bit more honest than others in these parts." The young man shrugged, hoisting the child over his shoulder before turning away, "nice to meet you. Oh, and young lady?" He turned back around for a moment. Padme blinked in surprise at the stare he gave, knowing his strange, dark eyes were going to haunt her mind for nights to come.

"Yes?"

"Be careful. Space Ports are no places for royalty." He winked almost playfully before starting off across the sand dunes once more. The tiny child over his shoulder gave a wave; one Padme found herself returning, a tiny smile touching her cheeks until Qui Gon's hand pressed upon her shoulder.

"Come on," the Jedi Master motioned, his gaze still firmly upon the back of the turned young man becoming smaller in the distance, "we'd best get moving."

Something in his voice, a small change, told her the Jedi Master she'd entrusted her life to, was unnerved by something and not just their predicament of being stranded.

* * *

00000000000000000

000000

**Planet: Tatooine**

**Location: Sha's House **

Anakin jumped to one side as Ryou's shimmering blade near caught him firmly across the shoulders. The humming sound of the elegant weapon, brightly bold in its blue hue, twirled through the air, humming as it cut keenly to one side, breaking into two.

The panting boy breathed in deeply, despite his trembling hands shaking from holding his own sabre of light. He twisted his small body around, counter-acting the English Lords move and taking the low road down, skidding his way over the dust of the court-yard and kicking out. Ryou made a rather odd sound, almost akin to a squeak as he toppled over from Anakin's sneaky attack.

The Healer landed firmly on his backside.

From above the sound of applause could be heard and Ryou groaned, looking towards Bakura sitting perched upon the ledge of the house, clapping wildly. The ancient spirits wild locks of white hair where unbound, playing in the air as though he floated in water, creating a strange sight in his make-shift, hand sown trench coat buttoned around his chin.

"Good boy!" The thief king lunged off the wall, landing in the sand and strolling towards them both with elegant ease. He brushed Anakin's head of dusty brown hair fondly before holding out a hand and hoisting Ryou back onto his feet.

Bakura dusted his hikari off, "I like it that you're including our martial arts into your sword-fighting Anakin, and you're using your short height as an advantage!"

"Got that one from Sha and Yugi." Anakin grinned in victory. "Sorry Ryou..." The boy sheepishly shuffled, "I...I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

"Oh," Ryou groaned, "don't worry about me, a good spot of tea will heal it all."

"Good idea," Bakura added, "how about you run along and start the kettle," he motioned to Anakin. The boy gave a grin, "okay!" Dashing up the stairs into the house the lad vanished, leaving dark and light standing in the centre of the court-yard.

"Well," Ryou rubbed his neck, "that was enlightening."

"Is he improving?" Bakura inquired.

"Yes, I suppose." The young Enligsh-lord shrugged, "I'm...not...well...I can teach fencing since I learnt that as a child but this light-sabre work is...Jedi art. I'm...I'm not a Jedi."

Bakura wrapped an arm around his lights shoulder, "rubbish..." The thief king chuckled, "you're the picture of one...." the spirits tone trailed off, "he's still calling you Ryou..."

"Goodness, what else is he supposed to call me?" Slightly confused Ryou pulled away.

"I'm not sure, Dad I suppose." Bakura shrugged, "I mean, back in my day, when we adopted or where given children from other villages, they adopted the appropriate customs..."  
"Heavens, my darkness, Anakin isn't going to start calling me...me...father...just because I'm...well..."

"His guardian?"

"Well yes."

"Oh." Bakura furrowed his brow, "So why does he call you Dad in his mind?"

Ryou gasped, giving Bakura firm slap over the arm, despite knowing it would hardly be noticed by the spirit, "Bakura! You peer into his mind? That is rude...wait...what did you say?"

"Ryou, I'm only doing it to make sure that...er...side of him that could go mental doesn't, I don't want the lad to turn out like I did...let's face it, his life is screwed up. I said, he calls you Dad, inside," the thief king tapped his head, "inside here."

"He does?" Ryou whispered, "really...? I...I never...I mean, it's only been-."

"Almost a year, Ryou."

"But children don't get over grief that easily. I...I never got over Mothers death...."  
"Yes, well, you didn't have a Daddy figure to latch onto. No one cared about you." Bakura shrugged, "and the Pharaoh's been reading parenting books from his mental collection, apparently children are resilient little bug-er...fellows... and Anakin knows he lives in a world of death, he's a smart lad. I'll admit, there are times when I get a bit worried, he thinks of Shmi often but then he replaces her image with yours. Much to my relief otherwise...that darkness in him would take hold. Not that it's a bad thing, the lads got the capability of being quite talented in the shadows."

"Oh..." The light rubbed his forehead, "oh...but...I...I don't know if...if its a good thing for him to feel that way about me?"

Slightly startled the ancient spirit jerked towards his lighter half, confusion across his dark features, "What? Why?"

"Well," shuffling on his feet Ryou looked at his clasped hands, "what...what if...well, if we do manage to find a way home, I can't take him with me can I? What would that do to this galaxy?"

Bakura's answer was slow in coming, "I...don't know..."

* * *

0000000000000000

000000

Anakin ran through the streets, holding the box of lunch in one hand as he dashed his way between mingling aliens and passing hover carts. He gave a small laugh as he jumped and skidded, happy to be free of restraints as he made his way towards Watto's shop.

Ducking into the much cooler interior he gave a loud call.

"Hey Watto! Watto! Ryou sent me with your lunch again; he's worried you're not eating healthy foods." He skipped down the stairs, grinning as he spied the fluttering alien behind the counter, peering at a warped control disk. Glancing up the aging alien raised an eyebrow, floating upwards to land upon the counter.

"Afternoon lad, the Angel's always worried. So, what did you bring me?"

"No idea." Anakin shrugged, handing over the box of goodies.

Watto chuckled as he opened it, "hmm, hmmm, he always knows what tickles my fancy." The alien glanced up as a chime on the door sounded. Anakin skipped to one side, watching as a tall, lanky human, a droid, an alien and a human female entered into the shop.

Watto placed down the box of food, his tone becoming one of a sales-man almost instantly as the dusty, farmer looking man approached.

"Greetings, I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

Watto snorted, folding his arms across his chest, "Ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?"

"My droid here has a readout of what I need." The human motioned to the R2 unit. Anakin raised an eyebrow, noticing its rather clean state, an usual occurrence in the ruffle of the space-port.

Watto nodded, glancing to Anakin, "Ganda doe wallya." (watch the store)

Anakin grinned. "Sure."

"Sooo," Watto twirled around on his wings, "let me take-a thee out back."

Anakin gave a chuckle, watching as the human man left towards the junk yard with the R2 unit, leaving both the human female and the strange alien behind in the shop front. Hoisting himself up onto the counter Anakin picked at the control panel his former master had been fiddling with and began to clean it, watching with keen eyes as the odd, idiotic alien rambled around.

The human female was curiously gazing around, her tender face far too pretty to be of Tatooine stock. Something about her gave the airs and graces that both Ryou and Yugi managed, but she didn't carry herself like Sam did. Sam was still a warrior; this girl was not, at least, not at the moment.

"What'cha doing in these parts?"

She jerked around in surprise, staring at him with a startled, blank expression.

"A pretty girl like you belongs someplace else. Not here on Tatooine."

"Oh," her dainty, unspoiled hands plucked at her heavy wear, "we're in a bit of a tight spot, that's all."

Anakin smirked, "join the club."

* * *

0000000000000000000

0000000000

000

**Location – Tatooine**

**Market Streets**

Yami chuckled as Sol made a dash through the market streets, arms in the air, small feet flopping through the dust. Faces watched the child, the pretty sight causing smiles to touch the lips of aliens and travellers alike as the ancient king strolled elegantly along, the illusion that he was floating created by the wavering of his purple robe, bound tightly around his slim waist.

"Morning Malli," Yami inclined his head to the aged woman behind a stall. Her crippled hands, swollen with arthritis gave a wave in his direction, "you haven't by chance seen my partner around have you?"

She smiled, "indeed I have." Her eyebrow raised, perking up with a playfully twang, "right behind you, turn to the left darling."

Yami peered around, noticing Yugi's slim form sleekly weaving through the crowd. Beside him, Sha's ever so slightly smaller body dancing happily with gracefully twirls. Jack and Teal'c managed to stay natural, their clothing blending in with the surroundings, clashing with Yugi and Sha's eccentric style.

"Yami!" Yugi waved.

Yami gave a bow in Malli's direction before turning and watching with a gentle smile as Sol unlatched himself from his legs to run happily towards Yugi. The young man hoisted the tiny boy up, swinging him through the air in a twirl.

Sha grinned, "aww, ain't that cute. Wish I had kiddies..."

"I don't know, it gets tiresome...and then they smile again and make it worth it I suppose." Yami shrugged, his attention shifting slightly as he noticed the Furling in human form rubbing the visible scratches across his knuckles, revealing the metal plating under his skin.

With a rapid movement Yami grabbed the Furling's hand, twisting it around. Sha winced at the sudden clutch.

"Both of you have been at it again haven't you?" Yami hissed, gazing at the ruined flesh upon the Furling's hand. He shook his head, "Lord Horus...this damage isn't good for your systems, you know that!"

"Don't try and father me, Pharaoh." Sha hissed but squeaked as Yami gripped his wrist tighter.

"I don't take kindly to people touching those I protect, you included."

The Furling flashed a pair of fangs. "Your protection is not needed."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I am a god-."

"Not yet, Lord Horus, not yet..."

"Bleh, you're as bad as my Dad."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Yami." Yugi's voice interjected, its tone slightly irritated. Yami sensed the prodding on his mental shields, indicating his lighter half was trying to spread a calm sheet over the conversation.

"Aibou, don't even think about it." Yami swung his attention towards the young man who stopped in mid-walk towards him, finding himself firmly rooted to the ground as shadows twisted up his legs, locking him in place.

Yugi pouted, "Yami...we were simply doing our job."

Yami frowned. "Your job consists of you putting yourself in mortal danger."

"Wow," Yugi slapped his hands firmly to his hips, "like I haven't done that before!"

"Aibou."

"Yami."

"And my name is Sha, hi everyone, nice to meet you all. Ouch! Pharaoh!"

"Yami." Yugi glared, "do you really expect me to sit back and watch slaves be treated in the manner they do by some of the gangs and...and I can't walk past a secret hide-out that isn't so secret without feeling some kind of emotion from the poor women being raped or the boys being kidnapped to be trained as cannon fodder. You try to be a light who feels the pain of others and come tell me you don't want to go crack someone's skull open to make it stop." The young man raised an eyebrow, "while I am here, Yami, I will do what I can."

The Pharaoh breathed out darkly. "Fine," releasing Sha Yami grumbled, "you have made your point aibou."

"Good!" The young man grinned happily, all danger dissipating as he hoisted Sol up and swung the child through the air, carting him down through the busy market street. Sha trotted behind him, breaking into a high-pitched song that caused Sol to wave his hands in delight at the elegant sound of the Furlings voice.

Yami shook his head, sensing Jack's presence beside him. He tipped his attention towards the Colonel.

"I liked the whole, 'I'm trying to be really firm here while not breaking into hysterical laugher thing' you had going there Pharaoh." Jack clapped a hand over the ancient kings shoulder, smirking as the royal spirit rolled his eyes, watching Yugi and Sha head down the street, laughter on their lips as they enjoyed the company and friendship that came with Teal'c wedged in between.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Oh no, no," Jack spread his arms, wrapping one around the ancient kings shoulder as they both walked side by side, "on the contrary, you where great."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "I doubt it."

"I'm guessing those parenting books of yours aren't helping?"

"Unless knowing the ten fundamental things about your child's development is of any relevance to aibou's ability to get himself into trouble, then no...Jack, I'm baffled. I honestly, was not made to be a father."

"Yes, we all say that at the beginning." The Colonel patted the ancient kings shoulder gently, "don't worry, you and Yugi doing fine...wait...are we talking about you parenting Sol or Yugi?"

"Sometimes, Jack, I wonder that myself." The Pharaoh chuckled, a small, coy smirk upon his lips as his gaze settled upon his lighter half. For a moment their eyes made contact and he sensed a slight buzzing through their mental link.

Yugi was happy and in the end, that was all he cared about.

* * *

0000000000000000

0000000

0

**Planet: Tatooine**

**Locaiton: Watto's Junk Yard**

The air was hot. Even as a Jedi, he wasn't immune to the forces of nature and heat did not agree well with him. Following the fluttering alien owner of the junk shop, Qui-gon ruffled sweaty hand over his beard, glancing at the spare parts and discarded engines of vessels he recognised as being far to outdated to match anything the Republic held these days.

The alien, Watto, turned in the air, wings buzzing swiftly and fluffing up fine dust into the air from his movements as he peered at a small portable monitor in his hands. He made a motion to a hyperdrive beside him,

"Here it is...a T-14 hyperdrive generator. You're in luck, I'm the only one hereabouts who has one...nice lady I know, she fixed it up for me! Good lady, got good hands with metal she does. You should hire her to install it..yes....yes. Still," the alien scratched his chin, "you might as well buy a new ship. Yah...it'd be cheaper. I think. Saying of which, how's ya going to pay for all this?"

Qui-gon paused from staring at the hyperdrive, noticing the work done on it was of good quality. "I have twenty-thousand Republic dataries."

"Republic credits?!" Watto snorted a laugh through his long nose, "Republic credits are not good out here. I need something more real..."

"I don't have anything else." Qui-gon raised his hand, "but credits will do fine." He shifted the Force surrounded them, his brow furrowing once more as the odd sensation returned.

"No they won't!" Watto snapped.

Forcing his way through whatever static sensation was inhibiting his abilities Qui-gon waved his hand once more. "Credits will done fine." He insisted.

Watto folded his arms firmly across his chest, raising an eyebrow as he glared. "No, they won't. What, you think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don't work on me. Only money! No money, no parts! No deal!" He pointed firmly. "And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that. My good friend picked this one up, last one! On the planet!"

Qui-gon closed his eyes for a moment. "I see."

"Good!" Watto snorted, shaking his head as he fluttered away, "first Angels...now Jedi. Heh, you'd think my life would be simpler."

The Jedi Master glanced around, "Angels...?"

000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000000

Anakin raised his head as the tall, rather odd looking moister farmer wandered through the doors from the junk yard with a rather sour faced Watto fluttering along behind him. The young boy scratched a hand through his lengthening hair, amused at his old master was grumbling under his breath about idiotic out-landers and their idiotic ways.

"Come, we're leaving." The bearded man, which in truth made him stand out considering moister farmers usually preferred to keep clean shaven, spoke to the young woman and odd alien as he swelled past. Anakin watched him keenly, trying hard to recollected what Bakura had been teaching him on off-handed days when he took him to the Plains with the Pharaoh.

He had to always be on his guard, he could use the Force in him to watch people, sense their differences and maybe even one-day he'd get as strong as Bakura was, even though he was technically dead.

The young woman sighed, giving him a small smile on her tender, untouched features. Their conversation had been getting interesting.

"It was nice talking to you..." She paused, seeming to realise she hadn't been given his name.

"Anakin, Anakin Bakura." He grinned, dusting at his dirt filled hair.

"Padme Naberrie."

"Keep safe out there." Anakin called out as she vanished behind the moister farmer. Watto fluttered up beside him where he sat upon the counter, still cleaning the control panel in his hands, almost out of habit than anything else. Not that Watto minded him working on anything around the shop, he encouraged it really, along with Sam's tinkering as well. The old alien was going rather well for himself.

Watto seemed to firmly believe it was because of the Angel. Ryou.

The alien began to once more nibble on the food prepared for him. "Ootmians! Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia. (Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the centre, we don't know nothing.)

Anakin pulled a face, "La lova num botaffa..." (They seemed nice enough to me.) "Iff civcho hum cah...?" (Bit weird, though, yeah...?)

Watto gave a snort in agreement, slipping back into basic, happy enough that whoever they'd been where far away now, hopefully someone else's problem. "Suppose so, boy...but after the Angel and his gang, no ones weirder."

Anakin laughed. "Yeah. Your right about that." He paused for a moment, his mind clicking over information.

"She said her name was Padme..." The young boy frowned, placing down the control panel he was cleaning. Watto leaned back on the shelf, eating a large bite.

"Hmm...what boy?"

"Her name...it sounds familiar...oh gosh, it was them!" The boy leapt off the front counter in a sudden rush, "I gotta go Watto!"

"Okay, okay. Give the Angel thanks for the meal." Watto chuckled, watching the energetic boy dash out the shop with a twirl of his heels.

* * *

00000000000

000

He thought of his mother often.

Bakura said it was natural, he'd suffered a great loss and Bakura always knew what he was talking about. Well, at least he sounded like he did.

Sam agreed and Sam was an intelligent woman, one of the smartest he knew, period. She was always saying something smart. Strolling through the dusty streets, not practically worried about anything considering everyone knew him and if they didn't know him, they knew who looked after him and Bakura nor the Pharaoh where guys anyone wanted to get on the bad side of.

For that matter, neither were Yugi or Sha.

Jack could be pretty bad too.

And Teal'c was just plain scary without trying.

All in all, he had a good family. They where a family right?

Anakin frowned slightly in thought, wondering why whenever he thought of his mother; his mind drew to those he now lived with. Again, Bakura had said it was only natural to attach himself to others around him but he hated to think he was replacing his mother.

"I'm not...replacing her...I'm just...trying to move on. Right? Anyway," huffing the boy peered around the market, "I gotta find that girl and the weird moister farmer! If they're who Sha is waiting for, then...this could be our winning lotto ticket." He grinned, even though he had no idea what the sentence meant, Jack said it often, therefore it had a good meaning.

Trotting through the dust Anakin paused for a moment, noticing in the corner of his eyes a small commotion beginning to build near the Slug Pug Pub. He sighed heavily, blowing back a lock of his dusty brown hair as he spotted the odd alien, Jar Jar or some name like that, was pinned to the wall by a rather angry looking alien, all arms and legs.

"Someone's trying hard not to pee his pants in fear." Anakin grumbled, twisting on his heels and shoving through the crowd easily.

He raised an eyebrow, in the mannerism Bakura often did when faced with an odd situation. The pretty young woman was being held back by the crowd, she obviously didn't know how to shuffle through groups of people.

"Oi, thug!" Anakin shouted, deciding to act before it all got out of hand and he had to call Bakura. His interjection caused all heads from the gathering to turn in his direction, including the pretty young woman's. He grinned; liking it that Bakura had taught him the perfect way to get people's attention.

Just shout the loudest.

"Gova...nipa." (Yes, pit.) The alien holding Jar Jar firmly to the wall swivelled large eyes down at him, glaring furiously.

Anakin hissed, pushing up into the foul thugs face. "Let him go."

"Whysa?"

"Because..." Anakin playfully leered.

"I'm not feared of you, little pit."

Shrugging Anakin waved a hand behind him, "Really, well...you know, I could just go get Sha and Yugi...shall I give a howler for them, they'll be quite happy to crack your skull open for laying a hand on an outlander." The boy motioned to Jar Jar, "you know how much they hate it when people get hurt."

The alien snorted, dropping Jar Jar and allowing the Gungan to scramble away fearfully towards Padme as she knelt to aid him.

Swinging on feet the thug snarled, pointing into his face, "watch it boy, yessss...they won't be able to protect yer for long. When I have tha chance, I will squish you, yeh, your not a slave any longer. I can kill you."

Anakin smirked, "love to see you try, scum. Now go crawl back to your little hole..." He waved a hand, adding Bakura's leer to his lips as he turned, trotting towards Jar Jar. The commotion and gathering behind him dissipating back into the usual mutter and crowds of the market streets.

"You gotta look after yourself in these parts, people ain't going to put up with idiots." Anakin shook his head as Padme dusted Jar Jar off tenderly. The Gungan gave a sodden whimper, trying to appear brave.

"Mesa sorry." The Gungan glanced towards Qui-gon worriedly.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right..." The Jedi sighed.

Anakin raised an eyebrow thoughtfully at the old man's rather worried gaze. It held far more worry within it than it should have, giving him the instant thought that the man was carrying a deeper burden that he was allowing visible. Add to that the sensation in the air that surrounded the tall, long haired adult, Anakin could sniff something was off.

"You where heading for trouble. Thank you, my young friend." Qui-gon added.

Feeling the gentle blue eyes settle upon him Anakin smiled warmly, taking another note of why the man could not be a moister farmer, his eyes were like Jacks. They were the eyes of someone who'd seen death and fought many battles.

"Mesa doen nutten..." Jar Jar grumbled as they started down the street, Anakin jogging slightly ahead. He turned to the Gungan.

"My teacher tells me this, fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you...be less afraid of things." The boy patted the alien's smooth hand.

Padme, the girl who couldn't possibly be from Tatooine in the manner of her walk, that was so akin to Yugi and Yami's royal manner, spoke up and Anakin glanced upwards into her face. "And that works for you?"

"To a degree. My teacher also tells me, that at times fear can be a valued feeling, it reminds us that we are small and can be harmed yet we must use the fear to create inward strength. At least, that's what he tells me."

"Then your teacher is a wise man." Qui-gon inclined his head to one side.

Anakin gave a small laugh, "he's either that, or he's insane...or maybe he's bordering on the two..."

00000000000000000

00000000000000

00000000

00

**Planet: Tatooine**

**Location: Plains**

Bakura lazily kicked up the dust under his feet, tipping his head back, shading his eyes with a hand as he stared skyward to the shimmering twin suns. Though their heat to his illusionary skin didn't feel like the heat he'd once felt when alive, it was enough of an illusion to give him some pleasure.

"Well," he shrugged his shoulders, giving a deep chuckle, "the Pharaoh wants a sandstorm...best give him one."

The ancient thief raised his hands, closing his blood red eyes as he faced the north.

Shadows swelled around his feet, picking up the sand, fighting the bright sun light of the desert.

"Sister Sand of Egypt come, I will to you the forbidden mist, drink my shadows, play my game, swell and rage, consume this land."

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000000

**Planet: Tatooine**

**Location: Plains – Naboo Spacecraft**

Obi-wan thinned his grey eyes, the whiff of wind catching his brown cloak as it played around his ankles. The force grew steadily stronger and he shook off sand as it began to hiss through the air. He trusted his Master, Qui-gon was in many ways a father, a man who had been passed over for the Jedi council for his inability to forestall emotions and yet often, he had to wonder if it was in truth the council who had it wrong.

Captain Panka's presence tickled his senses and he glanced around slightly as the Naboo head of security exited the ship.

"This storm's going to slow them down." The young Padwan muttered.

The Captain nodded, "it looks pretty bad," he glanced to the rage in the horizon, "we'd better seal the ship..."

The soft beeping of his comlink interjected his words. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, not liking the sensation spreading through his limbs, though unsure if it was from the sandstorm or the thought that something was transpiring.

"Yes?" The Captain responded, speaking into the small device. He waited, listening, before shifting his attention towards the silver vessel, "we'll be right there."

Obi-wan sighed as the Captain swiftly made his way up the ramp. As it began to rise to seal the ship, the young Padwan quickly jogged up it, his thoughts lingering upon his Master.

* * *

0000000000000000

0000

0

**Planet: Tatooine**

**Location: Market streets**

He knew Yugi was pretty, for a guy, right. He had longish hair; he was kinda slim and wore clothing that was possibly not the best kind to wear if he wanted to look like a guy. Still, he acted like a guy, usually running around a lot, firing his guns at people who mistreated slaves. With Sha just as tiny, if not more, they kind of matched, but neither of them where girls.

No offence to any girl he knew.

And Ryou was defiantly not a girl either, despite being as sweet and gentle as a Healer possibly could be. He cooked amazing meals, apparently saying it was because he had to learn to look after himself. Even if he had long hair, that wasn't any indication to being a girl, because the Major had short hair, when first they'd met, it had been really, really short. She'd kinda looked like she was trying to be a guy.

Everyone he knew was mixed up.

But Padme was different, she was a girl and if his thoughts where correct, she was one of those girls who was raised to be the kind of girl who knew she was pretty, and pretty for a reason. Walking beside her, she had none of the feeling that had come from his mother, who had worked all her life.

"Oh look," he pointed towards old lady Jira, an old woman in whom Teal'c had befriended during a rather interesting drinking game. The old lady could hold her liquor quite well, apparently, "come this way. I'll buy you some pallies, you'll like them...if you're not from around here, you have to try them." Grabbing Padme's hand, feeling the smoothness of her fingers against the rough and worn tips of his own, Anakin dragged her towards the small stall.

"Hi Jira!"

The old lady glanced up, working on a small beaded necklace. She smiled gracefully at the approaching young boy.

"How are you feeling today?" Anakin propped himself against the surface of the stall.

"The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Annie." She chuckled, finishing the necklace with a careful not and placing it upon the stall.

"Well, guess what? Sam found that cooling unit I was searching for. It's pretty beat up, but Sha reckons he can help me get it functioning again for you!"

"Oh, Annie, you're a fine boy." Jira picked up the necklace, "here dear, this is for Yugi, it was the order the Pharaoh commissioned."

"Oh yeah, it's an anniversary present or something..." Anakin fiddled with the pouch around his waist, "Puzzle Anniversary I think."

"Well, the Pharaoh payed in full for the jewels."

"He does that. Um, can I have four pallies please."

Padme gave a hesitant smile as he looked upwards into her face, grinning, "you'll like them! They're really sweet! Jira makes the best sweets." He reached into the tool pouch, fishing for three coins. One dropped and he stepped to the side at the sudden movement of Qui-gon. He tensed as the heavy poncho the pretend moister farmer was wearing brushed to one side, revealing a frightening tool of both war and peace.

A lightsabre. The weapon of choice for a Jedi and the weapon of choice, apparently, for Ryou who owned two but very rarely, if ever, touched them apart for training.

"Whoops," Anakin snapped back into reality quickly, Bakura's voice lingering in his mind, telling him to never act suspicious, "I thought Dad had given me more coins. Um thank you, sir," he took the coin, turning back to Jira, "make that three-."

Anakin tensed suddenly as a warning horn blasted throughout the space-port. At the sound, every shop owner moved swiftly, slamming shut doors, packing away supplies. The horn blasted again, until five long warning bellows revealed the rage of the oncoming sandstorm.

Jira dropped everything she was doing, "tomorrow Annie, but make sure you get that necklace to the Pharaoh."

She vanished into a small hole. The street became almost vacant in a matter of moments.

"Five..." Anakin whispered, noticing Padme's eyes had settled upon his rigid form, "it's a bad one. Hey! Hey!" Calling to the strange man, the moister farmer who defiantly wasn't a moister farmer no matter what he said, "do you guys have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship." Qui-gon inclined his head, starting to move.

"Is it far?" Anakin grabbed his hand, holding it firmly, noticing the man tense as if the touch somehow affected him.

Padme pointed ahead, "on the outskirts."

"You guys mean the Plains? Um, you aren't going to make it back before the sand storm blows in. That was a five horn blast; it means that the sand-storm is five on the scale. It's the kind that will RIP THE SKIN off your bodies. If you where really a moister farmer, sir, you'd know that." Anakin rolled his eyes, "come with me, you can camp out at my place, I'm sure my Dad won't mind! It sounds like you need help, and to be honest, my Dad and his friends are the kind of people who offer help with nothing in return...well...most of the time. Okay, so maybe only Yugi, Sam and Ryou...but they're the only ones you need to convince...honestly, once Yugi wants something...he usually gets it one way or another."

Anakin grabbed Qui-gon's hand firmly, pulling him along, "come, this way, we have to hurry or my Dad will send his darkness out to find us."

The confused Jedi had a moment to motion to Padme behind him, before he felt a jolt through his hand from the contact it had with the boy pulling him along. The aging man gave a shiver, once again feeling the icy sensation running up his backbone.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

000

It appeared the boy, with the bright blue eyes and wild mop of sand brown hair, had a point about the sand storm. Even by the time they reached the destination he was leading them too, the wind had picked up, making the air almost impossible to breath, to see through, and to walk through. Qui-gon held Padme's shoulder tightly, watching as the boy struggled to find the activation key to the door ahead of them.

It opened suddenly, without the boy's aid, revealing a welcome entrance. Qui-gon stood shock still for a moment. There, the same strange, eerie man with deep crimson eyes, seeped in black, stood, waving them inside.

"Come, quickly, quickly...get in...quickly." He slapped his hand down over the pad of the door and it zipped shut, keeping out the howling rage of the wind from the cold and comfortable interior of a nice, well set out home.

"Anakin," Yami scowled at the panting boy, "Ryou was getting worried, he called Watto and you weren't there."

"I know, I'm sorry Pharaoh, sir, but I had to get these guys back here, they're not from this planet and they didn't even know what a five horn blast meant!" Anakin smirked, "they thought they could walk back to their ship out on the Plains." The boy implored.

"Really," Yami glanced towards Qui-gon, giving a leering smile, "well...isn't that something. Hello again, travellers. Anakin, run along and tell Ryou you're back, otherwise Bakura might have a fit about your safety and you don't want to be grounded again, do you."

"No, way...he can't do that again!" The boy jogged away, giving a cry as he ran up the stairs.

Yami watched him for a moment before turning his attention back towards the Jedi knight standing in the doorway, dusting off his poncho.

"It is rare to meet twice in one day. Come and sit down, please, milady...you look exhausted-."

"I'm alright, thank you, for your hospitality." Padme eased herself into a seat, catching sight of a woman trotting down the stairs, a small, floating green alien in tow. Qui-gon's eyes followed the tiny creature as it glided smoothly through the air, coming to stop directly at Yami's shoulders and leaning upon it casually.

"Hey, look, we have visitors! How awesome. Sam, you were right." Sha ribbed the Major beside him, giggling as he floated to the table, landing upon it with a smooth, elegant movement.

"I do try, Sha." The Major tipped her head thoughtfully, "I guess I'll get better in a hundred or so years..."

Yami chuckled, "oh please, Sam, have some faith in yourself! You are unbalanced at the moment, so try not to be so hard on yourself."

"He has got a point, listen to the wise and masterful Pharaoh." Sha giggled. The Furling twirled, peering through the glasses positioned delicately upon the tip of his nose, staring over Qui-gon with an eyebrow raised. "Why hello strangers!"

Finishing sealing the door firmly Yami glanced towards the tiny alien.

"Forgive me," the Pharaoh inclined his head in Qui-gon's direction, "may I introduce you to the members of our family, this is Horus Sha, Major Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c." Yami held out his hands, indicating Jack and Teal'c sitting collapsed on heavy couches. They both waved, or well, the Colonel did, however Teal'c simply stared without expression upon his brow. "There is also Ryou and Bakura, you'll know them both for their white hair, and I believe you've met my son." Yami motioned to the boy at his feet, "my partner, Yugi, is currently washing blood out of his hair."

"Pharaoh, Pharaoh..." Anakin dashed down the stairs, followed by Ryou and Bakura's slightly stocker form, smirking dangerously in Qui-gon's direction.

"Pharaoh!"

"Hey Anakin." Yami hoisted Sol up from the floor. The boy skidded to a stop, pulling out a small pouch from around his waist.

"Here...Jira gave this to me."

"Brilliant, Anakin. Thank you!" Yami grinned, "you are a blessing."

"Yeah, Ryou says that all the time!"

The young English-lord laughed softly, allowing Bakura to aid him down the last few stairs with an offered hand. He wore his simple robe, tightened with a belt around the waist, split down the centre of the legs to reveal the typical Tatooine pants.

"More for dinner. Welcome, make yourselves at home. Anakin told me you're looking for parts to fix your ship. No luck yet I take it?" Ryou rounded the kitchen bench, beginning to pull out ingredients to cook, Sam moving to aid him.

"Yes," Qui-gon paused from glaring firmly at Jar Jar.

"Let me guess, you're trying to use Republican Credits." Jack smirked, tapping the table, "that ain't gonna work. This place works on gambling, betting and killing. You are not going to get much with Republic Credits."

"The Republic does not exist out here." Teal'c tilted his head to one side, "this you should know, should you not-."

"Well, T bubby, don't give away all the cookies before they're cooked." Jack slapped his mate across a thick shoulder.

"I don't understand," shifting slightly in her seat Padme watched as Sam moved around the table, placing out dishes and glasses, each crafted nicely by expert hands, almost as daintily done as those she had in the Palace of Naboo. "If we have nothing of value, then we're stuck here...?" Her eyes grew sodden at the thought.

"Do not worry," Yami shuffled Sol in his lap, the boy having noticed the shiny spoons and forks, "something will come."

"All things come to those who wait." Bakura held up a hand, giving a low chuckle. "Hopefully that thing will be dinner."

"Shut up," Ryou called out from the kitchen, "you'll get your grub when I give it to you."

"Bleh, I need some entertainment." Kicking back Bakura folded his arms behind his head, giving a groan. "Things have been so boring of late."

"Well, I could give you some entertainment." Yami mused, gripping Sol's small fingers before they could smack the spoon he held onto the marble table at a great force. "Ryou," the Pharaoh tipped his head around, his grin becoming slightly devilish, "would you turn the cold tap on the sink."

Ryou glanced up from the stove, "Why would I do that, Yugi's in the shower, you know turning the cold tap makes the...water...go...hot...oh, right...sure."

"Oh gosh," Sam bent her head onto the table, "Yami that is just cruel."

The Pharaoh grinned, "I know."

Ryou winced as he reached for the tap, "remember, you're taking the blame for this." He motioned to the Pharaoh. "And a one, two, three." Turning the tap Ryou let it run for a moment. The shout was muffled, causing the team to wince as a door was slammed open. Sha slapped a hand over his face, burying his head into his lap in a small ball.

From over the balcony on the second story Yugi's head appeared.

"YAMI, you are DEAD!"

Anakin burst into laughter, covering his mouth quickly as the rest of the gang around the table hid giggles behind hands. The new arrivals stared in confusion, obviously trying to figure out what was amusing.

"To late aibou..."

"Shut up!" The voice shouted from the balcony above the common room, "just you wait you...you...I can't think in the nude. Just, stay there!"

"Well, it isn't like we're going anywhere else kid." Jack shouted to the sound of Yugi vanishing into his room.

"Yeah," Anakin grinned, "we're stuck on this planet too!" He pointed to Qui-gon, "so you're not the only ones..."  
"But we're stuck here for a reason," Sha stood from his perch upon the table, clipping his heels upon the marble flooring as he gave a long yawn, "that's a randomly large difference."

Yami raised his eyebrows at the Furling, "interesting observation Sha, I thought you were here for the reason and we where the random part."

"Shut up."

"And why should I do that." Yami offered.

Sha pointed a long finger at the Pharaoh, "Because my Dad is Ra, so there."

Bakura chuckled, "he's got a point, milord...hmm...so...newcomers, stuck on a desert planet like the rest of us sorry pits." The ancient spirit yawned, "woe is us."

From the kitchen, Ryou pulled out a tray, calling out, "Well, you're all welcome to stay here for the night. We have enough room."

"He's right," Jack nodded towards Qui-gon, "Anakin brings in strays all the time." The Colonel smirked, wincing as Sam firmly hit his shoulder.

"Sir?" She hissed.

"Hey, don't hit a superior officer."

"Sorry sir."

Pulling a tray through the air, upon its shined surface warm crinkled bread and a bubbling brew in a pot gave a dreaming smell that waffled through the living room.

"Here we are, tucker." Ryou slid the pot onto the table, dusting off his hands upon his white shawl.

"Smells wonderful hikari." Bakura grinned, flashing fangs.

"Thank you 'kura...oh, don't look now Yami, but you've got incoming." The Healer slid himself into a chair, watching in silent delight as Yugi marched down the stairs, a large book from Sam's collection in his hands. Without hesitation the young man swung the book, whacking the ancient king firmly over the head, "you...are...so...horrible."

Yami smirked in his seat, trying to keep back the laughter as Yugi continued to thump the book over his head. In his lap Sol giggled, slapping his chest, echoing the action, his mouth trying hard to speak the words he heard.

"Careful aibou, you'll teach Solomon bad habits."

Yugi puffed out his cheeks, "I hate you-."

"Here, aibou...happy Puzzle Anniversary." Yami held out the palm of his hand, almost under Yugi's nose. Ignoring Jacks laugher the Pharaoh corked his head to one side as Yugi's face lit up in delight. "And I thought you forgot." Yugi gaped at the intricately designed necklace, all transgressions forgotten, "Wow...is that..." He peered at it closer, "Yami is that Jira's work...she does the stringed gold...oh...gosh...Yami this must have cost a small fortune."

"Let's say, Jira shall retire happily." Yami chuckled.

Kicking his foot at the playful tone he was taking, Yugi shook his head at the ancient king.

"At least it's a manly necklace-."

"Sorry kid," Jack smirked as Yugi tightened the choker around his neck, "no necklace is manly."

"Shut up, sir. I don't take fashion advice from a guy who has no sense of style."

"I'm fine with that, really, I am." Jack held out his hands.

"Besides," Ryou added, slipping the pizza upon the table, giving Jar Jar a firm glare to keep his hands and tongue away, "it's more of a choker right?"

"Covers my scar, adds to my image and stops the Puzzle chaffing." Yugi grinned, "Thanks Yami."

\You're too good to me.\ He added mentally.

\Could I be anything less aibou, oh...careful, the Jedi's curious.\ The Pharaoh wrapped an arm around the young man's slim shoulders, "well, it's almost been ten years now."

"Wow, I feel really old..." Grumbling Yugi slid out the plates to all those around the large marble table, offering one to Padme beside him. He winked at her steady gaze, watching in delight as she blushed heavily from his brightened eyes.

Dinner settled into a comfortable affair, even with Jar Jar's constant voice becoming far more irritating than Sha's managed to be. The Furling, strangly enough, had grown contently silent from his seat upon the table, legs crossed, drinking his milk contently, though his eyes would stray, settling upon Qui-gon briefly before twisting away to join the conversation once more.

Ryou stood to clear away plates, sensing Padme rise with him.

"Oh, my dear," Ryou laughed gently, "you don't need to dirty your hands with this kind of work." He smiled warmly.

"Oh..." Padme glanced to her hands, smooth and untouched, taking a small moment to flick her eyes towards the young man's. Her brow furrowed, noticing the silken state of his own skin.

"No," her chin raised slightly, "its alright...let me help."

"Suite yourself." Ryou shrugged, "Oi, Bakura, can you lift the pot for me..."

"Weakling."

"And proud of it thank you very much."

Dessert was a surprise. It wasn't often Ryou spoiled them, but considering Sam had given some forewarning to the arrival of the newcomers, it wasn't a surprise the young English Lord had splashed out to make a good impression.

Around the cool tasting mint icecream, dribbling in the alien equivalent to chocolate, the conversation drifted to the newcomer's current state of entrapment as Anakin gave a play over of Watto's blank denial of giving them what they needed.

"Well, tomorrow," Sam offered, "I can give you a hand, I know most of the dealers around here...but Watto is right, he's the only one in the district who has what you're looking for." She mused.

"How do you know what we're looking for..." Qui-gon inclined his head slightly. Sam bit her lips, a small blush touching her cheeks.

"Sam knows everything!" Anakin burst into laughter, affectively causing all attention to swing in his direction. "Really, she does!"

"The kid's got a point Carter..." Jack mused. "If you get any smarter, your head will explode!" The Colonel gave a rather good enactment of the event.

Sam pursed her lips, rolling her eyes, "really Sir, I'd foresee the event before it happened."

"Right," Jack clicked his finger, "voodoo...just like the freaky sandstorm, hey...is this thing going to last the night, because honestly, it's really hard to sleep with the wind howling."

"Oh trust me," Bakura leant back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head as he cracked a knowing grin, revealing fanged teeth, "it'll last the night."

Yami gave a sudden laugh, obviously the only one around the table to have gotten the ancient thief kings reason for leering in victory.

"You're full of yourself Bakura."

"No more than you are, you royal pain in the-." Bakura flinched as Ryou smacked him firmly over the head.

"What have I told you about your mouth around Anakin."

"To keep it washed out with soap..."

"Good, my darkness, good."

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow thoughtfully at the words as Ryou turned away with a pile of dirty plates. The Jedi tried not to flinch as Yami's red eyes settled upon him, reflecting within them something akin to knowledge.

Just what had they walked into?

00000000000000000

0000000000

00

Yugi pulled out the cotton robes from the cubed, turning slightly in Padme's direction as she hovered around worriedly within the bedroom, trying not to look at all the fascinating little knit-knacks gathered upon the shelves. It had a very delightful feeling lingering within its walls, a safe feeling.

"Here we are," Yugi held out the night-robe, "we're about the same height...and though I cannot claim to have hips or a bust size, these things are designed to be unisexual. You're welcome to use any of my wardrobe. Trust me; you get sweaty here on Tatooine."

"Thank you." She whispered.

For a moment Yugi paused, a small trickle of thought touching his mind lightly. She was about the age of Jennifer, the young cadet he'd left behind, so far behind. His heart sunk. It had been awhile since he'd given thought of Jennifer.

He hoped so dearly she was alright. That everyone back home was well and safe.

Padme's voice thankfully steered him out of his moping.

"I hope...I mean, it's your bed, I don't want to be a problem."

Shaking himself out of his daze Yugi laughed, , "no, no...its not a problem at all!" He took the robe from her, waving it out before he knelt, beginning to untie her heavy boots. "I'll bunk with Ryou. We're like brothers, sharing a bed isn't a big deal and you should feel comfortable here more than anywhere else. You'll need the rest, you've been through a lot and maybe here you'll be able to sleep better if you're alone in a safe room."

She watched as he tugged off her boots, his pale, purple hued eyes tenderly smiling into her face as he propped his chin upon the side of the bed, humming contently. Somehow, he seemed to know something and it caused her to tense up all the more. This stranger, with his perfect features, his strange frazzled hair and lean figure simply reflected a simple kind of royalty.

Her throat was dry, thinking of her people. He seemed to notice the slight shifting in her features, even though she was forcing herself not to show it. Somehow he knew the change in her emotions.

He reached out a slim hand, touching her own, the physical contact making her aware of how warm and kind he truthfully was.

"Its alright." He whispered. "It will be alright..." The sincerity in his purple eyes made her heart swell in hope.

The door swished open. The man, slightly taller than his counter-part, with the frightening red eyes and much sharper features, walked in, rubbing hands through thick folds of tri-coloured hair.

Yugi stood, "hey...did you manage to get Sol settled?"

Yami nodded, taking a glance at Padme upon the bed, "yes," he flicked his gaze back towards Yugi, "something is bothering him though...he was quite restless. Hopefully he'll sleep a couple of hours before he feels threatened again by whatever it is that is bothering him. You should get to bed aibou, you'll need your energy for tomorrows events."

"Yeah...I'll be with Ryou. If you need me, can you wake me up inside..." Yugi paused, recalling Padme beside him, he motioned to the Puzzle and Padme noticed something odd pass between the two as they stared at the other.

Yami nodded and Yugi slid past him, "goodnight Padme!" The young man waved cheerfully, laying the hand gently upon Yami's arm before vanishing out the door.

She was left staring at the regal man in the doorway, her breath catching in her throat as his blood red eyes settled upon her, causing her mouth to dry. Though dressed in common clothing, just as she was, there was no possible way the man was common. Like she, he seemed to be hiding in plain and obvious sight, but unlike her, he was taking no effort to conceal his royalty. It came off him like a cloak, revealed in the manner of his walk, his voice, and his mannerisms. She'd been entranced by it the entire night, watching him from afar, noticing that with every movement he made, he included the young man who looked so much like him.

They where akin, linked, if one moved, the other would follow up. If one spoke, the other would often finish the sentence without noticing.

Yet the one before her now, looked older and had far more of the royal stance, the deeper knowledge and the darker understanding of life.

"You're..." She rose to her feet.

"Don't be alarmed, I simply wanted to tell you that if you need another to speak to, about the problems your facing with your people, the fear you have for their lives and the concern in your heart for the deaths that have already happened...I am here, and I understand. I cannot promise to solve your problems, but I can at least offer you advice." He smiled and it was a true smile, not a fake one, the kind she was so use to amongst those she was surrounded by daily. He turned around, touching the door pad to activate it.

"Who are you?" Padme whispered.

"A fellow ruler, who like you, is far from home." He vanished out the doorway, leaving her alone in her thoughts and worries. Worries indeed, for all those she'd left behind.

* * *

00000000000

000

Save for the howling wind ranging outside, the night was quiet within the house. He was silent, stealing his way down the stairs, listening for any intrusion into his adventures through the living area. Qui-gon settled one foot carefully upon the cool stone floor of the common room, allowing his Jedi senses to search the surrounding area for any presence.

Again the same fuzzy feeling affected his abilities, making him uneasy once more. He'd felt it ever since he'd entered the house, as though he was being cornered even amongst such friendly faces and smiling eyes.

They were close. He'd sensed that during the dinner. The family, if he could even call them a family, was full of people who knew each other so well it was startling. To find such an odd group on such a far out planet was astounding.

Qui-gon paused in the darkness, touching his hand to the cool surface of the marble table. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, something, anything, which would tell him why he was feeling so unstable and so wrong.

"Isn't it usually considered highly rude to go snooping around someone's house." A high pitched voice startled him and he felt a tiny hand slap down upon his own, causing it to jolt backwards in shock from the electric touch.

The tiny alien's form appeared out of the shadows, standing upon the table, waggling a finger in his direction. "Tut, tut, tut...for a Jedi, you sure ain't being too Jedi like ya know."

"Don't blame him Sha..."

Qui-gon tensed, his fingers touching his light-sabre under his cloak. The voice and blood red eyes of the short royal young man drifted through the darkness of the common room. Like lapping water, frolicking upon the beaches warm sand, the whiffs of shadows frayed over the floor with each step the regal figure took towards him.

"I think Bakura and my shadow powers are messing with the Force...I noticed it when we first met."

"Well, my Dad always said the Force was just another way of tapping into the dark dimension." Sha muttered, "guess you could be right..."

"Usually I am."

"Oh shut it." Sha pouted, "you are so stuck up, you know that..." His large alien eyes swivelled in his head under his reflecting glasses, gazing over Qui-gon thoughtfully.

"Hmm...what are you staring at? I'm just a little green person, it ain't like you haven't seen little green people before." Sha snapped.

Yami chuckled, "give him some space Sha."

Tensing at the deep voice Qui-gon glanced around towards the direction of the ancient king. He knew then, in the darkness and the silence of the house, what was causing the odd unstableness of his abilities.

"I cannot feel the Force around you...you are impossible." Qui-gon whispered, staring at the Pharaoh as he wandered forward.

"Of course," a voice hissed out of the darkness from behind, causing the Jedi to wince as shadows gathered, pooling to another walking figure, blood red eyes tinging the area around a darkened face, "you cannot feel the Force around those who are the walking dead."

Qui-gon felt his hand flex near his light-sabre. "Who are you?" He tensed, preparing for the action that he sensed was going to follow.

"Now that..." White hair fluttered in the darkness as a form swelled into life, a leering grin over a face welcoming fear, "is the question, isn't it?"

* * *

000000000000

0000

_Wow, I've had 23,619 hits on this story. That's kind of...scary. Really scary. 23,619 hits and 345 reviews._

_So, thank you to all who have hit me, and who have reviewed. I really, really hope you've enjoyed the tale thus far. For a little while I was considering taking it down and stopping this thing all together because I wasn't getting enough out of it._

_But..._

_Nah..._

_I'll finish the story :)_

_I just get...well...annoyed sometimes. I shouldn't have added Little Sam in or done the direction I did. Or maybe I shouldn't write fan fictions at all. Or maybe I'm just in an awful mood._

_Yeah, I think its the mood._

_Oh, and here is something interesting._

_Most people get to chapter five and then stop reading...hmmm, that's made we really, really curious. Why is that I wonder? That's actually when the story kind of starts. So what makes people stop..._

_Anyhoo...hope you enjoyed this Episode._

_Pharaoh, Thief King and a Jedi...what's gonna happen? Hmmm..._


	34. Season 1 Episode 30 Fates Intertwined

_Hey, hey, its your friendly sci-fi fantasy – crossover – fanfiction writing author again!  
Bringing you another fun filled episode of 'Those Distant Stars'._

_Wooo...._

_You know, I watched Episode 1 of the Starwars Saga again and I realised that everyone would have lost if Anakin hadn't accidently got into that Naboo fighter and destroyed the Trade Federation ship. So that gave me an idea..._

_Let us begin..._

* * *

000000000000000

000

_Every Journey has an end, be it visible or not._

* * *

00000000000

000

**Season 1 – Episode 30: Fates Intertwined**

Location: Earth – Sol Three – Home – Somewhere in Egypt...under a pile of dirt...

The air was cool, which told him that for once, after hundreds of years, the air-conditioning of the air-ventilation was finally working. He had to smile in pride at the work that had been done in little under a month. His people, working together with many of Seto's egg headed guys, had actually managed to pull it off.

They'd fixed what he'd once deemed unfixable due to the wear and tear of age. The ships of Atemu's ancient fleet where pristine in their cleanness, stark with beauty and simply rearing to go.

Malik breathed in deeply, glanced around from his position beside the Throne within the control deck, a couple of his people where trotting around in last minute scurry, but for the most of it, the deck was empty, leaving him to wish that Yugi and Ryou were with him, to enjoy this moment. The two lights he could imagine, would have been in delight and he would be pleased to show them around, listen to their chatter, or practically Yugi's chatter.

For someone who had been so shy, he'd turned out rather good at conversations.

Sighing Malik dusted a hand through his blond hair, tweaking his brow slightly as the door to the side of the large hall slid open with a sigh.

Daniel wandered through the open doorway, dressed in the typical SG1 uniform. Where on his body the new Priest hid the Scales was beyond Malik, for all he knew, the Scales could shrink to a size the bearer wanted. What use was that, honestly?

The Rod was far cooler, it actually looked cool when he twirled in the air in his expert manner.

"It's weird," the archaeologist muttered, gazing at the interior, eerily like those of a Goa'uld vessel. Only small differences where noticeable, unlike the Goa'uld ships that had been stolen and changed over thousands of years, he guessed the ones Malik and his peopled dwelled within had never been changed. They had a smoothness to their walls and a sleek, shined feeling. Yami, he was sure, would have looked entirely at home in the royal setting. Indeed the Pharaoh would have looked his part sitting upon the Throne where he'd usually seen Goa'uld being displayed.

Malik raised a question, "Hey brother, what's weird?"

"Being on the control deck of a ship that looks like it's Goa'uld." Daniel shrugged easily.

"Ah," Malik ruffled a hand over his growing goatee, wondering on an off handed notion if he should shave before they departed, "yeah...well, having lived on one my whole life, I don't really see it as a Goa'uld ship. They stole them, like they steal everything...you know this better than most, brother."

"Yes, I suppose I do." Daniel thoughtfully nodded, his mind somewhere else for a brief moment. "So...we heading out anytime soon? Seto and Seth never seem to keep me in the loop. I don't think they like my wife much..."

"Really, who likes my sister other than you...?" Malik playfully winked.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "She isn't that bad."

"That's because you're her husband, she likes you. To me, she's all...ARR, Malik, don't go crazy and insane, arr, Malik stop trying to burn the kittens...or something..."

"She mentioned the kittens...what is the story behind that anyway?"

"You don't want to know." Malik grumbled, "and don't ever tell Kala or she will kick me in the balls and leave me forever..."

Daniel forced the smirk from his face as Malik twirled on his heels towards the doors, "anyway neither Seth or Seto keep me in the loop either. Hey, I heard that dinner was being taken in the main chamber, maybe they're there, let's go snoop out food and gossip. I want to get this party started!"

* * *

0000000000000

0000

Jennifer felt the undying urge to thump her head firmly against the table in front of her, for the eighth time that morning. Not only had she finally managed to call her parents, thanks to Sol insistence on the matter, she'd even managed to lie well enough that they were convinced she was on some kind of special training in Antarctica.

With some hope, beyond hope, they wouldn't brag about it. It was difficult having parents who where far too proud of their highly intelligent daughter.

"Wouldn't worry about it Jenny," Sol's hand touched her shoulder, startling her out of her daze as he propped himself down beside her, swinging thin legs over the bench within the make-up mess hall of the head-spaceship. "You are, after all, on a form of special training." He nudged her playfully.

"Your reading my mind again aren't you?" She grumbled.

Sol widened his eyes innocently, "me? Invade your privacy; perish the thought, stake through the heart."

A small smile touched her lips from his rather animated acting of the stake through the heart. She had him to thank for so much, for allowing her even be dragged along on such an adventure yet she had to wonder why.

Why had he taken an interest, almost latching himself onto her? He barely left her side, even if she felt alone, the shadows where always there and in those shadows, she knew his red eyes lingered.

"Hey!" She was jolted once more out of her thoughts as Malik's hands slapped down upon the table top, shaking the drinks.

The crazy Egyptian politician was grinning in his usual crazed fashion, "seen Seth or Seto around? Danny-boy and I want to bug them to tell us when we're set for takeoff."

Sol's hand shot up, "can I come, I love bugging Uncle Seth and Seto."

"Sure!" Malik slapped the youth's hand, "you are welcome to join us on this dangerous endeavour."

"Wooo," Sol floated from his seat, "let's go."

Jennifer laughed as he snagged her hand, hoisting her into the air. The feeling of no gravity caused her stomach to launch for a moment before it settled as his red eyes tenderly smiling in her direction. He pulled her through the air, drifting over the top of those seated around the mess-hall, searching for any sign of the two stark inventors.

Malik shook his head, watching them in amusement, "ah, kids these days, you know..." he smirked in Daniels direction, "when I was young, all I wanted to do was kill myself a Pharaoh and rule the world. Now it's all airy fairy..."

Daniel shook his head, wandering beside the Egyptian diplomat through the make-shift mess hall of the space-ship, gazing around the faces he'd come to know over the weeks. "I am glad you did not kill the Pharaoh, otherwise this world would not have a protector for the future I am sure we are going to face."

"Hey, hey, give yourself some credit brother," Malik smiled, a sincere smile for once, "you and SG1 are pretty good at your job and the Pharaoh is honestly a pain in the nether-regions half the time. Yugi can get away with it because he just smiles at you and you melt like snow...Yami on the other hand, if he smiles...you run."

Daniel only shook his head, "as a fellow Priest, I have to agree with you."

"Score, welcome to the family brother." Malik nudged him playfully, before giving a wave in Seto's direction from where the businessman stood with an icy glare in the shine of his eyes. Sol was floating around him, circling like a hawk, trying to dodge Seth's well aimed throws of peas from the plate that had been Seto's.

"Hey, stick-up-the-backside," Malik greeted cheerfully, ignoing Seto's grunt, "here to ask when we can leave, since you're the guy with all the numbers."

Rolling his eyes Seto unfolded his arms from across his chest, wavering a hand through his brown folds of hair. He took a moment to flick his blue eyes towards his darker half. A tiny perk of the eyebrow shifted his static expression, revealing the silent communication between the soul.

Seto nodded slightly as if confirming something before turning his attention back towards Malik.

"Give me two days," he businessman stood to his feet, "I must clear up some personal matters."

Malik gave a thumbs up towards Sol and Jennifer, replying to Seto, "a date then. I'd better go make some calls of my own; I'm sure Grandpa Motou will like to hear how things are heading..."

* * *

00000000000

00

Location: Earth

Domino

Joey stared at the paper in his hands, trying rather hard not splutter in disbelief at the amount of dollar signs visible upon the contract. Sure, when Yugi had won the prize money for Duelist Kingdom and given it all to him, he'd been struck-dumb by the amount but this was beyond his reckoning, his understanding, his mental capabilities as a human being.

Seto was standing, gazing out the colossal windows of his high office, gazing at the city below; waiting for the blond to answer in his silent, almost brooding manner.

"Seto," Joey slid his glasses from his nose, "be honest with me, do you think you're going to be coming back?"

"If I knew the answer to that for sure, Joseph," Seto sighed wearily, "I wouldn't be giving that will to you."

"You know I'll look after them, she's my sister and my niece...family's important to me...but..." the blond blew back his fringe, "this is deep man. I should be going with you, if Yug's in trouble-."

"Your place is here, Joseph," Seth's haunting voice whispered from the shadows of the office. Joey flinched as the dark swelled up beside him.

"Don't do that, you freaky shadow dude."

"I would say sorry, but I wouldn't really mean it." Seth chuckled, gliding towards his lighter half. Seto turned slightly.

"So...Joey? We agreed?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll look after them, don't yer worry, they'll be fine with me and Tea." Joey sighed, folding a hand back through his waves of hair, "man...this family, and not to mention my friends...is just plain weird. You better bring Yugi back, yer hear me, Seto...you bring him back."

The businessman glanced to his darker half, their twin faces settling into the same, serious expression of determination. "I intend to." They replied.

Joey felt himself shiver, unable to contain the desire to at the sight of his once arch-rival and now brother-in-law. Sometimes, it was so plainly obvious as to why Seto Kaiba was the richest man on the planet.

"Come back Seto," Joey stood, sliding the papers into his writers case, "cause I am only gonna say this once..."

Seto raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Turning away slightly towards the large glass doors of the office Joey tipped his head around, giving a playful smirk, the lingering look in his eyes however displayed his seriousness in the statement, "because this world needs you just as much as it needs the Pharaoh."

* * *

000000000000000

000000

In the air, resting amongst the gathering like a folded blanket across wavering mountains, the heightened thrill of excitement bubbled. It was almost an audible feeling, one that could be heard through the ears simply because of its nature within the control deck of the ancient star-ship. The control deck was what Seth called the Pel'tac, the area in which the Pharaoh would have once overseen all the happenings on the Ha'tak.

Malik touched a panel in front of him, newly designed and fitted by Kaiba Corp. Most of the Pharaoh's six ships, including the larger mother ship (Ha'tak), had been refurnished by Seth's genius deigns. Ones Malik was sure the spirit of the Key had wanted to put into action for years during his reign as High Priest.

For generations his people had kept up traditions, they'd learnt how to use the death gliders through no one had ever flown them, they'd taught their children to control the crystal-based technology and the weapons systems. Now, once more, his people could take to the stars where they, in truth, belonged.

"Never thought I'd ever thank Seto and Seth for something, but today..." Malik breathed in deeply, "I could kiss their feet!" He smirked in the direction of his sister, watching her wrinkle her nose in distain.

"Be my guest." Isis's smile was bright and he knew that she also was finding it difficult not to show the enjoyment of the moment. She'd waited her life for this moment, and maybe she wished for it far more than he did.

Turning away Malik gripped Kala's hand firmly, taking comfort in the tactile touch of her darkness, centring his light and the Item slung around his waist. To one side Solomon floated towards them, grinning cheerfully a very Yugi like grin of childish glee as though a game was afoot. Jennifer moved along behind him, a step behind, waiting in his shadow as he held out his hand, revealing the Stones that had caused half of their troubles.

"We ready?" Sol tipped his head to one side, his waving, fuzzy hair flowing with the movement.

"When you are." Malik motioned a hand to the centre of the Pel'tac. The green wide windows in a panoramic view opened up to just darkness of an enclosed underworld world. He had no idea how those five tiny Stones where going to get all six of the ancient vessels out of the sands of Egypt where they'd been buried for centuries but he was willing to put his faith in the little Yugi look-a-like.

Solomon inclined his head before he knelt and placed the stones upon the floor of the control deck, stepping away two paces.

"Soooo...what next?" Malik called out.

Sol laughed, twirling around, "I sing."

"You sing?" Seto pursed his lips, "how...unorthodox."

"Yep." Sol held up a hand, "I told you guys before, the Stones are an accumulation of the Four Great Races. They're designed by the Ancients, hidden by the Nox, infused with Asgard thought technology and activated by Furling voice control."

"Okay then," Malik slapped his hands together, "start singing!"

"Well, you tell the other ships to fire up their engines...this is going to be somewhat bumpy at first. Hold on tight people, we are going into the Void between spaces."

Jennifer had the impression that everyone around her wanted to cover their ears as the young man began to sing, the melody inhuman and yet haunting as though her chest had been gripped by a hand from the inside. The floor underfoot rumbled and beside her Malik tipped forward, switching controls swiftly as the blackened large windows surrounding the control deck flared suddenly with bright, blinding flare.

The stone activated, shattering into thousands of tiny molecules, spreading out like a continuous wave of blue light rolling through the ship and the ships beyond. Sol's tone heightened, the melody reaching a new verse.

Jennifer twisted, grabbing for Malik's free hand as the engines ignited. She was sure they were still underground and the sudden fear that they would be buried under thousands of tons of desert from above caused her to cower in fright. Malik smirked beside her, tightening his grip on both her hand and Kala's. At the Egyptian Priests leering grin Jennifer tipped her nose, her defiant streak resurfacing in that moment, setting her mind ahead, watching as whiffs of light continued to engulf Sol's thin form, encasing him in his own song.

One moment they were trapped within the ancient caverns of the tomb keepers, the next a strange glow burst through the panoramic windows, playing havoc across the sheen floor and blinding their eyes until sight adjusted to the strange alien world outside.

Slowly Sol's voice faded, Jennifer watched as the Stones clattered onto the floor. She poised for action, breathing out deeply, wishing the song hadn't finished, that it had continued in its sweet alien melody.

Daniel had run to the windows of the Pal'tek, staring out at the shimmering of lights indicating they were moving through something. The glow reflected off the interior of the ships golden walls, dancing over her skin. Jennifer held out her hand, watching the waves play elegantly in entrancing movements.

"What...Sol what just happened?" She inquired.

"We're in the Void," Sol whispered, "or the Dark Dimension, or the Shadow Realm...the space...between spaces." He settled himself against a wall, breathing heavily. "There is no time here."

Jennifer frowned darkly, "Solomon...?"

He lifted his head slightly, blinking away dribbling bloodied tears, "yes?"

"What's wrong?" Kneeling beside him she touched his shoulder, drawing back suddenly from the chill to his touch.

"Its fine, I'm just tired. It's hard to maintain my existence within the Shadow Realm without it consuming what light I have, I can't let it throw off my balance...heh..." He chuckled for a moment, "you don't want to see me when I'm acting like the Pharaoh in a bad mood. I'd...better stay around Uncle Malik or Uncle Daniel...their light might help."

Jennifer shook her head, hoisting him up under the arm-pits. "Malik!" Calling out Jennifer turned slightly, catching sight of the Egyptian as he twisted at the sound of her slightly frantic voice. Sometimes she found herself understanding Kala's odd fascination with the very strange man, with his bright purple eyes, apparently a genetic throw-over from being related to aliens in some distant, distant past. His face was so likeable, which she supposed was what made him oddly dangerous.

"Solomon?" He hoisted up his robe, moving to join them both, "Jennifer?"

"I think he might need to go to the med-bay sir. Said something about shadows and light and all that." Jennifer shrugged.

Malik raised his eyebrows, "you're sounding like that Colonel guy Jennifer."

"Sorry sir."

He playfully ruffled her head of tightly bundled hair, earning himself a glare from her at the treatment. "Alright," Malik swung Solomon into his arms, wrinkling his nose in distain from the weight of the young man, "you, boy, are as weightless as your Dad."

Solomon chuckled weakly, "I know. Oh Jenny, can you get the Stones...I don't want to leave them lying around."

"Sure." She scurried away, gathering up the precious tiny objects, feeling their cool, icy surface to her fingers as she slid them into the pouch around her waist. Content to their safety she trotted after Malik, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

This was the beginning of her life, her future.

"Thanks Yugi." She whispered. "Thanks."

* * *

00000000000

00

Location: Tatooine

Sha's House

Yugi watched the scene unfolding from his position above the common room. He was sure Yami knew he was studying them, listening to the conversation. He tipped his head to one side, hearing Jack thumping down the passage, grumbling at him for disturbing his sleep.

Setting his jaw firmly Yugi finally allowed his skin to glitter, releasing the soft pulse of light that refracted off the walls, making his presence obvious to the dark world.

Qui-gon jerked upwards in alarm, no longer staring at Bakura, instead his blue eyes settled upon the young man standing upon the stairs, light flickering around his shoulders as he stomped with an annoyed thump down the steps, the night gown he wore shifting with each movement.

"Yami!" Yugi pointed to the Pharaoh, "need I remind you that we need trust and friendship with the Jedi."

"You know what I am?"Qui-gon raised an eyebrow, easing his shoulders slightly as Yugi gave a smile of reassurance.

"Gee, you where sprouting about the Force, you carry a light-sabre...doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Jack grumbled, wiping sleep from his eyes atop the stairs, peering over the balcony above. "Kid...did you have to wake me?"

"May I say, sir," Yugi titled his head up at his commandeering officer, giving a quirky grin at the Colonel for good measure, "that though we are not on Earth, you are still leader of this team."

"Like you'd let me forget it...sheesh..." The man dusted a hand through his frazzled hair. "Between you and Carter I'm surprised I still exist."

"Thanks sir." Yugi grinned. "Love to know I'm of use to you."

"Who are you people, really..." Qui-gon raised a hand in Jack's direction.

The Colonel smirked slightly as the Jedi's expression turned into one of evident surprise.

"Can't Jedi voodoo it out of me." Jack twiddled his fingers in the air in sarcasm.

Yugi bit his lips, stopping himself from cracking a laugh as Qui-gon lowered his hand. There was a moment of tenses between the two men as two sets of eyes caught each other, weighing up the other. Qui-gon frowned slightly and Jack shrugged casually.

"Asguard say I've got a strong natural mental shield. Even the Pharaoh has trouble picking my brains." Jack motioned to Yami.

"Oh," unfolding his arm from around Yugi's waist Yami smiled, "and here I thought it was just because you where so dense."

"Watch it, your highness. Just because you're a royal-pain-in-the-ass doesn't mean I, as commanding officer, can't whoop you."

"See aibou," Yami tipped his head to one side, "he still has it..."

"Good to know." Turning his attention back towards Qui-gon Yugi added his best smile, "Master Qui-gon Jinn I am Yugi Motou, Bearer of the Millennium Puzzle, this is Yami, the darker half of my soul. Once long ago we were a...a...king...who saved our world from a terrible evil by splitting his soul in half and using it to seal away the evil with these Items." He touched his Puzzle, holding it up. "Are you following me?" He inquired gently. "I know it's a lot to take in at first, but you're Jedi and I know I can trust you...you have a good soul." His fingers glossed over the Puzzle, "I can see these things."

The Jedi Master didn't speak. Yugi shrugged, stepping between Yami and Bakura, placing his hands upon each of the spirits shoulders.

"Yami and Bakura are dark spirits, they remember what happened in that terrible time on our world, their part of our souls was fused with the Items, locking them away in the darkness for thousands of years until they literary became darkness themselves. They are dead and live only through their lighter halves, myself and Ryou, the other white haired guy."

"That is...impossible." Qui-gon stared back and forth between them both. Yugi gave a graceful smile, understanding the shocked expression upon the weary Jedi's brow. The emotions of gnawing worry where underlining the Jedi's metal thoughts. Concern for the galaxy, for the people of Naboo and for those he protected and cared for, like his Padawan.

The poor man was half way to having a breakdown if something didn't go right for him soon. Radiating comforting emotions, even to the point that Yami's firm shoulders eased ever so slightly, Yugi thanked the heavens for his empathy abilities.

Jack whistled to Qui-gon. "Oh trust me, that's actually the easy bit to understand...they're complicated." He made quotation marks with his fingers.

"Colonel," Yugi glared through his bed tussled fringe, "one more word and I will send you up to the Major."

Jack whistled, "Okay, okay kid..."

Turning back towards the Jedi Master Yugi motioned to Yami, "I know...it's hard to believe but it's true. As a follower of the Force, I am sure you understand well that there is a light and a dark in everyone. We just happen to have been split, and the process actually caused us to be formed...you could...call us avatars if you like. Avatars of light and dark from what was once one man's soul."

Lowering his hand from his sabre Qui-gon stood slightly at ease, yet still giving the seasoned appearance of being capable of acting swiftly and without fail.

"You are dead?" He stated, glancing between Yami and Bakura.

"Quite." Yami shrugged, "though I and Bakura exist on a plain that allows us to interact with the physical realm, due to residual Shadow Magic...we are bound here by the Items that our lighter counterparts wear. The Items are infused with Shadow Magic, creating a connection between our torn soul...binding us together once more." Yami motioned to the Puzzle freely visible around Yugi's neck.

"Shadow Magic?" Qui-gon took a spare glance at the Puzzle.

The sound of Sha's heels clicking the marble table caught the Jedi's attention as the Furling moved forward, "It's a form of energy that bleeds into this realm from another, sometimes called the Shadow Realm, my people call it the Dark Dimension, the Time Lords call it the Void...the space between spaces." Sha shrugged, "You guys call it the Force. In different kinds of galaxies the way it's tapped into is different." Sha glanced towards Yugi, lurching into an explanation, "Jedi are born with a natural empathy to the Dark Dimension, you could say they're higher evolved if you believe in that theory of existence."

"You don't?" Jack blinked.

Sha cackled a laugh, waving a hand in the air dismissively, "Nah, Furling's are great examples of intelligent design; we were made by humans...so humans had to be made by something heh?"

"Wow, you learn something new every day." Jack snorted.

"My point is," swinging his attention back towards Qui-gon Sha smiled, "we can help you...if you help us. Yugi and I, for the past year, have been saving up our extra cash earned from our naughty little run-ins with the bad-guys; we've got enough to pay for the parts you need to fix your ship." Sha jutted a finger towards Qui-gon.

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, "and in return for this rather...kind...gesture?"

Yugi shifted, sensing a slight change in the Jedi Masters emotions. Distrust was swelling up, yet underlined with a strange hint of curiosity.

He squeezed Yami's hand firmly, siding up to the Pharaoh, almost seeking protection from the emotions the Jedi held.

"You take us off this planet," Sha spread his hands, "and to Coruscant. My Uncle Yoda might have a heart attack if I don't turn up when I should-."

"Woah, wait...time out!" Jack held out a hand, stomping forward, "your Uncle is Yoda? As in little green Yoda? The puppet guy!"

"All little green people know each other, it's a universal rule." Sha pouted at their blank faces, "honestly, it is!"

There was a small slap as Yugi hit his face, "should have seen that one coming..."

"This entire time..." Jack spluttered, "Your contact in this universe has been super, special, awesome Yoda and you didn't feel fit to tell us?" The Colonel pointed.

Sha shrugged, "what, is not like it's a vital piece of information. It makes no difference as to who my Dad knows, he simply knows people. He's Ra for galaxies sake, he's the sun/time god guy, he enjoys getting to know people. Uncle Yoda is nice; I spent a couple summers with him when I was a Hatchling." Sha cracked a grin, "he gave me lolly-pops!"

"Peachy." Grumbling Jack glanced towards Yami, "well your royal highness...? Thoughts?"

"Sha sounds like he has a plan, I for one wish to aid the young Queen sleeping in aibou's bed upstairs, I feel I could be of value in her fight. I did, after all, stop an invasion of our home-planet. Sure, I died in the process, but that really is beside the point..." Yami waved a hand flamboyantly.

"And I want to kick Zork's Goa'uld ass." Yugi hissed, folding his arms across his chest, "the sooner we find out who he is, the better I'll feel. Ryou and I have a score to settle, and I am not one to lose a game while it's still in play."

"You know aibou, this whole revenge thing is rather unlike you..." Yami frowned thoughtfully, reaching out a hand a touching his lights shoulder, "be careful. Usually that is my department of affairs."

"Zork is pure evil, Yami...and I, as a light, repel that." Yugi touched the hand that rested upon his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"These are your motives?" Qui-gon settled back upon the table, resting his hands easily upon the marble surface, his brow thoughtful, "and one of you knows Master Yoda...this I did not expect to find upon a planet so far out in the system."

"Surprise." Bakura leered, spreading his hands.

"Indeed." Qui-gon pursed his lips, glancing between the small gathering, "what are your capabilities then?"

The Colonel chuckled, shifting around the kitchen counter to pull out a drink, "Carter can fix your ship no problem." Jack shrugged, "Teal'c's a warrior, I'm...well...a...leader...er...well, I'm good at military stuff. You know, like...war...The kid's got freaky shadow-powers, Ryou's an Angel with healing abilities, and the little green guy is just plain weird."

"Woo yeah." Sha held up a hand in victory. "I score weird."

Yugi laughed, "Sha, I don't think he meant it as a compliment."

"I still score weird!"

* * *

000000000000000000

0000000000

00

Tatooine – Sha's House – Court Yard

Ryou played a hand through his hair, tugging at the knots that had happened during the night. No one had woken him for the discussion with the Jedi in the wee hours of the morning. Of course Bakura wouldn't have woken him, he was Bakura. Yet Yugi should have, so why didn't he? Ruffling his hair back over his shoulders Ryou stepped out of the cool interior of the house, out onto the small balcony overlooking the court yard below where Anakin and Bakura enjoyed a small sparring match in the dust and heat. He adored the manner in which the child moved. The boy had been taught by each of them over time, even the Colonel had added in his two cents worth, and the child had taken a small part of each of them into the way he moved and acted.

From across their link Ryou could sense his darkness's joy at watching the boy grow and the young English Lord sighed heavily, resting his hands upon the sandy edge of the balcony, cuffing his feet upon the hot ground.

Bakura had never had children, he'd been but a child himself when his world had come crashing down around him, his people slaughtered and he'd been cast into a ruined and shattered life. He'd spent years as a inter-stellar thief, then as the General to the Pharaoh's armies and then Zork had destroyed all hope he'd ever had of a real life when taking him as a host. All this had happened, and he'd had such little joy.

Seeing the ancient thief king, browned skin clashing with the white of his hair as he danced around Anakin's attempts at hitting him, Ryou felt the ache of wanting his darkness to have what he'd lost. The possibility of a family, or in Bakura's mind, a tribe.

There was a sudden crack and Ryou jolted, squeaking in surprise as Bakura hit the wall of the court yard with a thump, sliding down it in a daze.

Ryou slapped a hand over his mouth, "my gosh..." He contained his laughter of surprise as Anakin whooped in victory, before staring at his hands in surprise.

"What did I do?" The boy's voice shouted in his excitement as Bakura hoisted himself up with a grumble.

"Do it again and I will spank your backside boy."

"Lets see if I can do it again!" Anakin cried aloud, reaching for his home-made light sabre. It whizzed to life and Bakura groaned, though through their mental link Ryou sensed his darkness's pride and happiness at the boy's improvements.

"Fine...but I'm not going easy on you this time." Bakura chortled insanely.

Ryou rolled his eyes, breathing out as he sensed the presence behind him and for a moment he wondered just how long the Jedi Master had been standing in the doorway where the cool air rushed out of the interior.

"Children on our world don't have such abilities to tap into shadow-magic..." Ryou whispered softly, "it makes me wonder if your galaxy is different from our own, that something about it makes it easier for shadow magic to seep through the walls of the dimensions..." He heavier upon the edge of the balcony, his brow thoughtful as he studied Anakin below, skipping across the ground in the manner Bakura had taught him, to be lean, lethal and swift.

Qui-gon rubbed is beard thoughtfully as he stepped out into the heat of the day, "He is special-."

"I know." Ryou twisted, sending a firm glare in the direction of the Jedi, causing Qui-gon to tense at the icy glare he received, "and don't you dare try anything...If I can rid this galaxy of the Sith Lord, then I may be able to save his soul...there is no way I am going to allow him to become a pawn in some vile war that you know is coming." Picking up his white gown Ryou swiftly moved towards the door, pausing at the threshold, "I hate violence. You Jedi are supposed to be peace keepers...but by suppressing your emotions, you create friction within yourselves. Take it from a man who has a split soul...if neither of your inward halves are coexisting, only suffering will come. The Force must have balance...the Sith know this...you should also learn the difference between darkness and evil."

Qui-gon was quiet for a moment, then his blue eyes settled upon the young man, "You believe the Sith have come...they've been gone for centuries."

"Just because something lies dormant for a time does not mean it is gone." Ryou barked an unnatural laugh. "You know this, Qui-gon, why do you keep denying it."

"Proof can never be denied, if it is before you."

"Ah," Ryou held up a finger, "but when the evidence points to the contrary, do you still listen to your instinct or believe the evidence you know is wrong."

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow, "They called you an Angel..."

"In many ways I suppose I am." A small, playful smile touched Ryou's lips.

Qui-gon nodded slowly, "yet you welcome darkness."

Ryou shifted, turning to leave. "Darkness festers evil if you allow it, but it can also protect the light. Why do you think I exist..." Vanishing into the house Ryou left the Jedi Master standing within the court-yard in silence.

"An Angel..." Qui-gon mused, before turning away to watch Bakura and Anakin in the court-yard below, "suites him. The Council will be rather surprised." The Jedi gave a small smile, "I love it when they're surprised..."

* * *

00000000000000

0000

Yugi tightened the straps around his slim waist, rechecking his twin pistols where in their allocated places down his thighs before he moved across the marble flooring, smiling in Sam's direction. The Major was still sleepy, behind the counter of the kitchen, trying to make a coffee while muttering something about the Colonel under her breath. He was glad he hadn't woken her last night for the mid-night discussion with Qui-gon, she really looked like she'd needed the sleep.

Actually, what she needed was to find her darkness, to finally balance herself out as a Priestess of the Pharaoh's court. Yugi sighed heavily, rubbing his neck in concern at the thought.

"You look like you're a zombie Major." Yugi called out in passing, cracking a grin, hoping it didn't show his inward worry for her.

She gave him a smile in return. "Don't worry, Yugi, I'll be awake by the time you need me to help install the new hyper-drive."

"I'm relieved." Yugi winked, "can you remind Teal'c to keep an eye on Yami. I don't trust him around Qui-gon yet."

Sam gave a wave as she headed up the stairs, coffee in hand, "will do Yugi."

Stretching his shoulders back Yugi trotted his way towards Sha as the Furling in human form finished yanking his tank top firmly over his head. The alien looked wearier than usual, though he couldn't understand why. Sha was always that bright, constantly energetic spark yet today, there was obvious shadows under his eyes. Leaning upon the wall, watching the alien finish tightening his own utility belt Yugi tipped his head to one side, noticing someone heading down the stairs.

The young man cracked a grin, kicking Sha in the foot.

"Careful Sha, I think someone has a crush on you."

Sha twisted around in a rather undignified manner, staring across the room towards Padme. The young woman was trying her honest best not to stare at his humanoid form.

The Furling snorted towards Yugi as the young man smirked playfully, "nah, she's just surprised to see a drop dead gorgeous alien like me!"

Rolling his eyes as Sha returned to his task of slipping on his high-heeled boots, Yugi flashed Padme a warm smile of greeting.

"Morning Padme!"

"Good morning. Ah..."

"Sorry," Yugi pointed to Sha, "Padme, this is Sha...yes, the little green thing from yesterday."

"I am not a thing." Sha pouted, "I am a cute little talking machine. Now come on, we have to waddle over the Watto's shop and annoy him enough to give us that part these guys need."

Yugi twirled happily, "I love annoying Watto. He's so funny when he gets ruffled up. Want to come with us Padme." Winking Yugi hoisted a bag over his shoulder, giving a whistle and a click. Sol came running on stubby little feet, following him a small ball of fur was bouncing, trying rather hard to stop the tiny boy from tripping flat on his face.

Padme gasped, stepping backwards.

"What is it?" Her reaction reminded Yugi rather fondly of Tea's reaction to the mouse that had occupied the Kame Game Shop's living room.

Yugi knelt, giving a small laugh as Sol wrapped arms tightly around his neck. The young man patted Kuriboh's head of frazzled hair, feeling the purring of the creature as it licked his hand, obviously enjoying the taste of the salt upon his sweaty skin. For being a being of another dimension, Kuriboh sure acted like he belonged in theirs, quite content to remain out of his card, rumbling around after Sol.

"This is Sol's guardian, Kuriboh." Yugi offered. "Or well, the only one who can fit through the paths in the Shadow Realm to this galaxy..."

"Oh." Padme's mouth opened slightly, "I see-."

Anakin burst past her, shouting madly as Bakura dashed after him, grabbing the small boy under the arms and hoisting him into the air, kicking and squealing.

"I got you! You can't escape the Thief King!"

"Help! Yugi! Sha! He's going to murder me." Anakin shouted, holding out arms in a begging manner.

"Yeah, with laughter. The horror, the horror." Sha smirked, touching the pad to activate the door before sizing Padme's hand and yanking her out into the heat beyond. "Come along Yugi, let's get a head start."

"Sure." Smiling at Bakura's attics with the boy Yugi shook his head, ducking out of the house, kicking the activation pad to slid the door shut.

It was a small nibbling concern at the back of his mind. How much Bakura held Anakin close. He was sure the ancient spirit didn't even realise he was subsidising the loss of his ancient family with the young boy.

"I don't know, Sol," Yugi whispered softly, "if it's a good thing or not. Bakura and Ryou need someone...they're both rather lonely, you know." He bushed the boy's mop of hair, "and loneliness can lead to so much heart ache."

Sol blinked, then nodded.

Yugi chuckled, "good talking to you too."

The sweltering heat flared and he slipped his SG1 sunglasses over his eyes, gaining a far better state of the world with the glaze over. Keeping an arm hooked under Sol he followed Sha into the blinding heat of the space-port. Finally, all the work they'd done throughout the year, the amount of bounties they'd chanced down, had payed off. The only problem would be convincing Watto to let them leave, the old alien had formed a rather odd attachment to their small family that supplied him with much needed funds when times went dry and maybe, just maybe, he liked them.

"You coming Padme?" Yugi threw a look over his shoulder as the young Queen lagged behind. She quickly hurried her pace, catching up with him, her eyes still wide at the sights of the alien world.

Yugi smiled, "don't worry," he patted her arm, noticing her slight flush from the physical contact, "its called culture shock...I had it something awful."

"Are you always this nice?" She offered.

"No," Yugi hoisted Sol over his shoulder, easing the growing Toddler into a more comfortable position, "but I like to think I am."

00000000000000

0000000000

000

Watto gaped. Then squinted behind his new rimmed glasses (made by Ryou) and gaped some more as Sha leant upon the counter of the shop, casually cleaning dirt from his iron finger nails.

"You're leaving." The shop-owner frowned.

"Yup!" Sha grinned, "gotta go save the universe, you know, that kinda stuff."

Yugi sighed, "not helping Sha." The young light shook his head, approaching the disgruntled alien, "Watto," he began softly, sensing the emotion of betrayal and deep, lingering sadness that his only true friends where leaving him, "we have to go and we're able to pay you for the parts...more than they're worth. It'll be enough to allow you to retire and...be happy."

"As long as you don't gamble it all away." Sha chortled, "though I think Ryou would haunt you if you did."

"No," Watto shook his head, "no I will not take your money just to watch you go, and I won't give them the hyper drive." He snorted, thinning his eyes into dark slits.

"Watto." Yugi rolled his shoulders, tipping his head around slightly, noting that Sol was happily playing around with a small droid. "Please..."

"I'll throw in my house," Sha twirled a hand through his thick long hair, "you know, since I ain't gonna need it anymore..."

Watto pursed his lips, "and your Pod-Racer."

Sha sniffed, "you're serious right... fine, you can keep the Pod Racer too." He pointed a finger at the alien, "just don't you dare even think of gambling my baby away to a Hutt or some vile swat of mud."

"Alright. The parts are yours." Watto nodded slowly, "but you tell the Angel and the boy that they had better say goodbye, or I will curse them both." He hissed between lips, twirling in the air, rather inelegantly and vanishing through one of the doors out into the junk yard.

"We'll make sure they pop around before we head out." Yugi shouted, "thank you Watto."

"Whatever." The reply was bellowed out.

Yugi rolled his eyes, glancing towards Padme and noticing her confused, somewhat slightly baffled expression. "Oh, don't worry...Watto's really nice on the inside. Trust me, I know a good soul when I see one. He's just rough around the edges because that's what living in a place like this does to you." Yugi touched the surface of her arm, sensing the swelling emotions within her, the turmoil she was facing from her pain of her suffering people and yet the confusion that her world was not the only world that lived and survived.

"Come on," Sha's voice broke the tactile touch, "let's get a drink and allow the big boys to do all the heavy lifting, let us petite pretty boys, a toddler, and one gal relax a bit and enjoy this moment of glory."

Yugi rolled his eyes, following his friend out into the dusty heat of the market street once more, keeping a firm hand within Padme's as he tugged her along. "Come on Sha, you know as well as I do that you can lift three times anything Teal'c can because of your metal skeleton."

"Shhh," Sha placed a finger to his lips, "that is for us to know and for them to never find out. I am cute, adorable and aloud to pretend I'm unable to lift giant thingies...do you want me to break a nail or something. Have you any idea how long it takes to grow these claws." The Furling flicked out his long finger-tips, the thin claws of metal erupting from the nails as he twirled on his high-heeled feet playfully.

"Cute Sha, cute..."

* * *

0000000000

Padme felt herself blushing slightly as Sha pulled out a chair for her, brushing it off before untying the wrap around his neck and placing it over the chair.

"There you are madam." He winked cheerfully, kicking his own chair out and propping himself down with grin, clicking his long fingers. "Hey, hey, kivoa-bpos." He waved to the waiter of the small side cafe, the heat reflected from the patrons by the sheeted covering across the outside setting. Yugi propped Sol upon his lap, the boy grinned in Padme's direction, waving a hand.

She added her own wave as drinks where served.

Sha held up his sweating glass towards Yugi, "all that hard work payed off heh."

"You mean all the sneaking around Yami I had to do."

"Made your relationship stronger." Sha sipped his drink.

"Usually sneaking around a partner makes it worse."

"You'll thank me one day." Sha grinned. "All this is making you into what you're going to be!"

Yugi blew a raspberry through his lips, puffing back a wave of his long fringe.

Padme frowned thoughtfully into her drink, appearing as though she wasn't going to drink it before quickly taking a daring sip, "Qui-gon told me...about what you are..." Her eyes lingered upon him.

Yugi glanced up from sipping his cold drink and bobbing Sol on his knee, "he did...must be more lazed around you then the movies show...he's a nice guy...so what did he say?"

"Yes. A pure being of light, coupled with one of darkness. The concept I have never heard of." Her brow furrowed. "He said you could help me..."

"Oh," Yugi leant back, throwing one leg over the other, feeling the cotton of his pants rub his thighs from the sweat his skin was bleeding, "well, it's not really anything new. Yami's quite intent on helping you, you know, he feels like he doesn't get along with women very well, but he likes to think he's good at helping damsels in distress, makes him feel all manly." Sol began to suddenly clap, wiggling in his fathers arms.

Sha snorted a laugh into his straw. Yugi threw an ice-cube in the Furling's direction

"Shut up Sha."

Sol thumped the table with a hand, giggling.

"I didn't say a thing." The Furling raised his shoulders. "You're so mean!"

Sol slapped his hand upon the wooden table top again. Yugi grabbed the limb, "Solomon, you'll hurt your hand, what is wrong?"

The boy grinned, scrambling around happily, grinning in Padme's direction. Yugi winced as the tiny child's feet slipped between his legs, causing the boy to fall into the table. Grabbing him swiftly Yugi shook his head.

"Oh gosh Solomon, fine...I'll send you back to the Pharaoh." Yugi huffed, pressing a finger and thumb to the toddler's forehead, muttering something under his breath before the tiny-tot was swelled up in shadows, vanishing easily in the air. Yugi sniffed, shaking himself off, ignoring Padme's gaping stare in his direction as the act of simply shadow-porting his own child.

"What?" Yugi huffed towards Sha, "he was getting fussy."

"Oh, so let the Pharaoh deal with him when he gets fussy."

"Yup, that's the beauty of being a split soul!" Yugi winked.

Padme blinked, "um..."

Sha leant towards her, flashing his wide grin of sharp teeth, "honey, your planet is in safe hands!"

* * *

00000000000000000

0000000

Yami watched with a small smile as Sol trotted around the main room of the house on his small feet, trying hard to catch Bakura as the Thief King skipped over the tiles, laughing in his usual insane cackle.

The Pharaoh sipped his cold drink thoughtfully before placing it down and moving to scoop Sol into his arms. The tiny clone clung to him, making movements with his mouth, almost indicating laugher. His silence was disturbing, worrisome, very worrisome. According to all the books in his mental archive, the boy should have been speaking but not a sound he made, even when upset and crying. How he worried, surprised that he, such a dark creature in existence, could worry so intensely over something such as silence.

Didn't Yugi do enough worrying to cover them both?

"Aww, Pharaoh, we were enjoying ourselves." Bakura pouted.

Yami patted his fellow dark spirit on the head playfully, "come, come, Bakura. Let us gather. Yugi has informed me that Watto has agreed to aid in our escape from this planet and continue our journey home."

The Major leapt up, "I'm already packed! Lets go."

"Gee," Jack grumbled into his drink, "someone is overly confident we're going home..."

"She's a light Jack," Yami patted the Colonel's shoulder, "they enjoy being overly confident about good things."

"Sparkling-spark of sparkling-spark-ness-ness..." Jack winced. "ness...ness."

Sweeping Solomon up into his arms Yami propped the boy over his shoulder, glancing around the house that had kept them safe over the year. Around him the business of the gangs packing and moving shifted like sand as he waited, listening to their familiar voices and their thoughts within his mind. It was odd that he could feel so much at home when he was nowhere near Earth.

\That is because, my darkness, home doesn't always necessarily mean a place.\

Yami titled his head to one side, sensing Yugi's mental touch.

\It can be the people.\

\I just...you know aibou, find it hard to believe that I even have people to surround myself with.\

Amusement drifted through their link but nothing came as reply, simply a warmth that filled his darkness.

\Now, please bring my stuff...before the Colonel decides none of it needs to come with us.\ Yugi's sudden insistence brought him to life.

Yami chuckled, seeing in his mind Yugi's mental image of Solomon's scrapped old blue bear. The one Shmi had made for the tiny boy.

Yami hid his head in the folds of the tiny boys mop of fuzzy hair, smiling as he headed up the stairs, \home, aibou, is wherever you are.\

\Likewise Pharaoh.\

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000000

The house was a buzz of movement. Happiness. The people around her, moving and shifting as they prepared to leave were smiling and it was near impossible to not catch onto their infectious joy. Despite all she had seen, experienced, the pain of her people suffering, something inside her had changed. It was as if she knew that somehow these people, their odd ways, their strange abilities, where going to help her planet.

Passing a door she paused from carrying a bundle down the stairs, noticing that inside Anakin was carefully removing a processor core from a droid. "I'm sorry C-3P0..." Anakin whispered, "but I promise, when Dad takes me away from this horrible place, I'll rebuild you, in a better body! Just you wait, you'll have a covering and everything because Dad says he's got enough money where he comes from. It'll be a gold covering! Yeah, gold! Mum always wanted you to be gold..." The small boy gently placed the processor-core into a box and bundled it up, stuffing it into his small carry bag. Ryou dusted his way into the room, long robe tottering around his ankles.

"Annie, you done?"

"Almost Ryou."

"Alright, take yourself out to Bakura when you're done...oh, hello there your highness." Ryou gave an inclined bow his head, Padme smiled, his warm brown eyes setting her at ease as Anakin brushed between them both. Ryou patted the boys head fondly.

"I...I can't believe we're really going...I mean, I always wanted to leave Ryou..." Anakin whispered, burying his head in the Healers cotton robe. "What about Mum?"

Ryou tenderly brushed a tears from the boy's check, "Watto is going to live here and he loves us both in his own strange way, he will make sure Shmi is kept well. Now, go along, child, Bakura is getting impatient and you know what he's like when he gets into a foul mood."

Nodding Anakin dashed out the room. Ryou glanced around it for a moment, smiling in recollection of the year that had passed.

Slowly he placed a hand upon Padme's shoulder, leading her down the stairs towards the gathering of their mix-matched family waiting in the cleared common room. Padme's eyes settled upon Qui-gon, shaking her head at the Jedi, praying he knew that she was hoping whatever he had gotten them into was going to be of some help. These people looked so strange, acted so oddly, she had to wonder where the feeling of being safe around them came from.

Jack slapped his hands together, "finally, lets get outta here!"

"Couldn't agree more, sir." The Major saluted playfully.

Bakura hoisted Anakin into his arms, dusting the boy's mop of hair back, "I don't know, I rather thought we had a good time, heh boy..."

Anakin grinned, hugging the ancient spirit around the neck, "yup."

Yugi breathed in deeply, grinning suddenly as he faced the team, "well...it's been fun but I am happy to get off this rock."

"Couldn't agree more." Jack thumped out of the room into the heated day of Tatooines afternoon blaze. Outside Watto was floating back and forth, his wings fluttering swiftly with a soft pattering sound.

The alien turned directly as the group exited. Sha threw the key card to the old creature, grinning with a smirk as he playfully cast an arm around Padme's shoulder, causing the young Queen in her maiden get-up to blink in surprise.

"All the gear you wished for has been sent to that ship," Watto grumbled, pocketing the key card to the house into a pouch around his bloated waist. "Have fun fitting the junk to that shiny tin." He grumbled.

Ryou slid away from Bakura, reaching into the folds of his heavy protective gown, pulling free a golden bangle. Pressing it into Watto's aged, wrinkled hands he smiled gently, "thank you Watto. Take care, live a good life..."

The alien nodded, risking a smile, "you too Angel, I am glad to have meet you."

Reaching a hand to Anakin Ryou waved the boy over, patting his head. The boy shuffled in the dirt before looking up at his former Master.

"Thanks for being a good Master to me and Mum, Watto." Anakin whispered, brushing tears from his dirtied cheeks, "please...look after Mum."

The aliens aged eyes smiled as he patted the boy's head gently, "I will lad." He glanced towards Ryou, "look after the lad, Angel and thank you..." The remainder of his sentence was hushed, and Ryou smiled, giving a nod to show he received the words muttered in his direction.

Silently they all shifted away, out into the streets, bearing small packs of gear from their long stay. Anakin looked back over Bakura's shoulder at Watto's disappearing small form, then buried his head into the spirits shirt. After all his life, he was going finally. He had hoped that his mother would have shared this moment with him.

Bakura's hand touched his head, giving it a gentle pat, "don't worry lad, though the future is unknown right now, stick to what you do know, that is, us."

Anakin nodded.

* * *

0000000000000

000

Walking through the space port almost felt saddening, watching faces they'd come to know pass by. Yugi held firmly to Yami's hand, taking in the feeling of leaving another world behind. Somehow he knew he would have to become use to the sensation in his chest, people and worlds would leave him constantly, it was a fact of his life. With the Plains of Tatooines vast desert glistening ahead with the shimmer of the days heat radiating off the sand Yugi wiped sweat from his cheeks, flicking the droplets from his hands.

Yami's hand tensed around his fingers. The Pharaoh did a swift turn, shouting aloud.

"Bakura!"

The thief king twirled, swelling a shadow sword into his hands as a humming echoed through the hot air. Shots fired in their direction, Bakura growled as a black droid swelled past him.

Qui-gon twisted, his light-sabre twirling out, slicing the lurking Probe Droid in two. The black machine dropped from the air, hissing and spitting wires that sparks. Ryou stared at it for a brief moment, before uncharacteristically swearing aloud.

"The movie...Yugi! The movie, it's the Sith..." Ryou flapped a hand, "Darth Maul!"

Yugi gaped at the destroyed Droid, "But we changed things? We didn't go through the Pod Race-."

"I'm going to kill him, I swear it." Ryou snapped, "waiting for us all this time, killing Shmi-." Bakura snagged his light's shoulder, hoisting Anakin up, "less talk, more running. Move people."

"He's got a point, let's go..." Jack shouted, "that Sith guy is not gonna be far behind."

Yugi groaned, "why can't anything just go smoothly for once."

"Aibou..."

"I know, I know, less talk more running," throwing a bag down, deciding its contents were not worth the weight, Yugi dashed after Yami, hoping Sol on his back wasn't going to find the jarring motion of his feet upon the sand a reason to begin fussing.

Sha was pulling Padme over the dunes, managing to be quicker than most of them, the Furling in human form skidded to a stop, catching the Queen before she tripped. The ship was a mile ahead, but waiting for them Yugi knew was something they were going to fight to pass.

"Sha! Get Padme to the ship." Jack unhitched his gun from his waist, bellowing the order to the Furling, "that's an order."

Sha nodded, giving Padme a wink, "come on." He tugged her hand, "don't worry, I'm laser proof."

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as the Furling swiftly moved over the dunes, towards the ship in the distance. He picked up his own pace, keeping in line with the Major beside him, listening to her panting that matched his own. Two steps forward and he realised Sam had not followed him. She jolted to a stop, her eyes glossing over as though a sudden swell of snow filmed over her vision. Yugi twisted on his heels, sensing the sudden rise in Shadow magic, pulling upon the Millennium Item around his neck.

"Major?!"

There was a moment of confusion he was sure, when his voice called out, making everyone else around him become alert.

Sam turned, throwing out a hand in fright, her face ash white, "Jack!" She called out his name, ignoring all protocol in her terror. "Get down!"

Yugi snapped his twin pistols into his hands, pointing them directly in the direction of the Colonel. The warning Sam gave came a moment too late for the military man, yet the tall, firm figure of Teal'c managed to shift with the perfect control of his swift warrior reflexes and with a step he shoved Jack onto the desert floor.

The blaster fire hit the Jaffa warrior across the face.

Yugi heard the cry from his mouth, swinging around in the direction the shot came from. Across the high-dunes a black hover bike raced, raining shots down upon them like hail. Qui-gon dashed past, his light sabre catching the black man atop the rider.

Yami snarled, throwing an arm up, twisting the wind and sand into a shield, blocking the Jedi and Sith's battle from them. He Pharaoh tipped a foot back, forcing the shadows from the ground around them.

"Aibou, I'll hold this as long as I can..."

Yugi barely heard his darkness's voice, his hearing gone, his mental ability of thought foggy with shock at what had just happened, so suddenly.

"Teal'c..." Yugi spluttered, "Teal'c!" The young man scrambled across the dunes, coming up beside the Jaffa warrior. "No, no, please Teal'c! Please...Ryou! Ryou!" Blood stained the desert sand red. Jack was struggling upright, his eyes wide in disbelief, Sam held his arm, tears staining her cheeks.

"I...I saw...it." She gasped aloud, "Yugi I saw...I saw the Colonel-."

Ryou skidded down beside the Jaffa, rolling him over, holding out his hands to begin the healing. Yugi watched, shaking his head slowly as Ryou's lips pursed, revealing a small sign that the young healer was aware his ability could go only so far in many cases. The carnage done had shattered their silent warriors face, splattered burnt skin and blood around them. He was dead.

Yugi covered his mouth, "no..."

"Yugi I can't." Ryou sobbed, "I'm sorry...there is nothing I can do, I can't bring people back from the dead."

"He's not dead." Yugi grabbed Teal'c tightly, "he's not. Teal'c, come back! Teal'c...don't you dare, I wanted you to teach Sol everything." Shaking the limp body Yugi shouted, "come back, you idiot, come back!"

Bakura grabbed the young light, forcing him around, glancing towards Yami as the Pharaoh continued to hold the swelling of dust around them, wincing as he heard the sound of a fight outside between both Sith and Jedi beyond.

Yami slowly nodded and Bakura closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply and gently pulling Yugi away from his now wet shoulder.

"There is something..." the ancient dark spirit held out the palm of his hand, shadows folding into a golden ball, the side of it tipping to one side to reveal the Millennium Eye.

Yugi shrunk back, "oh...Ra...no"

"He's right," Ryou shifted his position beside Teal'c, ignoring the blood on his hands and robe, "place the Millennium Eye in, the shadow magic will heal the body because the Eye will need the body to activate, it's the only one of the Items that needs a human's internal organs to work."

"Wait...you mean..." Jack thinned his eyes, "that'd work?" He held Sam to his shoulder, his brow furrowed, eyes widened in the knowledge that if Teal'c had not moved him, he would be the one they would now be discussing.

"Yes." Ryou nodded. "Trust me, why do you think Bakura's kept it...it's always been his backup plan if I was ever killed."

"But..." Yugi covered his mouth, "what if Teal'c doesn't want to be part of the Priest Hood-."

"He hasn't got a choice today," Bakura hissed, "Mini Pharaoh, turn away, now!" Yugi shrunk backwards covering his hands as he curled into a small ball, shaking from the horror. How he hated the Eye, of all the Items, it was his first introduction into the world he now lived and such a distain for its existence had remained.

\Teal'c, aibou, can hold such a weight, better him than any other man I know.\ Yami's firm, comforting voice distilled the fear in his mind and Yugi nodded mentally. \For him to join the ranks of our Priests, is an honour aibou...nothing less.\ The Pharaoh insisted. \Now stay strong, we have to live through this...\

\The Jedi...\

\Soon aibou...you will get your turn to fight.\

Jack's voice suddenly shouted and Yugi snapped around, watching as Bakura backed away from the sudden burst of shadows swelling out of Teal'c's eye socket. The Jaffa warrior jolted as though a current had spurred through his limbs, activating nerves once more.

Ryou bent forward, touching the warriors chest, "he's got a heart beat..."

Jack scrambled across the dusty desert floor, "he's still out of it, come on...we need to get to the ship. Carter, give me a hand here..."

Sam nodded, aiding the Colonel it gathering up Teal'c's limp form under the shoulders. Yugi picked himself from the floor, wiping his eyes as he glanced towards Yami, giving the Pharaoh a stout nod.

Yami smirked, shifting one foot backwards, the swelling of sand and shadows shrinking suddenly into a spiral. With a twirl of his hands he sent the rage of wind and shadws towards the black cloaked figure battling Qui-gon, throwing the Sith across the dunes.

Qui-gon spun on his heels in surprise, staring in disbelief as the Pharaoh settled back onto the ground, shaking tentacles of shadows off his hands, watching as they dribbled across the golden ground. The look he could see in the Jedi's eyes was satisfying, as though the man had finally realised what he had stumbled across upon the far off planet.

"That's not going to hold him down for long," Yami shouted to the gathering behind him, Jack and Sam hoisting Teal'c up, struggling with the effort.

"We can install the hyperdrive once we're safe in space," Sam kept herself upright in the shifting sand under foot, "but right now, we have to get to that ship." Sam held Teal'c tightly.

Yugi unstrapped Sol from around his shoulders, passing the toddler into Yami's arms.

"Yami, go with the others, get Sol to safety."

"Aibou-."

"Go!" Yugi snapped, "I have to be with Ryou in this one, this is our fight...please, other me, this is a lights battle..."

Gathering Sol up Yami complied, shouting, "Bakura, grab Anakin, we're moving...now!"

Hesitating just slightly, looking back at his lighter half, Bakura snagged Anakin around the waist, hoisting the boy over his shoulder, ignoring the lads protests and pounding fists.

"No, no, wait...Dad! Dad! You can't fight!"

Ryou twirled his twin sabres, listening to the hum as they cut the air, turning away from the retreating form of his darker half as Yugi came in line beside him, switching off the safety of his twin pistols.

"You know, I always thought you where the 'turn the other cheek' kind of guy," Yugi flicked his head to one side, blowing away his fringe, watching as the approaching black figure grew closer. Beside the two lights Qui-gon tensed, obviously sensing the change in the air as Ryou placed one foot before the other in poised action.

"Not today."

Yugi grinned, "my thoughts exactly."

The Sith struck them like lightening. Yugi ducked as the red sabre cut past him, he weaved, swinging one leg up as his right pistol fired.

The Sith lord, cloaked in his robe leapt through the air with a push of the Force he had perfectly perfected. Yugi grinned in glee at the gymnastic leap, sensing every hair on his body prickle with excitement at the adrenalin rush of finding someone just as in-tune with the Shadows as he.

He knew why Yami loved to battle, for it was the only time the Pharaoh gained just that little bit of the feeling he'd given those thousands of years ago when their soul had been split. These moments, when hearts raced and minds clicked over battle plans, where moments when existence became reality.

Pointing his pistol Yugi smiled as Darth Maul tipped his robe back, revealing his tattooed features and horned head. Ryou laughed softly, releasing a pulse of light, "oh...every little boy's dream just suddenly came rushing into my system."

"Bang, bang." Yugi smirked, tipping his head to one side playfully. "Hey, Qui-gon...so sure the Sith are all gone now?"

The poised Jedi Master obviously had nothing to reply, nor the time even if he had something to compile to the conversation between lights. Yugi dropped like a pin onto the desert floor, thin legs spreading smoothly as Ryou's twin sabres swung around, countering Darth Maul's blade. Qui-gon leapt in, pressing Ryou back to back. Yugi skidded around, using his legs to propel his body upwards, shadows sending him high and he fired, hissing as a shot missed the Sith by a hair.

\Aibou, careful!\

\Don't back seat drive the body Yami\

\Don't kill that body, its the only one we have, and I am very fond of it.\

Yugi smirked, swinging a leg around, knocking the Sith to the side with the flat of his foot. \You're not the only one.\

Blood splattered as his skin was nicked. Ryou's blade came down in a blocking motion, and he pointed his pistol between the two blades, firing. The Sith Lord released Ryou's shielding motion, dropping back, counteracting behind blow from Qui-gon.

Yugi licked blood from his lips, loving the sound of his racing heart, the pounding of adrenalin through his body. "Thank Ra Joey and Tea aren't here." He laughed, "I'd never live this down..."

* * *

00000000000000000

0000000000

Jack ran up the ramp into interior of the spaceship, relief washing over him instantly as the temperature changed from the heat of the desert outside. Standing in front of him, confused expression upon a young face he spotted who he could only guess was the kid Jedi guy.

"Obi-wan." Jack held out a hand, "right?" The Colonel panted heavily.

The young Padwan blinked in bewilderment at the group piling into the ship, "er...hello..."

Yami offered, "Greetings, we're friends of your Master, Qui-gon Jinn, he's getting his butt kicked out there. Mind taking off..."

"We..." Obi-wan choked for a moment, "we can, we shut off the thrusters to install the hyper-drive-."

"What in Ra's name?" Sha's high-pitched voice screeched aloud. Yami winced as the Furling dashed past him, grabbing Teal'c tightly. Padme rushed around, her eyes wide at the blood.

Obi-wan touched her shoulder, shaking his head slightly. Her lips pursed at his glare, before realising he had no idea she was the Queen, right now she remained in her maiden status.

"What happened?" She managed to splutter out, watching as Jack slid down the side of the ship, the Major beside him, still shaking in an over stimuli of what had transpired. Her hands fingered the Necklace. Jack reached out, grabbing her hand, tugging it into his lap, holding it tightly.

Ducking beside Teal'c's limp form, Sha ripped a shred of his shirt off, wrapping it around the newly inserted Millennium Eye. "We have to get this thing into the air, Major, start work on that hyper drive..."

"I..." Her blue eyes glanced towards the Furling.

"Do it." Yami hoisted her to her feet, "Major, this is your job." His dark voice awakened her eyes, and she blinked, giving a firm nod.

"Yes sir." Her tone changed.

"Jack, take Sol." Yami passed over the toddler.

"Why do I get baby-sitting...okay...fine."

"Here," Bakura handed Anakin over, "hold him too..." Jack eyed the two boys in his lap. Anakin shivered, curling up, rocking back and forth. "Dad's going to die, Dad's going to die-."

"Anakin, Ryou is not going to die. He is my light, and he is an Angel." Bakura boxed the boy over the head, "Pharaoh, let's get this tin bucket in the air."

Yami nodded, throwing out a hand, "after you."

Bakura cackled, running to a wall, slapping hands upon the smooth, cold surface, willing shadows to swell under his feet, creeping up his legs as the Millennium Eye glittered to life across his forehead. To the other side of the ships interior Yami slapped hands to the wall, sensing to swelling of darkness around him, filling his form out. The ship under them trembled, jolting as it lifted, tossing up dust and sand into the air. Yami centred himself, willing the shadows under his command to rise further, pulling the vessel upward. He grinned in victory, tasting the jet black odour in his mouth, the tinge of the darkness that had kept him bound within the confines of the Puzzle now under his rulership.

Jack held Anakin and Sol tightly to his chest, one leg curled around Teal'c's limp form, watching the scene unfolding. Tightening his grip on the two boys the Colonel bowed his head tightly, "steady boys," he whispered, "it'll be over soon."

Everything tipped to one side, causing all within to skid. Bakura's loud cursing sounded, "we gotta make this quick, the Ring is draining shadows quicker than its getting them with Ryou freaking out!"

"He's right," Yami called out, his shadowed form twirling towards Sha, "we can get this ship into orbit but you have to get Yugi, Ryou and the Master right now!"

"They're moving the ship," Padme stared at the shadows, "but that's impossible." All around her darkness swelled within the room, she covered her mouth as though warding away the thick mist rippling from the two ancient spirits engulfed forms.

"Well, it ain't working at the moment is it?" Sha grumbled, "come on, we gotta get yer Master, youngling," he grabbed Obi-wan's arm, pulling him to the ramp as the ship groaned, moving over the desert, heaving dust into the air. Protecting his vision with his glasses Sha leant out, thinning his eyes was the ship moved closer to the battle ahead.

"What is that?" Obi-wan shouted over the roar of wind and twisting shadows.

"Sith Lord beating the crud out of two lights and a Jedi, gotta love kick-butt bad guys." Sha laughed, leaning out, opening his mouth and releasing a high-pitched screech into the air.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

Yugi gasped, shaking blood from his vision, hearing the ear ringing cry vibrate in his skull, calling him to turn directly and his body followed the movement as though it was a calling order.

Through the dust he spotted the ship approaching, rising ever higher into the sky. Ryou twirled over him, a shimmer of light ducking and weaving in time, flowing with the air with fluid movements

Yet despite all three of them, the Sith hacked with a rage Yugi had only ever felt when faced by the anger and fury of Malik's darkness during the Battle City stage of his life.

He knew that was the answer, somehow, but the full answer evaded him in the middle of the fight, he couldn't think and defend at the same time. He fired a shot, surprised when the Sith slid backwards, touching his side. His yellow eyes jerked upwards, staring directly at him, filled with tamed fury. Yugi cringed at the insane stare, and froze as the Sith suddenly tore towards him.

With a swell of shadows erupting from the Puzzle he shoved the dark figure backward, across the sand, skidding away in a rolling motion. Pointing his pistols to the ground Yugi fired, feeling the force of the shadow magic released from the guns propel him upward. A hand grabbed him, firmly around the arm, hoisting him upward onto the slowly closing ramp. Sha's arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him into the ship, its speed increasing as they left the earth below. With a thump he landed on the alien in a twisting of arms and legs, panting heavily as his limbs collapsed from strain.

"Ra..." Yugi whispered, his vision blurring, "that was a rush..." He glanced around, surprised to see Ryou and Qui-Gon had made in safely back into the ship, both lying upon the floor, panting for air.

Sha's high pitched laugher sounded under him as he faded into darkness, his mind blurring away. Somewhere Ryou's voice called out and he smiled at its frustrated tone, slurred through obvious fatigue.

"Bother Bakura...he got away..."

"I know, my light, but you'll get him..."

* * *

00000000000000

000000

They were in space, hopefully somewhere far away from Tatooine. Sam and Sha had fixed the hyper-drive and enabled the primary thrusters back on line, sending them swiftly on their way through the expanses of space. That had been hours ago, he'd slept through most of it only to wake up with an intense, pounding skull full of pins daggering into his brain.

Yugi groaned in the comfortable bed he rested upon, surrounded by pitch darkness in the hope of warding off the sensitivity to light, "my head..." He fingered his burning temples, "Yami, I think I'm dying." His brain thumped, the skin around his skull felt tight, pulled from some imaginary rolling mill yanking on his hair. Any jolt of his heavy body worsened the agony, even as he moved, sensing Yami's presence within the dark room he'd hid himself away in, the pain swelled over him like a wave.

He gave another moan, "Yami..."

The Pharaoh settled Sol down upon the foot of the bed, watching in the darkness as the tiny toddler happily snuggled down into the covers, content to sleep soundly now that all danger had passed. Resting beside the young man Yami reached out, touching Yugi's forehead lightly. His form was incorporeal, all magic from the Item dangling around his lights neck had been used and now all three of them, Yugi, the Puzzle and he had to rest and allow the shadows time to seep back into them. Morgan had warned him this would transpire if he didn't manage his abilities well enough, but with time, they would become stronger, he was sure.

The ancient king gave a tender smile, "That's what you get, aibou, for going all out with Shadow Magic. Maybe you should leave the running around and fighting to me-."

Yugi snorted, then whimpered, regretting the movement, "This feels like that time when I battled Pegasus. I almost died then, Yami...this isn't funny. My head..."

"You're alright aibou, I'm here..." The amusement in Yami's tone was evident and Yugi pouted.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Serves you right." Yami bent over, pressing his lips to Yugi's forehead. Yugi sighed in relief, closing his eyes, sinking deeper into the bed as the pressure building in his skull eased, the dark spirit over him dragging the tentacles of poisoned shadows body of light away into his dark spirit form.

"Thank you." The young man whispered.

"Try and sleep." Yami shifted from the bed, "I'm going to have a chat with the Colonel..."

Yugi grabbed his arm, despite the Pharaoh's current spirit form, his hand touched the incorporeal wrist, "Don't go-."

"I'll just be in the other room." Yami tugged his wrist away, carefully bending over the pick Sol up once more before floating towards the wall, slipping through it with the ease of a ghost. The larger room was bright, with interesting chairs set up. Padme, in her guise as the Queen once more, had offered it to them, a place in the ship for them to settle and rest after the rush of a day. Upon a couch imbedded within the wall Bakura's spirit from had settled, Anakin having fallen through the spirits current incorporeal lap yet obvious to the small fact in his dead sleep. Bakura chuckled, motioning to his current state of body.

"Bother this is."

"Guess it proves Yugi and Ryou can use far too much Shadow Magic if we don't keep them on a leash." Yami sighed, looking down at Sol in his arms, "I do hope I don't drop him."

"Here," Sam stood from where she sat beside a table, "I'll take him. I have a feeling our conversation is going to distract you." She smiled tenderly in the ancient king's direction. Yami nodded, passing the sleeping toddler into her arms. Sam cuddled the boy tightly, rocking him back and forth to lull him into his slumber once more.

"You're a natural Sam." Yami sat down beside Bakura, "how is Ryou?"

"Sleeping like a log hit him." Bakura snorted, "Stupid idiot."

"Couldn't agree more. I honestly thought Yugi had more self-control." Yami grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Sha giggled from his seat upon the table top, shaking a drink in his hands. The tiny Furling passed a glass to Jack, pouring it for the disgruntled Colonel, who's eyes kept flickering towards the room where Teal'c lay.

"Don't just blame them, for your current state, you two..." The Furling poured his own drink, sipping it as he brought a knee to his chin, resting against it, "you played pretty heavy with the Shadows yourselves getting this ship going. It's rather hard to move a hunk of iron into orbit. I'm impressed, you're both growing along quite well."

"You can thank that Ancient woman." Yami sighed, glancing down at his see-through hands, "if Yugi and I had tried this before she taught me control...the Puzzle would have shattered under the strain of dragging Shadow Magic from the Realm."

Bakura cringed, "I long for the good old days of Shadow Games and torturing Pharaohs and their little friends."

"You had far too much fun..."  
"I know," Bakura smirked happily, "you where so easy to ruffle up. Heck, you still are!"

"Come on you two," Sam sighed, "we're all tired and worn out..."

Yami shook his head in the Majors direction, "sorry...force of habit...so Sam..." The Pharaoh leant forward, a small smile upon his lips, "have you figured out what happened yet...back on Tatooine in the desert?"

The question spooked the Major slightly and she glanced towards the Colonel, "ah..." She touched Sol's cheeks, trying to avoid the answer, "I guess."

Yami brushed a hand through his hair, "Jack...you'd better listen to this, it's important."

The Colonel glanced up, "heh, what?"

Sha swatted him over the head, "listen." The Furling stood, pointing between the Major and the Colonel. "Something happened, and you need to understand it. Sam, you saw a vision, a clear one that you remembered on the spot. That hasn't happened before, what do you think changed?"

Sam sighed, "it was about the Colonel," she managed to grumble it out through clenched teeth, "I remembered it because it was about the Colonel."

"Right," Yami nodded.

"So..." Jack spread his hands, "what's that got to do with anything."

"Been noticing any of those old aches and pains of yours lately...how about your knees, or are they all gone?" Bakura raised his head, pausing from stroking Anakin's hair away from the boy's slumbering face.

Jack stared at the ancient spirit for a moment, his mind working over time, then slowly he glanced towards the Major, his eyes widening in so realisation.

"Carter...what have you done?"

"She hasn't done anything." Sha laughed, "the Item did it itself. You're her balance, Colonel. Her visions will centre around you and whatever happens to you! Everyone has to find their muse, and you've got the job."

Bakura waved a hand, "welcome to Priest-hood. Enjoy your long stay in eternity."

Jack gaped, "what?" He spluttered suddenly, standing, "but we're not even having sex!" He pointed to the Major.

Sam frowned, "what has that got to do with anything?"

"Yeah," Sha snorted, "What?"

"The Item choose you both, you're the balance it seeks." Yami shrugged, "it's that simple."

"But that's stupid," Jack insisted, "what help would seeing my future do?"

"Oh lots," giggling as he twirled playfully in the air Sha spread his hands, "just think about it, if you become President of the United States of America, Sam would be able to see things that would affect the entire nation and therefore the world...or...all we need to do is position you correctly and hey, presto, you become the centre of vision for her. Take for example...General Hammond retires and you become head of the SGC. Affectively everything that happens in the SGC will affect you as a person, therefore, Sam will be able to see whatever affects you and therefore affects everyone under you...are you catching my drift."

"That's amazing." Sam whispered, her eyes widening, "how did the Necklace...I mean...why has it taken so long."

"Both you and the Necklace," Yami smiled, "have been trying to adjust to each other. It obviously noticed you and the Colonel have a small thing going on." The Pharaoh waved a hand as they both moved to deny, "Whether you actively act on it or not, the Items can pick things up..."

"So...do I have awesome shadow freaky powers?" Twinkling his hands in the air Jack grinned in hope.

Yami laughed, "sorry Jack, you're stuck to summoning monsters to protect yourself and your light, Bakura and I will teach you in time. The Necklace cannot protect its barer; it is not a weapon of war, as the Puzzle or the Ring are..."

Jack seemed to pause to ponder. Slowly he placed a hand upon the table, tapping it, "my aches and pains have gone...so...I'm immortal like...Yugi and Ryou?"

"Not quite like Yugi and Ryou, as you are not a split soul, but the Shadow Magic of the Necklace will pause your aging process. You'll notice that most of Yugi's friends, even his Grandfather, all look younger than they actually are...Yugi's Grandfather is going to live well past a hundred easily simply because they where around him and the Puzzle for such a long period of time. They have Shadow Magic still in their bodies." Sha offered.

"You'll live as long as she does." Bakura motioned to Sam, "or as long as the Necklace exists...and the Items are pretty hard to get rid of, I assure you." There was a twinkle in his blood red eyes.

Jack collapsed into his seat, "and here...I wanted to retire..."

"I'm sorry sir," Sam whispered.

He furrowed his brow, "no, no Carter," he touched her hand for a brief moment, before jerking away, "no...this is cool, its...yer...our life, right. SG1 life. Hey...what about Teal'c?" Jack gave a start at the thought of the Jaffa Warrior, taking a glance towards the room where their silent beloved Jaffa Warrior slept.

Yami shrugged, "only time will tell."

A thump sounded. Bakura jolted upright, cursing under his breath as one door swished open and Ryou staggered through, clutching his skull.

"Bakura!" The light gasped, "my head is going to implode."

Rolling his eyes Bakura stood, forcing his arms to become solid enough to carry Anakin. "Get back in the room, Ryou, I'll have to stay with you and get rid of the shadows...did I mention how much of an idiot you are."

"Countless times." Ryou gasped, staggering back into the room. The door swished shut after them. Yami stood himself, floating towards Sam and offering his arms for Sol. "I'd best make sure Yugi's well, the shadows might continue to build up in his system if I'm not careful. Goodnight to you both."

* * *

00000000000000

0000000

Space.

Space was cold. The expanses of it endless, and the loneliness looking out into its void caused his heart to ache. Holding Sol tighter in his arms Yugi slid away from the small rounded window of the common room in their tiny section of the Naboo ship. The child in his arms had grown during the year, grown without influence from people he would have wished the child to have known during his childhood years but he supposed such a happening he had to accept, he lived a life like no other.

Yami's presence swelled out of the Puzzle, his form filling out in shadows that slowly build into a solid body.

"Aibou...?"

"Sorry Yami, I didn't mean to disturb you." The ancient king had been somewhere deep in thought within the confines of the Puzzle. A tender smile touched the Pharaoh's lips as he gathered his light tightly around the shoulders.

"You'd never disturb me...but you are thinking lonely thoughts again."

"Well, can you blame me?" Yugi shifted uneasily, glancing around the room where they waited for the others to rise from their slumber, "I mean...do you think we'll ever get home? Even if we ask the Jedi...would they even know of a way?"

"As Jack would say," Yami brushed a hand through his partners hair, "where there is a will there is a way...now come, you need to eat..." The kings voice trailed off as he sensed a prickling sensation spread down his spine

Teal'c knelt, bowing his head low. Yugi grabbed for Yami's arm in surprise at the warriors sudden drop. Yami closed his eyes as the Jaffa spoke smoothly in his strong, warm voice.

"My life is yours, Lord Pharaoh. I will serve the Tau'ri kings," Teal'c glanced up, including Yugi in his stern gaze. Shrinking behind Yami's slightly taller form Yugi shook his head, gulping.

"Teal'c...we're not gods."

"But you are kings."

Yami dropped to one knee, reaching out and touching Teal'c's shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze, "I am honoured for you to join my Priests, Teal'c. I know of no other I would have entrusted the Eye to."

"Thank you, milord, for your trust."

Yami chuckled, rising to his feet, pulling Teal'c with him, "it is the truth Teal'c, you are of strong mind and body...now you must simply learn," Yami placed a hand over the eye patch, "to control the Eye...all those who have worn it have become currpted by its darkness."

"I will not."

"I know." Yami stood back, inclining his head, "I have great faith in you, Jaffa."

Yugi nodded, "as do I."

"Teal'c! Buddy! You're awake." Jack stumbled from the door of his room, staring at the Jaffa's eye patch for a brief moment before enveloping him in a hug. "Thanks for saving my life, again..."

"The pleasure was mine Colonel O'Neill."

Smiling as the remainder of their group followed up greeting their Jaffa Warrior Yugi shifted closer to Yami, allowing the ancient spirit to gently wrap an arm around his shoulders, propping his chin upon his head.

\We'll get home aibou, we will...\

* * *

000000000000000000

0000000000

Sol ran through the ship, his arms above his head as his little feet worked hard to escape Anakin trotting after him.

"Sol, come back! You're not supposed to go in that direction...Solomon, come on Sol...stop...please...."

Sol gained speed, rounding a corner, only to hit a shin and fall flat on his padded bottom, looking up in confusion at being so rudely jolted backwards, he pouted. Above him, towering tall, Obi-Wan stared down for a moment the disgruntled toddler.

"Hello there," the young padawan knelt on the floor, holding out a finger and tickling Sol under the chin, "you'd better be careful running around corners there little one."

Sol grinned, latching onto the finger with his mouth. Obi-Wan laughed gently, picking the toddler up and cradling him in an arm as Anakin rounded the corner.

"Oh thank goodness." The boy collapsed onto the side of the corridor of the ship, "he's so fast! I don't understand it, Dad said I could use the Force just like Sol can but he's jolly fast you know."

Obi-Wan smiled, despite the slight confusion in his mind. These new comers his Master has once again picked up like stragglers were stranger than the Gungan. Their opinions and ideas contrasted everything he'd been taught, it was little wonder his Master enjoyed their company.

"Come along," he held out a hand for Anakin, "let's find your parents. I believe they may be with the Queen."

Sol jumped in the young Padwan's arms, clapping his hands gleefully as Anakin siezed Obi-Wan's hand, trotting beside the Jedi down the white corridor of the ship.

Obi-Wan lead them to a large door, it swished open, revealing a wide white room. Anakin grinned as he spotted Ryou seated wearily upon an inbuilt chair, Yugi beside him, looking just a harrowed; the rest of the group where watching a recorded hologram flickering in the centre of the room, and from their expressions the contents of the message was not being recived well.

Ignoring all social cues Anakin released Obi-Wan's hand, racing towards Ryou. He was caught before he threw himself into the lights arms, grabbed by Bakura and hoisted up, silenced with a hand over his mouth.

They'd entered what appeared to be a makeshift throne room, for the Queen was sitting within a large chair, amongst her maidens. Qui-gon sat to the other side, with the Captain of the Queens guard, his face was set hard in a scowl as the hologram flickered, shutting off and leaving the room in a vacant silence of dark concern.

Bakura allowed Anakin to slid down onto the floor and quickly he scrambled into Ryou's lap, eyeing Qui-gon as the Jedi Master stood, brown robe wrapping around his ankles at his movement.

"My Padawan is correct, it was a trap and they did track us."

"My people are suffering under the hand of the Trade Federation." The Queen raised her head, her sharp blue eyes glaring at the Jedi in defiance. "Yet here we sit, doing nothing."

"On the contrary," Yami stepped forward, "you are safe and intend take your plea to the Council, am I right?"

The Queen glanced towards the spirit, her red painted lips spreading thin, "yes."

"However the Council must then vote to stop the Trade Federation." Captain Panka stood from his seat, "by then our people will have no hope."

"Your people do have hope," Yugi breathed out, "there is always hope while you have feet to stand upon. Even if the Council do not aid you, which I doubt they will, you and your people have the strength to fight the Trade Federations tannery." He shifted, standing to press a hand to Yami's arm, smiling up at the ancient king, "but you won't be fighting alone."

Yami chuckled, "no, you will not be fighting alone."

* * *

0000000000000

00000

_Gosh, that was like pulling teeth to get that all out._

_I'm sorry everyone, so much has happened in my life, not all of it good. I'm very sick at the moment, :(_

_But, I hope you all enjoyed the Episode. I've dedicated my second novel to all of you =D Yup, I finished the first one, yay!!_

_Thanks for the reviews folks,_

_Hakura-Shir_


	35. Season 1 Episode 31 Of Jedi and Lights

_Okay...back again..._

_Hey, hey. Um, I'm really sick, got diagnosed this week which kind of...sucked..._

_Have to change my life to fit a sickness now. *bleh* Anyway, in a sense I suppose it's a good thing, it means no more stumbling around in the dark wondering what the hell is wrong with me and at least now I know it isn't just all in my mind._

_Yeah, I tried to finish the whole season off in one go but it's taking too long, so I'm uploading this just so you all know I'm not dead! The story is still going on. I'm writing it almost every day just for you all! (And well, it keeps me smiling too...I need it right now, more than ever)_

_So thank you everyone for your encouragement and reviews. :) Honestly, you have no idea how much it all means at the moment to have form of communication with the outside world. _

_Cheers mates, and enjoy!_

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

_There's no point to being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes. _

_(Doctor Who)_

00000000000000000

00000000

0

Season 1: Episode 31 – Of Jedi's and Lights

**Pharaoh's Fleet – Shadow Realm**

The Shadow Realm. The world that separated realms, universes, existences, each from the other and yet it as a realm stood apart. From what she had gathered, once it had come close to colliding with their galaxy, and sealing it away could only be done by ancient dark rituals infused the technologies beyond human understanding. Splitting even a human soul in half by the sheer force it had taken to keep this untamed realm concealed. Watching as their ships rolled through the wavering thickness of nothing was entrancing, giving her goose flesh, far more than the first time she's seen a fighter pilot crash in a pit of burning debris.

The room they'd settled Sol within had a colossal window as its side wall, opening up to a vast world of shimmering velvet, freckling eerie toxic green across her skin. Wavering clouds hung hoisted in whatever distant horizon they were heading towards, like clustering cushions, dusted in a lava tinge. Apparently it was a city, where the 'monsters' dwelled, beings of the Shadow Realm, the creatures that could be called upon by the Pharaoh's Court to aid them. The Shadow Realm had paths through it, paths to different galaxies, universes and dimensions. Usually they were too small to be travelled through, like tiny pin holes poked through reality, but Sol had used the Stones, and they had created a larger path for them to speed across time and space.

Jennifer raised her head from the book propped in her lap, not that she had been reading it, far to drowned in the amazing happenings passing around her. Her attention shifted, noticing Sol stirring under the loose sheet over his thin frame. She watched as his slim chest rose and feel. His breathing was shallow, painfully so, to the point that she was aware of his obvious agony. Her hand ached to reach and touch his slim fingers, to comfort him as he breathed, or tried to, like a fish out of water, gasping for something.

"Solomon...?"

"Hmh..." He rolled his head towards her, licking his dry lips, "yes?"

He looked awfully thin and pale in the dim light, and truth be told, licking his cracked lips wasn't helping , Jennifer glanced away, rubbing her sweaty hands on her military cargo pants, "You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yup," he gave a weakened smile, "I'll be fine, Jenny, just an over-dosing of Shadows in my systems, I gotta wait until my light can balance it back out again. Used to happen all the time when I was a little kid." He puffed a pout.

She noted his uncomfortable movements in the bed and reached out, bringing the blanket tighter around his shoulders. She couldn't see him, with his childish features, rounded and smooth, skin like silken white fabric, being as old as he said he was. Ancient, in a way she couldn't possibly imagine, yet he'd held his immaturity inside, keeping himself young as if it was a prize.

"So...tell me," she offered, hoping a discussion would aid in the passing of time, "about your parents? They'd be different from our Yugi and Yami right? Since you're from another universe and all..."

His lips spread into a thin wiry smile. "Yeah, they'd be different I guess...I've met a couple really, really weird versions." A chuckle slipped out, "and I am meaning weird. A good one was when I meet a reversed pair. Yugi was the Pharaoh and Yami was his host. Dad had a good lark on about that one," he corked an eyebrow, "I think it was just plain creepy."

"I bet." Jennifer placed down her book, standing to pour herself a drink from the flask on a near-by table.

"Met female versions too."

Jennifer blurted out, "Serious?"

"Yeah, that was fun, honestly, Dad just cracked up with laughter and the Pharaoh kind of, just stood there a little awkward. I thought it was fantastic, cause, you know, got to meet a girl me. Boy did we have a hoot, she was called Sandra but we kinda looked the same...but you know, she had girl bits."

"Okay, that's just...weird."

"Heh, yeah, but that's my life. But my versions..." Sol propped himself up on his elbows, pushing back the pillows until he was enabled to sit upright, taking the offered glass she passed into his trembling fingers. "They're great, I couldn't have asked for better...Dad, that's Yugi, he's a...tyrant you know...like a sun angel or something," Solomon coughed a laugh, forcing words between gulps of water. "Wings and all..."

Jennifer seated herself again, "A tyrant? Yugi's too...sweet and cute-."

"Dad...has to be...strong...his job requires it of him...but then...there are times when he's just Dad and...we'll play in the Palace like kids...the Pharaoh always wins...he'll tackle Dad or something in the gardens, man you should hear Dad laugh when the Pharaoh gets to him. It's nice, those times, when I get to be a little kid and not Prince of the freaking universe..."

"What's Yami like?"

"A giant...teddy bear." Solomon grinned through a painful wince, he grabbed for a twirling of shadows flickering in the air, puffing them out with a burst of light from his finger tips, "when I was a child...he'd come to tuck me in at night...I had...this...fear...of...sleeping...of never...waking up...like Grandpa...he'd lie with me for hours...until...I slept...I'd be safe...in his shadows but he is...so dangerous...you have no idea, Jenny...just how dangerous he can be."

She frowned at his glazed eyes, as if he was recollecting an event.

"And when they merge," Sol flexed a hand, "there is no place in the universe you could escape to...I bet they know I'm here..." His chest heaved and a shutter ran through his limbs, "I gotta sleep."

Reaching out she aided him in slipping back down into the covers, "you sure you'll be alright?"

"Aww, sweetie," he winked playfully, "I'll be fine, now you go and have some fun, you're in the Shadow Realm, anything is possible here."

Standing Jennifer shrugged, "I suppose...hey, does time matter here?"

"Nope. Why do you think I'm immortal." He rolled around, "I'm made of Shadow Magic."

Shaking her head Jennifer slipped out of the room, listening as the door swished shut after her, leaving a vacant feeling in her chest as she glanced around the lonely corridor of the ancient star-ship.

"What am I doing here...?" She whispered, bowing her head.

"You're here because my son needs you. He's been very lonely of late and I am at my wits end." The voice startled her enough to jolt her around in the direction it came. Her eyes settled upon a short figure, dressed in a simple white shirt and soft cream slacks. The wild hair, plated into hundreds of tiny braids yet retaining its odd colouring, and azure eyes where enough for her to registerer who it was. Her heart picked up pace and the fright of the moment caused her to press back upon the wall slightly.

"Y...Major...Yugi...?"

He tipped his head in greeting, playful smile evident across his white alabaster skin and yet she was sure, the Yugi she knew had been tanned from off-world travel, this Yugi was pale white. It was no sickly white either; it was white like the shine of a pearl. "Jenny, it's good to see you again."

Her words caught in her mouth, stumbling over the amazement of the glow he radiated, reminding her instinctively of an angels natural glitter, the kind shown in movies, the corny ones with sparkle any everything, but this wasn't corny. No, no, this was real. "But you're....supposed to be on the other side of the universe."

"That'd be the other me." He cracked a grin, giving a wink. "I'm older than he is, by quite a stretch I believe, if I have my time line right..."

Jennifer's lips spread and she gave a motion to the door she'd existed. "You mean...you're his...Dad?"

In his eyes was age. Why hadn't she seen it before, the lingering of time that reflected in the shine of the liquid gloss? He smelt of the fluid passing of ages, the lovely scent of dusted books stacked in a library, but he looked young, wrinkles there only to add character. He smiled, as if knowing her thoughts, "just making sure he's alright on his little...adventure through the," he twiddled his fingers in the air, "dimensions of the multi-universes."

"Wait!" Following his slim form she perused him down the corridor, "aren't you going in to see him? Or...what...I mean, what are you doing here? Can you help us?"

He pressed fingers to her lips, "my job, honey, is to keep my universe in balance, not yours; I have hard enough time with my own. Now, sweetie, you continue walking your road and continue your story and we will meet again in the future. I look forward to my grandchildren. " He kissed her cheek, skipping off, vanishing in a whiff of shadows.

For a moment, she was stunned to silence. Then it came, "grandchildren! Major Yugi, you get back here! I do not enjoy being played with!"

"Cadet? You alright?"

She twisted, gaping at Daniel as the archaeologist Priest stood behind her, glancing around in confusion. "Is everything alright?"

"How do you guys live like this?" She pointed to him furiously, "I...I'm so confused...aliens, shadows...other universes, space ships and...and grandchildren!?"

He chuckled. "I know," he touched her shoulder, pushing her towards the mess hall of the space ship, "come on, we'll talk over a nice hot coffee..."

000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

**On the other side of the Universe...**

Yugi gasped. His eyes widened in wakefulness that shot through his limbs like a cold, icy dagger.

The motion of sitting up so suddenly within his bed caused the covers around him to puff from the air ventilation and he struggled for a moment, trying to grasp for the Puzzle around his neck. His fingers touched it and his body went limp upon the mattress as his mind transcended time and space, landing him firmly on his backside within his soul room.

"Ouch..." He grumbled, patting his abused behind as he crawled to his knees upon the carpet of his room, the dull blue walls surrounding him covered in hanging photo-frames. He had only a brief moment to consider rearranging some of the pictures before Yami's night gown clad figure burst through the door, his red eyes franticly searching for him.

"Aibou!"

He was wrapped tightly, pulled to the firm chest, admiring it for its amazing strength, not that he was surprised, Yami, after all, hadn't spent his child-hood just playing card games. The man was a Pharaoh, he was built like a lethal, though slim warrior. The guy could have been punched firmly in the gut and not have been worried about the impact. Funny, that he thought such thoughts in that single moment, resting there, feeling his darkness's momentary fear at whatever had transpired during the period of sleep.

Yugi closed his eyes, clutching his thin fingers to the Pharaoh's night robe, holding the silken fabric as though it was paper. "Yami, what was that? It felt so...cold..."

"Someone is searching for us." Yami whispered, pulling away.

"Who?" Yugi looked around his soul-room thoughtfully, "it isn't one of the others is it? It kind of felt like When Shaddi invaded my mind...but it couldn't have been Seth or Seto's touch, I'd know their tainted touch anywhere!"

"I doubt it was Daniel or Malik...they would not give such a cold feeling, being lights themselves..." Yami settled onto the floor, still holding the smaller tightly, "but still, I could be wrong."

"If they're looking for us," Yugi smiled, "then, maybe something good will..." His voice trailed off, his eyes settling upon the entrance into his soul-room. "Sha? What are you doing in here?"

Yami jerked around, staring at the Furling standing at the threshold, rubbing sleep from his large eyes, dressed in a small white night frock, with pointed ears drooping downward.

"You guys are making a racket, shut up and let me sleep." The child alien snorted, making a pouting motion before vanishing in a whiff of shadows.

Yugi blinked, collapsing onto the carpet in defeat, "I give up, that alien is just...beyond my understanding."

Yami fell down beside him, "sleep aibou, I'll keep watch and we'll talk to Bakura and Ryou about it in the morning."

Yugi nodded, rolling around, curling up under the ancient kings arm, "I couldn't agree more." It was almost instantaneous, falling back into a comfortable sleep, safe in the shadow of the Pharaoh watching him and his soul-room protectively.

Yami thinned his lips, taking a small moment to glance around the bright room, no a section of it was touched by shadows, everything was illuminated.

Everything but one thing. One tiny thing had a shadow, barely visible, but his eyes caught it, gazing at the photograph hanging slightly lopsided upon the wall and he frowned darkly.

It was a picture of home. Of the Kame Game Shop, that place his aibou held with loving memory. That it cast a shadow meant his light was dwelling negatively upon it within his mind and a shadow within the room of pure light would allow someone outside who could use shadow magic to gain any form of entrance if he wasn't careful.

Yami growled, a predatory snarl, clutching Yugi tighter, "don't give up hope aibou, we'll get home, we'll see Grandpa again."

0000000000000000

0000000000

"I think my son likes you." Yugi gave a graceful step around the corridor into the sleeping quarters that both Qui-gon and Obi-wan occupied. They'd been two nights in space, travelling swiftly towards their destination and with the creeping distance being slowly swallowed up came the awful feeling of running into danger.

Yugi had shaken off the thoughts, choosing instead to smile at those he passed and to speak to interesting characters surrounding him. Only then had he realised Sol had taken a rather odd liking to one particular person.

The young Jedi apprentice made a sign of greeting with a hand, his youthful face being tactful enough for a slight blush as Yugi slipped into the room, watching as Sol happily played with a pile of strange, glowing blocks taken from a bag Obi-wan obviously kept with him.

"He is...a beautiful, unique boy." The young Padawan kept his gaze upon Sol, a faint smile across his features as though he was thinking something deep within, something that disturb him just enough for Yugi to sense the change in the emotions.

"Thank you." Yugi settled onto one of the beds, choosing to ignore the fleeting emotions of despair from Obi-wan. He had to give the Jedi credit; they knew how to hold their emotions inside. Qui-gon Jinn was near impossible for him, being empathic, to read at all. The man was like static on a television set, and Obi-wan had all the signs of becoming just as good as his Master on the subject.

"Thanks for making sure he wasn't running off."

Obi-wan shrugged, "it's alright, the children at the Temple are constantly up to no good, and I enjoy their company."

Yugi raised an eyebrow as Sol finished a square puzzle, the object igniting to reveal it had been solved, floating upward to join the other hovering cubes. Sol turned to the next at his feet, happily beginning to piece together odd shapes.

"You like puzzles..." Yugi motioned to the game.

Obi-wan ducked his head, "Yeah. You need something to entertain yourself on long flights and I don't like flying. He's very quick, even Jedi take a while piecing together these cubes." The young Padawan frowned, "my Master wasn't wrong when he said the Force is amongst you."

Resting his head upon the wall Yugi sighed, "not surprising..." he murmured.

"I sense a great light in you," Obi-wan looked up, "the Force..." The young man frowned slightly, though Yugi got the impression it wasn't a frown out of spite, but one of faint confusion and curiosity, "swells around you almost as if it is trying to solidify itself into tangibility."

"I'm sorry," Yugi rubbed his sweaty hands, "does it make you uncomfortable."

Obi-wan jerked his head up, "no...no...To the contrary, it's actually really relaxing but confusing. You're not a Jedi and yet..." Obi-wan sighed, "my Master would say, the Force is in all of us."

"It is." Agreeing Yugi looked to Sol, happily content to ignore the adult presence around him.

"For one who has come from so far away, you know much of our ways. I have listened to you with my Master these past few days," Obi-wan rubbed his chin.

"A...er..." Yugi thought for a moment, could he call George Lucas a seer in this regard, "um...a seer of ours learnt of the future of your galaxy." Yugi sighed, "though we do not know if us being here has affected events..."

Did they have the right to change the history of the galaxy? If Qui-gon never died, would Obi-wan become the great Jedi of the Clone Wars? No, for they would never transpire, or would it, but in another shape and form, maybe the war had balanced the galaxy in the manner Yami's disastrous shattering of their soul had. Save lives they could, but was it truthfully their war to fight? They had their own problems in their own Galaxy...

The Force after all, had in the end, balanced itself out. It didn't use a split soul of light and dark as their Galaxy had, instead it had created equality through Darth Vader and Luke.

"Our galaxy is a long way away." Yugi closed his eyes, breathing out, trying to recollect the faces he missed, the family he had created around himself. He'd not known how much he had relied upon them for support, despite believing he was an independent person.

"Are you well, sir?" Obi-wan brought him out of his daze, the young Padawan's intense stare slightly startling.

Yugi coughed, scratching his truffles of hair in slight shame, "sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"I could sense your turmoil...I apologise, my questions where uncalled for-."

"No," Yugi shook his head, giving a smile, "I was thinking about particular consequences my actions, fuelled by very intense emotions, might have upon the future."

Obi-wan rested a hand upon a thigh, "is it anger that drives you?"

"I am not an angry person," Yugi closed his eyes for a moment, "it is far more in my nature to be righteous for others, to allow my desire to help those I care for rule my actions. I am a light, I shouldn't wish for someone's death."

Obi-wan corked his head to one side, "It would appear your emotions are strong...maybe you need to rest and meditate upon the subject, find the underlying reason for your hate."

Glancing towards Sol Yugi folded his lips together. Was it possible the underlying hatred he had for Zork wasn't simply related back to the weekend after he'd finished school when the mad Goa'uld had found him and Ryou without Yami or Bakura? That weekend had been the first moment he'd learnt he had power as light, the first time he'd lashed out to defend himself and himself alone. Yet maybe his desire to kill the haunting shadow over his life lingered back to the years he had been the Pharaoh. The tragic moment he'd been torn apart, to become what he was now, a single light, maybe that was why he longed for revenge because a small, tiny part of him still sought it. Though he had no memories of being the Pharaoh, he was him, and therefore held his desire to defeat Zork.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned back to Obi-wan, "where I am from, I do not hold in my emotions, in fact, I very much use mine to fuel my fighting."

"But in all things," Obi-wan mused thoughtfully, "there is a balance."

Yugi tipped his head, "I agree and the balance I am seeking needs to be solved, or I fear it will hurt me and those I care for."

"Then I will aid you, so you no long feel the turmoil..." The young Padawan shifted uneasily. "You are not the only one who seeks balance."

Yugi had to smile. It felt so natural to sit and discuss such deep things with the young man across from him, both watching Sol happily solve the glittering cubes.

They where akin in age, after all, and looking across at the apprentice Yugi found himself smiling, liking the settling feeling resting in the air between them as Sol played happily with his floating, glittering cubes.

"Hey, do you know if they have a spot on this ship...big enough to spar in?"

Obi-wan gave a thoughtful hum, "I believe the cargo hold is quite empty and large enough, yes...why?"

Yugi stood, plucking Sol from the floor and sending Obi-wan a warm grin, "I don't want to get sluggish...want to spar with me? I know I look really tiny, but I can actually-."

"My Master said you are of adequate level." Obi-wan pressed his palms together, "I would gladly be your opponent, sir."

"Please," Yugi shifted, "call me Yugi, having a guy like you call me sir is a little unnerving."

"Fair enough, Yugi..."

As their eyes met, a smile graced their features conjointly.

Friends, in the oddest of places.

00000000000000

0000000000

0000

0

"So, you believe Senator Palaptine is behind the uprising of Naboo?" Qui-gon placed down his cup upon the small table within the common room of the ship. Yami turned from pouring his own glass of heated water mixed with some strange Naboo spice.

The taste was interesting, enjoyable, not so much as the strong black coffee he'd become attached to on Earth, but at least it was something to drink. Sure the Colonel lagged on about how much he didn't need to consume food or substance, but simply because he wasn't alive didn't mean he had to act as though he wasn't.

Bringing the cup to his lips Yami raised his brow, "yes, though we'd need to confirm if he is indeed the same enemy that we both face, if so, then our forces can be combined."

"Interesting..." The Jedi Master mused, "that the Jedi Council has felt no stirring of such evil in our presence."

"Evil veils itself, that's simply what it does." Yami chuckled, "usually it wouldn't wear a giant neon sign proclaiming its existence...sorry, I'm spending far too much time around Jack." The Pharaoh grumbled at the Jedi's confused expression. "My point is, if we stomp this out quick enough, it'll save time and lives. The young Queen is greatly concerned for her people, and freeing them is on the top of my agenda but if the vile monster from my galaxy has escaped to yours then I must destroy him." His glass floated in the air as he made a small movement, propping himself against the bench of the smoothly designed room. The space-ship was foreign to him; truthfully he greatly preferred more ancient designs of the vessels of his people. Catching the drink in one hand he sipped it, before a sudden wave spiked through his body, causing his illusionary form to waver, dispelling the concentration it took to keep the cup he held in his hand. It splattered across the floor as he twisted around.

He wasn't the only one who sensed the disturbance in the air. Qui-gon stood abruptly, making a movement towards the door. Yami followed instantly, both swiftly making their way through the corridors of the vessel, following the odd sensations.

Down into the deepest part of the Naboo ship, the cargo bay doors where open, and from within, the sound of amusement could be heard. Yami raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, peering around the door and sighing in slight relief at the sight.

Together with Qui-gon they stood at the threshold, staring into the cargo bay at Yugi and Obi-wan, the two young men upon the floor, upon their backs, laughing hysterically about something. Yami glanced to Sol where the boy was propped upon a crate, happily playing with a puzzle of glowing cubes. The Pharaoh made a small grunt of disproval at finding the boy up high, before he twirled shadows, plucking the lad off the crate and pulling him close.

"Aibou!"

Yugi twisted at the sound of the king's dark voice, his face aching from laughter, "yup?"

Easing Sol over his shoulder Yami walked in further, shadows lapping at his heels as he shifted in a gliding movement, "What are you both up too? I thought we were under attack..."

"Sorry, Obi-wan and I were just trying our skills out on each other."

Obi-wan managed to sit upright, dusting off his robe, forcing down his laughter at the sight of his Master's gaze, though somewhere under the firm eyebrows was warmth for an odd reason.

Yugi rubbed a hand through his hair, frizzling it with static.

"So, who won?" Qui-gon raised an eyebrow.

Flipping upright Yugi offered Obi-wan a hand up and tugged him to his feet. They both glanced to each other, erupting into laughter once more.

Yami sighed heavily, though the gentle gaze in his eyes betrayed his inward smile at the laughing duo. "Sorry, he's infectious...aibou..."

"We couldn't hit each other," Yugi forced down his amusement, "Force kept propelling us backwards. It was hilarious!"

"The Shadows and the Force are simply different ways in which galaxies tap into the Dark Dimension." Sha's head poked around the entrance, "you where both trying to attack each other using similar approaches which meant you equalled each other out. Jedi's usually learn from a young age to feel the Force around their opponent and shift it around themselves to attack whomever they are fighting. Yugi hasn't had this training and Obi-wan might not have been able to sense Yugi due to his sparkling-spark-spark-ness..." The Furling floated into the cargo hold, grabbing Sol from Yami and twirling the toddler happily through the air.

"Oh." Yugi scratched his chin, "never had this kind of trouble Duelling..."

"No, because you where in the same Galaxy, all galaxies have a different kind of development...your galaxy balanced itself out with you and dark magic stuff. This galaxy has the Jedi who keep the balance and the Sith to happily run around hacking at it." Sha smiled, "the universe is a big place Yugi and you live in a small bit of it."

"Okay, so if I try and sense Obi-wan's Force-presence and change my own light," Yugi twiddled his fingers, "could we manage to hit each other and not get thrown across the room."

"Sure." Sha shrugged.

"Why didn't he have this trouble with the Sith?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's easy fighting something that's opposite you." Qui-gon offered, "while we stand under the Light, brothers if you will, in arms."

Sha grinned, his long ears flattening to the side of his head as Sol grabbed for them, "correct...try it again you two."

Stepping apart from Obi-wan Yugi nodded, holding out his hands and willing his pistols into being. The shadows swelled, twirling into solid shapes of the silver weapons. He poised easily, stepping backwards.

The hissing-zing of Obi-wan's light-sabre activating chimed and with a swift twirl, the two met in the centre. Yugi's pistols clapping with the light-sabre.

"Odd," Qui-gon picked at his own blade around his belt, "they should be able to cut through anything..."

"Not something made of shadows," Yami smiled, "and Yugi's weapons where hand crafted for the soul purpose of being untouchable."

"Bingo." Sha deposited Sol into Yami's arms, "my work here is done." The Furling happily floated towards the entrance.

"You know much for one who was not trained as a Jedi." Qui-gon glanced to the Furling, stalling him for just a moment.

"About three-hundred years ago I lived in the Temple." Sha flashed a grin, "my Father wanted me to gain another view on the universe. You'll find me in the Archives, under Atomic Horus – Defender of Ra. Look me up sometime, you might find yourself amused..."

With a cackling laugh the alien vanished down the hall, leaving the tall man with a raised eyebrow and a confused perk to his lip.

Yami chuckled, "Don't worry," the ancient Pharaoh patted the Jedi Master's shoulder, "you get use to it eventually. His Father is much worse."

A crack sounded, a shattering of two opposing forces hitting each other. Yugi and Obi-wan landed upon their backs once more, erupting into laughter from their flung back positions. Yami shook his head, "well, at least they're finding it amusing..."

"Passes the time I suppose." Qui-gon rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of time," Yami gave a thoughtful tip of his head, "I believe we have that discussion with the Queen."  
"Correct." Qui-gon sighed heavily, "pity to spoil their fun."

Yami laughed as the Jedi Master sadly watched his Padawan twirl his light-sabre through the air, hitting Yugi's twin pistols, the strange young man glistening in freckles of light as he shifted like a shadow, almost appearing to step out of time and space for split seconds to make his movements. It was beautiful to see his apprentice smiling while sparring. With a content sigh the Jedi Master leant back to the wall behind him.

Maybe he'd been right after all, allowing such an odd bunch of people to join their fight. Trust in the Force, he supposed.

* * *

000000000000

000

Yugi shifted uneasily amongst those around him, within the bright white room where the Queen resided, made into a small throne room of sorts. The feelings in the room where intense, the emotions twirling around him making him feel dizzy, and almost nauseous to the point of wanting the throw up the mornings breakfast.

He listened to Sam outlining what they knew. She was good at it, and he could sense how impressed Yami was at the female of his Court taking such charge at the situation. The Queen was listening, her lips thinned at the very mention of Senator Palpatine being the root of all evil.

Captain Panaka was near fuming at the thought, and Yugi forced calmness through the room, hoping even his small ability to shift emotions would allow calm and common sense to drift amongst them despite the emotion charged situation.

Sam spread her hands, "the point I am trying to make, your highness, is that a creature from our galaxy could possibly be the reason behind the attack upon your planet. He is trying to set up an Empire here to one day destroy ours...though, we believe it would have happened anyway...but that's not the point here..."

\Can't understand why the Major is good at telling white lies\ Yugi mused, glancing to Yami.

The Pharaoh smiled faintly, \well, it is partly the truth aibou, though I haven't got an empire yet, by the time I do, Zork would have enough power here to come and get us...\

\Blooming long way to go to do something so draft.\ Ryou joined the mental conversation, rolling his eyes. \Go ruin another perfectly good galaxy...honestly the egos of these bad guys.\

Yugi forced down a giggle at the English gentleman's spiteful tone. \You know, Ryou, it could very easily have been Yami or Bakura doing such a thing. If they'd never found us, both of them would be drifting around with evil intentions...\

Yami flinched, \aibou, you're painting an awful picture.\

\I'm just saying Yami, you're fine now, but you could have ended up being just as bad as Zork at some point.\

\I know,\ the Pharaoh's tone was soft, \and there will always remain the possibility that one day, I will be.\

\Not with me around.\ Yugi snorted mentally.

The Queen was finally speaking. Causing all three to turn their attentions away from the mental conversation, and Jack had started giving them the glare, telling them he knew exactly what they were doing inside their minds. The man always hated being kept in the dark.

"Master Jedi? Your thoughts on these accusations?" The young Queen frowned, her makeup creasing in the show of displeasure.

Qui-gon stepped slightly forward, inclining his head to the royal as he spoke, "the Force tells me they are not lying, milady, however events are shrouded with a mist. We must act cautiously and discover if the accusations are true. If so, mayhaps your planets issues will be solved without war and further fatalities..."

Without flicking his gaze towards Yami, Yugi gave into the temptation once more, \Yami...what will we do if Zork is Senator Paplatine? He'll be strong...with the Shadows, and if he used the Stones to get here then he'll still have them to use to escape.\

\Then we'll have to strike fast and first.\

\Yami the last time we went up against him we were forced to sacrifice ourselves, our General, and seal up the Shadow Realm, casting Zork into it.\

\You're missing something aibou,\ a wave of reassurance flooded the young man and he sensed Yami's hand sliding gently into his own, giving it a firm squeeze, to comfort him in the physical contact of illusionary skin to his real. He craved that touch, the roughness of the Pharaoh's scared finger tips to his own. The ancient spirit might not have been truthfully alive, a creation of shadows, of darkness, but knowing his touch was enough to tell him the Puzzle had never lied, that his dark half did dwell with him still. They were one.

\What am I missing, my darkness?\

\Back then, we were fighting as one man, now...we are fighting as two, two men who have friends to back us up-.\

Yugi sent a mental wince over the link, \careful, you'll fall into the deadly trap of Tea's friendship speeches...\

\Good point, I'll crease communications now lest I give into the temptation...\ The cheer and smirk was there in the warm mental voice, making Yugi smile just faintly as he shifted his attention back towards the Queen.

She was feisty, wild and yet tamed into such a beautiful creature, like a perfect doll in her make-up and dresses. Yet the manner in which her blue eyes raged and her quite voice spoke, betrayed such an image, she was very much aware of who and what she was.

"Senator Palpatene is a great man-."

Ryou held up his head, "I am sure he is, but if we are correct, he's not the man you knew when you where a child, milady." The young English lord implored, spread his hands, standing to his feet, taking a glance out the window into the void of space.

"I would need proof." Padme tilted her nose up slightly, thinning red painted lips, "before I am brought to betray my own Senator."

Allowing his feet to carry him, Yami gracefully stepped forward, releasing Yugi's hand as he addressed the Queen. Her eyes settled upon his lordly structure as he employed the charm that had been taught to him from such a young age.

"Yes," Yami inclined his head, "we would not ask you otherwise milady, allow us to at least find proof."

"You have not led me wrong and I owe you already for you aid..." Padme spread her hands, "do as you wish, though first and foremost I seek only to save my people."

"As do we." The Pharaoh nodded in agreement.

"Then I suppose I have no choice but to listen to your councils and if you all, all of you, believe the destruction of my peace-loving people is due to an insider, I shall take note of your words."

Yugi looked to Yami, \well, now we just have to find a way to fight a Goa'uld high on Shadow Powers.\

Yami's blood red eyes grew distant in thought, \you are correct aibou, and sadly, I do not have all my Court here to aid us.\

Yugi flashed a picture of a smile into the Pharaoh's mind, \SG1 never fails.\

\There is always a first.\

\I'm trying to be optimistic.\

\Sorry, your right, SG1 to save the day...\

It took all amount of self-control he could muster to stop himself from bursting into laughter at the bland tone of the ancient king.

* * *

0000000000000000

0000000

Yawning Yugi wiped sleep from his eyes, glancing over the table to where Jack was twiddling his thumbs and fingers in the same manner he usually did during a briefing at the SGC, the kind of twiddling that meant he was getting itchy for action. Thus far they'd been cooped up in the Naboo space-ship for four nights. They'd be reaching their destination soon, dropping out of hyper-space. According to the Colonel, Stargates where far better use for transport.

At least they were quick.

"Spaceships are so yesterday..." Jack grumbled, finishing his mouthful.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, twisting back in his seat as Yami eased down beside him, bearing a cleaned Sol in his arms. The boy flapped his arms excitedly, looking between them both with widened eyes.

"Don't worry sir, we'll get back to our galaxy and back to using the Stargate to do our exploring."

"If they let us still." Jack hissed, "We've been away for..." The man glanced to Sol, the age that had transpired in the boy while they'd been away, his brow furrowed, "a long time."

"Ah," Sam held up a hand, passing a warm drink into the Colonel's hands, "but time travels differently between galaxies. Remember the movies said 'a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away'" she dusted back a lock of blond hair, "affectively, sir, we're actually in the past."

"Don't talk to me about this stuff so early in the morning Carter."

Sha landed upon the table, his slim figure doing a small twirl as he picked up plates from the breakfast, "Colonel, even if it was mid-morning, you'd still not understand a word she says." The Furling cackled a laugh, then paused, his ears twitching as he corked his head to one side.

"Oh, we just dropped out of hyper-drive." He dusted off his hands upon his thin white pants, "who wants to see Coruscant!"

Sam was out of her chair before the words left the Furlings mouth. Sha laughed as he followed her, grabbing her shoulder and landing upon it. He cast a wave to the others, "beat you there!"

Jack groaned, standing to his feat as he clapped Teal'c heartily on the back, "come on T buddy, better make sure Carter doesn't die of a heart attack."

"I am confused Colonel O'Neill, is Major Carter unwell."

"No, Teal'c," Yugi picked Sol from Yami's arms, "but she might find the view of Corsaiant so exciting the thrill could do her harm."

The Jaffa Warriors brow furrowed, even with the eye-patch over his right eye, the movement still held its same Teal'c baffled confusion.

"Don't worry about it, Teal'c." Yugi added with a smile in the Jaffa's direction, keeping his eyes averted from his face, "come on."

* * *

000000000000000

00000

It appeared they were not the only ones eagerly awaiting a view of their destination. Anakin, Ryou and Bakura had piled into the observation room above the control deck, peering out the window windows into the vastness of space, watching as the ship speed towards the slowly enlarging planet, glowing like a silver ball in the velvet blanket. Anakin had his face pressed close, Sol trotting over to join him, the toddler squishing his face onto the cold glass.

Yugi slid close to Yami, smiling at the sight of the approaching planet, feeling his hearts pace pick up as his eyes began to spy the movement of other ships and the larger satellite platforms scattered around the great city. Yami's arm hooked around his waist, the Pharaoh resting a chin upon the top of his head, breathing out deeply.

"Not a spot of green left..." He mused softly. "Unbelievable...promise me, aibou, we'll never do that to Earth."

Yugi gripped the arms that encircled him, "I promise, my darkness."

The sensation of the ships acceleration dropping caused Yugi to wince as his stomach did a small flip. Sol landed firmly upon his padded bottom, obviously not having expected the slight shift in the gravity of the vessel. The boy burst into tears and Yugi pulled away from Yami, bending down the pick the child off the floor, holding him tightly. "Hush now, look...we're almost there."

A silence lingered as they dipped into the atmosphere, lowering through the clouds, breaking through into a world of glittering metal and high-rise towers, a jungle of beautiful shimmering lights.

"My gosh..." Sam whispered in awe, "I never would have dreamed to see the likes and we have seen many things." She touched the Necklace around her neck, smiling at the approaching colossal cities, enveloped in the glittering of silver, sprinkled with the lights of a never-ending horizon.

"Coruscant." Sha giggled, pressing a small green hand to the surface of the window, "the city of cities, home of the Galactic Senate and the Temple of the Jedi...reminds me a bit of home."

"And hopefully," Yugi leaned into Yami's arms wearily, Sol finally calming, sucking on a side of the Puzzle much to Yami's amusement, "a decent bed and a good sized meal...hmmm...and a nice bath."

The Pharaoh chuckled, propping his chin upon the shorter lights head, "I'll make sure you get the best of the best aibou." The Pharaoh pulled the Puzzle from Sol's grasp, passing over a golden toy he swelled into existence with a puff of shadows.

"Aren't you sweet..." Yugi ribbed the ancient king playfully as Sol latched his mouth onto the golden object.

"I do try."

"Will you two stop it," Bakura grumbled, "war going on! Zork risen again...death, destruction!"

Yugi poked his tongue out, grinning as Bakura pointed at him, making a cutting motion across his neck to indicate death.

"Okay, kiddies." The Colonel pointed to them both, "enough with the kiddie antics..." He slapped his hands together, "what is our plan of action?!"  
"Well," Sha clipped his high heels upon the metal flooring, "this is the way I see it. Yami over there wants to help Padme get her planet back, so he can stay with Padme and ruffle the feathers of the Senate a bit and it also means we have the strongest guy around Senator Palpatine encase he is Zork and we're in hell." The Furling raised an eyebrow, "Yugi, Ryou and I can head to the Jedi Temple with Qui-gon and Obi-wan so I can catch up with my Uncle and give him the heads up about stuff. Also, I believe Qui-gon wants to test you," pointing at Ryou Sha grinned, "he's become rather curious about your...um...Jedi like abilities and the fact that you weld laser swords."

"Well, it's not like I wanted laser swords," Ryou huffed, "that's what Seto made me because I told him I learnt how to fence when I was a lad."

"Oh, and I knew how to shoot." Yugi laughed, his tone slightly sarcastic, "so he gave me twin guns. Face it Ryou, he gave you swords because you're fascinated by that kind of stuff. He's Seto, he knows things...he's physic."

"Shut up."

"Bite me."

"Come on you two, stop being like your darker halves." Sam sighed, pointing between them both with a raised eyebrow, "or I will separate you."

Yugi huffed, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

Jack butted in, "Okay, what about me and Carter. Teal'c will want to follow his highness, and I want him too, because his creepy eye thingy needs the practice, but I don't want to be trotting around in the high end of town." The Colonel glanced down at himself and his ruffled Tatooine clothing, "at least not until I get some high-end-of-town clothes."

"Come with us to the Jedi Temple," Yugi offered, "I'd feel better if you did sir, and then you and Sam could look up in the Archives anything about the Furling device we used to get here in the first place."

"That's a great idea," Sha grinned, "Yugi you are brilliant."

"Thank you," Yugi beamed. "It's all the time I spent around the Major." He motioned to Sam, who hid a blush behind her steadily growing blond locks of hair.

"I believe some time away from each other," Teal'c offered, "will be good." The Jaffa Warrior scratched his neck. "I will enjoy meditating without interruption."

Jack shuffled uneasily, "Sorry about that T-buddy."

"You are forgiven Colonel O'Neill.

"Yup," Yugi settled into a chair, "no offence guys, you're all great and everything but if we stay cooped up any longer I have a feeling we're going to be ripping each other's throats out."

"Sounds like great fun." Bakura leered. "Let's get to it."

Yami whacked him firmly over the back of his head. "Careful Bakura, I would very much enjoy be-heading you again." The ancient spirit smirked, his grin spreading wide as Bakura glanced in his direction.

"Try it."

Yami lunged. Yugi and Ryou squeaked as the two darks vanished and slowly they relaxed.

"Where did they go?" Anakin gasped.

"Somewhere to fight it out," Yugi shifted, glancing at his Puzzle, "Ra knows they need to release some steam and trying to kill each other when they're already dead is a great way to get rid of some shadows so they don't decide to go psycho."

Sol threw his arms above his head, waving them happily as he waddled around the large window. Yugi settled into his chair, smiling at the sight of the child, wild locks of hair sparkling in the city glow of the new world. Sometimes, he had to believe, even just for a moment, that the wonders of the universe where meant to be explored.

That they'd meant to come here.

* * *

0000000000000

0000

Yugi greeted the Queen with a wave as she approached them within the docking bay, her hand maidens around her, and what few guards they could provide. He knew she wasn't the real Queen, for Padme stood next to her in her maiden garb, but the young Queen smiled in his direction despite not really knowing him as Padme did. Her face, though plastered with paint, smiled gently in welcoming to the presence of the group behind from him. Obi-wan and Qui-gon stood to one side, waiting with the patience equated with a Jedi.

"My lady," Captain Panaka raised a hand, "if I may, go first..."

"You worry too much," the Queen spoke softly, "but if it pleases you, you may."

The guard inclined his head, walking down the ramp.

Yugi shifted Sol uneasily upon his hip, wondering for a moment his Grandfather had managed with him as a toddler, being far older. Padme's eyes glossed over the child for a moment, dropping to Anakin, hiding slightly behind Ryou and Bakura's much taller forms.

"Do not worry, Anakin," she offered in a whisper, "all will be well."

"I hope so, your highness," Anakin gasped, realising his mistake in calling her so while she was in her maiden clothing, he blushed, bowing his head. "I want to help your people do, since you helped us!"

Captain Panka's voice called from outside. Obi-wan and Qui-gon quickly shifted, moving fast down the ramp. Yugi dropped back, allowing the maidens to move with their Queen.

"Oh my," he heard Sam whisper in awe as they came out of the ship, struck by strange smells that for a moment Yugi was sure would overwhelm him.

It was not the view in the end that besieged him, nor the smells suddenly flooding his senses to overdrive. It was him. The scene from the movie he could almost perfectly recollected, considering he'd gone over it so many times in his mind, trying to mentally prepare himself for it, but nothing compared to actually being there.

Yugi watched as Senator Palpatine, dressed in the flowing robe of rich purple and blue hues draped around his shoulders, walked beside the Chancellor. The Chancellor had an air of concern, grinding on weariness, but Palpatine...

Yugi shifted uneasily.

From that man, he felt nothing.

\Aibou,\ Yami's firm voice called to him, pulling him back to reality, to notice that the group had stepped to the side, allowing the Queen freedom to step forward. \Calm yourself.\

Shaking himself off Yugi clutched Yami's arm for support, listening to the conversation amongst the roaring of the air-carts around them.

Palpatines smooth voice greeted the Queen, his hand touching hers, drawing it to his lips.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." He motioned to the tall, lankly man, grey hair shaved back to appear almost bland. His eyes where harrowed, adding to the corpse appearance he gave off, revealing the stress of his position.

"Welcome, Your Highness." The Chancellor inclined his head, "It is an honour to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

Yami raised an eyebrow thoughtfully at the man's words, they spoke truthfully. There was nothing vile within his tone, nor hidden agenda below the surface of his skin.

\Poor man, he looks worn to the bone.\ Bakura commented dryly, \you looked like that, you know, back then...after the war sapped the life out of you and you had no choice but to be drastic...\

\Really? That bad?\

\Hey, I might have been the host of a Gao'uld at the time, but I can remember thinking how far the mighty had fallen.\ The tone his fellow ancient spirit used was, for once, not spiteful, but in fact comforting. Yami gave Bakura small glance out of the corner of his eyes, trying to gauge what had poisoned their thief king but was surprised to find only a genuine gaze returned to him.

\That Palpatine guy, he hasn't looked in our direction once.\

\I know.\ Yami added.

\He doesn't feel any different from any of the other humans around here.\

\We'll have to dig deeper. Up to it?\

Bakura sneered mentally, \Living for it, Pharaoh.\

The Queen was bowing her head in sorrow, "I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." She added, then looked towards Palaptine as he offered her a wave to the air-taxi currently awaiting them. The Queen began to move, then paused as Padme's hand briefly touched her dress, causing her to turn around as Palpatine's sentenced trailed off in surprise.

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it..."

"My lady..." Padme bowed her head, "the visitors."

"Yes," the Queen's eyes widened slightly, for a moment it almost appeared as though she was going to apologise to the maiden at her side, but covered it quickly.

Yami noted Padme's movement in his direction, her indicator for them to accompany them. The Pharaoh touched Yugi's shoulder.

"This is where we part aibou, be safe." The Pharaoh kissed the top of his head, giving Bakura and Teal'c a wave.

Jack clapped Teal'c over the shoulder. "Look after them, T, buddy! Counting on you to keep them on a leash."

The Jaffa almost smiled, inclining his head in the Colonels direction as he came in line with Bakura. The ancient spirit standing from ruffling Anakin's head of hair. Yugi shuffled uneasily for a moment, until finally he managed to look up into Teal'c's face, seeing not the Eye behind the patch, but the kind, gentle soul that the Jaffa was. Yugi smiled, "please...look after them."

"I will, my Pharaoh." Teal'c inclined his head, turning to follow Yami and Bakura onto the air-taxi. Yugi breathed in deeply as it lifted high, floating away into the folds of traffic. Wandering with Sol tucked under his arm, back towards the Jedi and the remainder of SG1 Yugi listened to Qui-gon's firm tone.

"I must speak," Qui-gon addressed Valorum, "with the Jedi Council immediately, you Honour. The Situation has become more complicated then..." For a moment Qui-gon looked their way, "first thought." He added.

Yugi felt his mouth go dry, oddly enough, hating the feeling that they were the reasons for the Jedi's troubles. If only he had really killed Zork that night both he and Ryou had been stupid enough to take away from their darks before committing to them for eternity. All they had wanted was one night to be human, to enjoy what it meant to be normal but instead they received the curse of being a light to balance a galaxy tenfold.

"As you wish," the Chancellor nodded, "and your friends?" He motioned to SG1.

Obi-wan stepped forward, "would you mind having their rooms and clothing prepared, the Queen has requested you speak to her Maiden Padme about it."

Valorum nodded slowly, seeming to count them for a moment, his eyes glossing over their tattered Tatooine clothing. Jack shifted uneasily, muttering something about high-end-of-town clothing, causing Yugi to smile.

He stopped smiling the moment Valorum's harrowed eyes settled upon him. They locked and Yugi flinched at the deep, aching sorrow within the eyes. Such pain, for a galaxy gone wrong, for people he could not help despite his position of power.

"Hey," Jack grabbed Yugi's shoulder, pulling him behind him in a protective manner, glaring at the Chancellor, "do you mind, our kid's got this weird ability to feel people's emotions. You're creeping him out."

"Sir," Yugi protested, "I'm fine-."

Jack pointed a finger under his nose, "just because you where a king once, doesn't mean you outrank me. You're still under my command, so, what I say goes and when you freak out, it means bad for all of us."

"Yes sir." Yugi quickly snapped to attention.

"Good."

"I apologise," the Chancellor inclined his head in apology, "I forget that those equated with the Jedi are often unique in nature."

"It's alright," Yugi breathed out, "just...remember to take a rest or you're going to burn out."

As a group they headed to the new sky-taxi having replaced the one before. Obi-wan took his arm carefully and Yugi sensed the young Jedi's concern as he aided him into the slightly wobbly vehicle. His eyes lingered upon the lonely Chancellor upon the docking bay, his eyes so tired, his face so worn. Yugi shivered, he could only remember one other time he had sensed such a deep desire for passing, it had been so long ago, back in high-school, before he had ever known he'd held such a unique ability. One girl he'd passed in the halls one morning, who's eyes had touched him for just a singular moment, telling him everything of her life and how much she longed for it to end. He hadn't done anything, and the next day the class was mourning for her loss.

How strange it was, that even so far from earth, surrounded by such amazing technology and a beautiful sky that humans still struggled with the issues that they had always struggled with.

000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000000000

0000000

Yami folded his hands neatly in his lap, watching as Padme, in her Queenly gown stood to one side of the glossy chamber, flanked by Captain Panka and one of her maidens, constantly at her side in a sleek, smooth dress. He had to admire the girls, reminding him vaguely of how the young women of his court would act, strong and silent in their command, willing to remain at their posts.

Padme had asked him to come; he'd seen the harrowing look in her young eyes, the look of confusion and worry that she herself could not cope with the high end politics of the alien world so far from her sheltered home.

Her plea had been heard, after all, once he too had been a young king, akin to her in age, learning the law of the land, where to speak, when to step.

Bakura had remained with him, faithfully, though with his usual complaints. Both Jack and Sam had obviously thought the Jedi Temple would be far more interesting. Not surprisingly Teal'c had also chosen to remain with him, silently standing to his left, while Bakura was positioned at his right. The thief king had found clothing to his taste, dressed himself in sleek and smooth shined armour, akin to something he would have once worn back in the days when Egypt had been at her might.

It was all distracting; everything in the room distracted him from the Senator's mundane voice. The man in his thick robe, walking back and forth beside his clean desk was annoying beyond compare but if Yugi and Ryou where correct, then he was supposed to be the evil man behind all plots surrounding them.

He did not feel tainted by shadows, nor did he even feel like a Goa'uld, so he could not have been Zork.

\Or he is masking it so well, and laughing insanely inside at our sheer stupidity, or...maybe he doesn't even know he's got an evil consciousness living inside...that is a possibility. Ryou had no idea I was around...\ Bakura's dull mental voice skimmed over the section of his mind he allowed free for his fellow dark to communicate within.

\I suppose in five thousand years within the Shadow Realm he could have become able to mask such a thing, I know I've learnt it from my own imprisonment... According to Aibou's memories of the movie, the Jedi had no idea he was even remotely evil or a Sith until it was too late...maybe this is why...\

\I like him already.\ Bakura sneered.

Yami rolled his eyes mentally, tensing as the conversation became interesting and he finally attuned his senses to listen.

"The Republic is not what it once was. The senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good...no civility, only politics...it's disgusting." Palpatine paused from his strolling, breathing in deeply as he faced the young Queens solemn painted features. Padme had quickly traded places with her maiden, becoming the Queen once more. It was almost saddening the young woman had to hide for protection whenever she could.

\Wow...this guy knows how to lay it on thick. The leech.\ Bakura grumbled. Yami brushed the mental words aside.

"I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

"So I have been told," Padme's gentle voice spoke softly, her blue eyes briefly dancing towards Yami's silent seated figure in his blood red robe, hands folded, eyes vacant of expression. "Yet Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope..." Padme added, her attention turning back to Palpatine.

The Senator frowned. "If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has very little real power...he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

"What options do we have?" Padme raised her head.

"Our best choice would be push for the election of a strong Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and gives us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum-."

"No." Yami tone broke the conversation in half. Palpatine spluttered to a stop, jerking in the direction of the Pharaoh as he slowly stood to his feet. Yami felt the red robe around him fold easily over his thin frame, giving the illusion that he was taller than he actually was as he faced both Queen and Senator.

"Such an action, young one, will get you no closer to your victory; in fact you will only fuel the fire that is rising within the Republic, a rebirth that is being designed to come by those...who...wish it so." The Pharaoh settled the Senator with a small glare, one he appeared to return.

Padme's red painted lips thinned, taking heed of the words, "Chancellor Valorum has always been our strongest supporter." She offered to the Senator after a moment of pause, "is there any other way?"

Palpatine spread his hands, "Our only other choice would be submit a plea to the courts-."

"There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator...more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

Senator Palpatine folded his hands into the sleeves of his long robes, his dark eyes becoming deeply sincere as he graced his Queen with a sad shake of his head, "to be realistic, You Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being-."

"No, that's just kissing their big shiny droid butts." Bakura snarled suddenly.

Yami perked an eyebrow in the direction of the spirit.

"Bakura..."

"What? Just saying it as it is, your highness." The dark side shrugged, unashamed of his abashed words in the presence of the high authorities.

Yami shook his head, golden bangs curling at the motion, "though he does sound brutish, my lady, my General has a point."

"I will not give into the Federation." Padme's eyes gleamed in youthful defiance. Yami smiled at the silent wrath and strength built into her small features, hiding under her like a building wave. She had the same strength he'd had a child king at her own tender age of fourteen. He admired such inward strength.

"Then plead your case to the Senate, my lady," Yami spread his hands, "if they do not agree to aid you, shake off their mantle and seek aid elsewhere. The Jedi, after all," Yami glanced towards Palpatine for a brief moment, watching for his reaction, "are behind you all the way, and so am I."

"And what," Senator Palpatine stepped down from his slightly risen perch beside the colossal windows of his grand office, "can you offer?"

"Darkness, which you have never seen the likes."

\Though, something tells me he might have...\ Bakura's little nibbling mental voice echoed somewhere in his mind.

\If he is Zork,\ Yami's cold mental voice shot back at his fellow spirit, \then he has no idea what either Yugi or Ryou are capable of...he knows us only as we where, not as we are now.\

\Good point, milord.\

\Yes, I make them quite often, you should keep a journal.\

00000000000000000

00000000000

000

Yugi felt the goose-bumps across his bare arms, prickling his skin playfully in the same manner he had always received whenever he'd entered into the tombs of Egypt, or stood amongst ancient artefacts within museums. It was the tell-tale sign of age, his body becoming alive with the thought of history, the ideas of what had transpired around him and the stories that could be unravelled. How he loved the taste and smell of history in his lungs. The Jedi Temple their sky-taxi was zipping towards revealed such ancient wonder and passing of history, that he could hardly contain his excitement at the thrill of meeting those who'd stood for justice for so many centuries. True peace keepers, of the greatest kind.

"I still can't believe this..." Jack whistled over the view outside of their sky-taxi, settling them down upon a platform skewing out from the metal structure of the Temple. "We're in Starwars..." The Colonel grinned, "Starwars! This will be one damned good mission report!"

Ryou bent towards Yugi, whispering into his fellow lights ear, "well, at least he's forgotten that we've been in this galaxy for a good year and a bit now..."

"Yup," Yugi agreed, hoisting Sol up with one arm as he stepped off the taxi, flicking back strands of his blond fringe to look upwards at the awing rounded shape of the Temple's tip. The reflective coating of the glass walls shiny with the setting of the distant sun, long ago having become a small dwarf star, but with the advancement of the technology he was sure the Republic held, they had little to worry about with the state of the solar systems dying star.

Sha floated along in the air, the robe he'd changed into making a bell shape from his slim hips, causing him to look like a small pixie mushroom as he moved, antennas twitching and eyes scanning the horizon of zipping sky-cars and space-ships.

"Feels a little bit like home," Sha whispered, "come on; best not keep the old Jedi's waiting." He sniggered, "they might age and die on us..."

"Sha," Yugi shook his head, "that's rude."

"And you say that as if I care."

Yugi shook his head, hoisting Sol up on his hip again, annoyed the boy kept trying to slid down to run wildly around with glee. There were far too many high-drops off towering buildings for him to even feel safe letting the tiny boy go as they exited the sky-taxi. The air was moderately cold, a chill enough to run up his arms and he hoped at some point he'd be able to find clothing far more suitable than the Tatooine scraps he currently wore. At least Yami had the ability to shift his illusionary form into different clothing, but the king had to appear kingly amongst the high ups of the alien world.

They were greeted by what Yugi could only presume where Younglings, in the manner of their dress and the way they clustered around Obi-wan with bright faces a light with smiles.

Ryou held Anakin's hand firmly in his slim grasp, glancing to Yugi as they waited for Qui-gon and Obi-wan to finish with the small group of overly excited Younglings.

"Thank goodness Bakura and Yami elected to stay behind...I don't think I could have lived a moment longer in the presence of that...that...odious man." Ryou sniffed his nose, "oh...the vile taste of the air around him lingers in my mouth. It's stuck on the top of my tongue...erk. Senator Palpatine indeed...more like a swamp on two legs."

Yugi laughed, "Ryou, that's your English aristocracy bleeding through there, right?"

"Indeed, my good fellow." Ryou smirked, tipping his head to one side.

"Whats...English a...risto...cracy?" Anakin frowned in confusion, looking up at Ryou.

Dusting the boys muddled locks of hair Ryou knelt to rearrange Anakin's clothes, thankful they'd had the time to find something a little more suitable for the boy and the presence they would be walking into. Padme had dug around in her clothing trunk and had one of her wonderful maidens make something very quickly. After-all, though people liked to believe first impressions didn't matter, he'd long ago learnt, they actually did.  
"He's filthy rich." Jack pointed out, "and related to someone important."

"It doesn't matter Anakin," Ryou stood, holding out a hand for the lad to take, "don't listen to any of them. Come along, we've got Jedi to see and hopefully to impress enough to allow them to listen to us."

"Yup," Yugi shifted Sol in his arms, "let's go impress some really impressive guys."

Jack groaned, "Always so happy kid."

"Hey, we're going to get home, I can feel it!" Yugi skipped along beside Sha.

Leaning towards Sam Jack whispered, "give it a few more minutes and I betcha he'll break into a Disney song..."

"No, no," Ryou grinned, "only the Pharaoh does that. He loves Disney."

"What's Disney?" Anakin frowned. "Is it a fighting style?"

Ryou blinked down at the boy, "Ah...I'll tell you about it later." He smiled, patting Anakin's head, "come along now..."

As impressive as the outside of the Jedi Temple was, the inside was by far more inspiring. Indeed, the sheer size of the scaling columns holding up a roof of shifting star-maps caused them all to pause and stare skyward, gaping at the surrounding sheen of lights.

Obi-wan was hiding laughter, Yugi could feel it. He turned to the young Jedi apprentice with a perked eyebrow, "I'm guessing everyone does this...?"

"Yes." Obi-wan winked, "you have no idea."

"OH UNCLE YODA!"

Yugi winced as Sha's high pitched squeal echoed throughout the long hall. The Furling stamped his high-heeled boots upon the floor, readying himself for another shout.

The air itself felt as though it was shimmering with exultant light, the arches of the high ceiling pointed and angular in ancient designs. He had to wonder how long the Temple had stood as a place of peace amongst the galaxy.

"It makes me wonder," Yugi glanced to Ryou, holding Anakin's hand firmly as the boy looked around in awe, "what would have happened to our world if Ancient Egypt had continued to learn about Shadow Magic. Would we have an Order like the Jedi that trains children with shadow powers?"

Ryou shook his head, "I believe that when you, as Pharaoh, sealed the Shadow Realm from our galaxy you affectively cut it off from impacting our world or any world in our galaxy. Now that Yami is the gate between, maybe things will begin to change? I don't know...I mean, Seto has got that school of his..."

Yugi nodded thoughtfully, "good point."

"UNCLE YODA!" Sha screeched suddenly in glee. Both Qui-gon and Obi-wan cringed as Sha dashed past them towards the floating figure upon a hovering chair beside a high and taller figure. Yugi recognised the man as the Senior Jedi Mace Windu, all the more impressive and imperial in person. Despite his shadowing presence Sha seemed totally at ease, ignoring him to the point of flying past. The Furling wrapped the small green alien in a hug, giggling gleefully. "Uncle, Uncle, Uncle, Uncle."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "well, he's still a kid at heart."

Master Windu unlinked his hands from before his waist, his eyes upon Sha for a moment before they slipped knowingly towards the others.

"Greetings travellers from afar." His smooth voice sent a chill in the air.

Yugi bowed from the waist down, suddenly thankful for the years of training at school for the formal format of life. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could have sworn he heard Yami's dark chuckle, but brushed it away, sensing Master Windu's eyes touch the Puzzle dangling around his neck, then drift to the Ring just visible under Ryou's tussles of hair.

Yoda's crackled tone spoke up, the weary little alien's hands patting Sha's head gently.

"You are keeping well, yes, your father also?"

"Oh," Sha shrugged, "You know Dad, he's like..." the Furling waved a hand, "all dead and stuff, the usual...I'm fine, too, humming along, making friends, getting people angry at me! Pulling their britches down so they squeal like girls..."

Yugi was sure a small smile snaked its way across the passive Jedi Master's face, though he couldn't be sure with the wrinkles and folds of aged green skin. Maybe it was something in his pale black eyes that revealed the amusement and cheer. Obviously Yoda knew Sha enough to get the Furling's rather odd ways.

"Still a magnet for trouble then, I see." Yoda twitched an ear, allowing Sha to slide onto the floor with a clipping of his heeled boots.

"Me," Sha fanned mock innocence, pointing directly towards Yugi, "no way, he's better at it than I am!"

"What?" Yugi spluttered, "I am not."

Blowing a raspberry Sha waved at him, "you are too!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are! Everyone who agrees with me, raise your hand." Sha threw his right arm into the air. Yugi pouted as both Jack and Sam quickly followed. Ryou took a small moment longer, but his also joined. With a grin Anakin cast his own high.

"Ha, see," Sha smirked in victory, "majority rules."

"I knew I should have stranded you on Tatooine." Yugi grumbled.

"But glad, I am, that you did not." Yoda touched Sha's shoulder gently, "for use him, you will, in the future. Troubled times usually follow the trail of a Furling, hence why there is but one that remains. Special you are, little Sha, your songs are all but linger of a race departed."

Sha pouted, his long ears draping over his shoulders. "Don't remind me, Uncle."

"So, Master Qui-gon, news you have?" Yoda switched his attention, still keeping one crippled hand upon Sha's head, stroking the Furling's hair gently.

Qui-gon inclined his head, "yes, Master Yoda. I believe a Council Meeting is in order for the news that I need to share."

"Yup, it'd be best for everyone to hear about this..." Sha agreed, then thrust a thumb in the direction of the Colonel and Major, "and they want to check out the Archives, on my behalf, can you give them clearance Uncle?" The Furling's eyes grew slightly larger in pouting.

Yugi touched his forehead as Ryou whispered in his mind, \now we all know where you get your ability to pout from...\

\Shut up...\

Yoda pinched Sha's ear, "Alright, little one, your friends may snoop on your behalf." The Jedi Master looked to his friend beside him. Mace Windu sighed softy, looking to Jack and Sam with a slightly furrowed brow.

"Ajai here," Master Windu motioned to the youth beside him who seemed to simply appear out of nowhere, barely older than Anakin, yet dressed in the attire of a training Youngling, "will take you to the Archives, please feel free to inquire to him if you are in trouble."

"Well, we'll head there then," Sam offered, she turned slightly to the two lights, "Yugi, you'll be alright?"

"We'll be fine!" Yugi offered with a reassuring smile. "No safer place to be than with a bunch of Jedi Masters."

Jack snorted, folding his arms across his chest as he moved to follow the kid Youngling, "the Pharaoh might not agree with you, come on Carter, time for some research, wish Danny was here..."

"Coming sir." The Major quickly caught up with the Colonel.

Yugi shook his head at the pair, "really, you tell those two they're connected for eternity through an Item and they still act like they can't...you know..." he slapped his hands together.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "they'll get over it at some point, I hope. The Major should at least be happy she can," he clapped his hands, "do it, unlike some lights I won't mention."

"What does," Anakin slapped his palms together, "mean?"

Yugi laughed, "tell you when you're older." He winked as they turned to follow the Jedi's down the awing hall, Sha's unique voice echoing as the Furling struck up a strong, floating happily around Yoda who appeared content to ignore the high-pitched voice all together.

* * *

000000000000000

00000

Obi-wan couldn't figure out why he was nervous. He'd been before the Council numerous times with Qui-gon. The man was infamous for constantly bickering with the Council members, hence why he didn't sit amongst them.

Somehow though, this felt different, something in the air felt off, causing the Force to prickle around him as though it was a bubbling bath. Standing hesitantly in the centre of the grand round room, the Jedi Masters seated in their mushroom chairs, back dropped by the grandeur view of the folding cities below, never ending in this horizon.

Maybe it was the topic of discussion that had him on edge. He liked Yugi. He wasn't going to deny it. The strange youth had sparked something in him; it was a concern, yes. No Jedi should be swayed by friendship in such a manner and yet, there was no denying that he hoped the Council listened to his Master for once.

They'd moved off the topic of the strange Sith which had brought a distasteful air to the room, and the sense of disbelieving amongst the Council was noted. It was amusing how much he felt the older generations of Jedi ignored the presence of the younger, who often felt just as much, if not more than the elders at times simply because they had a stronger connection to the Force carved by their reckless youthfulness.

Obi-wan sensed himself wanting to leave suddenly as Master Yoda gave the impression whatever conversation had been going on was over, but Qui-gon remained standing firmly in his place.

"From this mysterious attacker an emergence in the Force has made itself known..."

"You speak of our visitors..." Mace Windu pursed his lips.

Obi-wan perked his attention, suppressing a shiver, this was the moment he'd been dreading, this conversation. Where the Council going to take his Master seriously or lark him off in the same manner they usually did.

"Yes, Masters, I do." Qui-gon inclined his head. "Surely they have not escaped the notice of this Council, their level of midi-chlorians is high, high enough for them to ripple the Force."

"An explanation you think you have Qui-gon?" Yoda mused, "To explain them?"

Obi-wan ducked his head. Regretting being in the room suddenly; this was where it got jolty.

"I do, Master Yoda. I believe the Angels have returned, during this time of upheaval the Force has presented with us aid in our time of need."

Beisde Yoda, Master Ki-Adi spoke up suddenly, "Angels?"

Qui-gon nodde,d "There is no other word to describe them, for they are not Jedi...yet possess abilities that would test our skills, they believe such abilities stem from human beings who have found a way to split their souls..."

"The Angels vanished centuries ago, and though they came in pairs, such things are only stories now." Windu leant forward, tapping a hand upon the edge of his chair as he studied Qui-gon thoughtfully. "I will admit, they had a swelling of the Force around them but to lay claim to the title of an Angel is an extraordinary feat."

"They are extraordinary people, Masters." Obi-wan managed the words softly, daring not to shrink behind Qui-gon as all eyes turned in his direction.

Yoda pursed his lips, raising a small hand and pointing at the Padawan.

"What say you, Padawan? Of these lights and their counter-parts?"

Given leave to speak Obi-wan relaxed ever so slightly, his shoulders losing their ridged form, "Masters, I would not lay their claims to one side as mere speculations. I have spent time with one of them, and he is truthful in the Force. If splitting a humans soul is possible, and they are the result of such a confusion...then who are we to pass judgment. The Force is a balance and I am not amazed that it has discovered other ways to reveal itself across this universe..."

Yoda's eyebrows tweaked, a tiny smirk touching his lips, "you see, Obi-wan is young and sees what we do not. This universe is bigger than our small galaxy," the croaky voice drew to a slow pause, "we shall hear their story...shall we not?" He flicked his black eyes around the Council chamber. A murmur of agreement trickled through the gathering.

Obi-wan watched as a message was sent out. A few silent, agonising moments passed before the doors into the Council chamber opened and like a breath of fresh air to his lungs, Yugi stepped in. Even though his new little friend was still dressed in clothes from Tatooine, he looked born to walk the pristine halls of the Jedi Temple, even with little Sol tucked in his arms. Ryou was next, with Anakin at his feet. The boy was gushing with excitement, not even bothering to hide the emotion like a Jedi should have learnt by that age.

Finally Sha squealed in delight as he dashed into the round room, "wow! It hasn't changed at all!"

Yugi winced, rubbing a hand to his ear as he carefully approached the centre, feeling a swell of self-consciousness fall over him like a cloak at the eyes of the Council. Gulping back saliva through his dry throat he forced himself to centre upon Yami, the way the Pharaoh always carried himself with confidence and commitment to any situation. With that image in mind, he walked beside Anakin and Ryou, coming to a stop amongst the high nobles.

Somewhere he heard Ryou whisper in the back of his mind, \like the great knights of King Arthurs Court...\

He had to smile though, even if it felt foolish, watching Sha press his face to the glass of the panoramic windows. Sol was giggling, arms out stretched, wanting to join the Furling.

Yoda rapped a clawed hand upon his chair, causing Sha to twirl around, grin sheepishly and float into the centre of the room, landing upon his high-heel shoes, taking Yugi's free hand tightly.

Ryou drew himself forward. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the young English lord could actually shine in this situation and not appear a withdrawn, quiet creature hiding in books. He really could be quite the surprise.

"Greetings to you all." Ryou bowed, "it is an honour to be amongst you today. I am Ryou Bakura, and this is my charge, Anakin Skywalker, my beloved friend Yugi Motou, his son Solomon and Sha-."

"Atomic Horus!" Sha squeaked, "protector of the great city Ra. Betcha all heard stories about me heh!"

Yoda only shook his head in amusement, his kindly eyes settling upon Ryou thoughtfully, seeming to note that the tall English lord was acting as spokesperson.

"You have travelled far to be here." The aging Jedi spoke gently, "and it is obvious you are not from our region, the Force, though it resides with you, takes another form to you than our own."

Ryou inclined his head, "yes it does." He took a brief moment to look to Yugi, mentally inquiring just how much to say.

Yugi gave a small shrug of his shoulders, giving the go ahead.

"We've stranded ourselves here. We're explorers, you see, of our own galaxy, as well as its protectors." Placing a hand upon Yugi's shoulder Ryou dipped his head to the shorter, "together with our darker-halves we've taken the mantle of being peace-keepers though the road to peace is a long one and one I suppose will never be reached in a galaxy filled with turmoil and ever changing civilisations but we are willing to commit our immortal lives to fighting for it." Breathing out Ryou turned, gazing his eyes to each of the Masters in turn, "many centuries ago on our planet, a creature we call a Goa'uld, rose up to try and take control of our world. Yugi's past self managed to fight him off, and trap him in a prison of sorts..."

Yugi nodded, "however in doing so," he stepped forward, pointing to Ryou, "I split myself and the one closest to me because of the force of the spell and technology used. Though the Goa'uld was sealed away, our planet lost so much and what you call the Force, was cut off from our galaxy all together. It has taken generations for our galaxy to recover from this shattering event..."

"And this," Mace Windu leant forward thoughtfully, "applies to us how?"

Ryou nodded, "you need to understand our past to understand your own future." He touched Anakin's head gently, "this boy, would have become a monster had we never come...I will not allow it to happen now, though he should be trained and I will take that upon myself. He is very talented and such talent should never be let go..."

Every eye swung in Anakins' direction. The boy blinked in surprise at the attention, shrinking behind Ryou and gripping the light's tussled robe.

"Your galaxy, like our own, is trying to balance itself out."

"Unfortunately," Sha scrubbed his head, "due to an over site on everyone's behalf the evil Goa'uld we all thought was stuck in a prison hopefully dying a slow and painful death, managed to get hold of some really sweet technology made by my race and three others. He's come over to this galaxy to set up an Empire and then get revenge for ever being put away in the first place." The Furling grinned. "Fun heh."

Yugi watched form the corner of his eye as another of the Jedi shuffled uneasily, eyes trained upon them in a dark manner. He was alien in appearance, even more so than Yoda. Yoda at least looked cute in some, rather, odd way.

"You brought this evil to our galaxy?" Ki-Adi 's voice would've had a comforting tone to it, had it not been filled with acid.

Yugi tensed. "No, he came here on his own means, to defeat us is his plan yes, but we did not bring him here. Maybe we drove him here. The point, we're trying to make, sir..." Yugi thinned his eyes, feeling suddenly the sensation he was sure Yami often had from being scrutinised and using it to channel his rather low self-esteem before the awing Council. "Is that the Sith you think don't exist do actually exist, however they're also our enemy as well and we're prepared to help you fight them. We know the events of your galaxies future. I can't explain to you how, it's very complicated, but by simply being here we are changing things."

"For example, we know that in, I think its...ten...or...eleven years...this galaxy will be plunged into a war, you will use clones to fight-." Ryou winced as he cut off by Mace Windu's firm glare.

The Jedi Masters tone was one not the reckoned with. "The Jedi would never permit such a thing-."

Having faced worst glares from Yami, Yugi continued, finding himself unfazed by the awing presence around him. Suddenly, he was Pharaoh, and this was his game. "You don't really have a choice in the end. " Yugi shrugged, "anyway, it isn't long after that when things gets worse and this Council and all you hold dear crumbles. You all die, well, apart from him." He pointed to Yoda, "and Obi-wan lives too. This Temple becomes a thing of the past, the Jedi end up as fables and old myths of greater times...before the Empire..."

The silence was deafening.  
"Uncle." Sha finally spoke, the small Furling's large eyes reflecting the afternoon glow of the city beyond, "you know I wouldn't lie to you. They're telling the truth."

"I know." Yoda bowed his head thoughtfully, "your father would not send you to lie little one. Explain me this," the aged Jedi Master pointed towards Ryou, "how will you aid us? Not always is knowing the future enough to stop what can transpire. Often the Force may tell us one thing, and by simply following such a path, we lose our way and what most we feared comes to pass..."

"We've already stopped one event from accruing," Ryou glanced down to Anakin sadly, "and hopefully the domino effect it causes will be halted however, I also know that the attack on Naboo begins a chain reaction through the Trade Federation..."

"We're playing a game," Yugi hummed, "and we need to stop the main players..."

Ryou sighed, "Typical of you to see this like a game-."

"Well it is," Yugi smirked impishly, "like an RPG right...we need to move our characters and complete the right quests that the Dungeon Master gives us..."

"Alright and who is the Dungeon Master?" Ryou folded his arms firmly across his chest, turning fully towards Yugi. "Because the last time I played that role you know what happened."

Yugi grinned, "the movie is our Dungeon Master. Think about it...Anakin won't be driving that Naboo fighter in the final attack because you won't let him, so who is going to go in and blow up the Trade Federation ship from the inside, it's pretty much a suicide mission...the only reason why Naboo wasn't overcome was because Anakin did that and managed to disarm the Trade Federations armies."

Ryou's mouth dropped. "By jove, your right."

"So that's a role we have to play." Yugi pointed to his friend, "we can do this Ryou, we can win this...I know we can, if Palpatine doesn't get voted in as High Chancellor The Trade Federation no longer has a partner in a high place... we can severely damage them enough during the fight on Naboo to make sure they're not a threat to any other system then the Jedi can do the rest. "

"That is if Zork is Senator Palpatine?" Sha added, starting to float, getting caught up in the conversation the lights where having aloud, amongst the confused Jedi.

"If we travel this road, we'll find out soon enough." Yugi offered. "Like Master Yoda said," he tipped his head in respect to the Jedi, who oddly enough was smiling in amusement, "what we see and feel in the Force, can lead us to our destination, for better or for worse is our choice."

"Then," the Furling spun in the air towards the Jedi, "give us permission to fight on your behalf and we can stop the domino effect and change your galaxies future, as well as our own!"

00000000000000000

00000000000000

0000000000

"Well, heck...that's a lotta politicians, their stench is making me want to vomit all over my nice pretty clothes." Bakura stared around the unbelievable dome, its size beyond that of anything he had ever been within. Forget the great Pyramids his slave ancestors helped build, forget the royal palace-ship he'd lived in as a General, this was gigantic, to the point of being pointlessly huge. Making it worse was the amount of people in it. Like seeds of a flower, thousands of tiny little floating ships hung on the side of the dome, and within those little pods a Senator of whatever planet or system they represented was stationed.

Yami scrunched up his nose, "totally useless..." He grumbled, "like anything ever gets settled with so many people...democratic, my illusionary ass. This is ridiculous....Teal'c, you holding up alright?" The Pharaoh touched the Jaffa Warriors arm worriedly, "you tell me if you find yourself overwhelmed, with so many people, you might find the Eye painful to control."

"I will do my best, my lord. The corruption I could uncover may be useful to you..."

"You are an honourable Priest Teal'c." Yami smiled gently, then glanced towards Bakura, "unlike some."

"Heh, I'm your General, not your Priest, I kick people in the nuts for you, what more do you want?"

"Respect."

"I am not kissing your feet; you can do that yourself, Mr. Shortness." The ancient spirit happily ruffled Yami's hair, stopping only as Padme made her way down a set of stairs towards them. Startlingly beautiful in her sadness and the gown she wore to reveal her status as Queen. Her eyes graced them with a thin smile that did not show upon her painted lips.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for being here...somehow," Padme touched Yami's hand, "you seem to know what I'm going through."

"More than you understand, milady." Yami gave her cold fingers a squeeze, feeling the trembling of her thin body. She was still a child, just as he had been, and he had trembled like every time he had stood before his elders. It had never worn off, the feeling of fear, fear no one but another royal could ever understand.

"You can do no more than plead your case."

"My Senator," Padme whispered, "wishes me to still call for a vote of no confidence and though I know you think he is not himself, he is very much my only trust amongst this turmoil."

"And I disagree with him," Yami sighed, "you will upset the balance of an already unbalanced Senate. Think about it logically," he pointed to the door leading out into the vast hall, "there must be thousands of senators out there of thousands of systems, many like your own, suffering like your own. If you call for a vote of no confidence in the current Chancellor, what little order that there is, will be destroyed and you, my Queen, are relying upon that order to help you and your people."

Yami reached out, touching her chest, pressing it lightly as he stared firmly into her eyes, "speak to them of the pain you feel, don't be afraid to make them feel it also. Manipulate their egos into believing helping you will be helping them also."

Her brow furrowed in thought, "that actually makes sense..."

"I became a king younger than you, milady, and the Council I had tried greatly to control me, you need to be careful that you are not controlled but are the controller. Now." He took her hand, turning to the door that lead out into the Senate hall, to their small cubical amongst the thousands. "Let us plead our case."

She nodded stoutly and headed towards the opening. Yami fell in line slightly behind her, giving Bakura a motion to remain behind. The General gave a small incline of his head, remaining at the door.

"Getting anything?" Bakura glanced to Teal'c.

The Jaffa shook his head worriedly.

"Don't worry," Bakura shook it off, "the Eye should work only on individuals, and then you have to learn how to crack a natural mental shield. It'll take time T'buddy, time..."

"I am afraid that time is something we do not have."

Bakura shrugged, "there is always enough time."

00000000000000000

000000000000

000000

_Hazar! Lots of things happening...yay._

_And we met Alternate Reality Yugi, who is a very fun character to play with. I like the 'what if this' happened scenarios you can have with different universes. _

_So, does everyone understand what I'm getting at? That each Galaxy has a different way of tapping into the shadow realm and the galaxy of Starwars uses the Force? Our galaxy was cut off five thousand years ago so our development in the area stalled and is only now just starting up again. So in a sense, we're 'behind the times'. _

_Right...just a few more episodes to go... *faint* I really hope it all makes sense in the end. Sorry everyone. :( _

_I don't want the end to be a flop *lol*_

_Cheers mates._


	36. Season 1 Episode 32 Fighting Shadows

_Okay...maybe this won't make sense, maybe it will. I have no idea. I am so sick right now, I couldn't really care. I'm in a bad way, barely able to write, and that means something. _

_So..._

_I'm sorry if this is all kind of falling apart, but well, kind of reflects me at the moment. I'll keep plugging away at this the best I can._

_But golly, this sickness is the pits. *bleh* _

_Cheers, _

_Enjoy...if you can =D _

* * *

000000000000000000

00000000000

0000

**Season 1: Episode 32 – Fighting Shadows**

Of the Jedi Council only three remained, along with Obi-wan and Qui-gon waiting in silence to one side, seeming to take the idea that if they were not heard they wouldn't be seen and be given leave to be silent observers. It appeared Yoda, Mace Windu and Ki-Adi where the three pillars of the Jedi world.

Kindly they'd offered Yugi one of the vacant seats and though he found himself suddenly feeling like a helpless pregnant woman for some odd reason, he was thankful to sit his weary, aching legs down into the cushioned surface of the nice comfortable chair. He supposed they'd have to be comfortable for the long hours the Jedi sat within them discussing the collapsing Republic. Sol was restless in his arms, wanting to be free, to explore this new world and the gleaming prettiness. Sha was not helping, the Furling floating around happily, humming to himself a high-pitched song of glamour. Yugi had to note, it sounded very much like the Furling was singing a song that described the planet they where currently on.

They had Yoda on their side of the plate. In fact, Yugi had the distinct impression that there was nothing the old alien didn't know with his quirky little smile seeming to display ease at the situation. However, Mace Windu was proving hard edged. The man's tall form was intimidating, his very manner spoke of someone who was accustomed to having his needs met by others and not the other way around. If Zork had wanted to be surprising, he should have merged with the Jedi just to toss things up, Mace was a perfect candidate for the role of surprise traitor.

Maybe he was a nice man under all the crust but from his seat, Yugi felt his frustration at the situation of his galaxy, and it was eating the man's soul.

"Do you have proof of your claims as Angels?" Mace spread his hands, "though I will admit the Force is strong amongst you, to claim such a title means much more than wild fantasy's of distant galaxies...."

Ryou shifted uneasily, he'd rather hoped it would not come to such a debacle with the Jedi, but they needed their support and trust if they were ever to get home and to ever defeat Zork. Looking to Anakin Ryou studied the boy at his side, his heart welling up, knowing in the end he would have done anything to save the beautiful child of his cold and icy fate.

Anakin suddenly smiled, jerking his attention towards the light. Ryou sensed the Rings energy spike slightly, almost as though the ancient dark Item had registered the young boy as under its protection in the same manner it protected his Butler from harm and aging.

"Ah...D..da...I mean, Ryou...well, maybe you should show them who you are, you know, like...when you where fighting the Sith man before!?" Anakin shuffled on his feet worriedly, finding it awkward to voice his opinion amongst the high officials surrounding him.

Yugi sighed, rubbing his forehead from the slight ache beginning to form. Yami's thoughts where bleeding through their link, no matter how hard he clamped down on the personal shields between their separated halves something was still bleeding through.

"He's got a point Ryou, maybe they'll believe we're really Angels if you show them what you can look like." Speaking in Japanese Yugi shrugged at his fellow light. Ryou gulped back saliva, trying to wet his dry mouth.

"I suppose..." He replied in the same language.

Yugi turned towards Yoda, "are these windows...I mean, can people see into them from out there?"

"Yes, why?" Yoda raised an eyebrow.

Ryou offered with a small tilt to his body, "It's just, it might be slightly distracting to the guys flying out there and...obvious to our enemies if they see the glow."

The three Jedi Masters stared at him for a moment in confusion. Ryou gave a smile, "you'll see what I mean in a minute. Is there a way to stop the windows from being see-through?"

Mace Windu nodded towards Obi-wan and the young Padawan quickly shifted to a panel beside the door, running his fingers over the surface. Yugi tipped his head back, watching as the windows dulled, becoming completely black and encasing the Jedi Council room, where only the glow around the seats glittered against their faces.

Yugi's eyes shifted to Sol in his lap. He flinched, remembering something. "Ryou...wait...you can't do it while Sol is in the same room. The light will affect his shadows. Anakin, I'm sorry to ask, but would you mind taking Sol and leaving the room."

The boys face fell. Ryou knelt, touching his shoulders, "Anakin, Yugi is asking you not to ask you to leave, but because he is entrusting you with Sol's care. Do you think you are capable of looking after a precious treasure of the Pharaoh?"

Anakin nodded, "I can...Dad..." He dared to whisper. Ryou patted his head, giving Yugi a motion to pass Sol into the elder boy's arms. Anakin gave a curt bow to the Jedi Masters before ducking out of the Council chambers, leaving Ryou standing in the centre, Yugi's smaller form beside him.

"Shame Bakura isn't here to see this..." Yugi whispered, leaving his friends side to return to his seat, giving Ryou's shoulder a pat of reassurance and thanks.

Ryou glanced in his direction, laughing, "I doubt he could stand being the same room Yugi..."

"Oh..." he frowned darkly, "right...good point."

"By the way," Ryou twisted around suddenly, "why am I the one doing this? Can't you?"

Tweaking an eyebrow Yugi shrugged a shoulder as he settled one leg over the other in Yami's usual dignified fashion. "I'm the lighter half of the Pharaoh," his lips spread in a wiry smile, "I don't need to prove anything." The young man corked his head playfully.

Rolling his eyes Ryou waggled a finger in his direction but didn't reply, instead his attention swung towards the Jedi Masters watching them in slight frustration. Ryou took note of Yoda's chuckling smile, as though the small green alien could understand their Japanese words.

"We are entrusting you with something," Ryou glanced away from Mace Windu's darkened brow, looking suddenly shamefaced and withdrawn, "these...physical bodies we inhabit are mortal but inside us we kind of have...this energy. The Force you call it, clustered up inside us. Sometimes it bleeds out, if we get to angry, or distressed."

"Usually you'll see it bleed out of our eyes or our hair will start shining." Yugi propped up his chin with the palm of his hand. "It can be rather annoying...but it's the way we are now, after we accepted our fates and understood that we where only half of what once had been a whole man."

The three Jedi Master said nothing and Yugi shrugged at their silence, finding the moment slightly amusing for an odd reason. Never had he or Ryou had to explain themselves, always it had been excepted by their friends and close family that they were simply the way they were. Tea had kicked up a fuss, Joey had back peddled and then laughed madly, Tristan had pretty much followed Joey's example.

But Jedi appeared to have a rather different world view than a bunch of ratty teenagers from Domino trying to fight evil with cards.

Giving Ryou a nod Yugi settled back in his seat.

Breathing out deeply Ryou stepped back.

"This," he spoke softly as black tentacles twirled up from the floor, beginning the process of stripping away his physical form until only the glow of his soul remained, "is what I really look like if you peel back the layers."

Bakura would be furious at him, he knew, revealing himself like this. After-all the spirit had been the first and only one who'd ever seen him enveloped in light. It had been from a distance, that first time both he had Yugi had been caught by Zork on their final weekend away as normal human beings, but Bakura considered himself the only one who could and should see this part of him. Something about being a possessive darkness, at least, that is what the spirit had larked on about.

Yugi was holding a hand over his eyes, studying the figure that lay within the rippling light pool across the floor in an intense burn. It was Ryou by its stance and slimness. There was no heat from the source, only cold pulsing energy like a freezing star chilling the air within the Council room.

From the expressions of the remaining Jedi they'd had enough. Yugi signalled for Ryou to tone it down and slowly the light was sapped away by the darkness from the floor, returning Ryou back to his normal appearance, looking unnerved and skittish.

"Haven't done that...in awhile." He whispered, dusting off sparkles of light from his arms and hair. "Bother...it's all over me now; Bakura's going to know what I've done."

"He'll get over it." Yugi puffed.

Sha began clapping, the Furling grinning, "wow! That was impressive Ryou! You're like a pretty rainbow."

"Er...thank you Sha." Ryou scratched the back of his head worriedly. He sensed Yugi standing, the smaller young man using a small swagger to his walk as he hoisted Sha up and over his shoulder. With more Yami in him than Ryou had ever seen, the light spun, pointing towards the three Jedi Masters.

"We expect to be given your cooperation and in return, we'll do our best to save your galaxy from its fate. Now have fun chatting amongst yourselves, I look forward to your verdict gentlemen. Come, Ryou!" Giving a back-handed waved Yugi departed abruptly, with Sha giggling over his shoulder.

Giving a curt bow of respect Ryou quickly followed, knowing in that moment, Yugi was playing more the lord and master than his friend and he, as part of the Pharaoh's court, had to play along.

Joining Anakin outside, noting the boy was looking deathly pale at having missed the action, the two lights stepped to the one side.

Ryou whispered, "I really hope you have some kind of plan Yugi...because that was just plain bad."

"I don't really have one...that was a shock and awe tactic." Yugi tipped his head up, looking directly into his friends brown eyes, "now that we've shocked and awed them we'll let it sink in and then hopefully they'll give us the permission to play this game for them."

Tugging his shawl tighter around his shoulders Ryou muttered drily, "you're full of surprises Yugi."

Settling Sha down beside Anakin Yugi accepted Sol back from the young boy who began quickly commutating with their resident Furling about what had transpired in some form of robotic speech too complicated for both lights to understand.

Yugi thinned his lips thoughtfully. He peeked around Ryou's taller form, noting the Jedi Masters along with Obi-wan leaving the main chamber. "Ryou..." The timid voice whispered from his lips, "do you think I'll ever be like Yami? Knowing what to do...how to act..."

"No." Ryou touched his shoulder, giving it a strong squeeze, "Yugi...we are not our darker halves and that is why we're needed. You're perfect the way you are, and I would follow you wherever you lead me."

A small smile touched Yugi's lips, "thanks Ryou, I know you didn't want to get caught up in all this..."

The English-lord gave a gentle shrug, "cometh what may. So do you think they'll let us help Sha?"

The Furling waved Anakin down with a hand before turning his attention to the question asked, "who knows, if they don't, we'll just have do it behind their backs. I was sent here to kill a Goa'uld that dared to tip the balance of power from the Pharaoh. One way or another, I'm gonna get that done...I am a Son of Ra and I protect the Shadows that created me." The Furling twisted on his high-heels, "which reminds me, I'm going to go find the Colonel and the Major and maybe save the Colonel from a mental overload or...help the Major give him a mental overload, I haven't decided which would more fun!" The tiny alien floated upwards, his robe forming a small cone around his elegant legs.

Yugi hid his smirk behind his hand.

"You guys can go on ahead; Padme should have rooms made up for you now, and a fresh pair of clothes." Sha glided away.

Ryou looked down at his outfit with distain, "the glory that will be." He picked at the Tatooine robes, grinning in Yugi's direction, "and maybe a bath?"

Yugi breathed out a sigh of relief, "bath...yes...my hair feels like oil. I bet I'm breeding something in it too!"

"Don't be such a girl..." Ryou chuckled, giving Sha a wave as the Furling quickly left, rolling his eyes at Yugi's firm beginnings of a lecture.

"Girl? I'm just saying my hair feels really disgusting...it could be flea infested or worse! I might have to shave it all off?"

Ryou peered over his glasses at his small friend, "I could cut it for you if you like? Then you can grow it out again...might make it easier if you're trying to beat up poor men three times your size."

"Golly glad Joey isn't around to see me do that, he'd feel amazingly sore about the whole 'protect innocent Yugi from thugs' thing we had going on during high-school."

Ryou simply laughed, "ah, good times, good times."

"For some of us..." Smirking Yugi hitched Sol over his shoulder, following Ryou through the colossal corridors, either really paying much attention to the astounding world around them, as if it all had suddenly become amazingly normal. Yugi found himself wondering when on earth normal started including distant stars.

* * *

0000000000000000

000000000

The large bath chamber was situated near a rounded window, one he'd tinted to the point of it letting in enough of the view of the world outside but nothing far too distracting to cause him to sit and watch as everything passed by. Yugi threaded his hands through his cut hair, thankful that he'd taken Ryou's advice and allowed the English lord to cut the frazzled, sun-streaked hair back to a liveable state. It meant the tips where no longer coloured, but that'd change in a few days and he'd go back to having a mood-ring in his hair. Right now, it hung around his chin in a bob-cut, smelling of the odd liquid he'd used to scrub sand and dust out. Still left over from Tatooine, he figured he'd be washing the desert planet out of his hair for years to come. The water of the large pool hadn't been disturbed by the grime he'd cleaned off his tanned limbs, the liquid being constantly changed by the pipes in and out of it. He was reminded, sitting upon the step, of the ancient roman bath houses. It was nice to know that even in a society so technologically advanced that the simple pleasure of a wash in water hadn't been done away with.

Yugi made to stand but paused, sensing the Puzzle around his neck react and grow slightly heavier as Yami's physical form made itself known. He ducked back into the water, more of a protective reaction encase it wasn't the Pharaoh, than one of surprise.

"How did the Senate Meeting go?" Yugi stared at the Pharaoh as he swelled into existence, Bakura's form following him, gazing around the large bathroom with a small tweak of his eyebrows.

Yami's expression, which had been one of general surprise at finding the bathroom setting, settled into a scowl.

Yugi sighed, finishing rinsing his hair, "that bad heh?"

"Doesn't even begin to cover it..." Yami grouched, "I think I've been given a small precognition of my future if I don't do this Empire business correctly." The Pharaoh stretched his arms backward, glancing at the bath water, "you finished?"

"Yup." Yugi hoisted himself out of the large pool, smirking as Yami pouted slightly, the Pharaoh's eyes following him, "but you're welcome to wash Solomon for me? I'll get him for you. Who knows, you might find it relaxing, oh King of Games." Yugi touched the ancient king's shoulder playfully, ignoring the slight pulsing of the Puzzle between them, indicating the sudden close contact of their separated soul.

Yami nodded, "sure aibou." He smiled faintly as the young man grabbed a towel, vanishing out the sliding door. Bakura peered over the Pharaoh's shoulder, perking up an eyebrow in mockery, "you're an old sod, you know that."

Yami twitched. "Shut up."

"Or you'll what?"

"Throw you out that window, along with your dignity...." Yami motioned with a hand, a leer touching his lips, fangs displayed for a brief moment.

"I've been a really bad influence on you haven't I...?" Bakura mused thoughtfully, "bad Bakura, bad. Don't teach archenemy..."

* * *

00000000000000000

000000

0

The bath water sloshed. Yami was startled out of his dazing thoughts, flashing around what had transpired during the Senate meeting. He never wanted to experience something of the same manner again. Padme had been astounding, beautiful. He, as a man, had been intimidated and yet inspired by her story of her peoples plight and their strength. There was the reason she'd been chosen as a Queen and he saw himself reflected within her.

It hadn't been enough. Call it anti-climatic but he'd been rather disappointed in the state of the Senate of such a grand Republic. There were simply too many worlds with too many people and too many things needed and wanted.

It was chaos.

Padme's plea had fallen upon ears of selfish desires, wishing only for the safety of their own homes against the rising threat of the Trade Federation and their metal armies. So what he'd thought would be a total waste of time, ended up being just that, a total waste of time. Padme was alone in her fight – other than the Jedi but he was sure there was only so much they, as Peace Keepers, could do.

He'd studied them the entire time, astounded and blown away; shuffling everything he'd seen and heard into his mind for a later date, to remind him to never allow his Empire to fall into such a mess. They'd find a way home, he was positive, and he would rule an Empire that would be strong and it would never become corrupted, not while he excited and Yugi dwelled by his side to balance what they had.

Bakura suddenly dumped Sol into his arms, carefully, but in his usual abrupt manner. "That thing belongs to you, not to me, your cute twerp." The thief king slipped into the heated water of the sunken pool. Anakin was happily throwing off his clothing with excitement, coming to dash into the water. Bakura grabbed him swiftly.

"You be careful! You don't know how to swim boy."

Anakin pouted. "I know-."

"No, you don't, that's the point." Bakura tweaked Anakin's nose, "now stay in the shallow end."

Yami waded in the water, lowering Sol carefully, letting the toddler splash happily. Slowly he settled himself onto a silken step, allowing the liquid to play over his illusionary body, sensing the delightful friction it created against the magical conduction of shadows. It might not have felt like what Yugi enjoyed about baths, but it was still nice and at least Sol seemed to be having a lark about it.

Yami sighed, resting his head back upon the edge of the bath, "this makes me think of the old times..." He mused.

Bakura chortled, finishing with Anakin's scrubbing behind the ears, allowing the boy to break free and head deeper into the milky depths of the deep and long bath. "I do agree. Though, we are missing the pretty harem girls and...wine..."

Shaking his head Yami folded a hand gently around one of Sol's arms, keeping his firm red eyes upon the tiny boy as he paddled on the step, making giggling noises that warmed whatever spiritual heart he had. It was a sound, at least, an improvement for the child's silence.

"Amusing Bakura. You should have been a Court Jester."

"In your worst nightmare." Bakura snorted water from his nose, his white hair flat over his stark features, "I'd make your life a living hell. Behind the ears Anakin, I want to see them clean this time..."

Yami waved a hand, "empty threats. I already live there..."

"Want to bet on that, Your Royal Shortness." Hissing Bakura sneered, his leer growing darker.

Yami groaned, "I know that aibou says your nick-names are a form of affection towards me, but I sometimes have to wonder..."

Bakura cackled a maddened laugh. "You'll never know! That is best part about it. I could be plotting your doom right now."

Raising an eyebrow Yami splashed Sol gently, listening as the toddler squealed in delight, "if you where, my wayward friend, then what a game we would play..."

0000000000000000000

00000000000

000

Unwrapping his wet hair Yugi frazzled it, feeling the coolness trickle over his bare shoulders. The bath had been refreshing and he was all the more happy that Yami was happy to bath Sol, giving him a break from the toddler. He took a worried glance to the door separating the room from the bath chamber.

"You think they'll be alright alone? Yami and Bakura I mean..." He queried.

Ryou looked up from brushing his wet locks of hair, "they'll be fine Yugi, I know they enjoy their fighting but with Sol and Anakin they'll behave. We've taught them well." The English lord gave a warm smile, "well, at least I've taught mine well, I'm still wondering about yours."

"Yami's very well behaved, thank you very much." Snorting Yugi pulled a loose blue shirt over his head, picking at the beautiful embroidery of silver upon its silken surface, curious that such simple clothing could be intricately designed. Padme hadn't been kidding when she'd offered them the best she could, she was such a sweet girl underneath her hardened crust he was sure she'd built up to become the Queen she was. It was little wonder Yami liked her presence, he probably saw himself reflected in her eyes, considering they'd been so young when flung into Pharaoh life.

Pulling pants on Yugi dusted them off, more a force of habit from living on Tatooine for so long. "I suppose you're right." He sighed, glancing to the long mirror to the side of the large room. He wasn't any taller, but something had changed in his stance. He blew a whiff of his long fringe from his face, turning away from the reflected image. He'd contemplate on it later, right now, they had a war to consider fighting and a Goa'uld to kill. That was, after all, what SG1 did for a living, they'd may as well continue the job. Just because they were far, far away didn't mean they had any right to ignore their standing orders.

Right?

Ryou stood from a chair, smiling happily at his white robe. "I love this place."

"Thought you would." Yugi laughed, folding up smaller clothing given to him for Sol. "You've always been the one to enjoy fantasy and science-fiction."

"Hmm," Ryou rolled his eyes, "I still remember that first game we played."

Yugi cringed. "So do I." Their smiles met. "Who would have thought that from that moment to here that we'd be standing in clothing made on a distant planet in the setting of a movie with our darker halves having a bath in the other room, with children in their mists."

Rubbing his chin Ryou nodded, "who would have thought...jolly glad I'm keeping that journal, this would be horrid to relay back to the others without some form of reference."

Yugi seated himself upon the large bed, smiling in thought, "Joey's going to want to know all about it. He'd write another book or something."

Digging around in his bag Ryou pulled out a thick leather book, scraps already falling out. His brow furrowed in annoyance, "you wouldn't happen to have an old fashioned pen would you? These people simply don't know the meaning of the words paper and ink."

"Sure." Yugi stood, moving across the room to his own gathering of bags, "I managed to grab some from Sha. Just a sec, I'll get you a few."

Five steps from the bed, Yugi heard the shattering crash. At first, his thoughts went to Yami and Sol but a split second later he realised the sound had come from the wide wall of glass right beside him. Shards of the window rained down upon, splattering across the carpet underfoot. He turned to run, seeing Ryou's white expression and in the mirror behind the albino he noted the black shadow swelling within the air.

A jarring movement followed as his legs where grabbed by thick tentacles, slamming him onto the carpet to be dragged. Yugi snagged the carpeting, digging his fingers into it as he was pulled towards the edge of the shattered window, glass cutting his skin as he struggled franticly. "YAMI!"

Ryou sensed the split second Bakura had to cover him as Yami swelled into existence, the Pharaoh's shadows spewing across the room.

"Yugi!" Yami ran, his physical form vanishing as a swell of shadows filmed over him and he leapt out the window, following Yugi as the young man vanished into the endless drop below. With a swift twirl he caught him, bringing him close in a tight embrace before willing them back into the apartment.

They landed firmly in the centre of the bed, shadows wavering through the air as they dispersed across the room, the Pharaoh's form fading back into its physical shape, clutching Yugi's slim shaking body tightly.

Ryou dashed forward, "Yugi-." He jolted to a stop as Yami's head twisted in his direction, snarling predatorily, his eyes eternally glazed over in black. Bakura snagged his light's shoulder, dragging him back, passing Sol into his arms, the ancient spirits expression frightening for a moment.

"Don't Ryou, don't...he's not all there yet, just wait a few more minutes."

Hugging the crying Sol tighter to his chest Ryou nodded, shuffling away, noticing Anakin to the side, the boy tugging on a shirt over his still wet body.

"Bakura, get Anakin."

The ancient spirit quickly patted to the boys head, "Anakin, go get Jack or Teal'c, go..."

"But-."

"Go! Now!"

Anakin nodded, dashing away through the door, vanishing quickly. Bakura snarled, spinning on his heels and swelling up to the bed side. "Oie, your royal Shortness!"

"What?" Yami hissed, shadows rippling.

"I think Zork's pretty aware of who we are."

"You think?" The Pharaoh's voice darkened, his black eyes surveying the room, yet as he started to pull away Yugi's hand snagged his shoulder, causing him to pause.

"Aibou?"

"Yami," Yugi forced his head up, revealing his widened eyes, "it was him."

"I know, aibou." Reaching out, touching the lights cheeks gently Yami hugged him tighter, "I know."

"He was going to separate us, tear us apart," Yugi shuttered, clutching at his own chest frantically, as if searching for something lost, "oh Ra, Yami...he was going to rip me away."

"Aibou, it's alright, you're safe-."

Yugi shook his head in vacant denial, pulling away, stepping onto the carpet, ignoring his bare feet upon the shatter glass. Yami hissed, snagging for his lights hand, "Aibou, stop."

"I...I...can't...I have to run...away..."

"Yugi." Ryou held out his hands carefully, "you need to let me heal your wounds-."

"No! No!" Shaking his head Yugi stared around the room, "he was here...he wants me again-."  
"Aibou, stop!" Yami stood, "as long as you wear the Puzzle, he will not get you again. You're stronger now, you fought him once on your own, you can do it again."

Yugi touched his neck, feeling the faint scar that still lingered there from that dreadful night, the night without Yami. "He'll get me again-."

"Oh for the love of Ra." Yami snarled, gripping his hands into fists, "Ryou, I'm dragging him to his soul-room."

Ryou nodded. "Go."

The ancient spirit lunged at Yugi, vanishing into the young man's body. Yugi crumbled, Bakura catching him swiftly and lowing him onto the floor, shaking his head as he glanced towards Ryou.

"That was slightly unnerving. The pip-squeaks usually the last one to break..."

The light shivered, "Yugi doesn't deserve this 'kura..." Ryou held Sol gently.

Bakura sighed, "Neither of you do." The ancient spirit lowered his head in defeat. "Reliving the whole Zork fiasco was not a vacation."

"You weren't your true self back then, my darkness," Ryou touched his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze, "I know that and so does Yugi and even the Pharaoh."

Darkly Bakura frowned, "But if Zork could use me once, then there is the possibility he could again-."

"No," Ryou laughed smoothly, despite the situation, "no, Bakura, you're far too strong for that to happen. Strong and dense."

"Oie!"

They stared at each other for a moment, Sol wiggling between, trying hard to get to his father upon the floor. Bakura sighed, "why do you always make sense to me..."

"Because I am you." Ryou whispered, touching the dark spirits shoulder, "and you are me. Now, can you make sure Zork isn't around-."

"He's not." Glaring around the room with his eyes thinning to slits Bakura threateningly growled, the predatory nature of his stance showing the more animal side of his nature as he stalked around the room, ignoring the crunching glass under his feet. "But why didn't I or the idiot Pharaoh feel him?"

He wrenched around as the sliding automatic door slid open, revealing Anakin as he dashed in, panting heavily, still dripping wet from the bathwater in his hair.

"I couldn't find Jack or Sam; I think they're still at the Temple with Sha." Anakin gasped, "but I found Obi-wan-."

Obi-wan ran into the room, taking one look around, spotting the shattered window and Yugi's limp form, "What happened?" He leapt forward, kneeling beside Yugi worriedly, obviously searching the small young man for injuries with the Force.

Passing Sol into Anakin's arms Ryou bent, touching Yugi's bloodied hands gently, healing the cuts with a pulse of light. "The Sith know who we are..."

Obi-wan thinned his lips, "the Sith...Senator Palpatine. According to the Queen, he wasn't happy after the Senate Meeting."

"No, I bet the old frog-." Bakura winced as Yugi's forehead shimmered suddenly, the Millennium Eye igniting.

Obi-wan gasped, "what by the galaxy?"

"Cool!" Anakin grinned. Bakura grabbed the boy, tucking him away as Yugi jolted. Yami's shadow formed, holding his light gently, the skin folding over the Pharaoh's limbs as he finally became physical, huddling Yugi.

"Aibou...come on, you're alright..." He whispered, brushing the blond bangs from his cheeks. "Wake up..."

Yugi gave a soft groan, "is Sol...okay?"

Yami chuckled, "typical of you, my light, to think of another before yourself."

Smiling weakly Yugi limply lay back, glancing towards Yami, noticing the Pharaoh's eyes where glazed entirely back, holding nothing of their red sprinkle. He shivered, knowing the ancient kind of tittering on the edge of sanity, holding himself together only for his sake.

"Yami...I'm sorry. I'm tired of being strong." Yugi murmured.

"Then don't be aibou," Yami held him tighter, "I'll get you home and I promise that we'll go on a holiday." He buried his head into the curve of Yugi's shoulder, whispering painfully in a broken voice, "I promise..."

* * *

000000000000000000

00000000000

Jack shoved on the door but it made no movement. He cursed when he heard Sam laughing from behind. He twisted, glaring at her through the tussles of his uncut, silver (or greying, depending on who was asked) hair at the Major as she stood, Sha beside her, the Furling grinning impishly, having obviously just said something amusing.

He pointed at the small alien, "don't think I don't know what you're doing, you're making her think I'm an idiot."

"Because you are." The Furling waved a hand over the door panel, causing the glass to shift and slide open.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Jack thinned his eyes, "I'm just concerned about the kid. I don't like things happening to our kid! He's our sparkling-light-pharaoh guy thing." Jack frowned, "okay, so that didn't make sense..."

"You're just miffed you weren't around to play all American hero-dude." Sha floated past, winking as he playfully twirled, causing the blue gown he wore to bell out at the movement.

"Hey, if I'd been around," Jack insisted after the alien, "my awesome and smart light right there," he pointed to Sam, "would have foreseen the event! Heh, heh! I am good."

Sha rolled his eyes, "yeah...keep thinking that. Greetings carbon based life-forms and shadow-based spirit guys!" Exploding with a cackle of laughter Sha waved at the rest of the team within the comfortable living room. A wall made of shifting, seemingly ever moving glass, revealed the city outside, the beautiful, pristine colours of the sunset sending an eerie glow over the world and the ships that sped through the air.

Jack hopped his way down a set of small stairs to the lower seating area, noting quickly on a glance around the room, that neither Yugi nor Sol where anywhere to be seen. The Colonel turned almost directly to Yami in a single movement.

"Okay, where is the kid?" He demanded.

"He's resting," Yami passed a bottle he held to Sha, ruffling the Furling's folds of hair as the alien purred contently, suckling upon the bottle happily as he curled into the Pharaoh's shoulder. "Jack, he's fine." Yami raised his eyebrows at the Colonel's bland expression.

"You sure?" Jack slid into a seat, "Not meaning," he held up his hands as Yami's red eyes twirled in his direction, "that you can't protect him or anything..." The Colonel quickly back-peddled his words.

Ryou placed down a tray, revealing a cake-looking piece of food, "given to us from one of Padme's maidens. And Jack, Yugi is fine, I looked him over myself...he's simply tired and worn out. Which, I'm sure you would be if shadows dragged you out of a high-rise building. Anakin, do you want a piece of cake?"

"Shh, Ryou," Bakura leapt over a futon with ease and grace, "he is sleeping..." The spirit pressed a finger to his lips.

"Oh, really...wow, guess the events of the day wore him out. Oh well, cake anyone?" Happily he served out the supper, pausing only to dust light off his arms in annoyance as it bled through his skin, causing Bakura to chuckle at the left over dilemma from the days display to the Jedi. Though it had at least given the Council reason to trust them, it had been rather foolish.

"That's what you get, my pretty light, for going all sparkly and angel like without me."

"Clamp it..." Ryou thinned his eyes, "this mortal body is the only thing rooting you to this realm, so be happy I don't ruin it."

Bakura shrugged, "just saying, you and the pip-squeak should watch who you show your true-selves too...I don't like others seeing you...like that..."

"So," Yami tipped his head to one side, deciding not the comment on the current conversation between light and dark, knowing he'd have similar words with Yugi had his light been there. He shifted his attention towards the Major, giving her a gentle smile. "Sam, did you discover anything from the Jedi Temple Archives that could aid us in our attempts to get home?"

Sam hummed into her fork, "maybe..."

Holding his bottle to Yami, seemingly wanting a refill, Sha slid onto the table, staring blankly at the last piece of cake, "she's lying, she found something. Pharaoh, can I have more chocolate milk?"

"What's the magic word?" Yami took the bottle, standing.

"I'm a god and you have to get me milk?" Sha blinked innocently.

"Not the words I was looking for, but that'll do." Chuckling Yami rose from his seat, "So Sam, care to explain what this maybe possible solution is?"

The Major sighed, "okay," she spun on her chair, touching the reflective surface of the glass table, igniting information in a hologram to flicker in front of her. Yami refilled Sha's bottle, offering it to the Furling, allowing him to curl into his shoulder.

The Pharaoh had to smile at how well the Major had adapted herself to the high level of technology and wondered that if indeed they did manage to make it home, would she manage back on their non-technological world?

"It took a while to lug through the files, the Jedi Archives date back generations and generations, it was amazing and I could have spent days there, not just the afternoon. The information could change the history of our planet...the complexities of this galaxy's growth as a commonwealth and the way they dealt with wars and-."

"Carter," Jack pointed to the holographic scene, "try and breathe and get to the point..."

"Sorry, sir," she nodded, "I'll start at the beginning then shall I?"

"Sounds like a plan." Yami stroked Sha's hair gently to the side, smiling at the sleepy Furling, "the beginning is always a good place to start."

* * *

0000000000000000

00000000000

Yugi rocked Sol back and forth gently, sensing the child's difficulty in settling, reflecting his own heightened emotions. He should have insisted in Yami staying, his physical presence made a difference, even if he could feel his mental assurances from afar it still wasn't the same as seeing him, not yet at least, maybe one-day but not yet. He was still too young, he supposed, to feel safe even when a physical presence wasn't around him. In the expanses of being immortal, he was but a babe.

The room felt vacant, even with the window blacked out to keep him from seeing the view; there was a sense of something off.

A sound chimed, alerting him to the door. With a heavy sigh he placed Sol down upon the silken fabric of the large bed, shaking his stiff arms. Ryou may have healed as much of the scraps and glass cuts, but his skin still felt as though it'd been torn. Making sure Sol was happy enough he waded his way to the door, passing a hand over the activation pad and forcing a smile to his lips as it opened to reveal one of Padme's maidens.

"Hey," Yugi gulped the word out, "is everything alright?"

"The Queen wishes to meet you," the maiden inclined her head, getting to the point without any small talk. Somehow he was slightly grateful; he wasn't in the mood for small talk.

Yugi glanced down at himself, "oh..." he supposed he was presentable, "just give me a tick to get my son and I'll be right out."

Dashing back into the room he snagged a bag from a hook on the wall, shoving Sol's few supplies into it and a jacket for himself before gathering the toddler into his arms. The maiden was still outside of the room in the hallway, the long glass windows making him shiver every time he looked at the awing height below. She motioned to him and quickly he followed her through the winding passages, past the few souls who wandered the corridors.

"Do you know what she wants?" Yugi chewed his lip, "I really shouldn't be out and about too much." He laughed weakly, "I should be sleeping."

The maiden shook her head, "I am sorry sir, she didn't say." They stepped into an elevator, smoothly heading down. Sol wiggled in his arms and Yugi hugged the boy tighter, whispering softly and brushing the boy's locks of hair back.

The lift shifted to a stop and the door sighed open, the maiden remained still, "you may enter sir."

"Ah...thank you..." Giving her a small curt bow Yugi stepped out into the open hall. Giving a start at the sight of the floor. It was made of clear glass, almost transparent, looking down into what he supposed was the Senate Hall far below and it could have been a mile for all he knew. The drop was frightening.

"Ra that is high..." He squeaked in fright, his heart rate beginning to pick up. Soon, he knew, Yami would sense the disturbance and he quickly forced calm through his limbs, hoping to dispel the fear before it bothered the Pharaoh. "It's alright...I'm just seeing Padme..."

"Yugi?" The young Queens voice was riddled with confusion, "you wanted to see me?"

He turned in surprise, seeing her dressed in a startlingly beautiful blue gown, a rather amazing female version of the one he currently wore. All he needed was a fancy head piece of sparkling silver and they would have been a perfect matching pair.

Odd. Whoever planned that?

"I...thought you wanted to see me." He stepped quickly in her direction where she stood beside an arched window, holding the railing as though her legs where too frail to hold her upright. He had to wonder from the state of her weary eyes and thin waist how much she'd eaten and how much she'd slept the last number of days.

Her brow furrowed, "no...my maiden told me to come here to see you?"

"Your maiden told me to come here to see you..." Yugi glanced around, noting a door to one side. He passed Sol into her arms and quickly ran to the door, touching the pad. Nothing happened.

He swore aloud in sudden fright, hitting the door with a fist, though knowing it wouldn't help. His heart rate spiked despite his control.

The door was dead-locked, clamped shut so that not even air could get through. He supposed he could blast it open with a swell of Shadow Magic...

"It won't open, little one." A calm voice vibrated down his spine and he heard Padme gasp in surprise and fright. Slowly he turned, willing one of his pistols into his hands with a swell of shadows as he spied the figure standing to one side of the hall.

"Zork..." Yugi hissed between clenched teeth.

The aristocratic tone was jolly, holding nothing of the usual Goa'uld sting. "Hello again, my lord Pharaoh or...should I say, his lighter half. Amazing, I was never one to even consider such a thing to happen to a human's soul, no wonder the last time we met I thought you nothing more than a reincarnation...your...like a smaller version...mini sized. Do you hold the same power as you use to I wonder. My, my, did we have a good fight back then, with Earth as our playground. You, a mere mortal human, actually dared to defy a god!"

"You are not a god!" Yugi fired. The shot never made it. It froze in the air.

Zork stepped into the bright light of the city sky-line, the face of Palpatine slipping into a warm, jovial smile.

"Yet here I am, having escaped so far from you and you still find me. We must be destined to play in this game of shadows..."

"I hunt Goa'ulds," Yugi kept his pistol trained upon the man's head, "and last time I checked, even with you high on Shadow Magic, you're a Goa'uld. A vile, disgusting _thing_ that takes life, destroys planets and steals technology."

"The same could be easily said for a human; spreading yourselves through the galaxy, a never ending plague of creatures...we make you better. Think of it, if I ruled Earth there'd be no wars to fight, you'd all be united-."

Yugi snorted, "we have our faults but we're learning and we're trying to be better."

"Yes, yes," Zork pursed his lips, "I know about SG1 and your little...program to help your little world. You know, if it had never been for you fighting my dear brother Anubis, I wouldn't have known anything about you and the Stones."

"I happen to remember, Anubis is dead. We killed him." Yugi tensed for action.

"Yes, small muck-up on his behalf." The face of the Senator gave a smile as he shrugged, "he always did have his faults. He shouldn't have played a game with a Furling...those critters are hard to kill, like the annoying Asguard...or even worse, the Nox...glad I got away from all that. This galaxy is so much easier...its...at least united already, united enough to enjoy meddling."

Hissing Yugi straightened his shoulders, "why have you revealed yourself now...what do you want Zork!?"

The Sith Lord tapped his chin thoughtfully, his gaze glancing towards Padme for a brief moment before glossing back in Yugi's direction. He leered happily, "Your blood splattered across the floor would be a nice start, little Pharaoh."

0000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

The lights became brighter, without the group realising it, as the windows darkened to fake a night that no longer existed upon the planet city a glow with trillions of lights spread across its vast jungle of metal.

"Starting at the beginning," the Major spread her lips, "what I've been able to gather from the small amount of reading I've done, is that the Jedi came in contact with the Furlings...in fact, I believe they even met the Ancients at some point because there are small mentions of the Stargate system...vague, yes, but it's there. From the old records, that I will say, are very old," She pointed to the men around her, "so they're still rather unreliable."

"Major...you're running on a tangent again."

"Sorry, Pharaoh," she breathed in deeply, "The Furlings came here for research on Shadow Magic, with one of the devices that got us here in the first place. The reason they travelled this far is because apparently this galaxy receives the Shadow Realm better than our own. I don't understand how...but it makes sense considering the Jedi can so easily use the Force while in our galaxy even before the Shadow Realm was sealed off we weren't running around with such powers. Only a select few, like you, Pharaoh, and the humans the Furlings experimented on gained the abilities."

Sam touched the holographic screen in front of her, highlighting an area. "If Daniel was here, he'd tell us that the Furlings are spoken of in our galaxy as Travellers, the Ancients built the roads, but the Furlings are the ones who enjoyed using them. Here in this galaxy, they discovered a form of transport faster than hyper-space through their research. I think...the four races must have had some kind of space-race like we did on Earth, to get to the Moon, but on a bigger scale, to see who could expand across the universe the fastest. I think the Ancients where winning..."

"Doesn't surprise me." Jack grumbled, "considering I had their knowledge stuffed into my brain once..."

"And here," Ryou raised both brows in sarcastic play, "I was wondering how on earth you became so intelligent Colonel."

The military man glared across the table, "you are annoying." He pointed to the young English-gentleman.

Ignoring the bickering Sam turned to Yami, "I think the Furlings discovered their faster-than-hyper-space travel here in this galaxy..."

"And this helps us how?" Bakura placed his drink down, "can it get us home?"

Sam pursed her lips, "possibly..."

"Only possibly?"

"Bakura, please...let the Major explain." Ryou touched his darkness's shoulder. Bakura shook his head, leaning back into the chair, his lips silent.

Sam continued.

"Now we know the Shadow Realm is like another dimension placed over our own, kind of like a sock over a foot. Yami, you and Bakura, as well as your lighter halves and...the Jedi for example, can tap into the Shadow Realm because of your biological makeup, something inside you allows you to use it as an energy source and meld it to your own wishes...myself and the Colonel or any other Priest pairing, shall we call it, rely only on our Items to make the connection. We ourselves can't do it." Sam took a breath, "now, we also know, for fact, that there is no time in the Shadow Realm, hence why none of us are aging when involved with Shadow Magic and why the Jedi have extremely long lives.... The Furlings thought that if they could harness the energy within the Shadow Realm, they could create a drive that would erase time."

She grinned, "it's brilliant really. Using the Shadow Realm as a form of transport, kind of like you and Bakura and teleport yourselves but on a grander scale...what a great idea it must have been to them! They could jump anywhere in the universe without worrying about how much time it'd take! Just think about the possibilities! Just...they'd need to know where to go first...kind of...thing...anyway, it's an amazing discovery!"

"Okay, okay Carter before you get all excited...Bakura has got a point, how will it help?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "unless you can make whatever the Furlings discovered and tack it onto a space-ship? Or why can't they do it if they're so connected to the Shadow Realm?" He motioned to Yami and Bakura.

Sam thinned her lips, "Yami and Bakura can't sir, they tap into Shadow Magic through Yugi and Ryou, as the physical connection to this realm. I mean, maybe one-day it'd be possible if they knew what to do. The drive the Furlings created substituted a core material as the physical link, instead of...Yugi for example. If Yami tried it, he'd possibly kill Yugi by the sheer amount of enegry he'd need to call up. It's this core material that has me a little confused...it says something about a living sun...but...I'm not really sure what they're meaning and I...I...really hope it has nothing to do with killing innocent people to make something like the Items again. Its...very confusing."

"You, confused, Major Carter, is not a comforting sign." Teal'c raised both brows.

Sam shot a glare at the Jaffa, "I'm trying to understand technology that is beyond me, Teal'c...this isn't simple Goa'uld jargon...this is Furling. They're as bad as the Asgaurd...and Thor is usually around to help me with Asgaurd tech. If I'm to build this drive to get us home, I'll need more than just my own knowledge, which is highly limited. Anakin could help, for a boy he is far ahead of most of you..."

"Why does she have to build it, we're got a Furling, the last Furling and he's all ours." Bakura jutted a finger towards Sha, sitting silently upon the desk in a crossed legged position, listening with pursed lips.

"Ah," Sam nodded, "there-in lines the problem."

"What problem," Jack spread his arms, "I see no problem. Sha likes helping us! He and Yugi are like brothers, and brothers like helping each other! Er...most of the time..."

"Sir, look at Sha." Sam offered, "really look at him..."

The Colonel grunted, turning to the Furling. Sha made no movement. His yellow eyes remaining glazed in silence. Jack suddenly shifted, knowing the look, he often wore it himself. It was grief.

"Oh..." The Colonel whistled, "he's the last one. That's the point...wait...if he's the last one, why does that matter, he can still help us?"

Sha rolled his large eyes from under his glasses, looking impish at the Colonel. "Idiot. Sam figured it out right away..."

"Care to enlighten the rest of us idiots?" Ryou offered carefully, hoping to ease the rising tension.

"Okay...okay...you see," the Major seated herself, "every time the Furlings used this drive, they would be cutting themselves out of time and space in this dimension, then re-inserting themselves back. Every time they did it, they became less and less inside this dimension."

The Colonel frowned, "say what?"

"Sha is always saying his father is dead. Lord Ra. He doesn't exist. It isn't that he doesn't exist; it's that he doesn't exist as we know he exists. All Furlings, apart from Sha, don't exist because they eventually had nothing left to tie them to this dimension. We barely see anything of theirs left in this dimension; I mean...what have we come across that is Furling in design? Nothing."

"Why is this a problem if we do it once?" Teal'c inquired gently. Bakura nodded in agreement.

"Because," Yami sighed, rubbing his brow in a very human action, "the desire to do it again remains." The Pharaoh settled his head back on the wall behind him, "like a drug. The possibility is there, you take something once, you'll have a craving to do it again...and we, as humans, have a habit of wanting to try things...a second time round. We'd never be able to stop ourselves..."

"We'd kill our own race, just like the Furlings did." The Major summarised.

"Well damn." Jack grumbled, "there is always a catch..." The Colonel paused, surprised as Yami tensed suddenly, the Pharaoh's hand gripping the edge of the table top. Teal'c's head twisted in the direction of the ancient spirit, the Jaffa Warrior looking ready to pounce at anything.

"Er...Pharaoh?" Jack touched Teal'c's hand, readying himself for anything if the newly appointed Priest of the Eye moved.

Yami breathed out deeply, his red eyes becoming unglazed.

"Pardon?"  
"What's with the weirdness?"

"Oh, Yugi's heart rate just went up slightly...nothing to worry about; it happens often, he's calmed himself. Ryou's been teaching him relaxation techniques...it helps." The Pharaoh cracked a savvy grin. "It's nice to know I don't have to vanish whenever he's experiencing a human drama."

"Lights, honestly..." Bakura grumbled, "you make us worry too much." The thief king pointed accusingly at Ryou.

"Well," the English Lord snorted, "it's not like you're going to get any grey hairs because of it are you?"

Yami chuckled, "he has a point there Bakura."

"Shut up Pharaoh!"

* * *

000000000000

00000

Zork smirked.

Yugi flinched at the twisted smile, feeling it cut into his stomach like a knife.

"If you are wondering why your precious darker half isn't coming to your rescue, it is because the shadows are masking us..." The Sith gave a small shake of his hand. "I'm in the body of a Sith, the Force doesn't choose sides and I know how to use it...very well."

Yugi hissed, wanting to touch the Puzzle but having no choice but to remain steady with his pistols pointed directly at the threat before him, "impossible, Yami and I are linked by more than the shadows and he rules the shadows..." He denied flatly. "You're doing something, or you've done something to me haven't you?"

"Not really, you're doing it yourself. This is your fight, or so you believe it to be...you're still human, the desire to kill me the Pharaoh once held has bled into you because you are the mortal half. My, the fun we had back then...the two of us, fighting for domination over a planet. In the end, we both lost...but I assure you, I will win this time." Zork shook his head, walking slowly around the hall, glancing down idly at the drop far below into the dome of the empty Senate. His shoes made a soft clapping upon the glass surface, clipping to a stop beside Padme. Her expression unreadable, no trace of fear visible as she held Sol to her chest, keeping the child's head turned away from the leer across the face of her once trusted adviser and friend.

His hand reached out for her, she twisted away, pulling out a dagger from under her silken dress. Yugi breath hitched at the sight of Sol cowering in fear, obviously feeling the emotions the young woman was radiating.

He had no choice but to interfere. Keeping his voice steady Yugi clipped his shoes upon the glass, making an echoing sound. "You touch them, and I will unleash every inch of light I am holding back right now." Yugi shouted, "keep away! I am warning you, Zork..."

"You wouldn't risk it." Zork laughed, motioning a hand towards Sol. "That child, your...clone...my brother had created, lives off of shadows and you know very well, Little Pharaoh, what releasing your light would do to him right now. Poof goes the baby..."

Yugi gulped. He was caught. Zork wasn't stupid. Sweat trickled down his brow and Yugi fought for control of the mounting fire eating through his stomach.

"Something you don't remember is," Zork mused thoughtfully, his hand slipping away from Padme and Sol, "your past life as the Pharaoh. You're a light; to pure to know the vileness of that period...so you wouldn't know what I am capable of."

"Do I look," stepping smoothly forward Yugi traced steps around the man, "like I give a damn about whatever you're capable of, because the way I see it," He clicked his twin pistols, "you are fused to that body like Yami is fused to mine, so if I kill the host, I kill you this time. You won't escape me twice, I killed you before and I will do it again!"

"And might I say, what a beautiful murderer you where..." The beast leered with a vile grin, licking his lips.

Yugi fired. The shots of shadow magic splattering over the walls as the body of the Senator moved smoothly like a silhouette across the floor, dancing around the siege of fire. Yugi rain, propelling himself forward, ignoring the straining of light trickling from his skin, his eyes, mind and body focused upon the creature that his very being within despised and desired to kill as though it was built into his flesh from birth.

He lunged and they hit a wall, fist and knees colliding in a smacking of hand-to-hand, the punches and moves riddled with Force movements, causing themselves to be bounced back paces each time leg or hand collided in contact.

Yugi tasted blood as his face was struck, he ducked, weaving down low, swinging his pistol up, colliding with the soft texture of the human-body above him. Zork made a painful exhale of air as he was shoved high with a swell of light, landing on his back upon the glass flooring, cracking the sheeting at the impact of the hard landing.

Yugi had moments to clear his vision from blood, watching as Palpatines once kindly grey eyes suddenly glossed over in black in the same manner Yami's would the moment the shadows swelled in fury. He tried to duck as if it would help; only the motion of being grabbed by air propelled him backwards in a manner he hadn't been expecting. The jarring pain he sensed through his limbs came not from the sudden jolt of being thrown through the air, but the loosening of the Puzzle as it slipped freely from his neck to land with a clunk on the floor.

The agony was burning, rushing over his limbs and he could have sworn he heard a tearing sound somewhere in his ears, or at least the sound of Yami's startled cry as his physical form was dragged into the confines of Puzzle to be locked away alone in the darkness of its cold and vile confines. Yugi barely felt himself colliding with the solid surface of the wall behind him, pinned their by the Force.

Somewhere he heard Padme's shout, searching for her through dizzy vision and finding her staring in disbelief and horror, her face pale white like a sheet of alabaster.

Yugi choked, the invisible grip around his throat tightening as he strained to free himself, gripping at his neck, thrashing to tear himself away, to reach the Puzzle. He had minutes, he knew, before his body collapsed under the strain of existing without Yami's darkness. They'd become so infused even when mentally separated, his physical form relied upon the ancient spirit for support and Shadow Magic that swelled from the Puzzle.

Holding his hand he willed his discarded pistol to him, thrown far from the impact of losing the Puzzle. He prayed it to move, watching as it struggled to shift, his shadows quickly dispelling the longer he remained away from the Puzzle.

_Come on, please..._ He blinked away tears.

The pistol slammed into his fingers and with expert grace he twirled it, pointing it towards Palpatine's head turned in Padme's direction, reading himself to deal with her as she struggled with both Sol and a blade in her hands.

The pistol fired, striking the man across the shoulder, knocking his concentration out.

Yugi sensed his body drop onto the floor, and quickly he caught himself, standing on trembling limbs to point the pistol once more.

"Zork, I am the one you're fighting!" He gasped.

"You can barely stand." The Sith smirked, dusting his shoulder off with a whiff of shadows.

"But as long as I can, your fight is with me. You leave her out of it."

Zork smirked, kicking Padme firmly in the legs, causing to her roll away, her arm still protecting Sol as the boy sat frozen in fright. For once, Yugi felt a wave of relief at the child's silence, his ability to go unnoticed even now was a blessing from Ra.

Forcing his limbs Yugi pointed his pistols again. There was no way he would step down without a fight.

"Alright, if you wish to die here...so be it, I had been considering letting you live to show you how well this galaxy will fall." Zork cracked his fingers.

Shadows swelled from the glass force, shattering the surface. Yugi ran, skipping as the floor buckled, throwing him off balance. He centred his attention upon Palaptines form. Somehow, he had to find a way to escape this and figure out why Zork was torturing him so.

Maybe the Goa'uld really had gone mad with hatred and vileness. Maybe all he knew was the intent of kill the Pharaoh above all rationality.

A mad killer.

Yugi shouted in shocked pain as he was struck by a swell of the Force, hitting the floor, rolling and feeling his body cut from the broken glass. He landed, skidding on his feet, ignoring the tearing sound of his clothing as he brought himself up and fired.

\Yami...why couldn't you hear me...or...is this really my fight...not yours...is...that...why I'm here...is that why we came here...so that I could fight him and not you?\

* * *

00000000000000

00000

"So...we're saying we've got a way that could get us home, but we're unwilling to do it because of the possibility that it will...destroy the human race." Jack held up is hands, "am I the only one who is having trouble seeing what the problem is?"

"No," Bakura grumbled, "I say we figure out how to build the bloody machine and get home-."

"You are making it sound easy." Sam insisted, "I can't just...whip something up because you want me too, this is alien tech beyond my understanding, dealing with shadow magic and who knows what else. The files from the Jedi Temple archives barely touch the surface of what the Furlings research uncovered."

"Hey, last time I checked," Jack pointed to them all in summary, "we're all immortal or something like that? We don't age because we're all high on Shadow Magic, so...we've got the time and if you make it work, then...hey you'd be able to get us back home before a day after we left!" He gave a chuffed thumbs up. "Great plan Carter, get to work!"

"Sir..." She tipped her head backwards, "it isn't that simple-."

Sha bolted up right suddenly, his antennas sparking as he jostled towards Yami, large childish eyes widening in fright.

"Pharaoh!" The Furling squeaked at the spirit, reaching him a split second too late. Yami gasped, grabbing his chest, then vanished in whiff of shadows, causing the remainder of the team to stand abruptly from their chairs.

"What the...?" The Colonel stared dumbly at the vacant seat. "What happened?"

"Something is wrong," Teal'c stated, touching the patch over the Millennium Eye wedged into his left socket, "there is a great disturbance..."

"The Items," Ryou felt the Ring, "they're hot..."

Sam nodded, "the Necklace..." she gulped back pain. Jack placed a hand upon her shoulder for a brief moment, worry darkening his eyes.

"Yugi's in trouble." Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand, "the Items would only react if the Puzzle is calling for them! Time to assemble Priests, our Pharaoh needs us!"

"Sam! Stay with Anakin!" Ryou ordered, hoisting Sha up with one arm.

"But-."

"Carter, stay with Anakin, that's an order!" Jack echoed, jostling for his weapon and following Teal'c as the Jaffa Warrior ran behind Bakura through the door.

Giving a deflated sigh as the room emptied Sam seated herself, "yes sir." No matter what, she would always be a Major.

Anakin's soft voice startled her and she turned to see the boy groggily looking up from where he'd been lying tucked under a blanket on a couch, "Major? What's going on?"

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000

He was losing ground, losing concentration in running, firing, missing, hearing Zork laugh in that all too familiar, stuck up Goa'uld manner. The moment he tried to pause for breath, Yugi felt the bulge of the Force as it hit him, squarely. Rocking him back, landing over Padme and against a wall. Her eyes turned in his direction and he saw what she knew. She had no way of fighting, no weapon, and if he could barely touch Zork, what hope did she have?

"I'm sorry." He mouthed, struggling to peel his chest off the glass floor with his bloodied hands. His energy was leaving him, draining away like water. He watched Zork come to stand beside Padme, weapon poised.

"Now, Queen, I believe you have a treaty to sign...I need your planet."

"No." She hissed.

The Sith rolled his eyes, "I don't think you get the situation here, your highness. He cannot protect you, and you cannot stop me. For the sake of your dying people, you will do as I say! Your lovely little planet has resources I need to build ships, one way or another, I will take it. If you agree to my terms, your people may just live."

There was a moment when Yugi was unsure of what transpired but as he watched it unfold, he was no longer confused about who's courage in a draw Sol had inherited, only Yami would have dared something so stupidly rash and spontaneous at such a young age. The toddler handled the dagger Padme had loosened her grip upon in her fear, twisting it and striking it firmly into Zork's fleshly shins. The only part of the human-body the toddler could reach, but it was enough.

Blood splattered across the floor. Padme screamed as Yugi lunged over her, sizing the moment, hitting Palpatine's body in the middle, throwing the man off balance to shatter through the already weakened glass floor under them. Skidding on his heels Yugi gasped as he toppled through the hole, watching Palpatine fall into the depths of the domed Senate building below. His fingers gripped the floor, grasping for anything to use to pull him up. The muscles of his arms strained, hoisting his weight upwards, dragging his chest over the sharp edge, cutting into his torso, blood leaking as he struggled. Free of the hole he flattened himself in exhaustion, glancing towards the Puzzle and stretching a hand towards it as his vision blurred.

"Kuso...other....me." He hit his head upon the glass flooring; every limb in his body falling limp, casting him into darkness, but a darkness that held no welcoming embrace.

There was silence.

Sol corked his head to one side, pulling himself away from Padme. The toddler dropped the bloodied dagger he held, glancing to Yugi's collapsed form then back to Padme, staring in shock at the young man, trembling in her inability to do anything.

The toddler moved, small legs running towards the ancient Puzzle slung to one side of the large hall, grabbing it tightly and dragging it as though it weighed the world. The distance was wide, and the effort showed strain upon the tiny boy as he heaved on the thin silver chain, scrapping the Puzzle across the glass.

"Da..." The toddler stumbled, hitting the floor, yet he crawled, coming to Yugi's slack form.

"Da...Da..." Sobbing softly he picked up a limp bloodied hand, feeling the lean fingers, pressing them to his face in the hope Yugi would stir. Pushing the Puzzle Sol pressed the hand he held onto the gold, slapping it down, seeming too childishly will the skin and ancient metal to connect.

Yugi's body jolted, his eyes glazing in black as he rolled over, staring skyward for a moment, hand upon the Puzzle. Yami's red pupils glittered as he sat up, staring at the Puzzle and looping it around his neck, back where it belonged. He glanced to Sol and reached his hand to the child's head, stroking the hair tenderly.

"Good job." He smiled with a cracked lip, "Dad is proud."

Standing Yami glanced over the damage done to the mortal flesh. Yugi was going to have a nightmare recovering from the abuse. He centred his mind, trying to find a faint flicker of the familiar young man's light. Relief flooded the ancient Pharaoh as he sensed the unconscious presence of his lighter half. No permanent damage had been done to his mind, it was in despair, but Zork had not harmed it with shadows.

Recapping the events mentally Yami shivered, confusion filling him as to why he hadn't felt Yugi's distress, or even sensed Zork's presence. Noticing Sol was twitching Yami forced down his anger, consecrating instead upon Padme as she worriedly cleaned Sol's bloodied hands with her dress.

"I'm sorry...I'm...useless, I didn't have a weapon on me...I didn't think anything like this would happen! Not here..."

"Padme, it's alright." Yami offered gently, "none of us could have seen this."

"You were right." She whispered painfully, "my own Senator...is a Sith...a legendary Sith Lord."

Yami finished with a makeshift bandage around the bruised and bleeding skin of Yugi's hands, cut from the glass floor. The hand was currently his own, which meant he could feel the burning pain, but oddly enough he was glad it was he who was feeling it and not his precious light.

Padme he knew was having great difficultly figure which one they where, her confusion evident upon her features as she watched him work on wrapping his wounds with the torn remains of the gown he had been wearing.

"Who are you, really? To inhabit one body...while still able to be apart...to...fight...in such a manner but not be a Jedi."

Yami thinned his lips, glancing around the ruined room. They had time to burn until they were found, he had no way to avoiding her questions with the current state of Yugi's body. Picking Sol from the floor Yami cuddled the toddler, "I am the result of ancient technology fused with something you'd call magic I suppose. Put it this way, if a human soul was torn in half you'd get a side of the soul that is light, and a side that is dark. Yugi and I represent that balance, for that is what we are."

She looked at him. Truthfully looked at him. Almost seeming to understand suddenly and he saw the clarity in her eyes. There was no smiting in her expression, nor disbelief, but simply a young girl who wished to believe in the impossible.

"Zork...Yugi called him Zork...? Is he not Palpatine any longer..." Her eyes grew sorrowful suddenly.

Yami winced at the pain from Yugi's chest, forcing down the agony and letting his head loll back onto the side of the wall.

"No longer, Padme, I am sorry...he is not the man you knew as a child, though it is up to debate as to whether he was ever a man of integrity. I know very well that shadows cluster to shadows...

Zork is a Goa'uld, their race where long ago split down the middle in the same manner, two tribes if you will, one light one dark. Zork is of the darker kind, they take hosts unwillingly, like a parasite taking over the control of ones body. He has also been smothered in shadows, consumed by them and in turn he has consumed their energy and power. I am unsure if there is a way to kill a creature that is connected to the Shadow Realm without sealing off the Shadow Realm and the Shadow Realm is needed within this galaxy. Without it, the Jedi would not have their powers, and the balance would be destroyed. Sealing off the Shadow Realm nearly destroyed my own galaxy and only recently has it begun to balance out once more..."

"What of this galaxy? My people?"

Yami reached out a trembling hand, catching her fingers, gripping them tightly, "Padme, I promised I would help your people and I will. Zork is my enemy and we will defeat him...even if I am condemned to live in this galaxy, if I must give up my place as Pharaoh to my own people, I will not stop until this job is finished."

She stared into his features, just slightly changed from Yugi's to reveal the change in personality between them. Finally, he knew she saw what he was, who he was.

"I would follow you," she whispered suddenly, "into darkness and beyond."

"I know," Yami smiled weakly, "I have that affect on people..." He pressed against a wall, trying to peer through his blurring vision.

"Oie, Pharaoh!" Bakura's voice echoed from somewhere. Yami glanced to the fused door to the side of the gapping hall above the Senate building. He winced as he slowly stood, forcing Yugi's body to move for him, returning the shout.  
"Bakura, in here! The door's been dead-locked-."

Yami blinked as a light-sabre was thrust through the metal, drawing a human sized hole in the centre. Someone threw the Force onto the metal and it clanged onto the floor. Obi-wan's head poked through, "your highness."

Yami smiled, knowing he was addressing Padme first. The young Queen stood quickly, dusting off her torn and muddled robe, relief washing across her features. "Thank goodness."

Obi-wan stepped through the still hot hole, carefully keeping his robe from the waxed metal. Bakura dipped in after him, followed by a floating Sha and worried Ryou.

"Came as soon as I figured out what the hell was going on, okay, fine so Teal'c figured it out not me." Bakura grumbled as the Jaffa Warrior followed him, a dark look upon his features. Giving a snort at the destruction around the room Bakura picked at the dusted walls, evidence of Yugi's twin pistols firing shadows. For a moment the ancient spirit shivered, not enjoying the mental picture of the furious light being angry enough to fire with the intent to kill. "Looks like the pip-squeak put up a good fight..."

Yami shook his head, "not good enough. Zork knew exactly what to do to unlink us both. He managed to server our link...somehow...I..." His voice choked.

"You mean," Ryou gasped, "he took off the Puzzle! By jove, that's impossible, only Yugi can take it on and off, not that he would anymore...it'd near kill him if he did." The Healer touched his own Item worriedly, the horror of knowing the agonising pain that came with removing the Item swelling through his limbs. Bakura jerked around at the feeling of his lights fingers gracing the ancient mental.

The spirit shook his head in his lights direction, trying to send a reassuring thought. Ryou gulped, nodding quickly.

"Well, if it slips off..." Yami offered wearily, staring down at his tomb, the Puzzle, visible around his neck, "in the middle of a fight, it's the same thing right? You know my aibou, he gets very riled up if someone he cares for is threatened. Thankfully," Yami breathed out deeply, "Solomon is old enough to understand how the Puzzle works." The Pharaoh brushed at the toddler's wet cheeks, still sodden from tears, "you're a good boy, Solomon."

"I sensed the disturbance my lord, but I must apologise, I was not fast enough." Teal'c approached.

"It's fine Teal'c. The Eye is the most difficult of the Items to control. You will learn in time to recognise thoughts and malice." Yami rested his head back upon wall, sensing the limbs of Yugi's body finally giving way. Ryou knelt beside him, touching his shoulder.

Sha approached, picking up Sol in his thin alien arms, despite both nearly the same size.

"Yami," Ryou gently offered, "you need to rest. If you keep moving Yugi's body the damage will only get worse."

Yami nodded and glanced towards Sha, the small Furling corked his head to one side, "don't worry, Sol's fine with me." He cracked a reassuring grin, though something in the aliens eyes said otherwise but it was not the time to comment on it.

Needing no second bidding Yami allowed his consciousness to fade into the Puzzle, feeling the strange sensation of Yugi's limp body dropping into Ryou's arms. He found himself within the darkness of his soul-room; the world of dampness and dim lights, of thick, rich shadows. His shelves of hundreds of mental books lined the rocky walls of the tomb, the painted images in the style of his people displaying images from both past and present. He drifted, a cloak of shadows wrapping easily around his frame as he approached the bed, seeing Yugi's small form had curled itself tightly into the covers. He admitted the only pure glow within the room, a glow not even the dim torches could compare too. Once he had asked the light why he would break into the dark world if ever disaster struck, he'd been surprised to learn the answer for he had never considered his soul-room of winding passages and endless puzzles to be a safe haven.

To Yugi, it was. He found the darkness as comforting as Yami found the light, both like blankets to the other.  
Brushing a hand through the lights hair Yami settled onto the top of the covers, sighing deeply. "Well, I guess I know now what we're up against."

* * *

0000000000000000

0000000000

00

Jack stared out the window. He was edgy. He hated it. The feeling that those under his command where in more danger than he liked. It was his job to protect them, despite being possibly the least qualified person currently able to do so. He had no super shadow-powers, nor a super-special magical, not to mention possibly bad and evil, Item made of ancient blood of a poor slaughtered bunch of Hebrew slaves.

Nope. He was just plain Colonel Jack O'Neill, Defender of Earth, friend of the Asguard.

Okay, so sure, apparently he was part of a Priesthood of now immortal guys, he was still trying to figure that one out and how it'd affect his job back home. But his team was threatened and he hated knowing he couldn't help; he couldn't fight a war by himself.

He was just Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Colonel...sir?"

Sam's voice brought him back to reality. Now he could understand how the Pharaoh felt about Yugi, even if he couldn't admit it to her face, Sam had that impact too. A grounding impact.

"Yes Major?"

She held a warm drink up, offering it to him.

"Er...thanks..." He grimaced, watching her turn away.

He liked her longer hair and wondered suddenly if they got back to Earth, would she cut it again? Silently he followed her back into the common room of the rooms they'd been given. The team was there, minus Yugi and Yami, who he imagined where off somewhere trying to talk.

Talking was good. They needed talking right now. It was hard to imagine the two of them not talking, if only every married couple could act like a light and dark, the world's children would be saved...

Yer...

Yeah...

"Okay, team!" Jack caught their attention, deciding it best to rid himself of his currents thought by acting Colonel again. "We're SG1, what are we going to do? We've got a Goa'uld, a planet to save, and no idea how to do this...what's the plan!"

"Utterly no idea." Ryou muttered. "First I want to know why Zork is playing us..."

"Because he's a Goa'uld." Jack threw caution to the wind, "they do this kind of creepy psycho stuff to make us think we're losing."

"Not Zork..." Ryou whispered, "never Zork..."

"I still think his name is stupid." The Colonel sipped his drink, pointing with his little finger towards the young English lord. "And what makes you think he's not a normal Goa'uld. He's seems pretty idiotic and egotistical to me. Heck, he even reveals himself to us as though he isn't afraid that we'll even hurt him."

"Because he knows we can't." Ryou puffed. "Look at us Colonel, Bakura and Yami are wonderful yes, they can blow things up, they can manipulate this realm... but they cannot destroy armies...not yet. Yugi and I can fight, but we're lights, Colonel, lights! We're supposed to remain pure so that we can be a balance. Yugi is tittering on a dangerous edge with amount of violence he commits already...good grief, if he keeps getting stained with blood he'll taint himself and Seto is bad enough being a tainted light! We can't have the Pharaoh's light being a fallen angel can we!?" The English lord began to pace, "Sam has the Necklace, but that can only give us as much information as the future can. Teal'c can barely use to the Eye, let alone knock someone out with its powers yet! We're half of a Pharaohs Court, stuck in some messed-up realm of impossibility!"

Bakura touched his lights shoulder, growling, "Ryou...enough..."

"Enough!" Ryou snapped, "I've had enough of this 'kura...I want out! I never, I never wanted any of this..." The light buried himself into his spirits arms. Bakura shook his head, ignoring the inward desire to shove away while in the presence of the others, but knowing such an action would cause his light far worse affliction than that which already addled his mind. Bringing comforting arms around Ryou, Bakura held him carefully; making sure the pressure of his strength wasn't too strong.

"We'll figure it out...there are still the Stones...right? Zork has them, so we've still got the ability to get them off him."

"He has them." Teal'c nodded, "they are his way out if this...goes south?" He offered after a moment's pause, hoping the metaphor was correct. It got a smile out of the Major and Ryou.

"Okay, that's good team," Jack waved a hand, "we have something to aim for..." His voice trailed off as the door into the common room swished open, revealing a weary looking Yugi. Yami stood slightly behind him, almost appearing as though he was there to make sure the smaller didn't collapse back. Jack winced, noting the bruising Yugi had under his soft white shirt and silken pants. Their kid could kick up a fight, but why did he usually get beaten up anyway.

"Er...hey..." Yugi rubbed his hair in embarrassment from the stairs as Yami pushed him slowly into the room, "sorry guys...I'm just a magnet for trouble." He managed the apology with a weak voice.

"Got that right kid," Jack touched his shoulder lightly.

Yugi looked up at the Colonel, trying not to re-split his lip as he smiled at the man, whose hair had grown considerably longer over the duration of their stay. Long and silvery, a great sign of wisdom...or in the Colonel's case, knowledge.

"But hey," Jack shrugged, "I mean, that's why you have a Priest-hood right, to get you out of trouble. Carter, any visions of me in trouble yet that relate to the kid or our current situation?"

Sam nodded slowly, surprising the gathering. "Actually, yes."

Jack flinched, "I wasn't expecting that..."

Major spread her hands as though offering another of her long lectures, "All I can say with complete faith is that if we continue our current path, we'll either all die or just Yugi will. So I suggest we try and avoid the ideas we currently have...like...staying here where we think it's safe but it isn't. Like...finding the stones instead of focusing on following the movie..."

Yugi blinked for a moment before jolting, "Oh...oh no," he pointed at her in frustration, "don't you dare start being cryptic like Ishziu! She irked the heck out of me to the point of wanting to actually hit her and I don't hit women!"

Sam shook her head, "Yugi, it's the future, I have to be careful with what I say, encase I change it."

Thumping his head into Yami's shoulder Yugi groaned, "Yami, she's turning into another Ishziu!"

The Pharaoh chuckled, "I doubt she will, but the Major has got a point Yugi, and that is why the Necklace decided upon her as a host. She understands the power of the future..."

"I'm going back to bed." Yugi stood, grabbing Yami's arm, "you're coming with me this time."

Yami threw a smile over his shoulder as Yugi dragged him from the room, "thanks Sam, for your insight. I suggest everyone starts parking then.

"Packing...when did you mention we're leaving?" Jack glanced towards the Major, confused expression spreading across his brow.

Sam shrugged, "he knows that our only other option than to staying here is leaving...Colonel sir, the Pharaoh is a master at stagey. He knows what I'm talking about..."

"Well," Bakura grumbled, "at least one of us does...oie, T, wanna game of cards; we can whoop the Colonel easily now that you have the Eye!" The spirit held up a hand in victory to the Jaffa. "It'd be great practice for you."

"Hey! No cheating! Or I'll...I'll...shoot you."

"Wooo, I am so scared...shoot me..." Bakura chortled a laugh, "like that'd work!"

The three dived for the table, Bakura scrambling for the hidden pack of Tatooine cards stashed somewhere in the mess.

"I thought we were supposed to be packing." Ryou blinked in confusion, glancing to Sam as she stood beside him, shaking her head at the sight of the three men. "When did a game of cards come into it?" The English lord folded his arms firmly across his chest.

Sam fiddled with her hair, still far off Ryou's amazing length, but enough for her to bother putting it back in a pony-tail now.

"Come, Ryou, we're on an alien planet, lets enjoy it."

He laughed soft in her direction, taking her hand and tucking it under his arm to link them together. "So...tell me some more about what you discovered while snooping in the Jedi Archives?"

Her eyes lit up. "Well would you believe me if I told you..."

* * *

00000000

0

Yugi pressed into the smooth covers of the sweetly smelling bed, loving the scent of peppermint, or what he thought was peppermint. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his twisting insides as they churned within. Outside of his body, within the dark room he could hear Yami settling Sol into bed, before moving to begin packing for their flight away. Leaving. Was he happy or frightened? Was it a step in the right direction or not?

Why had Zork shown himself? What did the Goa'uld, high on shadow magic, having escaped his prison of five-thousand years, want from them now that he had them? Maybe this was all part of his plan, and they were playing in his game.

Yugi breathed in sharply, wincing as the mental image of the Sith passed through his mind, causing his limbs to jolt in the reaction of wanting to protect himself. Yami's firm hands gripped his arms, holding him to the bed.

\Aibou, you must calm yourself and think not of him or what he was intending to do...\

\He was intending to kill me Yami and I let him. He was toying with me! He could have killed me...I didn't release my light because I was frightened of hurting Sol and myself...it's not right Yami, to feel such hatred to another being. I've always been one to see the good in everyone...even...even a Goa'uld must have a reason for being what they are.\

\Please Yugi...\ Yami whispered softly. Yugi felt worn fingers aged from war and weapons, brushing at his blond bangs. \Sleep.\

Yugi opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling above him, reflecting the lights of the city beyond the cascading windows. "Because I am the mortal of our soul I have inherited the human-desire for revenge..." He whispered weakly, "not you...because you're not alive, you kill because you protect, you see the darkness in someone and you eat it...me...I seek revenge because I see the injustice." He squeezed his eyes shut, burying himself into the shadows of Yami's form, feeling them cluster at him, wondering briefly why the ancient king had reverted his form to such a state but he desired the contact all the same. The protection of those shadows, holding his light.

Gritting his teeth he hissed, "when next I see him Yami, I am going to finish what was started five thousand years ago. I might not remember it being torn apart, but this body does and it wants to make right what went wrong..."

\I should lock you up to keep you safe\ Yami's dark voice resonated within his mind, \to protect you, because you are all that keeps me alive...but...how could I? You are too bright aibou. I can only ask you, be careful...\ the Pharaoh voice was pained, \Ra above, be careful...\

000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

**Somewhere in the Shadow Realm**

Jennifer squeaked. She'd never squeaked in her life, well, maybe as a child, but squeaking now was highly embarrassing while surrounded by higher officers within the make-shift mess-hall of the flag-ship. The reaction came from suddenly being hoisted high into the air by a floating Sol.

Part of her, inside, was cursing his Peter Pan friend of his for even daring to teach the immortal teen how to fly. He enjoyed it far too much to glide around the high ceilings of the ancient star-ship.

She squeaked again as he caught her around the middle of her waist, twirling her in a dance.

"I see someone's out of bed-rest." Malik called out, tipping back in his chair as he sipped his drink, one arm around Kala's shoulder as the young woman happily sat knitting what appeared to be a small jumper.

Sol laughed, the magical sound resonating off the walls, "yup! Great isn't it!" He dropped Jennifer and she landed firmly on her feet, grumbling under her breath as Sol did a flip in the air.

"Hardly." She muttered, "are you going to eat something Sol, you look thin?" She motioned to the food on the table.

Sol shrugged, "maybe, is that a donut, I'll have the donut! Throw it up here will you. Please. Thanks Uncle Daniel!"

The Priest of the Scales gave a small laugh at the immortal teen happily nibbling away at the sweet, still floating in a cross-legged position. With a small flick Daniel slid the pen he'd been holding behind his ear, settling back into his chair with a sigh.

"So," he raised his brow, "how much longer till we reach the other side of the universe?"

"Considering time has no meaning here in the Shadow Realm, I can't tell you." Sol grinned.

"We've been travelling for at least a day-." Jennifer choked as Sol dropped beside her upon the bench chair, shaking his head.

"No, there is no day and night here. Time does not exist. We are not travelling anywhere, we are being spontaneously transported to another place by the Stones through Furling technology. There is no time. You are not aging, you are not breathing, you are not eating...your simply thinking you're doing these things." Sol poked her forehead playfully, "but you're not!"

"Okay, I'm smart, and he's not making any sense." The young Cadet looked to Malik, "please...help?"

"Oh, no, no, sweetie, I ain't helping you. It's like a crummy soap opera watching him try to woo you. I'm highly enjoying it." The Egyptian High Priest chuckled, sipping his coffee with a smirk.

"Woo, woo." Sol cupped his hands to his mouth, "woo."

Seto rolled his eyes, placing up from his holographic pad, "we shall arrive in another couple of non-existent hours."

"Then," Daniel leant forward, pressing the palm of his hand to his chin, "we'd best think of how we're going to find the others and...do what we usually do...?"

Seto peered over his squared glasses, "From what Solomon has said, we are heading into a war." The business-man took his glasses off, setting them upon the table, his brow frowning in thought. "Zork is trying to set up an Empire to rival the one the Pharaoh shall rule, this must be stopped."

"Bingo." Sol made a chiming sound of victory. Seto ignored him.

"Once we drop out of the Shadow Realm, we'll be able to track the Pharaoh with shadow magic, finding him shouldn't be a problem." Seto threaded his hands together.

"Do we know who we're up against?" Daniel offered. "Are we in the position to fight an army?"

Malik shrugged, playing with his spoon in his black coffee, "we've got five Ha'taks and each of them has a squadron of Death Gliders. We're able for space combat, land combat not so much...my people haven't been...er...out and about...for awhile."

"I believe it will be in space that our fight shall be." Seth glided towards the table, shadows licking at his heels. The dark spirit held out a slim hologram sheet, passing it to Seto. The tainted light glanced at it for a moment, raising an eyebrow before quickly standing and without a word, leaving them. Seth rolled his eyes at his light, looking back to the group, tipping his head upward to Sol seated in the air.

"Young Prince?"

"Yes Uncle Seth-y?"

"Can Zork be defeated?" It was a blunt question. One that caused the rest of the group around the table to wince at its plainness and how obviously Seth-like it was.

Sol sucked in his breath, rubbing his head. The team watched as he landed upon the table, lean form tight as he frowned, looking harrowed, "it took almost a decade for my Dad to defeat him, by then the galaxy we're heading too was in ruins...the war had torn it to pieces and completely shattered the balance. It couldn't be put back together. You see...my Dad didn't have two sets of Stones. We only had the one set; however you guys," he pointed at them all, "have the advantage of having two. We stole ours back from Zork, which ended up being our down-fall in the end."

Daniel near spluttered his drink across the table. Ishziu touched his back, speaking his question for him, "how could that possibly have been the down-fall, with the Stones Zork would have been stronger would he not? He'd of had an escape and the technology of the Four Races..."

Sol's smile was unnerving, oddly demonic and awfully impish. He started to float again, gliding away from the table, "The Stones don't make leeway for mistakes...and Zork would have eventually made a mistake but without them, we didn't give him that chance."

"So," Jennifer turned around suddenly, frowning at Sol, "your saying that if Yugi and the others are planning on taking the Stones away from Zork...that...we actually have to stop them from doing that? What if they've already done it?"

"Then, my dear, beautiful Jenny, I will be forced to watch a galaxy fall to its knees again..." Sol twirled away, vanishing out a door.

Jennifer frowned. "Guys..." She turned to the team, "I have a question..."

Daniel smiled weakly at the cadet. "Yes?"

"I think...in his universe, I'm dead. Do you think something happened to our galaxy in their universe while they were fighting in another one?"

Silence was her only answer.

She could almost hear the penny drop.

Malik swore. "She's right...Solomon said they spent years fighting to save another galaxy...what the hell happened in our own during that time? Is that what he's trying to stop? Do you think he's not actually trying to stop a war in another galaxy but one in our own?"

Ishziu looked to Daniel, "with the Pharaoh gone our home would have no protection, no balance..."

"All this time, we've been thinking it's about another galaxy," the Priest of the Scales muttered, "but really, it's all about our own."

"So, why do you think he's trying to fix it all?"

"Because," Daniel stood, touching Jennifer's shoulder lightly, "he misses his light."

Her eyes raised, noticing the Priest of the Scales eyes had an odd shine and she could have sworn, just for a brief moment, that within them he knew the why's of everything.

* * *

000000000000

The morning had come and with a sense of being refreshed. He'd showered, allowed Yami to help him wrap his wounds again and came out to find Padme waiting within his room with a new set of clothing for Sol. For awhile they'd muddled around trying to fit the toddler into the beautiful little pale blue suite, hemmed in gold.

Nothing had really been said, until Padme hugged him out of the blue.

Yugi smiled, noticing she was trying not to squeeze him too tightly for fear of harming his wounded torso. In his room, with Yami watching silently, she wasn't being a Queen, she was being a young, frightened girl on the edge of a war.

"Thank you." She whispered hoarsely.

Yugi slid away, "you don't need to thank me, Padme, it's my job...and Zork is my enemy too."

Padme nodded slowly, her brow thoughtful and Yugi knew she was thinking of Senator Palpatine as she had last seen him, enraged and furious, a frightening Sith Lord. Zork had obviously happily attached himself to the darkest creature in the galaxy and who better than a Sith Lord who already had the abilities of the Force.

It was like a Goa'uld with a super-host. What a horrible thought. SG1 had tried to stop a Goa'uld from getting a super-host so many times from all the mission reports he could recall reading, and now they'd finally met one.

Yugi shifted, pulling away slightly from Padme's arms.

"How are the plans going?" He offered a distraction to the conversation.

It worked, Padme changed swiftly back into Padme the Queen of Naboo in a single sweeping of her eyes. "The Jedi have pledged their aid, but only Qui-gon and Obi-wan shall be joining us. I do not see how two Jedi can destroy an army and a blockade...even though I do...I do appreciate that they are coming when the galaxy is in such disarray in many other places. My eyes have been opened, I considered only my planets plight, when...many others are suffering...the Jedi are strained."

From his seat upon the bed, where Sol was trying rather valiantly to attack him, Yami raised his attention to the young Queen.

"May I ask this you, who do you share your planet with?"

Padme frowned, "the Gunguns? They would not aid humans...they despise us."

"Padme, it's their planet too and if Zork needs the planet for its resources then the Gunguns are going to find that they also have a problem." Yami finally allowed Sol freedom to clamber into his lap, the toddler prince pulling at the Pharaoh's shirt, hiding in it with a giggle. Yugi smiled faintly, enjoying the moment of watching Yami fussing over the toddler like any adoring father would. He crossed the room to pour a glass of liquid, plopping two pain-killers into the mixture and watching them dissolve. It was frustrating to have a wounded body, hopefully a few healing sessions with Ryou would clear up most of the damage but right now, he was still dragging his body around like a lump of wood.

Padme shook her head, "The Gungun's aren't warriors-."

"They are far more warriors than you and your people." Yami raised a brow, "though from the likes of JarJar I do wonder of their weapons tech."

Thinking fondly of the loopy Gungun Yugi chuckled as he drowned his drugs, "poor JarJar, he means well."

"You are advising me to ask for the Gungun's aid..." Padme mused, twirling her hair, making her a girl again at the action.

Yami stood, tipping Sol upside down for a moment in play before throwing the toddler into the air to catch him again. "We need only keep the Droid Armies at bay, a select few of us can steal into the Palace and find this...what's he called aibou?"

"Viceroy..." Yugi offered, coming to the Pharaoh's side.

"Yes, yes, find the Viceroy and...well...give him a new option." Yami grinned, flashing fangs.

Yugi shook his head, "it all sounds simple enough, Yami...but Zork isn't going to lay low while we ruin his plans. He's got plans for our plans..."

"I'm still thinking about that, right now, we can only do what we know and hope that we get thrown a bone at some point."

Padme sighed, glancing away for a moment, "we are preparing to leave, if I am to die, I will die for my people."

Allowing Sol to cuddle into Yugi's arms Yami walked towards the young woman, reaching out and touching cheeks with his rough fingers, tipping her head upwards in his direction, "Padme, listen to me, even if we fail this battle, there will always be another to fight. I have spent my entire life fighting one after the other, for peace is an illusion yet it is an illusion worth fighting for. You are a strong woman and you can lead well. I gave my life for my planet and I gained a new one," he glanced towards Yugi with a faint smile, "a life I am willing to give again to those who I believe are worth the trouble. You, young lady, are worth it. So think not of death, think of victory."

"And victory will come to you." Yugi added softly.

The young queen bent her head, resting it against the Pharaohs' chest as she breathed in deeply, "I never...I never expected to carry such a weight."

"None of us do when we first rise to power, but such is the mantle of leadership, you're doing fine." Yami glanced towards Yugi.

\How am I doing? Good or bad?\

Yugi gave a mental laugh, \you're very good at this.\

Flashing a weak smile Yami nodded in reply, turning his attention back to the young Queen, "we'll figure it out." He offered.

"Thank you." A soft whisper spread her lips thin as she turned, "I'd best return to my maidens and prepare for departure."

"We'll meet you there." Yugi called out as the door swished shut behind her. The young man set Sol upon the ground, the toddler running to Yami's ankles and hugging them tightly as the Pharaoh glanced around, his reds eyes covered in shadows, giving his expression a haunting glow.

Yugi sighed. There was no need for mental conversation, nor spoken word. He knew what his darkness felt. A sullen sense of worry, eat at them both and if not careful Yugi was positive it would dispel their bond and what they both needed right that moment, was each other. He dug his head into the Pharaoh's chest, staying here in silence, wanting nothing more than the comforting feeling of his physical presence with him.

Then he spoke. "Yami?"

"Yes?"

"I think Sol is trying to attack your boots..."

"All warriors must start somewhere, aibou."

"They're boots."

"You ate puzzle pieces at his age."

"Aren't you glad Grandpa didn't give me the Puzzle till I was eight, otherwise you'd have been covered in saliva."

* * *

000000000000000000

00000000000

_Well I hope you...er...enjoyed it as best as you could with my horrible writing at the moment. Everything is wrong at the moment. Being sick, hurting...bleh..._

_Seeya all next time I update! If you're still around by then. _

_Hi to anyone new! Thanks for stopping by, hope your enjoying the story. _


	37. Season 1 Episode 33 Naboo

_Big thank you to my beta-reader Aislynn, she did an amazing job on this Episode – to the point that I actually enjoyed re-reading it; that is a first for me. ^.^;; _

_Well folks, here it is; the beginning of the end..._

_All up, un-split, this ending rounded to about 50,000 words...thus, I decided that yes, I would have to split it because 50,000 words is a lot to upload in one go._

_Meh..._

_But hey, hey, it's all written!  
Thank you, everyone, for being sooooooooo very patient with me as a fan fiction author, and to all of you who have been here through this journey and this story. I am honoured by your reviews and have found such wonderful friends in all of you._

_Thank you._

_And I hope you enjoy this update._

_I very much enjoyed writing Yugi and Yami in this whole...ending...thing...I got to explore a little more of their strange relationship and how it is to be the same person while separated. All in all, I'm kinda happy with them as characters, they've grown up... _

_Onward!_

000000000000000000

000000000000

00000

_"Experience_: that most brutal of teachers. But you learn, my God do you learn."

**C.S Lewis**

000000000000

000000000000000000

00000

**Season 1 – Episode 33 – Naboo**

**Coruscant – **

Yugi tightened the slim silver belt around his petite waist, feeling the muscles of his stomach shift as he moved to don the final pieces of the firm outfit protecting his skin. It was white with a hint of blue riddled through whatever amazing fabric it was to glide over his limbs like a glove. He had been told it was like armour, somehow, and would protect him against anything but a light-sabre. Sure was a shame his adversary used one – and creepy Force lightning as well.

His twin pistols hung down his hips, gliding easily with each movement of his trimmed legs. Months of activity had hardened him, slimming him down; and though he knew he woud never be as brutally muscled as Yami, who had spent his youth welding ancient Egyptian blades, spears, and heavy iron shields. He couldn't have Yami's warrior physique. He was the other half of the Pharaoh's soul, that other half the ancient spirit could never be.

He, instead, had the appearance of a sleek assassin; all the more with the tight suit, joined with thin gloves and boots. Who he looked at in the burnished surface of a mirror was no longer that high-school kid from Domino High; he didn't even feel like a member of SG1 per se. Who he was, he really didn't know; but somehow, he knew in the course of the next few days, he was going to find out.

"Getting ready to kill someone Aibou?"

Yugi tipped around, noting Yami's swelling of shadows gathering into a dark form that clustered around blood red eyes first. "Usually I'm asking you that question."

Yami thinned his lips darkly. He glided over the floor and wrapped his arms around the lighter half, "and usually you're asking me not to." The ancient king mused.

"Not this time." Yugi sighed heavily, "no...this time we finish this."

Yami pressed to his shoulder, "my light."

He whispered and Yugi leaned backwards, "And, apparently, feeling less like it right now."

"If we survive this, Yugi...I'm going to make sure you shine again."

"Thanks." Yugi gripped the strong wrists around his waist then shifted uneasily, giving a wince.

Yami quickly removed his arms, worriedly turning the young man on the heels of his shoes. "Aibou?"

"Sorry," Yugi touched his torso, "need a couple more healing sessions with Ryou."

Yami's brow furrowed and he brushed back the young man's fringe, "I'm sorry, Yugi." The Pharaoh ducked his head, pressing his lips to the young man's forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"Yami," Yugi sighed, "you don't need to be, it's my own fault."

"How can Zorc trying to kill you be your fault?" Yami pulled away, his shadows shifted again and like pixels, his image broke in the air before reforming again, a sure tell-tale sign of his current worrisome state.

"Well," Yugi furrowed his brow at the thought, "good-point, but I did retaliate when I had the choice not to!" He grinned, "There is always a choice, to fight or not fight. Like in duel monsters, you always have a choice to withdraw and forfeit and sometimes...sometimes forfeiting can be just as good a strategy as winning."

"Give me one example where that idea worked..." Yami flatly glared.

"When Seto was standing on the edge of the castle battlement back in Duellist Kingdom! Oh...and...um...no...That's about all I've got right now, but the idea works."

Yami shook his head, giving a dark chuckle, "You are amazing." The ancient king drifted away, "I'll get Sol; Bakura tells me the others are ready."

Yugi watched the spirit's shadows dance and frolic after him, revealing just how tense Yami was, to the point that the ancient king was not forming an entirely physical form and instead letting his true nature show. For the sake of his darker half, he had to end this quickly or he feared, deep down, none of the team would get out of this alive.

Yugi nodded, for a moment, wishing Joey was around to give him the pep talk that the blond had always been good for, "Let's do this..." He slapped his hands together and nodded in mock victory, "You can do this Yugi Motou!"

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

The wind carried smog. Yugi coughed as he stepped out of the sky-taxi, holding onto Yami's arm and blinking away dust from his vision, the stench of the vast planets city networks an overpowering swell. He had covered himself in a thick, long grey coat for the intense introduction to the outside world of Coruscant. The smog seemed to be worse than usual for the time he had spent upon the capital planet. Across the docking bay he spotted the Naboo vessel. It shone silver in the light of the distant sun, waiting to take them to their destiny.

With Sol safely confined to Yami's arms, and unable to free himself from the king's grip, they headed towards the small gathering already awaiting them. Sha was easily spotted, the shortest of short figures, lean, dangerous and oh-so cute in his little warrior outfit. Yet for once, Yugi did not like the look upon Sha's face. It was stuck somewhere between extreme concern and furious anger, to the point where Yugi had to wonder what on Earth had transpired to make his little friend give such a haunting glare, and at no one in particular. It wasn't like the air particles had done anything wrong, had they?

The Furling was standing awkwardly, as if trying not to overbalance himself on his elegantly thin legs. He'd changed out of his pretty blue robes, choosing instead to wear something sleek and perilous. Yugi gulped. He was sure that only he, out of the gang, really knew how well Sha could kill. Sure everyone thought him to be a tiny child, but he'd at least seen the Furling when in a fight. If they had never come to the Star Wars galaxy, would the tiny Furling have eventually done the deed and defeated Zorc for them?

He had no doubt in his mind that Sha could, but he had stepped back and let them take the lead. Folding the ruffles of his grey outer robe back against the wind of the high floating dock Yugi approached his small friend carefully, hoping not to startle him and end up with a spear through his chest. "Sha...if looks could kill, I'd be dead."

Sha twitched, coming out of his daze and jerking his head up towards Yugi. Yugi flashed a weak smile, inwardly glad that at least someone in their group had to look up at him. "Sorry." The Furling winced, scrubbing at a long ear. "Bad night."

"Really?" Inching closer to press the issue, Yugi knelt to the Furling's height, "How so?"

"Uncle Yoda is not pleased," Sha hissed between fangs, "that I have intervened. He believes I should not have come here. Though he is happy to see me, he is not happy that I have returned and grown to be what I am."

Yugi frowned. He winced as he tried to kneel beside his small friend, containing the pain in his wounded torso, to place a comforting hand upon the tiny Furling. Things were becoming difficult for all of them it seemed, to maintain such fake smiles and calm faces. Ryou was beginning to crack, and Jack was feeling the strain of not quite knowing his place in the universe.

The only one of them who seemed to be alright was Teal'c, although, it was always hard to tell anything with Teal'c. At least the Jaffa didn't have to worry about his larva Goa'uld maturing. With the Millennium Eye inserted, all time had stopped for the warrior and anything in his body. Effectively, Yami believed, the Goa'uld had become the Jaffa's darkness. A strange balance, something Yugi was still creeped out about. Whoever heard of a Goa'uld actually being useful?

Yet finding Sha in such a mood was off-putting. The Furling had been their contact in this universe, he'd helped them on Tatooine and though he hadn't offered to aid Sam at all in her research into the Furling shadow-magic drive, he was still their companion in the fight.

"Sha, you're fine...you've helped us, more than you should-."

Sha tilted his head to one side, placing his small hand upon Yugi's, squeezing it against his shoulder as the remainder of the group began to approach from the sky-cart towards the large waiting Naboo vessel, its shiver shine reflecting the sky-line of high rise buildings surrounding them. "You're family, Yugi, and those of the shadows protect each other...but Uncle Yoda wants me to...find a place to slow down. He fears me vanishing like my people. Wooo..." The Furling waved his hands in the air, "the horror."

Managing a smirk Yugi stood, noting Yami wandering elegantly towards them, bearing Sol against one shoulder, the toddler looking rather shy and uncertain about the big-wide world. "It'll be alright Sha, I'm sure he's just wanting to best for you."

"Yeah, I know...but Yugi, sometimes that just isn't the way things go." Sha shrugged, "hey Pharaoh."

"Lord Horus." Yami inclined his head in respect.

"Our devious plan may work yet!" Sha flashed a grin, "I think Zorc might be angry enough to follow us...after all, he linked himself with a Sith Lord, and they...er...live on their anger. It can make you do weird, weird things." The Furling giggled.

"Well, we just have to make sure he doesn't go blowing up our Naboo planet. I like the place from the movies, all nice and pretty. Hey, it could end up being our new home!" Jack piped up, appearing from around the Naboo spacecraft, his clothing black and sleek. Yugi laughed, noticing that everyone within their gang had ended up nearly being clothed in identical sets of attire. They were a team again, not that they had stopped being one, but here and now, they were staring to resemble the old SG1 team, and not just a rag-tag mish-mash of half-cast Tatooine riff-raff.

"Well sir," Yugi saluted, "you're the best at making sure planets don't go boom."

"Got that right kid," Jack smirked and held up both thumbs. "All aboard the Naboo express!"

The Major sighed, touching the Necklace under her high collar in a habitual manner. Her eyes flickered across the vast city surrounding them in all directions. "Shame," she whispered, "that we didn't have more time here, I would have loved to explore some more."

Jack carefully touched her shoulder and for once she did not twist away as the battle worn hand patted her gently. "Come on Carter, say goodbye to the polluted world."

She laughed, turning back around, facing the rest of the team.

"Right," Bakura grabbed Anakin under the arm pits, hoisting the boy up onto his broad shoulders, "let's go kill a bunch of droids, used as a plot device in a movie so that it could be rated PG, at the expense of not killing humanoid creatures...therefore eliminating the need for blood and guts!"

"Onward SG1!" Jack pointed to the Naboo spacecraft.

Grabbing his carry-on bag, throwing it over his shoulder Ryou stomped past the Colonel, "May I remind everyone that I am not a part of your little group? I am an unfortunate tag-a-long of this little fiasco."

"Onward SG1 and the Nutty Professor!" Jack pointed again.

0000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

000000000000

0

**Naboo Spacecraft –**

Space was chilled. The lovely kind of chill that bit at his skin, telling Yugi that he was alive; still alive despite everything that had transpired. He lay upon the soft surface of the bed within his little room of the Naboo vessel, trying to be as still as possible while Ryou mumbled over him.

The healer was gently tending to his still raw wounds, the soft glow of the Ring around his neck causing tears to trickle down Yugi's cheeks. He shut his eyes, deciding instead to concentrate upon Yami's thoughts as the Pharaoh deeply contemplated their strategy. The ancient King had retreated into the Puzzle, deciding instead that his prison was a better place to think. Yugi smiled faintly, feeling Yami disengage their mental connection, having obviously figured his light was listening in.

Yugi winced.

"Ouch, Ryou." He tried to sit up. A hand touched his shoulder, pushing him down. Ryou's pinkly hued brown eyes smiled, though his expression betrayed no emotion what so ever.

"Stay there for awhile, Yugi, until I come and get you for that meeting later on. You really need to just lie down for awhile."

"How can I lie down when there is a freaky Zorc creature out there..." Yugi puffed out his cheeks.

"I'll look after Sol for awhile, alright..." Ryou dusted off the light that stuck to his hands, "just...rest."

"Fine." Yugi pouted and plopped his head back onto the pillow, "I'll just lay here then."

Ryou shook his head as he left through the door. The room was plunged into darkness, only the dim glow from the small round window above his head lit anything. Yugi stared into the space beyond before slowly closing his eyes, imagining Earth, amongst all those distant stars.

Home was calling, even now, so far away.

The faces of his old friends and family echoed in his mind as he slept. No matter how long he lived, no matter if they died while he lived on, he knew their presence would never leave.

Not while he could still dream.

0000000000000000

0000000000

000

Yugi awoke as Yami shook his shoulder gently. He saw the Pharaoh's bright red stare the moment he opened his eyes, despite the darkness of the small room. It was eerie to see only the ancient king's eyes while his body remained a mass of shadows, revealing just how much the spirit was struggling to control his physical form in this time of heightened anxiety.

Yami spoke softly, "You fell asleep Aibou."

Yugi scrubbed his knuckles into his eyes and gave a yawn, trying to squint and see Yami's features clearer. Yami's face was always a good one to wake up to; it made him remember, always, just how special his life was and had been thus far. "I did? Doesn't feel like I slept much at all..."

"Your body needed it." The Pharaoh surmised. Yugi raised a stiff leg, groaned at the pins-and-needles sensation that riddled the flesh from him having dared shift. Yami glanced to it and reached out, giving it a gentle rub until the prickles faded. Yugi had to smile at the tenderness of his darkness's care.

"We need to get dressed. The Colonel has organised a meeting with the Queen. These next couple of days will be all about us planning on how to take back a planet from a blockade of heartless droids."

Yugi snorted as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stared at his wrapped wound, wishing it didn't exist. With care he stood and reached for his shirt, "In spite of the impossible, we have won."

Yami tipped his head around, "maybe not this time, Aibou." The Pharaoh gave a thoughtful shrug of his shoulders.

"You know, it's odd to hear you doubting yourself, Yami." Yugi stepped towards him, touching the texture of his cheek, feeling the rough prickles of his unshaved chin. It was such a good illusion.

Yami pressed into the hand, "I doubt myself all the time, Yugi; most notably when you're not around."

"Ah..." Yugi poked his nose, "when my light was taken, back then...that was a long time ago Yami, and you had Tea, Joey, and Tristan around to look after you."

"Of that, I am grateful; their friendship is a gift I will never forget."

Yugi tugged his shirt over his head, popped his arms through the long sleeves and pulled it over his wounded torso. He swung around to pick up the belts and buckles holding his weapons and devices. He had to admit, one good thing about being in an advanced galaxy far, far away was the great tech. The Major's heaven might have been the Colonel's hell but none of them could complain about the cool gadgets, or meeting real Jedi Knights.

Yugi spun around on his heels to glance in the mirror. He liked what he saw, for once in his entire life; he liked the Yugi Motou he saw in the reflection. Dressed like a star-ship warrior from a distant space-opera, hostile at the first glance, and yet he had obviously retained the warm cheer everyone always said he had. "Yami?"

The Pharaoh rose and glided to the door, "Yes, Aibou?"

"I'm happy...inside...I'm really happy. I mean, despite all this...going on...I'm happy."

A small shine of emotion touched the ancient king's cheeks, akin to tears. Yami moved a hand over the door activation pad and it slid open. He didn't need to speak, that simple look was enough. Yugi closed his eyes and breathed out before taking the steps out of the small room. Yami's hand slid around his waist as they wandered down the spaceship's corridors.

It was odd that happiness could be found so far away, in such a dire time.

000000000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

The Naboo spacecraft cockpit was a lot more advanced than those he had studied on Tatooine, but it held pretty much the same layout as most spacecraft had with the same basic functions. Anakin pursed his lips together as Ric Olie, their pilot, watched him thoughtfully. At the door, Ryou was leaning upon the hatch with a faint smile as he tenderly gauged the young boy's excitement at sitting in the pilot seat while in hyper-drive.

"Hmmm," Anakin tipped his head to one side, his face gave a small little twitch that screwed up his nose in a cute ball, "I don't know what that one is?" He pointed to a button.

Ric chuckled, "the forward stabiliser...you might have seen another kind of system, we of Naboo have added a little extra."

"Oh," Anakin grinned, "that's...cool!" He pointed to another gauge, "that one controls the pitch of the hyper-drive engine right?"

Ric ruffled the lad's head of hair, glancing to Ryou for a slight moment before he nodded, "you catch on pretty quick."

The rustle of Ryou's robes as he moved from the door caused Anakin to turn toward his guardian. "I'm sorry Anakin," the Healer reached out a pale white hand, "but Bakura's telling me that they're calling a meeting. You and Ric can catch up later. Come along."

"Okay," Anakin nodded. He bowed to Ric while he scrambled out of his seat to grasp Ryou's hand. "Thanks Ric."

"Not a problem kiddo." The pilot sat down again and watched as Ryou lead the boy out of the cockpit and back out into the corridors of the spacecraft. They silently pressed through the main-quarters, back further, into the royal regions of the ship. Anakin shuffled uneasily on his feet, taking moments to look upward at Ryou then worriedly ducking his head again to face the floor. Ryou breathed out a weak sigh and stopped the boy to turn him around and straighten the lad's white shirt and realign the necklaces Bakura had looped around his neck.

"Anakin, it's going to be alright..." Ryou pressed his smooth pale hands to the young boy's cheeks, "I know, I know we don't look it, but SG1...we're good at saving planets."

"But...I mean...I know that Ryou...but...what if...well, when it's all over, what will happen to me? Am I a Jedi or not? Will I train or..."

Ryou pressed his lips to the boy's forehead, "What you are and what you will be are two entirely different things. Your future is different now Anakin, because I'm here, and that's changed things...but you've still got a destiny and a purpose out there. Whatever happens over the next few days, you need to believe in me, and in Bakura."

"I do." The boy's lips pursed and his pale eyes slipped down, he stared at his booted feet. "I do believe in you."

"Good." Ryou patted his shoulder, "let's go see the Queen. We've got a lot to figure out."

Anakin didn't move forward.

Ryou looked back down at him. "Anakin?"

"Dad..." Anakin whispered faintly. "What if you get to go home? What about me?"

Ryou's eyes closed for a moment. He breathed in deeply, "Anakin...home is where your heart is. It's a silly old saying, but it's true in the end. Think on that for a while alright, and tell me what you discover in that highly intelligent brain of yours."

00000000000000000

000000000000

00000

The large white room that had been transformed into a throne-room of sorts, still made Yugi blink in the bright glow of the lights. Neither did he like the smell all that much; it smelled flat, and stale, reminding him of death and gloom. Death and gloom, the two things that underscored pretty much everything they were currently talking about. At least Anakin and Sol were content in being bored out of their young minds, and both boys seemed to understand that if they wanted to be in with the chatting adults then they had to sit and be quiet like mice. Not that Sol had any trouble with the quiet as a mouse part, but the sitting still on the other-hand was a bit of a stretch for the toddler. Yugi found himself with his arms full of a wriggling Sol who was trying quite hard to get to the currently talking Pharaoh.

"No-no," Yugi whispered, "hush, hush baby, Papa's busy."

From the small shift in Yami's stance Yugi could sense the king's amusement and was inwardly glad that the Pharaoh had the strength and maturity as a leader to still find reasons to smile, though war was upon them.

Captain Panaka had the odd little habit of twitching his left shoulder when his mind was spinning with protective thoughts about his queen. The man's deep voice penetrated the white room as he spoke in smooth, clear-cut words. "The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty."

"I do agree," Qui-gon offered and spoke not just to the young woman but to the SG team gathered on one side of the room, "I am not sure what we hope to accomplish."

"We are," Yami lifted his head, "going to take back what is ours." He smiled kindly in Padme's direction, even though his eyes were kept firmly upon the maid dressed up as the queen.

Panaka snorted, "There are only so few of us! We haven't an army!"

"That is true." The Pharaoh agreed. "But there are a few things we can try...however, you are right, Captain Sir, for your fears for the Queens life...which is why I'm assigning Sha to your personal protection, your Highness." Yami pointed to the small Furling.

Sha slanted his head upward, glaring at the Pharaoh for a moment before he gave a slight twitch of his thin shoulders in acceptance of given task. Yugi hid his laugher in his hand at the tiny alien's small display of mental debate.

"No offence, but..." Captain Panaka frowned darkly, as though highly insulted, "he is a child."

"Sha is not a child; that he acts and appears as one is a facade, although, that is debateable. He could just enjoy it...however, my point is, do not misjudge his ability to kill his prey with his impish size. If you remain near him, my Lady, you will be safe. After all...you would be safe with Master Yoda would you not? Sha here was trained by Master Yoda." Yami inclined his head towards Padme, though he kept his eyes trained on the maiden decked out in the Queen outfit, not really understanding why the ruse was continued. "And your safety is of high priority, milady. Without you, Naboo will have no Queen to lead them through this troubled time. That is not an option."

"What then," Captain Panka spoke aloud once more, "are your options...?" The head of security folded his arms over his chest in a firm and stout movement. Yami inclined his head to Qui-gon.

"We are hoping," Qui-gon offered, "to make contact with the Gungans." The Jedi Master glanced towards Jar-Jar Binks sitting in the corner, Anakin perched upon his lap, listening evidently with wide eyes to the war-council around him.

"They will not help us." The Captain snapped.

"I think they will." Yami spoke, "their planet is just as much your planet, sir," the ancient king inclined his head slightly, "and you'd be surprised how much can change between two races of the same territory when they are threatened by a common enemy. Why...you may even find yourselves becoming friends..."

"I query," the Queen lifted her head to the discussion, her brow furrowed. The very motion caused all to look her way as her soft voice interjected the conversation of the men and dark spirit, "what good will asking for the aid of the Gun-Gans do? They may have strength in numbers, but their technology is nothing compared to the Trade Federation's Droids. They will quickly be overwhelmed if they were to march against them as an opposing force."

"We don't need them to win." Jack stood, "We just need them to cause a good old distraction while we run around. Carter, tell the lovely lady the 'plan'." Jack made quotation marks with his fingers.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the Colonel and Jack simply shrugged.

She shook her head. "Our plan is," the Major stepped forward, touching a holographic display in the centre of the white chamber; "That when we land we'll be breaking into two groups. Yami, Bakura, Sha Jack and myself will come with the Queen and her entourage to find the Gungans and ask for their aid. Yugi, Ryou, and the Jedi's will remain here with the ship. "

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Why can't we come, or at least the Jedi's?" He waved in the direction of Qui-gon and Obi-wan.

"Indeed." Qui-gon offered, "I am a negotiator..."

Sam nodded towards the Master Jedi in understanding, "my main concern, sir, is that Zorc will be watching us...by having you remain here on the ship he's less likely to think we're planning something with the Gungans."

"Understandable..." Qui-gon thought for a moment, "As you seem to know this Zorc creature better than us, I will fall to your judgment in this matter."

"Don't deny yourself Qui-gon," Yami twitched his shoulders, "as a Jedi your understanding of the Sith and the Dark-side of the Force are fundamental to our own understanding of this galaxies' ways and how the Shadow Realm works here. Your thoughts are valued, as are everyone's." The ancient spirit addressed the whole gathering. "We must, first and foremost, work as a team. Major, please...continue..."

The major nodded. She dusted back her lengthening blond hair. "When the Gungans give us their aid, which they will, as we already know they do..." Sam spread her hands, "we'll follow the plot of the movie." With that mention, she focused on the SG1 team. "Bakura, you'll lead a squadron of the Naboo fighters to disable the armada around the planet. That'll knock out the droids before too many Gungans are lost in battle."

"Suicide mission, I like those. Consider it already done." The ancient spirit sneered. Sam shook her head at the exultant ex-thief.

"Yami and the Queen will work their way through the palace to get to the Viceroy and hopefully change his mind about the treaty..."

"Oh, he'll see our point of view on the matter." Yami smirked, "they always do in the end."

Yugi glared at the Pharaoh, "Hey, no Shadow Games."

"Mind Crush?"

"On the Viceroy? No."

"Come on..."

"No."

"Please."

"I said no." Yugi pointed suddenly to both Bakura and the Pharaoh, "Shadow magic is forbidden unless desperately required to save lives. Zorc could track it, or worse, use it against you...we don't know what he's capable of with his use of the Shadow-Realm. Right now, we have to presume he's good, if not better, than us."

"He's right," Ryou added from his seat, "this is new territory, and we must remember, Zorc has the Stones and we need those to get home. I, for one, still want to get home..." The English Professor glanced towards Anakin for a moment, "my Butler must be worried..."

"Can we be sure that Zorc will come?" Teal'c looked towards Yami; however it was Yugi who replied.

"He will. In fact, I'd bet he's already there. He wants the Pharaoh more than anything else; heck...he'll put all his plans to shame in order to kill me." Yugi offered. "Mr. Sith Lord and I are going to have a nice long chat about ruining other galaxies just because he thinks he's a god."

"You are worth that much to him?" The young Queen whispered, shocked. "That much that he would put aside all his plans, simply to gamble on the chance that you might best him? It seems...drastic..."

Yugi smiled kindly in her direction. "It is not my flesh that is of value to him, milady, but the idea of what I am. I defeated him once, a long time ago, by doing something no human should have ever done. I locked him away and tore apart my soul to do so. He sees me as the ultimate prize or maybe the ultimate abomination. He came here to find a way to become stronger to defeat me...oh, I assure you, he **will** be there."

"What about Darth Maul." Jack pursed his lips, "he...er...in the movie...I mean the prophesy, he killed...you-know-who." The Colonel pursed his lips, trying not to look in the direction of Obi-wan and his silent Master.

"Darth Maul is mine." Ryou folded his arms across his chest before either Jedi could respond to the small glance in their direction. "That Sith killed Shmi, so do not worry Colonel, I have him in my sights."

Bakura worriedly glanced to his light, "Ryou, such talk is not...befitting of your-."

"No debates Bakura, if I so much as see that demon I'll be running after him and giving him a damned good piece of my mind! Preferably with a light-sabre shoved up his tattooed arse. Excuse my language." The English-lord raised his eyebrows.

"Have pity on his soul." Yugi whispered and Sha covered his mouth in a sudden giggle.

"What are you gonna do, pip-squeak, when Zorc comes after you..." Bakura flicked his eyes to Yugi, deciding not to tempt fate with his light.

The young man snapped to attention, "oh..." He frowned, "I guess it's my job to incapacitate him and get the Stones...I've fought bad guys before, this one's just-."

"Scary? Evil? After your soul?" Jack popped up.

"Something like that sir, yes. Though...now that I think about it, they've pretty much all been after my soul." Yugi smiled weakly, gazing around the room, glad that for just a moment they seemed like a team again. They were only missing Daniel.

\They're home and safe Aibou,\ Yami offered softly, \and Daniel would never give up on us.\

\I know...I just...I wish this hadn't happened Yami...\

\Everything, Aibou, in our lives, happens for a reason...keep strong.\ Yugi nodded mentally at Yami's comment.

"What if the Gungans refuse to aid us?" Captain Panka spoke up again.

Yami sighed wearily, "They will aid us." He insisted, "Just...trust us on this, they'll help."

"But if they don't," Jack offered in jovial jest, "then Carter will have a plan B! She'll foresee it before it happens if I'm involved!"

"Thank you, sir, for your glowing confidence in me."

"You're welcome Carter." The Colonel chimed back.

"It is decided then," The Queen rose from her throne to gaze firmly at those within the white chamber, her patience obviously wearing thin. "Gentlemen and lady. Let us take back what is ours."

She waved a hand to her maids and they followed her from the chamber.

Yugi closed his eyes as Yami gently placed a hand upon his shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze. "She's stressed."

"It comes with the territory of being a young ruler with few options but a war. She's doing very well despite her youth. I am honoured to have met her. She would make a great alley of Earth if our galaxies were closer..."

Yugi sighed, "Shame..."

The Pharaoh frowned, "What is bothering you Aibou?" The ancient king thought for a moment at Yugi's raised brow. "Other than the obvious?" He added a moment later, realising it was rather a useless question in the circumstances.

"What...are we going to do about them?" Yugi motioned to Anakin and Sol playing in the corner with R2-D2. Obi-wan had joined them, plucking Sol off R2-D2's top and holding the wiggling boy carefully like an over worried guardian.

"I...I can't leave Sol...but I can't bring him into a fight with Zorc...he would use him against me and I cannot risk him...Yami...the thought of him being hurt eats me up inside." Yugi whispered and clutched at his stomach.

"If only I could summon Duel Monsters here..." Yami sighed, "Mystic Elf would have been able to look after them both, bring along Celtic Guardian and they'd be quite safe."

Yugi leant back as Yami encased him in firm arms, "What do we do?"

Yami propped his chin upon the light's head, "don't worry Aibou...please, it will be alright."

Turning to hug the darkness, Yugi curled tightly into his embrace. "I'm scared...for him."

"Yugi, you're allowed to be scared." Yami whispered. "But use that fear...let it create in you resilience and strength that cannot be carved out of anything but perseverance."

00000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000

It felt strange to be travelling into danger again, hurtling towards it thousands of light-years at a time. All his life he had spent travelling into danger and he had to wonder what it would feel like to not have to worry about the future. Would he ever have that kind of luxury, or was he doomed to live a life of constant thought and worry about his world and those he loved? Sighing into the pillow under him Yugi frowned.

Sol was sleeping soundly in a crib to one side of their room. He could sense the child's thankfully deep and peaceful slumber. He doubted he could live with having to soothe the child this night. He was exhausted himself. It was odd to think he had carted the boy half way around a galaxy already and the child wasn't even three years of age yet. Was this his life? Would he drag his own clone into the kind of life he had lived? \I'm a terrible father...\ He muttered mentally. \Tea would be horrified at me.\

He sensed Yami's mental stirring from within the Puzzle. The soft whirling sensation that fluttered up his back-bone as his body responded to the other half of himself. For a moment he almost felt himself move in an action that Yami would have done if the ancient king were stretching. Sure enough, he mimicked the stretch before collapsing back and scrubbing at his face. Yami had apparently been deep in meditation, never sleep, more of a silent rest of his mind. After a pause the ancient kings voice spoke through their link, \Aibou, do not think such thoughts. Its better he be here than at home...without you.\

\True...true, hadn't thought of it that way.\

\Hence why I'm here.\

\Logical Yami, emotional Yugi...\ Yugi huffed. \What happens when you split a humans soul...you got the better deal you know.\

\I don't know...\ Yami chuckled darkly. \To feel would be lovely, to know physical sensations would be nice...it might annoy you Aibou, but take it away and I'm what you end up with.\ There was a pause and Yugi frowned at the sudden odd sensation of Yami moving in his body again. The king rolled them over in the bed.

\Hey, I liked where I was laying.\

\Sorry, I'm restless.\

\I noticed.\

\Just a sec. I'll come out.\

Yugi sighed, the cage of his thin chest relaxed as he forced himself to unwind. Sleep was now impossible that both his mind and Yami's were wide-awake. He sensed Yami's physical weight upon the bed and shifted his form under the blanket. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting the soft blue glow of the neon lights running the length of the small cabin in the Naboo vessel. The light played off Yami's dark features, making his strong and stark form all the more obvious even in his slightly translucent state. Breathing in sharply, Yugi rolled around, carefully easing himself into a sitting position. Through their mental link he could feel the Pharaoh's unease and he knew instinctively it wasn't just over their situation or Sol being with them. It went deeper than that. "Yami, what's wrong? When you're all ruffled up like this I can't sleep...not that I could before...but..." Yugi touched the Puzzle, noticing Yami wince from the contact. "The Puzzle keeps pulsing when you're uptight. It's very unnerving..."

Yugi tensed as Yami brought him closer. Shadows twisted through the room, dragging up the walls, playing at the blue neon lights as though testing water. Sol's crib was nearly engulfed within a protective shell of shadows. Yugi frowned at the leaking shadows. "Yami? You're bleeding your dark energy all over my room."

Yami raked his hands through the light's shorter hair, "Aibou, I want to show you something..." He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "A portion of our memories from when we were one."

Yugi took a sharp intake of breath, forgetting anything about the shadows, "Yami...I don't know. You've never showed them to me because they could hurt my light-."

"It might help you in your fight with Zorc."

Tensing, Yugi clutched the Puzzle tighter, knowing the spirit in front of him, holding him, would feel the grip on the gold far more than if he was hugging the illusion upon the bed. "You're going to let me go through with this? When...when I could get us killed? I thought you were going to stop me...half of me wanted you to."

Yami choked, revealing just how hard the dark spirit was struggling to retain some form of emotional strength. "I'm beginning to see something Aibou...that maybe we're here to finish this game that was started five thousand years ago...and maybe, this galaxy was chosen because our own was so lacking in Shadow Magic. The Shadow Realm, though albeit only a Realm of existence, has shown to have some sort of awareness and an effect on particular events..."

"You think it could be playing a hand in this? Like...it's sentient?"

Slowly Yami nodded and Yugi held him tighter, feeling an eerie shiver trickle up his spine at the unnerving idea. "To see who will earn the right to rule it. Maybe Zorc would be a better ruler...or...dictator...or doorway...than us?" Yami whispered.

"Yami, you can't mean that!" Hissing Yugi crawled back in the bed, shaking his head, "Zorc is evil! He is a Goa'uld!"

"Yes, he may be that Aibou, but the Shadow Realm is looking for someone who can keep the balance and balance can be kept by force if there is enough strength to hold it. It wouldn't care if the entity was good or evil. The universe is a lot more complex than good and evil. Think about it for a moment Yugi," Yami held out a hand, "why would Lord Ra send Sha here to kill Zorc without us even knowing?"

Pressing into the wall behind him, Yugi stared silently at Yami's shadowed form upon the edge of the bed. "I...I don't...know, Yami..."

"This is what I think. Lord Ra was trying to have Zorc killed before we were forced by the Shadow Realm to become involved...why? Because, just as the Asgaurd like the human race because Thor has befriended Jack; Lord Ra considers us to be his grandchildren. He did not want to put you through this, Aibou, so he sent Sha instead."

"Then...you don't think it was an accident we ended up here?"

Yami shook his head, "No."

"Yami...do you realise what you're saying?" Yugi whispered, clutching his chest, "What if the Shadow Realm is against us?"

"I don't think it's for or against, Aibou, but I failed it once as Pharaoh and I think it's testing us to see if we won't fail again. To prove we have the right to rule it in this universe...that is why I want you to see this memory. I want you to know that last moment we existed as one and I want you to remember it for eternity, to remember that we have the right to rule."

Yugi closed his eyes, breathing out deeply as he felt Yami's hand firmly pressed against his chest and in that moment of physical contact, the Puzzle flared and he was yanked out of his body into the solidified existence of Yami's soul room. He stood in the cool, dark world of the ancient tomb network. The Pharaoh shimmered beside him, forming in a clustering of shadows that began with his red eyes. Yugi held out his hand, allowing the stronger grasp to take his own and Yami motioned to an iron door, the only one amongst the thousands of other doorways that riddled the crazy world of the Puzzle.

"Don't think Aibou," Yami whispered into his ear, "this will feel weird but just trust me."

"I do trust you." Yugi smiled weakly, feeling oddly like his teenage self again. Yami pushed him to the door and it creaked open independently. Yugi inhaled as shadows grabbed him, dragging him into the pitch-darkness of an enveloping world.

Then there was light and like the switch of a television channel he was in a new place. No displacement, no strange sensation of movement. It was as though he had simply stepped through a door.

_There was a moment of confusion. He was still in his body, or so it felt. One glance down at the white armour that adorned his body told him he wasn't in his body but it definitely felt like his body. _

_It was as if he had never left it. _

_Yet he knew the body he was in. _

_It was the Pharaoh's. _

_This was who he had once been, and the sudden thought and idea of it made him mentally recoil in horror. He was watching the world around him, unable to move or impact the play of events suddenly about to happen. He was in a chamber, a soaring chamber tall and wide, with pillars of alabaster and gold reaching to a ceiling of glass. It was then that he realised what was going on, that his fingers were grasping the cold steel of a blade, slimed with red blood. _

_The Pharaoh stared down and automatically Yugi gazed at the keen blade that had pieced his chest straight through as though he wore none of the armour that protected him. The ancient duel-disk player slid from his wrist as the pain crept through his limbs like a seeping of overwhelmed emotions. His mind couldn't take the pain, it couldn't register that it had even transpired. The steel was so cold inside him. Ice cold._

"_I warned you, little king, this game would end with me as the victor...you dared play with the realm of the gods! Creatures are pathetic as you, your multitude of numbers; you are worth nothing but as slaves! Did you think, even for a moment, that you could wield the powers that I do?"_

_Yugi choked in horror, that was Bakura's voice, the language was not English, it didn't even have Bakura's odd twang, but he knew Bakura's voice anywhere. _

"_No Zorc." The Pharaoh spat blood from his mouth and dragged himself forward on the blade to step into a forming circle under-foot. Wind suddenly ignited; shadows and flames licked at the two interlocked figures._

_Yugi wanted to clench his eyes shut to the agonising pain, the sound of the chanting outside of the tornado of cosmic energies, yet he couldn't. He was forced to feel the blood leak from the wound, staring into Bakura's crazed face as it gaped in horrified awe. This was what Yami saw, he suddenly realised, every time he looked at Bakura. "I am but one man, and one man alone cannot hold the power of the Shadow Realm, which is why I entrusted my Court to guard it with me. But today...today...I will become a doorway to the Realm and you will pass through it to rot for eternity!"_

"_You...cannot." Zorc hissed, thrusting the weapon deeper. Yugi heard himself cry aloud in pain, his bloodied fingers grasping the blade. "You don't know the keys, the ancient tech-."_

"_I am Pharaoh, I know all! Today, I willingly give my life to free my planet of you and your kind for a time." Blood splattered from the Pharaoh's lips as he held the Pyramid up and let it fall, "In payment, I give the Realm half of my soul and I will allow it to use me as the doorway so that it can infest and dwell within humans. You and your kind are not worthy of its power. Goodbye Zorc, it was a good game we played...but I win this round." _

_The Millennium Pyramid hit the bloodied ground under-foot and shattered. Yugi heard himself scream as a searing heat ripped through his body._

_He was plunged into darkness._

Yugi jolted out of the bed, landing upon the floor in a tangled pile of blankets. He choked, coughed, splattering blood across the floor, clutching at his chest as the physical manifestation of the memory coursed through his limbs. Yami's shadow knelt beside him, rubbing his back gently in soothing circles as he slowly recovered.

"Oh...gosh..." Yugi gulped. He searched for water, found it passed to him and quickly he gulped it down. He dropped back against the side of the bed and lay there panting, only staring at the ceiling through glazed eyes. "Yami...don't...ever...do that again..." He choked. "Please..."

A dark, shadowy hand was threaded through his hair. \I'm sorry Aibou...\ Carefully Yugi felt himself gathered up into a thick blanket of shadows and held there in a comforting embrace that anyone other than he would have found vile and frightening. \When you fight him, Yugi...\ Yami held him tighter, \remember what we did for our home, our planet, and believe that you have the right to rule.\

Yugi nodded into the ancient king's shoulder, unable to speak mentally or aloud, the magic still freckling over his limbs. He hugged tighter to the dark shadow holding him, knowing that only there was his light balanced. He was almost asleep when Yami spoke aloud.

"Do you understand, Aibou, why you exist?" Yami's tone was gentle, though the question stung his mind and Yugi shivered at the sensation. Gripping the Pharaoh's biceps he nodded in reply. Mouth far to dry to speak, still tasting of blood, he managed only mental communication.

\Yes...Yami...\

\Do you? You have to fight Zorc, because he is darkness and only light can destroy the darkness. I can't help you Aibou...I became darkness that day when we split our soul. I am useless in this fight...you are Pharaoh.\

\Yami, you know me,\ tipping head his up, staring firmly into the black pools of the ancient spirit's eyes Yugi thinned his lips, \I will do what I must, I always have and I always will. If this is one battle I have to fight alone, then so be it...I know you are always with me. That is all I need to know.\

Yami smiled, burying his head into the curve of the young man's shoulder and neck, \Aibou...your strength continues to inspire me.\

\Ah, my Pharaoh, you taught me well...\ Yugi smiled weakly, curling up tighter into the dark shadows.

000000000000000000000

0000000000000

Yugi held Sol tightly as he ran through the corridors of the Naboo ship. Intermittently, something would hit their shields and cause his feet to slip, slide, and he would have to once again catch himself before toppling head-over-heels, winding up on the ground with a bawling Sol in his arms.

A crying Sol was the last thing he wanted right now.

Thumping down a flight of small stairs Yugi pushed his way into the tiny control room and peered around Qui-gon. "What's going on? Are we being shot at?"

"Wow kid, very observant of you." Jack snorted.

"What, it's a valid question." Yugi fought past Qui-gon and stared ahead at the waiting blockade around the green and blue planet of Naboo. His breath was near taken from his chest at the awing sight of the beautiful planet and how much it reminded him of home. They were struck again as they whizzed past one of the larger ships. Yugi tipped, finally lost his balance and ended up in Bakura's arms.

The dark spirit stared down at him with a glare. "I'm not your darker half pip-squeak...don't expect me to catch you."

"Whatever." Yugi hitched Sol higher on his hip. The little boy happily waved his arms, trying rather hard to latch onto Qui-gon's coat. "Where is Yami, he's not answering my mental prodding...?" Yugi puffed out his cheeks in faint frustration.

"With the Queen, come along kid." Jack snagged Yugi's shoulder to drag him off of the control deck. Yugi vaguely heard Bakura swear over their lowering shield power supply but it appeared the worst was over. They were practically being allowed back into the planet. Why blast away a Queen when they could capture her on the planet?

Or maybe there was something deeper to it than that.

Yugi sighed and allowed Jack to lead him through the ship's interior. They met Teal'c outside a door, the silent Jaffa raised a single eyebrow and Yugi pouted at the intense stare of the warrior. He sensed a small prodding in his mind and smacked up the mental shields the Puzzle provided.

"Careful, Teal'c..." Yugi grinned, "I fought the Eye off once before..."

"Hey, stay outta my brain." Jack shouted suddenly in a very un-Colonel like manner, clutching his head and pointing an accusing finger at Teal'c.

"I apologise, Colonel O'Neill, I meant no harm." Though, the ever so tiny smirk upon Teal'c's lips revealed little of his apology.

"Damn stupid ancient thingys! I have had it with all this hocus-pocus, mumbo, jumbo, spirit dead world stuff! I want my Stargate back...at least I kind of get the whole Stargate thing...most of the time. Dagit, where is Carter when I need her!"

Yugi bit his lips, holding back a smile at the Colonel as the door swished open to reveal the Queens' quarters. Yami was propped by a table where Padme sat, her clothing ready for the battle that was to come. Beside the Pharaoh, Sha was perched upon the seat in an almost feline manner. Yugi raised an eyebrow at the Furling. It suddenly made sense. Who had what the ancient race had been to the humans of Earth. \Er, Yami...\

\Yes Aibou?\ Yami's mental surprise at the sudden question made Yugi smile as the Pharaoh glanced in his direction. \Are you alright?\

\I'm fine...just...I think I figured out why your people worshiped cats...look at Sha, he looks like a cat on your shoulder.\ Yugi grinned mentally.

\Really?\ Yami frowned, though didn't turn lest he disturbed the alien creature and thus would ruin the moment that was obviously making Yugi's expression as adorable as it was.

\The Furlings...Carter said they vanished into the Shadow Realm because they used it to travel...Yami, do you think they were worshiped as guardians to the after-life because the Shadow Realm is somehow equated with the after-life...\

\Aibou,\ Yami's mental tone deepened, \you have a beautiful mind.\

\Hmm...thank you...I think.\ Yugi had to hum in gratification at the complement of the darkness. He had to admit, it was always nice to have a complement. Their mental conversations never took more than a few seconds; the manner in which they had developed their connection over the years of rapport only increased the swiftest of communication between their separated halves. Yugi doubted Jack or Padme even noticed the conversation had taken place, only Teal'c, he sensed, even thought anything had transpired. The young man settled Sol down upon the floor, the toddler wiggled happily, standing on his wobbly feet to patter towards the Pharaoh on his own. Yami unhooked his legs and bent to hoist the boy into his lap.

"I noticed some turbulence?" Yami glanced around to Jack, "did we have a problem passing the blockade?"

"No...they pretty much said, 'Hi! How are you? Welcome home, come...let us beckon you to your doom." Jack threw open his arms, "and so we walk right into our doom...like SG1 always does!"

"Glad to see we're up holding traditions." Yami chuckled darkly.

"They allowed us through?" Padme frowned.

Yugi pressed his hands to the table, "They can't capture the ship; only blow us out of the air which they won't do lest they actually cause the Republic to crack down on them. Right now catching us on the planet is their best bet – to pass the Senate they still need you Padme."

She sighed heavily.

Sha corked his head to one side, large yellow eyes blinking at the young queen's sorrowed expression. "Do not fear, you are the strength of your people and you shall be victorious this day." The Furling lifted himself from his perch, floated until he hit the table with a small clipping of his high-heeled boots.

"How do you know we shall win?" Padme whispered to the present company.

"The future can always change Padme, we might not win." Yami tapped a hand upon the table top. Sol latched onto the hand to make it stop, drawing the Pharaoh's fingers into his mouth. The ancient king eyes glanced fondly at the child in his lap. He willed up a pacifier with a puff of shadows, replacing his abused digits with the offered gift the boy happily took. "But do not let fear cloud your mind or your judgment...you are alone in this fight. Yes, the Senate still didn't offer you aid, but use that frustration to fuel your fire and passion for your people."

"What if we lose?" She whispered painfully, her youthfulness showing through in the sudden show of fear.

Yami glanced up to look at her steadily, "Then, my dear, we lose."

"Ah, life..." Jack threw out his arms, "when it all boils down to it, it's quite simple..."

Yugi peered through his fringe at the Colonel. "Keep dreaming sir."

00000000000000

0000000000000000000

0000

**Naboo – The Gungan Swamps –**

The shimmering surface of the Naboo space-ship shone in the bright mid-morning light, reflecting the forests it glided over before sinking stealthily into the thick canopy to land upon the marsh-land below. In silence the forest waited, not a sound whispered amongst the fern leaves, it was the pure calmness of a world in waiting.

The hatch of the vessel hissed open, making the silence all the more obvious as it disturbed trees and shrubbery around the area, imprinting its mark on the ground as the ramp lowered deep into the mud and grime. Yami marched downward, weapon gripped firmly in his fingers, the thin silver laser feeling oddly at home in his grasp, reminding him of a past he had hidden deep in the recesses of his mind. Of a humanity upon Earth that had once been great amongst the stars. Bakura followed him with light foot-steps barely touching the surface of the ground as he nodded to the Pharaoh in clearance of the area.

Yami tipped his head back, "It's clear."

The thumping of booted feet on the ramp resounded as the Queen and her entourage descended to spread out into the moist undergrowth. Yami noted Padme's glace towards him from where she stood beside her loyal double. It was astounding that a queen so young had already come to the realisation that a double in royal clothing was a good diversion. Plus, she had the strength and understanding to know her maiden played a dangerous game being dressed up as the Queen.

Yami gave Padme a nod before addressing the maid dressed as the Queen, "Your Highness...Jar Jar will lead us to the Gungans. If you would be so kind as to follow him, we'll catch up with you in a matter of moments."

"As you say, Lord Yami." The Queen replied and looked to Captain Panka to lead the way. Yami watched the Naboo troops vanish into the thick undergrowth before he quickly turned as Yugi threw himself into his arms. He caught him, holding him tightly to his chest. Obi-wan and Qui-gon silently slipped out from the ships interior, followed by a sullen Jack, a weary-eyed Teal'c, and Bakura's dark brooding glare.

Yugi buried himself into Yami's shoulder, trying to draw that strength he could. He needed, in that moment, the physical contact the shadow could give. It was the gift Yami had given him through his manipulation of their realm, the ability to be able to hold that which no one else could ever hold – his other half, his own physical manifestation of his soul's shattered-self. He sensed himself being lifted off the ground from Yami's firm grasp as the ancient spirit nuzzled his shoulder. "I love you, Aibou."

"I know, Other Me." Yugi whispered through a weak smile. He cupped the Puzzle as they stepped apart, "You're never far...but..." Yugi nibbled his lips worriedly, "please...Yami...promise me you won't-."

Yami touched a finger to the young man's lips and nodded in silent understanding. "I promise Aibou, I will not interfere, this is your fight. I know that." The sorrow never left the ancient kings expression as he stepped away. "I will see you when we get back."

Yugi nodded. "Try to be diplomatic and keep the Colonel out of too much trouble." He forced a smile. "You know how he gets."

"Will do, Aibou." Yami breathed out deeply and looked to Bakura and Jack. The Pharaoh nodded to them both and silently, all three trudged into the darking rain forests. Yugi stood in silence, still grasping Puzzle in the same grip he had held it with during the burning ware-house fire.

"Thank you," Yugi closed his eyes, "Yami...for trusting me."

After-all, one had to trust in oneself before anything could be done. Yugi sensed Qui-gon's hand upon his shoulder and he opened his eyes to look up at the gentle Jedi Master. The firm hand was tightened and silently the three moved back into the safety of the ship. Yugi's eyes lingered upon the undergrowth of the forest.

"I want to go home, Yami..." He whispered, "I want to go home..."

000000000000000

0000000000

000

Jack had decided that the animation job on Jar-Jar hadn't done the Gungan justice in the movie version of their wild little adventure. The alien had such a delightful glow about him and the manner in which he walked and jingled about. He wore so many kinds of jewellery looped around his neck and thin waist that he could have been a walking salesman. He seemed to know his forest marginally well, despite being the clumsy loon he was portrayed as, getting them lost only once or twice through the course of the hour long struggle through the jungle turf. Spotting a few droids that Bakura and Yami had managed to deal with had thus far been their only sign of trouble, but there was a feeling amongst the small group that something was lingering over them like a weight.

Jack coughed, reaching for his water canister only to find the Major pressing it into his fingers. "Saw that." She smiled faintly.

"Feel odd to see little snippets of my life? You haven't...you know...seen anything...er...odd?"

She folded back the tussles of her lengthening fringe, "you mean personal sir?"

"Um, something like that I guess." Jack fiddled with the cap of his canteen.

"No sir." Sam gave a wiry smile. "Nothing like that sir."

"Really Carter, be a little bit more convincing."

"Yes sir."

"Erk...flora will you stop sticking to me!" Sha screeched at the undergrowth around them, "Leave me alone you organic-rotten things! I am a silicon based life-form, why do you touch me!"

Yami rolled his eyes and reached down, grabbing the small alien by the shoulder and lifting him up to perch him upon his shoulder once more. "Better?"

"Not by much..." Sha squeaked, scratching at his green skin, "plants eat me."

"Maybe you should stop burning them with your energy." Jack offered. "Make a truce?"

"Wise-guy you think you are. Careful Pharaoh, don't make him President in the future..." The Furling pouted, poking out a tongue at the Colonel, "Are we there yet?"

"Something tells me," Jack looked to Teal'c and Bakura in a pleading manner, "this is going to be a long walk..."

With arms folded behind his head Bakura shrugged, "life is one hell of a long walk if you ask me."

"Are we there yet?" Sha squeaked again. Ahead, Padme looked back from her position beside the false Queen, her lips spread in an amused grin at the sight of the SG1 team.

"With the amount of racket you guys are making...honestly, it's enough to scare away the Gungans." She offered, dropping back to walk amongst them.

Jack shrugged, "We're old hats at the whole walking through the jungle thing. Do you remember P6X-983...when Daniel tripped over that fallen tree and gave himself a bloody nose that just wouldn't stop."

"Oh," Sam frowned, "that was an interesting planet, it was such a shame we didn't get to go back, SG12 got it on the next rotation. Typical of Daniel to trip..." She paused, "I wonder...how he is?"

"Oh, you know Danny." Jack scrubbed his chin, "Worrying about us no doubt, begging the old General to 'not give up' on finding us." The Colonel made quotation marks with his fingers, a mannerism only the Earth folk seemed to smile at. Padme simply frowned, then shifted her eyes to Sha as the Furling hopped from Yami's shoulder elegantly onto her own and perch himself there.

"Hey," the alien rested his elbows upon the young woman's head of hair, "this area is starting to smell like Jar Jar, I think we're getting close..."

Yami motioned behind them with a small point of his index figure, "we're being watched from a distance...we'll keep going until they decide to jump us."

Jack sighed heavily again, "when will this end...save this planet, save that planet, save that galaxy, save this galaxy...you know, next we'll upgrade to saving whole universes..."

00000000000000000

000000000000

0000

Sol was a problem. The boy tried hard to toddle his way through the undergrowth. Even at such a slow pace, his little legs not really being able to carry him very far, Yugi found he had to keep the boy at a close enough range to grab him if need be. The anxious parent in him hovered like a bubble in his stomach, making it almost impossible for his nerves to settle down. Tea, he figured, would most definitely be amazingly proud of him.

The forests of Naboo were actually rather breath-taking, as he was sure most of Naboo was. It was all rather Earth-like in comparison to Tatooine, with the flora being familiar, large ferns and tall towering trunks of giant trees that reached high into a blue sky. Yugi ran his fingers over the moss covered surface of a tree root, feeling the smooth texture upon his skin and letting the coolness of the water sooth the mental turmoil floundering around in his mind. If they lost the Stones of Zorc, the land he was standing on, the world they were fighting to save, could very well end up as their new home.

He allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips as slowly stood from the crouch. The tight fabric of his suite pulled as his lean muscles shifted from the movement. In all his wildest thoughts, his wildest dreams and ideas of his future, never would he have imagined that he would have ended up standing in a galaxy far-far away in clothing made for a space-aged warrior. "Joey...what would you think of me..." Yugi fought back a weak smile, "Tristan...would you laugh? Would you all stand here with me like you used to?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the prickling sense of Obi-wan's approach from behind. He glanced around to give the young Padawan a warm smile of greeting, yet still keeping Sol in sight. The little toddler was giggling silently at what looked like a gecko in his tiny hand. Yugi almost sighed with relief when he noted the boy was starting to trot back to him, gecko in hand to show proudly.

"Everything seems to be clear," Obi-wan looked around in idle thought, "so far..."

"Don't know for how much longer though." Yugi drily commented, "They obviously know we've landed."

Obi-wan nodded in agreement. "It's strange...this feeling," he touched a hand to his chest and tightened it there, "to think that the Sith have come again..."

"Don't worry Obi-wan." Yugi touched his shoulder, "If I know anything, I know for a fact that the good comes with the bad. But you can't worry about the bad-guys, because they're always going to be there. You're a Jedi, a Peace-Keeper and you're doing a good job. This galaxy needs you...you're going to be a great Jedi, you're going to change the Order like no other Jedi has."

"Not sure if that's a good thing or not." Obi-wan smirked faintly. He paused and reached into his brown robe to tug on his belt. Yugi frowned as the young man pulled out his light-sabre. "Listen...here...I...I want you to take it." Obi-wan pressed their hands together, forcefully shifting the light-sabre into Yugi's fingers and curling them around it. Yugi shivered at the feel of the cool mental and the pulsing energy he could feel from it.

"Obi-wan...I...I can't-."

"Yes, you can, you might need it. I've got my old one from my Youngling days still, I'm...always losing my light-sabre so...if you have it this one, it'll be safe. Hide it." Obi-wan offered softly. "Zorc won't think you have one, right?"

"No..." Yugi nodded weakly. "He won't think I have one."

"Then it is a surprise. As my Master would say, it is the gift of a Jedi to surprise the enemy. Surprise him Yugi, and maybe...you'll gain the upper-hand."

Yugi nodded slowly and slipped the sabre into the pouch around his waist, locking it there. He patted it contently. "Thank you, Obi-wan." He looked back up at the young Jedi and smiled at the warm features. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do." The young Padawan shrugged, his long brown coat started to slide down his shoulders and he quickly hitched it back up. Silently, almost in a seemingly coordinated action, they both turned their attention back towards Sol as the happy toddler made his way from a nearby tree towards them, his adventurous spirit getting the better of him. The boy wobbled his way through the undergrowth, finally deciding his father's legs were far better to be near than anything else. Yugi laughed softly in delight at the small boy. He knelt, holding out his hands for the toddler to struggle towards. He was getting his little boots muddy and gluggy, but it didn't really matter, not if the boy was smiling in such freedom and being adventurous.

"You're just like the Pharaoh aren't you?" Yugi smiled at the thought, "I never would have been as gallant as you when I was your age. Guess you've inherited a bit of Yami after-all heh. Come here little Prince, you can make it." Yugi's chest tightened for a moment, finding himself oddly saddened that his Grandfather and even Emily, his friends from years long past, had missed the aging of Sol and that Sol had missed them in his development; but Yami was right, he was so lucky he had taken the boy that fateful day, otherwise the child would have been left behind. And the pain of that, he was sure, would have been much worse. It would have killed him inside.

Sol wobbled in the mud and gave a squeak as he hit the ground in a flop of arms and legs. Yugi's mouth dropped, "He squeaked! Obi-wan did you hear him? He said something! That was a sound, right? I wasn't just hearing things? Obi...wan..." His Jedi friend wasn't answering; instead he had tensed like a rake in a still position, staring off to one side with wide opened eyes poised upon a shifting of shadows. Yugi followed the young Jedi's line of sight and gasped as his heart rate suddenly accelerated in horror. Swiftly Yugi lunged for Sol, grabbed the boy and tossed him at Obi-wan in the brief second before a swamp of shadows surrounded him.

"Damn it." Yugi hissed and he felt his body yanked hard around the waist as though a spring had wound around him. Through this shadow-portal he would be thrown between the dimensions to be flung back out somewhere else. He shouted as the sensation began to strengthen, encompassing him, "Obi-wan! Look after Sol! Please!"

He was gone.

Sol struggled, reaching out his hands to the now vacant space. In Obi-wan's arms the child silently fought and cried. The young Jedi hid the child away in his long brown cloak, as he stared into the empty area Yugi had once stood. One thing was for sure, Yami was not going to be pleased, but there was little to be done about it now.

"Shh," Obi-wan whispered to the toddler in his arms, "shh...little one..." He staggered in the mud under-foot, struggling to move back through the forest in the ship's direction. He managed to get about a meter before a tingle of Force wormed its way down his spine, giving him the warning he needed to jerk around and see the thin, metal forms of three droids through the undergrowth.

"Halt!" The yellowed painted commander spotted him, pointing its laser, two followers imitating the movement almost instantly.

Frozen in surprised horror Obi-wan stared at the three droids. In his arms Sol wiggled again.

Why wasn't he able to move? Why couldn't he will up the Force to throw the droids across the forest? Instead he was struck with such intense fear at having weapons aimed at him and a child! Every ounce of training he'd learned since childhood slipped out of him through his feet as though it was water.

"Master..." The Padawan whispered hoarsely. "Help..."

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

Yugi landed on something hard as he reappeared within the physical dimension. The surprise of striking a rock solid surface in such a manner made him roll head over heels until he came to a stop on his back, the skin of his hands raw from his reflexive attempt to catch himself. He lay for a moment, dazed and confused, before peeling himself off the ground. He staggered onto his feet and looked around at his new surroundings.

It appeared that he was inside the royal city of Naboo. At least from what he could remember of the movie. Around him on all sides were pristine golden buildings with roofs of rounded shapes. Had it been any other situation where he wasn't wiping blood off his hands and away from this mouth, it would have been a tranquil place. Instead his senses were alert, and alive with fear. He twisted around, searching through the clear, bright sunlight from a sun much like Earth's, not one cloud marring the pristine sky. There was nothing unusual about the shadows cast by long cultural steles within the city's square. Nothing was to hot or too cold about the temperature. By all accounts, it was a perfect, normal, serene Naboo day.

Well, it would have been normal except for the droids lining the streets instead of humans in colourful clothes. There was not a single non-metal being in sight. Yugi cringed, and reached for his twin pistols at his waist, pulling them free from their holsters as the droids moved in on him swiftly. The movie had made them look stupid and useless apart from their numbers, staring at them now and seeing their vacant, inhuman faces, he felt the immense overwhelming sensation of being out-numbered and out-gunned by something that could fire with such precision and expertise that it would put to shame Yami's dead-centre strike.

"Okay...if I'm my galaxies equivalent of a Jedi...then...I can use the Force here." Yugi whispered, "Which means I should...be able to do this!" He threw out a hand, willing the droids to his left to slide back. Nothing in his life, well, other than the time he had first met Yami, had surprised him more than watching the droids fly backwards at his simple will.

The movement of those droids caused the rest to fire upon him, and Yugi spun on his heels, ducking for cover behind a pillar. The Puzzle around his neck twisted at the movement and he cursed, recalling the last time it had slipped off. He couldn't allow that to happen again. The pillar was shattered by the continuous fire, dust blurring his vision as he lunged out to run for the next. He peered out for a second, and fired pulses of shadows from the twin pistols. Two droids dropped into heaps of metal, Yugi spun around and fired again, knocking flat the remaining droids that had him pinned before he darted for a near-by side street. The clink and clunk of metal followed him through the shadowed streets. He rounded one corner and skidded to a halt in horror at the sudden sight of Palpatine standing in silence before him with a gentle, endearing smile across his placid features.

Yugi spun in each direction.

No way out.

The droids following him cornered him from escape. He had no other choice but to stand and stare at Palpatine.

"My, my, little Pharaoh? What to do? If you where in your home galaxy...would you will up a beast from the Realm to aid you? Would you seek the help of the friends you dearly love? Or...should you call upon the aid of your darkness..." The Sith Lord spread his hands wide, "Whatever shall you do?"

"Two can play at this game, Zorc." Yugi raised a pistol to the Sith Lord. "You shouldn't have attached yourself to the most evil being in this galaxy..."

"Now why is that?" Zorc puffed out his cheeks and looked down at himself in his robes, "I rather like this body and the mind was quite willing to accept me."

"Because I know you're defeated." Yugi pointed at him, "you're exposed...the events have already happened, time between galaxies is distorted by distance. You've already lost and I have already won..."

0000000000000

000000

00

The Force. He sensed it, it spoke like a small little nibble in the back of his mind. It told him to duck.

So, Obi-wan ducked.

He heard the zing of a light-sabre being activated over his head, throwing back the shots the droids fired upon him. Ryou's white robe fell over him as the healer of the Pharaohs Court dashed past, twirled and dealt the remaining droid and kill blow through the centre. He shut off his sabre and turned to the young Jedi. "Your Master is dealing with a few more on the other side of the clearing..." Ryou aided him in standing. "Are you alright?"

"I..." Obi-wan choked, "I couldn't...I couldn't do anything..."

"It's quite alright. Sol can radiate his emotions to those around him. He was feeling frightened and scared and therefore, caused you to feel the same. He takes after his father. Here, let me take him...where is Yugi?"

Obi-wan winced. "He was taken, by a shadow."

Ryou's eyes closed and he huddled Sol tighter, "Then it has begun." He looked around as Qui-gon ran through the undergrowth towards them. The Master looked worriedly over his ashen-faced Padawan before searching the surrounding area and destroyed droids.

"We won't be able to remain unknown for long. Eventually a droid will call back our position."

Ryou nodded, "We'll hold out as long as we can. We have to..." He smiled faintly as Sol began to suck on one of the Rings spires. "Hmmm, Solomon Motou, I don't think Uncle Bakura will appreciate being kissed in such a manner. Let's go find your dummy and see if Anakin can take you while I help keep the droids at bay. Come along little Prince..."

0000000000000000

0000000000

000

By the growing tension in Jar Jar's foot-steps, Yami knew they were getting closer to what they sought. The Pharaoh licked his lips in a somewhat stressed mannerism, even though he knew it was ridiculous, he technically didn't have saliva, only the illusion of it, therefore the dry feeling he had that kept cracking his lips, was simply an illusion also. It was such a good illusion that even he believed it. So he licked his lips again. He knew it was a carryover habit, an echo of his younger days, when he had been but a boy-king in a world of war and mighty men. At least a part of him in some way still shone through into the shadow he was. What was odd, Yugi also carried so many of his mannerisms, many people simply didn't notice the tiny little subtle familiarities. Who wanted to notice anything so strange? It was more likely people tried to notice the things different about them.

Beside him Bakura suddenly pulled a face. Yami perked up an eyebrow at his ancient fellow spirit.

"Pharaoh, your clone is trying to eat me." Bakura winced.

"Okay, random quote of the day." Jack piped up, "You win." He gave Bakura a clap over the shoulder in his usual hearty beat, the same he gave Teal'c, that somewhat uncomfortable show of manly affection.

"No, I mean it..." Bakura winced, as much from the Colonel's touch as the conversation topic, "My bodies being eaten alive by some toddler who has his hands all over me. It's very unnerving."

"You'll live." Yami looked back to Bakura with a dark smirk. "Sol's at the age when anything and everything goes into his mouth, your Ring just happens to be around. Happens to me all the time...although, Yugi was worse in school, he would nibble...or tap...tapping was very annoying. At least Sol doesn't tap or nibble. He just...pets happily."

Jack stared at the ancient king, "Yugi nibbled on the Puzzle?"

"During math mostly." Yami shrugged, then gave an uncharismatic leer, "He still doesn't know he did it...I'm waiting to use it as some form of leverage in the future."

"You're kidding me?" Jack pulled back slightly, "You're actually going to use something as leverage with the other side of your soul?"

"Colonel, I never know when I might need to pull something fast and quick on Yugi to get him to see reason...he's the emotional one of us both. One day you might thank me..."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Jack waved a hand in the air. There was a small pause were they continued tramping through the forest, the ground beginning to grow muddier with each foot-step. The glug stuck to their boots and made a slurp when a boot was raised in the sludge. Yami flashed his blood red eyes towards Teal'c, not surprised when he noted an underlined frown of concentration across the Jaffa's features. The Eye was one of the oddest of the Items, he knew from Pegasus that it could use very little Shadow Magic to function, instead, taking energy more from the host than from the Shadow Realm itself. It was as much a symbiotic creature as the Goa'uld larvae now entombed in Teal'c's pouch.

"Teal'c?" Yami offered the Jaffa a reason to speak.

The silent warrior shook his head slowly, "We have company."

"Dissen it." Jar Jar gave them all a wave with his hands. Captain Panaka and the few guards he did have, gathered around the Queen and her maids as the Gungan began to tweak a chattering noise through his loose lips. Through the bushes, perched high upon strange upright creatures, a small troop of Gungan's easily waded through the mud. Each pointed enegry staffs at the offending intruders. Jar Jar gulped yet managed a weak wave to the apparent leader of the six Gungan warriors. "Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals..."

"Binks!" The Captain groaned and flapped back his long ears as he clicked in distain, "Noah gain!"

Jar Jar glanced worriedly to the Queen, she nodded and gave an encouraging smile that was all the Gungan seemed to need. "Wesa comen to see da boss."

Captain Tarpal's rolled his large flaxen eyes, "Ouch time, Binks...ouch time for all-n youse." He pointed with his staff weapon, the tip chattering with energy. The rest of the Gungan warriors aided their captain and in silence the Naboo humans were herded into a ball and directed through the murkiness of the growing swamp.

00000000000000000

0000000000

000

A cool chill swept up his spine as a gust of wind swept along the road of the Naboo city. Yugi breathed in deeply, feeling the pressure in his chest build with each passing moment. Finally, Zorc shifted to one side, his long robe making it look as though he simply hovered. "Time," the Sith barked a laugh, "can always be rewritten, little Pharaoh."

"Not always, this event, this is a fixed one."

"Really..." Zorc thinned his lips, "you think so?"

"I know so."

"Oh, you're so evident in that belief." Zorc stepped forward. "What makes you so sure...you hardly know a thing about time and space...you're not a Time Lord or a Furling, you're not even an Asguard and to think the Ancients would favour you is an insult!"

Yugi stepped a pace back. Behind him the droids uneasily moved, the sound of their clunk and clink of metal irritated his ears as he tried to centre his attention upon Zorc's movements. "You really don't give humans enough credit." Yugi glanced at the droids beside him, flexing the finger on the trigger of his pistol. He watched one catch the movement and its laser was raised almost instantly.

"Humans are made only to be slaves. Had you never stood up to me, your race would be mine..."

"Goa'uld have this habit of getting knocked off their high thrones, just like your brother Anubis and that Ra-guy that had a nuke blown up in his face. Even if I hadn't decided to kick your butt off my planet those thousands of years ago, you would eventually have been defeated, one way or another...you've just lived this long because you got lost in the Shadows, and now think you're all macho."

Zorc gave a leer, "You're saying an awful lot for someone in such a tight spot..."

The droids fired. Yugi thrust out a pulse of light and felt the Puzzle burn around his neck at the sudden influx of energy that flowed through it. With a shout, Yugi lashed out a whip of brightened-shadows to one side, sending the droids crashing back upon a nearby wall. Using that distraction, Zorc slammed a wall of Force into the young man, and Yugi felt himself propelled through the air. He flew through a nearby window, the shattered glass cutting up his thighs and shins like blades. His body skidded across a long marbled hall, not stopping until he encountered a pale carved statue. He laid there, dribbling blood from his cuts. His body trembled with the pain, and he could only curl up to fight the tide of burning agony.

_Yugi...Aibou... _Yugi blinked sweat and tears from his vision. He rolled around, groaning with the spike of agonising pain that ripped through his legs. Something touched him, soothing the throbs away like a wash of water. _It's alright, get up...you can do this..._

\Yami?\ His mind weakly reached for the fleeting touch. It was Yami; no one else could have the same strong, yet comforting touch. But Yami had told him, sworn to him, that he would not interfere. He couldn't, lest the Shadow Realm consider them cheating in whatever hellish game they were playing on this battlefield of staked lives.

\Yami...you can't...you can't help me...\ Yugi struggled to stand. Zorc's presence grew ever closer, approaching where he had fallen. He staggered and limped towards an open archway. The touch shivered down his spine again, centring upon his wounded, bloodied leg. Fleeting soft pecks like the popping of kisses shimmered over the skin and Yugi cringed, gasping out and tipping his head back as the wound sealed.

_He cannot help you, Aibou...but I am not him...go...be strong, my beautiful light. _

Yugi let out a shuddering breath. \Yami I hope that isn't you...\ He smacked a foot onto the door blocking his path out of the shattered house, and burst through into daylight. A crackle of lightning erupted near him, shattering the ground into contorted shapes. He dared to look behind him and spotted the dark figure of Senator Palpatine practically gliding after him. A leer was across the Sith Lords face. Yugi pointed his pistol backwards as he did a double take around a corner; he fired, feeling the pulsing shots of light spin down his arms and out of the weapons. Zorc intercepted the shattering glow with a well aimed thrust of Force and Yugi dodged around the reflected bursts.

"You can't hurt me with my own light Zorc!" Yugi shouted as he ducked around a corner, "try again!"

He ran. Skid, tripped, caught himself and continued on through the winding walkways of the grand city, all the while sensing Zorc's presence growing ever closer. For an old Goa'uld in an old Sith Lord's body, the guy was doing mighty fine keeping up with him. Ahead, Yugi spotted a ledge over a balcony. With an extra thrust of his legs, he leapt up to hit the ledge and drop over it. Shadows twisted out of the ground to grab him around the middle making his landing jolt less to his weak limbs.

"Thank you," he whispered to the retreating tentacles. If this truthfully was a battle between two entities for rulership over an unseen realm of existence placed over their own then he had to wonder why he was being aided. Was it possible that Yami was right? That the Shadow-Realm held some kind of awareness, an intelligence to pick and choose a welder? Did that explain why some Jedi's were stronger than others and why some Duellists knew the heart of the cards and others could never understand it?

"I really have to stop thinking about this now!" Yugi shouted as he rounded another corner and skidded behind a tall pillar. "I am very sorry Padme...for busting up your city." He pointed his twin pistols at the high pillar, carved from the same alabaster as the surrounding buildings. From the blows of shadow magic the pillar crumbled, tumbling onto the road. Yugi continued to fire, sending dust into the air to block the sunlight from the entrance between the buildings. With a twist he ducked around a fountain and pressed himself to the cold surface.

The chill of the hairs on the nape of his neck prickling to life told him Zorc had entered through the rubble and dust. The Sith Lord's voice modulated to the strange dual-tonal chime of a Goa'uld, enough to make Yugi to cringe in recollection of Bakura's old accent. Bakura had been the host once; Bakura had spoken in such a manner and the echo of the memory, no matter how strangely vacant it felt in his mind, kindled the hatred he felt.

"Does it pain you to know you will watch your friends wilt and die like flowers...in your long life, is that not a curse." Zorc payed no heed to the confusion of the dust filled air.

"I will love the time I have with them." Yugi breathed out sharply, "and I will make sure their lives are the best that I can offer." He moved around, keeping check of where the evil stood.

"You mock yourself with your silly little words. You know they don't mean anything coming out of your mouth..."

"I protect them through protecting my world from vile things like you." The young man pointed his pistols as he stepped out into the faint light of the clearing dust. "Don't ridicule my choice of paths when **you** helped me find this path. **You** cut my throat, **you** hurt Ryou...**you** started this game and **I** am going to finish it today!"

The ancient Goa'uld rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't you rather wish that you were normal, that you could live a normal life...a wife, children, a job that did not mean death at every possible moment?" Zorc stepped forward slowly, waving a hand through the air.

Yugi cringed away from the illusion that formed. He wanted so badly to close his eyes against the image of Tea smiling at him endearingly, face flushed in love, her joy, her beauty, the strength she carried all there in her eyes. He had loved her so much, he still did, inwardly; he loved what he had lost. The children they would have made; such endearing little specks of humanity, such little gifts to the world. He could see them run to him, laughing, giggling in their happiness. The knot in his stomach tightened and he winced as it pulled. Yugi choked back a sob, shaking his head, "No..."

"No? No, that's not what you wanted? What you always wanted?" Zorc mocked playfully, "You could still have it Yugi. I could take this all away. You would never have to fear people's thoughts of you again! You could live free of all this...stupidity. Free of the darkness-."

"NO!" Yugi snapped, pointing his pistols at the Sith Lord, "No! You shut up." He shouted through the bubbling of tears, "Shut up! Shut the hell up...I can't have that life. I was never destined to have that life. I can't Zorc, and you can't make me think that I want that. I am not a normal human. I was born to be the host of my darkness. When we first met, Zorc, I was one man, but I did what no human should have done and I played with the Shadows...but I gained something and that something is worth more to me than any dream. I gained the ability to see my other half. So don't you dare mock me for being what I am today! I am not human, but I am human enough to protect my people with every fibre left in me!"

"Oh, such passion little Pharaoh..." Zorc chuckled, "That same fire that drew us together the first time still burns in you."

"Damned right it does." Yugi aimed his weapons, "Deal with it." He fired. The energy pulsated down his arms, formed blazing shots of light at the tips of his pistols and shattered the air with cracks. Zorc cackled, and Yugi watched as the Sith Lord held out his fingers, gathering lightning onto the tips to thrust it forward.

The eruption of the two opposing forces sent Yugi smashing back into a wall, in the same manner as his first fights with Obi-wan, but this time the impact was far greater. His head encountered the hard surface and instantly all ability to move abandoned his limbs as he slid down the wall, landing with a groan upon the paved road. He laid there dazed, struggling to lift himself while his body felt heavy like iron. Footsteps approached from one side and he hissed as the perfectly designed, elegant shoes of Senator Palpatine came into his line of sight. Slowly the Sith Lord knelt and smiled warmly as he reached out a hand, pressing it to Yugi's shoulder. "You can't outrun me Yugi..."

"Who said...I was trying to." He spat blood on the shoes in front of him. "You're the coward who ran to another galaxy in fear of me-."

His hair was snagged. Yugi gave a cry as he was dragged away from the wall and into the centre of the street, thrown roughly onto the bricks. He reached for a pistol at his side only to have his arm trod upon, then twisted backwards. He shouted at the pain and wrenched at it, struggling to free himself as a sudden weight smacked him into the ground like a wall had collapsed across him. His chest tightened.

"I want to see the life drain from you, since I never got to see it happen before. You know, had I not actually witnessed it, I wouldn't have believed a human could have had the strength to rule the Shadow Realm and yet here you are...a stupid, human...no...a child...defeated me." Zorc screeched, "A boy! You were a boy! I had thousands of years on you...and you dared defy me, your god!"

"Don't talk yourself up." Yugi coughed, "you're sloppy and I don't rule alone...by the way, I'm going to build a good, solid Court when you're gone-." He was smacked backwards for the comment, rolling again, yet his fingers slipped into the clip around his belt, grasping the hidden weapon there. He lay still, listening as foot-steps once again encroached.

"You should fear me. I am going to put an end to your rule." Zorc crouched, pointing a laser-knife at the young man. Yugi thinned his eyes at it. This was it. The moment he either died, or the moment he could act.

_Don't think about it, Yugi..._ The soft, monotone voice pressed against him once again and Yugi furrowed his brow at the sensation of a larger hand pressing his own that touched the weapon he had concealed. It squeezed firmly. _If you think, you will begin to fear..._ A kiss was pressed to his aching forehead, drawing away the pain centred there. _Find your strength, find why you live, find the reason why you wish to rule..._

Yugi whimpered inwardly. \I don't want to rule...I...\

_What is good? What gives you strength? _

\You do Yami...Sol, Jack...Sam...Teal'c...everyone...Daniel, so far away...Tea...Grandpa...I love them all...they're the only reason I do this...why I've always done this.\

_Your light shines when you think of them. Let them guide your blow. _

\Yami...\

_Shine little Yugi, you are Light..._

The pain from the blade in his side died away as a fleeting touch vanquished the heat and though he could feel the blood dribble over his own skin, no longer could he feel the pain, only the touch that remained.

"I don't fear you Zorc." Yugi whispered at the laser knife pressed to his torso. "You are just a vile alien high on shadow-magic..." The young man stared skyward into the blue hue of the Naboo atmosphere; he forced himself to smile as sudden pain ripped into his side from another thrust of the dagger. The touch was gone, but it had left him burning with the desire to win.

"You should fear me-." Yugi swung his leg up and smashed a knee into the Sith Lords face, cracking bones with the force of the upward thrust. He twisted Obi-wan's sabre upwards, hearing it zing to life as his fingers gracefully pressed the release button. With a thrust he sent the Sith Lord staggering backwards with widened eyes.

"The only thing I fear, Zorc, is my own darkness!" Yugi shouted, "Because, without me, Yami would be _you_ and I will **never** let that happen!"

000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

0000

The ancient temple ruins spoke of an era lost in the past and of a civilisation that had kept its beauty well respected. Yami found himself admiring the half buried monuments, the statues, and slightly crumbled pillars that should have stretched high into a rounded ceiling overhead. His lips parted in a faint smile despite their situation: being herded by energy staffs towards a massive carved head at the end of the temple grounds. Daniel would have had a field day here.

Gungan refugees peered out around the pillars and the swamp trees that surrounded and caged the surroundings. Yami flicked his eyes around their sad, sorrowful faces, their expressions mirroring every human emotion he could think of. Nothing changed between races it seemed, no matter how advanced one became, emotion still lurked within the depths of a creature's soul.

"Alright..." Jack whispered to the Pharaoh as they watched a four larger Gungan's rise up upon the large carved human head buried into the soil of the caved in floor. "That guy, in the middle..." The Colonel gave a small motion, "he's the Boss..."

"Boss Nass." Teal'c added.

"Yes, thank you T, I know Star Wars was one of your favourites...still can't believe you hadn't seen it...wait...I'm talking to a Jaffa." The Colonel frowned, "why do I keep forgetting that small underlining fact."

Teal'c gave a small smile, an oddity across his features, "Because I am your friend, Colonel O'Neill."

Boss Nass rose, a round, imposing figure despite his actually rather short stature. He appeared far better fed than many of the slimmer Gungans that looked on in silent curiosity. Most definitely, he was older than Jar Jar, his age reflected by the many wrinkles on his green hued skin that folded over and around beads and jewels of many colours. Jar Jar's beautiful little array of jewels and gold around his own, much thinner neck, appeared like scraps in comparison to what the Boss Gungan wore. Everything on the large Gungan jiggled as his chest expanded and his booming voice echoed through the large swamp trees to the high canopy. "Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?"

Yami smiled as the substitute maiden in the Queen's attire stepped forward. He was mighty proud of the young maiden, just as strong and brave as the true Queen. If he had had such an array of trustworthy subjects around him as a younger child, he had to wonder if his life would have been any different or were all courts, in the end, subject to human corruption. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo...I come before you in peace."

Boss Nass's cheeks puffed out, "Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da mackineeks...dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n mesa tink."

Around them, Yami sensed Captain Panka and the guards tense as they watched the Gungan troops lower their long power poles in a threatening manner. The young maiden continued on valiantly. "We wish to form an alliance..."

"Your Honour." Suddenly Yami felt Padme push past him. His hand reached out just briefly but before he managed to touch her hand, from his perch upon the Pharaoh's shoulder, Sha had stalled him with a tiny little pressure upon his neck.

\Let her go...she needs to own this Pharaoh.\ The tiny Furling prodded softly. \Some events are meant to be.\

Yami relaxed but tensed again as Boss Nass pointed a chubby hand in threat. _I'm really getting so over protective in my old age_, Yami mused, _this must be what parent-hood does to someone..._

He could have sworn it was Teal'c who chuckled at him mentally for the thoughts but he couldn't quite pin it on the Jaffa, considering he had never heard him laugh.

"Whosa dis?"

"I am Queen Amidala." Padme pointed to the maid in queens clothing, "This is my decoy...my protector...my loyal bodyguard." Silence reigned for a brief moment as the information sunk in. "I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honour, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build." A small crack of despair appeared in her voice as it wavered in emotional strain, "You are in hiding; my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us..."

Yami smiled, his chest tightening in pride as the young queen suddenly dropped to her knees, ignoring the filth and mud under her, "No...I beg you to help us." She prostrated herself low. "We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands."

Ever so slowly the emotion filtered through the rest of the gathering. Yami joined them in bowing. Now he knew why Padme had been elected, now he saw the Queen that would carry the planet into a new era. Would he be around to watch her rule?

All around, the Gungans stirred in confusion, their puzzlement made apparent by the clicking and clacking of their tongues as they all shifted around to stare at one another. Boss Nass paused, staring at the bowing gathering in mild surprise before he erupted into hearty laughter. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans? Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

Billowing red mist engulfed the figure and Yugi stepped back to watch in horror and revulsion as blood seeped back into wounds that closed over with the growth of shadows. Zorc wiped away the blood from his broken nose and sneered darkly. His leer was all together terrifying and vicious. His hands shot out suddenly.

Yugi sensed the crackling in the air, the shifting of the Force around him, and the sudden little warning alarm bells that raced up his spine. Lightning sparked and Yugi dodged. It caught his shoulder, burning the skin, yet felt as cold as dry ice. He tripped and rolled, gaining momentum to force himself up and into a run. Apparently Zorc was not going to die easily. How could he kill an incorporeal Goa'uld when he couldn't rely upon the Shadow Realm to aid him when it was the Realm they were fighting over? Clicking his mind over, again and again Yugi fought for an answer as he sped through the streets in a crazed dash. He was the Pharaoh, he had defeated Zorc once with a solution that no human could have ever thought of, but he had. Therefore, he could think of one again.

Yugi smacked into a wall suddenly as a blast of lightning skidded through an alleyway. The young man's eyes widened at the pebbles under his feet. He shot his vision towards the road of loose pebbles leading towards a large green-house. The expansive glass dome engulfing what looked like a jungle in itself. Without hesitation he sped towards the opening, running over the loose stones.

Stones.

Yugi gasped, running for a nearby tree, grabbing a branch and hoisting himself up to perch in the shadows as he watched Zorc rush in. That was right. Zorc still had the Stones. Those horrible, silly, little things that had caused him to join the Stargate program in the first place. The Stones, the combined knowledge of all of the Four Great Races of their galaxy, they had to be the answer.

But, just how could he use them when Zorc had them?

0000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

"Right, you know your jobs." Padme stared at the guards, "meet us back at the edge of the Gungan swamps in an hour with your reports. Go." She commanded with the innate authority of a warrior Queen and watched as the guards and Captain Panka left quickly through the forests upon the only speeder they had in their possession, drawn out of the bay from the Naboo space-craft. Her head was spinning, there was too much inside of it and Captain Panaka's expression of dismay was beginning to eat away at her stomach. She had never wanted to be the queen who had to take Naboo into war.

Her attention shifted towards the strange group of travellers, noticing for an odd moment that the little green alien's large yellow eyes were watching her. Sha blinked and quickly looked away as if a little embarrassed that he'd been caught staring. Padme plotted her way towards them where they had gathered under a small tree with the Jedi's. Someone was missing and her heart sunk from the Pharaoh's pained expression as Sol was slowly passed into his arms by Ryou.

"Yugi was taken by a Shadow-Portal...according to Obi-wan." Ryou motioned to the young Padawan, "It started to form around Sol, and Yugi exchanged spots with him. Yami...I'm...sorry." Ryou whispered.

Yami closed his eyes wearily, "No...I...Aibou...Aibou and I knew this would happen. Zorc wants the human half of our soul. This is Yugi's fight. I can do no more than pray he survives for us both."

"So...you...can't contact him at all?" Sam frowned.

"I must remain within this illusionary form until otherwise notified by him." Yami shook his head. "And cut all mental communication with him through the Puzzle. If he dies, well...I'll just fade away. It will be rather obvious." He tried to smile weakly but failed. Sol wiggled in his arms, trying rather hard to gather into his shoulder. Yami pecked at the boy's cheek.

The Colonel looked between Yami and the Major, "But Yugi-."

"Jack," Yami settled his red stare upon the Colonel, "this is his fight...it's not mine. He is the human half of our soul..."

"You can't...what if he dies!" Jack spluttered. "You'll both go!"

"He will not die," Yami smiled weakly, "he is Yugi...and Yugi never gives up."

"Ever actually _tried_ being dead, Pharaoh? It's pretty hard to 'never give up' when you're dead!" The Colonel trudged towards the entrance of the Naboo vessel, turning only to point in the direction of the silent, ancient spirit, "When we get back to our galaxy, I am so booting you off the team. This whole, 'let Yugi do a lone job thing' is very un-team-like! I don't like it Pharaoh!"

Yami sighed, holding Sol closer to his chest, "Nor do I, Colonel...nor do I. Be strong Aibou..." He turned towards Padme, her silence only adding to the sadness in her expression. She reached out a slim hand and gently pressed it to his bare shoulder, though he could not feel the texture of her skin, the stimulation of the pressure caused by the touch sent a shiver through his illusionary form. Touch was such a vital thing to being human and yet it was the one thing he, as a spirit, could never understand again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Yami breathed out softly, "As am I, dear one." He let his pride in her show in his dark, inverted eyes before he looked away painfully, "Come...let us save your people."

She nodded and let the two Jedi Knights lead her away. The Pharaoh stood amidst the thick foliage, Sol cuddled to his shoulder, the tiny child not really understanding the situation but sensing the scale of the moment, enough to pause from his games. Yami shifted and looked down at the beautiful boy, who he was sure wore the appearance he had once, as a Prince of Egypt. He kissed the boy's head, "you'll be a great warrior when you grow up Solomon." He added, turning and walking away.

Fate, he hoped, would smile upon them but in truth, he knew so well, fate mattered not, it was the blood and sweat of those who worked that, in the end, won or lost the battle.

0000

He wanted to believe, that for a boy of his age, that he was being useful. So he found himself standing and waiting to be a runner for the Gungan sentry who stood atop an ancient temple head half buried in the dirt. Spread out before them both like a green sea, an enormous, sweeping meadow surrounded the main city of Naboo began. Anakin tipped his head slightly to one side as the Gungan searched the landscape with a pair of electrobincoulars. Suddenly the Gungan stiffened and shouted. "Daza comen!"

Anakin nodded, "I'll tell them!" He sped off through the trees, deeper into the forest. This world was so different from Tatooine; it was alive and ever breathing with fresh green. He could never have believed a world where there was so much water could exist. He brushed it off his face as he ran and collided with Bakura, hugging the spirit around the waist as he shouted. "They're here, they've come back!"

Bakura grabbed the boy under the arms and hoisted him high upon the one speed racer they had. Anakin hushed, sensing they had been discussing the upcoming battle with Boss Nass. The larger, older Gungan had encased Jar Jar in his arms, over his shoulders and was oddly enough enjoying the task of playfully roughing him up. "Yousa doen grand. Jar Jar bringn da Naboo together!"

"No, no, no, no..." Jar Jar waved his hands in the air worriedly.

"So, wesa maken yousa Bombad General!" Boss Nass cuffed him over the head cheerfully and chuckled in delight as the Gungan's eyes rolled back and with a squeak he collapsed in a faint.

"Poor guy," Jack raised his eyebrows, "really doesn't know how to hack it does he?" Four new speeders pulled up to their waiting group. Captain Panaka and the dozen guards Padme had sent out only an hour before leapt out of the new supplies to join the gathering.

"What is the situation?" Padme inquired sharply.

"Almost everyone is in camps, milday. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of them as I could, they should be coming in at least a few minutes..." He paused, "Your Highness, the Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. This is a battle I do not think we can win."

Yami inclined his head in silent understanding of the man's prediction, "The battle is a diversion." The Pharaoh offered gently, "the Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the city."

"Then," Padme added, "we can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get into the main entrance," she turned to address the rest of the gathering, "Captain Panaka will create another diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy."

"It is my hope," Sam looked up from the holographic screen she had been eyeing, "that without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused."

Padme turned to the silent and still Qui-gon, "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

Qui-gon thinned his lips, "The Viceroy will be well guarded. The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem..." The Jedi Master frowned, "We almost need a diversion to happen inside..."

"We'll come to that when we come to it." Yami shrugged, "Sometimes spontaneous plans are better than the planned plans. I once stormed a Goa'uld sanctuary with eight men simply because I noticed a weak spot in the coming and going of their Jaffa...if the right opportunity presents itself...sometimes things do work. Sometimes, we just have to..."

"Trust in the Force." Anakin blurted out suddenly, with a wide grin from his position across Bakura's board shoulders. A small bubble of laughter came from around the gathering.

"There is a possibility with this large diversion; many Gungan's will be killed." Qui-gon looked to Boss Nass. "This is war..."

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part."

"We have a plan which should immobilise the Droid Army." Sam once again turned from her hologram screen, the action caused Jack to roll his eyes and mutter something under his breath. "We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid Control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we get past their defence shields, we can sever communications and their droids will be helpless."

"A well-conceived plan." Qui-gon nodded, "However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

"Which is why I'm sending Bakura up as well." Yami jutted a finger at the white-haired spirit. "He was my most prized pilot."

"Yes but," Ryou held up a hand, "we're not allowed to use Shadow Magic...Yugi said so."

Bakura snorted, "You think Shadow Magic is the only thing that makes me awesome? Oh, okay...so it is mostly...but, Morgan did teach me a few tricks." He grinned, showing his fangs, "That old Ancient lady knew her physical realm. Don't worry, the pilots and I will get it done."

For the first time, Obi-wan finally raised his head in attention; his soft, gentle voice caused everyone to turn in his direction as the young Jedi carefully spoke. "There is an even bigger danger here...if we...allow the Viceroy to escape, at any point, Your Highness. He will return with another Droid Army, be the Sith Lord behind this, or not. The Viceroy has his own plans too..."

"That is why we must not fail," Padme firmly clutched her hands together, "we cannot fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends upon that."

"Well then, folks," Jack slapped his hands together, "what are we all standing around gobsmacking for? Let's save a planet!"

The Major sighed.

0000

000000000000000

000000000000000000000

_Gotta love Jack..._

_Well? Its been awhile since my last update, so I hope you all enjoyed it :) _

_Cheers till next update – which will be soon – since...you know...it's all written and stuff._

_Thanks for reading and to my wonderful reviewers, thanks for not giving up on me...and to you new folk, hello and welcome to TDS :p_


	38. Season 1 Episode 34 Battles End

_Hi everyone._

_So, a lots been happening since last I spoke. Been to hospital only to come home because the treatment didn't work – been confused about my sickness – scared – wondering what the hell is going on?_

_Then, work and writing, more work some more writing...you know, the usual stuff that clutters days together and then you realise a day has gone and you feel like you haven't actually done ANYTHING worth having a day doing..._

_Must thank my beta for looking through this episode – she's an angel!_

_I'm really tired, so I'm going to go upload this and then go to bed and hope I wake up in the morning not sore and confused. ^^_

_To all of you who've stuck by me through this story._

_Thank you._

_You keep me smiling and thinking._

_You have no idea how much you keep me going through everything._

_Cheers,_

_Enjoy the read._

00000

00000000000000000

000000000

****"Try again, fail again. Fail better."

**Samuel Beckett**

00000

0000000000000000

**Season 1 – Episode 34: Battles End**

**Naboo – Theed**

Yami ran lightly over the Central Plaza's smooth surface in the royal city of Theed. Had he had a heart, he was sure it would have been racing with the suspense of the moment, but instead he could feel his illusionary body pulsing with an intensity it normally did not have. He was tight, like a coiled spring, waiting for something to happen. He was following Padme, the slim young Queen holding a laser in her grasp, looking oddly at home with it. Sha was just behind her, the tiny Furling's eyes alert for anything that could or would harm the young girl. Obi-wan had Sol, what choice did they have but to take the tiny boy? They couldn't trust one of the Queen's maidens with him, Sol was simply too unpredictable, therefore, Obi-wan was the only candidate to hold him. The young Jedi had a strange ability to keep the toddler silently strapped to his chest, almost as if Sol could sense the Jedi's intense emotions.

Yami thinned his lips. As soon as they reached a safe spot, he was going to order the Jedi to find someplace out-of-the-way to watch Anakin and Sol there. It was cruel to set the young Jedi aside to merely baby-sit, but he simply did not trust anyone else with the task.

Across the Plaza Yami noticed that Teal'c, Jack, and Sam were in position. Padme stopped, and Yami slid up beside her as they visually scouted the situation ahead. Just in front was the entrance to the main-hangar. Padme held up a small red laser light and flashed it towards the end of the plaza where Captain Panaka's group of guards were waiting. Padme whispered breathlessly. "This is it."

Yami bent and softly spoke into her ear. "You're doing fine."

She smiled weakly and looked around at him. "If you were to stay here, would you live here happily?"

"Yes, I believe I would. You have a beautiful planet..." She nodded at the Pharaoh's answer, and turned back around. An eruption of fire within the tank-filled plaza made her wince before she saw running droids fill the area, firing upon Captain Panaka and his troops. Yami tapped her shoulder.

"We have to go; milady..."

Alarms resounded all through the area as both groups met in the centre to rush into the hangar. The moment their feet touched the hangar floor, battle droids began firing forcing them to dive for cover. Ryou spun his sabres out, twirling the twin blades up around to deflect the bolts, Qui-gon beside him. The Master Jedi smiled. "You know your art well..."

Ryou deflected a bolt that had targeted one of the pilots, and watched as the battle droid it hit exploded. "Maybe I was born for it."

"All Jedi's are."

"Yes...they are." Ryou turned his head to one side and watched as Bakura and the pilots ran for their ships. He sensed the Ring around his neck grow heavier at the thought that his darkness was leaving him.

\Not really Ryou,\ Bakura heaved into the cock-pit, \I'll be back before dinner.\

\You better be.\ Ryou sliced keenly through a droid, whipped-lashed around and shattered another.

\Just doing my job, Landlord.\ Ryou could have burst into laughter right then and there had there not been an increase in laser fire. He couldn't figure how long it had been since the old spirit had called him his Landlord.

0000

0

Bakura strapped himself in tightly and made a visual sweep of the controls before pulling the information he needed to fly the fighter from the mind of the pilot in the ship beside his. He spotted Anakin's small form hiding behind another pilot's ship and called out before he pulled the shielding of the cockpit down. "Anakin! You get to Obi-wan...do not leave his side. Your job is the look after the Pharaoh's kid! Do you hear me! If I find out that little pip-squeak has so much as a hair missing, you're in for it. GO."

Anakin's eyes widened as the dark spirit slammed his shielding down and turned to the controls. The fighter began to levitate, and Anakin gulped weakly as it blasted out of the hangar, the other ships following.

"Bye Artoo..." The boy whispered, though he knew deep inside it really wasn't the droid he was wishing good luck. Quickly the boy turned and looked around the debris within the hangar, seeing Captain Panaka and the Naboo troops from the diversion outside storm into the hangar. They quickly overwhelmed the few remaining Battle Droids. He took that moment to run madly towards Ryou, Obi-wan, and Qui-gon as the groups met in the centre of the hangar. Padme looked at Yami, "My guess is the Viceroy is still in the throne room."

"I agree." Yami turned his laser and searched the area with keen dark eyes. "Obi-wan, take Anakin and Sol...find a safe place to hide." He didn't look at the Jedi, as he gave the order.

Anakin squeaked. "But, I wanna help!"

"You can help." Ryou touched his head, "by looking after Solomon and Obi-wan."

"But Dad!"

"Don't 'But Dad' me, young man." Ryou raised an eyebrow, "Bakura gave you an order and he expects you to obey."

Obi-wan looked to his Master. Qui-gon raised his eyebrows. "You have your mission, Padawan."

"Yes sir." Obi-wan bowed his head and took Anakin's hand tightly, "Come, I think I know a good spot. Good luck your highness-."

An explosion erupted through the hangar, throwing the group across the floor, ploughing a pathway through the debris. Padme gasped in fright as the fire exploded over her, only to find herself covered in a firm hug by someone around her own size. She was beside Anakin as the boy cuddled into the ground. Droids ran through the ruined door, its remains dangling by the hinges. Sha scrambled off of Padme, his human-tinged skin singed from the heat of the flames. He scanned the area with his keen eyes; they had been split off from the main group. They were now fighting eight of the Wheel droids. Obi-wan was the closest, still blinking dust from his eyes.

"Obi-wan!" Sha grabbed Padme's hand, "this way!"

They rushed together, Sha holding out his arms for Sol. "Give Sol to me." Obi-wan deposited the struggling boy into the humanoid alien's arms. "Tell the Pharaoh I have the Queen. We'll get into the Throne Room the back way. We'll converge from opposite sides. Go!"

Obi-wan touched Sol's cheek, "Keep safe." He whispered before vanishing around the ruins of the door, light-sabre zinging to life. Sha crinkled his nose at the metallic taste of the weapons.

He held Sol tightly as he practically dragged Anakin and Padme around a corner as the weapon fire rained down around them, cutting them off from the rest of the resistance. The Furling cursed, keeping Sol pressed to his chest.

Anakin gripped his little laser. His hands trembled slightly, either from hidden fear, or the sheer exhilaration of the moment, "We're cut off!" The boy squeaked, "I can't see Dad!"

"Annie, shhh." Sha pressed a finger to his lips, and with his foot he stalled Padme, "And you stay right where you are young lady." His sharp yellow eyes flared under his broken glasses, "Don't you move until I have this toddler strapped to me, and then we'll go around finding a way into the Throne Room. Anakin, cover us while I get Sol safe."

"Okay!"

"No! I have to get back to the others!" Padme snapped, teeth gritted firmly together in defiance. Sha turned to her as he finished strapping Sol to his chest with twirls of shadows.

"No, we can work this to our advantage. The Viceroy will see the maid in your outfit as you...he won't know she's not the real Queen." She pressed her lips together as she considered his idea.

"Padme, listen to me," Sha held her shoulders, his human-like face settling into a serious frown. "Yami will get the job done. Now...think hard, is there a way into the Palace that will allow us to intersect with the others in the Throne Room?"

For a moment she stared at him, confused by his sudden change in demeanour, his major shift away from the childish actions he normally displayed. Slowly the change sank in, and he sensed the switch within her mind, as if she was now seeing him in a new light.

"This way." Tensing her hands upon the laser she held, "We can break in through the windows if you and Anakin can deal with the droids. You up for a climb?"

"Only if it's your backside I'm watching sweetie. Now go! Anakin! Cover fire!"

Anakin's features widened in a bright grin; he gripped tighter to his laser in a trigger-happy motion. "Yes sir! This is much better than sitting around!"

"Yeah, well...you're telling Bakura, I'm not!"

00000000000

00000

Obi-wan ran through the commotion, deflecting shots from the wheel droids and growing agitated that the rapid fire he deflected simply bounced off the droids' shields. He was caught by Captain Panaka the moment he made it back to the main party still in the hangar, the man shouting to catch Obi-wan's attention. "Where is the Queen?"

"She and Sha are going around another way. They'll meet up with us at the Throne Room. We're supposed to come in from opposite directions." Obi-wan yelled back, twirling his sabre around.

"Solomon?" Yami fired his laser at the nearest wheel droid, the blast pinging off the shielding.

Obi-wan shook his head, "Sha has him...and Anakin."

"Alright..." Yami nodded, "they'll be alright...then..." Bringing two children into a war was a idiotic thing, yet to leave them unguarded and unprotected on the Naboo space-craft was just as risky, if not more so. The Pharaoh looked at the wheel droids; their weapon fire was having no effect upon the metal creatures. He looked over at Qui-gon. "These things, are those shields built only the keep back weapon fire?"

"I believe so."

"Cover me." Yami shouted, though there was really little need. He knew laser fire couldn't directly harm him unless it contained shadow-magic, but still they stung, simply from their sheer speed as they ripped through his illusionary body just like any other fast moving bullet. He suddenly darted out towards the shattered remains of the blast doors from behind the barrels they had been using as cover. He ran to the nearest droid and threw his hands into the shield. They slipped straight through the force-field. He grabbed the head and with inhuman strength tore it from its socket.

Like a sleek wraith, he descended upon the others until all were piles of rubble. He was left standing, hands dripping shadow-magic like oozing blood. Slowly the resistance stood from their hiding places and watched as the Pharaoh flicked off the dribbling black shadows from his hands as they once again became solid. Jack started up a small victory dance, despite the Major's frown at him.

"We have to move." Yami turned in their direction. "Now!" He barked the order.

Everyone started to run, but slowed in horror at the emergence of a darkly cloaked figure stalking slowly through the dust and ruins of the shattered blast-doors. Ryou felt his chest tighten at the sight of the red and black tattooed face of the Sith, Darth Maul. His fingers tightened on the grip of his twin blades as the creature leered at them, sending a chill down his spine. Slowly Obi-wan and Qui-gon flanked him. The Jedi's cast off their long capes, and ignited their light-sabres. Ryou cocked his head to one side, listening to the hissing and spitting of the deadly weapons join in with the zing of his own as he twirled them expertly.

"Three on one." He whispered. "Bit of an over-kill..."

The Sith only smirked at the challenge and loosened his own weapon, the double blade throwing a ruddy glow across the marble floor. Ryou breathed in deeply. "For Shmi's death..."

"Good luck," Yami pushed past the Jedi and the thief's light. The remainder of the resistance followed his lead.

Ryou narrowed his eyes, sensing the movement of the two Jedi beside him. He was here this time around to make sure neither of them died. He would not allow this galaxy to fall into ruin. The Jedi would prevail as peace keepers. Their deaths he would not have on his conscience, not if he had a choice to rewrite the history that had technically not happened yet. Giving a shout, Ryou ran at the Sith, swinging his twin blades up and around to block and strike.

This was why he had been brought to his galaxy. He would prove he was just as talented, just as much a Light, and just as able to protect things as Yugi was. He wouldn't stand in the shadow of the Pharaoh's other half as finally, he too would be who he was supposed to be.

000000000000000000

00000000000

00000

Space had once been his home. The memories were now like a distant life, a life he had lived while being whole. Humans were smart, humans were intelligent, humans had fallen so far after the Goa'uld had ravished Earth, and yet he had been one of the lucky humans to have known the sensation of being a warrior of space. The cock-pit of the Naboo fighter, while alien and foreign, still felt oddly familiar. Yes, he had been born to fight in space. Pulling the controls in front of him into a spin, Bakura spoke through the intercom link within his helmet, picking up the language of the Naboo pilots from Ric Olie's mind and issuing a sharp command. "Bravo Flight A, take on the fighters. Flight B, make the run on the transmitter."

Ric's voice replied. "Roger Bravo leader. Bravo Flight A making first run."

It was ahead of them, like a giant looming moon with wired fins attached. The grey ship had a threatening mass to it as it sat before the blue and green hue of the planet it lorded over. Bakura gripped his fingers tighter, he couldn't use shadow magic lest it harm the Pharaoh's pip-squeak in any way. He couldn't take that risk, but Morgan the Ancient had taught him a few new tricks. Though, thinking about it, it simply didn't feel like any of them would work. His best option was to ram the blockade ship, but that required the inner shields to be down, as well as the force-field on the exterior. Then he would be forced to return to the Ring, and to Ryou, and to abandon the other fighters in the sky to their deaths. He shouted in frustration, venting his anger on the mass of approaching Federation droid fighters. He deflected shots from the two ships in his Flight; at least Morgan had taught him one thing he could use.

The physical realm, for a creature outside of its plain, was simply brimming with possibilities, Shadow Realm or no Shadow Realm.

Another wave of Federation fighters erupted like a swarm, Bakura twisted his controls as light splattered across the black of space. He zinged past the shields of the blockade vessel, its size dwarfing his tiny, tiny, little fighter. Two droid fighters followed him, making him twist and twirl to block and miss their rapid, perfectly aimed fire.

"Bloody Droids! To good at their stupid aiming! Bravo Leader to Bravo A, status on transmitter?"

"Bravo A, negative. Too many Droid fighters..." Ric echoed.

Bakura winced at the sensation that pulled on his mind as they lost another Naboo fighter in a explosion of fire and gas. He veered around the spinning debris to watch as their small little resistance was becoming swarmed and swamped by the over-powering numbers and the size of the blockade ship they were trying to disarm. "This isn't gonna work..."

"_Hello! This is Ishtar of the Pharaoh's fleet? If you can hear me...um...Seto...you sure they can hear?" _Bakura tipped his head slightly to one side, confused by the voice over the communications link.

"_Okay, okay, fine...Hello, this is Priest Ishtar of the Pharaoh's fleet, if you can hear me, please respond on negative line, two-eight, sixteen o ninety." _Bakura bent and flicked the numbers into the device before him.

"Malik?" He shouted into the speaker lodged into his helmet, "Please tell me that is your horrendous voice I hear?"

A laugh echoed. _"I can assure you, Bakura, it is my beautiful voice!"_

Shouting, Bakura twirled his fighter, "Heck yeah! We are so gonna kick their droid-arses!"

"_Where are you? We're not picking you up on...oh...sorry, Seto has you in sight. Hang in their Bakura...we're dropping out of Shadow-Space in three...two...one."_

Bakura had to wrench his small fighter to one side as a looming shape suddenly morphed into the midst of the dog-fight. It had been thousands of years since he had laid eyes upon the glory and splendour of his youth. The mother-ship's pyramid shape spun, smaller vessels surrounding it like a hub.

"The Tombs..." Bakura whispered in delight. He didn't even need to ask how or why, the simple fact they were there chilled him with glee. A vicious smirk spread over his lips as out of the mother-ship Death-Gliders poured. So, Malik had finally raised his people from their graves under the Earth.

"About time Malik!"

"_Yeah, yeah...whatever..."_ The Egyptian Priest chimed over the communications link, _"just tell if me Yugi's alive, because my girl-friend's Dad is creeping me out...!"_

"Far as I know, he could be dead...we all will be if that hunk of metal isn't blown out of the sky...get your Death Gliders to link up with my Fighters, the er...guys in the yellow ships, they know the layout."

"_Will do. Oh, eight-point-three eighty o two nine, is Seto and Seth's line of link, talk to them...I've gotta go."_

Bakura tapped in the numbers. "Brilliant, I get dumped with the stuck-up geniuses." His smile didn't fade.

Maybe it was a good day after all.

000000000000000

00000000

000

To shift out of Shadow-Space, if that was what it could have been called, took some toll upon Sol. Jennifer could see the physical exhaustion upon the young man beside her as he sat in a chair within the main control room of the mother-ship – or the Ha'tak as the Tomb Keepers called it. She liked Mother-Ship better; it simply rolled off her lips easier than the sharp, firm language of the underground humans. All around them, men and women rushed around like bees in a hive. Seth and Seto had returned to their flag-ship, a much smaller vessel that was apparently the only working prototype for a fleet that would one-day form a fleet of elite star-ships. She had admired it from afar only, its beauty one she hoped she would capture and stand upon one-day, maybe as Captain but that...really, was thinking too far ahead. In the here and now, Sol was her main concern.

Sol's knuckles gripped the side of the chair, turning white as he suddenly seemed to release something and beside him Daniel stood up to look around. The archaeologist noted the sudden expanse of a giant blue planet before them and the Pharaoh Fleet. It had worked. They had flown through another dimension to a region of space they would have other-wise never have reached. "We're out of it." The Priest of the Scales gently patted Sol's shoulder, "thank you." He meant it, in so many more ways than a simple thank you.

"No problem, Uncle Dan...The Stones simply needed a bit of mental help." Sol smiled meekly as the Five Stones still levitating in front him shimmered brightly with steady pulses of energy. Daniel turned to peer out the large panoramic windows to view the dog-fight between them in space, and the pristine blue planet. Jennifer raised her eyebrows in awe.

"So...that's really Naboo?" She whispered. "The Star Wars galaxy really **is** a place a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away?"

"Well," Daniel looked down at her with a gentle smile, "it was explained to me, that some people, like Gorge Lucas, and many other writers, and people of creativity, have minds that are open to the happening of other galaxies, or even other universes. Effectively, the events that happened here happened a long time ago, because the amount of time something takes to travel to us is extended from the distance between galaxies...we're writing a story."

"HEY, Brother-in-law!" Malik suddenly jerked through the main entrance, "I need you! Get your backside over here. Seto says our signal to the planet is being jammed by that big ship in the sky...Kala, love, do me a favour? Stay on the line to the Death Glider Squadron leader. When I give you the word, tell them to fall back inside the shielding of the Main-Tomb. I don't want them getting ka-boomed out of the sky when Bakura blows that droid...thing."

Kala nodded, "I will."

"Thanks love, come Daniel!"

Jennifer watched as both men in priest's robes dashed away. She stared in confusion, strongly feeling her own plight of not really knowing where she was supposed to be, or what she was supposed to be doing in the mess of it all. She was only a cadet, caught up in a huge adventure she really shouldn't have been caught up in. Sol gave a small groan as he rose from his seat.

"Hey, you shouldn't be getting up and about quite yet...you're...I don't know...the Shadow Realm thingy?" She tried.

He cocked his head to one side boyishly, "Good try, Jenny dear, but you'll have to do better than that to keep me in line." The Prince reached out a hand and with a sweep, grasped the floating Stones from mid-air. Jennifer watched as he slid them all into a pouch attached to the tight suit that clung like a second skin to his lean form by his belt.

"Sol...you...you can't take them!" She hissed, half wondering why no one else noticed what he was doing.

"Yes, I can..." Sol grinned with glee, the red of his inverted eyes gleamed, "they're no use here...safer with me, I promise. Now come on," he grabbed her hand; smirking dangerously as he tugged her away from the control panel she had been manning to track his body's vitals.

"Sol?" Jennifer struggled to get back to her station, "what are you doing?"

"Come on," the young Prince whispered in wild excitement, "This is boring, let's go down to the surface! Here...take this, it's a laser gun...don't point it at me! Point it at droids and shoot them."

"I am not qualified to use this!" Jennifer squeaked, staring at the silver weapon.

Sol patted her cheek, "I hereby qualify you to use a laser." He mocked softly.

"Wow," the young cadet rolled her eyes, "Thank you, oh Prince of the Universe."

"You're welcome!" He chimed and quickly ducked around a corner to dodge a Malik running madly into the control room with Daniel a hot whirl on his tail. Those two never seemed to stay in the same spot long.

Jennifer glared through her fringe at the young Prince, "you...you really enjoy this don't you! You think this is all some fun kind of game?" She spluttered.

"No, it's not a game...people are dying." Sol wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her close as shadows lapped around their feet, "but mayhem and wild chaos, yes, I do get a kick out of that."

"I hate you." Jennifer hissed in mild amusement, somewhat glad they were getting away from the ship she had been locked within for what felt like days, but really, had been technically no time at all. "And if you even think of touching my butt I am going to knee you in the groin."

"Yikes, down, girl, down..." The Prince's eyes flared as shadows engulfed them both. They were deposited somewhere in the physical realm. It took her a moment to figure out she had to duck as weapon fire and the spit and spat of zinging weapons erupted over head. Creatures, Gungan's she supposed, if she figured she had her Star Wars information correct, ran in all directions, scattered due to the overwhelming mass of the Droid army.

The faces of the droids, so vile and without emotion made her stomach churn in horror. Above her, there was a whip of air as Sol unsprung a long, crackling pole of buzzing energy from around his belt. It expanded, growing in length. The young man twisted around and threw himself into the air to flip, landing amongst the Droid army, and with a twirling of his thin staff he whipped shadows across the grass plain, watching with delight as the droids where shattered in half, dropping like empty tin cans. Jennifer tested her laser and gasped in delight at how well it aimed.

"Come on, Jenny dear," Sol swung his staff, "we've gotta find my Dad!"

"How do we do that?" Jennifer fired, shouting over the noise surrounding them.

"Easy as pie, we find him." Sol smashed his staff into another droid, knocking three more over with a twisting of shadows form the ground. Jennifer stared blankly at him for a moment, seeing suddenly, a side of the immortal teen she hadn't witnessed before. While he fought, he looked like an ancient Greek god, the perfection of humanity merged with the imperfection of war. Clearing a path Sol pushed her, holding out his hand and wiggling the digits gleefully. "Let's go, take my hand."

She laughed, grasping his hand and running beside him through the mayhem of droids and Gungans fighting. Academy training would never again live up to expectations. She had no idea how anything could ever top the wild, free feeling of running through a field of green, dodging a hailstorm of weapon's fire, while grasping the hand of an ancient, and yet eternally young universe-traveller.

Talk about one heck of an excursion.

00000000000000000

00000000000

0000

The Goa'uld's light sabre pinged off his pistols repeatedly as he twisted and swung his body in loops and arches, each movement as swift as he could make it. Yet his limbs ached, and a fire was alight across his skin from the sweat that mixed with dirt and blood. Little sparks, blades themselves, erupted from Zorc's sabre every time he blocked an attack, and they cut into his skin and cheeks like little miniature blades. They fought, back and forth, across the patio atop the hanging gardens of the waterfall. He couldn't figure how long they had been sparring through the streets, but it felt like only minutes. In reality, he was sure it had to be much longer.

Just how much longer could his mortal body take before it gave out on him was the question he dreaded thinking.

The sunlight kept flaring into his vision, making Zorc's movements almost impossible to catch at points. He was at the low, having to defend and not attack. Every move he made was one to protect himself and not one to force Zorc backwards. The creature was crazed, horrible, frightening, and furious in his attacks. Yugi willed the Force, shoving over a statue from the bridge across the canyon waterfall. It collapsed across Zorc's path, giving the young man a moment to switch weapons, pistols swiftly replaced with Obi-wan's borrowed light sabre. Just in time, he directed the weapon upwards as Zorc lunged down upon him.

They were locked in a statuesque position as each fought for dominance over the other. Yugi tasted light, the fizzing of it on his mouth, a tingle as it dribbled out his eyes. The cosmic energies his body contained, built to the point of needing to escape, to seep out of the mortal flesh that covered it. Pain racked his limbs, yet he remained in position, fighting off the wish to collapse onto his knees and cry aloud in a harrowing shout. Zorc hissed. "You'll give in eventually."

Yugi shook his head in denial. "No...I won't."

"Then, let's take this to another level shall we?" Zorc stepped back suddenly, releasing Yugi from their deadlock. The Goa'uld vanished in a thick swamp of shadows that burst out from behind him.

Yugi gagged as the intense change in atmosphere caught in his lungs, the heat and the pain of shadow particles making it nearly impossible to breathe. He staggered, and shook his head, trying to clear his vision, centring his will upon the Puzzle to allow it to control his breathing instead. His mortal body had no use in the Shadow Realm, he was not a shadow creature and he was not Yami. But he could survive this. Coughing through the haze Yugi stared around the darkness for a sign of Zorc's form.

"You may have been changed from your time in the Shadow Realm Zorc, but I know what you are...you are still a Goa'uld." He called out through the folds of overlapping darkness. "You are still the Goa'uld who tried to destroy my planet all those thousands of years ago, and you are still the same Goa'uld I defeated...you are nothing but a snake!" He shouted the words, wanting to punch them into the face of the creature. Once, he knew he would have died by just standing in the Shadow Realm for an extended period of time. He hadn't even been able to hold himself up against Pegasus all those years ago and yet now he was on his own two feet.

"How long, little human, do you think you'll be able stand here without your partner?"

Yugi gave a laugh at the voice, "Well...you're somewhat correct, and somewhat wrong in your assumption. I'll manage; my partner is here with me. Yami's form is the Puzzle and as long as that remains on me, I think I'll be alright. I've improved a little over the years."

Yugi shifted, sensing a hand slid over his shoulder, "Hmmm, really? Well, maybe you would make a better host-."

"Touch me and I won't be the one you'll have to worry about. Save the universe or not, Yami would not be pleased." Yugi breathed in deeply and with a slow centring of his mind he allowed light to flicker from his eyes. He had seen Ryou do it, control the strange energies they could muster within their mortal forms and release it. Slowly, the glow penetrated the gloom and Yugi smiled as the light shone from his skin. Had it been any other situation he would have stood staring in entranced wonder at the revealing of the Shadow Realm in true Light. Stars shone through what had once been a sea of murky purple, nebulas floated past him in bright clouds, brushing at his skin like fish. If this was the Shadow Realm with Light shining on it... He had never seen anything more beautiful in all his life. His chest tightened as Zorc's voice interjected into the beauty.

"Very pretty..." Zorc's form stood to one side, "So...you really are a balance to this place."

"Apparently;" Yugi tipped his head around, "never done this before."

Zorc shrugged his shoulders, "This is where I was trapped for thousands of years. **You** put me here and here I learnt the secrets of the universes-."

Yugi laughed, "Really? Well, I don't think you did. I think you just like to think you did. If you really knew how to manipulate the physical realm, I'd be dead already, and I don't look or feel dead. No, instead...you ran away to another galaxy with the use of ancient technology from the Four Great Races." Yugi turned directly to face the Goa'uld, "You don't know anything, and I see that now. You're a great, big, frightened loser. If you really wanted to prove to me that you can manipulate the physical realm, you wouldn't have taken me here where our game-play is evened out!"

"Do not scorn me little Pharaoh." Zorc snarled, stomping forward, all the while the intensity of his presence strengthened. Yugi felt the air tighten around him, squeezing him as though he was being crushed by the sheer might of the dark creature that had dwelled in this lonesome realm of nothing for so long. Zorc hissed at him. "Here the game-play is not even. Here I rule!"

Yugi shifted his foot back in a ready position for battle. "Now you are the one scorning me. For a Shadow to fall, there must first be light, otherwise there is simply nothing. No, Zorc, here I am the one who rules."

Zorc shouted in fury and threw out his arms. Yugi tensed as a wave of energy hit him, sending him flowing through the galaxies and stars surrounding him in this world. He skidded across a floor of reflective liquid and spun around, counteracting the move of the Goa'uld with his pistols afire, blazing with his light. He noted his shoulder was bleeding, not just blood, but bleeding light.

Zorc was grinning at him with a sneer across Palpatine's kindly features. "You really are nothing without the darker half of your soul. I guess this proves humans need to be whole to be of any use."

Yugi rolled his eyes but staggered before he could bark out a remark. The world around them both flickered, leaving them in a brief state of limbo. Yugi cursed, sensing the intense pull on the Puzzle around his neck, so tight that not even the choker he wore could stop it from cutting through and into his skin, his blood dripping down over his tunic. Someone, or some _people_, were using the Shadows, enough to disturb Zorc's ability to hold a Shadow Game in play, but it backfired on him also. He was in the game therefore he also suffered the consequences of its disruption.

They both looked at each other steadily, almost seeming to come to an identical, mutual agreement.

The Shadow Game dropped around them both, leaving them in the open of a ruined, vacant plaza square.

"Now," Yugi grinned, "We're even..." He gave a shout and charged, his light-sabre firmly in his hand, internally wishing this wasn't him. For this moment, this brief, brief moment, he was the Pharaoh who had given everything to save his planet. That Pharaoh still in him could be brave, and strong, where he, little Yugi Motou the bullied teen of Domino High could not be. Zorc joined him in the charge, and they collided in the centre of the plaza.

0000000000000000000

000000000

000

The power generator pit for the city of Theed was a sweep of frighteningly steep drops lined with high inter-linking walkways. Far below, Ryou could see the rushing of the waterfall turning the enormous turbines, the sound a deep churning and swishing as energy was formed from the mighty rage of the river. Blades were crossed; the Sith Lord Maul was a frightening creature who almost seemed capable of predicting their moves before they made them, and thus, kept all three Jedi in a constant state of defence. Ryou twirled one of his blades around, catching Obi-wan's strike on his left sabre, and stopping the young Jedi's blow from hitting him directly. Maul was good at another thing, using themselves against themselves.

Across the high walk ways they sparred, teetering dangerously close to the edges, throwing Force shoves like candy. Ryou felt himself hit directly in the chest, the pressure caused him to be thrust back far enough that Qui-gon leapt in to replace him, hacking at Maul. The Sith only grinned, spun and kicked, knocking young Obi-wan from the walk way. Ryou shouted and lunged for the edge, throwing himself off the high catwalk and catching Obi-wan mid-fall. They both landed upon a lower ledge, their light-sabres tumbling away. Ryou winced in pain, his knees buckling as he looked up the distance they had fallen to where Qui-gon now fought alone.

"Oh no...no...no...this won't go the way it did...not if I can help it." He hissed and with a swell of light, released a burst of cosmic energy from him skin. With a firm thrust he threw himself up to the nearest walkway, repeating the process again and again, until he regained his bearing and turned to watch as Qui-gon and Maul battled. The Light thinned his lips, twirling out his twin blades once more.

"I'll have to remember to thank Seto for these..." The English-lord turned slowly, "A weapon of peace...let's see if they work for peace." He burst into a run.

000000000000000

000000000

0000

Some ways into the long, marble corridors of the Palace they had become trapped by two sets of Battle Droids. Yami hid behind the nearest pillar, wincing as rapid weapon fire rained down upon them, throwing dust in the air as the marble pillars and statues were blasted away. For once he was glad for his inability to truly integrate into the real world, his body of shadow magic could not feel the heat of the droid's lasers, nor choke on the thick, fine dust filling the air.

"We haven't time for this!" He shouted to Sam, watching her work intensely on a small hologram device attached to a nearby door. Once again, she was their technological Major of their team, the device in her hand light-years beyond Earth's, and yet to her, their year of being in the far away galaxy had obviously been enough time to understand what little she could.

"I'm sorry! But that blockade ship is still jamming my signal! You try going around fire-walls and codex's while listening to rapid laser fire!" The Major shouted through the noise.

Yami growled and sensed shadows lick at his feet from his silent frustration. "Just get it done Major!" He forced himself to calm, knowing any strain he felt Yugi would sense through the Puzzle, and he doubted, very much so, that his light needed any more stress. What little he could feel from the other half of his soul came in sudden, painful jabs that he had to file away. It took every ounce of his will-power not to retreat into the Puzzle and burst out to protect that which he was so used to protecting. For once, he was sitting back and letting Yugi shine.

It hurt.

He narrowed his eyes and took note of the windows on the other side of the large hall. They revealed a near-straight drop down the mile long waterfall almost encircling the suspended city. His mind began calculating. Suddenly Sam gave a whoop of glee as the large doors cracked open. She and Teal'c forced them even further apart. Captain Panaka peeked into the large hall. There, encircled by more Battle Droids, the Council of Naboo were lined up in immobile silence, expressions anxious and confused with their captivity. The Captain hissed. "We have to get them free."

"That is not our priority." Yami shook his head.

"They will be killed the moment the Viceroy suspects he's being overwhelmed." The Captain insisted. A pillar exploded and shattered across one side of the long hallway.

"Move!" Yami motioned a hand to the Colonel. "Quickly! We have to fall back again!"

"Wait!" Sam gasped, "No, Pharaoh! Stop!" She shook her head in fright, "They're behind that wall, they'll see us..." She flinched in pain as though someone had struck her firmly over the head.

"Sam?" Yami touched her arm, "Did you see it happen?" He asked softly. She could only nod weakly. "Alright...we'll find another way."

He looked across to the windows outside and the view there once more. "Captain!" He looked to Panaka again, "can we use those windows to get to the right level?"

The Captain, eyes still on the open door, slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Right, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Squad A will come with me. Captain Panaka, you have Squad B...free the Council if you wish it so." Yami sadly gazed at the Queen's lovely maids, all dressed for battle, one still in the Queen's outfit she flaunted so perfectly. More Droids poured around the broken pillar. Yami snapped around, firing a laser shot at the window across the hall, shattering it with a cascading blast of shards of glass.

"Captain, cover fire!" He yelled to Captain Panaka and shoved the nearest of the maidens forward in front of him. They both ran to the other side of the hall and hit a pillar, to cower behind it. Droids noted their new position and blasts started once more. Yami shouted across the hall, "Colonel! Come on!"

The Colonel was staring at the approaching droids.

"You have got to be kidding me?" He hissed under his breath. Laser fire was going everywhere; he doubted he would make it across the hall unharmed, not with his luck. Quickly he ducked around a fallen statue, rolled and sprung up, firing and hid again as a droid turned his way.

"OIE," Jack shouted to the rest of their squad, trapped on the wall-side across from Yami. "I'll cover you!"

He meant to point his laser, but somehow, like a nervous reaction of some sort, Jack threw up the only available card from the holder around his wrist, still attached from when Seto had clamped it there. It had become almost like another piece of himself but now, his mind reacted, giving him an outcome that surprised him. He was thrown back across the hall, out of harm's way, as the card erupted and morphed to shift into Pip's little, red form. The tiny little dragon zipped between the droids, his sharp wings slicing through their necks as he went. The remainder of their squad made it across unharmed.

"COLONEL!" Yami bellowed from across the hall, "What part of no-shadow-magic did you not understand!"

"I'm sorry, it just...it happened. Pip, come here! Get back...er...into your card...or...something. Boy, did that sound weird leaving my mouth..."

Pip flew, long wings twirled and twisted in blades of fire as she vanished back into a card that Jack grabbed out of the air. He grumbled as he pocketed it quickly before looking around. Sam was still stuck with Captain Panaka. Jack rolled his eyes and weaved back towards her. The moment he stepped out to reach them both, he saw the flash in her eyes and the jerky, spastic movement of her body as it stiffened. He knew that look, and he knew the flare of the Necklace as it worked is curse on the Major's soul. She reached out a hand and yelled for him, in a voice he had heard only once before, when he had been shot down by a Jaffa's staff weapon. "JACK!"

At the shout, noting the Colonel's position and predicting the outcome Captain Panaka moved like the well trained officer he obviously was, and threw himself at the Colonel just in time. The laser blast splattered through his chest, throwing him into Jack.

Jack fell forward at the weight, surprised at the blood that now stained his battle clothing. He gaped at the wide eyed, dead Captain and then turned to the Major in disbelief. Her cheeks were pale white in horror, a mirror image of the faces of the Captain's squad. Sam trembled, the Necklace burned into her skin and she gripped at it, wishing to tear it from her neck. Jack grabbed her shoulders firmly and gave her a small shake to pull her back to reality, their reality, the strange one they lived. "Someone had to die..." Sam whispered in pain, "If it wasn't you, Sir...it...it had to be someone else."

"Carter, this isn't your fault." Jack held her shoulder, "We have to go." The Colonel looked to the maid dressed as the Queen, "Get the Council free."

She nodded, "We will." She motioned the squad behind her to begin moving.

"Good luck." Jack called out as the squad vanished through the door and more weapon fire was heard as Droids and humans met once more in battle. Jack and Sam ran to the window, joining Yami and their squad out on the ledge. The Pharaoh pulled out an attachment from his belt, fitted it to his laser and in concert, the squad and SG team fired their lines directly above, hooking onto the high ledges overhead. Yami felt himself tugged and held tight to his pistol as they were lifted high, scaling the levels of the Palace.

Far below, the waterfall shimmered calmly in pristine splendour, as though nothing at all was transpiring that could tarnish its beauty.

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

The force of two opposites smashing together sent the figures flying backwards. Yugi knew the sensation; he had felt it when sparring with Obi-wan. He had expected it to happen here, and adjusted his body to the sudden weightless feeling as he was tossed through the air. He twisted in mid-air, and landed on his feet, facing his enemy. Across the long walkway between the cliff faces of the waterfall, Yugi spotted Zorc lying upon the ground, struggling to recover from the force of their collision. Knowing he would have no other opportunity than the one suddenly presented to him, Yugi threw himself into a mad dash and raised Obi-wan's light-sabre in a sweeping movement. Zorc's eyes widened and flung up his hand. Yugi half expected to fly through the air again, but it did not come, instead, all he saw was the shocked surprise covering Zorc's features. The Goa'uld's wide open eyes pieced his own.

Yugi felt his heart practically seize up, just as his arms were raised for the killing blow. Every muscle in his body jerked to a stop, and he stood, ready to kill, with Zorc staring up at him in confusion, mere inches from his death. Yugi's lips parted in a sigh and he retracted the light-sabre. He stepped away slowly shaking his head. His limbs trembled from the over-stimulation of his body, everything burned with the desire to kill what was in front of him, but he forced each foot to move backwards, away from the horrible creature that had caused so much pain and havoc across two galaxies in two life-times.

"No," Yugi choked the word out, "No...Zorc...I...I won't kill you. This...this is my test...right?" Yugi glanced at the shadows that had once again consumed them both. He shouted out, "My test; you're testing me! You're seeing if I can be the balance I'm supposed to be, aren't you!" Throwing down his sabre and swiftly unbuckling his gun-belt Yugi cast them aside and spread his arms. "I am not going to kill him. I want to! I really, really want to, but I won't. I am a Light, I am the Pharaoh's Light and I will not taint myself by killing him! You have your answer. I will not kill someone I hate. I will never taint myself! If you want me to be a balance, then I will." Yugi glanced down at Zorc as the Sith Lord slowly rose to his feet, a sneer across his features. "I give my word, Shadows; I will be strong enough to never taint my light."

Zorc cracked a laugh as he finally pulled himself off the ground, "You...you naive little Pharaoh! You think the Shadows care?"

"Yes," Yugi fought for control over his breathing, "yes, they do...otherwise I wouldn't be standing here! I wouldn't exist if the Shadows didn't care. This...this Puzzle wouldn't exist if the Shadows didn't have some say in this game." Yugi pointed to the golden Item. "I was born because the Shadow Realm saw the Pharaoh had potential. I am as much the Shadow Realm's child as I am the child of my own mother."

"Don't fool yourself!" Zorc snarled, "The Shadow Realm is to be used! What else should power be for but to be unleashed upon the ignorant and slaves?"

Yugi cringed backwards as Zorc lunged, but a sudden hiss split the ground between them, a burst of shadows erupted keeping them apart. Yugi hit the floor, staring at the sudden wall that had blocked the ancient, crazed Goa'uld. Zorc smacked his hands upon the dark shield engulfing the young human. "No...no...!" He screeched, "Let me through!"

Yugi staggered to his feet wearily, "It appears the Shadow Realm has chosen who to rule it Zorc."

"You...vile little disgusting human!"

"Yeah, I am. Live with it." Yugi coughed, tasting blood in his mouth.

Zorc hissed, pressing his hands upon the surface of the shadows. "You think you've won!"

"Yes." The young man flicked away blood from his fingers, "I have."

Mockingly Zorc reached into his torn robes. "I still have the Stones, and while I live, little Pharaoh you and I shall continue to play this game of ours. Forever." The Goa'uld held out the ancient technology and Yugi gritted his teeth in frustration. He pressed his hands to the wall of shadows but was just as unable to move through as his enemy. Holding the Stones, Zorc whispered a word and Yugi blinked as light flared and the five small objects floated elegantly in the air. Zorc gave a sardonic wave, "Stones, take me away."

And he was gone.

Yugi stared at the vacant area in confusion and surprise. There was a drop off of adrenalin as the realisation struck him that the enemy of both his life-times had just left the game-field. "What...what?" He spluttered and slapped hands upon the shielding, "What? No! No! I didn't fight the guy just to have him get away! Why the hell didn't you let me through! No! No!" Kicking at the shadows Yugi screeched, "What was that, if you choose me why did you let him get away! Do you know what he's going to do! You stupid... Let me out of here! Please..." Hitting the shielding with an elbow Yugi turned around, "Please...I have to find Yami...I want Yami..."

Something cold slipped up his leg and he gasped, staggering to one side at the sudden sensation. He glanced at the floor, watching it ripple as shadows bubbled up from the cracks in the painted tiling.

The tentacles shimmered from the surface of the ground and Yugi stepped back from them, only to find himself pressed into the same shield that had protected him. The shadows curled around his legs, sinking him deeper into the lapping waves of darkness that grew ever higher. He closed his eyes firmly against the onslaught of shadows and forced himself to picture in his mind Yami's comforting stare. His dark spirit had the same touch, the same horrifying coldness, but Yami would never harm him and therefore neither would the shadows that now enveloped him. **Be at peace, Our Light...your job here is done – May your rule be long and great, Pharaoh.**

The voice whispered in his ears as he drifted into the strange numbness of a drugged slumber. His limbs lost their agility and he fell limply in the ethereal embrace that held him.

Oddly enough, as he awoke slowly and sluggishly, he found his cheek pressed against the smooth surface of what felt like marble, and he heard a voice vaguely similar to Yami's and yet the accent was off. "You'll be fine from here, Yugi...try to breathe slowly, your body's coming down from a shadow-high and you'll need to purge it from your limbs before you can move. Mortal bodies are such a bother..."

Yugi frowned; he groaned and struggled onto his elbows to look up into a smiling face, shining with too much light from a window just behind, for him to focus upon. "Who...are you?"

"Now, isn't that just the question of the month, heh..." The voice laughed and turned its head slightly to one side, "Oh...here we go...you'll be alright in a minute, they're coming..."

The light vanished and Yugi felt his arms fail. He collapsed again upon the cold marble surface of the floor.

00000000000000000

0000000000

000

He hated having the interior of his beautiful, new, and somewhat unfinished flag-spaceship being trodden all over by invading tomb keepers that he was forced to use as a 'crew', but it was not as though he had a choice in the matter. Seto skidded onto the deck from the elevator, gauging the current situation of panic calmly with his piercing blue eyes. Outside in the panoramic view of space, the beautiful large and lush planet was being obscured by the rage of a space-fight between Death Gliders and what he guessed were droid drones. For every one that was shot down, three more seemed to replace it and he doubted Malik had enough people to spare. Seth's mental voice touched his mind while Seto ran to his station. He shoved aside a young tomb keeper and slapped hands upon the holographic displays.\_I believe Bakura is in the air in a Naboo fighter...he was a good pilot back in my day; he'll get the job done if we give him the chance_.\

\_Give him a chance?\_ Seto grumbled back to his dark, \_I can do that_.\ Their world suddenly tipped to one side. Seto grabbed hold of the deck in front of him as his vessel gave a groan, side-swiped by a sudden explosion that roared through the emptiness of space in a ball of sudden light. "What the hell was that?" Seto shouted as they stabilised, "Someone give me a report on the engine?"

A brave tomb keeper spoke up, "Sir, one of the wings of the Ha'tak was served and hit us, we've lost shield by eight-."

"Shut up," Seto's mind suddenly switched with the mention of a shield and he stared at the large opposing droid station, the grey planet-like ball was the centre of their problems. The tainted light threw himself forward, launching for a main console. "You!" He pointed to the tomb keeper that had spoken, "See if anyone has been harmed, and...you...you there! You, woman!" he looked around, "Head to engineering, get me full power on the back thrusters!"

"Yes sir." The woman stood from her station and left quickly. Seto thinned his lips, his mind crashing, running, spinning at a hundred miles an hour, he could sense equations dropping into place. His fingers rapidly gliding over the panel before him for a moment.

"Bakura? Answer me?" He barked out the order.

"_Oh, so it's the tainted light? Lord of the Key of Knowledge, all hail Seto and Seth..." _ The dry remark was embellished with a round of loud, archaic swearing. Seto noted a swerving Naboo fighter.

"_What do you want Seto?"_ Bakura shouted, _"I'm a little busy trying to make sure my men don't get slaughtered!"_

"I'm working on taking out the shielding of that main droid ship."

"_That'd help."_ Bakura's voice chimed. _"If our weapons were good enough to penetrate the outer-shielding, that thing is loaded. I doubt the Ha'tak has enough fire-power to do damage, its bloody old now! Your ship, its shiny and new, any fire power?"_

"No," Seto flicked at the moving images on the panel before him, he shifted boxes and felt a pulse of energy run through the floor of his vessel. "I was pressed for time; I'm using what I've got to defend the vessel..."

"_Fat lot of good you guys are then!"_

"Shut up," Seto snarled, "You're going to have about three minutes to work a miracle!" The genius looked to his darker-half beside him as Seth wavered into existence, "Seth, make sure Malik knows when to pull his people back! Get the Ha'tak to move away! She won't be able to take much more, Bakura's right, she's an old ship..."

"Will do." Seth vanished in a whiff of shadows.

Seto threw a hologram screen into the air, letting it expand around him as he tapped symbols into the surface. "Bakura!"

"_What?" _The ex-thief shouted, _"Don't yell at me you high-slung Priest! I outrank you if we're going by ancient ways!"_

Forcing himself to ignore the urge to snap at the spirit Seto called, "I'm jamming their shields as of right now! You've got three minutes."

"_Gee," _Bakura snorted over the com-link, _"that's all your royal-genius can give me? Three minutes?"_ He mocked, _"Well, watch me make them go __**boom**__ in your measly three-minutes!"_

There was a small pause and Seto frowned, scanning the scene outside the windows of the deck for anything unusual. "Is he on the screen?"

A screen shimmered as a tomb keeper threw the hologram into the air over the windows, pin-pointing every enemy and friend ship in the dog-fight. "Isolate, find..." Seto's voice trailed off at the command as he spotted what he could only guess was Bakura's small star-fighter.

"Er...sir..." The tomb keeper at the helm looked around at him and Seto stared at the screen with a blank expression. "He...a...he appears to be on a collision course for the Federation ship..."

"I can see that!" Seto slapped a hand to his face, "someone, anyone, get Malik on the line...and...For heaven's sake, someone get me a link up with the Pharaoh on the ground! Move people! Do I look like I stand here just to be stared at! Move!"

00000000000000000

0000000

Bakura grinned as he spun the controls. R2-D2 beeped something and he glanced at the screen for a translation.

"No," he spoke, flipping two switches, "I'm sending you home little guy. Anakin would hate me if you were harmed...sorry Pharaoh, a bit of Shadow-Magic...you'll understand..."

He willed the small droid out of the cock-pit unit he was connected to and sensed the fighter he was within whine under the emptiness as the controls changed to manual. Deactivating his shields, Bakura smirked as he stared at the speedily approaching target on the droid transmission ship. "Yup," he cackled a sudden laugh of delight, "I still got it."

The impact thumped; then he felt the jolt and sensed the initial eruption caused by the collision. The moment everything shattered around him, the explosion vibrated through his senses, he knew the damage would be enough. The chain reaction was set in motion. For a moment he hung in limbo, for at the explosion, his physical form had disintegrated into thousands of tiny particles. Then he was grabbed by the ancient magic and binding blood of the Ring, and drawn into its grasp and safety, back to where his half of a soul was kept safe and bound to Ryou.

He had done his duty to his Pharaoh, now came the duty he had to his Light.

0000000000000

0000000

00

Yugi gulped. The figure was gone, whoever it had been had left him, alone and confused in what felt like an expansive place. Heat nibbled at his bare skin, drying the blood that leaked from his wounds. He tried to move, but pain speared through his head and he moaned weakly. Footsteps approached over the smooth floor, and he heard a muffled voice, his ears ringing too loudly to make it out clearly. His vision remained somewhat blurred as though his body was trying to adjust. "Dad? Dad...? Oh, galaxies...Dad? Are you alright?"

Yugi felt himself being rolled around and stared into a strange but yet familiar face as his vision finally cleared enough to notice details and not just a blur. The expression was drawn dark in worry, wrinkled across a youthful brow that echoed his very own. Indeed if it weren't for the blood red eyes and oddly bluish tinged hair, he would have sworn he was staring at a mirror. "Dad? Dad! Come on, Dad. Dad? You're okay, Dad? Come on, talk to me Dad!"

His shoulders were shaken carefully as he lay in the lap. Another presence startled him slightly as a voice, a female's voice, spoke out, "Sol...Careful...I think he's in shock-."

"Jennifer?" Yugi choked out the name. He knew that voice. "Cadet?" What was she doing here? Was he somehow home? No, he was in a palace, not the SGC. He was inside the Naboo palace; he had to be, with that kind of sunlight and those beautiful expansive windows.

"Thank goodness." The young woman gasped out in relief and Yugi carefully pulled himself into a seated position to stare dumbly at the cadet he had left almost year and a half ago. How he had worried about her and yet she hadn't aged a day. "Major Yugi." Her smile brimmed, "you're alright..."

"Dad? Where's Zorc?" The odd voice with its slightly aristocratic twang that had to come from a high-class status, made him snap around and gape dumbly at the youth kneeling beside him. Something was off about what he was looking at, but with the seriously bad thumping pain in his skull he wasn't really all that able to figure it out in that moment of time. "Dad? Zorc? Where is Zorc?"

The boy, if he could have been called a boy at all since he did look a little older than a kid, asked again. Yugi frowned but managed to whisper weakly. "He...he got away...the Stones, he wished himself away."

The boy, whose hair was strangely familiar, spread his lips thin. "Oh...well..."

"What...do you mean, oh...well?" Yugi struggled to speak.

"Dad...don't...try to talk. You've over-dosed on shadow magic. You need to just lie in my lap awhile. I'll see if I can drain it out of you..."

"Ah, Sol...We've got company." Jennifer suddenly drew her laser and pointed it towards an approaching group of droids surrounding what appeared to be an alien. Jennifer felt herself tense at the sight of the slimy skinned creature. Her cheeks reddened with the realisation of just where they were. "Oh gosh..." She gasped, "Sol, that's...that's the Viceroy!"

The young cadet paled. She wanted to move, she wanted to defend but the shrill voice of the alien dropped all vigour from her body. "Seize them!" The Viceroy bellowed and pointed.

Yugi groaned as the droids moved swiftly, aiming their weapons. Sol's hand's dropped his pole device in surrender, keeping his grasp on Yugi as though cradling a child. His dark eyes shifted with his stormy feelings, but he remained silent as the droids surrounded them.

Jennifer looked to him, "Sol...can't you-."

"Shh, Jenny dear," Sol hissed, "Don't spook the droids, they shoot first, and ask questions later."

Yugi gulped back the taste of blood in his mouth, "He's right..." The young light frowned at the strange boy. "Oh...my..." He suddenly gulped, "You...look..."

"Yeah, Dad...not the best time for this conversation..." Sol forced a grin, "just...try not to move, okay...you really...need to stay still."

"Who are you! Are you with the Rebellion?" The Viceroy raised a hand, "Where is the Queen?"

"The Queen?" Sol raised an eyebrow, "Good question...I'm not really sure-." He winced as a laser was pressed to his skull. He quickly spoke. "You do realise, that I won't be able to tell you where she is if you kill me?" The laser was pointed at Jennifer. "Okay! Don't shoot her, she's...kinda important to me."

"The Queen?"

Sol puffed out his cheeks, "Again...I am really not sure-."

The double doors of the throne room burst open and a split second later, the windows shattered. Sol bent, covering Yugi's body and pulling Jennifer down with him as glass rained down upon them.

Yugi dared to peer around his Sol's protective shield, and watched as the room filled with a small troop of guards and maidens, one maid still dressed as the Queen. He craned his neck around further, and spotted SG1 and to his immense relief, Yami, his weapons all poised. He didn't see Padme, nor Sha, nor Sol, nor Ryou, and not even Obi-wan or Qui-gon. His heart rate increased.

He had failed them all by letting Zorc go free. Tears dribbled down his cheeks. He felt the arms around him tighten gently, and the strange boy looked down at him with tender, red eyes, "It'll be okay..."

"Move an inch," The Viceroy snapped, "and I will have these three killed!"

Yugi sensed Yami's sudden spike of anxiety and could see the Pharaoh stiffen. He wondered if the spirit would manage to get to him before a laser blast could leave the weapon pressed to his skull. Somehow, he doubted it was something Yami would be able to do, or maybe he was wrong, although testing it in such a situation wasn't on his agenda. The Viceroy glared when no one replied, his alien eyes finally settling upon the maiden dressed up as the Queen. "It appears I have the upper hand. This battle is mine."

A shattering explosion sounded from the glass ceiling above. Sha dropped like a chunk of metal and landed firmly beside the Viceroy. A moment later, Padme hit the floor beside him. Her weapon already pulled to point perfectly at the alien's skull. "Actually, I believe I have the upper-hand here...order the droids to release them...right now!"

"What...what?" The Viceroy spluttered, "Who are you?"

"I am the Queen." Padme snorted, "And I said release them, Viceroy." She barked out the order.

"Er...I believe there won't be any need for that." Jack glanced at the nearest droid and gave it a good shove. It fell over in a rather dramatic manner. Sol gave a loud whoop of glee, only to be grabbed by Jennifer and hushed. Padme's smile only brightened briefly, before she glared back at the suddenly frightened Viceroy.

"Actually, now it would appear _we_ have the upper-hand." Everyone raised their weapons to the sweating alien. "Pharaoh..." Padme looked at the ancient spirit.

Yami shoved aside another droid, his eyes set upon Yugi lying upon the marble floor, still not moving. Padme's eyes followed the spirits and she hissed darkly. "If he's near death," Padme growled, "your life will mean nothing." She tapped the Viceroy's head with her laser, "Am I clear?"

The Viceroy's cheeks expanded but the alien could only nod. Padme shifted her gaze again to Yami at the doorway and gave a small understanding nod to the ancient spirit. Like a dam bursting, Yami rushed towards Yugi. The dark spirit landed upon his knees, gathering up his Light to pull him close in a tender embrace. With practised ease he studied every part of the mortal half of their soul's body, taking in the damage that had been done, yet seeing nothing that would kill him.

"He's alright." He looked to Padme. "He's alright..." The Pharaoh breathed out in relief, the same relief he had felt such a long time ago when Yugi had returned to him after being taken by Dartz. It was a good feeling, a feeling of being whole and safe.

"Now..." The young queen smirked dangerously at the Viceroy, "I believe we have a treaty to sign."

The alien's chest deflated.

Yami closed his eyes in victory, holding Yugi tightly. He reached out a hand, pressing it to Yugi's cheek to stroke away the tears. "Aibou? It's over."

Yugi opened one eye, "She's one sexy queen when she gets going." The young man cracked a weak smile in play.

"Couldn't agree more." Yami chuckled, pressing his lips to the lights forehead. "I would say the same about you, but you're not a Queen."

"Just sexy will do then." Yugi murmured. His eyes closed wearily. "Yami..." He managed to whisper as his exhausted body began urging him into a deep sleep. "Please...when I wake up..."

"Yes Aibou?"

"Be there."

"I will be. I promise."

Yugi let himself drift into the all-encompassing embrace of sleep. For what it was worth, it was over.

Even if Zorc had gotten away, Naboo was safe, Padme was still Queen and he had proven to the Shadow Realm that he was worthy to rule the Court he would help establish.

00000000000000

0000000

000

He had always been the placid one, the one opposed to violence; he supposed that was because he was the lighter side of a soul. Bakura was the protector, the warrior, the darkness that could and would kill to make his point. And yet, here and now, he felt the energy and the urge to fight.

Because he had something to fight for. Never had he ever had anything worth fighting for, not himself, not his darkness, not his house. Nothing in life had really meant anything until now – until Anakin. So Ryou ran, focusing upon the boy and the galaxy he wanted to save, the wrong he wanted to make right. He was a Light, he had the right to change something and he would. Panting slightly Ryou turned a corner, hearing the zing and pissk of two light-sabres. He headed towards it, but jerked to an abrupt halt as the turning turbines of the giant power-generators came into view. The shifting red force fields between the gaping holes phasing in and out as he viewed Qui-gon's movements through them.

He had known this scene, it had been one he had envisioned countless times during their stay, but it was different. This world was different. There was one laser wall between him and the death of a friend, of a mentor to future generations of Jedi's. Ryou shouted at the laser wall, "You have got to be kidding me! I am not, don't make me stand here and watch this...please...no...Damn it! No!"

He watched the scene unfold before him, the scene he hadn't wanted in any manner, shape or form to happen. He didn't want to see this scene of Qui-gon's death. Even though he knew it was coming, even though he was the one standing behind the laser shielding and not Obi-wan, the pain increased each passing moment because he knew it was coming. He closed his eyes, his finger tips trembling as he heard the shout of pain as the Jedi Master was struck through the middle dropping like a pin upon the cold metal floor.

The shielding began to shift and like a pouncing cat, Ryou launched forward, channelling every ounce of light he could into the twin blades he grasped. Through another blacked-out corridor they fought. Ryou felt the bleeding of his light escape his eyes and the wounds inflicted upon his body as he misjudged the Sith's snake like movements. Behind him, he heard Obi-wan's distant cry of horror, obviously at the sight of his dying master. The Light flicked away tears. There was no possible way he was going to allow such a death to happen.

With a furious twist and snap, a move he suddenly recalled through a memory fed to him through the Ring, Ryou spun up and around. He leapt upwards, kicked and knocked Maul back two paces. It was enough. Those simple, two steps, were enough for him to bring both of his dazzlingly blue glowing blades to the Sith's neck.

Their two light-sabres were poised at each other's throats. Maul sneered in delight.

"We end in a draw..." He spoke softly, his quite, level voice cool and sweet. Ryou gave a weak smile.

"I will not kill you." Ryou trembled. "Because I would taint myself...had I killed you in the fight, I would not need to worry...but I cannot execute you simply because I wish for revenge..."

"So...though your emotions tell you otherwise," Maul looked oddly thoughtful for a moment, his own sabre hovering inches from Ryou's flesh, "you won't kill me?"

"No. Shmi would not want me to...in the end...I am a Light, and to taint myself would be to ruin the powers I have to bring beasts like you to justice."

"Your emotions are strong... You would make a great Sith Lord."

"I know." The English Lord smiled suddenly. "I would be brilliant."

"So..." Maul pursed his tattooed lips, "How shall this end? If you do not kill me, then I have the upper hand."

Ryou deactivated both light-sabres and tilted his chin up in an almost submissive manner, seeming to wait for the death blow. "I know...but...just because I cannot kill you...doesn't mean that my Darkness can't either." Ryou didn't flinch as Bakura's blade swept through the Sith's middle, cleaving the Sith neatly in two. The dark spirit lashed out a kick, knocking Darth Maul down into the gaping maw below them, the shaft eventually leading into the turning turbines of the cities power plant.

"Damn it, Ryou! Why do you always end up with a blade to your throat? You idiot...this is why you are such a weakling!" Bakura snapped in fury, "This is why I am always so angry with you! Your life is not something to throw around...you..._idiot_!" Standing amongst tossing and hissing shadows, Bakura's dark eyes were glazed over in black, revealing just how dangerous he was in that singular moment of regeneration. The Ring pulsed and Ryou felt it tug him forward, as though it had a mind of its own. Bakura dropped his blades quickly, sensing the approach of his Light. He allowed Ryou to run into the shadows encasing him like vines. He held the trembling body close.

"Is it over?" Ryou whispered into the cloak of shadows.

"Yes..." Bakura closed his eyes, tightening his arms around his light, "it's over. How did you know I was back?"

"Don't be daft," Ryou chuckled weakly into the firm chest as Bakura finally solidified. "I know the sensation of you being immersed within the Ring."

"RYOU!"

Ryou snapped around in shock at the shout. "Obi-wan!" He called back and ran through the corridor towards the laser wall chamber. He spotted the young Jedi holding his Master tightly, blood leaking from a stomach wound. Ryou's eyes widened and light flooded from his eyes as he dashed forward, skidding over the metal floor. He landed beside Obi-wan and held out his pulsing hands, his healer instincts flaring visibly into life.

"It's alright," Ryou whispered through his tears as the blood leaking from the gaping wound began to seep back into the body of the Master, "I can heal him...he isn't going to die, Obi-wan." Tears trailed down the healer's cheeks as Obi-wan's eyes danced in silent hope.

"He won't die...not in this universe...you need him too much, your galaxy needs him."

00000000000000

0000000000

000

There was a part of him that didn't want to wake up to reality. He was enjoying the familiar faces and peaceful dreams of home far too much to desire a return to the pain of the world outside of his mind and yet slowly, despite his attempts to fall back into slumber, Yugi felt himself pulled into wakefulness. He blinked, the world blurring from the sleepers still lodged in his eyes. Carefully he raised a hand and rubbed away the weariness to gain a better view of the pristine world that he was enveloped in.

The bed felt soft, almost romantically so, and just from that, he knew he wasn't on Earth. The bed even felt alien, as though the mattress was created in a different manner than those he had once been familiar with. Above him, a veil was draped, but by no means did it obscure the sight of the lofty high-domed ceiling. He lay admiring the pretty mural painted up there for a few moments before he managed to carefully twist around.

The marble covered room was bright with morning sunlight. Pure, clear sunlight, that glistened off the pale skin of his upper chest, and reflected off the marble walls and pillars of his four-poster bed swathed in silk. Across from him, a giant window opened to a sweeping balcony with a view of the very water-wall he had been fighting under.

"Gosh..." Yugi whispered, "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful..." He managed to get the words out despite his dry mouth.

He heard a gentle, dark chuckle. "Believe me, Aibou, you make for a far prettier sight."

Yugi smiled weakly in relief at the deep voice. He glanced down at the Puzzle as it dangled freely around his neck. Spying it, he noticed the bandaging woven around his torso and upper arms. Now that he thought about it, his legs felt awfully sore, and he only had to glance at his knuckles to realise they had been scraped clean of skin. "Damn..." He grumbled.

"You had quite the fight, Aibou...Ryou's been fussing over you like a mother hen." Yami commented again and this time Yugi jerked to see the dark spirit laying upon the other side of the bed. The spirit wasn't making an indentation upon the surface of the mattress, and his physical form was still shadowed, obvious fatigue from not having returned to the confines of the Puzzle. Upon his chest Sol lay snuggled, deep in sleep, the toddler nestling there in quiet contentment.

Yugi felt a tear dribble down his cheek, his lips split from the movement but he didn't flinch. All he could do was smile and bow his head. "Yami..."

"You wanted me to be here when you woke...so here I am."

"Thank you..." He choked out and grasped for a hand. The larger, rougher fingers caught his and squeezed them firmly. Yugi closed his eyes and dropped back into the covers with a sigh. "Is...everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine, and I do mean everyone, Yugi." Yami slid Sol onto the bed and floated upward. He dusted away shadows attached to his shoulders like little hissing snakes. Yugi watched as the ancient spirit rounded the bed, gliding his way to the window-doors of the balcony. "Padme is preparing a feast."

"Sounds about right." Yugi slowly slid into a seated position, taking that moment to look Sol over for any harm done. Then carefully he extended his legs over the side of the bed and eased them onto the floor. His bare feet touched the marble surface, and he hissed softly in pain form the tender soles. Yami glanced around, eyebrow raised in a dark stare.

"Aibou..."

"You said the Queen was having a celebration, I can't miss that...and...Yami...I swear I saw Jennifer."

"That's because you did." Yami smiled suddenly.

"No, she's in our galaxy...she didn't come with us." Yugi stood to his feet and wobbled slightly. Yami vanished from his spot near the window and reappeared beside his Light, catching the smaller quickly and holding him upright.

"She didn't, but she came to us."

Yugi frowned in confusion, clutching Yami's bare arms firmly to keep himself on his feet, "What...do you mean?"

"Here, aibou...I think it's best if I just..." Yami stroked the Light's hair from his temples, "show you. You've been out of it for two days..."

"Two days!"

"Shhh, you'll wake Solomon." Yami pressed his palms to his Light's head. Yugi felt the mental jolt between their blurred connection and sighed in relief as it restabilised itself. The wash of mental fatigue vanished as Yami's strong mind joined with his own and he bowed his head onto the Pharaoh's chest. Everything made sense in that moment and he smiled.

"They came for us..." He whispered as he opened his eyes, allowing the tears of relief and gratitude to fall. "I have to admit, I'm a little surprised Seto and Seth agreed but..."

"They're part of our Court..." Yugi slid into Yami's arms, allowing the spirit's shadows to encase him tightly. "And under it all, Seto likes me."

Yami gave a firm laugh, "Yes, Aibou, because you are so likeable."

Yugi's expression dropped away suddenly, "But Yami...Zorc-."

The double doors into their chamber were flung open and Yugi twisted around in surprise as the odd, strange boy flew in as though gravity was a thing of the past. His wild mop of frazzled hair floated around like it was drifting in water and his smile was unbelievably bright. Behind him Jennifer was panting as she ran through, her expression set in a firm scowl. She hardly looked at home in the soft, pale blue dress hugging her tightly. Definitely a different Jennifer than the high-slung cadet he had met, then again, it was amazing what a change of clothing could do.

"Solomon! I told you, leave Major Yugi alone...he's still...recovering..." The young cadet squeaked at the sight of Yugi standing before the window. She threw up a sudden salute. "I'm sorry Major," Jennifer blushed suddenly in realisation at Yugi's current shirtless state, "He...he's really difficult to deal with." She spluttered at the floating teen beside her.

"I can see that." Yugi smiled weakly and sensed Yami carefully release him, "Alright...so...who are you?" He commented as he wandered to the clothes rack.

"Me? Isn't it obvious?" Sol spread his arms wide as he settled upon the floor, "I'm him." He pointed to the toddler Yami was picking up, all wide eyed and awake from the abrupt entrance. "All grown up!"

"You're from the future?" Yugi frowned as he pulled on the long silken pants over his under-clothes, "Not again...Solomon, can't you stay where you're supposed to?" He chided as he slid a long, Naboo shirt over his head and let it hang loose, not touching any of his wounds. He admired the embroidery for a moment then looked towards Sol, as if awaiting an answer.

"No. Not the future." Sol flashed a grin.

Yugi frowned. "What? You have to be from the future if you're Sol...You can't be from the past."

"He's from another universe Major, it runs ahead of ours by a couple thousand years." Jennifer aided in explanation. "It's next door actually. It's amazing, I had no idea the theory of multiple universes was real!"

Yugi turned abruptly from the mirror he had been facing and stared at the young teen. "No..."

"Yes..." Sol threw his arms skyward.

"You're from another universe."

"Indeed I am."

Yugi looked around to Yami, "Did you know?"

"Sol and I have had a discussion; yes...however he decided he wanted to...talk to you about it." Yami placed a hand gently upon Jennifer's shoulder, "Come, Jennifer, let's head down to the feast. We'll let Yugi and Sol have a talk. By the way, you look lovely in that dress; I commend you for wearing it."

The cadet frowned at him as she blushed heavily, "I hate you."

"I know. Come along." She rolled her eyes and nodded and allowed the ancient spirit to escort her away. Yugi watched the doors clip shut and he sighed. Slowly he seated himself and scrubbed at his scalp before he finally looked upwards at the boy. The lad's expression had changed, from the warm, cheery smile, into a more serious demeanour. Even the air in the room shifted, cooling, as though the alien boy's very mood change effected the environment they dwelled within.

"I hate to put this on you now Dad...but I really don't have a choice." He whispered.

Yugi raised an eyebrow as the young man knelt, and from out of a pocket of the loose belt slung around his waist he pulled free the Stones.

Yugi's heart raced suddenly. He winced, pain flaring in his chest and skull as the memoires slid into place in his mind. He had fought Zorc for the rulership of the Shadow Realm and won, but Zorc...Zorc had escaped. Sol's hands, oddly warm, slipped into his and carefully placed the Five Stones in his palms to squeeze them tightly.

"Dad, I'm here to present you with a choice, and it is one you will have to make on your own because you are the human half of the Chosen One. All the Four Great Races combined look at you and smile because you are humanity at it's lightest, and it's darkest. The potential of our people is in you..."

Yugi closed his eyes. "A choice..." He shook his head, "an alternate reality version of my son is giving me a choice?"

"Well, I'm the best person to offer it aren't I? I have a kind face."

Yugi smiled at that and looked up into the soft black eyes, the iris' filled with red. They were Yami's eyes, the eyes of a Darkness, and yet, he saw the reflection of himself. Sol was a clone of his side of their soul after all and he guessed, even an alternate reality version had kept that. "So...what is my choice?"

Sol glanced away wearily, "Pharaoh possibly already told you through your link that I helped bring your Priests here with those Stones..."

"You opened one side of the Door." Yugi raised his eyebrows.

"Yup, now it's your turn to close the Door."

"You mean take everyone home."

"You could..." Sol stood and wandered to the window, folding his hands behind his back. Yugi stared at the strange motion the teen made. In such a scene, he looked older, too old. He looked like a boy raised to be a Prince. Yugi shook his head, forcing himself not to think of the future in such a manner. "But...that is your choice...you see, you could ask the Stones to tell you how to get home and they would but is that the right thing to use the Stones for?"

Frowning Yugi scrubbed at his messy hair. "I don't get what you're trying to say Solomon."

"The Stones are the thoughts, the legacy, and the power of the Four Great Races...with them...you could manipulate this realm if you were the right person...are you the right person Dad?"

"No," Yugi place the Stones upon a table and shook his head, "I already have all the power I need. I don't want anything more; it's hard enough having a burden...like mine. No, I would ask for the knowledge to take us home, just as you asked to bring us help. That is not a choice Sol-."

"Your choice is this," Sol walked back towards him, "if you use the Stones in such a manner and close the Door, they go back to where they were hidden."

"So someone else can use them again!" Yugi collapsed back into his chair, then winced at the sharp pain from the movement. He panted and hissed, gripping his torso. Sol's hand folded over his own again.

"This is your choice, only you alone can make it. Choose to go home and start this all over again or choose to end this...here and now...the Four Great Races want to know your answer to the cosmic game."

Yugi's fingers trembled and he glanced to the small, seemly insignificant, smooth, round stones upon the table, shining in the morning's sunlight. His lips thinned. "How can I make that choice...?" He whispered.

Sol stood. "That I cannot answer, Dad." He teen began to hover and he glided to the door, opening it before peering back at the seated young man. "But you know the answer already, you simply need to find that courage you have. The courage that has brought you this far." The boy slipped out.

Yugi stared ahead in a daze before he lowered his chin to his chest and sighed. "I know..."

00000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

_*Gasp* _

_I know...I'm so cruel, not killing the bad guy :p Torture Yugi... *insert evil laughter*_

_Well, we're one episode off the finishing of this season..._

_Hope you stick around for it. ^^_


	39. Season 1 Episode 35 PastPresentFuture

_Okay, this is the un-beta version. I'll replace it as soon as my beta gets the prettier, nicer version to me but I felt the terrible desire to throw this at you since it has been sitting around on my hard drive for months unfinished and then finished and I just want to move onto season 2 (which I'll upload as a new 'story' right after this, again, that won't be beta-read so...read at your own risk, but seriously, by now, most of you should know how I drill and love me despite it. I hope...at least...yeah...anyway...)_

_I'm pretty sick and the doctors finally threw in their towels and said 'nothing more we can do' so...I had a long and good cry about it today and tomorrow I see another doctor who will tell me the same thing and I'll cry some more and then I'll get back up and keep going forward. _

_For all of you who have stuck by me during the journey of this long (rough and terribly planned) fanfiction – thank you – thank you sooooo much for your friendship, your thoughts, your reviews. In the mists of being so sick, you've kept me smiling and I cannot thank you enough for that. I hope that one day I can return to favour :) _

_0000_

_This Episodes quote, I thought...pretty much sums up what I wanted Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura (and I guess Seto and Seth as well) to be in nature; chosen people who are able to see more than their mirror reflection. :) _

_I thought it was fitting for the end of the season._

_Yes._

_This is it..._

_You..._

_Have reached the final Episode. _

_Congratulations._

_I hope, very much, that you have enjoyed the voyage as much as I have. _

_Thank you for sharing it with me._

_*hugs*_

00000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

"Don't forget that I cannot see myself –

that my role is limited to being the one who looks in the mirror."

**Jacques Rigaut**

000000000000000000

00000000000

000

**Season 1 – Episode 35: Past, Present and Future **

Yami sensed alternate reality Sol's approach into the large cascading hall decked in Naboo's royal colours and filled with constant chatter of high status individuals. It was a strange feeling, like a ripple of something out of place, as though the Shadows of the Realm were contesting to his presence and trying to throw him away. The boy, for indeed, with such a young looking face void of all age, landed beside to stand in the most imperial of poses, obviously bred into the boy from a young age. He had to wonder, just how different this version of the child in his arms was. Little Sol giggled, reaching out of the elder and Sol held up a finger, allowing the smaller to grasp it tightly.

"Let the celebrations begin." Sol smiled and vanished down the stairs towards Jennifer were the young cadet stood beside Sam.

Yami sighed. "I have lived a very strange life."

"You and me both." Yugi added softly and Yami glanced behind to watch the light decent the stairs into the hall. He had brushed back his locks, wet them down with water and managed to arrange his silken clothing in a well enough manner. The Pharaoh had no moment to reply as a sudden spring of claps was cascaded through the hall, shocking Yugi back a pace to hide behind the slightly taller spirit.

"What in...what?"

\You missed the parade aibou, it was very nice. The Queen honoured you and SG1 for your aid.\

\And you?\

\Well, when I say _you_ I mean _us_.\ Yami shrugged mentally. \Careful, Kala at eight o-clock.\

Yugi managed a laugh as the Egyptian dressed human-duel monster encased him like an over-protective mother. Malik wasn't far behind her and the sheer sight of them both filled him with an overwhelming sensation of tears and he practically looped them both in a sudden hug as best as he could from the odd angle.

"Malik! Kala! You have no idea how good it is to see you!"

"Hey," Malik kissed his cheeks, "Yugi we wouldn't have stopped until we found you." He finished with a kiss to his lips, "plus, Kala has this thing about you being in our wedding...gosh, women, honesty, they just go on and on and on and on and on and on."

"Malik!"

"And on, and on...and on..."

Kala rolled her eyes.

Yugi smirked at the pair. "Thank you...for coming to find us."

"Well," Kala snorted, "you're our King! Duel Monsters daughter has to do what she can to make sure who she serves is back on his throne...and...you're the reason why Malik and I got together, and you're my friend."

Yugi hugged her firmly.

"Start a friendship speech, Kala dear, and I will have to make sure you meet Tea."

Yugi glanced around to Daniel and Ishziu, both in identical wear.

Daniel waved warmly. "Hey! You guys went and had an adventure without me!"

"Sorry Danny!" Jack looped the archaeologist in a sudden head-lock, "you went and got married and had a honey-moon while we were snooping around. It's your own fault."

Touching Yami's shoulder Yugi looked to the spirit as the laughter of reunion carried through the hall. The Pharaoh's dark eyes warmly smiled.

\Aibou...you made the right choice.\

\I know...but Zorc...he still got away...\

\You still made the right choice. You'll see, it will work out in the end.\

\How do you know that?\ Yugi clenched Yami's firm hand, forever grateful that the Pharaoh's physical form was there for him to hold, he was still human enough to want and to need that physical contact.

\The Shadows are content, therefore, all will be well.\

Somehow, he knew, in that moment, Yami was right.

It was going to be okay.

0000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

00000000

The Naboo evening air was pristine and fresh, with a whiff of a chilled night forthcoming. The whole city below him had been enveloped in celebration; even now he could hear the sound of joyous cries and whoops of high-pitched songs. People danced in the streets. Their world was free.

Yugi closed his eyes as he leaned upon the large balcony. It really wouldn't be such a bad place to live. He could raise Sol easily here; let the child be nothing more than a child and maybe one day a Jedi Knight of the Republic. He could see Yami becoming a Senator; the Pharaoh was far too good at his diplomatic skills to throw them away.

They could wait here, wait until Sam discovered the key to the Furling technology to take them home and maybe, he supposed, wait for Zorc to make his reappearance once more. Yes, living here wouldn't be so bad, not for him, at least. He would keep his friends in his dreams; it was enough that he had known them and loved them.

Yugi brushed back tears. Crying, the one thing he seemed to be doing a lot of, almost as though he was releasing excess emotions or bottled up cosmic energy. Yami had been the one to comment his tears shined, like he was bleeding light. He didn't know whether to be scared at that idea.

The celebrations and reunions had been wonderful and despite his wounds he felt oddly alright, even without Ryou's tender care for more than a couple hours, but he had hidden behind his mask of a smile, knowing that by the end of the day he would have to speak his choice to all of them. To Seto and Seth, to Malik and his people and to SG1.

Had he made the right choice?  
Yes, he had, because it had been the choice of a pure light. Sipping his drink Yugi smiled as Sol clutched at his pants, the tiny toddler had a Naboo pacifier wedged in his mouth while still holding the teddy-bear taken all the way from the deserts of Tatooine, crafted lovingly by Shmi. Yami's shadows swelled around the boy and the Pharaoh formed a solid body, holding the lad. The ancient darkness reached out a hand and cupped Yugi's chin.

They didn't need words. Words were useless. Yugi simply smiled weakly and let the cold lips of the spirit press to his forehead, then his nose and softly to his lips. He could sense the Pharaoh's admiration through the gently pulsing, warm Puzzle against his chest. Though the solid body before him was cold like death, with no heart-beat, the Puzzle was enough for him to know his darker half was truly there and that together, they would be alright. Their divided soul, though pained by separation, could at least be at peace in the little humanity they had left.

Yugi rubbed at his tears. As long as he could still cry, he knew, he would still be human enough.

\I gathered everyone.\ Yami motioned with a small tip of his head and Yugi glanced around to watch the team and the travellers gather, even Obi-wan was there, though Qui-gon, obviously, was still recovering from being run through with a light-sabre.

Sha and Padme had silently positioned themselves to one side while Yugi took note of Anakin's firm closeness to Bakura. The boy was almost clutching the dark spirits legs as if never wanting to leave his side.

"So..." The Colonel looked around at them all with a grin, "home? We have awesome space-ships! I've always wanted a space-ship fleet for Earth!"

Malik tread firmly on the Colonel's foot. "My people live in them, idiot, they belong to me."

Jack could only glare, a glare returned by the erratic Egyptian.

"Finally." Ryou puffed out a breath, "my poor Butler must be worried sick."

"Actually," Seto rolled his eyes, "with the Stones, we can make sure we arrive a day or so after we left, you would have only have been missing for a number of weeks. Your Butler will still believe you're away on a trip, as I informed him."

"You informed my Butler I was away on a trip!" Ryou squeaked in horror.

"I don't think he brought it. Your Butler is strangely knowledgeable...indeed, it almost felt as though he could see me while I was hidden..." Seth chuckled and his tainted light glowered in his general direction.

"Yes well," Ryou snorted, "you'd be surprised with what my Butler has had to put up with over the years..." The light motioned to Bakura who began to speak and yet stopped and slowly closed his mouth. The dark spirits red eyes softened as he gazed gently towards Yugi.

"Pip-squeak," surprising everyone with the softened tone uncharacteristic of the ex-thief Bakura touched Ryou's shoulder, "if its any help, you made the right choice..."

"I'm sorry," Yugi's murmured and heads turned towards him as the young man looked up weakly, "but we're not going home...not yet..." He tightened his grip upon Yami's hands for support.

"I...I made...a choice and I asked the Stones to go away, forever."

The silence was like a void. Every pair of eyes stared at him as though a spear had been flung through their souls. "If we used them to get home, if we closed the Door that had been opened by using the technology again...then...they would have been returned to where they were, to be found and used and abused again and I...I couldn't let that happen. No after Zorc. I'm sorry but...I decided to save the universe and not us. I take...I take responsibility for this action as the Pharaohs light. I know, that...Sam...may be able to crack the Furling code and maybe get us home someday but that day...isn't today." Yugi turned away, burying his head into Yami's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I failed you all...I let Zorc get away and I...made a choice that would sacrifice my friendship with you all."

Ryou was the first to step forward, tears brimming in his eyes, the pain obvious in his motion but his tenderness won through. "It's alright Yugi," the healer touched his friends shoulder, and gave it a firm squeeze, "you made the decision that was the right one."

"Hell he didn't," Seto clenched his fists tightly, "I have a wife, and a daughter... I have to get home!"

Seth grabbed his light, "Seto..."

"Don't touch me."

"Seto." Seth tried again, "please...I love them both as much as you do but we are a Priest first and foremost."

"Why," Seto snarled, pointing a finger towards Yugi, "why choose to strand us all here! We could have found the Stones again. I would have made it my life's work to do so if you told me!"

Yugi flinched and opened his mouth to speak, to apologise once more, but though it was his voice that answered, it wasn't what he had been intending to say and it didn't even come from his mouth.

"Actually, had he chosen the latter, you would never have returned home anyway, that was part of the game. By choosing to wish for something unselfish and for the safety of the universe, he guaranteed your safe passage and the survival of your galaxies future...one decision can impact everything and he made the right choice, even though he didn't know he was making the right one at the time. He went with what his heart told him to and his heart was tuned to the Shadows and the Shadows...well...they know."

Alternate reality Sol slapped his head from where he stood beside Jennifer, "oh I am so dead."

Yugi stared at the older version of the child in his arms, noticing that everyone in front of him was now starring over his head to someone behind by the balcony edge. Even Yami had tensed like a rake, his physical body becoming solid and stiff. Slowly Yugi turned and gasped aloud in the shock of seeing the beautiful figure a meter or so behind him.

He was looking at a mirror, a distorted one, one that looked into the future he was sure, for the face that smiled at him warmly had changes that his own currently did not have. Age. The face had age in its perfect skin and wide, purple eyes.

The young man stood somewhere between being otherworldly and grounded to reality. His hair had been woven into thousands of tiny plats, small golden beads weighing the hundreds of strands around his shoulders but even weighed down, the strands floated as though playing in water. He wore what would have been the equivalent of high-fashion Yugi was sure, in the form of white slacks thin around his bare, painted waist lined in intricate designs that vanished into the wrap around both chest and neck that flutter in the gentle Naboo breeze.

"It's me." Yugi grabbed Yami's arm, "Yami, it's me."

"I know..." Yami grinned suddenly, his amusement turned towards older Solomon still cringing backwards from the new arrival. "Busted." The Pharaoh chuckled.

"You can call me Aibou," Alternate Yugi smiled warmly at the stunned gathering, "saves us getting mixed up and that way Temu will know who we're referring too. He has this thing about alternate universes and other versions of me. He likes to think I'm his and his alone, you know, they get so territorial and all." He winked in Yugi's direction while pointing at Yami.

He couldn't understand why he found himself so much at ease. It felt so normal to suddenly be facing himself. Truthfully his life had become so bizarre.

Finding himself laughing Yugi covered his mouth, "yes, I get what you mean." He whispered and Yami glared with a sharp shine to his eyes.

"I think it has something to do with being a Pharaoh, glad to know yours does it too." Aibou sighed heavily as if in great despair before motioning behind at the gathering of swelling shadows slowly forming a solid body. "Look, there you go, he's coming already and it's only been one and half minutes."

"Temu?" Yugi whispered, grabbing Yami's hand tightly, "it's you, Yami."

"Technically yes," Aibou mused with a finger to his cheek, "technically no. He's an Emperor. Added to his ego that title did...I'm telling you..."

Yami mouthed the word and smiled faintly, obviously liking the sound of it on his lips. Yugi ribbed him with an elbow as the shadows finally became solid, forming a figure clad in rustic jeans and an oily shirt. He was wiping his hands upon the jeans, muttering something in a language none of them could understand.

Aibou snorted, folding arms firmly across his chest, "and you've been doing what, not playing with the mechanic girls again I hope?"

"No aibou, I was fixing that leak in the engine room, one moment." The Emperor paused and his image changed, the clothing shifting into an almost identical wear to the smaller of the pair.

"Better?"

"I don't know...I think I prefer you dirty."

"That was subtle aibou." The darker man raised an eyebrow.

"I do try." Aibou shrugged.

The Emperor looked around at the gathering, relishing in their oblivious, astounded and confused expressions until Yami gave a deflated puff of disappointment and broke everyone's dazes, "still short."

Temu shook his head, "no...not short, actually avenge, everyone else is tall. Aibou is short." He jutted a finger at the two Yugi's.

Aibou pouted and Yugi firmly planted a hand upon a hip, "excuse me?" They spoke in unison.

"Just saying it like it is." Temu shrugged.

"Okay! Whoa!" Jack waved his hands together and slapped them into a time-out gesture. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Come now, Jack, you've seen alternate reality's before. I am Yugi." Aibou smiled and gave a small bow from the waist, "and this is my version of Yami, or as he's known in our Federation, Emperor Temu." Aibou motioned to the darker version. "We are here to take you home. Our universe runs ahead of yours by a couple thousand years, give or take, therefore...the code Sam must crack, we have already cracked..."

The Major's eyes widened.

"...but, we can't tell it to you..."

Her shoulders slouched.

"Sorry Samantha, inter-universal-rules." Aibou wrinkled his nose and glanced around, "oh...hello Padme, sorry, this is a little odd for you. I'm sure Sha will explain it all later. I hope you both have a happy life together."

"Hey," Sha pouted, "no spoilers." The small Furling snapped a high-heeled boot upon the floor.

"Sorry Sha. Couldn't help myself." Aibou grinned.

"Whoa...wait, can we back up...just a bit before all start acting like best-friends." Sam held out both her hands. "Why wouldn't using the Stones to get us home have worked?" She stepped forward, her curiosity getting the better of her obviously as she fingered the Necklace.

Temu raised his blood red eyes, giving the Major a once over, a sparkle glittering in his gaze as if the alternate version knew something far beyond what she did. A smile graced his lips.

"The Four Great Races created them for the time when humans would be old enough to know the difference between wisdom and knowledge. The Stones were created as a test in the biggest game there is."

"Yep," Aibou clapped his hands together, "and you passed it, other me." He laughed in Yugi's direction while brushing back strands of his long fringe, trying to tuck them behind his ears. They kept fluttering in some illusionary wind, wind able to pick up the weighed down golden beads strung through the man's platted hair.

Yugi spluttered, "But...if it was a test, then how did Zorc use them. He escaped-."

Temu took up his hand, seeming to ignore Yami's small reaction of a jerking movement at the Emperors attention to his lighter half.

Yugi flushed, unable to tear his gaze away from the Emperors interlocking stare. He had always known Yami to be handsome, in the way a warrior of his time would have been; Tea had practically shouted it down his throat, but this older version was something else.

Yugi gulped back saliva, his mind racing in thoughts of just what that something else was.

"I promise you," the Emperor whispered softly, "he will never return to ever harm you again. He is gone forever, this time...forever."

Suddenly Yugi gasped and stepped back as his eyes widened. Both Bakura and Yami almost stepped forward warningly yet from a raise of the Emperors hands they stalled. The surprise across Yami's face at being ordered to stop by non other than himself was evident as the Pharaoh stalled in mid-stride.

"It was you! Your...it was your touch I kept feeling...you healed me, you...spoke to me...you were there!" Choking Yugi trembled as the Emperor bent, kissing his forehead. "Why? Why would you even care...? I'm not your...Yugi..."

The Emperor raised both eyebrows thoughtfully, glancing behind towards Aibou with a lingering gaze before he hummed as though considering his next words. "It isn't often that we run into universes running behind ours, what can I say, I'm an old romantic codger..."

"Got that right." Aibou laughed happily, "and you're my old codger. I own you."

Yugi felt a single tear trickle slowly down his cheek and the Emperor caught it then drew away, giving a tender smile as he included Yami in his gaze, returning to the issues at hand. "Zorc lost the game. When you open the Door the Stones provide, you must be aware that if you wish yourself away...what the word _away_ actually means." The Emperor made mock quotation marks with his fingers. "The Ancients do not give leeway in their word definitions when translating it into other languages. They're a very static race in that sense...you have to be careful with the Ancients...we've made a few mistakes ourselves."

Yugi gasped in sudden realisation, "oh my gosh."

Aibou nodded, "he used the word right?"

"Yes! He did, he said 'Stones, take me away'...just...like I asked...the Stones to go..._away_...oh gosh..." Yugi covered his mouth.

Aibou waved his hands around, "and _away_ Zorc went. Using the Stones takes great intelligence and understanding, the Four Races made them for those who, in the end, could make the choice between knowing everything and actual wisdom. There is a great difference. It was our downfall, we took the Stones from Zorc, therefore we caused him to become greater by not allowing him to learn the true value of wisdom."

"What did you do with yours then?" The Colonel folded his arms over his chest, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at the whole scene.

"Oh," the Emperor sighed heavily, titling back on his heels, "I knew that eventually Solomon would grow up into a naughty little Prince and want to get his hands on them, so to save myself the trouble I decided to destroy them for good. You know, for the sake of the universe and all. I flew into a sun and left them there...it was very pretty when the sun went super-nova." He cracked a narcissistic grin.

"No, it wasn't pretty; you destroyed a whole solar-system!" Aibou threw his arms sky-ward.

Temu shrugged casually. "It was uninhabited and it was fun...never been inside a sun before..."

"The Vulcan High Council did not see your point of view on the matter."

The Emperor snorted, folding arms firmly across his chest, "Well, excuse me for not asking their permission, maybe next time I'll just pop into one of their little meetings and inquire as to why they think they rule my Empire."

"It's a Federation, Temu, we're supposed to be friends."

"Then they should start acting like they give a damn."

"Don't use that tone on me." Aibou held up a finger, "or I will send you into the Puzzle for a time-out."

Sol gave a sudden laugh, "yeah, like that worked the last time Dad. You let him out early because you felt guilty...oh...crud."

Yugi felt himself grabbed, used a shield by the young man. He flinched, feeling his own stare as Aibou swung around, addressing Solomon as he hid behind his counter-parent.

"You," Aibou pointed at the youth, "young man, are grounded for five thousand years! Do you hear me, I'm going to lock you in a vault until you learn to not mess around with other universes."

From behind his protective barrier the young man called out, "Dad! You can't do that to me."

Aibou spun on his feet, "just watch me! Now, I'm going back to the Citadel, anyone who wants a lift, is welcome to join me. Malik, Seto...whichever one of you are controlling that fleet, tell them to cluster around the Citadel." He waved a dismissive hand.

Daniel and Malik both mouthed in glee, "Citadel"

"Yes, the big city floating in the sky, it'll be rather obvious. The Cit...a..del..." Aibou pointed to the sky.

The word itself sent a ripple through the group as they all turned to each other to hiss and whisper in delight and mild confusion. Aibou simply turned around and vanished in a sheen of shadows, to leave the Emperor standing alone with a slightly sour look over his chocolate brown skin.

Alternate reality Sol grabbed hold of the Emperor in a sudden desire of panic, "Dad, please, please...please give him a massage and change his mind! Please. Please. I don't want to be put in time out again! That Vault is cold and dark and there are only so many Lady Gaga songs I can put up with!"

The ancient king perked up an eyebrow, staring down at the young man gripping his arm tightly, large sodden eyes staring painfully up into his face.

He sighed heavily, "I'll think about it."

"Thank you!" Sol threw his arms high, "thank you!"

"But you have to promise not to go sneaking into your Uncles Laboratory. I swear if I had a heart, I would have had a heart attack when I found you missing...again..."

"Oh, no, I won't! I promise."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do tonight."

"Thank you Dad. I love you!" Sol attached himself to the Emperors waist, hugging him firmly. The ancient spirit gave a small sigh and patted the youth's head of fuzzed hair.

"Yes, yes, I know, I love you too...now come along, aibou is getting impatient. We've been here long enough." The Emperor cast his gaze towards Yami, "fifteen minutes at the max, then follow my Shadow Magic when you teleport. If you have gear, get it and come back here."

Yami nodded, while behind him, like bolts of lightning the group dispersed to run to their courters. "Thank you." The Pharaoh watched the Emperor give a mock salute before he too vanished just like Aibou had.

Yugi slowly glanced towards Yami as he took his head, "wow...you...end up being the soft one."

"Told you," Ryou added as he swung past them both, leading Anakin along, "the Pharaoh spoils him far too much and it looks like it never changes."

Yami snorted, "I do not spoil him."

"Oh, yes you do." Jack called out from dragging the Major through the doors.

"Shut up Jack, your part of my Court now...I can punish you." Yami shouted.

"Like to see you try." The Colonel whistled happily. "I've got a light who can foretell whenever something bad will happen to me and just me, so there!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Sam just had to get attached to him, didn't she..."

Yugi giggled, "I'm happy."

"I know," Yami whispered, smiling down at his lighter half, "and that makes me happy. Here, take Sol, I'll grab our gear." The Pharaoh faded as he placed Sol into Yugi's arms.

Standing and looking around Yugi settled his eyes upon Sha, Obi-wan and Padme. He felt his chest tighten, knowing Sha's obvious look and manner of standing amongst those to be left behind meant only one thing.

"Sha...you're...not coming are you?" Yugi managed to choke out. "You're not coming home..."

The Furling glanced towards Padme, giving a smile in her direction before turning towards Yugi and wrapping his arms around the other. "There's an opening here for a Captain of the Guard."

Yugi buried his head firmly into the aliens' shoulder, "and well, this galaxy might need me for awhile...until things balance out."

Yugi forced a smile, "guess you're right and Padme really likes you."

Sha cracked a wild grin, revealing fanged teeth, "Yeah, cause I'm loveable and sexy!"

Yugi gave a laugh, reaching out, hugging the slender form tightly. He would miss him. His smile. His stupid childishness. His friendship.

"I'll miss you."

"Nah, you won't." Sha wiped away tears from his large yellow eyes, "you'll be too busy to miss me Yugi."

Padme wandered up to them both, she placed a hand upon Sha's shoulder. Yugi felt the sides of his lips perk up slightly at the sight. The young Queen pulled away and Yugi closed his eyes as she touched her forehead to his own in a Naboo blessing.

"Thank you." She whispered, "I owe you and all your people a great dept."

"Tell you what," Yugi beamed brightly, "look after him for me," he pointed to Sha in his humanoid form, "and we're even."

Ignoring the tears Yugi watched as Padme nodded. "I can do that."

The alien and queen linked hands. Sha gave a small, thoughtful frown before his large eyes widened. He clicked a finger and thumb together, sparking electricity at the movement.

"Oh, when you get back, can you tell my Dad I'm alright."

Yugi blinked, "how can I do that?"

Sha paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, "good point...come here." The Furling held out a hand and Yugi took it carefully, surprised by the sudden tug as Sha pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together.

Something inside his mind changed. It was small, as though a part of his brain that had been blank before suddenly flared to life. It was odd. It felt as though it was something he should have known all his life, because it was so natural to know. He jerked away and in his arms Sol gave a small giggle, wiggling happily.

"What...did you do?" Yugi whispered, touching his head with his free hand, the sensation of something prickling behind his skull, though not a headache, was slightly unnerving even as if faded away to leave a nice warm hum.

Sha bent forward, kissing his cheeks. "Gave you my songs. When you want me, sing for me and I'll come, because you are my friend. You can also call my Dad up, but don't do that unless he says you can or he'll...you know, kill you or something...er...yeah..." Sha scratched a long ear, "goodbye Yugi."

"Bye...Little Sam, thank you."

"Nah, thank you." Sha wrapped a long arm around Padme's shoulders. "I had a lark of a time."

Yugi turned to Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan...I...hope to see you again...but if not," Yugi offered him a hand, "look after yourself and this galaxy..."

"Likewise Yugi." The young Jedi Knight touched his hand, smiling, "may the Force be with you."

Yugi suddenly enveloped him in a hug and Obi-wan, though his expression shifted into shock for a moment, he relaxed and naturally embraced the light in return.

"Give my best to your Master, tell him that he's too good for this galaxy to loose and that he really, really should apply for being on the Jedi Council, he could change so many things...Obi-wan, don't fear change."

"You've taught me that Yugi." The young Jedi pulled away, "thank you."

Nodding Yugi looked at all three of them, trying to etch their faces into his memory.

The young light smiled suddenly.

His life really was strange.

00000000000000000000

00000000000

Anakin watched as Ryou dashed around their room, piling things into one small bag. Bakura was doing the same, though in less of a hurried manner that his light. Anakin glanced towards R2D2 and patted the droid kindly as it beeped and squeaked.

A tear rolled down the boy's cheek and he quickly rubbed it away, though the action came too late. A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked up in surprise to find Bakura kneeling before him with a dark frown across his olive toned skin.

"Anakin? What is wrong? Why aren't you packing...?" The spirit passed him a cloth bag, one he had taken all the way from Tatooine, it had belonged to his mum, it still smelt like the spices of Tatooine.

"You...you mean?" Anakin gasped, "I'm coming with you!"

Confused Bakura blinked. "Yes."

"But...I belong here! This is my galaxy..." Anakin whispered, fingering the bag in his grasp, "don't I have to stay here?" His tears dribbled freely from his eyes and his thin young shoulders shook from the release of sudden emotion and relief.

"Oh, Anakin," Ryou crouched beside the boy and hugged him tenderly, "there is something about the future...it can be changed and I am going to change it. No," Ryou paused and touched Bakura's large, scarred hand, "we are going to change it. You will come and live with us; in my manor...you will be my son."

The lads eyes shone, the blue in them increasing to a sudden, bright, almost impossible shine as he threw his arms open and threw himself into Ryou's chest. "Really!"

"Yes," Ryou laughed softly, "really. I will never be able to have children, Anakin..." The healer soothed a gentle hand over Anakin's head, "because that is my curse...but...I am very...wealthy, in my world, my family is an old one and I have a lot of land and...no one to pass it onto." His chest tightened, "but I would be honoured if you would consider Bakura and I as your father."

"Oh, I do! I do!" The boy began to bounce, running around the room to grab his objects and placing them into his bag with vigour.

Ryou stood and turned towards Bakura. The ex-thief shrugged causally, seeming to hide something behind the twitch of his shoulders, "whatever makes you happy."

"Oh you," Ryou snorted, "you're just as happy about all this."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"I am not."

"Hide it all you want, my darkness, but I know you..."

"Yes, bother that is."

00000000000000000000000000

00000000000

There was nothing more delightful than to feel Yami pull them through the shadow-realm into what felt like a cosy yet oddly cool environment, as though a flow of gentle air was being pushed past him. It almost as if he was in some kind of tubing, like a subway system, by the direction of the air and the sound of the others voices. He had his eyes closed and sensed the tingling sensation of re-entering the physical realm and part of him dared not open them as he heard gasps and loud explanations of surprise from the other members of the Court.

Yami's hand on his shoulder squeezed tightly and the Pharaoh whispered in a surprisingly astounded tone, "Aibou...you...you have to see this..."

Unable to contain the desire to keep his eyes closed Yugi opened them, allowing of a bright light to envelope his vision for a brief second before everything settled. His chest contracted as the air was pushed out of it from the overwhelming sight that he was welcomed to.

The light that he felt touch his cheeks and bare hands came from an overhanging ball high into the centre of a pristine dome that revealed the cold darkness of space beyond. The ball could have easily have been a miniature sun and just above it, something like a control room floated, with glass tubing like the one he stood within connecting it to towering skyscrapers scattered throughout a region of mountains and forests far, far below.

He only had to tilt his head down to stare at the transparent flooring under him to see the cascading rolls of green, lush flora. He snagged hold of Yami's arm in the sudden reaction to seeing nothing under him but thin air. The floor fazed at the movement, like a ripple over a clear pool of water.

"Oh...my..." Yugi breathed out, his chest released its tight clench on his lungs as muscles loosened. "This can't be possible."

"It is." Temu glided forward in a swell of shadows, "welcome to the Citadel. You've come during Spring," he chuckled as he waved a hand over the enormous domed city of linked silver sky-scrapers, "usually if you came in winter there would be rain and the view is less astounding."

"Is that a...a...stable fusion...reaction!" Sam's hands and face was pressed to the glass of the suspended tube, beside her Seto and Anakin had joined in the gawking of the miniature sun. Its light was an eerie glow, neither quite yellow nor orange, but more of a pale blue white. It did nothing to obscure the view of space outside.

"Indeed, it is. Our power source, allows me to rip through the Shadow Realm...oh, actually...I shouldn't say that should I?" Aibou laughed, the bright chime of the sound coming around from behind the Emperor. The smaller of the pair looked over them with a smirk at their fast-paced packing lying around them and awed expressions at the scene.

"That is...impossible?" Seto whispered hoarsely. "I...I...I wrote the plans but...it shouldn't be possible!" Seth swelled shadows beside his tainted light, the ancient Inventor jerked around towards the Emperor and his little light.

"We do it?"

"Well, our version of you did." Aibou shrugged, grabbing one of Yugi's bags and hoisting it over his shoulder before the younger could make a move to stop him. "Not sure if you will, that's for you to decide my dear Seth...now come along!" He motioned as he turned on bare feet. "It's a bit of a walk...but that's good for the soul. We won't jump into Shadow-Space until all your fleet has interlinked with the Citadel."

"Don't want to leave anyone behind." Temu chuckled, lifting another bag up, this time one that had been lingering beside Anakin. He gave the little boy's mop of dusty hair a tussle in silent, unspoken sadness.

"Good to see you again Anakin. Stay out of trouble this time...don't go all freaky Sith-ish." The Emperor smirked.

"I...um...I...I'll try, sir."

"Good."

As a group they started down the long tube corridor towards one of the many towering silver sky-scrapers. Outside, briefly, though little flickers in the air, the movement of what looked like ships glided here and there, large reflective sails rippling like water. The floor under them, every time pressure touched it, it shimmered new, exciting colours, making the transparent floor light up like a constantly changing painting at the steps of their feet.

"You...you discovered a way around the Furling's problem of eventually becoming lost to the Shadow Realm?" Sam quickly scooted up beside the alternate reality versions, her brow furrowed in confusion as her mind buzzed with questions.

"Indeed, we did...took some time, but we did." Temu nodded slowly, pointing to the cube she'd hung around her neck, "Everything you need, my dear Samantha, is in that cube. You may spend forever trying to figure it out, but you will."

The Major almost pouted in a very uncharacteristic manner. "You won't tell us-."

Aibou laughed aloud, "oh come on, we're being naughty enough as it is giving you a lift home...but I figure," he leant upon a railing, raising his eyebrows, "if you guys have a chance to save your galaxy then what's the harm. We never made it home in time to save Earth but you guys will..."

"Something happened didn't it," Daniel held out a hand in sudden interjection, ignoring his wife's whisper for him to stall, "while you guys were fighting Zorc in the Starwars galaxy...something bad."

"Still as cluey as ever Daniel Jackson." Temu sighed and thinned his lips as he glanced around to the archaeologist Priest, "we can't tell you or we'll get chanced down by the Time Lords for disobeying inter-universal...things. Though, they're all dead...so...anyway, my point is...You'll need to figure it out yourselves but we've given you the chance to defeat _Them_, a chance I did not have. We will enjoy watching your universe...and I pray you will survive...we have seen many fall. I believe Solomon became saddened that this one would also fail, enough to risk my wrath to jump here and aid you."

The Emperor gave a long sigh, threading a hand through his hair, "he was watching events play out, and got attached to young Jennifer." He have a motion towards the young cadet as she walked along beside the floating Sol, running her hands over the see-through wall, obviously firing out questions to the Prince above her.

"He has my ability to get emotionally attached to things," Aibou muttered then gave a bright smile too the Priests, "but hey, good for you he did heh."

"Now, I have to go and get us started...I believe we're almost ready." Temu touched his lights shoulder, "take them to the left-wing look-out...they should be fine there. No sight-seeing."

"I know the drill." Aibou called out to the leaving Emperor who vanished in a whiff of shadows that danced over the floor like playful children until they too, faded away.

"What drill?" Jack chimed in mock mirth.

Aibou looked at him with a firm glare, a glare all in the group were sure had launched more ships than Helen of Troy.

"The drill that I will shove through your skull if you even so much as peep at anything that could affect your universes development. So, everyone, follow me...no one walk off! You can look at the pretty city but not touch it or take any of it...do...I...make...myself...clear?" The authority in his tone Yugi doubted he would ever manage to ever have. He stared at the alternate reality version of himself in confusion and silent awe. Would he ever be such a brilliant light?

\You already are aibou...\

Yugi crinkled his nose. He wasn't quite sure which version of Yami that comment came from.

Aibou lead them through corridors between pristine towers, the glass walls flickered with images, vaguely see-through to allow the sight of the seemingly ancient forest below were the towers of civilisation were intertwined. Small bodies could be seen walking here and there, as well as flying vessels taking off from landing pads, bright large sails glistening in the light of the artificial fusion reaction in the centre of the glass dome.

It was breathtaking and Yugi wanted to drink it all in, paste it in his mind forever as a memory of what he wanted to achieve for his own universe.

Like sheep, they were lead into the sky-scraper, practically a city of its own. They did not pass by anyone through the cascading hallways of running water that formed ever moving walls and pillars. Then finally, Aibou turned to crystal doors and waved a hand. They opened to a lookout bay and even as they entered, the warmth of the cosy environment was enough to bring smiles to their dazzled faces. Over a wide area, a platform has been created to view the gently glowing sun and the Citadel itself. Silently, one by one, they placed down their brought gear and turned to the large windows as curtains folded back and Abiou smiled, propping hands behind his back.

"Hold on, we're about to jump into Shadow Space!"

"Hold on?" Ryou spluttered.

"It's an expression Ryou." Aibou didn't turn to look at the white-haired English-lord. "And...one...two...three!"

Yugi grabbed hold of his stomach as a sudden swell of nausea overwhelmed him. By the looks of it, Ryou had the same reaction. Yami grasped his shoulder, despite the Pharaoh holding a suddenly scrambling and silently squealing Sol to his chest. The disruption was only brief, but Yugi felt every fibre inside burn, as if the cosmic light energy churning in his body was suddenly being consumed by an overwhelming engorgement of shadows. It passed, leaving him panting and feeling liquid light dribble from his eyes. A piece of cloth was pressed into his trembling finger tips and he looked up into the face of his alternate counter-part. Aibou brushed at Yugi's hair lightly.

"Sorry, had I warned you, it would have been worse...we're lights, so becoming enveloped in the Shadow Realm between spaces can be a little overwhelming. Yami should protect you, but if you...or...Ry...Ryou," Aibou coughed slightly, and once again, did not look in the direction of the other light, "feel anything odd, tell me and I'll have to take you to the protection chamber..."

"Odd?"

"Over the top kind of feeling."

"Okay." Yugi nodded.

"Kid? You okay?" Jack called out suddenly from where he stood beside the Major, the woman busy manning some form of device pulled out of a bag she had carried all the way from Tatooine by the looks of it.

"Fine sir!" Yugi called back, glad, suddenly, that he was able to once more call the Colonel sir without it feeling as though it were wrong. They were heading back to normality, or, so he hoped. They were, at least, heading back home. That much was at least a given in some regard.

Yami tensed for a moment as shadows swelled and the Emperor's solid shape formed amongst the group. Every weary eye looked towards the regal king as he strolled towards his partner.

"We're on our way. We shall reach destination in about a day and a half." The Emperor glanced around the look-out chamber. His expression shifted, a small frown formed as he became aware of something lacking. He turned and spread a hand. "I'll have the maids bring you all bedding, I suggest you all try to sleep off fatigue and...Ry...Ryou..." The Emperor seemed to pause weakly for a moment, "ah...my healers will need to put Anakin through a couple tests, just to make sure he's clear of blood-diseases that might affect Earths population."

"Oh," Ryou looked at the tired boy, "yes, of course."

From one side Malik uneasily spoke up. "I'll need to inform my people of the time frame...so they don't panic." Malik anxiously rubbed his hands together.

"Sol will show you the communications panel. Solomon, show Mailk and Seto what they need to know." Temu inclined his head.

"Yes." Sol leapt into the air and levitated to the two Priests. "Come with me."

"As for the rest of you." Aibou clapped his hands, "bath, rest...play...whatever you feel like, but don't leave this..." He waved a hand, "area unless so escorted by me or gorgeous over there." He pointed to the Emperor. "Clear?"

Jack saluted with a roll of his eyes. "Can we eat something? Teal'c's stomach is telling me it needs to eat..."

"I believe, ColonelO'Niell that was your-."

"No, T buddy...I'm pretty sure it was yours."

Aibou gave a light chuckle, "We'll make sure you're all feed, don't you worry about that Colonel. Come, Yugi...come with me, other me." The alternate version placed a firm hand upon the younger's shoulder and Yugi flinched as he was suddenly transported, with Sol still in his arms. He heard Yami's confusion through their mind link, but the Pharaoh's immediate presence within the Puzzle soothed all horrifying thoughts and Yugi settled as his eyes became accustomed to a glow of a high chandelier in a ceiling of marble and glass.

He was somewhere private, some place that smelt like his own apartment even though it wasn't, by any stretch, his apartment but it must have been a place where his alternate version spent time. Time enough for his smell to be engraved into the fabric of the couches and curtains.

Yugi gazed around the courters in silent awe; the flickering curtains that surrounded a large round bed that was raised upon a platform of marble, near an open window were the blue light of the strange small sun filtered in to shimmer around the water pillars and ever changing ceiling of waves above him. A small, bubbling brook of some kind ran around like a mote the area of the bed and the small set up of chairs and a table near a pit where a crackling fire was lit.

Aibou walked over the water as though it were solid ground. "I'll grab you some twenty-first century clothes, you may keep those if you wish it." He pointed to the brook, "You and Sol are welcome to bath, dinner will be served soon after I believe, if the Colonel has anything to say about it. I'll come back to bring you to the look-out with the others...the bed is yours and Sol's for tonight."

Yugi stared around as he walked, not even noticing that his own feet didn't even slip into the water he walked over as he joined the strange, ethereal version of himself.

"Thank you...but...wouldn't it be better if I slept with the others..."

"I insist," Aibou laid out clothing upon the surface of the bed, clothes Yugi was sure he had simply pulled out of the thin air, "that you sleep here. You have experienced a lot in a short amount of time...the fight you had with Zorc overdosed you with Shadow Magic and we are in the Shadow Realm, you are younger and weaker than I am, the strain of being here will draw upon your light. I would prefer it if you were away from the other Items for as long as possible."

Yugi frowned. "I...don't understand."

Aibou turned towards him and sighed softly; he reached out and placed both hands upon the younger to squeeze firmly. "Let me make this as clear as I possibly can. You, and you alone, Yugi, are the mortal flesh of a powerful and ancient Pharaoh. Your half of that soul must, at all times, be able to bear the burden of drawing energy from the Shadow Realm to feed that protector that was born. The cosmic energy in you is a direct result of the Shadow Realms interference in the physical realm, your light cannot be tainted. The other Items draw Shadow Magic, if you're too much like a sponge you'll drink it in. So...until you figure out how to balance it all out, just be careful." Aibou flicked off imaginary dust from Yugi's shirt and shoulders. "Now, bath...dinner, rest...you'll be home soon."

The ancient light spun around, "and no hanky-panky." He waved a hand as he vanished in a swell of shadows.

"Hanky-panky?" Yugi spluttered, "what!"

Yami chuckled.

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

Yugi awoke with a start. He jolted up in the large bed with a sudden gasp, half expecting to find himself dreaming and back within his old room inside Sha's house on Tatoonie. He touched his chest in sheer relief at the sight of the strange private courters, before he flopped back down rather dramatically upon the soft bed-covers. Beside to his left Sol was snuggled up tightly, sleeping quite soundly despite his parents movements.

Yugi turned around and encountered Yami's arm to his nose. He frowned at the cold feeling of the spirits skin. Warming it, he supposed, took more Shadow Magic, making it function, move, shift, change, act normal, it all took effort on Yami. The strength to simply keep a physical form in a realm such as theirs, he knew it was hard for the spirit. It hurt the spirit, a hurt deeper than physical pain, but Yami did it anyway.

"You should be in the Puzzle." Yugi shuffled around as Yami slipped his arm around the smaller. "Aibou said you needed to be there...to recover..." Yugi glanced down at the object in question, sensing it pulse as Yami trained a finger over its sharp side. The Pharaoh's finger dissolved into shadows and he flinched away from the Item that kept him functioning and bound to his light.

"I know...I spent most of the night resting. It was good." Yami gazed down at himself, "this body has been suffering with my lack of pulling Shadows from you. I keep getting bombarded with atoms." He made a dusting motion as if flicking something invisible away.

Yugi frowned.

"I...don't want to over stress you aibou."

Yugi snorted and sat up, glaring at the king.

"I'm fine." He poked the Pharaoh's chest.

"Yes, says the man with the weeping wound in his side."

"Shut up." Shuffling around Yugi slung himself over the side of the bed and searched for the twenty-first century clothing provided for him. The sight of it and the feel of it in his hands told him reality would soon be returning, home was coming. He peered through his bed-tussled fringe at the dark spirit as Yami trailed fingers over Sol's sleeping face.

"I'm sorry Yami...I wish I was stronger for you."

"Don't be silly Yugi, you are all I need." Yami smiled, blood red eyes turning to stare at the lighter half of his soul. "You are the one who proved to the Shadows that we can rule. Do not doubt yourself..." The spirit vanished and Yugi closed his eyes as the Puzzle pulsed against his bare chest, it felt heavier.

\Our soul will forever be trying to get back together aibou, we may as well use the energy that comes from our inhuman existence to help other humans.\

\I guess...you have a point there.\ Yugi pulled on his pants and tugged on a long sleeved shirt, amused that it resembled something he would have worn in his high-school days. As soon as he turned to look to Sol, he noticed that lying beside the little boy a perfectly fitting outfit was there. Yugi bit his lips at the sight of it. How odd it was going to be, to see Sol, his little toddler, finally wearing Earth clothing again.

"Thank you...Aibou." He called out.

"You're welcome, other me!" The reply echoed through the room.

\Nice to know we're being watched...\ Yami chuckled mentally.

0000000000000000

000000000

00

Yugi gazed around content faces as he sat beside Yami, the Pharaoh's dark presence an always comforting reminder of his own existence, that everything around him was, indeed, reality and not some dream. The table had been cleared by fast moving maidens, the breakfast consumed with vigour by the Court. Yugi frowned, he had to call them a Court now didn't he, for in truth, all those within him were part of the rulership that would someday, if all went to plan, carry the weight of their galaxy.

But he still wanted what they had once had, a part of him didn't want to change, the horrible change. How he despised change. He had despised it as a teenager and he still despised it as an adult and yet time itself was something that could not be stopped, even by Yami.

Slowly, through his damp blond fringe, Yugi looked across the low table towards Aibou. The oddly alien face was so much like his own, but still alien. The alternate reality of himself was scanning what possibly resembled a morning newspaper, only a far more futuristic version in the form of a hologram.

Temu reached over the smaller and flicked it off with a finger. Aibou frowned as the Emperor seated himself, pouring glasses.

"I was reading that?"

"I know, hence why I switched it off...have a conversation aibou, you don't get to meet alternate reality versions of yourself much. Discuss something with yourself, you'll enjoy it."

Yami chuckled, "I would say the same."

The two kings looked at each other for a moment in silence before they both smiled genuinely.

"What are we supposed to discuss?" Aibou waved a hand flamboyantly as Temu pressed a drink towards him.

"What do you have in common?"

"Well," Aibou looked to Yugi. "We're both the result of one soul being torn apart...we're..."

"Both clinically insane?" Yugi offered.

"Yeah..." Aibou jutted a finger, "yeah...that too..."

"How about Solomon?" Yami looked to the toddler in his partners lap.

Yugi smiled suddenly at the thought, "that's right! How did he happen for you!"

For a brief moment the older Yugi looked taken aback at the question, his expression dropped and he sat back into his low chair.

"Well...it's a bit of a long story..."

"We've got time." Yami smirked.

Aibou glared at him darkly, "it starts with a little green Furling and some Asgards problems with cloning and us discovering a dead race of aliens on this beautiful planet, their sun had suffered a giant solar flare..." The light explained, hands waving as he dived into the story. By the end, Yugi found himself staring at his counter-part in awe. Slowly the tale settled into his mind, lodged their as something that hadn't happened and he, for a moment, wondered if it ever would happen.

"You...seriously tripped onto a cloning machine." Yugi gaped, noticing that beside Aibou, Temu was having a rather difficult time not erupting into hysterics at the memory the conversation was bringing back.

Aibou sighed, sipping his drink as he leant back into his chair with a role of his hips. "Yep. What can I say, I'm a klutz. Jack is always telling me to slow down, don't run, try not to shot yourself, hey watch it kid, no Yugi don't do that...careful, you'll cut yourself. It gets a little patronizing...and Temu, stop smirking!"

"I wasn't smirking, I was smiling in mild amusement."

"They are the same thing when you're concerned...it's like Solomon saying hello is the same as Solomon flirting." Aibou pointed towards Yugi, "make sure your version of our child doesn't become a womaniser, honestly, I have no idea where he gets it from..."

"Your very good at it aibou." The Emperor muttered in slight annoyance.

Aibou snorted, folding back into his chair with his arms stoutly across his chest, "Yes, but I employ my charm and pretty chiasmic as a job, it's saved your backside countless times. Why else would I dress up if not to wiggle my way through a long boring negotiation sessions with some horrible stuck up diplomat who's more interested in my cute butt than what's being said."

Temu rolled his eyes. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it!" Aibou pouted, "it's a job and my job means being charismatic and likeable. You don't think I've got this far by just shaking hands do you?" He offered impishly, causing the Emperor beside him to flinch painfully.

"I'm going to kill that woman when we get home..."

"You're not messing up another diplomatic negation because I get hit on, behave! Anyway, it just proves that I've aged very well." Aibou raised his eyebrow, twisting in his seat and prodding the Emperors side with a bare-foot.

"Admit it, handsome, I'm the only reason you've got this far. Admit it, admit it."

Temu shook his head, giving a wiry smile, "I'll admit it, aibou, when you admit the eruption of Io was your fault. Poor Jupiter's never been the same without that moon..."

Aibou stopped prodding the king, blinked and winced. "I had nothing to do with that! That was eight-hundred years ago, why are you still larking on about that."

Yugi laughed at the image of the two across from him, "so...this is what we're going to be?" He gave Yami a gaze.

Shifting his attention, issuing Temu one last poke with his toes, Aibou shook his head, "we have seen many different variations...you're actually the closest we've met, funnily enough..." He scratched the back of his neck for a moment, his mind obviously drifting in thought.

"Oh..." Yugi frowned, "really...wonder what other kinds of us are out there?"

"You'd be surprised." Temu sipped his drink, "the possibilities being as endless as they are. Aibou, come back to earth please..."

"Hmmm, sorry..." Aibou shifted in his seat, looking to Yugi, "so how did Solomon happen for you then, if not by being a total klutz?"

Humming softly Yugi stared down at the child in Yami's lap, having aged so much since their adventure had begun and yet still so small and fragile. His eyes while awake already held understanding and intelligence, with self-awareness having been established some time ago. Their little clone was growing up and his heart ached for a moment, knowing that one day he'd be as old as the youth that was currently tied up with Jennifer across the large hall.

"An insane Asgarud was working with Anubis and he kidnapped me. Anubis was trying to make the perfect host, and Shadow Magic could increase the power of his clone army...so...long story short, insane Asguard cloned me and hey...presto, little me."

"See, now that is so much cooler than tripping over." Aibou sighed heavily.

"I don't know," Temu wrapped an arm around his lights shoulder, "it just proves you're very much unique, aibou."

"I'm unique because I fall over and have a baby due to that?"

"As Kala would say, 'it beats having labour for twelve hours.'"

"Okay, good point."

Yugi laughed, "she said that...wow, that actually sounds like something she'd say."

"Go Fish." Aibou slapped his hands together.

Yugi grinned, "I love that game."

"Oh, fantastic...let's see what-else is similar!" Aibou bent forward.

"Typical, you get two Yugi's together and they play a game..." Temu grumbled, tapping fingers on the table.

Aibou glanced in his direction, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, what would you like to do with two Yugi's?"

Temu grinned, sitting up suddenly, "I can think of numerous things-."

"All in which probably involve being naked." Aibou stated, "Therefore won't be happening." He poked the Emperor hard in the side, making him wince.

Temu rolled his eyes to one side, "spoil-sport..."

"Behave, my darkness."

"Oh, but behaving is so boring..." The Emperor waved a hand, "if I behaved you'd have nothing to do with all your free time."

"What free time?" Aibou snorted, "I'm immortal and I don't seem to have any time anymore."

The floor under them all shifted suddenly as though a wave had vibrated through it. The Emperor raised an eyebrow suddenly and corked his head to one side as if waiting for something in implode. Instead a voice called through the hall, making all within turn in all directions to pin-point the location of the voice.

'_Approaching Destination, can the Emperor please make himself available at the Bridge."_

"That's my cue," Temu stood, changing in an instant from the smirking playful side to the regal ancient warrior king, "I'll meet you in the Transporter room." He squeezed Abiou's shoulder before vanishing in a swelling of shadows.

Yugi raised his eyebrows as Aibou stood slowly, giving a long stretch, causing his tattooed mid-riff to show.

"I really hope that's not...real..."

"No...it's not, its painted. Can't taint my body with the real deal, even if I wanted to...these are cultural symbols for a planet I was debating a treaty with, before Sol ran off and I had to run after him."

Yugi passed Sol to Yami, taking a moment to frown at his alternate self's words. "Taint? My gosh, are you for real? What else can't I do?"

Aibou paused, "you just need to be careful, other me, that is all, to act in the knowledge that you are the light of balance. Everything you do has some effect, some kind of ripple effect on everything and everyone around you." Aibou touched his shoulder, "and remember this...please...remember this..."

Yugi tensed, sensing suddenly he was being told something of value, something that he had to wedge into his memory.

"You can give a blessing, as a light, but never...ever...under any circumstances, let a kiss be stolen from you. Give as much as you want, but you will be tainted if it is taken from you. For the sake of everyone you hold dear, make sure you protect yourself. Please." The light eyes firmly settled upon him and Yugi felt a strand of his fringe being brushed aside.

Yugi nodded slowly. "I...I will..."

"Good." Aibou's manner changed as his whole body tipped, and he shouted, "Oie, you lot!" He waved a hand and Yugi looked around to the others within the large royal hall, "we're almost home, come on, follow me please. Oh, and Seto...or Malik, whichever one of you lunatics are in charge of the fine fleet you have, please inform them we'll be dropping out of Shadow-Space in a few short moments. They'll find Earth directly in front of them. Try not to run into the pretty blue planet, its the only one you have. Blasted things don't come like apples on a tree you know. Took us eighteen years to find another one and do you know what Jack called it! He called it Bob! Bob! I mean come on, you don't call a planet BOB!" Aibou swung out the room, his voice carrying down the corridor.

Yugi glanced towards the Colonel, who was grinning widely.

"Please, Colonel, tell me you won't ever call a planet Bob."

"I like it."

00000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

The hum of excitement was like electricity through the group. Earth could be seen under their feet, through the bare floor of what must have been, by sheer power of deduction, the transporter room. Yugi tipped from side to side on his feet, Sol wiggling in his arms, the boy seeming to sense the rising hope and relief amongst all adults that their long adventure was finally coming to a close. Aibou shoved through them, pointing to both Malik and Seto.

"Alright, you two, you're going back to your ships pronto. Step up here please..."

Malik nodded and reached for Kala's hand, leading her towards a blue platform. The young woman hesitantly followed. Yugi beamed at her, mouthing 'thank you' in her direction. She shrugged, giving a wink as Malik's arm folded around her waist, the strong Egyptian warrior smirking delightfully. Seto could only stroll forward in his regal manner, his dark tone revealing his none-too happy vibe about the whole deal. No amount of 'thank you' Seto seemed to pull the wool over the tainted lights eyes.

"Right," Aibou clapped hands, "both of you, don't get your ships into trouble out there. Seto, Seth, both of you just get home as soon as you can, seriously, Serenity will make you feel better. Wives are there for that reason...shoo, shoo, before you crack a whole in my floor with your sheer bad mood." The light waved a hand and the floor fazed into whiffs of light, folding around the three bodies to disperse them through the air and they vanished.

Yugi frowned. "Why not just use a Shadow-portal?"

"Because, little me," Aibou glanced around towards him, "the Shadows can be temperamental some times, best stick with beaming technology when you can when transporting other people without a dark lord leading the Shadow-pull. Us, all, on the other hand, will be travelling via-shadow portal as soon as my other half arrives. Major, dear, did you manage to inform the General of your arrival?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, I did. He's expecting us."

"Good." Temu swelled up in shadows, gazing at them all, their gear and harrowed faces ready for home. "Lets get you all back on solid ground." He offered with a cheerful wink and spread his hands. Yugi winced, leaning into Yami's chest to cover Sol between them both as shadows wrapped around the team, dragging them through what felt like thick water, through into a dim bright light and a familiar scent of the underground base of the SGC. Yugi's lips parted, praying suddenly that it wasn't a dream.

That taste had to be real.

The General's voice had to be real.

"SG1!"

The young man opened his eyes, staring into the proud and relieved face of General Hammond as he looked at them in faint confusion, then slowly towards the identical pairing. He didn't seem all that surprised, Yugi summarised inwardly, but then again, with all SG1 had been through, the General had seen many things, this was simply adding to the list.

"We're home!" The Major gasped, staring around the briefing room, everything in place as they recalled. Below the Stargate was visible through the large windows, with air-personnel wandering between shifts and an SG team preparing for departure.

Jack pointed to the ancient device.

"Stargate! Yes!"

"Sir," Daniel stepped forward, "I delight to report that we have returned with the missing members of SG1."

"And extra." The General chuckled towards Aibou and Temu, "I am guessing you are his parent?" The old man gave a jab of a thumb towards the older Sol, as he floated beside Jennifer.

"Sadly, yes." Aibou sighed heavily in jest, "he is mine."

The ancient Emperor was smiling in silence, the fond gaze in his black, stark eyes obvious as he studied every knock and cranny of the grey room. "I am glad," he whispered in an almost choked manner, "that we have been able to make sure you returned...we never did."

Aibou looked sadly towards his shadow and reached out, touching his arm, "Temu..."

"What do you mean?" Yugi stepped forward, the emotions radiating from the Emperor ones he had never expected to feel from any version of Yami, such intense emotions of regret he had only ever felt the Pharaoh feel when recalling the time his lighter-half of their soul had been locked away. It was a painful emotion of such self-loathing regret.

"You never made it home." Yugi spluttered.

Aibou kissed the Emperors hand lightly before glancing around and scratched his head worriedly, seeming to debate inside on how much to say. "We made it home...perse, eventually...but what home there was remaining was not the one we had left."

"What about us?" Confused Sam stepped forward, "What did you mean," she looked to Temu, "that we'd not have ever returned home? If you'd figured it out, why couldn't we have?"

Temu shook his head sadly, his black eyes growing dim, "yes, Samantha, you would have figured it out...but we were lucky in a way. A strange, terrible way..." He gave a motion towards Bakura and Ryou, "Our universes Bakura and Ryou did not journey with us to the other galaxy...therefore...when _They_ came, there was someone left behind who could fight _Them_. I lost..." Temu's voice choked slightly.

Aibou's hand touched his arm worriedly again as the Emperor spoke painfully. "I lost my best-friend and strongest advocate to _Them_ but he kept Earth alive...he never gave up that I would return. When I did, there was something for me to save...for you...without Bakura here, Earth would have fallen to _Them_. Therefore, even if you had managed to crack the Furlings technology, you would never have made it home, for there would have been no home."

Temu threaded a hand through his waves of hair, "you," he looked to Yami, "have a chance now to fight, a chance I never had. The future of your universe will now differ from my own. Make it worth it, young one." The Emperor took Aibou's hand and glanced towards Sol, "come, Solomon, its time to go home."

"Who are _They_?" Yugi quickly inquired.

Aibou shook his head, "I'm sorry, other me, we cannot tell you that or _They_ will know and come sooner than _They_ should. Just know, your adventure is not over...it has barely begun. Solomon, I'm giving you the count of three to get your skinny cloned backside over here!"

Sol's nodded slowly and glanced towards Jennifer. He held out a hand towards her. "Thank you, Jennifer, it was an honour to fight beside you again." His eyes shined and Jennifer frowned in confusion at the odd shine in them.

Carefully she shook his hand and gasped as he suddenly yanked her forward into a hug and a strangely satisfying kiss. The briefing room went dead silent.

Slowly Sol pulled away, smiling gently as he rubbed a hand gently through the young cadet's hair. "Don't worry, I'll see you again." He winked and vanished in a whiff of shadows to appear beside Temu and Aibou. The Emperor gave a roll of his eyes, firmly clapping the youth over the back of his head with a hand before giving him a wide grin and wrapping his arm over the teens shoulder. The youth gave a sheepish grin at his parental figure.

"Farwell," Aibou laughed, "may our paths cross again. I look forward to your future..."

Yugi blinked as shadows wavered across the briefing room floor, gathering around the three until they were consumed and gone. Slowly he glanced towards Jennifer, still standing dumb-founded, her hand to her lips.

She moved suddenly, "oh my gosh, he just kissed me!"

"Someone's reaction time is a little slow," Jack chuckled.

"Shut up!" Jennifer shouted, "Major Yugi! Your son just kissed me!"

Raising both eyebrow Yugi shrugged, "well, looks like you're going to be sticking around the SGC for awhile then heh."

"Yes," Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder, smiling towards Jennifer as she blushed furiously, "something tells me you'll be meeting him again, Jennifer."

"I...I...hope...so..." She gasped, "I mean...um...oh gosh." She buried her head into her hands at the laughter around the briefing room.

Then slowly, everything faded into silence.

"Well," Ryou glanced around with some distain at the silent faces he had become so familiar with, "I'm going home!" He hoisted Anakin up into his arms, "and I'm going to worship my Butler! I never imagined I'd miss him so badly! See you all later." The light turned to Bakura.

The ancient spirit inclined his head towards Yami in leave, waving a hand in a rise of shadows and they vanished.

"General..." Yugi smiled and enveloped the man in a warm hug. The grandfatherly man chuckled warmly and gently gave the smaller light a tender squeeze before releasing him and turning to gaze over SG1.

"Though we have a lot to discuss, I am sure, take a few days off, all of you...get requited with Earth. Business and politics' can wait to later...although, I will admit...we did a rather good job covering this all up."

"What all up?" Confused Jack looked around, "I thought...we've just been missing in action? Right?"

The General shook his head, "don't worry, leave it for now Colonel, go home and...relax."

"Sounds like a plan." Jack gave the General a thumbs up.

He looked to Teal'c, "Come on T bubby, you can crash at my place. Daniel, I am not going to discuss with anything that happened...go...ask Carter."

"I'm not either," Sam threw up her hands and practically ran from the briefing room.

Daniel sighed heavily in relief and looked to his wife, "home dear?"

Ishziu nodded. "I wish you all well." She turned to Yami, "my lord Pharaoh, I am relieved you and yours are well."

"Thank you, Ishziu." Yami inclined his head to the dark Priestess as she linked arms with her partner and they headed from the room.

"Come on cadet." Yugi took Jennifer's hand, the young girl still blushing furiously, "lets get you back to the Academy...you've had one heck of an adventure."

She nodded weakly.

Giving one final wave to the rest Yugi sensed Yami's pull through the Shadow Realm. It was good to be home, to know the Pharaoh could so easily use the Realm in their own galaxy without fear or restriction. His darkness was free here, chained only to him and him alone.

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000

Jennifer stared at the dark, foreboding Academy that loomed in front of her. It was dark, she had returned to her familiar world at night and here, everything felt eerie. She was half expecting Sol to pop up suddenly but as the moments dragged on, he did not come.

A tear dribbled down her cheek. A soft finger tip caught it and rubbed it away as Major Yugi's face came into view. He passed her a note.

"Here, this is to explain to General Kerrigan that you've been off with me on a field-trip. Pass it at the door."

Jennifer stared at the paper. She sucked in her chest and nodded stoutly.

"Some...field-trip, sir."

Yugi chuckled and nodded as he gave her a hug around his shoulders, his step up on the stairs into the main Academy building giving the height to manage it. "Some field-trip indeed." He added softly.

"He...Sol...I mean...do you think..."

"That you'll met him again?" Yugi shrugged, "I don't know cadet, I really don't know but..." He watched as the young cadet slid down to sit upon the cold steps under the dim street lights. "There is one thing I have always tried to live by," he breathed in deeply, feeling the bandage around his wounded chest tighten at the movement, "that anything is possible. Live with some hope." He offered softly, "that the impossible can be possible. I mean, who would thought that a couple weeks ago, you would have actually have even met him."

She nodded weakly. "Yeah...I guess so."

In silence they mauled over thoughts until Yugi noticed the young girl shift uneasily and her emotions turned in turmoil again.

"How am I supposed to live...knowing that out there...is so much more. I won't be able to sit in class and listen to hogwash and when Brown complains about her brother's girl-friend...how can I take that! Everything will feel pointless..." Jennifer whispered hoarsely. She swiped back her fringe.

Yugi seated himself on the steps into the silent Academy beside her. The night sky above shinned with very dim stars, the lights of the city to bright to show the true beauty of space. He placed a hand upon her knee and gave it a squeeze.

"It will feel pointless for awhile." He nodded in agreement. "After my first adventure, when my Grandfather's soul was taken and I had to get it back, for a while I kind of walked around in a daze. My whole group did. We had seen things and he knew things that no one else had seen or knew. We couldn't share to the world that we knew of another Realm, of Soul-Stealing Duel Cards and ancient technology that had torn apart souls. What was I supposed to say..." Yugi looked towards her with a tender smile, "...to a random classmate was complaining about something that I felt was so trivial? So many times I wanted to shout at them, tell them their lives were nothing compared to the splendour out there. I wanted to believe that if they, just once, caught on a glimmer of what was possible they'd stop being so damned selfish and snivelly. I mean, I had just saved the world...with a card game?" He smirked at her small laugh. "There aren't too many people who can say they've saved the world with a card game..."

"What did you do, in the end, how did you cope?"

"It helped, I'll admit, that we were a group, we grew closer, Tea would come around and lie on my bed...Joey and Tristan would take the floor, we'd talk about it, all night sometimes...but even so, people frustrated me for a long time, until I realised." Yugi sighed and looked skyward again, "I was being selfish too. Just because someone else's problem didn't feel as big as my own, didn't mean it wasn't as important to them as me saving the world." He took her hand in his own. "Jennifer, you have seen, you have experienced something out of this world but don't let that harden you to the problems of other people around you. Yes, things are going to feel pointless for a time but use that pointless feeling to drive onward." He stood and dusted off the back of his pants, "and remember," he winked as he twirled away, "you've got a rather large group of people who know what it feels like. One day, you'll take your place...I look forward to working with you, Cadet Jennifer Haley." With a swing Yugi turned to walk down the path, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. He smiled as he listened to the young woman enter the apartments of the Academy, he didn't turn to watch her go, instead set his eyes upon the street lights of the dark night, no longer afraid of the darkness that enveloped the Earth.

In that darkness, he had finally become the brightest of lights.

The street light above him flickered and Yugi glanced upwards. He frowned and held up a hand, centring energy upon it for a moment. It crackled and fizzed, becoming brighter once more.

"You know, people may one day come here and stare at the street-light that won't ever go out, even in a black out, because you decided to bless it?" Yami's deep tone made him smirk and he tipped around, spying the Pharaoh leaning upon a nearby mail-box, Sol propped on his hip and a MacDonald's take-away bag in his other free hand.

"It is in the extraordinary things, the unexplainable things, that the human soul delights." Yugi took the take-away bag from the Pharaoh and slipped his hand into the cool touch of the spirit. "What else did God create the universe for, if not for the marvel of it being there?"

Yami chuckled, "you, aibou, are defiantly extraordinary."

"Well, I have to be," Yugi playfully pressed a fist to the king's chest, "I came from you and we make one very unexplainable thing."

000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

**Week Later**

**Mid 2009**

Yugi sighed heavily, dragging the shopping bags through the door of the apartment and shoving it shut to ward out the warm air. He relished in the air-conditioning pumping form the ducks in the ceiling and sighed with relief as he stood under one for a moment before heaving up both bags to slide them onto the counter and round it into the kitchen. It was strange how easily he could mundanely slip into the task of shopping and knowing where everything in his apartment was when they had been away for longer than a year. He winced as the fabric of his loose tank-top twisted on his still healing side and he pouted as he glanced down at the sight of blood bleeding through the bandaging.

"Great...how long has that been leaking..." He hissed and scrambled around the top shelf of a sign of the first-aid kit. It wasn't there, not at least where he could reach. "Where did I put the stool...?"

From somewhere down the small passage into the bedrooms he heard a thump of little feet banging upon the carpet and Sol tore into the kitchen, grin alight across his face. The toddler threw up both arms and grabbed him around the legs.

Yugi grasped the kitchen bench in support. "Hey, missed me that much did you? Have fun at the SGC?"

Sol only frowned in silence before he grinned again and tore back down the small passage, making thumps on the floor as his little booted feet slapped down. Yugi blinked after him then turned back around, "Stool first, Sol later." He encountered Yami's chest in his face and frowned as the Pharaoh handed him the first-aid kit.

"You do realise aibou, you could easily have just asked the first-aid kit to appear before you and it would have." The Pharaoh raised both eyebrows in jest.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I do not want to get fat and lazy just because I have the ability to manipulate this realm of existence to some extent."

Yami chuckled, "fat and lazy? Yugi, it would be inhumanly impossible for you to get fat or lazy..."

"I've put on four kilograms in the last week." Propping the kit down upon the bench Yugi pulled it open to sort through the contents.

"Good, I won't have to worry about feeling your ribs when I hug you." The Pharaoh gave the young man a once over, "you need to be careful aibou..."

"I'm trying Yami." Yugi offered.

"I know aibou, but I worry..."

"Yes, it's a habit of yours." The light laughed softly.

Yami glanced around the passage. "Solomon! Come and tell Dad what Uncle Jack did to the Senator today?"

Little feet pattered down the passage again and Sol appeared, a large Pikachu in tow. Yugi stared at the Pokemon in confusion.

"That's a Pokemon?"

"Yes, Seth gave it to him, he thought it would be safer is Sol got attached to something other than Duel Monsters. He noticed that their daughter, Maddie, when coming in contact with something that has to do with a Duel Monster there is an obvious flux of energy."

"New generation?"

"Something like that."

"Bet Seto's miffed."

"If he was, he wasn't showing it...no, I take that back, he was very good with the Senator today. I almost laughed, which would have been highly inappropriate now that I think about it. I should have laughed, just for the heck of it." The Pharaoh mused, rubbing the scruff of hair on his chin.

Yugi began unwrapping his waist, cleaning the leaking wound Zorc had inflicted; he doubted it would simply just vanish, even with Ryou and Janet fussing over him. "Senator Kinsey. Did he cause too much trouble?"

"A little bit...more of a confusion about the earth quake in Egypt and that Earth now has a fleet of ancient ships living in orbit." Yami shrugged. "But trust me, it was cleared up, he doesn't really know what happened, just that something did happen...oh, the SGC got its funding reinstated...that new President is very nice." The Pharaoh nodded thoughtfully, "I must find a way to meet him."

"Then I guess," Yugi rebound the wound and looked up to the spirit, "SG1 is back on rotation?"

Yami shrugged and plucked Sol off the ground as the toddler began to bounce in his usual manner of getting attention from either side of his parent. "Pretty much, if Janet clears you for duty, that is...otherwise its more bed rest for you."

Yugi nodded and turned around, his brow furrowing slightly as he moved to unpack the shopping. "That's good..." He whispered. "That's...good. Jack will be happy to be doing something more along his line again."

The dark spirit didn't comment, instead, switched from work related discussion to the boy hanging in his arms. "I'm taking Sol to the park to meet with the Bakura's...as promised...and I told Sol I'd take him early if he was a good lad and he was." Yami smirked, rubbing the toddlers nose with his own, "you were very good for Pharaoh weren't you?"

Yugi laughed softly up at the scene from where he knelt, packing milk into the pantry. He smiled as Sol began to nod vigorously in agreement.

The young man dared to crouch lower, managing to squeeze the last few milk containers into a small space. "That's fine. I got some phone-calls to make." He stood and waved them both to the door, "go, go, spend some quality time together doing un-SGC things."

"Aibou?" Yami brought his face closer to the others.

"What?" Yugi scrunched up his nose as it was kissed lightly.

"I'll see you later, join me when you can." The Pharaoh slipped out the door and Yugi glared at it as it closed.

"Very funny, Yami." He stomped off, grumbling as he picked up random toys from the floor, "I need a holiday." He hissed. "A real one...where the world or galaxy doesn't need saving." Something squeaked under his foot and he glanced down to notice one of Sol's many new toys. The young man sighed, grabbed it and stared at it, then slowly he looked around the living room, surveying the television, Yami's couch and his own beside it. Sol's little Elmo seat and the unhung painting Kala had given them. Slowly Yugi pressed himself against the wall and slid down to sit upon the carpet. He bowed his head and gave a soft sob. The tears flowed and he let them, watched the brightly glowing droplet seep into his fake torn pants to leave shimmering patches. He curled up tighter as the sobs grew stronger, finally shaking his body.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

Yami watched as Sol and Anakin played quite happily upon the playground of the parklands near their apartment building. It was still strange, getting use to the sensation of being back in a place where his Shadow Magic was unlimited. Earth was more than a home, it was a territory, a place he as a dark creature of ancient deviance owned and protected.

Just thinking of a new threat made his illusionary skin crawl and shadows twirl between his fingers.

His eyes, however, kept flicking back towards the apartment only to return to the sight of the two boys happily muddling around in the sand-pit building what looked like a version of R2D2.

The real R2D2 was by the table under a nearby tree, set up with dinner by a fussing Ryou. Now that the sun was drifting down the hot temperature was dropping away to leave a nice cool afternoon for them all to enjoy Earth once more. It felt like the first time he had been allowed to stop and breathe since the tests, talks and discussions had begun at the beginning of the week. It was little wonder that Yugi had finally collapsed from it all.

"I can watch Sol if you want to go to him?" Bakura looked up over his black bible and raised an eyebrow at the Pharaoh.

"No, it's alright." Yami scratched at his rough stubbled chin, "he needs the time alone...he's been surrounded by people all week. He'll feel better when he cries it all out."

"Men shouldn't cry." Bakura turned back to his book.

"Yugi does, it keeps him human."

"Fair enough point." The ex-thief suddenly sighed and looked towards Ryou as the English-lord happily manned the barbeque, R2D2 beside him, turning one scapular to aid in the cooking.

"He's doing it again..."

"What?" Yami looked to the white-haired English-lord.

"He's quoting William Shakespeare in his head; it stops me from reading his thoughts. Stupid lights, always figuring out ways to get around mind links..."

Yami chuckled and rose to his feet from the bench. His mind prickled and he closed his eyes for a moment, sensing Yugi's mood shift. His despair was over and the inner emotions had settled to some extent, enough that the young man was now pattering silently on about the state of the bedroom wardrobe.

The Pharaoh smiled in relief.

\Aibou? \

\Yes?\

\You coming for dinner?\

\Will be down soon, just have to...sort out the...where did my...I found it, I'll be down soon.\

Folding his arms back over the park bench Yami crossed one leg over the other, watching the fabric of his false form stretch in such a realistic way. On Earth, his form was easier to maintain and he could not deny that he felt stronger, almost oddly fitter, yes, fitter would have been the equivalent mortal word. He frowned as he held out a hand, watching the sunlight play over the skin. He the fingers and noted to movements of tendons under the skin. None of it was real, no matter how perfect he could create the illusion, what he was still had no heart beat and no life.

"I've been able to hear it..." Bakura suddenly spoke, though the ex-thief did not turn up from his reading, "ever since we got back."

"Hear what?" Yami flicked his gaze back to Sol and gave the boy a wave as the toddler sought for adult conformation.

"The song of the turning galaxy, the shifting earth, the whatever the heck you want to call it? The annoying Ancient woman on Tatooine did something to me."

"No, Bakura." Yami poked his friends large bare shoulder, "we've just grown into our true nature as dark lords and I am sure that we shall continue to grow and become stronger. This universe is never ending and therefore, there shall always be something for us to learn."

"Very poetic your royal highness."

Yami didn't answer the faint jibe in the ex-thief's tone, instead he caught Sol as the tiny boy managed to run into his legs, latching on tightly.

"Pharaoh?"

Yami smiled and spoke slowly, with deliberate ease. "Yes Sol?"

"I..." The little boy frowned and held out his hands, making a sign.

Yami kissed his cheek, congratulating him on the effort of trying to speak. "I love you too."

00000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000

Yami listened acutely to the sound of Yugi in the kitchen, packing what remained of the evening dinner in the park into the fringe while managing to somehow speak on the phone at the same time. On his position upon their bed he could sense every movement in the apartment. Sol was sleeping soundly, but for how long that was a question, the child had woken every night since they had returned, come running into the master bedroom with silent tears. It was going to take at least a couple months for the toddler to become accustomed to sleeping in his own room, in a larger bed without either the presence of Sha around or the sound of a space-ship.

Yami sighed heavily, shuffling the covers to gain a better position.

Through the closed door he heard Yugi slap down the phone, kick close a cupboard and patter down the hallway, check Sol, and finally the door handle turned and the light slid into the small bedroom, clipping the door closed after him. He rested against the wooden surface for a moment.

Yami peaked over the top of his magazine to stare at his other-self in mild amusement. It was such a strange thing; to think that that young man could look so wonderfully tussled and delightfully beautiful like an ethereal creature while appearing so exhausted and harrowed.

"Hmmm," Yugi yawned and slinked towards the bed, "got a wedding to plan...two of them by the sound of it. Kala's finally giving into Malik." He fell into the bed covers.

Yami peered over the top of his Time magazine to gaze at him thoughtfully as the smaller lay over his legs in a flopped out position.

"Two?" The Pharaoh inquired.

"Yeah, from the sound of Grandpa over the phone, he's going to pop the question to Emily any day now."

Yami chuckled, turning back to his reading, something he had greatly missed on their far away travel, "they deserve happiness."

"Do we?" The question slipped out and Yugi rolled around the lie upon his back, gazing at the ceiling, counting the cracks silently. It was strange, now that he was home in his unchanged, little apartment, everything felt alien.

The fabric of his bed, though it smelt distinctively like Yami's herbal-mummification smell, wasn't the same kind of material he had become use to. The kitchen appliances had taken him aback slightly, the very idea that he had to boil his water with a kettle had almost made him laugh.

Now, he was lying in his bed, like he had done so many times before, listening to the rustling of Yami turning the pages of his beloved Time magazines. This was home, but why didn't it feel like home.

Yami placed his magazine down, knowing with some distain that his lighter half was not going to sleep, he could feel the other's wakefulness from the Puzzle lying idly upon the young man's chest. Carefully he reached out and brushed back Yugi's fringe worriedly, his rough figures making the young man contort his nose at the sensation of the war-hardened finger-tips.

"What do you mean by that aibou? Are you not happy?" Yami murmured darkly. He mentally reached out, searching the light for any sign of depression or gloom. There was none. The Puzzle pulsed and Yugi raised an eyebrow at the Pharaoh. "Restless?" He whispered, reaching up a hand and stroking a corner of the Puzzle.

Yami's physical form shimmered and he pointed at the mortal side of their soul, "don't do that when I'm in this mood...that Puzzle is about as sensitive as your neck is."

Yugi pouted, "shhh...no bedroom talk, or I'll kick you out."

"We're in the bedroom and...just...answer my question...are you not happy? Explain to me why you are pondering this so, aibou, so I can change it."

"I am happy Yami," Yugi smiled at the ceiling, "I've got you...Solomon...friends and family, a roof over my head, a cracked one...you'll need to do something about that..."

"I'll fix it later, it's not like it's going to fall on us...just yet." Yami glanced back at his reading, giving a too-human sigh as he licked a finger, turning a page.

"It's just," Yugi continued in some frustration, "we're back here on Earth...and now what? Apparently there is more danger on the way..." he grabbed a spare pillow, stuffing into his face, "_Them_...gee...be cryptic will you. It's like, we defeat one guy, and another comes and replaces him...Yami, I want a holiday. I just...want to act like a normal human being. I don't care what people will think of us, I just want to exist without having to worry about another alien threat to the world, or another diplomat coming to power and starting a war. I want to go to university, get a degree in Behavioural Science, drive a bomb of a car, eat take away food and watch crummy old movies and dance to the Wiggles with Sol." Yugi sat up in the bed and glared at his reflection in the mirror across the small room.

"Yugi," Yami slid aside his magazine and reached out to clasp his light's hands, "listen to me, my beloved other-self," the Pharaoh raised both eyebrows and Yugi pouted, "it is going to take us some time to readapt to this world..."

"We don't have that kind of time Yami..." Yugi bent forward, pressing his head into the kings lap and balling his hands into fists, "Naboo was peaceful, Earth is so...full of war and death and our galaxy is so young. I can't fix Earth...it too big a task..."

"We were chosen because we can do the task ahead of us. Maybe we can't see how yet, but in time, it shall come. I'm here, Yugi...I'm not leaving you...I promise."

"I can't do this without you Yami."

"You won't, Yugi...you and I are one and the same and I won't leave."

"I can't do this..." Yugi mumbled again. "I just can't."

"Says the mortal light who out-smarted a death defying Goa'uld...my...my, Yugi my child, you have such a low opinion of yourself..." The high-pitched voice caught the two upon the bed off guard.

Yugi's head shot up and he scrambled around in the covers of the bed, staring ahead into the dim light of the bedroom.

Yugi held his blanket tightly to him, the chill of the air-conditioning hardly the reason for the sudden, almost freezing drop in temperature. No, it was what he was now staring at in confusion. A Furling propped upon the draws across the bedroom.

"Ra?" Yugi spluttered.

"Yes?" The alien tilted his head to one side, glanced at the mirror behind him and smirked, "I know my own name child." He turned back around, antennas fuzzed to brighten the dark room.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Yugi shuffled his blanket tighter, "is it another alien threat?"

The ancient being pursed his lips thoughtfully, tweaking a long ear, "er...no...you were supposed to contact me to tell me my son was alright but I went to check on him myself...he's fine, that or he's gone insane and got hitched to a human. What am I supposed to do with that boy, honestly...well, not that I was any better." The Furling rolled his eyes, "hence why you exist I guess."

Not quite wanting to understand Yugi breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't in trouble. "Sorry, I forgot...to...er...tell you."

"Easily done, you've just got home, my time and your time don't really run on the same page." Ra shrugged, unfolding his long legs, the robe of galaxies around his shoulders spilling across the floor in waves, lapping at the side of the bed as he floated.

"I couldn't help but overhear your lovely conversation," he waved at them both with a board smile, "and considering you helped my son out...again...and...you defeated Zorc without tainting your light. I'm prepared to give you a few options." He landed upon the bed.

Yami frowned, "no catch?"

The ancient Furling chuckled, "none what so ever, you're my grandchild." The god surveyed them both thoughtfully, "and I like to spoil. You want a place to go for a holiday...I can give you a place to go."

"Where? Another planet? I couldn't," Yugi bowed his head, stroking Yami's hand as it held his own in his usual desire for the spirits physical touch, "I'd worry about Earth to much...and about _Them_."

Ra crooked his head playfully, "hmm...maybe I should rephrase. It isn't so much a place, but a when. I am, after-all, the god of time, my child, and you'd be surprised what you can do with time."

Yugi blinked and looked towards Yami. The Pharaoh met his gaze and slowly, conjoint smiles touched both their faces.

"Oh...I think I get it." Yugi whispered in delight, hoisting himself out of the bed.

"Yes, well," Lord Ra chuckled as Yugi pulled a suite-case from under the bed, "just don't run into the Doctor and you should be fine..."

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

"A holiday?" The General raised an eyebrow as Yami swung one leg over the other, folding his fingers in his lap as he cast his gaze out the window of the General's office towards Yugi, sitting contently upon the briefing room table, drowned in conversation with the Major. It was wonderful to be home, to feel the cool air-conditioning of the SGC on his illusionary skin and to smell the scent of the SGC without the awful Senator Kinsey mucking up the smell of sweaty SG teams. If he stretched out his shadows he could hear and feel every person on the base. All was well in his realm.

He shifted his attention fully to the General and noted the old man was gazing at him oddly, obviously aware he had been mentally away for a brief second.

"Yes," Yami inclined his head, managing a discrete cough of apology. "Lord Ra has offered Yugi and I a place to go for awhile...where we can...enjoy life without having to worry about the universe falling apart in our absence."

Hammond pursed his lips, "and where is this magical place?"

A small smile touched the Pharaoh's lips, "actually, sir, it isn't really a place per say, more like...a time period." He dusted back his blond fringe.

"A...time...period?" The General stared.

"Yes. Aibou has often expressed the wish to take some time off, to study...I believe he wishes to complete a degree in Behavioural Science. It will be a working holiday, in the past...for we already know nothing happens in the past and if we have know we have a free flight...why not take the opportunity to live life without the fear of the universe coming to an end."

Hammond nodded slowly, "makes sense." He shifted, pulling out paper from his desk, "so, how long would you both like off-."

"No time sir..."

"Pardon?"

"I'll be back to work in the morning, usual time." Standing to his feet Yami chuckled at the aging mans confusion. "General, what will be four years for aibou and I will only be a day for you. In fact," Yami glanced around with raised eyebrows high in mirth, "quite possibly I'm already waiting around for myself to leave..."

The Generals smile changed, the kindly old man suddenly understanding. "Ah...I see, you'll relive the four years. Won't you...er...change history?"

"Not if we go somewhere were we're not known, where we've never been, change our identity. Lord Ra has offered this to us, Furlings are, after all, a race of Time Travellers. They've had years of practise. Yugi and I have discussed it with Ryou and Bakura...and I believe we've come up with a plan to survive in the past..."

"Alright..." Hammond sighed, shaking his head at the oddity of it all. He paused for a moment, a thought coming to him. "So...only you shall be returning to work here at the SGC then?"

"Indeed," pulling out an envelope Yami placed it upon the office desk, "aibou wishes to resign, though he is willing to consult whenever needed. He believes raising Solomon and teaching him of his abilities is of more importance right now and considering that we can, technically be in two places at once, he thought it best he be the one to take on raising Solomon and I be the one to run around saving the world."

Carefully the General took the letter and filed it away into the top draw. He stood to his feet and rounded his desk, holding forward a hand to the ancient, dark spirit before him.

"Have a wonderful holiday, Pharaoh, I'll see you in a day's time then."

Sizing the hand firmly Yami shook it. "Thank you sir."

They both exited the office into the briefing room. Yugi looked up from his conversation with the Major as Yami approached; linking an arm around is light's shoulders. Yugi tipped around to look to the General.

"All clear sir?"

"Indeed it is all clear, son, enjoy your holiday."

"I'm sure I will sir, thank you." Yugi beamed.

Sam frowned, "what? A holiday? Since when Yugi?"

"Since last night." Yugi shrugged, "it won't be for long Sam, I'll be back before you know it. Ryou, Bakura and Anakin...we're all...taking a trip."

The Major's shoulders deflated, "it won't be the same without you Yugi."

The General cast a knowing smile towards the dark and light pair, giving them a small wave of departure. "Go, go, the both of you...before the rest of the team gets here to force you to change your minds."

Yami inclined his head and swelled shadows around their forms. "Have a good day, Major, General, see you soon."

The briefing room was left with an echoing of Yugi's delighted laughter.

Sam sunk back into her chair, looking across to the Stargate below the briefing room she sighed heavily. "P3X-982 had better be an interesting planet..." She grumbled.

The General shook his head, casting a file in her direction, "read up, Major, because I doubt the Colonel will have..."

She rolled her eyes, "what am I here for, sir, but to fill that void."

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

Jack glared into his coffee mug. The mess hall had a few early morning clingers in it, all consuming the breakfast offered on the menu, some kept looking in at their table and he forced himself to ignore the chit-chat that had filtered around the base about their vanishing act and reappearance.

He sipped his coffee and winced at the bitter taste, but oh was it so good to finally be back and tasting the wonderfully awful bitterness of bad coffee in the morning.

"So...the kid took a holiday." The Colonel raised his head to the rest of the team at the table.

Teal'c had piled up a plate of waffles and was happily pouring golden syrup over the tower.

Daniel quickly stole the top waffle, adding it to his finished plate of toast.

Teal'c blinked, paused, and poured his syrup again.

"Apparently," Sam nodded slowly, "and so did Ryou, Bakura and Anakin..." She nibbled her toast worriedly. "And since I can only foresee events that happen to you or myself, Sir, most of the time that is, I have no idea what it is they've done or where they've gone."

"Don't kick yourself about it Sam," Daniel smiled, "they'll be back. He's the Pharaoh, we're his Court, he can't really run away from us." The archaeologist chewed on his stolen waffle.

Jack groaned, "you're really enjoying this aren't you?" He poked a finger at the archaeologist.

"You kidding? Jack, being a Priest is fantastic, I get...the rest of eternity learning about the universe!"

"Wooo." The Colonel waved the small umbrella from his jello-cup in the air, "the glory...I have an eternity to enjoy, stuck with Carter."

"When's the wedding?" Teal'c offered, his single eye catching Jack's wince a little too late as Sam's head jerked up from the holographic pad she had acquired from their adventure.

"Haven't decided on a date yet Teal'c..." She mused, "Jack needs some time to adjust I think...I can wait...things will end up panning out in the end." She turned back to her work, hardly bothered at all.

"Time, she says, adjust, she says..." The Colonel moaned, thumping his head upon the table top. "Curse you kid...for bringing all this upon me."

"Well...thank you so much sir," the voice happily called out, "it was a pleasure!"

Sam jerked up and all four stared at each other in confusion until they looked around to the entrance into the mess hall.

"Hey guys." Yugi waved, cracking a grin as they gaped at the young man standing in the door way, dressed in a simple, loose shirt and sight, cut up denim jeans that elongated his thin legs down to his high-black, silver buckled boots. His hands were gloved in black, all the way to his elbows, with odd gloves, a style obviously Yugi with such a colour theme.

Perched in his arms, Sol sat, considerably older than the day before. Old enough, it appeared, to wear the same kohl his father did, the beautiful eye-mark up outlining such impossible dark eyes. The tiny boy gave a silent giggle, wiggling down his parents arm's to land upon the floor, running towards Teal'c to wrap his arms around the Jaffa's leg.

"Kid? I thought you were on a holiday..." Jack spluttered, rubbing a hand through his chopped back silver hair in disbelief at the sight of the youthful young man he had come to see a son, though being a grandfather to Sol was not quite fitting.

Through slim rimmed glasses, behind a completely black fringe, Yugi's purple eyes smiled in recovered warmth, far more life within them than they had seen since he had joined the SGC. Obviously his holiday had done him rather well.

"Hi Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel. Been awhile. Just here to drop Yami off, then Sol and I are going home to our apartment. It's been some time since we were there..."

"Holiday?" Jack spluttered, "you were on holiday...Yami shouldn't be coming to work...and how is Sol so big...he was like...a tot...and now he like..." The Colonel frowned at the kid, "six or something."

Sol nodded head with a grin and held up six fingers in delight. "Yes...six..." A soft, little voice whispered out, much to the shock of the four at the table.

Sam's eyes lit up in delight, "oh...Yugi! He's speaking."

"A little bit." Yugi wandered forward, propping himself up on a chair. "Here and there, aren't you Solly?"

The boy nodded, the overly large sweater he wore, looking more like one the Pharaoh would have worn, slipped off a slim shoulder as he ran to hug each of the team members before dashing back to his parents arm's. Yugi lifted him clean off the floor with little effort in a seamless grace.

"Yugi?" Daniel rose slightly from his chair, "what's...what's happened to you and Sol...?"

A playful grin crossed the young man's face, a face that had aged without a line touching it, the age was in his violet eyes and the smile of experience he managed. "We went back four years, to England...I...got another degree...stayed in a nice little house in a nice little...normal neighbourhood. I lived like a normal person...well, for the most part." He chuckled at an inward joke.

"What about Ryou...Bakura and Anakin...where did they go? You...you said, in the briefing room yesterday morning, that they went with you." Sam spluttered.

Yugi laughed, the brightness of unbiased youthfulness having returned to the melody, "Ryou stayed with his second or something cousin...er...Sir Integra Hellsing, but you did not hear that from me. Bakura had a wonderful time slaying vampires..."

"Vampires?" Jack coughed out his coffee.

"Long story." Yugi waved a hand.

"Love to hear it," Daniel grinned.

"Oh, trust me Daniel, we have a few to share." Laughing Yugi hoisted Sol into his arms, brushing at the boy's mop of hair.

Sam's eyes filled with delight. She stood dusting her hands off, coming and hugging him firmly around the shoulders. He hooked perfectly into her chest from his lack of height. He laughed at the hug.

"I'm glad Yugi..."

"Thanks Sam."

"So..." Frowning the Major glanced at Sol, the boys wide red eyes staring around the world in observation. "How old is he?"

"Jacks right, he's six." Yugi rubbed away a spot on the boy's cheek.

"And he's a right old terror for it too." The resonating voice of the Pharaoh made all in the mess-hall wince as the ancient spirit's shadows gathered into his solid form at the doorway. The Puzzle around Yugi's neck, so much a part of the young man's physical make-up, pulsed as the dark lord wandered forward. Akin to his partner, the vigil of recovery was obvious in the spirits stroll and the manner of his tight shoulders.

"Pharaoh."

"Colonel." Yami slid the thick sunglasses over his black fringe to prop them atop his head, revealing gleaming blood red eyes, "Good to see you again."

"So, er...how was the past?" Jack grimaced.

Yami shrugged, "very much like the present..." He laughed softly, "we only went back four years to two thousand and five."

"Wait? You guys...relieved four whole years?" Sam gaped, her mouth dropping open as it suddenly dawned on her, "are you mad, you could have run into yourselves...changed the future of our world-."

"Please, Sam," Yugi re-hoisted Solomon into his arms, "we're immortal. Plus, we considered the idea of running into ourselves so...we lived in England and had different identities. No one knew we even existed...it was...really...really wonderful. Knowing the world was in good hands..."

Sam felt herself smile, her worry vanishing. Their Yugi was back, the brilliance in his expression had returned, the flush in his cheeks revealing his warmth and cheer. This was him, that pretty, astounding and all together wonderful young man she had met in Domino; he had come back to them. Her heart expanded.

Yugi made a movement to leave but paused and glanced back around as if an idea had struck him. "Hey, why don't you guys come around tonight for dinner, after your mission...Ryou, Bakura and Annie are popping around, we can swap some stories...sound good?"

Sam blinked, "Yugi, you sound so much better..."

"Thank you. It's amazing what a working holiday can do for you." Yugi glanced to Yami and placed a hand upon the ancient spirits arm, "see you tonight, be careful."

"You worry too much..." Yami chuckled pressing a kiss to the young man's forehead, before ruffling Sol's mop of hair, "look after Dad okay?"

Sol nodded as Yugi scooped him up into his arms, propping him onto a hip, giving a playful wave goodbye. The team watched as the young man vanished in a whiff of shadows, leaving the Pharaoh standing elegantly to one side. The ancient king spread his hands, giving a wicked fanged grin, "so...what's the mission today?"

Shaking his head Jack turned to Sam, "Carter...pinch me."

"Yes sir."

**The End**

**Of Season 1**

0000000

0000

'**The Lost Years' **

**Prologue**

Yugi's apartment unit, situated amongst many other likely identical units in a high-rise building, was petite. In fact it always reminded Sam of the small young man whenever she approached the blue hued door.

Unlike other doors, Yugi had oddly enough managed to own the door, to characterise it as the door into his apartment by hanging upon the front of the door a watching Millennium Eye and a number of hieroglyphs depicting what Daniel said was the names of all those who lived in the apartment.

Sam tugged uneasily upon the scarf around her neck. It was odd, still adjusting to Earth after being away for so long, still adjusting to the idea her life had been changed.

She was not the same Samantha Carter she'd once been, nor had she figured out what to do with her and Jack's impending thing about being a Priest pair. Neither of them had said anything, they had just gone on doing what they'd always done, ignored each other and the 'big fat white elephant' that was between them.

The said Colonel was beside her, holding a plate of nibbles he had brought at a near-by twenty-four hour store on the way. Daniel and Teal'c weren't far behind; both dressed for the chill in the evening summer air.

Jack scratched his chin, "still can't believe the kid went and had a whole holiday in the past. Our life is weird."

"Really, Jack...now when did you figure that out, was it after you and I blew up Ra's ship or before..." Daniel was tugging on the chain that connected the small Millennium Scales to his belt, Sam watched him for a moment as his fingers did an odd symbol and the ancient technology shrunk even smaller for him to pocket it away. Typical of Daniel to be the most learned of them all in the matters of being part of an ancient Priesthood. Their resident archaeologist and linguist was going to be shining in his new role, a role they all hoped Senator Kinsey or anyone else weren't going to get wind off, otherwise their whole SG1 adventures would be over.

"Shut up you geek." Jack rapped his knuckles on the door and Sam sighed in relief, glad they would soon be inside some place cooler than the summer evening.

Inside the pattering of feet echoed upon wooden floorboards. The door crept open and cool air rushed out. In the soft back light Sol's small head was revealed as the tiny boy peered up at them innocently.

"Hey Sol!" Jack waved in greeting, giving his best smile.

The boy made a sign with his hands before the door was opened wider, illuminating Yugi in a pair of slacks and a loose shirt slipped over his shoulder. He was positively glowing with the smile across his recovered, rounded features. "Hey guys. Sol, what have I told you about answering the door."

The boy made more signs with his hands, Yugi gave a small shake of his head, "I know you can sense who is outside, but that doesn't matter Solomon. One day someone might trick you and once you open this door, you're stopping the spell that prevents them from getting in. The Pharaoh explained this too you before Solomon."

The boy shrugged, the overly large black shirt he wore sliding further down his arm.

Yugi sighed, turned to the team and motioned them in the welcome warmth, "come on in. Sol, find Pharaoh and ask him to pick up the pizza's...I want him to take the car like a normal person, you make sure he doesn't just Shadow portal all the way there. Do you want coffee or tea? A beer, Jack?"

"Er..." The Colonel quickly kicked off his boots in the manner Daniel did, the archaeologist seeming to understand the ritual after noticing Yugi was only decked out in socks. The air-conditioner was blasting full-pelt, cooling the warm air of the kitchen. "Er...yeah beer thanks kiddo."

Yugi rounded the kitchen bench, opened the fringe and pulled out a six pack. He passed it to Teal'c.

"Enjoy! Bakura and Anakin are in the living room, you know the way. I'll get you a cool drink Sam? Water or lemonade?"

"Anything will do Yugi, thanks." Sam followed the others down around a small dark passage and into the living room of the unit. The television was on low volume, the figure slouched in a large arm chair not really paying attention to what was being shown but instead was gazing at a large volume of Lord of the Rings.

"Bakura." Teal'c spoke first, placing down the six pack of beer and offering a hand to the fellow warrior.

Sam looked around at the other occupant of the small living room. She shouldn't have recognised him, other than the delightful sparkle of mischief that gleamed in his stark blue eyes.

"Anakin..." Sam felt her jaw drop, imagining it hitting the floor with a heavy clump at the sight of the boy Ryou and Bakura had stolen away from his fated destiny to call their own. She remembered him as he had been only a couple days before hand. A dusty, wild like ten year old with a mop of brown hair and bright blue eyes gleaming with childish glee and heightened excitement at everything – that was not what she was now seeing.

He was a teenager.

She wanted to hit herself firmly over the head, but couldn't. He was older than the three years Yugi said they'd spent in the past. He had to at least be fourteen, or even fifteen by his height. With his firm muscles and strong limbs he gave the impression that he'd been welding more than light-sabres.

The moment he grinned, everything hard and crafted about him vanished. He was that boy again from the dusty deserts of Tatooine, his eyes shining in excitement, and frazzled, untamed hair unable to be brushed frazzling with static as he rubbed his hands through the curled locks. Interestingly enough, the bottoms of the locks were beginning to slowly turn a shade of white, as though the simple fact of being adopted by Ryou had physically changed his appearance. Though considering he lived in a family of shadow magic, it really was hardly surprising at all.

"Hey Major!" He climbed out of the couch he was perched upon like a cat, stretching to his full height, just below her eyes and held out a hand in greeting. "It's good to see you again."

She took his hand, feeling the rough skin and the faint scars that lingered across the freckled palms. Ryou had taught him perfectly, he stood like an English gentle-man, and held his head high, while still being enabled to hold his teenage stance of defiance and youth. He was gorgeous, nothing like the movie version she had always envisioned, instead he was rounder, gentler, with hardly any of the spite and snarl. Yet she was sure that somewhere, that seeped, inner darkness was waiting, she could see it in his eyes. He had been taught, by Bakura she imagined, to maintain sanity.

"I...my gosh..." Sam whispered, "Annie, how old are you?"

For a moment she was sure the teen was considering not answering her, to save her the agony of a heart-attack.

"Fourteen...fifteen soon though!" The teen shrugged as she gave him a small hug, ignoring Jack's splutters of disbelief and Daniels laughter at the sight of the teen. "Though Pop is sure I act like a ten year old still, whenever he gives me something red to consume."

"Pop?" Jack smirked, hiding his laughter as Bakura tilted his head slightly, red eyes gleaming under his folds of white hair.

It was odd, to see the ancient spirit with chopped white hair, slightly frazzled, and cupped around his chin. It was not who he had been before, the spirit almost appeared accustomed and pliable. Still one single look into his alien black and red eyes and the idea of a nice Bakura vanished.

He still had his hard worn edge.

"Yup," Anakin pointed to the ancient spirit, "Pops."

"Say it again boy and I will make sure you can't have children." Bakura waggled a finger as he placed aside his book; Jack took note of the large golden ring he wore. That was new.

"Not in this apartment!" Yugi's voice shouted from the kitchen, "or I'll make sure you can't talk Bakura...you know, since the no children threat doesn't work on you!"

"Shut up pip-squeak."

"Not in your life!" Yugi shouted back.

"Really, Pops why do you argue with him, Uncle Yugi beats you even if you try..."

"I know," Bakura rolled his eyes, "stupid lights, always winning arguments. Pass me a beer Teal'c buddy and sit down, damned Pharaoh made me cart all these chairs in here for a reason so you should use them."

Teal'c split up the beers, giving one to Bakura another to Daniel and the final to Jack. Anakin held out a hand with a pleading grin at the Jaffa warrior. Bakura simply snorted in mirth and raised an eyebrow darkly at the boy.

"No, boy."

"Come on-."

"I said no. I see too many bloody accidents caused by this stuff for you to drink it yet."

"Fine..." Anakin sat back with a grumble. "That's what I get for having you being a surgeon."

"Damn right, my boy." Bakura lounged back.

"You're a surgeon?" Daniel jerked towards the white haired ex-thief.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "I got very bored and decided to do something with my ability of not sleeping."

"You...you became a doctor?" Jack spluttered. "You're a freaky dark dead guy who...as I remember correctly, likes to slice things up?"

"I still do." Bakura smirked, "just with not the intent to kill...and trust me, I'm the best in the business in both areas."

Anakin blew a raspberry between his lips.

His parental figure glanced in his direction. "Anakin, go help your Uncle bring out the other drinks...go."

"Sure Pops." Anakin jumped up and vanished around the corner.

"So..." Sam worriedly looked at the white-haired dark lord, "you know, four years is a long time..." She whispered.

Bakura frowned faintly, "no...not really, not when you're like us. We lived in a bubble of our own making, time did not matter. Though, you're right, Anakin grew up too fast..." The darkness smirked, "he's a good lad."

As if on cue Anakin appeared through the doorway, tray of drinks in his hands. He placed them down upon the centre coffee table and switched off the irritating television. Sam watched as he poured the glasses out perfectly.

She had to admire whatever it was Ryou had done to teach the teen proper adequacies. Anakin noticed her gaze and cracked a grin as he brushed back a lock of his fringe.

"For three years, Major, I lived with Dad's second cousin, twice removed or something like that...she's freaky with proper adequacies. I had to learn this or I'd get mauled by a vampire. At least, that was the threat."

"Vampires." Sam had the feeling she needed to sit.

So she did.

Anakin laughed as she near collapsed onto a chair, staring.

"Whoa, you mean the blood-sucking kind?" The Colonel flinched. "Dracula?"

"Indeed I do," Anakin grinned, "Pop became a slayer for a time, worked for the Hellsing Organisation..."

"But how, that's impossible, they don't exist." Jack pointed, "You're just playing us aren't you!"

"No, they exist." Anakin shuffled around a hand in his shirt, pulling something out, a small locket. "Here," he slipped the necklace over his head, popping it open and holding it before Sam and Jack. "That's Vicky and Alucard, they're Vampires...and that's me, in the middle, holding the gun. Uncle Alucard is creepy but he likes me, gave me a sick-as-birthday present last year. It's a broad-sword made of..." His voice trailed off, staring at the faces around him, "oh come on you guys, you fight aliens...this is hardly anything knew."

"No...no...Vampires are new." Jack grumbled.

Anakin sighed, pocketing the golden necklace under his tailored shirt with what looked like other arrays of golden jewellery hidden there, "Dad and Uncle Yugi think they're an ancient race of aliens who interbred with humans so far back that they can't remember. Very few of the 'real' kind exist anymore, they've been killed off. Which is good. Met the Cullen's too, you know...from the Twilight books, they're real stories from a writer who actually met them. They're nice...they sparkle. I stayed a couple weekends at their place while Dad and Uncle Yugi went off camping or something. They're a different breed but from the same race in the beginning...kind of like, there being different races of humans but all with the same basic root ancestry. We date back to Noah and his sons; they can date back in the same way but in a form of a virus...or so Dad thinks."

Daniel grinned, he pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose. "I'll have to chat to him about it all then."

"Yeah," Anakin tipped his head back, "Dad wants to bring you around one afternoon, he's been missing having 'other' like minded people around. Uncle Yugi keeps laughing at him."

"Yugi? But I thought he enjoyed history..." Daniel frowned, wondering if his small friend had been changed over the three years of his 'holiday'. He didn't want a changed Yugi, he rather liked his fellow archaeologist.

"Oh, he does," Ryou suddenly spoke aloud, causing heads to turn in the English lord's direction, where he entered from the spare room. Despite being in simple clothing, mostly all white, he still had the air and graces of looking higher-class than all in the living room, with the cuffs of his shirt and pants outlined in intricate gold patterns.

He flipped back a loose strand of his platted long hair, away from his faint brown-pink eyes. "However, after doing a Bachelor in Behavioural Science Yugi has gained a rather odd view on the world and the ancient world at that."

Yugi's voice called out allusively from the kitchen area again, "It's not an odd view...I'm just wearing a different set of glasses...eep, Yami! Don't do that! I have a knife and I will use it!"

There was thumping of feet upon the floor and Sol dashed through the living room, carrying a large stuffed toy in his arms, high over his head. He jumped into Bakura's lap, shoving the toy into the spirits face.

"Hello mini-pip-squeak, where you been?" Bakura chuckled fondly at the boy, causing Jack to cringe at the sound of the spirit being momentarily kind-hearted.

Sol signed in excitement.

::Getting Pizza, found old toy in car!::

"Ah, I see...let me have a look, it's a giant panda..." Bakura waved the hands of the bear around, "what's it going do? Tickle you?"

Sol gave a squeal as the ancient spirit tackled the toy into him.

"Looks like Uncle Bakura's got you Sol." The Pharaoh entered, bearing a pile of pizza boxes that he eased onto the coffee table.

Jack rose quickly, shaking Yami's hand as the Pharaoh greeted them with a warm smile, "good to see you all around here." The king chuckled, tipping his head to one side, almost as though he expected the voice that called out.

"Felt empty." Yugi's head popped around the kitchen corner, "Sol and I ended up heading to the Mall since we were lonely...I think I brought out a shop..." The young man brought out plastic plates, offering them around. Sol scrambled down from Bakura's lap, running up to Yugi and wrapping arms tightly around his neck and appearing to whisper something into his dad's ear.

"I know, you don't like the pine-apples...get the Pharaoh to take them off." Yugi offered the boy a plate. Sol took it, muttered something softly before running to Yami, climbing up the Pharaoh's legs to sit in his lap.

"Is he talking?" Sam blinked, still finding it difficult to see the boy who'd been a toddler only the day before. Shed almost felt cheated, she'd missed his growing up, not that he seemed to think they weren't anything but family.

Yugi passed her a plate, nodding, "a little bit, here and there, he prefers to use sign language though."

"You know when something is important," Yami added with a smile, taking off the pineapples from the boy's pizza, "because Solomon will speak it. Apparently, what Yugi's been able to gather from him, is that if something isn't worth the bother saying, than he'll much rather use sign language and not hurt his throat."

"So there is something wrong then?" Sam gave a worried frown.

"He just says it hurts, but no doctor can see anything wrong, and we even had Lord Ra look into it but even he, an alien, couldn't say anything was wrong. I think he's just got a rather odd personality. I was worried for awhile that it was a problem with the cloning, because Grandpa assured me, I had no trouble talking as a kid but," Yugi gleamed a bright smile, his gaze tender for a moment as he watched the boy happily eat his non-pineapple pizza slice, "it doesn't bother me so much anymore, I mean, sign language is fine and most of the time, he can simply picture in his mind what he's trying to convey to me anyway. Pays to be telepathic..."

"Oh...my life is messed up." The Colonel sipped his beer.

Yami glanced towards him with a laugh, "did you just figure that out Jack?"

"Shut up Pharaoh. You still owe me drinks for today's mission...hey, Yugi...you're not coming back?" Jack suddenly sat up straight and Yugi turned towards him in surprise at the sharp tone of his voice.

The young man nodded slowly with a weak smile at the SG team, "yeah...Jack..." he addressed them all, "since Yami and I are technically the same person...we..." he grasped the Pharaoh's hand, "thought it would be better to utilise our ability to be in two places at once. Yami in the sky and...me on the ground, running the Court. I'm a better administrator than he is anyway, for a secret, secret government... He would just mess it all up." He poked the ancient king's arm with a finger.

"I would not." Yami snorted.

"Yes, you would." Bakura chuckled darkly.

"We'll miss you Yugi." Sam reached for another slice of pizza.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll still be around but...this way, Yami and I can cover more ground and plus, Sol needs me." Yugi petted the boy's head of hair. "It's important that I'm here for him..."

"So, when did you come to this decision to dump us?" Jack grumbled.

With a roll of his eyes Yugi waggled a finger at the Colonel, "careful sir, I'm King of this Court." He raised his brow as he gave a small motion about the small living room and slowly they each looked around at the gathering. "As to the why and how Colonel...well...that is a good story."

"Indeed." Ryou seated himself beside Bakura and crossed a leg over his knee, stealing a slice of pizza from his darkness's plate, "we've got a couple good tales to tell you all."

Daniel sat forward and fished for his note book, "fantastic!"

Yugi seated himself between Teal'c and Yami, wiggling his way into the spot.

"Maybe you should start Ryou...you where, after all, the one who was driving." Yugi smirked.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "no...you start, I was out of it for awhile anyway."

"Fine." Yugi finished his mouth full, leaning into Yami's shoulder. "It was a cold, rainy winter night in England. I'd just finished my final report for the semester and Ryou had picked me up after a seminar to head back home...I was taking the semester break off to say with Ryou's cousin in her...er...manor."

"When?" Daniel leant forward, "um...like what year?"

"Oh," Yugi raised an eyebrow, "about mid-two thousand and eight I think, year and a half ago for you guys...anyway..." Yugi waved a hand, "Ryou was driving really crazy-."

"I beg your pardon, I was not!"

"Yes, you were." Anakin piped up.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Yugi pointed a finger, waggling it in their direction, "I am telling this story, so do not interrupt me...as I was saying, it was a very wet evening, we could barely see the road ahead of us..."

0000000000000000

000000000

0

_Well, I don't think I'll ever actually get around to writing the stories that happen but I'll hint at them throughout Season 2 and if I do end up uploading them they'll be under the title._

"_**The Lost Years"**_

_Since some of them are already partly written and sketchy little ideas I thought I would upload this here, so the general feeling that something did happen and that Anakin's older could be felt._

_Now..._

_Onward to Season 2 I suppose and...hey...let your imagine wonder on what our protagonists could possibly get up to with four years in the past :p Feel free to think up fun and fantastic stories. The imagination is a gift ^.^_

00000

**So, yeah, in general, I hope you enjoyed the ending of Season 1 :) It was a good ride. Thank you all for coming along with me. *hugs***

**Now, if you head over to the main-page you'll find...the 'un-beta-read' beginning of Season TWO! YAY! Whooooooo! Super-special-awesome! (again, read at your own peril, I imagine it is filled with life threatening errors – but hey, so is most of the first season so...you all lived through that, I dare you to live through the second... :p )**


End file.
